Total Drama: Maukayotl Island
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si mezclas a veintidós campistas hambrientos de fama, un anfitrión malvado, y una misteriosa isla volcánica al sur del Océano Pacifico? ¡Obtienes una nueva temporada de Total Drama, por supuesto! Con viejas – y nuevas – rivalidades, así como amistades y romances, el juego comienza a complicarse; Pero la pregunta persiste: ¿Quién ganara el millón de dolares? [En Hiatus]
1. Prologo y Fichas

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo y Fichas**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

…

…

* * *

…

…

La cámara enfocaba a una isla de apariencia paradisiaca en el medio del Océano Pacifico. La isla era bastante extensa, con una serie de cordilleras nevadas en la zona sur, en la cual podía distinguirse también un curioso volcán. También había varias espectaculares playas, en las cuales se podían ver varios monumentos de apariencia maya. Por supuesto, también se encontraba un extenso bosque tropical, además de un par de cuevas por aquí y por allá, y un acantilado rocoso, con cientos de escrituras en un idioma misterioso a sus costados, en el cual se podía ver varios _Moai's_, todos mirando hacia una fogata ubicada cerca del acantilado, además de un enorme artefacto que se encontraba al borde de este, pero estaba cubierto por una enorme manta blanca…

Apoyándose en el misterioso artefacto, se encontraba el mismísimo Chris McLean, sonriendo de manera narcisista a la cámara, mientras se preparaba para comenzar a hablar. El Chef se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo el maletín con el dinero, que, debido a una fuerte brisa, accidentalmente se cayo del acantilado, directo al océano.

De inmediato, el Chef salto al agua detrás de este, mientras Chris, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, presentaba la temporada…

-¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Maukayotl!-Saludaba Chris, mostrando su clásica sonrisa de un millón de dólares-Estamos en una de las islas mas exóticas del Océano Pacifico, ubicado en el punto nemo. ¿Traducción? El punto más inaccesible del planeta. Nuestros productores lograron comprar de manera ile…ehem, quiero decir, de manera 'accesible' esta hermosura, después de la salvaje final de Total Drama: Boney Island. ¡Y si que valió cada centavo! Este lugar es todo un paraíso…

-¿Y para que comprar otra isla? ¡Pues, para tener un comienzo fresco en nuestra nueva temporada de Total Drama, por supuesto! Si, después de la temporada del año pasado, en la cual vimos a nuestra roller-skater favorita derrotar a Jessie en un combate mano a mano contra una planta mutante, para así ganar el millón de dólares, los productores tuvieron hambre de más drama, para no decir dinero, ¡Y le daré lo que quieren! En una de las temporadas más asombrosas que hayamos tenido jamás…

Por supuesto, no sería un comienzo fresco sin concursantes frescos, y es por eso que estoy aquí. ¡Debido a que las audiciones están oficialmente abiertas! ¿Te gustaría competir en el Reality Show más brutal, salvaje, y dramático de todos los tiempos? Pues…si eres lo suficientemente suicida para decir que si, ¡Felicitaciones! Tenemos un puesto para ti. Solo envíen su audición a nuestro sitio web, ¡Y ya está! Entraras junto a otros once campistas nuevos y ocho veteranos de TDBI para poder luchar por un. Millón. ¡De dólares!…

Con eso, la clásica imagen del maletín con el millón apareció en la pantalla, algo empapado y sus billetes luciendo mojados y desgastados, mientras una música celestial sonaba en el fondo.

-En fin. Eso fue todo. McLean fuera. Los veré en el primer episodio de la nueva temporada de Total Drama, titulada: Total…

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island! Uh...¿Donde diablos estabas? ¿Porque tienes el maletín con el millón? ¿Y porque estas tan mojado?

El finalmente logro escalar de vuelta al acantilado, sujetando el maletín en sus brazos, y con una expresión agotada en su rostro...

-No preguntes...-Respondió el Chef, jadeando agotado-Pero, por el lado bueno, ¡Logre salvar el millón!-

-Uh, viejo...¿Sabes que eso es utileria, cierto?-

-¡Oh, (Censurado)!

…

…

* * *

…

…

**¡Hey! Les dije que sería rápida la actualización…¡Pero a que no esperaron que fuera **_**tan **_**rápida! En fin. Como al terminar de escribir la final de TDBI quede con hambre mas…pensé en subir de una vez la introducción de TDMI. Solo llenen esta ficha, y envíenmela por PM:**

…

**FICHA**

**Nombre completo:**

**Estereotipo (Obligatorio):**

**Edad (15-18)**

**Orientación Sexual:**

**Apariencia (Color de cabello, alto o bajo, color de piel, color de ojos, etc.):**

**Atuendo Típico:**

**Ropa de Dormir:**

**Traje de Baño:**

**Personalidad (No acepto Mary sue's, o sea, el típico personaje perfecto que es amigo de todos y no tiene un solo defecto):**

**Campista de TD al que te parezcas mas:**

**Hobbies y Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Fobias:**

**Personas con las que podrían entablar amistad:**

**Personas con las que podrían ser enemigos:**

**Tendrá Pareja?:**

**De ser así, ¿Qué tipo de persona seria su pareja?:**

**Habilidades:**

**Debilidades y/o Alergias:**

**¿Por qué quieres ganar el millón?:**

**¿Cómo es tu familia?:**

**Cinta de Audición:**

**¿Qué más quieres agregar?:**

…

**Y eso es todo. Como dije, aceptare doce en total. Debido a que ocho campistas de TDBI regresaran por una segunda oportunidad. Sean originales con los OC's, y no tengan miedo de enviar a un antagonista. En especial porque AMO a los antagonistas. Sin ellos, ¿De dónde saldría el DRAMA en Total Drama?**

**Antes de comenzar, aclarare un par de cosas primero:**

**1-La temporada sera -a igual que TDBI- de 20 episodios.**

**2-No habra Aftermaths.**

**3-Cada capitulo sera, en promedio, de 10.000 palabras. Asi que las actualizaciones podrian tomar su tiempo, ESPECIALMENTE en los ultimos capitulos.**

**4-Las eliminaciones seran totamente al azar.**

**5-Necesitare 6 chicas y 6 chicos. Necesitare un balance obligatorio entre chicas y chicos, debido a que el tema de la temporada -que revelare mas tarde- lo requiere.**

**En fin, con todo eso aclarado, parece que esto es todo. Espero que envíen sus OC's. Y con eso dicho, me despido. Au Revoir!**


	2. ¡La Batalla de los Sexos! Parte I

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 2: ¡La Batalla de los Sexos! Parte I**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo ocurre con los veintidós OC's…**

**Wow…solo…wow. Menos de 24 horas. MENOS DE 24 HORAS! Y ya tengo quince OC's…**

**Se que al principio dije que serian veinte. Pero, debido a que muchos OC's fueron asombroso, decidí subir el numero a 22…¿O 23? Ya veremos…**

**En fin. Sin nada más que decir, aquí está el episodio…**

…

…

* * *

…

…

La mañana había amanecido calmada en la Isla Maukayotl. Sus irregulares terrenos fueron bañados por la cálida luz del sol, mientras las olas chocaban con despiadada fuerza en sus costas. Los numerosos acantilados y montañas proporcionaban una hermosa vista, mientras que el volcán que se podía ver en una distante cordillera nevada proporcionaba el paisaje que sería un completo sueño para cualquier turista…

Los que se alojarían los siguientes cuarenta y un días en dicha isla, sin embargo, no eran turistas. Demonios, ¡Muchos ni siquiera van a querer alojarse en dicho sitio por mucho tiempo! Pero ya habían firmado un contrato, que, si alguien les hubiera advertido a tiempo, hubieran imaginado como haberle vendido su alma al diablo…

Dicho 'diablo' se encontraba en este momento arregostado sobre una silla de playa, en el muelle que se encontraba en la zona este de la isla, en la cual había una hermosa playa, llena de celestes aguas y blanquecinas arenas. Sin embargo, dicha armonía no iba muy acorde con el letreto de 'ALÉJENSE', 'PROPIEDAD GUBERNAMENTAL', y 'PELIGRO' que se encontraban rodeando la playa. Sin embargo, con un chasquido de sus dedos, Chris ordeno a varios pasantes ocultar dichos letreros, lo cual hicieron…pegando un garabato de una carita feliz en cada uno de ellos…

El sádico y avaro anfitrión con amor por el drama sonrió maliciosamente a la cámara, mientras la pasante pelirroja, y con lentes de la temporada pasada sostenía el millón en frente de la cámara.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Maukayotl! En esta hermosa y, sobre todo, misteriosa isla, veintidós concursantes vendrán para concursar por otro premio de un. Millón. ¡De dólares! Ocho de ellos son caras conocidas, que vimos fracasar en su intento por ganar el millón de dólares en nuestra temporada pasada, Total Drama: Boney Island. Y, al ver como Kira se llevaba un millón de dólares a casa en la final, decidieron probar a su suerte en el programa anotándose a otra temporada…¿Estúpido, no creen? Pero bueno, prosigamos…

Para refrescar un poco las cosas, hemos reunido a catorce campistas completamente nuevos, que le darán nuevo drama a Total Drama. ¿Quiénes son esos novatos? ¿Y porque son lo suficientemente masoquistas para anotarse al Reality mas mortal de la TV? ¡Pues, llego la hora de conocerlos! Porque están justo a punto de llegar. ¿Cómo llegaran esta vez? ¡Pues, en el recién reparado Jumbo Jet de Total Drama, por supuesto! Así que, ¿Por qué no vamos conociendo a nuestros campistas de esta temporada, eh?

Con eso, la cámara se fue alejando de el anfitrión, y se dirigió a un Jumbo Jet que iba volando camino a la isla, pero tenía diversos problemas, debido, entre otras cosas, a un extraño cumulo de nubes que dificultaba la visión del Chef Hatchet, que hacia lo posible por no estrellar el avión…

La cámara se dirigió a la sección de primera clase, enfocando a un chico de cabello castaño largo, hasta los hombros, ojos azules, piel trigueña, usando una polera blanca acompañada de una chaqueta negra, además de unos jeans. Dicho chico con aspecto rudo se encontraba charlando –o, mejor dicho, mirándola completamente hipnotizado mientras ella hablaba- con una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, que usaba una polera azul manga larga, jeans negros, y que además llevaba una concha dorada colgando del cuello, además de tener su cabello amarrado en una coleta…

-¡Y, de nuestros retornos de Total Drama: Boney Island, aquí tenemos a nuestros tortolitos, Melody y Jim!

De inmediato, el dúo se sonrojo ante el sobrenombre, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar, demasiado metidos en su concentración para prestarle atención…

La cámara luego enfoco a una chica con aspecto de roquera, la cual se encontraba tocando su guitarra eléctrica frenéticamente, mientras era observaba por otro chico. Dicho chico era algo bajito y delgado, de piel pálida, y cabello marrón despeinado, que contrastaba con sus ojos azules. Su vestimenta era simplemente una campera roja, pantalones azules, y un pendiente de plata colgando de su cuello…

La roquera también era bajita, con cabello negro despeinado y, al igual que su compañero, tenia ojos azules, acompañados de pecas en su rostro. La muchacha era delgada, de piel pálida, y con buenas proporciones. Su vestimenta consistía de una sudadera morada, un top sin mangas blanco, y shorts de mezclilla…

-Whoa…¡Jamás creí que alguien podría tocar el solo de 'Stairway to Heaven'! Digo, al principio pensé que solo el gran Page podía, pero…¡Tu lo haces aun mejor!-Exclamaba el chico, emocionado. La roquera solo se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras continuaba tocando.

-Nah…¿Mejor? Nada podría superar a Jimmy Page, viejo. Jimmy Page es dios…-Dijo la roquera, sonriendo tranquila.

-¡Y también tenemos a nuestra roquera que llego al sexto lugar de TDBI, Roxy White! Oh, y al sujeto que fue el primer eliminado de su equipo, Sebastián…¿Cuál es que era tu apellido?-

-Ugh, ¿Cómo no puedes recordar mi apellido?-Pregunto Sebastián, enfadado.

-¡Viejo, apenas recuerdo tu nombre!-Se excuso el anfitrión a través de los comunicadores, con un tono de fastidio-Como sea…¡Aun me queda por presentar a nuestra estratega de la temporada pasada, que perdió a su novio, luego perdió su cabellera, luego recupero a su novio, y luego…uh, recupero un diez por ciento de su cabellera…Kiara!-

La mencionada solo gruño ante la presentación del anfitrión, mientras continuaba leyendo su revista _Vague_, intentando evitar las miradas de sus ex-compañeros. Al haber pasado un año desde la final de _TDBI,_ Kiara tuvo algo de tiempo para recuperar _algo _de su antigua, lacia, larga y azabache cabellera. Sin embargo, esto no era mucho, porque su cabello apenas casi llegaba a poco más de su nuca, a lo cual Kiara había decidió arreglarlo en un estilo un poco mas _punk_ que su anterior corte para poder disimular la poca extensión de su cabello. La estratega aun usaba su blusa blanca sin mangas, su pantalones ajustados de color negro, y sus botas –también negras- que llegaban hacia la rodilla, mientras veía con sus helados ojos grises a cierto moreno sentado en el bar de bebidas, que le sonreía con pura malicia ante su nueva 'cabellera'…

-¿Y cómo olvidar a nuestro sociópata de la temporada pasada, Lucas?-Presentaba Chris al moreno, que solo rodaba los ojos ante la presentación-Digo, ¿Olvidar al chico que casi asesina a tres inocentes adolescentes? ¿Qué manipulo sin piedad a más de la mitad del cast, para luego expulsarlos de la isla? ¿Olvidar a…

-¡Si, si, ya entendí! Demonios, ha pasado un año y sigues con el titulo del as presentaciones mas estúpidas del planeta…(*)-Corto el moreno, irritado. Lucas, tal como la temporada pasada, tenía su camisa manga larga roja con rayas negras, sus jeans negros, y sus zapatos de cuero, todo completo con un collar con grabado de serpiente.

-Uh-huh. Como digas, niño rata. ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba, llego la hora de presentar a nuestros dos retornantes restantes: Shiny y Max!-

La cámara de inmediato enfoco a un chico bajito, con un corte _mohicano_ de color azul. El chico tenía una tez blanca, y ojos verdes que parecían ser lentes de contacto. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca con un estampado de sonic…

Junto a él se encontraba Shiny, la cual seguía con su cabellera café, atada a una coleta alta con varios mechones rubios. Después de un año completo, Shiny estaba completamente curada de sus fracturas, provocadas por cierta infame estratega que, de vez en cuando, miraba con cierta preocupación a la stalker. Tenía tez clara con algunas pecas, pero, por el largo tiempo en el hospital, su piel se había vuelto más pálida, y estatura promedio variando a baja, además de un buen cuerpo. Usaba una musculosa verde oliva, que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo, chaleco negro, shorts con costuras, botas marrones altas, y unas medias de estampado militar. Sus ojos celestes estaban enfocados en su compañero a su lado, que se encontraba conversando un 'interesante' tema sobre como atravesar el penúltimo castillo en Súper Mario Bros XXII, en lo cual Shiny, extrañamente, parecía estar interesada.

Por supuesto, era fácil llamar la atención de Shiny, así que, en retrospectiva, no era gran cosa…

-Ahh, los viejos tiempos-Decía Chris, mientras la cámara lo volvía a enfocar-¿Los recuerdan? Seguro que sí. Demonios, Recuerdo la final como si hubiera sido ayer…En fin. Aun nos quedan catorce campistas que presentar, y si que encontramos algunos bastante bizarros por aquí, heheheh…

Con eso, la cámara luego enfoco la clase económica del avión, en la cual se encontraban los catorce campistas novatos sentados en las rígidas tablas sujetas a la pared que se hacían llamar asientos, intentando buscar algo con que pasar el tiempo…

-¡Comencemos con nuestro supersticioso y nuestra modelo de la temporada, Mauro y Sabrina!

La cámara enfoco a un chico alto y de contextura delgada, aunque con algo de musculatura Tenia una tez morena clara, cabello negro y ligeramente revuelto. Utilizaba una camisa de color verde, pantalón de mezclilla blanco, tenis café con blanco y un collar negro con un pequeño dije, que tenia la forma de una herradura plateada…

Sabrina, en cambio, era una mujer bastante atractiva. Tenía una tez nívea, una cabellera azabache que llegaba hasta su cintura –la cual se asemejaba, curiosamente, a la que Kiara tuvo en TDBI- y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color cobalto. La chica usaba un vestido de coctel color rojo, unos leggings color negro debajo de estos, y tacones, también negros…

Mauro se encontraba leyéndole unas cartas de tarot a Sabrina, colocando dichas cartas en su regazo. Sin embargo, debido a la mirada seductiva que le estaba dirigiendo Sabrina en ese momento, le era difícil concentrarse…

-¿Y dime…Mauro, cierto?-Preguntaba Sabrina, dándole un rápido guiño al vidente, que trago saliva nervioso, intentando disimular un sonrojo-¿Qué puedes ver en mi futuro? ¿Crees que tenga suerte en esta competencia? ¿Ganar el millón tal vez? ¿O incluso…crees que consiga a un atractivo adivino como mi futuro novio?-

De inmediato, Mauro sintió como sus manos temblaban ligeramente ante lo dicho por la pelinegra, pero, aun así, logro controlarse, y leer las cartas de la oji-cobalto…

-U-uh, p-pues…las cartas me dicen que te espera un futuro lleno d-de…uh, debe haber un error…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Sabrina, confundida.

-Aquí dice algo sobre una oscuridad aproximándose al show, y que lo mejor será evitarla a toda costa…-Dijo Mauro, visiblemente preocupado. Sabrina imito la expresión preocupada del vidente, mientras se acercaba a dichas cartas, intentando leerlas, a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que significaban-¿Acaso crees que…se refiera a Chris?-

-Eso creo. ¿Viste como trato a los de la temporada pasada? ¡Esa patinadora casi era devorada por una planta mutante!-Exclamo Sabrina, visiblemente horrorizada.

-Si…pero nosotros tenemos más suerte, ¿No? Después de todo, ¿Viste los folletos de la isla? ¡Es un completo paraíso! Realmente espero encontrar amuletos aztecas allá. Dicen que los antiguos emperadores aztecas los usaban para evadir los malos espíritus…-Dijo Mauro, con visible entusiasmo. Sabrina de inmediato imito el entusiasmo, mientras seguían revisando las cartas de tarot, para la fortuna de Mauro, que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho en ese momento…

Mientras tanto, pocos metros del dúo del tarot, se encontraba un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro corto, peinado hacia un lado, y de estatura normal. Su contextura era delgada, aunque tenía cierta musculatura en su abdomen, y sus ojos eran marrones…

El chico usaba una playera negra, con la imagen de un Stormtrooper de Star Wars de color blanco en ella, y unos vaqueros azul oscuro acompañados de unas vans color verde agua…

-Heh, parece que ya encontramos a los primeros lunáticos de la isla, ¿No? Tarot. Todos saben que esas cosas son una completa estafa para turistas…

Al voltear para ver a su compañero de al lado, el sarcástico se encontró con un muchacho alto, bastante fornido, de espalda ancha y brazos bastante fuertes. Su piel tenía un tono algo tostado, y su cabello consistía de una cresta color fucsia, con los costados rapados. Su atuendo consistía de una franela vinotinto con una degradación hacia el rojo, un chaleco gris con capucha, pantalones negros gastados, y unos zapatos naranja. El chico usaba unas gafas de sol en ese momento, que impedían poder distinguir su coloración de ojos, aunque el sarcástico chico podía distinguir una curiosa coloración rojiza de manera vaga…

Ante la intimidante vista, el pelinegro de inmediato le dio algo de espacio al peli-magenta, que solo sonreía entretenido ante el temor del oji-café.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a Galen, alias: El nuevo Noah, y a Crash, un chico…bastante peculiar…-Decía el anfitrión, con una sonrisa siniestra-¡Pero llego la hora de presentar a nuestra abraza-arboles de la temporada: Carly! Sin olvidar a Nía, y a Dean. Nuestra belleza-sin-cerebro y nuestro sucio estafador de la temporada…

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!-Gritaba una voz femenina. La cámara luego enfoco a una muchacha medio baja de piel clara, con cabello largo y castaño claro, ojos cafés oscuros, que usaba una chaqueta sin mangas que tenia cierto estilo hippie de color café. Esta iba acompañada de un vestido blanco floral, que combinaba con una cinta con una flor blanca que tenía en su cabeza, además de cientos de pulseras-¿¡Tienes idea de cuantos delfines asesinaras con esa envoltura que acabas de lanzar!?-

-No lo sé, y no me importa mucho que digamos…-Exclamaba un joven de cabello castaño, largo y desaliñado, con unas patillas algo largas. El chico no era muy alto, y su delgadez tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero sus ojos ámbar veían a la ecologista con irritación pura, y parecía estar a punto de callarla con la envoltura por la cual estaba gritando si no la hubiera lanzado por la ventana.

El chico tenía una camisa de botones a cuadros color gris, una chaqueta negra abierta, jeans celestes algo gastados, y un cinturón marrón. Además de esto, tenía una gorra de camionero color negro y blanca, con el símbolo de una flecha negra apuntando hacia abajo.

-¿No te importa? ¿¡No te importa!? ¡Oh, por supuesto que no te importa! Desde que llegaste al avión solo hablas del dinero, y de cómo ganaras todo, y de cómo desearías gastar el millón. ¿¡Como le podría importar a un monstruo consumista como tú!?-Criticaba Carly, mientras Dean, que ya se había cansado de escuchar a la ecologista, de inmediato comenzó a enfocar su atención hacia su teléfono, al menos hasta que Carly se lo arrebato de las manos.

-¡Hey, devuélvemelo! ¡Lo robe con mis…uh, lo compre con mi propio dinero!

-¡No hasta que aprendas tu lección! ¿Tienes idea de lo contaminantes que son estas cosas? ¡Estas matando a los alces con su radioactividad!-

A estas alturas, Dean solo suspiro derrotado, mientras escuchaba el discurso interminable de la radical joven. Sin embargo, la ecologista fue interrumpida por una pregunta inteligente de Nía, que había tomado la oportunidad para hablar…

-¿Alces? ¡Oh, oh, a mí una vez me pusieron en alce! Había un sujeto con bata que balanceaba a un reloj frente a mis ojos, y me decía que dejara de comerme mi propio esmalte de uñas, hasta que, ¡POOF! ¡Deje de comerme mi propio esmalte de uñas! Creo que el doctor se llamaba hipopótamo…hipocampo…

-Primero, de lo que estás hablando es de un trance, no de un alce…-Decía Dean, en el tono más calmado posible para poder mantener su preciada calma. Y segundo, se dice _hipnotista_, no hipopótamo, ni hipocampo, ¡Hipnotista!-

-¡OOOHHH!-Decía Nía, pensativamente-¡Dylan, eres un genio!-

Con eso, Nía le dio un apretado abrazo a Dylan, que solo rodo los ojos ante la equivocación de nombres, pero decidió no recriminárselo en ese momento para evitar lo que sería una larga y extremadamente tediosa charla. Nía, sin embargo, solo seguía sonriendo inocentemente, sin dejar a Dean salir de su abrazo…

Nía, al igual que Sabrina, tenía un sorprendente físico, a pesar de su tez albina. Su cabello era largo y lacio, de un color blanquecino platinado, y sus ojos tenían un tinte rosáceo, con un delicado delineado color negro. A la chica se le podía notar algunas ojeras, pero estas estaban cubiertas por maquillaje, en un intento por disimularlas.

Nía usaba un suéter azul con escote en V, dejando ver el cuello blanco de una camisa. También tenía un pañuelo morado atado en su cuello, y una minifalda gris, tableada. Además de todo esto, tenía unas medias azules altas, combinadas con unos tacones negros.

-Ahora, ¿A quién olvido? ¡Ah sí, aun quedan Nate, Nicolás, o mejor dicho Nick y Selena!-

La cámara luego enfoco a tres chicos ubicados en una de las esquinas del avión, aburridos.

Selena era bastante alta, de cabello negro hasta media espaldas, cuyas puntas y flequillo tenían un tinte rojo. Sus ojos eran verdes, su piel era clara, y usaba una camiseta sin mangas roja con una calavera, una chaqueta negra de cuero, un gorro de lana gris suelto, y unos jeans oscuros con cadenas, todo combinado con unas botas negras.

Nick, mientras tanto, también era bastante alto, un poco musculoso, y también tenía cabello negro, que era algo largo. Sus ojos también eran verdes, de un tono más oscuro que los de la chica de apariencia _punk_, sin embargo, además de que su piel era morena. El chico usaba una camisa verde de leñador abierta, con una polera negra con una calavera debajo, unos jeans negros con cadenas, converses verdes, y un collar de plata con la imagen de su madre y de su padre, además de un lápiz mina en la oreja.

Selena, al notar el estilo del chico, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Geniales jeans. ¿Dónde los compraste?-Pregunto Selena, con un toque de sarcasmo, al ver la similitud de estilos entre ambos-Porque me parece haberlos visto antes…

-Oh, pues, los compre en…oh, ya entendí-Corto Nick, sonriendo algo apenado, a ver que la chica _punk_ tenia exactamente los mismos jeans-Incomoda coincidencia, ¿Eh?-

-Nah, me da igual. Aunque debes admitir que me quedan mejor a mi…-Decía la chica, con un tono de arrogancia. Nick solo rio ligeramente ante el comentario-Por cierto, soy Selena. Mis amigos me dicen Lena…así que mas te vale que no me llames Selena, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si señora!-Decía Nick, haciendo una seña militar, antes de notar que se veía algo estúpido haciéndola. El chico parecía encontrarse sospechosamente nervioso en ese momento, y, a cada rato, veía repetidamente por las ventanas del avión, sintiendo un escalofrió al ver lo alto que se encontraban-U-uh, y y-yo soy Nick. Ya sabes, de Nicolás. Pero tampoco me gusta mucho m-mi nombre…

Ambos chicos pensaron en charlar un rato, sino hubiera sido por los ronquidos silenciosos de cierto chico que se había quedado dormido en el asiento del avión, que, debido a el anuncio de Chris, tuvieron que suponer que era Nate.

Nate era un chico delgado, pálido, con cabello castaño desordenado a la altura de los hombros, y –aunque el dúo no lo supiera aun- con ojos celestes. Era bastante bajo, midiendo poco mas de un metro y medio. El chico usaba una playera azul manga larga, una bufanda blanca, y unos jeans negros, acompañados de converses azules…

Debido a la adorable imagen, Nick no pudo evitar soltar un ligero 'Aww' ante Nate…

-¿Es adorable, n-no crees?-Pregunto Nick a 'Lena', que simplemente rodo los ojos.

-Supongo. Lástima que haya entrado en Total Drama. No creo que el sobreviva más de cuatro episodios…-Opino Selena, con brutal sinceridad.

-¡Y aquí están Kat y Jennifer!

La cámara enfoco a un par de un par de chicas, que se encontraban charlando entretenidas. Jennifer –o Jen, como prefería que la llamaran- era de estatura baja, de cabello rubio oscuro que le llegaba hasta bajo los hombros, y un flequillo teñido de color azul agua. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, y su complexión era delgada. Tenía tez blanca, unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y nariz, y un piercing en el labio inferior. Jen usaba una playera de tirantes negra, encima una sudadera también algo ligera, cubierta por una chaqueta de mezclilla, además de un pantalón negro algo holgado, y unos tenis azules.

Kat, por su lado, tenía una apariencia algo más extravagante: Su cabello estaba teñido de color arcoíris, era largo, lizo, y a amarrado en una coleta. La chica era bastante alto, midiendo un metro noventa, sobrepasando así a la mayoría del cast –salvo Crash, evidentemente- y tenia tez bronceada. Su ojo derecho era rojizo, mientras que el izquierdo era de color dorado. La chica era delgada, atractiva, con algunas pecas en las mejillas, y usaba una pantaloneta blanca que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, una camisa sin mangas de color roja, zapatos deportivos, y un Zombi baby panda hoodie black…

A pesar de la excéntrica apariencia de Kat, Jen no tenía ningún problema en charlar con ella. Es más, parecía estar disfrutando dicha conversación.

-¿Entonces pasaste veinticuatro horas tocando, así como así? ¿No te cansaste en algún momento, como, ya sabes, descansar o algo?-Preguntaba Jen, algo incrédula.

-Nop. Cuando eres una DJ, debes estar preparada para todo. Y si, tuvimos una fiesta de veinticuatro horas en el Breakfast Club de Essex. Debo decir que fue la mejor. Fiesta. De la historia…-Comento Kat, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hubiera matado por haber estado allí…-Murmuro Jen, con algo de envidia por la de cabello multicolor.

-Heh, incluso recuerdo que mi hermana Gelis despertó aquel día con un vestido hecho completamente de periódicos. En un día lluvioso. Supongo que se paso de copas, y pensó que sería buena idea que yo la llevara de vuelta a casa. Heh, grave error…-Decía Kat, con una sonrisa malicioso. Jen no pudo evitar sonreír ante la bizarra anécdota-¡Hey! ¿Qué puedo decir? Gelis no es la mejor hermana del mundo. Y no pude resistir vengarme un poco…

-Pues espero que me invites a la siguiente. No me perdería ver algo tan demente como eso. Me gusto la parte que me contaste en la cual lanzaban todas esas salchichas por los aires…-Comento Jen, divertida. Kat solo sonrió nuevamente ante la memoria.

-Sí, la mayoría enloqueció cuando mi amigo Drake hizo eso. ¿Por mi parte? Meh, no tanto. Ninguna salchicha ha llamado mi atención. Sin importar que tan 'grande' o 'deliciosa' sea, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

De inmediato, Jen le dio una mirada confundida a Kat, pero luego se encogió de hombros, y continuaron charlando.

-¡Y nuestros últimos concursantes novatos, la pequeña y tímida Flora, y el irritante payaso Matt!-

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en una banca, mientras Matt le contaba chiste tras chiste a Flora, que intentaba evitar contacto visual con el comediante, demasiado nerviosa para decirle que parara…

Matt era rubio, su cabello era bastante alborotado. Tenía unos expresivos ojos azules, tez bronceada, estatura media, y tenía musculatura promedio. El chico tenia piercings en la ceja izquierda, y en la comisura del labio derecho, y además usaba una remera deportiva blanca debajo de una campera americana roja y blanca, jeans desgastados, y unas converse rojas.

Flora, en cambio, era algo bajita, delgada, y tenía tez durazno, cabello largo y lacio de color castaño, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, y ojos esmeralda. Era atractiva, aunque de una manera más tierna que Nía o Sabrina, y usaba una blusa rosada de manga larga, botines azules de tacón bajo, una liga rosa como pulsera, pantalones azules largos, y un collar de cuerda con un dije en forma de corazón.

-¡Y entonces el panadero dijo, NO CON MI PARAGUAS, HAHAHA!-Reía Matt, mientras esperaba a que Flora riera con él, pero, como era de esperar, Flora no rio ni un poco ante el pésimo chiste-Uh…¿Qué pasa, lindura? ¿Demasiado tímida incluso para reírte un poco?-

-N-n-no e-es eso, sen-sencillamente e-el chiste no fue muy…uh, no fue t-tan…no m-me dio mu-mucha…-Tartamudeaba la castaña, intentando hallar el valor para decirle a Matt lo patético que había sido su chiste, sin mucho éxito. Después de varios segundos tratando, la oji-esmeralda se dio por vencido, y, con un hondo suspiro, se preparo para responder-N-nada, Matt. Estuvo…e-estuvo g-gracioso, enserio-

Matt solo se encogió de hombros, mientras se paraba de su asiento, y comenzaba a caminar hacia Sabrina, con una sonrisa pervertida…

Sin embargo, una repentina sacudida en el avión provoco que el chico cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, al igual que varios campistas se cayeran de sus asientos, confundidos.

-¿¡Q-que fue eso!?-Preguntaba Flora, aterrada.

-Tal vez solo fue turbulencia…-Decía Dean, intentando mantener la calma.

-Pues…mis cartas me avisaron sobre una oscuridad aproximándose…-Decía Mauro, leyendo nuevamente su tarot.

-¿Y eso que demonios significa?-Preguntaba Matt, confundido.

-Pues…

Un relámpago –o lo que parecía ser un relámpago, porque ilumino la clase económica de un cegador blanco por un milisegundo- cayo a Mauro de inmediato, mientras el avión se agitaba violentamente, provocando que varios cayeran de sus asientos. Para la desgracia de los novatos, la puerta del avión fue succionada al vacio, y de inmediato una violenta corriente de aire comenzó a halarlos fuera del avión…

-¡AHHHHH, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR!-Gritaba Nick, aterrado, al ver que el avión parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos-¡VAMOS A ESTRELLARNOS CONTRA EL SUELO, Y LUEGO…

Harta de oír los gritos del chico, Kat pateo con fuerza uno de los asientos hacia el hoyo en el cual se había encontrado la puerta, sellándolo completamente. De inmediato, la violenta corriente de aire se calmo al instante, y todo volvió a la normalidad…

-¡Vamos a…uh, parece que todo volvió a la normalidad, heh. ¿Quién estaba asustado? ¡Porque yo no le temo a las alturas, se los aseguro!-Decía Nick, recomponiéndose completamente.

-Viejo, nadie dijo que le temías a las alturas…-Dijo Kat, rodando los ojos, mientras le sonreía burlonamente-…Pero ahora, tú lo acabas de admitir-

Ante esto, Nick solo se palmeo la cara, frustrado por haber revelado el mismo su peor fobia.

-¿Y-y-ya acabo t-todo?-Preguntaba Flora, ubicada en posición fetal sobre su asiento.

-Eso parece…-Respondió Jen, suspirando aliviada.

-¿Qué acabo?-Preguntaba Nate, recién despertando. De inmediato, los trece campistas le dirigieron una mirada incrédula al oji-celeste, que solo arqueo una ceja, confundido-¿Y porque me miran todos, uh?-

De inmediato, otro temblor asalto al avión, este mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, causando que más de un concursante cayera al suelo de manera brusca. A estas alturas, era más que evidente que algo andaba mal, y Sabrina estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-¡Estas condiciones no son seguras, podemos terminar muriendo estrellados!-Exclamaba Sabrina, en un intento por mantenerse de pie-¡Hablare con el Chef, estoy seguro de que el sabrá que hacer…

-¡MOCOSOS, NO HAY TIEMPO DE HABLAR, ABANDONEN LA NAVE!-Gritaba el Chef, mientras lanzaba una caja de paracaídas al área común. De inmediato, el Chef abrió una compuerta del avión, y se tiro al vacio…

Detrás de el Chef le siguieron los ocho campistas de TDBI, a los cuales los novatos miraron algo confundidos.

-¿¡Que pasa!? ¿Por qué el Chef nos dejo aquí?-Preguntaba Carly, alarmada.

-¡No tengo idea!-Gritaba Melody, aterrada, mientras se ponía un paracaídas-¡Solo dijo que nos pusiéramos unos paracaídas, y que saltáramos de inmediato!-

-¿Pero porque?-Pregunto esta vez Lena, rascando su cabeza confundida-¿Qué demonios le pasa al avión?-

-¡No nos dijo nada! El imbécil solo nos ordeno que saltáramos…-Decía Jim, poniéndose su paracaídas, y mirando el exterior del avión. La cubierta externa del Jumbo Jet estaba destellando de un color blanco relámpago, y sus motores no estaban expulsando humo o fuego. Sencillamente dejaron de funcionar…

No paso mucho antes de que el avión comenzara a precipitarse hacia el mar, causando que los concursantes tuvieran que lidiar con un Jet a punto de hundirse bajo el mar. Por supuesto, el panorama no se veía muy optimista para los campistas, que de inmediato entraron en pánico.

-¡V-vamos a morir, v-vamos a morir, v-vamos a morir…!-Repetía Flora, intentando mantenerse de pie en el inestable.

-¡Rápido, los paracaídas!-Exclamaba Shiny, mientras se ponía uno de inmediato. Uno a uno, los campistas se pusieron un paracaídas, y comenzaron a saltar por la compuerta del avión, hacia la playa que tenían bajo sus pies…

Al menos todos menos Galen y Crash, que se encontraron con un único paracaídas, el cual tenían que compartir…

-Ugh, fantástico. Simplemente fantástico…-Dijo Galen, sarcásticamente. Crash solo abrazo al chico con un abrazo, mientras se ponía el paracaídas-Supongo que tendremos que compartir este…-

-¡Calma, viejo, será divertido! ¿Qué acaso nunca hiciste paracaidismo?-Le preguntaba Crash al chico, con una sonrisa relajada, como si absolutamente nada estuviera pasando-¡Solo abrochare el paracaídas a ambos, y lo soltare un poco más bajo para que la caída sea más peligrosa! ¡Será extremadamente extremo, viejo!-

De inmediato, Galen abrió ambos ojos como platos, mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible de Crash, debido a su riesgoso plan. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que Crash los abrocho a ambos en el paracaídas, y salto de inmediato al vacio.

-¡EEEEEEEXTREEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡EEEEEEEEREEEEEEES UUUUUUN IIIIIIIIDIOTAAAAAAAAA!-

Los dos fueron cayendo por un largo rato, Galen gritando aterrado, y Crash riendo maniáticamente, mientras el peli-magenta finalmente activaba el paracaídas, que lo hacía flotar suavemente hacia la isla…

* * *

-Hmm…me pregunto porque tardaran tanto-Decía Chris, confundido. El anfitrión miro con sorpresa como los campistas comenzaban a caer del cielo, uno a uno, y aterrizando suavemente en la arena de la playa-¿¡Qué demonios paso!?-

-¡TU avión tuvo un montón de fallas, y comenzó a caer al océano!-Exclamaba Carly, claramente enfadada con el anfitrión-¿Ven lo que pasa al utilizar combustibles fósiles?-

-¡Seguro tuviste algo que ver! Hiciste lo mismo la temporada pasada con el dirigible…-Decía Max, en un tono acusatorio.

-Espera, ¿Qué dijiste, nerd? ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! Yo quería llevarlos al volcán de la isla, para hacerles una 'broma' sobre casi ser 'derretidos' en el…-Decía Chris, dibujando comillas en el aire.

-¿Quieres…decir…que esto…no fue tu culpa?-Preguntaba Lucas, jadeando agotado, mientras se acostaba de espaldas a la arena.

-¡Por supuesto que no, niño rata! Yo planeaba algo mucho más peligroso que simple paracaidismo, pero ahora esta arruinado gracias al Chef…¿Dónde está el, por cierto? Meh, no importa, lo encontraremos luego…-

El anfitrión comenzó luego a contar a todos los campistas, y su expresión se formo en una de sorpresa al ver que faltaban algunos campistas…

-Un momento, aquí faltan un par de personas. ¿Dónde diablos esta Nía?-

-¡AQUÍ, CHARLIE!-Gritaba Nía emocionada, aun flotando en su paracaídas. La albina se soltó finalmente de su paracaídas, aun en el aire, y saltando hacia el suelo de la playa…

Hasta aterrizar de pie sobre la entrepierna de Lucas, el cual solo pudo gritar adolorido…

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

-¡Oh no, lo siento tanto!-Se disculpaba Nía de inmediato, mientras bajaba de encima del moreno, antes de mirarlo con algo de lastima-¡Realmente lamento eso! Digo, se lo mucho que le duele a los chicos cuando lastiman sus hígados…

-¿Espera, que?-Preguntaba Lucas, algo incrédulo por la estupidez de la peli-rosada-¡No son los hígados, son los…! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Explicártelo tomaría más tiempo del que te queda en esta competencia…

El moreno se levanto –dificultosamente- del suelo, y se alejo de la estúpida albina, que le sonreía inocentemente, a pesar de haberle causado bastante dolor al canalla…

-Así que Nía está presente…¡Pero aun siguen siendo veinte! ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

Los veinte presentes se miraron unos a otros, sin saber realmente a quienes se referían…

* * *

-¿Lo ves? ¡Estamos bien viejos! Además, ese salto fue INCREÍBLE-Exclamaba Crash, alzando los brazos en el aire. Galen solo suspiro. El dúo se encontraba colgando de una alta rama, en la cual su paracaídas había quedado atascado. Esta de más decir que Galen no estaba disfrutando mucho esto…

-Sí, increíble. Woohoo…-Decía Galen, con sarcasmo evidente-¿Pero ahora como hacemos para bajar, Señor Increíble?-

Como si el cielo hubiera estado escuchándolos, la rama cedió ante el peso de ambos chicos, causando que ambos cayeran varios metros hasta el suelo, Crash aterrizando sobre el pobre Galen, que solo gimió adolorido…

-¡WHOOHOO! ¿Lo ves, viejo? ¡No hay problema!-Exclamaba Crash, con su psicótica sonrisa. Galen solo soltó un ligero gemido, demasiado adolorido para hablar…

* * *

-Perfecto, ahora que ya están todos presentes…-decía Chris, mirando específicamente a Crash y a Galen. El primero solo sonreía tontamente, mientras que el ultimo le dirigía una mirada enfadada a este-Puedo decir oficialmente: ¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Maukayotl!-

-¿Maukayotl? ¿Qué significa…

-Te lo explicare luego, Sebastián-Corto Chris al chico, que solo rodo los ojos, irritado-¡Porque es hora de separar a los equipos!

-Espero que quedemos en el mismo equipo…-Decía Sebastián a Roxy, que sonreía cómplice-…Y que no me toque en uno con Lucas. Eso realmente apestaría-

-Viejo, _nadie _desearía estar en uno con Lucas-Opinaba Roxy, mientras ambos compartían una risa. El mencionado, que se encontraba cerca del dúo de músicos, solo le dirigía una mirada homicida al ambos, pero enfocaba luego su atención al anfitrión, que estaba listo para anunciar los equipos…

-Los mencionados vayan a la izquierda: Carly, Flora, Jen, Kat, Kiara, Melody, Nía, Roxy, Sabrina, Selena y Shiny…

Las once chicas de inmediato caminaron hacia la izquierda, separándolas completamente de los once varones que se quedaron estáticos en su lugar.

-Ustedes serán llamadas: ¡Oselotl Tlatsiuki! Que en Náhuatl significa: Los Jaguares Feroces-

De inmediato, el símbolo de un jaguar color magenta oscuro rugiendo ferozmente apareció en la pantalla, representando al logo del equipo…

-Uh, Chris, en realidad significa: Los Jaguares Perezosos…-Corrigió Max, con una sonrisa tímida. La imagen del jaguar rugiendo fue luego cambiada por la de un jaguar bostezando, a lo cual Chris solo frunció el seño, visiblemente irritado…

-De acuerdo…como sea, sigamos con los equipos. Los restantes, o sea: Crash, Dean, Galen, Jim, Lucas, Matt, Mauro, Max, Nate, Nick, y Sebastián vayan a la derecha…

De inmediato, los once varones se dirigieron a la derecha, esperando instrucciones futuras del anfitrión.

-¡Ustedes serán los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo! Que en Náhuatl significa…

-Los lobos apestosos-Decía Max, mientras el símbolo de un lobo rodeado de moscas de color verde bosque aparecía en pantalla. Ante esto, Chris suspiraba cansado, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo…

-Chef definitivamente va a perder algo de su bono navideño…

-Uh, oye che, ahora que ya terminaste de llamarnos con nombres patéticos en un idioma extraño…-Decía Sebastián, con sarcasmo evidente en su voz-¿Puedo preguntarte que significa Maukayotl? ¿Y porque la isla fue llamada así? ¿Y en donde demonios estamos?-

-Ahh, Sebastián, estaba esperando a que preguntaras eso…-Decía Chris, mientras soltaba una corta carcajada-Como habrán visto ya, hay cientos de restos de arquitectura azteca en este lugar. Arquitectura formada por una civilización azteca que navego hacia esta isla para poder utilizarla como su nueva ciudad…solo para desaparecer por completo bajo condiciones misteriosas. Por eso se llama 'Maukayotl', porque en Náhuatl significa: Terror. ¡La isla del terror! Que es lo que ustedes sentiran todos los días durante los siguientes cuarenta y un días…

-Pero…esta isla es muy bonita, a decir verdad. No parece algo de lo que deberíamos sentirnos aterrados…-Decía Flora, en casi un susurro.

-Cierto, Chris. ¡Solo mira a tu alrededor! ¿Mariposas monarcas, Arbustos de moras azules, Eucaliptos gigantes y Quetzales, todos en un mismo lugar? ¡Esta isla es como…la meca de toda amante de la naturaleza!-Exclamaba Carly, maravillada al ver como un colibrí revoloteaba a su lado.

-Si…solo digamos que esta isla tiene muchos misterios. Misterios que puedo usar en su contra. Y otros misterios que más les conviene no meter sus sucias narices en el…-Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-¡Ahora síganme! Porque es hora de mostrarle sus alrededores…

El grupo comenzó a seguir al presentador, que se alejaba del muelle para llegar a un par de cabañas en pésimo estado, una con el símbolo del equipo _Oselotl_, y otra con el símbolo del equipo _Nexkoyotl. _Ambas cabañas tenían una fogata a pocos metros de esta, y se ubicaban no muy lejos de la playa en la cual habían aterrizado hace minutos_…_

-¡Aquí será donde ustedes dormirán! Tiene su encanto rustico, ¿No creen?

-¿Dónde está la mansión para ganadores?-Preguntaba Kiara, algo extrañada.

-Pues…este año, no habrá mansión-Decía Chris, a lo cual Kiara abría los ojos en par, horrorizada-Cada uno ganara solo para mantenerse a salvo de la eliminación. Oh, y por supuesto, ganaran una recompensa compuesta de una comida que es definitivamente mas comestible que la del Chef Hatchet. Toda cortesía de nuestros patrocinadores. Los perdedores deberán conformarse con el viejo engrudo del Chef…

De inmediato, los veintidós campistas tragaron grueso ante la idea de tener que competir para comer algo…bueno, comestible.

-¡Y, como ya deben saber, el Confesionario está abierto a todas horas! Si quieren decir algún secreto, o si quieren insultar a sus compañeros a sus espaldas, ¡Pues háganlo en el! Lo rescatamos de la Isla de los Huesos, completamente intacto…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__(Mirando indiferente el sucio Confesionario)-Ugh… ¿Podrían recordarme porque entre a este concurso? No llevo cinco minutos aquí, y ya he saltado de un avión en caída libre, he hecho paracaidismo, y he sido aplastado por un fenómeno adicto al dolor. Sip, aquí se fueron mis tan esperadas vacaciones de verano…_

_**Sabrina -**__Ahh…el viejo confesionario de Total Drama. Sucio, viejo, y lleno de aguas sépticas. Sí, me hace recordar que realmente estoy aquí. Compitiendo contra otras veintiún personas por un millón de dólares…¿Y saben qué? No es gran cosa que digamos…_

_**Kiara-**__¿Porque volví a este sucio concurso? Pues…después de que Jessie perdiera el millón –y de que yo perdiera mi hermoso cabello- pensé que sería buena idea darle otra oportunidad, y derrotar a todos esos novatos, además de vengarme de Lucas por casi arruinar mi relación con Jessie. ¡Y aquí estoy! Pero ahora estoy en un equipo con Shiny, Melody y Roxy. Y estoy segura de que a ninguna de ellas les agrado mucho…_

* * *

-Ahora que ya les explique donde van a dormir, es hora de que se dirijan al desafío…-Explicaba Chris, a lo cual encontró tres brazos levantados entre el grupo-Aha…Sabrina, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

-¿Dónde será nuestro desafío?

-En el pantano de lodo, por supuesto. Les daré un mapa a cada equipo, y deberán dirigirse allá de inmediato…-Decía Chris, lanzándole un mapa a Sabrina y otro a Jim, que solo miraron dicho mapa con una expresión de confusión.

-Uh, Chris, este mapa es de Portugal…

-En realidad es de Suecia, ¿Pero a quien le importa?-Decía Chris, despreocupadamente-En fin. Los quiero en el pantano en media hora, si no quieren que los saque por…

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Cañón de la Vergüenza? Uhh, que original-Preguntaba Galen, sarcástico.

-Pues…tenemos algo nuevo este año, pero es una sorpresa, así que no diré nada para mantener el suspenso…-Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-Como sea. ¡Comiencen a correr, gusanos, los veo en el pantano!-

-¡Vamos equipo, a correr!-Ordenaba Kiara, mientras las once chicas del equipo Oselotl comenzaban a seguirle el ritmo, corriendo a través del denso bosque. Los del equipo Nexkoyotl no se quedaron atrás, y, de inmediato, los veintidós campistas se encontraban camino al pantano, perdiéndose entre el denso bosque…

-Y bueno. Supongo que es hora de cortar a comerciales. ¿Podrán los Ose…

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaba una voz procedente del aire, y, segundos después, una muchacha alta, esbelta y morena, con cabello rizado corto de color castaño, y ojos de color terracota aterrizaba estrepitosamente al frente del anfitrión, mientras una ala delta caía a metros de ella. La chica usaba una blusa blanca, shorts de mezclilla, y una sudadera roja, combinada con converse negros…

A pesar de su dura caída, la chica se levanto de inmediato del suelo, saludando al anfitrión con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Aquí estoy, McLean! ¡Tal como prometí!

-Uh…si, ¿Cómo era que te llamas? ¿Johanna…Ardley, cierto?-Preguntaba Chris, algo confundido por la aparición repentina de la chica-Discúlpame por preguntar, pero, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Vine a competir en Total Drama, obviamente, para ganar el millón de dólares. Ahora, ¿Dónde están los demás?-Pregunto la morena, algo confundida al no ver a nadie.

-Pues…ya los cupos estaban llenos. Así que…uh, técnicamente ya los mande a su primer desafío…

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Y YO NO ESTOY DENTRO!?

-Pues…estoy seguro que mande a un pasante a enviarte un correo para avisarte, _específicamente_, que los cupos estaban llenos. Me pregunto porque no te aviso…

* * *

_-Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de Total Drama-_

_-¡Vamos correo, envíate ahora mismo! ¡Corratus enviatus anonimatus!-Exclamaba un joven de piel oscura, con un uniforme de pasante, y un gorro verde cubriendo su cabeza, mientras agitaba una varita en frente de una sobre de papel, esperando que esta fuera enviada mágicamente-Hmm…¿Me pregunto que estaré haciendo mal?..._

* * *

-Pero como sea, supongo que tendrás que irte nadando de vuelta…-Decía Chris a la oji-café, que solo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¡Ni lo pienses, McLean! ¡Entrene muy duro para llegar aquí, y no me iré sin una oportunidad para participar!-Exclamaba Johanna, amenazantemente. Por énfasis, la chica mostro uno de sus puños al frente del anfitrión, que trago saliva nerviosamente.

-U-uh…¡P-pues estas de suerte! E-estaba buscando a una a-asistente, ¡Y aquí estas! Tal vez considerarías…-

-¿Trabajar para ti? Ni por todo el dinero del mundo…

-¿Lo harías por una chance por competir en el programa?-Preguntaba Chris, a lo cual Johanna abrió los ojos como platos, interesada-¿Qué dices? Solo se mi asistentes unos días, y tal vez convenza a los productores de meterte en la competencia…incluso con la ventaja de entrar a mitad de temporada. ¿Qué dices?-

Johanna se quedo pensativa por unos minutos, antes de estrechar manos con el anfitrión, que sonreía de oreja a oreja…

-¡Hecho!

-¡Perfecto! Ahora tráeme un Latte, asistente…-Ordenaba Chris a la deportista, que solo suspiro cansada, y comenzaba a caminar a las oficinas del programa, en busca del dichoso Latte…

Luego de esto, Chris dirigió una sonrisa a la siempre expectante cámara, listo para cortar a comerciales…

-¡Y esto ha sido todo de la primera mitad del estreno de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island! ¡Catorce nuevos, ocho veteranos, y una asistente recién contratada dispuesta a hacer todo por volver a competir! ¿Qué podría ser mejor…para mí? ¿Podrán ambos equipos sobrevivir a los desafíos que tengo preparados para esta temporada? ¿Quién será el primero en irse? ¿Y acaso veremos a un futuro Heather/Courtney/Alejandro/Scott/Mal/Lucas en esta temporada? Descúbranlo después de la pausa, en Total…

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Kiara; Melody; Nia; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Matt; Mauro; Max; Nate; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Eliminado-**

**(…)**

…

…

**¡Y aquí está la primera parte del estreno de TDMI! ¿Qué les pareció? Afortunadamente fue MUCHO más larga que la premier de TDBI, lo cual la hace mi favorita en mi opinión.**

**Como siempre, no hubo mucho protagonismo de…bueno, NADIE, por ser el primer cap (Aunque los que mas se destacaron creo que fueron Galen, Crash, Kiara y Sabrina) pero, como siempre, el protagonismo será mayor en los siguiente caps, cuando la competencia realmente empiece.**

**Oh, y cualquier sugerencia o correccion en cuanto a la manera de escribir sus personajes, estoy abierto a recibirlas. Despues de todo, me encantaria saber que estoy escribiendo a sus OC's dentro de personaje. **

**En fin. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews, debido a que estos siempre me dan ganas de escribir más.**

**Au Revoir!**


	3. ¡La Batalla de los Sexos! Parte II

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 3: ¡La Batalla de los Sexos! Parte II**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo con los OC's.**

…

…

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a Total Drama!-Saludaba Chris de vuelta, sentado en una silla de playa relajadamente. De fondo, se veía un enorme lago de fango, con un tronco suspendido sobre el, cuyos extremos estaban sujetos a dos plataformas, una con el símbolo de los Oselotl, y otro con el símbolo de los Nexkoyotl-¡La ultima vez, vimos a veinte campistas caer en paracaidismo desde el Jumbo Jet de TD. Los separamos en equipos, y les ordenamos venir aquí. Ahora, la pregunta es…¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN!?-

-¡Aquí, cabeza de trasero!-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, ahí están-Decía Chris, sorprendiéndose al ver que los veinte campistas se encontraban al frente de su silla, mirándolo irritados-¿Por qué no dijeron nada?-

-Nosotros _dijimos_ algo, pero estabas hablando con la cámara y no nos prestaste atención…-Decía Matt, impaciente-¿Por qué hablas con una cámara, McLean? ¿Practicas para cuando al fin hables con una mujer? ¡HA!-

-Para tu información, estaba hablando con el público. Pero dudo que unos niños ignorantes como ustedes lo entiendan…-Decía Chris en un tono vanidoso, a lo cual los concursantes le dirigieron una mirada irritada al anfitrión-Y segundo, mi incapacidad de conseguir pareja no le concierna a nadie…

-¿Espera, que?-Pregunto Matt con una sonrisa.

-¡Q-quiero decir, es hora de comenzar el desafío!-Cortaba Chris, nerviosamente, mientras se levantaba del asiento, y caminaba hacia el lago de fango-Un desafío muy divertido que me gusta llamar: ¡Lodo o nada!-

Ante el pésimo nombre, Chris logro oír varios quejidos y gemidos, pero decidió ignorarlos y continúo explicando…

-Su desafío es simple: Un miembro de cada equipo deberá tomar una bates de goma, y comenzaran a correr hacia el otro extremo a través del tronco que servirá como puente. En algún momento, ambos miembros se encontraran, y deberán comenzar un duelo en dicho tronco para intentar derribar a su rival, y tirarlo al estanque de fango que está debajo. Por cada rival que derriben, será un punto para su equipo. El equipo que gane mas puntos después de las once rondas será el ganador…

-¡Sí! Me está empezando a gustar este desafío…-Decía Jen, sonriendo de manera traviesa ante la idea de golpear a alguien con bates de goma-¡Será mejor que se cuiden, chicos, porque la gran Bristow les pateara sus debiluchos traseros!-

-¿Gran? ¡Si mides como medio metro!-Exclamaba Matt, de manera burlona-Yo podría derribarte dormido…con un brazo detrás de mi espalda…¡Y con mi otro brazo sujetando una taza de café!

-¿Ah sí? Pues ya lo veremos…-Respondía Jen de vuelta, sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Oh, creo que olvide un pequeño detalle…-Decía Chris, sonriendo divertido ante las expresiones confundidas de los concursantes-¿El tronco sobre el cual combatirán ambos equipos? Pues…le dije a los pasantes que los rociaran con sirope de maple, para hacer la situación más pegajosa…y terminaron bañándolo en aceite de motor. Así que todo será mucho, MUCHO más difícil de lo que pensaban…

De inmediato, la anteriormente confiada expresión de Matt y Jen se volvió algo más insegura, pero intentaron seguir viéndose confiados para no parecer débiles ante sus rivales.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que están esperando? ¡Súbanse a las plataformas, tenemos un desafío que comenzar!-

De inmediato, los campistas comenzaron a correr hacia dichas plataformas, cada uno tomando una vara y ubicándose en la plataforma, esperando su turno para comenzar…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Por lo que veo, Chris quiso comenzar la temporada con un 'desafío intelectual'. Típico…_

_**Nate-**__¿Luchar? Aww…nunca me gusto pelear realmente. Solo espero no me toque alguien demasiado fuerte…_

_**Jen-**__¡Asombroso! Mi primer desafío es una pelea. ¡Si! Justo lo que esperaba. Realmente quiero que me toque Matt. ¿O tal vez Lucas? Ese sujeto fue un total cretino la temporada pasada. O tal vez Crash, así tendré un verdadero desafío…_

_**Kiara-**__¿Una pelea con varas sobre un tronco engrasado? Pff, mi sensei me ha indicado pruebas peores en mi primer día…_

* * *

-Está bien chicas, esto es lo que haremos…-Comenzaba Kiara, ganando la atención de su equipo-Debemos dejar a nuestros miembros más fuertes de últimos. De ese modo, crearemos una falsa sensación de…

-Un momento, ¿Quién te nombro a ti jefe?-Preguntaba Sabrina, visiblemente irritada-¡Este es nuestro equipo, no tu equipo!-

-Y por ser _nuestro_ equipo es que quiero ser la que decida estas cosas. Solo así llegaremos a ganar desafíos. ¡Necesitamos a alguien competente al mando!-

-Claro, a alguien competente al mando que termine apuñalándonos el la espalda por un plan que escribió en su estúpido diario…-Decía Roxy, sarcásticamente. Kiara solo gruño ante las memorias.

-¿Nunca dejaran eso atrás, cierto?-

-¿Cómo? ¡Si eres una traidora!-Hablo esta vez Shiny, uniéndose a la conversación-¡Tu estuviste aliada con Lucas para eliminarnos a todos en la temporada pasada! ¿Crees que olvidaremos eso tan fácilmente?-

-No, supongo que no…-Decía Kiara, en casi un murmullo-Ugh, como sea. Elijan un estúpido plan entonces…

-Pues lo más probable es que los chicos utilicen a su miembro más fuerte para comenzar, que será, probablemente, Crash…-Comenzaba Sabrina, mientras captaba la atención de su equipo, y, a diferencia de Kiara, estos parecían estar intrigados con su idea-…Así que comenzaremos con nuestro miembro más fuerte: Kat-

-¿Yo?-Pregunto Kat, sorprendida-Digo sí, soy alta y todo eso, pero…

-Vamos Kat, no seas modesta…¡Tu eres la mejor dotada atléticamente en el equipo! Si tu enfrentas a Crash, lo más probable es que tengas oportunidad! A diferencia de nosotras…-

-Uh, si, como sea hermana-Se encogió de hombros Kat, de acuerdo con el plan-Lo que sea por el equipo…-

-El resto le seguirá a Kat, y sugiero que solo compitamos con aquellos que están a nuestro nivel físicamente. Ya saben, para tener una competencia justa…-Dijo Sabrina, con una sonrisa amistosa-¿Qué dicen?-

-Suena bien…

-Supongo…

-Y-yo, u-uh, c-creo que e-esta bien…

Decepcionada con las respuestas, Sabrina decidió repetir nuevamente lo que había dicho, en un intento por subir la moral del equipo.

-¡No las oigo! ¿¡Que dicen!? ¿¡Fuerza Equipo Oselotl!?

-¡Fuerza Equipo Oselotl!-Gritaron la mayoría –a excepción de Kiara- al unisonó. Sabrina solo sonrió…

-¡Perfecto! Ahora aplastemos a esos lobos apestosos…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Parece que logre ganarme la confianza de mi equipo. ¡Genial! No quiero que Kiara termine llevándonos a un acantilado de derrotas como termino su equipo la temporada pasada…_

_**Kiara-**__Hay algo en Sabrina que me huele mal. ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar MI liderazgo? Definitivamente se metió con la chica equivocada…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la plataforma de los chicos, estaban debatiendo quien sería el primero en comenzar el desafío. Dicho debate estaba bastante reñido, y todos parecían tener distintas opiniones sobre quien podría comenzar…

-Definitivamente Crash debe ser el primero-Dijo Galen al grupo, que de inmediato asintió a su favor.

-Meh, por mi está bien.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Yo también lo creo…

-¿Pero que pasara con las demás? Digo, Kat no es la única amenaza en el otro equipo-Opinaba Sebastián, sabiamente.

-¡Déjenme a Melody a mí!-Decía Lucas, con una sonrisa psicópata-¡Tengo tantas ganas de abrirle la cab…-

-¡Ehem!-Corto Jim al moreno, mientras tronaba sus dedos amenazadoramente. De inmediato, Lucas hizo silencio, mirando a Jim con una sonrisa aterrada-La llegas a tocar, y te romperé en dos como a un mondadientes. ¿Me escuchaste, niño rata?

-¡Oh vamos viejo, es una competencia!

-El niño rata tiene razón, Jim. Esto _es _una competencia…-Le recordaba Dean al delincuente, condescendientemente.

-Gracias…¡Hey!

-¡Y no puedes esperar que seamos 'amiguis' con las del otro equipo!-Termino Dean, cruzándose de brazos al delincuente, que se mordía el labio indeciso…

-Viejo, ¡Ella es mi novia! ¿Acaso quieres que vea como la golpean así como así?

-Y esta es una competencia. Así que si, más o menos…-Decía Lucas, sin el menor grado de empatía posible. Jim solo le dirigió otra mirada homicida al moreno, que inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Dean, en un intento por protegerse.

El delincuente sonrió ligeramente al ver el terror que le tenía Lucas, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto noto todas las miradas del equipo –salvo Sebastián, que parecía estar igual de nervioso, y Nick, que veía al delincuente con algo de empatía- fijas en el. Suspirando hondamente, Jim solo asintió con la cabeza…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__¿Cómo pueden obligarme a hacer esto? No puedo hacerlo viejo, ¡No puedo! Melody es mi novia, y debo apoyarla. No me importa que mis estúpidos compañeros digan que está mal…_

_**Sebastián-**__Ugh…volvimos al asunto de los amantes cruzados. Definitivamente Jim tiene mala suerte. Digo, ya son DOS veces seguidas que está en diferentes equipos con Melody. Solo espero que este 'asunto de parejas' no me afecte a mí y a Roxy. Odiaría tener que rivalizar con ella…¡N-no es que s-seamos pareja n-ni nada!_

* * *

-¡Johanna, tráeme mi Latte, ahora!-Anunciaba Chris por el megáfono, mientras Johanna le servía su bendito Latte al presentador, que de inmediato lo escupía en su cara-¡Ugh! Estuvo asqueroso. ¿Qué demonios tiene? ¡Porque estoy seguro que tenia cafeína ahí dentro!-

-Es…café…el café…tiene _cafeína_…-Decía Johanna entre dientes, mientras hacia lo posible para mantener la calma y no ahorcar al anfitrión en ese momento.

-¡Pues hazlo descafeinado! No me importa si te toma un millón de años, ¡Pero lo quiero aquí en cinco minutos o menos! ¿Entendido?

-Si señor-Respondía Johanna, mientras caminaba de vuelta a las oficina del anfitrión, en busca de mas café.

-Como sea…¿En qué iba? ¡Ah sí! Aparentemente, la primera ronda será: ¡Kat vs Crash!-Anunciaba Chris, intrigado al ver como Crash y Kat se ubicaban a ambos extremos del aceitoso tronco, mientras presionaba su clásica bocina, indicando el comienzo del desafío-¡Que comience el desafío!-

-¡Prepárate para caer, grandote!-Decía Kat, riendo entretenida, mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el centro del tronco, con su vara de goma en mano.

-¡No, TU prepárate para caer, hahahaha!-Decía Crash, en un tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a correr rápidamente hacia Kat, riendo maniáticamente.

Ambos campistas finalmente se encontraron en el medio del aceitoso tronco. Kat fue la primera en asestar el golpe, dándole una bofetada con su propia vara, antes de golpear al chico en el estomago. Crash, sin embargo, seguía sin inmutarse, y simplemente sonrió relajado ante los golpes de la peli-arcoíris…

-¡Prueba el sabor de mi gigantesca vara!-Decía Crash, riendo ante su propio chiste, antes de asestarle un golpe en los costados a Kat, haciéndola tambalear ligeramente. Kat, sin embargo, logro bloquear la vara del peli-magenta con la suya, antes de tirarla hacia el lodo con facilidad, para la sorpresa del musculoso joven…

-No gracias, no estoy interesada. ¿Pero porque no tu prueba mía, eh?

Con eso, Kat dio un potente golpe, dirigido a los tobillos de Crash, que lo hizo resbalar en el tronco, haciéndolo caer al lodo. Al caer, Crash causo un enorme chapuzón, manchando con algo de lodo a Kat, aunque a esta no le importo mucho, debido a que seguía sonriendo confiadamente…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kat-**__Mientras más grande son, más fuerte es su caída…_

_**Crash-**__(Cubierto de lodo)-Esa chica definitivamente tiene habilidades…_

* * *

-¡Y es un punto para Oselotl Tlatsiuki, y cero para los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo!-Anunciaba Chris, mientras las once chicas inmediatamente festejaban…

-¡Eso es, Kat! ¡Estuviste asombrosa!-Felicitaba Jen a la peli-arcoíris, que solo sonrió confiada.

-Lo estuve, ¿Cierto? Ahora ve allá, y derrota a esos perdedores…

Jen solo sonrió desafiante al oír esto, mientras tomaba su vara, y se ponía en posición para comenzar el desafío…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jen-**__Kat es bastante genial…¿Acaso vieron como derroto al gigantón de Crash como si nada? ¡Fue asombroso! Pero le demostrare que yo también tengo mis habilidades…_

* * *

De inmediato, Jen se puso en el extremo del tronco, mientras Matt se colocaba en el otro, sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-¡Hey preciosa! ¿Lista para enfrentarte al grandioso Mattæous Poulsen?-Preguntaba Matt, con aires de arrogancia. Jen solo sonrió retadora ante el vanidoso joven, pero no dijo ninguna palabra, sencillamente espero a que Chris diera la señal.

-¡Siguiente ronda: Jen vs Matt!-Anunciaba Chris, antes de sonar su bocina, indicando el comienzo del desafío.

De inmediato, Jen comenzó a correr ágilmente por el resbaladizo tronco, mientras Matt intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero solo corría de manera torpe por este, claramente intentando disimular el hecho de que estaba a punto de resbalar.

En el punto de encuentro, Jen de inmediato sujeto con fuerza su vara, mientras Matt tomaba la suya con ligereza, completamente confiado. Cuando se encontraron, de inmediato Jen dirigió con fuerza su vara hacia el rostro de Matt…acertando limpiamente, y derribándolo al lodo.

-¡Y Jen gano un punto para su equipo! Estamos en un 2-0, a favor del equipo Oselotl.

-¡Si! ¡Lo hice! ¡GANE! ¿Quién es la pequeña ahora, eh?

-¿Enserio, viejo? ¿¡Enserio!?-Preguntaba Lucas, visiblemente frustrado con el rubio, que salió del lodo con una sonrisa torpe-¿Perdiste contra _ella_?-

-¡Oh, cállate viejo! No perdí…sencillamente, uh, digamos que tuvo suerte. ¡Sí, eso fue, solo fue suerte, completamente!-Se excuso Matt, cruzándose de brazos, indignado. Lucas solo se abofeteo el rostro, demasiado frustrado para venir con palabras…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__¿Sabotear los desafíos? No lo necesito. Este equipo es demasiado estúpido para siquiera ganar uno…_

* * *

-En la próxima iré yo. Estoy harto de ver como les dan paliza tras paliza…-Decía Lucas, arrogante.

-¿Y quién te hizo el jefe, eh?-Pregunto Dean, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Mira a tu alrededor! Este equipo de porquería _necesita_ un líder. Y estaría más que contento con tomar la batuta…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para sabotearnos y así eliminarnos uno por uno?-Pregunto Sebastián, desconfiado.

-Viejo, tú serás el líder el mismo día en que los zombis dominen a mis plantas y entren a mi casa para comerse mis sesos…-Decía Max, visiblemente enfadado. Por supuesto, nadie entendió realmente a que se refería, por lo cual el peli-azul tuvo que explicarse-Uh, Plantas vs Zombis. Un videojuego? ¡Vamos chicos, dejen de mirarme así!-

-Como sea, no importa lo que digan, yo iré en la siguiente ronda. Este equipo necesita toda la ayuda posible…-Dijo Lucas rodando los ojos, mientras tomaba su vara y se ubicaba en el extremo del tronco, listo para luchar.

Nía logro ver al moreno del otro lado, y, de inmediato, una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro.

-¡Oh, oh, puedo ir en la siguiente ronda!

-¿Tu?-Pregunto Sabrina, algo indecisa, mientras volteaba a ver a Selena y a Jen, que le hacían señas que claramente significaban 'Ni en un millón de años', 'No lo hagas', y 'Nos harás perder'-Pues…si, ¿Porque no?-

-¡Yay! ¡Voy a ayudar a mi equipo!-Exclamaba Nía, saltando alegremente, mientras tomaba su vara y caminaba al extremo del tronco, lista para comenzar. Sabrina, mientras tanto, solo miraba a la albina con algo de preocupación.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Nía es…decirle estúpida es subestimarla. Es muy, muy estúpida. Pero es fácil de controlar. Y eso siempre es algo que busco en una compañera de equipo. Solo necesito convencerla de hacer una alianza conmigo, y tal vez la chica que se asusta de su propia sombra y la abraza-arboles, y tendré a este juego comiendo migajas de la palma de mi mano…_

* * *

La pelinegra salió del Confesionario, sin notar realmente que Mauro se había encontrado escuchando atentamente al otro lado de sus paredes, mirando a la del vestido del coctel con una expresión preocupada, antes de entrar al Confesionario cuando esta estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Mauro-**__¡Sabia que mis cartas de tarot no me habían mentido! Sabrina esconde algo…¡Ella era la oscuridad que se avecinaba! Debo hacer lo posible por advertirle a mi equipo. Solo esperemos que el futuro se vea menos sombrío…(Saca sus cartas de tarot, revolviéndolas un rato antes de poner algunas en su regazo)…Oh no…_

* * *

-¡La siguiente ronda será: Nía vs el sociópata que casi asesina a tres campistas indefensos, Lucas el terrible!-Anunciaba Chris por el megáfono, sintiendo algo de consternación por la albina-¿Saben? Casi me siento mal por la pobre chica…casi. Como sea, ¡Comiencen!-

De inmediato, Lucas comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, con su vara lista para el impacto, mientras que Nía solo caminaba inocentemente por el resbaladizo tronco, mientras su equipo miraba desesperadamente la colisión que se avecinaba…

-Fue un placer conocerla…-Dijo Selena, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sorprendentemente, cerca del punto de encuentro, Nía mostro una sonrisa escalofriante, a la vez que comenzaba acelerar la velocidad, sorprendiendo a un desprevenido Lucas. Justo antes de la colisión, Nía dio un atlético salto por los aires, saltando sobre el moreno antes de aterrizar al otro lado, impecablemente. Lucas inmediatamente se dio vuelta, pero para entonces, Nía había golpeado con fuerza las piernas del moreno, haciéndolo tropezar, y provocando que cayera de cara en el aceitoso tronco, antes de caer al lodo…

Cuando termino el asombroso despliegue, Nía levanto su vara en alto, sonriendo inocentemente una vez más. De inmediato, el equipo Oselotl comenzó a aplaudir ante el desempeño de la albina. Todos menos Kiara y Sabrina, que seguían boquiabiertas ante el despliegue…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__(Cubierto de lodo)-¿¡Como es que…!? Oh, esa chica definitivamente esconde algo entre manos. Sabía que no era la fenómeno con cuerpo de pin-up y cerebro de pez dorado que aparentaba…_

_**Kiara-**__¿Después de Sabrina? Me encantaría tener la cabeza de Nía en una bandeja. Ella es una amenaza…_

_**Sabrina-**__Parece que me equivoque sobre Nía. Ella debe irse de inmediato…_

* * *

-¡Whoa! Eso fue…impresionante-Admitió Roxy, al ver el desempeño de Nía en el desafío-Para serte sincera, la primera vez que te vi parecías…-

-¿Una completa y descerebrada niña de papi que no sabe cómo defenderse por sí misma?-Decía Nía, sonriendo inocentemente-Pues…si lo soy, pero las clases de porrista me mantienen ocupada. Además, el se lo busco…-

-Pues cualquiera que pueda darle una paliza a Lucas es amiga mía-Dijo Roxy, poniendo un brazo en el hombro de Nía, que sonreía conmovida. Kiara no se quedo atrás, y también puso una mano en el hombro de la albina, sonriendo dulcemente –o al menos haciendo el intento- para caer en el lado bueno de la oji-rosada…

-¡Lo mismo digo, Roxy, l-lo mismo digo!

Sabrina solo vio el despliegue de hipocresía con una expresión neutral, antes de voltear a ver a su equipo, que se preguntaba quién sería la siguiente en pasar…

-¿Y ahora? ¿Quién viene?

-Umm…-Decía Selena, mirando a su alrededor. La chica logro finalmente encontrar a Flora, escondida detrás de Kat, y de inmediato la señalo-¿Que tal Flora? Podría ayudarnos a ganar…

-¿Y-yo?-Preguntaba Flora, entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Ella?-Preguntaba Sabrina, intentando disimular el disgusto que tenía en tan solo pensar en la participación de la tímida castaña-Uh…no lo sé…-

-¡Vamos, Sabrina, dale una oportunidad! Estoy seguro de que Flora puede hacerlo…-Decía Selena, mientras empujaba a Flora al frente de Sabrina, en un intento por darle confianza. A estas alturas, Sabrina estaba comenzando a sudar nerviosamente, pero hizo lo posible para disimularlo…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__¿Ella? ¿En una pelea? ¡HA! Claro. ¡Prácticamente la harán trizas! Pero no podía decírselo en su cara, así que tuve que inventar una excusa…_

* * *

-Pues…sí, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo, Flora-Decía Sabrina, sonriéndole de manera dulce a la oji-café, que solo la miro algo confundida-¿Pero sabes qué? Las rondas del principio no suelen ser muy importantes…¡Las del final nos las que valen la pena! Así que pienso que sería mejor si fueras la ultima en pasar. ¡Si nos dieras la victoria! Algo así como 'Lo mejor para el final'. ¿Qué dices, eh?-

-Uh…esta b-bien, digo, s-si piensas que es lo mejor para mi, supongo que lo es, ¿Cierto?-Respondía Flora, sonriendo de manera nerviosa a la pelinegra, que sonrió de vuelta. Selena, sin embargo, solo veía la escena algo decepcionada, e incluso enfadada, con Sabrina, por no haberla dejado participar…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__¿Lo mejor para el final? ¡Ha, si claro! Estoy seguro de que Sabrina simplemente no quería darle la oportunidad de competir sencillamente porque Flora es más tímida y débil. Vaya hipócrita. Diciéndonos que trabajemos como equipo y luego termina menospreciando a los demás…_

* * *

Finalmente, ambos equipos se decidieron por quien sería su siguiente miembro para competir: Los Oselotl Tlatsiuki decidieron a Kiara, mientras que los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo decidieron a Max.

El gamer no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió al ver la sonrisa fría que Kiara esbozo al verlo, mientras giraba talentosamente su vara entre sus dedos, preparándose para pelear…

-Prepárate para caer, cara de nerd…

-¡Siguiente ronda: Kiara vs Max! ¿Soy el único que cree que esto es demasiado predecible?-Pregunto Chris, antes de hacer sonar su bocina-Meh, como sea, ¡Comiencen!-

Al oír la bocina, Kiara de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia Max, con su vara en alto. Max intento imitar la acción de la estratega, pero termino ubicando su vara en frente de su cuerpo, utilizándola como un escudo.

Este escudo logro detener el golpe que Kiara acertó hacia el gamer exitosamente, a lo cual Max no pudo evitar sonreír impresionado.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kiara le acertara un golpe en el rostro a Max, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio ligeramente…

-¡Ha! Patético. ¿Enserio crees que lograras salirte con la suya después de que _tu novia_ humillo a _MI NOVIO _en la final del año pasado? ¡Pues estas equivocado!-Exclamaba Kiara, con ira contenida, mientras comenzaba a lanzar golpe tras golpe hacia el gamer, que lograba detener la mayoría con su vara, mientras que otra daban a su objetivo. Cansado de solo detener golpes, Max decidió atacar a la casi-calva estratega, abofeteándola con su rigida vara…-¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué…-

De nuevo, la vara golpeo sin piedad a la estratega, haciéndola tambalearse en el tronco, pero no perdió tanto el equilibrio como para caer al lodo. La estratega de inmediato miro al gamer con su helada mirada de furia, mientras el peli-azul solo sonreía travieso, antes de lanzar otro golpe hacia el rostro de la estratega. La pelinegra respondió con otro golpe inmediatamente después de recuperarse por el ataque del gamer, pero Max logro esquivarlo con facilidad, antes de tirar a Kiara al lodo con un poderoso golpe en sus costados, haciéndolo caer al lodo…

-¡Whoa, y en un inesperado contraataque, Max le da un punto a el equipo Nexkoyotl! Ahora el puntaje es un 3-1, aun a favor del equipo Oselotl…

-¡Eso es Max!-Felicitaba Nate al chico, emocionado.

-¡Estuviste asombroso!-Felicitaba Nick al chico, mientras chocaba cinco con el peli-azul.

-Meh, no fue nada, enserio. ¡Practico con el Mii todos los días! Solo es cubrir, cubrir, golpe, esquivar, y golpe. ¡Sencillo!-Decía Max, sonriendo apenado ante la atención que recibía de parte de su equipo.

-Aun así che, estuviste genial-Dijo Sebastián, palmeando la espalda al gamer-Pero aun tenemos que ganar tres puntos más si queremos superarlas. ¿Quién será el próximo?-

Dean enfoco su mirada al otro extremo, y noto que Carly se estaba ubicando en el extremo del tronco, con su vara en mano y lista para el desafío.

-Meh, creo que iré yo. No creo que cierta _imbécil abbracci-arbolea_ pueda con mis _capacitá decisamente superiore_…-Decía Dean, arrogantemente, mientras tomaba su vara, y se preparaba para comenzar el desafío. Sus compañeros de equipo solo lo miraron confundidos, sin saber realmente lo que había dicho. Lucas, al si haberlo entendido perfectamente, solo rodo los ojos…

-Cretino…

-¡Siguiente ronda: Carly vs Dean! Heheh, esto será interesante…

-¡Prepárate para caer, lunática!-Decía Dean, sonriendo desafiante. Carly solo le dirigió una mirada de determinación, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el centro del tronco. Dean de inmediato hizo lo mismo, y, en poco tiempo, los dos se encontraban atacándose el uno al otro con sus respectivas varas.

-¡Eso es, Dean, derríbala!

-¡Vamos Carly, acaba con él!

Mauro estuvo callado todo el tiempo, mirando un par de hojas de té en la palma de su mano con preocupación. Después de un rato, y al notar que la mayoría estaba muy concentrado en la pelea de la ecologista con el italiano, decidió escabullirse entre la multitud de su equipo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la plataforma de los Oselotl Tlatsiuki, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Mauro-**__Esta bien, realmente necesito advertirles a todos sobre la maldad que acecha. ¡Y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que se trata de Sabrina! Así que intentare hablar con alguien de su equipo en privado sobre ella…¡Solo así habrá alguna chance de lograr expulsarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

* * *

Mauro logro escabullirse hasta el otro equipo, donde fácilmente encontró a Nía parada cerca de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mauro tomo el brazo de Nía, y la arrastro lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser oído por Sabrina. Después de un largo rato de arrastrar a la albina –la cual solo reía tontamente ante todo, como si de un juego se tratase- el vidente finalmente soltó a la oji-rosada, que sonreía de oreja a oreja…

-¡Hola Marcus! ¿Cómo estas, eh? Ha sido un laaaargo tiempo…

-¡Soy Mauro, y debemos darnos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo!-Decía Mauro, visiblemente alarmado, mientras veía paranoico a su alrededor-Necesitas…necesitas sacar a Sabrina del juego. Rápido-

-¿Sabrina? ¿Por qué? ¡Ella ha sido muy, muy, muy agradable con todos!-Decía, con una expresión de confusión. Mauro, sin embargo, solo se encontraba temblando, como si se estuviera congelando.

-¡Está mintiendo! Ugh, incluso aquí puedo sentir sus energías oscuras…¡Ella planea algo a sus espaldas! ¡Mis cartas de tarot me lo dijeron! Sin mencionar a las hojas de té, que me avisaron que el mal está más cerca de lo que creemos…

-¡Oh, Marcus, eres tan gracioso! ¿Cartas que hablan? ¿Hojas de Té que avisan? ¡Comiquísimo!-Exclamaba la albina, soltando una carcajada. Mauro solo bufo irritado, mientras intentaba hallar una manera de explicarle la situación a la –evidentemente, poco inteligente- chica.

Pero ya se había hecho demasiado tarde, debido a que, sin siquiera voltear, Mauro podía sentir a alguien a sus espaldas…

-O-oh no…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, eh? ¿Por qué no se encuentra viendo el desafío?-Preguntaba Sabrina, con algo de curiosidad. A su lado se encontraban Jen y Kat, que, para cuando Mauro volteo a verlas, inmediatamente fue atacado por una mirada homicida de parte de las dos féminas…

-Y-yo…u-uh…solo…

-¡El estaba contándome muchas, muchas cosas sobre ti, Sabrinita! Como que planeas traicionarnos, o que no eres lo que pareces, o que deberíamos expulsarte, y que tienes muy mal aliento…-Enumeraba Nía, sonriendo estúpidamente, mientras Mauro le hacía repetidas señas para que callara, sin mucho éxito-¡Hehehe!, Esta bien, la ultima la invente…¡Pero todas las demás puedes agradecérselas a Marcos! ¡Es tan gracioso! ¿Puedes creer que habla con cartas y hojas de té?-

De inmediato, Sabrina le dirigió una mirada fría a Mauro, que solo tembló aterrado ante esto. Jen y Kat, sin embargo, solo miraban al chico con algo de enfado, aunque también se veían algo dudosas. De ambas, Kat fue la primera en hablar.

-Uh, ¿Cómo 'descubriste' todo esto sobre Sabrina?-Pregunto Kat, dibujando comillas en el aire.

-¡P-pues, en el…

-¿Enserio vamos a escuchar a este mentiroso cuando estamos en _medio_ de un desafío? ¡Solo quiere crear un conflicto en el equipo para debilitarnos, y así ganarnos más fácilmente!-Interrumpía Sabrina, apartando a Jen y a Kat del vidente, al cual le dirigió una mirada de advertencia-Además, si fuera así, ¿Por qué decirlo mientras estamos en un desafío, en vez de _después _de que este termine, eh? ¡Solo quiere que perdamos!-

Jen y Kat intercambiaron una mirada pensativa ante esto, meditando por unos segundos lo dicho por la líder de su equipo. Después de un rato, llegaron a un veredicto.

-Pues…suena muy lógico, Sabrina. Además, nos has ayudado mucho con el desafío hasta ahora…¿Así que porque planearías apuñalarnos en la espalda? Pareces una buena persona…-Opino Jen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo mismo aquí…-Añadió Kat, chocando cinco con Sabrina, aunque termino golpeándola muy fuerte a la pelinegra, la cual retiro la mano adolorida. Luego de esto, Kat le dirigió una mirada intimidante a Mauro, tronándose los dedos en el proceso, provocando que el chico retrocediera algo asustado-En cuanto a ti…

-No pierdan su tiempo con él, chicas. No vale la pena bajarnos a su nivel…

Con eso, el trió se retiro de vuelta con su equipo, mientras Mauro veía la escena, estupefacto y aterrado con las posibles consecuencias que podría traerle el haber caído en el lado malo de la pelinegra. Nía, sin embargo, seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, antes de mirar algo confundida a Mauro, debido a su expresión algo deprimida…

-Aww, ¿Por qué la cara larga?-Preguntaba Nía, algo compasiva, mientras estiraba los cachetes de Mauro con fuerza. Mauro solo abofeteo las manos de la oji-rosada, mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia su equipo, con una expresión derrotada.

-Por nada, Nía. Por nada…

Nía no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por el vidente, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su equipo, silbando inocentemente.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Mauro-**__Bien…caí en el lado malo de Sabrina, ninguna de sus compañeras de equipo me creyó, y estoy seguro de que todo esto me morderá el trasero luego…¿Pero podría ser peor, no? A lo mejor tengo algo de suerte que me logre sacar de esto…(Saca un par de monedas doradas de su bolsillo, y las lanza sobre so regazo, antes de mirarlas con horror)…¡OH VAMOS!..._

* * *

-¡Admite que solo dices locuras, hippie maniática!

-¡Tu admite que un sistema de combustibles fósiles es completamente innecesario y dañino para el medio ambiente, ogro capitalista!

-¡NUNCA!

Carly y Dean ya llevaban un buen rato peleando, cada uno ofreciendo la resistencia necesaria para contrarrestar los ataques del otro…que no era mucha que digamos, debido a que ninguno de ellos era realmente atlético. Finalmente, Dean logro someter a Carly con un fuerte golpe en el estomago, dejándola sin aire y dándole la oportunidad de derribarla al lodo. El italiano levanto su vara en el aire, sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¡Y Dean gana la quinta ronda! Sorprendentemente, ahora el marcador esta 3-2, aun a favor de las chicas, pero definitivamente es una evolución para los Nexkoyotl. La pregunta es, ¿Lograran igualar completamente el marcador?-

-Creo que ya es hora de que sea mi turno…-Decía Sabrina, dando un paso al frente-Debo tomar la tarea de aumentar la ventaja de mi equipo antes de que esos sucios descerebrados siquiera lleguen a igualarnos-

-Por mi está bien. Anda y fracasa de una vez…-Dijo Kiara, rodando los ojos.

-¡Vamos Sabrina, puedes hacerlo!-Decía Shiny, de un tono mucho más entusiasta que la estratega.

-Uh…Sabrina…-Decía Roxy, de un tono inseguro, al ver que Sebastián era el contrincante de la –muy físicamente apta- líder de los Oselotl Tlatsiuki-¿Podrías…no lo sé, no ser tan dura con él? D-digo, no es que me importe ni nada, pero…el no es realmente un atleta-

Sabrina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la repentina inseguridad de la roquera, y de inmediato puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de la roquera, antes de intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Roxy! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-¿Egoísta?-Preguntaba Roxy, confundida-¿A qué te refieres con…-

-¡Estas dejando que tus sentimientos por Sebastián afecten el desempeño de tu equipo! Por eso eres egoísta. Somos un equipo, Roxanne, y _ellos _son el enemigo. Uno no tiene piedad con el enemigo…-Decía Sabrina, fingiendo consternación ante la actitud de la roquera. De inmediato, Roxy fue rodeada por las miradas de sus compañeras –a excepción de Melody, que solo frotaba su brazo nerviosa- que la miraban con algo de desconfianza. Suspirando hondamente, Roxy bajo la mirada, algo avergonzada consigo misma. Sabrina no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y de inmediato puso su vara en las manos de la roquera, que alzo una ceja confundida.

-¿Uh?

-¿Sabes? Creo que mejor pasare en la siguiente ronda. Ahora necesitas probarte a ti misma que puedes hacerlo, aun si eso significa enfrentarte a tu propio novio…

-Uh, el no es mi novio-Corrigió Roxy, algo irritada, mientras le devolvía la vara a Sabrina-¿Y porque no mejor pasa alguien más? Digo, no es que el me importe ni nada, pero nos llevamos bien y…-

-¿Sabes? Realmente me decepcionas, Roxy. La temporada pasada eras una chica ruda, sin dudas, y que no dejaba que tonterías como un enamoramiento la frenara…¿Acaso cambiaste, y te volviste una princesita enamoradiza? Porque si es así…

-Dame la vara-Dijo Roxy, cortante. De inmediato, Sabrina le entrego dicha vara a Roxy, y esta la sujeto con fuerza, mientras se dirigía hacia el extremo del tronco…

Sebastián, desde el otro lado, solo veía a Roxy con algo de confusión.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__Sabrina tiene razón, no puedo dejar que mis…ugh, 'sentimientos' por Sebastián me distraigan. Me lo he dicho un millón de veces: Un novio trae más problemas que beneficios. ¿Y Sebastián? El es, después de Kira, mi mejor amigo. Estoy seguro de que entenderá…_

_**Sebastián-**__¿Qué acaso no era Sabrina contra la que iba a combatir? ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Y porque…uh, pusieron a Roxy en su lugar?_

* * *

-¿¡Roxy vs Sebastián!? Whoa, esto será muy interesante…-Decía Chris, riendo maliciosamente-Como sea, ¡Comiencen a golpearse, tortolitos!-

Roxy solo sintió un ligero escalofrió ante lo dicho por Chris, antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia Sebastián. El chico solo avanzo algo inseguro, utilizando su vara como escudo para proteger su rostro, mientras se acercaba a Roxy…

Desgraciadamente para el uruguayo, Roxy decidió acertar a las piernas, y en menos de un segundo, el chico cayo anti-climáticamente hacia el estanque de lodo.

-Y en un…bastante decepcionante despliegue, Roxy le da otro punto al equipo Oselotl, subiendo las apuestas a 4-2. ¿Acaso los chicos podrán hacer algo para detener al aplastante ventaja de las chicas?-

-¿¡Viejo, que diablos te paso!?-Preguntaba Lucas, incrédulo-¡Ni siquiera intentaste golpearla!-

-Uh…e-ella fue muy rápida, che. ¡Sencillamente no pude…-

-Viejo, no tienes excusa-Corto Galen, cruzándose de brazo-Admite que lo hiciste para darle la victoria a Roxy…-

-¿¡Que!? Pero yo no…

-Como sea, supongo que yo soy el siguiente para la fiesta de té, ¿No es así?-Le corto Galen al uruguayo, que solo suspiro algo deprimido-Por lo menos intentare dar un golpe. Ya saben, lo que se _supone _que debemos hacer en el desafío…

Sebastián solo suspiro aun más ante lo dicho por el sarcástico joven, mientras se alejaba del grupo, escondiéndose en la parte posterior de la plataforma.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sebastián-**__¡No me dio tiempo para atacar, enserio! Aunque…no sé si hubiera podido golpearla. Solo espero que, si perdemos, mi equipo no me expulse por eso…_

* * *

Galen se posiciono en el extremo de su tronco, mientras Sabrina se ubicaba en el opuesto, sonriendo desafiante. De inmediato, Galen trago saliva, aterrado, mientras veía como Chris se preparaba para anunciar el comienzo del desafío…

-¡Ugh! ¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Que se supone que es esto!?-Preguntaba Chris, horrorizado, mientras sujetaba su taza de café como si de un monstruo se tratara.

-Un Latte descafeinado, tal como me lo ordenaste…-Decía Johanna, entre dientes. Chris solo tomo otro sorbo, solo para escupirlo de inmediato en el rostro de la deportista.

-¡Ugh, pero si sabes que odio la vainilla!

-¡Pero no tiene vainilla!

-¿A no?-Pregunto Chris, dándose cuenta de su error-Pues…¿Porque no? ¡Si yo amo la vainilla! Anda a la cocina y tráeme uno con vainilla…

La oji-café se alejo murmurándole insultos al anfitrión, que saco su clásico megáfono, preparándose para anunciar la siguiente batalla…

-¡Sabrina vs Galen! Esto es taaan predecible…-Reía Chris, para la irritación de Galen-Como sea: ¡Comiencen!

De inmediato, Sabrina y Galen comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro, lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían. Galen intento dar el primer golpe, pero Sabrina rápidamente lo bloqueo, para luego tirar su vara hacia el estanque de lodo…

Galen, ahora totalmente indefenso, decidió tomar el camino menos doloroso, y salto de inmediato al estanque de lodo. Sabrina solo sonrió satisfecha con su victoria, mientras giraba su vara en el aire…

-¡Y Sabrina gana la séptima ronda! Ya son 5-2, a favor de las Oselotl. Los chicos realmente necesitaran un milagro si quieren rebasar a sus mucho más talentosas rivales…

A estas alturas, Dean veía como su equipo se hundía con una expresión desesperada, su ojo derecho incluso llegando a tener un evidente tic nervioso…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Me encuentro en un equipo lleno de idiotas…_

* * *

-Está bien, admitámoslo hombres: Apestamos. ¡Y bastante!-Decía Galen, mientras retiraba el exceso de lodo de su cabello-¿Por qué no nos rendimos? Digo, así nos salvaríamos la humillación…

-Yo secundo esta noción-Decía Lucas, de acuerdo con el sarcástico joven.

-Meh, yo también. Al menos así podríamos salir de esto y poder descansar un rato…-Decía Matt indiferente, mientras sujetaba algo adolorido su rostro. Dean solo miro todo es con algo de irritación, pero de inmediato logro controlarse, mientras, con un fuerte golpe a la plataforma con su pie, llamaba la atención de su equipo.

-Viejos, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Pensando en rendirse? ¡Aun no hemos perdido! Significa que tenemos oportunidad. ¡Podemos ganar! ¡Podemos derrotar a las chicas! Solo debemos permanecer unidos…¿Qué dicen, eh? ¡Equipo Nexkoyotl!

Su 'grito de victoria' fue seguido por un incomodo silencio. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, Max se unió al oji-ámbar, seguido luego de los demás Nexkoyotl's…

-Sí, vamos…

-Yay, yupi, y todo eso…

-¡Espero que no perdamos, whoohoo!

-¡Esa es la actitud!-Exclamaba Dean, con un imperceptible sarcasmo-¡Ahora vayamos a patear traseros de jaguar!-

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Si, se que probablemente perdamos…pero necesito ir ganándome su confianza. Ahora solo me queda elegir a dos o tres imbéciles con los cuales formar una alianza. Hmm…Lucas no es confiable, Galen es demasiado sabiondo, y eso puede ser un problema a futuro, Crash es…un completo lunático, y Matt es un completo idiota. Así que Nate y Nick son mi mejores opciones..._

* * *

-¡Vamos, Jim, tú sigues!-Decía Dean, palmeando amistosamente la espalda del delincuente, que comenzó a sudar nervioso al ver que Melody se encontraba al otro lado, preparándose para luchar.

-Uh, viejo, no lo sé…

-¡Somos un equipo, hermano! Así que no nos traiciones ahora…

Jim solo asintió débilmente con la cabeza, mientras se preparaba para comenzar a pelear. Chris de inmediato miro con una sonrisa a la pareja, preparándose para anunciar el desafío…

-¿Melody vs Jim? Esto terminara mal. Muy, muy mal…¡Hehehe, me encanta! ¡Comiencen!

De inmediato, Jim y Melody comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección opuesta. Justo en el punto central, ambos conectaron vara, intentando –de manera sutil- tirar el otro al lodo…

-Necesito un favor…-Decía Jim, en casi un susurro. Melody, sin embargo, logro escucharlo.

-¿Cuál? ¿Y porque esperas hasta ahora para preguntar?

-Necesito que me dejes ganar este reto…-Decía Jim, mirando con preocupación a su equipo, que tenía sus ojos fijos en el. Melody solo arqueo una ceja, confundida.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Shh, solo esta vez! Vamos, Melody…¡Llevan una ventaja enorme a nosotros! Es que necesito quitar la presión sobre nosotros. Los chicos creen que nuestra relación esta afectándome…y si no logro convencerlos de que no es así, ¡Terminaran expulsándome! Así que por favor, solo esta vez…

Melody suspiro cansada, antes de asentir con la cabeza, y dirigirle una sonrisa tierna al delincuente.

-De acuerdo…pero solo porque me lo pediste tu.

Con eso, Jim fingió darle un golpe a la amante del mar, a lo cual esta se tiro al lodo, dándole la victoria al delincuente.

-¡Y Jim gana un punto! Ya son 5-3, aun a favor de los Oselotl…

-¡Oh, vamos!-Gritaba Kiara, irritada-¡Melody! ¡Estábamos a un punto de ganar!-

-Lo siento…-Se excusaba la amante del mar, mientras salía del estanque cubierta de pies a cabeza con fango, intentando ocultar una risilla-¡Sencillamente fue demasiado para mí!-

-¡Ugh, te juro que te voy a…

-Calma, ¿Si? Aun vamos a la cabeza. No tenemos de que preocuparnos…-Le aseguro Sabrina a la estratega, que solo bufo enfadada.

-¡Pero ella le regalo del…

-¡Shhh!-Callaba Sabrina a la estratega, mientras miraba con sospecha a Melody, que ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla-Si, lo se…pero no podemos decir nada aun. Además, igual ganaremos el desafío de hoy, así que no vale mucho su 'sacrificio'. ¿O acaso crees que los chicos serán capaces de ganar tres rondas seguidas?-

La pelinegra comenzó a reír ante la simple idea, mientras que la casi-calva Kiara solo le seguía dirigiendo una mirada de enfado a Melody, que noto dicha mirada, y de inmediato intento evitarla…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__Melody esta auto-saboteando nuestros desafíos…¡Otra vez! Ugh, no puedo esperar para lanzar su flacuchento y bronceado trasero fuera de la isla…_

* * *

Después de Jim y Melody, le siguieron Shiny y Nick, que de inmediato se posicionaron para comenzar el desafío. Sorprendentemente, Nick logro derrotar a la del flequillo rubio, haciéndola resbalar hacia el estanque de lodo.

Sabrina, al ver como el marcador cambiaba a un 5-4, intento mantener una expresión calmada, intentando no pensar en que su predicción –la cual fue más una burla en el momento- se iba volviendo cada vez mas real…

Por supuesto, no le gusto mucho a la pelinegra ver como Nate lograba –aun mas sorprendentemente, debido al tamaño, contextura y timidez del pequeño chico- derrotar a Selena, debido a que este había resbalado a medio camino, provocando que Selena intentara golpear algo que no estaba allí, y haciéndola perder el equilibrio, hasta que cayera al estanque de lodo…

Ahora todo se resumía a Mauro y a Flora, la ultima que se encontraba temblando incesantemente. Por supuesto, esto no paso de largo a los miembros de los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, los cuales miraban con arrogancia a la tímida castaña…

-¡Vamos viejo, prácticamente tienes el desafío ganado!-Decía Matt, palmeando la espalda de Mauro, que le sonreía al chico.

-Sip. Parece que tengo la suerte de mi lado…

-Solo trata de ser objetivo, ¿Quieres? No te pongas a fanfarronear…-Decía Dean al vidente, intentando hacer que se concentrara en el desafío-No sabemos si la chica realmente tiene un as bajo la manga-

-Uh, ¿Acaso creen que _ella _tendría un plan bajo la manga?-Señalaba Lucas, riendo maliciosamente al ver como Flora caminaba de un lado para el otro, visiblemente nerviosa…

Sabrina, mientras tanto, parecía estar casi o más nerviosa que la tímida chica, su mirada completamente perdida en el espacio.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__¿F-F-Flora? ¿¡FLORA!? Ugh, tenía que dejarla de último lugar…_

* * *

-¿Qué te parece, Sabrina? ¡Parece que Flora podrá participar en el desafío! ¿No es genial?-Preguntaba Lena, con una sonrisa burlona. De inmediato, Sabrina le dirigió una sonrisa plástica a la chica punk, intentando mantener la calma…

-Por supuesto que lo es, _Selena_-Dijo Sabrina, poniendo énfasis en el nombre, lo cual provoco que Lena sintiera un ligero tic-¿Qué podría ser mejor para darle algo de confianza? Pero supongo que entenderás que si ella falla, tendremos que expulsar a la responsable por hacernos perder, ¿Cierto?-

Ante esto, la sonrisa de Lena desapareció al instante, mientras miraba con algo de culpa a Flora.

-Uh, ¿Me permites un minuto?-Decía Lena, sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras se alejaba de Sabrina. De inmediato, la skater corrió hacia donde se encontraba Flora, y, cuando la encontró, no dudo en comenzar a hablar…

-¡Por favor, dime que sabes lo que estás haciendo!-Decía Lena, sujetando los hombros de la peli-café, que solo trago saliva nerviosa ante la apariencia psicótica de la chica.

-Uh…¿A-a que te refieres?

-¡El desafío! ¿Sabes lo que haces, cierto?

Flora solo negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada algo apenada.

-Lo siento. Sabia que era mala idea venir aquí…

Lena solo arqueo una ceja, confundida.

-Uh…¿Te refieres a venir al desafío? ¡Porque no debes sentirte mal, digo, es obligatorio y todo e…

-No, m-me refiero al programa…-Cortaba Flora, frotando su brazo algo nerviosa-…Al p-principio no pensé que me aceptarían, pero ahora que estoy aquí, m-me doy cuenta de que debí haberme quedado en casa. Digo, ¡Todas ustedes merecen estar aquí mucho más que yo! C-creo que mejor renunciare. Digo, me van a expulsar de todos modos cuando pierda el desafío, ¿No?-

-¡NO! ¡Nunca renuncies! ¡Renunciar es para perdedores, y tú no eres una perdedora! Solo debes…solo inténtalo, ¿Si?-Decía Lena, sacudiendo a la castaña violentamente, la cual solo intentaba no marearse con tantas sacudidas.

-No lo sé. Digo, Sabrina me dejo de última por…

-¡Olvídate de ella! Si, ella te subestimo. ¡Pero no dejes que eso te afecte! Yo creo que tu puedes ganar el desafío, y es importante que también tu lo creas, ¿Ok?

La castaña solo asintió ligeramente. Lena tomo la vara de la tímida chica, y la puso en sus manos, mientras la empujaba hacia el extremo del tronco…

-¡Ahora ve allá, y gana por nuestro equipo!-Exclamaba Lena, dándole un empujón a Flora, causando que la chica se tambaleara un poco. Flora de inmediato miro aterrada a Mauro, y como este sujetaba su vara con firmeza, listo para comenzar a luchar…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Flora-**__(En posición fetal)-Estoy m-muerta…_

* * *

-¡Hora de la ronda decisiva: Flora vs Mauro! Whoa, esto…esto me da algo de lastima. Enserio…-Decía Chris, mientras Johanna le traía una tercera taza de café. De inmediato, Chris le dio un sorbo, pero no paso mucho antes de que volviera a escupirlo al rostro de la deportista, que ya estaba completamente harta de los caprichos del conductor…

-¡AGH! ¿¡AHORA QUE!? ¿¡AHORA QUE LE FALTA AL MALDITO CAFÉ!?

-Pues…ahora que lo pienso, no estaba nada mal…-Decía Chris, dándole un sorbo a su café, y sonriendo satisfecho-¡Buen trabajo, asistente! Sigue así y te ganaras un aumento…

-¡Tu no me estas pagando!

-Ah, sí, ya casi lo olvidaba…-Decía Chris, riendo torpemente-Como sea. ¡Que comience el desafío!-

De inmediato, Mauro comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de Flora, con su vara en alto, listo para atacar. Flora, por su parte, intento imitar dicha acción, corriendo ciegamente hacia Mauro mientras utilizaba su vara como escudo…

Por supuesto, dicho escudo fue fácilmente arrebatado por Mauro, que con un golpe seco de su vara, tiro el arma de Flora hacia el estanque de lodo, dejándola completamente indefensa.

-¡No!-Gritaba Lena preocupada, al ver que Flora había quedado expuesta al haber perdido su única defensa.

-O-oh no…-Decía Flora, mientras se cubría con ambas manos, preparándose para el golpe que se avecinaba. Mauro de inmediato subió su vara en alto, listo para tirar a Flora. Desgraciadamente para el vidente, una luz brillante fue enfocada en sus ojos, dejándolo completamente cegado en ese momento.

Intentando distinguir la fuente, Mauro pudo distinguir que la luz venia desde la plataforma del equipo Oselotl. No necesitaba distinguir su rostro era para saber quién era la responsable…

Después de un rato golpeando el aire, en un intento por acertarle a Flora sin ver, Mauro termino perdiendo el equilibrio, resbalando del tronco y cayendo al estanque de lodo debajo…

-¡Y las Oselotl Tlatsiuki ganan el desafío de inmunidad!

De inmediato, las once féminas comenzaron a festejar, gritar, o felicitar a Flora, que solo respondía a dichas felicitaciones con una mirada confundida, debido a que, técnicamente, no había hecho nada…

-¡Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, los veo en la eliminación esta noche! Vayan pensando en quien eliminar…-Les decía Chris a los once chicos. De inmediato, una porción observo a Mauro, mientras que otra observaba a Sebastián. Ambos chicos inmediatamente tragaron saliva, dándose una mirada el uno al otro mientras pensaban en la posibilidad de que uno de los dos iba a ser el expulsado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Flora-**__¿Gane? ¿Pero si técnicamente no hice nada?_

_**Sabrina-**__(Sujetando un espejo de bolsillo con una sonrisa maliciosa)-Si, yo fui la responsable del pequeño 'truco del reflejo'. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué dejara que Flora arruinara nuestro primer desafío? Ni loca…_

_**Selena-**__Hmm…parece raro de que Mauro haya perdido de manera tan…estúpida. Por alguna razón, creo que Sabrina tiene algo que ver en esto…_

* * *

La noche había caído en la Isla Maukayotl. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas cubrían el cielo como una manta celestial, y un ambiente frio y silencioso reinaba el campamento…

Los once perdedores se habían reunido alrededor de la fogata, frente a la cual había un acantilado, rodeado de enormes _Moai's_, y en cuyo borde se encontraba un enorme objeto, cubierto por una manta blanca…

Las once ganadoras del equipo Oselotl, mientras tanto, observaban todo desde unas gradas ubicadas cerca de la fogata. Sabrina sonreía de oreja a oreja ante su victoria, Kiara solo miraba con desconfianza a Melody, y Nía sonreía perdidamente, como era usual en ella…

-¡Bienvenidos a la primera ceremonia de eliminación! Oselotl Tlatsiuki, ustedes ganaron el desafío de hoy, así que ganan su recompensa de hoy: ¡Una cena Premium de Hot Dogs, cortesías de WcPiggies! Si tiene carne, huesos, y pezuñas de cerdo, ¡Entonces viene de WcPiggies!

De inmediato, las once chicas pusieron una expresión de asco ante su 'recompensa'. Chris, mientras tanto, continúo con la ceremonia…

-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, su desempeño hoy dejo mucho que desear. Galen, tú mismo te lanzaste al lodo después de una patética pelea. Lucas, ¡Perdiste contra Nía! Eso habla por sí mismo. Sebastián, tu probablemente le diste paso libre a tu novia para ganar, y Mauro, tu perdiste de una manera muy estúpida ante Flora…si, _esa _Flora. Como sea. Los que no reciban un clásico malvavisco deberán irse de la isla. Y no podrán regresar. ¡_Jamás!_

-El primer malvavisco es para…¡Dean!

El castaño atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, sonriendo arrogante al resto mientras lo comía de un solo bocado.

-¡Crash, Jim, Matt y Max también están a salvo! Además de Nick y Nate…

Los seis chicos atraparon sus malvaviscos en el aire, sonriendo al saber que se encontraban a salvo. Galen, Lucas, Mauro y Sebastián eran los únicos sin un malvavisco. Los dos primeros se encontraban algo indiferentes, mirando aburridos la bandeja de malvaviscos. Los últimos dos, sin embargo…parecían tener el corazón en la boca en ese momento…

-¡Galen, Lucas, están a salvo!

Los dos chicos atraparon sus malvaviscos en el aire. El moreno le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa tanto a Mauro como a Sebastián, mientras devoraba su malvavisco.

-Sebastián, Mauro, ambos tuvieron muchos votos. ¡Y con razón! Digo, uno de ustedes perdió de una manera bastante patética contra una oponente con menos de la mitad de su fuerza, y con aun menos valentía. Mientras que el otro decidió poner sus sentimientos primero, y termino dejando ganar a su no-novia…

-¿Podrías terminar de una vez, che?-Preguntaba Sebastián, enfadado.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo. Estoy intentando conducir un show aquí…-Decía Chris, mientras tomaba el último malvavisco en su mano, listo para lanzarlo-Y el ultimo malvavisco va para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…¡Sebastián!-

El uruguayo atrapo incrédulo su malvavisco en el aire, sorprendido de seguir en el juego.

-Mauro, esto significa que estas eliminado del juego. Lo siento viejo…pero no mucho-

-Supongo que debí haberlo visto venir…-Murmuraba el vidente, con su mirada fija al suelo-¿Eso significa que debo meterme en ese escalofriante cañón?-

-¿Cañón? ¡Ha! ¡Por supuesto que no, hermano! Esta tenemos algo mucho más…medieval…

El vidente solo arqueo una ceja, confundido. Desgraciadamente, estaba a punto de averiguarlo…

* * *

-¡Temblad, ante la balista de la vergüenza!-Decía Chris, dramáticamente, mientras el Chef quitaba la manta blanca, y revelaba lo que había debajo. De inmediato, Mauro abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que parecía ser una ballesta gigantesca, algo así como un arco para lanzar flechas, pero ubicado de manera horizontal, y mucho, _mucho _más gigantesca. El Chef ubico al chico en el arco de la balista, mientras sacaba un machete de su espalda, listo para cortar la soga que mantenía la balista tensa…

-¿Ultimas palabras antes de ser disparado como una flecha al océano?

Sin pensarlo, Mauro abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, con la intención de delatar a cierta pelinegra…pero fue inmediatamente disparado por los aires, aterrizando en alguna parte en el medio del océano…

-¡Era una pregunta retorica, haha! ¿Porque será que siempre creen que realmente los dejare hablar? Nunca aprender, ¿Cierto?-Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente-Como sea, necesitare a un voluntario de cada equipo…

-¡Oh, oh, yo, elíjeme!-Decía Nía, emocionada, mientras corría entusiasta hacia donde se encontraba Chris.

-Pues, supongo que yo…

-¡Yo iré!-Decía Lucas, callando inmediatamente a Galen, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Chris. El anfitrión miro a ambos con una sonrisa sádica…

-¡Felicitaciones a ambos, han ganado un viaje muy especial a la Isla del Exilio! Una isla no muy lejos de aquí en la cual permanecerán dos días completos, sin comida, agua, o cama, y rodeados de animales salvajes…-

-¡Yay, vacaciones!-Exclamaba Nía, aplaudiendo alegremente. Lucas, sin embargo, solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Por favor, dime que hay algo más que solo esto…

-¡Por supuesto! La Isla del Exilio también es el lugar en el cual podrán encontrar la Estatuilla de Invencibilidad. ¿La recuerdas, Lucas? ¿Aquella estatua modelada a partir de mi hermoso rostro, que tanto intentaste encontrar la temporada pasada, pero no tuviste el más remoto éxito? ¿La recuerdas? Yo creo que si…

Lucas solo rodo los ojos ante el recordatorio, mientras miraba como el Chef aparecía de nuevo, ahora conduciendo un helicóptero, el cual bajaba una escalera al acantilado para que el par subiera por esta…

-Deberán permanecer allá hasta el próximo desafío. ¡Tengan suerte, y traten de no morir!

Nía comenzó a subir por la escalera, despreocupadamente, hasta llegar al asiento al lado del Chef. Lucas luego comenzó a seguirla, aunque algo más dudoso, hasta que logro subir al helicóptero en cuestión…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__¿Otro ídolo de inmunidad? ¡Genial! Solo debo comenzar a buscar de inmediato, antes de que alguno de esos perdedores tenga la oportunidad de quitármelo. Será sencillo. Aunque ahora tengo competencia…esa Nía simplemente no me da buena espina. Me da la impresión que su estupidez es…bueno, ¡Demasiado estúpida para ser real! Y ahora que estamos los dos solos por un par de noches, aprovechare la oportunidad para sacarle la verdad…_

* * *

-Ahh…parece que eso fue todo-Decía Chris, volteando a ver a la cámara, con su usual sonrisa perfecta-¿Podrán los Nexkoyotl ganar el siguiente desafío? ¿O comenzaran una racha de derrotas? ¿Y acaso Nía y Lucas sobrevivirán a esas dos noches en la Isla del Exilio? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente emocionante episodio de Total…

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

…

…

* * *

**Votos**

**Mauro-6: Crash, Galen, Jim, Matt, Max, Nate.**

**Sebastián-3: Dean, Lucas, Nick.**

**Lucas-1: Sebastián.**

**Galen-1: Mauro.**

* * *

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Kiara; Melody; Nia; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Matt; Max; Nate; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

* * *

…

…

**¡Y eso fue todo! Aquí está la segunda parte del estreno de TDMI. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Terrible?**

**Sí, he subido tres caps, uno cada día. ¡Estoy que arde! Desgraciadamente, puede que el siguiente tarde un poco más, así que les pido algo de paciencia…**

**Este capítulo logro introducirnos algunas interacciones nuevas: Desde amistades (Flora/Selena, y Jen/Kat por ahora) a rivalidades (Kiara/Sabrina, Jen/Matt, Lucas/Nía) a enemistades (Mauro/Sabrina) además de algunas viejas que siguen su curso desde TDBI. Pero estoy seguro de que el siguiente cap introducirá muchas, muchas interacciones más. Después de todo, los dos primeros caps son, generalmente, pura introducción…**

**Ah, por cierto…¿Alguna idea de quién será el/la antagonista de la temporada? Si, por ahora todo parece apuntar a un par de personas…pero déjenme decirles algo: Esta temporada está **_**plagada**_** de villanos. Y creo que más de uno los tomara por sorpresa…**

**También me disculpo con la creadora de Mauro. Era un personaje interesante, pero, desgraciadamente, tuvimos que decirle adiós. Realmente fue difícil, pero hey! Por lo menos no demostró con su despedida lo baja que puede llegar a ser Sabrina. La pregunta es…¿Cuál será su siguiente plan? ¿Y encontrara algún rival que le dificulte su estadía en el juego? Pues, ya encontró a Kiara así que…**

**Oh, y agradezco bastante los reviews que dejaron por el cap anterior. Realmente me dieron más ganas de escribir.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap tanto –o más- que el anterior. ¡Dejen Review!**

**Ahora, sin nada más que decir: Au revoir!**


	4. Divergencias

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 4: Divergencias**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

…

…

* * *

…

…

Anteriormente En Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

Catorce campistas completamente nuevos, además de ocho retornantes de Boney Island, saltaron –literalmente- a la acción en nuestra nueva temporada, ubicada en la siempre hermosa, y bastante misteriosa isla Maukayotl…

Tan pronto llegaron, decidí dividirlos en equipos: Los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, y los Oselotl Tlatsiuki, siendo separados entre chicos y chicas en un twist nunca antes visto en TD.

Por supuesto, no perdí mucho tiempo que podría ser utilizado en nuestro desafío inaugural, que fue una batalla mano-a-mano con en un duelo de varas sobre un lago de fango, tomando lugar en un resbaladizo tronco aceitoso…

Heh, debo admitir que algunas de las peleas me sacaron un par de risas…

Pero gracias a una sucia trampa cortesía de Sabrina, Flora logro derrotar a Mauro en la última batalla, y fue inmediatamente expulsado en la fogata para no poder revelar los planes de Sabrina. ¿Habremos descubierto a nuestra antagonista de la temporada? Pues…ups, spoilers…

Por supuesto, al ser el primer eliminado, Mauro logro probar nuestro nuevo sistema de eliminación: ¡La Balista de la Vergüenza! Y, sin demoras, nuestro supersticioso chico fue disparado fuera de la isla…

¿Sus predicciones serán correctas? ¿Y quién será esta 'oscuridad' que amenaza a la isla?

¡Descúbranlo en este emocionante episodio de Total, Drama, Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

En la cabaña de las _Oselotl,_ las chicas se encontraban desayunando con los Hot Dogs que habían ganado como recompensa por el desafío anterior. Dichos Hot Dogs eran todo menos un platillo gourmet, pero definitivamente era preferible a él bizarro engrudo que servía el Chef todos los días…

Carly, en cambio, parecía pensar todo lo contrario.

-¡Como pueden hacerle esto a los pobres cerditos!-Exclamaba la ecologista horrorizada, mientras sacaba una pezuña de puerco de su Hot Dogs, con una mezcla de asco y lastima-¡Es completamente inhumano!-

-Concuerdo contigo. Odio que le hagan esto a los pobres animalitos…-Decía Melody, mientras dejaba su Hot Dog –que no tenía ni un mordisco en el- a un lado.

-Meh, no es para tanto-Decía Roxy, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le daba un mordisco a su Hot Dog, indiferente-De hecho, están bastante sabrosos. Me recuerdan a casa…-

-Por lo menos es preferible a la comida del Chef…-Decía Shiny, sintiendo escalofríos ante la memoria.

-S-si…preferible-Repetía Sabrina, mientras intentaba soportar las nauseas al ver su Hot Dog, sonriendo nerviosamente al resto de su equipo.

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Ugh, bien, lo admito: ¿La comida asquerosa? Es mi debilidad. Digo, ¿Acaso creen que este cuerpo salió de comida chatarra y grasas trans? Si tú eres lo que comes, entonces solo merezco comer de lo mejor, ¿No?_

-Hmm…delicioso-Decía Roxy, devorando el que era su quinto Hot Dog. Las demás chicas presentes solo la miraron algo asqueadas –a excepción de Kat, que no pudo evitar aplaudir impresionada- al ver el impresionante apetito de la roquera. Sabrina llevaba esto mucho más lejos, debido a que tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar vomitar en ese momento…

-Ugh, repulsivo…-Murmuraba Sabrina, rodando los ojos. La pelinegra miro con atención los alrededores de la cabaña, notando que faltaban un par de personas en ese momento-Uh, no quiero ser entrometida, ¿Pero no crees que faltan un par de personas aquí?-

-¿Quién? ¿Nía?-Preguntaba Shiny, rascando su cabeza confundida.

-No, ella están en la Isla del Exilio, ¿Recuerdas? Me refiero a…

-¿Flora y Selena? Salieron temprano, cuando desperté ya se habían ido. ¿Quién sabe que fueron a hacer?-Decía Jen, encogiéndose de hombros. Sabrina solo intento disimular una expresión tranquila, pero por dentro, se podía notar la consternación de la líder no-oficial del Equipo Oselotl…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Me preocupa bastante esta amistad que tienen esas dos. Todos saben que, mientras más cercanos sean dos personas en TD, será más probable que planeen formar una alianza. Y no puedo permitir una alianza en este equipo que no esté vinculada a mí. Así que más me vale que tenga a esas dos perdedoras vigiladas. También diría lo mismo de Jen y Kat, pero las tengo controladas por ahora…_

* * *

-N-no tenias que acompañarme, ¿S-sabes?-Decía Flora, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos-No tienes que perder tu tiempo aquí conmigo…

-Oh vamos, ¡No es para tanto! Además, no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…-Respondía Selena, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas chicas se encontraban paseando por la blanquecina arena de la playa, charlando tranquilamente mientras veía como las olas azotaban la costa. Flora había permanecido gran parte de este tiempo completamente en silencio, mientras que Selena hacia lo posible para sacarle un tema de conversación.

Por supuesto, debido a la timidez de la peli-café, esto había sido todo un reto…

-Y…uh, dime…¿Alguna razón por la cual entraste al concurso? Porque no creo que pensaste en venir aquí solo para ser torturada, electrocutada, y envenenada por la comida del Chef sin razón alguna…

La pelinegra rio un poco ante su propio chiste, pero, al ver la expresión mortificada de la castaña, de inmediato paro de reír.

-Uh…lo que dije no era enserio. Heh, s-solo era un chiste…

-Oh, heh, p-por supuesto. Un chiste…-Decía Flora, riendo algo avergonzada. Un incomodo silencio tomo lugar entre ambas chicas, hasta que Selena decidió romperlo nuevamente.

-¿Y bien? No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Por qué decidiste competir en Total Drama por un millón de dólares?-Preguntaba Selena, sonriéndole de lado a la castaña-Yo lo hice para poder alejarme de mi familia, y poder viajar alrededor del mundo. ¡Podría hacer una gigantesca fiesta totalmente épica! Y, ya sabes, cosas como la universidad y todo eso. ¿Y qué hay de ti, uh? ¿Alguna razón en especial?-

Flora sonrió ante lo dicho por la pelinegra, mientras se preparaba para hablar.

-Uh, p-pues…s-siempre he q-querido mudarme a Italia. Ya sabes, estudiar allá y todo eso. Venecia es un lugar tan pacifico y tranquilo. Oh, y también he pensado en…

-¡ENTREGA ESPECIAL!

De inmediato, ambas féminas voltearon a ver la fuente del escandaloso grito. Al voltear, inmediatamente fueron atacadas por un montón de globos llenos de un liquido blanquecino, los cuales empaparon completamente a las dos chicas.

Cuando finalmente pudieron distinguir a los responsables, se encontraron con Crash y Matt, los cuales se encontraban en el suelo, riendo incesantemente ante su propia broma.

-¡Hahaha, debieron ver sus caras!-Exclamaba Matt, sujetando su estomago adolorido.

-¡Hahaha, lo sé viejo, fue increíblemente ÉPICO!

-¿¡Ugh, qué edad se supone que tienen!?-Exclamaba Selena, enfadada. El grito de la skater solo sirvió para aumentar las carcajadas del dúo, que parecía estar a punto de –literalmente- morirse de la risa. La chica estaba a punto de ahorcar al dúo, sino hubiera sido por cierto hedor del que ahora estaba impregnada había llamado su atención-¿¡Ugh, que demonios tenían los globos!?-

-Eso es clasificado-Respondió Matt, de inmediato.

-Oh sí, porque estoy TAN emocionada por saberlo…-Decía Selena, sarcásticamente-Ahora, ¿Podrían venir aquí para poder romper sus cuellos?-

-I-ignóralos, Lena. Lo mejor será n-no buscar problemas…-Decía Flora, mientras temblaba de frio. Selena solo le dio una mirada de confusión a la peli-café, mientras volteaba a ver al dúo, con furia presente en sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Ni creas que ignorare a esos dos imbéciles!

-Oh vamos, _Selena,_ tómalo con calma. ¿Qué no ves a Flora? ¡Ella si sabe como tomar una broma!-Decía Matt, sonriendo de mantera socarrona. Selena solo le dirigió una mirada fría al chico, el cual solo sonrió aun mas al lograr sacar de quicio a la del flequillo escarlata.

-¿Una broma? Oh, por supuesto que se tomar una buena broma…solo espero que tengan un buen seguro. Después de todo, me gustaría jugarles una 'inocente broma' a ustedes también-Decía Selena, sonriendo de manera psicópata, mientras caminaba de regreso a su cabaña. Flora, al no querer quedarse sola con los dos miembros del Equipo Nexkoyotl, decidió seguirle el paso a la enfadada skater, mientras Crash y Matt solo reían un poco más ante su broma…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Matt-**__Ahh, esa broma es todo un clásico. Selena debería aprender a relajarse, en mi opinión. Digo, ella parecía ser del tipo que le agradaban estas cosas…_

_**Selena-**__Si, la broma no estuvo mal. Aunque sigo sin saber qué demonios tenían los globos…y preferiría no saber. ¿Pero hacérsela también a Flora? El chico debería tener algunos límites. La pobrecita parece tener el autoestima tan frágil como la cascara de un huevo, y estoy intentando hacerla ganar confianza. Por ahora…no he tenido mucho éxito, ¡Pero hey! No me rendiré hasta sacar a esa chiquilla de su cascarón…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Isla del Exilio, los dos desterrados –por su propia voluntad, obviamente- a la exótica isla se encontraban buscando algo que comer en el pequeño islote al cual fueron llevados.

La Isla del Exilio era mucho más pequeña que la Isla Maukayotl, quedando al noreste de esta, y la mayor parte de su flora eran arboles de mango, cocoteros, y uno que otro banano aquí y allá…

Nía recién se acababa de despertar, amaneciendo acostada en una resistente rama de un árbol de mango, mientras sacaba uno de sus frutos antes de darle un mordisco. La chica había tenido facilidad sobreviviendo en la solitaria isla, y no se había alejado mucho del árbol en el cual había dormido esa noche, el cual le había proporcionado alimento por sus dos días de exilio.

El pacifico desayuno de la albina fue interrumpido por los gemidos adoloridos de cierto moreno, que se encontraba caminando cansinamente bajo el árbol en el cual se encontraba Nía. La albina no pudo evitar sonreír entretenida al ver el aspecto que tenía el moreno, el cual poseía unas gigantescas ojeras, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, y se encontraba aun más delgado de lo normal. El chico se encontraba revisando arbusto por arbusto, evidentemente, en busca de la estatuilla de la invencibilidad…

-V-vamos estatuilla estúpida, aparece d-de una buena vez…-Decía Lucas, su voz sonando débil y cansada, mientras revisaba unos arbustos. Lo único que encontró en dicho arbusto fue…nada. Simplemente nada. Frustrado, el oji-lima de inmediato pateo dicho arbusto, solo para encontrar una enorme roca en este, la cual termino lastimando el pie del moreno-¡Auch, Auch, AUCH! ¡Estúpido pedazo de (censurado)!-

-Uh, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntaba Nía, amablemente, mientras intentaba controlar una risilla ante lo que había visto antes. Lucas de inmediato subió la mirada, y, al ver a Nía sentada tranquilamente en la rama, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de desconfianza.

-¿De ti? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. Preferiría ser devorado por osos…

-Te ves hambriento…-Decía Nía, con algo de consternación, antes de tomar un mango de una rama cercana-¿Quieres una piña? Este hermoso árbol tiene cientos de ellas…

-Primero, eso es un mango. Hasta alguien que tuviera una roca en lugar de cerebro podría saberlo…-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Y no, gracias. No quiero nada que haya pasado por tus pálidas manos…

De inmediato, la expresión de Nía se convirtió en una de consternación, mientras le daba un mordisco a la 'piña' que recién había tomado para el moreno.

-¡Pero te ves tan hambriento y débil!

El moreno estaba listo para responder a esto, pero un sonoro gruñido de su estomago termino respondiendo en vez de él, lo cual fue más que suficiente para responderle a la albina.

-¡Vamos, solo dale un par mordisquitos!

-No.

-¿Un mordisquito?

-No.

-Uh…¿Medio mordisquito?

-No.

-¿Y qué te parece…?

-No, no, y no.

-¡Pero ni siquiera estas…!

Antes de que Nía tuviera oportunidad de seguir hablando, ya Lucas había tomado camino, alejándose rápidamente de la oji-rosada, que solo miro al moreno preocupada.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nía-**__¿Tal vez no le gustan las piñas?_

* * *

-Pff, estúpida Nía. Cree que necesito su lastima…-Decía Lucas, con veneno en su voz, mientras seguía caminando por el denso bosque, en busca de algo con lo cual alimentarse. Sin embargo, el chico solo se encontraba con matorrales espinosos, hongos venenosos, y una que otra roca, con la cual su pie se estrellaba de vez en cuando, frustrando cada vez más al manipulador moreno-¿Necesitar algo? ¿De _ella_? ¡Ha! Por favor. ¡Soy Lucas! El antagonista de la temporada pasada. ¡Demonios, llegue de quinto lugar! Si ese fenómeno cree que va a poder engañarme de manera tan estúpida, pues mejor que lo…uh, mejor que…hmm, bueno…¡Ugh, como sea!

Después de una larga –e infructuosa- caminata, el chico finalmente se encontró con un pequeño matorral, con pequeñas bayas rosáceas, las cuales se encontraban recubiertas de diminutas espinas. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Lucas corrió desesperadamente hacia dichas bayas, y comenzó a devorarlas totalmente eufórico. Después de un largo rato, el moreno finalmente se sintió lleno, y dejo el –ahora casi desocupado de bayas- arbusto en paz…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__Ahh…¿Quién es el necesitado ahora, Nía? (Decía con una sonrisa confiada, antes de rascar frenéticamente su brazo derecho, que había tomado una coloración rojiza) Definitivamente yo no, heh…_

* * *

En la cabaña de los chicos, mientras tanto, los ocho campistas presentes –debido a que Crash y Matt aun se encontraban afuera, probablemente haciendo estupideces- estaban charlando en sus respectivas literas, algo frustrados por no haber ganado el desafío anterior.

Dean, entre el grupo, era el menos contento con los resultados…

-Aun no puedo creer que hayamos perdido. ¿Y porque? ¡Porque Mauro no pudo vencer a esa…esa niña tartamuda del otro equipo!-Exclamaba Dean, frustrado, mientras se tiraba en su litera.

-Vamos viejo, relájate. No es como si hubiera tanto en juego…-Decía Sebastián, encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que Dean pudiera responder, sin embargo, pudieron oír una explosión a la distancia. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, una montaña de carne cruda aterrizo en el interior de la habitación, causando un hoyo en el techo, y llenando la habitación completamente de carne y vísceras…

-Ugh, esto es asqueroso-Decía Nick, visiblemente aborrecido por el desorden a su alrededor.

-Meh, no lo sé. Parece comestible…-Decía Galen, mientras probaba un bocado de la carne. El resto del equipo lo miro completamente asqueados, pero decidieron no decir nada…probablemente porque no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

Por supuesto, lo que vendría después no ayudaría mucho a su situación…

-¿¡Carne!? ¡WHOHOO, AHORA ESTO SI ES UNA FIESTA!-Exclamaba Crash, que recién acababa de entrar a la habitación, al ver la cantidad de carne esparcida alrededor de la cabaña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el excéntrico chico comenzó a devorar maniáticamente la carne del suelo, mientras que los demás intentaban contener las nauseas ante esto. Nate no fue uno de ellos, debido a que el oji-celeste termino vomitando a un lado de su cama…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sebastián-**__Si…mi equipo no es el muy normal que digamos…_

_**Dean-**__Mi equipo es todo un circo de fenómenos. Sí, hay gente más o menos normal, como Nick y Sebastián, pero la mayoría son completamente inútiles, o completamente raros, ¡O ambos! Pero no me importa mucho pensar en eso. ¿Saben porque? Porque tengo un plan en mi cabeza que me llevara a los cuatro finales, y que sacara a cada uno de esos fenómenos por la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

* * *

Algo incomodo con su equipo, Sebastián decidió salir un rato de su cabaña, para poder caminar un rato en el agradable bosque de la isla. Dicha caminata, sin embargo, no duro mucho, debido a que no paso mucho antes de que alguien tomara su mano, y lo arrastrara hacia la parte posterior de su cabaña…

Sebastián pudo identificar que ese 'alguien' era Roxy, pero por supuesto no se molesto en lo absoluto. Más bien lo contrario. En cuanto vio a la roquera, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja…

-Uh, ¡Hey Roxy! ¿Qué…um, q-que te trae por aquí, eh?-Preguntaba Sebastián, con una sonrisa alegre. Roxy no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, aunque, al recordar los eventos de ayer, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada por un momento.

-¡Hola Seb! Yo…quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Ya sabes, el desafío y todo…-Decía Roxy, su tono tornándose algo triste por un segundo-Creo que me puse algo…ruda y terca contigo en el desafío-

-¡Pero si tu siempre eres ruda y terca!-Exclamaba Sebastián, sonriendo. Por supuesto, tan pronto dijo esto cubrió su boca de inmediato-U-uh, q-q-quiero decir, ¡E-eso está bien! De h-hecho, p-por eso m-me gus…¡Q-quiero decir…!-

-Sebastián, ¿Cálmate, si viejo? Aquí la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo…-Decía Roxy, riendo ligeramente ante el nerviosismo del uruguayo. Sebastián no pudo evitar reír un poco, aunque su sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza que se causo a si mismo aun era bastante evidente-¿Y qué tal tu nuevo equipo?-

-Ugh, irritante…-Decía Sebastián, rodando los ojos-Lucas sigue siendo el mismo maniaco de siempre, Crash y Matt tienen la edad combinada de un preescolar, Galen es sarcástico hasta el cansancio, y encontré a Dean intentando robar mi pendiente de plata mientras intentaba dormir. En pocas palabras, más de la mitad de mi equipo es completamente insoportable…

-Lo mismo digo. Aunque hay un par de personas geniales en el equipo. Jen, Kat y Selena, por ejemplo. Pero cuando tienes a Kiara en el equipo…

Roxy y Sebastián compartieron un escalofrió al unisonó, antes de seguir conversando.

-Sebastián, ¿Podrías…ugh, olvídalo…

-¿Qué? Vamos Rox, dímelo. Puedes decirle lo que quieras a tu viejo amigo Seba…-Decía Sebastián, sonriendo esperanzado. Roxy solo suspiro hondo, antes de hablar.

-Pues, tu sabes lo mucho que odio este tipo de cosas sentimentales, pero…¿Podrías, bueno, prometerme que todo esto de estar en diferentes equipos no nos cambiara?-Preguntaba Roxy, evitando la mirada del uruguayo. Sebastián solo arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-¿Y porque lo haría? ¿Somos amigos, no?-Preguntaba Sebastián, de nuevo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la palabra 'amigos'. Roxy suspiro nuevamente.

-Sí, lo somos, pero…ya sabes como es este juego con las rivalidades entre equipos, y toda esa basura. Apuesto a que solo quieren que nos apuñalemos por la espalda…-Decía Roxy, con algo de enfado en su voz. Sebastián solo miro a la roquera, con un tinte de preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Enserio crees que yo te apuñalaría por la espalda?-Pregunto Sebastián, algo adolorido.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ugh, solo...¿Solo promételo, si?

Sebastián miro a la roquera con una sonrisa de lado, antes de alzar su puño en frente de la roquera. Roxy de inmediato sonrió aliviada, y choco puños con el uruguayo…

-¡Gracias, viejo! Sabía que eras un asombroso amigo…

-Heh, s-si…amigo. Genial…-Decía Sebastián, riendo nerviosamente.

-Como sea, ¡Nos vemos luego, amigo!

El uruguayo solo se despidió con su mano, mientras Roxy se alejaba camino a su cabaña. Tan pronto se fue, Sebastián golpeo su frente contra la cabaña, frustrado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__Ahh…no se dé que me preocupaba. Es obvio que Sebastián es un gran amigo…_

_**Sebastián-**__Amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo, ¡AMIGO! ¡Siempre me llama igual! Ugh, si tan solo pudiera ser más que solo eso...¡Me gustaría decírselo! Pero Roxy no es muy 'sentimental' que digamos. Y no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad solo por un…estúpido enamoramiento…_

* * *

-_¡Atención campistas!-_Llamaba Chris a través de su clásico megáfono, llamando la atención de los diecinueve campistas presentes en la isla-_¡Es hora del desafío de hoy! Por favor preséntense ahora mismo al frente del cobertizo del Chef, o lo mandare a él a traerlos por la fuerza…_

De inmediato, ambos equipos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia el lugar indicado, no queriendo lidiar con el escalofriante cocinero. Chris solo rio por el megáfono, pudiendo notar el miedo en los campistas, mientras esperaba pacientemente en su silla de playa a que los campistas llegaran a tiempo…

* * *

Finalmente, después de una breve caminata, los diecinueve campistas lograron llevar al cobertizo del Chef. En frente de este, se encontraba Chris, sonriendo con su usual sonrisa de comercial, y Johanna, que se encontraba cruzada de brazos indiferente…

-¡Bienvenidos, campistas!-Saludaba Chris, enérgicamente-¿Listos para su increíblemente doloroso desafío de hoy?-

-¡Puedes apostarlo!-Exclamaba Jen, sonriendo desafiante. La mayoría solo miro a la chica algo confundidos por su respuesta. Otros, sin embargo, compartían el sentimiento de la rubia…

-¡Espero que sea algo extremo!-Decía Kat, con una mueca traviesa.

-¡Espero que sea algo peligroso!-Gritaba Crash, sonriendo maniáticamente.

-Espero que todos ustedes callen para poder terminar con esto ya…-Decía Galen, sarcásticamente.

-Me gusta mucho su entusiasmo, chicos, pero antes de entrar en detalles, es hora de traer de vuelta a nuestros dos exiliados…-Decía Chris, mientras sacaba una radio de su bolsillo-¡CHEF! ¡Trae al niño rata y a la porrista sin sesos!-

Tan pronto Chris apago la radio, un helicóptero sobrevoló el área en el cual se encontraban los concursantes, que de inmediato cubrieron su rostro para evitar ser cegados por la arena y hojas que prácticamente salían disparadas por la fuerte corriente de aire producida por el helicóptero. No paso mucho antes de que el Chef se asomara por la compuerta del helicóptero, con Lucas y Nía en cada mano, colgando del cuello de sus respectivas remeras/blusas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el cocinero soltó a ambos chicos en el aire, los cuales comenzaron a caer a toda velocidad hacia el suelo…

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Antes de que pudieran impactar contra el suelo, sin embargo, sus compañeros lograron salvarlos de una potencialmente mortal caída: Nía había sido atrapada por Kat, que le sonreía amistosamente, mientras que Lucas había sido atrapado por Crash, que le dedicaba su usual sonrisa maniática…

-¡Muchas gracias, Kim! Me salvaste de ser un panqueque de Nía-Decía Nía sonriendo tontamente, mientras abrazaba el cuello de la peli-arcoíris. Kat solo suspiro, algo desesperada por la confusión de nombres de la albina, mientras la soltaba gentilmente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, los Nexkoyotl miraron fijamente a Lucas, esperando a que este agradeciera al gigantesco Crash por su ayuda. Sin embargo, el moreno solo los miro confundido, mientras saltaba de los brazos de Crash para luego unírsele al resto del grupo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto miran, eh?-Preguntaba Lucas, algo irritado, mientras rascaba su nuca incesantemente-Como sea, ¿Pueden decirnos cuál es el desafío para poder comenzar de una vez?-

-Me alegra que preguntaras, Lucas: Su desafío de hoy será un clásico de TDI, el famoso desafío de Paintball, combinado con el clásico juego de estrategia llamado: ¡Captura la Bandera!-Comenzaba a explicar Chris, mientras le indicaba a Johanna que abriera la puerta del cobertizo, a lo cual esta obedeció, de mala gana. Después de revisar por un buen rato, Johanna saco un saco con varias pistolas de paintball, además de un par de banderas, una roja y una verde-Su desafío es este: Tendrán quince minutos para escoger una base para su bandera, en los cuales no podrán dispararle a nadie con sus pistolas de Paintball. Cuando suene la campana, comenzara el desafío, y deberán comenzar a buscar la bandera del equipo contrario. Cualquier campista que haya sido disparado estará automáticamente eliminado del desafío. Hay dos formas de ganar: Si logran llevar la bandera de su equipo a su base, o si logran eliminar a todos los del equipo contrario-

Al decir esto, Johanna comenzó a repartir las pistolas de Paintball a todos y cada uno de los campistas, antes de lanzarle la bandera roja a Roxy, y la bandera verde a Sebastián…

-¿Preguntas?

-Uh, pues, si, tengo una-Decía Nate, levantando la mano tímidamente.

-Lo lamento, no hay preguntas-Decía Chris, cruzándose de brazos-Su desafío comienza a partir de…¡AHORA!

De inmediato, los dos equipos se separaron de inmediato, tomando direcciones opuestas en busca de algún lugar en el cual resguardar su bandera. Chris solo observaba esto con una sonrisa sádica, mientras que Johanna no podía evitar mirar el desafío con algo de celos…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuánto falta para que pueda comenzar a competir? ¡Me muero de ganas por comenzar a ganar desafíos!

-Cálmate, Johanna, te falta menos que ayer, y más que mañana. Y aunque no lo creas, te falta lo mismo que hoy…-Decía Chris, en un intento por sonar profundo. Por supuesto, los resultados fueron completamente opuestos, como lo demostraba la expresión confundida de Johanna-Ahora, si no te molesta… ¿Podrías traerme un Latte?

-¡Oh, no otra vez!

* * *

-Piensen chicos, si fueran una bandera…¿Dónde les gustaría ser escondidas?-Se preguntaba Jim, mientras veía a su equipo con una expresión confundida.

-Uh, no lo sé… ¿En la entrada del castillo de Bowser?-Decía Max, encogiéndose de hombros. Su equipo solo se le quedo mirando algo irritados…

-¿Enserio? Digo…¿Enserio?-Preguntaba Lucas, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡Podría conocer a mi héroe!

-¡Ha! ¿Tu héroe es un personaje de videojuegos?-Preguntaba Lucas, soltando una carcajada-De alguna manera, eres aun más patético que antes. Con razón una perdedora como Kira te eligió. Hacen una pareja de fracasados perfecta…

-¡RETRACTATE!-Gritaba Max, furioso. Lucas solo saco su lengua de manera infantil, a lo cual Max de inmediato corrió hacia el moreno, con sus puños listos para acertarle al rostro del oji-lima. Afortunadamente, Sebastián estaba allí para detener al gamer, que hacia lo posible para soltarse del agarre del uruguayo-¡Suéltame viejo, le demostrare a esa rata quien es el fracasado!-

-Che, cálmate, ¿Quieres? El solo busca jugar con tu cabeza. No te rebajes a su nivel…-Decía Sebastián, sabiamente, en un intento por calmar al peli-azul. Las palabras del castaño tuvieron efecto sobre el gamer, que, después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, logro tranquilizarse un poco…

-Está bien…estoy calmado-Decía Max, dándole una sonrisa amigable al uruguayo. Los diez chicos resumieron su camino, Max siguiéndolos de vuelta a su humor usual, aunque aun así le dirigía una que otra mirada homicida a Lucas, que solo le sonreía malicioso…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Max-**__Lucas sigue siendo el mismo cretino de antes. Supongo que ser aplastado por una avalancha, perder a su única amiga, además de la confianza de todos los que compitieron con el no le pareció suficiente razón para cambiar. Lo único que quiero es que podamos sacárnoslo de encima. Tal vez Sebastián logre ayudarme a expulsarlo…_

* * *

-¡Oigan, que les parece allá!-Decía Dean, señalando una cueva que se podía ver a la distancia-Parece seguro, sin mencionar que solo habrá una manera de entrar. Así que sabremos exactamente donde las chicas intentaran buscar la bandera-

-¡Buena idea, Dean!-Decía Nate, aplaudiendo emocionado-¡Si escondemos nuestra bandera en la cueva, las chicas no podrán verla desde lejos!-

-Meh, no está mal-Decía Matt, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero necesita algo más de…estilo-

-Como sea, necesitamos a alguien que se quede vigilando-Decía Dean, pensativamente-¿Algún voluntario?-

-Uh, creo que yo me ofrezco-Decía Max, levantando su mano-He jugado _'Tower Guardian'_ cientos de veces, así que se a lo que me enfrento. Además, no soy muy bueno en tanto a correr y todo eso…-

-Creo que yo también me quedare-Decía Nick, uniéndose a Max-Digamos que…preferiría quedarme en la cueva-

-Meh, yo me les uno, viejos-Decía Jim, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Perfecto, así que tres se quedan y siete van por la bandera-Decía Dean, sonriendo ante su propia estrategia-Deberíamos dividirnos por grupos. Nate, Galen, ¿Les gustaría acompañarme?-

-Uh…si, ¿Porque no?-Decía Galen, sin mucho interés.

-¡Por supuesto, Dean!-Decía Nate, entusiasta.

-Así que quedamos Crash, Matt, tu y yo…-Le decía Sebastián a Lucas, con algo de enfado. Sin embargo, para cuando miro a su alrededor, noto que Crash y Matt ya había tomado su rumbo hacia el bosque. Y, para cuando fueron a ver si Dean seguía allí, descubrieron que este ya se había ido también-Perfecto. Solo esto me faltaba…-

-Hey Seb, calma…¿Qué acaso no te alegra estar con tu tío Lucas?-Decía Lucas, mientras abrazaba a Sebastián con un brazo, para luego despeinarlo con el otro. Sebastián solo le dirigió una mirada irritada al moreno, que sonreía travieso.

-Este será un día muy largo…

* * *

-¡Perfecto! Esta colina será perfecta para nuestra bandera. Así podremos ver cuando los chicos se acerquen desde todas las direcciones…-Decía Sabrina, mientras plantaba su bandera en la cima de una colina, la cual permitía ver una porción del bosque con facilidad-¿Qué les parece?-

-Meh-Decía Kiara, indiferente-Hasta un simio pudo haber tenido esa idea…-

-¿Y porque no se te ocurrió a ti?-Preguntaba Sabrina, sonriendo socarronamente. Kiara solo permaneció callada, al no saber como responderle a la pelinegra-Como sea, es hora de decidir quiénes cuidaran la bandera-

-¡Yo lo hare!-Decía Melody, levantando la mano entusiasmada. Sabrina solo observo algo extrañada a la amante del mar, y su repentino interés por el desafío.

-Uh…¿Alguna razón en particular por la cual estas tan emocionada, Melody?

-Yo, uh, solo…¡Emocionada por ganar, por supuesto!-Decía Melody, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sabrina solo le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a la chica, antes de encogerse de hombros, y voltear a ver a las demás chicas. Apenas sintió la mirada de Sabrina lejos de ella, Melody suspiro aliviada…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Melody-**__¿La verdad? Preferiría no tener que lidiar con enfrentarme a Jim en un desafío otra vez. En el desafío anterior…estoy segura de que Kiara está comenzando a sospechar. Incluso Sabrina parece estar desconfiando de mi…así que quedarme cuidando la bandera parece mucho mejor idea. Además, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que sea exactamente Jim quien venga a buscar la bandera?_

* * *

-¿Alguna otra voluntaria?

-Yo me quedare a cuidar la bandera-Decía Kiara, dando un paso al frente, mientras veía despectivamente a Melody-Ni creas que dejare a la señorita ojos-de-corazón sola con la bandera…

Melody le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la estratega, que de inmediato devolvió de inmediato dicha mirada.

-Yo me quedare. Creo que alguien necesita que esas dos no se estrangulen una a la otra…-Decía Carly, encogiéndose de hombros-Además…las armas no son lo mío-

-¡Perfecto! Así que ya tenemos nuestra base, y nuestras defensas. Significa que es hora de que nos dividamos para comenzar a atacar…-Decía Sabrina, pensativa. La líder no-oficial de las Oselotl Tlatsiuki saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo, mientras comenzaba a escribir frenéticamente en esta, buscando una manera de dividir los grupos-Esta bien, si somos ocho, eso significa que debemos hacer dos grupos de…

-Uh, Sabrina…-Le interrumpía Carly, a lo cual Sabrina volteo irritada.

-¿Qué?

-Ya se fueron.

La pelinegra volteo nuevamente, solo para descubrir que casi todas las chicas se habían ido, dejándola hablando sola. Las únicas presentes eran Melody, Kiara y Carly –debido a que habían decidido quedarse para resguardar la bandera- y Nía. Esta última se encontraba sonriéndole inocentemente a Sabrina, que solo maldijo por lo bajo al tener que conformarse con la albina como compañera…

-Ugh, escucha…¿Nía, cierto?

-¡Exacto! Y tú eres…¿Sofía, no?

-Sabrina. Pero supongo que eso fue lo más cerca que pudiste llegar con tu discapacitado cerebro…-Murmuraba Sabrina, rodando los ojos-Escucha: Nosotros tenemos un desafío, y realmente necesito que pongas de tu parte. Así que sígueme, necesitamos encontrar la base de los chicos para luego idear una estrategia de cómo robar la bandera en cuanto lleguemos. ¿Entendido?-

-Uh…¡Okis, Sofía!-Decía Nía, dando un pulgar en alto. Ambas chicas pudieron oír como sonaba una ruidosa campana a la distancia, que era la señal que el desafío había comenzado.

-¡La campana! ¡Rápido, Nía, tal como te dije!-Decía Sabrina, corriendo hacia el bosque. Nía soltó una risilla emocionada, antes de comenzar a seguir a la pelinegra…al menos hasta que se distrajera con una mariposa.

-¡Una mariposa! Aww, es tan linda…

Sabrina de inmediato se detuvo en seco, suspirando frustrada al ver como Nía perdía completamente la poca concentración que tenia, solo para ver a una simple mariposa revolotear alrededor de ella.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Ugh, Nía…de todas las personas de mi equipo, me tenía que tocar Nía. Solo espero que no me retrase, o se encontrara con un lado de mí que realmente no quiere ver…_

* * *

-¡La campana!-Exclamaba Selena, mientras tomaba con firmeza su pistola de Paintball en sus brazos. Flora, que se encontraba al lado de la chica punk, de inmediato imito la acción de esta, tomando temblorosamente su pistola de Paintball a la espera de que uno de sus rivales se presentara antes…

-Uh…¿Q-que se supone que hacemos si uno de los chicos a-aparece?-Pregunto Flora, algo curiosa.

-Dispararle-Respondió Selena, como si no fuera gran cosa-Y si es Matt o Crash, les dispararemos hasta que no sientan sus riñones. ¿Entendido?-

-Pues…n-no lo sé…esto de las armas no es lo mío-Decía Flora, algo insegura-Además, ¿P-porque tienes tantas g-ganas de vengarte de ellos dos? S-sería más fácil si solo los ignoraras…

-¿Ignorarlos? ¿¡Después de los que nos hicieron!?

-P-pues…n-no fue gran cosa, realmente…

-Flora, ¿Cómo es que lanzarnos globos llenos de un líquido de dudosa procedencia no es gran cosa?-Pregunto Selena, cruzada de brazos. Flora solo froto su brazo, algo nerviosa.

-P-pues… ¿A-alguna vez han puesto laxante en tu almuerzo para que tuvieras un…u-uh, 'accidente' en medio de la clase de química?-Preguntaba la peli-café, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo. Selena estaba lista para responderle, pero cuando abrió la boca, ninguna palabra salió de esta, debido a que no sabía realmente como responderle a la oji-café. Ambas chicas caminaron un par de minutos en silencio, debido a que lo ultimo dicho por la peli-café había dado una atmosfera de incomodidad entre ambas chicas.

Selena tenía un oído atento, al poder escuchar unas ligeras pisadas acercarse a ambas. Flora, sin embargo, parecía no escuchar dichas pisadas, en vez de esto su atención se centraba totalmente en la totalmente neutra Selena, que parecía estar intentando rastrear a sus rivales con solo el sonido.

Finalmente, después de un abrumador silencio, Flora decidió –sorprendentemente- romper el hielo…

-Uh, S-Selena…si dije algo malo, l-lo lamento. ¡P-por favor n-no me od…

-Shh…-Callaba Selena a Flora, mientras cubría la boca de la peli-café con una mano. La chica punk tomo su rifle de Paintball nuevamente, y se procedió a apuntar a su derecha…

Finalmente, cuando dos disparos de pintura fueron disparados en su dirección –fallando por meros centímetros- la pelinegra no pensó dos veces en responder, disparando frenéticamente hacia la fuente, que soltó un quejido de dolor…

-¡Auch!

Después de un par de segundos, el responsable del primer disparo salió de los arbustos, revelando ser Sebastián, que ahora tenía una mancha de pintura verde en su frente.

-Uh, ¡Hey, buen tiro, che! Justo en la frente-Felicitaba Sebastián a la del flequillo rojo, con una sonrisa confiada. Selena no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante esto, mientras soltaba a –la ahora un poco más calmada- Flora, que suspiro al ver que Selena había logrado eliminar a Sebastián. Sin embargo, el uruguayo luego esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, la cual le causo algo de desconfianza a Selena-…Lastima que esperaba que hicieras exactamente eso…-

Selena no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, confundida, al menos hasta que sintió una avalancha de balas de pinturas impactar su cuerpo con fuerza. Flora tampoco salió ilesa, y en poco tiempo, ambas chicas se encontraban en el suelo, adoloridas…

-¡HA! ¡Lo hice! Y solo me tomo cuarenta y cinco disparos…-Decía Lucas, sonriendo arrogante. Sebastián, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar con algo de empatía a las heridas chicas, que intentaban levantarse del suelo…

-¡Oye che, se suponía que debías dispararle _una_ vez a cada una!-Le recriminaba Sebastián a Lucas, que solo se encogía de hombros, mientras utilizaba su rifle de Paintball para rascarse la espalda.

-Una, cuarenta y una, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ahora muévete, ugh, que necesito buscar una pala para quitarme esta comezón…-Decía Lucas, mientras caminaba hacia un viejo tronco, y lo utilizaba para comenzar a rascarse…

-Supongo que estamos eliminados, ¿Eh?-Decía Sebastián a ambas chicas, que solo asintieron cansinamente-¿Una mano?-

-No gracias, yo puedo por mi cuenta-Decía Selena, levantándose fácilmente del suelo. Flora, sin embargo, acepto temblorosamente la mano del uruguayo, que la ayudo a levantarse gentilmente…

-G-gracias…

-Hey, no hay problema-Aseguraba Sebastián, sonriéndole de lado a la peli-café, que solo rio nerviosa-¿Van al campamento?-

-U-uh…p-pues…

-Sí, vamos al campamento-Interrumpía Selena a su amiga, en un intento por ayudarla a no avergonzarse enfrente del músico.

-Uh, ¿Les molestaría si voy con ustedes? Es que ando algo perdido en esta rara isla…-Decía Sebastián al dúo.

-Uh, p-p-por s-su…

-Sí, ¿Porque no?-Respondía con indiferencia Selena. El uruguayo luego comenzó a caminar con el dúo, que se dirigía de vuelta al campamento. Flora no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa a Sebastián, aunque la escondía de inmediato cuando este –o Selena- volteaban a verla…

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ambas féminas, un trió de chicos se encontraba merodeando por el bosque, en busca de la bandera del equipo rival. Este trió se conformaba de Dean, Galen y Nate, el primero liderando a los otros dos, que seguían algo distraídos los pasos del italiano…

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a un claro, Dean se detuvo en seco. Galen y Nate se detuvieron junto con el castaño, pero no pudieron evitar mirarlo con algo de confusión.

-Uh…¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntaba Nate, inocentemente.

-No, Nate, pero no te preocupes, llegaremos pronto. Los traje aquí para proponerles algo…-Decía Dean, con una sonrisa cómplice. Galen y Nate compartieron una mirada insegura, hasta que el italiano comenzó a hablar-Estoy pensando en hacer una alianza, y si están de acuerdo, ustedes podrán unírseme para intentar llegar a los tres finalistas…¿Que dicen?-

-¿Una alianza? Uh…si, porque esas _siempre_ funcionan-Decía Galen, con sarcasmo evidente. Dean de inmediato frunció el seño ante esto, pero decidió mantenerse calmado para que su plan lograra funcionar-¿Y cómo se yo que no intentaras apuñalarme por la espalda después?-

-Yo soy un hombre de palabra…-Decía Dean, poniendo una mano en su pecho. Galen, sin embargo, no pareció creerle una palabra al chico.

-Aja, y yo soy el rey de España. Por más interesante que parezca tu propuesta…esta vez paso-Decía Galen, encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo más, el sarcástico joven ya había comenzado a caminar fuera de la vista de él, hasta perderse en el medio del bosque.

Suspirando frustrado, Dean dirigió su mirada a Nate, que lo observaba con sus enormes ojos brillosos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dean pudo ver a la distancia el rostro de Jen, que sonreía confiada entre los arbustos…

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamaba Dean, tirando a Nate al suelo, mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo. De inmediato, varios disparos lograron oírse, los cuales empaparon completamente al italiano. Finalmente, los disparos cesaron, y Jen y Kat salieron de los arbustos en los cuales se habían estado escondiendo, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Parece que alguien debió haber prestado más atención en el bosque, ¡Boom!-Exclamaba Jen, señalando a Dean con una sonrisa, antes de chocar cinco con Kat. El chico solo se dio vuelta adolorido, mientras un aliviado Nate salía de debajo de este, con tan solo una mancha de pintura en su pantalón.

-Hmm…¿Qué no eran tres?-Preguntaba Kat, rascándose la cabeza-¡Significa que Galen aun sigue en el juego!-

-¿Quieres bañarlo de pintura?-Preguntaba Jen, con una sonrisa. Kat inmediatamente copio la sonrisa de la rubia, mientras sujetaba su rifle de pintura entusiasta.

-¿Acaso es necesario preguntar? ¡Vamos Jen, estamos perdiendo el tiempo!-Exclamaba Kat, mientras tomaba el brazo de Jen antes de arrastrarla hacia el bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad. Nate, al notar que las demás chicas ya se habían ido, decidió revisar al quejumbroso –y prácticamente bañado en pintura- Dean, que aun se encontraba en el suelo…

-Ugh…

-Tu…¡Me salvaste!-Exclamaba Nate, emocionado. Dean solo arqueo una ceja.

-¿Uh?-

-¡Eres un héroe! ¡Justo cuando venían a dispararnos, tú me cubriste para que no me hicieran daño! Jamás he conocido a alguien tan…noble como tu-Decía Nate, su sonrisa prácticamente resplandeciendo en ese momento-¿Podemos…u-uh, ser amigos?-

-Hmm… ¿Si, porque no? Pero nada de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Nate ya lo había enrocado en un apretado abrazo. Dean solo suspiro algo fastidiado, y, si no hubiera estado agotado por las decenas de disparos, hubiera apartado al chico de encima…

…Abrazos-Terminaba Dean, rodando los ojos.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Les seré sincero…ese enano no me importa mucho que digamos, y solo acepte su 'amistad' porque realmente necesito un aliado. Además, solo lo salve porque quería ganarme su confianza. Solo espero que el chico no se haga ilusiones…_

_**Nate-**__(Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras dibujaba animadamente en una hoja de papel higiénico)-¡Acabo de inmortalizar el momento en que Dean y yo nos hicimos amigos! (Decía mostrando dicho dibujo a la pantalla, que mostraba a un bastante musculoso Dean bloqueando una bala de pintura con sus pectorales) Si, lo sé, solo paso hace una hora… ¡Pero no pude resistirme! Tengo la sensación de que tendremos una gran amistad…_

* * *

-¿Enserio no te molesta que haya venido a acompañarte? Porque pareces muy enfocada en…lo que sea que estés haciendo-Preguntaba Roxy, algo extrañada, a Shiny. La stalker saco su cabeza del tronco hueco en el cual se estaba escondiendo, para poder dirigirle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la roquera.

-¡En lo absoluto, Roxy-poxy-smoxy!

-Heh, si…nunca vuelvas a llamarme así…-Decía Roxy, algo incomoda por el sobrenombre.

-¡No hay problema, Roxy-po…no hay problema!

Las dos siguieron caminando tranquilas –o, en el caso de Shiny, escondiéndose de tronco vacio a tronco vacio- por un rato. Ambas tenían su pistola de Paintball en alto, listas para disparar a cualquier enemigo que encontraran. Todo mientras buscaban ambas la bandera rival…

Por supuesto, Shiny siendo Shiny, no pudo evitar abrir la boca tarde o temprano…

-¿Y cómo te va con Sebastián, eh? ¿Ya se dieron su primer beso?-Preguntaba Shiny, sonriendo tontamente. Roxy no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada incrédula a Shiny, que seguía sonriendo como si nada estuviera pasando, asomando la cabeza a través de un hoyo de un tronco hueco.

-¡Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…! ¿Beso? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-¡De tu relación con Sebastián! Eiran me hablo mucho de ustedes en la Playa de los Perdedores…

-¿Eiran, huh?-Preguntaba Roxy, ya sabiendo muy bien que el rubio debió haberle metido ideas en la cabeza a la stalker. Muchas de ellas no precisamente ciertas…ni apropiadas para todo público-Pues no se qué te dijo ese rubio, pero Sebastián y yo no tenemos _nada._ ¿Entendiste, Shy?-

-Si eso te hace dormir de noche…-Decía Shiny, apareciendo justo detrás de la roquera, colgada de sus piernas en una rama-¿Pero cuanto tiempo vas a seguir repitiéndote eso, eh?-

-El que sea necesario…-Respondió Roxy, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, intento corregirlo a toda velocidad-¡Q-quiero decir…AGH! Olvídalo. No sé qué hago hablando contigo…

-Uh…¿Pierdes el tiempo?-Pregunto Shiny, con una sonrisa inocente. Roxy solo bufo exasperada.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Seba? ¡Pff! Sí, claro. Las emociones son para los débiles…_

_**Shiny-**__Roxy OBVIAMENTE siente algo por Sebastián ¡Es muy obvio! Pero ella es demasiado orgullosa. Sin mencionar que cree que las emociones son para los débiles. Yo le doy dos o tres episodios para que comiencen a besuquearse como locos…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, cuidando la bandera de los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, Jim, Max y Nick se encontraban charlando tranquilamente en la cueva. Jim y Nick especialmente, debido a que Max era a menudo dejado a un lado ante la animada conversación de ambos chicos…

Por supuesto, después de ser ignorado por largo tiempo, el gamer decidió hacer algo para llamar la atención del dúo.

-Uh, chicos…existo, ¿Recuerdan?-Preguntaba Max, agitando sus brazos en frente de ambos. Ambos solo le dirigieron una mirada rara al chico, que seguía observándolos algo enfadado-¿Cómo es que hablan tanto ustedes dos? ¡Apenas se conocen!-

-Pues…

-De hecho conozco a 'Jimmy' desde hace más tiempo. Desde el colegio, si mal no recuerdo…-Decía Nick, golpeando juguetonamente el hombro del delincuente.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Max, incrédulo.

-Sip. Papa me inscribió allí, y de inmediato me junte con el delincuente local…soy malo juzgando a las personas, ¿No?-Bromeaba Nick, riendo ligeramente, antes de que su expresión se tornara sombría-Aunque no tanto como para ignorar a cierto 'niño rata' que te estuvo molestando con tu novia…-

-Oh, ¿Lucas? No es…heh, el no es gran cosa. Puedo manejarlo-Aseguro Max, sonriendo de lado.

-Como digas, hermano. Pero si necesitas ayuda…

-Estamos aquí para darle una lección de física. Específicamente, el impacto de un puño sobre un cráneo…-Bromeaba Jim, tronándose los dedos. Max no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante el chiste, pero al oír el sonido de una rama romperse, callo inmediatamente.

-¿Oyeron eso?

-¿Oír q…?

De inmediato, el trió fue bañado completamente en pintura, cortesía de Roxy y Shiny, las cuales sonreían triunfalmente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shiny tomo la bandera, y ambas chicas comenzaron a correr…

-¡Gracias por la bandera!

-¡Nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación!

La alegría del dúo, sin embargo, no duro mucho, porque ambas fueron consecuentemente disparadas poco después de tomar la bandera. El autor de dichos disparos era, sorprendentemente, Galen, el cual soplo la punta de su rifle con una sonrisa socarrona…

-¡Ugh, demonios!-Maldecía Roxy, pateando el suelo frustrada.

-Parece que Búfalo Galen acaba de salvar la bandera…-Decía Galen, arrebatándoles la bandera a ambas féminas, y devolviéndola a la cueva. Sus compañeros, mientras tanto, veían boquiabiertos al cínico chico…

-¡Estuviste genial, viejo!-Exclamaba Jim, asombrado.

-¡Fuiste completamente un nivel nueve allá!

-¡Estuvo genial! Pero…¿P-podrías alejar esa cosa de mi?-Señalaba Nick al rifle de pintura del pelinegro. Galen alejo su rifle algo extrañado por la actitud del chico, y de inmediato puso la bandera en su lugar, de vuelta en la cueva.

-Supongo que debo quedarme a cuidarla, ¿No? Debido a que ustedes ya están eliminados…-Preguntaba Galen, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta. Los tres chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza

-Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico…

* * *

-Ugh, m-mi estomago…m-me está matando…-Decía Lucas, sosteniendo su estomago adolorido. La apariencia del moreno había empeorado bastante ya: Su piel seguía rojiza, pero ahora tenía varias erupciones en esta, que le provocaban una comezón insoportable al chico. Además de esto, el moreno estaba experimentando un dolor de estomago insufrible, que lo hacia prácticamente arrastrarse por el bosque, adolorido-¡Ugh, cuando encuentre a Nía la voy a…!-

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__(Vomitando dentro de un cubo)-Ugh…Nía me hizo algo. Lo sé. Ella de alguna forma me enveneno sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¡Es la única explicación lógica! Así que cuando la encuentre, va a pagar…_

* * *

Apenas salió del moreno del Confesionario, sin embargo, el moreno fue bombardeado por balas de pintura. Las responsables eran, curiosamente, Nía y Sabrina, ambas disparando continuamente al moreno. Finalmente, Sabrina se detuvo, debido a que debía guardar algunas balas de pintura para después. Nía, en cambio…

-¡Auch, mi cabeza! ¡Ah, mi estomago! ¡Ouch, mi…cabeza otra vez!

-¿Soy solo yo o esto es muy divertido?-Preguntaba Nía, riendo entretenida ante el dolor de Lucas, mientras le seguía disparando repetidamente. Sabrina, sin embargo, le quito el rifle a la albina, harta de que desperdiciara las balas innecesariamente-¡Sabrina! ¡Le diré a Chris que me quitaste mi rifle!-

-Debemos salvar para después, cerebro de pulga-Dijo Sabrina, rodando los ojos-Ahora, si Lucas estaba aquí, significa que su bandera no debe estar muy lejos. Además, hace un rato vi a Crash y a Matt venir desde aquí. Lo que significa…¡La cueva! ¡Vamos Nía, sígueme!-

De inmediato, la pelinegra comenzó a correr frenéticamente hacia la cueva. Nía, sin embargo, solo se quedo observando a Lucas por unos momentos, el cual de inmediato le dirigió una mirada homicida.

-¿Qué quieres, fenómeno de circo? ¿No te basta con envenenarme?-Preguntaba Lucas, mientras –dificultosamente- se ponía de pie, para encarar a la albina. Nía, sin embargo, solo ladeo la cabeza, cual perrito confundido…

-¿Envenenar? ¡Yo nunca te envenenaría! Incluso te ofrecí comida en la Isla del Exilio…-Recordaba Nía, aunque Lucas solo le dirigía una mirada desconfiada-Aunque… ¿No comiste ninguna baya, cierto? Porque oí que son ponsoño…ponzo…ponzi…¡Ugh, venenosas!-

De inmediato, Lucas abrió los ojos como platos, recordando aquella mañana. El moreno maldijo mentalmente, mientras volteaba a ver a la albina, que sonreía de oreja a oreja…

-¡Tomare eso como un sí!-Exclamaba Nía en voz alta, con un tono inocente. Dicho tono era suficiente para que Lucas tapara sus oídos, irritado. Nía comenzó a caminar hacia donde había ido Sabrina, pero no sin antes comentar-Creo que debiste haber aceptado mi mango…-

Lucas solo rodo los ojos, pero, cuando escucho bien lo que había dicho la albina, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Qué no era una _piña, _Nía? ¿O acaso aun no has leído tus líneas lo suficiente?-Preguntaba Lucas, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Nía de inmediato se detuvo en seco, tragando saliva nerviosa ante lo dicho por el malicioso moreno. Sin embargo, poco después, continúo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, tarareando una canción de cuna en un intento por olvidar lo ocurrido…

* * *

En la base de las chicas, Carly, Melody y Kiara se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la bandera, esperando calmadamente a que algún miembro del otro equipo apareciera, para así poder llenarlo de pintura.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, y no habían tenido señal del otro equipo. Lejos de ser reconfortante, se estaba volviendo aburrido y desesperante…

Por supuesto, Kiara, siendo Kiara, no pasaría mucho tiempo estando callada.

-Es increíble que Sabrina nos haya dejado aquí, sin hacer nada, ¿Cierto? Desperdiciando tanto…potencial-Decía Kiara, sonriendo amigable. Carly y Melody solo intercambiaron una mirada confundida-Si tan solo _yo _fuera la líder, podría valorar realmente lo que usted…-

-Si no lo recuerdas, lo hicimos voluntariamente. ¡Tú estabas allí, por el amor a la madre tierra!-Exclamaba Carly, algo incrédula por las palabras inconsistentes de la ex-pelinegra. Kiara solo frunció el seño, frustrada, antes de comenzar de nuevo.

-Uh, si…¿Pero no sería genial si…?

-Antes de que comiences otra vez: No. Simplemente no. ¡Solo buscas hacernos entrar en tu pequeña alianza! Y luego, cuando no lo esperemos, ¡BAM! Eliminadas…-Decía Melody, rodando los ojos. Kiara solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a la amante del mar. Sin embargo, esto no la intimido mucho.

-Melody, cállate. ¿O acaso quieres que Carly sepa como saboteaste el desafío anterior para dejar ganar a tu noviecito?-Preguntaba Kiara, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Carly solo miro a ambas féminas incomoda, pero estas siguieron discutiendo…

-¿¡Y que si lo hice!? ¿Merezco ser eliminada acaso?

-¡Si, mereces ser eliminada por _traidora_!

-¿Traidora yo? ¡Lo dice la que escribió un diario en el cual decía textualmente como planeabas traicionar a _todos_! ¡Incluyendo a tu propio novio! Si eso no es ser una traidora, entonces no se qué…

La amante del mar fue interrumpida por el impacto de una bala de pintura en su costado. Melody no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, y, cuando se recupero del golpe, le dirigió inmediatamente una expresión irritada a Kiara, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Enserio? ¿Disparas a tu propio equipo? ¿¡Y aun así me llamas a mi trai…!?

De nuevo, otro disparo, esta vez en la frente. Kiara no pudo evitar reír ante la pintura amarilla que goteaba de la frente de la amante del mar…

Por supuesto, Melody no soportaría esto indefinidamente, y tan pronto tuvo oportunidad, le propino un disparo a la mejilla de Kiara…

-¡Auch! ¡Oye!

Con eso, Kiara disparo nuevamente. Luego Melody. Luego Kiara. Luego Melody. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la base de las _Oselotl _se volviera un pintoresco campo de batalla…

Carly, al ver lo lejos que había llegado el conflicto de ambas, intento hacer algo al respecto antes de que alguna de sus compañeras las encontrara en ese estado.

-¡Vamos chicas, deténganse, estamos…arruinando el…desafío!-Exclamaba Carly, mientras intentaba arrebatarle el rifle de pintura a Kiara, sin mucho éxito. Kiara termino disparándole a Carly en el rostro, haciéndola caer de trasero al suelo-¡Ugh, Kiara!-

-¿Qué? ¡No querías soltar!

La ecologista estaba lista para recriminarle en ese momento, sino hubiera sido porque otro disparo le acertó en su pierna. Sin embargo, dicho disparo no pertenecía a Kiara o a Melody…sino a Matt, que estaba escondido con Crash entre los matorrales, y en poco tiempo, ambos comenzaron a disparar frenéticamente contra el trió…

-¡Hahaha, como adoro este juego!-Reía Crash, mientras disparaba a toda velocidad hacia las tres chicas.

-¡Yo también, viejo!

Cuando finalmente lograron empapar a las tres en pintura, Crash tomo rápidamente la bandera, listo para comenzar a correr fuera del alcance de las tres chicas…

Luego de que el dúo dinámico estuviera fuera de su campo de visión, Kiara…sencillamente comenzó a enloquecer.

-¡Ugh, fantástico! ¡Ahora perderemos el desafío! Muchas gracias Melody…

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste quien…

-¡Fueron ambas, por no trabajar en equipo!-Corto Carly bruscamente, harta de las discusiones de las dos rivales. Tanto Kiara como Melody le dirigieron una mirada incrédula a la ecologista, que solo se fue alejando de ambas, completamente tensa…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Bien, lo admito, perdí el control un poco allá afuera…¿Pero como no hacerlo? ¡Llevan así prácticamente todo el día! Solo espero que no perdamos el desafío…_

* * *

-¡Hahaha, eso fue tan fácil!-Exclamaba Matt, riendo burlonamente-¡Ahora solo debemos correr hacia la base!-

-¡Haha, lo sé hermano, sencillísimo-Respondía Crash, con su usual sonrisa. Desgraciadamente para el peli-magenta, pudo sentir como una bala de pintura rosaba a meros centímetros de su brazo, lo cual lo detuvo en seco…

Volteándose para ver a su atacante, Crash encontró a Kat y a Jen mirándolo con una expresión seria, sus rifles listos para disparar. Crash, mientras tanto, seguía sonriendo…pero de una manera más maniática que nunca.

-Corre-Dijo por lo bajo Crash, su mirada nunca dejando a la de las dos féminas-Yo las distraigo…-

Matt de inmediato asintió con la cabeza, antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad. Kat pudo notar esto, y de inmediato se dirigió a Jen…

-¡No dejes que escape!

Con eso, Jen salió corriendo detrás del rubio, logrando rodear al gigante de Crash. Desgraciadamente, una vez que volvió estar en el campo visual del grandote, fue fácilmente derribada por un par de disparos en la espalda –cortesía de Crash- que la hicieron perder el equilibrio, haciéndola caer de cara contra el suelo…

-¡O-ouch…!

-¡Jen! U-uh…quiero decir…¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, cuerpo de tanque!?-Pregunto Kat, visiblemente enfadada. Crash solo se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndole la misma sonrisa maniática de antes.

-Si quieres pasar, deberás encargarte de mi primero…

Kat no pudo evitar sonreír ante la oferta, pero luego recordó que Matt seguramente se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su base. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kat disparo tres balas a Crash…que las esquivo con facilidad, saltando fuera de su dirección.

El grandote luego disparo ocho veces a la peli-arcoíris, que, con un atlético salto, logro esquivarlas todas con facilidad. Mientras estaba en el aire, Crash decidió disparar una última bala de pintura, que salió directo hacia su objetivo…

Al menos hasta que Kat utilizo su rifle como un bate para golpear la bala de vuelta a su objetivo, y esta impactara en la frente de Crash.

-¡SI! ¡Dos de dos! Realmente necesitas práctica, Crash…-Decía Kat, sonriendo arrogante. Sin embargo, dicha sonrisa desapareció al recordar que su amiga rubia aun seguía en el suelo, acostada con su cara enterrada en la tierra-¡Jen!-

De inmediato, Kat levanto a la rubia del suelo, sujetándola por el cuello de su camiseta, que escupió un poco de tierra de su boca en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Kat luego la soltó bruscamente, haciéndola caer de trasero en el accidentado suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Kat!-Exclamaba Jen, enfadada. Sin embargo, tan pronto hablo, sintió como su rostro se inflamaba un poco, y lo sujeto de inmediato-¡Auch, mi cara! ¡Me duele!-

-Duh, eso es lo que pasa cuando aterrizas de cara al suelo…-Decía Kat, con una sonrisa sabionda. Jen no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de _'¿Enserio?'_ ante la respuesta de la peli-arcoíris-Hmm…aparentemente estas bien. Me asustaste con esa caída, ¿Sabes? Debes tener más cuidado…-

-Sí, 'mama'…-Bromeo Jen, rodando los ojos-¿Y qué hay de Matt? ¿Ya le disparaste?-

Los ojos de Kat se abrieron como platos al recordar al rubio, y a la bandera que cargaba con él. En una milésima de segundo, Kat comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde se había ido el bromista chico, rogando porque no fuera demasiado tarde…

* * *

-Ugh, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar sentado aquí?-Se preguntaba Galen, mirando aburrido a la dirección del bosque. Finalmente, algo capto la atención del sarcástico pelinegro…

…Y era Matt, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la base, con la bandera roja de las _Oselotl_ en sus brazos.

-¡La tengo, viejo, la tengo!

Galen no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado ante lo cerca que se encontraba Matt de ganar el desafío, asomándose a la entrada de la cueva para poder verlo más claramente. El holandés se encontraba ya a pocos metros de la cueva que era su base, y la victoria parecía ser un plato seguro…

…Y luego, Sabrina salió de unos arbustos, y apunto su rifle al pecho de Matt, deteniéndolo en seco…

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Matt?-Preguntaba Sabrina, burlonamente. Matt de inmediato intento retroceder, pero se encontró con el rifle de Nía siendo apuntado contra su espalda, frenándole cualquier posibilidad de escape.

-¡Hola Matti, tiempo sin vernos!-Decía Nía, con una sonrisa estúpida. Mat solo suspiro derrotado, al no tener posibilidad para escapar en ese momento. Solo podía esperar a que el dúo disparara de una vez…

-Aun no sé cómo es que tienes la bandera…-Decía Sabrina, su voz empapada de irritación ante el posible error de sus compañeras de equipos. La vista de Matt se dirigió hacia su base, en la cual se encontraba Galen, con los brazos abiertos. Una idea cruzo por su mente-¿Pero sabes qué? No voy a arriesgarme a perder el desafío…

Con eso, Sabrina presiono con fuerza el gatillo…pero antes de que la bala de pintura diera en su destino, Matt utilizo toda su fuerza para lanzar la bandera hacia la base, en la cual esperaba Galen…

…el cual atrapo la bandera en el aire, y la clavo en su base, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaba Sabrina, horrorizada, mientras se tiraba sobre sus rodillas.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritaba Nía, aplaudiendo alegremente. Sabrina le dirigió una mirada homicida a la albina, pero esta no la capto mucho que digamos.

-¡Y parece que los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_ han ganado el desafío! Asombroso, debo decir. Creí que serian las nuevas Ratas Toxicas-Decía Chris, mientras entraba a escena acompañando al Chef en su Jeep, y mirando con asombro a su alrededor-¡_Oselotl Tlatsiuki,_ los veo en la ceremonia de eliminación esta noche! Prepárense para eliminar a alguien, vía La Balista de la Vergüenza…

Con eso, el presentador se retiro del lugar, dejando a ambos equipos en el medio del bosque. Sabrina parecía estar a punto de explotar, Nía estaba sonriéndole a esta, en un intento por alegrarla, Matt sonreía arrogante, y Galen, sorprendentemente, también parecía estar alegre…

Kat, que recién había llegado a escena, en cambio, estaba confundida…

-Uh…¿Ya ganamos?

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Matt-**__¿Acaso tuvieron dudas? ¡Era OBVIO que ganaría el desafío! Si, Galen ayudo un poco…¡Pero el gran Mattæus Poulsen termino salvando el día, BOOM! No puedo esperar para restregárselo en la cara a Jen…_

_**Kiara-**__Estoy segura de que Melody se va esta noche. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella arruino nuestras chances de ganar…_

_**Melody-**__(Mirando nerviosa a la cámara)-Uh, realmente espero no ser eliminada…¡Todo fue culpa de Kiara! E-ellas…¿Ellas comprenderán, cierto?_

_**Sabrina-**__Perdimos…¡PERDIMOS! ¡Contra esos…esos cerdos! Ugh, cuando encuentre al responsable de esto…_

* * *

La noche había caído en el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl, y eso solo significaba una cosa: Ceremonia de Eliminación. Los ganadores estaban en la galería, mirando expectantes quien se iría esa noche –todos menos Nate, claro está, que estaba muy ocupado mirando expectante a Dean, que hacia lo posible por ignorarlo. Las once _Oselotl_ se encontraban alrededor de la fogata, esperando a que Chris comenzara a decir nombres…

Dicho presentador estaba sonriendo sádicamente, mientras el Chef sostenía la bandeja con malvaviscos, listo para lanzarlos.

-_Oselotl Tlatsiuki_, les ha llegado su hora…¿Sinceramente? Dejaron mucho que desear en este desafío. No hubo mucho trabajo en equipo, a decir verdad, _todo lo contrario_. Pero como sea, supongo que ustedes saben exactamente quienes se irán esta noche…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Creo que es obvio…(Votando por Kiara)_

_**Jen-**__…Por quien votare, ¿No creen? (Votando por Melody) Lo siento, amiga. Nada personal. Sencillamente Kiara es más apta para los desafíos, es todo._

_**Kiara-**__(Votando por Melody) Parece que las situaciones se han vuelto a repetir. No pudiste mantener tu mente en el juego, ¿Y ahora mira? Todo se ha vuelto en tu contra. Por más que odie hacerlo, simplemente me veo obligada. Nuestras divergencias son demasiadas como para que ambas sigamos en el juego. ¡Auf Wiendersen!…_

_**Roxy-**__(Votando por Kiara) Nunca me diste buena espina…_

_**Sabrina-**__Ugh, un trato es un trato. Pero que conste que es tu ultima chance…(Votando por Melody)_

_**Shiny-**__(Votando por Kiara) Si han visto DTBI, sabrán porque estoy votando por ella. Una palabra: Avalancha…_

* * *

-Los votos han sido contados…-Decía Chris, a medida que la cámara se alejaba de el, revelando que todas las chicas tenían un malvavisco en la mano, aparte de Carly, Kiara, Melody. Ambas chicas ecologistas se encontraban sudando nerviosas, mientras que Kiara tenía una expresión fría en su rostro. Como si no le preocupara nada en ese momento. Como si solo quisiera salir de ahí en cuanto acabara todo-…Y Carly, tu estas a salvo-

La castaña suspiro aliviada, mientras atrapaba su malvavisco en el aire. Kiara y Melody de inmediato observaron el ultimo malvavisco atentamente, cada una –incluyendo a la no hace mucho calmada Kiara- no perdiéndolo de vista ni un segundo, esperando a que se le fuera entregado. Chris, por supuesto, noto esto, y decidió tomarse el mayor tiempo…

-Y el último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…¡Kiara!-

La mencionada atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, antes de devorarlo de un solo bocado, sonriendo maliciosa. Melody solo soltó un hondo suspiro…

-Melody, has sido eliminada de Total Drama. Maukayotl Island. Lo que significa que la Balista de la Vergüenza te está esperando…-Decía Chris, a lo cual Melody se levantaba de su asiento, y, sorprendentemente, le dirigía una sonrisa a su equipo.

-Bueno…ha sido un placer competir de nuevo. Incluso pude conocer a algunas personas geniales…-Decía Melody, mientras observaba en particular a Carly, que le devolvía una sonrisa-…Lastima que no hayamos podido conocernos mejor-

-Sí, sí, una pena, ¿Ahora podrías irte de una vez?-Preguntaba Kiara, rodando los ojos. Melody solo le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la chica, pero de todos modos camino hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza…

…Al menos hasta sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, en un intento por detenerla. Al voltear, descubrió que se trataba de Jim, el cual estaba lejos de estar feliz en ese momento…

-No puedo creer que vuelvas a ser eliminada pronto. Esto apesta…-Decía Jim, en casi un susurro-¿No podrías…quedarte un rato más? ¿El tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de una cena en la playa o…?-

-No. No puede. Este es un programa de media hora…-Cortaba Chris, irritado. Jim solo rodo los ojos ante el anfitrión.

-Jim, vamos, no es para tanto. Fue divertido mientras duro…-Decía Melody, con una sonrisa-Además, esta es _tu_ oportunidad de brillar. ¡Tal vez puedas llegar un poco más lejos que antes! Incluso podrías llegar a ganar el millón…-

Jim no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a mirar el suelo bajo sus pies, con expresión deprimida. Harta de esto, Melody le dio un breve beso en los labios al delincuente, que subió la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Vamos, Jim. No es como si no fuéramos a vernos más, ¿Cierto? Y cuando regreses, te estaré esperando…-Decía Melody, sonriendo dulcemente. La chica abrió los brazos, permitiendo que el Chef la cargara hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza. En meros segundos, Melody había salido volando por los aires, aterrizando en alguna parte del Océano Pacifico…

-Ahh, una menos, quedan veinte-Decía Chris, sonriendo sádicamente-Lo que me recuerda…¿Algún malviviente que se ofrezca a ir en busca de la Estatuilla de la Invencibilidad en la solitaria Isla del Exilio?-

-Yo iré-Se levantaba Carly, de inmediato. Chris solo arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-¿Enserio? Digo…¿Enserio?

-Uh, Carly, ¿Por qué querrías pasar dos días allá?-Preguntaba Sabrina, confundida.

-¡Solo así compensare mi desempeño en el desafío! No pude evitar que Crash y Matt tomaran la bandera, así que…supongo que tomar el viaje a la Isla del Exilio es una buena compensación, ¿No?-Decía Carly, encogiéndose de hombros. De inmediato recibió miradas preocupadas de su equipo-¿Qué? Es solo una isla. Además, amo la naturaleza…-

-Bien, eso cubre un cupo. ¿Lobos?

-Meh, iré yo. Parece ser un lugar genial…-Decía Galen, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras caminaba hacia el frente de Chris, acompañado de Carly.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora que ya tenemos a nuestros exiliados…¡Chef! Libera la red…

Ambos chicos solo miraron al anfitrión, confundidos. Su aclaratoria no tardaría mucho, sin embargo, cuando una red los envolvió completamente, solo para que esta comenzara a elevarlos por el aire. El Chef, mientras tanto, reía en su helicóptero, que era el que había soltado la red en primer lugar.

Momentos después, el helicóptero se había perdido en la distancia, llevándose con él a los dos campistas.

-Y parece que esto es todo…-Decía Chris, al ver al dúo alejarse a la distancia-¿Qué asombroso desafío nos esperara en el siguiente desafío? ¿Podrán Carly y Galen sobrevivir a la Isla del Exilio? ¿Y quién será nuestro siguiente eliminado? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total…

Drama…

¡Boney Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

**Votos**

**Melody-6: Flora, Jen, Kat, Kiara, Nía, Sabrina.**

**Kiara-5: Carly, Melody, Roxy, Selena, Shiny.**

…

…

* * *

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Matt; Max; Nate; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Kiara; Nia; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.)**

…

…

* * *

…

…

**¡Y eso ha sido todo! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Bueno, malo, terrible? ¿Ya confirmaron a sus favoritos de la temporada? ¿Alguna pista de quien será el antagonista **_**principal**_** de la temporada? ¿Y alguna pista de las posibles parejas de la temporada?**

**Bien. Sé que dije que serian 20 capítulos. **_**Pero **_**como el numero de campistas aumento, es obvio que los capítulos también aumenten un poco. EL número definitivo será 22 capítulos, sin Aftermaths.**

**En fin. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review, y realmente espero que dejen uno en este cap. Son como cafeína solida para escribir…**

**Au Revoir!**


	5. Desde Tasmania, Con Amor

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 5: Desde Tasmania, Con Amor…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Y aquí está mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, mis niños…¡ACTUALIZACIÓN NAVIDEÑA! Y debo decir que este capítulo será un regalo bastante especial para lo que ya tienen sus posibles parejas en mente, debido a que…digamos que los guiños aquí serán **_**mucho**_** menos sutiles que en el capitulo anterior. Digamos que habrán pistas de las cinco posibles parejas que habrán en el fic…¿O son seis? Meh, ya lo descubrirán más adelante.**

**Sin nada más que decir, aquí está el capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Feliz navidad! Oh, y un próximo año nuevo también…**

…

…

* * *

…

…

Anteriormente en Total Drama…

Nuestros veintiún campistas restantes se enfrentaron a un juego gigante de 'Captura la Bandera', con un poco del desafío de Paintball de la primera temporada para…hacerlo un poco más interesante.

De inmediato, vimos como mientras algunas alianzas se ponían a prueba, otras parecían…crearse en medio del caos.

Dean logro poner a Nate de su lado…

Jim, Max y Nick también parecen haber creado una alianza…

Sin mencionar la fuerte 'amistad' de Jen y Kat, además de la conmovedora simpatía que le tiene Selena a Flora…

Hmm…esto se pondrá interesante muy pronto. En especial para los que aun no tienen a alguien de su lado…

Las peleas entre Kiara y Melody, debido a su áspera relación desde la temporada pasada, terminaron siendo aun más de un problema en esta. ¿Por qué? Porque gracias a esto, le terminaron dando la bandera a Crash y a Matt, los cuales terminaron dándole la victoria a su equipo, junto con un –sorprendentemente competente- Galen…

PERO este es un nuevo día. Un nuevo desafío. Y un nuevo expulsado al cual dispararemos por la Balista de la Vergüenza.

¿Podrá Kiara salir de la zona de riesgo?

¿Podrá Flora finalmente defenderse por si misma?

¿Podrán Carly y Galen sobrevivir a la Isla del Exilio? Carly, por supuesto. Galen, en cambio…

¿Y qué demonios habrá detrás de la personalidad de Nía? ¿Podrá Lucas averiguarlo?

¡Descúbranlo en este demoniaco episodio de Total. Drama. Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

La mañana se encontraba usualmente paradisiaca en la Isla Maukayotl. Los quetzales se encontraban cantando alegremente, las aguas cristalinas del océano reflejaban la luz del sol, y las palmeras y demás frondosas plantas le proporcionaban una atmosfera de tranquilidad al campamento…

Por supuesto, esto no era el caso de el Equipo Oselotl, que –después de la monumental derrota del desafío pasado- se encontraba charlando –o, mejor dicho, debatiendo- la situación de su equipo…

Por supuesto, no era muy difícil saber quien inicio dicho debate…

-¡Solo digo que si hubiéramos estado mejor coordinadas, esto no hubiera pasado!-Exclamaba Kiara, zapateando contra el suelo. Sabrina solo rodo los ojos, y se preparo para responder dicha pregunta.

-¿Enserio, Kiara? Porque en mi opinión, tu tampoco estuviste muy coordinada ayer…¿Dispararle a tu propio equipo cuenta como falla de coordinación, cierto? ¡Oh espera, olvide que lo hiciste _a propósito_!

-¡Ella comenzó! Con su…ugh, rebeldía contra mí. ¿Cómo se atreve a rebelarse contra _mí_?

-¡Porque solo hablas (censurado), por eso se rebelo contra ti!-Exclamaba Roxy, visiblemente harta. Kiara de inmediato volteo a ver a la roquera, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a esta. Roxy no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Es más, la mirada de la ex-pelinegra solo termino dándole aun más coraje-¡Actúas como si fueras la condenada líder del equipo! ¿Qué acaso olvidas lo que paso el año pasado con tu maldito diario, y con tu plan de apuñalarnos a todos en la espalda? ¿¡Como quieres que te tratemos bien después de eso!?-

-Pues…un equipo debe confiar en su lid…

-¡Tú no eres la líder! ¡Eres solo una tirana que necesita ser expulsada de la isla, _ahora_!-Exclamaba Roxy, iracunda. Kiara no pudo evitar dirigirle nuevamente una mirada fría a la roquera, que no dudo en devolvérsela. La mayoría de las _Oselotl_ miraron el conflicto en silencio –incluyendo a Sabrina, que parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo- en espera a que una de las dos terminara estallado. Sorprendentemente, esto nunca paso, y Kiara sencillamente decidió salir de la habitación, tirando con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__¡Ugh! Como odio a mi equipo…_

* * *

_**Roxy-**__Kiara no ha cambiado. En lo absoluto. Sigue siendo la misma malcriada, manipuladora, obstinada pe…(censurado) de la temporada pasada. Y hare todo lo posible porque se vaya…_

* * *

_**Selena-**__¡Yay, nuestro equipo se está fragmentando! Y ni siquiera ha pasado una semana. ¿Qué hermoso es trabajar en equipo, no?_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_, las cosas parecían estar mucho menos tensas. Los chicos se encontraban desayunando –o, más bien, devorando- unas alitas picantes, cortesía de la recompensa por el desafío anterior. Lucas parecía ser el que más disfrutaba su recompensa, debido a que ya había comido más de trece alitas seguidas, y no parecía tener ánimos de parar…

-Whoa, viejo, calma. Si sigues comiendo a ese ritmo, terminaras como Owen al final del día…-Decía Matt, sonriendo burlonamente-Aunque…con tu cuerpo de alfiler, tal vez lo necesites-

-¡Ha! Muy gracioso…-Respondía el moreno, sarcástico-¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que pasar dos días en una solitaria isla, sin nada que comer, y solo con _Nía_ como acompañante?-

-Un momento, viejo, un momento… ¿Nía? ¿Qué acaso no dijiste que no tenias nada que comer?-Preguntaba Matt, pervertidamente. Lucas solo le dirigió una mirada enfadada al bromista, que solo rio ante la expresión del moreno-¡Haha, vamos viejo, relájate! ¡Solo fue una broma! Además, deberías sentirte afortunado por haber pasado dos noches con Nía en una isla. Solos. Sin siquiera cámaras que pudieran molestarlos…-

Por énfasis, Matt le guiño el ojo a Lucas, que de inmediato rodo los ojos ante el comentario.

-Por favor…¿Nía? Preferiría incrustarme vidrio en mis globos oculares…

-¡Oh vamos, viejo! ¿Qué acaso no la ves? ¡Ella es un completo diez! Además, ella también parece sentir algo por ti. Ya sabes, porque siempre se 'enfrentan' en los desafíos, y todo eso…-Exclamaba Matt, sonriendo tontamente. Lucas, sin embargo, solo arqueaba una ceja, confundido-Si yo fuera tú, ya me hubiera abalanzado sobre ella sin pensarlo…

-Porque no me sorprende. Ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja de imbéciles…-Rodaba los ojos el moreno, completamente incomodo con la conversación-¿Y qué es eso de un completo diez? ¿Acaso tienes un ranking de chicas, o algo así?-

-¡Por supuesto! Aquí esta…-Decía Matt, sacando un grafico de su espalda, en el cual mostraba a cada chica de la isla-Mi orden es, de la mas a la menos sexy: Sabrina, Nía, Kiara, Jen, Selena, Roxy, Kat, Melody, Carly, Shiny, y Flora…-

Los ocho chicos solo observaron el grafico, algunos ofendidos, pero la mayoría con curiosidad. Lucas no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Nía era una 'diez', recordando lo dicho por el rubio hace un rato.

-También tengo un grafico para los chicos, pero…te lo mostrare después, Lucas. Eres un siete, si te interesa…

-Eres un completo imbécil-Preguntaba Lucas, visiblemente ofendido, mientras se tiraba en su litera, mientras seguía devorando sus alitas de pollo-Digo, ¿Cómo pudiste ponerme solo un siete?-

-¿No crees que tener un ranking de chicas es algo…no lo sé, bajo?-Preguntaba Max, curiosamente-D-digo, no soy un experto en chicas ni nada, pero no creo que a ellas les guste mucho saber que las califican solo por su aspecto-

Antes de que Matt pudiera contestar, el chico fue interrumpido cuando un objeto salió disparado desde la ventana, aterrizando en una litera vacía de la cabaña. Inspeccionándolo más de cerca, Matt descubrió que se trataba de un panal de abejas…lo cual fue confirmado cuando cientos de ellas comenzaron a salir de este.

Siendo nueve adolescentes varones en una cabaña, la respuesta fue predeciblemente madura…

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

De inmediato, los nueve chicos comenzaron a salir corriendo en pánico de la cabaña, mientras eran perseguidos por cientos de enfurecidas abejas. A un lado de la cabaña, mirando entretenida todo el caos, se encontraba Selena, acompañada de Flora, observando cómo los nueve chicos corrían en pánico del ataque de abejas…

-¡Hahaha, completamente épico!-Exclamaba Selena, secándose una lagrima-¿Qué te pareció nuestra venganza, Flora? ¿Tan 'dulce como la miel', no crees?-

-Uh…e-estuvo bien, s-supongo-Respondió Flora, frotando nerviosamente su brazo-¿P-pero era necesario lastimarlos a todos? D-digo, Crash y Matt se lo m-merecen, p-pero…

-¡Sí! ¡Si era necesario! Eso le dará una advertencia a los demás: No se metan con nosotras-Respondía Selena, con un tinte de orgullo. Flora solo bajo la mirada, algo apenada-¿Qué pasa Flora? Creí que te gustaría una pequeña venganza después de la broma de los globos que nos hicieron ayer…-

-Pues…sencillamente no me gusta vengarme, es t-todo-Decía Flora, su mirada fijándose en los chicos que se encontraban a la distancia, con algo de compasión. Selena noto esto, y de inmediato una sonrisa cómplice surgió en su rostro.

-Oh, claaaaaaaro…-Decía Selena, con un tono 'casual', mientras se acercaba a la tímida chica, con una sonrisa-¿Quién es?-

-¿U-uh?

-_El_. ¿Quién es? ¿Nick? ¿Nate? Por favor dime que no es Lucas…

-¿D-de que estás hablando?-Preguntaba Flora, un sonrojo apareciendo en su rostro. Selena solo sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga.

-Oh, tu _sabes_ de qué estoy hablando…-Decía Selena, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Flora solo se sonrojo aun mas al oír esto, apartando la mirada de inmediato de su amiga punk-¿Quién es? ¡Vamos, Flora, solo dilo! No es para tanto…

-Y-yo…u-uh…no lo sé, Lena…-Decía Flora, frotando su brazo nerviosa-Digo, no es como si le importara a alguien. Así que mejor no aburrirte con mis p-problemas…

-A mi me importa. Porque tú eres mi amiga, Flora, _nunca _olvides eso…-Decía Selena, mirando a la castaña con seriedad. La oji-verde de inmediato volteo a ver a la del fleco rojo, con ojos brillosos. Lena solo arqueo una ceja, confundida-Uh…¿Dije algo que no debía?-

-Y-yo soy t-tu…¿A-amiga?

-Uh, sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?-Decía Selena, encogiéndose de hombros. Para sorpresa de la skater, Selena sintió como Flora casi la asfixiaba en un apretado abrazo, todo mientras repetía 'Gracias, gracias, gracias' una y otra vez…

-Uh, Flora…¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntaba Selena, sin saber realmente como reaccionar. Al no obtener respuesta, Selena sencillamente hizo lo que parecía corresponder a ese momento: Lentamente, la chica punk puso sus abrazos alrededor de la pequeña castaña, y le devolvió su abrazo. Sin darse cuenta, la pelinegra termino sonriendo ante esto, pero hizo lo posible por disimularlo en ese momento…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Flora-**__¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Mi primera amiga! S-sabia que venir a-aquí había s-sido u-una buena idea…_

_**Selena-**__¿Saben? Eso…se sintió bien. No recibo muchos abrazos que digamos, y menos desde que 'ma y 'pa se divorciaron. Así que…si, lo disfrute un poco…_

* * *

-Esto apesta…

Después de lograr sacarse las abejas de encima, Jim decidió no seguir al resto de su equipo de vuelta a la cabaña. En cambio, prefirió quedarse en la orilla del lago, observando el horizonte con una mirada melancólica.

El chico tomo una concha de mar, observándola fijamente con aires enamoradizos, antes de dejarla caer de vuelta a la arena, suspirando hondamente.

Max y Nick notaron esto, y de inmediato caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el delincuente…

-¿Estás bien, viejo? Pareces un poquitín caído…-Decía Nick, en un intento por animar al delincuente. No funciono.

-Viejo, solo vete. No estoy de humor…

-¡Vamos Jim, no puedes seguir así!-Decía Max esta vez, poniendo una mano en el hombro del delincuente-Entiendo que estés algo triste…

-¿Algo? ¿¡Algo!? ¡Dos veces! Dos veces nos han puesto en equipos distintos, dos veces la han eliminado pronto, y dos veces he tenido que soportar estar aquí alejado de ella…-Decía Jim, pateando frustrado una roca cercana al agua. Max y Nick se miraron el uno al otro, en busca de una respuesta al dilema del delincuente-Ugh, odio este show…creo que voy a ren…

-¡No! ¡Hermano, no te atrevas a renunciar!-Exclamaba Nick, su voz tornándose totalmente seria en un instante-¡No sabes lo mucho que odiaría verte renunciar! Debes seguir, viejo. Vinimos aquí para ganar el millón de dólares, no para rendirnos. Y estoy seguro de que Melody no se enamoro de un perdedor que tira la toalla en cuanto las cosas se ponen difíciles…

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Vas a superar esto, y vas a quedarte en la competencia, ¿Me oíste?-Decía Nick al delincuente, que solo suspiro cansado, antes de levantarse de la arena.

-Ugh, está bien…lo intentare. Pero si fallo…

-No fallaras viejo, estamos aquí para ayudarte. ¡Haremos una alianza!

-Alianza de hermanos. ¡Como Mario, Luigi y…uh, su primo desconocido del que nadie ha hablado antes!-Decía Max, poniendo su puño en alto. Dicho puño fue luego acompañado por el de Nick, y, luego de unos segundos, el de Jim, antes de que los tres chicos gritaran '¡Alianza de Hermanos!', y dejaran caer sus puños…

-Eso significa que debemos ir pensando en expulsar a alguien, ¿No?-Preguntaba Nick, su voz tornándose algo insegura-Uh, ¿Están pensando en alguien?-

-Lucas.

-Lucas, definitivamente-Acompañaba Max, justo después de su amigo delincuente-¡El chico es una completa rata!-

-Un niño rata-Decía Jim, soltando una risilla-Heh, como me encanta ese sobrenombre…

-Como iba diciendo…-Decía Max, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a Jim-¡Debemos expulsarlo lo más rápido posible! Lucas es como un sarpullido: Mientras más tiempo lo ignores, mas se expande, hasta que es imposible quitártelo de encima…-

-Así que está decidido: Si perdemos esta noche, el niño rata se va. ¿Hecho?-Preguntaba Nick, recapitulando. Sus dos aliados sonrieron al instante, sonrisa que se contagio al pelinegro…

-¡Hecho!

-¡Hecho al cuadrado!

El trió comenzó a caminar luego de vuelta al campamento, dejando al lago en su original estado de soledad…

…o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Al notar que el trió se había ido, Dean decidió salir de su escondrijo, saltando del árbol que le había proporcionado un lugar en el cual escuchar la conversación de los tres chicos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que fuera seguido por Lucas, que salto de la misma rama en la cual se había escondido el oji-ámbar, y aterrizando con facilidad en el suelo.

-¿Necesitas más pruebas, o esa es más que suficiente?-Pregunto Dean, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lucas solo le dirigió una mirada de irritación al castaño, el cual puso las manos en alto, en un intento por defenderse-¡Hey viejo, cálmate, no es conmigo con quien tienes un problema! Esos tres, sin embargo…-

-¿Así que lo que me dices es que, si hago una alianza contigo, me ayudaras a expulsar a cara de nerd, a rostro de piercings, y al neo-Jessie?-Preguntaba Lucas, en un intento por recapitular todo lo que le había dicho el oji-ámbar, aunque su voz tenía un tono de desconfianza en ella-¿Y cómo se que no me estafaras al final? Porque es bastante sospechoso que quieras ayudar al campista más sucio y despiadado de Total Drama: Boney Island…-

Dean se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, fingiendo estar pensando profundamente en algo. Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa al moreno, antes de acercársele con una expresión cómplice.

-Está bien…lo diré: No, no vi la temporada en la cual apareciste. Así que eso te da una ventaja…-Admitió Dean, encogiéndose de hombros-_Pero_ oí que fuiste el antagonista principal de TDBI, y eso llamo mi atención. Significa que tu, amigo mío, tienes un cerebro después de todo, pero también tienes muchos enemigos. ¿Y qué mejor manera de utilizarlo que aliándote conmigo? Así podrás cometer todas las estafas que quieras, y podrás tener a alguien que te cuide la espalda mientras las haces…-

Lucas se mantuvo en silencio, analizando lo que le era dicho por el estafador joven. No pudo evitar sonreír macabramente ante la idea de poder crear caos sin riesgo a ser expulsado…pero algo en la oferta de Dean parecía ser _demasiado _perfecta.

-Así que…¿Eso es todo? ¿Me ayudaras por admiración?

-Pues…no, no exactamente. Recuerda que yo también tengo mis enemigos. Y espero que al expulsar al trió terrible podamos llegar a un acuerdo para expulsar a un par de personas…-Decía Dean, con una sonrisa cómplice-Así que, ¿Trato hecho?-

Lucas solo observo con algo de desconfianza como Dean le ofrecía la mano, antes de mirar a su alrededor, alerta de que alguien pudiera estarlos observando. Al no lograr encontrar a nadie, el chico esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, ambos italianos estrechando la mano del otro.

-¡Viejo, tienes un trato!

-¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos de vuelta a la cabaña. No queremos levantar sospechas, ¿Cierto?

-Lo mismo digo, viejo…-Respondió Lucas, con una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos chicos entonces comenzaron a caminar a la cabaña. Sin que el otro lo notara, tanto Dean como Lucas sacaron una mano de su bolsillo, la cual tenía dedos cruzados…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__(Mostrando sus dedos cruzados a la cámara)-¿Yo? ¿Confiar en el niño rata? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. Solo hay un puesto de antagonista en este programa, ¡Y ese seré yo! Pero si, lo necesitare por un rato. Al menos hasta poder romper esa alianza que amenaza con mi reinado sobre este patético juego…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__(Mostrando sus dedos cruzados a la cámara)-¿No creerán que yo, uno de los competidores más sucios, despiadados y traicioneros de Total Drama realmente iba a confiar en un novato como Dean, cierto? ¡Ha! Ni loco…pero el novato tuvo razón sobre la alianza de esos tres, además de el hecho de que, por mis acciones en la temporada pasada, yo llevo un blanco enorme en la espalda. Así que si, tal vez me convenga escucharlo por un rato…al menos hasta que me deshaga de las principales amenazas. Después de eso, será arrivederci Dean…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Isla del Exilio, los dos confinados se encontraban –tal como Lucas y Nía en el exilio anterior- en busca de algo que comer. Carly no había tenido ningún problema en encontrar un arbusto de fresas, del cual no dudo en tomar un puñado de fresas con las cuales alimentarse.

Galen, en cambio, se encontraba en ese momento caminando cansinamente por el frondoso bosque, mientras sujetaba su estomago adolorido, el cual gruñía como un oso rabioso. Después de caminar un rato, el chico logro encontrar una enredadera con algunas bayas verdes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Galen acerco su mano a dicha enredadera, listo para tomar uno de sus frutos…

-¡NO!

El pelinegro alejo su mano al instante, mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor. Después de un rato, el oji-café encontró a Carly, la cual bajo de una rama para aterrizar al lado del pelinegro, alejándolo de la enredadera.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Solo quería comerme una! Si tanto las querías, pues…

-¡No es eso! Casi te comes un fruto de hiedra venenosa-Le decía Carly, en un tono de reproche. Galen trago saliva nervioso, mirando con algo de temor el fruto verdoso que yacía en la enredadera-Si uno de ellos entra en tu garganta, esta se inflamaría como un tomate en menos de un minuto. ¡Podrías asfixiarte hasta morir! ¿Acaso quieres eso?-

-Uh…no, creo que no-Decía Galen, algo perturbado por las noticias de la ecologista-¿Entonces que puedo comer? ¡Llevo horas buscando!-

Carly se quedo pensativa un rato, antes de buscar entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando luego unas cuantas fresas, entregándoselas a Galen.

-¡Hey, gracias…!

-Carly-Dijo la ecologista, sonriéndole al sarcástico chico-¿Y tú eras?-

-Galen. El que se tiro a propósito en el primer desafío…-Decía Galen, algo avergonzado por dicho recuerdo-¿Te molestaría si…ya sabes, te acompaño a buscar más comida? Es que preferiría estar con alguien quien sabe de estas cosas. No querría casi envenenarme a mí mismo otra vez. Ah, y gracias por, ya sabes…salvarme la vida-

-No hay de que, Galen-Respondía Carly, sonriéndole dulcemente al pelinegro, que sonreía de vuelta-Hmm…Acabe de ver algunas manzanos por aquí…¿Te apetece alguno?-

-Hey, nunca estas demasiado lleno para manzanas, ¿No?-Bromeo el pelinegro, mientras seguía a la ecologista por el camino señalado. Carly no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras ambos caminaban por el frondoso camino, recogiendo alguna que otra manzana cercana de los enormes arboles…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Galen es…bastante genial. No he estado con muchos chicos, considerando que siempre me llaman hippies, abraza-arboles, vendedora de galletas, y cosas así…pero él es bastante agradable. Además, me gusta estar con alguien que aprecia tu conocimiento en botánica…_

* * *

_**Galen-**__Carly esta…bien, supongo. Me salvo de asfixiarme con hiedra venenosa, y eso siempre es algo bien. Además, parece tener más sentido común que la mayoría de las personas aquí…_

* * *

-¡Atención campistas! Por favor, presentarse al valle ubicado al norte del campamento, ahora mismo. ¡Es hora del desafío!-

De inmediato, los dieciocho campistas comenzaron a caminar hacia dicho valle, algunos –tales como Jen y Kiara- llegaron a preferir correr hacia este, debido a su naturaleza competitiva. La mayoría, sin embargo, prefería caminar tranquilamente hasta el lugar indicado, charlando y conversando con sus compañeros de equipo hasta que llegaran a estos…

* * *

Finalmente, los dieciocho campistas llegaron a dicho valle. Allí se encontraron con un sonriente Chris, una no muy feliz Johanna…y un enorme circuito de obstáculos, situado detrás del anfitrión y su asistente…

-¡Bienvenidos, campistas!-Saludaba Chris, enérgicamente-¿Tuvieron una buena noche?-

-Yo se que yo no…-Decía Johanna, mientras tronaba su cuello-¿Cómo es que es obligatorio para los asistentes dormir en camas rellenas de sacos de cemento? ¡Es ilógico!-

-¡Hey! Tómalo como entrenamiento para lo que viene. ¿Querías un desafío? ¡Pues dormir en esas cosas es un desafío! Así que alégrate-Decía Chris, a lo cual Johanna rodo los ojos, irritada-Como sea. Es hora de comenzar el desafío. Pero antes…¿Chef? ¿Podrías bajar a los exiliados?-

Tal como el desafío anterior, el Chef sobrevoló a los campistas en su helicóptero, y, sin mucho cuidado, lanzo a Carly por la compuerta hacia el vacio. Afortunadamente para la ecologista, el helicóptero no se encontraba a mucha altura, y logro aterrizar de pie sin muchos problemas…

…Desgraciadamente, Carly no espero que el Chef lanzara a Galen justo _encima_ de ella, por lo cual ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, producto del evidente choque…

Galen termino yaciendo encima de Carly, ambos adoloridos debido a la estrepitosa caída. Chris, mientras tanto, veía esto entretenido. Galen por supuesto, no le agrado mucho esto…

-Ugh…¿Era eso necesario?

-Heh, no…¿Pero acaso me dirás que eso no fue divertido?

Galen solo rodo los ojos, mientras se tronaba su cuello, el cual se había lastimado un poco en la caída. El sarcástico chico, sin embargo, no había notado que aun se encontraba alguien debajo de el…

-Uh, Galen…¿Podrías quitarte de encima?-Preguntaba Carly, algo incomoda. Galen de inmediato se sobresalto ante la voz de la castaña, y se levanto del suelo lo más rápido posible, ofreciéndole una mano a la ecologista, la cual esta acepto…y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el gesto.

-G-gracias…

-Heh, gracias a ti. Después de todo, ¿Quién me salvo el trasero en la Isla del Exilio? Enserio te debo una…-Decía Galen, sonriéndole de lado a la ecologista. Chris solo le dirigió una mirada irritada al par, antes de toser ruidosamente, en un intento por llamar la atención.

-Ehem, ¿Si me permiten presentar el desafío?-Pregunto el anfitrión, enfadado. De inmediato, el par le prestó atención al peli-azabache, que volvió a sonreír en cuando la cámara se encontraba sobre el-Así está mucho mejor…como sea. Su desafío de hoy será uno muy, muy sencillo. A mí me gusta llamarlo: ¡Los Diez Obstáculos del Dolor! Y si, digamos que el desafío le hace honor a su nombre…heheh…-

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en hacernos sufrir?-Preguntaba Nate, algo mortificado-Digo, ¡Nadie puede ser tan malvado!-

-Oh, amigo mío. Créeme cuando te digo que se pondrá mucho peor…-Decía Lucas, pesimista.

-Como iba diciendo-Seguía Chris, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria al adorable y al manipulador chico-Su desafío consistirá de diez fases: La primera: _¡El Lodazal del Dolor!_-

La cámara enfoco un enorme terreno baldío, con varios cerdos, rocas, y –obviamente- cientos de charcos de lodo.

-Deberán atravesar este terreno pantanoso hasta llegar a la siguiente fase: ¡El '_Tronco Giratorio del Dolor'_! Que es prácticamente el mismo que el del primer desafío…solo que _mucho_ peor…

La cámara enfoco el final del 'Lodazal del Dolor', que daba lugar a el mismo tronco aceitado del primer desafío, ubicado a cierta distancia del suelo, y con un enorme estanque de fango debajo de este. Sin embargo, el tronco ahora se encontraba girando a toda velocidad, lo que dificultaba enormemente el desafío.

-Cuando atraviesen esta fase, deberán atravesar _'El Laberinto del Dolor'_, que es un sistema de tuberías que el Chef robo de un sistema de alcantarillas. El cual, por cierto, nadie se molesto en limpiar…

De inmediato, los veinte campistas hicieron lo posible por soportar las nauseas en ese momento, cuando la cámara enfocaba un laberinto de intrincadas tuberías, que, después de un largo tramo, daba lugar a un par de salidas.

-Si logran atravesar el laberinto, deberán superar las _'Bolas del Dolor'_. Que son básicamente dos bolas de demolición que intentaran romperles los huesos…

La cámara luego enfoco una plataforma elevada, en la cual había tres bolas de demolición balanceándose peligrosamente de lado a lado, amenazando con aplastar a cualquiera que se atreviese a atravesarse en su camino.

-Esto luego dará paso a los _'Neumáticos del Dolor'_. Un circuito militar lleno de neumáticos, al más puro estilo 'Entrenamiento Básico'…

De nuevo, la cámara se movió hacia una larga recta, llena de neumáticos en el suelo, que proporcionaban un tramo con un aire militar.

-Después de esto, se encuentra la _'Escalada del Dolor'_, que da lugar a _'Los Rebotes del Dolor'_…

Esta vez, la cámara enfoco un tramo inclinado, en el cual había un par de cuerdas para, probablemente, ayudar a escalar. Dicha rampa tenía varias filosas rocas incrustadas en ella, que hacían aun más difícil escalar. Después de escalar la rampa, se encontraba una plataforma alta, en la cual seguían cinco cabezas de globo gigantescas, con un curioso parentesco a cierto anfitrión…

Al final de dichas cabezas, se encontraba un tobogán, el cual luego daba lugar a una larga pista de hielo…

-Si logran atravesar, podrán tomar el _'Tobogán del Dolor'_, que luego les dará lugar a los _'Resbalones del Dolor'_. Atraviesen todo esto, y llegaran a la última fase…

La cámara enfoco, finalmente, una larga cuerda, que se encontraba atada a un par de arboles, y atravesaba el tramo desde un risco hacia el otro, pasando encima de un turbio rio.

-¡_'El Deslizamiento del Dolor'_! Por supuesto, todo eso será hecho en relevos. Y como son diez campistas por equipo, pues, supongo que les vendrá bien…-Terminaba de explicar Chris, con una sonrisa-¿Preguntas?-

-¡Ha! ¿Eso es todo, viejo? ¡Podría hacerlo dormido!-Exclamaba Matt, mientras chocaba cinco con Crash. Chris de inmediato sonrió malicioso al oír esto, mientras le hacia un par de señas a Johanna, que rodaba los ojos.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Pues…supongo que no les molestara entonces que introduzca un pequeño twist para hacer las cosas más…_interesantes_…

Johanna regreso a escena cargando un par de jaulas, dentro de las cuales se encontraban dos pequeñas criaturas, una con un collar rojo, y otro con un collar verde. Sorprendentemente, dichas criaturitas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para estremecer por completos dichas jaulas, e incluso Johanna tenía problema sujetándolas, debido a que estas parecían estar a punto de romper los barrotes en cualquier momento…

-¿Y cómo haríamos una carrera de relevos, sin nada que pasar?-Preguntaba Chris, soltando una carcajada-¡He aquí su objeto, traído desde Tasmania con amor: Demonios de Tasmania! Uno para cada equipo, por supuesto…-

-¿D-demonios de Tasmania?-Preguntaba Max, algo inseguro-Uh…¿Qué acaso esos no son peligrosos?-

-¡Compruébalo tu mismo!-Exclamaba Chris, mientras abría la compuerta que los mantenía encerrado. De inmediato, ambos marsupiales saltaron al rostro del gamer, y comenzaron a atacarlo sin piedad. El peli-azul solo podía gritar adolorido, mientras hacia lo posible para quitárselo de encima, sin mucho éxito-Pero basta de demostraciones...¡Es hora de comenzar el desafío!-

-¿Bromeas, cierto?-Preguntaba Sebastián, mientras le quitaba el feroz mamífero del rostro a Max-¿¡Como esperas que logremos sujetar estas cosas mientras hacemos el desafío!?-

-Pues…no lo espero. Es más, lo único que espero es verlos lastimarse-Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente-Pero hablaba enserio. Cada uno vaya escogiendo su posición, porque, tal como dije antes…¡Es hora del desafío!-

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__Es oficial: Chris perdió la cabeza. Digo, ¿Acaso cree que somos tan estúpidos para acercarnos a esas pequeñas bestias?_

* * *

_**Nía-**__(Sujetando uno de los demonios de Tasmania en sus brazos, el cual temblaba aterrado)-¿Quién es mi pequeño y adorable perrito? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú lo eres!_

* * *

Flora y Max se encontraban en la línea de partida, intentando sujetar a los iracundos demonios que tenían en sus manos, que hacían lo posible por zafarse de su agarre. Ambos se encontraban en la primera fase del recorrido, haciendo lo posible por no ahogarse en el fango, que parecía estarles llegando hasta las rodillas en ese momento.

Chris, mientras tanto, se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana, mientras Johanna le servía una taza de su famoso Latte…

-¿Tiene leche descremada?

-Sí.

-¿Canela?

-Sí.

-¿Vainilla?

-Sí.

-¿Con espuma?

-Sí.

-¿Cacao?

-Sí.

-Ugh…odio el cacao. ¡Tráeme otro!-Ordeno el anfitrión, tirando el café al suelo. Johanna solo gruño irritada, caminando cansinamente de vuelta a la oficina del anfitrión en busca de otro café. Chris luego dirigió su mirada a la cámara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba su megáfono, listo para anunciar el comienzo del desafío.

-En su marcas…

Listos…

¡FUERA!-

De inmediato, Flora y Max comenzaron a correr, cada uno cargando con su respectivo demonio en sus manos. Sin embargo, Max no tuvo mucha suerte con el suyo, debido a que este de inmediato comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente, distrayéndolo del desafío…

-¡AHH, MI ROSTRO!

Max termino tropezando con un cerdo que se encontraba tirado en el fango, haciéndolo caer de cara en un charco de lodo. Flora, que parecía tener más suerte con su demonio, lo rebaso con facilidad, ganando la delantera…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Max-**__Los animales y yo…no combinamos muy bien…_

* * *

_**Flora-**__(Sujetando a su demonio de Tasmania en sus brazos, el cual le lamia pacíficamente el rostro a la peli-café)-D-digamos que tengo un 'toque' con los animales. S-sencillamente les a-agrado más que a las personas, l-lo cual es un a-alivio, p-porque ellos suelen s-ser los únicos con los que puedo hablar allá en casa sin que t-termine ridiculizada en frente de todos. A-además, este pequeñín me recuerda a m-mis perros que tengo allá en casa, lo cual me trae algo de nostalgia. Así que si, se me hizo fácil controlar a este pequeño travieso…_

* * *

-¡Vamos Max, date prisa!-Gritaba Dean, desesperado. El gamer, sin embargo, seguía luchando con su propio demonio, lo cual exasperaba aun más al italiano. Por supuesto, Dean se desespero _aun mas_ cuando Flora termino su recorrido, y le entregaba su demonio a Nía.

-¡Aww, que lindo perrito!-Exclamaba Nía, intentando tomar el demonio de las manos de Flora. Sin embargo, dicho demonio de inmediato se escondió en los brazos de Flora, en un intento por alejarse de la albina, que arqueaba una ceja confundida-Fiora, ¿Hay algún p-problema?-

-¿Uh?-Preguntaba Flora, confundida, hasta notar que su demonio hacia lo posible por alejarse de Nía-¡Oh, l-lo siento m-m-mucho! N-no quería, y-ya sabes…-

-¡Solo dale el estúpido animal y ya!-Exclamaba Kiara a la distancia, visiblemente exasperada. Flora, por temor a represalias de parte de la pelinegra, de inmediato le entrego el demonio de Tasmania a Nía, la cual abrazo fuertemente al marsupial, que solo temblaba aterrado.

-¡Yay! ¡Serás mi cachorrito por siempre y para siempre! Hmm…tengo que ponerte un nombre. ¿¡Qué tal te parece…DAMON!? ¡Por Damon-io de Tasmania! ¡Oh, Damon, seremos los mejores amigos!

-¡Ugh, Nía, solo cállate y CORRE!-Gritaba Sabrina, compartiendo la desesperación de Kiara. De inmediato, Nía comenzó a correr por el resbaladizo tronco, haciendo lo posible por llegar al otro lado.

Finalmente, Max logro terminar su parte del recorrido, arrastrándose hasta donde se encontraba Dean, lleno de mordeduras y rasguños. El castaño solo le arrebato el demonio de los brazos de Max sin la menor compasión por el gamer, mientras comenzaba a correr por el resbaladizo tronco, en un intento por rebasar a la albina…

-Ugh, estúpido Max…-Murmuraba Dean, mirando con odio al gamer, que solo le saludaba inocentemente desde el otro lado.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Ugh, no puedo esperar a que todos esos inútiles hayan sido lanzados por la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

* * *

-¡Yay, esto es TAN divertido!-Exclamaba Nía, mientras corría atléticamente por el tronco giratorio, sin muchos problemas. Dean, en cambio, la estaba siguiendo un par de metros atrás, haciendo lo posible por no resbalar a lo que sería una dolorosa caída…

-¿¡Que tiene _esto_ de divertido!?-Gritaba Dean, visiblemente enfadado. Nía, sin embargo, seguía riendo infantilmente, dando saltitos por el tronco giratorio despreocupadamente, para la frustración del italiano. Finalmente, para el castaño, dichos saltitos despreocupados de la albina terminaron siendo su perdición, debido a que le dieron la oportunidad a Dean para alcanzarla, y rebasarla, tomando la delantera en el tronco giratorio…

…Al menos hasta que Nía le metiera el pie al oji-ámbar, haciéndolo resbalar. El desafortunado estafador término perdiendo el equilibrio sobre el tronco giratorio, sus pies perdiendo contacto con el aceitoso tronco. Sin embargo, el italiano no cayó al lodo, debido a que termino aterrizando nuevamente sobre el tronco. Desgraciadamente para Dean, termino aterrizando en ciertas partes _bastante_ sensibles…

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamaba Nía sonriendo inocentemente al ver como Dean se retorcía de dolor, antes de terminar de caer al estanque lodo. La albina lo rebaso sin muchos problemas, y termino finalmente su recorrido, acabando de pasar sin muchos problemas el resbaladizo tronco. A diferencia de Dean, que se encontraba tirado adolorido en el charco de lodo…

Sabrina, sin embargo, logro ver lo que había pasado en el tronco, y no pudo evitar mirar a Nía con algo de sospecha...

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__(En posición fetal, sujetando sus partes privadas)-¡A-Agh! ¡E-estoy seguro d-d-de que e-ella lo hizo a p-pro-propósito…!_

* * *

_**Nía-**__(Mostrando su usual sonrisa ingenua a la cámara)-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Sencillamente no pude evitarlo! Sé que está mal, pero a veces es tan divertido ver a gente sufrir..._

* * *

-¡Te toca!-Decía Nía, alegremente, mientras le daba el demonio de Tasmania a Sabrina. La pelinegra volteo luego a ver el laberinto de alcantarillas, y en cuanto logro percibir la peste proviniendo de estas…comenzó a pensar en porque había tenido la idea de haber tomado este preciso lugar.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__¡Ugh! Acabo de olvidar que mi estomago no puede soportar las cosas asquerosas. ¡Aunque sea solamente un olor! Un insoportable, apestoso, amargo olor…¡Ugh! De tan solo pensarlo me dan ganas de…¿Qué? Sé que soy el paquete completo: Cerebros, belleza, fuerza…¡Pero todos tenemos una debilidad! Así que no me juzguen…_

* * *

-Te…ugh, t-toca…-Decía Dean, arrastrándose agonizantemente hasta donde se encontraba Jim, con su demonio en mano. Jim, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar el estado del estafador.

-Viejo, ¿Qué te paso?

-No…p-preguntes, ¡Solo corre!

Sin pensarlo, el delincuente tomo el marsupial en sus manos, y entro a una de las alcantarillas. Sabrina, al notar como Jim había tomado la delantera, maldijo por lo bajo, antes de aguantar la respiración y entrar a toda velocidad en el laberinto, buscando desesperadamente una salida…

* * *

-¡Parece que Jim y Sabrina se encuentran en una situación apestosa, heheh…!-Decía Chris, poniendo en pausa la pantalla. Johanna, que se encontraba trayéndole otro café al presentador, no pudo evitar reír burlonamente…

-¿Enserio te pagan para escribir esos chistes? Patético…

-Ya quisiera verte intentándolo. Es más, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tu no tienes el talento. Eres una simple asistente…-Decía Chris, rodando los ojos, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. De inmediato, el anfitrión escupió el café en el rostro de la deportista, que solo gruño irritada.

-¿¡AGH, AHORA QUE!?

-¡Casi olvido que debo cortar a comerciales!-Exclamaba Chris, completamente sorprendido. Johanna, a estas alturas, ya había perdido la paciencia, y tiro su jarra llena de café en el regazo del anfitrión, antes de alejarse de escena-¡AHHHHH, CALIENTE! ¡Eso te va a costar una gran parte de tu sueldo! Ugh…

El anfitrión volteo a ver a la cámara, notando que estaba siendo grabado, y de inmediato –ignorando el dolor provocado por las quemaduras del café- puso su mejor sonrisa, listo para cortar a comerciales…

-¿Podrá Sabrina soportar el tiempo suficiente para no vomitar dentro del laberinto? ¿O terminara siendo demasiado tarde? ¿y quien ganara el Circuito de Obstáculos del Dolor? ¡Descúbranlo cuando volvamos, aquí en Total…

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a Total Drama: Maukayotl Island! Por los momentos, parece que Sabrina lleva la delantera en el laberinto…pero su estomago parece tenerle otros planes…-Bromeaba Chris, al ver como Sabrina salía del maloliente laberinto, con su rostro teñido de un tono verdoso.

-U-ugh…e-eso fue…t-tan…

La pelinegra no pudo soportar más, y termino vomitando a un lado del recorrido. Tanto Kat como Lucas no pudieron evitar sentir algo de asco al ver esto, aunque, a la vez, una sonrisa burlona se asomo inconscientemente en sus rostros…

-Ugh…¡Chris, te juro que te voy a…!

-¡Primer lugar, aquí voy…AHHHH!

Jim de inmediato cayó al suelo, resbalando con el charco de vomito que Sabrina había dejado. El delincuente cayo a los pies de Lucas, que sonrió malicioso mientras le arrebataba el demonio de Tasmania de sus manos, antes de darse vuelta hacia el recorrido…

-¡Ha! Muchas gracias, Jim. Ya puedes dejar de arrodillarte…

El delincuente le dirigió una mirada asesina al moreno, mientras se ponía de pie, y veía con asco sus zapatos, que ahora estaban llenos de vomito.

-¡Vamos, Sabrina, date prisa!-Exclamaba Kat, desesperada. Sabrina de inmediato le entrego el demonio de Tasmania a la peli-arcoíris, que rápidamente comenzó a atravesar su tramo del circuito, esquivando con facilidad las bolas de demolición. Sin embargo, debido a la gran altura de la DJ –y a la contextura bastante delgada de su rival- estaba perdiendo terreno contra Lucas, que ya le había tomado una considerable distancia…

-¡Haha! ¿Qué pasa, fenómeno? ¿Problemas esquivando un par de bolas?-Preguntaba Lucas, en tono burlón. Kat solo le dirigió una mirada enfadada al moreno, mientras saltaba en dirección a una de las bolas de demolición, agarrándose con fuerza de la cadena que la balanceaba. La DJ utilizo dicha bola para tomar impulso adicional, lo cual la propulso varios metros por los aires, y después de dar una limpia voltereta, la peli-arcoíris termino aterrizando limpiamente al final del tramo, aunque su aterrizaje causo un ligero temblor en la pista de obstáculos.

Lucas –que aun se encontraba a la mitad del recorrido- no pudo evitar mirar esto con asombro. Esto resulto ser un error, debido a que la distracción termino provocando que el moreno fuera impactado por una bola de demolición, que lo mando disparado por los aires…

-Nada mal para un 'fenómeno', ¿Cierto?-Preguntaba Kat, en un tono arrogante. Jen –que era el relevo de la DJ- seguía completamente boquiabierta ante el despliegue de Kat, incluso hasta el punto que un poco de saliva estaba comenzando a gotear de la boca de la rebelde-Uh, Jen…¿El desafío?-

-¿Uh? ¡Oh (censurado), casi lo olvido!-Exclamo Jen, preocupada, mientras tomaba el rabioso marsupial de las manos de la DJ, y comenzaba a trotar entre los tramposos neumáticos, su mirada fija en la peli-arcoíris que tenía a su espalda…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jen-**__¡Wow…eso fue tan…wow…!_

* * *

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-Gritaba Lucas, finalmente aterrizando en el suelo del circuito de obstáculos, y causando un ligero cráter a su alrededor. Crash solo observo al moreno con algo de confusión, incluso rascándose la cabeza ante la repentina aparición del moreno…

-Uh… ¿De dónde saliste, niño rata?

-Ugh…n-no tengo…i-idea…-Decía Lucas, su voz sonando algo perdida y confundida. Crash solo se encogió de hombros ante esto, y simplemente tomo el demonio de Tasmania de las manos del canalla, y comenzó a correr por los neumáticos, intentando rebasar a Jen, que ya tenía una considerable ventaja.

Sin embargo, cada cuanto tiempo Jen volteaba a ver a Kat, que se encontraba gritándole palabras de ánimo a la rubia. Esto termino siendo un error, debido a que Jen accidentalmente tropezó en una de los neumáticos, haciéndola caer al suelo, además de perder a su demonio de Tasmania. Dicho marsupial inmediatamente comenzó a correr enloquecido, alejándose de la rubia que hacia lo posible por atraparlo.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora mismo, rata anormal!

-¡Heheh, parece que alguien tiene problemas con su mascota!-Reía Crash, que –irónicamente- tenía a su demonio de Tasmania masticándole la cara. Sin embargo, esto no parecía importarle mucho al peli-magenta. Es más, este _ni parecía notarlo_-¿Tu sí que eres un travieso, eh pequeñín?-

Jen no le prestó mucha atención a las 'muestras de afecto' del demonio de Crash, demasiado ocupada intentando atrapar al suyo. Después de un largo rato, Jen logro capturar a su demonio, que le 'agradeció' dicho gesto, mordiendo con rabia su nariz.

-¡Auch! ¡Deberías estar agradecido! Podría dejarte aquí, para que te coma un oso o algo así…-Le recriminaba Jen, a lo cual el marsupial sencillamente la mordió nuevamente, esta vez en su mejilla-¡Agh! ¡Eres insoportable! Solo…terminemos con esto ya para poder librarme de ti de una buena vez…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jen-**__¡No sé que me paso! D-digo, tenía el desafío en la bolsa, y todo…¿Y luego me tropiezo así como así? Patético, Jen. Muy patético…¿Acaso Kat me habrá visto? (Decía con curiosidad, solo para luego mostrar una expresión mortificada) Uh…¿Q-que acabo de d-decir?_

* * *

Finalmente, después de un largo –y tortuoso- camino, Crash y Jen llegaron al final de su recorrido, y de inmediato le entregaron su demonio de Tasmania a sus respectivos compañeros, que eran Matt y Selena. De inmediato, ambos adolescentes comenzaron a subir la _'Escalada del Dolor'_, tomando con fuerza la soga y subiendo atléticamente por la empinada rampa, dirigiéndose miradas de rivalidad uno al otro.

Sin embargo, Matt decidió romper el competitivo silencio…

-¿Sabes? Hiciste una asombrosa broma esta mañana…

-¿Broma? ¿Significa que supiste que era yo?-Pregunto Selena, algo confundida, mientras seguía escalando.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién mas podría ser tan valiente para contraatacar a una broma hecha por el gran Matt?-Decía Matt, arrogantemente. Selena solo rodo los ojos, concentrándose en la empinada cuesta que tenia adelante, en vez de al arrogante joven que tenia al lado-¿Y sabes? Lo hiciste asombroso. Digo, ¿Abejas? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?-

-Porque eres un cerdo estúpido e ignorante…-Murmuro Selena, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por el payaso, que de inmediato sonrió burlón.

-¡Hey! Cálmate ahí, rojita. No sabía que tenías sentimientos tan fuertes contra mí…

-¿No sabias? ¿¡Y qué esperas cuando me lanzas a mí y a mi _mejor amiga_ globos con un líquido de dudosa procedencia!? ¿¡Acaso eres tan tonto como para pensar que comenzaría a jugar con tus estúpidas bromas de manera inocente solo para pasar el rato, como si fuera un estúpido niño de diez años!?-Pregunto Selena, su voz cobrando fuerza –además de ira- hacia el rubio. Matt solo rasco su cabeza, confundido ante la pregunta retorica de la chica punk. Por supuesto, Matt siendo Matt, no entendió bien la parte de 'retorica' de la pregunta…

-Uh, pues…sí, eso fue lo que pensé.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__(La chica no dijo nada, simplemente se dio una palmada en la frente, visiblemente frustrada)_

* * *

-¡Pues no! ¡Te hice esa broma como advertencia! Si quieres meterte conmigo, pues, bien, no me importa. ¿Pero con Flora? ¡Sobre mi cadáver! No dejare que lastimes su ya aplastado autoestima…-Decía Selena, visiblemente molesta con el rubio, que seguía sonriendo tontamente.

-¡Hey, relájate hermana! Solo fue una broma, no tienes porque ponerte como mi madre…-Decía Matt, en tono burlón-Además, solo te hice esa broma porque me pareciste linda, y necesitaba una excusa para poder hablarte…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Selena, deteniéndose en seco para mirar al rubio, completamente incrédula-¿Me hiciste una broma…para poder hablarme?-

-Exacto. ¿Brillante, no?-

-Es la idea más estúpida que he oído en mi vida…-Respondió Selena, su voz sonando completamente monótona. Matt, sin embargo, sonreía de oreja a oreja, hasta el punto en que Selena comenzaba a irritarse por dicha sonrisa, al no saber realmente _la razón _por la cual esta seguía sonriendo-¿¡Puedes dejar de sonreír por un minuto!? Pareces un completo imbécil…

-¡Hey! ¿Si soy tan _imbécil_, porque funciono mi plan?

-¡No 'funciono' nada! ¡Y tu plan era…era un terrible plan!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y si era tan _terrible_, entonces porque estoy hablando contigo en este momento?

Selena estaba lista para lanzar otro contraataque al payaso, pero termino quedándose sin ninguno. Al no hallar palabras con las cuales insultar al rubio, decidió irse por lo primero que cruzo mi mente…

-Sigues siendo un imbécil…

-Y tú eres hermosa. ¿Alguna otra cosa obvia que quieras aclarar?

Selena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante el cumplido del rubio, mientras comenzaba a escalar más rápido, en un intento por alejarse del burlón joven. Matt solo sonrió socarrón ante esto, y comenzó a seguir a la del flequillo rojo, con una expresión petulante en su rostro…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__¿H-hermosa? No puede decirlo enserio…¿Cierto?_

* * *

Después de algunos minutos, tanto Matt como Selena llegaron al tope de la plataforma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Roxy y Sebastián le arrebataron sus respectivos demonios de Tasmania, y comenzaron a correr hacia el extremo de la plataforma…

…hasta que se encontraron con un abismo, además de cinco cabezas de globo de Chris McLean tamaño extra-grande, las cuales rebotaban arriba y abajo, dificultándoles aun más la tarea de saltar a ambos ex-Castores Chillones…

-Uh… ¿Damas primero?-Decía Roxy, en tono burlón. Sebastián no pudo evitar fruncir el seño ante el insulto indirecto, pero de todos modos se acerco al borde, midiendo la distancia requerida para saltar…

-Roxy, n-no creo que esto s-sea una buena…

-¡WHOOHOO!

Para sorpresa del uruguayo, Roxy había saltado sin problemas hacia la primera cabeza de globo, que la hizo rebotar a la segunda, y luego a la tercera…hasta llegar al otro lado, cayendo de cara contra la plataforma.

-Ouch…-Decía Sebastián, sintiendo dolor ajeno por la roquera, que se levantaba algo mareada del suelo.

-N-no…¡No fue g-gran cosa! Solo…algunos dientes rotos…-Decía Roxy, poniendo sus pulgares en alto…segundos antes de escupir un diente. Sebastián solo miro completamente horrorizado a las cabezas de globo, alejándose poco a poco de la orilla…

-Yo…n-no creo que sea…

-¡Vamos, Seba, puedes hacerlo!-Decía Roxy, sonriéndole reconfortante al uruguayo, que solo negaba aterrado. Al quedarse sin opciones, la roquera pensó en lo último que tenía en su cabeza-Uh…¿Y qué tal si te atrapo, eh? ¡Así no tendrás que preocuparte por el aterrizaje!-

Sebastián lo pensó por unos segundos, observando como Roxy abría sus brazos, lista para recibirlo. Esto termino de convencer al uruguayo, que de inmediato salto hacia el primer cabeza de globo, que lo hizo rebotar hacia el siguiente, y hacia el siguiente…hasta caer al otro lado. Tal como lo había prometido, Roxy atrapo a Sebastián, aunque su peso combinado termino provocando que la roquera cayera de espaldas, con Sebastián aun en sus brazos…

-¡Ouch! Eso…eso estuvo cerca, che…-Decía Sebastián, observando a Roxy con una sonrisa nerviosa. La roquera devolvía dicha sonrisa, aunque la suya tenía mucha más confianza.

-Heh, si…¿Pero acaso creías que _yo _te soltaría? ¡Ha! Claro…-Respondía Roxy, con algo de arrogancia.

-C-como si fueras c-capaz de eso…

-¡Por supuesto que no, viejo! Tu eres como mi…uh, m-mi…-Tartamudeaba Roxy, ambos pares de ojos azules completamente perdidos en los de la persona que tenían en frente. Ambos podían oír gritos y quejas de sus compañeros de equipo, sin embargo esto parecía pasar a segundo plano, el concurso de miradas que ambos tenían siendo más importante. Sin embargo, después de un rato, Roxy recordó lo que estaba pensando, y de inmediato empujo a Sebastián a un lado-¡Hermano! S-sí, eso, hermano. Amigo, compañero, heh…

-Oh…sí, eso. Amigo…-Repetía Sebastián, su voz sonando completamente decepcionada. Roxy pudo notar esto, y de inmediato busco cualquier cosa con lo cual cambiar el tema, su respuesta siendo un pequeño y peludo animal que tenía en sus brazos…

-¿Mejor llevarle estos demonios a nuestros compañeros antes de que terminen masacrándonos, no crees?-Preguntaba Roxy juguetonamente, mientras señalaba al amargado marsupial, que se encontraba en ese momento intentando morderle su dedo.

-Heh, s-si…eso creo, che-Respondía Sebastián, tímidamente. De inmediato, el dúo comenzó a correr hacia el extremo de la plataforma, donde los esperaban Nick y Shiny…

Por supuesto, el pequeño 'accidente' de Roxy y Sebastián no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros de equipo. Particularmente, Dean, Lucas y Sabrina, los cuales sonrieron maliciosos hacia el par de 'amigos'…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__Lo que paso allá fue un accidente, ¿Oyeron? ¡Accidente! Además, estoy segura de que Sebastián piensa lo mismo…_

* * *

_**Sebastián-**__(Suspirando deprimido)-Tan cerca…_

* * *

_**Dean-**__Así que, parece que la…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__…La imitadora de Jimmy Page y la sabandija de calle están escondiendo su pequeña relación entre-equipos. Pues, es bastante obvio que voy a…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__…Utilizar su relación para ganar ventaja en este juego. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ellos mismos se lo buscaron con su pequeño juego de besuqueos, a pesar de estar en diferentes equipos. Después de todo…_

* * *

_**Dean/Lucas/Sabrina-**__…Esto es Drama Total, NO Amor Total. Y me asegurare de sacarle todo el jugo posible a su patética relación…_

* * *

-¡Te toca!-Decía Roxy, mientras le lanzaba su demonio de Tasmania a Shiny. La stalker logro atrapar al marsupial en el aire, antes de darle un apretado abrazo a este, acariciándolo cariñosamente…

-¡Aww, es tan tierno! ¿Dónde puedo conseguirme uno? ¡Así Lowell y yo finalmente podríamos tener un bebe!

-Yo…no sé cómo responder eso…-Decía Roxy, algo estupefacta por lo dicho por la stalker-¡Solo…deslízate por el tobogán!-

-¡Okis!-Exclamaba Shiny, poniendo un pulgar el alto. La del flequillo rubio de inmediato salto con alegría al tobogán, deslizándose a toda velocidad por este hacia donde se encontraba Carly esperándola…

Sebastián llego poco después, entregándole cansinamente su marsupial a Nick. El atractivo joven pensó en seguir de inmediato a Shiny…pero otra idea de inmediato cruzo por su mente.

-¿Porque te detienes, che?-Pregunto Sebastián, confundido-¿Qué acaso no tienes un desafío que ganar?-

-Lo tengo, pero…antes tengo algo que proponerte…-Admitió Nick, a lo cual Sebastián arqueo una ceja, desconcertado-¿Te gustaría deshacerte del niño rata?-

-¿Uh? ¿Te refieres a Lucas?-Pregunto Sebastián, aun sin entender realmente a lo que se refería-¿Pero como piensas hacerlo?-

-Pues…Jim, Max y yo tenemos una alianza. Y me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte, así podemos sacarlo del juego…-Susurraba Nick al uruguayo, que de inmediato sonrió ante la idea-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dentro?-

-Yo…definitivamente estoy dentro-Dijo Sebastián, dándole una mano al pelinegro, que sonrió cómplice al oji-azul.

-¡Asombroso! Nos vemos en la cabaña entonces…-Decía Nick, mientras saltaba al tobogán, y comenzaba a seguirle el rastro a Shiny. Sebastián no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Lucas a la distancia, varios pensamientos tomando forma en su cabeza…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nick-**__Después de ver la temporada pasada…se que Lucas es malas noticias. Y definitivamente cayó en mi lado malo cuando se metió con Jim y Melody, además de cómo ha tratado a Max por dos temporadas completas. Así que voy a intentar convencer a todo el equipo de expulsarlo en cuanto perdamos…ya tenemos a cuatro, así que lo mas seguro es que, si perdemos esta noche, terminaremos despidiéndonos del niño rata. Permanentemente…_

* * *

_**Sebastián-**__¿Expulsar a Lucas? Suena tentador. Muy tentador. Digo, el pibe llego de quinto la temporada pasada, así que definitivamente es una amenaza. Sin mencionar que es irritante como el infierno, y es una escurridiza salamandra que es mejor matar cuanto antes. ¿Así que cuando me entere de una alianza en contra de el? Definitivamente era una oferta que no se podía rechazar…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el fondo del tobogán, Carly y Galen se encontraban esperando algo fastidiados la llegada de sus respectivos compañeros de equipo, parados a meros centímetros del lago congelado que era su tramo del desafío. Por supuesto, el dúo se había tomado la libertad de charlar un poco para pasar el rato, a pesar de que sus personalidades eran algo…esta bien, bastante _opuestas_ entre sí…

-¿Así que…viste todas las películas de la saga de Star Wars en una sola noche?-Preguntaba Carly, completamente incrédula.

-Yup. Y en la siguiente, vi una maratón de veintidós horas seguidas de Dr. Who-Afirmaba Galen, con un tinte de orgullo en su voz-¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan las películas de ciencia ficción…-

-Heh, si, debí haberlo adivinado por tu playera…-Decía Carly, señalando la playera de 'Star Wars' que tenia puesto el muchacho.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Algún genero favorito?

-Uh…definitivamente nada relacionado con…

-¿Amor adolescente?

-¡Exacto! Ugh, siempre odie el clásico 'Chica solitaria encuentra chico extremadamente guapo que resulta ser…'

-¿Un zombi?

-Iba a decir hombre lobo. ¿Quién se enamoraría de un zombi?-Pregunto Carly, sin poder callar una ligera risa. Galen pensó por unos segundos, hasta llegar con la respuesta…

-Uh…¿Un necrofilico, tal vez? Aunque dudo que eso logre pasar las censuras de Holywood…

De inmediato, los dos adolescentes soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario del pelinegro. Sin embargo, dichas risas callaron de inmediato al ver como sus compañeros de equipo bajaban del tobogán…y chocaban estrepitosamente con ellos.

-¡Auch!

-¡Agh!

-¡Hey, quita tu mano de ahí!

-¡Oh, hehe, lo siento!-Se excusaba Shiny, retirando su mano, mientras le entregaba su demonio de Tasmania a Carly. La ecologista de inmediato comenzó a correr por el resbaladizo hielo, seguido muy de cerca de Galen, el cual le había arrebatado su marsupial a Nick, antes de seguir corriendo detrás de Carly…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Galen es…un chico bastante agradable. No se parece en nada a los deportistas machistas y estúpidos que hay allá en casa. Es muy dulce, inteligente, y…está bien, tal vez sea algo lindo. Pero esto es una competencia, y no puedo distraerme. Después de todo, ¿Tienen idea de lo mucho que podría ayudar a la tierra un millón de dólares? ¡Podría ser suficiente para mi campaña para salvar al cóndor! Así que nada de chicos por el momento…_

* * *

_**Galen-**__Ahh…Carly es asombrosa. Es tan linda, inteligente, y tan…no lo sé, hay algo en ella que es tan…único. Pero no puedo distraerme demasiado. Si algo de aprendí de la expulsión de Melody, es que un hombre enamorado es un hombre muerto en esta competencia. Necesito concentrarme en ganar cada desafío. Después de todo, estoy seguro que habrá más que un antagonista suelto, y, si algo es seguro, es que esta –o están- esperando el momento en que bajemos la guardia para atacar…_

* * *

-Tranquilo…tranquilo…¡Buen chico!-Felicitaba Carly a su demonio de Tasmania, el cual se había quedado reposando tranquilo en los brazos de la ecologista-Ahora quédate allí mientras atravieso este lago congelado, ¿Si? Perfecto…-

La ecologista se dispuso luego a patinar sobre el quebradizo hielo, mientras su iracundo marsupial descansaba en sus brazos, adormilado. Galen solo veía a la peli-café completamente incrédulo, volteando a ver a su demonio de Tasmania, el cual le gruñía al sarcástico chico, visiblemente molesto…

-Uh…te seré sincero, podemos hacer esto de dos formas: De la fácil, o de la difícil. ¿Cuál prefieres, eh? Porque yo prefiero mas…¡AHHHHHH!

El mamífero ignoro completamente las palabras del pelinegro, y se abalanzo con ira sobre él, comenzando a atacarlo ferozmente. Galen hacia lo que podía para quitárselo de encima, pero aun así no pudo evitar recibir mordida tras mordida de parte del pequeño demonio, que parecía tener ganas de asesinar al pelinegro. Aun así, Galen hizo lo posible por seguirle el paso a la ecologista, e incluso logro atravesar con algo de habilidad el resbaladizo y quebradizo hielo, aun con su feroz marsupial atacándole su rostro…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__(Cubierto de cientos de mordeduras y rasguños)-¿Podrían recordarme porque firme para este programa? Es que las mordeduras en mi cabeza me afectaron la memoria…_

* * *

-¡Primer lugar!-Celebraba Carly, mientras patinaba hacia donde se encontraba Kiara, la cual le dirigió una mirada irritada a la ecologista.

-Aja, si, como digas, ¿Podrías callarte y darme la rata de una buena vez?-Preguntaba Kiara, sin mucha paciencia. Carly solo devolvió de inmediato la mirada de enfado de la pelinegra, alejando al marsupial de las manos de la estratega…

-¿Rata? Es un demonio de Tasmania. Y podrías ser más amable, ¿Sabes? Antes de que te ganes aun más enemigos de los que ya tienes…

-Huh, claro, enemigos. ¿Hablas de esos idiotas que votaron por mi ayer?-Pregunto Kiara, rodando los ojos.

-¡Lo hicieron porque te comportaste como una completa cretina, y nos costaste el desafío! ¡Y yo vote por ti ayer!

-Eso solo le da aun más validez a mi punto…

-¡Ugh! Eres insufrible.

-Y tu una horrenda y estúpida perr…

-¡Y Nate toma la delantera!

-¿Uh?

De inmediato, las dos _Oselotl _voltearon confundidas, solo para encontrarse con un muy alegre Nate, que se encontraba deslizándose en la soga que unía ambos riscos, utilizando su cinturón para moverse de un extremo al otro, su demonio de Tasmania acurrucándose en su cuello pacíficamente.

Kiara solo observo esto con completo pánico, y de inmediato comenzó a atravesar la cuerda, utilizando sus propias manos para llegar de un lado al otro de la rustica soga…

-¿Por qué no solo usas tu cinturón como Nate lo está haciendo? ¡Llegaras más rápido de ese modo!-La aconsejaba Carly, algo desesperada con la estratega, que de inmediato le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la ecologista.

-¡Ni loca! No me gustaría perder mis pantalones en el camino…otra vez…

Kiara siguió moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la cuerda, haciendo lo posible por rebasar al adorable castaño, que llevaba una amplia delantera…

Finalmente, Nate logro llegar al otro lado, y atravesó sin problemas la línea de meta, todo mientras Kiara seguía a medio camino…

-¡Y los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_ son los ganadores…otra vez!-Anuncio Chris, a lo cual los diez varones comenzaron a celebrar inmediatamente, para la desdicha de las diez miembros del equipo _Oselotl_…

-_Oselotl Tlatsiuki, _las veré en la ceremonia de eliminación. Aseguren de llevar sus traseros al acantilado. En especial tu, Kiara…tengo la sensación de que disfrutaras mucho la ceremonia de hoy…

Kiara –que recién acababa de terminar el desafío- solo bajo la mirada, derrotada. Las otras nueve _Oselotl_ solo le dirigieron una mirada reprobatoria a la estratega, que comenzó a caminar cansinamente de vuelta a las cabañas, intentando ignorar los nueve pares de ojos fijos sobre ella…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__No puedo creer que perdimos…¡Otra vez! Ugh, ahora si se exactamente por quien votare esta noche…_

* * *

-Si Melody hubiera estado en el desafío, hubiéramos ganado sin problemas…-Decía Roxy, mientras se tiraba sin cuidado en su litera, que crujió ligeramente ante el peso de la roquera. Detrás de esta le siguieron Carly, Jen, Kat, Kiara y Sabrina, las cuales parecían tener la misma actitud pesimista de la roquera…

-Si tan solo _alguien_ no nos hubiera convencido de expulsarla…-Decía Sabrina, mirando reprobatoriamente a Kiara, que solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Así que todo _ahora_ es mi culpa, no? ¡Roxy fue quien se quedo babeándose con Sebastián en los 'Rebotes del Dolor'!-Contraataco Kiara, a lo cual Roxy no pudo evitar toser un poco ante el recordatorio-¡Y Carly! ¡Ella me distrajo en _mi_ tramo del desafío! ¿Acaso ellas no deberían compartir algo de culpa?-

-¡Pero tú te negaste a deslizarte con tu cinturón como lo hizo Nate!-Protesto Carly, a lo cual Kiara soltó un indignado 'Huh' como respuesta…

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo embarazoso que es perder tus pantalones en _televisión nacional_!? ¡Ya me paso una vez, Y no quiero que me pase de nuevo!-Se defendió la estratega, sonrojándose un poco ante las memorias de la Isla de los Huesos.

-Heh, aun recuerdo ese día. ¿Estabas usando unas tangas negras, cierto?-Pregunto Roxy, burlonamente. Kiara solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la roquera, que se encogió de hombros-Hey, tranquila vieja, solo fue una broma…

-Oh cállate, cerda besucona…-Murmuro Kiara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿¡Quieres decirlo de nuevo en voz alta, perr…!?

-¡Atención, _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_! ¡Es hora de la ceremonia de eliminación! ¡Tal como dije antes, necesito que ustedes y que los lobos apestosos traigan sus traseros al acantilado! ¡Es hora de lanzar a una gata por los aires!-

-¡Ha! Al fin podemos ver tu gordo trasero salir volando al océano…-Decía Roxy, riendo maliciosa ante la imagen mental. Kiara solo trago saliva, nerviosa ante como resultarían los votos en la ceremonia de eliminación…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__Y-yo no puedo irme, ¡N-no aun! Le prometí a Jessie que ganaría este juego. No puedo irme. T-tal vez solo n-necesite convencer a Flora y a Selena de votar por Sabrina, ¿Cierto? ¿O-o a Nía de v-votar por Roxy? De cualquier forma, no puedo irme. Sencillamente no. Moriría si termino siendo la TERCERA expulsada en mi segunda oportunidad por el millón de dólares…_

* * *

-Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de eliminación de hoy, Jaguares Perezosos…-Decía Chris, a su lado Johanna sosteniendo una bandeja con nueve malvaviscos. Las nueve féminas solo le dirigieron una mirada irritada al anfitrión, que se encontraba visiblemente decepcionado-Debo decir que hoy le hicieron mucho honor a su nombre. Roxy, ¿Perdiendo el tiempo con Sebastián en vez de concentrarte en el desafío? No esperaba eso de ti…

Roxy solo bajo la mirada, intentando disimular el sonrojo que se avecinaba.

-Carly, ¿Discutiendo con Kiara en el medio de un desafío? No creí que te rebajarías a su nivel. Parece que no eres tan honrada después de todo…

La ecologista de inmediato evito las miradas de su equipo, además de las del anfitrión, intentando disimular la vergüenza del momento.

-¿Y Kiara? ¿Por dónde comenzaremos contigo? Esta temporada has venido peor que nunca. Desde intentar asumir el liderazgo a cuesta de otros, a costarle el segundo desafío a tu equipo por una estúpida riña con una de tus compañeras de equipo, a perder _de nuevo_ el siguiente por _otra _estúpida riña con otra de tus compañeras de equipo. ¿Nunca aprendes, eh? Si yo estuviera en tu equipo, te hubiera expulsado a la primera oportunidad. No tengo idea de porque te dejaron permanecer un día más…

La estratega, al igual que Roxy, bajo la mirada de inmediato, soltando un suspiro deprimido ante la recapitulación de sus errores en la temporada.

-Pero por suerte, hoy remediaremos eso, porque una de ustedes será expulsada de la isla. Y no podrá regresar. _¡JAMÁS!_-Exclamo Chris, dramáticamente. El anfitrión luego volteo a ver la galería de maní, en la cual se encontraban los diez chicos de _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_, observando expectantes la ceremonia-Equipo-de-nombre-demasiado-largo-para-pronunciarlo-correctamente, ustedes ganaron el desafío de hoy, por lo tanto ganan la recompensa: ¡Un buffet de salchichas del emporio de las salchichas del rey de las salchichas, el cual tiene todo tipo de salchichas! Desde hígados a rectos, ¡Nuestros Hot Dogs son perfectos!-

-Wow…son muchas salchichas-Decía Galen, su voz sonando completamente monótona.

-¿Un buffet de salchichas?-Pregunto Matt, sonriendo cómplice Crash, que imito dicha sonrisa.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-Pregunto Crash, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Significa…¡FIESTA DE SALCHICHAS!-Gritaron ambos al unisonó, mientras chocaban cinco. El resto de su equipo le dirigió una mirada enfadada al dúo, algo irritados por el repentino grito…

-Que novedad, como si este equipo no fuera ya una fiesta de salchichas…-Comentaba Lucas sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

-Como sea, hora de volver a lo importante…-Decía Chris, volteando a ver a las diez integrantes del equipo _Oselotl_-El Confesionario ya está abierto, así que siéntanse libres de votar por quien deseen. Pero preferiblemente Kiara…

La estratega le dirigió una mirada enfadada al anfitrión, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y caminaba hacia el Confesionario, lista para dar su voto…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__(Votando por Roxy)-Ugh, tengo una horrible sensación de Deja-Vu en este momento…_

* * *

_**Carly-**__(Votando por Kiara)-Merecías irte en vez de Melody. Así que toma esto como una pequeña y necesaria venganza…_

* * *

_**Jen-**__(Votando por Kiara)-A nadie le agradas, hermana. Lamento decírtelo, pero has sido un dolor en el trasero desde que llegaste. Es por eso que disfrutare tanto este momento…_

* * *

_**Roxy-**__(Votando por Kiara)-¿Qué puedo decir? El karma es una p…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__(Votando por Kiara)-Eres una amenaza, Kiara. Al principio te vi como una posible aliada…pero tu temperamento realmente es un problema. Sin mencionar que eres una de las pocas en el equipo que tiene un cerebro, y sé que eso me perjudicara a futuro. Cierto, Roxy estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con Sebastián en vez de concentrarse en el desafío…pero puedo controlarla. Es más, puedo controlar a todos en este equipo. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque ya lo estoy haciendo, Kiara, he estado controlando a todos en este equipo desde que llegue. Menos tú. Por eso es que estoy votando por ti ahora mismo. Así que…au revoir, Kiara…_

* * *

-Los votos han sido contados…-Decía Chris, mientras veía a las diez _Oselotl _con una expresión seria, su mano sosteniendo un malvavisco-Y las siguientes que nombre están a salvo: Nía

La albina hizo lo posible por atrapar su malvavisco, pero este termino golpeándola en el ojo.

-¡Auch, duele!

-Las siguientes a salvo son…Flora…

La tímida chica atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, sonriendo aliviada.

-Jen y Kat…

Las dos atléticas jóvenes atraparon su malvavisco antes de que este aterrizara –la peli-arcoíris atajándolo con facilidad con su boca- para luego observar atentamente al anfitrión, expectantes de quien sería la siguiente en ser llamada.

-Selena y Shiny también están a salvo…además de Sabrina, por supuesto.

Las tres mencionadas atraparon su respectivo malvavisco, aliviadas. La última no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosa en la dirección de Kiara, que solo rodo los ojos.

-Carly también estas a salvo. Heh, gracioso, eres la antepenúltima otra vez…

Carly solo puso los ojos en blanco ante la observación del anfitrión, mientras atajaba su malvavisco en el aire. Las últimas dos restantes eran Kiara y Roxy. La primera miraba el malvavisco fijamente, completamente controlada por los nervios. La última, sin embargo, se encontraba limpiándose su oído con su dedo, distraída.

-Y el ultimo malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…¡Roxy!

La mencionada atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, antes de comerlo de un bocado, sonriéndole socarrona a Kiara. La estratega solo comenzó a sudar nerviosa, levantándose paranoicamente de su asiento, y alejándose de los pasantes que caminaban hacia ella para llevarla a la Balista de la Vergüenza…

-¡No, no, no, no, NO!

-Kiara, has sido eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. Así que es hora de que te dirijas a la Balista de la Vergüenza. Te espera un _muy_ doloroso viaje…

-¡Ni te atrevas, McLean! ¡Merezco otra oportunidad! ¡Todo fue culpa de…d-d-de…

-Sí, si, como digas, solo sáquenla de aquí-Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-Y cállenla también. Demonios, parece que nunca quisiera callarse…

Kiara quiso protestar ante el insulto del anfitrión, pero uno de los pasantes –uno pelirrojo, y bastante fornido- termino sujetándola con fuerza en sus brazos, mientras otro más bajo, de piel morena clara, y cabello negro le ponía cuidadosamente una cinta adhesiva en sus labios, callándola completamente. Ambos pasantes también envolvieron los brazos de la estratega en cinta adhesiva, para poder parar los puñetazos y bofetadas que la furiosa estratega les estaba propinando desde hace ya un rato. Después de terminar con el trabajo de cina, los dos jóvenes llevaron a la estratega a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras Chris se preparaba para cortar la cuerda que la mantenía en la isla con una afilada navaja…

-¿Ultimas palabras?

-¡Hmph! ¡HMMMPH!-Gritaba Kiara, intentando decir algo, pero imposibilitada por la mordaza que llevaba en su boca. Chris se encogió de hombros, y de inmediato corto la cuerda, lo que provoco que Kiara fuera lanzada a toda velocidad de la isla, aterrizando en algún lugar en el medio del océano…

-Uh, ¿No crees que tendrá problemas para nadar? Digo, está atada y todo eso…además de que dudo que pueda respirar con esa cosa en la boca-Decía Carly, con algo de consternación. Chris solo se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, Kiara nunca me agrado mucho. Además, ella firmo su contrato que me libra de toda responsabilidad en caso de algún 'accidente'…-Decía Chris, indiferente-En fin, llego la hora de lo importante: Desafortunadamente para Lucas, y afortunadamente para todos los no-masoquistas, hoy no habrá exilio en la Isla del Exilio…

La mayoría –a excepción de Dean, Lucas y Sabrina- suspiraron totalmente aliviados ante la noticia, agradeciendo no tener que pasar una noche en la inhóspita isla…

-_PERO _aun así necesitare a un voluntario de cada equipo. Digamos que será…una sorpresa…

-¡Oh, oh, me gustan las sorpresas! ¡Yo me ofrezco, yo me ofrezco!-Decía Nía, levantándose de su asiento de un salto.

-¿Crees que sean más salchichas?-Le pregunto Matt a Crash, que solo se encogió de hombros, dudoso-Como sea, ¡Yo me ofrezco!-

-¡Perfecto! Comiencen a empacar sus cosas…

-Espera, ¿Van a expulsarlos a los dos?-Pregunto Lucas, mirando con algo de nerviosismo a Nía…aunque no paso mucho antes de que disimulara esto-N-no es como si me importara, digo, son la competencia de todos modos…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ha, como si los dejara empacar antes de ser eliminados…-Rio Chris sádicamente-No. Matt y Nía necesitan empacar porque, después del día de hoy, Matt será un jaguar perezoso, y Nía será una loba apestosa…

Los diecisiete adolescentes miraron con confusión hacia los dos jóvenes, que se miraron uno al otro, visiblemente consternados…

Sabrina era una de las mas perturbadas por las implicaciones…

-¿Q-quieres decir que…?

-¡Eso es, Sabrina: Matt y Nía cambiaran de equipos!

De inmediato, la mirada de Nía se dirigió a cierto moreno que sonreía malicioso en los _Nexkoyotl_, a la vez que su piel se volvía siete tonos más pálida de lo que ya era. El rostro de la albina comenzó a sudar, y sintió un ligero escalofrió al sentir los brazos de cierto oji-verde enroscarse alrededor de su cintura…

-¿Quién podría creerlo? Parece que _tu y yo_ seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante…-Decía Lucas, sonriéndole malicioso a Nía, la cual solo forzó una sonrisa-Compartiremos un cuarto, una litera, una comida, un equipo…_y no habrá secretos que puedas ocultarme, debido a que estaré observándote TODO el tiempo…_

Al oír esto, Nía sintió un ligero temblor en sus piernas, pero hizo lo posible por mantener la compostura.

-U-um…¡Y-y-yay! M-me alegra o-oír eso, compañero…-Decía Nía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Lucas solo rodo los ojos, y camino de vuelta a la galería de maní, donde su equipo lo veía con una sonrisa cómplice. Por supuesto, Lucas siendo Lucas, no comprendió en lo absoluto el porqué de dichas miradas…

-¿Podrían decirme que demonios están mirando, fenómenos?

-Nada, viejo, absolutamente nada…-Decía Crash, riendo ligeramente-Oh, por cierto, si necesitas algo de 'privacidad' con Nía, siempre puedes utilizar las duchas comunales, el Confesionario, o cualquier matorral cómodo por allí. No quiero ser despertado por sus gemidos en el medio de la noche, ¿Entendiste?-

-¿¡E-espera, q-q-que!?-Pregunto Lucas, completamente sonrojado ante el comentario del peli-magenta, que solo soltó una carcajada.

-¡Hahaha, era broma viejo! Debiste ver tu cara…-Decía Crash, palmeando con fuerza la espalda del moreno, que solo intento reír un poco, para poder disimular lo ocurrido hace segundos. Por supuesto, esto se fue a la cañería en cuanto Crash abrió la boca nuevamente-Pero enserio, si van a hacerlo en la cabaña…solo no lo hagan mientras estoy durmiendo. O te juro que te romperé los dientes…

De nuevo, el moreno se sonrojo un poco, aunque aun así le dirigió una mirada asesina al peli-magenta…

Matt, por su parte, se acerco a las ocho chicas del equipo _Oselotl_, con su usual sonrisa socarrona. La mirada del rubio se dirigió a cierta pelinegra que se encontraba sentada aburrida, y tomo el puesto justo a su lado antes de dirigirle una sonrisa seductiva.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo! ¿Oportuno, no lo crees?

-Cállate…

-Hey, ¿Por qué tan fría de repente? Parecías haberte calentado un poco cuando te dije hermosa hace algunas horas…

-¡Solo busca tus estúpidas maletas!-

El rubio solo hizo lo indicado, caminando de vuelta a su antigua cabaña, en busca de sus maletas. Chris, mientras tanto, veía a los dos chicos con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras volteaba a ver a la cámara…

-Parece que ambos equipos tendrán un buen rato intentando acostumbrarse a su nuevo miembro, heheh…-Reía Chris sádicamente, antes de prepararse para cerrar el episodio-¡Y esto ha sido todo! ¡Desafíos tortuosos! ¡Eliminaciones inesperadas! ¡Un twist aun más inesperado! ¿Qué más podrían esperar? Oh, esperen…tenemos mucho, _mucho _más… ¿Quién saber de que les estamos hablando? ¡Pues, tendrán que descubrirlo en el siguiente dramático episodio de Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

**Votos**

**Kiara-8: Carly, Flora, Jen, Kat, Roxy, Sabrina, Selena, Shiny.**

**Carly-1: Nía**

**Roxy-1: Kiara**

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Max; Nate; Nía; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.)**

…

…

* * *

…

…

**¡Y esto ha sido todo, amigos! ¿Qué les pareció su capítulo 'navideño' que de navideño no tiene nada? Pues…12.000 palabras suenan bastante navideños, ¿No creen?**

**Este capítulo nos despide de un personaje que he disfrutado mucho escribir: Kiara. Si, es malvada. Y si, es una antagonista. Y si, **_**sencillamente la adoro**_**. Pero con tantos antagonistas en esta temporada, uno tenía que irse para mantener equilibrada la balanza. Además de que, si comparamos los arcos argumentales de Kiara con los de Dean, Lucas o Sabrina…pues, si, Kiara tiene mucho menos potencial –además de conflictos- si los comparamos con esos tres.**

**Y, como dije al principio del episodio, este capítulo nos introdujo una nueva –posible- pareja, que acompaña a las otras –posible- tres del capítulo anterior: Carly/Galen. ¿Qué si terminaran juntos? Eso no lo sé…así como no sé si lo harán Roxy/Sebastián, Jen/Kat, Matt/Selena, o…¿Lucas/Nía? Está bien, hasta **_**yo **_**se que esa no terminara muy bien. Digo, es una pareja que tiene a **_**Lucas**_** en ella…así que si, no llegaran a ningún lado.**

**En fin. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y les deseo una feliz navidad, además de un asombroso año 2015 ¡Au Revoir!**


	6. El Amor Esta en el Aire

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 6: El Amor Esta en el Aire**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo con los respectivos OC's…**

…

…

* * *

…

…

En capítulos anteriores de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

Nuestros muñecos de prueba a los cuales ustedes llaman concursantes se enfrentaron a su desafío más doloroso hasta ahora: ¡El doloroso circuito de obstáculos de relevos del doloroso dolor! Patente pendiente…

Por supuesto –y como un pequeño twist cortesía de la estupidez de Matt- decidí hacer el desafío aun más doloroso con un pequeño toque: Demonios de Tasmania. Oh, y si que valió la pena…

Algunos concursantes se lucieron…

Mientras que otros…no tanto. Ehem, Kiara…

¡Pero hey, vimos mucho más que solo competitividad en el circuito de obstáculos!

Jen no pudo evitar admirar las habilidades atléticas de Kat…

Carly y Galen se acercaron un poco más entre sí en el desafío, a pesar de sus diferencias…

Matt logro hacer que Selena perdiera un poco la compostura…

Y Roxy y Sebastián tuvieron un encuentro demasiado 'amistoso' en medio de su tramo…

Que lastima que haya sido visto por los ojos equivocados…

Al final, todo se redujo a Kiara versus Nate. Y, mientras nuestra estratega estaba ocupada discutiendo –otra vez, Nate decidió darle la victoria a un equipo que hubiera preferido perder, con tal de expulsar a cierto villano de la temporada pasada…

Por supuesto, Kiara fue expulsada por su pésimo desempeño, su actitud en desde que llego a la isla, y…bueno, técnicamente _todo_ lo demás…

Me gustaría decir que la extrañare…pero todos sabemos que no es cierto, heheh…

¡Pero hoy es un día completamente nuevo! Lleno de nuevas amistades, romances, conflictos…y, sobre todo, _drama_…

¿Quieren saber de qué les estoy hablando? ¡Pues están a punto de averiguarlo!

¡Aquí en Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

La mañana había amanecido como cualquier otro día en el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl. El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, varios colibríes y quetzales revoloteaban el paradisiaco paisaje, y las preciosas flores que adornaban el paisaje se abrían al sentir la salida del sol, listas para recibir los rayos solares justo en el momento en que se abrían paso por el celeste cielo…

Nía tenía maletas en mano, mientras miraba por última vez el interior de la cabaña de las _Oselotl._ No muy lejos de esta, se encontraban Carly, Roxy y Sabrina, las cuales miraban a la albina con algo de empatía…

-No te preocupes. No puede ser tan malo estar del lado de los chicos, ¿O sí?-Decía Carly, sonriéndole amigablemente a la albina, que solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Uh, pero estará _el_…-Murmuro la albina, con algo de desprecio en su voz. Para sorpresa de la oji-rosa, las dos chicas lograron escucharla. Y no les tomo mucho esfuerzo saber a quién se refería…

-¿Lucas? Sí, compartir equipo con el no es para nada agradable…-Decía Roxy, sintiendo un escalofrió por las memorias de la temporada pasada-Pero hey, estoy segura de que podrás manejarlo. Y si trata de propasarse contigo, siempre puedes patear su trasero como lo hiciste en el primer desafío, ¿No?-

-Eso creo…-Susurro Nía, suspirando pesadamente-¡Pero es que sencillamente no quiero dejarlas, Rosa! ¡Estar aquí es lo máximo! Además, el otro equipo está lleno de…chicos. ¡Y uno de ellos es enorme! ¿Cómo es que se llamaba…Crunch? ¿O era Crush?-

-Pues…ya oíste a Chris. Realmente lamento despedirme de una compañera de equipo, pero no hay otra opción. Tienes que irte a los _Nexkoyotl_-Dijo Sabrina, con un tono de lastima en su voz. Nía solo suspiro nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la otra cabaña, con sus maletas en mano.

-¡Adiós, Nía! ¡Fue un placer conocerte!-Se despedía Carly, a lo cual Nía se despidió con su mano, sonriendo inocentemente. Por dentro, sin embargo, la albina parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso…

* * *

-Supongo que esto es un adiós, viejos…-Decía Matt, chocando cinco con Crash, Dean, Jim y Nick. El rubio le dio una mano a Lucas, pero este sencillamente rodo los ojos, irritado. Ignorando esto, el bromista joven decidió proseguir-¡Pero miren el lado bueno! Estaré en un equipo completamente formado por nenas. ¿No es genial?-

-¡Asombroso, viejo!-Decía Crash, chocando puños con el rubio, el cual luego froto su mano algo adolorido-¡Ve por ellas, tigre!-

-Solo no te acerques a Roxy…-Susurro Sebastián, lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por Matt, que sonrió despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, Seba. Digamos que ya tengo mi chica en mente. No tienes que preocuparte porque te quite a Roxy…

-¿Q-que? R-Roxy y yo n-no tenemos nada…-Decía Sebastián, solo para ser rodeado por las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros-¡Enserio! Somos…ugh, somos solo amigos…-

-Sí, porque los casi-besuqueos del desafío pasado fueron muy, _muy_ amistosos…-Se burlaba Lucas, mientras le hacía muecas de besos al uruguayo, que solo sonrió malicioso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita para burlarte de mí, eh _Nía_?-Preguntaba Sebastián, a lo cual Lucas de inmediato se detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada homicida al chico.

-Cállate, a menos que quieras despertar respirando de un tubo.

-¡Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la fusión!-Se despedía Matt, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la cabaña de las chicas. A medida que se iba alejando, los chicos presentes pudieron ver como Nía llegaba al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la cabaña, con una expresión tímida.

Dean estaba listo para darle las bienvenidas a la albina, sino hubiera sido porque Lucas lo empujo a un lado, y de inmediato le dio una mano a la albina…

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esas maletas? Porque se ven bastante pesadas para una chica tan _dulce y delicada _como tu…-Decía Lucas, su voz impregnada en veneno, pero recubierto con suficiente dulzura como para pasar desapercibido para los demás chicos. Por supuesto, Nía logro reconocer las verdaderas intenciones del moreno, y sintió un ligero escalofrió ante la mirada fría que este le dirigía…

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, logro mantener una expresión calmada.

-Uh, gracias Lucas. Eres muy amable…-Decía Nia, sonriendo ligeramente. El moreno de inmediato tomo sus maletas, y –acompañado de Nía- comenzó a llevarlas al interior de la cabaña.

Los demás chicos solo veían al moreno con algo de asombro, incredulidad, y, sobretodo, sospecha…

Crash, sin embargo, tenía otras teorías.

-Heh, esos dos estarán revolcándose para mañana…-Le decía Crash a Galen, mientras lo golpeaba 'suavemente' con su codo. El sarcástico chico de inmediato retrocedió adolorido, sobándose su hombro…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__Solo para aclarar: No. Yo __**no**__ estoy enamorado de Nía. Estoy en una competencia, y uno no se enamora del enemigo. Es estúpido. No. Sencillamente hay algo en ella que se me hace…no sé, creo que oculta algo. Lo único que debo hacer es presionarla el tiempo suficiente hasta que se quiebre, y así muestre quien es en realidad. Es una idiota si cree que su rutina de 'niñita de papa' me va a engañar a mí…_

* * *

Después de una breve caminata, Matt se encontró a si mismo enfrente de la cabaña de las chicas. Estas estaban reunidas en las escaleras que conducían a la puerta, la mayoría –a excepción de Flora, Kat y Shiny- le dirigían una mirada desconfiada al payaso. La respuesta del rubio fue, sencillamente, sonreír despreocupadamente…

-Y bien…¿Con quién dormiré, eh? Porque la rubia y la de casi dos metros se ven tentadoras…

-Con nadie. Con _absolutamente _nadie-Le dijo Selena autoritariamente, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al rubio, la cual fue sumada a la de la mayoría de las chicas-Tu tendrás tu propia litera. Y, si tengo suerte, estará alejada de la mía…

-¡Vamos, chicas, relájense! Fue solo una broma…-Se excuso el bromista, encogiéndose de hombros. Las ocho féminas, sin embargo, solo seguían dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada al rubio, que trago saliva, nervioso…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Matt-**__Huh. Publico difícil…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__No puedo creer que hayan cambiado a Nía de equipos. ¡Por lo menos ella era atlética! Si, era tonta como un tronco, pero igual. Matt es simplemente molesto. No puedo esperar a deshacerme de él…_

* * *

De vuelta en el lado de los chicos, la mayoría había devorado los Hot Dogs del desafío anterior, para luego dividirse y dar uno que otro paseo por la isla, o simplemente descansar en la cabaña.

Nate, por su lado, se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la playa, coleccionando varias conchas de mar, las cuales guardaba en una pequeña bolsa. Dean se encontraba observándolo desde lejos, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Por los momentos, tengo a Lucas y a Nate como mis aliados. O mejor dicho marionetas, ya que aun no saben lo que estoy planeando a sus espaldas. Pero ellos dos no son suficientes para poder romper la alianza de Jim, Max y Nick. Debo buscar una manera de convencer a los otros de que esos tres son una amenaza…¿Pero cómo? Fácil: Nate. Después de todo, ¿Quién podría resistirse a una carita tan adorable como esa?_

* * *

-¡Hey, Nate!-Saludaba Dean, caminando hacia donde se encontraba el castaño. De inmediato, Nate sonrió ante la presencia del estafador, levantándose de la arena y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba este.

-¡Dean! Uh…¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Quieres acompañarme a coleccionar conchas de mar? ¡Porque es bastante divertido!-Decía Nate, con ojos brillosos. Dean hizo lo posible por no fruncir el seño en ese momento, y observo de manera neutral al castaño, que se mantuvo calmo ante la seriedad del italiano-Uh…¿Pasa algo, Dean?-

-Pues…no, no puedo decirte eso. Seria aprovecharme de ti…-Decía Dean, retirándose. Nate, sin embargo, tomo la mano del italiano, en un intento por detenerlo.

-¿Decirme que, Dean? ¡Si necesitas un favor, no dudes en pedírmelo! Después de todo, aun te debo lo del desafío de Paintball, ¿Recuerdas?-Decía Nate, con un tono soñador. Dean esbozo una sonrisa torcida ante lo dicho por el castaño, mientras se preparaba para hablar.

-Bueno, ya que lo dices de ese modo, te lo diré: Nuestra alianza está en peligro.

-¿P-peligro?-Pregunto Nate, preocupado-¿A qué te refieres con 'está en peligro'?

-Jim, Max y Nick están aliándose en nuestra contra, y cuando acaben con nosotros terminaran expulsando a todos los demás. Debemos hacer algo para detenerlos…-Decía Dean, fingiendo consternación. El estafador sonrió al ver como se formaba la preocupación en los ojos del castaño, tomándose una pausa para darle algo de suspenso a la conversación-Afortunadamente, ya conseguí el voto de Lucas, y votaremos por Max esta noche. Pero aun necesitamos dos más si queremos romper su alianza…

-Entonces…¿Quieres que yo reúna los demás votos?-Pregunto Nate, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos-P-pero…no lo sé, ellos parecen ser buenos chicos…

-Oye Nate, lo lamento mucho, ¡Pero así es el juego! A menos que…estés traicionándome. ¿Es eso? ¿Prefieres irte con Max antes que con nosotros?

De inmediato, los celestes ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que acababa de decir.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! Está bien, D-Dean, lo hare. ¡Intentare convencer a los demás de v-votar por Max esta noche! D-después de todo, haría todo por ti, Dean…

-Es bueno saber eso…-Decía Dean, sonriendo de manera maliciosa-¡Nos vemos en el desafío! Y recuerda, intenta convencer a Crash o a Galen de votar por Max esta noche. Yo me encargare de Nía…

Con eso, el italiano se retiro, dejando al castaño nuevamente solo en la playa.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Ahh, tan fácil. Ahora solo me queda deshacerme de Max. ¿Porque de Max? Porque es el uno de los pocos con cerebro en mi equipo, y no quiero que meta luego sus narices en mis asuntos. Además, eliminando al nerd me ganare la confianza de Lucas, lo cual lo hará bajar la guardia para luego poder deshacerme de él yo mismo. Pero antes debo deshacerme de las amenazas. Y en cuanto Max este fuera de escena, podre poner mi plan en acción…_

* * *

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba el oji-celeste, Carly y Galen se habían reunido en los muelles para charlar un poco, además de tomar un baño en las cristalinas aguas de la Isla Maukayotl. La ecologista se había cambiado a un bikini azul índigo, su cabello completamente suelto, sin la necesidad de su usual cinta floral. Galen, por su parte, se conformo con usar unos shorts de color verde, además de una camiseta sin mangas color negra.

Los dos chicos recién comenzaron a salir del agua, sentándose en las arenas de la playa para poder charlar un rato. Y con 'charlar' me refiero a que Carly se encontraba contando una historia, y que Galen se encontraba escuchando atentamente, sus ojos observando fijamente a la defensora de la naturaleza, llenos de curiosidad…

-…y así es como planeo utilizar el dinero de la competencia para hacer mi fundación a favor del Cóndor de los Andes. Con eso, planeo crear una reserva en las cuales ellos puedan criar a sus polluelos sin problemas, alejando cualquier tipo de edificación humana y…-Decía Carly, completamente inmersa en la conversación. Sin embargo, la ecologista se detuvo de inmediato, sus ojos denotando algo de inseguridad-…uh, ¿Te estoy aburriendo, cierto?-

-¿Q-que? ¡No, n-nada de eso!-Aseguro Galen, algo sorprendido por la interrupción que la ecologista se había hecho a sí misma-¿Por qué creerías eso?-

-Pues, a la mayoría de la gente allá en casa le aburren estas cosas. Enserio, ¿Además del futbol, las fiestas, el sexo y el alcohol? A ellos no les importa absolutamente nada de lo que pase en este mundo-Dijo Carly, con algo de desprecio en su voz-Aunque…tampoco es como si a las chicas de mi equipo les interese demasiado. Esta mañana intente hablar con Sabrina acerca de cómo disminuir la emisión de dióxido de carbono, y ella de inmediato cambio el tema a que color de esmalte de uñas le quedaría mejor a sus pies…

-Y supongo que hiciste lo correcto y te quedaste a escuchar esa _interesante_ conversación, ¿No?-Pregunto Galen, burlonamente. Carly solo rio ligeramente, antes de golpear juguetonamente el hombro del pelinegro.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Digo, no podía dejarla allí hablando sola. Aunque debo admitir que casi me duermo escuchando como su esmalte color _Bleu Abyss _le combinaba más que con el de _Ruby Rouge Feu…_

-¿Esos acaso son colores de verdad?-Pregunto Galen, rascando su cabeza confundido.

-Ni idea…

El dúo se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, conformándose con mirar como las olas golpeaban suavemente la costa, además de darse la mirada ocasional el uno al otro –aunque en cuanto el otro volteara, retiraran la mirada de inmediato, dirigiéndola a cualquier objeto que pudieran encontrar. Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, Galen decidió nuevamente sacarle conversación a la castaña…

-Uh, Carly…-Comenzó el cínico, volteando a ver a la ecologista. Sin embargo, Carly no le prestó mucha atención al pelinegro, sus oscuros ojos cafés completamente inmersos en el océano frente a ella, en el cielo que la envolvía, y en un par de alegres colibríes que revoloteaban a la pareja. Galen no pudo evitar la oportunidad para observar nuevamente a la ecologista, sus ojos completamente fijos en el rostro de esta, además de cómo caía suavemente su cabellera café en su espalda…

-Eres hermosa…

-¿Huh?-Pregunto Carly, volteando a ver al pelinegro. Galen no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco, pero a pesar de esto, no se le hizo difícil venir con una excusa para la ecologista.

-Uh, el océano. ¿Es hermoso, no?-Corregía Galen, con una sonrisa despreocupada. Carly solo se encogió de hombros ante esto, sonriéndole dulcemente al cínico…

-Lo sé. Es hermoso…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Esta bien, lo admito: Me gusta Carly. Y mucho. Si, ¿Gran sorpresa, no? Pero no sé si ella sentirá realmente lo mismo, así que me quedare callado. Además, ¿Con personas como Dean en mi equipo? Creo que es lo mejor. No puedo dejar que un simple enamoramiento me nuble el cerebro…un momento, ¿Acaso dije enamoramiento?_

* * *

_**Carly-**__Si, se que Galen me llamo hermosa en la playa. Aunque trate de ocultarlo, pues, digamos que no es muy bueno mintiéndome…¿Y saben? Me pareció dulce. No es como cuando un pervertido que pasa por la calle de guiña el ojo, o te da un cumplido barato. Fue…diferente. Pero, tal como dije antes, no permitiré que mi enamoramiento se me suba a la cabeza: Estoy aquí para ganar…u-un momento, ¿A-acaso dije e-enamoramiento?_

* * *

-¡Atención campistas!-Llamaba Chris a través de los comunicadores-Por favor, preséntense al estanque de lodo del primer desafío. ¡Llego la hora de un muy sucio desafío!

Al oír la llamada del anfitrión, ambos equipos salieron de sus respectivas cabañas, camino hacia dicha playa. Nía, recién terminando de acomodar sus cosas, comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su cabaña a toda velocidad…solo para resbalar, y caer de rostro en un charco de fango…

En cuanto logro sacar su rostro del charco, lo primero que encontró fue la sonrisa maliciosa de Lucas, que lo veía desde las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa, niñita de papa? ¿Acaso te molesta ensuciarte un poco?-Pregunto en tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia al estanque, pisando otro charco en el camino, que se salpico nuevamente en el rostro a Nía.

La albina solo siguió en el suelo, mirando con ira contenida como Lucas se alejaba…

Sin embargo, Nía vio como alguien le ofrecía una mano desde arriba, y ese alguien resulto ser un sonriente Nick.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nía tomo la mano del pelinegro, que la levanto delicadamente. La albina le dedico una sonrisa dulce al pelinegro, que volteo a ver a Lucas con ira…

-Huh, ¿Puedes creerlo? Empujándote por las escaleras. Jim tenía razón, ese chico realmente es una rata…-Decía Nick, volteando a ver a Nía con una expresión compasiva-Uh, sabes…estoy reuniendo votos para eliminarlo. Si lo quieres fuera, tal vez quieras…

-¿Unirme a su alianza contra Lucas?-Pregunto Nía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Antes de que Nick pudiera reaccionar, Nía le planto un ligero beso en la mejilla, su expresión tornándose eufórica-¡Me encantaría, Nate! Nada me haría más feliz que no tener que ver más al malo maloso de Lucas. El realmente es cruel…

-Uh, Nate es el peque…olvídalo…-Decía Nick, mientras sostenía su mejilla algo perdido, sonriendo tontamente a medida que esbozaba un ligero sonrojo-¿Entonces estas dentro? ¡Fantástico! ¡Muchas gracias, Nía! Iré a avisarle a Jim y a Max. Estarán más que felices al oír la noticia…-

Con eso, Nick comenzó a seguir al resto de su equipo, dejando atrás a una sonriente Nía. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la albina fue perdiendo poco a poco su inocencia, tornándose más y más oscura a medida que se alejaba el pelinegro…

-No, Nick. _Gracias a ti…_

* * *

Finalmente, después de una larga caminata, los campistas llegaron al estanque de fango, en el cual había tenido lugar el desafío de duelos de varas del primer episodio. Sin embargo, las plataformas con los colores de cada equipo ahora estaban ausentes, además del tronco aceitoso –el cual había sido movido para el desafío del circuito de obstáculos- por lo cual, la antigua arena de duelo ahora era poco más que un enorme estanque de lodo. Los únicos objetos significativos era una malla que dividía el estanque en dos mitades, un par de banderas –cada una con el respectivo logo de uno de los equipos- ubicadas a cada extremo de dichas mitades, y una pequeña plataforma ubicada a poco más de medio metro del suelo.

Por supuesto, Chris recién arribo en su jeep, acompañado de el Chef y Johanna. De inmediato, Chris bajo del jeep, sonriéndole sádicamente a los campistas…

-¡Bienvenidos, campistas! ¿Listos para ensuciarse las manos?

-¿Ensuciarse?-Pregunto Sabrina, algo asqueada-Ugh, lo único que faltaba…

-¿Qué le paso a las plataformas?-Pregunto Shiny, confundida.

-Las retire. No las destruí, obviamente. Estarán guardadas para un desafío futuro, relacionado con una búsqueda submarina de recuerdos en la playa…-Decía Chris, sonriéndole a la stalker, que solo se rascaba la cabeza, confundida-Pero si, no estarán aquí para el desafío. Solo estorbarían de todos modos…

-¿Entonces de que se tratara el desafío?-Pregunto Jen, sonriendo desafiante-¡Porque estoy segura de que podre con eso!-

-¿Será una lucha en el lodo en trajes de baño? Porque eso sería algo en lo que me gustaría participar…-Decía Matt, sonriendo pervertidamente. Su equipo –además de algunos miembros del equipo _Nexkoyotl_\- de inmediato le dirigieron al rubio una mirada enfadada, irritada, o simplemente ofendida.

Selena, por su parte, fue algo más directa.

-Ugh, eres un cerdo.

-¿Un cerdo? ¿Solo eso? Creí que alguien que es capaz de meter un panal de abejas en una cabaña seria más…_creativa_ con sus insultos…

-¡Así que fuiste tú!-Exclamaba Lucas, completamente enfadado-¿Tienes idea de lo aterrador que es huir de abejas cuando eres alérgico a ellas?-

-¿Alérgico, eh? Eso podría serme útil…-Murmuro Dean, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué tan aterrador fue? Porque, según tus grititos de niñita, parecía ser bastante aterrador…-Rio Selena, dirigiéndole una mirada venenosa a Lucas, que solo apretó los puños, furioso.

-¡Esta bien, ahora si fue suficiente pedazo de (censura) emo!-Grito el moreno, listo para atacar a la del flequillo rojo. Sin embargo, fue detenido cuando Jen se puso en el medio de ambos, amenazando a Lucas con un puño en alto.

-¡Hey! Si te metes con mi equipo, te metes conmigo. ¿Entendiste, cuello de alfiler?-Pregunto Jen, amenazante. Lucas, sin embargo, solo sonrió torcidamente.

-Oh, vaya, que miedo. ¿Sabes? Podría romper _tu cuello_ con una sola mano en cualquier momento. Digo, ¿Crees que no puedo encargarme de una enana bocona como tú?-Pregunto Lucas, soltando una risilla maliciosa. Sin embargo, dicha risa callo de inmediato cuando el moreno sintió que era alzado del suelo por el cuello de su camiseta, llevándolo un par de centímetros por los aires. No le tomo mucho adivinar quién era la responsable…

-Entonces supongo que también puedes conmigo, ¿No?-Pregunto Kat, con una sonrisa burlona. Lucas de inmediato miro con sumisión a la peli-arcoíris, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo alto que se encontraba en ese momento.

-U-uh…¿S-sabes? No vale la pena. Ahora, ¿Podrías b-bajarme, por favor? Me gustan mis pies en el suelo…-Decía Lucas, intentando zafarse del agarre de la DJ.

Kat solo sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta, antes de soltar al moreno, que cayó dolorosamente en su espalda…

-¡Ouch! Ugh, estúpida gigante…

-¿Sabes? Pude haberme encargado de el por mi cuenta…-Dijo Jen, cruzándose de brazos.

-Meh, como digas Pulgarcita…-Bromeo Kat, a lo cual Jen le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

-¿Pulgarcita?-Pregunto Jen, visiblemente irritada.

-Sí, creo que ese será tu apodo. Pulgarcita. Ya sabes, como eres tan pequeña, y linda, y adorable…

-¡No soy pequeña, ni…u-uh…¿Linda?-Pregunto Jen, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose un poco-¿Y…adora…

-¡EHEM! ¿Puedo seguir con el desafío, o seguirán robándose la cámara?-Pregunto Chris, irritado. De inmediato, Jen y Kat dejaron de discutir, la ultima sonriéndole juguetonamente a la rubia…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jen-**__No soy linda y adorable. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera llamado atractiva, e interesante…¿Qué? Es preferible…lindo y adorable es como llamas a un perro. Y yo no soy la perra de Kat… (Decia con una sonrisa confiada, hasta que se diocuenta de lo que había acabado de decir) Uh...eso sonó mal…_

* * *

-En fin, su desafío será el siguiente: En ese estanque de lodo se encuentran, enterradas a cada mitad correspondiente a un equipo, diez esculturas de madera. Dichas esculturas conjuntas forman un clásico tótem de las tribus norteamericanas. ¿Su desafío? Deberán desenterrar dichas piezas, y unirlas en la plataforma que tienen en el centro de su mitad…

-¿Hay algún orden específico?-Pregunto Max, curioso.

-Meh, por mi pueden ordenarlas en el orden que quieran. Pero deberá mantenerse de pie, y tener todas las diez piezas en el…-Explico Chris, a lo cual los campistas asintieron-Oh, y una cosa más: Deberán cavar…con sus propias manos-

-¿¡QUE!?-Grito Sabrina, horrorizada.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Cada tres días, voy con mi amiga Verónica a hacerme una manicura. Cada tres días. Durante toda mi vida. ¿Y ahora mis uñas perfectas se arruinaran por…ugh, excavar en un estanque de lodo? ¡UGH! Más le vale a Chris darme el millón de dólares al final de esta estúpida competencia, porque si no, espero que se prepare para tener a cientos de abogados contra el…_

* * *

Después de la explicación, los diecinueve campistas se dividieron en su respectiva mitad del estanque, esperando a que Chris indicara el comienzo del desafío.

Dicho anfitrión se encontraba sentado en su clásica silla –acompañado del Chef- mientras Johanna les servía café a ambos adultos, con una expresión aburrida…

-Uh, Chris, ¿No deberías advertirles de las trampas que me hiciste esconder en el estanque?-Pregunto el Chef en un susurro, algo consternado.

-¿Y para que haría eso? Es mucho más divertido ver la expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros…-Reía Chris, a lo cual el Chef rodaba los ojos, algo preocupado por el sadismo de su compañero-En fin, ¡Atención campistas, el desafío comienza a partir de…AHORA!-

De inmediato, ambos equipos se dispusieron a comenzar a cavar lo antes posible, en busca de las piezas del tótem. Sabrina, sin embargo, había permanecido de pie, negándose a siquiera arrodillarse en el estanque.

-Ugh, esto es repulsivo…

-¿Podrías siquiera comenzar a cavar? Los chicos ya nos llevan diferencia de números, y tenerte parada allí como un espantapájaros no ayuda mucho tampoco-Le dijo Lena a la pelinegra, que se cruzaba de brazos, ofendida.

-¿¡A quien llamas espantapájaros, fenómeno emo!?

-No. Soy. Emo. Soy punk. Es diferente…-Le decía la chica de ascendencia española lentamente, como si de un bebe se tratara-¿Y sabes? Deberías comenzar de una buena vez, a menos que quieras ver tu operado trasero ser disparado por esa ballesta gigante…

Sabrina estaba lista para responderle a la punk, si no hubiera sido porque, en parte, esta tenía razón. Gruñendo frustrada, Sabrina se arrodillo en el suelo, comenzando a escavar mientras sentía toda la pena del mundo, mirando con horror sus –ahora completamente sucias- uñas…

-U-un millón de dólares, Sabrina. U-u-un millón d-de dólares…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__¿Quién se cree esa patética emo para hablarme a mí así? Ugh, definitivamente merecerá recibir la patada…¿Pero a quien más podría dársela? Por los momentos –y ahora que Kiara está posiblemente ahogándose en el Océano Pacifico- no tengo ninguna amenaza estratégica, pero no hay que olvidar que también hay muchas en mi equipo que representan una amenaza física y mental. Kat es muy, muy atlética, así que podría representar una amenaza en la fusión. Roxy llego muy lejos la temporada pasada, pero ahora que se sobre su secretito con Sebastián, lo tengo bajo control. Carly y Jen también parecen ser bastante atléticas, pero aparte de esas cuatro, creo que nadie más representa una amenaza…especialmente Flora. Esa perdedora no podría levantar una roca sin temblar como una gallina primero, hahaha…_

* * *

_**Selena-**__No confió en Sabrina, y mucho menos me agrada. Me recuerda a esas porristas superficiales y orgullosas de mi secundaria, solo que con cerebro. Y también parece traer algo entre manos. Por ahora, solo le advertiré a Flora sobre mis sospechas, pero estaré alerta de todos modos. Sé que está utilizando el papel de 'líder' para controlarnos como marionetas, ¿Pero saben qué? No soy la marioneta de nadie…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lado de los _Nexkoyotl_, los chicos –y Nía- tampoco habían tenido mucha suerte en su búsqueda de tótems. Por ahora, solo habían encontrado lodo, y más lodo. _Mucho _lodo.

Los diez miembros se dividieron por grupos, sintiendo que así terminarían más rápido: Dean y Nate por el norte, Nía y Nick por el este, Jim, Max y Nick por el oeste, y Crash –que no tenia problemas en excavar por su cuenta- decidió ir por el centro. Esto dejo a Galen –para su obvio pesar- solo con Lucas, cavando en el centro…

Como cualquiera que conociera al moreno podría adivinar, Lucas no perdería la oportunidad de atacar, y en poco tiempo el moreno se encontraba mirando con una sonrisa torcida al pelinegro, que estaba muy ocupado excavando por su lado, además de dirigirle de vez en cuando una mirada desconfiada a Dean, notando como este charlaba alegremente con Nate, aunque podía deducir que este sentía todo lo contrario…

-¿Mirando al enemigo, eh?

-No te estoy escuchando…-Decía Galen, rodando los ojos. Frustrado, Lucas decidió intentar nuevamente…

-¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte a deshacerte de el…

-No me importa.

-Y de las dos alianzas que se están formando en el juego…

Tan pronto el pelinegro escucho la palabra con 'A', su atención se centro en el moreno que tenia al lado, el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja, satisfecho con haber llamado la atención del cínico.

-¿Alianza?

-Sip. Son dos, y están creciendo bastante rápido. ¿Qué pasa, Galen? ¿Acaso no esperabas que esto pasara?-Preguntaba Lucas, con un tono burlón. Galen solo puso los ojos en blanco-Como sea, te pondré al tanto. Se ve que realmente lo necesitas: Dean y Max están creando sus dos pequeñas alianzas. Max reunió a Jim, Nick y Sebastián, mientras que Dean ya tiene a Nate bajo su control. Y posiblemente a Nía, tomando en cuenta que ella esta fingien…err, que ella tiene el intelecto de una ardilla. Yo también estoy, pero eso es lo que cree el…-

Galen no pudo evitar sentirse algo interesado por las palabras del moreno, aunque su mirada tenía algo de desconfianza hacia el manipulador chico.

-¿Y cómo se que en realidad no planea _tu _alianza eliminarme a mí?-Pregunto Galen, mirándolo seriamente. Lucas solo rio ligeramente antes las palabras del pelinegro…

-¿Bromeas, no? ¿Para qué pensaría en eliminarte, habiendo _cuatro _en mi contra?-Pregunto Lucas, su voz tornándose seria nuevamente-Como sea, este es mi plan: Tú y yo hacemos equipo, mientras yo convenzo a Dean de eliminar a la mitad de la alianza de Max. Luego _tú _convences a los de la alianza de Max de eliminar a la mitad de la alianza de Dean, incluyendo al cara de patata, por supuesto. Así, con la mitad de cada alianza en juego, todo eso de las 'alianzas' no tendrá mucho sentido, y no tendremos que preocuparnos por ser expulsados antes de tiempo…

Galen lo pensó por unos minutos, odiando el hecho de que, a pesar de lo poco confiable que sea el italiano, esto parecía tener mucho sentido. Finalmente –y después de mucha meditación de parte del cínico- Galen pudo hallar con que contraatacar…

-¿Pero si de por sí ya tienes una 'alianza', de que te preocupas? Dudo que lo hagas para ayudarme. Después de todo, por lo que vi la temporada pasada, eres un completo y despiadado _sociópata_. ¿Por qué de repente tan caritativo?-Pregunto Galen, cruzándose de brazos. Lucas lo pensó por un momento, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se preparaba para hablar…

-Ugh, está bien: Lo hago porque, aunque tú no lo creas, la alianza de Max es mayoría. Sé que si expulso al cabeza de videojuego es muy posible que todos los dominós caigan en su lugar…pero necesito ayuda. Y realmente dudo que quiera llevar a Crash a la fusión, considerando que el sujeto podría romper mi trasero cuando quisiera…

Galen lo pensó por un momento, hasta que, después de pocos segundos, escogió una opción.

-Estoy dentro. Pero después de que ambas alianzas se rompan, será _cada uno por su cuenta_.

-No me podría gustar mas tus preferencias…-Sonrió Lucas, maliciosamente-Como sea, es hora de seguir excavando. Recuerda no mencionar ni una palabra de lo que te dije…

Galen asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza, a lo cual Lucas se retiro, para poder excavar a una zona más alejada. Cuando este se alejo, sin embargo, Galen sonrió de manera poco frecuente en el, mientras excavaba tranquilamente en el lodo, en busca de su pieza…

Dean, desde la distancia, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada desconfiada al dúo…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__¿Qué si confió en él? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero se siente bien tener el destino del juego entero en tus manos. ¿Qué si seguiré el plan de Lucas para destruir ambas alianzas? No. Solo votare en contra de la alianza de Max esta noche. Luego convenceré a ellos de que todo fue idea de Dean y Lucas, y con suerte, serán expulsados. ¿Brillante, no? Pero no puedo dejar que ellos lo sepan. Porque si llegan a averiguarlo…digamos que mi cabeza terminaría bien cómoda sobre una bandeja…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__Tengo la sensación de que Galen no confía mucho en mi…¿Pero qué importa? Si mi plan resulta, perfecto, ambas alianzas se van al diablo y puedo llegar sin un rasguño a la fusión. ¿Y si no? Como sea, con Max fuera, puedo idear algo después, cuando mi trasero no tenga una diana pintada y Max tenga un dardo en sus manos. Solo espero que el desgraciado no termine votando por mí esta noche, porque de ser así, estoy condenado…_

* * *

-¿Qué hacías conversando con Galen?-Pregunto Dean a Lucas, en cuanto el moreno se acerco a él. El manipulador chico de inmediato volteo a ver al estafador, sonriendo arrogante.

-¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Celoso de que mis ojos estén en alguien más?-Pregunto Lucas, en tono burlón. Dean solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-No evadas mi pregunta: ¿Qué hacías con Galen? Si intentas hacer una alianza con él, pues que lastima. El sujeto prefiere jugar esto por su cuenta…

-Pues…solo charlaba. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que solo por ser un poquitín perverso no puedo socializar como una persona normal?-Pregunto Lucas, sonriendo inocentemente. Dean solo lo miro incrédulo, sin creerse sus palabras.

-Eres un sociópata, Lucas. Todos aquí lo saben.

-¡Oigan, ya basta con esa palabra! Digo, ¿Qué tienen con ella? ¿Y qué significa, de todos modos?-Pregunto Lucas, entre enfadado y confundido. Sin embargo, después de un rato, el moreno se encogió de hombros-Meh, seguro significa que soy una persona muy sociable. Digo, tiene la palabra 'socio' en ella, ¿No?-

-Eres un idiota…

-¡CÁLLATE!

* * *

-¡AHHHHHHH!-Gritaba Sabrina, mientras retiraba su mano del lodo, adolorida. Su grito de inmediato llamo la atención del resto de su equipo, que volteo a verla, consternados.

-¿Qué pasa, Sabrina? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntaba Shiny, algo preocupada.

-Me rompí una uña…-Decía Sabrina, mirando su arruinada uña con horror, antes de meter una mano en su escote, sacando de el una lima de uñas, con la cual comenzó a limar dicha uña en un intento por emparejarla-¡Vamos bebe, pronto estarás como nueva!-

De inmediato, sus compañeras de equipo volvieron a ponerse escavar, algunas llegando a rodar los ojos ante el melodrama de la pelinegra

-¡Ugh, eso es serio! ¿¡Acaso saben cuánto me costara emparejarla!?

-Si, como digas…-Murmuro Selena, sarcástica. Sabrina solo bufo irritada, mientras se levantaba del fango, y lo pateaba irritada-¡Ugh, pedazo de…AUCH!-

La oji-azul de inmediato sujeto su pie, completamente adolorida. Al ver al suelo, sin embargo, su expresión cambio de inmediato, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al encontrar una pieza de tótem, en forma de águila…

-¡Victoria!-Exclamaba Sabrina, levantando la pieza en alto. Sus compañeras de inmediato sonrieron ante esto, mientras la pelinegra llevaba su pieza al pedestal, sumándole un punto a su equipo…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Parece que, finalmente, las cosas parecen brillar para mi equipo. ¿Quién lo diría? Intentare dar lo mejor de mí en este desafío. No permitiré que mi equipo pierda tres veces seguidas. Por favor, ¿Quién creen que somos? ¿El Equipo 'Victoria'? ¡Ha! Claro, si mi equipo estuviera por mi cuenta, estarían condenados. Pero Sabrina Live está con ellos. Y por ahora, perder no está en mis planes…_

* * *

-¿Cómo es que encontraste esa pieza? Digo, ¡Estuvimos tanto tiempo cavando!-Exclamaba Jen, asombrada. Sin embargo, la rubia de inmediato hizo lo posible por disimularlo-Err, quiero decir, no es que sea gran cosa. Digo, aun faltan _nueve_ piezas. Con una no hacemos mucho…

-Hey, debes darle crédito, Pulgarcita. Una pieza es una pieza…-Dijo Kat, golpeando el hombro de la rubia, que retrocedió adolorida ante esto.

-No Kat, Jen tiene razón: Una pieza no es gran cosa…-Decía Sabrina, sonriendo de manera cómplice al dúo-…Pero tres…tres pueden cambiar _bastante_ en este juego…

-¿Uh?-Pregunto Kat, confundida ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Si algo he visto en ustedes, es que, junto a mí y a Roxy, somos las únicas personas aquí que son por lo menos _decentes_ a la hora de los desafíos. Y, debido a lo lejos que llego Roxy la temporada pasada…digamos que tengo algo que proponerles-Dijo Sabrina, a lo cual Jen y Kat se miraron entre si, confundidas-Una alianza-

-¿Una alianza? No gracias, yo creo que podría llegar a la fusión por mi cuenta. Y después de eso, ganaría desafío tras desafío hasta la final…-La rechazo Jen, confiada. Sabrina, sin embargo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¿Y dejar que las perdedoras que no contribuyen al equipo también lo hagan? Pues, buena suerte con eso…-Dijo Sabrina, con falso desinterés. De inmediato, la mirada de Jen se volvió un poco más insegura, justo lo que quería la pelinegra-Míralo de este modo: Las tres competidoras más fuertes de esta temporada, arrasando con la competencia hasta llegar las tres a la final. ¿Tentador, no?-

-Pues…si, suena tentador-Admitió Kat, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero he visto estos shows antes, y cuando algo suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pues…por lo general no lo es. Así que no puedo evitar preguntar…¿Enserio querrías competir en una semifinal con las dos campistas mas atléticas sencillamente porque si?-

-¿Porque no? Me gustan los desafíos-Admitió Sabrina, sonriendo arrogante.

-Heh, ya somos dos hermanas. Y una semifinal femenina suena demasiado tentadora para rechazarla. Digo, haremos historia en TD…-Decía Jen, sonriendo confiada-Yo entro. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kat?-

Kat lo pensó por unos minutos, hasta que, después de unos cuantos segundos, decidió saltar al abismo…

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Como dijiste, Sab: ¡Semifinal femenina!

-¡Asombroso! Solo…manténganlo en perfil bajo, ¿Si? No quiero a nadie sospechando de nosotras…-Decía Sabrina, sonriéndole cómplice a las dos féminas, que asentían con la cabeza. Ante esto, Sabrina decidió ir por su lado, dejando a las dos chicas cavando por su cuenta, cada una sonriéndole cómplice a la otra…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__A veces es tan fácil. Ahora solo debo deshacerme de las 'Veteranas', alias: Roxy y Shiny, y de aquí en adelante todo será nadar a favor de la corriente hasta la final. Sera tan sencillo, pero oh, tan delicioso…_

* * *

_**Jen-**__Sabrina parece…confiable, supongo. ¿Pero para tenerla conmigo a la final? Preferiría tener a alguien menos…ella en la final. Así que si, le prometí los tres finalistas…pero en cuanto lleguemos, Kat y yo…_

* * *

_**Kat-**__…Ganaremos el desafío semifinal, y la expulsaremos. ¿Qué? No es como si ella quisiera regalarnos el millón, ¿Así que porque hacer lo mismo? Además, una final con Jen seria definitivamente más interesante. Seriamos como los demonios de Tasmania de ayer en cuanto los dejamos solos: Pasaríamos de pelearnos a revolcarnos a pelearnos otra vez cada cinco segundos…_

* * *

-¡Bingo!-Exclamaba Galen, desenterrando finalmente una pieza del lodo-Sabia que encontraría una tarde o temprano…

Desgraciadamente para el cínico, tan pronto tomo la pieza en sus brazos, una tabla de madera salió del fango, golpeando al pelinegro en el rostro…

-¡Ouch! ¿P-pero que…?-Se pregunto Galen, sobándose la nariz adolorido. No le tomo mucho al chico darse cuenta de lo que había pasado-¡Ugh, trampas! Sabía que el desafío parecía demasiado sencillo…

-¿Trampas?-Pregunto Nate, alarmado.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'trampas'?-Pregunto Lucas, con desconfianza. Galen solo rodo los ojos.

-Uh, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque hay _trampas_ escondidas en este estanque?-Dijo Galen, sarcásticamente. Lucas solo se cruzo de brazos, no muy convencido.

-¡Ha! Como si no me hubiera dando cuenta ya de que habían tram…-El moreno fue cortado cuando piso –accidentalmente- una trampa para osos, que se aferro dolorosamente a su pierna-¡AHHHHHH!-

-Pues…parece que no te das cuenta de muchas cosas-Comento Galen, con aire irónico. Lucas solo rodo los ojos, y comenzó a tirar de la trampa, en un intento por zafarse de ella…

* * *

-Huh…¿Trampas, eh?-Se preguntaba a si misma Selena, su voz sonando algo monótona-Clásico de Chris…

-¿Encontraste algo?-Le pregunto Matt a la punk, que solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Whoa, Whoa…relájate, ¿Quieres? Solo preguntaba…-Decía Matt, sonriendo socarronamente-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo hacerle una simple pregunta a mi nueva compañera de equipo?-

Selena permaneció callada, concentrada más en cavar que en prestarle atención al rubio enfrente suyo.

-Wow, alguien está empleando la ley del hielo…-Reía Matt, mientras comenzaba ayudar a la pelinegra a excavar, para la incomodidad de esta-¿Qué pasa, hermosa? ¿Nerviosa de estar a mi lado?-

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

-Uh, ¿Acaso el lodo de comió la lengua?

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido…

-¡Ha! Así que si puedes hablar. Genial, creí que seguirías ignorándome todo el día…-Reía Matt, sonriéndole seductor a Selena. Desgraciadamente para el rubio, este término activando una trampa, la cual causo que un chorro de salsa picante fuera disparada hacia ambos _Oselotl_, empapándolos de pies a cabeza-¡AHH, MIS OJOS! ¡MIS OJOS ESTÁN ARDIENDO!-

Selena solo rio al ver como Matt comenzaba a correr completamente en pánico, tropezándose con algunas de sus otras compañeras. Ignorando la salsa que tenia encima –aunque si retiro algo de esta de su rostro y cabello- Selena continuo cavando, hasta que, después de algunos minutos, encontró no una, sino _dos_ esculturas enterradas…

-¡Dos piezas! Asombroso. Hora de llevar estas bebes al pedestal…-Decía Selena, sonriendo complacida…

* * *

Por su lado, Crash se encontraba ya en prácticamente un cráter, en el cual había estado excavando ya veinte minutos. Para desgracia del peli-magenta, aun no había conseguido una pieza. Sin embargo, este parecía no darle mucha importancia, ya que seguía cavando y cavando perseverantemente en su sección…

-Vamos Tótems, salgan de dónde demonios sea que estén…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Crash-**__Comencé a excavar ya hace casi media hora…pero aun no he conseguido nada. Esto está comenzando a aburrirme. Digo, ¿Dónde está lo extremo? ¿Los animales salvajes? ¿O los explosivos? Cavar en un estanque del lodo no es extremo. Es aburrido. Muy, MUY aburrido. Pero meh, no puedo dejar que mi equipo pierda, así que…_

* * *

_**Nate-**__Bien…Dean me dijo que debía ir buscando posibles votos para poder expulsar a Max. Galen no creo que quiera escuchar a Dean, porque, según me dijo Dean, él es uno de los mas malvados en el juego. Y si Dean lo dice, uh, bueno, n-no creo que e-este mintiendo, ¿Cierto? Así que solo me queda Crash. El problema es que Crash es…algo intimidante…_

* * *

-¡Hey Crash!-Saludaba Nate, con una sonrisa nerviosa. De inmediato, el grandote dejo de cavar, concentrándose en el adorable castaño que tenia a su lado.

-¡Hey, pequeño amigo! ¿Alguna razón por la cual venir a ver al gran Crash?-Decía Crash, con una sonrisa burlona. Nate froto su brazo nervioso, sin saber realmente como comenzar…hasta que finalmente encontró una forma sutil de iniciar…

-¡U-uh, n-no es p-p-para m-meterte en una alianza conmigo y Dean para expulsar a M-Max, e-eso t-t-te lo a-aseguro, heheh!-Decía Nate, completamente nervioso. Recién acabo de decir esto, Nate no pudo evitar golpear su frente, frustrado. Crash por su parte, lucia algo desconfiado…

-¿Votar por Max? ¿Por qué? Digo, el parece ser bastante cool-Decía Crash, encogiéndose de hombros. Nate, al oír esto, comenzó a sudar algo alterado, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Crash-Uh, viejo, ¿Estás bien? Parece que te fuera a dar un infarto…

-¡S-si! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡Solo vota por Max! ¿Sí? ¡Eso es todo, bueno, a-adiós!-Se despedía de inmediato el castaño, comenzando a correr frenéticamente hacia donde se encontraba Dean. Crash simplemente se encogió de hombros, y continúo cavando…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nate-**__Lo admito: ¡No soy un buen mentiroso! Es que…m-mentir está mal, y sencillamente no puedo atreverme a hacerlo. Solo espero que Dean no se enoje porque no pude convencer a Crash. El es un buen chico, ¿No? Digo, el es una persona comprensiva, inteligente, y atenta. Estoy seguro de que no se enojara conmigo…_

* * *

-¡Yay! ¡Encontré una pieza!-Festejaba Shiny, saltando infantilmente, antes de levantar la pieza, y llevarla al pedestal. Sabrina, que no estaba muy lejos de allí, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos…

-Wow, una pieza. Con eso ganaremos, cerebro de pájaro…-Murmuraba Sabrina, claramente irritada. Desgraciadamente, la atención que tenia la pelinegra hacia Shiny la distrajo de donde estaba cavando, y esta termino tocando una tubería escondida. Naturalmente, dicha tubería estallo de inmediato, cubriendo de pies a cabeza a Sabrina de agua de drenaje…

-¡AGH! ¿¡AGUAS DE ALCANTARILLAS!? ¿¡ENSERIO, MCLEAN!?-Gritaba Sabrina, completamente furiosa. Sin embargo, dicha furia se desvaneció en cuanto la pelinegra pudo olfatear la peste que le dejo dichas aguas, su rostro tornándose completamente verde-O-oh n-n-no, no o-otra vez…

Sabrina comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero, para su desgracia, no soporto lo suficiente como para salir del estanque, y termino vomitando en uno de los hoyos que Flora se encontraba cavando…

* * *

-¡Hahahaha, completamente épico!-Reía Chris, sádicamente, mientras miraba la escena desde unas sillas reclinables, acompañado del Chef. Ambos adultos se encontraban riendo ante los accidentes de los campistas, al menos hasta que Johanna les trajo un par de tazas de café, con una expresión aburrida.

-Ugh, como odio el café…-Murmuraba Johanna, mientras le entregaba un café a cada uno. Por supuesto, Johanna termino 'accidentalmente' salpicando el café de Chris en su regazo, a lo cual Chris solo grito adolorido.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado!

-Deberías meterme al juego de una buena vez…

-Hmm…touche-Dijo Chris, sonriendo cómplice. El anfitrión volteo a ver a la cámara, notando que el camarógrafo le estaba haciendo un par de señas. Comprendiendo el mensaje, Chris puso su mejor sonrisa de comercial, listo para cortar-Uh, ¿Podrán los _Nexkoyotl _tomar la delantera en la búsqueda de Tótems? ¿O los _Oselotl_ podrán obtener su merecida victoria después de tanto tiempo? ¿Sabrina lograra quitarse el olor a alcantarilla de su cabello?-

-¡Cállate, McLean!-Gritaba Sabrina a la distancia. Chris solo decidió ignorar esto, para continuar con el corte.

-¡Descúbranlo cuando volvamos de comerciales, aquí en Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

-Bienvenidos de vuelta a Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

-¿A qué te refieres con 'de vuelta'? ¡Solo pasaron quince segundos!-Preguntaba Johanna, visiblemente confundida-¡Solo te quedaste ahí, mirando de manera estúpida a la cámara, y luego comenzaste con 'De vuelta'! ¿Qué hay con eso, ah? ¿Y de qué comerciales del (censurado) estabas hablando?-

-Mientras mi asistente aquí me va a buscar un Latte…-Decía Chris algo irritando, mirando de manera autoritaria a Johanna, que solo bufo irritada, caminando hacia el tráiler del anfitrión-…es hora de ver como la están pasando nuestros campistas. Y, si tenemos suerte, los veremos sufriendo como nu…-

-¡WHOHOO! ¡SABIA QUE AQUÍ HABÍA UNA PIEZA!

La cámara se alejo de Chris –que parecía estar bastante indignado por la interrupción- para enfocar a Crash, el cual se había enterrado a si mismo en un profundo pozo, que parecía tener diez metros de profundidad. Allí, Crash sostenía en alto una pieza del tótem, sonriendo maniáticamente.

Sus compañeros, al oír el psicótico grito, de inmediato fueron a ver al excéntrico gigante.

-¡Y ustedes dijeron que estaba loco!

-Sí, porque excavar un hoyo de diez metros de profundidad y encerrarte ahí dentro es completamente normal, ¿No?-Decía Galen, con sarcasmo-Y bien, genio. ¿Cómo piensas salir?-

Crash se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, sin saber realmente como salir del profundo hoyo. El musculoso joven puso ambos brazos a los extremos del túnel vertical que había creado, comenzando a trepar por este, sujetando la pieza con sus piernas. En menos de meros segundos, Crash ya se encontraba en la cima, y se paró de manos para entregarle en sus brazos la pieza a un –bastante estupefacto- Galen, cuya mandíbula parecía estar a punto de tocar el suelo…

-Meh, a veces necesitas dejar de pensar, amiguito, y comenzar a actuar-Dijo Crash, encogiéndose de hombros. El peli-magenta observo detenidamente otro espacio a meros metros de el anterior, y, nuevamente, una sonrisa psicótica apareció en su rostro-Hmm…me pregunto si _allí_ habrá otra pieza…

Con eso, Crash comenzó a cavar nuevamente, a lo cual Galen solo se abofeteo la frente, algo frustrado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Sip. Mi equipo está lleno de lunáticos…_

* * *

-¡Una pieza! ¡Asombroso!-Exclamaba Dean, sacando una pieza del fango-Ahora solo debo…

¡BAM!

El italiano cayó al suelo al ser golpeado por un guante de boxeo –propulsado gracias a un cañón de aire- que lo tiro con fuerza contra el piso. La pieza termino saliendo disparada por los aires, hasta aterrizar en la cabeza de un desatento Max…

-¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué…?-Decía el gamer, sorprendido-¿De dónde salió esta pieza?-

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Es una pieza!-Exclamaba Jim, sonriendo impresionado-¡Vamos viejo, llevémosla al pedestal!-

El gamer, sin embargo, no parecía muy confiado.

-Uh, viejo, deberías tener cuidado por donde pisas…

-Sí, si, como digas…-Decía Jim, encogiéndose de hombros. Para desgracia del delincuente, este término pisando una trampa oculta, que tenia la forma de una caja. Dicha caja se rompió en pedazo en cuanto Jim la piso, y de ellas salieron cientos de hormigas rojas. Naturalmente, dichas hormigas comenzaron a atacarlo-¡AH! ¡AHHH! ¡HORMIGAS!-

-¡Hahaha, vaya imbécil!-Reía Lucas, sádicamente, mientras cavaba por su lado del estanque. Max solo observo al moreno enfadado, aunque, cuando este término activando una trampa que causo que una mangosta rabiosa saliera de una caja a atacarlo, el gamer no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el dolor del canalla…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Max-**__Lucas es un traidor. Mi equipo lo sabe muy bien…así que si perdemos, lo más seguro es que el sea expulsado. Así que si, digamos que me siento algo seguro. En especial por la alianza de hermanos que estamos haciendo Jim, Nick, Sebastián y yo. Es…agradable, ¿Sabes? Todo eso de estar aliado con aquellos en quienes confías. Realmente le da otra sensación al juego…_

* * *

Por su parte, Nía no había tenido mucha suerte encontrando piezas. Sus débiles brazos no habían podido remover mucho fango, y tampoco como si la albina se estuviera esforzando demasiado. Afortunadamente para la oji-rosa, Nick –que había estado observándola ya un rato- se arrodillo junto a ella, y comenzó a ayudarla a cavar…

-Parece que necesitas una mano…

-¡Aww, gracias Nate! Eres tan cabelleroso-Decía Nía, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Uh, es Nick. Y se dice caballeroso…-Decía Nick, con el tono más suave posible.

-Oh. Heh, lo siento…es que soy un poquito estúpida-Decía Nía, con algo de dolor en su voz. Nick, al oír esto, no pudo evitar abrazar los hombros de la albina, a lo cual Nía se sonrojo un poco.

-No digas eso…tu eres lista de tu…uh, propia manera. Además, no todos podemos ser unos genios. ¡Tú tienes muchas otras cualidades!

-¿Cómo cuales?-Pregunto Nía, curiosa. Nick lo pensó por un momento, hasta que logro conseguir una respuesta.

-Uh, pues, eres atlética. Digo, vi como lo hiciste el desafío anterior, y estuviste simplemente asombrosa…-Decía Nick, sonriéndole seductivamente a Nía, que se sonrojo nuevamente ante el cumplido.

-O-oh, heh. G-gracias…

-Y eres muy linda. Fácilmente pondrías a cientos de modelos en vergüenza si te subieras a una pasarela…

-Heh, p-pues…

-Y lo más importante: Eres la chica más dulce que he conocido…-Terminaba Nick, a lo cual Nía no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. La albina se quedo callada, observando fijamente los ojos verdes del atractivo joven, que, de vuelta, estaba prácticamente adorando los ojos magenta de la peli-plateada…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nía comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del pelinegro, que –al notar las intenciones de la albina- decidió hacer lo mismo, hasta que sus rostros estaban a meros milímetros del otro…

-¿Dulce? ¡Ha! Si claro…

De inmediato, los dos adolescentes se separaron lo más rápido posible, y al voltear, solo se encontraron con Lucas, observando con una sonrisa maliciosa al dúo.

-…Creo que hay otras palabras que describen mejor a Nía-Decía Lucas, con falsa despreocupación-Ya sabes, como bruja, mentirosa, doble cara, hija de…

-¿Qué haces aquí, niño rata?-Pregunto Nick, visiblemente irritado con el moreno. Lucas, sin embargo, no parecía muy intimidado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo sentarme en primera fila para ver su rutina de besuqueos? Qué pena. Porque ambos no están nada mal. Estaba esperando a que me ignoraran, así podría ver que tan lejos podían llegar…-Decía Lucas, con una sonrisa pervertida. Nick solo apretó los puños ante el comentario, mientras que Nía solo le lanzaba una mirada homicida al canalla desde detrás de Nick-¿Qué pasa, Nía? ¿Molesta porque no te dejo en paz con tu juguetito?-

-Vete…-Dijo Nía, completamente seria. Lucas solo sonrió al oír esto, contento por estar empujando a la albina fuera de sus límites.

-Heh, parece que tu maquillaje se está corriendo, Nía. Deberías retocártelo. No querrás que Nick vea tu podrido y verdadero tu…

-¿Qué no la oíste?-Pregunto Nick enfadado, acercándose amenazadoramente a Lucas, que retrocedió algo intimidado-Ella. Dijo. Que te. _Fueras._ Y más vale que lo hagas, si no quieres perder un par de dientes…

-Wow. Estoy _tan _asustado. Como si un imbécil como tu fuera capaz de…

El moreno fue inmediatamente callado. No por voluntad propia, sino por un puñetazo cortesía de Nick, que acertó le estomago del moreno. Lucas de inmediato cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetando abdomen adolorido por la falta de aire, mientras miraba con ira como Nía sonreía de manera inocente detrás de Nick, aunque la mirada que acompañaba dicha sonrisa era todo menos inocente…

Por supuesto, esto no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros de equipo, que de inmediato voltearon a ver con una mezcla de shock, sorpresa –y en algunos casos, algo de satisfacción- como Lucas se retorcía adolorido, mientras Nick solo lo miraba neutro, volteando a ver de vez en cuanto a Nía, cuya mirada había vuelto a su apariencia ingenua…

-¿S-s-sabes q-que? ¡BIEN! Ve a c-c-c-cavar tu p-propia t-tumba…-Decía Lucas, levantándose torpemente del suelo, y alejándose de la pareja, que lo miraba con desprecio-P-pero no d-d-digas que n-no te lo a-advertí…

Nick solo rodo los ojos, sintiendo con sorpresa como Nía abrazaba su brazo con cariño, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nick-**__¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Él se lo busco! Por un año entero. No puedo esperar a que votemos esta noche, así podremos deshacernos de esa rata de una buena vez. Es un estorbo, una amenaza, y un completo cretino todo en uno solo. Además, sigue pensando que Nía esconde algo…¡Nía! La chica más inocente que uno pudiera imaginar. Solo quiere salvarse el trasero, lo sé. Pero no funcionara. Esto no es TDBI. Aquí nadie es tan ingenuo para creer sus mentiras otra vez…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__Ugh…odio esto. Odio este juego, odio a mis compañeros de equipo, y sobre todo, __**odio a Nía**__. Lo único que me alegraría en este momento es ver su pálido y gordo trasero ser disparado por esa ballesta gigante. ¿Y en cuanto a Nick? Oh, el __lamentara__ haberme humillado allá afuera. Nadie, repito, __**NADIE**__ le hace esto a un Santiago y sale completamente impune. El sujeto pagara…y pronto…_

* * *

-Parece que Lucas encontró un par de problemas en su plan, heh…-Reía Roxy, al ver desde su lado del estanque lo sucedido en el lado de los _Nexkoyotl_-Debo darle crédito a Nick. Finalmente alguien tuvo las bolas para darle su merecido a esa rata…

-¡Y lo hizo para proteger a Nía! ¡Qué romántico!-Decía Shiny, sonriendo enternecida por la pareja-Me recuerda tanto a mi pequeño Lowell, cuando estábamos en la Isla de los Huesos. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me amenazo con firmar una orden de restricción por haberme metido en la ducha con él?-

-Uh…no. Pero, desgraciadamente, jamás podre borrarme la imagen de la mente…-Decía Roxy, algo perturbada por lo que acababa de oír.

-¡Pues debiste! Digo, el estaba tan _'¡Shiny, no deberías estarme haciendo esto! ¡Estoy tomando una ducha! ¡Deja de hacerle eso a mi patito!' _pero yo seguí de todos modos, y, bueno, digamos que Lowell tendrá que tirar su patito de goma a la basura…

Roxy solo parpadeo un par de veces, sin decir absolutamente nada…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__Uh…¿Q-que demonios hizo Shiny con el patito de Lowell?_

* * *

-En cierta forma, somos iguales a Seba y tu…-Comentaba Shiny, a lo cual Roxy abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

-Whoa, whoa, ¿Qué?

-¡Sebastián y tú! Ya sabes, su relación y todo eso…-Decía Shiny, sonriendo perdida. Roxy solo bufo, irritada…

-Shiny, te lo diré una última vez: ¡Sebastián y yo no tenemos nada!

-¡…Todavía!-Decía Shiny, sonriéndole cómplice a la roquera, que solo rodo los ojos ante la persistencia de la del flequillo rubio-¿Pero quién sabe? ¡Después de todo, todos sabemos que en Total Drama, el amor está el aire!-

-Sí, un montón de imbéciles hormonados que no controlan con quien se besuquean o no. ¡Yay, el amor esta en el aire!-Decía Roxy, sarcástica-¿Que no ves las relaciones en este show? ¿Scott y Courtney? ¿Gwen y Trent? ¿Duncan y Courtney? ¿Gwen y Duncan? ¿Qué tienen todas en común?-

-Uh…¿Qué todas tenían a Courtney o a Gwen en ellas?-Pregunto Shiny, con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡NO! Bueno, sí, pero…¡Lo que tienen en común es que todas fracasaron! Y no solo eso, sino que la mayoría de las veces, terminaron odiándose…-Decía Roxy su voz tornándose algo dolida ante lo ultimo-Y yo…no quiero terminar odiando a Seba. Digo, el es un chico bastante genial…y si este show termina arruinando nuestra amistad solo por una patética relación, pues, estoy segura de que me quebraría por…

La roquera se detuvo al ver la expresión conmovida de Shiny. Enfadada, la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos, dándole la espalda a la stalker.

-No sé qué hago hablando esto contigo. ¡Ahora mueve tu trasero, tenemos un desafío que terminar!

-¡Como digas, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy!-Decía Shiny, haciendo una seña militar. La del flequillo rubio se dispuso luego a cavar, desenterrando fácilmente dos piezas en cuestión de segundos. Incluso Roxy se vio impresionada ante esto…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__Shiny es molesta…pero muy útil y atlética. ¿Y saben? Me he dado cuenta de que, hasta ahora, solo han expulsado a chicas que haya estado en TDBI…así que definitivamente tengo un blanco en la espalda, en especial por haber llegado tan lejos la temporada pasada. Así que tal vez piense en hacer una alianza con la pequeña psicótica…solo espero que no me siga molestando con esa basura de Sebastián. Es realmente molesto…_

* * *

_**Shiny-**__Roxy puede mentirme todo lo que quiera, pero yo puedo ver que ella ama, no, está LOCA por Sebastián. Pero sigue sin querer admitirlo…tal vez tenga que meter mis manos en su relación. Ya saben, para ver si algo de la magia de Shiny logra hacer que la testaruda reina de hielo llamada Roxy logra admitir sus sentimientos por el apuesto príncipe llamado Sebastián…_

* * *

-¡Ha! ¿Quién es la pequeña ahora, Kat?-Decía Jen, arrogantemente, mientras sacaba una pieza del tótem de uno de los hoyos, solo para que un montón de tarántulas salieran de este, y treparan sobre la rubia-¿A-a-arañas? ¡AHHHHHHHH!-

Kat solo rio al ver como Jen tiraba el tótem a un lado, y comenzaba a correr en pánico, intentando quitarse las tarántulas de encima.

-¿Arañas? ¿Enserio? Pulgarcita, creí que tu fobia seria más…ruda que solo un par de arañas…-Bromeaba Kat, mientras desenterraba ella misma una pieza, y comenzaba a llevarla al pedestal. Jen solo rodo los ojos, y siguió intentando quitarse las arañas de encima, sin mucho éxito.

Kat llevo su tótem –además del de Jen, debido a que esta estaba muy ocupada quitándose las arañas de encima- al pedestal, sonriendo al ver que las chicas ya habían conseguido desenterrar ocho piezas. Dicha sonrisa desapareció al instante al ver como Crash llevaba tres piezas en sus brazos, y las ponía en el pedestal, sumando nueve en total para los chicos. El peli-magenta sonrió orgulloso al ver la expresión de pánico de Kat, además de las de varias de las chicas, que de inmediato comenzaron a buscar frenéticamente las dos piezas restantes…

Mientras las demás chicas se concentraban en cavar, Carly pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Dean se escurría por la valla de red que separaba ambos equipos, caminando de vuelta hacia su lado con una pieza en sus manos. Dicha pieza estaba coloreada de un tono rosáceo. Por supuesto, la ecologista no dejo esto pasar…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Así que íbamos perdiendo. Por una sola pieza, ¡Pero igual! Y luego lo vi…a ÉL tomando una de nuestras piezas. ¡Robándola! No podía dejarlo pasar…_

* * *

-Vamos…-Decía Dean, mientras echaba a un lado la valla, para poder atravesarla y llegar a su lado del estanque-…Un poco mas y…-

-¿Se te perdió algo Dean?

El italiano de inmediato se dio vuelta, sobresaltándose un poco al ver a Carly, cruzada de brazos, y observándolo con una expresión de recelo. De inmediato, Dean escondió la pieza detrás de su espalda, y le esbozo una sonrisa confiada a la ecologista…

-Nada realmente, lindura. Pero me alegra que te preocupes por mi…-Respondió Dean, guiñándole un ojo a la ecologista, que solo rodo los ojos, incrédula.

.-Si, como digas…-Respondía Carly, caminando sin miedo hacia el estafador. De inmediato, Dean comenzó a retroceder, pero no paso mucho hasta que Carly puso las manos sobre su pieza, y comenzó a tirar de ella-¡Lo sabia! ¡Ahora suéltala, es nuestra!-

-¿De qué hablas, vendedora de galletas? ¡Yo la encontré de _nuestro _lado!-Exclamaba Dean, mientras tiraba con fuerza del tótem. Carly hizo lo mismo, jalando con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar su pieza. Dicho juego de estira-y-afloja duro por unos cuantos segundos, al menos hasta que un objeto golpeo con fuerza a Dean en la cabeza, noqueándolo…

-Ugh, te juro que ese sujeto me está colmando la paciencia. Pero lo necesito por ahora, así que…

Carly alzo la mirada al oír la familiar voz, sorprendiéndose al ver a Galen, sonriendo de manera socarrona, y sosteniendo una vara de madera. Ante esto, Carly no pudo evitar sonreír involuntariamente, a pesar de sentirse algo mal por el inconsciente Dean que se encontraba a sus pies…

-Toma una foto. Te durara mas…-Decía Galen sarcásticamente, al ver como Carly se había quedado observándolo. Carly inmediatamente desvió la mirada del cínico, sonrojándose ligeramente ante el comentario.

-Uh, heh, lo siento…-Se excusaba Carly, rascando nerviosamente su nuca-Oh, y gracias por…ya sabes…

-No hay problema. ¿Qué puedo decir? No me agrada el tipo, pero es crucial para un plan que tengo en mente…-Decía Galen, sonriendo de manera arrogante. Carly solo arqueo una ceja, confundida.

-¿Plan?

-Te lo explicare luego. Por ahora ve a llevar tu pieza. Dudo que a tu equipo le guste que estés aquí charlando conmigo…

Carly asintió con la cabeza, y tomo la pieza del tótem en sus brazos, llevándola al pedestal, y sumando en total diez piezas para las _Oselotl…_

-¡Whoa, parece que esta será una final cerrada!-Decía Chris, desde su megáfono, mirando como Carly ponía la pieza en el pedestal-¡Significa que solo le queda una pieza a cada equipo! Después de eso, será hora de ponerse a armar su tótem. ¡Y el que primero lo haga, se llevara la…!-

-Victoria, blah blah blah, ahora, ¿Podrías darme el descanso que te pedí? ¡He estado para aquí por horas!-Pregunto Johanna, irritada. Chris solo bufo irritado, y le hizo una seña a la peli-café, la cual esta tomo como un 'Si', y de inmediato se fue alejando del presentador, camino al tráiler de este…

-¡Ugh, sí que es molesta!-Decía Chris, rodando los ojos, y tomando un sorbo de su café-Tiene suerte de ser atractiva, o si no ya la hubiera despedido. Hmm, me pregunto si ella…

-Chris, ni lo pienses-Corto el Chef, algo enfadado. Chris solo bufo nuevamente.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir!

-¿Acaso el nombre 'Dakota Milton' te suena familiar?-Pregunto el Chef, dándole una mirada condescendiente a Chris, que desvió la vista del cocinero, visiblemente nervioso-No querrás que te recuerde los 'favores' que le pediste en la cafetería, ¿Cierto?-

-¡Te juro, Chef, ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo!

-Dile eso al señor Milton…-Murmuro el Chef, rodando los ojos. Chris estaba listo para discutir un poco mas con el Chef, sino hubiera sido por algunos gritos emocionados, procedentes del depósito de lodo. Los dos adultos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, y encontraron a Max y a Flora, cada uno intentando desenterrar la última pieza…

-¡Rápido, Flora, rápido!

-¡Eso es Max, tu puedes hacerlo!

¡Vamos Flora, estoy segura de que puedes con eso!

-¡Viejo, eso es! ¡Eso un poco mas y ganaremos el desafío!

Al oír los gritos de apoyo de sus compañeros, ambos chicos comenzaron a acelerar la velocidad. A pesar de todo, Flora no pudo desenterrar su pieza, debido a que esta seguía atascada en el fango. Max, por su parte, pudo sacarla de este con facilidad, y comenzó a llevarla al pedestal…

-¡Así se hace, che!-Gritaba Sebastián, mirando con emoción al gamer, que tiro la pieza sin mucho cuidado en el pedestal-Ahora solo nos queda comenzar a armarla…

-Wow, ¿Enserio? No lo había notado, Sherlock-Decía Lucas, sarcástico. Como única respuesta, Nick –que estaba al lado del uruguayo- se trono los dedos amenazante. Esto fue suficiente para callar al moreno…

-Como sea, comencemos a armar esta cosa…-Decía Sebastián, sujetando una pieza para comenzar a apilarlas. Crash, Galen, Max, Nate y Nía de inmediato comenzaron a ayudar, y poco a poco el tótem fue cobrando forma…

Lucas y Nick, sin embargo, decidieron solo observar. Además de darse la ocasional mirada de odio el uno al otro…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nick-**__Ugh, ¿Está mal que quiera perder el desafío para poder sacarme a esa rata de encima?_

* * *

Por su lado, Flora aun tenía problemas con su pieza, que parecía no querer salir de su hoyo. Esto estaba comenzando a desesperar a sus compañeras…

-¿¡Agh, cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar!?-Se preguntaba Jen, algo desesperada-¡Trae la pieza de una vez!-

-E-estoy e-en eso…-Respondía Flora, sudando nerviosamente. Jen solo se palmeo la frente, visiblemente frustrada.

-Estamos perdidas…

-No. ¡No lo estamos!-Negaba Sabrina, mientras observaba con determinación las nueve piezas en el pedestal, una idea surgiendo en su cabeza-¡Chicas, comiencen a armar el tótem!

-Pero Flora…

-Yo buscare la pieza. Ustedes, mientras tanto, vayan armando el tótem. De esa manera, estaremos casi listas para cuando traiga la última pieza-Ordenaba Sabrina, a lo cual la mayoría asintió obedientemente, y se pusieron a trabajar en el tótem…

Al ver como el tótem comenzaba a tomar forma, Sabrina enfoco luego su atención en la tímida castaña, que finalmente pudo desenterrar la pieza del suelo. La expresión de la pelinegra paso de ser una determinada, a una llena de odio…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__La odio. Odio a esa…esa…¡Ugh, a ese tapete! Es un estorbo. Un parasito. Puro relleno de eliminación. Me gustaría poder eliminarla lo más rápido posible…pero por ahora, tendré que mantenerla conmigo. Digo, ¿Acaso creen que esa perdedora represente una amenaza? ¡Ha! Si claro. Ya quiero verla llegando a la final…¡Hahahaha, sí, claro, como si tuviera oportunidad!_

* * *

-V-vamos F-Flora, y-ya casi llegas al pedestal. S-solo un poco m-mas…-Se murmuraba Flora a sí misma, caminando con la pieza en sus brazos hacia el lejano pedestal. La peli-café miro como Sabrina se acercaba, y de inmediato, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¡S-Sabrina! U-uh, ¿P-podrías…

-¡Con permiso perdedora, tomare esto prestado!-Decía Sabrina, empujando a Flora al suelo, y tomando su pieza, para comenzar a correr de vuelta al pedestal. Flora cayó torpemente en uno de los charcos de lodo que había en el sucio deposito…

-¡Ouch! U-uh, s-si tanto lo quieres, e-es tuyo, supongo…-Comento Flora, en casi un susurro. Para la desgracia de la castaña, su caída había activado una trampa, que causo que una manguera expulsara con fuerza una nube de polvo. En cuanto dicho polvo hizo contacto con la piel de Flora, esta comenzó a rascarse frenéticamente, su piel tornándose rojiza al instante…

Selena observo todo desde el pedestal, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Sabrina a la distancia en cuanto vio lo que le había hecho a Flora…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Flora-**__(Rascándose frenéticamente todo el cuerpo)-¿P-p-polvo p-pica p-p-pica? ¡Agh! ¿P-p-porque s-siempre me p-pasan esta c-cosas?_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__Si, empuje a la perdedora a la trampa a propósito. Si, fue innecesariamente cruel. Y si, disfrute cada segundo…_

* * *

_**Selena-**__Estoy segura de que el empujón fue intencional. Muy, muy intencional. Sabrina puede ser amable y educada por fuera, ¿Pero por dentro? Estoy segura de que es tan –o incluso más- horrible que Kiara. La diferencia es…que el resto de mi equipo sigue creyendo que es una santa. Ugh…_

* * *

-¡Vamos, Sabrina, rápido!-Gritaba Shiny, en un intento por animar a la pelinegra.

-¡Ya falta poco!-Gritaba esta vez Carly, eufórica. La ecologista miro a los chicos, notando que su tótem ya estaba casi completamente completo –salvo el tope- y luego observo el de su equipo, que, al igual que el de los _Nexkoyotl_, solo le faltaba una pieza. Al ver como Crash estaba listo para terminar el tótem de los chicos, sin embargo, Carly perdió prácticamente toda esperanza posible-Oh no…chicas, admitámoslo: Estamos pérdidas. ¡Los chicos ya están a punto de terminar, y Sabrina aun ni se acerca al pedestal!

La mayoría suspiro derrotadas, o termino maldiciendo por lo bajo ante la derrota. Jen, por su lado, tuvo una idea…

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Sabrina puede lanzarnos el tótem!-Exclamaba Jen, volteando a ver a Sabrina, y poniendo los brazos en alto-¡Sabrina, por aquí! ¡Lánzalo!-

Sabrina miro con algo de desconfianza a la rubia, pero al observar la amplia ventaja de los chicos…decidió arriesgarse.

Cerrando los ojos para no mirar su propio fracaso, Sabrina lanzo el tótem con todas sus fuerzas, este dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Jen. La rubia se preparo para atajar dicho tótem en el aire, y, para su sorpresa…

…pudo atraparlo con éxito, tomándolo con firmeza en sus manos.

-¡Rápido, termina el tótem de una vez!-Gritaba Roxy, perdiendo un poco los estribos. Jen se estiro lo más posible, pero, a pesar de todos sus intentos, no llego al tope de este. Kat, al ver como la rubia luchaba para alcanzar la cima, decidió cargar a Jen en sus brazos, llevándola con facilidad hasta el tope del tótem.

Jen no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada por esto, pero debido a su situación, decidió dejarlo pasar, e inmediatamente puso la última pieza del tótem en su lugar…

…

…

…

…

…segundos después de que Crash terminara de completar el tótem de su equipo, dándoles la victoria…

-¡Y el equipo _Nexkoyotl _ha ganado…otra vez!-Gritaba Chris, por el megáfono. De inmediato, los diez chicos del equipo _Nexkoyotl _comenzó a festejar en cuanto escucharon el anuncio del anfitrión. Jim y Sebastián chocaron cinco, para luego unírsele Max, Nate le dio un abrazo a Dean –para la irritación de este, Crash le dio un puñetazo juguetón al hombro de Galen, y Lucas simplemente rodo los ojos ante el festeje de su equipo, claramente fastidiado.

Nía, por su parte, decidió abrazar con cariño a Nick, el cual sonrió de lado ante la muestra de afecto de la albina…

…aunque dicha sonrisa no duro mucho, debido a que el tótem que habían construido comenzó a tambalearse de un lado al otro. De inmediato, los diez _Nexkoyotl_ voltearon a ver dicho tótem, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a sujetar sus bordes, en un intento para mantenerlo en pie…

…que fracaso miserablemente, cuando el tótem se hizo pedazos al caer al suelo.

-¡Ouch! Parece que ahí va la victoria de los _Nexkoyotl_ _Potoniyo_, heheh…-Reía Chris sádicamente. Dean solo le dirigió una mirada irritada al anfitrión.

-¡Pero nosotros terminamos primero!

-Sí, pero su tótem no se mantuvo en pie…¡Así que los _Oselotl_ ganan oficialmente el desafío de hoy!

Al oír esto, las ocho chicas restantes –y Matt- no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de emoción, saltando emocionadas ante el éxito que tuvieron en el desafío. Por su lado, los chicos veían la escena derrotados, suspirando pesadamente al oír los gritos de victoria de las _Oselotl_…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__No lo puedo creer…¡Perdimos! Genail. Simplemente genial. Por lo menos así podre poner mi plan en acción…_

* * *

-¡Hey Nía!-Saludaba Dean, saliendo del interior de la cabaña para encontrarse con la albina, que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras.

-Oh, ¡Hola Dave!

-Dean…

-¡Hola Dean! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no estés deprimido por haber perdido el desafío a último minuto, y porque perdimos nuestra racha de victorias, y por tener que expulsar a alguien de la isla…-Enumeraba Nía, con una sonrisa inocente. Dean solo sintió un ligero tic ante esto, pero de todos modos mantuvo un semblante calmado…

-Aja, si, como digas…-Respondió Dean, sonriéndole falsamente a la albina-Necesito que me hagas un favor esta noche…-

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-Preguntaba Nía, con curiosidad-¿¡Oh, oh, un masaje de pies!? ¡Porque amo los masajes de pies!-

-No, Nía, no es un masaje de pie…-Decía Dean, rodando los ojos irritado-Necesito que votes por Max esta noche-

-¿Max? ¿Por qué? Parece ser un buen chico…-Decía Nía, confundida.

-¿Parece, cierto? Apuesto a que no sabías que él está formando una alianza con Jim, Nick, y Sebastián. Oh, ¿Y te mencione que están planeando en expulsarte? Ya sabes, por ser la más 'débil' del equipo…

Al oír esto, Nía cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sorprendida.

-Nate y yo estamos pensando en eliminarlo, pero necesitamos votos. ¿Te nos unes?-

Nía lo pensó por unos segundos…hasta que, poco tiempo después, comenzó a saltar emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto, Dave!

-Dean…

-¡Por supuesto, Dean!

-¡Perfecto! Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…-Decía Dean, sonriendo maliciosamente. El italiano volvió a su cabaña, dejando a Nía sola en las escaleras nuevamente…

…al menos hasta que Nick apareció caminando desde la playa, sonriéndole de lado a la albina, cuya expresión se ilumino de inmediato al ver al pelinegro.

-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo va tu primer día en la cabaña?-Preguntaba Nick, sentándose al lado de la peli-plateada, que sonrió dulcemente ante la pregunta.

-Oh, está bien…supongo…-Decía Nía, su voz tornándose algo cansada-…Solo que Lucas sigue sin dejar de molestarme. ¿Enserio crees que funcionara todo esto de la alancea?-

-Alianza…

-¡Eso!-Decía Nía, con algo de frustración en su voz por haberse equivocado-¿Crees que funcione?-

-Nía, relájate…somos Jim, Max, Sebastián, tu y yo. Crash y Galen son bastante cool, así que dudo que voten contra Max. En todo caso, tenemos cinco votos a favor. ¡Es imposible que falle!-Decía Nick, sonriéndole triunfal a Nía, que esbozo una sonrisa de vuelta al oír esto, abrazando nuevamente al pelinegro.

-¡Yay!

-Como sea. Tengo que ver a Jim, así que…¿Nos vemos en la playa en una hora?-Preguntaba Nick, sonriéndole seductor a Nía, que asintió con la cabeza-Asombroso. Nos vemos luego…

-¡Nos vemos luego, Nick!-Se despedía Nía, sonriendo inocentemente. Sin embargo, en cuanto el pelinegro se fue alejando, Nía no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, y mirando oscuramente al oji-verde que se iba alejando…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Ahh…sabia que caería. Digo, ¡Es Nía! La chica tiene el cerebro de un pájaro. Como sea, es oficial: Max se irá esta noche, si o si. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme…_

* * *

_**Nick-**__Nía es bastante dulce, además de que será una asombrosa adición a nuestra alianza. ¡Solo piénsenlo! Mis tres amigos, y mi…uh, casi-novia en los cinco finalistas. ¿No suena genial? Solo espero que todo marche de acuerdo al plan…_

* * *

La noche finalmente se hizo presente en el campamento Maukayotl. Y, tal como los campistas sabían demasiado bien, eso solo significaba una cosa: La ceremonia de eliminación.

Los nueve miembros del equipo Maukayotl se encontraban observando en silencio, completamente inmersas en la ceremonia de eliminación mientras tomaban distraídamente algunos bocados de su recompensa por haber ganado el desafío de hoy: Veinte barras de chocolate suizo. A pesar de las protestas de parte de Sabrina –siendo estas mayormente relacionadas con la grasa y azúcar de dichas barras- al final terminaron cediendo, y decidieron disfrutar la recompensa en vez de tener que conformarse con la comida del Chef. O, pero aun, con ninguna en absoluto…

Pero en ese momento, sus ojos no se encontraban en las barras de chocolate, sino en los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en riesgo de eliminación.

Lucas y Max se dirigieron una mirada llena de odio el uno al otro, mientras miraban como el resto de su equipo tenía un malvavisco en mano. Lucas pudo notar como Nía observaba dicha escena con una sonrisa macabra, y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió ante esto, volteando a ver a un neutral Galen, que no le prestó mucha atención…

Max, por su parte, tenía una expresión más calmada, sonriendo devotamente a su equipo, que le daba un pulgar en alto.

Chris, por su parte, solo veía al dúo con una sonrisa sádica, sosteniendo el último malvavisco en alto…

-Vaya. Realmente estoy sorprendido. Digo, ¿Qué hicieron ustedes para quedar en el fondo? Nada. Absolutamente nada…además de meterse en el traicionero campo minado de las alianzas, claro está…

Sabrina no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al oír la palabra 'alianza', pero decidió disimularlo, y siguió prestando atención.

-Como sea. Max, Lucas, ambos están en el fondo. Uno de ustedes tuvo cinco votos, y el otro cuatro. Crash, tú fuiste el único que no voto por ninguno de ellos, decidiendo votar por Dean en su lugar…

Crash solo sonrió despreocupado, ignorando completamente la mirada asesina de Dean.

-En fin, todo se reduce a esto: Un malvavisco. El malvavisco que decidirá quién se va y quien se queda. ¿Quién lo tendrá? Pues…el ultimo malvavisco ira para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lucas…

-¿¡Que!?-Preguntaron Jim, Max, Nick y Sebastián al unisonó. Nía, al ver la sorpresa de los cuatro chicos, de inmediato fingió una expresión de shock, que aumento al ver como Lucas atrapaba el malvavisco en el aire…

-¿¡P-pero como!?-Preguntaba Max, shockeado-¡El debía irse, yo no! ¡T-teníamos una alianza contra él! ¡E-ÉRAMOS CINCO CONTRA EL!-

-Lo siento, Max. Los votos no mienten…-Decía Chris serio, lo cual no hacia más que desesperar mas al gamer.

Lucas solo le sonrió malicioso al gamer, devorando su malvavisco de un solo bocado.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, Maxi? No importa cuánto lo intentes, _siempre_ estarás debajo de mi…-Decía Lucas, con arrogancia. Max estaba –literalmente- listo para ahorcar al moreno, sino hubiera sido porque el Chef inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos, llevándolo hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza…

-¿Ultimas palabras?-Pregunto Chris, sonriéndole sádicamente al gamer. Max estaba listo para hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, el Chef corto la cuerda que mantenía tensa la balista, mandando al peli-azul a volar por los aires-¡Hahaha, era una pregunta retorica!-

Los antiguos aliados de Max solo miraron al gamer –ahora perdido a la distancia- con algo de dolor. Dean y Lucas, en cambio, solo sonreían maliciosos. Por supuesto, al oír el clásico megáfono del anfitrión chillar con estática, la atención de ambos equipos se alejo del expulsado gamer, volteando a ver al presentador con curiosidad al ver que este tenía un helicóptero al lado, perteneciente al Chef…

-En fin…hora de lo importante: ¿Quién se atreverá a pasar una noche exiliado en la exiliada Isla del exilio por su correspondiente exilio?

-¡Yo iré!-Decía Kat, poniéndose en pie.

-Si ella va, yo también. No dejare que nadie ponga sus manos en el ídolo antes que yo…-Decía Lucas, sonriéndole malicioso a Kat, que le devolvía una mirada desafiante…

-Eso está por verse…-Decía Kat, cruzándose de brazos.

-Meh, por mi me da igual. ¡Pero dense prisa, mocosos, o los obligare a irse nadando!-Exclamaba el Chef, visiblemente apresurado. Los dos exiliados caminaron al helicóptero, sentándose en los asientos de pasajeros. El Chef Hatchet luego comenzó a elevar el helicóptero, dirigiéndose a la lejana Isla del Exilio…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Crash-**__(Votando por Dean)-Hmm…tenía que votar por alguien, ¿No? Y no me das muy buena espina que digamos…_

* * *

_**Dean-**__(Votando por Max)-Nada personal, viejo. Sencillamente es parte del plan. Arrivederci…_

* * *

_**Galen-**__(Votando por Max)-Lo siento viejo, me agradas. Pero no quiero que tu alianza termine aplastándome. Además, tengo planes en mi cabeza que sencillamente no podre cumplir si sigues aquí. Lo siento…_

* * *

_**Jim-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Te lo merecías, hermano. Te lo merecías desde que inculpaste a Melody en TDBI. El karma es muy dulce…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__(Votando por Max)-Dean es mi chico. Es un estafador, mentiroso, y posiblemente piense en apuñalarme por la espalda algún día…pero es mi chico. Y por ahora, confió en el…_

* * *

_**Max-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Juego terminado, Lucas. Juego terminado…_

* * *

_**Nate-**__(Votando por Max)-Uh…si Dean lo dice, lo más probable es que este en lo correcto. Lo siento Max, eres un buen chico. Pero le debo ser leal a Dean…_

* * *

_**Nick-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Adiós, niño rata. Será un placer verte siendo disparado al océano…_

* * *

_**Sebastián-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Todo de acuerdo al plan…espero. Por ahora, sigo en el juego. Y sé que la verdadera 'alianza de hermanos' es entre Jim, Max y Nick…pero por mi está bien. Mientras alguien más aparte de mi sea eliminado…_

* * *

_**Nía-**__(Votando por Max)-¡Estoy tan feliz! Digo, ¡Estoy en una alianza con Dean y Nick, al mismo tiempo! ¡Y hasta me dijeron por quién votar! ¿No es genial?…no, no lo es. No es __**para nada**__ genial. ¿Quién se creen que soy? Oh, espera, ya sé quien creen que soy…(Decía en un tono malicioso, para luego sonreír inocente a la cámara, su mirada tomando una forma ingenua) ¡Soy la dulce e ingenua princesa Nía, que votara por quien ellos dicen que vote! Dulce e ingenua…claro. Todos ellos creen que soy 'dulce' e 'ingenua'. Si tan solo supieran lo que les espera. Ha, si tan solo supieran…pero por ahora, debo mantenerme…ugh, en mi papel. Todos lo creen, excepto Lucas…¿Pero acaso el representa una amenaza? No, no lo creo. Nadie le cree una palabra de lo que dice, y es tan estúpido que tuvo que aliarse con Dean para mantenerse a salvo. Así que tal vez lo mantenga conmigo por un tiempo, ya saben, alguien con quien…heh, digamos que para 'jugar' un poco con el… ¿Pero en cuanto al resto de los perdedores de esta competencia? (Decía con una sonrisa inocente, pero su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario) Sí, cada uno caerá, tarde o temprano. Pero me asegurare de que sufran antes de que caigan. ¿Por qué? Pues… (Imitando un tono inocente) ¡No puedo evitarlo, heheh! Es que es TAN divertido ver a la gente sufrir…_

* * *

-¿¡Whoa, que fue eso!?-Se preguntaba Chris, mirando con algo de sorpresa un de sus monitores, que dirigía directamente a los Confesionarios-Esa chica es sádica…y eso me gusta. Parece que acabo de encontrar a mi concursante favorita…de hecho, tal vez…

-No-Respondió el Chef, secamente.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera…!-El anfitrión se detuvo al ver que la cámara estaba grabándolos, volteándolo a verla con su clásica sonrisa socarrona-Ehem, ¿Podrán Kat y Lucas sobrevivir a la Isla del Exilio? ¿Acaso uno de ellos encontrara el Ídolo de Inmunidad? ¿Qué doloroso desafío nos espera mañana? ¿Podrán las _Oselotl_ ganar otra vez, o los _Nexkoyotl_ recuperaran su racha de victorias? ¿Y que se trae nuestra nueva villana entre manos? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

**Votos**

**Max-5: Dean, Galen, Lucas, Nate, Nía**

**Lucas-4: Jim, Max, Nick, Sebastián**

**Dean-1: Crash**

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

* * *

…

…

**¡Y esto ha sido todo el capitulo! ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Terrible? Si les gusto, ¡Dejen un review! Y si no...¡Dejen un review!**

**Para serles completamente sincero…no lo sé, este capítulo no me gusto tanto como los dos anteriores. Se me hizo muy lento, además de que fue muy pesado de escribir. No fue inherentemente malo…sencillamente algo lento, e inferior si lo comparamos a 'Desde Tasmania, con Amor' y a 'Divergencias. Pero hey, ustedes opinen: ¿Cuál ha sido su cap favorito hasta ahora?**

**Lo que si nos dio este capítulo fue interacciones, y, especialmente, nuevas alianzas: Jen/Kat/Sabrina, una posible alianza de Dean/Nía, y un muy, **_**muy **_**tramposo Galen/Lucas, además de las anteriores de Nate/Dean/Lucas y Jim/Nick/Sebastián…que ahora tendrán que sobrevivir la perdida de Max. Todo esto sin mencionar que finalmente se mostro el verdadero lado de Nía que **_**muchos**_** estaban esperando que mostrara…la pregunta es…¿Qué estará tramando? ¿Y acaso alguna de esas alianzas darán sus frutos? Pues…tendrán que leer el resto del fic para saberlo.**

**En fin, esto ha sido todo. El próximo capítulo será titulado 'En Las Montañas de la Locura', que tal vez o tal vez no podría ser una referencia a cierto libro de H.P. Lovecraft…¿Quién sabe?**

**En fin. Esta será –evidentemente- mi última actualización del año 2014 *sniff* así que espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¡No olviden dejar review! Ellos me dan más ganas de escribir…**

**¡Au Revoir, y que tengan un feliz año 2015!**


	7. Las Montañas de la Locura

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 7: En Las Montañas de la Locura**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo ocurre con los OC's…**

…

…

* * *

…

…

Anteriormente en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

Quedaron solo diecinueve campistas, los cuales tuvieron que ensuciarse las manos –literal, y metafóricamente- para seguir de pie en esta cruel y despiadada temporada…

¿Su desafío? Buscar diez piezas de tótem en un enorme estanque de lodo…lleno de hilarantes trampas que escondió el Chef para divertirme…

El desafío tuvo un comienzo lento, pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fueron encontrándose más y más piezas, que comenzaron a calentar la competencia…

Nick y Lucas comenzaron a chocar entre sí. ¿La razón? Nía. Admítelo, viejo, Nía te está haciendo perder la cabeza…aun más…

Jen y Kat también compartieron momentos…

Además de Matt y Selena…pero no necesariamente buenos…

Oh, y hubieron alianzas. Muchas, _muchas _alianzas. Tantas que no sé por dónde empezar…

¿Galen y Lucas? Raro…

¿Dean y Nate?

¿Jen, Kat y Sabrina?

¿Y cómo olvidar a la 'alianza de hermanos'?

Pero la nuez de la discordia término siendo Nía, que, al estar dividida entre ambas alianzas, termino teniendo que decidir entre unirse a la alianza de hermanos, o a la alianza de villanos de Dean…

¿La sorpresa? Pues…que Nía se unió a _ambas_ al mismo tiempo…

Y en un giro sorpresivo, Max fue expulsado en un 5-4, salvando a Lucas de la eliminación…por ahora…

¡Quedan dieciocho campistas! Pero después de esta noche, el mayor perdedor será disparado por la Balista de la Vergüenza…

¿Quién recibirá la patada?

¿Y quiénes serán los ganadores?

¿Podrán los campistas sobrevivir a nuestra galería de villanos que tenemos esta temporada?

¿Y cuál de dichos villanos será el que se levantara entre las cenizas de los demás, y recibirá el titulo de antagonista de la temporada…o incluso, el millón de dólares?

¡Pues, afortunadamente tendremos algunas respuestas a esas interrogantes en este dramático episodio de Total. Drama. Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

El sol había salido como de costumbre en el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl. Los quetzales cantaban, algunas ranas croaban, y un gigantesco tentáculo salía del agua para atrapar a un colibrí que se encontraba volando inocentemente por allí, llevándolo bajo el agua para devorarlo despiadadamente…

Sí, todo parecía indicar que el día totalmente tranquilo.

La gran mayoría de los campistas seguía durmiendo, intentando recuperarse del desafío anterior descansando en las cutres literas. Carly, sin embargo, no era una de ellas, y tan pronto sintió la luz del sol en su rostro, se levanto animadamente de su cama, saliendo de la cabaña para respirar algo de aire fresco…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Ahh…esta isla es hermosa. Digo, ¿Comparada con el basurero toxico que era Wawanakwa? ¡Este es el paraíso! Aun así…no sé, me parece sospechoso que Chris haya comprado una isla tan hermosa para torturarnos. Es demasiado…paradisiaca como para que el haya querido gastar su dinero en ella…_

* * *

La ecologista decidió tomar una caminata, paseando despreocupadamente por el denso bosque, y admirando las diversas flores que había en la isla. Debido a esto, no pudo notar el hecho de que alguien estaba caminando hacia ellas, acercándose lentamente a sus espaldas…

La silueta se fue acercando más y más hacia la peli-café, hasta que estaba prácticamente a meros centímetros de ella. Para cuando Carly fue a darse vuelta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco con quien se encontraba detrás de ella…

-¡HOLA CARLY!

-¡AH!-Grito Carly, cayendo de espaldas. Shiny solo soltó una risilla ante esto, mientras ayudaba a la oji-café a levantarse, que parecía estar algo avergonzada por haberse asustado-Uh, h-hey Shiny. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-

-Trepando arboles-Decía Shiny, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Carly solo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber realmente como reaccionar-¿Y tú? ¿Acaso estas espiando a Galen cambiarse?-

-¿Q-que? ¡No! ¿P-porque haría eso?-Preguntaba Carly, algo sonrojada por el comentario de la del fleco rubio. Shiny simplemente sonrió cómplice a la castaña, dándole un ligero golpe por el codo.

-Ya sabes… ¿Para agradecerle sobre cómo te ayudo ayer en el desafío, quizá?-Decía Shiny, encogiéndose de hombros. Carly solo froto su brazo, algo nerviosa.

-Oh… ¿Nos viste?-Pregunto Carly, algo incomoda. Shiny solo asintió con la cabeza-Uh, Shiny, lo siento. Prometo que no dejare que esto interfiera con mi desempeño en los desafíos. Si quieres que deje de verl…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Shiny, algo shockeada-¡No! ¡Tienes que ir a verlo! ¡AHORA!

-¿Uh? ¿Espera, que?

-¡Vamos, debes aprovechar que están ambos en el juego!-Decía Shiny, en un intento por darle ánimos a Carly, que solo arqueaba una ceja, confundida-¡Debes conocerlo mejor! Ya sabes, charlar con él, tal vez hacer un picnic, mirar el atardecer juntos…ya sabes, cosas románticas-

-No lo sé… ¿Pero y el juego?

-¡Olvida el juego por un segundo! ¿Acaso prefieres arrepentirte cuando ya lo hayan eliminado?-Preguntaba Shiny, cruzándose de brazos. Carly desvió la mirada, algo incomoda con el sujeto que estaban charlando-¡Ve, y…no lo sé, besuquéense o cosas así!-

-Uh…creo que mejor paso-Respondía Carly, visiblemente perturbada-Además, no creo que necesite que nadie me de consejos de relaciones. Y menos una acosadora…

-¡No soy una acosadora! Lo que le hice a Lowell fue completa y totalmente consensual-Decía Shiny, respirando agitadamente. Carly solo le dio otra mirada shockeada, antes de alejarse lentamente de ella, sus ojos nunca despegándose de la pequeña castaña…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Esta bien, Shiny me da cada vez más miedo…_

* * *

_**Shiny-**__¿No necesita consejos de relaciones? ¡Pero si yo soy una consejera oficial de relaciones de parejas! En…Corea, por lo menos. O eso es lo que decía la página web donde compre el certificado…_

* * *

En el lado de los _Nexkoyotl_, la mayoría se encontraba profundamente dormido…todos excepto Dean, que se encontraba revisando las pertenencias de sus compañeros, además de anotando ciertas cosas en una libreta de bolsillo.

El estafador volteo a ver a sus compañeros, por si acaso uno de ellos se había despertado…

Jim se encontraba durmiendo en unos bóxers rojos, su rostro sumergido en su almohada, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas sobre Melody. Sebastián –que usaba una pijama azul- no era muy diferente, pero en su caso murmuraba sobre Roxy.

Crash roncaba pacíficamente en unos ajustados bóxers negros –que, para la incomodidad del italiano, dejaban _muy _poco para la imaginación- debajo de la litera de Nate, que utilizaba un pijama celeste lleno de Lumas. Galen, por su parte, dormía en unos bóxers blancos, además de su usual playera de Star Wars.

Nick, que se encontraba durmiendo arriba de la cama de Nía, usando unos bóxers grises y una polera blanca.

Dean luego volteo a ver a Nía, que se encontraba acurrucada con una almohada, usando unos shorts negros y una ajustada blusa blanca. Dean no pudo evitar sonreír de manera pervertida al ver a la albina, antes de revisar debajo de la almohada de esta, sacando un sostén de color negro y sosteniéndolo frente a sus ojos, sonriéndose malicioso…

-Me pregunto cuánto me dará uno de estos en Greg-List-Decía Dean, para luego encogerse de hombros, y meter el sostén en una bolsa que tenia a la mano-Meh, ¿Por ser de Total Drama? Podría sacar unos quinientos dólares. Hay muchos pervertidos por ahí…

El italiano logro ver que, debajo de la cama de la albina, se encontraba su maleta, llena de sus debidas pertenencias. Sonriéndose de manera socarrona, el italiano acerco una de sus manos a dicha maleta, intentando sacarla del confinado rincón para poder revisarla más minuciosamente. Inesperadamente para Dean, una pálida mano sujeto su brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole moverla. Para cuando volteo a ver quien lo había interrumpido, se encontró los rosáceos ojos de Nía, que le dirigían una mirada fría…

_-Si quieres conservar tu brazo entero, te sugiero que te alejes de mis cosas…_

-¡AH!-Grito Dean, cayendo de espaldas aterrado, causando que sus demás compañeros se despertaran ante el ruido que provoco su cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo. De inmediato, el grupo le dirigió una mirada confundida a Dean, que hizo lo posible por esconder su bolsa en su chaqueta, intentando esconder las pertenencias que había robado de sus compañeros…

-¿Dean?-Pregunto Jim, algo confundido-Uh, viejo…¿Qué haces en el suelo?-

-Yo…¡Me caí de la cama! Si, heh, solo eso…-Se excuso Dean, sonriendo despreocupado. Jim solo le dio una mirada confundida.

-¿Desde allá?-Pregunto Jim, señalando la cama vacía del italiano, que se encontraba al otro lado de la cabaña. Dean solo trago grueso, sudando nervioso al ver como sus compañeros lo veían con curiosidad…

Al no poder encontrar otra excusa, decidió ir con la única que tenía en la cabeza.

-Yo…soy sonámbulo. Y suelo…uh, caminar dormido y todo eso-Dijo Dean, su voz sonando lo suficientemente convincente para _quizá_ engañar a sus compañeros. Al oír esto, la mayoría solo se encogió de hombros, y regreso a dormir.

Dean –en cuanto la atención se disipo de el- enfoco toda su atención a Nía, que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba durmiendo pesadamente. Completamente estupefacto, Dean escondió su bolsa en su maleta, decidió salir caminando de la cabaña, como si nada hubiera pasado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Eso…fue extraño. ¿Estaré alucinando? Meh, como sea. Por lo que vi en mi saqueo de hoy, mis compañeros…no tienen nada de valor que estén ocultando. Galen solo tiene cientos de DVD's de esa película del enano verde, Crash tiene algunas fotografías de una chica embarazada y con gafas oscuras, que supongo que es su novia, y Lucas tiene…nada. Absolutamente nada relevante, solo su ropa y ya. Ninguna foto, ni objeto de valor, nada…es algo escalofriante, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Acaso tendrá padres siquiera? ¿Y acaso ellos les valen una (censurado) que su hijo haya venido aquí? Eso podría usarlo a mi favor, pero no tengo pruebas. Lo que solo me deja a Sebastián…oh, Sebastián. Si, no encontré nada en sus maletas, pero una palabra vale más que mil objetos…__**Roxy**__. El sujeto esta perdido por ella. Y llego la hora de usar eso a mi beneficio…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Isla del Exilio, los dos exiliados se encontraban pasando un duro rato, intentando sobrevivir con los ferreos elementos, recolectar comida, y buscar el siempre poderoso Ídolo de Inmunidad…o al menos ese era el caso de Lucas. Kat, bueno…

-Ahh…mucho mejor…-Decía Kat, levantándose de sus rodillas y subiéndose la cremallera de sus pantalonetas, y saliendo de entre algunos arbustos. Lucas, que se encontraba caminando cerca de la peli-arcoíris, solo la miro asqueado, a lo cual Kat arqueo una ceja, confundida-¿Qué pasa, niño fideo? ¿Perdiste algo dentro de mis pantalones, heheh?

-Eres repulsiva…

-¿Qué? ¡Estaba marcando mi territorio! Así los osos sabrán que ese arbusto es mío, y no lo ensuciaran en caso de que deba volver aquí. De ese modo, tendré un arbusto-baño única exclusivamente para mí-Decía Kat, sonriendo confiada-¿Brillante, no crees?-

-No creo que funcione de ese modo…-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos cínicamente-¿Pero sabes qué? No me importa. Tú puedes perder todo el tiempo que quieras orinando arbustos…

-Uh, no estaba ori…

-Pero YO tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Como encontrar la Estatua de la Invencibilidad, por supuesto…-Decía Lucas, con tono arrogante. El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia unos frondosos árboles, mientras Kat con una sonrisa traviesa…

-Oye niño fideo, no te recomiendo ir por allá. Pude oler algo de almizcle de oso muy potente por esos árboles-Le aconsejaba Kat a Lucas, que solo volteo a verla incrédulo.

-¡Ha! Como si fuera a creerte. ¡Apuesto a que allí tienes escondido en Ídolo de Inmunidad! ¿Lo tienes? ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡AH!?

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Preguntaba Kat, algo confundida-Uh…como sea, si quieres ser comida de oso, no es mi problema…

-¡Ha! Sabía que estabas mintiendo…-Decía Lucas, ignorando las advertencias de la DJ, y dirigiéndose a dichos arboles-¡Como si fueras capaz de engañar a EL Lucas Santiago, gigantona ilusa!

Kat solo rodo los ojos, y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al del moreno, que sonreía confiado mientras entraba más y más hacia el bosque, y gritando paranoicas acusaciones hacia la DJ. Por supuesto, todo estuvo tuvo una recompensa para Kat, que logro oír a la distancia el rugido de un oso furioso, seguido de los gritos de agonía de Lucas…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kat-**__Ahh, el karma es tan dulce…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__(Con una venda en la cabeza, y varios rasguños)-Hmm…ese oso se vio algo sospechoso cuando comenzó a masticar mi cabeza. Tal vez NÍA me siguió a la Isla del Exilio, y se disfrazo de oso en un intento por asustarme y evitar que encontrara el Ídolo de Inmunidad…sí, eso fue. Digo, ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Es la única explicación lógica!_

* * *

Crash y Matt habían salido de sus respectivas cabañas, y decidieron charlar un rato en lo que parecía ser un montón de ruinas antiguas, pertenecientes a alguna civilización indígena.

Obviamente, ni Crash ni Matt le dio mucha importancia a esto, cada uno tomo unas cuantas piedras en mano, compitiendo por ver quién podía derribar una estatua azteca que se encontraba a la distancia…

Por supuesto, ambos aprovecharon la oportunidad para bromear un poco entre ellos, compensando por el tiempo que habían estado separados debido al cambio de equipos.

Por supuesto, tratándose de _Crash y Matt_, era obvio que el tema a conversar no era…muy profundo que digamos.

-¿Así que…Carly o Flora, eh? ¿Con quién preferirías quedarte diez minutos en un armario a oscuras?-Preguntaba Crash, mientras lanzaba con fuerza una roca hacia la estatua, logrando tirarla finalmente. Matt solo bufo enfadado ante esto, antes de responder la pregunta del peli-magenta…

-Carly. Definitivamente. Flora es…meh-Decía Matt, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-Ninguna. Mi novia me mataría si escucha que estuve con otra en esta isla…-Decía Crash, sonriendo ligeramente-¿Y entre Nía y Jen?-

-Nía…lástima que este tomada.

-¿Lucas o Nick?

-Aparentemente, ambos. Aunque Nick parece ser el novio 'oficial', Nía le presta más atención a Lucas. Raro, porque Nick siempre me pareció más lindo, en mi opinión-Dijo Matt, algo confundido-Meh, debe ser cuestión de preferencias…

-¿Así como Selena 'prefiere' ignorarte cuando intentas coquetearle?-Pregunto Crash, riendo burlonamente. Matt solo rodo los ojos, sonriéndole arrogante al gigante.

-Hey viejo, yo puedo tener a cualquier chica cuando quiera…sencillamente, creo que Selena no es la indicada. Además, hay otras chicas en la lista por elegir. Otras mucho mas sexys que ella…-Decía Matt, recostándose a una pared. Crash solo arqueo una ceja, sin tragarse las palabras del bromista.

-Claro, porque la quinta en la lista no es lo suficientemente sexy para ti, ¿No?-Pregunto Crash, socarronamente-Admítelo, viejo: A ella no le interesas-

-¿Qué? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. Podría hacer que se enamorara de mí…

-¿Quieres apostar?

Matt arqueo una ceja ante esto, interesado.

-¿Apostar?

-Sí. Apostar, viejo. Si estas tan confiado de que puedes tener a cualquier chica del campamento, ¿Por qué no ella? A menos que tengas miedo…

De inmediato, Matt se cruzo de brazos, ofendido.

-¿Miedo? ¡HAHAHAHA! Si…claro. ¿Qué no ves, hermano? Estoy en un equipo _repleto_ de chicas. ¡Prácticamente soy un dios en la cabaña!

Crash solo soltó una risa burlona ante esto, a lo cual Matt no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Como sea, escúpelo, viejo. ¿Cómo será la apuesta?

-Fácil: Debes lograr que Selena te bese antes de que pase una semana. Y que _ella_ te bese a ti, no viceversa. De ser así, estarías haciendo trampa. Y sabes que les pasa a los tramposos, ¿No?-Decía Crash, a lo cual Matt asentía, con un ligero escalofrió.

-¿Y qué ganare si lo hago, eh? Porque necesitare una _muy_ buena recompensa si quieres que…

-Toda mi colección de discos de _Purple Floyd_…

Matt callo inmediatamente, su boca abriéndose involuntariamente ante la posible recompensa. Crash solo sonrió socarrón ante esto, divirtiéndose al ver la euforia presente en los ojos del rubio…

-¿T-t-t-todos?

-Todos. Pero si gano, y no logra besarte…digamos que deberás usar un pañal para adultos por el resto de tu estadía en la competencia-Decía Crash, sonriendo maliciosamente. De inmediato, la emoción presente en los ojos del rubio desapareció, siendo remplazada por terror.

-¿¡QUE!?

-¿Qué pasa, Matt? Heh, creí que estabas confiado…

-P-pues…¡Lo estoy! Pero…¿Pañales? ¿Enserio, viejo?-Pregunto Matt, algo incomodo-Digo, hermano, mi reputación es muy importante para mí, y usar pañales en televisión nacional no es muy…

-¿Acaso oigo a una gallina?-Pregunto Crash, riendo burlón. Matt solo frunció el seño, y puso su mano en frente del peli-magenta, esperando a que este la apretara.

-Trato.

-¿Uh?

-Trato hecho, viejo. La besare antes de que pase una semana. Y estarás entregándome personalmente tus discos de _P.F._ al gran Mattæus S. Poulsen…-Decía Matt, con aires de superioridad. Crash inmediatamente sacudió la mano del rubio, y ambos amigos compartieron una mirada de rivalidad…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Matt-**__Crash se cree muy listo. ¿Pero saben qué? YO soy el que está en el equipo de chicas, y soy el que duerme en la litera ubicada al extremo opuesto de Selena…así que digamos que tengo la ventaja. Solo debo conquistarla, ella caerá en mis brazos, y en menos de un par de días, ¡BAM! Veinte discos de Purple Floyd en mi repisa…ahh, como si un galán como yo no pudiera hacerlo…_

* * *

_**Crash-**__(Con una sonrisa segura)-El no podrá hacerlo…_

* * *

Las chicas, por su parte, se encontraban en las duchas comunales…duchándose, obviamente. Las únicas excepciones eran Flora y Selena, que estaban conversando enfrente del espejo mientras cepillaban su cabello. Flora lo hacía con delicadeza y suavidad, mientras que Selena…uh, no tanto. Simplemente parecía querer salir de eso lo más rápido posible…

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo pasar?-Preguntaba Selena, dirigiéndole una mirada consternada a Flora, que retrocedió algo nerviosa.

-Um, ¿P-perdón?

-Sabrina. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te empujara de ese modo en el desafío? Estoy segura de que no fue un accidente, y que simplemente lo hizo para que cayeras en una de las trampas de Chris-Preguntaba Selena, su voz sonando algo autoritaria, lo cual intimido un poco a la tímida Flora. La castaña no pudo evitar frotar su brazo nerviosa ante la pregunta, mirando hacia las duchas en caso de que Sabrina estuviera escuchando. Suspirando pesadamente, Flora comenzó a hablar…

-P-pues…¿Q-que podía h-hacer? Ella t-tenía que tomar la pieza, s-sino no hubiéramos ganado el desafío, ¿C-cierto? Así q-que simplemente decidí i-ignorarlo…

-¡Si, pero podía ser más amable! ¡No debía empujarte así como si fueras un estorbo!

-P-pero si s-soy un estorbo…-Murmuro Flora, evitando la mirada incrédula de Selena, que parecía estar a punto de gritarle a la oji-verde en ese momento, si no fuera esta tan temerosa-D-digo, ¡Solo mírame! Mi equipo confió en mí ayer, y-y no podía sacar una simple pieza del lodo…si hubiéramos perdido, hasta yo misma hubiera votado por mi…-

-Flora, no eres un estorbo. Y Sabrina es una completa (censurado) por tratarte de ese modo…-Decía Selena, con desprecio, ignorando el modo en que Flora temblaba cuando maldijo a la pelinegra. Flora estaba lista para tranquilizar a la del flequillo rojo…pero cierta autoproclamada líder de las _Oselotl_ tenía otros planes…

-¿Enserio, Selena? ¿Insultándome a mis espaldas? Eso es bajo…-Decía Sabrina, saliendo de las duchas con una toalla enrollada bajo sus brazos, y otra en su cabello. Jen salió a la par de la pelinegra, usando solamente una toalla, que estaba situada, evidentemente, bajo los brazos. En cuanto vio a la pelinegra, Lena le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, a lo cual Sabrina respondió con una sonrisa gentil-Pero debí esperarlo de ti, después de todo, no eres la persona con más clase de estos lares…

Selena solo apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando contener las ganas de golpear a la pelinegra en ese momento. Sabrina solo sonrió complacida, volteando a ver luego a Flora, con una mirada maliciosa…

-Pero si estoy genuinamente sorprendida por saber que _tú_, de todas las personas, estás hablando de mí a mis espaldas. ¿Alguna que quieras decirme a la cara, mi querida Flora?-

-¡N-nada, Sabrina, a-absolutamente n-nada! L-Lena y yo solo e-e-estábamos…h-h-hablando del c-c-clima. ¿N-no L-L-Lena?

Flora le dio una mirada a Lena que claramente decía _'Por favor, solo di que si´_ en un intento por calmarla. Desgraciadamente para Flora, esto no funciono, y la del flequillo rojo volteo a ver a la pelinegra con ira…

-¿Sabes, Sabrina? Tienes razón…nosotras _si _estábamos hablando de ti…-Decía Selena –su voz tomando un moderado acento español- sonriéndole maliciosa a Sabrina, e ignorando la mirada mortificada de Flora-¿Y sabes de qué? Hablábamos de lo horriblemente mandona que eres, lo horriblemente fastidiosa, y lo horriblemente _falsa_ que eres con el equipo. Además de lo horriblemente _FEA_ que es tu cara…

Jen dio unos pasos adelantes, lista para defender a su aliada pelinegra. Sabrina, sorprendentemente, estaba completamente calma, como si la punk le hubiera dado un cumplido. Aun peor, Sabrina estaba _sonriendo_. Pero dicha sonrisa no tenía felicidad en ella…sino malicia pura…

-¿Sabes, _Selena_? Solo porque tu _noviecito_ Matt diga que seas hermosa, no significa que realmente lo seas. Y dudo que realmente lo piense…solo busca a una fácil con la cual acostarse en los arbustos…

Al oír esto, el rostro de Lena cobro un color rojo…en parte, esto se debía a la vergüenza que sentía porque _Sabrina_ –entre todas las personas- sabia de aquel momento en el circuito de obstáculos. Pero por otra parte, se debía a la furia que tenia la chica punk en ese momento…

_-Ya…fue…suficiente…_

Ignorando las palabras tranquilizadoras de Flora, Selena se avalanzo sobre Sabrina, con sus puños completamente tensos, listos para acertar a su objetivo…

…pero un puñetazo certero de parte de Jen frustro los planes de la chica punk, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente en el suelo. Lena sujeto su nariz adolorida, sobándola en un intento por calmar el dolor, y horrorizándose al notar que esta estaba sangrando ligeramente. Por supuesto, no ayudo mucho el hecho de que las demás chicas salieron de las duchas para ver la pequeña 'escena' que se había formado, mirando fijamente a la caída Selena…

Jen, por su parte, solo le dirigía una mirada amenazante a la punk. Sabrina, que se encontraba detrás de esta, sonreía maliciosa ante el dolor de la del flequillo rubio, que de inmediato devolvió dicha mirada.

-Esa fue solo una advertencia, Lena. No me hagas mostrarte de lo que puedo ser capaz. Porque te juro que rompería mucho más que tu nariz…-Decía Jen, su tono sonando ligeramente burlón. Selena solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a la rubia, pero, cuando noto que Flora había puesto su mano en su hombro, en un intento por calmarla, la skater decidió calmarse…

-S-solo vámonos, ¿S-si?-Preguntaba Flora, en casi un susurro. Selena solo suspiro pesadamente, levantándose del suelo y siguiendo a su tímida amiga, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada homicida a Jen y a Sabrina…

-Debo agradecerte, aliada. No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras detenido a esa _bestia_…-Decía Sabrina, abrazando agradecida a Jen, que devolvió dicho abrazo despreocupadamente.

-Meh, no fue nada, enserio. Solo un directo golpe al tabique, y, ¡BAM! Caen como ranas al…uh, a donde sea que caigan las ranas-Se encogió de hombros Jen, como si no hubiera sido nada.

-No, enserio. No creí que te arriesgarías a pelear con Selena…realmente tienes valor. Y yo respeto bastante eso-Dijo Sabrina, visiblemente impresionada-Me alegra estar aliada con una competidora tan honesta como tu…

-Uh…igualmente, supongo. Como dije, no fue gran cosa. No me gusta que nadie se meta con los que están de mi lado, así que considérate a salvo en caso de que esa _punk_ piense en meterse contigo otra vez…-Decía Jen, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a Sabrina, que sonrió satisfecha…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jen-**__Sabrina está bien, supongo. Si, es demasiado…¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Pulcra? ¿O tal vez orgullosa? Pero no es la clásica niña rica, sino que realmente trabaja por el equipo, por lo tanto me cae bien. Flora y Selena, en cambio…uh, son como la 'cargas' del equipo. ¿Y ahora Lena se atreve a atacar a Sabrina, aun siendo ella quien empezó? Oh amiga, cometiste un grave error…nadie, y repito, NADIE se mete con los que están en mi calle. Nadie. Y si la logro atrapar otra vez intentando hacerlo…bueno, digamos que deberá despedirse de un par de sus dientes…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__Sabia que mi decisión de aliarme con Jen y Kat era una buena idea…¿Qué si las quiero en la final? ¡Ha, si claro! ¿A las dos chicas más atléticas de mi equipo en la final? Sobre mi cadáver…pero ambas son buenas guardaespaldas, y no son muy listas que digamos. Así que las mantendré de mi lado por un tiempo, hasta cuando la fusión se encuentre relativamente cerca…pero cuando llegue el momento, si, las aplastare como un par de cucarachas. Un par de cucarachas lesbianas, tontas, y muy, muy ingenuas…_

* * *

Lena salió de las duchas comunales –seguida de cerca de una preocupada Flora- y zapateando con fuerza su camino a la cabaña, pateando con fuerza cualquier roca que se atraviese en su camino.

Desgraciadamente para la chica punk, en cuanto llego al interior de la cabaña se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Matt, que miraba completamente horrorizado su quebrada nariz, llegando incluso a señalarla como si de un insecto repulsivo se tratara…

-¡Whoa, Selena, tu nariz esta tan horrenda! Digo, parece la de un payaso. Un payaso cuya nariz fue aplastada dentro de una trituradora de carne y…oh…-Matt se detuvo en cuando observo la mirada homicida de Selena le decía claramente que debía callarse-…d-digo, como una payasa m-muy hermosa, y sexy y…

-Cállate. Solo cállate y respóndeme: ¿Cómo (censurado) Sabrina sabe de tus patéticos intentos de coquetear conmigo?-Pregunto Selena, mirando intimidantemente a Matt, que permanecía totalmente callado. Harta de esto, Selena tomo la camiseta de Matt, y lo estampo con fuerza contra la pared-¡RESPONDE!-

-¿C-como quieres que t-te responda? ¡N-no quieres que d-diga nada!-Protestaba Matt, cubriendo su rostro atemorizado con sus manos. Selena solo levanto su puño, listo para asestar contra el rostro del rubio…si no hubiera sido por la llamada de cierto anfitrión…

-¡Atención campistas! Hora del desafío de hoy. Por favor muevan sus traseros hacia Las Montañas de la Locura, ¡AHORA!

Al oír esto, Selena solo bruscamente a Matt, dándose media vuelta y caminando cansinamente hacia el lugar indicado. Flora de inmediato siguió a su iracunda amiga, dejando a Matt completamente solo en la cabaña, que sonreía confiado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Matt-**__Ella está completamente loca por mí…_

* * *

Después de una bastante larga caminata por la ruta indicada, los campistas ver como la nieve comenzaba a dominar el ambiente, dando lugar a un lago congelado. Dicho lago era una bastante fina capa de hielo, con varias peligrosas grietas en él, y debajo de este se ubicaba un helado y profundo estanque de agua.

Tan pronto llegaron, los campistas comenzaron a tiritar de frio, temblando impulsivamente ante las bajas temperaturas.

Chris, por su lado, se encontraba muy cómodo en su abrigo de piel de oso polar, tomando un sorbo de un café que le servía Johanna, que, al igual que el anfitrión, tenía su propio abrigo de piel…

Carly, al ver esto, no podía evitar ponerse roja de la furia.

-¡T-tienes idea de que el abrigo que estas u-utilizando antes era un hermoso ser vivo!-Exclamaba Carly, furiosa. Chris solo se encogió de hombros, sin la menor pisca de compasión…

-¡Y ahora es un hermoso abrigo de piel! ¿No es hermoso?-Preguntaba Chris, riendo sádicamente. Carly solo le dirigió una mirada asesina-Hey, no me mires así, yo no tuve nada que ver. Yo solo compre el abrigo. Bastante costoso, debo decir…

-¿Y c-c-con todo e-ese dinero n-no pudiste c-comprarnos unos a n-nosotros?-Pregunto Roxy, enfadada.

-Meh, ustedes se tienen el uno al otro. ¿Quieren calor? Siempre pueden compartir el calor entre ustedes…

De inmediato, Nate le dio un apretado abrazo a Dean, que solo bufo irritado. Matt vio esto, y no pudo evitar mirar a Selena con una sonrisa. La respuesta de la skater era predecible…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas…

-¡Oh vamos, Lena! ¿No puedes darme un poquitico de calor, s-si quiera?-Preguntaba Matt, poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Lena, sin embargo, no cambio de parecer…

-En fin, es hora de traer a los exiliados…¡CHEF!

Ante el grito, el helicóptero del Chef comenzó a sobrevolar la zona, causando que los campistas tuvieran que sujetarse con fuerza del suelo para no resbalar por la corriente de aire producida por este. Por la compuerta del helicóptero, se pudo ver como el Chef cargaba a Lucas en sus brazos. Sin el menor cuidado, el cocinero lanzo al moreno hacia el suelo, que solo grito aterrado en todo su descenso, hasta caer de cara al suelo…

-Ouch…-Decía Lucas, adolorido. El moreno se levanto torpemente del suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a su equipo-¡Pudieron haberme atrapado!-

-Pudiste no haber sido un cretino la temporada pasada…-Decía Sebastián, sarcástico. Sin embargo, en cuanto Sebastián miro el aspecto del moreno, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, debido a las marcas de mordiscos y rasguños que tenía en su piel-Whoa, hermano, ¿Qué te paso?-

-Yo…uh…-Tartamudeaba Lucas, nervioso al ver las miradas de curiosidad de sus compañeros. Finalmente, Lucas logro inventar una excusa-Digamos que, heh, tuve una rutina de besuqueos en el bosque con la gigantona del equipo contrario. Y…heh, digamos que se dejo llevar un poco…

-¿Kat?-Pregunto Nate, confundido.

-¿Pensé que ella no estaba interesada en 'salchichas'? ¿Y de todos modos eso que tiene que ver-Pregunto Jen –que había escuchado la conversación desde el otro equipo- visiblemente incrédula. Lucas lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que esbozo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-Pues…con las de tipo italiano, muchas han cambiado de opinión…

Jen solo le dirigió una mirada desconfiada al moreno, antes de subir la mirada al oír un grito familiar desde el helicóptero…

-¡Cuidado abajo!-Gritaba Kat, saltando del helicóptero por su cuenta y cayendo a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. De inmediato, sus compañeras de equipo se apartaron aterradas, dejando que Kat aterrizara sin problemas sobre sus pies en donde apenas segundos atrás habían estado paradas…

Sin embargo, el aterrizaje de la robusta chica provoco que el hielo del lago que quebrantara, dejando solamente varios espacios de hielo inestable flotando libremente sobre el agua. Por supuesto, ni sus compañeras ni sus rivales del lado de los _Nexkoyotl _estaban muy felices con esto…

-Bien hecho, gigantona. Acabas de romper el camino…-Decía Dean, intentando disimular su enfado.

-Hey, cálmate. ¿Cómo sabes que debíamos pasar por allí, eh?

-De hecho, si debían. Parte del desafío iba a ser atravesar este lago congelado sin problemas…pero parece que lo has hecho mucho, mucho más difícil. ¡Te felicito!-Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente. La mayoría le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria a la DJ, que solo sonrió nerviosamente-En fin, hora de explicarles el desafío, gusanos…

Su desafío será simple: Deberán atravesar –o, mejor dicho, saltar de un iceberg al otro- los restos del lago congelado, hasta llegar al otro lado. Allá, encontraran el empinado pie de la montaña, el cual estará lleno de neumáticos, alambrado de púas, y algunos cartuchos de dinamita que tal vez o tal vez no exploten en sus rostros…

De inmediato, los campistas se miraron entre si algo nerviosos por esto último. Chris solo sonrió sádico ante el terror en sus ojos…

-Deberán llegar al tope de la montaña, donde tendrá lugar su siguiente desafío. ¿Suena simple, no?

-Si ignoramos el riesgo de caer al agua, y morir de hipotermia gracias a Kat…si, sencillo-Decía Dean, mirando con desprecio a la DJ.

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía! Demonios, pareces mi esposa…-Protestaba Kat, cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea: Su desafío comienza…-Anunciaba Chris, mientras los campistas se preparaban para comenzar la carrera-…¡AHORA!-

De inmediato, los dieciocho campistas comenzaron a saltar, trepar, o simplemente resbalar por los icebergs que flotaban inestablemente por el lago. Chris solo miro esto con una sonrisa, mientras Johanna le servía otra taza de café…

* * *

Por el lado de los _Oselotl_, las cosas parecían irles bastante bien a las ocho féminas –y Matt- en los inestables trozos de hielos flotantes. Kat saltaba con facilidad dichos trozos, aunque, cada vez que aterrizaba, dejaba dicho trozo completamente agrietado, debido a su recia contextura.

Sabrina y Jen también tenían la suficiente agilidad para poder soportar el desafío, además de Roxy y Shiny, las cuales les seguían los talones a las tres anteriores.

Carly, Matt y Selena tenían más dificultades, resbalando cada par de veces al aterrizar. Aun así, parecían poder con el desafío…

Flora, era una historia completamente diferente…

-Ugh, ¿Podrías darte prisa?-Preguntaba Jen, algo desesperada, al ver como Flora había avanzado apenas un par de metros desde el inicio del desafío, y que se preocupaba mas por alejarse de los bordes que por avanzar hacia el otro lado del lago-¡Estamos quedándonos atrás!-

-¡E-e-eso i-intento!-Se excuso Flora, mientras intentaba saltar a otro trozo de hielo. Al hacerlo, la castaña termino resbalando, pero afortunadamente fue atrapada por Selena antes de caer al agua…

-¡Te tengo!-Exclamaba la del fleco rojizo, subiendo a la castaña de vuelta al iceberg. Flora no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada, a lo cual Lena devolvió dicho gesto.

-Heh, g-g-gracias…

-No hay problemas, Flora-Decía Selena, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué tal si avanzamos en el desafío juntas? Así podremos cuidarnos las espaldas la una a la otra.

Flora asintió de inmediato, y ambas chicas comenzaron a saltar de iceberg en iceberg, intentando seguirles el ritmo a sus compañeras. Por supuesto, mas de una vez Flora estuvo a punto de caer al agua, pero siempre fue atrapada por Lena, que le sonreía amigablemente. Ante esto, Flora sonreía también, la suya siendo algo más penosa debido a las circunstancias…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Flora-**__A-aun no puedo creer que Lena se p-preocupe tanto por…mi. P-por el estorbo. Ella es realmente una buena amiga…pero no me gustaría que S-Sabrina y el resto del equipo terminen expulsándola solo por tener que esperar por mí en los desafíos. Eso sería muy injusto…_

* * *

_**Selena-**__Flora necesita una hermana mayor, ¡Y aquí estoy! Digo, ella es tan tímida, e insegura. Realmente necesita alguien que esté de su lado. Ya se que no puedo contar con Sabrina, y Jen aparentemente esta bajo el hechizo de la bruja, al igual que la mayoría del equipo, así que…si, somos un equipo de dos contra siete. No me sorprendería que una de las dos fuera eliminada si perdemos la próxima vez. Pero, ya saben, no cuesta nada intentar, ¿Cierto?…_

* * *

Sabrina, por su parte, había visto la colaboración de ambas compañeras con algo de recelo. Volteando a ver de reojo a Jen, que se encontraba compitiendo contra Kat en saltar en mas icebergs, Sabrina no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de odio al dúo, antes de seguir con el desafío…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Esas dos son absolutamente insoportables. Flora es una carga, y Selena…ugh, Selena es patética basura social. Las quiero fuera, quiero verlas ahogarse en el océano…pero aun debo expulsar a las amenazas que son Roxy y Shiny, sin mencionar que ninguna de las dos representa una amenaza real. Y primero va la estrategia así que…ugh, tendré que soportarlas un rato más…_

* * *

Por el lado de los chicos, la mayoría tenia algunos problemas manteniéndose de pie en los numerosos trozos de hielo: Nate apenas podía saltar hacia el siguiente iceberg, Lucas estaba bastante lastimado por su viaje a la Isla del Exilio, por lo cual no era muy rápido que digamos, Galen no le ponía muchos ánimos al desafío, y Nía no era muy fuerte físicamente, por lo cual se estaba tomando su tiempo, al igual que Dean…

Por supuesto, esto estaba comenzando a frustrar a personas como Jim, que ya tenían una ventaja considerable respecto al resto…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__Mi equipo apesta. Enserio. Apesta y bastante. ¡Todo hasta ahora ha sido una completa (censurado)! Digo, ¿Expulsar a Max? ¿Enserio? Es basura. Pura basura. Sin mencionar que decidieron dejar a Lucas en el equipo, ¡LUCAS! Como dije, basura. Y ahora, prácticamente la mitad de mi equipo no puede con el desafío, por lo que probablemente tengamos que mandar a alguien a casa. Otra vez. Y tengo la extraña sensación de que Lucas será difícil de sacar del juego…como es difícil deshacerse de una rata en tu cocina, y no puedes matar tan fácilmente. Así es Lucas. Una rata que es más difícil de matar de lo que parece…_

* * *

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntaba Nick, al ver como Nía tenía problemas para saltar algunos pasos más atrás. La albina solo le dio un pulgar en alto, mientras hacia lo posible para saltar hacia el siguiente iceberg, pero termino resbalando y tropezándose en este, cayendo al agua…

…pero afortunadamente su brazo fue tomado por Nick, que logro salvarla de caer a las heladas aguas. El de sonrisa rompecorazones levanto a la albina en sus brazos, la cual sonreía nerviosamente…

-G-gracias…

-Hey, no hay de que princesa-Dijo Nick, sonriéndole dulcemente a la oji-rosa, mientras la bajaba al suelo delicadamente-Si no te molesta, ¿Quieres que te ayude a saltar?-

-Um…si, de hecho, eso estaría súper-Decía Nía, con una sonrisa inocente. Nick asintió con la cabeza, y salto al siguiente iceberg con facilidad, volteando a ver luego a la albina.

-Bien, Nía, ahora necesito que saltes…no te preocupes, estoy aquí para atraparte en caso de que resbales-Decía Nick, dándole un pulgar en alto a la peli-plateada. Nía asintió con la cabeza, y, con su mejor impulso, salto al otro lado…

…pero termino resbalando. Nick, como había prometido, intento sostenerla, pero ambos terminaron cayendo de espaldas contra el iceberg, Nía aterrizando sobre el –algo adolorido- pelinegro.

-Agh…-Gemía Nick, adolorido. El pelinegro miro con sorpresa como Nía abrazaba su pecho con fuerza, inocentemente, como si temiera caer al agua-Uh, ¿Nía?-

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Me atrapaste!-Decía Nía, abrazando con aun más fuerza el musculoso pecho de Nick, y mirando los ojos verdes del moreno, que, de vuelta, se quedo prácticamente hipnotizado por los orbes rosas de la albina.

Desesperada en caso de que hubiera alguna interrupción, Nía decidió acercar sus labios al pelinegro, sorprendiéndolo al besar sus labios. Nick no se alejo, de hecho, disfruto cada segundo que ambos estuvieron conectados, hasta que después de varios segundos Nía se separo por su cuenta, sonriendo de manera inocente, y sonrojándose ligeramente…

-L-lo siento…-Se excuso Nía, jugando con su cabello de manera nerviosa-…C-creo que m-me pase un poco…

-¡No! No te disculpes. Yo…-Comenzaba Nick, sonriéndole nervioso a la albina-…lo disfrute. Y bastante. S-solo estoy…c-confundido. Es todo. Digo, t-todo paso tan rápido…

Nía bajo la mirada, algo decepcionada.

-Entonces…¿N-no quieres nada conmigo? P-porque pensé que podríamos…y-ya sabes…

Nick abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la albina, y besándola nuevamente, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar dicho beso. Nía, sin embargo, mantuvo sus ojos abiertos todo el tiempo, los cuales se enfocaron en cierto moreno que veía dicha escena con celos…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__No estoy celoso. Nía es…una víbora. Ugh, me da asco como la tratan como si fuera una princesa. ¡Ha! No se dan cuenta de que ella no es…uh, bueno, ¡Ella! No sé que esconde…AUN, pero lo juro, su sonrisa puede ser dulce e inocente, pero sus ojos…oh, sus ojos esconden algo. Algo muy, muy macabro. Y me está enloqueciendo cada vez mas no saber que es…_

* * *

_**Nía-**__Lucas, Lucas, Lucas…¿No entiendes que NADIE te cree? Nick es como mi juguetito, y me encanta mostrarle a Lucas como me divierto con él. Como me besuqueo con él, como si no fuera más que mi esclavo. Restregarle en el rostro todo lo que se está perdiendo… es muy divertido. Lucas está completamente paranoico con toda su campaña de '¡Nía es malvada!', y toda esa basura. Así que jugar con su cabeza es muy, muy divertido. Pero por lo visto tiene una alianza con Dean, y Dean tiene una alianza con Nate…eso podría ser una amenaza. ¿Y si expulsa a Nick? Eso arruinaría mis planes. Quiero a ese iluso conmigo en la final, o por lo menos hasta la fusión…tal vez necesite expulsar a Dean si quiero mantener al Nick-becíl conmigo. Ya saben, debilitar su alianza. Desesperar aun más a Lucas. Ver como se retuerce como el patético gusano que es…_

* * *

El moreno se sobresalto ligeramente al sentir alguien detrás de él. Volteando súbitamente, Lucas logro ver a Dean, parado de brazos cruzados, y con una expresión neutra. Naturalmente, Lucas no estaba de muy buen humor…

-Oh, eres tú, _aliado_. ¿Alguna ocasión en especial por la cual estar aquí?

-¿Qué pasa, Lucas? ¿Te molesta la compañía de tu querido aliado?-Pregunto Dean, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tú sabes más que nadie que no…solo no estoy de humor.

-¿Nía? ¿Enserio, viejo? Esperaba alguien con más cerebros, pero parece que tu atención está un poco más abajo…

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Heh, calma viejo, era una broma…-Reía Dean, de modo burlón-Como sea, llego la hora de lo importante…¿Alguna idea de quién será el siguiente en recibir la patada? Porque por lo visto, puede ser cualquiera menos Nía…-

Lucas no pudo evitar mirar enfadado a su aliado por el comentario, antes de sonreír malicioso mientras revisaba en su bolsillo trasero…

-¿Sabes? Por hoy estoy bien…será cualquiera menos no, te lo aseguro.

Dean arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-Uh…¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues…me conseguí un regalito en la Isla del Exilio…-Decía Lucas, sacando el Ídolo de Inmunidad de su bolsillo. Dean observo dicho ídolo con completa sorpresa, incrédulo por el hecho de que el moreno lo haya hallado tan rápido. Ante esto, Lucas no pudo evitar sonreír aun mas, aunque decidió mirar a su alrededor en caso de estar siendo observado-¿Hermoso, no lo crees? Con este bebe, tengo un pase libre de prisión…o eliminación, en este caso-

-Increíble…-Decía Dean, prácticamente adorando el Ídolo-¿Pero alguna idea de cómo usarlo de la mejor manera posible? Porque, solo para recordarte, la 'Alianza de Hermanos' tiene aun tres miembros…sin mencionar que Crash voto por mi anoche, lo que significa que no confía mucho en mi. Además de que tu enamorada esta besuqueándose con Nick, lo que da en total cinco miembros contra ocho. Y Galen tampoco es muy confiable que digamos…

Lucas se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro…

-¿Sabes, cariño? Tú quédate tranquilo. Yo me encargare de esto, te lo aseguro. ¿Y después de esta noche? Uno de esos hijos de (censurado) terminara recibiendo la patada…

Lucas remarco su plan con una risa maliciosa, a la cual Dean se le unió poco después. Sin embargo, los dos estrategas no pudieron notar como cierto cínico los veía no muy lejos, mirándolos con odio al haber escuchado todo su plan…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__¿Así que el niño rata tiene el Ídolo de Inmunidad? Si, muchas gracias por decírmelo, 'aliado'. Como sea, no puedo dejar que lo tenga en sus manos. Debo idear un plan. Necesito hablar con la 'alianza de hermanos' sobre esto. Debe haber una manera de mandar ese ídolo al drenaje…_

* * *

Unos metros adelante, Jen y Kat seguían compitiendo entre sí por quien llegaría al otro lado. Jen llevaba la ventaja, debido a su contextura ligera, mientras que Kat tenía problemas en no destrozar el hielo al aterrizar.

Jen, por su parte, no podía evitar observar a Kat, una mirada de nerviosismo presente en sus ojos. Kat noto esto, y en cuanto logro alcanzarla, se saco sus dudas.

-¿Algún problema, pulgarcita?

-¿Espera, que?

-Oh nada, solo parece que te fuera a dar un infarto…-Bromeo Kat, sacando una risa nerviosa de Jen-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Bien? ¡Ha! ¿Por qué no debería?-Decía Jen, rodando los ojos-Solo es que…bueno, Lucas dijo un par de cosas sobre ti…

Ante esto, la mirada de Kat se volvió fría, visiblemente enfadada con el moreno.

-¿Que dijo?

-Uh…algo sobre tu y el besuqueándose en la Isla del Exilio…-Decía Jen, algo curiosa al ver la reacción de la DJ. Kat se relajo ante esto, aunque pudo notar la curiosidad en los ojos de la rubia-¿Es cierto? P-porque, um, Lucas no es muy…

-Está mintiendo-Corto Kat, a lo cual Jen suspiro aliviada, solo para cubrir dicho suspiro con sus manos inmediatamente-¿Qué no recuerdas en el avión? Sencillamente no voy por esa ruta. Menos aun con Lucas…

-Heh, eso creí. Como si fueras a besarte con Lucas, heh…-Decía Jen, sonriendo aliviada al oír las noticias. Kat no pudo evitar sonreír burlona al ver la expresión de la rubia, la cual arqueo una ceja confundida-¿Uh, tengo algo en el rostro, gigantona?-

-No, nada en lo absoluto, Jen. Nada en lo absoluto…-Rio Kat, alejándose de una muy confundida Je, que le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la DJ.

-¡Kat! ¡Solo dime de una vez!

* * *

Finalmente, después de un accidentado camino, el equipo _Oselotl_ logro atravesar el lago congelado. Kat y Jen fueron las primeras en llegar, seguidas de Sabrina. Las tres féminas se encontraron con el pie de la montaña, que era rocoso y bastante empinado. Tal como Chris había mencionado, habían algunos neumáticos y alambrados de púas, además de algunos barriles de material radioactivo, algunos misiles averiados, y una que otra mina que parecía estar a punto de estallar, además de una señal que decía claramente '¡PELIGRO!'…

-Uh…¿Soy solo yo, o esto comienza a parecer una bizarra base militar abandonada, heh?-Preguntaba Jen, en tono de broma, mientras golpeaba el hombro de Kat. El par compartió una risa, aunque, al ver como Sabrina comenzaba a escalar, decidieron concentrarse en el desafío…

-Vamos, démonos prisa. No queremos que se nos adelanten los chicos…

-¿Y qué hay de las demás?-Preguntaba Kat, algo consternada.

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Ellas son las que no pudieron seguirnos el paso! Si perdemos, pues, ya sabremos a quien expulsar, ¿No?

Jen y Kat compartieron una mirada insegura, antes de comenzar a seguir a Sabrina, escalando con facilidad la riesgosa montaña…

* * *

-Hmm…si, esta montaña parece segura-Decía Galen, finalmente llegando al pie de la montaña junto a sus demás compañeros, al ver la riesgosa montaña. De pronto, una ruidosa explosión sacudió la montaña entera, causando que el resto del equipo viera al cinco incrédulo ante su oración anterior-Oh, perdón, quise decir que esa montaña parece ser una _muerte segura_. Me equivoque…

-A mi parece que se ve asombrosa-Decía Crash, sonriendo maniáticamente-Digo, ¿Ven esos barriles de desechos tóxicos? ¡Radical, viejo!

-No es tan 'radical' cuando uno de esos mutantes te está persiguiendo…-Comento Jim, con un ligero escalofrió.

-¿N-no habrá otra manera de subir?-Pregunto Nate, algo preocupado al ver la peligrosa montaña-E-es que tengo asma, y mi doctor no me recomienda escalar montañas. Dice que es peligroso para mi salud…

-Lo siento amiguito, pero tenemos que subir. No quiero que terminemos perdiendo otra vez. Odiaría mandar a alguien más a casa…-Decía Nía, poniendo una mano en el hombro del oji-celeste, que suspiro cansinamente.

-E-está bien…

Al notar la preocupación presente en los ojos del castaño, Dean no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante, y, al igual que Nía, poner un brazo en el hombro del chico…

-¿Sabes, Nate? Si quieres puedes subirte a mi espalda. Ya sabes, para cargarte hasta la cima…-Decía Dean, con una sonrisa amigable. Los ojos de Nate de inmediato se iluminaron al oír esto, abrazando con fuerza al italiano, que gruño ligeramente ante esto…

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Harías esto por mi!?

-Ugh…si, Nate. Haría esto por ti…

-¡Asombroso! ¡Gracias, Dean! ¡Realmente eres el mejor!

Dean solo le dedico otra sonrisa encantadora, que se convirtió en una mueca de asco en cuanto Nate desvió la mirada…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Ugh…ese niño está comenzando a incomodarme. Con todos sus abrazos, y agradecimientos…¡No debería estar cargándolo a cuestas! ¡Debería estar apuñalando espaldas a diestra y siniestra sin nadie impidiéndomelo! Pero lo necesito por ahora, digo, ¿Qué no notan lo ingenuo que es? ¡Ha! Enserio, podría decirle que metiera su rostro a un volcán activo y el incauto lo haría con una sonrisa…definitivamente es mi mejor aliado en este momento. ¿Lucas? Pff, solo espero el momento para expulsarlo. ¿Nía? Una descerebrada que parece se anda besuqueando con Nick, el cual podría fácilmente influenciarla a votar en mi contra. Si, por ahora estoy atascado con Ojos Tristes…así que, ugh, si, tendré que soportar sus abrazos por un rato más…_

* * *

-Uh huh…esto parece completamente seguro-Decía Selena sarcástica, al ver el pie de la montaña. Sus compañeras compartieron la inseguridad de la chica punk –a excepción de Shiny, que sonreía divertida- al ver como un trozo de roca caía desde la montaña, aplastando una mina terrestre al aterrizar, la cual estallo inmediatamente, causando que una nube de humos tomara el lugar de lo que alguna vez fue una enorme roca…

-¿Cómo se atreve Chris a poner minas? ¿Qué no sabe cuántas ardillas mueren al año por ellas?-Preguntaba Carly, visiblemente indignada. Dicha indignación empeoro al ver los misiles y barriles radioactivos, lo cual causo que la ecologista se enrojeciera de la ira-¿¡Y misiles!? ¿¡Desechos tóxicos!? ¿¡Que acaso quiere asesinar este hermoso ecosistema!?-

-Hmm…Chris no menciono nada de minas-Decía Shiny, algo pensativa-Ni de misiles o desechos tóxicos. ¿Raro, no?-

-Sí, pero es Chris. Seguro nos mintió a propósito…-Dijo Roxy, restándole importancia mientras comenzaba a escalar la montaña, tomando el liderazgo-Ahora, ¿Seguirán quejándose o pensaran en mover sus traseros para ganar el desafío?-

Las chicas –y Matt- se observaron unas a otras, indecisas. Harta de esperar, Roxy comenzó a trepar, seguida de Selena, y luego Shiny. Luego de estas tres, las demás tomaron el valor para comenzar a escalar, poco a poco avanzando por la explosiva montaña…

* * *

Por su parte, los _Nexkoyotl_ estaban haciendo un avance decente, comparado con su desempeño en el lago congelado. Ya se encontraban en la mitad de la montaña, y se encontraban a la delantera del equipo _Oselotl_ –solo rebasados por Jen, Kat y Sabrina.

Jim y Sebastián habían tomado un tramo juntos, tomando la oportunidad para conversar un rato camino al tope de la montaña. Predeciblemente –sin importar realmente cual fue el tema de inicio en la conversación- todo parecía llevar a un cierto dilema, el cual no era uno que Sebastián quería realmente tratar…

-¿Así que…Roxy, eh?-Comenzó Jim, su voz sonando lo mas casual posible-¿Realmente crees que este año te preste atención?-

La frase _'este año_' le dio una sensación rara en el estomago del uruguayo, que, sacudiendo los pensamientos afuera de su cabeza, respondió.

-Uh…si, ¿Por qué no lo haría? Somos amigos desde la temporada pasada, nos llevamos bien, y todo eso. Estoy seguro que solo debo tratar y tratar y…

-Viejo, ella te puso en la zona de amigos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto?-Pregunto Jim, su voz tornándose algo mas incomoda. Sebastián bajo la mirada, algo adolorido.

-Jim…che, no comiences. Por favor…

-Significa que ella no está interesada en ti. Son amigos, Sebastián, nada más. Lamento ser tan duro, pero…bueno, es la verdad. Y, para serte sincero, no deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo persiguiendo a alguien que no está interesada en ti. Hay muchas chicas este año… ¿Porque no probar con alguien más? He oído que tu y Selena tienen muchas cosas en común…-

Sebastián solo le dirigió una mirada incrédula al delincuente, que, al notar lo que el uruguayo trataba de decirle, decidió callar inmediatamente.

-Como sea, viejo, ya me callo…pero enserio, Seb. No pierdas la cabeza por ella, ¿Si? Y no dejes que tu enamoramiento afecte tu juego. Dudo que ella quiera verte perder tu segunda oportunidad…-Le aconsejaba Jim al testarudo uruguayo, que solo rodo los ojos.

-Diablos, che, a veces eres tan…

-¿Sabio? ¿Experimentado? ¿Asombroso?-Pregunto Jim, con una sonrisa.

-Irritante…-Decía Sebastián, poniendo los ojos en blanco nuevamente. Jim solo le golpeo juguetonamente el hombro al uruguayo, que le dio una sonrisa bromista al delincuente, ambos concentrándose nuevamente en la montaña que tenían por escalar…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__Espero que Sebastián escuche mi consejo…Roxy sencillamente no parece interesada. Y apestaría realmente que ambos terminaran odiándose porque Sebastián quiere estar en una relación que sencillamente no irá a ningún lado…solo espero que Sebastián use su cabeza. Lo cual suele ser jodidamente difícil cuando tu cabeza esta nublada por el amor…_

* * *

_**Sebastián-**__Si, Jim tiene buenas intenciones. ¿Pero que sabe él? Roxy casi me besa en el circuito de obstáculos, así que definitivamente siente algo por mí. Solo debo demostrarle lo mismo. Solo debo intentar, e intentar, e intentar, una y otra vez, hasta que ella sepa que la amo… ¿Qué puedo decir? No soy realmente un romántico, pero Roxy definitivamente me dio una excepción…_

* * *

Después de varios minutos, ambos equipos lograron –finalmente- llegar al tope de la resbaladiza montaña. Dicho tope estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, y era aun mas frio que el pie en el cual habían estado antes…

Jen, Kat y Sabrina llegaron primeras, seguidas del equipo _Nexkoyotl. _Pocos segundos después, el resto del equipo _Oselotl _llego al tope, para la irritación de Sabrina…

-¡Felicitaciones, _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_, han ganado la primera parte del desafío!-Decía Chris, a lo cual los nueve miembros del equipo festejaron ante su victoria. Jen y Sabrina miraron incrédulas al anfitrión, confundidas por no haber recibido su victoria.

-Um, ¿Hola? ¿Acaso no nos viste llegar? ¡Fuimos las primeras!-Reclamo Sabrina, a lo cual Chris solo rio.

-Si…pero debía estar el equipo _completo_. Si no, no hay recompensa…

-¡P-pero! ¡P-P-PERO…!-

-Sin peros, Sabrina. Los _Nexkoyotl_ llegaron primero, y llegaron _todos al mismo tiempo_ así que…ellos recibirán la recompensa-Decía Chris, riendo burlonamente. Sabrina, mientras tanto, parecía estar a punto de estallar de la furia por dentro, pero hizo lo posible por mantener una expresión calmada, incluso llegando a sonreírle en cuanto sintió las miradas de Carly y Shiny encima…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Como. Odio. A. Mi. Equipo…_

* * *

-¿Y cuál será nuestra recompensa?-Pregunto Nate, con ojos brillosos. La única respuesta del anfitrión fue chasquear los dedos, a lo cual apareció Johanna a escena, cargando una caja plástica. De dicha caja, saco cinco cascos de metal, cada uno de color verde, los cuales lanzo a Crash, Dean, Lucas, Nick y Sebastián…

-¿Cascos?-Pregunto Dean, confundido.

-Y de casi una tonelada de peso, debería aclarar…-Decía Sebastián, sarcástico.

-Sip. Eso les será de mucha ayuda en el siguiente desafío, al cual me gusta llamar…¡Los Pilares del Dolor!-Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente. La mirada de los campistas se enfocó luego a dos pilares paralelos, ubicados no muy lejos de ellos. Afortunadamente, algunos metros debajo de ambos pilares había una montaña de nieve, la cual le proporcionaría una suave caída al que tuviera la infortuna de caer…

Al ver dichos pilares, Roxy no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de Deja-Vu…

-Uh, Chris, ¿Qué acaso no es el mismo desafío que la temporada pasada? Ya sabes, el mismo episodio en el cual también hicimos el 'Rompecabezas a Ciegas'…

Chris le dirigió una mirada frustrada a la roquera, suspirando pesadamente.

-Pues…ugh, si. Decidimos reciclar algunos desafíos esta temporada…¡Pero traten de crear veintitantos desafíos cada año! No es nada fácil…

-Yo podría hacerlo…-Comento Johanna, socarronamente.

-¡EHEM! Como sea, hora de explicar el desafío: Como dijo antes Roxy, este desafío será parecido al de la temporada pasada, salvo por el hecho de que no usaran varas de goma, de hecho, ni siquiera usaran ningún objeto. Deberán derribar a su adversario…¡Con sus propias manos!

-¿Y pies?-Pregunto Nate, curioso.

-Uh, si, y pies, si esto te hace feliz…-Dijo Chris, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y cabeza?

-Uh, bueno, esto también es…

-¿Y con las rodi…

-¡Podrán derribar a su adversario con cualquier parte del cuerpo!-Grito Chris rápidamente, harto de las interrupciones del menor-PERO eso no es todo…deberán esquivar al mismo tiempo los disparos de la máquina de bolas de tenis del Chef Hatchet, que estará listo para hacerlos sufrir lo más posible…

La mayoría volteo a ver a un sonriente Chef, que se encontraba detrás de una maquina de disparar bolas de tenis. Estaba de más decir que esto los hizo sudar un poco…

-Equipo _Nexkoyotl_, como ven, sus cascos escogieron por ustedes, por lo cual los que irán a los pilares serán: Crash, Dean, Lucas, Nick y Sebastián…

Los mencionados se pusieron sus cascos, algo irritados por no haber tenido la posibilidad de elegir.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestros cascos?-Pregunto Carly, algo preocupada-No puedes dejarnos competir sin seguridad…¿O sí?-

-Calma, ¿Creen que sería tan irresponsable?-Pregunto Chris, sonriente. Al no recibir respuesta, Chris bufo fastidiado-Esta bien, Johanna, lánzales los cascos de repuestos…

Johanna hizo lo indicado, tomando algunos objetos de la misma caja, y lanzándoselos sin cuidado a las _Oselotl_. Carly, Kat, Roxy, Selena y Shiny lograron atraparlos en el aire, decepcionándose al ver que eran…

-¿Pasamontañas?-Pregunto Roxy, incrédula-¿Cómo nos puede proteger un pasamontañas de una caída?-

-¡Mírale el lado positivo, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy! ¡Son de color rojo, como nuestro equipo!-Decía Shiny, abrazando su pasamontañas con una sonrisa. Roxy solo rodo los ojos, y se puso su respectivo pasamontañas, suspirando pesadamente.

-Y como los pasamontañas escogieron, significa que Carly, Roxy, Lena, Shiny y Kat competirán en el siguiente desafío. ¡Genial!-Decía Chris, con una sonrisa sádica-Así que, ahora que todo está resuelto…¡Es hora de que empiece el dolor, hahaha!

Los campistas mencionados solo se dirigieron una mirada de rivalidad el uno al otro, además de una que otra expresión enfadada al anfitrión, algo enfadados por el placer que sentía este al enfrentarlos el uno al otro…

-Como sea, la primera ronda será una muy, _muy _interesante…-Decía Chris, sonriendo malicioso-Los primeros en los pilares serán: ¡Carly y Dean!

-Oh no…-Murmuro Carly, sudando nerviosa al ver como Dean lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Ugh, debí esperarlo de Chris. ¿Dean? Estoy segura de que el no dudara en golpearme allá arriba, así que mas me vale estar alerta. No me gusta mucho ser violenta…pero esto es una competencia, y si Dean está pensando en pegarme, pues, tal vez debería darle un poco de su propia medicina, ¿No creen?_

* * *

_**Dean-**__¡Sí! Una fácil. Estoy seguro de que podría abofetear a la 'Miss Planeta Tierra' con los ojos vendados. Este desafío es mío…_

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban encima de los pilares, mirándose uno al otro con rivalidad. Chris, mientras tanto, solo le dio una seña al Chef, que se preparo para disparar…

-Uh, Chris, ¿Nos darás una señal para empezar o…? ¡AH!-Grito Dean, sintiendo como una pelota de tenis lo golpeaba en la frente-¿¡Y eso que fue!?-

-¡Tu 'señal', ahora comiencen!-Reía Chris, mientras el Chef disparaba aun mas pelotas de tenis.

Los dos adolescentes hacían lo posible por esquivar dichas pelotas, sin tener la oportunidad para derribarse el uno al otro. Dean, en cuanto salió de la mira del Chef, utilizo dicha chance para abofetear a Carly, la cual se defendió apartando la mano del italiano, para luego asestarle una bofetada de regreso a la mejilla del italiano, que sujeto dicha mejilla adolorido…

-¡Auch! Ugh, ¿Era eso necesario?-Pregunto Dean, enfadado. Carly solo sonrió, lo cual no hizo más que enfurecer al italiano. Dean de inmediato respondió a esto, agachándose en cuanto Carly asestaba otro golpe, y pateando los tobillos de la ecologista.

Naturalmente, Carly tropezó al instante, y cayó a la montaña de nieve bajo ella…

-¡Y Dean gana un punto para su equipo! Los siguientes en subir serán…¡Crash y Kat! Por la re-revancha. Esto se pondrá bueno…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__¿Perdí? ¿Contra Dean? ¡Agh! Solo espero que mi derrota no le de motivos a mi equipo de mandarme a casa…_

* * *

-¡Y en tres…dos…uno…COMIENCEN!

El disparo de una bola de tenis dio inicio al desafío, que fue fácilmente esquivada por Kat. La DJ luego asesto una patada a Crash, que la esquivo fácilmente, y tomo con agilidad la pierna de la DJ, antes de levantar a dicha DJ con facilidad con un brazo…

-¡Agh, bájame pedazo de…!

-Como quieras-Dijo Crash, soltando a la DJ fuera de los pilares. Sin embargo, Kat pudo sujetarse a tiempo del borde, y, en cuanto subió al pilar, asesto otra patada a la espalda del gigante Crash, esta vez acertando…

Sin embargo, Crash no cayó al suelo, y, de hecho, logro asestarle una bofetada a la DJ, que la hizo perder el equilibrio y la mando a la pila de nieve…

-¡Y Crash gano la segunda ronda! Va a un 2-0 para los _Nexkoyotl_. ¡La siguiente ronda será: Roxy y Sebastián! Heh, esto

-Ugh…no puedo creerlo…-Decía Kat, saliendo de la pila de nieve con una expresión derrotada-¡Perdí! ¡Y contra ese…ese…

-Vamos Kat, no es para tanto…-Decía Roxy, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la DJ-¿Qué importa si pierdes una vez, eh?-

-Uh, a nosotras, porque si _tu_ pierdes una vez, tendremos que mandar a alguien a casa…-Menciono Sabrina, algo enfadada, aunque, cuando un pensamiento atravesó su cabeza, su enojo dio lugar a una sonrisa astuta-¿Y considerando que tu noviecito es tu rival? Oh, dios, ¡Mucho peor! Tal vez lo ayudes como en la carrera de obstáculos…

-¿E-espera, que?-Pregunto Roxy, algo sorprendida por lo dicho por la pelinegra, que sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Qué pasa, Roxy? ¿No recuerdas como ayudaste a Sebastián dos desafío atrás?-Pregunto Sabrina en voz alta, lo que gano la atención del resto de su equipo. Para desgracia de la roquera, ella era el principal foco de atención, y las miradas que recibía no eran precisamente unas de compasión-¿O acaso debo recordarte como _perdimos_ en ese desafío?-

-¡Uh, chicas, y-yo…

-¿Ayudaste a Sebastián?-Pregunto Jen, sorprendida-¿¡Roxy, no puede ser enserio!?-

-Así que por eso tardaron tanto en las cabezas de globo…-Murmuraba Carly, pensativa, y mirando a la roquera algo decepcionada-P-pero por favor dime que su relación no está afectando tu juego, Roxy. Porque ya sabes que si perdemos porque estas ayudando a Sebastián…

-…Debemos expulsarte-Terminaba Sabrina, mirando fríamente a Roxy, la cual hacia lo posible por mantener una expresión neutra-Nada personal, amiga. Debemos hacer lo mejor para el equipo. Y si tus besuqueos con Sebastián te distraen del juego…-

-¡No estoy besuqueándome con Sebastián!-Grito Roxy, completamente furiosa-¡No tenemos nada, y no estoy distrayéndome del juego!-

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto Sabrina, sonriendo de manera sagaz-Entonces supongo que no dejaras que Sebastián 'gane' el desafío de hoy, ¿Cierto? Porque si vas a sabotear desafíos, entonces…

-Cállate.

Sabrina alzo una ceja, indignada.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Cállate-Repitió Roxy, enfadada. Sabrina apretó los puños, irritada, pero se mantuvo en calma por el bien de su fachada-¿Cómo puedes insinuar que yo he saboteado desafíos para dejar ganar a Seb? Digo, ¿Yo? ¿Dejarme afectar por…p-por mis sentimientos? Ha, claro, como digas…hare que se traguen sus palabras…

Sabrina sonrió ante esto, viendo con una expresión socarrona como Roxy subía el pilar, con una expresión determinada…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Ahh, tan fácil. Como dije antes: Este equipo está bajo mi control. Son como patéticas marionetas, que no pueden evitar hacer lo que les digo…_

* * *

-¡Hey, Roxy! ¿Lista para 'luchar' che, heh?-Decía Sebastián, sonriendo burlonamente, y mirando a Roxy en el otro pilar, que mantenía una expresión neutra. Ante esto, la expresión de Sebastián cambio a una de confusión-Uh…¿Roxy?-

Roxy hizo lo posible por mantener una expresión seria, pero no pudo evitar morder su labio nerviosamente ante la confundida voz del uruguayo. En cuanto Chris dio la señal, Roxy no musito en lanzar un manotazo en la dirección de Sebastián, golpeándolo con fuerza en el pecho. Esto fue suficiente para derribar al chico en seco, haciéndolo caer a la pila de nieve…

-Whoa, eso fue…aburrido-Decía Chris, bostezando-Como sea, que sigan Lucas y Selena…

-Eso…fue asombroso-Dijo Jen, prácticamente boquiabierta-¡Lo noqueaste con un solo golpe!-

-Parece que me equivoque sobre ti, Roxanne. Tu mente _si _esta en el juego, definitivamente. Es bueno saber que no terminaras como ese músico de la temporada dos…-Decía Sabrina, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Roxy, sin embargo, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la autoproclamada líder del equipo, completamente enfocada en el uruguayo cuya mitad superior del cuerpo estaba enterrada completamente en la nieve…

-¿Creen q-q-que este b-bien?-Pregunto Flora, tímidamente. Sabrina de inmediato le dirigió una mirada intimidante a la castaña, que se encogió aterrada en su lugar-¡Q-quiero d-d-decir, e-es q-que l-la ca-caida fue…

-¿Acaso importa? Es del otro equipo. No podemos fiarnos de el…-Decía Sabrina, con un tono de desprecio, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la roquera-Como sea. Roxanne, creo que te vendría bien acompañarme un rato. Digamos que…me gustaría conocer mejor a una competidora tan formidable como tu…

Roxy solo asintió cansinamente, sus ojos nunca dejando al cuerpo de Sebastián, y sus oídos completamente sordos al parloteo de Sabrina…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__Ugh, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso…fue bajo. Muy bajo. ¡P-pero no tenia opción! No quiero irme aun, y Sabrina tiene razón…d-digo, no puedo dejar que un ena…err, quiero decir, no puedo dejar que un…q-que un…¡Agh! No. No lo diré. No estoy en…en…¡Ugh, lo que sea! Así que no tengo de que preocuparme. No me gusta Seb, y no estoy 'saboteando' a mi equipo para poder ayudarlo. Solo debo intentar convencer a mi equipo de que estoy diciendo la verdad…_

* * *

_**Sebastián**__-(Sujetando su pecho adolorido)__**-**__Roxy…R-Roxy debe tener una razón, ¿Cierto? S-sí, eso es…no debo preocuparme por absolutamente nada…_

* * *

-¡Ahh!-Gritaba Lucas, aterrizando de cara a la pila de nieve. Selena, mientras tanto, se encontraba sonriendo triunfante en su pilar, viendo a su equipo esperanzada, pero solo encontró a Flora aplaudiendo animada, el resto mirándola neutra…

-¡Y Selena gana la cuarta ronda, llevando a un empate 2-2!-Anunciaba Chris, con una sonrisa emocionada-Parece que Nick y Shiny tienen la decisiva…

-Deséame suerte, princesa…-Decía Nick, dándole un breve beso a Nía, que sonreía enamoradiza. Con eso, el pelinegro se fue a los pilares, dejando completamente sola a la albina, cuya sonrisa se volvió más y mas maliciosa a medida que se alejaba…

-¿Saben bien, cierto? Aunque dudo que a Nick le guste el sabor a mentiras en su lengua…

…O al menos eso creyó ella.

Nía volteo súbitamente, encontrándose con la mirada desconfiada de Lucas sobre ella. Respirando hondo, Nía logro fingir una expresión de incomodidad, frotando su brazo, nerviosa.

-¿Q-que haces aquí, Lucas? P-porque Nick t-te dijo que te a-alejaras…

-Oh por favor, no te vengas con esa basura-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Nick está lo suficientemente lejos para no oírnos…ya puedes dejar de fingir-

-¡N-no se d-de que hablas!-Grito Nía, intentando llamar la atención delr esto de su equipo, sin mucho éxito, debido a los gritos de ánimos de ambos equipo que iban hacia Nick y Shiny, en un intento por darles algo de moral a ambos-¡P-por favor, déjame en paz!-

-¿Podrías callarte? Pareces una idiota-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Una completa idiota. ¿Cuánto más seguirás insistiendo hasta que te des cuenta que tu 'papel' no funciona conmigo, eh?-

Nía le dirigió una mirada enfadada al moreno, que solo sonreía malicioso.

-N-no sé de qué hablas…-Repitió Nía, pero esta vez su voz tenía otro tono. Era más rasposo, más venenoso…

-¿No sabes? ¡Hahahaha! Sí, claro…-Decía Lucas, soltando una carcajada. Esto llamo la atención de varios de su equipo, que, inmediatamente, le dieron una mirada desconfiada al moreno, aunque inmediatamente voltearon a ver la pelea entre Nick y Shiny, dejándolo pasar-¿Porque no solo te muestras por cómo eres? Ya sabes, la Nía doble-cara y traicionera. Me gusta mucho más que la Nía idiota e inocente. Es mucho más _interesante_…

Nía observo de inmediato como Nick volteaba a mirarlos a ambos desde el pilar en el que se encontraba, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a Lucas. Esto causo que una idea surgiera en la cabeza de la albina, volteando a ver nuevamente a Lucas, esta vez con ojos seductores. Por supuesto, esto le causo algo de confusión al moreno, que hace segundos había estado en una batalla de miradas con la albina…

-U-uh, Nía…

-¿Así que…_esta _es la Nía que te gusta?-Preguntaba Nía, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del oji-lima, y acercando sus cuerpos a meros centímetros. Esto tomo de sorpresa a Lucas, que se ruborizo instantáneamente ante la acción repentina de la albina…

-Y-yo…uh, yo n-no dije que m-me gus…

-¿A no?-Pregunto Nía en un susurro, acercando su rostro al de Lucas. Nía miro de reojo a las espaldas del moreno, sonriendo maliciosa antes de que su atención volviera al estratega-¿Entonces porque tan nervioso, Lucas?-

-P-pues, u-uh…-Comenzó Lucas, intentando apartar la mirada de los ojos venenosos de Nía, sin mucho éxito-¡L-lo que quise decir f-fue…!-

-Oh, vamos Lucas. Ambos sabemos _exactamente _lo que quisiste decir…-Decía Nía, antes de asaltar los labios del moreno con un brusco beso en los labios…

Nía pudo notar como los gritos de ánimo cesaban a su alrededor, e, internamente, sonrió maliciosa ante esto, sabiendo perfectamente que ahora ambos eran el centro de atención…

Finalmente, después de varios segundos, Nía empujo rudamente a Lucas, haciéndolo caer al suelo, completamente estupefacto al ver la gran mayoría de las miradas –salvo la de una eufórica Shiny, que festejaba aun en el pilar- fijas en el. Y no es necesario decir que muchas no eran muy amistosas…

-¡Como te a-atreves!-Grito Nía, completamente horrorizada. Lucas solo arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-¿Huh?

-¡Lucas, yo _estoy _con Nick! ¡No puedes simplemente venir aquí y besarme!

El rostro de Lucas se volvió completamente pálido al oír esto, mirando a su alrededor aterrado, para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Nick, que parecía estar a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento…

-Oh no…-Murmuro Lucas, completamente en pánico-¡N-Nick, v-v-viejo! ¿A-acaso g-ganaste?

Nick no respondió, simplemente camino completamente neutro hacia el moreno, que comenzó a temblar aterrado.

-Uh…v-viejo, p-puedo explicarlo…

-¿Explicar? Meh, ¿Para qué, viejo? Ya vi suficiente…-Decía Nick, tomando al moreno del cuello de su remera, y levantándolo hasta que estuvieran cara-a-cara-¿Y sabes qué? Ahora tengo razones _más que suficientes_ para poder romperte la cara, si no las tenía antes…

Nick alzo su puño, listo para asestar a su objetivo, mientras una expectante Nía sonreía sádica. Desgraciadamente para ambos, cierto anfitrión tenía otros planes…

-¡Nick, detente ahora mismo!-Decía Chris autoritariamente, a lo cual Nick suspiro pesadamente, tirando sin cuidado a Lucas al suelo-Sabes lo mucho que me divertiría verte golpear a Lucas…pero NO en el área de juego. Esta contra las reglas. Como sabes, tu equipo perdió, así que debes irte a tu cabaña, donde podrás golpear a Lucas todo lo que quieras…

Nick solo rodo los ojos, comenzando a caminar montaña abajo, seguido de una mortificada Nía. El pelinegro le dirigió una última mirada homicida a Lucas, que comenzó a sudar aterrado ante esto…

Los demás solo se mantuvieron completamente callados, sin saber realmente que decir en ese momento…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nick-**Lucas esta muerto. ¿Oyeron? Muerto. Si no sale disparado de esa ballesta, yo mismo lo lanzare al oceano..._

* * *

_**Dean -**__¿Besar a Nía? ¡Hahaha! Patética movida, viejo, patética movida. Lástima por ti, ¿Pero por mi? Mientras mis estafas sean cubiertas por tus estupideces, pues, mejor para mi. Lastima que no pueda expulsarte aún…_

* * *

_**Jim-**__Wow…viejo, realmente caíste muy bajo esta vez…_

* * *

_**Matt-**__¡Hey, Lucas, te felicito hermano! Anotando con una diez cerrado…genial. ¿Pero robársela a Nick? Pues…no tanto. Aun así, debo admitir que estuviste asombroso…_

* * *

_**Nate**__-Estoy…confundido. ¿Que acaso Lucas no odiaba a Nía? Si no me equivoco, uno solo besa a las personas con quien está enamorado…¿Cierto?_

* * *

_**Nía-**__Ahh, todo parte del plan…eso le enseñara a ese gusano a callarse. Ahora todo el equipo lo odia porque me 'robo' de los brazos de Nick…¡Hahaha, si, claro! 'Robar'…¿Qué no se dan cuenta que Nick es mi juguete? Clásicos chicos. Tan estúpidos. Me gustaría ver el trasero de Lucas siendo disparado por esa ballesta gigante, pero, siendo sincera, ¿Mientras no sea yo? Me vale un (censurado) quien reciba la patada…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**¡Agh! Como odio a esa...esa...¡AGH! No soy estupido, se que me beso solo para ponerme un blanco en la espalda, ¿Pero saben que? No me importa. de algún modo saldre de esta. Solo debo...d-debo...d-debo p-pensar en a-algo..._

* * *

Los _Nexkoyotl_ llegaron finalmente a sus cabañas, e, inmediatamente, sus nueve miembros se dividieron en dos partes: La 'Alianza de Hermanos', además de Nía, Crash y Galen, se dirigió a el comedor; mientras tanto, Dean, Nate y Lucas se quedaron en la cabaña, conversando sobre cómo sobrevivir la siguiente eliminación…

Decir que Nick estaba enfadado seria subestimarlo realmente, pero sus compañeros de equipo hicieron lo posible para calmarlo, evitando que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera…

-Lo quiero fuera-Decía Nick, mientras probaba una cucharada de su…¿Avena?

-Wow, ¿Enserio? Porque a mí me agrada…-Decía Galen, rodando los ojos-Pero no podremos eliminarlo tan fácilmente…

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Sebastián, confundido. Galen sonrió ante esto, al haber captado la atención de su equipo…

-El niño rata tiene el Ídolo de Inmunidad. Y él y Dean tienen una alianza, así que cualquiera de los dos podría usarlo esta noche…-Explico Galen, casualmente. Los rostros de los tres aliados de inmediato se llenaron de horror, además de el de Nía, aunque la albina hizo lo posible por disimularlo-Podrían votar ustedes cuatro –si contamos a la novia besucona de Nick- y no valdría nada. Necesitan un plan…

-¿Y que tienes en mente?-Pregunto Jim, curioso.

-Depende…-Comenzó Galen, vagamente. Esto solo desespero a los tres aliados, que prácticamente estaban desmembrándose en ese momento-¿Me meterán en su alianza?-

-¿Qué?-

-Su alianza. Si estoy dentro, pues, ¡Genial! Les daré los pasos sobre cómo sacar a la rata del juego. Si no, pues…por mí pueden irse al océano…

Jim lo pensó por unos segundos, mirando con inseguridad a sus compañeros, que compartían una expresión de curiosidad hacia el plan del cínico. Harto de no saber qué hacer, Jim decidió saltar al abismo…

-Como digas, viejo. Estas dentro. Ahora dime, ¿Qué plan tienes en mente?

-Votos divididos-Dijo Galen, a lo cual Jim arqueo una ceja, confundidos-Ugh, dividiremos los votos en un 3-3 a Dean y Lucas. Si tenemos suerte, uno de ellos sacara su ídolo, lo cual nos sacara a una pesadilla de encima. ¿En el mejor de los casos? O Dean o Lucas se va a casa. ¿En el peor? Habrá un triple empate, uno de ellos usara el ídolo, habrá un reconteo, y votaremos en contra de uno de esos dos, lo cual lo mandara a casa. ¿Brillante, no creen?-

Los tres aliados –además de Crash y Nía- vieron completamente estupefactos a Galen, el cual sonreía orgulloso ante la expresión de sorpresa de su plan.

-Es… ¡Brillante!

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Así que dividimos los votos: Jim, Nía y Sebastián votaran por Lucas, y Crash, Nick y yo por Dean. Así uno de esos dos se irá a casa esta noche…¿Genial, no? Les dije que tenía un plan. Y será un plan que me hará ganar un millón de dólares, por lo tanto debe ser un muy buen plan…_

* * *

Después de un rato, Nick decidió salir del comedor, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada completamente fría, paseando de manera neutra por el paradisiaco bosque de la Isla Maukayotl.

Su paseo no duro mucho, debido a que no pasaron meros minutos antes de que se encontrara con el familiar rostro de Dean, que le sonreía cómplice…

-Nick…precisamente el hombre que quería ver-Decía Dean, saliendo de los arbustos. Nick de inmediato le dirigió una mirada amenazante, pero Dean no se inmuto en lo absoluto. De hecho, utilizo esto como una invitación para acercarse-¿Puedes creerlo? Lucas y Nía…quien lo hubiera imaginado-

-Oh, cállate, viejo. No intentes jugar con mi cabeza…se que tu y el chico fideo son aliados. ¿Y sabes qué? También se que uno de ustedes tiene el Ídolo de Inmunidad…-Decía Nick, una sonrisa orgullosa apareciendo en su rostro-¿Y sabes qué? No me importa que tengas que decir. Nía se disculpo sobre el beso, y yo sé que no fue su culpa. Así que ni pienses que votare por ella…

-Nunca dije eso, amigo mío-Dijo Dean, algo sorprendido-Y si te refieres al Ídolo, pues…

Con eso, Dean saco el Ídolo de Inmunidad de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo en todo su esplendor a un sorprendido Nick, que no pudo evitar admirar la estatuilla. Dean solo sonrió socarrón, sintiendo una corriente de poder atravesar su cuerpo.

-…Si, aquí lo tengo. ¿Puedes creer que el imbécil de Lucas me lo entrego? ¡Ha! Vaya imbécil…-Decía Dean, riendo ligeramente. Nick no pudo evitar arquear una ceja por lo dicho por el italiano, pero se mantuvo callado por el momento-En fin, he visto tu juego y…me interesas. Me gustaría tenerte a Nía y a ti en mi alianza, y poder sacar a Lucas de una vez por todas…

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Pregunto Nick, incrédulo-¿Quieres…sacar a Lucas?-

Dean solo rio un poco más, burlón.

-¿Bromeas? Me alié con el solo para poder apuñalarlo por la espalda cuando tuviera oportunidad… ¿Y después de lo que paso hoy? Definitivamente es el momento…-Decía Dean, sonriendo malicioso-¿Qué me dices, viejo? ¿Me ayudaras a expulsar al niño rata?-

El italiano puso su mano en frente, esperando a que el pelinegro la sacudiera. Después de varios interminables segundos, Nick decidió sacudir seriamente la mano del oji-ámbar…

-Hecho…

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…-Decía Dean, caminando de vuelta a las cabañas. Nick no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, despidiéndose con la mano del italiano, que ya se había perdido a la distancia…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nick-**__Esta bien, se que se lo había prometido a los chicos…¡Pero no perderé esta oportunidad! Quiero que Lucas se vaya. Ahora. No quiero tener que ver a esa rata nunca más, y haría lo que fuera por alejarme de él todo lo que pueda. Así que si, rompí mi trato…pero Lucas es una amenaza. ¿Y una ligera discusión con Jim y Seba valdrá deshacerme de esa rata? Pues sí, lo valdrá. Y mucho…_

* * *

-Bienvenidos a su ceremonia de eliminación, _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_…-Decía Chris, mirando a los ocho varones –y Nía- con expresión neutra. No mu lejos de allí, se encontraban las _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_, comiendo relajadamente una bandeja de sándwiches, cortesía de la recompensa del desafío del día-¿Qué quieren que diga? No creí que estarían aquí de nuevo, viendo lo tensas que están las cosas del otro lado. Pero…ustedes no están tan bien que digamos…

Todo el equipo volteo a ver inmediatamente a Lucas, que se encogió en su lugar, completamente incomodo. Chris continúo con su ceremonia…

-Esta noche, los votos han sido bastante, _bastante_ cerrados. Dean, Nick, Lucas, ustedes tuvieron la totalidad de los votos. Por lo visto, hay un par de alianzas en marcha en este equipo, pero, después de hoy, una de ellas se verá visiblemente afectada…

Nick sonrió ante esto, mirando malicioso a Lucas, que alejaba la mirada, aterrado.

-En fin. Sin más preámbulos innecesarios, el expulsado del día de hoy es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Espera!-Interrumpió Dean al anfitrión, que bufo irritado.

-¿¡Agh, ahora que!?

-Quiero utilizar mi Ídolo de Inmunidad. Ya sabes, para protegerme de los votos y todo eso…-Dijo Dean, con una sonrisa socarrona. Chris solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Pues hazlo! Nadie te está deteniendo…

-Uh, creo que debí ser mas especifico…-Dijo Dean, volteando a ver maliciosamente a Nick y Lucas, que lo miraban confundidos-…Quiero utilizar mi Ídolo en _alguien más…_

La mayoría del equipo abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulos ante la movida del italiano. Incluso Chris estaba algo sorprendido, pero decidió disimular dicha sorpresa por motivos de profesionalismo.

-Esto es…inesperado. Nunca hemos visto esto antes. Pero si, es permitido…adelante, Dean, ¿Algún chico en especial con quien compartir tu poderosa posesión?-

Dean sonrió malicioso al ver las expresiones de terror de ambos chicos, antes de poder decir con orgullo el nombre del siguiente dueño del Ídolo de Inmunidad…

-Le daré mi preciado Ídolo de Inmunidad a mi gran aliado…_**Lucas**_…

Con eso, Dean lanzo la estatuilla al estupefacto moreno, que la atrapo sin saber realmente que sucedía en ese momento. Nick tampoco parecía entender realmente la situación, y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico…

-Oh no, oh no, o-oh no…

-Hmm, buena movida. Porque acabas de negar cuatro votos contra Lucas…

-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no…!

-¿Cuatro votos?-Pregunto Jim, incrédulo. El delincuente volteo a ver a un estupefacto Nick, que parecía desear en ese momento que la tierra lo tragara vivo-V-viejo…por favor dime que…

-Por lo tanto, tendremos que expulsar a la segunda persona con mayor cantidad de votos…-Decía Chris, sonriendo malvadamente al leer una nota lentamente-…Y ese eres tú, Nick. ¡Acabas de ganarte un paseo por la Balista de la Vergüenza!-

-¡No, no, no, NO! ¡N-no puedes hablar enserio, v-viejo!-Gritaba Nick, incrédulo. La mirada de Nick se enfoco en cierto estafador, que, en ese momento, se encontraba sonriendo malicioso-¡Tu! ¡T-tu tenias esto planeado desde el principio!-

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Pues…me salió bien, ¿No crees?-Pregunto Dean, burlonamente. Nick estaba listo para protestar, de no haber sido porque el Chef inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos, y, sin mucho cuidado, lo ato a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras Chris se preparaba para disparar…

-¿Algunas palabras, Nicky?-Pregunto Chris, burlonamente. Los ojos de Nick se enfocaron de inmediato en Nía, la cual lo miraba con ternura, además de compasión en ese momento.

-Uh…si. Nía, princesa, realmente espero que…¡AHHHHHHH!

En menos de un segundo, Nick ya estaba volando por los aires, aterrizando en alguna par del medio del océano. Sus antiguos compañeros vieron esto horrorizados, mientras que Chris solo reía burlonamente.

-¿Por qué será que siempre intentan hacer un discurso? ¿Qué acaso no saben que los disparare antes de que terminen? Meh, como sea, es su problema…-Se encogió de hombros el anfitrión…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Crash-**__(El peli-magenta solo sonrió burlón a la cámara, y escribió el nombre de Dean)_

* * *

_**Dean-**__(Votando por Nick)-Realmente espero que mi plan funcione, viejo, y que seas lo suficientemente idiota para caer. Es una en un millón, pero desde que vi a Galen idear ese plan en mi contra…decidí que era mejor arriesgarme. Nada personal. Son solo negocios. Arrivederci…_

* * *

_**Galen-**__(Votando por Dean)-Dean, nunca me agradaste realmente. Y sé que posiblemente no te vayas esta noche, pero toma esto como una advertencia: Tú amenazas mi juego con tus pequeños 'tratos' dentro del equipo, y no dejare que eso termine enviándome a casa. Tu eres el lado oscuro, lo cual te hace mi enemigo así que…si, terminare acabando contigo, amigo…_

* * *

_**Jim-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Karma, amigo. Desde la temporada pasada has sido una sabandija. De alguna manera, esta temporada has mantenido ese estatus. Pero debes saber cuándo parar, hermano, porque no puedes escaparte de todas. Tal como decían en mi prisión: Una serpiente no puede morder más de lo que puede tragar, porque si no le cortaran su cabeza. Amigo, hoy mordiste más de lo que pudiste tragar. Y hoy te cortaremos la cabeza…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__(Votando por Nick)-Ugh…esto apesta. Si me quedo, sé que no durare mucho de todos modos. Nía me metió en un maldito hoyo…y no sé realmente como saldré de esta…_

* * *

_**Nate-**__(Votando por Nick, sin decir ni una palabra mientras veía algo arrepentido a la cámara)_

* * *

_**Nick-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Te pasaste de la raya, viejo. Y a todos les llega lo que se merecen…_

* * *

_**Nía-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Dulce, dulce venganza. ¿El Ídolo de Inmunidad, eh? Me sorprendes realmente…pero yo siempre tendré la ventaja, Lucas. Aunque te quedes, seguirás siendo perseguido. Y no pararan de perseguirte hasta que tengan tu cabeza en una bandeja…¿Y yo? Estaré como si nada, riendo ante tus desgracias. Llegando a la cima sin mover siquiera un dedo. Así que… ¿Porque no solo te rindes? Te hará todo mucho menos humillante…_

* * *

_**Sebastián-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Parece que la rata ha caído en la trampa. Che, no puedes escaparte por siempre. Todos sabemos eso. Y seamos sinceros, tu karma te andaba siguiendo desde la temporada pasada…_

* * *

-¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! ¿Algún malviviente que quiera irse a la Isla del Exilio en busca de _otra_ estatuilla?-

-¡Yo!-Dijeron Roxy y Sebastián al unisonó, antes de voltear a verse el uno al otro, algo incómodos.

-¡Perfecto! Suban al helicóptero…no es como si me importara…-Dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros. Los dos ex-Castores Chillones de inmediato corrieron hacia el helicóptero del Chef, el cual, después de un rato, despego hacia su destino, allá en la solitaria Isla del Exilio…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__¿Así que Dean encontró el Ídolo? ¿Y lo uso para salvar a Lucas? Raro…pero cualquiera que este aliado con Lucas, no puede ser buenas noticias. Y con Sabrina apuntándole a mi cabeza en este momento, no me vendría mal encontrar el Ídolo. Ya saben, para poder proteger mi trasero…_

* * *

_**Sebastián-**__¿Roxy y yo en una isla solitaria? ¡Asombroso! Lo que más necesito es algo de tiempo para hablar con ella. Tal vez así podre…ya saben, aclarar lo que pasó allá en los pilares…_

* * *

-¡Y esto ha sido todo! Humeantes peleas, ardientes relaciones, y un sorpresivo twist en manos del increíblemente competente Dean. ¿Qué mas pueden pedir?-Decía Chris, sonriéndole socarrón a la cámara-Oh, un momento, ¿Quieren más? ¡Pues tenemos más! ¿Quieren saber que doloroso desafío les espera a nuestros diecisiete campistas restantes? ¿Quién será el siguiente en irse a casa? ¿Y qué drama nos espera? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente ultra-súper-dramático episodio de Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!-

…

…

* * *

…

…

**Votos**

**Lucas-4 **_**(Idolo de Inmunidad)**_**: Jim, Nick, Nía, Sebastián.**

**Nick-3: Dean, Lucas, Nate.**

**Dean-2: Crash, Galen.**

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

…

…

**Wow…14.000 palabras…esto fue **_**realmente **_**largo…ehem, ¡Y este ha sido el capitulo 7! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Genial? ¿Asombroso? ¿Regular? ¿Terrible? Dejen sus opiniones, insultos o amenazas de muerte en un review. ¿No tienen nada que decir? ¡Pues dejen un review de todos modos!**

**Debo admitir que este cap quedo **_**demasiado **_**largo, pero hey, tenía muchas cosas que cubrir en este capítulo, que termino con la despedida de un personaje que quedo con mucho potencial desperdiciado…Nick. Si, fue el quinto eliminado, y si, siento que debió haber llegado más lejos. Aunque su eliminación fue necesaria para dar a paso a varios arcos argumentales que descubrirán más adelante así que, si, tuve que hacerlo…**

**¡Y solo quedan diecisiete! Uno más que cuando comencé con TDBI. Y debo decir que, a medida que se vaya acercando la fusión, las cosas se volverán mucho, mucho, **_**mucho, **__**MUCHO**_** más dramáticas…**

**En fin. Esto ha sido todo. Espero les haya gustado este excesivamente largo capítulo, y prometo que los siguientes intentaran mantenerse a un máximo de 13.000 palabras.**

**¡Au Revoir!**


	8. Aftermath I

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capítulo 8: Aftermath I**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**¡Y SORPRESA A TODO EL MUNDO ALLÁ AFUERA! Si, apuesto a que no muchos esperaban esto pero… ¡Los Aftermath's están de regreso!**

**Si, se lo que esto implica: Este fic será mucho, mucho más largo que TDBI –y, por tanto, tardara mas en terminarse- pero decidí a último minuto incluir los Aftermaths. ¿Por qué? Pues…sentí que muchos fueron eliminados antes de tiempo, y, por lo tanto, no estaría mal verlos de vuelta.**

**Ah, algo más: Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ScaleneCandy –aka, Nía- como regalo de cumpleaños…atrasado. ¡Pero hey! Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No? En fin, espero que realmente disfrutes este capítulo, al igual que todos aquellos no-cumpleañeros allá afuera…**

…

…

* * *

…

…

-En capítulos anteriores de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

…

…

* * *

_(Corre Video)_

_-Oye, tranquilo viejo. Estoy intentando conducir un show aquí…-Decía Chris, mientras tomaba el último malvavisco en su mano, listo para lanzarlo-Y el ultimo malvavisco va para…¡Sebastián!-_

_El uruguayo atrapo incrédulo su malvavisco en el aire, sorprendido de seguir en el juego._

_-Mauro, esto significa que estas eliminado del juego. Lo siento viejo…pero no mucho-_

_-Supongo que debí haberlo visto venir…-Murmuraba el vidente, con su mirada fija al suelo-¿Eso significa que debo meterme en ese escalofriante cañón?-_

_-¿Cañón? ¡Ha! ¡Por supuesto que no, hermano! Esta tenemos algo mucho más…medieval…_

_El vidente solo arqueo una ceja, confundido. Desgraciadamente, estaba a punto de averiguarlo…_

_-¡Temblad, ante la balista de la vergüenza!-Decía Chris, dramáticamente, mientras el Chef quitaba la manta blanca, y revelaba lo que había debajo. De inmediato, Mauro abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que parecía ser una ballesta gigantesca, algo así como un arco para lanzar flechas, pero ubicado de manera horizontal, y mucho, mucho más gigantesca. El Chef ubico al chico en el arco de la balista, mientras sacaba un machete de su espalda, listo para cortar la soga que mantenía la balista tensa…_

_-¿Ultimas palabras antes de ser disparado como una flecha al océano?_

_Sin pensarlo, Mauro abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, con la intención de delatar a cierta pelinegra…pero fue inmediatamente disparado por los aires, aterrizando en alguna parte en el medio del océano…_

* * *

_-Melody, has sido eliminada de Total Drama. Maukayotl Island. Lo que significa que la Balista de la Vergüenza te está esperando…-Decía Chris, a lo cual Melody se levantaba de su asiento, y, sorprendentemente, le dirigía una sonrisa a su equipo._

_-Bueno…ha sido un placer competir de nuevo. Incluso pude conocer a algunas personas geniales…-Decía Melody, mientras observaba en particular a Carly, que le devolvía una sonrisa-…Lastima que no hayamos podido conocernos mejor-_

_-Sí, sí, una pena, ¿Ahora podrías irte de una vez?-Preguntaba Kiara, rodando los ojos. Melody solo le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la chica, pero de todos modos camino hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

…_Al menos hasta sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, en un intento por detenerla. Al voltear, descubrió que se trataba de Jim, el cual estaba lejos de estar feliz en ese momento…_

_-No puedo creer que vuelvas a ser eliminada pronto. Esto apesta…-Decía Jim, en casi un susurro-¿No podrías…quedarte un rato más? ¿El tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de una cena en la playa o…?-_

_-No. No puede. Este es un programa de media hora…-Cortaba Chris, irritado. Jim solo rodo los ojos ante el anfitrión._

_-Jim, vamos, no es para tanto. Fue divertido mientras duro…-Decía Melody, con una sonrisa-Además, esta es tu oportunidad de brillar. ¡Tal vez puedas llegar un poco más lejos que antes! Incluso podrías llegar a ganar el millón…-_

_Jim no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a mirar el suelo bajo sus pies, con expresión deprimida. Harta de esto, Melody le dio un breve beso en los labios al delincuente, que subió la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente._

_-Vamos, Jim. No es como si no fuéramos a vernos más, ¿Cierto? Y cuando regreses, te estaré esperando…-Decía Melody, sonriendo dulcemente. La chica abrió los brazos, permitiendo que el Chef la cargara hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza. En meros segundos, Melody había salido volando por los aires, aterrizando en alguna parte del Océano Pacifico…_

* * *

_-Y el ultimo malvavisco es para…¡Roxy!_

_La mencionada atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, antes de comerlo de un bocado, sonriéndole socarrona a Kiara. La estratega solo comenzó a sudar nerviosa, levantándose paranoicamente de su asiento, y alejándose de los pasantes que caminaban hacia ella para llevarla a la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

_-¡No, no, no, no, NO!_

_-Kiara, has sido eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. Así que es hora de que te dirijas a la Balista de la Vergüenza. Te espera un muy doloroso viaje…_

_-¡Ni te atrevas, McLean! ¡Merezco otra oportunidad! ¡Todo fue culpa de…d-d-de…_

_-Sí, si, como digas, solo sáquenla de aquí-Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-Y cállenla también. Demonios, parece que nunca quisiera callarse…_

_Kiara quiso protestar ante el insulto del anfitrión, pero uno de los pasantes –uno pelirrojo, y bastante fornido- termino sujetándola con fuerza en sus brazos, mientras otro más bajo, de piel morena clara, y cabello negro le ponía cuidadosamente una cinta adhesiva en sus labios, callándola completamente. Ambos pasantes también envolvieron los brazos de la estratega en cinta adhesiva, para poder parar los puñetazos y bofetadas que la furiosa estratega les estaba propinando desde hace ya un rato. Después de terminar con el trabajo de cina, los dos jóvenes llevaron a la estratega a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras Chris se preparaba para cortar la cuerda que la mantenía en la isla con una afilada navaja…_

_-¿Ultimas palabras?_

_-¡Hmph! ¡HMMMPH!-Gritaba Kiara, intentando decir algo, pero imposibilitada por la mordaza que llevaba en su boca. Chris se encogió de hombros, y de inmediato corto la cuerda, lo que provoco que Kiara fuera lanzada a toda velocidad de la isla, aterrizando en algún lugar en el medio del océano…_

* * *

_-¿¡Que!?-Preguntaron Jim, Max, Nick y Sebastián al unisonó. Nía, al ver la sorpresa de los cuatro chicos, de inmediato fingió una expresión de shock, que aumento al ver como Lucas atrapaba el malvavisco en el aire…_

_-¿¡P-pero como!?-Preguntaba Max, shockeado-¡El debía irse, yo no! ¡T-teníamos una alianza contra él! ¡E-ÉRAMOS CINCO CONTRA EL!-_

_-Lo siento, Max. Los votos no mienten…-Decía Chris serio, lo cual no hacía más que desesperar mas al gamer._

_Lucas solo le sonrió malicioso al gamer, devorando su malvavisco de un solo bocado._

_-¿Qué puedo decirte, Maxi? No importa cuánto lo intentes, siempre estarás debajo de mi…-Decía Lucas, con arrogancia. Max estaba –literalmente- listo para ahorcar al moreno, sino hubiera sido porque el Chef inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos, llevándolo hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

_-¿Ultimas palabras?-Pregunto Chris, sonriéndole sádicamente al gamer. Max estaba listo para hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, el Chef corto la cuerda que mantenía tensa la balista, mandando al peli-azul a volar por los aires-¡Hahaha, era una pregunta retorica!-_

* * *

_-¡Espera!-Interrumpió Dean al anfitrión, que bufo irritado._

_-¿¡Agh, ahora que!?_

_-Quiero utilizar mi Ídolo de Inmunidad. Ya sabes, para protegerme de los votos y todo eso…-Dijo Dean, con una sonrisa socarrona. Chris solo rodo los ojos._

_-¡Pues hazlo! Nadie te está deteniendo…_

_-Uh, creo que debí ser mas especifico…-Dijo Dean, volteando a ver maliciosamente a Nick y Lucas, que lo miraban confundidos-…Quiero utilizar mi Ídolo en alguien más…_

_La mayoría del equipo abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulos ante la movida del italiano. Incluso Chris estaba algo sorprendido, pero decidió disimular dicha sorpresa por motivos de profesionalismo._

_-Esto es…inesperado. Nunca hemos visto esto antes. Pero si, es permitido…adelante, Dean, ¿Algún chico en especial con quien compartir tu poderosa posesión?-_

_Dean sonrió malicioso al ver las expresiones de terror de ambos chicos, antes de poder decir con orgullo el nombre del siguiente dueño del Ídolo de Inmunidad…_

_-Le daré mi preciado Ídolo de Inmunidad a mi gran aliado…__**Lucas**__…_

_Con eso, Dean lanzo la estatuilla al estupefacto moreno, que la atrapo sin saber realmente que sucedía en ese momento. Nick tampoco parecía entender realmente la situación, y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico…_

_-Oh no, oh no, o-oh no…_

_-Hmm, buena movida. Porque acabas de negar cuatro votos contra Lucas…_

_-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no…!_

_-¿Cuatro votos?-Pregunto Jim, incrédulo. El delincuente volteo a ver a un estupefacto Nick, que parecía desear en ese momento que la tierra lo tragara vivo-V-viejo…por favor dime que…_

_-Por lo tanto, tendremos que expulsar a la segunda persona con mayor cantidad de votos…-Decía Chris, sonriendo malvadamente al leer una nota lentamente-…Y ese eres tú, Nick. ¡Acabas de ganarte un paseo por la Balista de la Vergüenza!-_

_-¡No, no, no, NO! ¡N-no puedes hablar enserio, v-viejo!-Gritaba Nick, incrédulo. La mirada de Nick se enfoco en cierto estafador, que, en ese momento, se encontraba sonriendo malicioso-¡Tu! ¡T-tu tenias esto planeado desde el principio!-_

_-Oh, ¿Enserio? Pues…me salió bien, ¿No crees?-Pregunto Dean, burlonamente. Nick estaba listo para protestar, de no haber sido porque el Chef inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos, y, sin mucho cuidado, lo ato a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras Chris se preparaba para disparar…_

_-¿Algunas palabras, Nicky?-Pregunto Chris, burlonamente. Los ojos de Nick se enfocaron de inmediato en Nía, la cual lo miraba con ternura, además de compasión en ese momento._

_-Uh…si. Nía, princesa, realmente espero que… ¡AHHHHHHH!_

_En menos de un segundo, Nick ya estaba volando por los aires, aterrizando en alguna par del medio del océano. Sus antiguos compañeros vieron esto horrorizados, mientras que Chris solo reía burlonamente._

…

…

_(Acaba Video)_

* * *

La cámara dejo de enfocarse en el video, alejándose para enfocar a un plató de televisión, lleno de reflectores, una pantalla de fondo, y un entusiasta público, que aplaudía al ver dos caras conocidas sentadas en medio del plató, situadas en frente de un asiento rojo y vacio, listo para ser llenado por los invitados que iban a ser entrevistados. Dichas caras conocidas consistían de dos jóvenes: Una chica algo bajita, delgada, de ojos verdes algo achinados, y una cabellera castaña que caía en una cola de caballo. También había un muchacho, que era bastante musculoso, de encantadores ojos azules, y de cabello castaño oscuro. Ambos estaban vestidos formalmente, la chica usando un vestido vinotinto, y el muchacho utilizando un elegante traje negro, con su correspondiente corbata…

Cualquiera que haya visto la temporada pasada podía saber que ambos eran, de hecho, los finalistas de la temporada pasada: Kira y Jessie…

-¡Buenas noches a todos, y bienvenidos al primer Aftermath de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!-Saludaba con entusiasmo la oji-verde, alzando sus brazos en el aire-Como algunos tal vez recuerden, yo soy la finalista y ganadora de TDBI: Kira Bateman…

-Y yo soy el increíblemente apuesto Jessie Blake, también finalista de TDBI, mecánico, dos veces ganador del rally de Alberta, y el chico que hubiera podido ganar un millón de dólares si no hubiera sido por cierta patinadora que tuvo que meterse en el estomago de una planta mutante…-Decía Jessie, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a Kira, que solo sonrió burlona.

-Oh vamos, Jess, relájate, ¿Si? Eso fue el año pasado…

-Un millón de dólares, Kira. ¡UN MILLÓN DE DÓLARES! ¿Cómo puedo olvidar perder un millón de dólares?

-Pues…tal como lo hago yo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo haces tú?

-Gastando un millón de dólares…-Rio arrogante Kira, a lo cual Jessie bufo enfadado-¿Quién lo diría? ¡Al fin pude entrar al equipo de Roller-Skating! Solo tendré que esperar un año más y entrare a las nacionales. Y luego…uh, tal vez compre un camión de helados…

-Wow, se nota que no tienes vida social…-Rodo los ojos Jessie, a lo cual Kira le frunció el seño-Como sea, ¿No vas a presentar a los demás?-

-¿A todos?-Pregunto Kira, algo confundida-¡Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaba! ¿Cómo podría llegar a olvidar a nuestros seis compañeros que no lograron avanzar a la siguiente temporada!-

Con eso, la cámara enfoco a unos asientos a la derecha de ambos anfitriones, en los cuales estaban sentadas seis caras también bastante conocidas, que miraron con entusiasmo a la cámara…

-¿Recuerdan a nuestro australiano leal, Austin?-Preguntaba animado Jessie, a lo cual el rubio sonrió de lado al recibir el foco de la cámara.

-¡Hey! Qué bueno tener algo de tiempo en cámara después de…bueno, ser el primer eliminado-Decía con algo de pena el oji-café, sonriendo tímidamente.

-¡También tenemos a nuestra fría deportista: Mariana!

-Yay, que asombroso estar sentada en un programa de entrevistas sin absolutamente nada que ganar…-Decía con sarcasmo la cubana, rodando los ojos-Enserio, ¿Por qué nos trajeron de vuelta? Preferiría estar en casa, donde no tendría que soportarlos a ninguno de ustedes…

-Ya, ya, ¿Cálmate, si, amor? Solo es un show. No tardara mucho, y luego podremos volver al resort para tomar uno de esos baños en jacuzzis que tanto amas…-Decía un chico pelinegro, mientras besaba la mejilla de la temperamental chica, en un intento por calmarla. Esto funciono, y Mariana se tranquilizo un poco, sonriendo ligeramente…

-Oh, y como olvidar al _as_ de los Gansos Asesinos, que fue injustamente expulsado gracias a un Ídolo de Inmunidad…¡Leaf!-Presentaba Kira, sonriente a pesar de que sus palabras le daban malas memorias al no-tan-suertudo chico…

-Huh…gracias por recordármelo-Susurraba Leaf, irónico.

-¡Oh, y aquí está también Ecna! Que esta…de cabeza en su asiento…

La cámara enfoco a la castaña, que se encontraba, de hecho, sentada de cabeza en su asiento, con una sonrisa maniática.

-Uh, ¿Podrías explicarnos él porque?-Preguntaba Kira, confundida.

-¡Pues, así mi cerebro recibirá más sangre, duh! De ese modo, podre mantener mi cerebro caliente para mi entrevista. ¿¡Y quien no ama una entrevista caliente, eh!?

-Um, Ecna, no creo que calentar tu cerebro logre…

-¡NO CREERE TUS MENTIRAS!

-Ugh, esto es desesperante…-Decía Jessie, rodando los ojos-Como sea, llego la hora de presentar a Eiran y a Nancy…

-Jessie…-

-Está bien: ¡A Eiran y a Lowell!

Los dos compañeros –y por un breve tiempo, rivales y enemigos- saludaron con gusto a la cámara; el primero con una sonrisa amigable, y el ultimo con su clásica sonrisa socarrona…

-¡Hola a todos! Wow, esto es…¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Debo incluirlo en mi blog! Lo llamare, uh, tal vez: ¡Mi aventura en los Aftermath!-Decía Eiran, hiperactivamente, mientras sacaba un Smartphone completamente nuevo de su bolsillo, y comenzaba a apretar su pantalla frenéticamente.

-Meh, no es para tanto…-Se encogía de hombros Lowell-Aunque concuerdo con Mariana: ¿Qué sentido tiene estar aquí? Digo, ni siquiera ganaremos nada…

-Oh, ¿Ansioso de volver al juego, malvavisco? Porque oí que Chris está planeando una nueva temporada después de _Maukayotl Island_. Tal vez voten para regresarte al juego…-Preguntaba Kira, con una sonrisa. Lowell de inmediato se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Ni loco! Ni un billón de dólares me haría entrar de nuevo a esa tortura disfrazada de Reality Show. Aunque me siento algo mal por Shiny. Ya sabes, porque debe lidiar con Chris ella sola…

-¡Pero hey! Estoy seguro de que ella sabe defenderse. Y si llegan a eliminarla, la volverás a ver aquí, en los Aftermath. ¿No es genial, Nancy?-Preguntaba Jessie, con una sonrisa burlona. Lowell, nuevamente, solo rodo los ojos.

-Si…genial…

-Coooomo sea…-Continuo Kira, volteando a ver a la cámara-Ya vimos a nuestros compañeros de vuelta, y, por lo visto, no han cambiado mucho respecto al año pasado. ¿Pero qué hay de aquellos de este año? ¿Esos catorce novatos que entraron al concurso más peligroso de la televisión? Pues, por suerte…para todos menos el, tendremos la oportunidad de entrevistar a uno de estos novatos…

-Tienes razón, Kira. El es un misterioso vidente, un chico algo supersticioso, y sabe muchas formas de ver tu pasado, presente y futuro, ya sea por cartas, cristales, ¡O incluso leyendo la palma de tu mano! Wow, viejo, eso es realmente radical…-Anunciaba Jessie sonriendo asombrado, antes de volverse algo más serio ante la cámara-Ehem, como decía: ¡Denle una cálida bienvenida a Mauro Morales!

El publico estallo en aplausos, mientras el vidente entraba tímidamente al plató de televisión, y se sentaba silencioso en el asiento rojo que se encontraba en frente de ambos finalistas, que le sonreían amigablemente…

En cuanto los aplausos fueron disminuyendo, los dos anfitriones miraron al vidente con intriga, a lo cual este arqueo una ceja, algo confuso, pero se mantuvo callado por el momento.

-¡Bienvenido al Aftermath, Mauro! Realmente eres una persona que quería conocer…-Decía Kira, con entusiasmo-Digo, realmente fuiste un personaje interesante…lástima que hayas sido el primero en irte. ¡Pero hey! Muchos fans querían verte llegar lejos. Por lo menos eres popular, ¿No? Tienes esos aplausos como prueba…

Kira puso los brazos en alto, a lo cual el publico estallo nuevamente en aplausos y ánimos, que dibujaron una sonrisa en el vidente…

-¿Lo ves? ¡Eres popular!

-Heh, si, ya lo creo…-Reía Mauro, rascando su nuca nerviosamente-…lástima que eso no me haga ganar un millón de dólares-

-Uh…si, lamento mucho eso-Respondió Kira, con un suspiro-¿Estas sorprendido por haber sido el primer eliminado, Mauro?-

-Pues…sabía que mi futuro en el juego seria breve. Pero no sabía que sería _tan _breve…-Respondía Mauro, con algo de melancolía-…aunque debo admitir que fue lo mejor. Después de todo, la isla tenía una sensación…siniestra…

-¿Siniestra?-Pregunto Jessie, confundido-¿A qué te refieres con 'siniestra'?

-No lo sé, viejo. Mis cartas me dijeron que la isla tenía algo oculto…no se qué. Pero es realmente extraño, para no decir malvado. Puedo asegurar que es todo menos natural…-Dijo Mauro, con un tono misterioso. Kira y Jessie se miraron confundidos entre si, y, luego de encogerse de hombros, decidieron continuar la entrevista, ignorando lo dicho por el vidente…

-Uh…bien, prosigamos. Durante tu estadía en el juego sentiste una…_oscuridad_, ¿Cierto?-Continuo Jessie, en un intento por seguir con la entrevista-¿A qué te referías con eso?-

-Pues…si, sentí una oscuridad en el momento que estaba mirando las cartas con Sabrina…grave error, debo decir…-Respondía el supersticioso joven, con algo de rencor en su voz-…pero no era ella. Sabrina. Ella no era la oscuridad que sentía. Si había algo de maldad en su alma, pero…había alguien más. La chica albina, ella…ella estaba envuelta en oscuridad. Helada, macabra oscuridad….

-Uh…si, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta-Dijo Jessie, mientras volteaba a ver a la pantalla-De hecho, por lo visto, Nía será una de nuestras villanas de la temporada.

-¡Y vaya villana!-Seguía Kira-No solo es malvada, sino una asombrosa actriz. Sin mencionar que es bastante atlética, inteligente, y, por los momentos, no parece tener ninguna clase de código moral, debido a que ha intentado traicionar a ambas alianzas con las cuales ha interactuado…

-Sin mencionar que es bastante sexy…-Decía Jessie, con una sonrisa. Kira solo le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al mujeriego, que solo se confundió ante dicha mirada-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes que Kiara, _tu novia desde hace más de un año,_ está tras bambalinas, no?

-Oh…pues, heh, lo sé ahora…

-Como sea, prosigamos con la entrevista…-Decía Kira, volteando a ver nuevamente a Mauro-Mauro, durante tu breve tiempo no pudimos ver, desgraciadamente, mucho de ti. Tampoco supimos mucho de tus relaciones con tus compañeros de equipo…¿Alguna opinión en especial sobre ellos? ¿Conociste a algún par de amigos durante tu día en Maukayotl?-

-Pues…no realmente-Dijo Mauro, algo triste-No pudimos hablar mucho, y la mayoría estaba algo enfadados conmigo debido a que perdí el desafío. Sin embargo…Max, Nate y Sebastián me parecieron buenos chicos, además de Nick y Jim. Crash está algo loco, pero también es amigable. Galen también, a pesar de ser…bueno, _demasiado_ neutral. Dudo que el chico elija realmente un bando en el juego más allá del suyo. Y en cuanto a los demás, pues…Lucas es un traidor, pero no es su culpa: Su vida allá en casa es bastante deprimente, al parecer, así que es comprensible que no confié en nadie. Y en cuanto a Dean…no tiene redención. El sujeto es casi tan desalmado como Nía, pero por lo menos no creo que terminara dejando a nadie en el hospital…cosa que Nía _si_ va a hacer…

-Uh…i-interesantes opiniones…-Dijo Jessie, algo perturbado por esto último. Notando el ambiente sombrío en el set, Jessie decidió cambiar el tema, decidiendo ir una pregunta común para aliviar la tensión-¿Y qué hay de las chicas, eh? ¿Alguna a la cual le hayas echado el ojo?-

-Uh, no realmente. Como dije, no estuve mucho tiempo en la isla, así que no pude conocer mucho al otro equipo. Aunque Carly es bastante gentil, al igual que Flora y Selena, a pesar de que esta ultima sea algo…temperamental de vez en cuando. Realmente me gustaría que llegaran lejos. ¿Pero en cuanto a una novia? Pues…no, no le he 'echado el ojo' a nadie por ahora…

-¡Excelentes respuestas, Mauro! Desgraciadamente ya es hora de que te sientes en la galería de maní, pues aun faltan cuatro invitados…-Decía Kira, revisando su reloj con algo de decepción-Realmente me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor…

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo Mauro, con una sonrisa-Oh, y te deseo toda mi suerte en el campeonato de este año. Solo…aléjate del publico a la hora de hacer tu giro de 540 grados, ¿Si? No querrás terminar rompiéndote el cuello…

-Um…¿Gracias?-Dijo Kira, entre confundida y perturbada.

-No hay de que-Respondió Mauro, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la galería de maní, donde se sentó al lado de un impresionado Eiran, que de inmediato comenzó a hacerle una avalancha de preguntas para poder subirlas a su blog…

-Todo un personaje, ¿No creen?-Pregunto Jessie a la cámara, con una sonrisa socarrona-Nuestra siguiente invitada es una de las tres exportaciones de TDBI que entrevistáremos esta noche: Ella es una amante del océano, una apasionada de las olas, una amiga de todos los animales del mar: ¡Denle un aplauso a Melody Sea!-

El plató se lleno nuevamente de aplausos, a la vez que la bronceada joven entraba tímidamente al plató, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jessie antes de tomar asiento, sentándose de piernas cruzadas mientras miraba con una sonrisa amigable a Kira y a Jessie…

-¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Melody!-Saludaba Kira, sonriente-¿Te ha gustado el resort hasta ahora?-

-¡Oh, es maravilloso! Adoro que tenga una hermosa vista al mar. Es tan…majestuoso-Decía Melody, con una mirada soñadora. Sin embargo, dicha alegría presente en los ojos de la amante del mar de desvaneció después de algunos segundos, siendo remplazada por tristeza-Lastima que Jim no esté conmigo. ¿P-porque será que siempre estamos en diferentes equipos? Es tan…tan injusto…

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres…-Dijo Kira, con algo de empatía-El año pasado Max y yo pasamos por lo mismo. Al menos hasta que lo cambiaron a mi equipo…y luego fue expulsado por Lucas…

-Y todo por culpa de Kiara…-Decía Melody con desprecio, algo que tomo por sorpresa tanto a Jessie como a Kira, que miraron a la amante del mar bastante shockeados-¡Agh! ¿¡Porque debe odiarme tanto!? ¿¡Yo que le he hecho a ella!?-

-¡Pues estas a punto de averiguarlo!-Exclamaba Kira, con una sonrisa-¡Porque, como sorpresa, tu y Kiara serán entrevistadas simultáneamente!-

-¿¡Que!?-Pregunto Melody, horrorizada.

-¡Eso es, denle otra bienvenida a nuestra fría reina del hielo: Kiara Tennyson!

De nuevo, aplausos inundaron el plató, aunque, a diferencia de Melody, estos estuvieron a la par con una oleada de abucheos, mientras la pelinegra –que tenía su corta cabellera oculta bajo un elegante sombrero de ala corta color negro- caminaba hacia dicho plató, y hacia el par de anfitriones. La estratega saludo a Kira con un par de besos en la mejilla, antes de compartir un apasionado beso en los labios con Jessie…

Después de unos interminables veinte segundos –bastante incómodos tanto para Kira como para Melody, debido a que no tenían otra opción más que observar el besuqueo de la pareja- ambos jóvenes de separaron, y Kiara miro con desprecio hacia Melody, un poco de confusión presente en sus ojos, debido al hecho de que solo había un sofá rojo para ambas. Dicho sofá tenía espacio para dos personas, pero, evidentemente, la estratega estaba reluctante ante la idea de compartir asiento con la que era posiblemente una de sus más odiadas enemigas…

-¿Podrías decirme donde esta mi asiento?-Preguntaba Kiara, su voz sonando lo más educada posible, antes de observar con descortesía a Melody-¿O…acaso tendré que sentarme junto a _ella_?-

-Pues, los productores solo nos dieron un sofá. Lo lamento preciosa…-Le dijo Jessie a la pelinegra, que solo bufo irritada, y se sentó al lado de la amante del mar, cruzándose de brazos al instante que sintió la mirada de la surfista sobre ella, la cual se convirtió en una de odio al notar dicho gesto.

Jessie y Kira notaron la enemistad entre ambas ex-compañeras de equipo, y, al notar la tensión en el set, decidieron romper el hielo comenzando con su entrevista.

-Y bien…¿Qué tal estuvo su estadía en la Isla Maukayotl?-Pregunto tímidamente Kira, en un intento por cortar la tensión.

-Oh, ¿Hablas de esa bazofia que Chris intenta hacer pasar por un concurso?-Pregunto Kiara, venenosamente-¡Pues, fue fantástico! No solo fui eliminada _tercera_ de la competencia, sino que tuve que soportar a una patética abeja reina que planto una tiranía en un equipo de descerebradas sin que estas se dieran cuenta, tuve que soportar caer a un estanque de lodo, ser disparada por pinturas por esta(censurado) que tengo al lado, y, para colmo, tuve que perder un desafío contra un…u-un…¡Un patético infante! ¡Un novato con la apariencia de un niño de diez años! ¡Agh! No lo merezco. No merezco sufrir esta humillación. Digo, ¿¡Que acaso no basto con dejarme calva, _CALVA_, en año pasado!? ¡NO! ¡Tenían que hacerme sufrir otra temporada más, solo para no llegar ni la mitad de lejos! Pero como sea, no volveré a ese show de porquería. No necesito humillarme una tercera vez en televisión internacional…

Finalmente, Kiara termino su 'pequeño' berrinche, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos mientras alejaba la mirada de unos bastante penosos Jessie y Kira, que no sabían si temerle o si sentirse mal por la estratega.

-Um… ¿Y qué hay de ti, Melody? ¿Disfrutaste tu breve estadía en el show?-Pregunto Kira casi en un susurro, algo sobresaltada por la exacerbación anterior de Kiara.

-Pues…genial, supongo. Fueron solo dos días, pero fueron asombrosos…-Comenzó Melody, su tono siendo de calma y nostalgia, contrastando con el de rencor de Kiara-Es decir, si, fui eliminada segunda y todo…pero conocí algunas nuevas amistades. Carly es fantástica…¿Qué mejor que conocer a otra amante de la naturaleza? Flora es bastante dulce también. Además fue bastante genial volver a ver a Roxy. Me alegra que haya dejado atrás todo el fiasco que paso entre nosotras la temporada pasada, sin mencionar que ame cuando finalmente logro expulsar a Kiara…

-Um, ¿Hola? ¡Estoy sentada justo a tu lado!-Protestaba Kiara, enfadada. Melody solo rodo los ojos, negándose a hablarle a la estratega…

-¿Y qué hay de Jim? ¿No extrañas tener a tu novio a tu lado?-Pregunto Jessie, intrigado. Melody se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, sus ojos llenándose de algo de melancolía por un momento. Sin embargo, después de algunos segundos, respondió la pregunta del mecánico…

-Pues…no voy a mentir: Lo extraño. Y mucho. Odie que nos separaran _otra vez_ a la hora de elegir los equipos, ¿Pero ahora soy expulsada segunda? Fue…fue horrible. Pero me alegro que siga en el juego, y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo para que pueda ganar el millón. Yo…yo realmente lo amo, y creo que el merece ganar esta segunda oportunidad más que yo…

La audiencia se lleno de varios 'aww' al unisonó, los cuales provocaron que la amante del mar se sonrojara ligeramente ante lo que había dicho en televisión. Jessie y Kira compartieron una sonrisa, mientras que Kiara hacia ruidos de vomito…

-Eso…fue realmente dulce, Melody-Decía Kira, sonriendo gentilmente-¿Y qué hay de ti, Kiara? ¿Alguna persona en especial que quieras que gane el millón?-

-Oh, por favor…-Continuaba Kiara, rodando los ojos-…como si fuera a apoyar a esos perdedores. Lucas es una patética sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, Sabrina es prácticamente la única con cerebro de los _Oselotl_, y no ha hecho nada realmente estratégico hasta ahora, más que molestar a Flora y a Selena sin razón alguna, Dean es…demasiado teátrico y melodramático para ser tomado enserio, Nía merece estar en un hospital psiquiátrico, no en una competencia, al igual que Crash y Shiny, Flora es –y disculpen el infantil insulto- un patético tapete que jamás podría llegar a la final, Selena no tiene mucho autocontrol respecto a su temperamento, y Jen y Kat no tienen cerebro si creen que pueden confiar en Sabrina, lo mismo con Nate, que prácticamente no puede sacar su cabeza del regazo de Dean, ¿Y Matt? Simplemente estúpido. El único que me parece que puede ganar es Galen… ¿Cambiar de alianzas cada vez que uno de los miembros sea eliminado, para ir reduciendo ambas a cero? ¡Brillante! El sujeto tiene cerebro, lo cual falta realmente en esta temporada. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez pueda ganar la competencia si logra dejar su pesimismo a un lado…

-Heh, parece que Galen tiene a una fan…-Rio Jessie, a lo cual Kiara le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-No es que me agrade el sujeto…sencillamente creo que es un gran competidor. Es frio, calmado, y estratégico. No me molestaría competir codo-a-codo con él en otra temporada…

-Esto es bastante cierto, Kiara…-Continuo Kira, mirando seriamente a la cámara-Por ahora, Galen ha provocado –o, mejor dicho, colaborado- a la eliminación de un concursante…

-Ehem, Max…-Tocio Jessie, en un intento por molestar a la roller-skater, que frunció el seño al oír esto.

-Si…Max…-Continuo Kira, su voz sonando algo dolida ante esto-¿Pero acaso esto lo llevara al nivel de un antagonista? ¿Y, de ser así, estará a la par de Dean, Lucas, Sabrina y Nía?-

-Pues el definitivamente tiene un plan…-Prosiguió Jessie a su compañera castaña, mientras observaba a la cámara con una mirada que igualaba en seriedad a la de la roller-skater-…PERO también lo tienen nuestros cuatro villanos. ¿Necesitan que les refresquemos la memoria? Pues… ¡Tenemos algo mucho mejor!-

-Correctamundo, Jess, porque acabamos de tomar unos cuantos Confesionarios _completamente inéditos_, gracias a una fuente secreta…

-Ehem, también llamada Johanna…-Susurro Jessie, mientras Kira le daba una mirada reprobatoria-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué acaso quieres que la despidan? ¡Debemos proteger el anonimato si queremos seguir recibiendo videos inéditos!

-Uh…como digas, Kira, no me importa realmente…

Kira rodo los ojos ante la indiferencia de su co-anfitrión, y volteo a la cámara, volviendo a sonreír de manera impecable.

-Como íbamos diciendo… ¡Que corran los videos!

La cámara enfoco a la pantalla gigante que se encontraba ubicada detrás de ambos co-anfitriones, en la cual se comenzaba a reproducir un video…

…

…

* * *

_(Corre Video)_

_**-Confesionario-**_

_**Sabrina-**__Ahh… ¿No es delicioso el sabor de la victoria? Si, nuestro premio fue…ugh, barras de chocolate. Pero da igual, hice un par de alianzas con las cuales podre comenzar mi reinado sobre mi equipo. ¿Qué tengo en mente? Sencillo: Ahora que estoy aliada con las dos campistas más físicamente fuertes del equipo, le daré una sensación de intimidación a mis enemigas –especialmente Selena- con la cual dominare a mi equipo. Además, podre expulsar a cualquiera que represente una amenaza, tales como Shiny o Roxy, o que sea una molestia para mis planes, como Flora, Selena. Luego, cuando llegue la fusión, convenceré a todos de votar a las mayores amenazas…que serán Jen y Kat. Así, solo debo hacer una nueva alianza, ¡Y BAM! Llegare a la final en un santiamén. Ahh…será tan, tan sencillo, pero oh, tan satisfactorio…_

_**Dean-**__Muchos deben preguntarse cuál es mi plan maestro…y, solo porque nadie más puede escucharme, les diré unas cuantas cosas de su agraciada perfección. Yo lo llamo 'El Invencible Plan Maestro Evans'…si, fue completamente mi idea. Tendrá veinticinco fases diferentes, y por los momentos estoy en la fase seis: Deshacerme de las alianzas. Ahora que solo quedan Jim y Sebastián en la…heh, 'Alianza de Hermanos', significa que está funcionando. En cuanto logre pasar a la fase siete, tendré que deshacerme de las 'amenazas', aunque, seamos sinceros, ¿Acaso uno de esos imbéciles descerebrados representa una amenaza para mí? ¡HA! Sí, claro…como sea, en cuanto llegue esa fase, tendré que despedirme de mi 'querido aliado' Lucas. Oí todo lo que hizo la temporada anterior, y, comparado con el imbécil que es esta temporada, debo decir que…estoy impresionado. ¿Y quién sabe? Podría sacarme una sorpresa en algún momento que no querría ver…así que en cuanto se vayan Jim y Sebastián, será hora de despedirme del chico fideo. Nada personal, enserio. Son solo negocios…_

_**Lucas-**__Hmm…que planeo esta vez, que planeo esta vez…fácil: Deshacerme de Nía. Ella es malvada, y solo hay lugar para un villano en esta temporada. ¿Después de eso? También es muy sencillo: Dean deberá irse. RÁPIDO. El representa una amenaza para mi posibilidad de ganar el millón, así que también lo quiero fuera. ¿Y después de eso? Pues…tal vez me haga un sándwich de pavo. Con mayonesa y algo de lechuga…y después de eso, expulsare a cada uno de los restantes cuando encuentre la Estatuilla de la Invencibilidad. Pero, por ahora, necesito permanecer en el juego. La (censurado) de Nía decidió besarme enfrente de todos solo para hacerme ver aun peor…y eso realmente me arruino el juego. Así que, hasta que mi trasero este a salvo, me conformare con seguir en el juego…_

…

…

_(Acaba Video)_

* * *

-Wow…interesantes planes-Dijo Jessie, pensativo-¿Pero qué hay de Nía?-

-No logramos encontrar nada. Aparentemente, o no tiene un plan todavía, o quiere mantenerlo completamente en secreto…-Dijo Kira, con algo de inseguridad en su voz-Ella es…bastante escalofriante, ¿Sabes? Así que de cierta forma agradezco no saber que tiene en su cabeza. Aunque solo hará que lo que venga sea aun más inesperado…-

-A mi me parece una simple novata…-Dijo Kiara, sin mucho cuidado-Digo, si, es malvada y todo… ¿Pero acaso tiene un plan además de fingir ser una retrasada mental? ¿Y qué hará ahora que su 'novio' no está en el juego? Por lo visto hasta ahora, ¿De no ser por su estúpida fachada? La hubieran expulsado en un instante por ser nada más que una (censurado) malcriada que intenta patéticamente ser una antagonista estratégica…

-¿Mas o menos cómo tu, cierto?-Pregunto Melody, con una sonrisa traviesa. Sin embargo, esto demostró ser un error de parte de la surfista, debido a que en cuanto termino su comentario, sintió una fuerte bofetada asestada en su mejilla, la cual se enrojeció profundamente por dicho golpe. Melody de inmediato sujeto su mejilla, sus ojos humedeciéndose ligeramente ante el ataque de la estratega-¡AUCH! ¿E-era necesario a-abofetearme?-

-Pues, duh, ¿Qué esperas cuando te comportas como una completa perra?-Preguntaba Kiara, sus palabras impregnadas de veneno, y su sonrisa siendo una de completa malicia. Melody, por su parte, se encontraba dirigiéndole una mirada de odio puro a la estratega, que solo arqueo una ceja, visiblemente entretenida-¡Aww, mírenla! ¿Qué no es tierna cuando se ve patética? Como si fuera a hacer algo al resp…

-¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Para el completo shock de los anfitriones –además de los siete perdedores que se encontraban sentados en la banca, y gran parte del público- Melody decidió finalmente no solo responderle a la estratega…sino que la normalmente pacifica amante del mar se encontraba encima de la pelinegra, echando a un lado el sombrero estaba usando para tirar con fuerza de su corta cabellera. Kiara de inmediato grito adolorida, y no dudo atacar de vuelta a Melody, imitando su acción de tirar con toda su fuerza de la larga cabellera azabache de la amante del mar…

No paso mucho hasta que el caos se apoderara del plató…

-¡Eso es, Melody! ¡Enséñale quien manda!-Gritaba Mariana, levantándose de su asiento emocionada, al ver la pelea entre ambas féminas. Varios gritos de ánimo fueron escuchados desde la galería de maní, la mayoría apoyando a la tímida amante del mar –aunque en ese momento era todo menos tímida- la cual se encontraba abofeteando, rasguñando y tirando del cabello de una indignada Kiara, que hacia lo que podía para devolver dichos ataques…

Kira y Jessie, por su parte, aun veían la situación sin saber realmente que hacer…

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-Exclamaba Kira, horrorizada.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es una pelea de gatas! Y yo amo las peleas de gatas…-Reía Jessie, mientras se recostaba en su asiento para tener mejor vista de ambas féminas-¡Vamos Kiara, demuéstrale quien es la jefa!-

-¡Jessie!-Le reprocho Kira al mujeriego, que se sobresalto ante el grito.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaba el mecánico, confundido-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¿¡Que acaso no te preocupa que tu novia sea lastimada!?-Preguntaba Kira, visiblemente repugnada por la actitud del mujeriego. Jessie solo parpadeo, desconcertado…

-Pues…si, un poco. Pero debes admitir que es bastante excitante verlas pelear…

-¡Ugh! No sé porque sigo intentando que el actué como alguien normal…-Susurraba Kira, frotándose las sienes, mientras tomaba un teléfono de su bolsillo, y comenzaba a llamar-¡SEGURIDAD! ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí, AHORA!-

En pocos segundos, un pasante bastante alto, fornido y pelirrojo entro al set, y separó con facilidad a ambas féminas, sujetando firmemente a cada una con uno de sus musculosos brazos. Ambas chicas siguieron mirándose con rabia, intentando lanzar un puñetazo a la otra cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

Kira, por su parte, solo veía a ambas con decepción…

-¿Enserio, chicas? ¿¡Enserio!?

-¡Ella fue la que empezó!-Señalo Kiara infantilmente a Melody, la cual le devolvía una mirada irritada. La roller-skater solo suspiro frustrada ante la inmadurez de la estratega, pero se mantuvo callada…

-¡Tú fuiste la que comenzó! ¡Y comenzaste desde que me viste por primera vez en la Isla de los Huesos!-Le recrimino Melody a Kiara, con algo de dolor en su voz, mientras frotaba sus ojos con su brazo en un intento de ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-¿¡P-porque me odias tanto!? ¡T-tu nunca me diste una razón! S-solo…solo sigues insultándome, y humillándome, e intentando sacarme del juego c-cada vez que me v-ves… ¿P-porque? Y-yo no recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo…-

Todas las miradas en el set se enfocaron en Kiara, que, en ese momento, se encontraba con la mirada baja, intentando ignorar los cientos de ojos que la acosaban en ese momento. Suspirando pesadamente, Kiara se dispuso a hablar…

-Tienes razón…-Admitió Kiara en un susurro, para la sorpresa de la amante del mar –además de la mayoría de los presentes- en ese momento. Kiara ignoro los suspiros de sorpresa de la mayoría, haciendo lo posible para que las palabras llegaran a su boca-…tu no me has hecho nada malo. Es solo que…no lo sé, siempre he querido ganar. Y tú…tu llegaste al juego con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando que hacer amigos era más importante. Es…raro, ¿Sabes? Mis padres siempre me han dicho que ganar es lo más importante, que las amistades son pasajeras…y ahí estas tu, que no te preocupo el juego en lo absoluto, prefiriendo conocer otras personas a hacer estrategias y todo. Y yo…yo podría decir que tal vez sentí algunos celos…

Melody miro incrédula a la estratega, toda la ira que había tenido momentos atrás desapareciendo al instante. Sin embargo, aun tenía una duda en la cabeza…

-¿C-celos? ¿P-porque…tendrías celos de mi?

Kiara solo rio. Una risa irónica, y, en cierta forma, algo hueca. Luego continuó explicando.

-Pues…entre tú y yo, ¿Quién es la que realmente pudo hacer algunas amistades en estas dos temporadas? ¿Y la que se volvió, sin quererlo, en una de las campistas más populares de TDBI? Tú te fuiste con la cabeza en alto, Melody. ¿Yo? Prácticamente estuve clavando las uñas en el suelo todo el tiempo, con la única certeza que todos –menos Jessie, por supuesto- estarían esperando con una sonrisa para restregarme en la cara que fui eliminada otra vez…-Termino Kiara, suspirando pesadamente. Melody no pudo evadir sentir algo de empatía por la usualmente fría estratega que, en ese momento, parecía ser una persona completamente diferente-¡Ugh! Como odio sentirme así, tan…tan…¡Agh! No tengo idea, es como…

-¿Culpa?-Termino Melody, con una ligera sonrisa. Kiara no pudo evitar rodar los ojos…

-Eso parece…no me había sentido así desde el fiasco de mi diario del año pasado…-Admitió Kiara, frotando su brazo nerviosa ante los recuerdos de la Isla de los Huesos-Como sea, Melody, lo…l-lo…ugh, ¡L-lo siento! ¿Ok? Siento haber sido una completa arpía por estos últimos dos años, y la verdad no eres…_tan_ insoportable como creía. Ahora, ¿Puedes bajarme, gigante pecoso, finalmente o tendré que zafarme por mi misma?-

El pasante sencillamente bajo con delicadeza a ambas chicas al suelo, que, por primera vez desde hace un rato, no intentaron asesinarse una a la otra. Simplemente se conformaron con observarse la una a la otra, bordeando de simpatía a incomodidad…

-¡OOOOHHH, ABRAZO, ABRAZO, ABRAZO!-Gritaba Ecna alocadamente, interrumpiendo el calmo silencio que había reinado en el plató por varios minutos. Tanto Kiara como Melody rodaron los ojos al unisonó, y decidieron ceder ante la presión de la loquilla, dándose un tierno abrazo la una a la otra…

El estudio se lleno nuevamente de un coro de 'aww's' y 'ooh's' al ver el abrazo de ambas, las cuales, después de algunos segundos, decidieron separarse, dejando al publico deseando por mas.

Jessie, definitivamente, era uno de ellos…

-Ahora un beso, ¿Si?-Pedía Jessie, pervertido. Dicho gesto fue inmediatamente respondido por una mirada enfadada de parte de Kiara y Melody, y de un codazo de parte de Kira-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue, eh?-

-Muchas gracias por venir, chicas. Ahora pueden irse a sentar a sus asientos…-Decía Kira, ignorando por completo al mujeriego, mientras señalaba los asientos en la galería de maní. Las dos ex-compañeras de equipo asintieron con la cabeza, y caminaron juntas hacia la galería de maní, sentándose pacíficamente una al lado de la otra, para la sorpresa de sus compañeros…

-Eres un indecente, ¿Lo sabes, no?-Finalmente critico Kira a Jessie, que solo sonrió burlón.

-Oh vamos, Kira, ¡Solo estaba jugando! Aunque debes admitir que un beso entre ambas hubiera sido asombroso. Digo, tú ya sabes que mi novia es bastante ardiente, y Melody tampoco está nada mal. Ya sabes, para ser una chica que se la pasa todo el día con animales marinos…-Le dijo Jessie a la castaña, que aparto la mirada del mujeriego.

-Pues…si, un beso no hubiera estado mal…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-U-uh, ¡Que es hora de traer a nuestro siguiente invitado!-Anunciaba Kira, intentando cubrir su comentario anterior-¡El es un gamer, un nerd, un punk, un friki…en realidad es muchas cosas! Intento hacer una alianza para eliminar a Lucas, pero esto termino mandándolo a casa. Y es el novio de una asombrosamente guapa chica…si, es el, ¡Denle una cálida bienvenida a Max Drake!-

Una vez más, el set de televisión fue ensordecido por cientos de aplausos, mientras el delgado, excéntrico peli-azul caminaba torpemente al sofá de entrevistas, dándole un breve en los labios a Kira y un apretón de manos a Jessie, para luego sentarse en el sofá rojo…

-Y bien…¿No hay rencores de la final, no viejo?-Pregunto Jessie, riendo relajado.

-Nah, no hay problemas amigo. A pesar de las altas posibilidades de haber muerto ahogado, incinerado, y devorado por una planta mutante…no sé, no te tengo rencores. Fue solo está loca competencia, ¿No?-Pregunto Max, sonriéndole despreocupado al mujeriego, que imito dicha sonrisa.

-¡Asombroso viejo!

-¿Y bien, Max? ¿Alguna cosa que decir sobre esta temporada?-Pregunto Kira, utilizando el tono más profesional posible. Max se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente logro sacar algo inteligente que decir…

-Pues…dura, debo decir. Muy, muy dura. Digo, ¡Fuimos veintidós! Y mi equipo tenía mucha gente que merecía estar allí más que yo, como Jim, Sebastián, Nate y Crash, así que…sí, estoy en paz con mi breve tiempo en el juego-Dijo Max, completamente tranquilo. Sin embargo, dicha paz no duro mucho, siendo remplazada por rencor en cuando el peli-azul-Lo único que me molesta es que Lucas siga en el juego. El es un completo traidor, y realmente merecía ser expulsado esta vez. Lástima que mi alianza de hermanos no funciono tan bien como esperabas…

-Sí, lo lamento viejo. Ser expulsado pronto realmente apesta…-Decía Jessie, con algo de simpatía-Yo no lo sé realmente, digo, ¡Llegue a la final! Pero…si, debe apestar…

-Dímelo a mi…-Decía Austin desde la galería de maní, con un suspiro-¿Quién pensaría que el salvavidas atlético, musculoso y simpático sería expulsado primero?-

-Pues…ayudaste al otro equipo, viejo-Comento Leaf, encogiéndose de hombros-Así que se veía venir…-

-¿Qué acaso querías que Jim fuera devorado por un tiburón?-Preguntaba Austin, horrorizado.

-Pues, si nos hacia ganar…

-Sí. Si quería…-Decía Mariana, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pues yo no!-Exclamaba Austin, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a la cubana-¡Nunca dejaría que alguien muriera en el mar! Está en contra de mi código de salvavidas…

-¿Código de salvavidas?-Pregunto Lowell, arqueando una ceja-¿Qué clase de cosa es esa?-

-Pues, un código de salvavidas es…

-Uh, ¿Podríamos interrumpirlos un rato? Intentamos hacer una entrevista aquí…-Le decía Jessie al salvavidas, ligeramente irritado. Austin solo sonrió apenado, y decidió callarse, para dar lugar nuevamente a la entrevista…

-Bien, Max, ¿Acaso estas enfadado con tu equipo por haber votado en tu contra en vez de sacar a Lucas del juego?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy seguro de que esa rata fue la que los convenció de eliminarme. Así es Lucas…malvado, ruin, bajo, patético, traicionero, y todos los sinónimos que puedas encontrar en un diccionario…-Decía Max, con algo de rencor en su voz.

-Si…vaya guerra civil que se libro allá, ¿Eh?-Decía Jessie, su voz sonando franca por el chico-La alianza de hermanos lucho fuerte, pero, por lo visto hasta ahora, la alianza de Dean es la única que parece estar cerca de sobrevivir hasta la fusión…

-…solo porque Dean es un traidor, y Lucas es una rata escurridiza. Sin mencionar que el pobre Nate está siendo manipulado, que Galen solo piensa en su propia seguridad, y que Nía es…una completa psicótica que tampoco puede estar planeando nada bueno-Termino Kira, con algo de enfado-¡Ugh! Aun no puedo creer que Lucas siga en el juego. Es completamente injusto, digo, ¿Cuándo llegara su karma?-

-Concuerdo contigo, Bateman…-Decía Kiara desde la galería de maní, mientras tocaba con algo de pena su corta cabellera-El sujeto merece que le llegue el karma algún día. Y espero que termine rompiendo su debilucho cuerpo en pedazos…

-Pues parece que la señorita Nía Darkwood ya está planeando precisamente en eso…-Decía Jessie, sonriéndole seductivamente a la cámara-Sino, ¿Por qué torturaría a Lucas cada vez que tiene oportunidad?-

-Heh, hasta yo debo admitir que la chica tiene su gracia. Ya saben, cuando no actúa como una fugitiva de un manicomio…-Reía Mariana, mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de los demás, Max…es hora de ti-Continuo Kira, sonriéndole gentil al gamer-Por lo visto esta temporada, lograste hacer varias amistades durante tu bastante corta estadía. Y, de hecho, hiciste una alianza con ellos… ¿Podrías hablarnos un poco más sobre eso?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Decía Max, visiblemente contento por hablar del tema-Pues…si, hice varias amistades esta temporada. Con Jim, por ejemplo. El sujeto es genial…algo rudo y oscuro por el exterior, pero tiene un relleno suave y cremosito. ¡Como una galleta oreo! Sé que es un delincuente, y todo eso…pero meh, a mi me cae bien. Nick es un chico genial, muy sensible, y bastante amistoso…lástima que haya sido expulsado. En cuanto a Sebastián…él es algo seco de vez en cuanto, pero en el fondo es bastante genial una vez que lo llegas a conocer. Aunque su enamoramiento con Roxy…no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento de que no acabara bien. Y tiene algo que ver con dos italianos no muy agradables que se encuentran aun en el juego…

-Si…esos dos tortolos definitivamente tendrán un par de problemas en el futuro…-Decía Jessie, con algo de preocupación por la 'pareja-Bueno, viejo, estas han sido todas las preguntas…-

-¡Nos gusto realmente tenerte de vuelta, Max!-Exclamaba Kira, con una sonrisa dulce-Ahora, si no te molesta, es hora de que acompañes a los demás en la Galería de Maní…-

-¡No hay problema! Fue asombroso verlos de nuevo, chicos-Exclamaba Max, sonriente, y caminando alegre hacia la Galería de Maní, tomando asiento al lado de Melody, la cual saludo al gamer con algo de nostalgia…

Los dos anfitriones voltearon a ver nuevamente a la cámara, con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros.

-Ahh…vaya recuerdos, ¿No, Jess?-Preguntaba Kira, con un suspiro-La Isla de los Huesos, nuestros viejos catorce compañeros, la comida del Chef, las torturas de Chris…-

-Si…no extraño nada de eso realmente realmente-Termino Jessie, con una expresión indiferente-Pero como sea; hablando de parejas complicadas, ¿Cómo podríamos olvidar al sujeto que se enamoro de una de las antagonistas mas misteriosas hasta ahora?-

-Exacto, Blake: Hablamos del muchacho de la sonrisa rompecorazones, del dulce amante de cualquier cosa con motor, el guitarrista misterioso, el joven en busca de su media naranja… ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a Nicolás Camille Red!-

Nuevamente, el set se lleno de aplausos…muchos, muchos, _muchos_ aplausos. Nick no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco de la vergüenza al ver como algunas fanáticas enloquecidas lanzaban flores, chocolates, y papeles con su número telefónico hacia el incomodo pelinegro, que se apresuraba a llegar hasta su sofá, no sin antes saludar modestamente al público.

Después de la breve caminata hacia el centro del set, el moreno finalmente se sentó en el rojo sofá de entrevistas, arregostándose relajado en este mientras miraba con una sonrisa encantadora al par de anfitriones, que quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de aplausos que había recibido el oji-verde…

-Wow…se ve que eres realmente popular, Nicolás…-Decía Kira, profesionalmente. Nick estaba preparado para responderle, sino hubiera sido porque fue cortado cuando un sostén rojo –con un número de teléfono escrito en una de sus copas, y con el _increíblemente sutil_ mensaje de '¡Llámame!' en la otra- fue lanzado desde el público, y aterrizo en su hombro. Nick de inmediato se sorprendió por esto, y tiro el sostén a un lado, visiblemente sonrojado por el incidente. Jessie, al ver su reacción, le dio una sonrisa cómplice al pelinegro…

-Heh, se que eres _bastante _popular entre las mujeres. Usa eso a tu favor, si sabes a lo que me refiero…-Le decía el mujeriego con un guiño de su ojo. Esto no hizo más que aumentar la incomodidad del oji-verde…

-Uh…heh, no lo sé, viejo. Si, seria asombroso salir con una de mis asombrosas fanáticas…o fanáticos…-Decía Nick, a lo cual el publico enloqueció nuevamente, llenándose de varios aplausos. Nick espero un rato hasta que los aplausos se fueron aplacando, y volvió a hablar-…Pero no creo que lo necesite. Después de todo, ¿Por qué saldría con alguien más cuando tengo a una de las chicas más dulces y hermosas de la isla como mi novia?-

El público –además de la Galería de Maní- callo en el momento que escucharon esto, la cacofonía de aplausos y conversaciones siendo remplazada por un incomodo silencio.

Nick noto esto, y no pudo evitar confundirse ante la reacción de todos en el set, estando esperando una avalancha de aplausos en vez del silencio absoluto que reinaba en ese momento.

-Yo… ¿Dije algo malo?-Se pregunto Nick, mirando desconcertado a unos incómodos Jessie y Kira, que solo se miraban de reojo el uno al otro, como queriendo decir _'¡Díselo tu!' 'No, ¡Díselo tu!'_. Evidentemente, al haber pasado ya casi un minuto de silencio, el confuso Nick estaba comenzando a impacientarse un poco-¿Hola? ¿Acaso están escuchándome? ¿¡Porque tanto silencio de repente, eh!?-

-Uh… ¿Q-que acaso no lo sabes?-Pregunto Kira, algo incomoda. Nick negó con la cabeza.

-¿Saber qué?

-Pues…ya sabes, el…ehem, 'secreto' de tu…ehem, 'novia'…-Le respondía Jessie, dibujando comillas en el aire. Nick arqueo una ceja ante las palabras del mujeriego, completamente desconcertado a estas alturas.

-¿De qué 'secreto' estás hablando?-Pregunto Nick, enfadándose un poco ante la ambigüedad de ambos anfitriones. Sin embargo, una memoria paso por la cabeza del pelinegro, que solo bufo irritado al ser una relacionada a cierto canalla italiano-¡Agh, y más vale que no sea esa basura que estaba parloteando Lucas en la isla! Todo eso de que Nía esta 'usándome como una marioneta', y que ella era malvada, y toda esa (censurado) que el invento solo para molestarme. Después de todo, solo mintió para poder robármela. Ese hijo de (censurado)…

-Um, Nick…¿Te das cuenta que no estaba mintiendo, cierto?-Preguntaba Kira, algo dolida por tener que abrirle los ojos al enamoradizo joven, que volteo a ver a la roller-skater aun mas confundido que antes, y esta vez con algo de temor en sus ojos…

-E-espera… ¿Q-que?

-Creo que sería buena idea que vieras esto, viejo. Te ayudara a abrir los ojos…-Le decía Jessie al pelinegro, mientras un video corría en la pantalla del set. Nick dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, sus ojos llenos de confusión, desconfianza, y, sobre todo…temor. Lo que vio a continuación tampoco lo ayudo mucho…

…

…

* * *

_(Corre Video)_

_-¡Hey Nía!-Saludaba Dean, saliendo del interior de la cabaña para encontrarse con la albina, que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras._

_-Oh, ¡Hola Dave!_

_-Dean…_

_-¡Hola Dean! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no estés deprimido por haber perdido el desafío a último minuto, y porque perdimos nuestra racha de victorias, y por tener que expulsar a alguien de la isla…-Enumeraba Nía, con una sonrisa inocente. Dean solo sintió un ligero tic ante esto, pero de todos modos mantuvo un semblante calmado…_

_-Aja, si, como digas…-Respondió Dean, sonriéndole falsamente a la albina-Necesito que me hagas un favor esta noche…-_

_-¿Qué tipo de favor?-Preguntaba Nía, con curiosidad-¿¡Oh, oh, un masaje de pies!? ¡Porque amo los masajes de pies!-_

_-No, Nía, no es un masaje de pie…-Decía Dean, rodando los ojos irritado-Necesito que votes por Max esta noche-_

_-¿Max? ¿Por qué? Parece ser un buen chico…-Decía Nía, confundida._

_-¿Parece, cierto? Apuesto a que no sabías que él está formando una alianza con Jim, Nick, y Sebastián. Oh, ¿Y te mencione que están planeando en expulsarte? Ya sabes, por ser la más 'débil' del equipo…_

_Al oír esto, Nía cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sorprendida._

_-Nate y yo estamos pensando en eliminarlo, pero necesitamos votos. ¿Te nos unes?-_

_Nía lo pensó por unos segundos…hasta que, poco tiempo después, comenzó a saltar emocionada._

_-¡Por supuesto, Dave!_

_-Dean…_

_-¡Por supuesto, Dean!_

_-¡Perfecto! Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…-Decía Dean, sonriendo maliciosamente. El italiano volvió a su cabaña, dejando a Nía sola en las escaleras nuevamente…_

…_al menos hasta que Nick apareció caminando desde la playa, sonriéndole de lado a la albina, cuya expresión se ilumino de inmediato al ver al pelinegro._

_-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo va tu primer día en la cabaña?-Preguntaba Nick, sentándose al lado de la peli-plateada, que sonrió dulcemente ante la pregunta._

_-Oh, está bien…supongo…-Decía Nía, su voz tornándose algo cansada-…Solo que Lucas sigue sin dejar de molestarme. ¿Enserio crees que funcionara todo esto de la alancea?-_

_-Alianza…_

_-¡Eso!-Decía Nía, con algo de frustración en su voz por haberse equivocado-¿Crees que funcione?-_

_-Nía, relájate…somos Jim, Max, Sebastián, tu y yo. Crash y Galen son bastante cool, así que dudo que voten contra Max. En todo caso, tenemos cinco votos a favor. ¡Es imposible que falle!-Decía Nick, sonriéndole triunfal a Nía, que esbozo una sonrisa de vuelta al oír esto, abrazando nuevamente al pelinegro._

_-¡Yay!_

_-Como sea. Tengo que ver a Jim, así que…¿Nos vemos en la playa en una hora?-Preguntaba Nick, sonriéndole seductor a Nía, que asintió con la cabeza-Asombroso. Nos vemos luego…_

_-¡Nos vemos luego, Nick!-Se despedía Nía, sonriendo inocentemente. Sin embargo, en cuanto el pelinegro se fue alejando, Nía no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, y mirando oscuramente al oji-verde que se iba alejando…_

…

_**Nía-**__Lucas, Lucas, Lucas…¿No entiendes que NADIE te cree? Nick es como mi juguetito, y me encanta mostrarle a Lucas como me divierto con él. Como me besuqueo con él, como si no fuera más que mi esclavo. Restregarle en el rostro todo lo que se está perdiendo… es muy divertido. Lucas está completamente paranoico con toda su campaña de '¡Nía es malvada!', y toda esa basura. Así que jugar con su cabeza es muy, muy divertido. Pero por lo visto tiene una alianza con Dean, y Dean tiene una alianza con Nate…eso podría ser una amenaza. ¿Y si expulsa a Nick? Eso arruinaría mis planes. Quiero a ese iluso conmigo en la final, o por lo menos hasta la fusión…tal vez necesite expulsar a Dean si quiero mantener al Nick-becíl conmigo. Ya saben, debilitar su alianza. Desesperar aun más a Lucas. Ver como se retuerce como el patético gusano que es…_

…

_**Nía-**__(Votando por Max)-¡Estoy tan feliz! Digo, ¡Estoy en una alianza con Dean y Nick, al mismo tiempo! ¡Y hasta me dijeron por quién votar! ¿No es genial?…no, no lo es. No es __**para nada**__ genial. ¿Quién se creen que soy? Oh, espera, ya sé quien creen que soy…(Decía en un tono malicioso, para luego sonreír inocente a la cámara, su mirada tomando una forma ingenua) ¡Soy la dulce e ingenua princesa Nía, que votara por quien ellos dicen que vote! Dulce e ingenua…claro. Todos ellos creen que soy 'dulce' e 'ingenua'. Si tan solo supieran lo que les espera. Ha, si tan solo supieran…pero por ahora, debo mantenerme…ugh, en mi papel. Todos lo creen, excepto Lucas…¿Pero acaso el representa una amenaza? No, no lo creo. Nadie le cree una palabra de lo que dice, y es tan estúpido que tuvo que aliarse con Dean para mantenerse a salvo. Así que tal vez lo mantenga conmigo por un tiempo, ya saben, alguien con quien…heh, digamos que para 'jugar' un poco con el… ¿Pero en cuanto al resto de los perdedores de esta competencia? (Decía con una sonrisa inocente, pero su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario) Sí, cada uno caerá, tarde o temprano. Pero me asegurare de que sufran antes de que caigan. ¿Por qué? Pues… (Imitando un tono inocente) ¡No puedo evitarlo, heheh! Es que es TAN divertido ver a la gente sufrir…_

…

_-Deséame suerte, princesa…-Decía Nick, dándole un breve beso a Nía, que sonreía enamoradiza. Con eso, el pelinegro se fue a los pilares, dejando completamente sola a la albina, cuya sonrisa se volvió más y mas maliciosa a medida que se alejaba…_

_-¿Saben bien, cierto? Aunque dudo que a Nick le guste el sabor a mentiras en su lengua…_

…_O al menos eso creyó ella._

_Nía volteo súbitamente, encontrándose con la mirada desconfiada de Lucas sobre ella. Respirando hondo, Nía logro fingir una expresión de incomodidad, frotando su brazo, nerviosa._

_-¿Q-que haces aquí, Lucas? P-porque Nick t-te dijo que te a-alejaras…_

_-Oh por favor, no te vengas con esa basura-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Nick está lo suficientemente lejos para no oírnos…ya puedes dejar de fingir-_

_-¡N-no se d-de que hablas!-Grito Nía, intentando llamar la atención delr esto de su equipo, sin mucho éxito, debido a los gritos de ánimos de ambos equipo que iban hacia Nick y Shiny, en un intento por darles algo de moral a ambos-¡P-por favor, déjame en paz!-_

_-¿Podrías callarte? Pareces una idiota-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Una completa idiota. ¿Cuánto más seguirás insistiendo hasta que te des cuenta que tu 'papel' no funciona conmigo, eh?-_

_Nía le dirigió una mirada enfadada al moreno, que solo sonreía malicioso._

_-N-no sé de qué hablas…-Repitió Nía, pero esta vez su voz tenía otro tono. Era más rasposo, más venenoso…_

_-¿No sabes? ¡Hahahaha! Sí, claro…-Decía Lucas, soltando una carcajada. Esto llamo la atención de varios de su equipo, que, inmediatamente, le dieron una mirada desconfiada al moreno, aunque inmediatamente voltearon a ver la pelea entre Nick y Shiny, dejándolo pasar-¿Porque no solo te muestras por cómo eres? Ya sabes, la Nía doble-cara y traicionera. Me gusta mucho más que la Nía idiota e inocente. Es mucho más interesante… _

_Nía observo de inmediato como Nick volteaba a mirarlos a ambos desde el pilar en el que se encontraba, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a Lucas. Esto causo que una idea surgiera en la cabeza de la albina, volteando a ver nuevamente a Lucas, esta vez con ojos seductores. Por supuesto, esto le causo algo de confusión al moreno, que hace segundos había estado en una batalla de miradas con la albina…_

_-U-uh, Nía…_

_-¿Así que…esta es la Nía que te gusta?-Preguntaba Nía, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del oji-lima, y acercando sus cuerpos a meros centímetros. Esto tomo de sorpresa a Lucas, que se ruborizo instantáneamente ante la acción repentina de la albina…_

_-Y-yo…uh, yo n-no dije que m-me gus…_

_-¿A no?-Pregunto Nía en un susurro, acercando su rostro al de Lucas. Nía miro de reojo a las espaldas del moreno, sonriendo maliciosa antes de que su atención volviera al estratega-¿Entonces porque tan nervioso, Lucas?-_

_-P-pues, u-uh…-Comenzó Lucas, intentando apartar la mirada de los ojos venenosos de Nía, sin mucho éxito-¡L-lo que quise decir f-fue…!-_

_-Oh, vamos Lucas. Ambos sabemos exactamente lo que quisiste decir…-Decía Nía, antes de asaltar los labios del moreno con un brusco beso en los labios…_

_Nía pudo notar como los gritos de ánimo cesaban a su alrededor, e, internamente, sonrió maliciosa ante esto, sabiendo perfectamente que ahora ambos eran el centro de atención…_

_Finalmente, después de varios segundos, Nía empujo rudamente a Lucas, haciéndolo caer al suelo, completamente estupefacto al ver la gran mayoría de las miradas –salvo la de una eufórica Shiny, que festejaba aun en el pilar- fijas en el. Y no es necesario decir que muchas no eran muy amistosas…_

_-¡Como te a-atreves!-Grito Nía, completamente horrorizada. Lucas solo arqueo una ceja, confundido._

_-¿Huh?_

_-¡Lucas, yo estoy con Nick! ¡No puedes simplemente venir aquí y besarme!_

_El rostro de Lucas se volvió completamente pálido al oír esto, mirando a su alrededor aterrado, para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Nick, que parecía estar a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento…_

_-Oh no…-Murmuro Lucas, completamente en pánico-¡N-Nick, v-v-viejo! ¿A-acaso g-ganaste?_

_Nick no respondió, simplemente camino completamente neutro hacia el moreno, que comenzó a temblar aterrado._

_-Uh…v-viejo, p-puedo explicarlo…_

_-¿Explicar? Meh, ¿Para qué, viejo? Ya vi suficiente…-Decía Nick, tomando al moreno del cuello de su remera, y levantándolo hasta que estuvieran cara-a-cara-¿Y sabes qué? Ahora tengo razones más que suficientes para poder romperte la cara, si no las tenía antes…_

_Nick alzo su puño, listo para asestar a su objetivo, mientras una expectante Nía sonreía sádica. Desgraciadamente para ambos, cierto anfitrión tenía otros planes…_

_-¡Nick, detente ahora mismo!-Decía Chris autoritariamente, a lo cual Nick suspiro pesadamente, tirando sin cuidado a Lucas al suelo-Sabes lo mucho que me divertiría verte golpear a Lucas…pero NO en el área de juego. Esta contra las reglas. Como sabes, tu equipo perdió, así que debes irte a tu cabaña, donde podrás golpear a Lucas todo lo que quieras…_

_Nick solo rodo los ojos, comenzando a caminar montaña abajo, seguido de una mortificada Nía. El pelinegro le dirigió una última mirada homicida a Lucas, que comenzó a sudar aterrado ante esto…_

_Los demás solo se mantuvieron completamente callados, sin saber realmente que decir en ese momento…_

…

_**Nía-**__Mi plan está funcionando perfectamente…eso le enseñara a ese gusano a callarse. Ahora todo el equipo lo odia porque me 'robo' de los brazos de Nick… ¡Hahaha, si, c-claro! 'Robar'… ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que Nick es mi juguete? Clásicos chicos. Tan estúpidos. Me gustaría ver el trasero de Lucas siendo disparado por esa ballesta gigante, pero, siendo sincera, ¿Mientras no sea yo? Me vale un (censurado) quien reciba la patada…_

…

…

_(Acaba Video)_

* * *

El estudio se quedo en silencio absoluto por varios segundos. Varios –tales como Austin, Mariana, Lowell, Kiara o Leaf- le dirigían una mirada de odio a la albina detrás de la pantalla, mientras que otros como Ecna, Eiran, Mauro, Melody o Max solo veían con simpatía a Nick, cuyo rostro había palidecido por completo ante el video, y su expresión era una de completo desaliento…

-Wow…-Fue lo primero que salió de los labios del pelinegro, su mirada cayendo pesadamente al suelo-…E-entonces ella…t-todo este tiempo…e-ella e-e-estuvo…

-Sí. Solo fueron mentiras…-Termino Jessie, compartiendo el dolor del oji-verde-Lo siento mucho, viejo. Se lo que se siente…aunque en tu caso sea mucho peor…-

-¡P-pero parecía tan r-real!-Exclamo Nick, su voz quebrándose un poco en contra de su voluntad-N-no…n-no puedo c-creer que ella m-me haya engañado así…-

-No solo fue a ti, Nick…-Le decía Kira al deprimido pelinegro, en un intento por confortarlo-Prácticamente todos en el equipo _Nexkoyotl_ han caído bajo su fachada. Todos menos…

-…Lucas-Termino Nick, completamente impresionado de lo que acababa de ver –y oír- en ese momento-Y pensar que el sujeto que probablemente gane el premio a la persona más desagradable, desalmada y traicionera del planeta…es la única que está intentando ponerle un alto a esa…e-esa…

-¿Arpía traicionera? ¿Perra despiadada? ¿Bruja sin corazón? ¿Monstruo desalmado? ¡Oh, espera, se me una mejor! ¿Qué tal…? ¡AUCH!-Exclamo Jessie, sujetando su hombro adolorido, el cual había sido golpeado por el codo de una bastante enfadada Kira, que le dirigía al mujeriego una mirada reprobatoria. Jessie observo con confusión a la castaña, hasta que volteo a ver luego a un bastante deprimido Nick, que tenia la mirada fija al suelo, ignorando por completo las miradas que tenía a su alrededor-…Oh…-

-Um, Nick, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Kira, consternada por el pelinegro. Nick solo froto sus ojos bruscamente, mirando a la roller-skater con una sonrisa forzada, en un intento por disimular el dolor que sentía en ese momento…

-Y-yo… ¡S-si, heh, estoy bien, enserio! Es solo que…realmente pensé que t-teníamos algo, ¿Sabes?-Comenzó Nick, la sonrisa fingida de su rostro desvaneciéndose a medida que seguía hablando-Desde que…d-desde que la ayude a levantarse aquella mañana d-después de que Lucas l-la estaba…ugh, ¡Y-yo solo creí que teníamos algo sincero! No pedía un romance de novelas, solo algo…honesto, y dulce, y…real…pero r-resulta que no fue así, ¿No? Heh…solo estaba fingiendo. Me siento como un completo imbécil…

Jessie y Kira se miraron entre sí con algo de culpa, casi deseando no haberle mostrado el infame video a Nick.

-Vamos Nick, calma…no es como si hubieras sido el único. _Todos_ han caído de alguna u otra forma en su fachada, así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo…-Decía Kira, sentándose al lado del pelinegro y poniendo una mano en su hombro, en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor-Además, ¿Quién sabe? Hay muchas otras chicas allá afuera…y estoy segura de que darían lo que fuera por tener a un chico como tu…

-¡Si, como esa chica…Flora! ¿O se llamaba Selena? Tal vez sea Kat… ¿Aunque no era ella la lesbiana? ¿O era Carly?-Decía Jessie, algo confundido. Kira solo le dio una mirada de _'¿Podrías callarte?'_ mientras volvía a concentrarse en Nick, que, para sorpresa de la roller-skater, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

-¿En…enserio?

-¡Por supuesto, viejo!-Decía Jessie nuevamente, palmeando la espalda del chico-Digo, eres gentil, simpático, ¿Y acaso no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Porque eres ardiente! Las chicas deben babearse por ti…

-Lo que mi compañero trata de decir…-Decía Kira, volteando a ver algo enfadada a Jessie-…Es que no debes darte por vencido. Digo, estoy segura de que un chico tan increíble como tú no puede quedarse soltero por mucho tiempo. Y si lo que quieres es alguien que te ame por cómo eres…pues, estoy segura de que habrá muchas personas allá afuera que son perfectas para el papel. Porque eres uno de los sujetos más asombrosos que he tenido la suerte de conocer…

-Heh, gracias chicos…realmente significa mucho…-Agradecía Nick, con una sonrisa.

-¡Como digas, '_Camille'_, heh!-Reía Jessie, mientras chocaba puños con el pelinegro. Nick sintió algunos escalofríos con dicho nombre, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el dúo…

-Si, heh, ¿Podrían…no llamarme Camille? Odio ese nombre…-Decía Nick, con algo de disgusto-Nicolás también es demasiado formal… ¡Solo díganme Nick! Suena mejor así…-

-¡Como digas, Nick!-Repitió Jessie, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, Nick, llego la hora de terminar con nuestro programa…-Decía Kira, mientras Nick miraba a la cámara con su usual sonrisa despreocupada-¿Algunas palabras especiales para el público?-

-Um, pues…no lo sé… ¿Aléjense de las drogas?-Decía Nick, en un intento por decir algo inteligente-¡Oh, y cómanse sus vegetales! Además de…que nunca tomen un arma en sus manos. Son simplemente horribles. Y, uh…jamás lastimen a un animal. Ellos también sienten. Oh, y también…

-¡Y esto ha sido todo por hoy!-Se despedía Kira, interrumpiendo a Nick mientras ponía sus manos en alto, emocionada-Ha sido un placer haberlos tenidos a todos ustedes en nuestro Aftermath, pero…

-Ya es hora de despedirnos…-Termino Jessie, sonriendo a la cámara-¡Pero esperamos que sigan sintonizando! Y que estén al tanto de quien será el siguiente eliminado, al cual con mucho gusto entrevistaremos aquí en…

-¡Total!-

-¡Drama!

-¡Maukayotl Island!...El Aftermath…

…

…

* * *

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

…

…

**¡Y aquí acaba el primer Aftermath! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? ¿Terrible? Si tienen algo que decir, ¡Dejen un review! Y si no tienen nada que decir, ¡Pues, también dejen un review! Amo los reviews…**

**En fin…espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Es que los Aftermaths no son lo mío, y, debido a la dificultad que tengo al escribirlos y al no seguir un arco argumental especifico –y de hecho, esa era la razón por la cual no quería hacerlos en primer lugar- estaba pensando en no hacer Aftermaths, como fue en el año pasado…PERO a último minuto cambie de opinión, ¡Y aquí esta! Un Aftermath recién salido del horno…**

**Oh, y aquí va una respuesta para Xandra19: ¿Qué si van a hacer cameos los campistas veteranos? Pues…si, absolutamente sí. Pero no van a ser al estilo 'nuevo desafío, nuevo cameo' que utilice en TDBI. Van a ser menos cameos…pero si, varios ex-campistas van a hacer aparición. Como por ejemplo Gwen, Duncan, y –muy posiblemente- Dawn y Jo…**

**Y, ya con todo esto dicho…me despido. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Au Revoir!**


	9. No Confíes en sus Ojos de Ángel

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 9: No Confíes en sus Ojos de Ángel…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece. Sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo se aplica a los dueños de los OC's…**

…

…

* * *

…

…

-¡En el capitulo anterior de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!

¡Tuvimos nieve, tuvimos montañas, y tuvimos muchos, MUCHOS conflictos!

Decidí sacudir un poco a mis dieciocho campistas en una carrera hacia el tope de la montaña, atravesando un lago congelado y luego escalando la empinada montaña…

Para luego dar lugar a un brutal desafío en los pilares, como pequeño guiño a la temporada pasada…

Las cosas se fueron derritiendo desde el principio, cuando la hostilidad entre Sabrina y Lena tomo un nuevo nivel…

Además del odio entre Lucas y Nick, cuyas llamas se fueron avivando gracias a Nía…

¿Roxy y Sabrina, tal vez? Ella no parecía muy feliz después de que nuestra tirada de las _Oselotl_ la obligo a derribar fríamente a Sebastián en los pilares…

Y las distintas alianzas tomando lugar en el juego…

Pero la cereza del pastel fue, definitivamente, la movida de Nía, que, al besar a nuestro querido chico fideo, término causando que Nick hiciera lo posible para sacarlo del juego…

Afortunadamente, Galen tuvo un brillante plan para expulsarlo…

Desafortunadamente, Dean logro convencer a Nick de ignorar dicho plan, y votar directamente por Lucas…

Lo cual fue un grave error, cuando Dean utilizo el Ídolo de Lucas para salvar a nuestra rata favorita, eliminando al segundo jugador con más votos…que término siendo el mismísimo Nick…

Ahora nos quedan solo diecisiete, dos equipos, uno dividido en dos alianzas y el otro bajo el reinado de una tirana que intentara someter a las dos marginadas que no están muy contentas con su reinado…

¿Qué mas drama podrían pedir?

Oh, pero tenemos aun _MAS_ drama…

Aquí en Total, Drama, ¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

La mañana había amanecido tranquila en el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl. El ambiente había sido refrescado por una suave llovizna, causando que hubiera una atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad en la tropical y algo excéntrica isla…

Los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_ no se dieron cuenta de esto, sin embargo, debido a que estaban todos hundidos en un profundo sueño, cada uno descansando plácidamente en su litera…

Ignorado por los seis adolescentes, el Chef Hatchet abrió la puerta silenciosamente, cargando un saco enorme consigo. Sonriendo traviesamente, el autoritario –además de único- cocinero lanzo dicho saco con fuerza en la cabaña, y este de inmediato esparcio su contenido alrededor de las paredes, cubriendo a los miembros del equipo _Nexkoyotl_ con una pasta verdosa, con varios huesos y vísceras mezcladas entre ella…

-¡Hora de desayunar!-Grito el Chef, para la irritación de los seis campistas, que gruñeron enfadados-¡Y no quiero ver ni una mancha de su platillo de sobras cuando llegue al mediodía!-

-¿S-sobras?-Pregunto Nate, horrorizado. El Chef, mientras tanto, ya se había ido, cerrando violentamente la puerta de la cabaña, dejando a los seis campistas solos con el desastre de sobras en la habitación…

-No puedo creer que nos estén haciendo comer…sobras. Ugh, es disgustoso-Dijo Dean, con escalofríos, quitándose un hueso de pollo de su chaqueta-Chris realmente debería dejar de ser tan tacaño con nosotros…-

-Anímate, viejo, ¡Esta bueno!-Decía Crash, mientras le quitaba algo de carne a una costilla putrefacta, y la devoraba sin problemas. Dean solo soporto unas avecinadas nauseas, mirando con asco al peli-magenta…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Sobras…tuvimos que comer sobras. Qué asco. Como odio perder, ¿Y saben porque perdemos? ¡Porque estoy en un equipo lleno de imbéciles! Por lo menos mi alianza sigue intacta. Heh, Nick fue lo suficientemente estúpido para caer en mi plan. ¿Y Galen se creía listo con su plan de los 'Votos Divididos'? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. El único aquí que tiene un cerebro para pensar en algo soy yo, y ese idiota me está dificultando las cosas. Tal vez sea hora de que Galen deba ir empacando para irse a casa…_

* * *

Galen, por su parte, se encontraba comiendo apartado de los demás, devorando sin problema alguno una rebanada de pizza a medio comer. Sin embargo, la mirada del cínico se veía bastante pesimista –o por lo menos más de lo usual, y, de vez en cuando, le dirigía una mirada enfadada a Dean, el cual sonreía confiado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__No…no entiendo cómo pudo fallar. ¡Era un plan perfecto! Lo más probable es que alguien –quizá Nick- haya metido la pata. Ugh, fantástico. Parece que la 'Alianza de Hermanos' ahora somos solo Jim, Seb y yo, aunque para ser sincero ya no quiero estar más en esta 'alianza' que no escucha mis planes y termina arruinando todo. No sé, estoy bastante…¡Ugh, estoy tan molesto! O Dean o Lucas debía irse ayer, y ahora tendré que soportar verle las caras a esas dos sabandijas…otra vez…_

* * *

_**Jim-**__Esto es una completa (censurado)… ¿Nick se fue? ¿Cómo? Se supone que nos apegaríamos al plan. Eso significa que uno de nosotros metió la pata, o pensó que sería mejor idea expulsar a uno de los nuestros. Y no lo sé…Galen no pudo traicionarnos, ¿Cierto? Ugh, digo, se que él es un buen chico, pero…no lo sé, hermano, todo ha estado tan tenso aquí que ya ni se en quien confiar. Pensé que nuestra alianza nos protegería…pero parece que solo nos ha traído problemas…_

* * *

-Un momento…¿D-donde esta Lucas?-Pregunto Nía, frotándose los ojos cansada. Jim inmediatamente le dio una mirada despectiva a la albina, que retrocedió algo confundida-Uh…¿P-pasa algo, Jon?-

-¿Qué si pasa algo? Oh, nada Nía, solo me preguntaba porque querías ver al sujeto con el cual engañaste a mi _mejor amigo_…-Decía Jim, su voz sonando completamente seria. Nía trago algo de saliva, incomoda ante la mirada del delincuente-¿Acaso van a besuquearse otra vez?-

-¡Y-yo no t-tuve nada q-que ver! ¡E-e-el fue q-quien me beso, y-ya se los dije!-Decía Nía, sus ojos humedeciéndose un poco. Ante esto, Jim no pudo evitar retractarse un poco, su mirada alejándose de la albina…

-Yo…está bien, Nía, lo sé, es solo…es solo que ya no se en quien confiar…-Admitía Jim, su voz sonando dolida. Nía camino hacia el delincuente, dándole un cariñoso abrazo al chico, que se sobresalto un poco.

-Ya, calma Jon…no es culpa de nadie. Fueron Lucas y Dean quienes expulsaron a mi pequeño Nicky…-Decía Nía, un par de lagrimas brotando de sus ojos-…ellos son tan malvados. ¿Cómo son capaces de hacerle algo así a alguien tan dulce?-

-¿Lucas? Hizo lo mismo la temporada pasada con Melody, Sebastián, Shiny, Max, Roxy, y conmigo. Enserio, el sujeto no tiene consciencia alguna…-Decía Jim, prácticamente escupiendo con desprecio las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¡P-pero tal vez podamos hacerlo cambiar de opinión! ¡Hacer que reconsidere un poco lo que está haciendo!-Respondía Nía, esperanzada-¿Saben donde pueda estar? ¡Tal vez pueda…p-ponerme en su lado bueno! Todos tenemos un lado bueno, ¿No Jon?-

-Lucas no lo tiene…-Respondió Jim, rodando los ojos-Pero si quieres perder tu tiempo, Crash lo ato a un árbol en el medio del bosque, ya sabes, para que pasara allí la noche. Puedes ir a hablar con él si quieres…

-¡Yay, gracias Jim, eres el mejor!-Decía Nía, dándole un breve beso en la mejilla al delincuente, y corriendo a toda velocidad al bosque. Sus compañeros de equipo solo vieron la escena confundidos. Crash, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro…

-¿Crees que…?

-No, Crash, Nía no va a tener sexo con Lucas en el bosque-Decía Galen, rodando los ojos-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Los dos se odian, o al menso eso pareció después de que él, no sé, ¿Expulsara a su novio, tal vez?-

-¡Oh vamos, hermano, no puedo ser el único que cree que esos dos tienen algo!-Protesto Crash, cruzándose de brazos-Además, no iba a decir eso…

-¿A no?-Pregunto Galen, confundido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Iba a decir que…uh…está bien, si iba a decir eso…

* * *

Después de una accidentada caminata por la tropical selva de Maukayotl, Nía logro encontrar el árbol en el cual Crash había atado a Lucas, que se encontraba en lo más denso del bosque de Maukayotl…

La albina no pudo evitar reír maliciosa al ver la condición del moreno: Lucas se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, usando solamente unos bóxers rojos, y estaba atado con firmeza a un grueso árbol, su cabello empapado por la lluvia y sus ojos con pesadas bolsas bajo ellos.

El chico era, en pocas palabras, un completo desastre…

Nía se acerco sigilosa al moreno, y, delicadamente, acerco una mano al rostro del canalla…antes de abofetearlo violentamente con la misma mano…

-¡AHH! ¡LO SIENTO PAPI, POR FAVOR, NO ME GOLPEES OTRA VEZ, LO LAMENTO!-Grito Lucas, despertando completamente en pánico debido al repentino golpe, y temblando aterrado en su confinado espacio. En cuanto el moreno se dio cuenta de la albina que tenía al frente –y de que ella la responsable del golpe- este se calmo de inmediato, dirigiéndole una mirada de puro odio a la doble-cara-Oh, eres _tu_…¿Qué quieres, desagradable víbora?-

-Solo pase a ver como estabas. Ya sabes, quería saber si estabas bien…-Decía Nía, su voz sonando enfermizamente inocente.

Lucas, por su lado, solo miro a la albina con odio puro.

-¿Estas cómodo durmiendo en tu nueva cama, Lucas?-Pregunto Nía, sonriendo maliciosa al moreno, que aparto la mirada apenado-Creo que es lo que te mereces después de lo que hiciste ayer…

Lucas no dijo nada, su mirada alejada de la albina, cuya calmada expresión comenzaba a volverse más y más rencorosa a medida que pasaban los segundos…

-¿Necesitas que te recuerde la memoria, rata inmunda?-Preguntaba la rubia, su voz empapada en veneno, a medida que se acercaba al inmóvil joven, que comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente al tener los fríos, calculadores, y macabros ojos rosas de Nía completamente fijos en los suyos, exigiendo una respuesta-Te daré una pista: Nick…

-Oh, ¿Te refieres al hecho de que _tú_ me besaste en frente de todos, para ganarme el odio de tu novio y sus estúpidos amigos?

-No. Me refiero al hecho de que tú lo _expulsaste_ anoche, tú y tu estúpido aliado con su…estúpido Ídolo de Inmunidad…-Decía Nía, dirigiéndole una mirada rencorosa al joven, mientras uno de sus dedos resbalaba casualmente sobre el cuello del moreno, su uña rasguñándolo ligeramente y provocando que el malicioso moreno temblara ante el frio contacto-¿Tenias que hacerlo, cierto? ¿¡Tenias que arruinar todo, metiendo tu estúpido aliado a esto, cierto pedazo de…AGH!?-

-Parece que el plan de alguien está arruinado, heh. Vaya 'villana' que eres…-Reía Lucas burlón, a lo cual Nía le dirigió una mirada que, de no ser por las agallas –o la estupidez- del italiano, fácilmente le habría causado un infarto a cualquier otra persona-Oh, y por cierto…¿El beso de anoche? Fue el peor que he tenido en siglos. Tal vez seas atractiva, pero tienes la lengua de una repulsiva víbora…

Nía solo le rio maliciosa, y puso ambos brazos alrededor del delgado cuello del delgado cuello del canalla, que, ante el atrevido gesto, comenzó a dudar nerviosamente…

-Oh vamos, Lucas. Deja de engañarte a ti mismo…tu sabes que lo disfrutaste…

-Sí. Tanto como disfruto besar a una serpiente…-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos. La única respuesta de la albina fue acercar su rostro aun más al moreno, que se incomodaba más y más a medida que la oji-rosa disminuía el espacio entre ellos…

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto Nía burlonamente, mientras miraba bajo la cintura del moreno, con una sonrisa pervertida-Pues…tu amiguito allá abajo piensa lo contrario…-

-¿¡P-podrías decirme para que (censurado) viniste aquí!?-Grito Lucas nerviosamente, evitando la mirada de la albina en un intento por ocultar su ruborizado rostro. Nía solo rio maliciosamente, alejándose del canalla para luego apoyarse despreocupadamente sobre un árbol cercano…

-Pues…digamos que te perdono por lo que me hiciste. Si, fue estúpido, y arruinaste varios planes que tenía en mente…pero te perdono. Y digamos que ahora que no tengo a Nick entre mis dedos, tengo un espacio libre para un aliado. Y me preguntaba si alguien con tanta…_experiencia_ engañando le gustaría tomar dicho lugar…-Decía Nía vagamente, sonriéndole cómplice al moreno. Lucas por su lado, solo levanto una ceja confundido, lo cual irrito a la impaciente albina-¡Ugh, estoy hablando de ti, tarado!-

-¿Una alianza…contigo?-Pregunto Lucas, incrédulo.

-¡Exacto! Piénsalo, Lucas…tu, yo, y posiblemente Dean si quieres hacer un trió, sacando a esos fracasados del juego uno a uno… ¿Qué te parece?

Nía le sonrió cómplice al moreno, esperando un sí como respuesta. Lucas, por su parte, no parecía muy convencido.

-No lo tomes personal, Nía…pero haría una alianza contigo cuando los cerdos vuelen, cuando el cielo se vuelva rosa, y cuando Chris decida alimentar a sus internos…-Dijo Lucas, burlonamente. Nía se cruzo de brazos, visiblemente decepcionada con el moreno.

-Oh…que lastima. Porque oí que Jim y Sebastián siguen molestos por haberme 'robado' ayer, y todo ese asunto de expulsar a Nick. Y lo más probable es que terminen votando todos por ti…otra vez…-Enumeraba Nía, con falsa inocencia. Al oír esto, la expresión de calma de Lucas se convirtió en una de pánico, mirando a Nía en busca de algo de compasión de parte de la doble-cara, y, predeciblemente, no encontró mucha-¡Nos vemos, Lucas!-

-¡No, espera! ¡L-la alianza suena genial y-y todo eso! ¿A-ahora podrías desatarme p-por favor? ¡E-estoy hambriento y t-también tengo que…

Nía había dejado de prestar atención desde ya un rato, caminando de vuelta a las cabañas con los gritos de Lucas como música de fondo, sonriendo macabramente todo el tiempo…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nía-**__Sabia que diría que no al principio, así que voy a dejarlo pidiendo más. Después de todo, Lucas es muy, MUY predecible. Como un perrito abandonado. Lo único que debo hacer es darle una probadita de lo que tengo, y al principio estará desconfiado, pero estoy segura de que, después de un par de minutos, comenzara a seguirme a casa con ojitos de corazones, y babeando el piso detrás de mí. Ah, los chicos son tan estúpidos…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_, las ocho féminas –y Matt- se encontraban disfrutando lo que quedo de los sándwiches que ganaron de recompensa, además de celebrando el hecho de que habían pasado ya dos episodios sin que tuvieran que eliminar a nadie, dando por muerta su mala racha…

Aun así, la cabaña tenía una situación tensa. Todas las chicas habían visto –o por lo menos, habían sido informadas- de lo que había ocurrido en las duchas comunales antes del desafío anterior. Por supuesto, Sabrina se había tomado la libertad de darle su versión de la historia a casi todo el equipo, haciendo lo posible por tomar el papel de víctima. Esto fue sencillo al compararla ante la antisocial Selena, y la no muy comunicativa Flora, por lo tanto, gran parte del equipo decidió tomar su versión por sentada…

Debido a esto, les era difícil 'celebrar' sus dos victorias seguidas, debido a que Selena y Flora estaban comiendo juntas en sus literas, alejadas lo más posible de los ojos amenazantes de Jen y Kat, y de la mirada maliciosa de Sabrina…

Carly no parecía estar muy feliz con la situación, y, por lo tanto, intento mediar de alguna manera con el conflicto…

-¡Oh vamos, chicas! ¿No podemos…dejar todo atrás?-Pregunto Carly a ambos bandos, en un intento de paz. Jen y Selena inmediatamente le dieron una mirada incrédula a la ecologista, pero esta decidió continuar-Sabemos que Lena cometió un error al intentar golpearte, Sabrina. Pero tal vez si se disculpara, podría…-

-¿Un error?-Pregunto Sabrina, su voz sonando completamente indignada-¿¡Un error!? Carly, yo puedo asegurarte que esa…esa _bestia_ hizo lo que hizo a propósito. ¿Intentar lastimar a una compañera de equipo? ¿¡Como se atreve!?-

-¡Lo hice porque tu nos tratas a mí, y, _especialmente, _a Flora como completa basura! Y si no hubiera sido por tu 'guardaespaldas', tal vez hubiera bajado tu cabezota de las nubes…-Se defendió Selena, susurrando esta ultima parte. La chica punk le dirigió una mirada de rencor a Jen al decir esto último, que no dudo en devolverla…

-Lena, ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a romper la nariz? Porque no se me haría muy difícil…-Comento Jen, casualmente. Al oír esto, Selena sintió un ligero escalofrió, sobando su –aun rota- nariz con algo de temor. Tanto Jen como Sabrina notaron esto, y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el miedo de la pelinegra…

Carly, por su lado, solo suspiro pesadamente.

-U-uh, y-yo es-estoy de a-acuerdo con Carly…-Susurro Flora tímidamente, aunque lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por sus compañeras. Esto, sin embargo, causo que las miradas estuvieran enfocadas luego en ella, incluyendo unas de enfado de parte de Sabrina, y de incredulidad de parte de Selena.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Selena, algo decepcionada-¡F-Flora, no t-tengo que disculparme! ¡Ella fue quien…!

-Vamos, L-Lena s-solo hazlo…a-así acabara todo. P-por favor…-Le susurraba Flora a la chica punk, que volteo a mirar a la multitud, que la observaba expectante. Selena abrió la boca por unos segundos, intentando lograr que las palabras salieran de sus labios…

Luego miro la sonrisa de maldad de Sabrina…

Las de complicidad de Jen y Kat…

Las de confusión de Carly, Matt y Shiny…

Y la de comprensión de Flora…

Harta de dichas miradas, Selena se levanto de su litera…y comenzó a caminar rudamente a la puerta, empujando a una desprevenida Shiny a un lado…

-¿Uh? ¿Adónde vas?

-Lejos de esta maldita basura…-Respondió Selena, cerrando la puerta violentamente. Flora solo suspiro pesadamente, algo apenada por su amiga. Sabrina, en cambio, sonreía maliciosa…

-Todo un amor, ¿No creen?-Pregunto la pelinegra, sarcásticamente. Matt le dirigió una mirada de irritación a la autoritaria líder, y comenzó a seguir el camino que había tomado Selena, en un intento por encontrarla…

* * *

-¿Selena?-Pregunto Matt en casi un grito, rondando por los alrededores del bosque en busca de la pelinegra. Después de unos minutos, Matt pudo encontrar a la del flequillo rojo, arregostada encima de una alta rama, dándole la espalda al rubio-¡Selena! ¿Qué haces allá arriba?-

-¿Huh?-Pregunto Lena, frotando sus ojos rápidamente, y volteando a ver al rubio, con una mirada de pocos amigos-Ugh, eres tú. ¿Podías dejar de llamarme 'Selena'? Odio ese nombre. Mi mama seguro me nombro así porque sabía que lo odiaría…

-Heh, ¿Enserio? A mí me gusta…-Decía Matt, frotando su cuello nerviosamente. Selena arqueo una ceja, visiblemente confundida.

-¿Cómo…pude gustarte?

-Meh, no lo sé. Me gusta. Si no me equivoco, Selena tiene que ver con la luna, ¿Cierto? Y tú eres como la luna…-Dijo Matt, con una sonrisa burlona. Selena, nuevamente, solo miro al chico incrédulo.

-O sea… ¿Pálida?

-Si…err, quiero decir, no. Bueno, sí y no. Quise decir que eres hermosa. Ya sabes, como la luna…-Se corrigió Matt, algo enredado. Selena estaba comenzando a irritarse por las payasadas del rubio, y decidió bajar de su rama en un ágil salto, aterrizando en frente de un nervioso Matt.

-Lamento arruinarte tu fantasía de Don Juan, pero no te creo. ¿Cuántas chicas han caído con ese mismo truco, eh?-Dijo Selena, sarcástica. Matt no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo ante esto, agradeciendo que Selena no haya podido escucharlo-Además…preferiría no tener nada que ver contigo. Tengo ya suficientes problemas con la reina de corazones…

-¿Reina de corazones?-Pregunto Matt, confundido-¡Oh, Sabrina! Si, ella realmente apesta, ¿No? Poniéndote en una…_corazonada_ allá en la cabaña-

Matt sonrió de manera torpe a Selena, esperando a que esta riera ante su chiste. Predeciblemente, Selena se mantuvo completamente seria, frunciendo el seño irritada ante el chiste del rubio.

-Um…era un chiste.

-Y uno bastante malo, debo aclarar…-Decía Selena, rodando los ojos-Como sea, si no te molesta, ¿Podrías dejarme en paz de una buena vez?-

-Uh, si eso es lo que…

-¡Atención campistas!-Anunciaba la voz del anfitrión por los megáfonos, llamando la atención de ambos _Oselotl-_Llego la hora de su desafío. Por favor, preséntense ahora mismo en las antiguas ruinas Aztecas. ¡Sin demoras! Cambio y fuera…cambio…

Selena gruño irritada al oír la voz del anfitrión, e inmediatamente comenzó a tomar camino al lugar indicado. Matt decidió hacer lo mismo, sonriéndole seductor a Lena, que solo rodaba los ojos irritada…

* * *

-Debo recordarme a mí misma porque vine aquí…

Roxy se encontraba recorriendo la Isla del Exilio desde ya hace un rato. La roquera había pasado ya un rato sin encontrar nada que comer, además de que no había encontrado señal alguna del Ídolo de Inmunidad. La pelinegra vio a su alrededor, alertándose al oír pisadas acercándose…

Dichas pisadas se acercaron más y más, hasta que parecían estar justo detrás de la roquera. Sin musitar un segundo, Roxy se dio vuelta súbitamente, y se tiro sobre su perseguidor, derribándolo contra el suelo…

-¡Roxy, soy y-yo, S-Sebastián!-Gritaba Sebastián, levantando sus manos en señal de paz. Roxy suspiro aliviada al poder reconocer al uruguayo, levantándose del suelo y ofreciéndole una mano al chico, que la tomo con confianza…

-¡Seba! ¿Qué diablos hacías siguiéndome?-Pregunto Roxy, algo irritada, en cuanto el peli-café se levanto. Sebastián froto su cuello algo nervioso, sonriéndole torpemente a la expectante roquera…

-Yo…q-quería ver si estabas bien. Eso es todo, heh…-Se excusaba Sebastián. Una sonrisa salió inesperadamente de los labios de la roquera, que se sintió algo conmovida por el gesto del uruguayo-¡Oh! E incluso te traje algunas fresas. Aunque están algo…masticadas. Es que accidentalmente las deje afuera en la noche, y vino un enorme oso bebe y…

-Seb, gracias por el gesto…pero esta vez paso-Dijo Roxy, sonriéndole nerviosa al uruguayo, que suspiro algo deprimido-No lo tomes a mal…sencillamente no tengo mucha hambre…

-Oh…está bien, heh. No hay problema…-Decía Sebastián, esforzándose por sacar una sonrisa, aunque el resultado no era muy convincente-Hey, no quiero parecer molesto pero…ayer, en el desafío…

-Sí, sobre eso…lo siento-Corto Roxy, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se iba a referir el uruguayo. Sebastián se sorprendió ante la disculpa de la roquera, pero por los momentos no dijo nada. Expectante a las palabras de la pelinegra-¡Pero es una competencia, Seb! Así que más de una vez tendré que…ya sabes, patearte el trasero cuando tengamos un desafío. No lo tomes a mal, solo es por el equipo. Además, digamos un blanco en mi espalda ahora mismo…

-¿Pero qué paso con eso de 'no dejar que la competencia nos cambie'? ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Roxy se quedo en silencio, su cabeza llenándose de los recuerdos de ese día. Sebastián, por su parte, la observaba expectante, en espera de una respuesta…

-¿No…lo olvidaste, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que…

-¡El exilio termino, gusanos!-Decía el Chef Hatchet, desde su helicóptero. El cocinero lanzo una escalera desde una compuerta, la cual se desplego hasta quedar a la altura de ambos jóvenes-¡Ahora suban si no quieren pasar otra noche hambrientos aquí!-

Roxy de inmediato comenzó a trepar la escalera, seguida de cerca de Sebastián, el cual veía con sospecha a la roquera…

* * *

Después de una –bastante exasperante- caminata de búsqueda, los catorce campistas lograron encontrar las dichosas ruinas. Dichas ruinas eran –evidentemente- bastante antiguas, siendo en su mayoría arquitectura que había decaído con el tiempo, y que ahora era poco más que granito destrozado. Y dichos granitos parecían, curiosamente, formar un circuito que atravesaba accidentadamente otros restos de pirámides y edificaciones, formando una intrincada pista a través de las ruinas, aunque en dicha pista habían varias paredes, rampas y estanques de lodo que hacían todo aun más escabroso…

Sin embargo, lo que llamo la atención a los concursantes fueron dos cosas: Un par de platos enormes ubicados al inicio de la pista, sobre los cuales habían un par de pasteles enormes de chocolate, los cuales sobrepasaban en altura incluso a Kat…

Además de esto, al lado de dichos pasteles había unas esferas de hámsteres gigantes, una roja y otra verde, que se encontraban al lado de un muy sonriente Chris, y de una emocionada Johanna. No es necesario decir que, al ver todo esto, los campistas estaban realmente confundidos…

-¡Bonjeur, campistas!-Saludo Chris animadamente-¡Y bienvenidos a su desafío de hoy!

-¡Oh, oh! ¿Tendrá algo que ver con hámsteres?-Preguntaba Shiny, emocionada. Chris solo sonrió malicioso.

-Algo así, pero se los explicare luego…-Decía Chris, riendo malvadamente-Pero antes, ¿Porque no traemos a nuestros exiliados, eh? ¡Oh Cheeeeef!-

Con eso, el helicóptero del cocinero se elevo encima de los campistas, y de él salieron despedidos Roxy y Sebastián, los cuales aterrizaron accidentadamente frente a los catorce campistas…

En cuanto se pusieron de pie, ambos caminaron hacia sus respectivos equipos, dirigiéndose una mirada el uno al otro al hacerlo.

-¿Alguna suerte con el Ídolo de Inmunidad, hermano?-Pregunto Jim a Sebastián, que se encontraba muy distraído mirando atentamente a Roxy, la cual evitaba dicha mirada-Uh, ¿Hola?-

-¿Uh? Oh, no, no mucha…-Respondió Sebastián, distraídamente. Jim solo suspiro frustrado…

-¡Heeeey, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy!-Decía Shiny con una sonrisa psicótica, mientras ponía un brazo alrededor del cuello de la roquera, alejándola un poco del resto del equipo-¿Acaso tuviste…heh, 'suerte' con Sebastián en la Isla del Exilio?-

-Uh…¿Qué?-Pregunto Roxy, confundida.

-¡Ya sabes de lo que hablo! Es decir, estuviste una noche sola con Sebastián, en una isla solitaria sola con un solitario y atractivo chico…espero que no la hayas 'malgastado', heheh-Reía Shiny, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pervertida a Roxy. La roquera finalmente capto el mensaje, y aparto el brazo de la stalker de encima, apartando la mirada para que esta no pudiera notar sus sonrojadas mejillas…

-¡SHINY!

-¿Qué? Tenía que preguntar. Digo, ya paso con Lucas y Nía, y Carly y Galen. ¿Por qué no podría pasar contigo?-Pregunto Shiny, inocentemente.

-Oh, ¿Y supongo que tienes pruebas de que esos cuatro lo hicieron en la Isla del Exilio, no?-Pregunto Roxy, sonriendo triunfal al ver como Shiny baja la mirada, algo avergonzada…

-Pues…heh, no, pero…

-Pero nada. Ya te lo he dicho, Seb y yo somos amigos porque no queremos arriesgar nuestra amistad, y no importa cuánto me guste él, yo debo…

Roxy cubrió su boca con ambas manos en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Shiny estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y parecía estar a punto de explotar de la emoción en ese momento…

-No…te atrevas a decir nada, ¿Me oíste?

-Como digas…señorita García-Susurro Shiny, con una sonrisa cómplice. Roxy solo suspiro exasperada…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__No sé porque dije eso. S-Sebastián y yo solo somos n-¡AMIGOS! Y no quiero terminar como esas descerebradas, babeándose por cualquier chico que encuentran por su calle…aunque Seba no es cualquier chico…¡AGH! Como odio a Shiny por meterme sus idiomanticas ideas en la cabeza…_

* * *

_**Shiny-**__Oh, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy, realmente estás loca por Seba. ¿Debería prepararles una cena romántica? ¡Oh, tal vez debería escribir con un aeroplano: 'Roxy ama Sebastián'! Sería perfecto, y bastante sutil. ¿Me pregunto dónde puedo encontrar un aeroplano…?_

* * *

-Hmm…¿No falta uno de ustedes aquí?-Preguntaba Chris, algo confundido-Ya saben, el mondadientes viviente…-

-Aquí, barbilla de trasero…-Decía Lucas cansinamente, caminando agotado hacia donde se encontraba su equipo, y de inmediato dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la mayoría de estos-Oh, y _muchas gracias_ por dejarme ATADO a un árbol toda la noche. Fueron muy amables…-

-De nada-Respondió Jim, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Lo dejaron atado a un árbol toda la noche?-Pregunto Carly, horrorizada-¿¡Están locos!? ¿¡Que harían si lo devoraba un oso o algo así!?-

-Probablemente hacer una fiesta con nachos, queso derretido, algo de cerveza, y algunas strippers…-Decía Crash, encogiéndose de hombros. Carly estaba lista para recriminarle al peli-magenta, si no hubiera sido por el irritante ruido de una bocina, siendo el responsable un bastante molesto Chris McLean…

-Ugh, ¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre?-Pregunto Selena, sujetando sus oídos.

-Si…si debo-Dijo el anfitrión, sonriente-En fin, llego la hora de anunciar su desafío. Uno que a mí me gusta llamar…¡Las Esferas Vomitivas!-

-¿Vomitivas?-Pregunto Sabrina, con un ligero escalofrió-Por favor, dime que no es…

-¿Un desafío de comida? ¡Si, si lo es!

Sabrina de inmediato sujeto su estomago, que gruñía adolorido tan solo ante el pensamiento…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__(Su estomago gruñendo ruidosamente)-Ugh, realmente odio comer comida asquerosa. O con muchas calorías. O que no esté hecha con ingredientes de primera… ¿Qué? ¡Lo dije antes! Mi cuerpo es como un sagrado e impecable templo: Solo merece lo mejor. Y si lo lleno de basura, bueno… ¡Me volveré basura! Y una belleza tan perfecta como esta no merece ser convertida en basura…_

* * *

-Su desafío será el siguiente…-Comenzaba Chris, apoyándose sobre una de las esferas-Un miembro de cada equipo tendrá sesenta segundos para comenzar a comer su pastel anormalmente grande. Cuando la campana suene, deberán entrar a su esfera de hámster, y comenzar a rodar por el circuito. Deberán dar una vuelta entera al circuito, y si llegan a vomitar, estarán descalificados del desafío, y deberán sentarse en la banca de los perdedores. Luego volverán al inicio, donde su relevo deberá comenzar a comer nuevamente su pastel gigante. El primer equipo que logre acabar con su pastel ganara el desafío. ¿Suena sencillo, no?-

-¡Y delicioso!-Exclamaba Shiny, sonriente-¡Yo adoro el pastel de chocolate!-

-Si…digamos que el pastel es de 'chocolate'…-Reía Chris sádicamente, lo cual borro inmediatamente la sonrisa del rostro de Shiny-…Como sea, digamos que el pastel tiene varios ingredientes 'sorpresa' dentro, los cuales les hará más difícil la tarea de no vomitar…

-¿Ingredientes sorpresa?-Pregunto Nate, con una sonrisa esperanzada-¿Cómo gusanitos de goma, u hojas de menta?-

-Más como lombrices de tierra y hiedra venenosa…

Sabrina no soporto oír esto, su estomago cediendo completamente y vaciando su contenido en un arbusto cercano, para el desagrado de sus compañeras de equipo…

-Parece que alguien no es tan perfecta después de todo…-Comento Selena, con una sonrisa socarrona. Sabrina solo le dirigió una mirada homicida a la oji-verde…

-En fin, ya que todo ha sido dicho…¡Que comience el desafío!

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__¿Un desafío de comida? ¡Bam! Lo tengo en la bolsa. Mi estomago es como una caja fuerte. Nada, repito, NADA sale de él sin mi confirmación. Sin mencionar que tengo el apetito de un oso después de hibernar…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__Hmm…tal vez deba hacer que las concursantes menos…sofisticadas pasen primero. Ya saben, para poder prepararme para poder comer ese enorme, azucarado, lleno de calorías…(cubre su boca para evitar vomitar)…ugh, me dan nauseas de tan solo pensar en eso…_

* * *

Crash y Kat se prepararon enfrente de su enorme plato, listos para cuando Chris diera la señal. El anfitrión sostenía en alto una bocina, su dedo listo para presionarla…

-En sus marcas…listos…¡AHORA!

Con el ruido de la bocina como confirmación, los dos gigantes de cada equipo comenzaron a devorar el enorme pastel, sin molestarse en qué demonios hubiera dentro de él…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Crash-**__Ahh…pastel. Si, sabía como a lodo mezclado con pescado podrido…pero estaba bueno. No soy muy quisquilloso. Si algo está en el plato, no durara mucho antes de que llegue a mi estomago…_

* * *

Al oír ambas campanas, los dos gigantes entraron con dificultad a sus respectivas esferas, y comenzaron a acelerar hacia la pista.

Kat tomo de inmediato la delantera, acelerando a toda velocidad a medida que su esfera iba colina abajo, pero Crash no se quedaba atrás. Los dos rivales cruzaron una estrecha curva, luego un zigzagueo, para luego pasar tres curvas más, todas siendo un poco suaves en cuanto a ángulo…

Finalmente, había una última curva, siendo esta mucho más cerrada que las últimas cuatro. A estas alturas, Kat se estaba sintiendo algo mareada, sujetando su estomago adolorida cuando sintió que su pastel estaba a punto de tomar un curso de regreso. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Crash de atravesarla, tomando el punto más cerrado de la curva para alcanzar a Kat, y tomar la delantera…

Crash logro llegar al punto de inicio primero, golpeándolo contra un cercado que se encontraba específicamente para detener la esfera, y que Chris desactivaba cuando bajaba de una palanca. Kat llego segundos después, estampando su esfera contra otro cercado similar…

Los dos adolescentes salieron de sus esferas completamente mareados, pero con una sonrisa desafiante en sus rostros…

-¡Siguientes!

De inmediato, Jen comenzó a devorar a toda velocidad su pastel, tragando trozos enteros del achocolatado pastel –o por lo menos en apariencia- mientras veía con rivalidad como Dean se acercaba al pastel, pero era echado a un lado por Nía, que comenzó a hacerle competencia a la rubia…

-¿Uh? ¿Qué no podías esperarte un poco?-Preguntaba Dean, confundido.

-¡Lo siento Dave, pero no pude evitarlo! ¡Se ve TAN delicioso!-Decía Nía, sonriendo inocentemente. Dean arqueo una ceja, confundido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, respondiendo con un simple encogimiento de hombros…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Nía es…un poco rara a veces. Y algo aterradora de vez en cuando…pero no representa una amenaza. Dudo que tenga un cerebro en esa cabezota pálida suya que suponga una rivalidad para mi supremo intelecto, ¿Y comparada a mis habilidades sociales superiores y mis múltiples talentos? No tiene ninguna oportunidad. Pero hey, una oveja a quien manipular siempre es útil, ¿No?_

* * *

_**Nía-**__Si, pude esperar un poco mas…¿Pero desperdiciar oportunidad de utilizar la compacta contextura de Jen para divertirme un poco con la velocidad de dos esferas a alta velocidad por una superficie irregular? ¡Ha, ni loca! Realmente he estado algo aburrida últimamente ahora que mi juguetito se ha ido, así que…algo de caos sería bueno para entretenerme un poco…_

* * *

-¡Vamos Jen, se que puedes hacerlo!-Le animaba Kat a la rubia, que hacia lo posible por engullir todo el pastel posible. Jen sonrió torpemente, algo conmovida por el halago, pero esto la distrajo de lo que estaba devorando, y del hecho de que una tarántula salió de su pastel, y subió inmediatamente a su rostro-Uh, J-Jen…

-¿Qué pasa, Katy?-Pregunto Jen, burlonamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto noto la tarántula enorme que tenía en el rostro, comenzó a correr en círculos, presa del pánico, e intentando quitarse la gigantesca araña de encima-¡AHH, ARAÑA, ARAÑA!-

-¿Arañas, Jen? ¿¡Arañas!? ¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas?-Pregunto Matt, burlonamente-¡Hahaha! Parece que la chica ruda no es tan ruda…es más, es prácticamente una bebita…

-¿Quieres repetir eso? Así podre romperte un par de dientes…-Exclamaba Kat al payaso, amenazante. Esto causo que las miradas del equipo estuvieran dirigidas a la DJ, que froto su brazo algo nerviosa-Q-quiero decir…¡No crean que dejare que hable mal de mi mejor amiga!-

-Oh, claro, Kat…claro…-Decía Sabrina, sonriendo astutamente.

Nía, por su parte, se encontraba riendo prácticamente a carcajadas del pánico de la rubia, sin notar como un escorpión subía a su mejilla sigilosamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto noto al arácnido, Nía tranquilamente tomo el escorpión en sus manos…y lo aplasto sin mucho cuidado en su puño…

Finalmente, la campana sonó, lo que causo que Nía –y una finalmente libre de arañas Jen- saltaran a sus respectivas esferas, y comenzaran a recorrer el circuito…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jen-**__Um…este definitivamente no es mi día de suerte. Si bien le tengo terror a las arañas…los espacios cerrados tampoco son lo mío. ¿Y saben qué? Experimente los dos el mismo día. ¡El mismo día! Sip, definitivamente no es mi día de suerte…_

* * *

-¡Sáquenme de esta cosa!-Gritaba Jen, estampando su esfera de un lado al otro del circuito, en un intento por escapar. Nía, mientras tanto, sonreía macabramente mientras una idea surgía por su mente, mirando una rampa ubicada a algunos metros de ambas…

La albina comenzó a acelerar, y, con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían, estampo violentamente la esfera de Jen. Dicha esfera se dirigió directamente a la rampa, la cual la mando volando varios metros por los aires, causando que la desafortunada Jen rodara sin control alguno dentro de su esfera, perdiendo inmediatamente cualquier tipo de dirección mientras se golpeaba repetidamente con las paredes de la gigantesca bola…

Nía vio todo esto con una sonrisa macabra, mientras llegaba al final de su recorrido, sin siquiera un rasguño…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jen-**__(En posición fetal, y chupando aterrada su pulgar)-P-p-pos d-d-data: N-nunca…a-acercarme…p-pastel…c-c-chocolate…_

* * *

_**Nía-**__(Sonriéndole pícara a la cámara)-Ahh…nada como algo de dolor ajeno en la mañana para ponerme de buen humor esta mañana…_

* * *

-¡Yay, primera!-Exclamaba Nía, saliendo de su esfera con una sonrisa-¡Y ni siquiera vomite ni un poquito!-

-¿Cómo…hiciste eso?-Pregunto Dean, incrédulo. Nía solo rasco su cabeza, confundida.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Eso! ¡Empujar a Jen de ese modo!

-No sé de que hablas, Dave…¡Yo solo gire y gire como una pelotita de ping-pong hasta llegar aquí!

Dean solo palmeo su rostro, frustrado por la incapacidad de la albina por responderle coherentemente.

-¡Agh, olvídalo!

Después de un par de segundos, Jen logro llegar al final del recorrido, saliendo temblorosa de su esfera, y poniéndose en posición fetal en el suelo. Kat de inmediato fue a socorrerla, mirando preocupada a la rubia.

-¿¡Qué paso allá!?

-P-pastel…g-giros…r-rampa…muchos c-conejitos por t-todas partes…-Decía Jen, incoherentemente. Tan pronto dijo esto, Jen se alejo de la DJ, corriendo hasta unos arbustos para poder vomitar. Chris, evidentemente, no dejo pasar esa a la rebelde rubia…

-¡Oohh, mala suerte Jen! Ya conoces la regla: Si vomitas, estas fuera del desafío…

Jen no le prestó atención al anfitrión, demasiado ocupada dándole el camino de regreso al pastel de chocolate que había engullido para prestarle atención. Kat, mientras tanto, le sujetaba el cabello a la rubia, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a una sonriente Nía, que solo saludo animadamente a la DJ…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kat-**__Nía las va a pagar por haberle hecho eso a Jen. No me importa si fue intencional o a propósito. Si llego a verla de nuevo en el circuito, oh, ya sabrá lo que le espera…_

* * *

Los siguientes en comenzar a comer fueron Carly y Dean, cada uno tomando gigantescos pedazos de pastel en sus manos, y llevándolos directamente a sus bocas, masticando a toda velocidad para poder tragarlos lo más rápido posible…

Carly llevaba, sorprendentemente, la delantera. Aunque esto cambio bruscamente cuando encontró un ingrediente particularmente familiar en su boca…

-¿A-acaso esto es…

-¿Carne de res? Si, si lo es-Respondió Chris, sonriendo sádicamente al poder escuchar a Carly vomitar al instante-Ah, por cierto, estas fuera…

Carly solo maldijo por lo bajo, sentándose en una banca junto con Jen, la cual le sonreía con empatía…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__(Abrazando sus piernas, algo triste)-Me siento bastante…decepcionada de mi misma en este momento. ¡Pero no podía hacerlo! Prefiero perder un desafío que alimentarme de lo que antes fue un ser viviente. Y si…y si soy eliminada por eso, pues…por lo menos me iré con la cabeza en alto…_

* * *

-¡Haha, patético!-Reía Dean burlonamente, al ver a Carly sentada en la banca de perdedores. Tan pronto oyó la campana, Dean subió a su esfera, y comenzó a rodar por el circuito a toda velocidad…

-¡Rápido, que alguien tome su lugar!-Exclamaba Sabrina, exasperada.

-¿Porque no tu? Estas disponible después de todo…-Dijo Selena, rodando los ojos. Sabrina inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la del flequillo rojo, que la devolvió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso te nombraron líder aquí? Tú no eres _nadie _para decirme que hacer, bestia salvaje…

-¿Bestia salvaje? Wow, asombroso apodo, Señorita Silicona…

-¡Esta bien, esto fue suficiente! ¡Tu iras allá y vas a…!

-¡Bah, como sea, yo iré! Lo que sea porque la Señorita Silicona se calle…-Gritaba Matt a ambas féminas, harto de su discusión. Lena no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión indignada de Sabrina ante el sobrenombre, y como esta ultima observaba con odio a Matt cuando corría hacia el pastel gigante, y comenzaba a devorarlo a toda velocidad.

-Huh, parece que es cierto lo que dicen: Todos los descerebrados piensan igual…-Decía Sabrina, con un tono orgulloso, mientras veía con odio a Selena-Y para tu información, muchacha ignorante…son completamente reales-

-Como digas, Señorita Silicona…-Reía Selena burlonamente. Sabrina solo bufo irritada, y saco una lima de su escote, para comenzar a arreglar sus uñas frenéticamente con ella, en un intento por calmar su ira…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__Si, Matt puede ser un idiota y todo, pero…se siente bien que alguien este de tu lado. En especial con todo el odio que estoy recibiendo gracias a la Señorita Silicona…_

* * *

Al oír la campana, Matt entro de un salto a su esfera, comenzando a acelerar a toda velocidad por el accidentado circuito…

Mientras tanto, Dean ya había terminado su recorrido, y salió tranquilamente de su esfera, caminando hacia un bastante nervioso Nate.

-Te toca, viejo.

-Uh…¿A-a mi?-Pregunto Nate, algo inseguro-No lo sé…mi mama dice que no debo comer mucha azúcar, o no podre dormir en la noche-

-¡P-pero debes hacerlo! ¿Qué acaso quieres que nuestro equipo pierda por ti? ¡No serias capaz de hacernos algo así! ¿O sí?-Pregunto Dean, en un intento por convencer al castaño, que froto su brazo nervioso.

-Uh…n-no, Dean, no podría. ¿Pero acaso esa esfera es s-segura? ¿Y podre respirar ahí dentro? Porque mis doctores me dijeron que debo estar en lugares ventilados, o mi asma podría…

-¡Solo entra a la maldita esfera!-Grito Dean, perdiendo la paciencia. Nate no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco ante el grito, caminando tembloroso hacia el pastel gigante, y comenzando a comer lentamente. Dean, por su parte, atrajo muchas miradas de parte de su equipo, que lo veía reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Él fue quien se lo busco al…desesperarme de ese modo!-Se defendió Dean, cruzándose de brazos. Lucas, que estaba al lado de él, no pudo evitar mirarlo condescendientemente-¿Qué?-

-No, nada…solo me preguntaba el porqué de tu repentino berrinche con tu novio…-Sonreía Lucas burlonamente, a lo cual Dean rodo los ojos-¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Problemas en el paraíso que tu y Nate comparten?-

-Oh cállate, Lucas. Por lo menos el es mi aliado, a diferencia de tu relación con Nía…

La sonrisa de Lucas se desvaneció al instante que su aliado menciono a la albina, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante de inmediato.

-¡RETRACTATE!

-¿Por qué debería? Tu eres quien tiene una obsesión con saber cada movimiento de una descerebrada porrista paliducha…-Decía Dean, sonriendo al ver como la desesperación de Lucas iba aumentando-¿Y sabes? Si tu beso de ayer no dijo ya lo que sientes por ella, tu rostro en este momento lo está haciendo…

-¡CÁLLATE! Nía es una completa mentirosa, manipuladora, y doble cara que me beso a mí, ¡NO AL REVÉS!

-Oh, ¿Hablas de _esa _Nía?-Señalaba Dean a la albina, que en ese momento se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa, hasta tropezarse con una de las ruinas, y cayendo de cara al suelo-Si, definitivamente es la encarnación de la maldad…

-Dean, te lo juro, ella oculta algo. ¡Así que hagas lo que hagas, no confíes en sus ojos de ángel! Digamos que finalmente vi un poco de la verdadera Nía, y es muy, muy…

-¿Ardiente?

-Si…¡Digo, n-no!-Se corrigió de inmediato Lucas, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo-¡Ella es malvada! ¡Y debemos deshacernos de ella lo más rápido posible!-

-Sí, claro Lucas, como digas…-Dijo Dean, rodando los ojos, completamente incrédulo. Para la irritación del estafador, pudo oír como Nate vomitaba todo el pastel que había comido a un lado del pastel, y comenzaba a correr en pánico hacia unos arbustos, para vomitar un vez más…

-Heh, que patético es ese chico. Aunque es divertido verlo sufrir…-Reía Lucas sádicamente, al ver el dolor que estaba experimentando Nate-Como sea, supongo que debo relevarlo…-

-Eso parece…-Dijo Dean, mientras una sonrisa cómplice aparecía en su rostro-Y no te preocupes, mantendré a Nia vigilada mientras no estás. Ya sabes, para no dejar que haga algo…¡MALVADO, MUAHAHAHAA!-

Lucas solo rodo los ojos irritado ante la burla de si aliado, y comenzó a correr hacia el pastel gigante, continuando lo que Nate había dejado a medias.

Dean, por su parte, dejo de reír en cuanto Lucas se alejo, una expresión seria apareciendo en su rostro a medida que sus ojos enfocaban a una albina que se encontraba lamiéndose sus dedos llenos de pastel con alegría…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Por más loco que suene…tal vez Lucas no esté mintiendo. Tal vez Nía __**si**__ este ocultando algo. Así que estaré alerta. No le diré nada a nadie todavía, no, no quiero levantar sospechas. Sencillamente observare a la 'Barbie' humana por un tiempo. Quiero ver si todo eso de la 'Otra Nía' es real. Y si es así…sería interesante tener a una aliada que sea realmente malvada, y no un chiste como Lucas. Aunque claro, dudo que sea igual de malvada que yo, pero igual sería una gran mejora respecto a mis otros dos 'aliados'…_

* * *

-¡Y Matt termina su tramo!-Anunciaba Chris, la cámara enfocando a un muy traumatizado Matt, que caminaba tembloroso hacia Selena..

-T-te…t-toca…-Decía Matt, tirándose al suelo en posición fetal. Selena observo al rubio confundida, debido a la actitud asustada de este.

-Uh…como digas…

Selena de inmediato camino hacia su pastel, comenzando a devorarlo a toda velocidad, tragando con facilidad el glaseado y masticando sin problemas las –convenientemente- enormes chispas de chocolate…

Ambos equipos ya habían comido casi la mitad de su gigantesco pastel, pero aun así, aun quedaba bastante en el enorme plato. Por supuesto, Lucas y Selena se encontraban encargándose de esto en ese momento, mirándose el uno al otro con rivalidad mientras devoraban fieramente su pastel…

-Hmm…te esmeraste bastante haciendo ese pastel, Chef-Decía Chris al cocinero, que se encontraba sentado al lado del anfitrión, ambos en sus clásicas sillas de playa. Johanna, sorprendentemente, se encontraba sentada junto a ellos, mirando el desafío distraídamente-Se ve delicioso desde aquí…

-¿De que esta hecho?-Pregunto Johanna, curiosa-Parece de chocolate desde aquí, ¿Pero donde conseguiste tanto?-

-Uh…solo lo encontré por ahí, heh…-Reía el Chef nerviosamente. Tanto Chris como Johanna le dieron una mirada confundida al cocinero, que comenzó a sudar nervioso-¡Oh, Chris! ¿No deberías cortar a comerciales?-

-¡Muy cierto, Chef-cito!-Decía Chris, volteando a ver a la cámara con su usual sonrisa de comerciales-¿Podrán los _Nexkoyotl_ terminar su pastel a tiempo? ¿O acaso los _Oselotl_ seguirán con su racha de victorias? ¿Y quién será el siguiente desafortunado que terminara en la Balista de la Vergüenza? ¡Descúbranlo cuando volvamos aquí en Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a TDMI!-Saludaba Johanna entusiasta, mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa traviesa-Antes de corte, vimos como Lucas tomaba el lugar de Nate después de que el disparara su pastel de vuelta, además de cómo Selena se unía a la…

-¡Ehem!-Se excusaba Chris, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a su asistente, que sonreía torpemente-¿Acaso estabas haciendo lo que creí que estabas haciendo?-

-Pues…si. ¡Pero es que estoy TAN aburrida! ¿Cuándo podre comenzar a competir?-Preguntaba Johanna, haciéndole ojitos de cachorrito al anfitrión. Chris solo le acaricio la cabeza a la deportista, como si de literalmente un cachorro se tratara, y le sonrió socarronamente…

-Johanna, Johanna, Johanna…no te preocupes. ¡Tu curso de Asistenciologia ya casi termina!

-¡Esa materia ni siquiera existe!

-¿A no?-Pregunto Chris, confundido-Como sea, anda a buscarme un Latte…

Johanna gruño enfadada, y camino nuevamente al tráiler del anfitrión, en busca del dichoso café…

-¡Tráeme un a mi también, cariño! ¡Negro, por favor!-Gritaba el Chef a la asistente, que solo gruñía nuevamente. En cuanto la temperamental castaña se fue, el cocinero volteo a ver al anfitrión, que sonreía arrogante mientras veía el desafío entretenido-¿No hablaras enserio con lo de meterla en la competencia, cierto?-

-¡Por supuesto que hablo enserio! Solo espero el momento correcto…-Dijo Chris, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'el momento correcto'?

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue, Chef. Lo sabrás cuando llegue…

El Chef solo le dirigió una mirada confundida, para luego encogerse de hombros, y seguir viendo el desafío.

Después de quitarse algunas ratas que habían salido del pastel a atacarlo, Lucas entro de golpe a su esfera, y comenzó a girar por la pista. Sabrina, por su parte, aun seguía engullendo su pastel, aprovechando cada segundo hasta que la campana sonara…

Sin embargo, no fue la campana la que hizo que se detuviera en seco, sino cierto ingrediente que se encontraba en el pastel…

-¿N-nueces?-Pregunto Selena, horrorizada, al encontrar unas cuantas nueces picadas en el bocado que había devorado segundos atrás. La chica punk inmediatamente escupió lo que tenía en su boca, alejándose del pastel lo más rápido que podía, y mirando sus manos con horror.

-¿Porque te detuviste, fenómeno?-Pregunto Sabrina, enfadada-¡Comienza a comer ahora mismo!-

-¡Vamos, date prisa!-Exclamaba Kat, exasperada al ver como Selena ignoraba por completo el desafío, y comenzaba a rascar sus brazos y rostro frenéticamente, los cuales estaban tomando un color rojo. Evidentemente, esto confundió bastante a la DJ-Uh…¿Acaso te pasa algo?-

-¡EL…PASTEL…T-TENIA…NUECES!-Gritaba Selena, horrorizada. Los ojos de Flora se abrieron de par en par al oír esto, compartiendo la preocupación de su amiga ante lo que esto implicaba…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Flora-**__L-Lena es muy, muy, MUY alérgica a l-las nueces. Una vez, ella me conto que comió p-por accidente un dulce con nueces, y t-termino con su rostro completamente rojo e hinchado. S-solo espero que no le p-pase nada malo…_

* * *

Debido a los múltiples gritos de sus compañeras de equipo, Selena decidió entrar a la esfera en cuanto sonó la campana, ignorando como su piel se tornaba roja, y se inflamaba más y más. Sabrina no pudo evitar reír maliciosa ante esto, aunque intento disimularlo en cuanto noto que Jen y Kat estaban acercándose…

-Lo único que nos faltaba: Que fuera alérgica a las nueces…-Dijo Jen, rodando los ojos-Aunque espero que no sea nada grave. No me gustaría verla siendo descalificada por eso, no importa que tan problemática sea esa chica…

-Lo sé. Una pena, ¿No creen?-Comento Sabrina, suspirando pesadamente-Realmente espero que este bien…-

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Aunque… ¿Una descalificación por heridas? ¡Seria simplemente asombroso! Así podría deshacerme de Selena, y eliminar a Roxy o a Shiny de un solo golpe… (Cruza los dedos)…¡Vamos diosito, dale algo de suerte a Sabrina!_

* * *

Selena no estaba teniendo mucha suerte en el circuito, estrellándose una y otra vez por las paredes de las ruinas, debido a que su alergia había inflamado bastante su rostro, lo cual le impedía ver correctamente. Esto causo que la chica punk golpeara rocas, estatuas, monumentos, y a un descuidado Lucas, mandándolo a volar por una rampa fuera del circuito…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Hmph!-Exclamaba –o por lo menos hacia el intento- Lena, en un intento por disculparse por el choque, aunque no supiera realmente quien estaba dentro. Después de cientos, _cientos_ de choques, Selena logro terminar su recorrido, deteniéndose al chocar contra el cerco, y saliendo temblorosa de su esfera, completamente roja e inflamada…

-¡Whoa, eso es muy repulsivo! ¡No puedo ver!-Exclamaba Chris, soportando las nauseas-¡Chef, lleva a la señorita Knight a la enfermería! Así no tendré que verla más…-

El Chef se levanto de su asiento, y se arranco con sus propias manos su atuendo común, revelando debajo un vestido de enfermera, completo con gorro y pantimedias. El cocinero camino hacia la chica punk, y la subió a una camilla cercana, arrastrándola hacia la enfermería…

-Ahh…mucho mejor-Dijo Chris, suspirando aliviado en cuanto Selena salió de escena.

-¿Qué pasara con ella?-Indago Carly, consternada.

-¿E-estará b-bien?-Pregunto esta vez Flora, visiblemente preocupada.

-¿Y si no, significa que no habrá eliminación?-Pregunto Dean, solo para ser visto de mala manera por la ecologista-¿Qué? Solo quería saber…

-Cálmense, estará bien…o al menos eso espero-Dijo Chris, despreocupadamente-Ustedes sigan con el desafío. Les avisaremos luego si Selena sobrevive o no…

-¿S-s-sobrevive?-Pregunto Flora, palideciendo de inmediato.

-…O no…-Completo Chris, con una sonrisa-Como sea, ¡A jugar!-

-Yo me encargo de esta ronda…-Decía Roxy, corriendo hacia el pastel gigante, y comenzando a devorarlo a toda velocidad. Su equipo la observo impresionadas, debido a la facilidad que tenia la roquera para engullir sin problemas trozos enormes de pastel…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__Ahh…¿Qué puedo decir? Los desafíos de comida son como pastel comido para mí…literalmente en este caso__…_

* * *

Meros segundos después, Lucas termino su recorrido, saliendo completamente mareado de su esfera, y tambaleándose hacia donde estaba Dean…

-¿¡Porque tardaste tanto!?-Pregunto Dean, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mi…pancita…esta…dando…v-vueltas…-Decía Lucas, sujetando su estomago adolorido, para luego vomitar en frente de un irritado Dean, que rodo los ojos ante la incompetencia de su traicionero compañero…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Mi equipo está lleno de imbéciles. Y estoy empezando a dudar que esto sea algo bueno…_

* * *

Sebastián tomo el turno de los _Nexkoyotl, _y comenzó a comer todas las porciones del pastel que podían sujetar sus brazos, mirando con curiosidad a Roxy, que estaba totalmente concentrada en su desafío…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sebastián-**__Roxy menciono algo sobre tener un 'blanco en su espalda' cuando estábamos en la Isla de los Huesos…¿Será que alguien estará amenazándola con eliminarla? No lo sé che, todo ha estado muy extraño últimamente…de todos modos, creo que le daré una mano. Ya saben, ¿Para eso son los…ugh, amigos, no?_

* * *

Sebastián comenzó a comer un poco más lento, mirando expectante a Roxy todo el tiempo, intentando darle la mayor ventaja posible. Sin embargo, esto comenzó a desesperar realmente a sus compañeros de equipo, que notaron el cambio de velocidad del uruguayo…

-¡Oh vamos, viejo! ¡Comienza a comer, pedazo de (censurado)!-Protestaba Dean, irritado por la lentitud del castaño.

-Uh, Dean…no deberías ser tan duro con él. Después de todo, está compitiendo con el amor de su vida…-Le dijo Nate, en casi un susurro. Dean arqueo una ceja, confundido, pero al ver que Sebastián se estaba enfrentando contra Roxy, una sonrisa maliciosa tomo lugar en su rostro.

-Oh…lo entiendo perfectamente, Nate-Dijo Dean, fingiendo algo de comprensión, y mirando con algo de arrepentimiento al castaño-Debería ser menos duro con él, ¿No? Por tener a su novia en el otro equipo, y todo eso…

-¡Exacto!-Dijo Nate, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Es decir, ¿Cómo podríamos atrevernos a arruinar algo tan hermoso como el amor?-

-Pues…tengo varias maneras en mente…-Se susurro a si mismo Dean, con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Q-que tienes razón! No podemos interrumpir algo tan…ugh, hermoso como el amor…

Nate sonrió dulcemente al oír esto, dándole un abrazo al estafador, que, a pesar de sentirse irritado por esto, decidió devolver dicho abrazo para conservar la confianza del oji-celeste…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Hmm…así que Sebastián está ayudando a su no-novia, ¿Eh? Pues podría ser un cretino y decírselo a todo mi equipo…pero no lo hare, eso sería algo horrible de mi parte. No, se lo hare saber a su queridita novia. Veamos cómo reacciona tu querida Roxy después de saber esto, Seb…_

* * *

Finalmente, después de que la campana sonara, Roxy salió corriendo hacia su esfera, seguida de cerca de Sebastián. La roquera rápidamente agarro una larga brecha entre ella y su ex-compañero de equipo, y, en menos de un par de minutos, completo su recorrido, saliendo de su esfera y caminando algo mareada hacia Shiny…

-T-te toca…

-¡Okis, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy! ¡Hora de comer pastel, heheh!-Reía Shiny maniáticamente, saltando de cara al pastel para comenzar a devorarlo salvajemente. Varios segundos después, Sebastián llego a la línea de partida, caminando algo perdido hacia Jim…

-¡T-tu turno, c-che…!

-¡Como digas, viejo!-Decía Jim, corriendo hacia su pastel, y tomando enormes bocados de este, logrando terminar con una buena parte de este.

Sus compañeros, mientras tanto, miraban impresionados…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__Ahh…mucho mejor que la comida de la correccional. Después de comer la basura de prisión, y tener que utilizar un retrete sin papel higiénico, y expuesto en el medio de una celda entre dos sucias camas empapadas de líquidos de dudosa procedencia…digamos que mi estomago se ha enrudecido un poco…_

* * *

-¡Hmm, esto esta delicioso!-Exclamaba Shiny, asombrada, mientras saboreaba lentamente su pastel-¡Incluso con las lombrices de tierra, sigue sabiendo a chocolate!-

-¡Shiny, concéntrate en el desafío!-Exclamaba Roxy, perdiendo la paciencia.

-P-pero…¡Esta tan rico!

-¡SHINY!

-Ya se, ya se, debo concentrarme en el de…¡Oh, espera, encontré un filete!-

-¿Filete?-Pregunto el Chef, volteando a ver a Chris algo confundido-Ahh, seguro habla de la lengua de cerdo…

Tan pronto oyó esto, Shiny le dio un viaje de regreso a lo que recién había comido, debido a la incapacidad de la stalker de poder soportar la idea de haber comido…bueno, _una lengua_. Para la desgracia del equipo _Oselotl_, Shiny termino vomitando encima del pastel de chocolate, haciéndolo aun menos apetecible que antes…

-¡Ugh, Shiny!-Exclamaba Sabrina, completamente iracunda. Sin embargo, en cuando la autoproclamada líder logro sentir el aroma proveniente del vomito, su estomago termino cediendo nuevamente, y la pelinegra vomito en un arbusto cercano.

-¡L-lo siento! N-no fue mi intención…-Decía Shiny, arrepentida. Sin embargo, su equipo no pareció muy convencido con su disculpa…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__¡Ugh! Justo tenía que vomitar encima del pastel. Y yo que creía que nada podía hacerlo más repulsivo de lo que era…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__(Riendo histéricamente)-¡Hahahaha! ¿Vomitar…e-en el pastel? ¡HAHAHA, PATÉTICO! Si tan solo hubiera tenido una videocámara…_

* * *

Después de que el minuto terminara, Jim ya había logrado acabar con una buena parte del pastel, sin muchos problemas, dejando solo una mediana porción en el plato. En cuanto sonó la campana, Jim entro de inmediato a su esfera, y comenzó a rodar a toda velocidad por el circuito de obstáculos, atravesándolo habilidosamente…

Mientras tanto, las _Oselotl_ se encontraban mirando con horror el vomitado pastel que quedaba en su plato. La porción era considerablemente moderada, solo unos cuantos centímetros más grande que la de los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_…

Por supuesto, esto no era lo que les preocupaba a las féminas…

-Uh…¿Y bien? ¿Quién será la siguiente en pasar?-Pregunto Carly, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿En mi opinión? Debería ser Shiny otra vez-Comento Sabrina, mirando a la stalker con flamante ira. Shiny solo bajo la cabeza, arrepentida-Después de todo, ella vomito el pastel. Así que lo más justo sería que ella lo acabara…

-Sí, pero ella vomito. Por lo tanto, esta descalificada…-Contradijo Roxy, a lo cual Sabrina solo frunció el seño, frustrada.

-¡Agh, esto es tan frustrante! No se ustedes chicas, pero yo no comeré un pastel vomitado. ¡Es repugnante, degradante, y simplemente desagradable!-

-Relájate, brujita, yo me encargo. He comido cosas peores antes, así que algo de vomito…no s-será problemas-Le aseguro Roxy a la pelinegra, con algo de duda en su voz-Después de todo, ¿Qué tan mal puede saber?-

Antes de que Roxy pudiera correr directo hacia el pastel, la pelirroja fue interrumpida por la familiar voz del anfitrión, que la detuvo en sus casillas…

-¡Lo siento Roxy, pero nadie podrá repetir turnos hasta que todas y _cada una _pase a la pista! Así que a menos que Flora o Sabrina tomen un turno cada una, no podrás pasar…

Roxy maldijo por lo bajo al oír esto, dirigiéndole una mirada de empatía a Flora y a Sabrina. La tímida chica solo observo la vomitada pila de pastel con absoluto terror, mientras que Sabrina cubrió su boca de inmediato para evitar que una oleada de vomito saliera nuevamente de esta, antes de voltear a ver a Flora con una mirada pensativa…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__(Sujetando adolorida su estomago)-Ugh…no puedo. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Cómo podría comer esa nauseabunda mezcla de grasiento pastel y fluidos corporales de una psicótica? Así q-que debía hacerlo…debía convencer a esa…pulga insignificante de tomar el último turno. ¿Qué si pensé que iba a ganar? ¡Agh, por supuesto que no! ¿Qué no la ven? Ella es una vergüenza para mi equipo…pero eso solo lo hace mejor. Después de todo, si mi equipo pierde, no me miraran a mí. Miraran al insignificante tapete que es Flora. ¡Ha! Un tapete. Así es Flora: Un tapete. Un patético y sucio tapete de mal gusto cuyo único propósito de existir es para ser pisoteado…_

* * *

-¿M-me permiten hablar un rato con Flora? Ya saben para…decidir quién será la siguiente en pasar-Pregunto Sabrina, con una sonrisa inocente. Al oír esto, la sangre de Flora se heló de inmediato, mirando a ver con terror a la arrogante pelinegra…

Sus compañeras, sin embargo, eran ciegas al miedo de la tímida joven.

-Uh, como digas-Se encogió de hombros Roxy-Pero date prisa, a menos que quieras perder este desafío…

Sabrina le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la roquera, y tomo inmediatamente la mano de Flora, arrastrándola a toda velocidad hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejadas del resto de su equipo…

-Escucha… ¿Flora, cierto?-Pregunto de modo casual Sabrina, mirando gentilmente a Flora, que se encontraba temblando aterrada-Se que tu y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero…¿Te molestaría pasar por este turno? Digamos que el vomito de Shiny no le vendrá muy bien a mi cutis…-

-P-pues…-Comenzó Flora, esquivando la mirada manipulativa de Sabrina, e intentando sacar algo de valor dentro de sí…sin mucho éxito-…Y-yo tampoco…um…e-es que el v-vomito no…d-d-digamos q-que p-preferiría…

A estas alturas, Sabrina estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con la tartamudez de la peli-café, llegando incluso a sentir un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. Harta de esperar, Sabrina callo a Flora apretando sus labios con sus dedos, y dirigiéndole una mirada fría…

-Creo que no fui muy clara…-Comenzó nuevamente Sabrina, aunque esta vez, no hacia un intento en enmascarar el odio en su voz-Yo _no_ comeré ese disgustoso pastel, ¿Me escuchaste, tapete de quinta? Ese no es mi trabajo. Mi trabajo es ordenarles a personas patéticas, débiles, inútiles e insignificantes lo que tienen que hacer…personas como tú. Y ahora mismo te ordeno que vayas a comerte ese repulsivo pedazo de postre sobre azucarado, y si no lo haces, o terminas arruinando el desafío, hallare una manera de humillarte a ti y a tu marimacha amiga aun mas, hasta que llegue el punto de que no podrán mostrar sus horrendas caras en público… ¿Me escuchaste?-

Flora estaba completamente pálida, sus piernas temblando como si estas estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Notando que Sabrina aun estaba apretando sus labios, Flora decidió asentir débilmente con su cabeza, evitando todo contacto visual con los intimidantes ojos de la pelinegra. Tan pronto hizo esto, Sabrina esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos, querida. Tenemos un desafío que ganar…

Sabrina comenzó a halar a Flora nuevamente hacia el área del desafío, y la tímida chica no pudo hacer más que obedecer, sin decir ni una palabra para evitar otro posible conflicto con la cruel líder de los _Oselotl…_

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Ahh…tal como dije anteriormente: Un tapete. __Un patético, débil, e insignificante tapete…_

* * *

-¡Y Jim acaba de terminar el recorrido!-Anunciaba Chris, la cámara enfocando a un sudoroso Jim, que salía sin problemas de su esfera, y chocaba cinco con Sebastián-¡Es hora de lo que parece que será la ronda final! Los _Nexkoyotl_ deberán conformarse con Galen, mientras que los _Oselotl _tendrán la oportunidad de elegir entre la alfombra sin espinazo y la señorita ególatra…

-¡Hey!-Gritaba Sabrina, visiblemente ofendida-¿¡Como se atreve a llamarme así!?-

-Pues va bastante bien contigo…-Decía Roxy, con una sonrisa burlona. Sabrina solo la miro de manera homicida…

-Como digas, Roxanne…-Rodaba los ojos Sabrina, antes de mirar cómplice a Flora-Así que, Flora, ¿Porque no te preparas para comenzar?-

-Um, no me gusta contradecirte, Sabrina, pero… ¿No sería mejor que tú fueras la que…?

-Um, p-por supuesto, S-Sabrina…-Interrumpió tímidamente Flora a Carly, la cual miro esto sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-Se pregunto Carly, confundida. Sabrina solo sonrió maliciosa, aunque lo disimulo lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida-¡Sabrina! ¿No deberías pasar tú? Digo, tú eres mucho más atlética, sin mencionar que Flora es…uh…ya sabes, menos…

Flora no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco ante los intentos de la ecologista de defenderla, que no hacían más que humillarla más en ese momento…

-¡Oh, intente convencerla, Carly! Pero ella seguía insistiendo que quería finalizar el recorrido. ¿No te parece dulce?-Le respondía Sabrina a la castaña, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una aterrada Flora, la cual se sacudió ligeramente ante el contacto. Carly, por su parte, solo achinaba los ojos, desconfiada-¿No es así Flora?-

-Um…s-s-si, S-Sabrina…

-¡Ahora ve a ganar el desafío, Flora! ¡Confiamos en ti!-Le daba ánimos Sabrina, empujando con fuerza a Flora hacia el gigantesco pastel, lo cual termino mandando a Flora a resbalar al suelo, cayendo torpemente de rodillas en frente del imponente plato…

Carly, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Carly, mirando de reojo a Sabrina, que, indiferente, saco una botella de agua de su escote, y comenzó a beberla, mientras veía entretenida como Flora se levantaba temblorosa del suelo, y tomaba lentos bocados del gigantesco –y ahora bastante repulsivo- pastel…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Estoy empezando a sentirme mal por Flora__… algo molesta con Sabrina, por tratarla asi__. Es decir, seamos sinceros, la chica parece temerle a su propia sombra. Y Sabrina no ayuda mucho…si, sé que es la líder de nuestro equipo y ha hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora, pero…no lo sé. No debería ser tan autoritaria con ella. Flora me parece…bastante frágil, ¿Saben? Y hay que ser más…cuidadosas al tratar con ella…_

* * *

-¡Y Galen y Flora van para la última ronda!-Anunciaba Chris, viendo con sorpresa como Flora se enfrentaba contra Galen en el desafío final-Un momento… ¿Flora? ¡Hahahaha, realmente están perdidos! Como sea. Los veré luego en la ceremonia de Eliminación, Ocelotes…

Flora intento por ignorar el insulto del anfitrión, concentrándose completamente en el vomitado pastel que tenía en frente. La castaña miro a Galen por un momento, frustrándose un poco al ver como el cínico comía con regocijo su achocolatado pastel…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Flora-**__(Su rostro teñido de un color verdoso)-Vomito…t-t-tenía que ser vomito…_

* * *

-¡Ha! Esto es tan fácil…-Reía Galen, mientras tomaba otro bocado de su pastel. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, un enjambre de abejas salió de este, y comenzó a atacar al sarcástico chico-¡AH! ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!-

-¡Hahaha! ¿Decías?-Carcajeaba sádicamente Chris, al ver el dolor del pelinegro, que solo gruño irritado.

Flora, por su parte, estaba intentando comer lo último que quedaba de su pastel, haciendo lo que podía para no vomitar en ese mismo momento. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de tener los siete pares de ojos de sus compañeras fijas en ella, que solo hacían más que poner un poco nerviosa a la tímida chica…

Tampoco ayudo mucho que una trampa para ratas aplastara sus dedos justo cuanto iba a tomar otro pedazo de pastel…

-¡AHH! ¡DUELE, DUELE!

-¡Hahahaha, trampa para ratas! Un clásico…-Reía Lucas de manera sádica.

-Qué extraño que no te toco a ti, porque se supone que debe atrapar ratas…-Le dijo Jim agriamente, a lo cual Lucas le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

Flora, por su parte, se encontraba agitando violentamente su mano, intentando que la trampa para ratas finalmente cediera. Después de varios intentos, esto funciono, y la trampa para ratas salió volando por los aires…

…y activándose nuevamente en la nariz de Lucas, el cual grito agonizante en cuanto la trampa prácticamente aplasto su nariz.

-¡AHHH! ¡QUITENMELA, QUITENMELA!

-¡Hahaha! ¿Sabes? Retiro lo dicho…-Rio Jim, junto a Crash, Nía y Sebastián, que se unieron al coro de carcajadas causado por el dolor del moreno. Lucas solo gruño frustrado, logrando arrancar la dolorosa trampa de su inflamada nariz…

Después de varios segundos, Galen –ahora cubierto de varias marcas de picaduras- logro devorar completamente su pastel, y, justo cuando su campana sonó, entro sin dudarlo a su esfera, y comenzó a rodar a toda velocidad por el circuito…

Flora, por su parte, sostenía completamente adolorida su estomago, su rostro completamente verde, y su porte parecía ser el de un anciano enfermo de más de noventa años. Aun así, Flora pudo tomar el ultimo bocado de pastel justo antes de que sonara su campana, y, torpemente, entro a su esfera, rodando mareada hacia el circuito, siguiendo a un mucho más veloz Galen…

-¡Vamos, Galen, mas rápido! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-Gritaba Nate, emocionado.

-¡Vamos Flora! Tu puedes…probablemente…terminar el circuito-Decía Kat, su tono muy lejos de ser uno de confianza-¿Creen que…pueda terminarla, no?-

-Lo dudo-Respondió Jen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo creo…-Dijo Carly, empática.

-Uh…nop. No es muy posible…-Opino Shiny, frotando su brazo nerviosa.

-Ni siquiera creo que llegue a la mitad…-Dijo esta vez Matt, con una risa burlona.

Kat solo suspiro derrotada, mirando como corrían ambos jóvenes por el circuito de obstáculos, Galen manteniendo una buena brecha respecto a Flora…

-Estamos perdidas…-Dijo Kat, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Galen, dentro de su esfera, se encontraba corriendo a todo vapor, esquivando con facilidad varias rocas, paredes y baches encontrados en su camino, que se le hacían dificultosos de evitar a su insegura rival, que mas de una vez tropezaba con alguno de dichos obstáculos.

El cínico observo con una sonrisa sarcástica como Flora tropezaba con un bache, haciéndola caer dentro de su propia esfera, y causando que rodara sin control dentro de esta. Esto le causo una pequeña risa al pelinegro, lo cual lo distrajo del circuito…

…y causo que se golpeara de frente contra uno de los muros de las ruinas, rebotándolo con fuerza en reversa…

-¡AHHH!

Flora, por su parte, aun seguía rodando sin control dentro de su esfera, pero aun así logro rebasar al aturdido Galen, que hacia lo posible por retomar el rumbo. Flora miro –o hizo el intento, debido a su incomoda vista- como ella cruzaba violentamente la última curva, y salía disparada con fuerza hacia la línea de partida…

Flora choco con fuerza contra el muro de contención, saliendo aturdida de su esfera con varios segundos de ventaja respecto a un incrédulo Galen, que salió de su esfera mirando genuinamente emocionado por la victoria de la temerosa chica…

Los demás –incluyendo a un muy incrédulo anfitrión- apenas podían creer lo que veían. Sabrina era, fácilmente, la más shockeada en ese momento, su mandíbula prácticamente a punto de golpear el suelo…

-¡Y Flora acaba de ganar el desafío para los Oselotl!-Exclamaba Chris, sonriente. Las siete compañeras –presentes- de Flora comenzaron a festejar al instante, incluso una bastante celosa Sabrina, aunque esta lo hizo más para disimular que por verdadera emoción. Flora aun parecía estar bastante mareada, tambaleándose de un lado al otro, y sujetando su estomago con dolor-¡Y, como recompensa por haber ganado el desafío de hoy, ustedes obtienen…!

El anfitrión fue interrumpido al oír el –ahora repugnantemente familiar- sonido de alguien vomitando. Para su sorpresa –y para la decepción de muchos- la persona que había vomitado no se trataba de nadie más que…Flora. La tímida chica había corrido a unos arbustos cercanos, vaciando su estomago inmediatamente después de que Chris había anunciado su victoria.

Las _Oselotl_ no sabían realmente que pensar, y veían a Chris expectantes de un veredicto, sintiendo un mal presentimiento en ese momento…

-¿Y-y bien? ¿C-cuál es nuestro premio, eh?-Preguntaba Sabrina, en un intento por disimular lo ocurrido.

-¿Premio? ¡Ha! Sí, claro…-Rio Chris sádicamente-¡Como si ustedes merecieran un premio!

-¡Pero ganamos!-Protesto Jen, enfadada-¡Flora termino el recorrido antes que Galen!-

-Si…pero vomito, y, si recuerdan bien, dije que cualquier campista que vomite seria descalificado del juego…¡Así que los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo _son los ganadores por omisión!

-¡Por omisión, si, así siempre gano yo!-Decía Lucas, poniendo sus brazos en alto. El festeje del moreno fue acompañado por el resto del equipo, que comenzaron a gritar emocionados, felicitando a un estupefacto Galen, que solo sonreía neutral ante su victoria.

Las _Oselotl_, por su parte…estaban más que devastadas en ese momento…

-Y ahí va nuestra racha…que basura…-Dijo Roxy, pateando enfadada una piedra cercana.

-¡Ugh, esto es tan injusto!-Exclamaba Jen, prácticamente hirviendo de la rabia en ese momento-Chris es un completo (censurado)…

-Insultarlo no nos hará ganar, Jen…-Le decía Carly a la rubia, que solo le dirigía una mirada enfadada a la ecologista.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues por lo menos se siente bien!

-Pero es infantil. Y, si no me equivoco, tú debes tener por lo menos dieciséis…corporalmente, claro…

-¡Te mostrare que es in…!

-¡CHICAS!-Gritaba Sabrina, harta de la discusión de ambas-¡Dejen de pelear YA! Tenemos que volver a las cabañas. Así decidiremos quien se irá a casa de una manera _madura_, y no como si fuéramos un par de infantes…

Carly y Jen se dieron una mirada de irritación la una la otra, antes de voltear a ver a su líder del equipo.

-¿Y qué hay de Flora?-Pregunto Shiny, con algo de preocupación por la tímida peli-café que, en ese momento, estaba vomitando en un matorral no muy lejos de su ubicación. Sabrina se quedo pensativa un rato, antes de sonreír compasiva…o por lo menos en el exterior…

-No te preocupes, Shy. Yo me encargo de ella…

Shiny sonrió inocente ante esto, y, junto al resto del equipo, se dispuso a caminar de vuelta al campamento. Sabrina, por su parte, camino tranquilamente hacia el arbusto en el cual se encontraba Flora, arrodillándose para estar a su altura. Al notar la presencia de la perfeccionista líder, Flora se alejo inmediatamente del arbusto, mirando suplicante a la pelinegra…

-S-Sabrina… ¡L-lo siento m-m-mucho! N-no quería…y-y-yo solo…

-Cállate. Y quítame tus patéticos ojos de encima. _Ahora_-Ordeno Sabrina fríamente, mientras se ponía de pie. Flora obedeció al instante, haciendo silencio absoluto y mirando sumisa al suelo, intentando no temblar asustada en ese momento-¿Crees que vas a salirte de esta? ¿Crees que puedes perder el desafío, y voy a olvidarlo con un simple 'Lo siento'?-

-Um, l-lo sí-sien…

-¡NO! ¡No lo digas, no digas lo siento!-Grito Sabrina enfurecida. Flora instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos, sus manos cubriendo defensivamente su rostro. Al ver la posición de la castaña, Sabrina suspiro pesadamente, utilizando cada gota de paciencia que tenia para no provocarle algún tipo de daño físico a la temerosa joven-Ugh, no vales la pena…no es como si sobrevivirás esta ceremonia de eliminación de todos modos. Es decir, ¿Después de tu patético rendimiento en el desafío? ¡Ha! Buena suerte si alguien además de esa necia emo corta-venas quiere seguir teniéndote en el equipo, _porque la necesitaras_. _¡Wir sehen uns in der hölle, teppich!_

Con eso, Sabrina se dio vuelta, siguiéndole el rastro al resto del equipo hacia el campamento. Flora se quedo un rato arrodillada en el suelo, sus ojos completamente fijos en el suelo, de los cuales brotaron un par de lágrimas, los cuales causaron un pequeño charco en la tierra. Suspirando pesadamente, Flora se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento…

Sabrina, ya varios metros adelante, volteo a ver a la deprimida Flora por un par de segundos, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Ahh…se siente tan bien estar en el tope. Por los momentos, mi plan sigue marchando perfectamente: Mi equipo prácticamente me idolatra como la líder que merezco ser, y las únicas que se me oponen son el tapete llorón y la emo testaruda, aunque después de la ceremonia de hoy…dudo que Selena pueda hacerme frente ahora que su 'hermanita menor' se ha ido. Ya convencí a Jen y a Kat de expulsarla, y, siendo las descerebradas que son, lo más probable es que me obedezcan. Aunque…no me vendría mal tener una aliada más. Hmm…la chica vendedora de galletas, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, Carly! Ella sería útil: Insegura, físicamente fácil de derrotar, y mentalmente inferior…ella es la indicada. Intentare convencerla mañana. ¿Por ahora? Disfrutare ver como Flora sale disparada de ese artilugio medieval…_

* * *

El manto oscuro de la noche cubrió por una sexta vez el cielo de la Isla Maukayotl, anunciando el comienzo de la Ceremonia de Eliminación de esa noche. Los ocho miembros de los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_ se encontraban mirando la ceremonia de eliminación mientras disfrutaban de un par de bandejas repletas de donas, galletas, y algo de leche, cortesía de la victoria que habían tenido en el desafío de hoy. Jim y Sebastián charlaban animadamente, Galen tuvo que conformarse con escuchar las alocadas historias de Crash, y Lucas le dirigía continuamente una mirada de odio a Nía, la cual respondía con su usual sonrisa inocente. Nate, por su parte, se encontraba bastante feliz comiendo las galletas que habían ganado, y más de una vez arrebato tímidamente algunas de las que tenia Dean, el cual estaba más que feliz regalándole al adorable muchacho todas sus golosinas…

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comer ni una galleta?-Preguntaba Nate, curioso-¡Porque están deliciosas! Son tan dulces, y crujientes, y achocolatadas, y…

-Si…seguro…-Dijo Dean entre dientes, pero mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al castaño-Odio los dulces. No quiero terminar siendo una morsa obesa como Owen…pero si tu quieres llenarte de azúcar y grasas trans, pues, ¡Adelante!

-¡Aww, eres tan dulce, Dean!-Exclamaba Nate, abrazando el torso del estafador con cariño, mientras tomaba un bocado de las donas del italiano. Dean solo rodo los ojos, y continúo mirando con intriga la ceremonia que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos…

Sus ojos se fijaron en una de las chicas que caminaba cansinamente a la fogata, una conocida especialmente por su actitud rebelde, amor por la música pesada, y aversión a empezar relaciones…Roxy. Por el momento, Dean no dijo nada, sencillamente esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa cuando una idea cruzaba por su cabeza, dicha idea relacionada con cierto uruguayo el cual era –con facilidad- la debilidad de la testaruda roquera…

Roxy, además de sus leales compañeras –y Matt- del equipo _Oselotl_ caminaron hacia la fogata con una expresión derrotada. Selena, por su parte, se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, siendo llevaba cuidadosamente por el Chef, y estacionada cerca de los demás asientos, justo al lado de Flora…

-¡Hey Flora! ¿Paso algo interesante mientras yo estaba en la enfermería para poder desinflamar mi cara? Ya sabes, además de que hayamos perdido miserablemente…-Pregunto Lena sarcástica, pero utilizando un tono más amable para no herir a la castaña. Flora no respondió, su mirada completamente fija en el suelo, intentando callar algunos sollozos-Um…¿Flora? ¿Estás bien?-

Cuando Flora se mantuvo callada nuevamente, Selena volteo a mirar con odio a una inusualmente sonriente Sabrina, que se encontraba sentada no muy lejos del dúo, con Kat y Jen a su lado. Instintivamente, Selena le dio una mirada de odio a la tirana, la cual señalo con malicia a Flora, antes de pasar un dedo a través de su garganta, amenazante. Selena arqueo una ceja ante el gesto, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación por su temerosa amiga, la cual parecía tener el corazón en la boca en ese momento…

-¡Bienvenidos a su tercera ceremonia de eliminación, _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_!-Saludaba Chris, con una sonrisa. Johanna apareció junto el anfitrión, cargando una bandeja de malvaviscos con una expresión hambrienta…

-Hmm…se ven deliciosos. Me pregunto si podría…

-¡Johanna! ¡Nada de comerte los malvaviscos!-Le ordeno Chris a la deportista, la cual gruño frustrada-Son para los concursantes, y tu, mi pequeña e ingenua niña eres una asistente. No una concursante. Asistente. Concursante no. Asistente sí. Con…

-¡Si, si, ya entendí!-Grito Johanna, harta de el tono condescendiente del anfitrión-Como sea, terminemos con esto ya. Tengo que comenzar mis ejercicios nocturnos en quince minutos, y tus patéticas llamadas para darte masajes en la espalda en medio de la noche ya me quitan bastante tiempo, ¿Sabes?-

-¡Ehem!-Tocio Chris irritado, y dándole una mirada reprobatoria a la deportista, que suspiro exasperada-Como sea, es hora de comenzar la ceremonia: Como ustedes ya saben, aquí en mi mano tengo ocho malvaviscos. Lo cual implica que una de ustedes, mis niñas, deberá irse a casa esta noche…

-¡Oye!-Protesto Matt, ofendido-¿Sabes que sigo siendo un chico, no?-

-Oh, lo siento. Mis niñas…y lo que sea que sea Matt…-Decía Chris, sonriendo burlonamente ante la expresión enfadada del payaso-Como sea, Matt, estas a salvo…-

Matt atrapo con una sonrisa su malvavisco, mientras lo devoraba de un bocado.

-Carly, Jen y Kat también están a salvo, a pesar de que solo Kat haya servido de algo en el desafío, ya que la abraza-arboles con estomago de cristal y la niñita que le teme a las arañas solo fueron un estorbo el día de hoy…-Señalo Chris despectivamente, a lo cual el trió de féminas atrapo su malvavisco, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado al anfitrión-Roxy, tu también estas a salvo…-

La roquera atrapo el malvavisco con su boca, masticándolo lentamente mientras veía expectante los tres malvaviscos que quedaban en la bandeja.

-Lena, a pesar de haber estado ausente en casi todo el desafío, estas a salvo…seguramente porque las otras tres lo hicieron mucho peor que tu sin haber sufrido ningún tipo de alergia…

La chica punk atrapo su malvavisco con un suspiro de alivio, aunque aún no estaba completamente calma: Flora seguía en riesgo, y, combinada con la influencia de Sabrina en el equipo y la fuerza física de Shiny…le preocupaba realmente que pudiera seguir en el equipo.

Chris sonrió malicioso a las tres chicas restantes: Flora tenia la mirada baja, negándose a observar sus compañeras de equipo, esperando el momento en que llamen su nombre para subir a la Balista. Shiny se encontraba sudando nerviosa, mirando los dos malvaviscos restantes con una mezcla de preocupación, debido a su desempeño en el desafío, y hambre, debido a…bueno, que aun no había cenado. Sabrina, por su parte, simplemente saco una lima de su escote, y comenzó a limar sus uñas despreocupadamente, mirando a Flora con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-Sabrina…a pesar de haberte negado a participar en el desafío…estas a salvo.

Sabrina atrapo su malvavisco con indiferencia, sus ojos nunca dejando a la tímida castaña que, por un segundo, conecto miradas con la farsante líder…solo para retirarla instantáneamente, aterrada…

-Flora, Shiny, ambas están en riesgo de eliminación. Flora, tu decidiste morder más de lo que podías masticar –metafórica _y _literalmente- al tomar la última ronda en las 'Esferas Vomitivas', llevando tu equipo a la derrota. Y Shiny, tu _vomitaste sobre el pastel de tu equipo_…¿Necesitas que te diga más?-

-¡F-fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro!-Exclamo Shiny, con arrepentimiento.

-¡Ningún ningún, Shiny!-La callo Chris, mientras sostenía el ultimo malvavisco de la noche en sus manos, listo para lanzarlo-En fin, ambas podrían irse, estaría más que justificado que lo hicieran, pero solo una lo hará, y será la que no reciba este preciado malvavisco. La ultima campista de la noche en recibir el malvavisco de hoy es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡…Flora!-

-¿¡Que!?-Preguntaron Flora y Sabrina al unisonó, mirando incrédulas como el ultimo malvavisco caía en el regazo de la castaña.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que _ella_ aun siga en el juego!?-Pregunto Sabrina, enfurecida, mientras caminaba prácticamente en llamas hacia un indiferente Chris-¡Ella arruino todo el desafío! ¡Merece irse antes que Shiny!-

-Si…pero Shiny recibió más votos, así que…-Se excuso Chris, volteando a ver a la stalker-Bueno Shiny, es hora de que nos despidamos de ti. Fue divertido mientras duro, pero…¿Vomitar sobre el pastel? _¿Enserio?_-

-Heh, no será algo que olviden fácilmente, ¿Cierto?-Preguntaba Shiny, riendo un poco ante la reciente memoria, poniendo de pie y mirando con una sonrisa a sus compañeras de equipo-Bueno chicas, ¡Fue divertido mientras duro! Lástima que haya llegado la hora de irme…-

-No fue nada personal, Shiny. Lamento que tengamos que decirte adiós tan pronto…-Decía Carly, frotando su nuca nerviosa.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, Carly! Lo entiendo…solo espero que lo tuyo con Galen resulte. ¡Ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos!-Exclamo Shiny, sonriendo enternecida. El rostro de Carly, en cambio, reflejaba pánico absoluto, mirando con pavor como Sabrina –además de varias de sus compañeras- le dirigían una mirada desconfiada a la ecologista, que no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que se avecino-¡Lo mismo contigo, Roxy! Sebastián no esperara para siempre, ¿Sabes? En especial porque hay otra chica que le está echando el ojo…

Los ojos de Roxy se abrieron como platos al oír esto, completamente horrorizada por el hecho de que Shiny estuviera prácticamente poniendo una diana en su espalda. Flora, al oír esto, solo se encogió aun mas en su asiento, ocultando su rostro en su cabellera para evitar que sus compañeras de equipo vieran su delatador sonrojo…

-¡Oh, y Selena!-Comenzó Shiny nuevamente, a lo cual Selena le dirigió una mirada homicida. A pesar de esto, Shiny continuo-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan fría con Matt? ¡Dale una oportunidad! Puede que sea algo…está bien, _muy _tonto…¡Pero puede que sea tan dulce como un chocolate suizo en el fondo!-

-Hey, escúchala Lena. ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo soy si ni siquiera me has saboreado, eh?-Preguntaba Matt, con una sonrisa pervertida. La única respuesta de la punk fue tomar uno de sus zapatos, y lanzarlo con fuerza al rostro del rubio, acertando a su nariz-¡AUCH!-

-Heh, esto es tan divertido…-Reía Jen, que se encontraba bastante entretenida mirando el despliegue que andaba armando Shiny en ese momento, además de lo humilladas que se estaban sintiendo sus compañeras-¡Vamos, Shiny, sigue enseñándole a esas puritanas como abrirse un poco!-

-¡Heheh, y eso hare!-Rio Shiny traviesamente, mientras miraba cómplice a la rubia-¿Y qué hay de ti Jen? ¿Qué acaso no deberías 'abrirte' un poco más a cierta amazona que tienes al lado?-

El rostro de Jen enrojeció al instante, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a la stalker del cuello de su camiseta, y comenzó a llevarla forzosamente a la Balista de la Vergüenza…

-¡ESPERA! ¡Aun no termino! ¡Faltan Dean y Nate, y Nía y Lucas, y…!-

-Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de tu 'ayuda' Shiny…-Decía Jen sarcástica, mientras ataba a Shiny a la Balista de la Vergüenza-Um, Chris, ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí?-

-¿Por qué debería? Digo, ver a Shiny humillarlas a todas ustedes en televisión nacional es…bastante divertido-Sonreía Chris, sádicamente. La única respuesta de Jen fue tronar sus nudillos amenazante, aunque, aparentemente, esto fue más que suficiente para convencer al anfitrión-¡Q-quiero decir, p-por supuesto, J-Jen!-

Con eso dicho, Chris corto con una navaja la cuerda que mantenía tensa la Balista, y Shiny salió disparada hacia las lejanías del Océano Pacifico. Suspirando aliviada, Jen tomo asiento nuevamente al lado de la fogata, ignorando –por su propio bien- la sonrisa burlona que le estaba dirigiendo Kat en ese momento…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__(Votando por Shiny)-Lo lamento, Shy…pero debía votar por alguien. Y si no hubieras vomitando encima del pastel, el desafío hubiera sido mucho más fácil…_

* * *

_**Flora-**__(Votando por sí misma, mientras suspiraba pesadamente)-¿Q-que importa s-si voto por mi m-misma? Digo, Sabrina s-seguramente hará que t-todos voten por m-mi esta noche. ¿P-porque prologar l-lo inevitable?_

* * *

_**Jen-**__(Votando por Flora)-Lo lamento amiga, pero no eres realmente la persona más fuerte del equipo…_

* * *

_**Kat-**__(Votando por Shiny)-Si, se lo que dijo Sabrina…pero en mi opinión, Shiny debe irse. ¿Vomitar en el pastel? Digo…¿Enserio, amiga?_

* * *

_**Matt-**__(Votando por Shiny)-Uh…debía votar por alguien, ¿No? Y aunque verte vomitar encima del pastel fue divertido, nos costó el desafío. Lo siento, vieja, pero alguien debe irse…_

* * *

_**Roxy-**__(Votando por Shiny)-Me gustaría votar por Sabrina. Digo, la chica me da mala espina…pero sería un voto desperdiciado. Así que lo hago por ti, amiga. Nada personal, enserio…sencillamente nos costaste el desafío…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__(Votando por Flora)-¡Esto es perfecto! Si Jen y Kat no meten la pata, significa que somos tres votos contra Flora…y lo más probable es que el resto del equipo piense que ella arruino el desafío, así que podríamos sumarle un par de votos más. ¿Traducción? ¡El tapete se irá esta noche! Es perfecto. Ya quiero ver la cara de la emo cuando vea a su 'hermanita' ahogarse en el océano…ahh, será hermoso…_

* * *

_**Shiny-**__(Votando por Selena)-Meh, no se por quién votar. ¡Todos me caen realmente bien! Aunque…Lena fue algo ruda con Sabrina en las duchas. Así que votare por ella. ¡Así podremos todas convivir en paz y armonía!_

* * *

-Y eso solo nos deja una pregunta…-Continuaba Chris, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia los concursantes-¿Quiénes se atreverán a pasar una noche en la Isla del Exilio?-

-Creo que debería ir yo esta noche…-Decía Dean diplomáticamente, mientras caminaba hacia el helicóptero del Chef-Digo, no he sido exiliado aun, así que lo más justo es…

-¡Yo iré también!-Exclamo Roxy, levantándose de su asiento mientras veía con desconfianza a una sonriente Sabrina-…Por razones personales…-

-Perfecto…-Susurraba Dean, viendo con malicia a Roxy-…Simplemente perfecto-

-Meh, como sea. Acabemos con esto ya, ¿Si?-Decía Chris con impaciencia. Ambos jóvenes subieron al helicóptero, y, en meros segundos, el Chef lo puso en marcha, y comenzó a volar con destino a la Isla del Exilio…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Se preguntaran, ¿Qué planeo con Roxy? Fácil: Chantaje. Clásico y confiable chantaje. ¿Acaso creen que tomara el hecho de que su novio intento sabotear nuestro desafío bien? Hahaha…no. Roxy es demasiado orgullosa, y esa será su debilidad cuando caiga contra mi superioridad estratégica…solo necesito tiempo a solas. ¿Y ahora que ambos tenemos una Isla solo para nosotros dos? ¡Hahaha, perfecto! Simplemente perfecto…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__Si, Flora no se fue, pero no me importa. Hare que esa patética lombriz pague luego…por los momentos me divertiré un poco con la información que Shiny me dio como 'regalo de despedida'…¿Roxy y Sebastián? Ya lo sabía…¿Matt y Selena? El imbécil se lo dijo a prácticamente todo el mundo…¿Pero Carly y Galen? Wow…solo wow…eso SI que es jugoso. ¿Y ahora la niñita exploradora pasara una noche con el 'señor carisma'? ¡Ha, como si necesitara más pruebas! Podre meter a esa fracasada en mi alianza, lo quiera o no. ¿Cómo? Con chantajes…dulces, dulces chantajes. Y después de eso, el tapete se ira. La emo corta-venas puede esperar, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor venganza por casi atacarme en las duchas que ver la devastación en sus ojos al ver como su amiga es eliminada? Quiero ver como se retuerce, como se arrepiente por haberme enfrentado…y después de eso, TODO este juego será mío. Después de todo…¿Creen que alguno de esos perdedores represente una amenaza para mí? ¡Ha! Oh, Bitte…nadie. Repito, NADIE representa una amenaza para mí. A estas alturas, mi equipo, y, prácticamente, el juego entero es mío. Y no hay nada que los demás puedan hacer para arrebatármelo…_

* * *

-¿No son encantadores esos dos? Puede que sean un par de cretinos, pero…me agradan. Después de todo, los ratings no mienten…-Reía Chris, mientras miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa-¡Y así acaba un episodio más de Total Drama! ¿Qué engaños, traiciones y apuñalamientos nos esperaran en el siguiente episodio? ¿Podrá Flora sobrevivir a la ira de Sabrina? ¿Podrá Lucas demostrar que Nía es malvada? ¿Y podrá Johanna traerme el Latte que le pedí HACE MAS DE VEINTE MINUTOS?-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy…DIOS!

-¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total…Drama..Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

**Votos**

**Shiny-4: Carly, Kat, Matt, Roxy.**

**Flora-3: Flora, Jen, Sabrina.**

**Sabrina-1: Selena.**

**Selena-1: Shiny.**

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.)**

…

…

…

…

**¡Y esto ha sido todo por hoy! Si, actualización instantánea, pero tengo mis razones: Al Aftermath –aunque ustedes no lo crean- lo escribir **_**después**_** de que ya tenía completo un 90% de este capítulo. Así que fue fácil terminar el 10% restante y luego subirlo…**

**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Terrible? ¡Dejen sus opiniones, insultos o amenazas de muerte en un review! Realmente me hacen el día…**

**Este cap nos despidió de un personaje que me agrada mucho…Shiny. Seamos sinceros, la loquilla no tenía un papel TAN fundamental en la historia (más que molestar y/o acosar a los campistas con sus respectivas parejas) y, como muchos pudieron darse cuenta, prácticamente **_**todos**_** los demás en el equipo **_**Oselotl**_** tiene una arco argumental (Sabrina como antagonista, la amistad de Flora y Lena, Matt y sus intentos de enamorar a Lena, Roxy y su…uh, 'situación' con Sebastián, Sabrina y –ahora- con Dean, Jen y su enamoramiento con Kat, así como Carly con Galen) así que, con mucha lástima en mi corazón…tuvimos que decirle adiós. ¡Pero hey! Se tomo su eliminación muy bien, ¿No? A diferencia de en TDBI…**

**Este es, **_**sin lugar a dudas**_**, el capitulo más largo hasta ahora de TDMI. Raro, porque me pareció un poco de relleno…en especial porque el siguiente será mucho, MUCHO más largo. Tan largo que deberá ser dividido en dos partes. TAN LARGO que tardare dos meses en actualizar (nah, ya exagere. A lo mejor actualizo mañana…) pero ya, enserio. El siguiente capítulo será LA BOMBA DEL DRAMA. Enserio, no estoy bromeando. Y la eliminación…wow, la eliminación les dolerá a **_**muchos**_**. Enserio. ¿Recuerdan la expulsión de Shiny en TDBI? ¿O la de Roxy en la misma temporada? ¿O la de Nick en el capítulo 7? Pues…será algo así, ya que siento que la expulsión –y el modo en que será expulsado- será verdaderamente **_**brutal**_**. Y con un personaje que estoy seguro que muchos aquí realmente aman…les partirá el corazón…**

**¡EN FIN! Y cambiando el ambiente de manera brusca porque simplemente me gusta jugar con sus cabezas, realmente espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ya con nada más que decir, solo me queda despedirme con mi usual…¡Au Revoir!**


	10. Aqui Va a Correr Sangre, Parte I

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 10: Aquí va a Correr Sangre…Parte I**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, sino al todopoderoso Tom McGillis. Lo mismo ocurre con los veintitrés OC's, que le pertenecen a sus diversos autores.**

…

…

* * *

…

…

En el capitulo anterior de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

¡Fue hora del postre!

Y, como cualquier comida que haya preparado el Chef Hatchet, estaba llena de sorpresas, al igual que ese dramático episodio…

El desafío fue sencillo: Comer pastel. Oh, y girar a toda velocidad en una rueda de hámster gigante. Pero, aparte de las payasadas de los campistas en el circuito, vimos varias…interacciones interesantes entre ellos…

Lucas y Nía lograron charlar un rato ahora que Nick se fue, y fue…ehm, bueno, _interesante_, podríamos decir. Al parecer, la albina planea hacer una alianza con el niño rata justo después de querer eliminarlo ahora que se ha quedado sin su marioneta favorita…

Lucas, naturalmente, fue lo suficientemente estúpido para rechazar la oferta, prefiriendo estar en contra de una de las personas más manipuladoras de la temporada… ¿Acaso terminara esto arruinando sus posibilidades de ganar? No lo sabemos…pero, si, es probable…

La guerra civil entre Lena y Sabrina sigue en pie…y posiblemente, peor que nunca, ahora que Sabrina tiene una vendetta con Flora después de que perdiera el desafío…

Matt siguió intentando ganarse el corazón de Lean, y, esta vez, _si _hizo algunos avances con la temperamental punk, al haberse puesto de su lado en otra de las discusiones que tenia Selena con Sabrina… ¿Pero será suficiente para que el rubio caiga en el lado bueno de la pelinegra? Permítanme dudarlo…

Roxy y Sebastián siguen teniendo serios problemas de comunicación, ahora que Sebastián supo sobre los problemas de Roxy en su equipo, está pensando en 'ayudarla' un poco…

Lástima que Dean lo sepa, y que no dudara en usarlo a su favor para sacar cualquier favor de la roquera…

Entre otras cosas, Shiny termino vomitando…¡En el pastel! Lo cual hizo que Flora tuviera dificultad en la brecha final del desafío, y terminara perdiendo contra un mucho más capacitado Galen…

Al final, en la ceremonia de eliminación, Flora y Shiny estuvieron ambas en riesgo…pero nuestra querida stalker al final tuvo que enfrentarse a la Balista de la Vergüenza…PERO antes de irse, decidió darle algunos consejos de despedida a nuestras queridas solteronas de las _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_…

…Lástima que Sabrina haya escuchado…

¡Y solo quedan dieciséis campistas! Y quince para tomar la patada...

¿Asi que están listos para ver que tortura les tengo preparados a los campistas?

¡Pues, dejen de prepararse y miren este dramático episodio de Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

…

…

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en el despejado cielo de la Isla Maukayotl, iluminando con su aura plateada el denso y tropical bosque. Recién había acabado la Ceremonia de Eliminación, ocho malvaviscos fueron entregados, una stalker fue expulsada de la isla, y los campistas, exhaustos, habían tomado el camino de regreso al campamento. Allí, cada uno tomo su camino a sus respectivas cabañas, donde podrían charlar, descansar, o –en el caso de Lucas y prácticamente todos sus compañeros- discutir e insultarse entre si…

Sebastián había elegido una decisión distinta: El uruguayo tomo un camino hacia la playa oeste de Maukayotl, y se sentó en los muelles en los cuales habían saltado en caída libre –literalmente- hacia lo que serian los peores días de sus vacaciones veraniegas…

El pelinegro suspiro pesadamente, mirando con algo de melancolía como las olas golpeaban con fuerza a la costa, sus ojos fijos en una pequeña isla lejana, casi perdiéndose entre la neblina de la noche. Suspirando nuevamente, Sebastián aparto la mirada de dicha isla, centrándose nuevamente en las olas que golpeaban la costa sin misericordia…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sebastián-**__Me siento…no lo sé, me siento terrible, pibe. El año pasado, Roxy y yo éramos prácticamente como hermano y hermana. Si, solo dure hasta el episodio ocho aquella vez…pero por lo menos sentía que valía la pena. Cada vez que ella me metía en algún demente problema, como cuando nos persiguió un oso en aquella cueva la temporada pasada…ahh, si, definitivamente valía la pena. ¿Ahora? Apenas nos podemos mirar un par de veces al día, y cuando lo hacemos, siempre es para enfrentarnos en un desafío. Es…es una completa (censurado), para serles sincero. Solo me gustaría poder…no lo sé, poder salir un rato con ella, como hacíamos antes en la Isla de los Perdedores. No importa que sea como amigo, o novio, o lo que sea, solo…no sé, pasar el tiempo con ella como los viejos tiempos. Es preferible a…bueno, esto…_

* * *

-Si…definitivamente es preferible a esto…-Se dijo a si mismo Sebastián, mientras observaba con melancolía el océano.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡AHHHH!

Con un –no muy masculino que digamos- grito, Sebastián cayó al agua, provocando un chapuzón al entrar al helado mar. Flora cubrió su boca horrorizada, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la costa, intentando encontrar al congelado uruguayo. Después de algunos segundos, Flora pudo divisarlo nadando de vuelta a la costa, y corrió a socorrerlo en cuanto toco tierra, completamente avergonzada por el accidente…

-¡O-oh por d-dios! ¿¡E-e-estas b-bien!? ¡R-realmente l-lo siento! N-no fue mi intención, e-es solo q-que s-soy muy t-torpe y-y estúpida, y r-realmente l-lo siento, y…

-Oye, cálmate, ¿Quieres? Estoy bien, enserio, solo…tienes que calmarte…-Le aseguraba Sebastián a Flora, mientras sujetaba sus hombros en un intento por cesar la agitación de la castaña. Flora sintió un ligero escalofrió al sentir las manos del uruguayo, además de una sensación de calor correr hacia sus mejillas, pero, luchando contra todos sus impulsos en ese momento…respiro hondo, y subió su mirada hacia Sebastián, completamente calma. Ante esto, el músico callejero le sonrió a la temerosa joven, que casi parecía hacerse gelatina ante dicha sonrisa-Mucho mejor, ¿No?-

-U-um…e-eso creo…

-Asombroso, uh…¿Carly, cierto?-Pregunto Sebastián, algo inseguro.

-Um…e-en realidad es F-Flora. Flora O-Olivares…-Decía Flora con timidez, abofeteándose mentalmente por haber tartamudeado todo el tiempo. Sebastián sonrió de lado ante la presentación de la castaña, riendo un poco ante la formalidad de esta.

-Heh, pues, mucho gusto en conocerte, _Flora Olivares_…-Le respondía Sebastián a la tímida chica, con un –bastante mal imitado- acento británico-Mi nombre es Sebastián García…pero mis amigos me dicen 'Seba', o 'Seb', o 'Sabandija Escurridiza', si eres uno de los 'Daga'…

Sebastián espero una risa de parte de la castaña, pero solo recibió una –bastante justificada- mirada de confusión.

-Heh, ehm…es complicado. Digamos que son una pandilla de tipos a los cuales…bueno, no les agrado mucho…-Decía Sebastián, rascando su nuca nerviosamente-Pero basta de mí. La pregunta aquí es…¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿No deberías…no sé, estar durmiendo en tu cabaña junto con el resto de tu equipo, o alguna mierda por el estilo?-

Flora bajo su mirada inmediatamente, intentando disimular –sin mucho éxito- la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Um…e-ellos no m-me quieren allá…-Murmuro Flora, temblorosa. Sebastián alzo una ceja, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Espera, que? ¿Cómo que no 'te quieren allá'?

-P-pues…e-es que p-por mi torpeza hice que p-perdiéramos el desafío de h-hoy, y, um, bueno, t-todos m-menos Lena están e-enojados conmigo por e-eso…-Le respondía en casi un susurro, sus ojos nunca dejando el suelo-…d-debí ser eliminada. A-al menos hubiera sido p-preferible a que Sabrina este i-insultándome, o humillándome o a-amenazándome todo el tiempo…-

Flora alzo la mirada para mirar a un enfadado Sebastián. La expresión de este alarmo completamente a la tímida joven, que comenzó a dar marcha atrás hacia su cabaña…

-¡Oh, l-lamento si t-te hice enojar, o-o si te ab-aburrí, o-o si dije a-algo que no debía, enserio, lo s-siento, y-ya me v-voy, s-solo n-no te…!

-¿Cómo pueden querer enviarte a casa solo por un error?-Pregunto Sebastián, con algo de rencor en su voz. Flora se detuvo en ese mismo momento, sorprendida por la respuesta del uruguayo.

-Um… ¿P-perdón?

-¿Enserio querían expulsarte solo por perder un solo desafío?-Pregunto Sebastián, aun sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Pues, um, no es por un solo desafío…-Comenzó Flora, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos-…Es que, um, jamás le he agradado mucho a mi equipo. Sabrina me odia y siempre me avergüenza en frente a todos, Jen piensa que soy débil e inútil, K-Kat de vez e-en cuando m-me intimida, aunque solo cuando Sabrina se lo pide, a Matt le gusta burlarse de mí, y Carly y Roxy sencillamente no me hablan. Lena es m-mi única amiga, a-aunque ahora p-por mi culpa a ella t-también la odian…solo e-espero que no t-terminen expulsándola solo por mantenerse de mi lado. No vale la pena…

-Pues…a mi me parece que si vale la pena, y Lena suena como una chica genial-Comenzó Sebastián, mirando con compasión a la castaña-Pero tus demás compañeros de equipo me suenan como unos completos imbéciles…

-Um…n-no, no son unos…uh, 'imbéciles' realmente…-Decía Flora, algo incomoda al usar el insulto que había mencionado el uruguayo-…e-es solo que S-Sabrina, um, bueno, Sabrina les e-está diciendo r-rumores b-bastante…v-vergonzosos s-sobre mí. Como que u-utilice pañales hasta l-los ocho años, o-o que una vez e-en mi colegio me o-obligaron a b-beber agua de retrete, o que…

Flora se detuvo un par de segundos al ver la expresión horrorizada de Sebastián.

-¡N-no es q-q-que nada d-de eso s-sea cierto, e-es solo que…!

-Flora, Flora…cálmate, ¿Si? Te entiendo…

Al oír esto, la introvertida chica suspiro aliviada, sintiendo algo de felicidad al oír esas sencillas dos palabras.

-Ahora, por lo que he oído de ti, Sabrina me parece una terrible persona…-Decía Sebastián, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre de la perfeccionista líder-… ¿Así que tal si te sientas conmigo en el muelle, y te desahogas un poco? Me han dicho que soy bueno escuchando…

-Um, pero, ¿N-no t-te aburrirías si s-solo t-te quedas ahí, e-escuchándome?-Pregunto Flora, con algo de inseguridad. Sebastián solo sonrió despreocupado…

-Puedes intentarlo. Prometo no dormirme del aburrimiento…-Bromeo Sebastián, a lo cual Flora soltó una pequeña risa ante el chiste del uruguayo. Ambos chicos se sentaron en la arena de la playa, y Flora, poco a poco, se fue desahogando con el músico, agradeciendo que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos…

Aunque Lena –que estaba escondida en una de las ramas de un árbol- definitivamente podía verlos con claridad, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la vista que tenía desde allí…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__¡Lo sabia! Sabía que Flora sentía algo por Seba…heh, pareja extraña, ¿No creen? El músico callejero con la chiquilla tímida…definitivamente una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo. Solo espero que su, uh, 'relación' vaya en un buen camino, porque me dolería ver a Flora con el corazón roto por culpa de Sebastián…aunque claro, le rompería los dientes al 'pibe' después por haberle hecho eso a Flora, pero igual, ¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos! Pero no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa…Flora y yo ya estamos en suficiente peligro de ser expulsadas como para arriesgarnos aun más con esto…_

* * *

Después de un rato, Lena pensó que sería buena idea dejar a Flora por su cuenta en la playa, y tomo el camino de regreso a las cabañas, caminando poco más de diez minutos antes de llegar a la cutre casucha que les había dado Chris como refugio…

Sabrina, por su parte, se encontraba espiando a la pelinegra desde las ventanas, y en cuanto la observo acercarse a las escaleras, la perfeccionista líder chasqueo los dedos, indicándole a Kat y a Jen que la siguieran afuera. El trió de inmediato salió hacía las escaleras, bloqueando el camino de una confundida –y algo irritada- Lena, que vio a Sabrina con su usual mirada de resentimiento…

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar? Después de todo es _nuestra_ cabaña…

-¿Qué tal si me dices antes que hacías fuera de la cabaña tan tarde…y dónde está tu amiguita?-Preguntaba Sabrina, con una sonrisa toxica. Selena, sin embargo, no estaba intimidada por la actitud fría de la pelinegra, y empujo rudamente a Sabrina a un lado…solo para ser bloqueada por Jen y Kat…

-¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¡Déjenme pasar!

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste que Sabrina te hizo una pregunta?-Le pregunto Jen, mirando amenazante a Lena. La chica punk gruño irritada, e intento empujar a un lado a las dos féminas, con obvios resultados…

-¿Porque debería decirles? ¿Para que esta (censurado) la torture aun más?**-**Preguntaba Lena sarcásticamente, señalando a Sabrina, la cual le dirigió una mirada indignada a la punk.

-Controla tu vocabulario, ¿Quieres, querida?-Preguntaba Sabrina, sus palabras lo suficientemente edulcoradas para ocultar el odio que tenia la pelinegra-Solo te hice una pregunta, no quiero tener que llegar a métodos menos…ortodoxos para sacarte la respuesta. Aunque tampoco me molestaría mucho, tomando en cuenta los problemas que tú y Flora han causado al equipo…

-Solo contesta la pregunta, ¿Si, Lena? Así podremos terminar con esto…-Le decía Kat a la punk, evidentemente incomoda con la situación.

-Um, déjame pensarlo…no-Decía Lena, sarcásticamente-¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, puedo dormir en una rama o algo así. Preferible a tener que aguantar a tres bravuconas como ustedes…

Lena se dio vuelta bruscamente, tomando el camino de vuelta al bosque, pero un chasquido de dedos llamo su atención. Para cuando volteo nuevamente, Jen y Kat la tomaron con fuerza de ambos brazos, y la llevaron forzosamente hacia una no muy alegre Sabrina, la cual veía a la skater de manera amenazante…

-¡Agh, déjenme ir, par de fenómenos! ¡Pedazos de (censurado)! ¡Si no me sueltan, les juro que…!

-Lo preguntare nuevamente, y esta vez, sinceramente espero que me respondas…-Decía Sabrina con un tono calmado, delicado, y escalofriantemente calculador. Lena sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo al oír a la pelinegra, que acerco su rostro al de la punk, mirándola con frialdad-…Y si no lo haces, o llegas a mentirme…bueno, digamos que dejare de jugar a la policía buena contigo…

-Heh, ¿Policía buena? ¡Ha! Ni tú misma te crees es…¡AH!

Lena cayó de rodillas, intentando tomar algo de aire ante el golpe que Sabrina le había propinado en el estomago. La pelinegra se encontraba sonriendo sádicamente, agachándose para poder estar nuevamente cara a cara con la chica punk. Kat, por el contrario, miraba con algo de enfado a Sabrina…

-¿Era eso necesario, Sab? ¡Solo era un chiste, nada más! No tenias que…bueno, golpearla.

-¿Solo un chiste?-Pregunto Sabrina, prácticamente escupiendo con rencor las palabras-¿¡Solo un chiste!? ¿¡Que no lo ves!? ¡Esos dos parásitos están hundiendo a nuestro equipo! Esparciendo mentiras, y arruinando desafíos, y…

-¿Y qué tiene que Flora no esté en la cabaña? Digo, Carly tampoco esta, así que no debería ser gran cosa…

-¡Porque seguramente esta con uno de los chicos! Puedo confiar en que Roxy se controle, ¿Pero ese tapete? ¡Este tapete es…-Sabrina paró un momento, mirando con curiosidad a Kat, intrigada ante lo que acababa de decir-Uh…¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de 'que tiene que Flora no esté en la cabaña?

-No…después…

-Lo de…

-¿Que Carly no está en la cabaña?-Completo Jen, encogiéndose de hombros-Meh, si, salió hace unas horas. Aun no ha vuelto… ¿Curioso, no creen?-

Decir que Sabrina está enfadada en ese momento sería un _grave_ malentendido…porque parecía estar a punto de explotar.

La pelinegra respiraba calma, y, por el exterior, se veía bastante calmada…pero en cuanto alguien mirara a sus ojos, podía notar la cantidad de furia que estos guardaban, y que prácticamente mataban a cualquiera que se atreviera a observarlos mucho tiempo. Tanto Kat como Jen pudieron notar la ira de la pelinegra, y alejaron la mirada de inmediato, prefiriendo no arriesgarse…

-Te lo preguntare una vez más, y responde rápido, porque tengo cosas _muy importantes_ que hacer…-Decía Sabrina lentamente, sus ojos clavados en los de Lena, la cual se esforzaba por mantener su expresión valiente ante la abusadora pelinegra-¿Dónde. Esta. _Ella_?

-Ugh…q-qué más da. ¿Quieres saber? E-está en las duchas comunales… ¿Feliz?

Con eso, Selena fue soltada, y tirada anti-climáticamente al suelo, levantándose para sujetar adolorida su estomago. Sabrina se dirigió a Jen y a Kat, con una expresión determinada, la cual hizo más que simplemente intimidar al par de féminas…

-Ustedes dos, vayan a las duchas comunales. Yo voy a buscar a Carly…

-P-pero…

-¡Sin peros! ¡Vayan!

Con eso, Jen y Kat comenzaron a caminar hacia las duchas comunales, mientras que Sabrina tomo su camino hacia la cabaña de los _Nexkoyotl_, fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de atravesársele.

Lena, por su parte, finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, sujetando con ambas manos su abdomen, el cual seguía punzándole por el anterior golpe, pero esbozando una ligera sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la playa…

-Heh, que idiotas…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__Como si le fuera a decir donde estaba Flora…¡Ha, ni loca! Sabrina cada día está más cruel que el anterior…toda su rutina de torturarnos a mí, y especialmente a Flora, se pone cada vez peor y peor. Por lo menos logre mantener el secreto de Flora…jamás dejaría que la bruja despiadada supiera que Flora está enamorada de Sebastián. Y mis labios estarán sellados hasta el día en que la bruja despiadada caiga…_

* * *

Jen y Kat, tal como Sabrina les había indicado, se encontraban camino a las duchas caminales, paseando por el oscuro bosque que se encontraba alrededor de ellas, bordeando el angosto camino que las llevaba hacia dichas duchas. La mayor parte de su paseo fue silencioso, lo cual era inusual para la ruidosa DJ y para la siempre conflictiva rebelde…hasta que cierta duda escapo de los labios de Kat…

-¿No crees que Sabrina fue…demasiado cruel con Lena?

Jen volteo a ver a Kat tan pronto escucho dichas palabras salir de su boca, completamente incrédula de lo que había oído.

-¿Huh?

-Ya sabes, Sabrina…¿Realmente era necesario golpearla?-Pregunto nuevamente Kat, intentando disimular lo incomoda que se sentía con la conversación.

-Pues…no lo sé, Kat. Pero ambas sabemos que Lena es una busca-problemas… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en las duchas hace unos días? ¡Ella insulto a Sabrina sin razón alguna, y luego intento golpearla!-Se defendió Jen, recordando con algo de rencor aquel agrio accidente-Que suerte que estuve allí con ella, porque de ser así, quien sabe que le pudo haber hecho…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, al menos hasta que Jen continuo la conversación, en un intento por romper la tensión del ambiente.

-Y en cuanto a Flora, pues…ella es demasiado débil en los desafíos _aun _cuando está concentrada…¿Te imaginas que pasaría si esta besuqueándose con alguno de los chicos del otro equipo? Enserio, aun no entiendo como sobrevivió la eliminación de hoy. Digo, Sabrina dijo que se suponía que tendríamos por lo menos cuatro votos…

Kat se congelo al instante que escucho esto, mirando a su alrededor paranoica en caso de que la autoritaria líder de los _Oselotl _las estuviera siguiendo. Al no encontrar a nadie, Kat se sintió libre para hablar…

-Heh, si, sobre eso…yo vote por Shiny…

-¿¡Que!?-Pregunto Jen, sorprendida-¿¡Porque!?-

-Pues…no lo sé, Jen…me parecía que ella lo merecía más que Flora. Por lo menos Flora lo intento, ¿No? Y _casi _gana…

-¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Flora PERDIO! ¡Ella perdió el desafío, y por su culpa tuvimos que expulsar a alguien! ¡Sabrina dijo que por su culpa fue que ahora perdimos nuestra ventaja en el juego!

-¡Pero fue porque Shiny _vomito en el pastel_!-Se defendió Kat, cruzándose de brazos-Y debo decirte algo, amiga, no deberías escuchar mucho a esta chica Sabrina…si, es nuestra aliada. Pero en este juego nunca se sabe…

Jen le dio una mirada desconfiada a la peli-arcoíris, antes de encogerse de hombros, y seguir caminando. El dúo finalmente llego a las duchas comunales, y, para su sorpresa…no había nadie ahí. Absolutamente nadie…

-Oh no…esto definitivamente no le gustara mucho a Sabrina…

* * *

-¿Puedes decirme adónde vamos?-Preguntaba Carly, riendo ligeramente, mientras intentaba quitarse las vendas que –evidentemente- no le permitían ver absolutamente nada en ese momento, solo para ser detenida por Galen, el cual estaba guiándola a través del denso bosque…

-Uh, ¿Acaso no entiendes el significado de sorpresa? Pues aquí una pista: No se supone que la sepas. Allí está la sorpresa…-Le respondía Galen, sarcásticamente. Carly solo rodo los ojos –aunque esto paso desapercibido para el cínico- y simplemente siguió el camino al cual Galen la estaba llevando, hasta que, después de varios minutos, ambos se detuvieron en seco.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No, Carly, sencillamente pensé que sería buena idea detenernos en medio del bosque…-Respondía Galen juguetonamente. Carly, nuevamente, rodo los ojos ante el sarcasmo del pelinegro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se quito su venda de los ojos…

Lo que vio luego, sencillamente la dejo sin aliento…

La ecologista se encontraba en medio de un amplio prado, rodeado de numerosas flores, arbustos, y varias plantas tropicales, las cuales ayudaban a darle una sensación paradisiaca a la pequeña colina. En medio del cual se hallaba una manta a cuadros, sobre la cual había una bandeja llena de varias galletas de chocolate –cortesía de la recompensa del desafío anterior- además de varias fresas, bananos, y mangos –cortesía de una no muy sencilla recolección de parte de Galen…

-Wow…-Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Carly, completamente impresionada por lo que tenia frente a sus ojos-¿Acaso…tu pensaste…cuando lo…?-

-Meh, me tome algo de tiempo después del desafío-Se encogió de hombros Galen, como si no fuera gran cosa-¿Te gusta, cierto?-

-¡Me encanta!-Exclamo Carly, abrazando emocionada a un sorprendido Galen, que sonrió de lado ante el gesto. Sin embargo, la ecologista inmediatamente se separo del pelinegro, algo incomoda-Uh…lo siento. Olvide que no te gustan estas cosas sentimentales…-

-Hey, no te preocupes. De hecho…lo disfrute un poco-Admitió Galen, en casi un susurro. Esto no le paso por alto a la ecologista, que le dirigió una sonrisa tierna al cínico, que se sonrojo ligeramente en cuanto se dio cuenta que esta había escuchado todo-Um, ¿No deberíamos…ya sabes, comenzar a comer o algo así?-

-Uh…si, ¿P-porque no?-Respondió Carly, frotando su brazo tímidamente, intentando poder liberar algo de los nervios que sentía en ese momento…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__¡Esto es estúpido! No entiendo porque estoy tan…t-tan nerviosa de repente. Digo, ¡S-solo es Galen! Solo es Galen, que paso toda la tarde trabajando en un hermoso picnic, solo para mi…nadie nunca me había hecho un picnic. Lo más cercano fue aquella vez que un tal Peter intento invitarme a comer en un estacionamiento, ¡Y ni siquiera pago por la comida! Pero Galen es diferente…él es inteligente, y amable, y educado, y…siento que realmente me conoce…tal vez el sea realmente la persona que estoy buscando…_

* * *

_**Galen-**__Carly es simplemente perfecta: Es lista, leal, cariñosa, determinada, y definitivamente es hermosa…pero no sé si debería decírselo realmente. No sé, en estos concursos uno nunca sabe…prefiero que nos encontremos cada noche que jurarle mi 'amor' en frente de mis compañeros, ya que no se si pueda confiar en ellos todavía. Además, un romance arruinaría mi estrategia en este momento, la cual no está marchando tan bien como esperaba gracias al fiasco del Ídolo de Inmunidad, y la estupidez de mis 'aliados' por haber arruinado mi plan de expulsar a Dean. Así que, por el momento, nada de chicas…pero eso no significa que no pueda charlar con Carly un rato, ¿No? Después de todo, no es como si hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorado de ella…_

* * *

-¿Y como están las cosas en los Oselotl, eh?-Pregunto Galen, en un intento por romper el hielo.

-Pues…bien, supongo-Le respondió Carly, suspirando pesadamente-Es solo que…no lo sé, todo ha estado muy tenso últimamente, con todo esas peleas entre la 'pandilla' de Sabrina y Lena…

-¿Peleas?-Pregunto Galen, abriendo los ojos sorprendido-¿Te refieres a discusiones o a…?-

-Peleas. Peleas físicas…-Repitió Carly, rascando su nuca nerviosamente-Y a decir verdad, empiezo a sentirme mal con Flora y Lena…si, sé que no son precisamente los eslabones más fuertes de nuestro equipo, pero eso no justifica todo el bullying que les está haciendo Sabrina…

-¿Por qué no te alias con ellas para sacar a esa abusadora entonces, eh?-Preguntaba Galen, mirando convincentemente a Carly-Si la quieres fuera, entonces, ¿Por qué no sacarla por ti misma?-

-No es tan fácil…digo, Sabrina es básicamente _la líder_ de nuestro equipo. Tengo la sensación de que si la saco, perderemos toda la estabilidad que tenemos en este momento…

-¿La cual es…?

-Muy poca.

-Ya veo…-Se dijo a si mismo Galen, pensativamente-¿Y temes enfrentártele porque tiene a las dos competidoras más fuertes del juego a su lado, cierto?

Carly solo asintió con la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

-Es que…no lo sé, temo que Jen, o incluso Kat termine…bueno…-Carly se detuvo por unos segundos, tragando grueso ante la primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza, sin poder atreverse a decírselo al cínico.

Aunque claro, este ya tenía bastante claro a qué se refería…

-Entonces… ¿Temes que Jen termine rompiéndote la cara si tratas de desafiar a Sabrina, cierto?-Pregunto Galen, dándole una mirada de simpatía a la castaña. Carly se sobresalto ligeramente ante las palabras del cínico, sorprendida de que este supiera a que se refería. Sin embargo, tenía sentido, tomando en cuenta la inteligencia que tenía el pelinegro…

-Un…un poco. No quiero ser obvia, pero no soy la persona más fuerte de mi equipo, ¿Sabes?-Se defendía Carly, suspirando ligeramente, y mirando a los ojos a un consternado Galen-¿Qué pasaría si…me expulsan? Digo, no quiero irme aun, pero considerando que casi todas en mi equipo tienen a un aliado menos Matt y yo, pues…

-Me tienes a mí, ¿No es así?-Dijo Galen, con una sonrisa. Carly inmediatamente volteo a ver al pelinegro, sobresaltada-Y no dejare que abandones el juego tan pronto…-

-¿Hablas…enserio?

-Por supuesto-Respondió Galen, con seguridad-Mi equipo está prácticamente a mi merced, salvo, bueno, el 'incidente' de los ídolos de ayer…así que no me molestaría ayudarte a sobrevivir en tu equipo-

-¿Pero cómo? Digo, no podemos ayudarnos a votar por alguien ni nada por el estilo…

-Pero podemos compartir información, ¿No?-Dijo Galen, con una sonrisa cómplice-Y ahora sé que Sabrina tal vez traiga algo entre manos, así como tú sabes que Dean y Lucas tienen una alianza entre sí…-

-Un sucio estafador y un manipulador traicionero…huh, ¿Quién pudo haberlo previsto?-Murmuraba Carly, sarcásticamente-Entonces… ¿Tenemos una alianza?-

-Si…pero no podemos dejar que nadie lo sepa, ¿Ok? Ni siquiera pueden saber que nos estamos viendo cada noche, porque comenzaran a sospechar, y posiblemente piensen en expulsarnos…-Le aconsejo Galen a la castaña, que inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza-…Hay demasiadas amenazas allá afuera. Dean, Lucas y Sabrina son las principales, pero también están personas como Jim, Jen y Roxy, que no son precisamente santos, y a los cuales no podemos confiarles nada…

-Lo entiendo-Respondió Carly, su voz sonando algo decepcionada por lo que acababa de oír-Aunque realmente apesta que no podamos vernos en público…

-Hey, solo debemos esperar hasta la fusión. Después de eso, seremos imparables…-Anunciaba Galen, con una sonrisa cómplice-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dentro de mi plan maestro?-

-¿Acaso es necesario que me preguntes?-Decía Carly, con una sonrisa burlona-¡Definitivamente estoy dentro!-

Galen le ofreció una mano a la castaña, esperando a que esta la sacudiera como señal de haber sellado el trato. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de la ecologista decidió ignorar esto, decidiendo mejor abrazar al pelinegro con fuerza, como manera de agradecimiento. Galen se sintió algo sobresaltado por esto, pero de todos modos abrazo de vuelta, sonriendo torpemente mientras observaba a su alrededor, algo paranoico…

Sin embargo, a pesar de los cuidados del cínico, ninguno de ellos pudo darse cuenta de que cierta tirana de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_ se encontraba observándolos escondida entre algunos matorrales, sus ojos achinándose con enfado hacia cierta ecologista…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Si, hacer una alianza entre-equipos tal vez sea algo arriesgado…pero Carly lo vale. ¿Y saben qué? Tener a una aliada lista para la fusión podría serme útil. Pero por los momentos necesito enfocarme en mi plan actual: Ya que la alianza de Dean es mayoritaria, creo que es hora de irme al lado oscuro otra vez…necesito darles una falsa sensación de confianza. Así, si perdemos, los convenceré de votar por alguien que me sea una amenaza en los desafíos físicos, como Crash o Jim, y así también podre probarles mi lealtad…solo para romperla en pedazos cuando convenza a los otros tres de aliarse conmigo para expulsar a Dean. Luego comenzare a decimar a ambas alianzas uno por uno hasta que lleguemos a la fusión, cuando ya me haya desecho de las principales amenazas. ¿Brillante, no creen? Y estar en un equipo lleno de descerebrados también ayuda bastante…_

* * *

_**Carly-**__Galen es bastante listo…aunque sus estrategias me parecen bastante frías de vez en cuando, y realmente me hace dudar de vez en cuando si puedo confiar en él. Digo, ¿Cómo confiar completamente en alguien que cambia de alianzas cada día? Aunque algo en la forma en que me mira a los ojos…no sé, me hace pensar que puedo confiar en él. Y su plan suena bastante inteligente, así que…sí, creo que puedo confiar en él. Pero debo hacer lo posible porque nadie se entere de que estoy aliada con alguien del otro equipo, aunque el hecho de que Shiny le haya gritado a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorada de Galen no ayuda mucho. Igual, intentare actuar normal hasta a todos se les haya olvidado. No quiero tener un blanco en mi espalda…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__Así que Shiny tenía razón…Carly SI tiene algo con el nerd del equipo de los chicos. Y no solo es un enamoramiento, no, es mucho peor… ¡Es una alianza! Y, aparentemente, quieren mantenerlo en secreto…heh, perfecto. ¡Simplemente perfecto! Solo debo presionar a la vendedora de galletitas a aliarse conmigo, o sacare su sucio secreto a los cuatro vientos…y tal vez juegue un poquito con sus cabezas antes. Ya saben, para divertirme un poco…_

* * *

Decir que Lucas había tenido un día terrible hubiera sido un terrible error…

No. Su día había sido _mucho peor_ que simplemente terrible…

Además del hecho de haber tenido que dormir la noche anterior atado a un árbol –todo gracias a Crash y a Jim- para luego tener que soportar los acosos de Nía en la mañana siguiente, además de las clásicas torturas del desafío que McLean les tuvo preparado en el día –entre las cuales estaba ser atacado por ratas, y tener una trampa para ratones atascada en la nariz- el anormalmente delgado italiano estaba esperando a que, por lo menos, la noche después de la ceremonia de eliminación fuera una especie de 'descanso' del tortuoso día que había tenido…

Pero por supuesto, sus siempre 'simpáticos' compañeros de equipo tuvieron que atacar de nuevo, esta vez ubicando 'profesionalmente' un cubo lleno de líquidos desconocidos en la puerta de la cabaña –los cuales Crash insistía que se trataban nada mas de 'leche cortada', pero Lucas tenía otras ideas en mente- listo para cuando el siempre desafortunado villano llegara a la cabaña. Como era de esperar, Lucas fue bañado del repulsivo líquido, causándole más que una sencilla carcajada a sus expectantes compañeros, que se encontraban escondidos en un arbusto cercano, esperando a que el moreno cayera en la trampa…

-Imbéciles, inmaduros, pedazos de…

Para librarse de la peste, Lucas había tomado camino hacia las duchas de los _Nexkoyotl_, arrastrando sus pies cansinamente hacia dicho lugar. Abriendo de golpe la puerta, el moreno tomo una toalla, y comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose lentamente su suéter a rayas, para luego comenzar a desabotonar sus jeans negros…

Pero en cuanto escucho una de las puertas de dichas duchas abrirse, el oji-lima se detuvo inmediatamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo al escuchar una ya demasiado familiar voz dirigirse venenosamente a él…

-Miren quien acaba de descubrir que las duchas existen…-Decía Nía sarcásticamente, mientras ajustaba una toalla rosa bajo sus hombros, y acomodaba otra en su cabellera rubia.

-Ugh, justo cuando pensé que este día no se podía poner peor…-Murmuro Lucas, volteando a ver con odio a la albina-¿Y qué haces aquí, Nía? No sabía que las víboras como tu utilizaban las duchas comunales, mucho menos las que se supone que son de los _chicos_…

-Soy una _Nexkoyotl_ ahora, ¿No es así? Y lo quieras o no, eso implica que tengo derecho a usar todo lo que le pertenezca a _nuestro_ equipo. Eso incluye la cabaña, eso incluye las duchas…-Le decía Nía lentamente a Lucas, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Lucas solo rodo los ojos, intentando ignorar los sutiles insultos de la albina. Nía, por supuesto, no iba a parar tan temprano, y, al ver al descamisado moreno, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera pervertida, una idea cruzando su cabeza…

-Y ya que estamos ambos aquí… ¿Qué te parece si compartimos una ducha juntos? Dudo que alguien pase por aquí a estas horas de la noche, y podíamos…_divertirnos_ un poco, si sabes a lo que me refiero-Preguntaba Nía, usando el tono más inocente que podía en el momento, el cual contrastaba completamente con la propuesta. Su pregunta tuvo el efecto esperado en Lucas, que, en cuanto escucho esto, le dio la espalda inmediatamente a la sonriente albina, intentando esconder el hecho de que se había ruborizado completamente…

-Pff, si. C-claro. Me encontraras muerto antes que haciendo _este tipo de cosas_ contigo, querida…-Decía Lucas, intentando sonar lo mas desinteresado posible. Nía solo arqueo una ceja, incrédula-Y no te ilusiones: Se que estas babeándote por mí, esta mañana lo dejaste muy claro, ya sabes, cuando fuiste a visitarme a aquel árbol…pero no estoy interesado. Muchas gracias…

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Porque esta mañana parecías bastante emocionado al tenerme cerca. Y con 'emocionado' me refiero a exci…

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Nía soltó una risilla inocente ante el comportamiento del canalla, lo cual no hizo más que enfadar a Lucas aun más, aunque este no podía ocultar el rubor que se presentaba en sus mejillas.

-Admítelo, Lucas: Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti…

-¡Ha! Sigue creyendo eso, arpía…

-…Pero llego la hora de hablar de algo más importante, así que podemos dejar esto de lado-Corto Nía, su expresión volviéndose seria de repente. Lucas se encontró algo sobresaltado continuo frío, sus ojos fijos en los orbes rosáceos de la doble-cara…

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Tu querida alianza, cierto?-Preguntaba Lucas, riendo irónicamente-O, mejor dicho, tu plan para hacerme bajar la guardia para luego expulsarme…

-¿Enserio crees que sería tan descarada para expulsarte _justo_ después de hacer una alianza contigo?-Pregunto Nía, con un tono indignado. Incluso llego a sostener su pecho con una expresión dolida, aunque era obvio que dicho gesto tenía el propósito de burlarse del moreno, más que de sincera culpa-¡Oh, por el amor de dios, no! Jamás haría algo así…

-Uh, si. Te creo completamente, brujita…-Dijo Lucas, secamente. Nía, mientras tanto, sonreía torcidamente.

-Vamos, Lucas, deja de jugar al héroe…¿No te gustaría acabar con esa bola de descerebrados que tenemos como equipo? ¿Volver a tu vieja gloria como uno de los más notables villanos de la historia de Total Drama?-Preguntaba Nía, caminando seductivamente hacia Lucas, ubicándose a su espalda y abrazando su cuello con ambos brazos, sus labios acercándose a su oído, listos para susurrarle su plan al moreno utilizando un tono acaramelado, contrastando completamente con la maldad que traían dichas palabras-…Lograríamos acabar de una vez por todas con la 'alianza de hermanos', sacaríamos a Crash del juego, acabaríamos con Galen…incluso podríamos deshacernos de Dean, si eso es lo que quieres. No mas intentar sobrevivir cada eliminación, ni soportar todos los abusos en manos de tus compañeros de equipo…estarías en la cima, Lucas, donde _perteneces_… ¿Qué dices? Incluso podríamos ser más que aliados, si eso es lo que quieres…-

Lucas se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, su mirada perdida por varios segundos mientras meditaba en lo que acababa de oír de los labios de la albina. La sencilla idea de volver a la cima estratégica del juego se le hacía bastante atractiva al moreno, poder sacar a sus viejos enemigos –además de su recién llegado 'aliado', el cual, irónicamente, amenazaba mas sus chances de ganar el millón que sus enemigos- se le hacía bastante deliciosa en ese momento. Pero tomando en cuenta que dichas palabras salían de los labios de _Nía_, la manipuladora, doble cara, y completamente amoral joven a la cual había jurado básicamente _destruir_ desde que llego a la isla…

-Por mas tentador que suene, Nía…esta vez paso-Respondió Lucas, mientras apartaba los brazos de Nía de su cuello, volteando a ver a la albina con completa indiferencia-Conozco a la gente como tú, querida: Frías, manipuladoras, dispuestas a traicionar a cualquiera, _especialmente_ a personas como yo, las cuales podrían representar un riesgo en…lo que sea que estés planeando. Y déjame decirte que…es un riesgo que no pienso correr…

-Huh. Pues…si eso es lo que quieres, Lucas, supongo que tengo que respetar tu decisión…-Decía Nía calmadamente, caminando hacia la puerta mientras le dirigía una mirada seductora a Lucas, el cual arqueaba una ceja, analizando paranoicamente cada movimiento de la albina. Nía se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, volteando a mirar al moreno nuevamente-…pero piénsalo, ¿Si, Lucas? Podríamos ser un gran equipo juntos…

-Oh, si, claaaro. Lo pensare por un buen ra…no-Contesto Lucas, cínicamente. Nía solo suspiro irritada, tomando su camino a las cabañas…pero deteniéndose antes de cerrar la puerta, volteándose nuevamente para ver al oji-lima.

-Oh, ¿Y Lucas?

-Ugh, ¿Qué quieres, brujita?

Nía se sonrió pervertida, mientras sujetaba los bordes de su toalla magenta, y, lentamente, la desabrochaba, abriendo dicha toalla de par en par mientras le proporcionaba una perfecta vista al moreno de su pálida –y bastante proporcionada- figura desnuda. Lucas solo observo todo esto completamente estupefacto, fallando en formar palabras coherentes. Y ya para cuando un mero tartamudeo logro salir de su boca, Nía había abrochado nuevamente su toalla bajo sus hombros, tomando camino de vuelta hacia la cabaña, dejando a un embobado Lucas completamente solo en las duchas…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nía-**__Ugh…realmente creí que Lucas aceptaría esta vez, ¡Pero él sigue siendo tan terco! ¡Agh! Es insoportable…pero lo necesito. Después de todo, ahora que Nick no está aquí, necesito una nueva marioneta… ¿Y si pudiera controlar a uno de los jugadores más astutos, despiadados y escurridizos de Total Drama, a quien no podría controlar? Pero llevara algo de tiempo. Y lo que más me queda en este momento es tiempo. Después de todo…(Sonríe inocentemente)…¿Quién expulsaría a una chica tan ingenua como yo?_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__Wow…e-eso fue aso…¡A-asqueroso! S-s-si, heh, eso…a-a-asqueroso. Ugh, como si pudiera atraerme una asquerosa, doble-cara, manipuladora, astuta, inteligente, estratégica, atractiva, ardiente, increíblemente bien proporciona…uh, quiero decir…bah, como sea. No importa si me gusta o no la bruja despiadada –y no, no me gusta- porque, después de todo, no vine aquí a tener citas. Vine aquí a ganar. Y si, Nía no está nada mal…pero un millón de dólares esta mucho mejor…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, completamente alejada de las comodidades de la civilización, Roxy se encontraba recorriendo la –completamente a oscuras- Isla del Exilio, en busca del Ídolo de Inmunidad. Si bien la roquera nunca se vio a sí misma estando en el lado 'estratégico' del juego, la comodidad de tener un boleto de vuelta en caso de tener que enfrentarse a una eliminación –como su infame descalificación de la temporada pasada, la cual aun seguía llenándola de algo de rencor en contra del anfitrión, además de hacia Lucas por haber saboteado los botes en primer lugar- se le hacía demasiado tentadora para resistirla…

Eso, y poder tener una manera de salvar a Sebastián en caso de que este cayera nuevamente en los tentáculos de Lucas –y de su nuevo aliado del mal, Dean…

La roquera sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Sebastián? Si, el mismo músico callejero con el cual había tenido la desgracia de competir en equipos opuestos…

El mismo con el cual había pasado el tiempo por el primer tercio de TDBI, el mismo con el cual había practicado incontables veces a tocar la guitarra en las suites de la Playa de los Perdedores, el mismo con el cual se había ena…

-¡UGH! No. No, no, no, no, no…¡No. Estoy. En…_ESO_! Seba y yo somos no…_¡AMIGOS! _S-sí, eso. ¡Y yo solo estoy siendo una completa, e increíblemente estúpida, ilusa!-Se decía a sí misma con enfado, pateando con ira una roca cercana…solo para prácticamente fracturar su propio pie en el proceso-¡AH! ¡M-maldita roca de…!-

-¿Maldecirle a una roca? ¿Realmente has caído a ese nivel, Roxanne?

Roxy volteo súbitamente, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa orgullosa de Dean, el cual estaba a unos pocos pasos de su posición. Suspirando aliviada –aunque irritada por el innecesario susto- la roquera esbozo una sonrisa relajada, intentando disimular la desconfianza que sentía hacia el castaño…

-¡Hey, Dean! Alguna…uh, ¿Alguna razón por la cual estas aquí?

-Pues te vi caminando por aquí, así que te traje algunos mangos…-Decía Dean, mientras revisaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando un mango de dicho bolsillo-¿Se te apetece alguno? Es probable, notando que no tienes los conocimientos de fauna que yo poseo…

-Uh…no, gracias-Respondió Roxy, algo ofendida por la arrogancia del italiano-No tengo hambre…

-Huh. Como sea, tú te lo pierdes…

-No quiero sonar molesta, pero…¿Enserio viniste aquí solo para ofrecerme un maldito mango?-Pregunto Roxy, confundida-Digo, si, es bastante cool que seas tan amable, pero…es raro. En especial porque estamos en equipos separados…

-Solo intentaba ser cortes ante mi enemigo. Ya sabes, como una muestra de mi honor antes de que mi equipo termine aplastando de manera épica al tuyo…-Sonreía socarronamente el estafador nuevamente, siendo esta vez rivalizado por una sonrisa de Roxy, parecía desafiar al castaño en ese momento.

-Heh, síguete creyendo eso, Dean…

-…PERO no creo que nuestra batalla sea justa, tomando en cuenta que tienen la ventaja de tener a alguien en nuestro equipo que esta…digamos 'engrasando con aceite de motor nuestros neumáticos en un intento por arruinar nuestra carrera hacia la victoria'-Explico Dean, su voz tornándose sombría. Roxy arqueo una ceja ante la curiosa metáfora del castaño, curiosa del significado que había detrás de esta…

-Uh…¿Te refieres a que alguien engraso sus neumáticos…con aceite de motor?-Pregunto Roxy, algo confundida-Un momento, viejo, ¿Y de que auto estás hablando? ¿Es…un Chrysler?-

Dean solo observo silencioso a la roquera, ninguna palabra saliendo de su boca. Sin embargo, su mirada decía fácilmente lo desesperado que estaba el italiano en ese momento…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__(Suspirando pesadamente)-Vai pezzo di stupido_…

* * *

-No, Roxy, no estoy hablando de automóviles…-Respondía Dean lentamente, intentando no perder la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento-Lo que quiero decir es que hay alguien en nuestro equipo que saboteo nuestro desafío pasado, y que nos retraso en nuestro camino a la victoria…y está relacionado contigo…

Roxy trago saliva al oír esto, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse lo más indiferente posible. Sin embargo, Dean logro notar la incomodidad que sentía la roquera, y no se le hizo difícil saber _el porqué _de dicha incomodidad…

-Oh…¿Es Jim? El sujeto es bastante sentimental, aunque no lo parezca. Heh, siempre ayudando a sus amigos…

-No, Roxy, no es Jim. Es alguien mucho mas…intimo a ti-Decía Dean, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro, a medida que la incomodidad crecía en los ojos de la roquera-¿Acaso el nombre _Sebastián_ te suena?-

-Por supuesto. Es mi mejor amigo después de Kira…-Respondió Kira, encogiéndose de hombros. Su fachada seguía siendo una de indiferencia, pero, por dentro, la roquera estaba siendo devorada viva por sus propios pensamientos-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso…el esta saboteando los desafíos por mi?-

-Pues me temo que si, Roxy. Le oí decirle a Jim que lo hacía para 'ayudar a su amada a sobrevivir las ceremonias de eliminación'-Citaba Dean, sonriendo internamente al ver como algo de indignación y enfado se manifestaba en la mirada de la roquera, rápidamente siendo cubiertos por la fachada…

-¿Espera…que?

-Sus palabras, no las mías…-Dijo rápidamente Dean, poniendo sus manos en alto-¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver en esto, Roxy?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Respondió rápidamente Roxy, arrepintiéndose el segundo en el cual las palabras salieron de su boca. Dean solo sonrió malicioso, sin preocuparse en cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones a estas alturas-Quiero decir…

-¿Puedes callarte, por favor? Ya no necesito tus balbuceos. Tengo toda la información que necesito…-Respondió Dean fríamente, su sonrisa socarrona dando lugar a una expresión seria-Así que por lo visto mi teoría era correcta: Sebastián saboteo nuestro desafío anterior por ti, y no hay nada que evite que sabotee el siguiente también…excepto tu. Aunque claro, tu no harás nada. Digo, ¿Qué mejor que utilizar a tu novio como boleto a la victoria, no?-

-¡El no es mi novio!-Exclamo rápidamente Roxy, sus ojos prácticamente intentando matar al estafador en ese momento-¡Y no he estado utilizándolo! El…el solo escucho algunas cosas que no debía. Es todo…

Dean se veía incrédulo, arqueándole una ceja a la roquera, que suspiro cansada.

-Ugh, ¡Esta bien! Hablare con él. Intentare que se saque esa idea de la cab…

-No. Eso no es suficiente…-Le corto Dean a la roquera bruscamente, sin esforzarse en endulzar su voz para la pelinegra-Necesito que dejes de ver a Sebastián…

-¿¡Qué!?-Pregunto Roxy, en casi un grito-¡No! ¡Ni loca! Sebastián es uno de mis mejores amigos, no puedo sencillamente 'dejarlo' porque un idiota como tu me lo pide. Solo le quitare la idea de que debe 'ayudarme' en los desafíos, y eso será todo. Promesa, viejo…

-Oh, ¿Y así será todo como antes, no? Pues…no. Permíteme dudarlo. Es decir, el ya se ha frenado a ayudarte muchas veces, y su enamoramiento hacia ti solo hará todo peor a medida que avance del juego…-Explico el estafador seriamente, su mirada fija en la roquera frente a él. Roxy solo mordió su labio, intentando calmarse un poco para no decir algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. Sin embargo, Dean pudo escuchar tres palabras salir de sus labios, en un silencioso susurro…

-_¿Enamoramiento hacia mí?_

-Como sea, Roxy…es tu decisión. Si volvemos a perder gracias a Sebastián, pues, digamos que será _arrivederci_ para tu 'mejor amigo'. Espero que hagas la mejor elección, si sabes lo que te conviene a ti _y a Sebastián_…-Decía Dean, dándole una última mirada compasiva a la roquera, para luego tomar su camino a través del bosque, dejando a Roxy completamente sola con sus pensamientos…

Y esta de más decir que sus pensamientos en ese momento no hacían más que confundirla aun más…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Ahh…mi plan está saliendo justo a la perfección. ¿Quién creería que alguien tan ruda como Roxy se dejaría controlar fácilmente por sus emociones? Patético. En un juego como este, no cabe lugar para el romance…Roxy debería saberlo…_

* * *

_**Roxy-**__¿Enamoramiento hacia mí? Huh…Dean de seguro está mintiendo…¿Cierto? S-si, es eso, solo quiere…m-manipularme…aunque no quiero que expulse a Sebastián. No tan pronto. Y menos por mi culpa…tal vez deba, bueno, darle un poco de…e-espacio a Sebastián. Se lo explicare todo cuando ambos, Dean y Sabrina, me quiten el ojo de encima. No necesito más problemas de los que ya tengo, eso lo tengo claro. Y tampoco quiero que Sebastián pierda una chance por un millón de dólares solo por mi culpa…_

* * *

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS!-Llamaba Chris desde los altavoces de la isla, despertando a más de uno de los catorce jóvenes presentes. Desde las cabañas se escucharon varios quejidos, gruñidos y maldiciones. Por supuesto, esto no le importo mucho a Chris, que siguió transmitiendo su mensaje indiferente-¡Llego la hora del desafío de hoy, parte dos! Eso es, ¡Hora del desafío nocturno! ¡ASÍ QUE LEVANTEN SUS FLACIDOS TRASEROS Y LLEVENLOS A LAS AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE DE LA DESESPERACION, AHORA!-

-¡Ugh, está bien!

-¡Ya, ya, cálmate! ¿Quieres?

-¡Realmente espero que esto valga la pena, Chris!

-¡SI, SI, DEJEN DE LLORIQUEAR Y MUEVANSE!

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Lo único que faltaba…que Chris nos quitara las pocas horas de sueño que tenemos…_

* * *

-¿Alguna maldita razón por la cual nos despertaste en medio de la maldita noche?-Preguntaba, sorprendentemente, un bastante malhumorado Crash, que frotaba sus ojos con pesadez, los cuales tenían ahora unas enormes bolsas. Chris no pareció tomarse en serio al estoico peli-magenta, y solo rio sonoramente…

-¡Hahaha, vamos Crash, relájate! ¿Acaso no eras tú el relajado del grupo?

-Viejo, sencillamente odio que me despierten…así como tú odiaras encontrar mañana una piraña dentro de tu jacuzzi privado…-Respondía Crash, sonriendo de manera sádica. Chris se vio algo atemorizado por la idea, e inmediatamente dejo de reír, tosiendo ligeramente para aclarar su garganta, y seguir explicando el desafío…

-¡Ehem! Como sea, llego la hora de explicar el desafío…lo cual hare después de tomar un sorbo de mi Latte…-Decía Chris recuperando la compostura, mientras Johanna le servía una taza de café, la cual era –tal como había especificado el caprichoso anfitrión- un Latte descafeinado con una 'pizca' de canela. El presentador tomo un sorbo de su café, solo para escupirlo de inmediato, y comenzar a toser violentamente-¡UGH! ¿¡Qué demonios tenia eso!?-

-Dijiste que querías canela en tu café…-Respondió Johanna inocentemente. Aun así, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa traviesa, la cual aumentaba a medida que Chris parecía estar a punto de convulsionar frente a sus ojos…

-¿¡Y POR ESO TUVISTE QUE SERVIRME EL FRASCO COMPLETO!?

-…Ups. Tal vez-Se encogió de hombros Johanna. Después de algunos segundos, Chris logro recuperarse, y le dirigió una mirada de enfado a la deportista, que rio ligeramente ante su propia broma.

-Ugh, como sea. Ya que logre sobrevivir el intento de asesinato de cierta asistente rebelde…-Decía Chris, mirando con odio a Johanna, que solo sonrió de manera traviesa-¡Llego la hora de traer a los exiliados!-

El ahora bastante familiar helicóptero del Chef sobrevoló el área en el cual estaban los concursantes, y, sin mucho cuidado, el autoritario cocinero empujo a ambos campistas hacia el suelo. Roxy aterrizo sin muchos problemas, logrando amortiguar la estrepitosa caída, y caminando hacia su equipo, intentando ignorar el saludo que recibía de parte de Sebastián, el cual arqueo una ceja confuso.

Dean, en cambio, tan pronto salió del helicóptero, se dirigió directamente de cara al suelo, ganándose un par de risas de parte de sus compañeros de equipo…

-Buen aterrizaje…-Comento sarcásticamente Galen, ganándose una mirada de odio de Dean. El estafador se levanto de mala gana del suelo, y, para su sorpresa, sintió un par de brazos envolver su torso. Dean bajo la mirada, solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de un bastante aliviado Nate, y de inmediato suspiro irritado…

-¡Oh, que suerte que estas bien! Creí que te había pasado algo en ese horrible y aterrador bosque…

-Si…suerte…-Comento Dean sarcástico. Por suerte, el castaño que tenia enganchado a su torso no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo, y siguió abrazándolo cariñosamente. Por supuesto, esto no hizo más que irritar mas al estafador…

-¡Aww, que tierno! Quién diría que el monstruo capitalista y desalmado tenía un corazón…-Decía Carly sonriente, al ver la escena entre ambos chicos. Dean no hizo más que gruñir como respuesta, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la ecologista, que solo rio burlonamente…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Ugh. Nate es…ugh. Digo, ¿¡Como se atreve a abrazarme!? ¿¡A MI!? ¡Al competidor más cruel y despiadado de Total Drama! Sé que lo necesito a mi lado, pero odio como me avergüenza ante todos. Como me hace ver…ugh, débil. Me hace ver tan débil como el, ¡Tan débil como esos stupidos a los cuales quiero destruir! Pero calma, Dean, calma…todo es parte del plan. En cuanto Jim y Sebastián sean eliminados, no tendré oposición en este equipo. ¡Estará a mi completa merced! Y cuando llegue ese día, yo mismo meteré a ese niñito inútil en ese armatoste medieval, y lo lanzare a su perdición en el océano…ha…haha… ¡Hahahaha! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!…Uh, ¿Estaban grabando eso?_

* * *

_**Nate-**__(Suspirando soñadoramente)-Ahh…muchos creen que Dean es algo sospechoso. Pero yo no…si, es algo duro por fuera. Pero por dentro es una buena persona. ¡Enserio! Y sé que, aunque no lo admita a menudo, el me aprecia. ¡Solo debo seguir intentando!_

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Finalmente nos dirás porque demonios nos llamaste en medio de la noche?-Preguntaba Jen, impaciente.

-¡Whoa, cálmate, mi querida Jenny! Ya iba directamente a eso…

La rubia solo rodo los ojos, cruzándose de brazos para dirigirle luego una mirada desesperada a Chris, el cual solo mostro su usual sonrisa narcisista.

-Su desafío de hoy será sencillo: Deberán atravesar el bosque de la desesperación, y llegar al otro lado de la Isla Maukayotl, en donde les estaré esperando con una línea de meta, y una taza de café en mano…la cual realmente espero que _alguien_ no haya sobrecargado de canela otra vez…

El anfitrión volteo a ver a Johanna con desprecio, aunque la deportista solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Por supuesto, cada equipo gana un Kit con un mapa, una brújula, y una radio para emergencias, las cuales les serán indispensables para terminar el desafío…-Explicaba Chris, mientras les lanzaba el mencionado Kit a Jim y a Roxy, los cuales los atraparon en el aire con facilidad-…Y eso es todo. ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Enserio?-Preguntaba Carly, visiblemente incrédula.

-Sip. Absolutamente todo…¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues…

-¿Dónde están las bombas? ¿Y los tiburones laser?-Interrumpía Jen, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras, mirando con desconfianza.

-¿Y los cocodrilos mutantes? Estarían geniales algunos cocodrilos mutantes…-Opinaba Crash, con una sonrisa alocada.

-¿Y qué paso con los desafíos extremos, y las electrocuciones?-Pregunto esta vez Jim, dirigiéndole una mirada de suspicacia al anfitrión-¿Estás seguro que estas bien? Porque parece que algunos aliens vinieron a la tierra y te sustituyeron con un robot…

-Les aseguro que soy 100% Chris McLean…-Decía Chris, con una risa burlona-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ponerles un desafío fácil de vez en cuando?-

…

…

…

…

-¡Argh, está bien! Si, posiblemente se encuentren un par de…heh, 'sorpresas' en el camino-Rio Chris sádicamente, siendo instantáneamente correspondido con miradas de desconfianza de los dieciséis campistas.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'sorpresas'?-Pregunto Galen, arqueando una ceja.

-¿'Sorpresa' como 'Fiesta Sorpresa', o 'sorpresa' como…uh, 'mala sorpresa'?-Preguntaba Matt, intentando ser optimista-Por favor, dime que será como 'Fiesta 'Sorpresa'…

-Hey, si les dijera no sería una sorpresa, ¿Cierto?-Se encogía de hombros Chris, sonriendo sádicamente-Como sea, ya que todo ha estado aclarado, llego la hora de comenzar: En sus marcas…listos…¡FUERA!

De inmediato, los dieciséis campistas tomaron curso hacia las entrañas del bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad en un intento por dejar a sus oponentes atrás. Por supuesto, después de unos minutos, solo quedaron Chris y Johanna en la línea de partida, esta ultima mirando algo aburrida sus alrededores…

-Veinte dólares a que uno sale del bosque con algunos huesos rotos…-Decía Chris, sonriéndole sádicamente a Johanna.

-Me das asco, ancianito…-Respondía Johanna, rodando los ojos. Chris solo bufo fastidiado.

-Ugh, ¡Esta bien! Comencemos de nuevo, ¿Si? ¿A qué quieres apostar?-

-¿Qué te parece si apostamos por el equipo ganador?

-¿Equipo ganador?-Preguntaba Chris, arqueando una ceja-Meh, como sea. ¿Y qué vamos a apostar?

-Si yo gano…me dejaras entrar a la competencia. Y no tendré que ser más tu asistente mal pagada, ¿Entendido?-Exigía Johanna, con una sonrisa competitiva. Chris arqueo una ceja, visiblemente interesado en la oferta…

-_Oh_…suena interesante, mi querida Johanna…-Decía Chris, sonriendo de manera maliciosa-…Pero si _yo _gano, tendrás que trabajar como mi sirvienta sin paga por…¡El resto de nuestra estadía en Maukayotl!-

-Uh, ¿Qué acaso no es eso lo que estoy haciendo ya?-Preguntaba Johanna, rodando los ojos aburrida.

-¡NO HE TERMINADO!-Interrumpía el anfitrión, enfadado por la anterior interrupción de la deportista-PERO, como una penalidad extra, deberás usar también…¡Un uniforme de mucama francesa! ¡MUAHAHAHA!-

-Uh… ¿Será de los auténticos feos o de esos cortos y vulgares que compran los pervertidos como tú?-Preguntaba Johanna, arqueando una ceja.

-De los cortos y vulgares que compran los pervertidos como yo….

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaba Johanna melodramáticamente, tirándose al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa, Johanna? ¿Acaso estas asustada? Porque siempre puedes echarte para atrás…ya sabes, si eres lo suficientemente cobarde-Preguntaba Chris, mirando a la deportista con una sonrisa maliciosa. Johanna cubrió su boca con ambas manos, callando su propio grito antes de mirar de manera competitiva al anfitrión, completamente seria…

-¿Cobarde? ¿¡YO!? ¡HA! ¡Johanna Ardley NUNCA se echa para atrás en una apuesta!-Respondía Johanna, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamaba Chris, sonriendo de manera maliciosa-¿Y bien? ¿A quién tiraras tu suerte?-

-Fácil: Al equipo _Oselotl_-Decía Johanna, con confianza. Chris, por su parte…bueno, estallo en risas.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA, NO PUEDES HABLAR ENSERIO!-Exclamaba Chris, sujetando adolorido su estomago-¿Enserio, hahaha, apostaras por…e-ellas?-

-Uh…si. ¿Por qué?

-Pues…la mayoría son chicas…y el otro es Matt.

-¿¡Y qué quieres decir con eso!?-Preguntaba rápidamente Johanna, dirigiéndole una mirada homicida al anfitrión, que se arregostaba relajado en su silla.

-Pues…¿Qué no es obvio? Este es un desafío _físico_, no uno de tejer suéteres y cocinar pasteles, querida…-Respondía Chris despectivamente, a lo cual Johanna achino los ojos, enfadada.

-Chris, sé que esto te va a sorprender bastante, pero… ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI!-Le gritaba en la cara la deportista, perdiendo la paciencia-Y estoy segura de que las chicas podrán ganar esto, te lo aseguro…-

-Pff, como digas, fosforito. Solo espero que te veas bonita en ese uniforme de mucama…-Se burlaba Chris, mientras se preparaba para tomar otro sorbo de café, solo para encontrar que su tasa estaba vacía-Oh, y se buena chica y tráele un Latte a tu jefe, ¿Si, lindura?-

-Si…jefe…-Decía entre dientes Johanna, arrebatándole la taza de las manos, y caminando de vuelta al estudio…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Johanna-**__¡Argh! Como odio a Chris. Aun así…¿Se imaginan si finalmente entro a la competencia? ¡Seria asombroso! Si, tal vez me perdí los primeros nueve episodios, ¡Pero igual! Solo deben ganar las chicas, ¡Y BAM! Estoy dentro. Aunque…s-si pierdo tendré que p-ponerme ese uniforme…ugh. ¿S-se imaginan estar en una misma habitación usando un uniforme de mucama, con Chris observándote TODO el tiempo? Digo, ya me observa bastante con mi ropa usual, así que si llegara a usar…¡O-oh por dios, r-realmente espero que ganen las Oselotl este desafío!_

* * *

Los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo _habían tomado un camino más hacia el norte, divergiendo de la ruta oeste que habían elegido su contraparte femenina. Después de correr varios metros, los siete chicos –y chica albina- se detuvieron cerca de un arroyo para descansar un poco, donde Jim aprovecho la oportunidad para abrir el Kit de su equipo…

-Hmm…parece que Chris no estaba mintiendo. Tenemos brújula, mapa, y radio…

-¡Oh, y también tenemos galletas de chocolate!-Decía Nate entusiasta, mientras sacaba las mencionadas galletas de sus bolsillos-Así si tenemos hambre en el camino, no tendremos de que preocuparnos…

-¡Asombroso, viejo!-Decía Crash, arrebatándole una de las galletas al oji-celeste, y devorándola de inmediato-Y delicioso…-

-Y potencialmente letal, a menos que sepas defenderte del ataque de un oso…-Terminaba Galen, rodando los ojos ante la decisión del oji-celeste-¿Por qué trajiste esas galletas? ¿Que acaso no sabes que los osos pueden olfatearla desde kilómetros de distancia?-

-Pues…um, son deliciosas-Respondió Nate, algo triste por la reacción negativa de sus compañeros –salvo Crash, que seguía devorándolas indiferente.

-Pues que sean 'deliciosas' no nos salvara de las fauces de un oso hambriento, genio…-Comento el pelinegro, sarcásticamente-Ahora, ¿Podrías deshacerte de ellas antes de que seamos el postre de algún animal salvaje?-

-Oh, oh, ¿Acaso dijiste postre? ¡Yo AMO los postres!-Decía Nía de manera ingenua, mientras sujetaba los hombros de Galen, y comenzaba a agitar al cínico repetidamente-¿Acaso tienes algún postre? ¡Oh, oh, espero que sea pastel de fresa! ¡O helado de yogurt! ¡Oh, oh, O TAL VEZ PASTEL DE HELADO DE YOGURT DE FRESA! Sí, eso sería súper-mega-duper-asombro…

-Nía…

-¿Si, Galen?

-No tengo ningún postre. Aunque tal vez tenga un diagnostico de la enfermedad mental que puedas tener. Ahora, ¿Podrías soltarme? Este contacto físico me está poniendo incomodo…

Al oír esto, Nía soltó lentamente a Galen, bajando su mirada melancólicamente hacia el suelo, y alejándose del cínico. Más de uno miro de manera reprobatoria al cínico, que solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-¿Qué? No dije nada malo. Solo dije lo que tenía que ser dicho. Así que no me miren así…

-Estoy contigo, viejo…-Decía Lucas, poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelinegro en señal de apoyo. Galen sonrió ligeramente ante esto, aliviado…

-Oh, heh, pues…

-De hecho, tal vez puedas unirte a mí causa para revelar la despiadada maldad que hay en esta horrible bruja del mal que llaman… ¡Nía!-Exclamaba Lucas melodramáticamente, señalando a una ingenua Nía que, en ese momento, se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa. Galen se abofeteo mentalmente al oír esto, concentrándose para evitar gritar en ese mismo momento…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Es oficial: Soy posiblemente la única persona cuerda que queda en el equipo…_

* * *

-Según el mapa, debemos dirigirnos por esa dirección…-Señalaba Roxy las orillas de un pantano, en el cual se podían distinguir varios árboles podridos, esqueletos de animales muertos, y alguno que otro cocodrilo nadando despreocupadamente-¿Así que…quien se anota, eh?-

Jen, Kat y Selena dieron un paso adelante, la rubia incluso sonriendo de manera psicótica ante el peligro que se avecinaba. La otra mitad, sin embargo…

-¡Ni loca!-Gritaba Sabrina, visiblemente horrorizada-¿Tienes idea de cuánto costaron estos leggings? ¿Y estos tacones? ¿Y este invaluable vestido de coctel?-

-Uh, no lo sé, ¿Quince dólares?-Preguntaba Selena de manera burlona, ganándose algunas risas de parte de Flora y Roxy. Sabrina solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a la chica punk, pero, al recordar la información que tenia, su anterior sonrisa sádica volvió a su rostro, confundiendo –y asustando- completamente a Selena…

-Oh, pues, mucho más que eso, mi querida _Selena_…-Respondía la tirana, en el tono más cordial posible-De hecho, podría decirte cuanto, pero necesito que me acompañes a esos arbustos junto con Jen y Kat…-

-Uh, ¿Sabrina?-Preguntaba Roxy, confundida-¿Qué hay del desa…

-Oh, no se preocupen, ¡Ustedes vayan! Selena y yo solo necesitamos hablar de…algunas cosas…-Decía la pelinegra, mientras le hacía señas a Jen y Kat, las cuales, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, le dieron un pulgar en alto a la roquera. Selena, por su parte, solo sudaba completamente presa de los nervios, intentando saber que ocurría a su alrededor…

Roxy solo se encogió de hombros, y, junto a la mitad del equipo, comenzó a tomar su camino a través del pantano. Flora le dirigió una última mirada compasiva a Selena, la cual solo le respondió con la sombra de una sonrisa, intentando asegurarle que todo estaba bien…

Sin embargo, en cuanto solo se quedo a solas con el trió, era evidente que _nada _iba a estar bien…

-S-Sabrina… ¿Alguna razón en especial por la cual me quisiste a solas contigo? Déjame adivinar: ¿Finalmente vas a revelarme tus sentimientos hacia mí, cierto?-Pregunto Selena burlonamente, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la pelinegra, y de irritación de parte de Jen y Kat…

-Oh cállate, ¿Quieres? Tu sabes porque estoy aquí…-Interrumpía Sabrina, sus ojos achinándose para enfocarse con fuerza en la pelinegra, que sonreía confiada.

-¿Ah sí? Pues…no, espera, no lo sé. ¿Por qué era?

-Tres palabras: Flora. Playa. Mentira…

De inmediato, el rostro de Selena fue invadido por horror absoluto, y la chica punk comenzó a retroceder, intentando volver con el resto del equipo…al menos hasta que Jen la detuvo, tirándola bruscamente al suelo, haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza.

-¿Realmente creíste que podías mentirme, no?-Preguntaba Sabrina, agachándose ligeramente para estar cara a cara con su enemiga jurada, la cual, en ese momento, no parecía ser la misma chica cínica y testaruda que había conocido por la última semana-¡Ha! Sí, claro…_tu_ mentirme a _mí_. No me hagas reír…

-N-no sé de qué hablas…

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntaba Sabrina, en un tono inocente. O por lo menos lo más inocente que podía soñar saliendo de los labios de Sabrina, lo cual no era mucho-Porque yo recuerdo bastante bien oírte decir que Flora estaba en las duchas comunales, cuando ella no estaba _ni cerca_ de allí…-

-¡Uh, y-yo creí que…!

-¡Cállate!-Le ordeno Sabrina a la chica punk, que, debido a las circunstancias, decidió obedecer-Ahora…te seré sincera, _Selena_: No quiero ser mala contigo. Sé que parece que disfruto todo esto…pero no lo hago. No soy una psicópata sádica que encuentra placer del dolor ajeno…simplemente hago lo mejor del equipo. Y tú y Flora han sido un problema enorme para el equipo desde el primer día…

Lena gruño enfadada al oír esto, pero no dijo nada, temerosa de la acción que podía tomar la 'líder' de las _Oselotl_.

-…Así que te daré una opción: Puedes ser una buena chica, y decirme que estaba haciendo Flora en medio de la nada cuando _debería_ haber estado en nuestra cabaña, para poder ganarte mi confianza…o puedes mentir y salvar al tapete…-Decía Sabrina calmadamente, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera a la chica punk, que solo observo con odio a la tirana-…claro, si lo haces, me veré obligada a hacer su vida una pesadilla, además de que no descansare hasta saber que están ocultando ustedes dos. ¡Pero tú eliges! Digo, puedes hacer lo correcto, o puedes quedarte del lado del tapete y…

-Ni creas que traicionare a Flora de esa manera…-Respondió Selena secamente, sus ojos fijos con ira en los de Sabrina. La pelinegra arqueo una ceja, sin comprender realmente a lo que se refería la de mechones rojos…

-¿Perdón?

-Me da igual que me hagan ustedes tres, bola de (censurado)…pero no dejare que le pongas un dedo a Flora, ¿Escuchaste? Eso se llama lealtad…pero dudo que sepas que es. Después de todo, eres la basura más baja, falsa y patética que he visto en mi vida. Y si crees que iré corriendo a esconderme a tu lado…pues, heh, estas bastante equivocada…

Sabrina abrió ambos ojos como platos, completamente shockeada por lo que acababa de oír. Jen y Kat también miraron con sorpresa a la rebelde punk, la ultima incluso sonriendo ligeramente ante la insubordinación de esta.

Por supuesto, Sabrina no estaba muy contenta con la decisión de Lena. De hecho, parecía estar a punto de estallar de ira, y, a pesar de sus intentos de disimularlos, se podía ver la ira presente en sus ojos. En otro escenario, Selena hubiera sonreído de manera orgullosa al tener la ventaja sobre la tirana líder…pero ahora, solo le daba escalofríos ante lo que la pelinegra le pudiera hacer, al estar completamente a su merced…

-¿Enserio? ¡Ha! ¿Te quedas del lado del tapete en vez de _mi_ lado? ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?-Preguntaba la autoproclamada líder, visiblemente shockeada. Lena no respondió, simplemente siguió observando a la tirana con una expresión indescifrable. Después de varios segundos en silencio, Sabrina apretó los puños con fuerza, listos para atacar a su objetivo-¡Ugh! ¡ACABO DE PREGUNTARTE ALGO, PERRA! ¡Así que respóndeme, pedazo de…!

Ruidos de pisadas llamaron la atención de la iracunda tirana, los cuales provenían del pantano. Al darse cuenta de que estos se iban acercando, Sabrina decidió dejar su 'charla' para después, para su enorme disgusto-

-…Ugh, tienes suerte de que alguien viene. Como sea. Esto no ha terminado, ¿Escuchaste, fe-emo-meno? Te vas a arrepentir por tu estúpida decisión. Tú y el tapete sin espinazo se van a arrepentir por haberse puesto en medio…

-Uh, si, ya estamos temblando de miedo…-Comento sarcásticamente Lena, riendo de manera burlona al saber que estaba a salvo de las garras de la pelinegra. Sabrina solo soltó un indignado 'huh' como respuesta, dándose vuelta mientras le daba un par de señas a Jen, la cual asintió con la cabeza, y soltó bruscamente los brazos de Lena, haciéndola caer de cara al suelo. Para cuando la de mechones rojos se levanto del suelo, Sabrina –además de sus dos cómplices- ya se habían ido. Lena suspiro aliviada, y sacudió su chaqueta un par de veces, además de tomar del suelo su gorro de lana, que había quedado manchado con algo de lodo al caer…

-Eso…estuvo cerca…

-¿Qué estuvo cerca?-Preguntaba Matt, entrando en escena. Selena de inmediato sacudió los restos de lodo de su chaqueta, intentando ocultar lo que había sucedido segundos atrás. Para su desgracia, sin embargo, Matt no parecía ser tan estúpido en ese momento en comparación con…bueno, todas las demás veces-¿Y porque estas tan sucia?-

-Yo…m-me caí. Heh, eso fue todo…-Mintió rápidamente Lena, sonriendo de manera forzada. Matt solo arqueo una ceja, incrédulo.

-Oh… ¿Enserio? Porque vi a Sabrina pasar un rato con Jen y Kat…

Lena bajo inmediatamente la mirada, negándose a mirar a los ojos al payaso de la clase, que se encontraba mirando pensativamente el horizonte, aun sin descifrar lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

-…Uh, ¿Acaso ellas…tuvieron algo que ver con…?-

-¡No! ¡Ellas n-no tuvieron nada que ver con nada!-Se apresuro a responder Selena, mientras comenzaba a tomar su camino a través del pantano, intentando, nuevamente, evitar contacto visual con un bastante confundido Matt-¡A-ahora muévete! No q-queremos quedarnos atrás, ¿O si?-

-Uh…no. Supongo que no…-Se encogió de hombros Matt, mientras comenzaba a seguir a Lena, mirándola de manera suspicaz…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__Uff…debería agradecerle a Matt por…bueno, haberme 'salvado' en ese momento…pero no me creería. Después de todo, nadie escucha cuando digo que Sabrina es un monstruo…¡Ugh, como la odio! ¿Cómo se atreve a intentar convencerme de empujar a Flora bajo las vías del tren? Pff, si, '¡Allá voy, Sabrina! ¡Justo a tu repulsivo rebaño de ovejas!'…Sí, claro. Yo NUNCA le haría algo así a Flora, y estoy segura de que ella tampoco a mí. Así que si, se que las torturas de Sabrina serán aun peores…pero puedo soportarlo. Digo, ¿No puede torturarnos por siempre, cierto? Heh… ¿C-cierto?_

* * *

_**Matt-**__(Mirando al horizonte pensativo)-Hmm…estoy comenzando a pensar de que Sabrina SI tuvo algo que ver con las manchas en la ropa de Lena…_

* * *

-Ugh, ¿Qué es ese repulsivo hedor?

-Uh…lo siento…

-¡Tu no, Crash! Me refiero al _otro _hedor…

La respuesta a la pregunta de Galen no tardo mucho, gracias a que, apenas avanzaron un par de metros, los ocho _Nexkoyotl_ encontraron las orillas del mismo pantano que habían hallado las _Oselotl_ meros minutos atrás.

Al igual que su contraparte femenina, los ocho lobos tenían dudas si realmente era seguro pasar. Por supuesto, los numerosos huesos flotantes, los cocodrilos nadando a la distancia, y el ambiente lúgubre que había en general no hacia mucho para ayudar…

-¿E-estas seguro de que es por aquí?-Preguntaba Nate, con ligeros escalofríos.

-Eso dice el mapa…-Decía fríamente Jim, revisando el mapa una vez más-Vamos viejos, n-no sean cobardes. ¿Quién ira primero?-

-¿Y arriesgarme a ser devorado por cocodrilos? No gracias…-Respondió de manera cínica Galen, ganándose una mirada de irritación de parte de Jim.

-Ugh, vamos Galen, ¡Por lo menos pon de tu parte! No puedes actuar como un completo…

-Uh, si. Si puedo…

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabes que (censurado) iba a decir!-Exclamaba Jim, perdiendo la paciencia. El cínico solo se encogió de hombros, y desvió su mirada del delincuente, desinteresado. Jim solo suspiro fastidiado, y centro su atención en sus demás compañeros-Esta bien, ¿Acaso habrá alguien más que quiera hacernos los 'honores' de entrar primero al pantano?-

-Meh, yo lo hare…-Se encogió de hombros Crash, dando su paso al frente, mientras sonreía de manera maniática. Por supuesto, la decisión del peli-magenta atrajo la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros, que parecían bastante impresionados –y horrorizados- de que el gigante se atreviera a entrar en las peligrosas aguas…

-¿Enserio quieres entrar, che? Digo, podemos rodearlo si quieres…-Decía Sebastián, intentando persuadir al peli-magenta. Por supuesto, dichos intentos fueron en vano…

-¿¡Estas bromeando, viejo!? ¡Por supuesto que quiero entrar!-Exclamaba Crash sonriente-Digo, ¿¡En que otra oportunidad podre entrar a aguas completamente turbias, e infestadas de mortales cocodrilos, para poder ayudar a mi equipo a ganar!?-

Sebastián estaba listo para responder, pero, al no saber realmente como, decidió callar. Después de todo, era básicamente imposible desanimar a Crash cuando una idea demente se le metía en la cabeza…

-Solo recuerda que, si necesitas refuerzos allá adentro, estamos justo aquí, ¿Ok?-Le aseguraba Jim, dándole un pulgar en alto al gigante. Crash sonrió de manera maniaca, y le devolvió un pulgar en alto al delincuente, antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente, intentando aplicar todo el dramatismo posible antes de entrar al agua…

Después de un par de minutos de caminata –los cuales desesperaron un poco a sus compañeros- el peli-magenta se detuvo justo al borde del pantano, quitándose su chaleco y dejándolo delicadamente en la costa, para luego saltar al agua, sumergiéndose sin problemas y desapareciendo bajo la turbia –y bastante sucia- superficie…

El agua permaneció tranquila por varios segundos. _Demasiado tranquila_, pensó más de uno de los _Nexkoyotl_, al no encontrar rastro de su excéntrico compañero. Las sospechas se convirtieron en preocupación. Y la preocupación se convirtió en terror cuando pasaron un par de minutos, y el gigante aun no salía de la superficie, lo cual fue suficiente para llenar de pánico a los siete campistas que se encontraban en la costa…

-¡Ya pasaron dos minutos, viejo!-Exclamo Jim, visiblemente preocupado-¡Debemos sacarlo de allí!-

-¿¡P-pero c-c-como!? D-digo, ¡N-no lo veo p-por ninguna pa-parte!-Respondía Nate, temblando de miedo-¿¡Acaso el…m-m-m…!?-

-Sí, es posible. Posiblemente ahogado, pero tal vez un cocodrilo lo hizo trizas. Heh, tal vez ahora mismo este devorando sus huesos, y usando sus intestinos como hilo dental…-Decía Lucas de manera mórbida, sonriendo sádicamente al ver el terror apoderarse del pequeño castaño, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse al oír lo que le había dicho el moreno-…Espero que haya sido la segunda. Después de todo, sería bastante divertido de v…¡AH!-

El moreno sujeto adolorido su hombro, el cual había sido oportunamente golpeado por Jim, que se veía bastante molesto con el canalla en ese momento. De inmediato, Lucas le dirigió una mirada de odio al delincuente, que no dudo en devolverla de vuelta…

-¿¡Y eso porque fue!?

-Por ser un completo hijo de…uh, cretino-Se corrigió Jim, al ver de reojo al aun traumatizado Nate, que se encontraba en el suelo, temblando aterrado-Ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene, mas te vale que nos ayudes a buscar a Crash. Debe estar por algún lado…

-Sí, mama…-Rodo los ojos Lucas, mientras caminaba cansinamente hacia el agua, acompañado de Jim, ambos comenzando a buscar bajo la superficie alguna señal de su excéntrico compañero, que no parecía estar por ningún lado…

-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no! ¿Q-que pasa si a Crunch se lo devoro el dragón-Preguntaba Nía, aterrada-¡OH NO! ¿¡Y qué pasa si el dragón lo carborizanazo con su aliento de fuego!?-

-Primero, estoy seguro de que 'carborizanazo' no es una palabra…-Corrigió Galen, rodando los ojos cansinamente-…Y segundo, no es un dragón de lo que estamos hablando. Demonios, ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si fue un cocodrilo lo que lo atrapo! Tal vez solo está atascado en un alga, o…-

Para su completa sorpresa, los siete adolescentes pudieron ver como una silueta salía lentamente del agua, apenas a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban ellos. Dicha silueta no era nadie más que el mismísimo Crash, que, cuando salió del agua completamente, le esbozo una sonrisa psicótica a su equipo, que no sabía si estar aliviados porque este estuviera vivo…o furiosos, y con ganas de asesinar al peli-magenta.

Aunque Galen si parecía estar bastante seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto…

-¿¡Donde demonios estabas!? ¿Qué acaso querías hacernos pensar que estabas muerto, cerebro de bistec?

-¡Hey, cálmate viejo! No fue mi culpa…-Se excuso Crash, poniendo las manos en alto-Creo que me atasque en algo allá abajo, y eso fue todo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Así que no había un dragón allá abajo?-Preguntaba Nía, algo decepcionada. Crash solo sonrió burlonamente.

-Heh, no…pero eso hubiera sido asombroso…

-Como sea, ya que nos dimos cuenta de que esto es seguro, ¿Por qué no comenzamos a…

Galen callo inmediatamente al sentir como el agua comenzaba a agitarse, causando pequeñas olas en su superficie. Los ocho campistas se miraron unos a otros, algo asustados por este pequeño detalle…

Crash, por su parte, estaba –sorprendentemente- casi serio en ese momento, su usual sonrisa desapareciendo al sentir como el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a subir…y a subir…y a subir…

Sus compañeros, por su parte, abrieron sus ojos como platos, completamente shockeados al ver que el peli-magenta se encontraba, en ese momento, parado sobre un monumental tentáculo de tonalidad fucsia, que elevo al excéntrico gigante varios metros en el aire, antes de lanzarlo con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol cercano…

-¡AUCH!-Gritaba adolorido Crash, su cabeza atascada en el hoyo que su impacto había causado en la madera-¿A-alguien…heh, alguien podría ayudarme aquí?-

Sus compañeros, evidentemente, no le prestaron mucha atención al peli-magenta, sus ojos fijos ante el enorme tentáculo, que, poco a poco, dejaba ver a un enorme calamar que salía lentamente de la superficie, su enorme –y único- ojo amarillento brillando iridiscentemente en la oscura noche, y observando fijamente a sus ocho futuras cenas…

-Parece que…tenemos problemas…-Dijo de manera pesimista Galen, preparándose para lo que venía.

El calamar levanto otro tentáculo en el aire, y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia donde se encontraba una distraída Nía, que, en cuanto vio el monstruoso tentáculo que se acercaba, no dudo en salir huyendo, pero termino tropezando torpemente con una roca, torciéndose dolorosamente su tobillo y cayendo al suelo, completamente indefensa.

-¡Nía, muévete, AHORA!-Gritaba Jim, entrando en pánico al imaginarse él para nada bonito escenario de una Nía aplastada por un tentáculo…el cual no parecía estar muy lejos de la realidad en ese momento.

La albina, por su parte, estaba demasiado aterrada para reaccionar, y sus intentos de escapar habían terminado en vano gracias a su tobillo torció. Ante esto, Nía solo se limito a mirar como el calamar comenzaba a dejar caer a toda velocidad su monstruoso tentáculo, el cual se dirigía con fuerza hacia Nía, listo para dejar en pedazos a la desamparada rubia…

A estas alturas, Nía solo cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto que se acercaba cada vez más…

…

…

…

* * *

-¡Whoa, whoa, whoa…WHOA!-Decía Chris impresionado, mientras ponía en pausa inmediatamente la pantalla, incrédulo-¡…WHOA! ¿¡De dónde diablos salió ese calamar!? Yo no recuerdo haberlo dejado allí. Y estoy seguro de que recordaría haber dejado un calamar tan grande en isla…-

-¿Así como recordaste pagarme mi sueldo semanal?-Preguntaba Johanna, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Pero si tú no has trabajado aquí una semana!-Protestaba Chris, cruzándose de brazos. El anfitrión se detuvo al ver como la cámara se encontraba grabándolo en ese momento, y volteo a mirarla, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de comercial-Uh, heh, se me había olvidado que estaban…olvídenlo. ¿Podrá Nía sobrevivir el ataque de ese calamar gigante? ¿O los _Nexkoyotl_ terminaran perdiendo con un miembro menos al final del día, gracias a nuestra primera posible eliminación por heridas? En cuyo caso, parece que Johanna ganara un puesto en la competencia…

-¡Whoohoo!

-Ehem…-Interrumpía Chris, mirando con irritación a la asistente-¿Y quién será el equipo que sobreviva a este salvaje desafío? ¡Descúbranlo después de la pausa…

Aquí en Total…

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

_ …_

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.)**

…

…

…

…

_**(Toma aire) **_**¡LO SIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTO TANTO POR LA ESPERA! Si, se que esperar casi un mes fue demasiado…¡Pero aquí esta! La primera parte del capítulo que tanto han estado esperando…y si que fue **_**DURO **_**de escribir…**

**Pero, después de tanto tiempo, ¡AQUÍ ESTA! Y espero que no haya quedado tan mal…**

**Lamento la espera, enserio. Pero…bueno, he estado lleno de responsabilidades últimamente –además de ciertos problemas personales y…sniff, emocionales- que me han dificultado realmente escribir.**

**¡Peeero estoy de vuelta! Y con un nuevo cap que nos deja un final bastante…incierto. Aunque claro, todo se aclarara en la segunda parte. Solo tengan paciencia, mis niños…solo tengan paciencia…**

**En fin. Ya que no se me ocurren que otras boberías decir, terminare con esto: ¡Espero que les haya gustado este cap!**

**Ah, ¡Y dejen review! Enserio que me animan a escribir. Cuando me siento bastante desanimado para trabajar en los caps, suelo leerlos de vuelta, ¡Y BAM! Inspiración instantánea…**

**En fin…esto ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¡Au revoir!**


	11. Aqui Va a Correr Sangre, Parte II

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 11: Aquí va a Correr Sangre, Parte II**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino al todopoderoso Tom McGillis y a Fresh TV. Tampoco los Veintitrés OC's, que les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños…**

…

…

* * *

…

…

-¡Nia! ¡Muévete de una maldita vez!-Gritaba Jim, desesperado. Nía, sin embargo, estaba completamente paralizada, cerrando los ojos, preparándose para el impacto que se acercaba…

…Excepto que dicho impacto nunca llego…

Nía abrió los ojos lentamente, suspirando aliviada –además de sorprendida- al ver que el tentáculo se había detenido a meros centímetros de ella, siendo sostenido por nadie más que un bastante determinado Lucas, que utilizaba cada musculo de su cuerpo para evitar que el enorme tentáculo aplastara a la aun estupefacta albina, que veía la escena boquiabierta…

-¿¡Q-q-que e-esperas!? ¡M-MUÉVETE (Censurado)!

Nía obedeció de inmediato, alejándose corriendo de la escena, directo hacia los brazos de un protector Jim…

-Quédate aquí, ¿Si?-Le ordenaba el delincuente, escondiendo a la rubia tras unos arbustos-Y no salgas hasta que sea seguro…-

-¡Pero…!

-_Y no salgas hasta que sea seguro_. ¿Qué acaso estas sorda?-Repetía Jim nuevamente, mirando de manera agresiva a Nía, la cual trago saliva nerviosamente.

-Uh… ¡O-ok Jim!

-Perfecto-Respondía Jim, corriendo de vuelta hacia el enorme calamar, el cual, en ese momento, se encontraba agitando su tentáculo violentamente, del cual se agarraba con fuerza Lucas, haciendo lo posible por salvarse de la dolorosa caída…

Aunque por los múltiples giros, balanceos y vueltas, no paso mucho hasta que el vértigo comenzara a causar su desagradable efecto en el italiano…

-¡N-no…p-puedo…m-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Con un violento tirón de su tentáculo, Lucas salió disparado a tierra, aterrizando bruscamente sobre Sebastián, y mandando a ambos chicos al suelo…

-Ugh… ¿A-acaso eres el conejo blanco?-Preguntaba Lucas, su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Debajo del moreno se encontraba el uruguayo, completamente inconsciente gracias al violento impacto…

-¿Algún plan, Hannibal? Porque no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo, si sabes a lo que me refiero…-Preguntaba Galen de manera cínica. Jim alejo su mirada del par de inconscientes jóvenes, para luego llevarla a Crash, que seguía atascado en el árbol…

-Uh…¡La radio! -Rápido, viejo, llama a McLean, ¡Ahora!-Ordenaba Jim, frenético. Galen asintió de inmediato, y saco la radio del kit de emergencia. El cínico de inmediato saco la radio de dicho kit, y la encendió lo más rápido que sus nervios le permitían…pero nada-¿¡Porque tardas tanto!?-

-¡Cálmate, James Clyde, estoy en eso!-Respondía Galen exasperado, apretando una y otra vez el botón de encendido, sin éxito alguno. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Galen decidió revisar las baterías de la radio…solo para sorprenderse al abrir la tapa, y darse cuenta de que este no tenia ningunas-¡Oh por el amor de (censurado)! ¿¡Donde diablos están las baterías!?

_(Mientras tanto, en los Estudios de Total Drama)_

_-¡Vamos, enano con ropa de plomero, NO DEJES QUE ESA ESTÚPIDA FLOR CON DIENTES TE DEVORE!-Le gritaba Chef a su consola portátil, solo para que esta emitiera una melodía de derrota, la cual desespero aun mas al cocinero-¡ARGH! Estúpido plomero, no habría durado ni un solo día allá en Vietnam…_

_El Chef Hatchet vio como la pantalla de su consola se iba apagando, y decidió retirar las baterías de esta, para luego intercambiarlas por unas completamente nuevas, que estaban en su bolsillo…_

_-Bien…es hora de comenzar de nuevo, plomero soviético. ¡Y mas te vale que esta vez no te lastimes a ti mismo con ese caparazón!_

_(De vuelta en el bosque…)_

-Voy a asesinar a Chris cuando lo vuelva a ver…-Maldecía Galen por lo bajo, tirando la radio con fuerza al suelo, enfadado-¡Lo siento viejo, pero estamos por nuestra suerte! Nuestro siempre útil anfitrión olvido ponerle baterías a la radio…-

-Hmm…eso significa que tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil, ¿No es así?-Preguntaba Jim con una sonrisa torcida, para luego sacar una navaja de su bolsillo. Nate de inmediato miro dicha arma con horror, corriendo hacia el delincuente desesperadamente…

-¡NO! ¡P-por favor no me digas que v-vas a herir al pobre calamar!

-¿Pobre calamar? ¡Esa cosa esta intentando asesinarnos!-Respondía Jim, cruzándose de brazos-Además…te aseguro que será rápido. Solo un par de cortes precisos a sus tentáculos, y ese monstruo será sushi en cuestión de minutos…-

-¡Pero él no es un monstruo! Tal vez… ¿Dentro de él haya una linda y tierna mascota?-Preguntaba Nate con una sonrisa, aunque esta se veía bastante insegura. Jim, predeciblemente, no se veía convencido-¡Por favor, Jim, no le hagas daño!-

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿¡Que me quede aquí esperando a que esa cosa me…!?

-¡AGACHATE!

-¿Uh?-Pregunto Jim, dándose vuelta inmediatamente. Pero para cuando volteo, ya era demasiado tarde: El delincuente fue brutalmente golpeado por uno de los tentáculos del calamar, causando que este saliera disparado varios metros en el aire, aterrizando con fuerza en las arenas que rodeaban el pantano. Nate miro con algo de culpa al forajido adolescente, volteando nuevamente para ver a los ojos del enorme calamar, que veía con ira al pequeño adolescente…

-Um… ¡Hola señor c-calamar!-Saludaba con timidez Nate, alzando sus brazos al aire para poder llamar la atención del enorme molusco-¡N-nosotros lamentamos mucho molestarse! T-tal vez si solo dejaras de atacarnos, p-podríamos atravesar el pantano y dejarte dormir en paz. ¡Pero por favor, deja de herir a mis amigos! ¡Prometemos no hacerte daño, enserio!-

Para sorpresa de varios de los presentes, el gigantesco calamar detuvo su avalancha de violencia frenética al oír las palabras de castaño, su único y gigante ojo enfocándose hacia el pequeño joven que tenia a sus –metafóricos- pies. Tanto Jim como Galen y Nía miraron esto asombrados, la albina suspirando decepcionada, posiblemente al hecho de que esperaba –y deseaba- ver al inocente joven siendo aplastado por un tentáculo gigante…

Sin embargo, los deseos de la albina estaban a punto de hacerse realidad, debido a que el calamar retomo su mirada agresiva, dirigiéndola completamente hacia el ingenuo castaño, que seguía mirando al molusco gigante con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el enorme calamar dirigió uno de sus tentáculos a toda velocidad hacia el –ahora aterrado- inocente chico, que, al ver el destino que se le avecinaba, no pudo hacer más que tirarse al suelo, y, al igual que Nía momentos atrás, cerro sus ojos para que todo simplemente pasara más rápido…

…

Y, al igual que Nía, término esperando un impacto que nunca paso…gracias al afortunado lanzamiento de una roca, que término impactando con fuerza el enorme ojo del calamar, causando que este rugiera agonizante. Otra roca –esta de mayor tamaño- término acertando en el mismo objetivo, y, meros segundos después, el enorme molusco decidió que era mejor retirarse, sumergiéndose bajo el agua nuevamente y perdiéndose en la turbia superficie…

-Huh. Fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí. Quién diría que las clases de física servirían de algo…-Decía Dean con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras tiraba un par de rocas al suelo, encogiéndose de hombros. Nate observo asombrado al estafador, una sonrisa de alivio y agradecimiento apareciendo en su rostro…

-Yo pude hacer eso…-Comentaba Crash a Galen, cruzándose de brazos ante la victoria del italiano-¡Enserio! Pude haberle hecho un hoyo en su maldito ojo si se me hubiera dado la oportunidad…

-¿Y tal vez si no hubieras estado atascado dentro de ese árbol?-Preguntaba Galen sarcásticamente, sonriéndole de manera burlona al peli-magenta, que bufaba indignado.

-¡Viejo, era un pino! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo resistentes que son los pinos!?

-¿Lo suficientemente resistentes para que no puedas salir de ellos?

Crash bufo nuevamente, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el humor seco del pelinegro.

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nate-**__¡No puedo creerlo! Digo, ¡Dean me salvo la vida, OTRA VEZ! Wow…el sí que es un héroe. Realmente le debo una…bueno, en realidad más que una. Heh, ¡Tal vez le deba como mil favores! Y ahora que lo pienso…me siento algo mal por haber dudado de él antes. Sí que es un buen amigo…¡Y debo pensar en una manera de devolverle el favor!_

* * *

_**Dean-**__Ugh, realmente tuve que salvar al enano… ¿Por qué? Pues para mantener números, evidentemente. Por más que lo odie, no puedo dejar que muera así como así…no todavía, por lo menos…_

* * *

-Me pregunto de dónde diablos salió esa cosa…-Se decía a si mismo Jim, levantándose algo adolorido del suelo-Digo, ¡Es enorme, viejo!

-¿Qué no Chris se había deshecho de toda esa basura radioactiva?-Preguntaba Galen, volteando a ver a Sebastián, que recién había recuperado la consciencia.

-Pues…si. O eso creí al menos cuando nos dijo que esta isla era completamente virgen…-Se encogió de hombros el uruguayo-¿Crees que haya mentido?-

-Conociendo a McLean es muy probable…-Opino Dean, volteando a ver a los dos pelinegros-Como sea, ya basta de hablar. Debemos comenzar a movernos. Las chicas ya deben estar tomándonos ventaja…

-¿Crees que tengan tantos problemas como nosotros?-Preguntaba Crash, con algo de curiosidad.

-No lo sé. Aunque es realmente probable…-Se encogía de hombros el italiano, mientras comenzaba a tomar su curso a través del pantano. Los demás miembros del equipo _Nexkoyotl_ no tardaron mucho en seguir al italiano, tomando su ruta a través del sucio pantano…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Crash-**__Wow, viejo. Todo este asunto del calamar estuvo… ¡ASOMBROSO! Me pregunto si habrá más calamares en el camino…_

* * *

_**Galen-**__Hmm…todo este asunto del calamar fue extraño. Digo, ¿Qué Chris no se había deshecho de todos aquellos mutantes la temporada pasada? Aunque a decir verdad, toda esta isla siempre me pareció algo…sospechosa. Pero no diré nada, por ahora. Después de todo, hay un millón de dólares en el cual me debo concentrar…_

* * *

-¿Ya los encontramos?

-No, Matt, todavía no…

-¿…Y ahora?

-No, Matt. Aun no…

-¿…Y ahora?

-¡No Matt, por supuesto que no! ¿¡Acaso ves a alguien más aquí aparte de nosotros!?

-Pues…no.

-Entonces allí tienes tu respuesta…-Respondió Selena, rodando los ojos exasperada ante el rubio que tenia al lado. Matt solo bostezo cansado, y siguió caminando, tomando pasos largos a través del apestoso pantano…

-¿Cuánto tomara antes de que encontremos a las demás?

-Si sigues hablando, te aseguro que tardara bastante…-Respondió sarcástica la pelinegra-Digo, ¿Qué acaso no puedes callarte un segundo, Matt? ¿O acaso prefieres atraer la atención de alguna serpiente, o algo así?-

-Heh, te aseguro que la única serpiente de la cual debes preocuparte es de la que tengo en mis pantalo…¡AHH!

El rubio inmediatamente sujeto su entrepierna, cayendo melodramáticamente de rodillas mientras soltaba un grito de dolor. Lena, por su parte, simplemente trono los dedos de su puño con indiferencia, dirigiéndole una mirada de irritación al rubio…

-¿P-p-porque h-hiciste eso?-Pregunto Matt, en un chillido.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho ese mismo chiste, Matt?-Pregunto Lena, cruzada de brazos.

-Pues… ¿C-cuatro?

-¡Si, en los últimos treinta minutos! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo irritante que es escucharte decir el mismo estúpido chiste CUATRO VECES!?

-Uh…n-no…

Lena suspiro exasperada, y continuo caminando, dejando al rubio algunos pasos atrás. Matt, al ver que era dejado solo en la oscuridad, se levanto en sus pies lo más rápido que su agonizante cuerpo le permitía, corriendo de vuelta al lado de la pelinegra, que bufo exasperada al verlo…

-C-calma, Lena, solo quería animarte un poco…-Le decía el rubio, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus partes bajas en sé momento-…Y el puñetazo e-estaba de mas, ¿Sabes?-

-Te lo merecías desde hace ya varios días…-Rodo los ojos Lena.

-Pues…sí, creo que tienes razón-Admitió Matt, bajando la mirada. La chica punk rápidamente volteo a ver al payaso de la clase, sorprendida por lo que este acababa de decir.

-Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Meh, que tienes razón. Si, tal vez me lo merecía por ser tan…inmaduro…

-Y estúpido, arrogante, insoportable, odioso, sexista, ofensivo, y sobre todo nada gracioso-Enumero Lena, dirigiéndole una mirada seria al rubio, que sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

-Sip, tienes razón. Soy toda y cada una de esas cosas…-Respondió Matt, con una sonrisa tonta. Lena, nuevamente, se vio sorprendida por la respuesta del chico.

-Y supongo que crees que todo es 'genial', ¿Cierto?-Pregunto la chica punk, arqueando la ceja desconfiada.

-Nop. No lo es…de hecho, es bastante inmaduro.

Lena solo se quedo mirando al rubio, completamente estupefacta. Matt se dio cuenta de esto, y, de inmediato, intento hacer algo para animarla…

-Hey, Lena…¿Quieres ver algo asombroso?-Preguntaba Matt, con una sonrisa traviesa. Lena arqueo una ceja, interesada.

-Pues…heh, si, ¿Por qué no?-Respondió Lena, saliendo del trance y sonriéndole ligeramente al payaso de la clase.

-¡Asombroso!-Exclamaba Matt, mientras se preparaba para quitarse los pantalones. Lena, comprensivamente, lo detuvo a tiempo, exasperada.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!?

-¡Iba a enseñarte mi asombroso tatuaje de dragón!

-¿¡Quitándote los malditos pantalones!?

-Pues…heh, es una historia graciosa. Resulta que le dije a Jeffrey que me tatuara un dragón en mi estomago, pero la maquina termino bajando demasiado y…

-¡Ya, ya, entendí, pero por favor, detente…!-Le pedía Lena, sonrojándose ligeramente al saber bastante bien por donde iba la historia-P-por si no lo sabías, idiota, tenemos un desafío que terminar. Así que más te vale comenzar a mover tu flacuchento trasero….

-¡Entendido!-Exclamaba Matt, haciendo un gesto militar. Lena solo rodo los ojos, y comenzó a tomar camino a través del pantano, seguida de cerca del rubio, el cual, sospechosamente, prefería caminar justo detrás de sus pasos. Por supuesto, Lena siendo Lena, supo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Matt…

-¡Y deja de mirarme el trasero!

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__¿Acaso Matt admitió que era…inmaduro? Si, lo arruino al intentar mostrarme su lindo tatuaje de dragón rojo, pero igual… (mira con calma a la cámara, antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sonrojándose inmediatamente)…Uh, ¿A-acaso dije rojo? Q-quise decir…heh, digo, ¿Cómo p-podría saber si es rojo? ¡N-no es que lo haya visto, s-sino…AGH!_

* * *

_**Matt-**__Ahh…aun recuerdo el día en que Jeffrey me tatuó aquel dragón. Heh, asombrosa historia. Solo éramos Jeffrey, mi hermana Jessica, y yo en un bar de Alemania con un sombrero mexicano y un par de supermodelos… Huh, ¿Me pregunto cómo deje que me convencieran así como así?_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_-¿Estás seguro de que esto llamara su atención? Porque una cita con un par de supermodelos seria, heh… ¡Asombrosa, viejo!-Preguntaba Matt algo mareado, señalando al par de supermodelos que se encontraban al otro lado del bar, charlando animadamente. Por el tono del rubio –además del hecho de que estaba utilizando un sombrero mexicano…al revés- se podía notar que estaba algo pasado de copas. El de ojos celestes se encontraba acostado en una de las mesas, y a su lado se encontraban dos personas: Una joven con una larga cabellera rubia, y ojos azules parecidos a los de Matt, solo que más oscuros, y un chico –algo mas adulto- con un peinado de mohawk teñido de azul, y ojos cafés, el cual tenía una maquina de tatuar en mano, además de varios recipientes con tinta…. La chica le asintió de manera cómplice al peli-azul, que sonrió de manera maliciosa…_

_-Créeme amigo, esto las traerá como polillas a la flama…_

_-¡Heh, asombrooooooso, viejo!_

_-Ahora quédate quieto que esto tal vez duela un poco, ¿Si, Poulsen?_

_-¡Heh, asombrooo…u-u-un momento, v-viejo, ¿Acaso d-dijiste 'duela un poc-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_(Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Matt-**__…Meh, supongo que nunca lo sabremos…_

* * *

Varios metros delante de la 'pareja' de Matt y Lena, los otros seis miembros de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_ se encontraban en un tramo particularmente denso del pantano, lleno de manglares, matorrales…y diversos animales que veían fijamente a las seis jóvenes, que se sentían bastante vulnerables ante la posibilidad de ser atacada por una de las numerosas bestias de la Isla Maukayotl…

-M-me pregunto si Lena estará b-bien…este pantano es b-b-bastante aterrador…-Murmuraba Flora, temblando aterrada al oír el característico 'Who' de un búho, que observaba fijamente a la castaña con sus enormes ojos ámbar-T-tantos arboles, y-y ojos ob-observandome por todas partes…-

-A mi me parece bastante hermoso…-Opino Carly, mientras admiraba los manglares que crecían a su alrededor-¿Qué no ves todas las orquídeas que están a tu alrededor? Dato interesante: Las plantas epifitas, a las cuales pertenecen las orquídeas, aprovechan la superficie ofrecida por los manglares y muchos otros árboles para poder desarrollarse. Es asombroso como logran subir a través de sus ramas en busca de la luz solar necesaria para…

-Blah, blah, blah…¿Podrías callarte, Carly? A nadie le interesa la basura que dices…-Interrumpía Jen irritada, callando con su dedo los labios de la ecologista, que miro a la rebelde con odio.

-Oh, ¿Lo dice la delincuente sin trabajo que solo sabe molestar a los demás?

-Soy. La Baterista. De una Banda. Lo cual es mucho menos aburrido que ser una de esas nerds que trabajan en esos aburridos museos…

-¿Y qué tiene de malo ser una 'nerd'? ¡Es mejor que ser una de esas bravuconas que se creen lo máximo por andar de calle en calle como vagabundas, acostándose con cualquier imbécil con mohawk, y con el hígado en el mismo estado de un alcohólico de cincuenta años!-

-¿Ah sí?-Preguntaba Jen, una sonrisa torcida tomando lugar en su rostro-¿Dime, Carly, alguna vez has ido a una fiesta? ¿O besado a un chico, tal vez? Porque estoy segura de que a nadie le agradaría una vendedora de galletitas de menta con un estúpido enamoramiento por una paloma estúpida…

-¡Es un cóndor, no una paloma!-Respondió Carly, intentando no perder la paciencia-¡Y están en peligro de extinción, cretina ignorante!-

-Como digas…zoofílica…

-¡Agh! ¿Qué tan insoportable puedes ser?-Preguntaba Carly, frotándose las sienes-¿Acaso tus padres no se preocuparon por ti cuando eras joven? ¿O estaban demasiado ocupados d…?-

-¡N-no te atrevas a hablar de mis padres, me escuchaste basura hippie!-Amenazaba Jen, perdiendo inmediatamente sus estribos. La rubia camino hacia la ecologista, tomando con rudeza la chaqueta de la castaña y empujándola hacia un árbol cercano. Carly miro con algo de miedo a la rubia, que, a pesar de su baja estatura, la había sometido fácilmente-¡Si vuelvo a oírte decir UNA PALABRA acerca de ellos, te juro que voy a remodelarte la cara!-

Carly no hizo más que asentir débilmente, demasiado asustada en ese momento para responder coherentemente. Esto pareció ser suficiente para la baterista, que dejo finalmente en paz a la castaña, la cual salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Roxy, que le dirigió una mirada de enfado a Jen. La rubia rodo los ojos, y comenzó a seguir al grupo, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de Sabrina y Kat, la última que parecía bastante confundida por el comportamiento de la de ojos aguamarina…

-¿Estás bien pulg…Jen?-Se corregía Kat, esforzándose en que su voz no tuviera el tono despreocupado que solía usar. Jen alejo la mirada de la de cabellos arcoíris, cruzándose de brazos ante el intento de la DJ que tomar uno de ellos…

-Si, Kat. E-estoy bien, solo…solo cállate- No estoy de humor en este momento…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Carly-**__Vaya…Jen parece tener severos problemas emocionales. Hasta siento algo de…lastima por ella. Aunque más me vale cuidarme, ahora que se que caí directamente en su 'lista' por haber mencionado a sus padres…ugh, justo lo que quería evitar. Ahora soy el blanco de una bravucona otra vez, igual que en la secundaria…_

* * *

_**Jen-**__Ugh, estúpida Carly…como desearía que no hubieran cámaras por todas partes. Heh, si estuviéramos en mi vecindario en Halifax, mi pandilla ya la hubiera vuelto alimento para perros… ¿Irónico, no? La amante de los animales convertida en alimento para perros…haha, es gracioso de tan solo imaginarlo. Me pregunto si puedo convencer a Sabrina de expulsar a esa basura hippie…se lo merecería por haber mencionado a mis p-pa…p-padr…¡Agh! Como la odio…_

* * *

_**Kat-**__Eso fue raro…Jen no es de las personas que se echan para atrás en una pelea. Tal vez este ocultando algo, y ese algo definitivamente tiene que ver con sus padres…y definitivamente voy a saber que es…_

* * *

Después de varios minutos más de caminata, las seis _Oselotl _presentes encontraron el final del pantano. Después de eso, encontraron una pradera abierta, sin ningún árbol, matorral o lago que arruinara su vista…

-¡Uff, al fin! Creí que nunca saldría de ese pantano…-Decía Jen, suspirando aliviada.

-No fue tan malo…por lo menos ya no tengo que bañarme-Bromeo Roxy, mientras vaciaba el contenido de uno de sus zapatos, el cual se había llenado de agua-¿Y bien? ¿Quién nos da los honores de pasar primera?-

-¿C-c-creen que s-sea seguro?-Preguntaba Flora, tímidamente, mientras observaba la pradera con sospecha.

-¡Agh, por supuesto que es seguro!-Respondía Jen, rodando los ojos-¿Qué no lo ves? ¡No hay ningún árbol, arbusto, matorral, cocodrilo, ardilla o tiburón mutante a la vista! Solo es una estúpida pradera…-

-¡P-pero igual! P-p-podrían h-haber t-trampas escondidas p-por alguna p-parte…-Respondía Flora, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado a la rubia, antes de susurrar-…solo porque seas demasiado terca para pensarlo, n-no significa q-que no estén allí…-

-¿Cómo dijiste?-Preguntaba Jen calmadamente, mientras se tronaba los dedos. Flora de inmediato soltó un agudo '¡Eep!', antes de salir corriendo, y ocultarse detrás de Carly, la cual trago saliva nerviosamente al sentir la mirada de Jen sobre si.

Sabrina sonrió ligeramente al ver el terror de la castaña, antes de dar un paso adelante, caminando hacia donde se encontraba su aliada.

-Cálmate, Jen, se que a Flora le gusta causar…problemas. Pero no vale la pena. No podemos perder nuestra unión como equipo por culpa de una…busca-problemas…

-¡P-pero si yo solo…!

-Flora, ¿Podrías callarte, por favor?-Preguntaba Sabrina, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a la castaña, que se encogió en su lugar-Nadie pidió tu opinión…-

-Y-yo…d-de acuerdo…-Respondió Flora, bajando la mirada. Sabrina sonrió maliciosa, su mirada dirigiéndose al resto de su equipo, llena de determinación.

-¡Escuchen equipo! Sé que perdimos a un miembro de nuestro equipo meras horas atrás…¡Pero no podemos rendirnos! Debemos seguir adelante, y no lo lograremos si no ponemos de nuestra parte, y pensamos que es mejor ir en contra de nuestras propias compañeras, que es como _ciertas personas_ están haciendo…-La mirada de la pelinegra se dirigió hacia Flora, la cual sintió un escalofrió al sentirla, intentando no despegar su mirada de sus pies-¡Debemos permanecer unidas! Como una colonia de abejas…así que dejen de preguntarse: _'¿Qué podría hacer mi equipo por mi?'_ ¡Y pregúntense lo que pueden hacer por su equipo! Así, les prometo en este momento, ¡Que llegaremos nosotras seis a la fusión sin problemas! Solo debemos esforzarnos, y esforzarnos, y esforzarnos…¿Qué dicen? ¿Están conmigo?-

-Um…¡Yay! Heh, s-supongo…-Decía Carly con algo de inseguridad.

-Pues…si, como sea-Respondió Jen, indiferente.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?-Respondió Kat, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si no queda de otra…-Rodaba los ojos Roxy, su mirada llena de desconfianza hacia la autoproclamada líder. Flora se mantuvo en silencio, aun oculta detrás de Carly, asomándose de vez en cuando para observar la mirada de odio que le dirigía Sabrina, antes de ocultarse nuevamente.

Sabrina no estaba muy feliz con las respuestas de sus 'subordinadas', pero, aun así, decidió que lo mejor era mantener su fachada y responderle con una sonrisa determinada…

-¡Así se habla, mis…compañeras! ¡Ahora comiencen a correr, porque nos espera una buena carrera adelante!-Exclamaba Sabrina, dándole una seña a sus compañeras para comenzar a atravesar la pradera. Sus cinco compañeras de equipo asintieron con la cabeza, y comenzaron a correr, sus piernas moviéndose con velocidad a través del extenso prado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Vaya equipo que me toco, ¿Eh? Puedes encontrar más energía en un asilo para ancianos…_

* * *

-P-por f-f-favor…¿P-podría…i-ir un poco…m-más lento?-Preguntaba Flora, jadeando agotada, sus piernas moviéndose a toda velocidad en un intento por no perder de vista al resto de su equipo, que se movía varios metros atrás.

-¡Solo resiste un poco más! No podemos dejar que los chicos nos rebasen…-Respondía Roxy, intentando darle ánimos a la castaña, que suspiro agotada.

-¡P-p-pero ya n-ni s-siento mis piernas!

-¡Pues utiliza tus manos entonces!-Gritaba Jen, dándole una mirada de enfado a la castaña. Flora solo suspiro nuevamente, y siguió corriendo, intentando mantener el ritmo.

-¿Podrías no ser tan dura con ella, Pulgarcita? Por lo menos lo está intentando…-Le decía Kat a la rubia, con un tinte de comprensión en su voz. Jen volteo a mirar a la peli-arcoíris con una expresión confundida.

-¿Ahora estas de su lado, Katy? ¡Ella es un estorbo! Ella y Lena, ambas son inútiles para el equipo. Aun no entiendo porque no votaste por ese tapete en la ceremonia de eliminación…

-No puedes decir que es un estorbo solo porque tiene dificultades para algunas cosas…-Respondía Kat, una sonrisa burlona tomando lugar en su rostro-Es decir, ¿Acaso recuerdas aquella vez que tire tu toalla a aquella rama, y pasaste una hora intentando bajarla? Nadie se burlo de su altura en ese momento, así que no debes burlarte de Flora ahora…

-Primero, ¡Nadie se burlo de mi altura porque te robaste toda mi ropa, y luego tiraste mi toalla en aquella rama!-Exclamaba Jen, su rostro enrojeciéndose de la ira –además de la humillación- que traía aquel recuerdo-¡Estaba desnuda, Kat! ¡_DESNUDA_! ¡Y jamás perdonare el hecho de que me dejaste afuera de las duchas comunales ese día!_-_

-¡Hahaha, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer!-Reía Kat, dándole un golpe amistoso al hombro de la rubia-Definitivamente una imagen que nunca olvidare. Tienes un lindo trasero, por cierto…

-Um… ¿G-gracias?-Respondió Jen, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose nuevamente-¡Pero no cambies el tema! Y segundo, mi altura _nunca_ evito que ganáramos un desafío. Flora, en cambio, nos ha arruinado casi todos los desafíos sin contar el primero, y fue pura suerte que lograra derribar a Mauro. Ya es hora de que se vaya…

-Ugh, te escuchas como Sabrina…-Rodo los ojos Kat. Jen, de nuevo, arqueo una ceja ante el comentario.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Que ustedes dos están tanto tiempo juntas que parecen una serpiente con dos cabezas! Enserio, Jen, debes dejar de actuar como su guardaespaldas. Entiendo que Selena signifique problemas, pero Sabrina tampoco es una santa, ¿Sabes?-Explicaba Kat, sonando sorprendentemente seria en ese momento. Jen, por su parte, solo esbozo una sonrisa burlona, pero se mantuvo en silencio por el momento-No debes…no debes confiar tanto en ella. En este juego, nunca se sabe. Podría estar planeando apuñalarte por la espalda, y tú ni siquiera lo sabes…

-Heh, sí, claro…-Rodo los ojos Jen-Vamos, Kat, relájate…comienzas a sonar como Kiara con todo eso de '¡Sabrina es malvada!'. ¡Ha! Malvada…¿Crees que si Sabrina estuviera manipulándome no me daría cuenta?

-No digo que te este manipulando…solo digo que no deberías ser tan cercana a ella. Es todo…-Se encogió de hombros Kat, mirando al suelo de manera melancólica-…Y a veces me molesta que estén tanto tiempo juntas últimamente. Ya sabes…solas…sin mí…-

Sorprendida, Jen volteo a ver con expresión neutra a Kat, que tenía la mirada fija al suelo.

-Un momento, Kat…-Cortaba Jen, una sonora risa escapando de su garganta ante la idea que cruzaba por su cabeza-¿Acaso…estas celosa?-

Kat abrió los ojos de golpe, una carcajada saliendo forzosamente de sus labios en un intento por imitar la despreocupación de su compañera rubia.

-¡Hahaha, p-por supuesto que no, Pulgarcita! ¿¡Q-que crees!? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡C-c-celosa!? ¡Hahahahaha!

Jen retrocedió un poco, un poco perturbada por la exagerada respuesta de la morena de cabellera arcoíris. Kat de inmediato noto esto, y respiro hondo en un intento por relajarse, esbozando luego su usual sonrisa relajada…

-Uh…heh, ¿Soné algo loca, no es así?-Pregunto la peli-arcoíris, riendo nerviosamente. Jen asintió con la cabeza-Heh, si…a veces me pasa eso-

-Kat…¿No estarás enamorada de mi, cierto?-Pregunto Jen, su voz cobrando un tono de sospecha, además de desconfianza y algo de miedo, hacia la DJ. Kat alejo la mirada de la rubia, sus latidos cardiacos aumentando cada vez más al tener que responder una pregunta que la excéntrica joven hubiera preferido tener un par de días más para responder. Kat se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que una pregunta más de parte de su compañera rebelde la saco de sus pensamientos-¿Kat…l-lo estas, c-c-cierto?-

-¡Haha, por supuesto que no, Pulgarcita! ¿¡P-porque bromeas con esas cosas, eh!? ¿¡Acaso crees que solo por ser lesbiana me tirare encima de la primera chica que vea!? ¿¡Es eso lo que crees!?-Respondía rápidamente Kat, arrepintiéndose de inmediato en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios. Jen se vio algo confundida por la repentina respuesta de la peli-arcoíris, dándole paso a un incomodo silencio. Sin embargo, este silencio no duro mucho, aunque lo que vino después no hizo mucho para calmar a la –aun insegura- DJ…

-Oh…heh, que alivio, Kat. Porque realmente no voy por ese lado del camino. Ahora mueve tu trasero de amazona. Porque no importa que tan graciosa seas, aun queda una carrera que ganar…-Reía Jen, golpeando el hombro de la peli-arcoíris. Kat no respondió, sencillamente se detuvo en seco por unos segundos, suspirando hondamente antes de esbozar su usual sonrisa, y seguir caminando…

-¡Hahaha, si! Que a-alivio…

No muy lejos de ambas chicas –y para la inadvertida desgracia de Kat- se encontraba cierta autoproclamada líder de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_, la cual caminaba sigilosamente a la par de ambas jóvenes. Sabrina sonrió de manera maliciosa al haber tenido éxito escuchando la conversación que habían tenido Jen y Kat momentos atrás, los engranajes en su cabeza comenzando a trabajar para idear un plan con el cual abrir una brecha entre ambas…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jen-**__(Suspirando profundamente)-…Eso fue terrible. ¡Ugh! Si que soy patética con esta basura del 'romance'. Kat…Kat no me 'ama' de verdad, ¿Cierto? Digo, ¡Es Kat! Ella no es de esas chicas que se compromete en una relación. Si algo me ha dicho, es que ella prefiere una noche de locura en la casa de alguna extraña a tener un noviazgo serio. Además, heh, Kat es una chica…a-a mi no me atraen las chicas, ¿O s-si? Quiero decir, si, Kat es MUY diferente a las demás chicas. Digo, si, es talentosa, aventurera, rebelde, herm…¡P-pero sigue siendo una chica! Y-y como dije antes, yo sencillamente…n-no voy a ese camino. Estoy segura de que Katy entenderá…_

* * *

_**Kat-**__(Abrazando sus rodillas)-Que alivio…¡UGH, QUE (Censurado) ALIVIO! ¡Esta aliviada! ¡Ella esta aliviada…p-porque le dije que no la am…AGH! Lo sabía, sabía que debía alejarme del tema…¡Pero no, tenía que meter mis narices en su amistad con Sabrina! Heh, ¿¡C-celos!? ¡A ella ni siquiera le gustan las chicas, por el amor de dios! Ugh, me siento como una tonta…una completa tonta por haber pensado que ella podía…ugh, olvídenlo. Ya recordé porque todas mis relaciones son de una sola noche. Porque realmente apesto en esto…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__Hmm…parece que Katy y Jenny tienen problemas en el paraíso, ¿No es así? Pues, tal vez sea hora de darle unos 'consejos' a Kat…_

* * *

Por su parte, los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo aun se encontraban atravesando el pantano, intentando ignorar la peste que de este emanaba. Jim lideraba al grupo, seguido de cerca de Sebastián, luego Crash y Galen, y de últimos Nía, Nate, Dean y Lucas…

-¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino?-Preguntaba Galen –su voz sonando aun mas monótona de lo normal- a un bastante estresado Jim, que se esforzaba por encontrarle algún sentido al mapa gracias a la falta de luz, y la imposibilidad de diferenciar el norte del sur gracias a los densos arboles…

-¡Viejo, hace diez minutos te dije que si lo era!-Respondía cansinamente Jim, rodando los ojos-¿¡Que acaso no te cansas de preguntar, viejo!? Digo, ¡Ya es como la quinta vez que preguntas!-

-Oh, ¿Enserio? No lo sabía…-Decía sarcásticamente Galen, sonriendo de manera maliciosa. Jim bufo irritado, lo cual no hizo más que estirar la sonrisa del cínico…

-Imbécil…-Murmuro el delincuente, rodando los ojos. La mirada del oji-azul le dio un vistazo a sus alrededores, deteniéndose en cierto uruguayo que caminaba con cansancio a su lado. El castaño sonrió de lado, aunque dicha sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca en cuanto noto la expresión melancólica del músico callejero.

-Hey…-Saludo vagamente Jim, acercándose de manera sutil a su compañero pálido. Sebastián subió la mirada, suspirando con fatiga hasta saludar con un simple 'hey', para luego alejar la mirada nuevamente-Uh, viejo…¿Estás bien?-

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Pues…creo que alguien necesita una visita a domicilio del Doctor Hootwale. Dígame, señor García, ¿Ha sentido algunos dolores cardiacos últimamente?-Bromeo Jim, sonriéndole de manera burlona a Sebastián, causando que el uruguayo rodara los ojos-Heh…está bien, viejo, enserio. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-Nad…

-Y no digas 'nada', porque sabes lo mucho que odio los secretos-Lo interrumpió el delincuente, mirando seriamente al uruguayo. Sebastián se vio algo sobresaltado por la interrupción de su amigo, y, tragando saliva algo nervioso, volteo a mirar a los ojos cobalto del forajido juvenil-¿Es _ella_, cierto? Ugh, ¿Para qué pregunto? Es obvio que es ella…-

-Jim…

-¿Por qué sigues persiguiéndola, viejo? Ha pasado un año, Seba, _un maldito año_. ¿Y te ha correspondido? ¡No! Tú has estado persiguiéndola como un cachorrito sin hogar, regalándole notas anónimas, corazones con chocolates, y aquella pajuela dorada que tanto adoro, ¿Y supo que eras tú? ¡No! Estas perdiendo el tiempo, viejo…enserio…

-¡N-no es cierto! Yo solo necesito…e-esforzarme más. Es todo…

Jim bufo enfadado, mirando con irritación al melancólico uruguayo, que veía con una expresión seria al delincuente.

-Viejo, te digo esto porque me importas…Consíguete. Otra. ¡No es tan difícil! Mejor enamorarte de alguien que _si _note tu existencia antes que perder la cabeza intentando llamar su atención…-Le aconsejaba Jim, sus palabras resonando en la cabeza del uruguayo, que observo ofendido al delincuente.

-Pff, debes estar bromeando…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso Roxy te saludo cuando llego del exilio?-Pregunto Jim, conociendo bastante bien la respuesta.

-Pues…no.

-¿Y acaso sabes que te quedaste observando el helicóptero por horas en la playa, esperando que llegara a la Isla del Exilio?

-Pues…um…

-¿Y acaso sabes que te aprendiste todas sus canciones favoritas, que has memorizado sus platos favoritos para llevarla a un restaurante, que has escrito como cincuenta canciones inspiradas en ella, que has…?

-¡Ya, ya, ya entendí, che, pero cállate!-Interrumpió Sebastián enfadado, tapando sus oídos en un intento por callar las palabras del delincuente, que sonreía de manera socarrona-Solo…c-cállate, ¿Si? Solo…solo c-c-calla…-

-¿Has escrito cincuenta canciones sobre Roxy? ¡Ha! Vaya acosador…

Tanto Jim como Roxy se voltearon inmediatamente para encontrar al responsable de dicho comentario. Para sorpresa de nadie, el responsable había sido nadie más que Lucas, que se encontraba detrás de ambos castaños con una sonrisa venenosa…

-Ugh, eres tú…

-¿Qué quieres, niño rata?-Pregunto Jim, tronándose los dedos-Y más vale que hables rápido, porque no dudare en romper tus dientes si…

-Blah, blah, blah, ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpidas que suenan tus amenazas, Jim? Parece que nunca hubieras estado en prisión…-Interrumpía Lucas, callando con el dedo al delincuente, que aparto la mano del moreno con fuerza. Lucas solo sonrió aun más con el gesto, caminando hacia ambos chicos despreocupadamente, y poniendo un brazo en los hombros de Sebastián-¡Y tú, Sebastián! Si que eres un encanto…saboteando el desafío anterior para salvar a tu amada. ¡Qué adorable! Lástima que se haya enterado…

-E-espera, ¿¡Q-que!?-Preguntaba Sebastián, horrorizado-¡P-por favor, dime que no le dijiste nada!-

-Un momento, ¿Intentaste sabotear el desafío anterior?-Pregunto Jim, confundido.

-¿Yo? ¡Pff, por supuesto que no! Pero…digamos que un pajarito me hizo el favor…-Decía vagamente el manipulador moreno, sonriendo de manera maliciosa al ver la inseguridad en los ojos celestes del uruguayo-…Le encanto…-

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Pregunto Sebastián, sorprendido.

-¡Estaba encantada! Digo que le había parecido muy dulce, ya sabes, todo eso de ayudarla a ganar…que realmente le había gustado mucho que te preocuparas tanto por ella-Mintió el oji-lima, sonriéndole torcidamente a ambos jóvenes, los cuales tenían respuestas mixtas ante lo que acababan de escuchar: Sebastián estaba sonriendo tímidamente, contento de que la roquera haya apreciado su pequeño favor. Jim, por su parte, se veía algo desconfiado…

-Huh…¿Y enserio crees que vamos a creerte, niño rata?

-Pues…meh, no me importa si me crees o no, Jim. Después de todo, todo esto es asunto del Seb-bobo, no tuyo…-Se encogía de hombros Lucas, mientras se le adelantaba al dúo con arrogancia-…pero más le vale a Sebastián hacer una movida pronto. Decirle todo lo que sientes no estaría mal, de hecho. No querrás terminar hundiéndote _aun mas_ en la zona de amigos, ¿No es así?-

Sebastián sintió un ligero escalofrió al oír la –eternamente maldecida- frase de tres palabras, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe para el entretenimiento de Lucas, que se perdió luego a la distancia. Jim miro con algo de preocupación a su compañero uruguayo, que volvió a sonreír al recordar lo que había dicho el moreno momentos atrás…

-Por favor, dime que no le creíste toda esa basura, viejo-Preguntaba Jim, arqueando una ceja. Sebastián no respondió, simplemente siguió sonriendo de manera tímida…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sebastián-**__¿Así que…a Roxy le gusto mi pequeño favor? ¡Whoa, enserio que no lo esperaba! Tal vez…deba hacerle un par de favores más en este desafío. Ya saben, será un buen modo de subirle el ánimo antes de…uh, 'confesarle' mis…bueno, 'sentimientos'. A menos que sea demasiado pronto…¡No! ¡Debo decirle todo lo más pronto posible! No quiero seguir hundiéndome aun mas en la…ugh, ZDA…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__¡Ha, clásico! Sebastián mordió el anzuelo. Debo agradecerle a Dean por darme la idea, sin embargo. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Ese niñito soberbio no resulto ser tan inútil como pensaba…_

* * *

_**Dean-**__Hmm…parece que Lucas logro atrapar a Sebastián en mi…err, 'nuestro' malvado arpón…perfecto…ahora lo único que queda es esperar, y ver como las piezas del rompecabezas caen todas en su lugar…_

* * *

-Hmm…me pregunto que estarán planeando esos dos…-Murmuraba Galen para sí mismo, mirando con sospecha como Lucas caminaba sutilmente hacia donde se encontraba Dean, y ambos chocaban cinco-…De seguro nada bueno. Pero como sea, siempre y cuando no me involucre a mí, yo estaré bien. Incluso podría volver a aliarme con Lucas si se me da la oportunidad…

-¡Hey, Gal!-Saludaba Crash, palmeando con fuerza la espalda del cínico, que soltó un chillido de dolor ante el golpe-¿Qué te pasa, calabaza? ¿Por qué estabas hablando solo hace unos segundos, eh?-

-Porque todos aquí son demasiado estúpidos, y no tengo a nadie con quien charlar…-Rodo los ojos Galen, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras que salían de su boca.

-Me tienes a mi…-Se encogió de hombros Crash, sonriendo despreocupado. Galen solo arqueo una ceja, desinteresado.

-Pues…estoy bastante seguro de que estas incluido en el grupo antes mencionado…-Comento de manera sarcástica el pelinegro-Como sea, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Meh, pensé que tal vez necesitabas compañía.

-¿Compañía? ¿Yo? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. Lamento reventar tu burbuja, pero estoy mejor solo. Muchas gracias…-Rechazo Galen la oferta, sonriendo de manera orgullosa.

-¡Oh, vamos, viejo! ¡No seas aguafiestas! Podríamos contarnos chistes el uno al otro, o ponerle jalapeños a la comida del Chef. ¡Oh, incluso podríamos hacer rodeos de búfalos! ¿Extremo, eh?-Ofrecía Crash, con una sonrisa psicótica. Galen solo siguió caminando, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias, pero no gracias…

-¡Vamos, Gal, no seas aburrido!

-Primero, no me llames 'Gal', ¿Ok?-Decía Galen, deteniéndose en seco para mirar de frente al gigante peli-magenta-Segundo: No hare ninguna de esas cosas infantiles. Estoy en una competencia, y necesito mantener mi mente concentrada, ¿Ok? En especial porque el lado oscuro esta acechando en todas partes…

-Espera, ¿El lado oscuro?-Preguntaba Crash, confundido.

-Exacto: El lado oscuro…-Repitió Galen melodramáticamente-Y mi misión es derrotarlos de manera aplastante en su propio juego, así que no necesito tu 'diversión' distrayéndome de mis planes…-

-Como digas, viejo. Pero si necesitas algún aliado en tu eterna lucha contra el lado oscuro, ya sabes a quien llamar. Soy bastante bueno con los sables laser…-Bromeo Crash, riendo ligeramente. Galen rio ligeramente ante el chiste del gigante, y continuo caminando al lado del peli-magenta, sonriendo de lado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Crash es…bastante excéntrico. Y por más molesto que sea –además de ser el responsable de dejarme colgando de un árbol el primer día- me desagrada menos que el resto de mi equipo. Por lo menos siento que puedo confiar en él, a diferencia de…bueno, prácticamente todos aparte de Carly…_

* * *

_**Crash-**__Todo ha estado bastante solitario para mi ahora que Matt no está en el equipo…así que pensé que Galen podía ser mi nuevo compañero. ¡Como un Matt 2.0! Solo que con mucho mas sarcasmo, y menos idiota que el Matt original…_

* * *

-Por favor d-dime qué y-ya llegamos…-Decía Nate con un fuerte escalofrió, aferrándose con fuerza al torso de un bastante irritado Dean, que veía al castaño con odio ante el gesto-¡Este pantano me está aterrando!-

-No, Nate. Todavía no llegamos…

-¡Pero estoy empapado! Y mama dice que tengo un sistema inmunológico débil. ¡Si llega a darme un resfriado, podría empeorar hacia una neumonía! ¡O peor!

-Por eso debemos seguir caminando, mi lacayo. Así podremos volver al campamento más rápido…-Le decía con una sonrisa forzada Dean, intentando disimular la desesperación que sentía por dentro. Nate, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al oír lo dicho por el italiano, mirándolo con confusión.

-Espera… ¿Me llamaste lacayo?

-Um…significa 'amigo' en italiano-Mintió rápidamente Dean, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Nate, por su parte, seguía algo desconfiado, mirando fijamente al estafador. Dicha mirada no hacía más que incomodar al oji-ámbar, que miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera distraer al oji-celeste. Afortunadamente para él estafador joven, el tramo del pantano estaba a punto de acabar, y con él, la mirada inconfortable de su manipulado aliado-¡Oh, mira Nate! ¡Parece que ya llegamos!-

-¿¡Enserio!?-Pregunto Nate emocionado, una sonrisa inocente apareciendo en su rostro-¡Yay!-

-¿Y dime, James P. Scott, cual camino tomamos desde aquí?-Preguntaba Lucas de manera burlona, cruzándose de brazos ante la amplia pradera que se encontraba ante ellos. Jim se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a revisar en sus bolsillos, en busca del mapa…

Pero para su desgracia, dicho mapa, al igual que la brújula, no estaban por ninguna parte…

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Jim de manera intimidante, sus ojos fijándose en Lucas de inmediato. El moreno, por supuesto, solo sonrió de manera socarrona.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Jimmy…

-El mapa. Dámelo, niño rata, o te juro que te romperé un par de dientes…-Amenazaba Jim, caminando hacia donde se encontraba el oji-lima y llevando un puño a meros milímetros de su rostro. Lucas, sorprendentemente, se encontraba inmutado ante esta acción…

-Lamento decirte esto, mi amado Jimmy…pero yo no tengo tu querido mapa…-Respondía Lucas, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro-…así que puedes dejar de interrogarme, porque no encontraras n…¡OUCH!-

El moreno sujeto de inmediato su nariz, la cual había recibido un fuerte puñetazo de parte del delincuente. Lucas cayó de espaldas al suelo en pocos segundos, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos ante el doloroso golpe que había sufrido gracias al pelinegro…

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, delincuente de (censurado)!?-Pregunto Lucas, hirviendo de ira, mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, sujetando su rota nariz.

-¡Te dije que me dieras el mapa!-Se defendió Jim, mientras sujetaba su puño algo adolorido-¡Y la brújula también! Sé que tienes ambas. Después de todo, no eres precisamente conocido por ser una persona confiable, niño rata…

-¿¡De que (censurado) estás hablando, pedazo de (censurado)!? ¡No tengo ninguna de esas cosas!-Exclamaba Lucas, visiblemente indignado, mientras se ponía de pie temblorosamente. El moreno vacio sus bolsillos, revelando que estos, de hecho, estaban completamente vacios. Jim se vio sorprendido ante esto, pero de inmediato lo disimulo dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado al escurridizo chico, que sonrió malicioso al haber ganado la 'batalla'-¿Lo ves?-

-Oh, cállate sabandija…-Rodo los ojos Jim, dándole una última mirada de advertencia a Lucas, antes de volver hacia donde se encontraba Sebastián. El uruguayo, por su lado, había visto el conflicto de ambos delincuentes juveniles con una expresión preocupada, mientras ocultaba cierto objeto circular en su bolsillo, sonriéndole de manera disimulada a Jim en cuanto vio que este se acercaba…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__Se que esa rata tuvo algo que ver…me asegurare de hacerlo pagar cuando lleguemos al campamento. Pero por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en el desafío…_

* * *

_**Sebastián-**__(Sosteniendo un mapa y una brújula en ambas manos, mientras suspiraba hondamente)-Lo sé, lo sé…estuvo mal. Y Lucas no merecía recibir esa golpiza por algo que no hizo…pero no sé que me paso. Sencillamente la idea de que tal vez ayudar a Roxy en los desafíos me ayude a conquistarla es…demasiado buena para desperdiciarla. Así que lo lamento, Jim…pero debo hacer esto…_

* * *

-¿Así que…por donde vamos entonces?-Preguntaba Nate, sonriendo de manera optimista. Desgraciadamente, no todos sus compañeros tenían la misma mentalidad…

-¿Cómo saberlo? Digo, no tenemos mapa, ni brújula, ni radio. Estamos condenados a caminar con rumbo a ninguna parte…-Enumeraba Galen pesimista, ganándose las miradas enfadadas de sus compañeros-¿Qué? Saben que es cierto…

-Pues, la última vez que mire el mapa decía que fuéramos por allá-Señalaba Jim un área ubicada a la lejanía, en la cual se encontraban un bosque bastante parecido al que había en las cercanías del campamento, solo que esta tenía una variedad mas tropical de arboles, tales como cocoteros y arboles de mango-Y por lo que veo, puedo ver algunas palmeras por allá. Así que la playa no debe estar muy lejos, y por tanto, el otro lado de la isla…

-¡Bien hecho, Sherlock!-Felicitaba sarcásticamente Lucas, poniendo los ojos en blanco-Ahora, ¿Podrías dejar de parlotear como un imbécil y comenzar a correr? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

Jim maldijo por lo bajo, mirando con odio como Lucas se le adelantaba con una sonrisa arrogante, tomando la delantera y siendo seguido por Dean y Nate. El delincuente apretó los puños con odio, mirando con una sonrisa sádica una roca en el suelo, antes de tomarla en su mano…

Sin embargo, antes de que este pudiera lanzarlo hacia la cabeza del moreno, una mano pálida lo detuvo al sostener con firmeza su brazo. Jim volteo con algo de irritación, solo para encontrarse con la mirada inocente de Nía. Suspirando exasperado, Jim decidió hablar…

-¿Qué quieres, Nía?

-¿Enserio vas a lanzarle una roca a Lucas?-Pregunto Nía, a pesar de que las intenciones del delincuente eran bastante claras.

-Pues…si, Nía. Voy a lanzarle una roca a Lucas. Así que suéltame para poder hacerlo, ¿Si, Nía? Y será mejor que voltees, así no tendrás que traumar tu preciada inocencia…-Le decía lentamente Jim a Nía, como si la albina fuera poco más que una infante. La rubia sintió una llamarada de odio encenderse dentro de ella, pero por el exterior permaneció perfectamente dentro de su fachada, sus ojos mostrando su usual confusión…

Sin embargo, las cuerdas vocales de la albina decidieron traicionarla en ese momento…

-_Preciada inocencia. Pff, vaya idiota…_

-Uh, ¿N-Nía?-Pregunto Jim, algo confundido-¿Acaso dijiste algo?-

-¡Nop! ¡Solo que me ENCANTAN los postres!-Exclamaba Nía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras sostenía emocionada los hombros del delincuente-¿Sabes quienes hacen deliciosos postres? Los panaderos de mi calle. ¡Son taaaan deliciosos! Aunque una vez tenían

Jim suspiro de inmediato, exasperado por la aparente estupidez de la rubia, y comenzó a seguir a los demás a través de la amplia pradera. Nía también soltó un suspiro, pero, a diferencia del delincuente, el suyo fue uno de alivio…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nía-**__¡Todo este papel de la 'niñita de papi sin cerebro' me está colmando la paciencia! Sin mencionar que estoy atrapada en un equipo lleno de chicos que solo me ven o como una damisela en apuros, o como un blanco fácil con el cual acostarse…ugh, me dan asco. Como me gustaría dejar de fingir de una vez por todas, mandar a volar sus apestosos traseros fuera de la isla, y poder emascularlos con mis propias manos…no necesariamente en ese orden…_

* * *

_**Jim-**__Nía es…una chica bastante extraña. La mayor parte del tiempo actúa como una retrasada mental, pero a veces dice cosas un poco…bueno, BASTANTE perturbadoras. Ni idea de porque Nick se enamoro de ella…_

* * *

-Hmm…parece que las _Oselotl_ llevan una buena delantera-Decía Chris, mirando con aburrimiento el monitor.

-¡Ha! ¿Lo ves? Las chicas están ganando tal como lo precedí…-Comentaba Johanna con una sonrisa arrogante-Parece que alguien tendrá un boleto para entrar al juego, ¡Yay!-

-No tan rápido, Johanna…-La interrumpía el anfitrión, con una sonrisa maliciosa-Aun falta que le muestre a los campistas las 'sorpresas' que les prometí-

-¿Sorpresas?-Preguntaba Johanna, arqueando una ceja-¿Qué acaso no era aquel calamar?-

-Lamentablemente no, aunque hubiera sido genial que lo fuese…-Respondía el de cabellera azabache, con una expresión sádica-No. Mi sorpresa es mucho más…_explosiva_…

-¿Explosiva?-Repitió Johanna, mirando con una expresión preocupada al anfitrión. Chris no respondió, concentrándose en el tablero que tenia frente a sí. El anfitrión movió sus dedos hacia una serie de botones color naranja, y, con una sonrisa sádica, comenzó a presionarlos…

-Esto será divertido…

* * *

-¡Agh, mis piernas me están matando!-Exclamaba Carly adolorida, deteniéndose un rato para sostener sus agonizantes extremidades. Flora estaba en un estado similar, la tímida joven cayendo de espaldas al suelo en un intento por tomar un descanso. La mayor parte del equipo –salvo Kat, por razones obvias- se encontraba en un estado similar, agotadas por la extensa caminata que habían recorrido en la interminable pradera…

-¿Estas…segura de que este…es el camino?-Preguntaba Roxy entre jadeos, sosteniendo su pecho adolorida mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Sabrina rodo los ojos ante el cansancio de la roquera, pero ella misma no podía evitar sentirse agotada. Después de todo, caminar por más de tres horas con zapatos de tacón no era dormir en un lecho de rosas. La pelinegra volteo hacia Kat, la cual aun no había sudado ni una gota de sudor…aunque se veía particularmente distante en ese momento…

-Uh, Kat, ¿Podrías decirnos si vamos por el camino correcto?-Preguntaba Sabrina cortésmente. Kat, sin embargo, no respondió, y siguió mirando distraídamente hacia el suelo. Al notar la ausencia de respuesta, Sabrina intento responder nuevamente-Um…¿Kat? ¿Sigues allí, querida?-

-¿Huh?-Preguntaba Kat, saliendo finalmente de su trance-¡Oh, si, e-el mapa!-

Sabrina simplemente rodo los ojos ante la falta de concentración de la de cabellera arcoíris, mirando aburrida como esta revisaba el mapa.

-Pues…según el mapa, aquí dice que ya deberíamos estar cerca de la playa…-Decía Kat, con una mirada pensativa-¡De hecho, ya deberíamos estar en la playa!-

La cabecilla del equipo miro a su alrededor, y, para su poca sorpresa, no vio ninguna playa a la vista. Su equipo hizo lo mismo, y de inmediato las cinco adolescentes voltearon a ver de vuelta a Kat, con una expresión que variaba desde la confusión a la irritación…

-Kat, querida, no quiero sonar descortés, pero…no hay ninguna playa aquí-Señalo Sabrina, intentando no perder la paciencia-¿Estás segura de que, no lo sé, no estás leyendo el mapa al revés, o algo así, querida?-

-¿Al revés? ¡Haha, si, claro! Buena esa, Sab…-Reía Kat, secándose una lagrima ante la sola idea de haber estado leyendo el mapa al revés. Sin embargo, en cuanto la DJ le dio otra mirada al mapa, sus risas fueron callándose en cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo había estado sosteniendo el mapa todo este tiempo-Oh…oh diablos…

-Por favor, dime que no estuviste sosteniendo el mapa al revés…-Pedía Roxy desesperadamente, encontrándose en la raya que dividía el enfado de la locura. Kat solo sonrió avergonzada, sintiendo como el mapa era arrebatado de sus manos por una iracunda Sabrina, cuyo rostro enrojeció al instante que observo el mapa…

-¡AGH, KAT!

-¡Lo siento! Es que…me distraje un poco y…

-¿Distraje? ¿¡DISTRAJE!?-Repitió Sabrina, zapateando con fuerza el suelo-¡TIENES IDEA DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PERDIMOS!-

-Um…¿Quince minutos?

Sabrina suspiro exasperada, respirando profundamente una y otra vez para no perder la paciencia en frente del equipo entero. Al calmarse finalmente, Sabrina abrió el mapa nuevamente, intentando posicionarse en la pieza de cartografía…

-Está bien, Kat…no es tan grave. Aquí dice que si caminamos a unos dos kilómetros de la línea de meta…

-¿¡DOS KILÓMETROS!?-Preguntaba Roxy, horrorizada-¡OH POR EL AMOR DE…!

-¡Si, si, se que todas estamos cansadas de caminar!-La interrumpía Sabrina, intentando mantener controlado al equipo-¡Pero aun no hemos visto rastro de los chicos! Además, estoy segura de que dos kilómetros no son gran cosa. Podemos recorrerlos en un santiamén. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Equipo Oselotl?

-No estoy de humor para eso…-Rodaba los ojos Roxy, comenzando a caminar cansinamente-…Por lo menos este desafío no puede empeo…

_**¡BOOM!**_

La roquera se agacho inmediatamente, viendo con horror como el tramo que hace meros segundos estaba a punto de pisar estallo en pedazos, dejando como único rastro una columna de humo y cenizas. Tres explosiones mas siguieron a esta, estallando alrededor de las seis chicas, que se alejaron lo más posible de los cráteres que estas habían dejado, aterradas…

-¿¡Q-que esta p-pasando!?-Pregunto Flora, aterrada.

-¡N-no tengo idea!-Respondió Carly, sintiendo un espasmo en cuanto una quinta explosión hizo volar un trozo de tierra a pocos metros de ella-¡Pero debemos hacer algo!-

-¡Si, CORRER!-Exclamo de inmediato Sabrina, comenzando a huir del rastro de dichas explosiones. El resto del grupo comenzó a seguirla de inmediato, corriendo a toda velocidad por el camino que indico el mapa. Jen, sin embargo, se quedo quieta en su lugar, inmutada…

-Pff, Chris necesitara más que un par de explosivos para asustarme…-Se cruzo de brazos la rubia, sonriendo de manera orgullosa. Una sexta bomba estallo en cuanto la rebelde dijo esto, pero, en vez de hacer volar cenizas, la explosión término expulsando cientos de pequeñas criaturas al aire, las cuales aterrizaron encima de Jen. La rubia no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo…al menos hasta que descubrió que dichas 'criaturas' eran en realidad cientos de tarántulas…

-¡O-oh no…N-NO DE NUEVO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jen comenzó a huir aterrada en cuanto sintió las tarántulas aferrarse a su cuerpo, siguiendo vagamente el rastro que habían dejado sus compañeras de equipo, gritando horrorizada todo el tiempo…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jen-**__Solo para que lo sepan…no estaba asustada. ¡Estaba sorprendida! Es completamente diferente…(Una pequeña araña aparece en su hombro, deteniéndose para mirar a la rubia)…¡AHHHHHHH!_

* * *

_**Carly-**__(Sosteniendo con ternura la misma araña que había aparecido antes)-¿No es tierna esta preciosura? Qué raro que a Jen le den tanto miedo. Heh, parece que la chica ruda no es tan ruda después de todo…_

* * *

-¡Al fin! Mis pies realmente necesitaban algo de aire…-Decía Lena sarcásticamente, saliendo finalmente del extenso pantano y sacándose unos de sus zapatos, del cual salto una langosta, que comenzó a caminar frente al par de jóvenes como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Una langosta! ¿Adivina quienes tendrán una cena de clase alta hoy?-Preguntaba Matt de manera burlona, mientras tomaba la langosta del suelo. Por supuesto, esto no le agrado mucho al crustáceo, que pincho con fuerza la nariz del rubio con una de sus pinzas-¡AUCH!-

De inmediato Matt soltó a la langosta, que sacudió una de sus pinzas con ira hacia el rubio, y se largo rápidamente de vuelta al pantano, desapareciendo bajo la superficie. Selena no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante lo ocurrido, dicha risa convirtiéndose en carcajada al ver la ahora completamente roja nariz de Matt…

-¡Hahahaha, deberías mirarte en un espejo!

-Ha-ha, que graciosa…-Decía de manera sarcástica Matt, su voz sonando bastante nasal gracias al pinchazo anterior-Solo estas celosa de que _yo _tendré oportunidad para ingresar a la universidad de payasos, mientras que tu terminaras como una vagabunda sin empleo…-

-Si, tal vez sea eso…-Respondía Selena, de manera sarcástica-Ahora, ¿Vas a moverte o esperaras al taxi de payasos para que te lleve? Porque debo decirte que esos autos son demasiado pequeños como para que tu gordo trasero entre allí…

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle gordo a _mi_ gordo?-Preguntaba Matt indignado, su mano tocando su pecho de manera melodramática-¡Retráctate! ¡AHORA!-

-No puedo retractarme por decir la verdad…-Respondía con una sonrisa maliciosa Selena, rodando los ojos ante lo absurdo de la situación-Heh, enserio, Matt, muévete. Sabrina debe estar echando humo por las orejas porque nos estamos quedando atrás…

-Meh, la Señorita Silicona no me da miedo-Se encogía de hombros Matt, sonriendo de manera burlona-Por más que sea un completo diez, tú me caes mucho mejor que ella. Es demasiado mandona…

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'un completo diez'?-Pregunto Selena, su voz tornándose completamente seria de repente. Matt se maldito internamente al haber dejado escapar algo tan importante, y comenzó a sudar como un cerdo mientras intentaba pensar en algo rápido…

-Um… ¡Ya sabes, heheh! ¡Un completo diez! De la escala entre irritante a insoportable, ¡Ella es completamente insoportable! Ya sabes, un completo diez…-Mentía rápidamente Matt, golpeando de manera juguetona el hombro de Selena. La chica punk sonrió ligeramente al escuchar eso, aunque su mirada seguía algo desconfiada. Sin embargo, esto no podía borrar el hecho de que se sentía algo aliviada por lo que dijo el rubio.

-¿Sabes? Se siente bien conocer a alguien que no cree que Sabrina sea una diosa. Prácticamente todo el equipo la trata como si fuera un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo-Decía con rencor Lena, sus ojos achinándose por un momento-Si tan solo supieran como nos ha hecho sufrir esa perra a Flora y a mi…dejarían de adorarla tanto…-

-¿Sufrir?-Preguntaba Matt, arqueando una ceja-¿Te refieres a que es una de esas porristas de preparatoria que se burlan de tu ropa, y cosas así, no?-

Lena bajo la cabeza al oír lo dicho por el rubio, intentando disimular la inseguridad que sentía al hablar del tema. Matt –sorprendentemente, debido a su 'único' nivel de concentración- pudo notar como la mirada de la chica punk se anclaba de inmediato al suelo, sus ojos verdes volviéndose vidriosos por un segundo…

-¿Uh…Lena? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Matt, es solo que…mientras menos hablemos de Sabrina mejor, ¿Si?-Respondía Lena en casi un susurro, su voz quebrándose por un momento. Los dos adolescentes permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Lena decidió distraer la atención de Matt del tema, su voz retornando a su tono seco y cínico-Um, no quiero ser odiosa, ¿Pero acaso no tenemos un desafío que terminar?-

-Oh, heh, si…casi lo olvidaba-Decía Matt con su usual sonrisa tonta, mientras golpeaba su frente ridículamente-¡Vamos, Lena, corramos! ¡Como chivas locas!-

Por énfasis, Matt soltó un bramido de cabra, y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad a través de la amplia pradera. Lena no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante el comportamiento absurdo del rubio, y comenzó a seguirlo, aunque saltándose la parte de hacer el completo ridículo actuando como una cabra…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__Se que esto puede sonar extraño, pero Matt…es más tolerable de lo que pensé. Si, lo sé, suena loco…pero es cierto. Tal vez solo tenía que ver un lado menos…irritante de Matt para darme cuenta de que puede ser un buen chico. Un fantástico chico, de hecho…_

* * *

_**Matt-**__¡Esta funcionando! ¡Finalmente Selena esta rindiéndose ante mis encantos! Heh, sabía que no podía negarse por siempre…¡Discos de Purple Floyd, aquí voy!_

* * *

-Tienes suerte de que hayamos encontrado el camino. De no ser así, tu pequeña 'broma' de perder el mapa nos hubiera hecho perder el desafío…-Decía con condescendencia Galen, sus ojos fijándose de inmediato en un sonriente Lucas, que le devolvía una mirada socarrona-…Aunque supongo que eso es lo que deseas, ¿No es así?-

-¿Qué puedo decirte, Galen? Soy un villano-Se encogía de hombros Lucas, orgulloso-Aunque te puedo asegurar de que no tome el mapa…-

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero no engañas a nadie; sé que tuviste algo que ver con todo esto…-Decía Jim de manera amenazante, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio al moreno, que no dudo en regresarla-Después de todo, sigues siendo la misma rata escurridiza del año pasado…-

-Meh, me han dicho cosas peores…

-…Solo que más estúpido-Añadió Sebastián, con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey! Cuida tus palabras, sabandija callejera…-Le advertía Lucas con una mirada amenazante, para luego agregar con una sonrisa maliciosa-No querrás ser el siguiente en irse cuando perdamos, ¿No es así?-

Sebastián estaba listo para responderle, pero en cuanto pensó en la posibilidad, decidió mantenerse callado…

-Eso pensé-Termino Lucas, sonriendo de manera socarrona.

Tanto Galen como Jim escucharon fácilmente lo que había dicho el moreno, y le dirigieron una mirada de enfado al canalla, antes de seguir concentrándose en su caminata…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__Aun no entiendo cómo es que Lucas sigue sobreviviendo eliminaciones…pero su suerte se acabara pronto. Pensé que lo teníamos en el desafío del rompecabezas, pero de alguna manera logro sobrevivir…y Max termino siendo eliminado. Hace ayer paso lo mismo, ¡Y Dean le entrega un ídolo aun sin haber ido a la Isla del Exilio! Definitivamente esos dos están planeando algo, y el hecho de que Nate sea demasiado cercano a Dean, y que Galen no sea muy confiable que digamos no ayuda mucho. Ahora solo quedamos Sebastián y yo, así que realmente necesitamos permanecer unidos. Si llego a perder a Sebastián de mi lado…solo digamos que posiblemente tenga que comenzar a empacar para irme a casa…_

* * *

_**Galen-**__Lucas parece confiado…bueno, ignorando su estúpida paranoia en contra de Nía. Aunque no lo culpo, tomando en cuenta de que tiene a Dean como aliado, y el tiene a Nate entre sus dedos. Eso sin contar que Nía parece tener algo de 'interés' por el chico fideo. Heh, clásica bruja sobre-hormonada, no pasan dos días desde que Nick se fue y ya está persiguiendo a otro con quien besuquearse. Desgraciadamente, eso significa que Lucas tiene a la mitad del equipo a su favor. Así que es hora de comenzar a trabajar con el chico fideo…otra vez…_

* * *

-¿Sabes? Si lo que quieres es expulsar a Jim…tienes completamente mi apoyo-Le susurraba sutilmente Galen a Lucas, sonriendo de manera astuta al ganar la atención del moreno.

-¿Huh?

-No te hagas el idiota. Perder el mapa para que nuestro equipo vaya a la ceremonia de eliminación…brillante. Aunque siguen estando en desventaja de números, ¿Sabes? Tal vez te vendría bien tener a alguien más en tu alianza…

Lucas arqueo una ceja, desconfiando de las intenciones del pelinegro.

-Oh, ¿Para qué me traiciones intentando dividir los votos entre Dean y yo, como paso ayer? No gracias…

-Vamos, Lucas, solo lo hice por estrategia. Tenía que quitarte ese ídolo de encima. No fue nada personal, te lo aseguro…-Decía Galen, con una sonrisa persuasiva-¿Que te puedo decir? Soy un villano…-

Lucas rodo los ojos ante su propia imitación, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante las palabras del pelinegro.

-Además…estoy seguro de que aun quieres a Dean fuera de la isla. Y sabes que me necesitas para eso…-Continuo Galen, mientras extendía una mano en dirección del moreno-¿Así que…trato hecho?-

-Pues…-Decía Lucas algo inseguro, mirando algo paranoico a su alrededor en caso de que alguien estuviera observando. Al asegurarse de estar fuera del foco de sus compañeros, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno, mientras sacudía con firmeza la mano del pelinegro-…Hecho-

-Sabía que aceptarías. Después de todo, tú eres un buen estratega…-Decía con confianza Galen, mientras comenzaba a tomar su propio rumbo, alejándose sutilmente

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Ahh…de vuelta a la alianza dominante. ¿Y que si perderé la confianza de Jim al cambiar de alianza otra vez? Digo, Nick lo arruino todo cuando decidió votar por Lucas en vez de seguir con el plan. Yo solo trato de seguir en el juego, viejo. Nada personal…_

* * *

-Por favor dime que llegamos…

Sabrina reviso el mapa una vez más, sonriendo aliviada al darse cuenta de que, de hecho, estaban en el lugar.

-Si, Jen. Ya estamos aquí…ahora solo nos queda llegar a la playa-Decía Sabrina, con una sonrisa.

-¡Al fin! Creí que caminaríamos para siempre…-Exclamaba la rubia aliviada, sentándose un rato en el pasto para que sus piernas descansaran un rato-Ahh…se siente tan bien…

-Jenny, no es momento de descansar. ¡Debemos seguir caminando!-Ordenaba Sabrina autoritariamente, a lo cual Jen bufaba irritada, y se ponía de pie nuevamente-Ahora, lo único que nos queda…

Un par de rugidos provenientes de alguna parte del bosque causo que la autoproclamada líder callara de inmediato, sus ojos fijándose de inmediato en los numerosos árboles, arbustos y palmeras que habían a su alrededor. Las seis féminas pudieron escuchar numerosas pisadas, además de algunos gruñidos más leves…pero eso fue todo. Tan pronto como aparecieron, estos sonidos se fueron. Aunque esto no hizo más que aumentar la tensión en las _Oselotl_…

-¿Q-q-que fue eso?-Preguntaba Flora, sus piernas temblando como gelatina.

-Ni idea…-Respondía Roxy, con algo de paranoia-…pero ya se fueron-

-Son osos-Respondió Carly de inmediato, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeras-¿Qué? Los gruñidos suenan como osos grizzlis, y aparentemente son dos o tres. Deben estar en busca de alimento, así que algo debe estar llamando su atención…

-¡O-oh no! ¡P-p-por favor, d-dime que n-no somos n-nosotras!-Exclamaba Flora aterrada, corriendo hacia Carly para aferrarse con terror a la pierna de la ecologista, que sonreía con empatía hacia la chica tímida.

-Cálmate, Flora, no hay nada de que temer…los osos no atacan a las personas solo porque si. Solo si entran en su territorio, o si tienen algún alimento con ellos. Aunque solo un idiota traería comida a un bosque lleno de depredadores…-Explicaba Carly calmadamente, acariciando con ternura la cabellera de la castaña, en un intento por calmarla. Esto pareció calmar a la temerosa joven, que soltó de inmediato la pierna de la ecologista, sonriéndole algo avergonzada ante esto mismo…

-¡Como sea, ya oyeron, chicas! No hay nada que temer. ¡Así que mejor comencemos a movernos!-Ordenaba Sabrina de manera autoritaria, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado a Carly y a Flora, la primera sorprendiéndose ligeramente por esta acción. Flora simplemente bajo la mirada hacia sus pies, obedeciendo de inmediato la orden de la tirana…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__¿Así que…Carly esta simpatizando con Flora? No. ¡No! No puedo permitirlo. Definitivamente debo recurrir al chantaje…¿Pero porque no ensuciar un poco el nombre de Flora en el proceso? Solo espera a que lleguemos a las cabañas, Carly. Heh, solo espera…_

* * *

-¡Estoy caaaaaansada! ¿No podemos descansar un poco?-Protestaba una bastante agotada Nía, que caminaba cansinamente detrás de los demás chicos, intentando no perder su rastro-¡Por favor! ¡Mis pobre piecitos están a punto de estallar!-

-No, Nía, todavía no. Descansaras cuando lleguemos a la línea de meta…-Respondía de manera estoica Dean, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la albina.

-¡Agh! Okis Donny…

-¡Es Dean!

-¡Como sea!

-¡Por favor, Dean! Estoy cansado…hemos estado caminando por horas…-Protestaba esta vez Nate, tirándose de rostro al suelo de manera melodramática. Dean bufo irritado nuevamente, deteniéndose para poder esperar al cansado castaño-¡Hmph!-

-Nate, por favor… ¿P-podrías seguir caminando?-Preguntaba Dean con una sonrisa forzada, intentando no perder los estribos. Nate, sin embargo, solo soltó un quejido. Ante esto, Dean solo pateo con fuerza una roca, enfadado-¡Agh! ¿¡Podría este desafío ser más desesperante!?-

Y tal como si el universo estuviera escuchando al italiano, un fuerte gruñido resonó por el bosque, para que luego un enorme oso pardo saliera de unos arbustos cercanos, acercándose peligrosamente hacia los ocho _Nexkoyotl_…

-¡OSO!-Gritaban Dean y Nate al unisonó, ambos corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia el resto del equipo, que se veía igual de aterrados que ambos…

-¡O-oh no! ¡U-UN O-OSO!-Gritaba Nía, huyendo aterrada hacia un alarmado Jim, buscando cobijo en el pecho musculoso del delincuente, que no parecía muy cómodo con la cercanía albina-¡V-va a devorarnos y…

-¿Un oso? ¡HAHAHAHA, PAN COMIDO!-Exclamaba Crash mientras daba un paso adelante, tronándose sus nudillos y sonriendo de manera psicótica-Una vez logre entrar a la jaula del zoológico donde dormía aquel oso polar…heh, y le di una paliza. Así que creo que un oso pardo no será gran cosa…-

Crash estaba listo para atacar al monumental oso…de no haber sido porque dos osos más decidieron unírsele al anterior, el peligroso trió de bestias mirando amenazantemente al peli-magenta. La confianza de Crash se fue al suelo en cuanto vio a los tres osos gruñirle con antipatía, y, lentamente y sin perder de vista a las tres bestias, Crash comenzó a regresar hacia donde se encontraba su equipo…

-Bien…creo que llego la hora de cambiar de plan…-Dijo algo avergonzado Crash, volteando a ver a su equipo-…Yo los distraeré un rato, mientras que ustedes…

-¿Q-que haremos nosotros?-Interrumpió aterrada Nía, temblando incontrolablemente al ver como los osos se acercaban. Crash lo pensó por unos segundos, y, al ver como uno de los osos atacaba al grupo con una de sus garras, decidió tomar dicha garra con fuerza, volteándose hacia su equipo para indicarles una última orden…

-¡CORRAN, HAHA! ¡CORRAN Y NO SE DETENGAN!

No era necesario explicarlo: Los siete _Nexkoyotl _restantes comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, mientras que Crash seguía sosteniendo con fuerza uno de los osos, tomando su garra con fuerza y estrellándolo contra otro oso, tirándolos a ambos al suelo. Un tercer oso, sin embargo, salió corriendo detrás del grupo, ignorando completamente la pelea que había entre Crash y sus dos compañeros – la cual, sorprendentemente, parecía estar siendo dominada por el gigante – para concentrarse en los siete jóvenes que corrían aterrados hacia la línea de meta…

-¿¡Crees que Crash esté bien!?-Preguntaba Nate preocupado, al haber perdido de vista al gigante desde ya hace un rato.

-¿¡Crees que me importa Crash!? ¡Me importa que esa cosa no nos devore!-Respondía Lucas sin ningún rastro de empatía, concentrándose más en perder de vista al hambriento oso que a prestarle atención a las miradas disgustadas de sus compañeros…

Dean rodo los ojos ante la falta de tacto de su aliado, maldiciendo por lo bajo como este sabía perfectamente como cavar su propia tumba. Desgraciadamente para el italiano, termino tropezando con una raíz cercana, y cayendo de cara contra el abundante fango del bosque…

-¡Ugh! ¿¡Podría ser esto peor!?-Gritaba iracundo Dean, intentando levantarse del suelo lo más rápido posible…pero encontrándose con la mirada intimidante del oso. Dean comenzó a retroceder lentamente, intentando no alarmar al peligroso animal…pero ya era demasiado tarde, debido a que este soltó un potente rugido, y se preparo para atacar al italiano…

…

…al menos hasta que cierto golpe en su nuca llamo su atención…

El oso volteo a sus espaldas súbitamente, sus ojos achinándose con furia al ver una galleta partida a la mitad yaciendo en el suelo. La bestia subió la mirada, su furia aumentando al ver a Nate parado apenas a un par de metros de él, sosteniendo un puñado de galletas en su mano con terror absoluto, intentando mostrarse valiente ante el peligro que lo aguardaba…

-¡D-déjalo en p-paz, tu…uh, bola de…¿Pelos?-Gritaba Nate al oso, intentando sonar lo mas intimidante posible…y fallando miserablemente. Dean no pudo evitar golpear su frente, frustrándose ante el patético intento de insulto del castaño-¡Mas te vale que corras, o yo…uh, t-te lanzare mas galletas! ¡Y estoy s-seguro de que esta será de chocolate!-

Nate lanzo con fuerza otra galleta hacia el rostro del oso, impactando la frente de este, y haciéndose pedazos ante el contacto. Esto no hizo más que aumentar la ira del enorme animal, que soltó un rugido de furia hacia el castaño, que prácticamente se paralizo del terror en ese momento…

El oso se olvido completamente de Dean por un segundo, y comenzó a caminar de manera amenazante hacia un aterrado Nate, que retrocedía lentamente ante el peligro que lo acechaba, sus ojos centrándose en un aun impactado Dean…

-U-um…¿D-Dean? ¿P-podrías…d-d-darme una manito?-Preguntaba Nate aterrado, mirando completamente indefenso como el oso se acercaba mas y mas, gruñéndole de manera amenazante al castaño. Dean se levanto sin problemas del suelo, mirando con una expresión neutra todo lo que ocurría ante sus ojos…antes de que una sonrisa llena de crueldad apareciera en su rostro…

-¿Sabes? Tú me dijiste que me debías una…-Decía Dean vagamente, sintiendo satisfacción enfermiza al ver el horror aumentar en los inocentes ojos del castaño-…así que, ¿Por qué arruinarte la oportunidad de que me devuelvas el favor?-

Antes de que Nate pudiera reaccionar, Dean ya había comenzado a correr en la dirección que habían ido sus compañeros, dejando a Nate a la merced del oso. Nate no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón – además de sus esperanzas en ese momento – se hacían añicos a medida que el furioso oso se acercaba más y más, mostrando sus colmillos peligrosamente…

-¿D-D-Dean…s-s-sigues ahí…?

El castaño no tuvo respuesta, más allá del silencio del bosque. Nate solo trago saliva, sus nervios apoderándose de su consciencia, y preparándose para lo que acercaba, a medida que el oso se preparaba para atacar, una filosa garra levantándose en el aire, lista para despedazar a su presa….

-¡D-D-DEAN, A-A-AHHH-AUXILIO!

…

…

…

…

* * *

-¡Y parece que ambos equipos se acercan a la línea de meta!-Exclamaba Chris con una sonrisa entusiasta. El anfitrión se encontraba sentado al lado de la línea de meta, reposando cómodamente en una silla reclinable junto con su 'leal' asistente, que le servía un Latte en su taza de café vacía. Ambos miraban expectantes como ambos equipos salían de los matorrales del bosque, atravesando a toda velocidad las arenas de la playa hasta llegar a la meta…

Los _Nexkoyotl_ llevaron una pequeña delantera, y, para sorpresa de las chicas, terminaron atravesando la línea de meta meros segundos antes…

-¡AGH! ¡Deben estar bromeando!-Gritaba Sabrina, pateando la arena con furia.

-¡SI! ¡Lo hicimos!-Exclamaba Jim con una sonrisa triunfal, levantando su puño hacia Sebastián, en espera de que este lo chocara. Sebastián solo suspiro algo derrotado ante su victoria, pero, al notar la mirada confundida de su amigo, decidió chocar puños con el delincuente, forzando una sonrisa.

-Heh, si…asombroso…

-¿Y bien, Chris? ¿Cuál será nuestra merecida recompensa por ganar el desafío de hoy?-Preguntaba Dean, con una sonrisa socarrona. Chris no respondió, simplemente miro a ambos equipos con su usual sonrisa orgullosa…

-Pues…ninguno-Respondió el anfitrión con un encogimiento de hombros, ganándose las miradas de confusión de los doce concursantes presentes.

-Un minuto…¿Qué?-Pregunto Nía, mirando con ira contenida al anfitrión-¡Pero si llegamos antes! ¡_Tuvimos_ que haber ganado!-

-Si…pero faltan dos miembros de cada equipo. Y hasta que dichos miembros lleguen, lamento decirles que no podre nombrar ganador a ningún equipo.

Ambas escuadras miraron a su alrededor, maldiciendo por lo bajo – y no tan bajo – al notar que ni Crash, Nate, Matt o Selena estaban presentes.

-Fantástico, ¡Simplemente perfecto! Ahora perderemos por culpa de la fe-emo-meno…-Se quejaba Sabrina, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-¡UGH! Juro que cuando la encuentre, hare de su vida una pesadi…

-¡No teman, señoritas! ¡Matt S. Poulsen está en camino!-Exclamaba Matt de manera burlona, saliendo del bosque y seguido de cerca de Lena, ambos _Oselotl_ corriendo atléticamente hacia la línea de meta. La pareja dispareja parecía tener una cómoda ventaja, pero no paso mucho antes de que Crash apareciera a escena, cargando a un bastante lastimado Nate en sus brazos…

-¡Con permiso, con permiso, hombre caído! ¡Repito, HOMBRE CAÍDO!-Exclamaba Crash a gritos, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la línea de meta. El peli-magenta parecía estar punto de rebasar a Matt y a Lena, pero justo cuando los _Oselotl_ parecían estar a punto de ser derrotados…pasaron limpiamente la línea de meta, otorgándoles la victoria a los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_…

-¡Y el equipo Oselotl gana el desafío de hoy!

Las chicas – y Matt – comenzaron a celebrar al instante, soltando gritos, y ánimos a los cuatro vientos; la celebración de los _Oselotl_ fue efímera, sin embargo, debido a que en cuanto un bastante agotado – y levemente lastimado – Crash llego a la línea de meta, pudieron ver el estado en el cual se encontraba el enfermizo adolescente que traía en sus brazos…y estaba de mas decir que no se veía _nada _bien…

-¿¡Que le paso!?-Pregunto alarmada Carly, al ver el estado de Nate.

-Ni idea. Lo encontré hace un rato en medio del bosque. Parece que uno de los osos lo hizo pedazos, o algo así…-Se encogió de hombros Crash, mientras dejaba reposar al inconsciente Nate en el suelo, dándole una mejor vista a los otros catorce campistas. Nate se encontraba bastante sucio, lleno de lodo y cubierto de numerosas hojas secas. Sin embargo, esto evidentemente le pasaba por alto a la mayoría en cuanto lograron ver los numerosos rasguños y marcas de mordeduras que tenía el pobre chico…

-Oh dios…-Murmuraba Sabrina horrorizada, la cual compartía la opinión de la mayoría al ver como uno de los huesos del brazo de Nate prácticamente rasgaba la piel en la superficie, amenazando con atravesarla. La reacción de la abeja reina fue inmediata, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al anfitrión que veía la escena con indiferencia-¡Chris, necesitamos un medico!-

-¿Un medico?-Pregunto el anfitrión, arqueando una ceja para voltear a ver al Chef y a Johanna, ambos empleados mirándose entre sí con inquietud-Meh, lo lamento Sabrina, pero estamos a…

-¡CHRIS, MEDICO, AHORA!-Gritaba esta vez Roxy, mirando de manera intimidante al anfitrión, que se sobresalto ligeramente por el grito. La mayoría de los campistas le dio una mirada amenazante al anfitrión, el mensaje que había en esta siendo claro. Asintiendo lentamente por miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir, Chris le hizo un par de señas al Chef, que de inmediato camino hacia el lastimado castaño…

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Preguntaba Carly de manera insegura, viendo con preocupación como el Chef examinaba detenidamente a Nate…

-Solo no estorben. El enano se sentirá mejor en cuanto logremos inmovilizar su brazo, pero las vendas están en el campamento y…

-P-podríamos utilizar a-alguna prenda lo suficientemente resistente para i-inmovilizar el b-brazo, pero que sea suave para no c-causar dolor…-Murmuro tímidamente Flora, ganándose inmediatamente la atención de sus compañeros – además del Chef – en cuanto escucharon su idea…

-¿Uh?

-Oh, por favor… ¿No vamos a escucharla a _ella_, cierto?-Preguntaba Sabrina, con una risa maliciosa-¿¡Que podría saber esa enana de primeros auxilios!?-

-¿Podrías cerrar la boca?-Preguntaba Lena rudamente, mirando con odio a la abeja reina, que devolvió dicha mirada-¡Por lo menos ella está ayudando!-

-Ugh, como sea…-Rodo los ojos Sabrina.

-¿Alguien t-tiene un pañuelo?-Pregunto Flora al grupo, que se miro por varios segundos entre sí, antes de fijarse en Nía. La albina se quedo en blanco por un rato, hasta notar su pañuelo morado, y de inmediato se lo entrego a Flora, la cual comenzó a crear una improvisada venda para el aun inconsciente Nate, hasta que inmovilizo de manera improvisada su brazo…

-¡Listo!-Exclamaba Flora con una sonrisa-¡Ahora solo queda llevarlo al campamento!-

El Chef asintió con la cabeza, y cargo con facilidad a Nate en sus brazos, llevándolo hacia su helicóptero, el cual se preparaba para despegar, solo esperando a los demás campistas para hacerlo…

-Bien, este desafío tuvo resultados…algo inesperados-Admitió Chris, con una risa nerviosa-PERO aun así no podemos cambiar los resultados…_Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_, los veo en la ceremonia de eliminación de inmediato…

Chris subió al helicóptero, siendo seguido por los demás campistas – además de Johanna - que, a pesar del limitado espacio, lograron hallar su espacio en el helicóptero, el cual despego sin problemas, y se dirigió hacia el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl, perdiéndose en la distancia…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Crash-**__Wow…me siento bastante mal por el pequeñín. ¿¡Quién sería capaz de dejarlo en medio del bosque con un (censurado) OSO!?_

* * *

_**Galen-**__Meh, uno menos de quien preocuparse, ¿No? Aunque aun así…me siento algo mal por el…_

* * *

_**Jim-**__Cuando encuentre al que dejo a Nate solo en el bosque…solo digamos que necesitara unas prótesis dentales…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__¡Hahahaha, clásico! Me pregunto quién habrá dejado al enano a la merced de esos osos…quien sea que fuese tiene mi respeto. Después de todo, con Nate incapaz de continuar, ¿Acaso creen que me iré a casa? Ahh…como se siente bien estar a salvo…_

* * *

_**Dean-**__Nah, no me siento mal por él. En lo absoluto. Digo, diablos, ¡El enano me debía un favor! Aunque ahora me quede sin un aliado…nah, conseguiré otro. Dudo que me vaya a casa tan pronto. Digo, ¿Acaso han visto que un antagonista no llegue siquiera a la fusión? Y es OBVIO que yo soy el villano de esta temporada, así que no tengo nada que temer…_

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a su ceremonia de hoy, _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo!_-Anunciaba Chris con entusiasmo, que contrastaba enormemente con el sentimiento general de melancolía y preocupación que había en el aire-Tuvimos un desafío salvaje, ¿No es así? Calamares gigantes, minas explosivas…osos despiadados…

-¿¡Como puedes estar tan feliz!?-Preguntaba horrorizada Kat desde las gradas-¡El pequeñín pudo haber muerto si Crash no lo hubiera rescatado!-

-Blah, blah, blah, como sea. Equipo _Oselotl_, como recompensa por haber ganado el desafío de hoy, el Chef les servirá…¡Waffles para desayunar!-Participaba Chris con una sonrisa, esperando oír gritos de ánimo de parte de los _Oselotl_. Sin embargo, el silencio se apodero del campamento-…Ugh, aguafiestas. Como sea, hay una ceremonia que cubrir…

El anfitrión volteo a ver a los siete campistas presentes alrededor de la fogata con su usual sonrisa. Dichos campistas solo miraron al anfitrión disgustados, enfadados, satisfechos, o simplemente indiferentes, como en el caso de Lucas…

-_Nexkoyotl_…sería injusto obligarlos a votar por alguien esta noche, ¿No lo creen? Después de todo, no creo que Nate pueda seguir en la competencia. Así que tendrá que ser evacuado…una pena. PERO les daré una oportunidad de despedirse. Ya saben, porque tengo un corazón después de todo…

-Sí, eres todo una ángel, McLean…-Comentaba de manera sarcástica Jim, rodando los ojos.

El Chef apareció en escena nuevamente, rodando a Nate en una silla de ruedas. El castaño se encontraba bastante pálido, con varias vendas que cubrían sus numerosas heridas y rasguños. A pesar de todo esto, Nate parecía algo optimista, una sonrisa triste presente en su rostro…

-Hey, amiguito…lamento todo ese asunto del oso…-Reía Crash nerviosamente, a lo cual Nate soltó una pequeña risa también.

-Heh, s-s-si…n-no te preocupes, Crash. No es para tanto…

-Te extrañaremos, viejo. Enserio…-Admitió Jim, golpeando suavemente el hombro del castaño.

-Y-y yo a ustedes…¿P-pero podrían darme un tiempo con Dean a solas?

El equipo volteo a ver al estafador, que se encontraba distraído al otro lado de la fogata. El italiano bufo irritado, y camino hacia donde se encontraba el lastimado joven, siendo dejado a solas inmediatamente por sus compañeros de equipo…

-Ugh, ¿Podrías decirme que quieres, para acabar con esto ya?-Preguntaba Dean irritado. Nate, por su parte, solo sonreía tímidamente.

-¿T-tu…m-me salvaste, cierto?-Pregunto el oji-celeste esperanzado, una sonrisa apareciendo de manera inconsciente en su rostro-¿T-tu…l-le dijiste a Crash q-que viniera a rescatarme, n-no es así?-

-Uh…

-¡Si, si lo hiciste!-Exclamaba Nate alegre, abrazando el torso del impacientado italiano, que volteo a ver al chico con odio-¡Lo sabía, sabía que eras un buen chico! A-al principio…creí que m-me habías abandonado…¡P-pero no fue así! ¡E-en realidad me rescataste! ¡E-en realidad e-estabas buscando ayuda y…!

-No…no, no, no, no, ¡NO!-Exclamaba Dean con enfado, apartando bruscamente al castaño de si, y dándole una mirada fría-¿¡Que tan _iluso_ puedes ser!? ¿¡Que no lo ves, enano irritante!? ¡Yo. Te. ABANDONE! Yo nunca fui a buscar ayuda, es más, ¡Hubiera adorado que hubieras sido devorado por ese oso! Pero no, tenias que sobrevivir…¿Y ahora me agradeces _a mí_, por sobre todas las personas, porque sobreviviste? ¡HA! Eres más patético de lo que creí…

Nate intento decir algo, pero no logro hacer más que balbucear incoherencias, sus ojos volviéndose húmedos a medida que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse involuntariamente, su pecho punzando de manera insufrible…

Dean, al notar la reacción del castaño, simplemente sonrió de manera enfermiza, y continuo hablando…

-¿Duele, no es así? ¿Saber que el sujeto al cual adoraste resulto siendo el villano de la historia?-Pregunto de manera sarcástica Dean, sus ojos fijos en los orbes celestes del inocente chico, prácticamente clavándose sobre ellos-Pero es la realidad, Nate: _Yo SOY el villano_. Te he estado utilizando todo este tiempo, planeando ser tu 'amigo' desde el comienzo. Y, para ser sincero, nunca me agradaste…así que _arrivederci_, _stupido_. Y buena suerte en la otra vida…

El italiano le hizo señas a un bastante estupefacto Chef, que tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar gracias al cruel discurso del estafador, para luego comenzar a llevar la silla de ruedas hacia el helicóptero. Dean pudo oír, a pesar de la distancia, los silenciosos sollozos de Nate…que se convirtieron en un llanto melancólico cuando el Chef comenzó a despegar, su helicóptero elevándose del suelo y alejándose cada vez más de la isla, callando de ese modo los lamentos del castaño…

Dean simplemente siguió sonriendo de manera enfermiza, satisfecho con la expulsión de lo que alguna vez fue su más cercano aliado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Ahh…vendetta. Dulce, dulce vendetta…ahora que no tengo que pretender ser el 'niñero' de nadie, tal vez pueda concentrarme más en mis estrategias malvadas. Y aunque ahora solo seamos Lucas y yo…tal vez pueda traer a alguien más a la alianza. Alguien que lo merezca más que ese descerebrado…_

* * *

-¡Llego la hora de anunciar algo más!-Anunciaba Chris a los quince campistas presentes, que voltearon de inmediato a ver al anfitrión.

-¿Ahora que, viejo?-Preguntaba agotado Jim-Por favor, dime que finalmente nos podremos ir a dormir…

-Pues, iba a anunciar dos cosas: La primera, que hoy no habrá Isla del Exilio…-Decía Chris al grupo, que inmediatamente celebro ante el anuncio-Y la segunda, que gracias a cierta apuesta de la cual NO quiero hablar…tendremos a alguien más en el elenco…

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Pregunto Sabrina, sorprendida-¿¡Como que 'alguien más' en el elenco!?-

-Pues, los _Nexkoyotl_ quedaron en desventaja de números…¿Así que porque no darles un remplazo?-Pregunto de manera retorica Chris, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de las _Oselotl_, y de confusión de parte de los _Nexkoyotl_-¡Damas, caballeros y el género desconocido del cual procede Matt…

-¡HEY!

-…denle una cálida bienvenida a Johanna Ardley!-

La morena camino a escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual reflejaba competitividad en ella, llegando hacia donde se encontraban los seis varones y una chica antes de pararse en seco, y darles una mano amistosa…

-¡Hey! ¿Están listos para dominar a esas gatitas?-Preguntaba Johanna con una expresión competitiva, ganándose más de una ceja levantada gracias a su comentario.

-¿Hay gatitos en la isla? ¿¡Dónde!?-Preguntaba Nía confundida, levantándose de su asiento para comenzar a correr frenéticamente sin rumbo-¡GATITOS, GATITOS VENGAN A MI!-

-Uh…¿Eso es normal?-Preguntaba Johanna, confundida.

-Nah, te acostumbraras, che…-Se encogía de hombros Sebastián-¡Pero bienvenida al equipo! Ponte cómoda…enserio, deberás esforzarte mucho si quieres encontrar relajación en este basurero…

-No te preocupes, yo puedo con todo-Respondía optimista Johanna, mientras se dirigía hacia la cabaña de los _Nexkoyotl_, con una sonrisa emocionada…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Johanna-**__Lo hice, ¡LO HICE, LO HICE, LO HICE! Una eternidad de servir Latte's sirvieron para algo…¡Al fin estoy en Total Drama! Y estoy lista para ganar, ganar, ¡Y GANAR! Le demostrare a mi equipo que sirvo para algo…_

* * *

La ceremonia de eliminación había acabado, y con ella, la tensión entre los campistas. Los dieciséis adolescentes regresaron a sus respectivas cabañas, en busca de algo de sueño después de haber tenido que soportar dos desafíos seguidos en menos de veinticuatro horas, aliviados al tener algo de descanso en aquellos incómodos colchones y sabanas baratas…

Todos _menos_ por dos campistas…

Lucas se encontraba caminando cansinamente a través del medio del bosque, deteniéndose en cuanto vio a su objetivo sentado en un tronco caído. Un objetivo albino, rubio, de ojos rosas, y con el cuerpo de una muñeca Barbie…

-¡Me alegra que vinieras, Lucas!-Exclamaba Nía emocionada, levantándose para abrazar con fuerza al moreno, que rodo los ojos irritado-¡Creí que me dejarías esperando aquí como, bueno, por horas!-

-Sí, sí, sí, ya puedes dejar el acto, ¿Quieres? Sabes lo mucho que lo odio…

Nía suspiro con alivio al oír las palabras del moreno, su mirada llenándose de veneno, y sus labios rojos curvándose hacia arriba con malicia…

-¿Así que…al fin estamos _solos_ otra vez? Perfecto…-Decía Nía de manera seductiva, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra 'solos'. Lucas sintió un ligero escalofrió al oír esto, debido a que, a pesar del aire erótico que tenia la rubia…debía admitir que le _helaba la sangre_ tener que estar a solas con ella…

-Uh…si. Solos, heh…perfecto…

-¿Y bien, Lucas? ¿Al fin decidiste?-Preguntaba Nía vagamente, sus brazos reposando en los hombros del moreno, masajeándolos suavemente-Porque _adoraría_ tenerte en mi alianza. Después de todo, fuiste un increíble estratega la temporada pasada…

-Sí, sobre eso…ya te he dicho que…

-¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez te sirva para vengarte de Jim finalmente. He visto como él te trata todo el tiempo, y déjame decirte que es simplemente _indignante_…-Continuaba Nía, su voz tornándose cada mes más oscura. La rubia sonrió al ver como la mirada de Lucas se tornaba enfadada al oír esto, sus manos tornándose puños al instante-…Y esas 'bromas' que te hace junto a Crash, digo, ¿Acaso sabe _siquiera_ con quien se está metiendo? ¡Fuiste el antagonista principal de la temporada pasada, por dios! ¿Qué acaso no saben el significado de respeto?-

-No…no lo saben…_esas patéticas cucarachas_…-Susurro Lucas con odio, pero intentando disimularlo lo suficiente para que Nía no lo notara. Y no funciono.

-Definitivamente deberían saberlo, en especial porque saben de lo que eres capaz…-Las palabras de la rubia se tornaron dulces de manera abrupta, pero reteniendo su contenido venenoso. Como una golosina de cianuro recubierto de miel. Las manos de la rubia finalmente abandonaron los hombros del moreno, para luego bajar hacia su pecho, sus uñas clavándose en la piel mate del canalla-¿…Y que te está deteniendo de hacerlo, Lucas? No tienes amigos, ni nadie de quien preocuparte…¿Así que porque ponerte un freno? ¿Por qué no acabar con esas cucarachas a las cuales odias tanto? ¿Porque no les enseñas lo que es el dolor que _ellos_ te hacen pasar todo el tiempo cuando te humillan, te _ridiculizan _como si fueras un patético bufón?-

La mirada del moreno estaba totalmente pérdida en el horizonte a estas alturas, su cuerpo inmóvil y a la merced de las agridulces caricias de la rubia, rasgando lentamente la piel mate del chico hasta causar superficiales cortes en ella. La rubia, finalmente, acerco sus labios a la oreja expectante del oji-lima, sonriendo de manera venenosa lista para asestar el golpe final…

-¿Así que…que dices, Lucas? ¿Listo para recuperar el lugar que mereces, justo en la cima?

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, los cuales se sintieron eternos en la cabeza impaciente de Nía…

Hasta que las palabras mágicas salieron de sus labios…

-Aquí va a correr sangre, Nía…-Susurro Lucas de manera macabra, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro luego imitando la oscuridad que tuvo su voz-…_Y voy a disfrutar_ _cada_ _momento_…

Nía sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus irises rosas dilatándose con manía, riendo de manera malévola al oír como su plan estaba listo para ponerse en marcha con esas simples palabras…

La albina continuo acariciando al moreno, una última idea pasando por su cabeza…

-Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta. Ahora…¿Qué tal si hacemos algo mas para…_sellar el trato_?-Pregunto Nía de manera sugestiva, volteando al moreno para observarlo directamente a sus ojos limas, que se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de la albina, sus mejillas tiñéndose nuevamente de rojo.

-Oh…_oh_…

-_Así te demostrare que puedes confiar en mí…-_Susurro inocentemente Nía, sus manos envueltas alrededor del cuello de Lucas, acercando su rostro para luego presionar sus labios con fuerza en los del moreno, a medida que la ponzoñosa lengua de la albina se ponía en acción…

Nía se separo después de unos segundos del moreno, para empujarlo violentamente hacia el tronco en el cual había estado sentada minutos atrás, causando que este cayera torpemente de espaldas en el tronco. Nía se dedico una última sonrisa sádica a sí misma, antes de tirarse sobre el moreno nuevamente, sus labios poniéndose a trabajar nuevamente, a medida que sus filosas uñas exploraban sin miedo la piel del moreno…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__Siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto en algún futuro…¿Pero si no puedo con ella, porque no unírmele? Estoy cansado de hacer de héroe al intentar advertirles sobre Nía, y que ellos me sigan tratando como basura…si esos perdedores quieren un villano, entonces les daré un villano…_

* * *

_**Nía-**__Todo está marchando tal como lo planee…si, tal vez tarde un poco, pero al fin y al cabo tengo a Lucas tal donde lo quería. Ahora solo debo comenzar a deshacerme de esos perdedores uno a uno, hasta ganarme el puesto que me merezco en la final. ¿Y sobre Lucas? Pues…es lindo, supongo…agh, está bien, tal vez sienta alguna mera atracción por esa rata de sorprendentemente rústicos abdominales y encantadores ojos de víbora y…ugh, pero es solo eso: atracción. No dejare que un estúpido romance arruine mi estrategia. Si debo apuñalar a ese idiota por la espalda, __**voy**__ a apuñalar a ese idiota por la espalda…_

* * *

-Demonios, ahora le debo al Chef veinte dólares…-Murmuraba Chris por lo bajo, mientras veía en una pantalla lo que ocurría en el confesionario. El anfitrión cayó en cuenta que la cámara lo estaba observando, sin embargo, así que de inmediato le dedico su usual sonrisa de comercial, listo para anunciar el final del episodio-¡Y así acaba otro episodio, damas y caballeros! Tal vez haya sido la despedida de Nate, pero Johanna ha tomado su lugar…sin mencionar los numerosos eventos que ocurrieron hoy que nos prometen mucho, pero _mucho_ drama…¡Tal como me gusta, hahaha! ¿Podrá Johanna adaptarse a este demente juego? ¿Podrá Sabrina tomar el control completo que tanto desea sobre su equipo? ¿Podrá el misterioso plan de Nía darle el millón que tanto desea? ¿Y quién será el siguiente que se irá a casa? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente dramático episodio de Total, Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

_ …_

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Johanna; Lucas; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

…

…

**¡Y así acaba la segunda parte! Debo admitirlo, fue AGOTADOR…pero al fin esta aquí, y eso es todo lo que importa…**

**Estos dos capítulos estuvieron REPLETOS de arcos argumentales: Las relaciones de MattXLena, LucasXNia y CarlyXGalen (o 'Garly', el nuevo nombre oficial otorgado por la asombrosa Xandra19) dando sus primeros pasos, además de las de RoxyXSebastian y JenXKat llenándose de problemas, sin mencionar el desgarrador final de la 'amistad' entre Dean y Nate, las alianzas de Galen y Nía con Lucas, la amistad de Galen con Crash, el plan de Sabrina para manipular a Carly y a Kat, el debut de Johanna…entre muchos, **_**muchos **_**otros. Por supuesto, todos estos arcos tendrán su resolución en futuros episodios…pero realmente necesitaba un episodio que avanzara cada uno de ellos…¡Y ta-dá! Aquí está dicho episodio…**

**Expulsar a Nate me dolió bastante, ya que sentí que no le di el enfoque que merecía…pero seamos sinceros: El pequeño se sentía un **_**poquito **_**fuera de lugar en todo el incesante drama que se desarrollaba. Su 'amistad' con Dean no podía durar para siempre, en especial porque no dejaría que el estafador mostrara mas de su verdadera cara, de la cual vimos un poco mas estos últimos capítulos. Así que, por más que me doliera, tuve que expulsar al súper-tierno Nate…de la manera más cruel posible…**

**Y, en otras noticias no relacionadas y no tan alegres, en estos ultimos dias estuve trabajando en un one-shot. Un simple, romantico, tragico y depresivo one-shot GwenXElla en el cual trabaje por varios dias, re-escribiendo y re-escribiendo para que el dia en el cual lo subiera estuviera perfecto...**

**Y lo perdi por completo en cuanto un virus entro a mi computadora...**

**Eso fue todo. Asi nada mas. Y luego, por supuesto, destrui mi computadora con un martillo electrico en un intento en vano por calmar mi ira...**

**En fin, ya que me saque eso del pecho, me despido del cap diciendo que espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¡Y dejen review! Me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio! ¡Au revoir!**


	12. Huevos de Pascua

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 12: Huevos de Pascua**

**Disclaimer: TD **no** me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo ocurre con los 23 OC's**

…

…

* * *

…

…

En el capitulo anterior de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

Nuestros dieciséis campistas restantes tuvieron un paseo de media noche en el siempre hermoso, potencialmente peligroso y posiblemente mortal Bosque de la Desesperación…

Les di un desafío sencillo: Ir de un lado de la isla al otro. ¿Suena fácil, no es así? Aunque claro, me asegure de dejar algunas minas subterráneas y un par de osos sueltos para que no me aburriera demasiado…

_PERO_, afortunadamente, los campistas supieron dar una buena dosis de drama para sacudir las cosas: Hubieron alianzas, hubieron amistades, hubieron romances…y, por supuesto, una saludable dosis de rivalidad entre algunos campistas…

Los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_ tuvieron un comienzo difícil, debido a, entre ciertas cosas, un accidente con un calamar gigante – del cual, evidentemente, no tuve nada que ver – pero, afortunadamente, nadie salió herido. Dean salvo a Nate antes de ser aplastado, y Crash le dio una paliza al calamar antes de que pasara algo desafortunado…

Por supuesto, las _Oselotl _tampoco la tuvieron fácil, teniendo que lidiar con ciertas minas subterráneas de las cuales _si_ supe de su existencia. Pero hey, les aseguro que estaban aquí cuando compre la isla. Yo solo hice lo correcto al no desperdiciarlas…

Sabrina nos demostró una vez más el porqué ella _no _fue nominada a la 'Heroína del Año', gracias a su despiadado acoso hacia cierta chica emo y a su amiga aun mas depresiva…

Y Dean siguió manipulando sin remordimiento a Nate…

Oh, ¿Y acaso olvide mencionar las numerosas y sumamente sexys tácticas de Nía para convencer a Lucas de entrar a una alianza? Pues no funcionaron…al principio…

Y, sorprendentemente, Lena comenzó a tolerar más a Matt. Así como Galen a Crash…¿Raro, no lo creen? Pero hey, hemos tenido amistades más raras en este programa. Así que no me quejo…

Además, el pseudo-romance de Sebastián y Roxy está experimentando, _una vez más_, problemas…esta vez gracias a Lucas el Sucio y Dean el terrible, gracias a que el dúo italiano comenzó a llenar de mentiras las cabezas de ambos…heheh, esto será interesante…

Pero lo mas shockeante del episodio fue, sin duda, el final, gracias a que Dean decidió traicionar a Nate _justo_ después de que este le salvo la vida, ayudándolo a escapar del ataque de un oso furioso. Afortunadamente, Crash lo pudo salvar antes de que sus heridas fueran demasiado graves, pero aun así tuvo que ser evacuado de la competencia, dándole camino libre a Johanna de entrar a la competencia, tomando el bando de los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_…

¡Y dieciséis aun están en juego! Pero solo un se llevara el millón…

¿Tendrán los juegos mentales de Dean y Lucas algún resultado? ¿Podrá Jim convencer a Sebastián de mantener su mente en el juego, o este terminara enloqueciendo gracias a Roxy? ¿Galen se mantendrá fiel a su alianza con Lucas? ¿Acaso Selena enloquecerá por las torturas de Sabrina, o Matt lograra brindarle el apoyo que necesita? ¿Y qué demonios estará planeando nuestra no-tan-inocente muñeca barbie de la temporada, Nía?

¡Descúbranlo en este extraordinario episodio de Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

…

…

El sol había salido aquella mañana como cualquier otra en el paraíso tropical que era la Isla Maukayotl: Las numerosas especies de aves cantaban melodiosamente, las flores abrían sus pétalos para darle la bienvenida a los rayos solares, y el suave pasto que rodeaba las cabañas brillaba de manera impecable todo gracias al roció que había caído sobre este a tempranas horas de la madrugada…

La cabaña de los chicos estaba silenciosa, salvo por algunos –_bastante _ruidosos- ronquidos de parte de Crash, y algunos susurros de parte de Dean. Sebastián, completamente dormido en su cama, se encontraba abrazando su almohada contra su cuerpo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras su cabeza se perdía en el apacible reino de Morfeo, mientras que Jim dormía justo en la litera superior, sus manos firmes a su fiel navaja. Por primera vez, los cinco varones –con la curiosa excepción de Lucas y Nía- se veían completamente calmos. Felices, incluso. Disfrutando cada segundo de sus preciados momentos de sueño, completamente inmersos en una dimensión de paz y tranquilidad…

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

…solo para ser destrozada en cientos de piezas por una ruidosa alarma.

-¡AHH!

-¿¡PERO QUE!?

-¿¡Qué (Censurado) esta pasado, viejo!?

Los cinco adolescentes despertaron de golpe, saltando de manera abrupta de sus literas. Jim y Galen incluso tuvieron la desgracia de caer de sus literas, aterrizando dolorosamente en el suelo de madera que los esperaba abajo.

-Ugh…vaya manera de comenzar esta 'apacible' mañana…-Comentaba sarcásticamente el geek, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, sus ojos dirigiéndose de inmediato al objeto que había arruinado una noche de sueño perfecto. Dicho objeto era un pequeño reloj color terracota con una alarma integrada, que reposaba sobre una pequeña mesa de madera. Dicha alarma fue desactivada por una mano morena, revelando luego a la deportista de rizados cabellos castaños que salía de su cama usando una blusa de tirantes negra acompañada de unos shorts rosados, bostezando ligeramente antes de esbozar una sonrisa simpática…

-¿Qué hay, compañeros de escuadra? ¿Listos para comenzar este híper-mega-asombroso día?

-Ugh…¿Ya es de día?-Preguntaba Crash, aun perdido en su propio mundo.

-¡De hecho si, Crash! Y si no me equivoco, el Chef ya debe estar preparando el desayuno…-Un gruñido procedente del estomago de la joven de ojos terracota sirvió para enfatizar sus palabras, siendo acompañadas luego de una sonrisa avergonzada-…uh. Heh, realmente espero que ya esté listo. ¡Me muero de hambre!-

-¿Enserio quieres comer la comida del Chef? Digo…sabe a completa (censurado)-Opinaba Jim algo irritado, encogiéndose de hombros. Johanna solo sonrió, indiferente al mal humor del delincuente.

-Hey, cuando era pasante solo podía comer las sobras de todos ustedes…así que deberías estar agradecido.

Jim solo rodo los ojos, mientras frotaba adolorido su cabeza, que ahora tenía un correspondiente moretón…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Johanna-**__¡Se siente realmente bien estar finalmente en la competencia! Estuve esperando este momento por años. Ahora solo debo demostrarle a mi equipo que valgo la pena, sobrevivir hasta la fusión, ¡Y BAM! Ganare cada desafío hasta la final. Digo, ¿Quién necesita una complicada estrategia cuando puedes ganar todos los desafíos hasta la final?_

* * *

_**Jim-**__(Sujetando el reloj de Johanna en su puño, para luego apretarlo con fuerza, haciéndolo pedazos en el proceso)-Si…digamos que la chica nueva no me dio una muy buena impresión. Digo, ¿Alarmas? ¿Enserio? Ugh, es como la prisión…otra vez. Como sea, voy a intentar tolerarla por ahora, pero si llega a despertarme con otro reloj…_

* * *

-Huh, fantástico. _Otra_ chica en el equipo. Justo lo que necesitábamos…-Rodaba los ojos Dean, ganándose un par de miradas de parte de Crash y Sebastián.

-¿Podrías por lo menos parecer agradecido, che?-Preguntaba Sebastián, con algo de animosidad hacia el estafador-Digo, no quiero ser redundante, pero _perdimos _a un miembro apenas hace unas horas. Y no estaría mal tener una mano extra para poder sobrevivir en los desafíos…

-Sin mencionar que parece ser una chica bastante cool. No es que Nía no lo sea, ni nada por el estilo. Pero todo eso de la 'deportista compulsiva es simplemente genial-Sonreía tranquilamente Crash, solo para que dicha sonrisa se convirtiera en una mirada fría por unos segundos-…Pero si vuelve a despertarme con esa alarma, terminara en el medio del océano-

-Uh…si, como digas…-Se encogía de hombros Dean, aunque parecía algo perturbado por lo que había dicho el peli-magenta-En fin, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a mi fiel sec…err, a la rata inservible que es Lucas?-

-Seguramente en el bosque, intentando recobrar el aliento después de la alocada noche que tuvo con Nía…-Respondió de inmediato Crash, como si del clima se tratara. Predeciblemente, tanto Galen como Sebastián le dieron una mirada reprobatoria al peli-magenta, que se encogió de hombros-¿Qué?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con eso?-Pregunto Galen, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué no lo ves, che? ¡Es imposible que esos dos estén juntos! Digo…¿Acaso te imaginas a Lucas…enamorado de alguien? Ugh, me da asco de tan solo imaginarlo…-Sacudía la cabeza el uruguayo, intentando sacarse los pensamientos de la cabeza-Además, Nía sigue con Nick, ¿Recuerdas? Estoy segura que ella no le haría algo tan cruel, menos aun después de que el niño rata decidió besarla solo para hacerlo sufrir…

-Meh, yo solo lo sé, viejo. Esos dos tienen algo. Y Nía…tal vez no sea tan inocente como parece, ¿Sabes? A veces la gente guarda secretos…-Opinaba Crash, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Y tú qué opinas, Deanamo?-

El trió de adolescentes volteo a su derecha, esperando encontrarse con el rostro indiferente del italiano…pero este ya parecía haberse ido. Crash simplemente se encogió de hombros, regresando junto con Sebastián a las literas. Galen, por su parte, arqueo una ceja con sospecha…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Dean, Dean, Dean…¿Qué diablos estará tramando esa sabandija ahora? No creerá que Crash está diciendo la verdad…¿O sí? Nah, no lo creo. Nía es demasiado inocente para salir con Lucas, aunque tal vez su evidente falta de cerebro le haya jugado en contra y se haya dejado manipular. Como sea, mas a mi favor: Si Lucas decide aliarse con los jugadores más incompetentes y llevarlos a la fusión para facilitarme las cosas, ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no?_

* * *

_**Dean-**__Por mas loco que suene…ese gigante de pelo rosa tal vez tenga algo de razón. ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo esos dos toda la noche? ¿Y porque Nía estaría con Lucas si supuestamente esta con Nick? Tal vez Crash tenga razón, y Nía no es tan 'inocente y descerebrada' como todos dicen que es. Así que más me vale investigar. No puedo dejar que mi secuaz gane siquiera un aliado a mis espaldas…_

* * *

No muy lejos del campamento, perdidos entre el denso bosque tropical de la isla, se encontraban, reposando sobre un viejo tronco caído, cierto diabólico dúo, durmiendo apaciblemente –o lo más apacible que podían aparentar- mientras eran despertados lentamente por los rayos solares que se filtraban a través del follaje…

Lucas se encontraba reposando sobre su espalda, ambos brazos sirviendo de una improvisada almohada al darle un confort al estar bajo la cabeza del engañador moreno, y permitiéndole a una serena Nía descansar apaciblemente sobre su cuerpo, su cabellera rubia platino descansando sobre el pecho del moreno mientras sus manos acariciaban inconscientemente el estomago del italiano. Ambos jóvenes estaban completamente desnudos, sus vestimentas tiradas sin cuidado alrededor del tronco caído en el cual reposaban pacíficamente. Al sentir los primeros rayos solares, ambos maestros de la manipulación fueron abriendo los ojos poco a poco, la arpía albina sonriendo de manera maliciosa mientras lo hacía…

-_Buenos días, Lucas…_-Susurraba Nía seductivamente, alzando su mirada hacia la de un aun cansado Lucas, sus ojos magenta fijos a los lima del canalla, llenos de perversión-¿Hermosa mañana, no lo crees?-

-¿Uh? Oh, sí. Ya es mañana. Heh, el tiempo si que pasa volando, ¿Eh?-Decía Lucas con un flojo bostezo, mientras acariciaba la cabellera platino de la albina, mirando de manera distraída como esta fluía con facilidad a través de sus dedos-¿Y bien…que tal estuve anoche, brujita? Porque por tus gritos, se veía que…

-Estuviste fenomenal-Cortaba de inmediato Nía, solo para maldecir por lo bajo meros segundos después al notar la sonrisa arrogante del moreno-…P-para un completo cretino, claro está-

-Síguete diciendo eso, brujita…-Se encogía de hombros Lucas. Nía rodo los ojos, levantándose cansinamente para poder recoger el suéter de franjas rojas y negras que yacía en el suelo, propiedad del despiadado moreno, colocándoselo encima para cubrir sus envidiables curvas. Dicho suéter, evidentemente, era demasiado largo para la albina, y terminaba cayendo poco más debajo de sus muslos. La albina modelo de manera juguetona para el italiano, que sonrió de lado al ver a la porrista doble-cara…

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?-Preguntaba Nía, con su clásica e inocente voz, mientras hacia una pose para el pelinegro.

-Hermosa…-Respondió de inmediato Lucas, solo para maldecir por lo bajo de inmediato-…p-para ser una perra despiadada, claro está-

Nía sonrió como una niña ingenua que acababa de recibir un poni de peluche, y continúo posando de manera juguetona para el moreno, que se encontraba colocándose sus jeans negros en caso de que alguien se acercase. Por supuesto, las prendas femeninas que se encontraban tiradas alrededor, y la albina posando sensualmente para él mientras utilizaba su suéter no iban a ayudar mucho…pero bueno, por lo menos era algo…

-¿Pero podrías devolverme mi suéter? Hace mucho frio, y preferiría no andar caminando sin camisa por el campamento…

-Oh, ¡Pero si te ves tan sexy sin camisa!-Comento de inmediato Nía, esbozando una mueca de descontento. Lucas solo suspiro exasperado.

-Ugh, Nía…

-¡Con esos firmes abdominales!

-Voy a contar hasta tres: uno…

-¡Y esos brazos, y…!

-Dos…Tr…

-¡Y esas cicatrices por todo tu torso…!

Lucas se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer de inmediato su esqueleto mientras gritaba internamente por haber olvidado un detalle tan importante. Nía por su parte, esbozo nuevamente una sonrisa…aunque A esta le faltaba de la inocencia de las anteriores, siendo esta remplazada por curiosidad sádica. De inmediato, Lucas tomo –y se coloco- su camiseta blanca del suelo, intentando disimular lo ocurrido. Pero era evidente que el daño ya estaba hecho…

-¿Por qué tienes esas cosas en tu cuerpo, Lucas? ¿Acaso tuviste algunas peleas callejeras allá en casa?-

-Yo…si, heh, eso mismo. P-peleas callejeras. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un chico rudo, brujita. Y se lo mucho que amas eso de mi…-Se excusaba el moreno, sonriendo de manera arrogante. Nía sonrió de vuelta, sentándose luego en las piernas del italiano para compartir un beso. Luego otro. Y otro, hasta terminar besuqueándose nuevamente…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__Uff, eso estuvo cerca. Heh, no es como…no es como si y-yo tuviera algo que explicar. Además, no es como si le incumbiera a esa bruja doble cara…es más, no es como si le incumbiera a __nadie__…_

* * *

_**Nía-**__Hmm…Lucas me está ocultando algo. Tal vez pueda engañar a todos en este campamento, pero no a mí, eso es seguro. Y sea lo que sea lo está devorando por dentro…¡Asombroso! Me muero por saber que es. Nada me haría el día más que saber que oculta esa sabandija, para así poder torturarlo con lo que sea que le hizo esas cicatrices…pero cambiando de tema, es OBVIO que debo comenzar a replantear mi estrategia. Con Nick fuera de juego, y ahora que Lucas esta arrodillado a mis pies, tengo cientos de posibles estrategias que poner en juego…y creo que ya se con cual estrenar a mi nueva marioneta…_

* * *

-Hmm…¿Sabes, amorcito?-Preguntaba Nía sutilmente, las palabras que salían de su boca bañadas con la misma falsa dulzura que usaba diariamente-Me gustaría quedarme aquí todo el día besuqueándonos, tal vez sea hora de comenzar a pensar a futuro…¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?-

-¿Uh? ¿Te refieres a…casarnos?-Preguntaba Lucas, arqueando una ceja confundido. Nía solo se abofeteo mentalmente, intentando no perder la paciencia con el moreno…

-No. Lucas, me refiero a que debemos comenzar a pensar en una estrategia-Explico la manipuladora albina, ganándose un sonoro 'ohh' de parte de Lucas-¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos comenzar a hundir a los _Oselotl_?-

-¿Los Oselotl? ¿No podríamos…deshacernos de Jim primero? ¡Oh, oh mejor, de Sebastián! Heh, seria genial ver la cara de Roxy al ver a su enamorado salir disparado. O incluso podríamos…

-¡De ninguna manera!-Corto de inmediato Nía, su voz sonando autoritaria-¡No podemos debilitar nuestro propio equipo! No aun, por lo menos…

Lucas rodo los ojos, frustrado.

-¿Entonces…en que estas pensando, brujita?

-Fácil: Solo debemos añadir la gota que colmara el vaso-Respondió Nía, siendo respondida, nuevamente, por una expresión confundida de parte de Lucas-¡Ugh! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Su equipo prácticamente se está devorando entre sí! Solo debemos añadir un poco más de presión, ¡Y todo se romperá en pedazos! La pregunta es… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo añadir presión? Digo, si, Sabrina y Lena tienen un conflicto, pero no es suficiente como para…

-¡La lista!-Exclamo de inmediato Lucas. Nía solo lo observo con curiosidad…

-¿La lista?

-¡La lista! Matt tiene una lista con el ranking de todas, y me refiero a _todas_ las chicas del campamento. Heh, incluso te tiene a ti, y peor, a _Sabrina _en el tope… ¡Solo debemos robarla, y BAM! Tendremos a esa sabandija retorciéndose en nuestras manos…-Exclamaba Lucas emocionado, una sonrisa malvada apareciendo en su rostro-¿Brillante, no lo crees?-

-Hmm…suena interesante…-Decía con una mirada intrigada Nía, su macabra sonrisa haciendo lugar en su rostro mientras una idea pasaba por su mente-¿Pero sabes? Debemos pensar más en grande. No debemos pensar en vencerlos, ¡Sino en cómo desmembrarlos sin piedad!

Lucas solo abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

-Wow…suena despiadado. Inhumano. Sádico… ¡Hahaha, me encanta!-Exclamaba Lucas, riendo de manera cruel ante la idea. Sin embargo, la risa no duro mucho, siendo remplazada por confusión-Uh…¿Pero como haremos eso, brujita? Después de todo, Matt no es precisamente el pilar que sostiene a los gatitos del otro equipo…

-Pues…por lo que he visto, Lena tiene algo de…atracción por el idiota…-La voz de la albina sonaba dulce, casi empalagosa, repitiendo el efecto de contraste que había ocurrido momentos atrás al formular su cruel plan, el cual ganaba lentamente la atención de su aliado-¿Así que porque no romper su corazoncito negro justo cuando todo parece ir perfecto con él, cuando piensa que el cerdo odioso se ha convertido en un chico diferente? No solo eso, cuando Matt sea odiado por todo su equipo y Lena este demasiado deprimida como para hacer algo, ¿Quién estará al lado de Flora para evitar que Sabrina siga abusándola hasta el punto de quiebre? Mataremos tres pájaros de un mismo tiro, ¡Y solo tenemos que robar una estúpida lista!-

Lucas no dijo nada, simplemente siguió observando a la albina, mientras comenzaba a atar sin mucho cuidado sin zapatos. Harta de la espera, Nía decidió sacar su duda fuera de su cabeza…

-¡Ugh! ¿¡Y bien!? Por favor dime que estas dentro…

-Pues…suena riesgoso. Después de todo, Lena del Rey no es realmente una persona 'romántica'…-Comenzaba Lucas, su voz fingiendo indiferencia, sonriendo burlón al ver la irritación crecer en la mirada de la albina-…_Pero_ me gustan los riesgos, así que…definitivamente estoy dentro…

-¡Yay!-Exclamaba Nía sonriente, besando brevemente a Lucas en los labios para luego abrazarlo con fuerza-¡Solo apégate al plan! ¿Sí? Luego nos encargaremos del delincuente juvenil…y te juro que la venganza será _dulce_…

-Hey, me gusta cómo suena eso…

-Ahora comienza a vestirte, ¿Si, muñeco? Tenemos un desafío que comenzar en un par de horas…-Indicaba Nía, mientras se colocaba su minifalda, y se la colocaba rápidamente, para luego cambiar el suéter a franjas que tenía en frente por su camiseta blanca, tirando dicho suéter al frente de Lucas, que lo tomo sin mucho cuidado.

-Estoy a tu servicio, 'princesa'…

Nía sonrió satisfecha, y comenzó a dirigirse al campamento, ignorando por completo sus demás prendas mientras caminaba sin cuidado por el bosque, dando saltitos inocentes a medida que se alejaba. Lucas se encogió de hombros, recostándose en el tronco de madera en el cual estaba sentado mientras veía distraído como las nubes flotaban por el cielo…

…e ignoraba como uno de sus más 'cercanos' aliados salía del árbol en el cual se había estado escondido, riendo de manera malvada mientras escribía algo en una libreta negra, y se alejaba sigilosamente por donde había regresado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Dean-**__Estoy…anonadado. Es decir, ¿Quién diría que la princesa cabeza de aire que es Nía podía ocultar secretos tan…jugosos? Aun así, con toda su charla de 'villana', dudo que sea una maestra de la estrategia. Ningún maestro de la manipulación se deja caer tan rápidamente en la telaraña de la estupidez que es el amor…ugh, que asco. Aunque, ahora que me deshice de la patética pulga que era Nate, tal vez piense en aliarme con ella y llevarla conmigo hasta los últimos episodios…solo para apuñalarla por la espalda cuando solo queden cuatro o tres en juego. ¡Ha! No puedo arriesgarme a terminar como el SEGUNDO mejor villano de esta temporada. ¡Muahaha, el segundo lugar es para perdedores!..._

* * *

-Así que…¿Se besaron?

-¡L-LENA!

-Ya se, ya se…demasiado pronto…

Flora se sonrojo completamente, dándole una mirada enfadada –o lo más molesta que podía estar Flora…que no era mucho- a su única amiga, la cual rio un poco mas ante la vergüenza de su amiga.

Las dos marginadas del equipo _Oselotl_ se encontraban sentadas sobre una manta blanca, cada una con un plato lleno de waffles repletos de sirope de maple, alejadas del resto de su equipo. Mientras que sus compañeras se encontraban desayunando formalmente en la cafetería, la chica tímida y la sarcástica punk decidieron hacer un improvisado picnic, prefiriendo estar solas a tener que soportar más las miradas de odio, desconfianza, o, peor, _lastima_, de sus compañeras de equipo. Por supuesto, la soledad tenia sus ventajas…una de ellas era poder hablar de cosas que no podrían hablar tan fácilmente en público. Una de ellas siendo el enamoramiento de Flora por cierto músico callejero, del cual Lena estaba intentando sacar cada pequeño detalle, para la visible incomodidad de la castaña…

-Nosotros solo…c-charlamos. E-eso fue todo…-Aclaro Flora, su sonrojo dejando finalmente sus mejillas. Lena sonrió de lado…

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Es tan dulce como decías que se veía en la TV?

-Um…d-definitivamente…-Murmuro Flora, una sonrisa soñadora apareciendo en su rostro-…e-es decir, están considerado, simpático, inteligente…¡Me siento tan c-cómoda con él! Jamás me había sentido tan…cercana con alguien, tan rápidamente. C-charlamos por un buen rato, y todo fue tan…perfecto. Lástima que Chris tenía que t-torturarnos con otro desafío…

-Tienes razón…apuesto a que te hubiera encantado pasar la noche entera en la playa con él, totalmente solos…¿No es así?-Preguntaba con un toque pervertido Lena, riendo nuevamente al notar como Flora se volvía completamente roja nuevamente, y bajaba la mirada avergonzada-¡Hahaha, vamos, Flora, solo bromeo! Todos sabemos que tu no piensas en ese tipo de cosas…a menos que estés con el…

-¡LENA!

-¡Si, si, ya, me callare!-Corto Lena, mientras le daba un bocado a sus waffles, mirando con una expresión de genuina alegría a Flora-Heh, ¿Quién lo diría, eh Flora? Parece que las cosas están mejorando…digo, tu finalmente conseguiste el coraje para hablarle a tu 'caballero en oxidada armadura' y yo tengo a…bueno, nadie. Aunque Matt ya no me parece tan insoportable como antes…

-Um…¿Matt? ¿Te refieres al chico que nos tiro globos llenos de…ugh, _e-eso_?-Le recordó Flora a su amiga, sintiendo escalofríos ante la memoria-¿¡T-tienes idea de lo mucho q-q-que tarde en q-quitarle el hedor a mi cabello!?-

-Pues…lo sé, porque yo también tuve que hacerlo, _genio_-Dijo con sarcasmo Lena, ganándose una ligera risa de parte de Flora-Pero, no lo sé, Flora…parece un sujeto distinto. Si, aun es un idiota…pero por lo menos parece tener un corazón debajo de toda esa arrogancia…

-¡Hey, Lena!-Saludaba Matt desde una alta rama, sonriéndole arrogante. Las dos féminas alzaron la vista, y encontraron al chico sujetando una patineta en su brazo derecho-¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!-

Con eso, Matt salto de la rama, y, habilidosamente, ubico la patineta en sus pies, antes de dar un par de giros…y aterrizar de rostro en el suelo. Tanto Flora como Lena no pudieron evitar soltar un _'Ouch'_ al unisonó, antes de sonreír levemente al ver como el torpe rubio daba un pulgar en alto después de su 'acrobacia'…

-¡E-e-estoy bien!

-…y debajo de toda esa estupidez…-Añadió Lena, ganándose un par de risas de parte de Flora…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__Matt me sorprendió realmente. Al principio creí que era solo un imbécil con la actitud de mujeriego que tanto odio…y de hecho, así fue. Pero también es un chico dulce y simpático muy, muy en el fondo. Solo debes echar a un lado su estúpidos chistes, sus estúpidas acrobacias, y sus estúpidos intentos de coquetear, ¡Y allí esta! Muy, muy en el fondo...pero alli esta..._

* * *

_**Matt-**__Mi plan está marchando justo a la perfección…o eso espero, al menos. Mañana es el último día, así que debo intentar ganarme ese beso esta noche. Planeo un picnic a la luz de la luna, tal vez unas cuantas velas, y la receta de tarta de moras de mi abuela…¡Hahaha, es un plan infalible! A menos que uno de los dos sea eliminado antes, lo cual sería una pena. Aun así, podía pedirle un beso de despedida…_

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS!-Anunciaba la voz de Chris desde los megáfonos, ganando la atención de la mayoría de los campistas-¡LLEGO LA HORA DEL DESAFÍO! ¡POR FAVOR, PRESÉNTENSE AL ÁREA COMUN DE INMEDIATO! ¡LLEGO LA HORA DE UN DESAFÍO…HEH, EXTRAHUEVORDINARIO!-

* * *

-Chris, ese estúpido chiste no fue gracioso la temporada pasada… ¿Por qué repetirlo en esta?-Preguntaba Sebastián con un quejido, mirando con irritación al anfitrión-¿Qué acaso no tienes a pasantes a los cuales pagarles para escribir tus 'ingeniosas' frases?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Se excuso rápidamente Chris, sus ojos fijándose luego en Johanna-Pero _cierta persona_ termino ganándose un puesto en el juego, así que ahora debo escribir las líneas por mi cuenta…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo te va con eso, Shakespeare?-Preguntaba Lucas, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hmm…digamos que no muy bien…-Admitía Chris, frotando nerviosamente su nuca-¡Pero suficiente de mi! Llego la hora del desafío de hoy: Ustedes deberán…

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Buscar huevos?-Pregunto Roxy, con un bostezo de aburrimiento.

-¡Hehehe, por supuesto que no! Su desafío será: ¡Buscar hue…! ¿Uh? Un momento, ¿¡Como adivinaste!?

-Umm, no lo sé… ¿Intuición femenina?-Respondía la roquera, con un tono sarcástico-Además de que has estado algo…flojo con los desafíos-

-Está bien, está bien…no me lo recuerdes-Rodo los ojos Chris, mientras volvía nuevamente al tema-Como sea, su desafío será parecido al del desafío de los cuatro finalistas de _Gira _Mundial, el memorial del episodio seis de _Todos Estrellas_, así como el del episodio cuatro de _Isla de los Huesos_: Deberán recolectar huevos de pascua escondidos alrededor de la isla, con diferentes colores correspondientes a cada equipo. Los _Nexkoyotl_ cazaran los huevos coloreados de verde, mientras que las _Oselotl_ recolectaran los teñidos de rosa…

-Hey Chris, ¿Alguna idea de que tamaño son esos huevos? ¿Acaso…heh, acaso son grandes?-Pregunto Lucas, sonriéndose burlón. Chris simplemente le dio una mirada de advertencia al moreno.

-¡Te juro que si vuelves a repetir esa broma, Lucas…!

-¡Oye, tranquilo viejo! Además, Jessie fue el de la broma, no yo-Le recordaba Lucas al anfitrión, que rodaba los ojos irritado-Aunque claro, si termine riéndome de tu estupidez, pero…

-¡Suficiente!-Gritaba Chris enfadado, pateando de manera infantil el suelo antes de dirigirle una mirada autoritaria tanto a Lucas como a Roxy, quienes sonrieron de manera burlona-¡Si uno de ustedes dos vuelve a interrumpirme, o siquiera _hablar_ mientras este explicando el desafío, le pediré al Chef que les dé un pequeño tour por la 'Balista de la Vergüenza! ¿¡Me oyeron!?-

Tanto Lucas como Roxy borraron la sonrisa de sus rostros, mirándose el uno al otro con temor hacia el anfitrión, inseguros de si este hablaba enserio o no. Chris suspiro aliviado, y, después de un sorbo de su Latte –traído gracias a una pasante pelinegra, con un moño color rosado- esbozo su usual sonrisa, antes de continuar explicando.

-Al fin…como iba diciendo, ambos equipos deberán separarse para buscar los huevos de pascua que el Chef escondió alrededor de la isla. Algunos están fáciles de encontrar, mientras que otros…heheh, tomaran _bastante _trabajo. _Doloroso _trabajo. _Potencialmente mortal _trabajo…-Explicaba Chris, para el horror de los campistas…menos una…

-¡Hahaha, asombroso!-Exclamaba Johanna, poniendo los puños en alto, para la confusión de sus compañeros-¡Al fin, un verdadero desafío!-

-…al igual que las temporadas pasadas, habrá un número límite de huevos: Este desafío requerirá siete huevos por cada equipo, y deberán traerlos intactos al punto de encuentro, en donde tendrá lugar el siguiente desafío. Asegúrense de tener todos huevos antes de que el equipo contrario lo haga, porque cuando un equipo entregue su canasta completa, el otro deberá terminar de buscar. Y los números serán _cruciales_ para ganar la segunda parte del desafío…-Declaraba seriamente el anfitrión, a lo cual, los campistas asintieron con inseguridad-…Así que, ¿Algunas preguntas?-

De inmediato, Flora, Carly y Sebastián levantaron la mano, confundidos.

-¡No hay preguntas, asombroso!-Exclamaba Chris sonriente, ignorando por completo a los tres campistas-Como sea, su desafío comienza…¡Ahora!-

De inmediato, los equipos fueron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, dividiéndose a su vez en fracciones más pequeñas: En los _Nexkoyotl_, Jim y Sebastián tomaron su rumbo por el norte, mientras que Crash y Galen fueron por el este. Dean y Lucas fueron por el oeste, y Nía, por un segundo, pensó en seguirlos; pero para no ganarse sospechas de parte de sus compañeros, decidió acompañar a una solitaria Johanna, que se dirigía hacia el sur de la Isla Maukayotl…

Carly se detuvo en seco, pensando en un modo en el cual organizar a su equipo, además de los rumbos que iban a tomar para buscar los huevos…

-Bien, deberíamos comenzar a organizarnos, ¿No? Podemos dividirnos en cuatro grupos de dos, como hicieron los chicos, oh…

-Um, Carly…-La interrumpía Roxy, solo para ser ignorada por la ecologista.

-¡Oh, oh, también podemos dividirnos en cinco, y de ese modo…!

-¿Carly, podrías escucharme un…

-Pero entonces, ¿Cómo cubriríamos más t…?

-¡CARLY!

-¿Uh?-Preguntaba la castaña, finalmente notando la presencia de la roquera-Oh, Roxy…heh, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Quería decirte que los demás ya se fueron por su propio rumbo…-Decía con algo de cinismo la roquera, dándole una buena vista a la ecologista que, de hecho, estaban completamente solas. Carly suspiro con exasperación, sus ojos fijándose luego en la –también algo resignada- roquera, sus intenciones siendo completamente claras…

-Y bien…supongo que somos equipo, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto…-Respondía Roxy, frotando su nuca, incomoda-Tal vez sea algo bueno. Ya sabes, podríamos…conocernos mejor…

-Um…sí, eso. Conocernos mejor…-Repetía la castaña, frotando su brazo con nerviosismo-¿No…um, no deberíamos estar buscando los…?-

-¡Oh diablos, es cierto!-Recordaba Roxy, corriendo de inmediato hacia los adentros del bosque, dejando atrás a la ecologista-¡Apúrate Carol, no podemos perder tiempo!-

-¡Es Carly! ¿¡Y podrías…esperarme un…minuto!?

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sebastián-**__Ahh, el desafío de la búsqueda de huevos. Me traer recuerdos, che. Es uno de los pocos desafíos en los que logre competir. Tal vez piensen que estoy en desventaja aquí, ya saben, por haber terminado 14__vo __la temporada pasada…pero estoy seguro que con mi inteligencia y mis agallas podre recompensar mi falta de fuerza física y mi…um, 'tendencia' a distraerme con…bueno, ya saben…_

* * *

_(Crash &amp; Galen)_

-¡Hey, gracias por escogerme como compañero, Gal!

-Ni lo menciones, viejo. Tienes suerte de agradarme, ¿Sabes? En este juego realmente necesitas aliados, y conmigo tienes a uno bastante astuto-Decía con frialdad Galen, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte del gigante peli-magenta.

-Uh…estaba imaginándote a ti mas como un amigo, pero…¡Genial! Supongo…

Galen se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a revisar el interior de un tronco huevo, en busca de huevos. Crash también se puso manos a la obra, y movió a un lado una pesada roca para revisar si había algún huevo debajo de esta, sin mucho éxito…

-Hey, Galen…uh, ¿Acaso…ya sabes, le has echado un ojo a alguna de las chicas del campamento?

Galen arqueo una ceja, visiblemente incomodo ante el intento de conversación del gigante, que sonreía tontamente. Después de algunos segundos de silencio, el cínico respondió con un simple…

-No

-¡Oh vamos, viejo! ¡No puedes estar hecho de piedra!

-No estoy hecho de piedra, y _no _estoy enamorado de nadie…

-¿Ni siquiera te parece linda alguna chica?

-No

-¡Oh, oh, tienes a una novia allá en casa!

-Tampoco…

-¡Oh vamos, viejo! ¿¡Que tengo que hace para que me reveles quien es, eh!? ¡Debe haber alguien!

-Hmm…¿Qué tal si me dices _tú_ a quien le has echado el ojo?-Preguntaba Galen, con una sonrisa bromista. Crash solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Oh vamos, Gal! ¿No puede ser algo más?

-¿Qué pasa, Crash? ¿Desconfías de tu propio amigo? ¿O acaso no estás lo suficientemente interesado en tener tu respuesta?-Pregunto Galen, sonriendo con arrogancia al ver a Crash rodar los ojos ante los intentos del pelinegro por irritarlo, y preparándose para hablar…

-¡Argh, está bien! Tengo…tengo una 'gatita' allá en casa. Heh, seguro que si llegara a escuchar que coquetee con alguien aquí, me mataría…-Reía Crash torpemente, su mirada perdiéndose en la distancia mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco.

-¿Tu? ¿Una novia?-Pregunto Galen, sorprendido-Whoa…nunca te imagine a ti como alguien que tendría una novia. ¿Y cómo es ella?-

-Ella es…heh, es mi mundo entero, ¿Sabes?-Le decía el gigante a el cínico, recostándose sobre el tronco para poder mirar las nubes pasar sobre su cabeza-Es inteligente, astuta, graciosa…algo sarcástica. Me recuerda mucho a ti…-

-Huh. Lo tomare como un cumplido…-Se encogió de hombros Galen.

-Realmente espero poder ganar esta cosa. Un millón de dólares le facilitaría mucho las cosas. Claro, también será útil cuando llegue el bebe…

-Espera…¿A-al b-be…?

-¡Heh, pero basta de mi, viejo!-Cortaba de pronto Crash, riendo relajadamente-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna chica por la cual lata tu cínico corazón de nerd?-

Galen miro a su alrededor, tragando saliva con nerviosismo al sentir los ojos del peli-magenta observarlo fijamente, una sonrisa burlona plasmada en el rostro del excéntrico gigante. Suspirando exasperado, Galen se apoyo en un tronco, listo para escupirlo todo…

-¡Ugh, bien! Lo diré: Es Carly. ¿Estás feliz, Crash? ¿Ya conseguiste todo lo que querías?-Preguntaba con irritación el pelinegro, rodando los ojos. Crash solo soltó una breve carcajada, la cual eran como agujas clavadas en los oídos para el cínico, que tapo sus oídos con ambas manos, intentando no perder la paciencia con la persona que estaba lo más cerca posible de ser su 'amigo'-¡Oh vamos, viejo, SUPERALO! No es para tanto…

-¿N-no es para tanto? ¡Hahaha, vamos, viejo! ¿Quién pudo haberlo esperado? ¡Tú! ¡Y Carly! ¡Hahaha, son como polos opuestos!

-Pues…no somos _tan _opuestos…-Murmuraba Galen, recostándose sobre el viejo tronco. Dicho tronco emitió un crujido, y, segundos después, un par de huevos coloreados de verde cayeron del interior de dicho tronco, aterrizando intactos en el suelo-Wow…heh, eso sí que es suerte…

-¡Ahora solo quedan ocho!-Exclamaba Crash, sonriente, mientras tomaba ambos huevos del suelo.

-¡Yup! Lo que significa que debemos seguir buscando…-Decía Galen, suspirando aliviados a medida que comenzaba a adentrarse a un mas en el bosque. Crash no tardo mucho en seguirle el paso, sonriendo de manera burlona.

-¡Peeeeeero eso no significa que no podemos seguir charlando, Gal!-Prácticamente gritaba Crash, ganándose una mirada de irritación de parte del cínico-¡Y será una charla larga, viejo! Porque voy a ordeñarte todos los detalles jugosos…

-Por favor, no…

-¡POR FAVOR, SI!

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Galen-**__Crash…no esta tan mal como pensé. Sí, me dije a mi mismo que tenía que pensar en la estrategia antes que las amistades…pero no es como si yo fuera el villano aquí. Simplemente soy un chico que usa estrategias para ganar un millon, ¿Lo ven? Nada 'malvado'__. Además…Crash es mucho más profundo de lo que parece, ¿Saben? Todo eso de su novia embarazada, y de cómo planea usar el dinero para ayudarla, pues…si, digamos que me conmovió un poco. Ugh, está bien…tal vez mas que solo un poco. No me juzguen…_

* * *

_(Flora, Matt &amp; Selena)_

-¡Agh, hemos estado caminando por horas!-Se quejaba Matt a los cuatro vientos, frotando melodramáticamente sus adoloridos pies-¡Hemos caminado por tanto, tanto, TANTO tiempo que me salieron ampollas en los pies! ¡AMPOLLAS! ¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente no-sexy que son las ampollas en los pies?-

-Matt…el desafío comenzó h-hace quince minutos…-Recordó secamente Flora, rodando los ojos ante la inmadurez del rubio-¡Y-y te pasaste cinco minutos o-orinando en esos arbustos, así que no cuentan!-

-¡Hey! Cuando hay necesitad, hay necesidad…-Se encogía de hombros el payaso, sentándose sobre una roca para poder 'descansar' un poco. El rubio miro algo distraído como Lena comenzaba a buscar entre algunos arbustos cercanos, sonriendo de manera pervertida al ver como esta se agachaba para poder tener una mejor vista, dándole _a Matt _una mejor vista de su trasero, la cual, predeciblemente, el rubio no iba a desperdiciar-Heh, oye preciosa, ¿Qué tal se ven las cosas allá abajo? Porque la vista desde aquí es _espectacular_…

-¡M-MATT!-Gritaba Lena, enfadada, pero sin poder disimular el sonrojo en su rostro-¿¡P-podrías…n-no lo sé, ponerte a buscar en alguna parte!?-

-¡Tus deseos son ordenes, _my lady_!

Lena rodo los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al oír las palabras del rubio. Matt, tal como prometió, comenzó a buscar dentro de un tronco caído. Lena no pudo evitar voltear a ver al rubio, riendo ligeramente al ver como varias ardillas salían del tronco, y comenzaban a atacar furiosamente a su no-novio con cientos de nueces, mientras este intentaba defenderse patéticamente utilizando una rama como escudo…

Flora se dio cuenta de esto, fácilmente, suspirando con exasperación antes de comenzar a revisar entre unas cuantas hojas secas. Para su sorpresa, encontró con facilidad un huevo rosa, y lo sostuvo en el aire triunfante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…la cual desapareció al darse cuenta que Lena no se dio cuenta de esto, demasiado distraída charlando con un sonriente Matt, mientras hacían equipo para buscar entre unos arbustos cercanos…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Flora-**__Aun no puedo creer que L-Lena este interesado e-en…¡En el! ¡En M-Matt! ¡El mismo chico que nos hizo la vida imposible los primeros días! ¡El mismo, um, i-idiota con la inteligencia de una ardilla! No lo sé…siento que Lena s-se merece algo mejor. P-pero por el momento no diré nada. E-es decir, Lena p-parece bastante…f-feliz con él. Y no quiero arruinárselo abriendo la boca…_

* * *

_(Johanna &amp; Nía)_

-Así que…¿Nía, cierto?-Preguntaba Johanna incomoda, en un torpe intento por comenzar una conversación-¿Acaso…uh, ya sabes, has visto algún huevo por allí?-

-¡Oh, oh, allá hay un huevo!-Señalo la albina emocionada. De inmediato, Johanna miro a su alrededor, en busca de dicho huevo…solo para decepcionarse al encontrar que Nía se había referido a un huevo que yacía en un nido, a salvo sobre un árbol.

-¡Nía! ¡Estoy hablando de huevos de _pascua_! ¡Verdes, para ser exacta!-Gritaba la deportista, enfadada.

-¿Uh? Oh…aaaahhhhh…

Johanna rodo los ojos, intentando no perder la calma. Ambas féminas siguieron caminando, revisando en cada árbol, arbusto o charco que tenían a su alrededor, en busca de algún huevo. Después de varios minutos de silencio, sin embargo, Johanna comenzó a aburrirse. Y, en contra de cada fibra de su cuerpo, decidió intentar romper el hielo nuevamente…

-Así que, Nía…¿Cómo es exactamente haber sido la única chica en un equipo de varones?-Pregunto finalmente Johanna, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo-¿Ellos…no entrar a la cabaña mientras te estás cambiando, o cosas así, cierto? ¿C-cierto?-

-¡Para nada, Janice, ellos son chicos muy dulces!-Respondía Nía con una sonrisa inocente. Johanna solo rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada, intentando evitar que la distraída albina perdiera el hilo una vez más-Aunque…creo que Don robo uno de mis sostenes favoritos hace un par de días. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que era mi sostén 'Victoria Klein' negro favorito! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Eso fue tan descortés de su parte!-

-Uh, sí, creo que 'descortés' lo describe perfectamente…-Decía Johanna con algo de sarcasmo, y algo de disgusto ante el acto del estafador-¿Acaso hay alguien más de quien deba cuidarme?-

-Pues…Jon es algo…malo conmigo de vez en cuando. Es como si no confiara en mi…¿Raro, no? Y Lucas puede ser bastante…_rudo_ cuando se siente lo suficientemente motivado…-Enumeraba Nía calmadamente, mientras Johanna escuchaba con atención, intentando mantener una expresión sonriente-¿Pero aparte de esos tres? ¡Todos los demás son todos unos muñecos!-

-Heh, si…unos muñecos…-Repetía Johanna, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro-¡Oh, acabo de ver un par de huevos en esa rama!-

-¿Una llama? ¿¡Dónde!?-Preguntaba Nía, con una sonrisa hiperactiva-¡Por favor dime! ¡Creí que solo habían llamas en Australia!-

-¡Primero, dije _rama, _no _llama_!-Explicaba Johanna, rodando los ojos con enfado ante la estupidez de la albina-Y segundo…¡Las llamas no viven en Australia, imb…uh, Nía!-

-Wow…¿Enserio?

-¡Pues, _duh_, es evidente que viven en la India!-Respondía Johanna, con una sonrisa socarrona-Pero no te sientas mal amiga. Yo…uh, entiendo que es un error común…

-¡Wow, eres tan lista, y linda, y atlética, y amigable, y lista! ¡Ya demás me llamaste amiga!-Exclamaba Nía, dando saltitos de emoción mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de la deportista, apretando su rostro contra su pecho-¡Yay, te prometo que seré una buena, no, la mejor amiga que puedas imaginar! ¡Seremos, como, las mejores amigas de todo, todo el planeta tierra!-

-A-ami…¿A-amiga? M-me…e-estas…a-as-asfixiando…

-Oh…¡Oh, lo siento, Janice!-Se disculpaba de inmediato la albina, retirando rápidamente el rostro de la deportista de su busto, y permitiéndole, afortunadamente, tomar una bocanada de oxigeno a Johanna-¡Ahora vamos a buscar esos huevos de oro!-

Nía salió corriendo eufórica, dirigiéndose hacia el árbol que tenia los huevos sanos y salvos en su rama. Johanna, que se había quedado atrás, simplemente suspiro con exasperación, antes de comenzar a correr detrás de la albina, fácilmente alcanzándola…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Johanna-**__Nía es una chica…bastante peculiar. Si, es amigable y todo, pero esta es una competencia, ¿Saben? Y ella no es precisamente el eslabón más fuerte del equipo…ni el más inteligente…ni es precisamente la persona con más sentido común…_

* * *

_(Carly &amp; Roxy)_

-¡Y luego, así como así, su bikini se desgarro en dos, haha! Y si, definitivamente estaba avergonzada al principio…¿Pero después? Heh, solo fue una anécdota más que contar de parte de la ganadora de TDBI…

-Wow…Kira realmente tiene mala suerte. Aun así, suena como alguien a quien me gustaría conocer-Admitía Carly, sonriendo tontamente al imaginarse la escena en su cabeza-…Lastima que no compita esta temporada-

-Sí, realmente apesta…-Admitía Roxy, suspirando pesadamente-Seria asombroso tenerla aquí, ¿Sabes? Éramos como una uña encarnada es para su dedo lleno de pus y sangre: Un acompañante inseparable…

-Eso es tan dulce…y repulsivo-Murmuraba Carly, intentando contener las nauseas. Roxy solo sonrió burlona, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar un huevo que yacía en una enorme roca, tomándolo con facilidad en sus manos…

-Heh, suenas como ella…solía ser bastante cursi, ¿Sabes? En especial cuando estaba alrededor de Max. Casi terminamos nuestra amistad por el sujeto una vez…aunque termine tolerándolo con el tiempo…

Carly sonrió nuevamente, agachándose para tomar un huevo rosa que yacía entre algunas setas, levantándose nuevamente para seguir escuchando a Roxy. La roquera, sin embargo, dejo de contar la anécdota, sus ojos dirigiéndose a la ecologista con una expresión seria. Carly, predeciblemente, arqueo una ceja con confusión.

-Uh, ¿Pasa algo, Roxy?

-Pues…Carly, tu eres bastante genial, ¿Lo sabes, no? Mucho mas genial que lo que tu apariencia de hippie te hace parecer. Así que me gustaría proponerte algo importante…-Comenzó Roxy, mirando a su alrededor en espera de que alguien estuviera merodeando por allí, y suspirando con alivio al no encontrar a nadie-Carly…¿Qué te parecería hacer una alianza conmigo?-

-¿Una alianza?-Repitió Carly, con algo de intriga-¿Te refieres a una sincera, o terminaras apuñalándome en la espalda?-

-Me refiero a una entre dos chicas que terminaron prácticamente en el medio de dos bandos…-Explicaba Roxy seriamente, ganándose una vez mas la atención de Carly.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta, Carly? Sabrina prácticamente tiene a este equipo bajo su pulgar, y no podemos expulsarla porque, sin ella, nuestro equipo probablemente se hundiría. Y puede que Flora y Lena me den algo de lastima de vez en cuando, e incluso pensé en aliarme con esas dos una vez…pero, debes admitirlo, son _pésimas_ en los desafíos. Así que debemos formar una alianza si queremos sobrevivir en este equipo…

-Eso suena…bastante lógico, de hecho-Admitía Carly, sonriendo con confianza-¿Sabes que, Roxy? Tienes razón: Deberíamos unirnos. Solo por seguridad, en caso de que lleguemos a perder un desafío…

-Incluso podríamos meter a tu amado Galen en la alianza, si sobrevivimos hasta la fusión. Aunque, lo admito, será irritante soportar los besuqueos de una pareja _a un metro _de mi…otra vez-Comentaba burlonamente la roquera, sonriendo socarronamente al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña.

-¿R-Roxy, c-como es que…?

-Shiny me conto todo.

-Oh, cierto.

-¡Genial, otro huevo!-Exclamaba Roxy con una sonrisa, tomando el huevo de pascua del suelo, y guardándolo en su bolsillo-¿Así que…estas dentro, Carly?-

-¡Definitivamente!-Exclamaba Carly, chocando puños con la roquera-Whoa, nunca me vi como el tipo de chica que hacia alianzas…supongo que Galen me está contagiando su pragmatismo…

-Uh…¿Pragma-que-cosa?

-Oh, no importa. Enserio…-Respondía Carly, sonriendo relajada. Roxy simplemente se encogió de hombros, y continuo buscando huevos junto a la ecologista que ahora se había convertido en su más cercana –y, hasta ahora, única- aliada…

* * *

_(Dean &amp; Lucas)_

-¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara?-Preguntaba Dean, con desconfianza-Digo, esa trampa no se ve muy…eficaz…

-Relájate viejo, se lo que hago-Se encogió de hombros Lucas, atando el ultimo nudo que conformaba una compleja red, para luego cubrirla con varias hojas secas-¿Lo ves? ¡Prácticamente invisible! Ahora solo debemos esperar a que algún imbécil camine sobre ella, y, ¡BAM! Una ventaja mas para los _Nexkoyotl_…

-¿Y qué pasa si cae en ella alguien de nuestro equipo?-Preguntaba Dean, sonriendo arrogante al notar como Lucas abría los ojos como platos, sorprendido. Era evidente que el chico no había pensado en esa posibilidad…

-Yo…um, no tengo idea…

Dean simplemente rodo los ojos, frustrado con su significantemente menos inteligente contraparte, y se sentó aburrido sobre un tronco caído. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, con Lucas concentrado en reforzar varios nudos sueltos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que el estafador lograra sacarse las dudas de su cabeza…

-Así que…¿Tu y Nía, eh?-Comenzó vagamente el oji-ámbar, con su clásica sonrisa orgullosa. Lucas simplemente volteo a ver al pelinegro, indiferente-Te juro que no lo vi venir, pero en cuanto los vi a ustedes dos en aquel claro…debo admitir que esperaba más de ti, Lucas…

-¿Celos, Dean?-Preguntaba burlonamente el moreno, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte del estafador-Porque puedo convencer a Nía de que nos unas alguna noche. Si quieres, claro…

-Eres repulsivo…

-Lo tomare como un cumplido.

-¡Ugh! Lucas, no quise decir eso. Quise decir que…

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Ambos italianos voltearon a ver súbitamente la fuente del grito, y se sorprendieron al oír, además, un estruendoso rugido. Segundos después, un puma salió de los arbustos…y encima de dicho puma se encontraba cabalgando, _sorprendentemente_, Nía. Al ver como el peligroso felino se acercaba más y mas, ambos chicos se apartaron del camino, saltando hacia unos arbustos que les proporcionarían un escondite por el momento…

A pesar de los numerosos intentos del puma por quitarse a la albina de encima, no tuvo mucho éxito, gracias al hecho de que Nía se sostenía con toda la fuerza que sus delgados brazos les permitían, tomando con fuerza las orejas del felino y retorciéndolas dolorosamente, sacando varios rugidos y gemidos de parte de este, y causando que sus intentos de sacarse a la albina fueran más desesperados. Todo esto termino cuando Nía dirigió al puma en contra del grueso tronco de un pino, estampándolo con fuerza en contra de su resistente madera, y dejándolo inconsciente…

No era necesario decir que tanto Lucas como Dean, además de una recién llegada Johanna, estaban estupefactos ante lo que acababan de ver…

-¿Qué…q-que demonios fue eso?-Preguntaba Johanna, aun incrédula de las imágenes que captaban sus ojos. Nía simplemente bajo del cuerpo inmóvil del puma, levantándose con gracia y sonriendo inocente hacia la deportista.

-Yo…um, pues, ¡El empezó, Janice!-Se excuso Nía, señalando de manera infantil al puma-¡Se devoro mis huevos! ¡Eran míos, y luego ese gatito malvado se los trago enteros!-

-¿¡Y por eso tenias que cabalgar sobre él y golpearlo contra una pared!?

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, ¿Podrían decirme que acaba de pasar aquí, señoritas?-Preguntaba Dean en gritos, aun sin comprender lo que ocurría. Johanna volteo a ver al estafador, y, después de un largo suspiro, comenzó a explicar…

-Pues, estábamos buscando huevos a la orilla del lago, y luego vimos a un enorme puma jugando con un par de huevos verdes. Comenzamos a seguirlo, pero luego él se los devoro y…

-¡Los tengo, Johanna! ¡Tengo los huevos!-Exclamaba Nía sonriente. Su equipo volteo a verla nuevamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver los dos huevos de pascua que tenia la albina en sus manos, todos recubiertos de una espesa saliva…y lo que parecía ser acido estomacal. Dean, de inmediato, cubrió su boca para evitar vomitar, mientras que Lucas y Johanna solo observaban, completamente estupefactos…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Johanna-**Voy a imaginar que nunca vi eso..._

* * *

_(Jen, Kat &amp; Sabrina)_

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de los cuatro _Nexkoyotl_, el atle-trió de Sabrina, Jen y Kat se encontraba buscando su porción de huevos de pascua en la orilla de la playa. Hasta ese momento, habían encontrado ya tres huevos color rosa –y uno de color verde, el cual Jen no dudo en romper en cientos de pedazos. El trió se había dividido para buscar los huevos: Jen se encontraba en las palmeras que rodeaban la playa, en busca de algún huevo escondido en alguna de sus hojas. Mientras tanto, una desalentada Kat estaba sentada en las arenas de la playa, buscando distraídamente algún huevo enterrado bajo esta. La DJ no parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo, sin embargo, solo sacando pequeños manojos de arena antes de descansar unos minutos, y luego repetir el proceso…

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Sabrina notara el comportamiento de la peli-arcoíris, y caminara hacia la DJ, sentándose a su lado…

-A ti te pasa algo-Dijo secamente la pelinegra, ganándose una mirada extraña de parte de la DJ-Leíste el mapa al revés el desafío pasado, apenas logras comer tu desayuno entero, y has pasado la mayor parte del día callada. No necesitas mentirme, Kat; ambas sabemos que no te sientes bien…

-¿Q-que? Heh, ¡Por s-supuesto que no, Saby! ¿P-porque piensas eso?-Pregunto de inmediato Kat, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sabrina simplemente arqueo una ceja, incrédula. Esto fue suficiente para que Kat tirara el acto-¡Ugh, está bien! Si he estado algo…decaída últimamente…

-¿Tiene que ver con Jen, no es así?-Pregunto Sabrina sabiamente. Kat estaba lista para contradecir de nuevo a la pelinegra, pero, nuevamente, una simple mirada de parte de la abeja reina fue suficiente para convencerla de que era en vano-Déjame adivinar…¿Ella no siente lo mismo por ti, no es así?-

Kat suspiro pesadamente, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar responder de inmediato, y mirando con sospecha a la abeja reina…

-Vamos Kat, no tiene caso mentirle a alguien que ya sabe la verdad. Solo déjalo salir, ¿Si?

Al oír las palabras comprensivas de la abeja reina, Kat decidió darse por vencida y proceder, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para bloquear las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, y separando los labios lentamente, dejando que las palabras salieran por sí mismas…

-E-ella…ella ha p-pasado tanto tiempo contigo q-que…al principio c-creí que, bueno, ella…que ella me había remplazado por ti…-Comenzaba Kat, su voz sonando tambaleante y nerviosa, lo opuesto a la Kat de todos los días-¡Hahaha, y-yo creí que tal vez u-ustedes…! Pero no fue así, ¿Sabes? ¡E-ella ni siquiera está interesada en…c-chicas! Todo este tiempo pensé que…bueno, heh, ella…

Kat callo sutilmente, dejando que sus últimas palabras se desvanecieran en el aire. Sabrina no dijo nada, simplemente asintió comprensivamente antes de darle un ligero abrazo a la DJ. Kat se vio algo sorprendida por esto, pero decidió aceptarlo de todos modos, envolviendo a la abeja reina con sus brazos…

-Fui toda una tonta…

-Shh, cálmate cariño…todos somos unos tontos a la hora de enamorarnos, ¿No es así?-Preguntaba retóricamente Sabrina, ganándose una sonrisa tímida de parte de Kat-Pero no por eso debemos deprimirnos. Créeme, se lo que se siente ser rechazada…¿Pero que diablos importa? Hay un millón de dólares en juego, cariño, y no querrás perder esa oportunidad

-Si…creo que tienes razón.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué no te secas esas tontas lagrimas y comienzas a buscar huevos, gigantona?-Preguntaba Sabrina con un tono burlón. Kat soltó una ligera risa, y luego se levanto lentamente, comenzando a buscar el huevo restante. Sabrina simplemente esbozo una ligera sonrisa, antes de, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, fruncir el seño, y concentrarse nuevamente en la búsqueda…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kat-**__Eso fue raro…y agradable. No lo sé, mientras más conozco a Sabrina mas confundida estoy…¿Acaso es tan mala como creo que es? ¿O tal vez solo algo rustica por fuera? ¿Estará fingiendo todo su papel de abeja reina o sencillamente tiene sus momentos de simpatía? Hmm, tantas preguntas…¡Ugh, me dan dolor de cabeza!_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__No se hagan ilusiones: Kat sigue siendo menos que un simple boleto a la fusión para mí; es solo que…¡No podía tenerla así, toda deprimida e inútil! Si, solo eso. Y lo que dije de ser 'rechazada', pues…lo hice para ganarme su confianza. ¿Acaso creen que una diosa como yo podría ser rechazada por alguien? Claro, como si eso fuera posible…_

* * *

_(Jim &amp; Sebastián)_

-Ahh, el viejo desafío de los huevos…¿Trae recuerdos, no es así?-Preguntaba Jim, mientras cargaba en sus manos dos huevos de color verde. Sebastián, que caminaba cansinamente a su lado, solo rodo los ojos.

-Sí, vaya recuerdos: Una pelea de gatas entre Mariana y Kiara, Kira vomitando sobre Max…definitivamente un día que no olvidare-Recordaba cínicamente Sebastián, mientras revisaba bajo un par de rocas. Jim sonrió levemente al oír el sarcasmo de su amigo, mientras buscaba entre algunas hojas secas…

-¡Vamos, viejo, fue un asombroso día! Melody y yo realmente nos conectamos aquel día…-Recordaba soñadoramente el delincuente. Al oír esto, Sebastián suspiro pesadamente, su mirada cayendo al suelo-Oh…lo siento, viejo, no quise…

-¡No importa, Jim! Tu sigue recordando a tu novia todo lo que quieras, ¿Si? No es como si me importara…

-¡Pero si te importa, viejo!-Exclamaba Jim, en un intento por confrontar al uruguayo-¡Todos lo saben, viejo! ¿Por qué otra razón sabotearías nuestros desafíos para que ella te notara, ah? ¿Por qué otra razón le creerías a _Lucas_, de todas las personas, que a Roxy le pareció 'dulce' que la ayudaras?-

-¡Tal vez Roxy si piensa que es dulce!

-¡O tal vez Lucas se está aprovechando de ti porque NO ESTAS PENSANDO CLARAMENTE!-Respondió Jim, mirando con enfado al pelinegro, que, alarmado por el repentino grito del delincuente, retrocedió un par de pasos. Jim suspiro pesadamente, frotándose las sienes y mirando a Sebastián arrepentido-Seba…no quise gritarte, es solo que…¡Es solo que todo este asunto de Roxy te está haciendo perder la cabeza! Tú y yo sabemos porque estás aquí, ¿No es así?

-Para ganar el millón-Respondió rápidamente Sebastián, con un cínico monótono.

-¡Exacto, viejo! Todos vinimos a eso…y si terminas distrayéndote acabaras siendo expulsado demasiado pronto, tal como la ultima vez-Explicaba Jim autoritariamente, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de su amigo uruguayo-Escucha, viejo, yo…yo te necesito concentrado en el juego, ¿Okay? Ya perdí a Nick y a Max hace unos cuantos días, y si te pierdo a ti, me quedare completamente solo aquí. Así que concéntrate, ¿Si? Solo te pido eso. No dejes que Roxy te haga perder la razón, amigo…realmente odiaría que pasara eso…

-S, claro, como si eso pudiera p…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Al escuchar el agudo grito, los dos jóvenes callaron inmediatamente, e, instintivamente, comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección del ruido después de unos segundos. Finalmente, llegaron a un claro, pero, curiosamente, no había nadie ahí…

-¿Pero qué diablos…?

-¡Aquí arriba!

Los dos forajidos juveniles alzaron la mirada, y se encontraron con las expresiones confundidas –y, en el caso de Lena, enfadada- de Flora, Matt y Lena, los cuales estaban atrapados en una complicada red. Debido a la falta de espacio, esta de mas decir que el trió estaba algo incomodo dentro de la apretada red…

-¡Auxilio, estamos atrapadas!-Gritaba Flora, en pánico.

-¿Atrapadas? ¡Hoooola!-Aclaraba Matt, cruzándose de brazos.

-Huh. Parece que Lucas volvió a las andadas…-Observaba Sebastián indiferente, antes de voltear hacia Jim-¿Y bien, James el sucio? ¿Alguna idea?-

-Nah, ¿Quién necesita ideas cuando tienes una de estas?-Señalaba Jim su vieja navaja, la cual, con precisión cirujana, lanzo hacia la soga que sostenía la red. La navaja dio a su objetivo, cortando fácilmente la cuerda, y causando que el trió del equipo _Oselotl_ cayera al suelo…

-¡Ouch! Pudieron ser más cuidadosos, ¿Saben?-Decía Matt, frotando adolorido su brazo. Jim simplemente rodo los ojos…

-Lo mismo pude decir de ti, viejo. Caminando por el bosque sin observar donde pisas…

-¡Oye viejo, la trampa estaba ESCONDIDA BAJO HOJAS!

-Ya, Matt, supéralo…-Rodaba los ojos Lena, mientras se levantaba del suelo, con la ayuda de Jim-Como sea, viejos, les debemos una…-

-¿Nos pagaran con tarjeta o efectivo?-Preguntaba sarcásticamente Sebastián, mientras ayudaba a una caída Flora a ponerse de pie. La castaña acepto la ayuda tímidamente, tomando la mano del uruguayo, y, con dificultad, se puso de pie.

-G-gracias, Sebastián…

-Hey, no fue nada…¿Flora, cierto?

-¡Si, F-Flora!-Aclaraba la castaña, con una sonrisa enamoradiza-Um, no tenemos dinero con nosotros…¡P-pero en cuanto lleguemos a casa tal vez…

-Fue una broma-Corto Sebastián, secamente. Flora se sonrojo avergonzada…

-Oh…c-c-cierto…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Flora-**__(Golpeando su cabeza contra la pared)-¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_

* * *

-¡Hey, quien lo diría viejo!-Exclamaba sorprendido Jim, mientras revisaba los restos de la red, para luego encontrar un huevo de pascua coloreado de verde-¡Heh, un huevo! Lucas realmente es un idiota para haberlo ignorado…

-Conociéndolo, probablemente no le importo en lo absoluto, che-Comento Sebastián, con indiferencia-Un momento…¿Qué no teníamos que recolectar siete huevos?-

-Hmm, si, ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque ya tenemos _siete _huevos, genio!

Jim se quedo pensativo por varios segundos…antes de abrir los ojos como platos. Inmediatamente, ambos _Nexkoyotl_ salieron corriendo de vuelta al punto de encuentro, dejando a Flora, Matt y a Lena nuevamente solos.

-Uh…adiós, supongo…-Se encogió de hombros Matt.

* * *

-Huh. Me pregunto porque tardaran tanto…-Decía Chris aburrido, tomando un sorbo de su Latte. Alrededor del anfitrión esperaban la mayor parte del cast, salvo por Flora, Lena, Matt, Jim y Sebastián. Justo cuando el anfitrión estaba listo para revisar nuevamente su reloj, vio como Jim y Sebastián corrían desesperados hacia él, con tres huevos de pascua coloreados de verde en sus manos…

-¡Lo hicimos, che!

-¡Los huevos!

-¡Los tenemos!

-¡Ganamos, viejo, ganamos!

-No, viejo, no ganaron nada…-Interrumpía Chris con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba a Sabrina, Jen y Kat, las cuales tenían una cesta con siete huevos en ella-Lamento informarles que las chicas les tomaron la delantera…_veinte_ minutos de delantera…-

-¿Y porque nadie nos aviso nada?-Pregunto Sebastián, rascando su cabeza con confusión.

-P-pues, um, nosotras íbamos a hacerlo…-Decía Flora, a las espaldas de Sebastián-…pero nos atrapo una red, así que, um, tardamos más de lo esperado-

De inmediato, dieciséis pares de ojos se centraron en Lucas, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, deben admitir que funciono. Demasiado tarde, y prácticamente no fue de ningún uso, pero funciono…

-Como sea, llego la parte del desafío extrahuevordinario: ¡Parte dos!-Exclamaba Chris, mientras señalaba un gigantesco montículo de rocas, sobre el cual yacía un nido-¡El cual me gusta llamar: Devolverle a mama sus huevos!-

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-Exclamaba Carly, horrorizada-¡Cómo pudiste robarle a una pobre madre sus indefensos bebes!-

-Relájate, no es a un ave real. No, es algo mucho, mucho peor…-Decía Chris macabramente, mientras la cámara subía al montículo de rocas, revelando…-¡Es la peor pesadilla de cualquier ornitólogo: El Chef Hatchet…en disfraz de ave!-

Un relámpago –que salió de la nada- ilumino el tope del montículo, en donde se encontraba un enfadado Chef usando un ridículo disfraz de cacatúa. Por supuesto, las reacciones de los campistas fueron predecibles…

-¡Hahahaha, bonito disfraz, Chefito!-Se burlaba sonoramente Jim, sujetando adolorido su estomago mientras soltaba una larga carcajada. Esto no le agrado para nada al Chef, que saco de su espalda su icónica bazooka de espagueti, disparando una gigantesca bola de pasta al inadvertido delincuente-¡AHHHHHH!-

-Su desafío será simple-Explicaba Chris, ignorando por completo la agonía del delincuente que tenía a su lado-Un miembro de cada equipo deberá tomar su canasta con sus siete huevos dentro, y deberá escalar este _monstruoso_ montículo. Por supuesto, el camino hacia el tope no será fácil, y deberán esquivar todas las increíblemente poco saludables porciones de pasta que el Chef les ponga en el camino…tal como nuestro amigo Jim nos demostró exactamente como _no _hacerlo…-

-Vete…al (censurado)…McLean…-Balbuceaba Jim, antes de caer inconsciente.

-En fin, el primero en llevar todos sus huevos _intactos_ al nido gana el desafío. ¿Preguntas?

Tanto Carly como Flora, Galen y Sebastián levantaron la mano, confundidos.

-¡Qué bien, de nuevo no hay preguntas!-Exclamaba Chris sonriente-En fin, llego la decisión difícil…¿Quién se atreverá a escalar el peligrosamente riesgoso montículo de la dolorosa perdición?-

-¡Yo! ¡Definitivamente!-Exclamaba Johanna, con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Um…¡Oh, anótame Chris!-Decía Kat sonriente, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Jen, y una mirada satisfecha de Sabrina.

-¡Así que es La Atleta de los Lattes VS La Gigantona Sentimental!-Exclamaba Chris a gritos, ganándose una mirada enfadada de las dos mencionadas-¡Hahaha, esto será interesante!-

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Johanna-**__¡Esta es mi oportunidad! ¡Mi oportunidad de demostrarle a mi equipo lo que valgo!_

* * *

_**Kat-**__Odio admitirlo pero…Sabrina tiene razón. ¡No puedo quedarme lloriqueando solo porque…p-porque Jen no…bueno, no importa. ¡Debo concentrarme en ganar! Así que intentare redimirme en este desafío. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez le de la victoria a mi equipo y así olviden lo que paso en el desafío anterior!_

* * *

Tanto Kat como Johanna estaban en la base del montículo, ambas usando cascos, coderas, rodilleras, y gafas de protección en caso de algún accidente. Las dos atléticas féminas tenían la canasta de huevos en sus brazos, protegiéndolas con sus vidas. Chris, mientras tanto, veía todo desde su cómoda silla, con una sonrisa sádica…

-¡Hahaha, esto se pondrá bueno!-Exclamaba el anfitrión, listo para comenzar el desafío-¡En sus marcas…listas…FUERA!-

De inmediato, Kat y Johanna se pusieron manos a la obra, escalando la inestable montaña de rocas, acercándose mas y mas al nido que aguardaba arriba, y esquivando los ardientes disparos de pasta del Chef Hatchet…

-¡Vamos, Kat! ¡Puedes hacerlo, patéale su emplumado trasero!-Animaba Jen, poniendo los puños en alto por su amiga.

-¡Kat, se que puedes hacerlo! ¡Así que no me decepciones!-Exclamaba Sabrina, mirando con una expresión calma a la DJ, que sonrió levemente ante el intento de ánimo de la líder de los _Oselotl_.

-¡Vamos Janice, tu puedes hacerlo! ¡Eres la mas atlética, eres la más audaz, eres la mas mejor, eres la mas…uh…¿Mordaz?-Cantaba –bastante mal, de hecho- Nía, en un intento de porra para Johanna. La albina seguía cantando, saltando de un lado para otro mientras agitaba unos pompones –que nadie tenía idea de donde saco- de un lado a otro, animando a la atleta. Desgraciadamente, esto termino distrayendo a Johanna, la cual fue víctima de un disparo de pasta de parte del Chef…

Johanna, afortunadamente, no cayó al suelo. La atleta logro sujetarse de una pendiente. Su canasta, sin embargo, se había resbalado de sus manos, y estaba a las orillas de una roca cercana…

-¡Johanna!-Gritaba Crash, alarmado-¡Los huevos, Johanna, LOS HUEVOS!-

-Los…tengo…-Decía débilmente Johanna, logrando atrapar nuevamente su canasta, con todos sus huevos intactos-¡Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar!-

-¡Esto…no es tan difícil como creí!-Decía Kat confiada, mientras se acercaba al borde del nido. Desgraciadamente, el Chef se dio cuenta de su ubicación, y no dudo en dispararle fríamente. Kat pudo esquivar sus tres primeros disparos, dejando caer cuatro huevos en el nido en el proceso, pero en cuanto un cuatro disparo se avecino, Kat no fue lo suficientemente rápida…y termino cayendo del montículo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al suelo…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡N-no te preocupes, Kat! ¡Y-yo…y-yo te tengo!-Exclamaba débilmente Jen, ubicándose justo bajo la sombra de la DJ, poniendo los brazos en alto y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para el doloroso impacto. Kat cayó al suelo con un sonoro _'THUMP'_, aterrizando dolorosamente de estomago y aplastando completamente a una pobre Jen bajo ella, dejándola casi tan plana como una tortilla, sus huevos de pascua impactando contra el suelo meros segundos después, estrellándose sobre el pasto…

-Ouch…¿J-Jen? ¿Estas…a-allí abajo?

-¡Hmph!

-Oh…eso debió doler…-Comentaba el Chef desde el tope, mirando algo arrepentido a las dos féminas en el fondo. Segundos después, el Chef escucho un crujido detrás de él, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Johanna había aprovechado la oportunidad para depositar dos huevos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Chef disparo tres bolas de pasta, las cuales fueron esquivadas ágilmente por Johanna…

-¡Whoa, Chef, estuviste cerca!-Comentaba arrogantemente la atleta, mientras depositaba tres huevos mas en el nido-¡Lástima que la vejez hayan arruinado tu precisión…

-¡Yo te enseñare quien está viejo!-Respondió el Chef iracundo, disparando _cinco_ bolas de pasta ardientes a la atleta. Johanna logro esquivar, nuevamente, las tres primeras, la cuarta apenas rosando su cabellera. La quinta, sin embargo, impacto directamente en su estomago, derribándola del montículo…

…pero Johanna logro sostenerse del borde, y, utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se impulso nuevamente hacia arriba, y deposito los dos huevos restantes en el nido, antes de llevar ambos brazos al aire, victoriosa…

-¡Y Johanna gana el desafío para los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_!-Exclamo Chris por el altavoz, siendo callado luego por las celebraciones de los siete miembros que veían a la atleta gritar emocionada en el montículo…

-¡SI! ¡Lo hice, LO HICE! ¡GANE!

-Meh, debo admitir que…no estuviste nada mal para tu primer día-Comento el Chef, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Johanna golpeo al cocinero juguetonamente en el hombro, y siguió observando a los demás campistas desde el tope, sonriendo de oreja a oreja…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Johanna-**__No puedo creerlo, ¡Lo hice, heh! ¡Gane mi primer desafío! Se siente bien…se siente realmente bien…_

* * *

_**Kat-**__Yo…n-no puedo creerlo…¡P-perdí! ¡Arruine el desafío para mi equipo, otra vez! Solo espero que mi equipo no termine expulsándome esta noche. Lo merezco, pero…no quiero irme. Al menos no todavía. Tengo tantas cosas que arreglar…_

* * *

_**Sabrina-**__Kat metió la pata…otra vez. Ugh, fantástico. No la culpo, Johanna tampoco es la chica más débil del montón…pero acabamos de perder nuestro equilibrio de miembros con los chicos, y eso será algo difícil de recuperar…_

* * *

-Esto apesta…-Decía con pesimismo Lena, mientras se dejaba caer en su litera.

-Ni me lo digas…-Comentaba Matt, subiendo a la suya, que se encontraba justo encima de la de la pelinegra-Digo, ¡Esto apesta a pies sudados! ¿Quién demonios se acostó en mi litera, eh? ¿Y porque diablos no se dio un buen lavado de pies antes de hacerlo?-

-¡La litera no! ¡Apesta que tengamos que enviar a alguien a casa!-Corregía Lena, rodando los ojos ante la estupidez del rubio.

-Oh…si, realmente apesta. Solo espero que Sabrina y su sequito no terminen convenciendo a las demás de expulsarte. La isla sería muy aburrida sin ti aquí…-Decía Matt, sonriéndole de manera gentil a la pelinegra, que compartió la sonrisa del rubio.

-¿En…enserio?

-¡Por supuesto! Digo, de todas las chicas de este equipo, tú fuiste la primera en hablarme…

-Eso es porque tú eres un imbécil con la madures de un niño de ocho años…

-Meh, por lo menos soy _tu_ imbécil…-Añadió Matt, asomándose desde su litera hacia la de Lena, con una sonrisa idiota. Lena se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, mientras veía como la cabellera rubia del payaso de la clase caía sin cuidado gracias a la posición cabeza-abajo que tenia. No ayudo mucho que sus ojos se fijaran en los 'inocentes' ojos celestes del rubio, que prácticamente hipnotizaban los esmeralda de la chica punk. Lentamente, la pelinegra se fue acercando al rostro del rubio, acercando sus labios más y mas, a medida que el oji-celeste captaba el mensaje. Ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos, dejándose guiar por sus instintos, y compartiendo un romántico y apasiona…

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS!-Gritaba Chris desde los megáfonos. De inmediato, Lena se aparto de Matt, golpeando su cabeza contra el tope de la litera, mientras que Matt tuvo _aun_ menos suerte, la sorpresa causando que cayera desde el tope de la litera, aterrizando de rostro al suelo-¡LLEGO LA HORA DE EXPULSAR A ALGUIEN DE LA ISLA! ¡ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR PRESÉNTENSE AHORA MISMO EN LA FOGATA! ¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!-

-Ouch…esto dejara marca…-Murmuraba Matt, mientras separaba su rostro del suelo…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__Whoa…¿Enserio Matt y yo íbamos a…besarnos?...Nah..._

* * *

_**Matt-**__(Golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared)-¡ARGH, ESTUVE TAN CERCA!_

* * *

-Otra victoria, otra razón por la cual no preocuparse de ser eliminada…-Murmuraba Nía con un tono inocente, mientras salía de los baños comunales con una sonrisa maliciosa-Aunque, ¿Yo? ¿Preocuparme de ser eliminada? ¡Pero si soy una ingenua y estúpida niñita de papi!-

La albina había escuchado las ordenes de Chris, y comenzó a tomar paso hacia la fogata…solo para ser detenida por un escuálido brazo, que de inmediato tomo la muñeca de Nía, y la arrastro hasta detrás de los baños comunales, otra mano cubriendo sus labios para evitar que esta gritara…

Finalmente, después de varios segundos de resistencia, Nía logro liberarse, y volteo a mirar con ira absoluta a su raptor…

-¡Lucas, te juro que voy a…

-¿Lucas te haría esto? Whoa, sabía que ustedes dos eran unos completos pervertidos…pero esto sería llegar muy lejos, ¿No creen?-Preguntaba burlonamente la egocéntrica voz que solo podía pertenecerle a Dean, el cual le sonreía de manera maliciosa a la albina al ver la sorpresa en su rostro-Aunque, después de _literalmente_ tener sexo sobre un tronco caído…dudo que haya algo _demasiado bajo_ para ustedes…

-¿D-de que estás hablando? ¡Y-yo nunca me…a-acostaría con e-ese…e-ese monstruo! ¡Ese monstruo que expulso a mi novio!-Exclamaba Nía horrorizada, retrocediendo temblorosa y apuntando con paranoia al estafador, haciendo lo posible porque sus mentiras fueran lo suficientemente creíbles para que Dean, de todas las personas, pudiera tragárselas-¡Y t-tu lo ayudaste! ¡Tu e-eres un monstruo también! ¡Un d-desalmado, malvado, t-terr…

-¿Ya terminaste con el acto, querida? Puedes mentir todo lo que quieras, pero yo lo vi todo. Tu intercambiando saliva con Lucas, tu planeando incriminar a Matt con su lista, tu prometiéndole a Lucas venganza hacia aquellos que lo humillaron…-Enumeraba Dean con indiferencia, su sonrisa creciendo a medida que el miedo crecía en el rostro de la albina-¿Creias que podías engañar a un maestro del engaño? ¡Muahahaha, pues, deberás pensarlo mejor la próxima vez…si es que hay próxima vez!-

-No te atreverías…

-¿Quién creería que la 'dulce e inocente' Nía sería tan cruel y sucia por dentro, eh? Debo decir que me pareces _mucho_ más interesante ahora…lástima que deba contarles a TODOS tu pequeña 'aventura' con Lucas…

-¡Dean, te lo advierto…!

-A menos que tu estés dispuesta a hacer un trato…_conmigo_…-Terminaba Dean, una sonrisa retorcida tomando sus facciones. Nía arqueo una ceja, sorprendida al principio…pero de inmediato se vio interesada en los planes del italiano…

-¿Un trato?

-¡Eso mismo, Nía! ¡Un trato! Algo así como la alianza que hice contigo hace unos días, solo que…más sincera. Mas _villanesca…_

-Hmm…continúa…

-El trato es simple: Lucas, tú y yo, tres finalistas. Piénsalo, Nía: Con las 'habilidades' destructivas de Lucas, tu impresionante lengua de plata, y mi supremo intelecto, ¡Seriamos completamente invencibles! Después de que esos descerebrados estén fuera del juego, será cada villano por su cuenta. Solo necesito una buena carta que sea capaz de llevarme lejos sin ser descubierta…y tu, mi querida, dulce y psicopática Nía, eres toda una reina de corazones…-Explicaba Dean, llevando un brazo al frente de la albina, listo para ser estrechado-¿Así que…que me dices, Nía? ¿Lista para entrar…al lado oscuro de la luna?-

Nía se mordió la lengua para no burlarse de la melodramática elección de palabras del estafador, y, después de pensar por unos segundos…llego a su conclusión…y estrecho la mano del charlatán…

-Trato hecho, Dean…

-¡Fue todo un placer hacer negocios contigo, Nía!-Comento Dean, separándose de la albina-Ahora, ¿Te molestaría mover tu precioso trasero a la fogata? Lo que menos quiero es tener que soportar los berrinches de Chris…

Nía arqueo nuevamente una ceja ante la elección de palabras del italiano, sonriendo de manera pervertida al escuchar el cumplido del pelinegro. Tal como había ordenado el oji-ámbar, Nía comenzó a caminar hacia la fogata, adelantándose al autoproclamado villano mientras sacudía sutil y seductivamente sus caderas, volteando para sonreírle de manera orgullosa a Dean cuando noto que este se había quedado observando su trasero nuevamente…

-¿Y bien, Dean? ¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí todo el día?

Sacudiendo su cabeza con violencia, como si para sacarse los pensamientos de la cabeza, Dean comenzó a seguir a la albina, evitando bajar la mirada más allá de la espalda de esta…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Nía-**__Hombres. Todos son tan fáciles de manipular. Tal vez Dean crea que me tiene contra la espada y la pared, pero si realmente tiene un cerebro bajo esa cabezota suya sabra que nadie me chantajea y termina ileso. Lo mantendre conmigo un rato, solo para protegerme de los votos…pero cuando se la hora, el pagara..._

* * *

_**Dean-**__Ella es ardiente…hasta un idiota podría saberlo. Pero Nía es una llama demasiado candente para acercártele sin ser incinerado, así que mas me vale no subestimarla…demasiado. Ahora mi alianza es impenetrable: Galen está aliado con Lucas, y yo tengo al palillo humano a mi merced, así como a su pseudo-novia. ¡Ahora la única opción que le queda a la 'Alianza de Hermanos' es rendirse, muahaha, rendirse o ser aplastados como hormigas!_

* * *

-Bienvenidos a su ceremonia de hoy, mis no-tan-queridos-campistas…-Decía con una sonrisa burlona Chris, a lo cual, los ocho campistas sentados alrededor de la fogata simplemente rodaron los ojos, se cruzaron de brazos, o murmuraron insultos bajo su aliento-Como sabrán, ustedes perdieron el desafío de hoy, equipo _Oselotl_, lo que significa que no disfrutaran del premio de sus rivales…¡Una relajante sesión de masajes tradicionales suecos de cuerpo completo!-

-¡Hahaha, asombroso viejo!-Exclamaba Crash sonriente, mientras chocaba cinco con un –sorprendentemente- alegre Galen.

-¡Pero a mí me encantan los masajes! ¡Ayudan a liberar todo mi estrés después de los exámenes finales!-Exclamo Sabrina, indignada-¡Ugh, esto es tan injusto!-

-Si tan solo Kat no hubiera arruinado el desafío…-Comentaba con desprecio Matt, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la DJ.

-¡Pues tu no hiciste mucho, Matt!

-¡Oh, pero por lo menos no arruine todo el…

-¡Suficiente!-Grito Chris, enfadado, mirando con irritación a ambos jóvenes-Bien, como verán, ustedes han votado por quien quieren eliminar numerosas veces en el pasado, ¿No es así?-

Las siete féminas –y Matt- asintieron con la cabeza, los nervios apoderándose de su cuerpo al no saber realmente que planeaba el anfitrión.

-Pues hoy haremos algo diferente…-Comenzó Chris, sonriendo malvadamente-Como sabrán, este programa se llama 'Drama Total', no 'Amor Total'…y hay dos parejitas realmente repulsivas que están arruinando mi show lleno de drama y violencia descontrolada…así que alejare a esos amantes uno del otro…

De inmediato, Matt y Lena se miraron el uno al otro, para luego apartar dicha mirada avergonzados.

-¡Lena!-Llamo Chris, ganándose la mirada aterrada de la chica punk.

-Chris…p-por favor, no…

-¡Te llego tu hora, Lena! Dile adiós a tu equipo…-Anuncio Chris con una sonrisa sádica, mientras volteaba a ver a los _Nexkoyotl_-¡Y dile hola a tu _nuevo_ equipo!-

-¿¡Que!?-Gritaron Matt, Flora y Lena al unisonó, completamente horrorizados.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-Exclamo Lena, incrédula-¡Y-yo…yo no puedo irme! ¡E-este es mi equipo! ¡No puedo dejar sola a Flora con el diablo de pechos operados!-

-¡Ugh, por el amor de dios, son cien por ciento reales!-Exclamaba Sabrina, exasperada.

-¡Además, um, los _Nexkoyotl_ t-tendrían una ventaja injusta!-Señalo Flora, suspirando aliviada al haber notado una falla en los planes del anfitrión-¡A-así que n-no puedes simplemente llevarla al otro equipo, C-Chris!-

-Hmm…tienes razón, Flora. Eso sería injusto…-Comentaba Chris, su mirada fijándose luego en los _Nexkoyotl_-¡Así que, para que sea justo: Lucas, comienza a empacar, te vas con los _Oselotl_!-

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritaba Nía horrorizada, ganándose un par de miradas confundidas de su equipo-Q-quise decir…¡Que…EMOCION! ¡Yay!-

-Huh, parece que al fin me largo de este equipo de porquería…-Comentaba Lucas con desprecio, sus ojos fijándose en Jim y Sebastián, ambos los cuales le daban una sonrisa despreocupada al moreno-¿No me extrañaran mucho, cierto?-

-Ni un poco, che…

-Haremos una fiesta por tu partida, de hecho…

-Flora, por favor, cálmate…

-¡T-tu no…t-tú no puedes d-dejarme…s-sola con ELLAS!-Decía Flora con terror absoluto, hasta el punto de hiperventilarse, mientras señalaba sutilmente a Jen y a Sabrina, las cuales le sonreían de manera macabra a la tímida chica-¡M-me asesinaran, L-Lena! ¡V-van a hacer de mi vida una _peor_ pesadilla! ¡P-por favor, d-d-dime que n-no es cierto! ¡S-seguro podemos c-convencer a Chris q-que…!-

-Flora, Flora, por favor, respira…-Decía suavemente Lena, sujetando el rostro de la tímida chica y conectando miradas con ella, ayudándola a inhalar y exhalar, hasta que la castaña finalmente se calmo-Solo debes sobrevivir unos cuantos días más, ¿Me entiendes? Solo unos días hasta que lleguemos a la fusión…después de eso, estaremos juntas otra vez. Solo prométeme que mantendrás la calma, ¿Si?-

-¡P-pero…

-¡Promételo!

Flora miro tímidamente a los ojos esmeralda de su única amiga, que le decían claramente que todo iba a estar bien. Esto fue suficiente para calmar a la castaña, que, después de un hondo suspiro, esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-L-lo…prometo…

-¡Hey, tu, la _poser _con el flequillo rojo!-Decía con un tono burlón Lucas, apareciendo detrás de Lena-¿Podrías irte a sentar con _tu _equipo? Estas en _mí _puesto…

Lena habría pensado en darle una bofetada al canalla…pero simplemente suspiro, y camino hacia la galería de maní, dándole una última mirada reconfortante a Flora. La tímida chica suspiro nuevamente, y se encogió en su asiento…aunque de inmediato se tenso nuevamente al sentir un delgado brazo tomarla de los hombros.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Ahora somos compañeros!-Exclamaba Lucas de manera burlona, apretando 'cariñosamente' una mejilla de Flora en su mano-¡Hahaha, estoy seguro que nos _divertiremos mucho _juntos!-

-M-me aterra t-tu idea de 'diversión'…-Susurro Flora, rodando los ojos e intentando ignorar al moreno a su lado.

-¡Un momento!-Exclamaba Matt, deteniendo a Lena antes de que se sentara con los demás _Nexkoyotl_ en la galería de maní. La punk-eta miro con confusión al rubio, pero no dijo nada, permitiendo que este hablara-Uh…me preguntaba si, heh, podríamos…¿Darnos un beso de despedida?-

-Pues…

-¡Ni lo pienses!-Los interrumpió Johanna, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Lena-¡Ella está en nuestro equipo ahora, niño bonito!-

-Y si no me equivoco, tenemos una estricta regla en contra de romances entre equipos…-Recordaba Dean con cinismo, sus ojos fijos en un irritado Sebastián. Matt solo suspiro, exasperado, y camino de vuelta a la fogata, dejando a Lena sola con su nuevo equipo…

-¡Bienvenida, Sabrina!-Saludaba Nía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Selena…-Corregía Lena, rodando los ojos-Pero llámenme Lena. Mi nombre completo es…ugh…

-¡Uh, pues bienvenida, Lena!

-¡Te aseguro que la pasaras en GRANDE aquí!-Exclamaba Crash, frotando juguetonamente la cabellera de la pelinegra con su puño.

-Si con 'en grande' te refieres a dormir en una cabaña repleta de calzones, tener que competir cada mañana por el desayuno, y no poder usar el inodoro después de que Crash lo atasca después del almuerzo de pimientos, pues…si, la pasaras 'en grande'-Comentaba sarcásticamente Galen, cruzado de brazos en su asiento. Lena simplemente suspiro, sentándose al lado del indiferente joven, sus ojos fijos en la tímida chica y el extrovertido rubio a la distancia…

-En fin, ya que 'El Gran Giro' ha acabado…-Comenzaba Chris, mirando con una sonrisa siniestra a los campistas-¿Quién serán los sacrifi…err, exiliados del día de hoy?-

-Yo iré-Respondió inmediatamente Galen, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Y-yo también!-Levanto la mano Kat, mucho menos seguro que el pelinegro-De algún modo debo compensar mi fracaso de hoy, ¿No es así?-

-Meh, como digas, solo sube al helicóptero…-Se encogió de hombros Chris, mientras señalaba el helicóptero que comenzaba a encender a la orilla del precipicio. Galen y Kat entraron al vehículo sin ningún problemas, y el Chef Hatchet lo puso de inmediato en marcha, sobrevolando el área y perdiéndose en la niebla de la noche…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Selena-**__Tal vez esto no sea tan malo…digo, no es como __si un cambio de equipos arruinara toda mi amistad con Flora y Matt, ¿No? Heh, eso es ridículo…además, viéndolo por el lado positivo, ¡Estaré en un equipo sin Sabrina! Aunque…Flora tendrá que soportar toda la tortura sola. Y ahora Lucas está en su equipo…Ouch, me siento realmente mal por ella. Si tan solo pudiéramos cambiar lugares, no dudaría en hacerlo…_

* * *

_**Lucas-**__Huh, un cambio de equipos…meh, no hay problema. Digo, nada puede ser peor que tener que soportar las bromas de Jim cada mañana. De hecho, me encantaría poder dormir DENTRO de la cabaña por una vez…claro, tendré que escurrirme hacia la otra cabaña para mi sesión de besuqueos con Nía, ¿Pero además de eso? Es perfecto. Tengo la lista de Matt esperándome en MI cabaña, y posiblemente pueda ganarme un par de aliadas en el camino…esa chica Flora parece ser bastante sumisa. Y, tal como me decía papa de niño, 'Mientras más sumisas sean, más útiles te serán'…ugh, como odio a ese sujeto. Pero hey, si me enseño un par de cosas útiles…_

* * *

_**Nía-**__Y ahí se va todo mi trabajo con Lucas…maldita seas, McLean. Ugh, calma, Nía, no…no pierdas la calma. Aun tienes tu alianza con Dean, ¿No es así? ¡Además, no todo está perdido, Nía! Si tal vez tengas que reevaluar tu estrategia, pero con Johanna y Lena en tu equipo, ¡Tienes muchos juguetes a los cuales elegir a los cuales usar! A los cuales manipular…me siento como una niña en una tienda de dulces. Solo debo usar las palabras correctas…si, solo debo decirles lo que quieren oír, y ellos mismo irán cavando sus propias tumbas…_

* * *

-¡Y parece que las cosas se han sacudido con mi pequeño giro, heheh!-Reía Chris sádicamente, mientras volteaba a ver a la cámara con su clásica sonrisa-Tal vez nadie se haya ido esta noche, ¡Pero hey, sí que nos divertimos! ¿No es así? Pero este cambio de equipo nos han dejado varias interrogantes: ¿Cómo se adaptara Lena a su nuevo equipo? ¿Cuánto caos causara Lucas antes de que decidan expulsarlo? ¿Podrán Flora y Nía adaptarse a las temporales pérdidas de sus más cercanos aliados? ¿Y quién será el siguiente en irse a casa? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente dramático episodio de Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

_…_

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Johanna; Nía; Sebastián; Selena**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Lucas; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

…

…

**¡Y con eso termina! Si, después de una larga espera…nadie fue eliminado. Lo sé, una decepción. PERO no crean que este capítulo fue relleno, oh, les aseguro que no lo fue. De hecho, la razón por la cual tardo tanto fue porque, bueno, es, en parte, **_**fundamental**_** a como los arcos argumentales se desarrollaran a futuro. Y, de hecho, el cambio de equipos fue LA parte más importante del capítulo. Y afectara enormemente las siguientes expulsiones, las cuales, me temo, tal vez se les hagan dolorosas…**

**En fin. Sin nada más que decir, me despido. ¡Au revoir! **


	13. Quiero Tener al Diablo de mi Lado

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 13 – Quiero Tener al Diablo de mi Lado**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

…

* * *

…

_En Capítulos Anteriores de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…_

¿Quién no ama los huevos de pascua? ¡Hahaha, pues, todos los aman! Así que, en un pequeño desafío temático, decidí organizar una búsqueda de huevos de pascua alrededor de Maukayotl Island…

¡Y vaya que pudimos saber bastante de nuestros campistas!

Galen logro conocer un poco más de cerca a Crash, sorprendiéndonos a todos – incluyéndose a sí mismo – al poder sentir compasión por alguien más que no fuera Carly…¿Tierno, no lo creen?

La pseudo-relación de Lena y Matt fue avanzando mas y mas, dejando de lado a la pobre Flora, que tuvo que conformarse con ser la tercera rueda…

Las amistades de Jim y Sebastián también se pusieron a prueba, mientras que Nía logro encontrar a una 'amiga' en Johanna. Pobre, no tiene idea de lo que planea nuestra albina. Tal vez, solo _tal vez_, debí dejarla ver un par de sus confesionarios. De ese modo, no estaría en tantos problemas…¿Pero dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

El desafío estuvo cerrado, y culmino finalmente cuando Johanna le dio la victoria a su equipo, superando a Kat al poder poner los huevos de pascua en el nido del Chef antes de que este las enterrara viva en pasta…err, tiene más sentido de lo que parece…

PERO, para sorpresa de mucho, no hubo eliminación. Hahaha, no, tuve algo MUCHO mejor en mente: Otro cambio de equipos. Así que, para romper las empalagosas parejitas, decidí cambiar a Lena y a Lucas de equipos, dejando a un muy solitario Matt, y a una posiblemente resentida Nía por su cuenta. Soy un genio, ¿No lo creen?

¡Pero hoy es un nuevo día, lleno de nuevo drama, y nuevos conflictos! ¿Podrán Lena y Lucas adaptarse a sus nuevos equipos? ¿O estos terminaran expulsándolos antes de que puedan encontrar algún aliado? Pues…eso estará por verse…

¡Aquí en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!

…

* * *

…

Una vez más, el sol salió en el campamento de la enigmática isla Maukayotl, elevándose detrás del imponente volcán, que, en ese momento, estaba lanzando numerosas columnas de humo y cenizas al aire, dándole un ambiente particularmente siniestro al campamento, gracias a la tonalidad gris plomo que había tomado esa mañana…

En la cabaña de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki, _sus residentes se encontraban, en ese momento, descansando. Las únicas excepciones encontrándose en Sabrina, que, en ese momento, estaba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban a ella, acompañada de Jen, Carly y Roxy, las cuales miraban a la abeja reina con una expresión agotada…

-Ugh, Sabrina… ¿No podías esperar a que, no lo sé, saliera el maldito sol?-Preguntaba Roxy, frotándose sus ojos con fastidio.

-No lo creo, Roxanne. Esta reunión de equipo es muy, _muy_ importante-Respondía la pelinegra, seriamente.

-¿Si es tan importante, porque diablos Matt, Lucas y Flora no están con nosotros ahora?-Preguntaba Jen, sin creerse realmente las palabras de la autoproclamada líder de los _Oselotl_. Sabrina simplemente rodo los ojos con molestia.

-Bien, si ya terminaron con sus fútiles quejas…

-¿Fútiles?-Preguntaba Jen, confundida.

-…Me gustaría continuar-Decía Sabrina, antes de aclarar su garganta, y comenzar a hablar-Verán: De seguro notaron que, ayer, nuestro equipo recibió a un…ehem, nuevo miembro…-

-Sí, heh. Un miembro con un miembro…-Bromeaba Jen, antes de recibir un codazo de parte de Jen-¡Auch!-

-Muchas gracias, Carly-Agradecía Sabrina educadamente, antes de continuar-Y, como de seguro se habrán dado cuenta, Lucas tiene cierto…historial que lo hace una amenaza para la seguridad de nuestro equipo. Roxy, tu de seguro sabes de qué estoy hablando…-

-Huh. ¿Hablas de que si se que el sujeto es un completo bastardo, que numerosas veces apuñalo a sus aliados en la espalda, y saboteo a su equipo muchas veces más para poder eliminar a cualquiera que le diera la (censurada) gana? No, no sé de qué hablas…-Respondía con sarcasmo la roquera. Sabrina decidió ignorar esto, y continúo con su explicación.

-Perfecto. Ahora, también creo que notaron que, nosotras cuatro somos, sin duda, las que sostenemos el peso del Equipo Oselotl en nuestros hombros. Junto con Kat, claro está…-Explicaba nuevamente Sabrina, intentando mantener su profesionalismo en todo momento-Flora y Matt, mientras tanto…no son realmente nuestros eslabones más fuertes-

-¿Entonces, que propones que hagamos? ¿Expulsaros así como así?-Preguntaba Carly, algo incomoda con el tema-No lo sé, Sabrina…suena bastante cruel…-

-No lo veas como una 'conspiración' para expulsarlos, míralo como… ¡Como una alianza! Una alianza para poder mantener nuestro equipo a flote. No es crueldad, es sentido común. Flora es, tanto física como emocionalmente, nuestro miembro más débil; Lucas no es de fiar, y es cuestión de tiempo para que comience a volver a sus andadas. Y Matt es…un idiota. Así que lo mejor será expulsarlos en cuanto volvamos a la fogata, si es que volvemos, claro está-Explicaba Sabrina, ganando la atención de las tres féminas presentes, que parecían estar de acuerdo con las palabras de la pelinegra-¿Y bien? ¿Están de acuerdo?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?-Respondía con indiferencia Jen.

-Uh, suena…lógico, supongo-Decía esta vez Carly, aun sin mucha emoción respecto al tema.

-Pues…si con esto logramos expulsar a Lucas, pues, si, estoy de acuerdo-Decía Roxy, con una ligera sonrisa-Heh, debo admitir que al principio dude de ti, Sabrina…¡Pero resultaste ser una excelente líder!-

-Uh… ¿Gracias?-Respondió Sabrina, algo sorprendida por las palabras de la roquera, incluso esbozando una sonrisa agradecida-Quiero decir, gracias. Es muy…uh, amable de tu parte-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Apoyada contra la pared del Confesionario) Huh. Y yo creía que era mala mintiendo… ¿Enserio cree Sabrina que seguiré su plan al pie de la letra? ¿Aun después de que me tuviera entre la espada a la pared, solo por mi pequeña, uh, amistad con Sebastián, cree que voy a seguir su juego? Vaya…aun no puedo creer que esa chica sea tan confiada. No. Yo tengo mi alianza con Carly, y, ahora que logre sacarme de su radar de paranoia, creo que sería un buen momento para crear algo de…caos a su pequeño y perfecto reino. Y conozco a alguien que sabe mucho de caos…_

* * *

Roxy entro al interior de las cabañas sigilosamente, vigilando de reojo si las chicas la estaban observando en ese momento. La roquera suspiro con alivio al ver que el trió de chicas había ido a la cafetería a desayunar, dejándola sola con su objetivo…

Roxy volteo nuevamente, observando con curiosidad como cierto moreno se encontraba revisando las maletas meticulosamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Roxy camino hacia Lucas con delicados pasos, ubicándose justo a su espalda para poder tener una mejor vista de lo que hacía en ese momento…

-¿Qué diablos haces, escoba con ojos?

-¡AH!-Grito el oji-verde, cubriendo las maletas con sus brazos y sonriendo de manera forzada a la roquera-¡Hey, Roxy! ¿Qué…uh, que haces aquí en mi cabaña, eh?-

-También es mi cabaña, genio.

-Oh…lo había olvidado, heh-Reía nerviosamente Lucas, cerrando las maletas y poniéndose de pie, mirando con una expresión inocente a la roquera-Toda esta cuestión de cambio de equipos me está confundiendo un poco…¿Puedes creer que apenas ayer compartía cabaña con Jim, Crash y Sebastián? Aunque claro, es un alivio no tener que dormir más con ese guitarrista sin talento. ¿Puedes creer que se pasaba las noches escribiendo canciones acerca de lo hermoso que es tu rostro, cabello, piernas, ojos, y fosas nasales? Heh, todo un fenómeno, ¿No lo crees?-

-Uh…s-si, un fenómeno-Respondía Roxy, algo perturbada por lo que acababa de oír-Escucha, Lucas, voy a ser directo contigo: Tú no me agradas. De hecho, te odio. Y mucho-

-¿Enserio? Porque siempre te he amado en secreto, Roxy-Respondía el moreno, sarcástico. Roxy simplemente ignoro esto, y decidió continuar…

-Pero aun así, debo decirte esto: Sabrina está convenciendo a todos de votar por ti esta noche.

-Espera… ¿Hablas enserio?-Preguntaba Lucas, genuinamente asombrado por lo que acaba de escuchar-Whoa…creí que esperarían a que yo _en verdad_ hiciera algo para votar por mí. Huh, vaya equipo…-

-Así que me estaba preguntando, ya sabes, si te interesaría…entrar en una alianza conmigo-Explicaba Roxy, ganándose una mirada de confusión del moreno.

-¿Huh? Ok, ahora SI estoy seguro de que estas bromeando…

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la 'casualidad' de que las únicas expulsadas en este equipo hayan sido Kiara, Melody, y Shiny? Ya sabes, TODAS siendo veteranas. ¿No te parece sospechoso?-Preguntaba Roxy, finalmente ganando la atención del chico, que, por primera vez, había ganado el interés del italiano-Así que, antes de que Sabrina logre expulsarnos a ambos, supongo que sería buena idea aliarnos y expulsarla a _ella_, ¿No crees?-

-Sorprendentemente…es una buena idea. Huh, no sabía que tenias un cerebro bajo ese grueso cráneo-Decía Lucas de manera burlona, golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de la roquera. Roxy aparto la mano del moreno con irritación, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, volteando una última vez hacia el moreno.

-Ah, Y Lucas…ni una palabra de esto al resto, ¿OK? Porque si lo haces, tal vez logre desquitarme un poco por todo lo que nos hiciste a Kira y a mí la temporada pasada…

-Mis labios están sellados-Respondía Lucas, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Roxy simplemente miro con sospecha una última vez al moreno, y salió lentamente de la cabaña, dejando a Lucas completamente solo. El moreno volteo de inmediato hacia las maletas que tenía a sus pies, revisando frenéticamente su interior, hasta sacar lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando. Completamente satisfecho, el moreno le hecho una breve mirada a la lista, para luego cerrar la maleta…pero antes de hacerlo, Lucas encontró una libreta de notas entre la numerosa basura del rubio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lucas le echo un vistazo a dicha libreta…sorprendiéndose al instante que logro leer lo que había en ella…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…parece que Matt no es tan estúpido como parece, ¿Eh?-Se decía a si mismo Lucas, finalmente cerrando la maleta, quedándose tanto con la lista como con la pequeña libreta-…heh, ya veremos cómo reacciona Lena cuando sepa todo esto…-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__Huh…fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí. Aunque, por alguna razón, creo que estoy arriesgándome demasiado con ese chico…nah, puedo manejarlo. Si, tal vez esté haciendo un trato con el diablo al aliarme con esa sabandija… ¿Pero saben? Quiero tener al diablo de mi lado… _

* * *

_**Lucas – **__(Sosteniendo la lista de Matt frente a la cámara) ¡Hahaha, esto fue demasiado fácil! Ahora solo debo llevarle esto a Nía, ella se encargara de esparcir el rumor, y yo me encargare de sabotear el desafío de hoy para mi equipo. Si, tal vez no se lo tragaran tan fácilmente como lo hacían los Castores Chillones… ¿¡Pero que (censurado) importa si saben que fui yo!? ¡Estarán tan molestas con Matt que ni siquiera pensaran en votar por mí! Además, mi nueva alianza con Roxy me ayudara un poco en eso. Aunque…no me haría mal conseguir a alguien más. Ya saben, necesito a mi clásica perra sin autoestima que este todo el tiempo de mi lado, tragándose mis mentiras, votando por quien yo le diga. La temporada pasada tuve a Shiny, y luego a Melody… ¿En esta temporada? Solo se me ocurre alguien lo suficientemente patética, débil, y sin espinazo para cumplir ese papel: Flora…_

* * *

No muy lejos de la cabaña de las chicas, sentados entre algunas ruinas aztecas, se encontraban Crash y Matt, ambos, una vez más, jugando con la valiosa arquitectura, lanzando sin cuidado varias rocas para intentar acertarle a una pequeña estatua a la distancia. Crash estaba relajado, recostado contra una de las paredes de roca. Matt, en cambio, estaba sudando con nerviosismo; por primera vez, algo de miedo se hacía presente en su usualmente despreocupada actitud…

-Así que…ningún beso. Interesante-Decía Crash vagamente, sonriéndole malicioso al rubio que tenía a su lado-Y hoy es el ultimo día…¿Sabes lo que significa eso?-

-Viejo, por favor, no empie…

-¡PAÑAL!-Gritaba a los cuatro vientos Crash, provocando que Matt le diera un puñetazo en su brazo como reproche, el cual no funciono mucho, tomando en cuenta la musculatura del peli-magenta-¡Hahaha, relájate, viejo!-

-¿¡Como puedo relajarme, si solo me queda un día!?-Preguntaba Matt, neuróticamente.

-Pues…tienes razón, no puedes. Meh, no me importa. Después de todo, es tu problema…

-¡Agh, Crash, no me estas ayudando!-Gritaba Matt, algo frustrado. Crash simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ayudarte? Heh, viejo, mi amada colección de discos de _Purple Floyd_ están en juego…¿Y quieres que te ayude?

-Pues…¿S-si?

-¡Hahahaha, pues sigue soñando, viejo!-Soltaba una carcajada Crash, tirándose de espaldas al suelo. Matt simplemente suspiro pesadamente, lanzando una roca mas a la estatuilla, y fallando miserablemente…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Matt - **__¡Ultimo día! ¡Hoy es el último día de la apuesta, y aun no he besado a Lena! ¿¡Q-que diablos s-se supone que haga!? Es d-decir, yo nunca, repito, ¡Nunca usaría un pañal en público ni en un millón de años! Y ahora…e-estoy a punto de perder. ¡Mattæus S. Poulsen NUNCA PIERDE! Solo necesito…a-acelerar el paso. Poner mis m-motores de romance a todo vapor. No me importa que Lena este en el otro equipo, ¡Debo lograr ese beso!_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de los _Nexkoyotl_, la recién llegada Lena había recién despertado de su largo sueño. Al abrir ambos ojos, Lena no se encontró con miradas degradantes de parte de sus compañeros, o sonrisas maliciosas de parte de alguno de ellos. Simplemente encontró las miradas de bienvenida de Galen, Jim, Johanna, Nía y Sebastián, que voltearon a ver con una sonrisa gentil a la chica punk…

-¡Hey, hey, hey, bella durmiente! ¿Qué tal pasaste tu noche?-Preguntaba Nía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, asomándose desde el tope de su litera. Lena se vio algo sorprendida por el animado saludo, pero, después de un par de segundos, le sonrió de vuelta a la albina…

-Um…estuvo bien, supongo. Debo admitir que se siente bien poder dormir sin que Jen arroje agua hirviendo en mi entrepierna…-Comentaba Lena, algo resentida por las memorias, solo para cubrir sus labios inmediatamente con ambas manos, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa-Oh no…p-por favor, dime que no…-

-Ya, tranquila, che. No es _tan_ vergonzoso como crees…-La callaba Sebastián, bajándose de su litera para sentarse al lado de la pelinegra-…En especial porque he oído que tu equipo no es tan perfecto como parece. Especialmente su líder…-

-¿Sabrina?-Preguntaba Lena, con algo de sorpresa-¿Quieres decir que tu…? ¿¡Como sabes que…!?-

-Digamos que una pequeña flor me lo dijo…-Comentaba con un tono burlón Sebastián. Lena de inmediato capto el mensaje, sonriendo de manera cómplice-Uh, Lena, sé que no te conozco muy bien, y que tal vez esto suene apresurado, pero…-

-Seba, por favor, ahora no-Le decía Jim, mirando con algo de irritación al uruguayo, que rodo los ojos con enfado hacia el delincuente. Lena simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No, déjalo, heh. Es decir, ustedes me dieron una buena bienvenida ayer…lo menos que puedo hacer es responder su pregunta-Decía Lena, sonriéndole de manera juguetona al uruguayo, que parecía estar eufórico al oír las palabras de la punk-eta.

-Pues, heh, me estaba preguntando…-Comenzaba Sebastián, tomando algunas bocanadas de aire para poder hablar coherentemente. No le funciono muy bien-…Uh, h-hay una chica que me gusta en el otro equipo, pero…uh, no estoy seguro de que, bueno, ella sienta lo mismo. ¡He intentado hacer todo lo posible por agradarle, pero al estar en diferentes equipos, todo ha sido demasiado caótico, che! Así que, uh, ya que tú y esa chica compartían equipo, bueno, me preguntaba…

-Sebastián, tu chica _definitivamente_ siente lo mismo por ti-Lo cortaba Lena, poniendo una mano en el hombro del uruguayo, que sonreía soñadoramente al oír las noticias-Oh, y te aseguro que ella te ha notado. Es más, ¡Ha pasado varios días espiándote porque no sabía realmente como hablarte! Así que te aconsejo que des el primer paso, y que le admitas tus sentimientos. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien…-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntaba Sebastián, aun sin creerse las palabras de la pelinegra, que asintió confiada con la cabeza.

-Enserio.

-¡Whoa, eres lo máximo, che!-Exclamaba Sebastián alegremente, abrazando con fuerza a la hispana. Lena se vio algo sobresaltada por esto, y, a pesar de sus primeros intentos por apartarse del uruguayo, decidió aceptar el abrazo, poniendo incómodamente sus brazos alrededor del delgado pelinegro.

-Um…¿De nada?

-¡No puedo esperar a ir a su cabaña, y llevarle flores, y chocolates, y decirle lo mucho que la…!

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS!-Se escuchaba la voz de cierto anfitrión narcisista por los altavoces de la isla, sobresaltado a los seis adolescentes presentes en la cabaña-¡Llego la hora del desafío de hoy! ¡Por favor, preséntense ahora mismo en el bosque de la desesperación! ¡Tenemos un desafío monumental a punto de comenzar!-

-¿Desafío monumental? Espero que no tengamos que construir un monumento en su honor…-Bromeaba Jim, ganándose un par de risas de parte de Johanna y Sebastián.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos acompañas, compañera?-Preguntaba Nía, tomando la mano de Lena para ayudar a levantarse de su cama. La punk-eta se vio algo sorprendida con el gesto, pero decidió aceptarlo de todos modos, sonriéndole de vuelta a la albina.

-Uh, por supuesto…compañera.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Selena – **__Whoa…solo…whoa. Jamás creí que el lado de los chicos sería tan…pacifico. ¡Es decir, Jim, Sebastián, Nía, todos ellos son tan…heh, asombrosos! Jamás creí que me sentiría a gusto en esta isla, pero…whoa, aun no puedo creerlo. Ahora que no tengo a Sabrina encima de mí, me siento…en paz. Me siento como si hubiera sacado un peso de mis hombros…_

* * *

Finalmente, después de una breve caminata, los catorce campistas llegaron al lugar indicado. Al llegar, se encontraron con Chris en persona, además de él Chef, Galen y Kat, los dos últimos mirando a sus respectivos equipos con indiferencia y emoción, respectivamente. Detrás de ellos, además, se encontraba una enorme arena de juego. Dicha arena tenía doce enormes cubos en un extremo, cada uno conteniendo diversas letras, seis de ellos siendo de color rosa, y los otros seis siendo de color verde. Además de esto, el otro extremo, que se encontraba varios metros adelante, tenía un par de escalones, del mismo alto que los anteriores cubos, y cada lado con una pequeña escalera, siendo la mitad izquierda de los escalones color rosa, y la otra mitad verde. No era necesario decir que los campistas se vieron algo confundidos por esto…

-Uh…¿Dónde diablos estamos?-Preguntaba Jen, confundida.

-¡Bienvenidos a su desafío de hoy, campistas!-Saludaba Chris, con una sonrisa entusiastas-¿Listos para resolver algunos rompecabezas?-

-Uh, esas cosas se ven algo…grandes para ser rompecabezas, Chris-Decía Galen, con un tono monótono.

-Y pesadas-Añadía Sebastián, con algo de inseguridad.

-¡Hahaha, lo sé! ¿No es genial?-Pregunto Chris, riendo sádicamente. Evidentemente, nadie rio. Bueno, casi nadie…

-¡Haha, sí que lo es, viejo!-Exclamaba Crash, con un par de risas. Su equipo sencillamente lo observo con una mezcla de incredulidad y algo de enfado.

-Pues, como sea, su desafío de hoy será complejo: ¿Ven esas cajas enormes de allá? Su objetivo será correr en parejas desde la línea de partida hacia el otro extremo, luego deberán empujarlas nuevamente hacia la línea de partida. Deberán formar seis parejas distintas, y cada campista deberá participar por lo menos en una ronda. Cuando todas las cajas sean llevadas a la línea de partida, resolver un rompecabezas, organizando las cajas en forma de escalera para poder formar las palabras _'Nexkoyotl'_ y _'Oselotl'_, que, obviamente, serán representadas por sus respectivos equipos-Explicaba Chris a los dieciséis campistas, que, poco a poco, iban comprendiendo el desafío-El primer equipo que logre armar el nombre de su equipo ganara inmunidad esta noche, mientras que los que se queden atrás…pues, deberán enviar a alguien a casa-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo único que debemos hacer es empujar y apilar un montón de cajas? ¡Pan comido, viejo!-Exclamaba Crash, chocando cinco con Jim.

-Sí, porque es bastante fácil escribir la palabra 'Nexkoyotl'-Decía Galen, con pesimismo-Sin mencionar que estamos hablando de un rompecabezas, y nuestro equipo se destaca más en la parte de 'romper', y no en la de usar la 'cabeza'-

-¡Oh vamos, Galen! ¡No seas pesimista! Nosotros podemos hacerlo. Estoy segura de ello…-Decía Johanna, sonriendo con confianza. Galen simplemente rodo los ojos…

-Como sea…

-Tendrán un minuto para formar su estrategia, así que les sugiero que no pierdan el tiempo-Anunciaba Chris, tomando un temporizador en su mano-¡Así que dense prisa!-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__Ahora que no tenemos a Lucas en nuestro equipo, tal vez las cosas comiencen a mejorar. Es decir, si, aun esta Dean, que me sigue dando mala espina por haber salvado a Lucas con aquel Ídolo de Inmunidad, y Galen, que, en mi opinión, no es muy útil que digamos mas allá de hacer comentarios sarcásticos todo el tiempo. Johanna también me está desesperando un poco, ¿Pero el resto? Son gente bastante cool, viejo. Y creo que tal vez, esta temporada, si logre llegar más lejos que un (censurado) decimotercer lugar. ¡Hey, tal vez llegue a ganar esta vez!_

* * *

_**\- Oselotl Tlatsiuki –**_

-Bien, muchachas…

-¡EHEM!-Interrumpía Lucas a Sabrina, señalándose a sí mismo y a Matt. Sabrina simplemente bufo exasperada…

-¡Ugh! Está bien, muchachas _y_ nuestros dos inútiles suministradores de esperma…-Agregaba Sabrina, ganándose miradas de enfado de parte de ambos varones-Esto es lo que haremos: Necesitamos llevar esas cajas al otro extremo lo más rápido posible, así que sugiero que emparejemos a nuestros jugadores más débiles junto a los mas fuertes, de ese modo…-

-Un momento, un momento, un momento…-La interrumpía una vez más Lucas, ganándose una mirada exasperada de Sabrina.

-¿¡Ugh, ahora que, Lucas!?

-Nah, solo me preguntaba algo: ¿Quién diablos murió y te dejo a ti a cargo?-Preguntaba Lucas acusatoriamente a la pelinegra, que no tardo en responderle.

-¡Pues, mi equipo me eligió!-Respondía de inmediato Sabrina, mirando de manera intimidante al moreno.

-¿Ah sí? Porque no recuerdo haberte elegido como líder…-Decía Matt, con un tono burlón. Sabrina dirigió su mirada homicida al rubio, que permaneció indiferente a la ira de la pelinegra, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¡Ugh, estamos perdiendo el tiempo! Solo…solo sigamos _mi_ plan, ¿Si?-Pedía Sabrina, algo desesperada por la actitud de los dos varones-Podemos discutir luego…-

-Huh. Como diga, su majestad…-Comentaba Lucas, sonriendo maliciosamente. Flora, intentando cambiar el tema a uno mucho menos conflictivo, levanto la mano tímidamente, y Sabrina le dio la palabra.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Flora?

-Um, p-pues, si. Me p-preguntaba, um, c-como estaremos…y-ya sabes…

-Fácil: Jen, tu iras con Carly. Lucas, tus iras con Roxy. Matt, tu iras con Kat, y Flora…ugh, tu iras conmigo…-Decía esto último Sabrina con algo de irritación, sin esforzarse mucho en disimularlo. Flora levanto la mano una vez mas, visiblemente incomodada con el hecho de que tenia que compartir equipo con Sabrina, pero la pelinegra decidió ignorarla esta vez-Así que, ¿Estamos todos bien?-

-Pues…

-¿Todos _además _de Flora?-Preguntaba una vez más Sabrina, mirando con odio a la castaña. Inmediatamente, Carly y Jen levantaron la mano-¿Jen?-

-Ah, sí, ¿Podrías explicarme porque debo compartir equipo con la hippie?-Preguntaba Jen, mirando con desprecio a la amante de la naturaleza, que devolvió de inmediato la mirada.

-Huh. Como si ser una delincuente sin futuro fuera mucho mejor…-Murmuraba Carly, resentida.

-¡Ha! Lo dice la niñita exploradora. ¿Podrías darme unas galletitas de menta? ¡Ya sabes, así podrás salvar a esas estúpidas ballenas!-Decía en un tono burlón la rubia, causando que la castaña apretara sus puños enfadada.

-¡Tu eres toda una inmadura!

-Y tu un fenómeno sin amigos, ¿Necesitas aclarar algo mas?-Preguntaba Jen, sarcástica.

-¡Ya, paren ustedes dos!-Las interrumpía Sabrina, harta del conflicto de ambas-¡Ustedes serán pareja en este desafío porque _yo_ se los ordeno, así que dejen de discutir de una buena vez!-

-Yeesh, como digas. No eran necesarios los gritos, ¿Sabes?-Decía Jen, algo sobresaltada por la ira de la pelinegra, que simplemente le dirigió una mirada irritada a la rubia.

* * *

-Bien, Equipo Nexka…uh, lo que sea. Esto es lo que haremos…-Comenzaba nuevamente Johanna, tomando una vez más el liderazgo de su equipo-¿Qué tal si nos organizamos respecto a…?-

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, detente ahí, viejo-La detenía Jim, con algo de incredulidad en su mirada-¿Acaso crees que puedes mandarnos así como así?-

-Pues…¿Acaso quieres mandar tu?-Preguntaba Johanna, mirando con algo de enfado al delincuente, que, después de unos segundos de meditación, suspiro cansado.

-Uh…no, no quiero. ¡Pero eso no significa que puedes solo llegar y mandarnos a todos, viejo! Nuestro equipo ha sobrevivido bastante bien sin un líder, así que no creo que sea necesario tener uno-Contraatacaba Jim, dando un par de pasos intimidantes hacia la morena, que permanecía inmutada.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, Jim. Han _sobrevivido_-Decía Johanna, con un especial énfasis en la palabra con 'S', y mirando con cierta arrogancia al delincuente, que le devolvía una mirada de enfado-De haberme tenido a mí a cargo, hubieran _dominado_ en los desafíos. Si me hubieran tenido a mí, no hubieran tenido que expulsar al chico vidente, o al gamer, o al…-

-¡Si, si, ya entendí, solo cállate!

-¿Qué tal si ambos dejan de hablar y sencillamente nos emparejamos con quien nos dé la gana? Ya saben, como en el desafío anterior…-Decía Galen, con indiferencia. Johanna simplemente suspiro exasperada, volteando a ver a un sonriente Jim, que parecía muy contento con las palabras del cínico.

-¿Lo ves, fosforito? ¡No necesitamos un líder! Nos podemos cuidar nuestros propios traseros sin ningún problema…-Decía Jim, con una sonrisa sabionda. Johanna simplemente rodo los ojos.

-Huh, como sea… ¡Pero me necesitaran muy pronto! Ya lo verán…

* * *

**\- Línea de Partida –**

-¡Y llego la hora de comenzar! Parece que nuestras parejas iníciales serán Carly y Jen para las _Oselotl_, y Crash y Galen para los _Nexkoyotl_…hahaha, interesante-Decía Chris, alzando una ceja de asombro al ver la interesante selección de las féminas-Veremos que tal les va a los _Oselotl_ con esa interesante selección. Como sea: En sus marcas, listos…¡FUERA!-

Con eso, las dos parejas comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad a través de la pista, con Jen rápidamente tomando la delantera, siendo seguida de cerca por Crash, y luego por Carly y Galen, algunos metros atrás. Los dos últimos no pudieron evitar tomar un minuto para mirarse el uno al otro, sonriéndose enamoradizos, y desconcentrándose momentáneamente del desafío…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly – **__(Con una sonrisa soñadora) Se que debería estar concentrándome en ganar, pero…_

* * *

_**Galen – **__(Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte)…Esos ojos cafés…whoa, siento como si pudieran leer mi alma, ¿Saben? Y si, se que suena cursi. Pero hey, nadie puede escucharme aquí adentro aparte de ustedes así que…_

* * *

Finalmente, después de varios segundos, ambas parejas llegaron hacia el otro extremo, en donde se encontraban las enormes cajas. Jen de inmediato tomo una rosa, y comenzó a rodarla – o, por lo menos, a hacer el intento – siendo rápidamente asistida por Carly. Crash hizo lo mismo, pero, gracias a su imponente porte, la tarea fue mucho más fácil para él, y la ayuda de Galen, en comparación, parecía ser un estorbo…

-¡Ugh, estamos quedándonos atrás! ¡Empuja más rápido!-Ordenaba Jen, algo desesperada.

-¡Hago lo que puedo!-Se excusaba Carly, haciendo lo posible por poder rodar la enorme caja, sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Pues no es suficiente!

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen –**__ (Cruzada de brazos) ¡De todas las personas del mundo, Sabrina tenía que elegir a Carly! Ugh, muchas gracias por nada, 'aliada'…_

* * *

_**Carly – **__(Cruzada de piernas) ¿Saben? Empiezo a pensar que hay algo en mi que no le agrada a Jen…_

* * *

-¡Vamos viejo, sigue empujando!-Exclamaba Crash, intentando darle ánimos a su mucho menos musculoso compañero, que tenia algunos problemas empujando la enorme caja.

-Lo…l-lo intento, p-pero…no es tan fácil como parece, ¿Sabes?-Respondía en un tono algo sarcástico Galen, mirando con irritación al gigante de cabello magenta.

Ambos chicos siguieron empujando con fuerza la enorme caja, siendo seguidos no muy lejos por Carly y Jen, que tenían muchas más dificultades rodando el enorme objeto. Después de un rato, sin embargo, Crash y Galen pudieron llevar su pieza del rompecabezas – que fácilmente superaba en tamaño a Crash – a la línea de meta, segundos antes de que Carly y Jen lo hicieran – para luego tirarse al suelo, exhaustas.

Momentos después, Jim y Sebastián comenzaron a correr hacia la línea de meta, siendo seguidos por Lucas y Roxy, que se movían a toda velocidad en un intento por llegar a la meta antes de que sus aventajados rivales lo hicieran. Roxy, por su parte, tenía bastante dificultad con el desafío, no solo por la carrera en sí misma, sino por los ocasionales reojos que le dirigía Sebastián continuamente, todos llenos con la misma mirada enamoradiza. Solo tomo que el uruguayo le dirigiera un guiño a la roquera para que esta perdiera la coordinación, tropezando torpemente y cayendo en la arena.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces!? ¡Levántate y corre!-Ordenaba Lucas, sin siquiera esperar a la roquera. Roxy rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, intentando recuperar el tiempo que había perdido…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Recostada contra la pared del Confesionario) Y allí estaba yo, prácticamente rompiéndome las piernas para llegar a ese maldito cubo antes que los chicos lo hicieran, y lo único que hacia Sebastián era lanzarme ojitos una y otra, y otra vez. No sé qué diablos estará pensando, pero yo deje bastante claro que lo mejor era permanecer como amigos, en especial ahora que la competencia se está calentando, ¿¡Y el comienza a lanzarme guiños!? Creí que había entendido. Creí que iba a concentrarse en el juego, en especial tomando en cuenta que EL es quien más necesita el dinero. Pero no me escucha. El NUNCA me escucha. Ugh, me tiene al límite ese chico. ¿Qué acaso no comprende que yo simplemente no necesito a un novio? Pero no, él prefiere sabotear desafíos, y darme sus estúpidos guiños en medio de un desafío, en vez de mantenerse concentrado y evitar ser expulsado por su maldito equipo. Ugh…_

* * *

-¿Acaso…le guiñaste un ojo a Roxy?-Le pregunto Jim a Sebastián, algo shockeado-¿Qué diablos, viejo?-

-¿Qué? No fue nada, che. Solo un pequeño guiño-Se encogía de hombros Sebastián. Jim solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Un simple guiño? Sí, claro. Viejo, _todos _vimos tu reacción en la cabaña. Es obvio que estás perdiendo la cabeza por ella, viejo. Y no de una buena manera…-Le decía Jim al uruguayo, intentando hacer que este entrara en razón.

-Pues, si. ¿Y eso qué?

-¿¡Cómo qué 'Y eso que'!? ¡Viejo, vinimos aquí a ganar, no a enloquecer intentando enamorar a alguien que no quiere enamorarse!-Exclamaba Jim, mirando con algo de enfado al músico callejero-¡Tu deberías saber eso! ¿Qué paso con el chico calmado e inteligente, que siempre pensaba con su cabeza, con el cual solía juntarme a jugar baloncesto en la Playa de los Perdedores?-

-Huh. Como si tú pudieras hablar, _Melody_…-Comentaba Sebastián con algo de desprecio, finalmente llegando a la línea de meta y ubicándose detrás de una de las múltiples cajas, siendo asistido por Jim, que solo veía con preocupación al músico callejero.

-Pero viejo…

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de oírte hablar como debería olvidar a Roxy, y concentrarme en el juego, y toda esa basura. Yo _nunca_ dije nada cuando comenzaste a salir con Melody en la Isla de los Huesos, así que me parece bastante hipócrita que tú lo hagas. Así que, che, te lo preguntare una última vez: ¿Podrías cerrar la maldita boca de una vez, y dejar que tome _mis _propias decisiones?-Preguntaba Sebastián, su voz sonando calma, pero guardando bastante rencor tras ella. Jim no respondió esta vez, simplemente decidió mantenerse en silencio, su concentración situada en la enorme caja que debía empujar, sus ojos lo más lejos del uruguayo que le fueran posible…

* * *

-¡Jim y Sebastián han ganado otra pieza para los _Nexkoyotl_! ¡Johanna y Selena toman su lugar!-Anunciaba Chris, entusiasmado, observando cómo los dos veteranos llegaban a la línea de partida, siendo remplazados por las dos novatas-Mientras tanto, Roxy y Lucas parecen tener ciertos problemas con la pie…

-¡Oh cállate, McLean!-Lo interrumpía un no muy alegre Lucas, mientras, con la ayuda de Roxy, traía la segunda pieza a la línea de partida. De inmediato, fueron relevados por Matt y Kat, los cuales se prepararon para partir. La DJ fue aproximada por una sonriente Jen, que se apresuraba a desearle buena suerte antes de que partiera…

-¡Hey, rómpete una pierna, Katy!-Exclamaba Jen, palmeando amistosamente la espalda de la DJ. Kat simplemente miro de reojo a Sabrina, antes de mirar nuevamente a Jen, con completa indiferencia. Con eso, Kat salió corriendo hacia la línea de meta, ignorando por completo a la rubia que se le había acercado. Confundida, Jen camino hacia Sabrina, la cual sonreía satisfecha ante la acción de la DJ…

-Huh. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasa a Kat?-Preguntaba Jen, sin el usual entusiasmo travieso que la caracterizaba-Digo, ayer se veía bastante deprimida, y ahora…ahora ni siquiera me ha querido dirigir la palabra desde que llego de la Isla del Exilio-

-Tal vez solo este algo…cansada. Si, de seguro es eso-Respondía Sabrina, aun sin poder disimular la ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Desafortunadamente para la _Alfa_ de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_, Jen pudo notarlo con facilidad.

-¿Acaso…tu tuviste algo que ver con esto?-Preguntaba Jen, mirando con sospecha a Sabrina, que de inmediato borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Pues…no. No lo creo. Tal vez charle con ella un par de cosas…

-¿A qué te refieres con 'cosas'?-Preguntaba Jen, mirando con enfado a la pelinegra, que seguía indiferente a la ira de la rubia-¿¡Sabrina, que le dijiste a Kat!?-

-Solo algunos consejos. Que fue mucho más útil que lo que tú le dijiste aquella noche…-Comentaba Sabrina, su voz cobrando desprecio hacia la rubia, que alzaba una ceja confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres con la noche…?-Jen se cayó a sí misma en cuanto las memorias comenzaron a asaltar su cabeza, inmediatamente siendo acompañadas por una dosis de culpa-Oh…oohh…-

-Sí. Oh…-Repetía Sabrina, riendo nuevamente al ver la culpa en el rostro de Jen-¿A quién vas a culpar esta vez, Jen? Porque yo solo te veo a ti como la única culpable…-

-Cierra la boca…-

-Como quieras. Eso no solucionara nada, ¿O sí? Eso no evitara que Kat te siga odiando, ¿O sí? Creo que ambas sabemos que tú metiste la pata. ¿Y lo peor? Hahaha, es que ni siquiera te diste cuenta…-Comentaba Sabrina venenosamente, causando que Jen bajara la mirada, algo apenada-Tuviste que esperar a que fuera demasiado tarde, ¿No? Pero da igual. Después de todo, ¿Quién necesita a Kat? Podemos ser tú y yo, aliadas hasta el fin del juego. ¿Qué dices?-

Jen no respondió. La rubia estaba demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos para poder escuchar a la pelinegra. Al notar la ausencia de respuesta, Sabrina decidió volver a intentar.

-¿Qué dices, Jen? Uh, ¿Jen?-Preguntaba Sabrina una vez más, sin obtener respuesta. Harta del silencio, Sabrina rodo los ojos con molestia, alejándose de la pensativa rubia…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__(Mirando algo angustiada a la cámara) ¿Yo tengo la culpa? ¿P-pero de qué? No recuerdo haberle dicho nada m-malo a Kat… ¿O sí? Sea lo que sea, paso hace dos días…pero eso no me ayuda mucho. Es decir, dije MUCHAS cosas aquella noche del desafío. Solo debo recordar que fue lo que hice mal. Hey, ¡Tal vez pueda preguntarle a Kat, así podre disculparme con ella y todo volverá a ser normal! Sí, eso es lo que hare…se que metí la pata. Y de seguro la metí realmente mal para que Kat este como este. Pero puedo solucionarlo…si, puedo solucionarlo…_

* * *

-¡Sí! ¡Arriba Equipo Nex…uh, y lo que sea que le sigue!-Exclamaba Johanna victoriosamente, logrando traer sin problema algún la pesada pieza hacia la línea de partida. Detrás de ella, sin embargo, caía directamente al suelo una agotada Lena, que básicamente jadeaba de extenuación debido al doloroso esfuerzo físico. Johanna noto esto, y simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa de lado a la pelinegra-Hey, vamos amiga, no es para tanto. ¡De hecho, fue divertido!-

-Si…d-divertido…-Repetía Lena, forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Lena! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy Matt!-Decía, bueno, _Matt_, mientras empujaba con dificultad la caja de su equipo hacia la línea de partida, con ayuda de Kat – la cual, realmente, estaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo. Finalmente, los dos _Oselotl _llegaron a la línea de partida, con lo cual pudieron tomar un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Matt no desaprovecho ese momento, y, de inmediato, le dirigió una sonrisa seductora a Lena-Hey Lena. Heh, vaya…r-realmente te ves linda c-cuando estas, uh…b-bañada en sudor…-

-Uh…¿Gracias?-Respondió Lena, sin saber realmente como reaccionar al 'cumplido' del rubio, que sonrió de oreja a oreja ante su 'victoria'.

De vuelta al desafío, Sabrina había tomado la delantera, siendo seguida – con dificultad – por su compañera, Flora. Johanna noto esto, y, de inmediato, volteo a ver a su equipo frustrada.

-¡Se nos están adelantando! ¡Rápido, muévanse de una buena vez!

-Huh. Como si tú pudieras decirme que hacer, recién llegada…-Decía Dean, arrogantemente. Johanna, sin embargo, no iba a soportar los caprichos del autoproclamado 'antagonista' de la temporada…

-¡DEAN, MUEVE TU (Censurado) TRASERO DE UNA VEZ!

-¡E-err, S-SI SEÑORA!-Respondía de inmediato el Italiano, tomando a Nía de la mano y arrastrándola con él al desafío, intentando evitar contacto visual con la morena, que lo observaba autoritariamente.

* * *

-¡Rápido Flora, date prisa!

-¡Lo…e-estoy intentando!

Algunos metros delante de sus rivales, Flora y Sabrina se encontraban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las enormes piezas del rompecabezas. Sabrina había considerado un par…bueno, _más de un par de veces_ dejar a la castaña atrás, pero, dudosa de si esto le ganaría una penitencia de parte de Chris, decidió esperar a su físicamente más débil. Pocos pasos atrás, Nía y Dean estaban acercándose a las piezas, recuperando con facilidad la delantera y llegando al otro extremo de la pista.

-¡YAY, primer lugar!-Exclamaba Nía alegremente. Dean simplemente rodo los ojos con irritación…

-Sí, sí, primer lugar. 'Yay', y todo eso…-Comentaba con irritación el italiano. De inmediato, ambos _Nexkoyotl_ se pusieron manos a la obra, comenzando a empujar con todas sus fuerzas el enorme cubo. Sin embargo, el dúo tenía una considerable dificultad haciéndolo, gracias a la contextura esbelta de Nía, además de la falta de musculatura de Dean, que causo que Sabrina lograra tomar la caja de su equipo, y comenzó a empujarla sin problemas hacia la línea de partida, básicamente ignorando la asistencia de Flora, que hacia lo posible para mantenerse a la altura de la autoritaria líder…

-¡Parece que Sabrina está retomando la delantera!-Anunciaba Chris, mirando con asombro a la pelinegra-¡Whoa, esto se pondrá interesante!-

-¡Empuja…mas…fuerte!-Ordenaba Dean, mirando con enfado a Nía, que parecía _mucho_ mas exhausta que el-¡Argh, prácticamente estoy haciendo TODO el trabajo!-

-Ugh…cierra la…boca…Dean…-Susurraba de vuelta Nía, dirigiéndole una mirada homicida al chico. El esfuerzo de ambos fue en vano, sin embargo, ya que Sabrina logro adelantárseles a ambos en la carrera, rodando con fuerza su caja hasta la línea de meta, sin siquiera la mitad de los problemas que tenían ambos _Nexkoyotl_. Sabrina no perdió el tiempo, y de inmediato le ordeno a sus compañeras de equipo a tomar su relevo, ignorando por completo como Flora caía al suelo, agotada…

-¡Rápido! ¡La siguiente caja! ¡Búsquenla antes de que vuelvan a tomar la delantera!

Con eso, instintivamente, Jen y Kat salieron a buscar la siguiente pieza. Kat se vio algo irritada por esto al principio, pero de todos modos decidió seguir, la victoria para su equipo siendo su principal prioridad para su equipo.

Finalmente, para los _Nexkoyotl_, tanto Nía como Dean lograron traer su pieza a la línea de partida, ambos jadeando y sudando, completamente agotados.

-¡Rápido, Crash, Galen, corran!-Ordenaba Johanna autoritariamente. Los mencionados no lo pensaron dos veces, y comenzaron a correr a todo vapor, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido por sus dos compañeros de equipo…

-Hey, uh… ¿Qué cuentas?-Preguntaba torpemente Jen, sonriéndole de lado a una no muy alegre Kat, que rodo los ojos ante la pregunta.

-¿Enserio, Jen? ¿Ahora?

-Uh, pues…

-¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para esto. Debemos concentrarnos en el desafío, a menos que quieras votar por alguien esta noche…-Respondía de manera neutra la peli-arcoíris, ganándose una mirada sospechosa de Jen-¿OK?-

-Uh…creí que estabas, bueno, algo molesta y…

-¿Molesta? ¿Yo? ¡Oh, p-para nada! ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-Respondía de inmediato la DJ, forzando una sonrisa-¿Así que porque no les enseñamos a esos perdedores quien manda?-

-Pues…¡P-por supuesto, heheh!-Respondía Jen, con una sonrisa maniática, ambas acelerando aun mas, intentando dejar atrás a sus dos rivales…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__Kat es una PESIMA mentirosa, eso sí es seguro. Es decir, ¿Quién la conoce mejor que su mejor amiga? Bueno, aunque no me di cuenta de que estaba molesta…¡Agh! ¿Pero porque? Sé que debo preguntarle, pero no soy buena en todo esto de las 'confrontaciones'…es decir, ¡Yo nunca tuve una 'confrontación' de parte de nadie! Bueno, tal vez aquella única vez con mis padres…está bien, fue MÁS que una vez. ¡Pero ellos con unos completos aguafiestas! Sin mencionar que el hecho de que las 'confrontaciones' de mis padres sean a través de una web-cam solo porque ni siquiera se molestan en llegar a casa a tiempo no ayudan mucho…_

* * *

En pocos segundos, las dos parejas llegaron al otro extremo, y de inmediato comentaron a rodar, ambos equipos teniendo algunos problemas al hacerlo. Crash y Kat, al ser los miembros más físicamente aptos de cada equipo, no tenían tantos problemas. Galen y Jen, sin embargo, eran mucho más bajos y esbeltos que su pareja, por lo tanto, su ayuda palidecía en comparación…

-¡Vamos, chicos, dense prisa! ¡Se que pueden hacerlo!-Gritaba Johanna desde la línea de partida, con una sonrisa optimista, y con los gritos de apoyo de sus compañeros como fondo. Por el lado de las _Oselotl_, sin embargo…

-¡Jen, Kat, comiencen a empujar mas fuerte! ¡Están quedándose atrás!-Gritaba Sabrina desesperada, mirando con irritación a la rubia-¡Jen, usa tus brazos para algo! ¡Kat está haciendo todo el esfuerzo!-

-¡Ugh, cierra la boca, Sabrina!-Gritaba Jen como respuesta, tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra, que solo la observo con enfado, sin decir una palabra…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Sabrina – **__La fusión de equipos se está acercando. ¡Somos solo dieciséis! Cuatro imbéciles mas fuera, y Chris deberá fusionar los equipos con solo doce en juego. Es lo más lógico. Así que debo comenzar a poner mi plan en juego, y pensar en eliminar a una de esas dos descerebradas. Por ahora, Kat es mi primera opción…si, Jen es mucho mas astuta que ella, y posiblemente se de cuenta de que solo las he estado usando todo este tiempo, pero Kat es mucho, MUCHO más fuerte que ella, lo cual la hará una gran amenaza si sobrevive hasta la fusión de equipos. Así que tal vez sea hora de planear una manera de apuñalarla por la espalda…después de sacarme de encima a Flora, claro está. Por el lado negativo, si expulso a Kat, tendré que buscar a otra aliada. Una menos…obstinada, y mucho, mucho más obediente. Y creo que tengo a alguien en mente…_

* * *

Finalmente, después de varios desesperantes segundos, Crash llego a la línea de partida junto a Galen, empujando a un lado la quinta pieza del rompecabezas. Los _Nexkoyotl _no perdieron el tiempo, con Jim y Johanna inmediatamente poniéndose en posición. Por supuesto, esto sorprendo al delincuente, que no parecía muy feliz con ser emparejado con la deportista…

-Oh no, ¡Eso no! Ni creas que serás mi pareja, señorita estirada-Se cruzaba de brazos Jim. Johanna solo suspiro exasperada.

-¡Ugh, no comiences, Jim! Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en un desafío. ¡Así que menos charla y más velocidad!-Exclamaba Johanna, comenzando a correr. Jim decidió seguirla – justo después de, por supuesto, darle una mirada de pocos amigos – y ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el otro extremo, donde la última pieza del rompecabezas los esperaba.

Por el lado de las _Oselotl _– y Matt…y Lucas – Roxy y Sabrina instintivamente tomaron camino hacia la última pieza, dándose una que otra mirada de animosidad, pero, aparte de esto, ambas estaban concentradas al cien por ciento en el desafío, lo cual les dio una ventaja hacia el delincuente de los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_, que fue fácilmente rebasado por ambas féminas…

Finalmente, ambas parejas llegaron hacia las últimas piezas, y comenzaron a empujar, rodándolas lentamente hacia la línea de partida, donde sus compañeros de equipo estaban esperándolos pacientemente, listos para ensamblar sus respectivos rompecabezas.

-Huh. Jamás creería que Sabrina fuera capaz de hacer, ¿Cómo lo llamaba? Ah sí, 'trabajo de gente fracasada'-Comentaba Matt burlonamente, ganando un par de risas de parte de sus compañeros de casting, incluyendo, para su agrado, a Lena.

-¡Hahahaha, ya lo creo! Aunque quien sabe, tal vez la ayude a bajarse de las nubes, ¿No?-Bromeaba de vuelta la pelinegra, brindándole una sonrisa al rubio-Así que…¿Qué tal han estado sin mi? ¿Me extrañan, cierto?-

-Más de lo que tú crees…-Respondió de inmediato Matt, antes de abofetearse mentalmente por su desesperada respuesta-¡Agh, es decir, _Flora_ te extraña más de lo que tú crees, heheh! A mí me da igual…-

-Huh. Fingiré que te creí por un momento-Respondía sarcásticamente la punk-eta, con una sonrisa juguetona-¿Así que…apesta, cierto?-

-Pues…si-Respondía finalmente el rubio, agachando la cabeza-¡Pero hey! Aun, uh, podemos vernos después de los desafíos, ¿Cierto? Porque tengo un plan para ir a nadar esta noche que me encantaría…-

-¡Se acabo el blah blah blah, tortolos!-Los interrumpía Sabrina, rodando la enorme caja para que cayera sobre el pie de una inadvertida Lena, que grito adolorida ante el rudo gesto.

-¡AUCH! ¿¡P-podrías fijarte por donde ruedas tus cubos!?-Preguntaba Lena, finalmente retirando su pie de la enorme caja, y frotándolo adolorida con sus manos.

-¡Yo puedo rodar mis cubos donde yo quiera, fe-emo-meno!-Respondía Sabrina con enfado, empujando a la pelinegra hacia su mitad del terreno que le pertenecía a su equipo, y observando a Johanna con enfado-¡Y tú! ¡Te agradecería que conservaras a _tu_ basura del lado de tu jardín!-

-Whoa, relájate, amiga. Están de más los insultos, ¿Sabes?-Respondía Johanna, apenas llegando junto con Jim con su última pieza, ambos observando a la pelinegra con algo de disgusto. Sabrina simplemente rodo los ojos, dirigiéndose luego hacia su equipo, con una expresión determinada…

-De acuerdo, muchachas…

-¡Hey!-Protestaron al unisonó Matt y Lucas, no muy contentos con el apelativo. Sabrina simplemente los ignoro, y continúo explicando.

-…Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Debemos hallare algún sentido a esta cosa-Decía señalando las seis enormes cajas que tenían en su terreno, que, en ese momento, parecían poco más que un montón de cerámica roja-¡Yo estaré en el tope del a escalera, así supervisare, mientras que Jen y Kat, irán al fondo, Carly, Lucas, Flora y Matt, irán a los costados de la sección media, y Roxy, tu iras arriba conmigo! Necesito a una compañera. ¿Entendido?-

-Uh, ¿No sería mejor si ayudara en el fondo? Es decir, esas cajas se ven realmente pesadas…-Opinaba Roxy, observando con algo de inseguridad dichos objetos-Tal vez Jen y Kat puedan hacerle uso a una tercera mano, ¿No crees?-

-Pues…ugh, está bien. Eso significa que necesitare a alguien conmigo…-Se decía a si misma la pelinegra, antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en Carly, y una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro-¡Carly! Te necesito al tope, ¿Ok?-

-¿Uh? Oh, ¡Si, p-por supuesto, Sabrina!-Respondía la ecologista, algo insegura.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora comencemos a armar esta cosa. Vamos, vamos, ¡Vamos!

* * *

-Huh…¿Este lado va por acá?

-¡No, Crash! ¡Esa parte tiene una 'L'! ¡Es obvio que va en el tope, che!

-¿Entonces porque no hay ninguna 'C' en ella, ah Sebastián?

-¿Qué no has visto los logos? ¡Ugh, no hay ninguna 'C' en _Nexkoyotl_!

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos, cálmense!-Ordenaba a gritos Johanna, intentando mediar entre los confundidos jóvenes, que, en ese momentos, tenían dificultades resolviendo el puzle-¿No podemos tratar de mantener la cabeza fría?-

-Pues, duh, podríamos si tuviéramos algo de hielo, ¡Pero no tenemos nada!-Rodaba los ojos Nía. Johanna simplemente rodo los ojos.

-Es una expresión, Nía…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. No tiene caso intentar explicarle algo, créeme-Le susurraba Galen a la deportista, que simplemente asintió comprensiva.

-Bien, chicos…seguro saben que estamos en desventaja, gracias a nuestro…uh, particularmente largo nombre-Decía Johanna lentamente, en un intento por ganar la atención de su equipo-¡Pero aun no hemos perdido! Solo necesitamos a alguien con cerebro que…-

-Huh, supongo que debes estar hablando de mi…-Comentaba Dean, arrogantemente-Oh, espera, ¿Por qué debería dudarlo? Es _evidente_ que estás hablando de mí-

-En realidad, estaba hablando de Galen-Respondía con indiferencia Johanna, ganando una mirada incrédula – y enfadada – de parte del italiano, y una sonrisa socarrona de parte del pelinegro.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que creas que ese _conglione insolent_ es más inteligente que YO!?

-Pues, porque lo soy. Duh-Comentaba Galen, arrogantemente. Dean estaba listo para poner otro argumento, pero, notando las miradas irritadas de sus compañeros, decidió mantener el perfil bajo, y seguirles el juego…

-Pues…si el equipo ha hablado, ¿Quién soy yo para protestar, eh?-Decía con una sonrisa despreocupada el italiano, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Galen, que lo observo con confusión-Confió en que nos llevaras a la victoria, mi querido _padrino_. Solo no dejes que la presión te domine, ¿Si? Mantener la calma es la mejor cualidad en un buen líder…-

-Eh…¿Gracias?-Respondía Galen, algo inseguro.

-No hay de que…amigo. No hay de que…-Decía Dean, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Galen simplemente arqueo una ceja, visiblemente incrédulo de la actitud amistosa del italiano, y algo frustrado internamente al ver como sus compañeros parecían relajarse un poco ante su nueva actitud, pero decidió ignorar esto, concentrándose en el rompecabezas que debían armar…

* * *

-¡Parece que los equipos están rompiendo sus cabezas en este rompecabezas, hahaha!-Anunciaba Chris a la cámara, con su clásica sonrisa relajada-¡Y no solo sus cabezas! Con esas piezas, hahaha, deberán utilizar más músculos que su cerebro para ponerlas en su lugar. La pregunta es, ¿Cuál equipo lograra organizar sus piezas antes? ¿Los extremadamente conflictivos _Oselotl_ o los algo ineficaces _Nexkoyotl_?-

-¡Vamos Roxy, sube la pieza de una buena vez!-Exclamaba un exasperado Matt, ganando una mirada homicida de parte de la mencionada, que hacia lo posible por subir dicha pieza hacia el segundo escalón.

-¡Eso intento! ¡P-pero esta cosa pesa como veinte toneladas!

-Parece que se están quedando atrás, ¿Eh? Qué pena…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Galen, que, junto con su equipo, ya tenía la palabra _'Nex – yo' _formada, con un par de piezas faltantes. Las féminas del equipo _Oselotl_, con la excepción de Carly, solo le dieron una mirada de irritación al pelinegro, que volvió a concentrarse en dirigir a su equipo, que, en ese momento, se estaba concentrando meramente en seguir las ordenes del pelinegro-Esta bien, chicos, ahora necesito que suban esa caja con la 'K' aquí arriba. Crash, Jim, llévenla al segundo escalón. Dejaremos la última pieza para después…-

-¡Como digas, Gal!-Exclamaba Crash, con un juguetón gesto militar. Jim simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y ambos comenzaron a subir con dificultad la pieza al segundo escalón, ganándose miradas de preocupación de parte de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_…

-¡Se nos están adelantando!-Exclamaba con horror Sabrina-¡Rápido, suban esa '_tl_', ahora!-

-¡Agh, eso intentamos! No es tan fácil como parece, ¿Sabes?-Comentaba Jen, que, junto con Kat y Roxy, intentaban elevar la pieza hacia el segundo escalón. Finalmente, lograron cumplir su misión, y tanto Kat como Roxy subieron a su vez a dicho escalón, asistiendo a Matt y a Lucas a lograr elevarlo al tope del escalón…

-Hey, chicos, ¿Quieren oír un…?

-¡Ahora no, Matt!-Exclamaron Kat, Lucas y Roxy al unisonó. El rubio simplemente suspiro pesadamente.

-¡De acuerdo, chicos! Vaya, no tenían que ser tan rudos, ¿Saben?-Decía Matt, rodando los ojos. Los cuatro jóvenes finalmente llevaron la pieza al tope, quedando, únicamente, una última pieza, que debía ser ubicada al tope de esta…y que se encontraba en ese momento en el fondo de los escalones.

-¡Rápido! ¡La última pieza!-Ordenaba Sabrina, mirando con exasperación como a los _Nexkoyotl_ también les faltaba una ultima pieza, que Lena y Johanna estaban cerca de ubicar¡Roxy, Kat, búsquenla, ahora!-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero acabamos de subir!-Protestaba Roxy, que se encontraba exhausta.

-¡Dije _ahora_!

-¡Y yo dije que estoy exhausta!-Repetía Roxy, mirando con enfado a la pelinegra-¡Y no te he visto mover un dedo en este rompecabezas! ¿Así que quien diablos te crees para decirnos que hacer?-

-Pues, duh, soy la líder. Además de la competidora más competente de nuestro equipo, y la única con la capacidad para llevarlos a la victoria…-Enumeraba Sabrina, con arrogancia-¡Ahora ve allá y busca esa…!-

-_¡Y los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo ganan el desafío!_

-¿¡Qué!?-Preguntaron Roxy y Sabrina al unisonó, mirando con shock como los chicos ya tenían su puzle completo, y eran felicitados en ese momento por el anfitrión.

-¿¡Pero cómo!? ¡N-nosotras…t-teníamos la delantera!-Exclamaba Carly, anonadada.

-Tal vez necesiten un par de lecciones sobre trabajo de equipo…-Comentaba Johanna, con arrogancia. Jim, que se encontraba cerca, solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Ocelotes, las veré en la ceremonia de eliminación! Escojan a su perdedor favorito, y véanme en el acantilado al anochecer. Llego la hora de mandar a un perdedor a casa…-Decía Chris con una sonrisa siniestra. Los ocho miembros de los _Oselotl_ simplemente suspiraron melancólicamente, salvo por Sabrina, que veía a Roxy con ira. El sentimiento era mutuo, sin embargo, ya que Roxy también parecía tenerle algo de rencor a la pelinegra…

* * *

Algunas horas habían pasado desde el final del desafío, y, en ese entonces, ambos equipos habían tomado su camino de retorno a sus respectivas cabañas. Algunos, como Carly, habían ido a nadar un rato a la playa – aunque la ecologista lo hizo para ocultar el hecho de que tendría una cita mas con Galen, de la cual preferiría morir antes que decir en voz alta a sus compañeras. Otros, como Roxy y Sabrina, prefirieron quedarse en sus cabañas, en sus casos simplemente para poder discutir entre sí sobre la derrota anterior. En el caso de Flora, prefirió tomar una pequeña caminata a través del exótico bosque de la Isla Maukayotl, para luego tomar un descanso sobre unas cuantas rocas, cercanas a un pequeño arroyo. La castaña parecía estar inusualmente calma – al menos comparado con su usual inseguro, tímido ser – en dicho lugar, una ligera sonrisa iluminando su rostro mientras veía como el agua se desplazaba a través de las rocas del arroyo, causando unos pequeños rápidos…

-¿Así que, aquí es donde te escondes, eh?

-¡EEP!

Flora cayó de espaldas, soltando un agudo chillido de terror ante la inesperada sorpresa. En cuanto su espalda golpeo el suelo, y sus ojos lograron recuperarse del súbito movimiento, la primera imagen que registraron fue la de un delgado, pero atlético joven de ojos lima, que la observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa desde arriba. Esto fue suficiente para causarle terror a la oji-café…

-O-oh no…

-Hey, uh…¿Flora, cierto?-Saludaba Lucas, sonriéndole de lado a la castaña, mientras le ofrecía una mano amistosa-¿Necesitas una mano?-

-¡NO! Uh, q-quiero decir…n-no gracias…-Rechazaba al oferta Flora, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, y volviéndose a sentar sobre las rocas en las cuales había estado reposando anteriormente, mirando con nerviosismo a Lucas, que le dirigía una mirada de aburrimiento. Varios segundos pasaron ambos, en completo e incomodo silencio. Al menos hasta que Lucas, harto del sigilo, decidió romper el hielo.

-Uh…bonito lugar. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo, o es una especie de…?

-¿Qué quieres, L-Lucas?-Lo interrumpió de pronto Flora, mirando con sospecha al moreno. Era evidente que la castaña no estaba _para nada_ cómoda con tener al oji-lima tan cerca de su espacio personal. Lucas se vio algo sorprendido por esto, fingiendo indignación hacia la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo, uh, conocer mejor a mis nuevas compañeras de equipo?-Preguntaba Lucas, sentándose al lado de la oji-café, que se alejo algo desconfiada del italiano.

-Pues…um, t-tu eres…malvado, ¿No?-Pregunto Flora tímidamente, maldiciéndose internamente por el tono infantil con el cual habían salido las palabras de sus labios-¡A-además, um, yo recuerdo tus acciones en la temporada pasada! Y n-no fuiste realmente la persona más…um, ¿Confiable? Q-quiero decir, confiable. Sin mencionar que aun tengo la memoria de cómo dejaste a Shiny sola en esa montaña, a punto de sufrir un severo caso de hipotermia, y obligándola a ser ev…

-¡Agh, si, si, ya entendí, solo detente!-Interrumpió esta vez Lucas, cruzándose de brazos irritado-Mira, sé que esto será difícil de creer, pero he cambiado. ¡Enserio! Ya no soy el chico de la temporada pasada. Ahora solo quiero jugar limpiamente, al igual que todos los demás, y ganarme el millón de dólares por mis propios meritos. ¿Así que, uh, sería mucho pedir si me dieras una oportunidad?-

Flora se quedo pensativa por varios segundos, mirando con incredulidad al moreno, que, en ese momento, estaba esbozando la sonrisa mas forzada que el mismo podía crear. Suspirando pesadamente, Flora le respondió al oji-lima.

-Pues…tenías razón, Lucas. Es _bastante_ difícil de creer…-Comentaba Flora, con un tinte de sarcasmo. Lucas de inmediato le dirigió una mirada de enfado, dejando caer la fachada 'alegre' que había adoptado meros segundos atrás-Um, me preguntaba s-si, uh, podrías…bueno, darme algo de espacio. N-no quiero ser ruda, p-pero…vine aquí a tener algo de paz y t-tranquilidad. Y no creo lograr tener e-eso contigo aquí…

-¿Acaso me estas echando?-Preguntaba Lucas, su voz empapada de veneno. Flora de inmediato se arrepintió de sus propias palabras, encogiéndose en su lugar.

-Um… ¿T-tal vez?-Tartamudeo Flora, con una sonrisa tímida. Lucas, sin embargo, no pareció menos enfadado-¿Sabes q-que? M-mejor _tu_ te q-quedas aquí, y y-yo…um, m-me voy a…o-otra parte…

-Huh. ¿Acaso esa es tu respuesta hacia todo, Flora? ¿Huir? No sabía que fueras tan cobarde…-Comento Lucas, sonriendo con malicia al ver como la castaña bajaba la mirada, algo lastimada-¿Sabes? Mejor quédate en este vertedero, no me importa. Creo que es _obvio_ que no tienes ningún uso…

Con eso, Lucas tomo su camino de regreso, dejando, una vez más, a Flora completamente sola. La introvertida castaña miro con alivio como el pelinegro se alejaba, aunque una parte de ella, inevitablemente, sintió algo de enfado hacia el moreno por sus rudas palabras. Intentando ignorar esto, Flora volteo nuevamente a ver el arroyo, intentando distraerse con las pequeñas olas que este creaba, pero, aun así, las palabras del oji-lima seguían resonando dentro de su cabeza…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Lucas – **__Ahh, como me gusta dejarlas deseando mas. ¿Qué si necesito el voto? Nah, no lo creo. No todavía, al menos. Mi alianza con Flora será mayormente un plan a largo plazo. Por ahora, espero, tengo a mi malvavisco esperándome. Después de todo, yo __**siempre**__ tengo un plan B…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Flora, una no muy alegre Roxy se encontraba caminando a pasos pesados a través del bosque, apenas saliendo de su cabaña. La roquera recién había tenido una severa discusión con Sabrina, la cual, predeciblemente, había acabado con poco más que gritos e insultos, mayoritariamente Roxy insistiendo en que la autoproclamada líder fuera menor severa con los miembros más débiles del equipo, y con Sabrina gritándole a Roxy el porqué eso era necesario para ponerlos en su lugar, y que ellos eran poco más que una carga para el equipo. Finalmente, ambas tomaron sus caminos separados, Sabrina prefiriendo quedarse en la cabaña y Roxy tomando un breve paseo por el exótico bosque de la Isla Maukayotl, distrayéndose con la exótica fauna y flora del lugar…

-Estúpida Sabrina…-Murmuro Roxy, mientras pateaba sin mucho cuidado una roca cercana en un intento por calmar su ira-¡Agh, es como tener a Kiara en el equipo otra vez! Aunque por lo menos Kiara tenía limites, y no se comportaba como una completa perr…

-¡Hey!

-¡AH!-Roxy, sorprendida por el repentino saludo, se dio vuelta súbitamente, aunque esto no hizo más que hacerla perder su equipo, cayendo torpemente sobre su trasero en el proceso. La roquera solo gruño un poco, algo adolorida, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Una mano se extendió en su dirección, ofreciéndole ayuda. No fue hasta entonces que Roxy se dio cuenta que se trataba de Sebastián-Oh. Eres tú…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto Sebastián, con una sonrisa burlona-Vamos, ambos sabemos que si…

Roxy rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada, aceptando en silencio la ayuda del uruguayo.

-Así que, heh, Seb… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-Pregunto vagamente Roxy, con una ligera sonrisa. Dicha sonrisa no duro mucho, gracias a que la roquera noto que Sebastián no la había escuchado en lo absoluto. En vez de eso, se había quedado observándola perdidamente, como en una especie de trance-¿Uh, Sebastián? ¡SEBASTIÁN!-

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, tu corte de cabello esta asombroso, che…-Respondía rápidamente Sebastián, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Roxy solo suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Acaso estas siquiera escuchan…?

-Te ves realmente hermosa esta tarde…

Roxy se vio sorprendida por el repentino cumplido, un inevitable sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas. Sin embargo, sus ojos solo observaban al pelinegro con confusión, y con algo de irritación.

-¿Uh, Sebastián? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh vamos, Roxy… ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?-Preguntaba Sebastián retóricamente. La roquera arqueo una ceja, aun mas confundida que antes.

-No…n-no comprendo, ¿De que estas ha…?

-Oh, Roxy, tu _sabes_ de que hablo. Todo este asunto de 'solo amigos', y esa basura… ¿Por qué seguimos haciéndolo? Es decir, yo se que te amo, y tu sabes que me amas… ¡Y ahora, incluso sabemos que nos amamos el uno al otro! ¿No es genial?-Preguntaba Sebastián, emocionado. Roxy, por su parte, solo se quedo observando al músico callejero estupefacta. La pelinegra obviamente no tenía la más_ mínima idea _de cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

-¿Q-que?

-¡Y pensar que todo este tiempo había tenido dudas! Heh, estúpido, ¿No lo crees? Pero luego Lucas me dijo lo mucho que apreciabas mis 'favores', y luego Lena me conto acerca de…

-¿¡L-Lucas!?

-Eh, si, Lucas. Y si, al principio estaba dudoso, pero en cuanto Lena me dijo lo mismo…en cuanto me dijo que sentías lo mismo que yo, sabía que no podía estar mintiendo…-Añadía Sebastián, mirando con ojos enamoradizos a la roquera, sus mejillas, al igual que las de la roquera, tiñéndose de rojo-Así que, uh, Roxy…se q-que esto sonara algo cursi y todo eso, pero…¿Qué acaso no podemos, ya sabes, dejar de mentirnos el uno al otro y…uh, dejar que nuestros sentimientos hablen por si solos?-

La respuesta de Sebastián no tuvo ninguna respuesta más allá del silencio, y de los sutiles cantos de varios quetzales que volaban a su alrededor, dándole una melodía romántica al momento, mas no su fundamental lirica. Roxy seguía confundida, estupefacta, indecisa, y, sobre todas las cosas, boquiabierta. Después de varios segundos, sin embargo, Sebastián comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso, un par de gotas de sudor bajando por su nuca…

-¿Uh, Roxy? ¿Estas…e-estas escuchándome? Dije que…

-No-Corto abruptamente Roxy, mirando fríamente al confundido uruguayo.

-¿Uh?

-No. Sebastián, lo siento, pero no estás pensando con la cabeza…-Comenzó nuevamente Roxy, intentando que su voz se mantuviese firme, tarea que se volvía progresivamente más difícil a medida que la sonrisa en el rostro de Sebastián desaparecía, un par de enormes ojos azules mirándola fijamente, visiblemente deprimidos-…y-yo, um, Sebastián, tu sabes que, uh, ambos somos…tu y yo…

-Por favor, no lo digas…-La corto una vez más el uruguayo, su voz cobrando algo de veneno-No digas 'amigos'-

-¡Pero somos amigos!

-¡Pero yo _no _quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Quisiera ser algo más que eso, Roxy, he querido por casi un maldito año entero! Pero tú siempre dices esa palabra, y la odio…¡Ugh, la odio demasiado! Es como si no te dieras cuenta de todo lo que hago por ti…-Las últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro. Bajas, y con algo de rencor en ellas, pero Roxy logro escucharlas con claridad, brindándole una nueva sensación de hundimiento a la roquera, que bajo la mirada culpable-¿Y sabes qué? Yo acepte venir solo por ti. Creí que…creí que estaríamos en el mismo equipo. Creí que, bueno, podríamos comenzar de nuevo, y tal vez, de ese modo, podrías verme como algo mas…pero no, McLean tuvo que arruinar las cosas. ¡Y luego, hahaha, intente ayudarte con los desafíos! ¡Intente ayudarte con todos tus problemas en el otro equipo, pero tu seguías rechazando mi ayuda! Pero estabas mintiendo, ¿Cierto? Lena me dijo que tu apreciabas todo lo que hacía por ti… ¿A-así que porque vienes ahora con toda esa basura, con eso que 'solo somos amigos'? ¿¡Qué carajo debo hacer para que pienses lo contrario, ah!? ¿¡Acaso n-no es suficiente todo lo que he hecho por ti hasta ahora!?-

Roxy se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente, sus piernas temblando ligeramente como respuesta a los repentinos gritos del pelinegro, que, en ese momento, no parecía ser el mismo que había conocido poco más que un año atrás. Sebastián suspiro pesadamente, intentando calmarse un poco al notar, con algo de culpa, el miedo en los ojos cobalto de la roquera.

-R-Roxy…uh, siento haberte grita…

-¿Sabes que, Sebastián? No importa. No…n-no es importante, enserio…-Corto esta vez la roquera, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro-…p-pero deberías olvidar todo esto. Todo este…uh, enamoramiento, y, bueno, toda esa basura. Tu era…err, _eres_ mi amigo, Sebastián. Es más, siento que te amo como a un hermano. Es solo que, uh…bueno…-Roxy aclaro su garganta, que había sentido un nudo por un momento; maldiciendo internamente por haber sido dominada por sus emociones por un momento, Roxy decidió seguir, intentando, una vez más, evitar la mirada melancólica del uruguayo-…es solo que no te amo. Al menos no de _esa _manera…-

A estas alturas, ambos sabían que pretender que todo estaba completamente normal habría sido una patética mentira.

-¿Tu…n-no sientes nada? ¿N-nunca…n-nunca sentiste nada, cierto? Huh…así q-que todo esto…solo fue una pérdida de tiempo, ¿No?-Pregunto Sebastián, con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Roxy suspiro pesadamente una vez más…

-Sebastián, uh, s-se que debe ser dur…

-¿Duro? ¿¡D-duro!? Nah, n-no fue nada, Roxy, ¡Enserio! Pasar casi un año haciéndole cientos de favores a la chica de mis sueños, escribiéndole canciones a su espalda, y volviendo a este show de porquería para poder estar con ella, solo para ser rechazado y humillado en televisión nacional es simplemente _maravilloso-_Interrumpía en un tono sarcástico Sebastián, forzando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-¡Es más, hahaha, deberías intentarlo! Tal vez, haha, tal vez así sepas como me siento en este momento…-

-Oh, vamos, Seba, no te pongas así…

-¡No! Solo…solo olvídalo, ¿Si? Solo olvídalo. Preferiría e-estar solo por un rato, si n-no te molesta…-Decía Sebastián algo tembloroso, alejándose a pasos pesados de la roquera, que, una vez más, soltó un pesado suspiro ante el comportamiento del músico callejero, mirándolo con algo de culpa a medida que este se desaparecía de su vista, dirigiéndose algo deprimido de vuelta al campamento…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Mirando con culpa a la cámara) ¿A-acaso fui demasiado dura con él? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca le dije que se enamorara de mí. Ese fue SU error, no el mío. ¡Yo estuve tratando de hacer lo correcto todo este tiempo! Ugh, yo sabía, SABÍA que debíamos permanecer como amigos, o íbamos a terminar odiándonos…c-como…como ahora…ugh, me siento horrible… _

* * *

-¿Así que…de allí salió tu tatuaje?-Pregunto Lena, aun sin creer lo que había acabado de escuchar-Whoa…tu hermana no te quiere mucho que digamos, ¿O sí?

-Nah, ella es bastante genial cuando llegas a conocerla. Tal vez puedas, ya sabes, junto con mama. ¡Incluso podrías visitarnos alguna vez! ¿Qué dices?-Ofrecía Matt, con una sonrisa optimista.

-Uh…no lo sé. Digo, por lo general, las madres y yo no congeniamos muy bien…-Decía Lena, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

-¡Hey, tampoco los padres y yo! Pero eso nunca me detuvo. Y tampoco sus gritos, ni órdenes de restricción…-Decía Matt, encogiéndose de hombros. Lena sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras del rubio, imaginándose la situación dentro de su cabeza.

Varios segundos pasaron luego, y ambos jóvenes simplemente se observando entre sí quietamente, sus pies tocando la suave arena de la playa en la cual habían estado sentados ambos. Finalmente, Matt aclaro su garganta, intentando romper el hielo nuevamente entre ambos…

-Ehem, así que, uh, los _Nexkoyotl_… ¿Cómo, uh, te trata mi viejo equipo, eh? Porque eran bastante geniales cuando yo solía estar allí. O al menos eso es lo que recuerdo…-Decía Matt, rascando su nuca.

-Oh, sí, ellos son…geniales, supongo. Puedo dormir sin miedo a despertar en medio del océano, lo cual siempre es genial. Aunque…ugh, debo admitir que tal vez…solo tal vez los extrañe a ustedes un poco. Aunque solo a ti y a Flora. Los demás pueden irse al diablo, en mi opinión…-Respondió Lena, con una sonrisa sincera. Matt de inmediato sonrió de vuelta, por primera vez, sin una pizca de arrogancia o malicia en ella. Sencillamente era una sonrisa.

-Heh, si…ya lo creo. Yo, uh, también te extraño un poco…ya sabes, por lo entretenidas que eran tus peleas con Sabrina-Comento Matt, volviendo a su tono burlón, y ganando una mirada incrédula de parte de Lena.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Porque si mal no recuerdo, prácticamente estabas babeándote por mí en la búsqueda de huevos de pascua…

-¡Pues, DISCÚLPAME por apreciar un lindo trasero como lo veo!-Respondió a gritos Matt, causando que Lena, inadvertidamente, se sonrojara un poco por el comentario – al igual que por el _volumen_ con el cual fue gritado dicho comentario – y apartara la mirada, algo avergonzada-Además, siempre he pensado que eres la chica más linda por aquí. Por eso fue que te eche el ojo…

-Hahaha, sí, claro…

-¡Enserio! Digo si, tal vez seas algo…uh, diferente al resto de las chicas. ¡Pero eso es lo que te hace especial! El que seas diferente solo te hace mucho más atractiva para mí…

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Lena, con un leve rubor. Matt solo levanto una ceja mientras observaba a la pelinegra seductoramente.

-Heh, por supuesto, nena.

Al oír la respuesta del rubio, el sonrojo de Lena se expandió en sus mejillas, forzando a la chica a apartar la mirada para lograr conservar su preciada dignidad. Esto no paso desapercibido para Matt, que puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la punk-eta, y le esbozo una sonrisa relajada.

-¿Acaso veo un sonrojo?

-C-cállate, Matt…

-¡Hahaha, si, estas sonrojada! ¿Por qué estarías sonrojada por mi comentario? A menos que…

-Matt, te lo advierto…

-Tú estés…

-¡Matt!

-E-N-A-M…

-¡Matt, estoy hablando enserio!

-…O-R-A-D…

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS! Llego la hora de despedirnos de otro perdedor…-Anunciaba la voz de Chris a través de los altavoces de la isla, interrumpiendo el romántico – o irritante, en el caso de Lena – momento entre ambos adolescentes. Lena suspiro aliviada, mientras que Matt, en cambio, bufo con frustración-¡Así que diríjanse ahora mismo al acantilado! ¡Llego la hora de la Ceremonia de Eliminación!-

-Así que, heh, parece que debemos irnos, ¿Uh?-Preguntaba Lena, poniéndose de pie rápidamente-¿N-no querrás llegar t-tarde, cierto?-

-Uh…si, supongo-Respondió Matt, algo desanimado. Lena asintió con la cabeza, y ambos tomaron camino hacia la fogata, Matt con una expresión irritada en el rostro…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Matt - **__¡ARGH! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa con este universo, y su obsesión con arruinar mis chances con Lena!? Está bien, tal vez aun no he conseguido lograr que me besara…¡P-pero no debo sentirme nervioso! Si, tal vez hoy es el último día de mi apuesta, pero__estoy seguro de que lograre hacer que me bese esta noche. Tengo una manta, rosas, y una vela aromática en mis maletas que prácticamente gritan '¡PICNIC A MEDIANOCHE!' que harán que Lena caiga en mis brazos. Ahh, todo será PER-FEC-TO…_

* * *

-Al fin, ya era hora de que llegaran…-Comento un muy exasperado Chris, observando aburrido como Matt y Lena llegaban a la Ceremonia de Eliminación. La punk-eta de inmediato tomo su rumbo a la Galería de Maní, no sin antes desearle buena suerte al rubio, que le lanzo un beso como respuesta. Sus respectivos compañeros de equipo rodaron los ojos ante el gesto.

Mientras tanto, Chris se aclaraba la garganta, listo para comenzar la Ceremonia.

-Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia de Eliminación de hoy, Ocelotes-Saludaba Chris a los ocho jóvenes, que se encontraban sentados con aburrimiento en sus respectivos troncos alrededor de la fogata, mirando expectantes los siete malvaviscos en la bandeja que sostenía el anfitrión-¿Qué puedo decir? No estoy muy sorprendido. Sabrina, hoy has estado más mandona que nunca. Flora, prácticamente no hiciste nada en el desafío. Matt, estuviste más concentrado babeándote por Lena en vez de ayudar a tus compañeros. Para serles sincero, _todos_ ustedes tienen una razón para irse a casa hoy, pero solo uno tomara la Balista de la Vergüenza…

Al oír las crudas palabras del anfitrión, más de un _Oselotl_ agacho la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, principalmente Carly, Flora y Roxy. Aunque las emociones de la roquera estaban más vinculadas a cierto músico callejero, que, en ese momento, se encontraba sentado en la Galería de Maní, evitando su mirada con temor, sus ojos fijos a sus pies.

-Ahora, si no tenemos objeciones, creo que llego la hora de abrir el Confesionario para comenzar a votar…-Anunciaba Chris, señalando el baño exterior seriamente. Lucas fue el primero en ponerse de pie, sin embargo, el moreno no se dirigió hacia el Confesionario…sino hacia el mismísimo anfitrión.

Chris, predeciblemente, no estaba muy feliz con la presencia del italiano tan cerca de la suya.

-¿Podría preguntarte que haces aquí, Lucas? Porque si no me equivoco, el Confesionario esta por _allá_…-Comentaba sarcástico el anfitrión. Lo único que hizo Lucas fue esbozar una ligera sonrisa, sus manos dirigiéndose a sus bolsillos.

-Oh, nada especial…solo me preguntaba si podría dar un pequeño anuncio a mis compañeros de equipo…-Respondía Lucas con un tono inocente. Chris, sin embargo, arqueo una ceja desconfiada.

-¿Y no pudiste hacerlo _antes_ de que comenzara la Ceremonia?-Lucas simplemente negó con la cabeza, frustrando al anfitrión-¡Argh! Pues, 'lamento' decírtelo, Lucas, pero estamos en la mitad de una Ceremonia de Eliminación, por lo tanto debo decirte que regreses a tu asiento…-

-¿Enserio, Chris? ¿Vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad de que yo, uno de los concursantes mas polémicos de la temporada pasada, le dé un anuncio a mis compañeros que muy probablemente termine en un conflicto entre nosotros, lo cual muy probablemente lleve al drama que tanto necesitas para mantener tus ratings?-Preguntaba una vez más el moreno, con una sonrisa maliciosa. El anfitrión abrió sus ojos como platos, a la vez que una sonrisa avara aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Acaso dijiste 'ratings'?-Pregunto Chris, cayendo en la trampa del oji-lima-Uh, quiero decir…_solo por esta vez_, Lucas, te daré la oportunidad. Tienes un minuto…-

-Más que suficiente…-Murmuro Lucas, volteando a ver a sus confundidos compañeros de equipo, mientras sacaba un objeto del bolsillo, y caminaba hacia el frente de la fogata…

-¿Podrías explicarnos lo que está sucediendo, Santiago?-Preguntaba Sabrina, con una expresión de pocos amigos. Lucas simplemente sonrió con malicia…

-Oh, nada especial…sencillamente quería mostrarles un pequeño recuerdo que me encontré en la cabaña esta mañana…

Con eso, Lucas mostro el objeto que tenía en las manos…que resulto ser la lista de Matt. De inmediato, los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, al igual que los de sus compañeros de equipo, así como varios miembros de la Galería de Maní, particularmente Lena, que no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo…

Jen, nuevamente, fue la primera en hablar…

-¿E-ese…ese es mi nombre?-Pregunto la rubia, achinando los ojos con ira-¿Y porque soy la número cuatro?-

-Está bien, supongo que ahora tengo derecho a saber: ¿¡Podrías explicarnos que está sucediendo aquí!?-Preguntaba nuevamente Sabrina, mirando con enfado – al igual que confusión – al moreno, que solo reía con malicia, a la vez que volteaba a ver a Matt.

-¿Porque no les explicas el asunto, Matt? Después de todo, tú fuiste el que hizo toda esta 'lista de bellezas'…-Comentaba Lucas con falso desinterés, e ignorando por completo las susurradas suplicas del rubio, que, en poco tiempo, fue asaltado por seis pares de ojos, que lo observaban con furia asesina.

-Oh…e-esto no terminara bien…-Decía Crash desde la Galería de Maní, ocultándose detrás de una estupefacta Lena, que solo podía observar boquiabierta la escena frente a sus ojos…

-¿Una lista, Matt? ¿¡Una lista!?-Preguntaba Jen, prácticamente hirviendo de furia, mientras tomaba la dichosa lista de las manos de Lucas, para luego caminar amenazante hacia el rubio-¿¡Como (censurado) pudiste hacer una (censurado) lista de la apariencia física de todas las chicas del campamento!? ¿¡AGH, QUE TAN REPUGNANTE PUEDES SER, PEDAZO DE (censurado)!?-

-Y-yo…err, e-esa lista no es mía…-Se excusaba el rubio, intentando escapar de la escena…solo para ser detenido por una igualmente furiosa Kat, que, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo al chico del cuello de su remera, elevándolo varios centímetros en el aire, y forzándolo a confrontar la situación. No era necesario decir que el oji-celeste no estaba para nada feliz con la situación…

-Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿¡Entonces porque tiene tu nombre en ella, y tu caligrafía, y porque Lucas la encontró en _nuestra_ cabaña!?-Preguntaba Carly de manera acusatoria, sobresaltando un poco al rubio, que cubrió con temor su rostro-¿¡Como puedes ser tan…t-tan…ugh, machista, y repulsivo, y superficial!? ¡Ugh, y justo cuando creía que me alejaría de personas así en este campamento!-

-¡No tengo idea que me está deteniendo de molerte a golpes en este mismo instante, y dejarte aplastado contra el suelo como la repulsiva cucaracha que eres, pero considérate afortunado de que _por lo menos_ estoy esperando una explicación!-Decía nuevamente Jen, amenazando con sus puños al aterrado rubio, que sudaba nerviosamente al no tener la _menor idea _de cómo poder explicar lo que tenia frente a él, así como las posibles reacciones de las seis féminas que lo observaban fijamente, en busca de una respuesta.

Y por supuesto, las cosas estaban lejos de mejorar…

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, relájense, ¿Si? Están h-hacienda todo un alboroto por lo que muy posiblemente fue solo un malentendido…-Intentaba razonar Lena, caminando hacia la fogata lo más rápido posible, e interponiéndose entre Jen y Matt-Es decir, s-si, la l-lista parece ser de Matt p-pero…no es como si Lucas fuera la persona más confiable del mundo, ¿Cierto? Tal vez solo este manipulándolas como solía hacerlo con su viejo equipo la temporada pasada…

-¿Ah sí? Whoa, suena bastante razonable, mechas rojas…-Comentaba con sarcasmo Lucas, abrazando sin cuidado los hombros de la chica punk con un brazo, mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo con el otro-Así que, ¿Por qué no lees este pequeño papel que básicamente te describe de pies a cabeza, con cientos de cosas que _tu sabes_ que no podría haber inventado ni aunque quisiera? ¡Oh, y deberías leer la parte de la apuesta! Es mi parte favorita, y estoy seguro de que también será la tuya…-

-¡NO! ¡L-Lena, por favor, no leas ese papel! Es…err, una trampa. ¡Sí, eso, una trampa!-Exclamaba Matt, en pánico, intentando zafarse sin mucho éxito del agarre de Kat. Lena estaba insegura al principio, sobre todo al tener ocho pares de ojos fijos en ella, prácticamente obligándola a leer dicha nota…así que lo hizo. Lena solo le dio un par de ojeadas al papel que tenía en sus manos, y, a medida que lo hacía, sus ojos pasaban de expresar optimismo, a confusión, a algo de decepción…para luego llenarse de tristeza. Lena no se molesto en terminar de leer, y simplemente tiro la nota al fuego, dejando que esta se quemara entre las llamas. Lucas, mientras tanto, sonreía satisfecho con el caos que había creado…

-¿U-una apuesta?-Pregunto Lena, su voz quebrándose. Matt aparto la mirada, demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo para poder mirar a Lena a los ojos-¿Solo s-saliste conmigo por u-una maldita apuesta, Matt?-

-¡N-no es lo que parece! ¡Enserio!

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Una b-broma, Matt? ¿Acaso es o-otra más de tus estúpidas bromas? P-porque no me parece muy graciosa que digamos…-Comentaba con un cruel sarcasmo la pelinegra, un par de lágrimas brotando involuntariamente de sus ojos. Matt estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero decidió callar a último minuto, ya que incluso _él _sabía que no tenía ninguna excusa en ese momento. El silencio no hizo más que avivar las llamas dentro de Lena, que, rehusándose a proporcionarle un show a los presentes, solo le dio una última mirada de frialdad a Matt-Esto acabo, Matt. Lo…l-lo que sea que esto haya sido, se acaba ahora. Huh, y yo creí que habías cambiado…es obvio que me equivoque. Sigues siendo el mismo cerdo insensible, inmaduro que conocí el primer día. Así que más te vale no volverme a dirigir la palabra, si sabes lo que te conviene…

Con eso, Lena comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la Galería de Maní, ignorando completamente las miradas que les daban sus compañeros de equipo. Las seis _Oselotl _que habían presenciado toda la escena estaban estupefactas, incluso Sabrina, a pesar de lo mucho que odiara a Lena, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

Chris, por su parte, solo aclaro su garganta, y continuo la ceremonia como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ehem, creo que llego la hora de…uh, olvidar lo incomodo que fue este momento, y dirigirnos al Confesionario. Llego la hora de votar…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Matt – **__(Votando por Lucas) S-se que lo que hice estuve mal…¿P-pero aun tengo posibilidad de seguir en el juego, cierto?_

* * *

_**Jen – **__(Votando por Matt) Eres una rata, Matt. Una asquerosa, sucia, patética rata…_

* * *

_**Sabrina – **__(Votando por Matt) ¿Qué? ¿Acaso alguien está sorprendido? Odio a Lena, pero…whoa, Matt realmente cayó bastante bajo…_

* * *

_**Carly – **__(Votando por Matt) ¡Ugh! No puedo evitarlo. Odio a la gente como Matt. Otros lo llamarían cerdo, pero yo sé de primera mano que un adorable cerdito no merece ser comparado con ese descerebrado misógino…_

* * *

_**Roxy – **__(Votando por Matt) ¿El amor apesta, no Matt?_

* * *

_**Flora – **__(La castaña no dijo nada, simplemente introdujo el voto de Matt en el cofre, completamente callada)_

* * *

_**Lucas – **__(Votando por Matt) El chico no tiene ninguna posibilidad…_

* * *

-¡Y con siete votos en contra, el expulsado de esta noche es…Matt!-Anunciaba Chris a la cámara, que enfocaba a un deprimido Matt ya atado a la Balista de la Vergüenza, listo para ser disparado-Si, lo sé…nada inesperado, ¿No lo crees, Matt?-

-¿Podrías…d-darme una oportunidad para despedirme de Lena?-Preguntaba Matt, con una sonrisa esperanzada. Chris lo pensó por unos segundos…

-Hmm, déjame pensarlo… ¡Nah, no lo creo!-Con eso, Chris corto la cuerda, y Matt salió disparado por los aires, aterrizando en algún lugar del océano…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Ahh…música para mis oídos-Decía Chris sádicamente-En fin, ya que alguien ha sido expulsado, es hora de buscar al exiliado. ¿Quiénes serán los dos valientes de esta noche?-

-¡Me ofrezco como voluntario para ir a la Isla del Exilio!-Decía Galen, levantándose de su asiento. Al ver esto, Carly no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento también, y levantar una mano en el aire…

-¡Y-yo también! E-es decir, um… ¿Qué mejor que visitar una isla alejada de toda la civilización para poder observar la naturaleza, no es así?

-Como sea, no me importa…-Rodaba los ojos Chris. Los dos exiliados se encogieron de hombros, y caminaron hacia el Helicóptero del Chef, que, en pocos segundos, se elevo por los aires, y comenzó su travesía por los cielos hasta la remota isla…

-¡Y esto ha sido todo! Tuvimos romance, tuvimos acción, y tuvimos mucho, _mucho _drama el día de hoy-Decía Chris a la cámara, mientras se preparaba para despedir el episodio-¿Podrán las chicas recuperarse de la derrota de hoy? ¿Podrán Lena y Sebastián levantarse sobre sus pies después de perder a sus no-amantes? ¿Y quién será el siguiente expulsado? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente dramático episodio de Total. Drama. Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

_**Votos**_

_**Matt – 7: Carly, Flora, Jen, Kat, Lucas, Roxy, Sabrina**_

_**Lucas – 1: Matt**_

* * *

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Johanna; Nía; Sebastián; Selena**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Lucas; Roxy; Sabrina**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.)**

_ …_

…

* * *

…

…

**¡FINALMENTE, AQUÍ ESTA! Lo sé, tarde demasiado. Pero entre las fallas eléctricas de mi hermoso estado, la montaña de asignaciones escolares, y mi falta de inspiración hicieron que este capítulo fuera toda una pesadilla para escribir. ¡Pero hey! Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No?**

**Me dolió despedirme de Matt. Era el toque de comedia que aligeraba el – cada vez más deprimente – ambiente de TDMI. Y **_**vaya **_**manera en que se fue…lo siento, necesito un momento…**

**En fin. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Dejen review! Me animan a escribir. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**

**¡Au revoir!**


	14. Como Curar a Un Corazon Roto

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

** Capitulo 14 – Cómo Curar a Un Corazón Roto**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece. Tampoco los veintitrés personajes que protagonizan en este fanfic.**

…

* * *

…

_Anteriormente en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…_

_¿Quién dice que los rompecabezas deben ser aburridos? Pues, nuestros campistas no son uno de ellos. Ya que tuvieron que romperse sus cabezas – además de otras partes de su cuerpo – para poder acabar con el desafío más tortuoso hasta ahora…_

_Sabrina, una vez más, intento hacerse con el control total de su equipo… ¡Pero hey! Parece que Roxy va a intentar ponerle un alto. Hmm, me pregunto si el tener dos aliados tendrá algo que ver…_

_Por supuesto, no todo fue un lecho de rosas para Roxy, gracias a que tuvo que traer a nuestro músico callejero de vuelta a tierra…y no le fue muy bien…_

_Otra pareja que no tuvo un final muy feliz fueron Lena y Matt, gracias a que el cabeza hueca de Matt fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar su infame lista al alcance de nuestro villano menos favorito, Lucas, que no dudo en enseñarles a todas las chicas su posición en el ranking el rubio, así como revelar la apuesta que tenia con Crash. No solo fue Matt expulsado esa noche, sino que le garantizo a él y a Lena un boleto sin regreso a la ciudad de los rompimientos…_

_Ahh, el amor…tan estúpido…_

_Pero hoy es un nuevo día, ¿No? ¿Y qué mejor manera de comenzar el día que buscar nuevas maneras de torturar a nuestros quince finalistas? Pues, descúbranlo en este emocionante capitulo de Total, Drama, ¡Maukayotl Island!_

…

* * *

…

Una vez más, el sol se elevo hacia el cielo en un día que parecía ser como cualquier otro. Pero, cualquiera que haya puesto un pie en el campamento, sabía que no era así. No era necesario decir que, gracias a los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, los quince adolescentes que residían temporalmente en el campamento Maukayotl estaban algo tensos. Especialmente aquellos que habían lidiado últimamente con cierto bromista rubio, que había dejado la isla menos de doce horas atrás…

Ese era especialmente el caso para la gran mayoría de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_, que, en ese momento, se encontraban pasando el rato a los alrededores de su cabaña – con la clara excepción de Carly, que se hallaba aun en el exilio. La tensión en el equipo se encontraba más fuerte que nunca, y no era necesario un genio para poder notar las diferentes alianzas formándose simultáneamente, todas con un objetivo en mente: Prevalecer en el juego…

Bueno, todos _menos_ una. Decir que Jen estaba algo desconcertada seria subestimar realmente su situación: Pasar de tener a un par de solidas aliadas, en quienes posiblemente eran sus dos personas más cercanas y confiables, a que una de ellas dejara de ser tan 'cercana', y que la otra dejara de ser tan 'confiable' no era para nada fácil.

La rubia se encontraba, en ese momento, sentada en el tope de una colina cercana, mirando con sentimientos recién encontrados como Kat disfrutaba de un buen baño de sol a la orilla de la playa, con un pequeño cuaderno en mano, sobre el cual dibujaba un rápido bosquejo de la DJ. La cabeza de la rebelde sin causa se encontraba dando vueltas. ¿Qué había pasado aquella noche que había alejado tanto a la energética artista? Y, más importante, ¿Cómo podía repararlo?

Los trazos se volvían mas temblorosos y torpes, hasta el punto que Jen sentía ganas de romper el bosquejo en pedazos. Frustrada, la oji-verde tomo con fuerza su lápiz, apretándolo con fuerza hasta lograr un par de grietas en su vieja madera…

-Huh. Nada mal…-Comentaba una voz masculina detrás de la rubia, acercándose hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. Jen, instintivamente, soltó el lápiz que tenía en sus manos, y se preparaba para esconder su dibujo. Sin embargo, el sujeto fue más veloz, y rápidamente le arrebato el cuaderno a la rebelde, levantándolo en alto. Jen pudo reconocerlo como al maniaco adicto a la adrenalina de los _Nexkoyotl_, Crash Braun, e inmediatamente hizo esfuerzos para recuperarlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¡Hahaha, tranquila pequeña humana! ¿Acaso…ella es _Kat_?-Preguntaba el peli-magenta, sonriéndole de manera cómplice a la escocesa. Jen esbozo un ligero sonrojo, y, con un salto sobrehumano, tomo de vuelta su cuaderno, cerrándolo para poder evitar darle más detalles al gigante, que sonrió de lado como única reacción-¡Hey, relájate, pequeña humana! Solo tenía algo de curiosidad…

-¡Ugh, deja de llamarme así! ¡Y déjame en paz! ¿Quieres?-Respondía Jen, furiosa, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el suave pasto. Dedicándole una pequeña, sutil sonrisa, Crash se sentó junto a ella, y decidió empezar de nuevo…

-Así que, uh…Jennifer, ¿Cierto?-Decía Crash, con una sonrisa torpe-¡Haha, tenía tiempo que no te veía, pequeña hu…err, Jen! ¿Te gustaría, ya sabes, charlar un poco con tu asombroso tío Crash?-

Jen no respondió. Simplemente decidió ignorarla, y continuo dándole ligeros retoques a su bosquejo, observando de reojo a la DJ que se encontraba a la distancia. Crash se acerco un poco más, y comenzó nuevamente…

-Uh, cool dibujo, por cierto. Creo que captaste su, uh…esencia, y…altura, y todo eso-Comentaba Crash, señalando el cuaderno de la oji-verde, al cual Jen apretó su agarre. Jen no supo realmente como responderle al peli-magenta – insultos fueron lo primero que apareció en su cabeza – así que opto por un simple, casi-inaudible 'gracias', antes de que Crash retomara la voz-¿Porque no simplemente charlas con ella, pequeña humana? Sé que suena loco, pero dicen que ese suele ser el primer paso para conocer a tu…uh, 'alma gemela' y todo eso…

-¿Q-que?-Preguntaba incrédula Jen, volteando a ver a Crash a la cara-No hablaras en serio, ¿O sí?-

-Pues…uh, ¿Si? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Preguntaba el gigante, rascando su nuca confundido-¿Qué acaso tú no estás…ya sabes, _enamorada_ de Kat?-

-¡P-por supuesto q-que no!-Exclamaba de inmediato Jen, cruzándose brazos-E-es decir, um…s-si, somos mejores amigas, y me encanta pasar el tiempo con ella… ¡P-pero no soy gay, ni nada por el estilo!-

-¡Hahaha! ¿Enserio?-Preguntaba Crash, con una enorme sonrisa burlona que no hacía más que enfadar aun más a la rubia.

-¡Enserio!

-¿Enserio, pequeña humana?

-¡S-si! ¿¡Porque sigues insistiendo!?-Respondía Jen, poniéndose de pie para poder mostrarse intimidante ante Crash-¡Ugh, ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo!-

-¡Hahaha, por nada! Es solo que estas tan roja como un tomate que tuve algunas dudas…-Terminaba Crash, en un tono burlón, finalmente continuando su camino, dejando completamente sola a la rubia, que, confundida, llevo sus manos a sus mejillas, que se encontraban ardiendo en ese momento. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Jen camino directamente al Confesionario, intentando evitar contacto visual con cualquiera hasta llegar a su destino…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__(Mirando con sorpresa a la cámara) ¿¡Co-como es que ella…!? ¡Agh! No…n-no puede estar en lo correcto. Yo…uh, y-yo nunca me he…y-ya saben…sentido… ¿P-pero y si es la primera vez? Es decir, Kat es bastante…uh, h-h-hermosa y t-todo eso… ¡P-pero no es como si la amara, o…! ¡Agh, olvídenlo!_

* * *

Por el lado de los chicos – y las tres féminas recién llegadas, Nía, Johanna y Selena – las cosas parecían ir regularmente calmadas, gracias a su anterior victoria: Johanna se encontraba entrenando a las afueras de la cabaña; Jim estaba sentado en las escaleras, tallando un trozo de madera con su navaja; Dean no se encontraba a la vista, pero tampoco podía estar demasiado lejos, y Nía se encontraba persiguiendo a una mariposa mientras reía de manera infantil – irritando a un cercano Jim, que le lanzaba miradas de enfado a la rubia. Sebastián y Selena eran los únicos que decidieron quedarse dentro de la cabaña, el primero escribiendo improvisadas – y rencorosas – liricas en un trozo de papel, y la ultima sencillamente mirando con melancolía la ventana, sus ojos algo rojizos gracias a algunas lagrimas que había derramado toda la noche, a pesar de sus muchos intentos de borrarse los eventos de la noche anterior de su mente…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Sebastián – **__(Suspirando pesadamente) ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de todo lo que hice por ella…ugh. No…no q-quiero hablar de esto. Enserio. Solo quiero…no lo sé, olvidarlo y comenzar de nuevo. Todos estos últimos días han sido una completa (censurado), y me gustaría, ya saben, olvidarlo y seguir con la competencia. Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme como un idiota. Tal vez si sea un idiota…_

* * *

-Creo que iré afuera un rato…-Anunciaba Sebastián a una aun somnolienta Selena, que no hizo más que susurrar un casi inaudible 'como sea'; Sebastián observo con empatía a la pelinegra, antes de salir fuera de la cabaña, donde se encontraba, aun sentado en las escaleras, Jim.

Tomando algo de aire, Sebastián se sentó al lado del delincuente, que le dirigió una mirada confusa, parando de tallar el trozo que tenía en su mano para observar al uruguayo.

-Hey-Dijo Sebastián, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Uh…hey-Respondía Jim, encogiéndose de hombros. Dirigiéndole una mirada fría al uruguayo-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a gritarme otra vez como lo hiciste en el desafío? Porque eso me _encantaría_-

-No-Lo interrumpía Sebastián, en casi un susurro, intentando reunir la fuerza necesario para que las palabras salieran de sus labios-Yo…uh, yo lo s-s…viejo, lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? Actué como todo un imbécil, y tal vez debí…ya sabes, escucharte con todo el asunto de Roxy…-

-¿Tal vez?-Pregunto Jim, con una sonrisa burlona. Sebastián simplemente le dirigió una mirada fulminante-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te hizo bajar de las nubes, viejo?-

Sebastián simplemente suspiro pesadamente, su mirada clavándose en el suelo.

-Yo…preferiría no hablar de eso. Digamos que…fue duro. Enserio.

Jim asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo empatía hacia el uruguayo.

-Whoa… ¿Así que ella…?

-Sí. Lo hizo, che. Fue duro, pero…digamos que fue necesario. Heh, al menos ahora estoy de vuelta en tierra, ¿No?

Jim soltó una pequeña risa ante el chiste, poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Ya lo creo…

-Ambos ex-Castores Chillones se mantuvieron en silencio por varios segundos, observando el paisaje tropical que ofrecía la Isla Maukayotl. Jim centro su atención nuevamente en el trozo de madera que tenía en sus manos, comenzando a tallarlo minuciosamente en lo que parecía ser un rostro. Sebastián se vio algo interesado por esto, y no pudo evitar soltar la inevitable pregunta…

-Uh, che, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, eh?

-Digamos que…estoy esculpiendo mi siguiente movida en este juego…-Fue lo único que respondió Jim, mientras continuaba totalmente enfocado en su tallado. Sebastián solo arqueo una ceja, aun confundido por las cripticas palabras del delincuente.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?

-¡BAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-¡AH!

Con un agudo grito, Sebastián cayo torpemente por las escaleras, finalmente aterrizando de espaldas sobre el césped. Nía, que recién había aparecido detrás de ambos veteranos, simplemente soltó una infantil carcajada, mientras se sentaba al lado de Jim, el cual no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa hacia la broma de la albina.

-¡Hahaha, d-debiste ver tu cara!-Reía Nía, causando que Sebastián le lanzara una mirada irritada, levantándose lentamente del suelo para luego volver a acompañar al dúo en las escaleras.

-Haha, muy gracioso, Nía…-Comentaba sarcástico Sebastián, ubicándose al lado de la albina-¿Podías explicarme porque hiciste eso? No quisiera arruinar tu momento de diversión, pero pudiste haberme roto el cuello en esa caída…

-Si…pude…-Respondía Nía, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Pero no lo hice! ¿Qué suerte, no?-

-Sí, suerte-Comentaba Sebastián, rodando los ojos.

-Solo venia a pasar un rato con ustedes, chicos, eso es todo. Las cosas han estado muy locas últimamente, y como ustedes tienen más experiencia en todo esto de la 'estroteguia', supuse que, bueno, tal vez podría aprender un par de cosas de los mejores, ¿No?-Decía Nía, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de agregar con una sonrisa burlona-¡Y luego te asuste, hahaha!-

-No me asustaste. Solo…me agarraste por sorpresa, che-Se excusaba Sebastián-¿Y qué tanto quieres 'aprender' de nosotros, eh?-

-¡TODO!-Exclamaba de inmediato Nía, poniendo sus manos al aire melodramáticamente-¡Yo era una ENORME fan de ustedes en Boney Island! Que lastima que Kiara te haya saboteado en aquel desafío, Salomón, porque tal vez pudiste haber conquistado a Roxy si hubieras durado un par de días más. ¡Aunque estas de suerte ahora! ¿No? Tienes una segunda oportunidad con ella…

-Si…segunda oportunidad…-Repetía Sebastián, algo herido.

-¡Oh, y me preguntaba si podía entrar a su pequeña alianza! ¿Cómo se llamaba…la 'Alianza de Amigos'?-

-Alianza de hermanos-Terminaba Jim, dándole una mirada de sospecha a la albina-¿Y porque de repente estas tan interesada en ser estratégica, Nía?-

-Oh…pues, um, ¡Quiero ganar!-Respondía Nía con una sonrisa optimista-¡Y…um, creo que eso es todo!-

-Hey, si ella quiere entrar, che, digo que la dejemos. ¿Mientras mas personas mejor, no?-Decía Sebastián, con una sonrisa cómplice. Jim simplemente bufo irritado, y cedió.

-Ugh, está bien. Nía, ahora eres parte de la Alianza de Herman…

-¡YAY! ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción, qué emoción!-Exclamaba Nía en una explosión de felicidad, dándole un fuerte abrazo a ambos veteranos-¡Les juro que no los decepcionare, chicos!-

-Sí, si, como sea…-Rodaba los ojos Jim-Solo trata de mantenerte callada al respecto, ¿Si? No quiero que Johanna sepa acerca de nuestra alianza…

Nía dio un gesto de 'labios sellados', y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña, dejando una vez más a los dos veteranos por su cuenta.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__(Sosteniendo una casi perfecta replica del Ídolo de Inmunidad, sonriendo malicioso) ¿Saben? Ahora que recuerdo todo lo que me paso la temporada pasada, me he dado cuenta que debo comenzar a pensar en mi estrategia. Si, tal vez me gane algunos enemigos en el proceso, pero realmente quiero ese millón de dólares. Así que decidí tallar esta belleza (Muestra la estatuilla a la cámara) ¿Asombroso, no lo creen? Será la carnada perfecta: Esta noche, iré a la Isla del Exilio, y dejare varias replicas por toda la isla. Así, podre darle una falsa sensación de seguridad a cualquiera que la encuentre, y será más fácil tomarlos por sorpresa. ¡Será un plan infalible! A menos que alguien ya lo haya encontrado, por supuesto, ¿Pero cuáles son las probabilidades?_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Limando sus uñas con indiferencia) Los chicos son TAN ingenuos… ¿Acaso esos dos creen que me mantendré fiel a su alianza? ¡De seguro Jim cree que sigo siendo la tonta, distraída novia de su amigo! De seguro creen que eso me hace su amiga…pero, heh, mientras más amigos mejor, ¿No? Me han dicho que soy una persona bastante encantadora…todos piensan lo mismo al principio…_

* * *

Por el lado de las _Oselotl _– y Lucas – las cosas no iban muy diferentes; la infame lista de Matt había tenido un impacto en el ego de la mayoría de las féminas, siendo la única excepción el único veterano de suéter a rayas que solo observaba el caos con una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando cada momento.

La única otra veterana en el equipo, sin embargo, tenía muchos problemas más dentro de su cabeza que su posición en una lista.

Roxy estaba exhausta. Si tener que soportar las torturas de una temporada más con _Chris McLean_ no eran lo suficientemente terribles en sí mismo, tolerar las amenazas de la narcisista líder de su equipo, verse obligada a aliarse con uno de sus peores enemigos de la temporada pasada para sobrevivir las siguientes eliminaciones, y tener poca – o ninguna – interacción positiva con cualquiera de sus compañeras de equipos cuyos nombres no fueran Carly o Shiny le añadían una pesada carga de estrés a su juego.

Sin embargo, la gota que colmo el vaso fue, fácilmente, su reciente altercado con Sebastián. Roxy cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando conciliar una vez más el sueño en su incomoda litera, aun sin poder olvidar los recuerdos del día anterior. Esto termino siendo inútil, ya que las memorias seguían frescas en la cabeza de la roquera, que, frustrada, se levanto de su cama, tirando su almohada con fuerza hasta el otro lado de su habitación en un intento por liberar su frustración, que, una vez más, termino siendo inútil.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Con pesadas bolsas bajo sus ojos) ¡N-no lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo porque me siento tan…t-tan culpable! ¡Yo hice lo correcto! Sebastián era quien no me dejaba respirar, pero…no logro sacármelo de la cabeza. No después de todo lo que le dije…solo quisiera que todo fuera como antes, ¿Saben? Sin tener que lidiar con toda esta basura emocional…ugh, como sea. Por lo menos ahora puedo concentrarme en ganar esta maldita cosa. No más distracciones, ni chicos, ni estúpidos sentimientos. Solo hay una cosa en mi mente ahora mismo: Ganar. Al fin les demostrare a todos de que estoy hecha…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, las cosas no iban muy bien para Galen en la Isla del Exilio: Al igual que en su última llegada, las fuentes de alimento se habían vuelto su mayor problema, y el hecho de que había pasado toda la noche anterior en busca del Ídolo de Inmunidad no había ayudado mucho a su situación…

En ese momento, el cínico, pero notablemente brillante y estratégico nerd se encontraba revisando bajo las raíces de una palmera, sus manos cavando torpemente un pequeño hoyo, de vez en cuando frotando sus agotados ojos, que ahora cargaban pesadas bolsas bajo ellos.

Carly, que estaba acostada en la rama de un árbol cercano, logro avistar al pelinegro, y, al notar su condición, no dudo en bajar inmediatamente de su temporal hogar, caminando con una sonrisa amigable hacia el somnoliento joven, que se sobresalto un poco ante su aparición.

-¿Se te ofrece un mango?-Preguntaba Carly cordialmente, mientras sacaba un pequeño mango de su bolsillo. Galen observo el fruto con algo de duda, pero finalmente decidió rechazarlo, concentrándose en cavar en busca del ídolo e ignorando a la ecologista, que frunció el seño ante el gesto-¿Galen?-

-Ahora no, Carly…estoy ocupado.

-Te ves terrible-Señalo Carly, examinando al pelinegro-¡Debes comer algo! Deben haber pasado más de quince horas desde la última vez que comiste o bebiste algo…

-¿Y qué? Puedo soportarlo…

-No. No puedes soportarlo…-Negaba Carly, frustrada por el comportamiento testarudo de Galen, mientras lo tomaba de sus hombros, tirándolo con cuidado sobre su espalda. Predeciblemente, Galen intento resistirse, pero Carly logro mantenerlo quieto – y gracias a su débil estado, no fue muy difícil.

-¡Hey! ¡S-suéltame!

-No hasta que comas algo-Decía Carly, una vez más ofreciéndole aquel mango que tenía en mano. Galen aparto la vista, irritado.

-No me gustan los mangos…

-¡Entonces podríamos buscar algunas moras! ¡O incluso una piña!-Exclamaba Carly, intentando convencer al pelinegro, sin mucho éxito-Oh vamos, Galen… ¡Relájate un poco! Creo que estas tomando el juego demasiado enserio…-

-Huh. Como no tomarlo en serio cuando tu único aliado acaba de ser cambiado de equipo…-Murmuraba Galen con algo de enfado, lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser percibido por Carly. La ecologista suspiro pesadamente, mientras continuaba examinando el cuerpo del pelinegro, que, cansado de seguirse resistiendo, decidió mantenerse quieto.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil…-Comentaba Carly, burlonamente-Creo que estas bien. Aunque realmente deberías descansar, Galen. Estas empujándote demasiado lejos…-

-Sí, si, como digas…-Rodaba los ojos Galen, esta vez esbozándole una ligera sonrisa a la castaña-¿Pero porque debería cuidarme? Digo, cuando tengo a una enfermera tan dulce como tú para cuidarme…

Carly no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida ante el comentario del pelinegro, el cual se sonrojo un poco, maldiciendo por lo bajo por las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios.

-¡Aww, Galen!-Exclamaba Carly, envolviendo al cínico en un cálido abrazo, causando que este soltara un quejumbroso chillido-Pero de todos modos, trata de descansar, ¿Si, mi adorable paciente?-

-No soy adorable-Se cruzaba de brazos Galen, a lo cual Carly simplemente pellizco una de sus mejillas, causando que este se sonrojara aun mas-¡C-Carly!-

La única respuesta de la ecologista fue reír ante el comportamiento del cínico, que se levanto sobre sus pies, comenzando a retomar su cacería de Ídolos.

-Intentare descansar, ¿Ok? No tienes nada de que preocuparte…-Aseguro Galen, sonriendo con confianza. Carly asintió con su cabeza, y, momentos después, cada uno de ellos tomo su propio camino.

Galen continuo, nuevamente, cavando bajo las raíces de la palmera, intentando encontrar un Ídolo bajo ellas. Para su desgracia, al intentar continuar cavando su hoyo, sus manos chocaron con un rustico, solido objeto, torciendo su ya bastante débil muñeca.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ugh, lo único que faltaba!

Irritado, Galen intento, aun con su herida muñeca, deshacerse del objeto…pero al darle una mejor vista a dicho objeto se dio cuenta que este era, sorprendentemente, el _mismo_ objeto que había estado buscando desde que había llegado a la Isla del Exilio. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en el rostro del nerd, que, después de darle una mirada vigilante a la ya distante Carly, tomo el Ídolo de Inmunidad en sus manos, escondiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, antes de continuar caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__(Sosteniendo con orgullo el Ídolo de Inmunidad) ¿Pueden creerlo? Lo hice. Logre encontrar esta belleza bajo una palmera. ¡Bajo una palmera! Si, tuve que cavar un poco, y admito que los productores se esforzaron bastante en escoger el lugar más recóndito para un Ídolo, pero lo hice. Ahora solo debo asegurarme que mi Ídolo sea un completo misterio. Ni siquiera Carly puede saberlo. Si lo piensan bien, aparte de Crash, estoy completamente solo en el equipo. Sin aliados, ni amigos. Este Ídolo podría ser mi oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólares, y no pienso desperdiciarlo…_

* * *

-¡Atención campistas! ¡Llego la hora del desafío!-Anunciaba un entusiasta Chris, a través de los numerosos altavoces que se encontraban en la isla-¡Por favor, tomen el camino hasta el campo de tiro! ¡Tenemos un desafío que comenzar!

-¡Sí!-Exclamaba Johanna, emocionada-¡Vamos chicos, dense prisa! ¡Tenemos un desafío que ganar!

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos, campistas! -Exclamaba Chris con su usual sonrisa de entusiasmo, a medida que, uno a uno, los concursantes iban llegando a un extenso claro, que, presumiblemente, era el 'Campo de Tiro' del cual Chris había estado hablando en los altavoces. Dicho campo de tiro tenía muy pocos árboles, la mayor parte del terreno siendo conformado por frio concreto, además de una curiosa torre de tres niveles, y catorce torres pequeñas torres de madera que servían como objetivo dispersas en el terreno, siete de ellas identificadas con una bandera roja, y los otras ellas con una bandera verde.

Al lado del anfitrión se encontraban los dos anteriores exiliados, Carly y Galen, que, sin dudarlo, fueron a acompañar a sus respectivos equipos, no sin antes darse una breve despedida.

Chris observo con intriga el notable contraste emocional que dividía al cast: Mientras algunos parecían ser los mismos de siempre – tales como Crash, Lucas, Jim, Nía, Johanna y Dean – otros se veían algo exhaustos, o incluso deprimidos – tales como Jen, Roxy, Sebastián, y _especialmente_ Selena. Chris, por supuesto, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para señalarlo…

-Huh. Veo que tenemos algunas caras largas en ambos equipos…-Comentaba burlonamente Chris, ganándose miradas apáticas de parte de varios miembros del cast-¿Podrían explicarme porque? Digo, se que la lista de nuestro buen amigo Matt fue algo controversial, pero…-

-No es nada, Chris. Solo hemos estado algo cansados, eso es todo. No es como si tuviéramos ningún problema, o algo así…-Se excusaba Roxy, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Huh. Esa es tu respuesta hacia todo, ¿No?-Murmuraba Sebastián con desprecio, ganándose una mirada arrepentida de la roquera, que fue fácilmente ignorada por el uruguayo.

-Ya veo…-Decía Chris, aun sin creer las palabras de ambos veteranos, sus ojos fijándose esta vez en Selena, mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro-¿Selena? Te noto algo…callada. ¿Acaso no tendrá algo que ver con tu relación con Matt?-

La primera reacción de Lena fue dirigirle una mirada amenazante al anfitrión, intentando mantenerse lo más firme posible.

-N-no…no empieces, Chris. Tu sabes perfectamente porque estoy…_estamos_ así…-Respondía Lena con un tono monótono, su mirada llena de desprecio hacia el anfitrión-Matt fue…_es_ un imbécil, y siempre será un imbécil. Y tal vez yo tuve la culpa al haber pensado que,_ tal vez_, el había cambiado. Y evidentemente no fue así. Pero hare lo posible para olvidarlo. Lo último que necesito es más drama en mi vida…

-Oh, ¿Pero quién no ama algo de drama en su vida?-Preguntaba Chris, casi ignorando las palabras de la punk-eta, que, frustrada, rodo los ojos ante la indiferencia del anfitrión-Pero en fin, llego la hora del desafío de inmunidad de hoy. ¿Están listos para saber de qué se trata?-

-Estoy más curioso de saber el _porqué _tienen un campo de tiro-Comentaba Dean, algo escéptico.

-¡Whoa, por favor, viejo, dime que dispararemos algunas armas!-Exclamaba Jim, entusiasta-¡Eso sería _épico_!-

-¡Ya lo creo!-Secundaba Crash, chocando cinco con el delincuente.

-Pues, este es tu día de suerte, Jim. Porque nuestro desafío de hoy será uno bastante…explosivo, por así decirlo-Decía Chris con algo de malicia, sonriendo al notar la inseguridad crecer, predeciblemente, en los ojos de algunos concursantes.

-¿Explosivo?-Preguntaba Nía, una sonrisa siniestra dibujándose en su rostro.

-Exactamente, Nía. A mí me gusta llamar a este desafío, 'Anarquía Aérea', y definitivamente será un desafío bastante interesante…

-Su desafío se conforma de dos partes: Atraviesa y Destruye. La primera parte, 'Atraviesa', se trata de lograr _atravesar_ el circuito de obstáculos que los llevara a la torre de destrucción. Para llegar al primer piso, deberán trepar por la escalera que los llevara a los neumáticos del dolor…

La cámara enfoco al primer piso, conformado – predeciblemente – de un tramo repleto de neumáticos, algunos vacios, otros con diferentes trampas, tales como trampas para ratones, uno que otro cactus, y algunos demonios de Tasmania que dormían tranquilamente en su improvisado nido.

-Después de atravesar el primer piso, deberán subir la escalera hasta el segundo piso, que llamo cariñosamente 'El Puente del Vértigo'. Como su nombre lo dice, es un tembloroso y quejumbroso puente, bajo del cual les espera un tanque repleto de cientos de inofensiva, calma agua…

-Eso no suena tan mal-Opinaba Flora, con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

-…bajo la cual les esperan un enjambre de pirañas, tiburones, y anguilas eléctricas-Terminaba Chris, la cámara enfocando la sección que acababa de mencionar, mientras un hambriento tiburón saltaba fuera del agua, mordiendo una de las tablas de madera que sostenían el puente colgando, y devorándola viciosamente.

Dicho tiburón salió luego del agua, apoyándose sobre el borde del tanque para luego revelar que tenía un par de brazos en vez de aletas, y una sonrisa sádica que solo podía pertenecer a un tiburón en particular…

Los cuatro veteranos presentes – así como los novatos que recordaban las tres temporadas anteriores – observaron al tiburón con completo horror. Especialmente Jim, que, en ese momento, parecía estar a punto de vomitar…

-Oh, ¿Acaso olvide mencionar que _tal vez _decidí traer a Colmillo desde la Zona Divertida en la Isla de los Huesos? Mi error…-Comentaba distraídamente Chris, esbozando una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__(En posición fetal) ¿¡C-Colmillo!? ¡O-oh no, v-viejo, esto es malo…m-muy, muy malo! ¿¡C-como diablos pensó Chris que traer a ese fenómeno s-sería una buena idea!?_

* * *

-Si logran sobrevivir a todo eso, y llegan sanos y salvos a la plataforma que les espera al otro lado del puente, donde encontraran una escalera, la cual los llevara a la 'Torre de la Destrucción'…-Continuaba explicando Chris-Allí, uno a uno deberán turnarse para subir a la torre y poner sus manos en sus respectivos cañones, donde deberán disparar enormes balas de plomo solido hasta los objetivos identificados con la bandera de su equipo rival. Si logran destruir sus siete objetivos antes de que su rival lo haga, serán nombrados como los ganadores del desafío de hoy, disfrutando de su recompensa y, lo más importante, de la inmunidad, que los salvara de tener que enviar a alguien a casa. Los perdedores, en cambio, deberán enfrentarse a una dolorosa – o no tan dolorosa – despedida de uno de sus compañeros…¿Suena sencillo, no lo creen?-

-Si por sencillo te refieres a 'Potencialmente letal e imposible de completar', pues…si, suena sencillo-Comento Sebastián sarcásticamente. Chris simplemente siguió sonriendo, completamente indiferente al terror presente en los concursantes.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, como verán, los _Nexkoyotl_ tienen a un miembro de mas, así que uno de ustedes deberá permanecer en la banca durante de este desafío.

Los ocho adolescentes se miraron entre sí por unos momentos, murmurando, susurrando, y discutiendo cual de ellos tomaría el lugar. Después de treinta segundos, Galen levanto la mano cansinamente.

-Yo me sentare en la banca, Chris.

-¿Galen? ¿Enserio?-Pregunto el anfitrión, arqueando una ceja. Galen simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, toda esa búsqueda de ídolos me dejo exhausto. ¿Y qué mejor momento para descansar?

-¿Pero tuviste alguna suerte allá en la Isla del Exilio?-Pregunto Dean, con una sonrisa carismática en su rostro. Galen intento mantenerse calmo, cubriendo con disimulo el bulto en sus jeans mientras esbozaba una apática mueca.

-¿Acaso me ves con un Ídolo en mis manos, Dean?

Rodando los ojos, Dean se mantuvo callado, sus ojos nunca dejando de vigilar al cínico pelinegro, que sonreía con orgullo.

-Galen, ve a sentarte en la banca. Llego la hora de comenzar el desafío…-Ordenaba Chris al nerd, que, indiferente, camino a la respectiva banca, que se encontraba no muy lejos del área del desafío-Los demás, tomen sus posiciones. En pocos minutos comenzara la _verdadera_ acción…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__Hmm…Galen estaba escondiendo algo. ¿Acaso habrá…? No…no, no, no, Galen no pudo… ¿O sí? No pudo haberlo encontrado, heh, el no es lo suficientemente listo…pero si lo hizo, entonces significa… ¡Oh, (censurado), el bastardo encontró el maldito Ídolo! Debo hallar una manera de deshacerme de esa cosa. ¿Se imaginan a Galen con un Ídolo de Inmunidad? Nada bueno podría salir de esa combinación. Debo convencer a los demás de tirar ese Ídolo a la basura antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que ese bastardo tome el control del juego…_

* * *

-¿Están listos?-Preguntaba Chris, con una sonrisa expectante. Ambos equipos se encontraban listos para comenzar la carrera, ambos divididos en dos distintos tramos, opuestos, con sus respectivas dificultades y obstáculos. No era necesario decir que les aguardaba un largo camino-¡Hahaha, perfecto! En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!-

Tan pronto escucharon la señal del anfitrión, los catorce adolescentes tomaron su rumbo hacia el circuito de obstáculos, utilizando cada musculo de sus piernas para intentar dejar atrás a sus rivales, que les daban una buena pelea…

-¡Vamos, chicos, corran!-Exclamaba Johanna enérgicamente, tomando la delantera del Equipo Nexkoyotl, y comenzando a trepar el primer set de escaleras. Crash, Jim y Nía treparon segundos después, seguidos de Dean, Sebastián y Selena, estos últimos tres teniendo muchas más dificultades que sus compañeros, luchando por lograr llevarles el ritmo…

Por el lado de los Oselotl, Kat, Jen, Roxy y Sabrina tomaron rápidamente la delantera en su equipo, subiendo al siguiente piso con relativa velocidad, con Lucas trepando meros metros atrás. Carly y Flora, sin embargo, se quedaron en el fondo en pocos segundos, ambas dando cada fibra de su cuerpo por mantenerse a la par de su relativamente atlético equipo…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly – **__Me siento realmente intimidada con mi equipo en este momento. Me estoy comenzando a dar cuenta que, aparte de Flora, yo soy con facilidad la persona más débil en este equipo. Y eso me preocupa un poco. Solo espero que mi alianza con Roxy me proteja, porque honestamente apesto en los desafíos, ¿Y comparada con Kat o Sabrina? Si, como si pudiera superar a alguna de esas dos en cualquier desafío…_

* * *

**\- Oselotl Tlatsiuki –**

-¡Y las Ocelotes llegan al tramo de neumáticos!-Exclamaba Chris, observando con entusiasmo como las femme fatale del equipo, Sabrina, Jen y Kat, llegaban al primer tramo, seguidas de Roxy y Lucas, que llegarnos segundos después. Los cinco miembros estaban listos para comenzar a atravesar su primer obstáculo, pero Chris los detuvo en sus casillas-¡Alto allí, señoritas! No podrán comenzar un tramo _hasta_ que _todos_ los miembros hayan terminado el anterior…

-¡Oh, debes estar bromeando!-Protestaba Jen, pateando un neumático cercano-¡Pero Carly y Flora son como…un par de sacos llenos de papilla!-

-¿Um…que?-Preguntaba Lucas, arqueando una ceja confundido. Jen simplemente bufo irritada.

-¡Ugh, no lo sé! ¡El punto es que ambas son débiles, y apestan!

-El sentimiento es mutuo-Respondía Carly, finalmente trepando hasta la primera plataforma, acompañada de Flora-¿Y papilla de manzana? ¿Ese fue tu mejor insulto?-

-¡Ugh, _tu_ terminaras siendo papilla si no te ret…!

-¡Chicas, chicas, por favor!-Las cortaba una exasperada Sabrina, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a ambas-¡Tenemos un desafío que ganar! Así que menos palabras, y más acción-

Ambas féminas, una vez más, decidieron obedecer las órdenes de su designada líder, no sin antes dirigirse una última mirada antagónica una a la otra. Con eso, los siete miembros del Equipo Oselotl comenzaron a tomar marcha nuevamente, brindándoles una buena delantera respecto a los Nexkoyotl…

* * *

**\- Nexkoyotl Potoniyo –**

-¡Vamos, Dean, mueve tu trasero de una buena vez!-Exclamaba Johanna exasperada, mientras esperaba – junto con el resto de su equipo – a que el italiano trepara el primer set de escaleras. Dean logro trepar, pero dicho 'hito' le tomo bastante tiempo a sus exasperados compañeros.

-¡Oh (censurado), nos estamos quedando atrás!-Maldecía Jim, mirando con impotencia como los Oselotl los dejaban atrás.

-¡Pues más nos vale darnos prisa entonces!-Respondía Johanna mientras rodaba los ojos, dando su primer paso a través del circuito de neumáticos. Sin embargo, en cuanto su pie impacto contra el suelo, un agudo chillido pudo ser escuchado dentro del neumático, para que luego un – comprensivamente molesto – demonio de Tasmania se asomara fuera de él. Johanna observo al marsupial con algo de confusión, pero, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no parecía muy asustada-¿Una rata? ¿Se supone que _esto_ es un obstáculo?-

-Johanna, por lo que más quieras…no te muevas…-Le susurraba un aterrado Dean, que, junto con el resto de su equipo, retrocedía cauteloso ante el intimidante animal. Johanna solo sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso esta ratita va a lamer mis dedos hasta que me rinda, hahaha?

El demonio de Tasmania no hizo más que gruñir ante las palabras de la deportista, y, en cuanto Johanna acercaba su mano para acariciarlo, salto de los brazos de la morena para atacar ferozmente su rostro, causando que la deportista cayera de espaldas ante el súbito ataque.

-¡AH! ¡C-chicos, auxilio! ¡R-rápido! ¡AHH!

-No digas que no te lo advertí…-Comentaba un sonriente Dean, observando con una sonrisa arrogante como la deportista era brutalmente atacada por el feroz marsupial, deleitándose con sus constantes gritos.

Crash y Nía no dudaron en auxiliar a su compañera en problemas, logrando separarla finalmente del sanguinario marsupial. Johanna, después de unos segundos de recuperación, logro levantarse sobre sus pies con ayuda de Crash, mientras que una sorprendida Nía sujetaba con fuerza al demonio de Tasmania, que continuaba gruñéndole amenazante a la deportista.

-¡Aww, el pequeñín quería arrancarte el rostro! ¿No te parece tierno?-Exclamaba Nía, con una sonrisa enternecida. Johanna no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada perturbada a la albina, que, en ese momento, se encontraba meciendo al demonio de Tasmania en sus brazos, como si de un bebe se tratara-¿Quién es mi pequeño asesino mutilador de adolescentes? ¡Tú lo eres, tu lo eres!-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Johanna – **__(Con numerosos rasguños en su rostro, y una expresión perturbada) Ok, Nía ENSERIO está comenzando a asustarme…_

* * *

-¿Estas herida, Jo? Porque de ser así, podríamos…ya sabes, llevarte a la enfermería, o algo así-Preguntaba una consternada Selena, observando los numerosos rasguños que tenia Johanna en su rostro. La deportista rozo su mejilla con su mano, una chispa de dolor atravesando su cuerpo en el proceso. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, la morena se encogió de hombros, mirando con determinación el resto del tramo que les esperaba.

-No. Yo, uh…no importa. ¡Debemos seguir corriendo! ¡Tenemos un desafío que ganar!-Ordenaba Johanna autoritariamente-¡Solo…aléjense de los neumáticos sospechosos! No queremos a ningún miembro herido en nuestro equipo-

-¡Como usted diga, capitana!-Respondía burlonamente Crash, mientras hacia un gesto militar. Con eso, Johanna tomo la delantera una vez más, siendo seguida por el resto de su equipo. Nía, sin embargo, se quedo algunos metros atrás, aun sosteniendo el demonio de Tasmania en sus brazos, que, curiosamente, no hacía más que observar a la albina fijamente, con desconfianza.

-Hmm…tu sí que eres bastante temperamental, amiguito-Susurraba Nía, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del marsupial, que sentía un escalofrió en el proceso. Una idea atravesó la cabeza de la rubia, que decidió luego esconder al demonio de Tasmania dentro de su suéter, observando a los Oselotl con una sonrisa sádica-¡Oh, esto se pondrá bastante divertido!-

Con eso, Nía comenzó a correr nuevamente, siguiéndoles las pisadas a sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Con una sonrisa inocente) ¿Qué? No es como si estuviese pensando en hacer algo malo, ¡Solo planeo ayudar a mi equipo! No hay nada de malo en ayudar a tu equipo, ¿No es así? (Guiña un ojo a la cámara)_

* * *

**\- Oselotl Tlatsiuki –**

-¡No puedo creerlo, chicas, estamos ganando!-Exclamaba Kat, entusiasmada, mientras lideraba a su equipo hasta el final del tramo de neumáticos-¡Whoa, es como…no lo sé, es tan asombroso!-

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos, ahora cierra la boca…-La interrumpía Lucas, rodando los ojos ante el constante parloteo de la peli-arcoíris, que le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al moreno. Kat estaba lista para responderle al saboteador oji-lima – probablemente con una buena patada en la entrepierna – pero antes fue interrumpía con una mano posada sobre su espalda. La DJ volteo súbitamente, encontrándose con la sonrisa nerviosa de Jen a su lado. Inmediatamente, Kat frunció el seño.

-No lo escuches. No es como si él pudiera comprenderte…-Le daba ánimos la rubia, solo para ser ignorada por su mucho más alta amiga, que retiro su mano de su espalda-¿Uh? Oh vamos, Kat, ¿Porque sigues ignorándome?-

-¿Qué acaso no pudiste escoger un mejor lugar para hablar de esto?-Respondía exasperada la morena, acelerando el paso para poder dejar a la escocesa detrás, sin mucho éxito.

-Pues…no, no lo creo-Admitía Jen, algo apenada-¡Pero necesito saberlo! Me has estado ignorando, y evitando últimamente, y no tengo idea de porque tu…

-¡Trampa para osos!-Gritaba Kat, mientras empujaba a Jen al suelo, dejando caer uno de sus tenis en el proceso. Dicho tenis aterrizo donde había estado Jen, en donde se encontraba una enorme trampa para osos. Dicha trampa se cerró en cuanto hizo contacto con el calzado, rebanándolo en dos. Kat estaba comprensivamente horrorizada-¿Una trampa para osos? ¿Enserio, Chris? ¡Pudimos haber perdido un pie!-

-¡Hey, las heridas de gravedad son bastante buenas para los ratings!-Se excusaba el anfitrión, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro-Además, ustedes firmaron sus contratos, los cuales nos absuelve de cualquier amputación de miembros que pudieran sufrir 'accidentalmente' en la competencia…-

Kat no hizo más que rodar los ojos, mientras se ponía de pie, ayudando a Jen a levantarse en el proceso. La rubia no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada al haberse salvado de un doloroso accidente, sus ojos moviéndose hacia la morena que la había empujado fuera del camino.

-Whoa, heh, muchas gracias, Katy…c-creo que te debo una…

-No hay de que-Se encogió de hombros Kat, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, dicha sonrisa desapareció pocos segundos después, siendo remplazada por una expresión entristecida. Esto no paso desapercibido para Jen…

-¿Kat? Oh vamos, Kat, ¡Respóndeme! ¡Quiero saber porque estas tan…!

-¡Ustedes dos!-Las señalaba una exasperada Sabrina, que se encontraba varios pasos delante en el desafío-¿Les molestaría darse prisa? ¡Estamos quedándonos atrás!-

-¡Ugh! ¿¡Que acaso siempre debo ser interrumpida!?-Se preguntaba Jen, pateando un neumático cercano con frustración. Jen volteo a ver nuevamente a Kat, solo para darse cuenta que ella ya se había ido, siguiendo, junto con Sabrina, al resto del equipo. Suspirando pesadamente, Jen continuo una vez más su tramo…

* * *

-Así que este es el segundo piso…-Comentaba con algo de indiferencia Lucas, observando el tembloroso puente colgante que se encontraba frente a ellos. A dicho puente le hacían falta varias tablas, y las sogas que lo sostenían se encontraban en muy mal estado. Aun así, Lucas fingió sentir confianza-¿Fácil, no lo creen? Solo debo dar un paso y…-

En ese momento, una tabla de madera cayó del puente, siendo devorada por Colmillo antes de que pudiera siquiera caer al agua. El tiburón mutante se asomo desde la superficie, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina a los siete adolescentes, que no podían evitar sentir terror ante la idea de cruzar.

-¿Así que, uh…d-damas primero?

* * *

**\- Nexkoyotl Potoniyo –**

-¿D-d-damas p-primero?-Preguntaba un aterrado Jim, que, al ver los numerosos tiburones nadando en el tanque que se encontraba bajo el puente, tuvo varias dudas acerca de cruzar o no. Johanna y Selena simplemente le dirigieron una mirada incrédula.

-¡Oh vamos, chicos, no puede ser tan peligroso!-Opinaba Crash, con su usual sonrisa optimista. Sus compañeros no compartieron dicha actitud.

-Crash tiene razón, por mas bizarro que eso suene-Opinaba Johanna, mientras se acercaba al puente-T-tenemos que seguir avanzando…s-sin importar lo aterrador que pueda parecernos. ¡Debemos g-ganar! Y n-no ganaremos si nos quedamos aquí como unos…c-cobardes…

-¡P-pero somos unos co-cobardes!-Exclamaba Jim, aun sin querer acercarse al puente colgante. De inmediato, el delincuente fue asaltado por miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros -¿Qué?-

-Jim, lamento decirte esto, che, pero…debemos cruzar-Decía Sebastián, seriamente. Jim retrocedió algunos pasos más, aterrado-Y si no lo haces por tu cuenta, pues…-

Con eso, Sebastián le hizo un par de señas a Crash, que inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje. El gigante peli-magenta tomo al delincuente con ambos musculosos brazos, logrando retenerlo efectivamente cuando este procedió a forcejear, intentando liberarse.

-¡N-no…NO! ¡Viejo, p-por favor, no me hagas esto!

-¡Rápido, comencemos a cruzar! ¡Ahora!-Exclamaba Johanna, autoritariamente. Con eso, los siete adolescentes comenzaron a correr a través del puente, ignorando los distintos crujidos y chirridos que la madera bajo ellos emitía, así como el constante balanceo que las sogas en general, y los numerosos saltos de los tiburones, que hacían su mejor esfuerzo para poder atacar a los campistas, sin éxito…

* * *

-¡Y ambos equipos atraviesan el puente colgante! Sin ningún miembro mutilado, lo cual es bastante afortunado, debo decir. No querría tener más abogados en mi espalda…-Comentaba Chris, observando con intriga como los campistas atravesaban el puente, algunos tropezando, otros a punto de caer, pero todos, finalmente, llegando al otro lado.

-Me encanta lo mucho que te preocupas de nuestra seguridad…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Galen, sentado no muy lejos del anfitrión, que le dirigió una mirada irritada.

-¡Oh, y parece que Johanna y Sabrina se están preparando para disparar sus cañones!-Señalaba Chris, observando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que ocurría en la torre-¡Hahaha, esto se pondrá bueno!-

* * *

Las dos atléticas líderes de ambos equipos escalaron hasta el tope de la última torre, encontrándose cada una con un cañón, acompañado de una pila de pesadas balas de plomo y varias cerillas a su lado. Sin dudarlo, ambas introdujeron casi al mismo tiempo una bala dentro del hoyo de su cañón, encendiendo una cerilla para encender su cañón…

-Oh vamos, cañoncito, funciona…-Murmuraba Sabrina, mientras alineaba su cañón…

_BOOM_

Ambas armas dispararon una bala con fuerza, aunque solo la bala de Johanna logro impactar su objetivo – para la grata sorpresa de la deportista y de su equipo – mientras que Sabrina desvió su cañón a la izquierda, su bala terminando enterrada varios centímetros en la arena.

-¡Ugh! ¡Por el amor de…!

-¡Y los Nexkoyotl ganan un punto!

-¡Oh si, bebe!-Exclamaba Johanna, eufórica, bajando las escaleras. Jim decidió tomar su lugar, escalando con facilidad las escaleras e introduciendo una bala en su cañón, mientras Sabrina hacia lo mismo, intentando acertar esta vez…

Selena, que veía lo que ocurría desde su posición, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la infortuna de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué pasa, Sabrina? ¿Se te hace difícil completar un desafío tan simple sin tus dos guardaespaldas a tu lado?

-¡Oh, cierra la boca!-Respondía la enfadada oji-cobalto, encendiendo una vez más la mecha…

_BOOM_

Esta vez, la bala de cañón dio a su objetivo, haciendo pedazos la pequeña torre de madera con la bandera de los Nexkoyotl-¡SI! ¡Oh, justo de eso estaba hablando!-

-Diablos…-Murmuro Selena, resentida.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Selena – **__Cada vez que Sabrina parece tener problemas con un desafío, ¡Todo termina saliéndole perfectamente bien! ¿Cómo es que lo hace, eh? ¿¡Cómo es tan…t-tan perfecta!? ¡Ugh! Me encantaría que ella se pusiera un rato en mis zapatos…_

* * *

-¡Y Sabrina anota un punto para los Oselotl, balanceando el marcador 1-1!

Sabrina bajo las escaleras, permitiéndole a Lucas tomar su lugar, que, al igual que Jim, introducía una bala de cañón en el hoyo, encendiendo el cañón para poder disparar una bala por los aires…

_BOOM_

La bala aterrizo un par de metros atrás, frustrando al moreno, que repitió una vez más el proceso.

Jim, por su parte, había tenido problemas apuntando a su objetivo. Con dos disparos fallidos, el delincuente comenzaba a impacientarse, en especial tomando en cuenta como Lucas lo observaba con soberbia, una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Jimmy? Creí que un delincuente como tú no tendría problemas disparando…-Se burlaba Lucas, encendiendo la mecha de su cañón…

_BOOM_

Esta vez, el disparo dio en su objetivo, destruyendo la bandera de los Nexkoyotl en pocos segundos-¡Hahaha, asombroso! ¿Quién diría que soy tan bueno destruyendo cosas?-

-Sí, vaya sorpresa…-Rodaba los ojos Jim, disparando su cañón por tercera vez.

_BOOM_

Esta vez, el disparo dio en su objetivo, haciendo pedazos la torre de los Oselotl

-¡Whoa, eso fue asombroso!

-¡Parece que Jim y Lucas mantienen el marcador mano-a-mano, con un punto cada uno! ¡Significa que seguimos 2-2!

Jim y Lucas bajaron de la torre, rápidamente siendo remplazados en pocos segundos por Crash y Kat. Los dos miembros más físicamente fuertes de ambos equipos se pusieron manos a la obra, introduciendo una bala dentro de su cañón, y encendiendo la mecha…

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

Segundos después, dos pesadas balas de plomo cruzaron el cielo…

…y solo la de Crash logro dar a su objetivo, haciéndolo pedazos en meros segundos.

-¡SI! ¡HAHAHA, ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!-Exclamaba Crash, eufórico. El gigante peli-magenta bajo sin cuidado las escaleras, dándole la oportunidad a Dean de tomar su lugar. Kat, mientras tanto, seguía luchando por recuperar la delantera que recién había perdido…

-¡Y el marcador se voltea a favor de los Nexkoyotl nuevamente, con un 3-2!-

-¡Vamos, Kat, date prisa! ¡Te juro que si nos llegas a hacer perder, yo misma me encargare de que seas expulsada!-Exclamaba Sabrina, perdiendo la paciencia al ver como el segundo disparo de la DJ fallaba miserablemente.

-¡No dejes que los nervios te controlen, Kat!-La animaba Jen, intentando contrarrestar las palabras de Sabrina-¡Solo…olvídate que estas en una competencia, y concéntrate! Ya sabes cómo…oh, ¡Como cuando estas tocando tu tornamesas en una discoteca! Ya sabes, ¿Cómo cuando olvidas que todas esas otras personas están allí, y solo piensas en tu música? ¡Quiero que hagas exactamente lo mismo!-

Kat medito por unos momentos las palabras de Jen, y, tomando en sus manos su tercera bala, decidió introducirla con cuidado en su cañón. Finalmente, Kat encendió su tercera mecha, y, lentamente, comenzó a alinear el cañón hacia su objetivo, para luego cerrar los ojos, rogando porque acertara a su objetivo…

_BOOM_

Para cuando Kat abrió los ojos, la torre de los Nexkoyotl era poco más que escombros. Había dado al objetivo.

-¡Y Kat empata una vez más el marcador con un 3-3!

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! ¿¡Vieron eso, chicas!? ¿¡LO VIERON!?

-¡Estuvo IN-CREÍ-BLE, Kat!-Exclamo Jen, apresurándose a darle un abrazo a la DJ en cuanto esta bajo de la torre. Kat no dudo en aceptar dicho abrazo, al cual luego se unieron Carly, Flora y Roxy. Momentos después, sin embargo, Kat recordó un asunto bastante importante…

-¡El desafío! ¡Rápido, que alguien tome mi lugar!

Sin dudarlo, Carly comenzó a escalar al tope de la torre, colocándose a cargo del cañón que esperaba ser disparado, e intentando arrebatarle la delantera a su viejo rival, Dean, que ya llevaba dos disparos…

El estafador, con su usual arrogancia, volteo a ver a Carly, dirigiéndole una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Huh. No creí que una dama como tu fuera capaz de manejar armas…-Comentaba Dean socarronamente, al ver como uno de los disparos de Carly salía fuera de control, aterrizando varios metros a la izquierda-…pero, por lo que veo, no es el caso. Qué alivio.

-¿Podrías cerrar la boca?-Preguntaba Carly, exasperada-¡Intento concentrarme!

-Y haces un _pésimo_ trabajo…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Dean, ganando un gruñido de parte de Carly.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly – **__¡Ugh! ¡Dean es todo un cretino! ¿Qué acaso no puede cerrar la boca, y dejarme completar mi parte del desafío como un caballero? Heh, como si él fuera un caballero. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo la sensación de que él y Lucas son parientes. Tienen muchas cosas en común: Ambos son arrogantes, tramposos, e increíblemente insoportables. Aunque al menos Lucas lo admite, y no intenta hacerse pasar por un caballero como lo hace Dean…_

* * *

-¡Ugh! ¡Están tardando demasiado!-Exclamaba una exasperada Johanna, observando como Dean fallaba otro tiro-¡Si tan solo Chris me permitiera repetir una ronda!-

-Sí, porque Chris es bastante famoso por conceder favores…-Comentaba Sebastián, con sarcasmo evidente.

-¡Estamos perdiendo nuestra ventaja!-Exclamaba Nía, compartiendo la desesperación de Johanna-¡Si tan solo hubiera una manera de que Carly perdiera la…!-

Una bombilla se encendió sobre la cabeza de Nía, a medida que revisaba su suéter, dentro del cual aun permanecía el pequeño demonio de Tasmania.

-…concentración…

Sonriendo macabramente, Nía se alejo del resto del grupo, y, asegurándose de no ser avistada por ninguno de sus compañeros, saco al demonio de Tasmania de su suéter, sujetándolo con fuerza en sus brazos, a medida que se preparaba para poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__Yo odio perder. ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! Así que… ¿Cómo asegurarme de que mi equipo gane este desafío? ¡Pues, saboteando al otro equipo, por supuesto! Por desgracia, dudo que Chris nos deje dispararles bolas de cañón a sus cabezas… ¡Así que utilizare un método un poco más sencillo!_

* * *

-¡Dean! ¡Atrapa!

El mencionado despego su mirada del cañón, intentando reconocer la voz femenina que gritaba su nombre. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sin embargo, el estafador observo como un demonio de Tasmania era lanzado hacia su dirección rápidamente, sus fauces abiertas de par en par, listas para atacar a su presa. Dean se oculto detrás de su cañón, aterrado, preparándose para lo peor, pero, para su sorpresa – y fortuna – logro ver como el demonio de Tasmania entraba en la boca del cañón, salvándolo de la ira del salvaje marsupial.

Una idea cruzo la cabeza del italiano al instante, a medida que veía con una sonrisa cruel a la ecologista que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Hey, Carly! ¿Qué crees? Un pequeño e indefenso animal desea conocerte…-Decía burlonamente Dean, dándole vuelta a su cañón hasta que apuntara hacia Carly, y encendiendo la mecha. La castaña volteo a ver, confundida, solo para escuchar un ruidoso _BOOM_, y encontrarse con la no-muy-bonita vista de una bola de pelos acercándose a toda velocidad a su dirección, hasta impactar con fuerza contra su estomago.

-¡AHHH!

Carly cayó al suelo en una milésima de segundo, siendo instantáneamente y viciosamente atacada por el furioso – y desorientado – animal, que trepo al rostro de la ecologista para comenzar a atacar con uñas y dientes a la pobre joven…

-¡AH! ¡Me las vas a…! ¡AUCH! ¡Pagar tú…! ¡AH! ¡Sabandija!

-Nada personal, querida. Son solo negocios…-Respondió Dean, encogiéndose de hombros. Dean introdujo una vez mas una bala dentro de su cañón, y, en cuanto encendió la mecha, la bala salió disparada por los aires…_finalmente_ destruyendo su objetivo…

-¡Y Dean ha llevado a su equipo a la delantera con un 4-3!

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly – **__(Cubierta de pies a cabeza con numerosos rasguños) Como __**odio **__a ese sujeto…_

* * *

Dean bajo a toda velocidad de la torre, siendo remplazado rápidamente por una entusiasta Nía. La albina intento introducir una bala dentro del cañón, pero, debido a su considerable peso, tenia algunos problemas para poder cargarla en sus brazos…

Carly, mientras tanto, apenas se había librado del violento demonio de Tasmania y, en cuanto recupero la lucidez, comenzó a retomar su tarea en el desafío…

-¡Vamos, Nía! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-La animaba Johanna, que, junto con Crash y Selena. La albina, finalmente con la bala dentro del cañón, se dispuso a encender la mecha, preparándose para la inminente explosión…

_BOOM_

…que termino disparando la bala pocos metros más allá del objetivo.

-¡Oh por el amor de…! ¡Estaba tan cerca!-Exclamaba Nía, furiosa.

_BOOM_

Sobresaltada por la segunda explosión, Nía volteo a ver como Carly disparaba su bala de cañón, que, para su sorpresa, termino haciendo pedazos su objetivo, brindándole otro punto a los Oselotl.

-¡SI!

-¡Y Carly termina balanceando las cosas con un 4-4!

-¡Ugh! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!-Exclamaba Nía, frustrada, e intentando cargar con la segunda bala. Carly, por su parte, permitió que Flora tomara su lugar en la torre, esta ultima inmediatamente haciéndose cargo de las balas de cañón, con las cuales – al igual que Nía – tenía bastantes problemas llevando en sus manos…

Finalmente, ambas féminas cargaron su cañón casi al mismo tiempo, con Flora introduciendo su bala algunos momentos después, ambas encendiendo la mecha lo más rápidamente que sus manos le permitían. Preparándose para la explosión, Flora cubrió sus oídos cautelosamente, mientras que Nía solo observaba fijamentesu objetivo con determinación, sus irises magenta básicamente ardiendo con ira…

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

Ambas torres – con todo y banderas – acabaron siendo poco mas que escombros, brindándole un punto a cada equipo.

-¡Yay! ¡N-no puedo creer que lo hice!-Exclamaba Nía, apegándose a su papel inocente. Flora, por su parte, no hizo más que susurrar un exaltado '_¡Sí!_', y, segundos después de Nía, procedió a bajar las escaleras hasta el piso anterior, permitiéndole a Jen tomar su turno, la rubia enfrentándose a Selena por el sexto punto del desafío…

-¡Vamos, Jennifer! ¡Demuéstrale a esa perdedora quien manda!-Exclamaba Sabrina, intentando animar a la rubia.

-Esa 'perdedora' de la que hablas es mi mejor amiga…-Comentaba Flora, sin disimular el desprecio en su voz. Sabrina no dudo en dirigirle una mirada autoritaria a la castaña, que, por su naturaleza tímida, no dudo en disculparse-U-um…p-pero supongo que p-puedes llamarla a-así si quieres…

-Oh, cierra la boca, Flora. Y no atrevas a decir algo mas hasta que te lo permita, ¿Capicce?

Intimidada, Flora no dudo en asentir rápidamente con su cabeza, dibujándole una sonrisa a Sabrina en su rostro. Kat, por su parte, no pudo evitar presenciar la escena entre ambas chicas, una vez más, su desconfianza hacia Sabrina tomando presencia en su mirada…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Kat **__– ¡Y allí va otra vez! Ugh, creí que Sabrina había cambiado, ¿Saben? Con todo esa basura de 'No le prestes atención, Kat. Jen no te merece…' que me dijo en la playa. ¡Pero sigue tratando a Flora como si fuera una muñeca de trapo! Esto debe parar. Digo, nunca me gusto ser su 'guardaespaldas', y pensé que comenzaría a tratarnos con mas…respeto. Pero, por lo que veo, sigue siendo la misma líder mandona, abusadora y narcisista del primer día. Y por más que estemos en una alianza, le voy a poner un alto…_

* * *

-¡Oh, maldita sea!-Maldecía Jen, pateando furiosa su cañón al ver como su disparo fallaba miserablemente – ganando poco más que un pie lastimado en el proceso.

-Buen intento. Quién diría que la 'Chica mala' del equipo femenino tiene tan mala puntería…-Comentaba con un tono sarcástico Lena, intentando desconcentrar a su rival – y fiera enemiga – mientras intentaba acertar a su objetivo. Jen estaba lista para insultarla de vuelta, pero una mejor idea de le ocurrió en el proceso.

-Oh, no sabía que eras tan sarcástica, _Selena_-Decía Jen, sonriendo al ver como la pelinegra fruncía el seño al escuchar su nombre completo-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se siente saber que te enamoraste de uno de los mayores imbéciles en la historia de Total Drama? Es decir, Matt ya era arrogante estúpido, pero con todo eso de la lista y todas esas anotaciones sobre ti…_whoa_. Eso sí que debe doler…

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron efecto, logrando que las manos de Lena comenzaran a sacudirse ligeramente, causando que no lograra apuntar correctamente su cañón. Esto frustro a la punk-eta en gran medida, y no dudo en hacérselo saber a la joven rebelde.

-¡Cállate Jen!

-Hmm, me pregunto si alguna vez besaste al sujeto… ¡Oh, tal vez incluso te acostaste con él! No es difícil de creer, de hecho. Tal vez solo eras una más en la lista de Matt. Ya sabes, solo una _ramera_ más en su vida…

_BOOM_

El disparo de Selena salió terriblemente desviado, impactando contra unos árboles cercanos que ni siquiera se _acercaban_ a los objetivos. Los ojos verdes de la chica punk, mientras tanto, estaban achinados con furia, fijos en la sonriente rubia que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, mirándola con arrogancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo que no debía?-Preguntaba con falsa inocencia Jen, encendiendo una vez más su mecha y preparándose para disparar.

-_Retráctate_…

-¿O qué?-Preguntaba Jen, con una sonrisa maliciosa-No es como si fueras a hacer algo al respecto, Lena. Nunca lo hiciste, y nunca lo harás. Eres solo una cobarde…

_BOOM_

Otra explosión fue escuchada a través del campamento, siendo seguida por el ruido de madera siendo destruida completamente. Jen simplemente esbozo una sonrisa, bañada en su usual arrogancia…

-¡Y Jen ha cambiado el marcador a un 6-5, y las cosas parecen estar a punto de terminar!

-¡Chúpate esa, Lena!-Exclamaba Jen, dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona a la pelinegra, a medida que bajaba las escaleras, siendo remplazada rápidamente por Roxy, que tomo su lugar. Lena, por su parte, seguía luchando por lograr acertar a su objetivo, preparándose para poder disparar…

_BOOM_

…pero, desgraciadamente, la bala se quedo corta, aterrizando pocos metros atrás del objetivo.

-¡Ugh, estaba tan cerca!

Sin perder siquiera un segundo, Lena comenzó a cargar nuevamente su cañón, tomando una de las pesadas balas de plomo, y llevándola al cañón. Roxy sin embargo, fue mucho más rápida que la novata, encendiendo la mecha y cubriendo sus oídos, preparándose para la potente explosión de pólvora…

_BOOM_

-¡Y Roxy logra darles la victoria a los Oselotl con un impresionante 7-5!

-No…no, no, no, no, ¡No!-Se repetía Selena, mirando horrorizada los restos del último objetivo de los Oselotl era poco más que cenizas, y como Roxy, acompañada de sus compañeros de equipo, festejaban enérgicamente su victoria. Los Nexkoyotl, por su parte, no compartían la misma la alegría, incluso Galen, que observaba todo desde la banca, suspiraba pesadamente, preparándose para la inminente tensión que ocasionaba mandar a alguien a casa…

-Whoa, Roxy, eso fue tan… ¡Asombroso!-Felicitaba Kat a la roquera, levantando a la pelinegra en sus brazos en un enérgico abrazo. Después de un rato, los pies de la oji-azul tocaron nuevamente la tierra firme, solo para ser abrazada nuevamente por Carly y Flora…

-Oselotl Tlatsiuki, como ya sabrán, ustedes no deberán enviar a nadie a casa esta noche…-Anunciaba Chris, con una sonrisa-Y, como bono adicional, ganaron una deliciosa recompensa que les estará esperando en la Ceremonia de Eliminación de esta noche…

Cambiando a una expresión seria, Chris volteo a ver a los Nexkoyotl, que sintieron algunos escalofríos al sentir la mirada del anfitrión sobre ellos.

-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo… ¿Esta de mas decir que realmente _apestaron_ en este desafío?-Preguntaba el anfitrión de cabellera azabache, con un tono burlón.

-No _todos_ apestamos. Nosotros íbamos en la delantera durante gran parte del desafío, de hecho. Al menos hasta que llegamos al final…-Comentaba Dean, su mirada fijándose en Selena, que, culpable, bajo su mirada sumisa.

-Pues, en mi opinión gran parte de su equipo metió la pata en este desafío. Pero eso no importa, ¿O si? Después de todo, yo no decidiré quien se irá a casa esta noche…_ustedes _lo harán-Decía Chris, su usual sonrisa regresando a su rostro-Como sea. Los veré a todos esta noche, chicos, donde sabremos quién será el noveno campista eliminado de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. Hasta entonces, pueden irse a sus cabañas. Tal vez allí puedan decidir quién merece irse a casa esta noche…

Con la cabeza baja, los Nexkoyotl tomaron su ruta hacia sus respectivas cabañas, acompañados de cerca de los Oselotl, que sonreían y festejaban por su recién obtenida victoria. Johanna era la más afectada de los ocho miembros de los Nexkoyotl, y, en ese momento, parecía no dirigirle una palabra – o incluso mirada – a sus compañeros de equipo, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Johanna – **__No lo entiendo. Digo, íbamos perfectamente bien en el desafío hasta el final-final… ¡Y ahora perdimos! Me siento como toda una perdedora. ¿Creen que merezca irme a casa? No. No, no, no, no pienses en eso, Johanna. Digo, ¡Tu diste todo lo que pudiste en el desafío de hoy! A diferencia de Dean, o Selena, o Sebastián, que ni siquiera participo en la última parte del desafío. Tal vez logre convencer a mis compañeros de expulsar a uno de esos tres. Hmm… ¿Pero a quien exactamente?_

* * *

_**Dean –**__ Perdimos…meh, no es como si me interesara. Digo, ganar es genial, pero no estaría mal tener una oportunidad de expulsar a la competencia. Y ahora que tengo una alianza con Nía, y ella tiene una alianza con Jim y Sebastián, significa que estoy a salvo de ser expulsado por mayoría de votos. Pero, aun así, no debo bajar la guardia. Digo, estoy casi seguro de que Galen encontró el Ídolo de Inmunidad. Y como Galen y yo no nos llevamos bien desde el 'incidente' que tuvimos en el comienzo del juego, pues…si, el definitivamente intentara utilizar el Ídolo para deshacerme de mi. Pero hey, no significa que todo está acabado. Tengo un par de planes en mente para deshacerme de ese Ídolo. Pero para eso necesitare ganarme la confianza de mis compañeros de equipos. Y, gracias a mi anterior alianza con Lucas, tal vez sea más difícil de lo que pensé…_

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado desde que el desafío había terminado, y los dos equipos ya habían vuelto a sus respectivas cabañas, intentando tomar un descanso a toda la acción que había formado parte de su día.

A pesar de que la gran mayoría de los campistas prefirió mantenerse cerca del campamento, dos chicas – una Oselotl y una del lado de los Nexkoyotl – decidieron alejarse de sus compañeros, tomándose el rato libre en una colina lejana, acostándose en el suave pasto mientras conversaban todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días, mientras observaban como las nubes pasaban sobre ellas.

Las dos chicas eran, predeciblemente para cualquiera que conociera las dinámicas del campamento, Flora y Lena…

-N-no puedo creerlo…-Comentaba Flora, abriendo los ojos de par en par-¿Jen _realmente_ decidió sacarte…_eso_ en ese momento?-

Selena no respondió, sencillamente aparto la mirada, visiblemente molesta.

-E-eso…fue bastante bajo…

-¿Bajo? Huh, como si la palabra 'bajo' existiera en su vocabulario…-Comentaba Lena, rodando los ojos con irritada-¡Ella lo hizo apropósito, Flora! ¡Ella solo quería desconcentrarme para poder ganarme! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y tenía que…ugh, tenía que recordarme a ese…ese imbécil!-

-Yo, um… ¿L-lo siento?-Murmuro Flora, sin saber realmente que decir en el momento-¿P-pero tu nuevo equipo no votaría por ti solo p-por esto, cierto? D-digo, parecen bastante…um, amables. ¡T-tal vez expulsen a alguien más, como a esa chica albina, Nía, o a ese sujeto enorme…ya sabes, el de cabello rosa! A-aun puedes seguir adelante, Lena. S-solo debes…um, ¡Oh, solo no debes darte por vencida!-

-Huh. Si, c-claro…-La voz de Selena se quebró por un segundo, y la chica punk, una vez más, aparto la mirada, apenada-Como si fueran a expulsarlos a ellos antes de que a la 'chica nueva'. Esto apesta, Flora. A-al principio creí que, cuando Chris me cambio al lado de los chicos, las cosas…n-no lo sé, serian _diferentes_. Ya sabes, por no tener que soportar a Sabrina y su culto, pero…hasta ahora, solo han empeorado…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Selena – **__Me gustaría creer que Flora dice la verdad, pero… ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso ella cree que mi nuevo equipo votaría por alguien más que la chica que arruino el desafío de hoy? Ni siquiera yo me creo eso. Por ahora, solo me queda cruzar los dedos porque Dean, o algún otro chico sea expulsado. Tal vez, si sobrevivo este voto, pueda aliarme con Sebastián, o con Jim o Johanna, o incluso Nía, y así lograr llegar hasta la fusión, pero…no lo sé, no es como si pudiera predecir lo que pasara esta noche, ¿O sí? Solo espero sobrevivir el voto de esta noche. Odiaría dejar a Flora sola en esta isla. Soy prácticamente la única persona en la cual ella confía, y ella también es mi única amiga en este momento. Odiaría tener que dejarla completamente por su cuenta…_

* * *

-Vamos, Lena… ¡No seas t-tan pesimista!-Intentaba animarla Flora, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Tal vez, um, ya sabes, Matt haya sido un…

-¿Idiota? ¿Imbécil? ¿Cretino? ¿Hijo de (censurado?-Preguntaba Lena, con una expresión enfadada. Flora solo trago saliva, nerviosa…

-…iba a decir desconsiderado-Terminaba Flora, en casi un susurro-P-pero, um… ¿Aun nos tenemos la una a la otra, cierto?-

Esto fue suficiente para dibujarle una sonrisa al rostro de Lena, aunque la pelinegra intento disimularlo, concentrándose en observar una nube con forma de waffles.

-Si…supongo que si…

-¿Acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Las dos féminas se levantaron del pasto al oír la inconfundiblemente arrogante voz no muy lejos de ambas. Sus sospechas fueron correctas al poder ver una voluptuosa figura observarlas a ambas con desprecio, cruzada de brazos, su larga melena negra sacudiéndose con la brisa de la isla…

-Ugh, ¿Qué quieres ahora, Sabrina?-Pregunto Lena, dirigiéndole una mirada irritada a la narcisista joven-¿Y cómo nos encontraste? ¡No estamos ni cerca del campamento!-

-Oh, tuve una…_pequeña_ ayuda de parte de alguien…-Respondía Sabrina, sonriendo con orgullo, y observando con gratitud a cierto manipulador moreno que estaba recostado a un árbol cercano, compartiendo la sonrisa de la oji-cobalto-Pero la pregunta aquí es otra, querida Selena: ¿Qué diablos haces viéndote con…_eso _aquí?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'eso'?-Preguntaba Lena, poniéndose de pie y caminando intimidante hacia la pelinegra, en un intento por defender a su amiga, que solo se recostaba sobre sus rodillas, callada.

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir…-Respondía Sabrina, encogiéndose de hombros-Además, no sé si te diste cuenta, querida, pero tú ya no perteneces a este equipo. Por lo tanto, considero _inaceptable_ que tu y…_eso_ estén compartiendo tanto tiempo juntas. Lo que menos necesito es a _otro_ miembro de mi equipo perdiendo el tiempo con los del otro equipo…

-¿¡Que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Sabrina, en vez de…!?

-Lena, por favor…solo o-olvídalo, ¿Si? -Las interrumpía Flora, poniéndose de pie para luego caminar entre ambas féminas, confundiendo a Lena. Sabrina no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia, observando callada la conversación entre ambas-Podemos…um, vernos otro día, si q-quieres…

-¿Solo porque Sabrina te lo ordena?-Preguntaba Lena, exasperada-¿¡Ugh, que no entiendes que esa lunática egocéntrica no quiere que nos veamos nunca!? ¿¡Acaso también vas a estar de acuerdo con _eso_!? Ella no puede obligarte a seguir sus órdenes, Flora. Solo debes decir que no. Ya es hora de que comiences a defenderte por ti misma, Flora. No es como si yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo…

Flora, al igual que Sabrina, no hizo más que mantenerse callada todo ese tiempo, escuchando pacientemente las palabras de su amiga. Suspirando pesadamente, Flora se dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿Flora?

-A las cabañas…-Fue lo único que respondió Flora, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia atrás. Sabrina sonrió satisfecha con esto, mirando con orgullo a la aun estupefacta Lena, que, en ese momento, no tenía idea de que decir.

-¿Quién lo diría, Selena? Parece que me escucha más a mí que a su propia amiga. No es de sorprenderse, de hecho. Puedo decir que la entrene bastante bien…-Comentaba Sabrina, mientras comenzaba a seguir a Flora al campamento, para luego dirigirle una última mirada a Lena-Solo trata de alejarte de ella, ¿Si, querida? No me gustaría que ustedes dos siguiesen viéndose. Podría contagiarse de tus pulgas…

Con eso, Sabrina retomo su viaje al campamento, siendo acompañada luego por un indiferente Lucas, y dejando a una completamente sola Lena en la colina. Frustrada, Lena se dejo caer en el pasto, intentando distraerse de sus propios pensamientos con las nubes que pasaban sobre ella. No funciono muy bien que digamos…

-La odio tanto…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Selena – **__No te entiendo, Flora…un minuto, dices que estas de mi lado… ¡Y luego te vas solo porque esa (censurado) te lo ordena! Me gustaría pensar que puedo confiar totalmente en Flora, pero…cada vez que necesito su ayuda, ella me abandona. ¡Así como así! No lo tomen a mal, digo, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero…estoy agotada por estar dando tanto de mí, y no recibir absolutamente nada al hacerlo…_

* * *

La noche había caído en el campamento Maukayotl por al decima vez durante la competencia. Los siete miembros de los Oselotl Tlatsiuki se encontraban, en ese momento, esperando silenciosamente a que comenzara la Ceremonia de Eliminación, con un plato lleno de sándwiches, mini-pizzas, y otros refrigerios en mano.

Los Nexkoyotl, mientras tanto, se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata, intercambiando miradas de inseguridad entre sí, esperando a que el anfitrión llegara a escenas. Finalmente, Chris llego al acantilado, cargando una bandeja con siete malvaviscos en mano, listos para ser entregados…

-Bienvenidos, campistas, a su quinta ceremonia de eliminación…-Comenzaba Chris dramáticamente, dirigiéndole una mirada asertiva a los ocho adolescentes presentes-¿Asustados?-

-En lo absoluto-Respondía Dean, confiado.

-¿Enserio? Pues, deberías estarlo, Dean. Después de todo, tu alianza con uno de los competidores más despiadados en la historia de Total Drama te ha puesto en una posición antagónica con tus compañeros de equipo. Especialmente Jim, al cual, debo mencionar, ayudaste a expulsar a su mejor amigo con el Ídolo de Inmunidad que Lucas había encontrado…

Dean trago saliva nervioso, notando la mirada enfadada de Jim sobre él, los recuerdos de aquel profético día aun en su cabeza. Respirando profundamente, Dean intento contrarrestar el drama creado por el anfitrión.

-Pues, si, estoy consciente de eso, Chris… ¿Pero qué otra elección tenia? Debía sobrevivir al voto, y Lucas y yo estábamos siendo amenazados por la estrategia que Galen había ideado ese día. No fue nada personal, solo mera estrategia…-Respondió Dean, en un tono neutral. Chris asintió con la cabeza, y decidió continuar.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué hay de ti, Jim? ¿Acaso la 'Alianza de Hermanos' que compartes con Sebastián hará algún cambio en el voto?

-Pues…tal vez lo haga, tal vez no, viejo. Digo, me gustaría decirte que así será, pero…uno nunca sabe en este show. ¿Me entiendes, viejo?-Respondía Jim, con una sonrisa relajada-Pero si estoy seguro de que no me iré a casa esta noche, viejo. No solo tengo una alianza que, aunque es pequeña, creo que es lo suficientemente firme como para durar a la fusión, sino que soy uno de los miembros mas físicamente fuertes del equipo. _Ellos_ me necesitan para ganar desafíos, así que dudo que me expulsen esta noche…

-Buena respuesta, James. Johanna, te veo algo callada…-Comentaba Chris, con un tono ligeramente burlón-¿Afectada por la derrota?-

-Pues…no puedes ganar todo el tiempo, ¿Cierto?-Respondía Johanna, intentando mantenerse optimista-Aun así, me siento terrible. Digo, ¡Estábamos tan cerca de ganar! Pero, como dije antes, no siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres…

-Huh. ¿Y no te preocupa que tu y Selena puedan, tal vez, ser expulsadas esta noche?-Preguntaba Chris, con una sonrisa traviesa-Digo, si no me equivoco, tú no tienes más de tres días en este equipo. Y Lena solo tiene dos… ¿Acaso creen que eso las ponga en riesgo?-

Johanna y Lena compartieron una mirada de preocupación, con Lena, finalmente, tomando la palabra.

-Pues…seré sincera, Chris…creo que el hecho de que no conozca a mis compañeros muy bien que digamos me pone un blanco en la espalda…-Admitía Lena, con un hondo suspiro-Pero no significa que no seguiré intentándolo…juro que, si me dejan competir un día más, tal vez puedan ver que tengo bastante potencial…-

-Si con 'potencial' hablas de lloriquear por haber 'perdido' a Matt, pues…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Lucas desde la Galería de Maní, irritando a Lena, así como a varios de sus compañeros de equipo, que le dirigieron una mirada homicida al moreno-¿Qué? No es como si no fuera cierto. Y estoy seguro de que más de uno de mis viejos compañeros se mantuvo despierto toda la noche por eso…-

-Desgraciadamente, si…-Comentaba Crash, frotando sus ojos con pesadez.

-Matt _quedo_ en el pasado, chicos-Aclaro Lena, intentando mantenerse firme-Si, tal vez fuimos muy cercanos antes…pero quedo atrás…

-¿Si Max quedo atrás, porque te distrajiste tanto cuando Jen lo menciono en el desafío?-Pregunto Nía confundida, ganando la atención de sus compañeros de equipo. Selena sintió un escalofrió al notar las miradas acusatorias de sus compañeros sobre ella, respirando hondamente para mantener la calma.

-Y-yo…no se dé que hablas…-Se cruzo de brazos Lena-…y n-no sé quién es ese 'Max' de quien hablas…-

-¡Oh, tu sabes de que hablo, tontita!-Decía Nía, con una risilla inocente-¡Cuando estabas disparando el cañón, y Jen comenzó a hablar acerca del chico que te gustaba tanto! ¡Ya sabes, cuando perdiste toda tú concentración solo porque menciono tu relación con Max, o Matt, o como sea que se llamara! Y luego dejaste que Jen te rebasara en el desafío, y después vino Rox…

-¡Si, si, ya e-entendí!-La corto Lena, exasperada-No necesitas recordármelo, Nía. Lo r-recuerdo perfectamente…

Satisfecha, Nía se mantuvo callada, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa al notar como la inseguridad crecía en los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Huh. ¿Qué hay de ti, Galen? ¿Crees que el hecho de tomarte un descanso en el desafío de hoy tuvo algo que ver con su derrota?-Preguntaba Chris al pelinegro, que, frotando sus ojos cansinamente, de dispuso a responder la pregunta.

-Pues…no lo creo. Digo, sí, soy bastante…uh, asombroso y todo, pero… tenemos personas bastante fuertes, como Jim, y Johanna, y Crash. No puedo robarme todo el merito…-Admitía Galen, modestamente-Tal como dijo Johanna: No puedes ganar todo el tiempo…

-Palabras bastante maduras, de hecho…pero bastante aburridas también…-Rodaba los ojos Chris-Como sea. La cabina de votos está abierta. Por lo tanto, voten con sabiduría. Jim, tu eres el primero…

El delincuente se levanto de su asiento, caminando al Confesionario con una expresión mixta en su rostro, intentando organizar sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, siendo seguido luego por sus demás compañeros, cada uno intentando pensar en un posible candidato a la expulsión…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__(Votando por Selena) No te lo tomes personal, hermana. Es solo que…no nos conocemos muy bien que digamos. Y Nía tiene razón, creo que aun tienes a Matt dentro de tu cabeza. De nuevo, nada personal, es solo que vinimos aquí a ganar, no a averiguar cómo curar a un corazón roto. Lo lamento, hermana, pero debo votar por alguien…_

* * *

_**Crash – **__(Votando por Dean) Amigo, no te quiero ofender, pero no me agradas en lo absoluto…_

* * *

_**Dean – **__(Votando por Selena) Nada personal, Selena. Son solo negocios. Llego la hora de que vuelvas a casa. Arrideverci…_

* * *

_**Selena – **__(Votando por Dean) Mi destino en este juego literalmente depende de este voto. Solo espero que no sea un completo desperdicio. Aun no estoy lista para irme. Realmente no lo estoy…_

* * *

-Los votos han sido contados-Anunciaba Chris, mientras tomaba un puñado de malvaviscos en su mano, observando a los campistas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Si alguno posee el Ídolo de Inmunidad, pues, tienen la libertad de usarlo ahora mismo-

Galen se mantuvo completamente callado, imitando a sus demás compañeros, esbozando una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

-Bien, parece que no es el caso. Supongo que llego la hora de repartir malvaviscos, ¿No es así?-Comentaba Chris, preparándose para entregar sus malvaviscos-Crash, Galen y Jim están a salvo-

Los tres mencionados atraparon sin problemas sus respectivos malvaviscos, sonriendo con alivio.

-Johanna, Nía, ustedes dos también reciben un malvavisco…

-¡Yay!-Exclamaba Nía alegremente, atrapando su malvavisco en el aire. Johanna también atrapo su malvavisco, esbozando una sonrisa, pero la suya era mucho más relajada que la de la enérgica albina.

Sebastián, tu también recibes un malvavisco. Por lo tanto, estas a salvo…

El uruguayo atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, antes de devorarlo con un solo bocado. Dean y Selena eran las últimas dos personas sin ningún malvavisco, ambos observando atentamente el ultimo que quedaba en la bandera, y que fue tomado en su mano por Chris, que sonreía sádicamente al ver la tensión crecer entre ambos.

-Dean, Selena, ambos comparten la totalidad de los votos de esta noche. Dean, como todos sabemos, tu estrategia a alienado un poco a tus compañeros de equipos, sin mencionar que, bueno, _apestas_ en los desafíos…

Dean no hizo más que rodar los ojos ante los argumentos del anfitrión, su expresión siempre manteniéndose confiada.

-…y Lena, el hecho de que seas la recién llegada te dificulta bastante las cosas, especialmente en una temporada de chicos vs chicas. Oh, ¿Y cómo olvidar el hecho de que no logras sacarte a Matt de tu cabeza? Lo cual no sería tan terrible, sino fuera porque terminas arruinando los desafíos para tu equipo debido a tu falta de concentración…

Frustrada, Lena soltó un pesado suspiro, su mirada fija al malvavisco que tenía el anfitrión en su mano.

-Pero solo uno de ustedes estará a salvo esta noche. Y ese será…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dean…

Con una sonrisa arrogante, el italiano atrapo su malvavisco en el aire. Selena bajo la mirada, derrotada, antes de ponerse de pie, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Selena, como ya sabes, eres la novena persona eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. ¿Últimas palabras antes de que te llevemos a la Balista de la Vergüenza?-Preguntaba Chris, con una sonrisa burlona. Lena lo observo con sospecha, antes de voltear a ver a la Galería de Maní, en la cual la observaba con melancolía cierta castaña con la cual tenía una estrecha amistad…

-P-pues…si, me gustaría decirle algunas palabras a Flo…

-Lo siento, pero este programa dura media hora así que…-Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el Chef apareció a escena, levantando a Lena en sus brazos y llevándola a la Balista de la Vergüenza.

-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame, tu…cocinero psicótico! ¡D-debo despedirme de alguien!

-Sí, sí, eso dicen todos…-Rodaba los ojos el Chef, atando a la pelinegra a la pesada ballesta, y preparándose para dispararla.

-¿Lista para tomar la escalera al cielo, Lena?-Bromeaba Chris, listo para activar la Balista. Lena simplemente frunció el seño, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al anfitrión.

-Tú eres un completo bast…¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En meros segundos, Lena había salido disparada por los aires, aterrizando en algún punto del océano. Sus antiguos compañeros, así como algunas de las féminas en la Galería de Maní, solo observaron con cierta lastima como la pelinegra se perdía en el horizonte, aunque Sabrina, por su parte, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oh, está definitivamente fue una noche que voy a recordar!-Exclamaba alegremente la pelinegra, mientras se recostaba cómodamente en su asiento.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__(Votando por Selena) Honestamente, este voto es irrelevante para mí. Solo lo hago por el equipo, y creo que eres nuestra mayor debilidad en este momento. Debes aprender a separar el juego de tus emociones si quieres ganar. Y, durante estos dos días, no he visto que lo hayas siquiera intentado…_

* * *

_**Johanna – **__(Votando por Selena) Lo siento, Lena, pero los chicos son demasiado unidos entre sí como para considerar votarse entre sí, y Nía de seguro tiene alguna especie de alianza con Jim, si lo que he oído acerca de su noviazgo con Nick es cierto. Así que eres tú o yo, amiga. Espero no te lo tomes personal…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Votando por Selena) Se que tal vez te parezca cruel, ¡Pero mirarle el lado positivo, Lena! ¡Podrás ver a Matt otra vez, así tal vez podrán reconciliarse, y enamorarse, y casarse, y tener a un montón de hijos que sean igual de estúpidos que su padre, e igual de emocionalmente inestables que su madre! ¿No es fantástico?_

* * *

_**Sebastián – **__(Votando por Lena) Lena, realmente me agradas, y todo eso, pero…no votare de acuerdo a como me sienta acerca de una persona. Ya aprendí la lección. Debo votar con mi cabeza, y mi cabeza me dice que aun no has superado a Matt. Suena hipócrita, lo sé, pero espero que no tengamos resentimientos, che. Tal vez podríamos salir algún día, después de que este loco show termine…_

* * *

-Bien, ya que termino nuestra Ceremonia de Eliminación de hoy…-Comenzaba Chris, volteando a ver al grupo nuevamente-¿Algún voluntario a ser exiliado esta noche?-

-Supongo que iré yo…-Se encogía de hombros Jim, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Yo también!-Decía Roxy, rápidamente-Es decir, uh… ¿Por qué no? Digo, ya he ido un par de veces, una tercera no me hará daño…-

-¡Perfecto! El helicóptero del Chef los está esperando ahora mismo. Así que dense prisa. Al Chef realmente no le gusta esperar…

Ambos veteranos observaron algo intimidados al Chef, que les esbozaba su usual mirada enfadada. Sin perder tiempo, ambos prácticamente saltaron al helicóptero…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__Las cosas han estado algo…locas dentro de mi cabeza estos últimos días, así que tal vez algo de soledad no me haga mal. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que una isla desierta?_

* * *

_**Jim – **__(Con una sonrisa socarrona) Hora de poner mi plan en acción…_

* * *

-Y con eso concluye otro episodio de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…-Comentaba Chris, observando a la cámara con su usual sonrisa-Quedan siete ocelotes, siete lobos, y toneladas de drama, pero solo un millón de dólares. Lo que nos abre la pregunta: ¿Quién será la siguiente persona en irse? ¿O acaso será…_quienes_? Nah, creo que iré con 'quien'…¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total, Drama, MAUKAYOTL ISLAND!

…

…

* * *

_**Votos**_

_**Selena – 6: Dean, Galen, Jim, Johanna, Nía, Sebastián**_

_**Dean – 2: Crash, Selena**_

* * *

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Johanna; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Lucas; Roxy; Sabrina**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.); Selena (Nexkoyotl P.)**

_ …_

…

**Y aquí está el 14vo capitulo de TDMI…¿Asombroso, no lo creen? De seguro la espera los estuvo matando, y realmente lamento tardar tanto. He estado algo…bloqueado últimamente. ¡Pero hey! Un nuevo capítulo es un nuevo capítulo…**

**Realmente odie expulsar a Lena. Siento que no dio todo su potencial. Pero era necesario para el arco argumental, que, de por sí, se vuelve cada vez más intrincado. Así que fue un mal necesario…**

**Oh, por cierto, acabo de subir - una vez mas - otra encuesta, en la cual nombraran los diez campistas que les gustaria ver en los diez finalistas. ¿Asi que, que diablos estan esperando? ¡Vayan a votar por sus diez favoritos!**

**En fin. Esto es todo. ¡Dejen review! Acepto sugerencias, consejos, correcciones y preguntas que tal vez o tal vez no serán respondidas por PM, dependiendo de qué tan spoilerificas sean dichas preguntas.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido. ¡Au revoir! **


	15. ¡Rompete un Hombro!

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 15 – ¡Rómpete un Hombro!**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo ocurre con los 23 OC's utilizados en esta historia.**

…

* * *

…

_Anteriormente en Total Drama…_

_¡Trajimos la artillería pesada! Y las cosas comenzaron a calentarse en ambos equipos a medida que el drama comenzaba a elevarse, y cada uno de los concursantes comenzaba a…ehem, 'tolerar' aun menos a sus compañeros de equipo…_

_Las cosas entre Jim y Sebastián se resolvieron – aparentemente – y ambos reunieron a la 'Alianza de Hermanos'…en la cual Nía, de todas las personas, ahora forma parte…oh, suena a malas noticias… ¡Me encanta!_

_Kat y Jen siguen aun sin poder reparar su… ¿Relación? Pero Jen quiere resolver las cosas entre ambas… ¿Podrá la pulgarcita rubia arreglar las cosas con la amazona de cabellera multicolor, o no hará más que empeorar las cosas? Pues, la última opción traería más ratings…_

_Sin embargo, Lena perdió las posibilidades de un final feliz, gracias a que su explosivo conflicto con Matt – cuyas llamas se encendieron gracias a su infame lista, así como toda la información que había guardado acerca de la chica punk – la distrajo severamente del juego, hecho que pudo confirmarse gracias a que nuestra rubia delincuente menos favorita decidió utilizar el corazón roto de Lena para darle una ventaja a los Oselotl, truco que, sorprendentemente, termino dándoles la victoria…sucio, Jen, pero muy, muy efectivo…_

_Y al final, los Nexkoyotl fueron a la Ceremonia de Eliminación, donde Lena termino recibiendo un viaje de vuelta a casa gracias a su incapacidad de mantener la cabeza en el juego…_

_¡Y ahora que hay una menos, quedan solo catorce en juego! ¿Pero acaso las cosas permanecerán en calma por más tiempo, o finalmente la tormenta se desatara en la Isla Maukayotl?_

_Tenemos siete lobos, y siete ocelotes. Ocho amazonas, y seis gladiadores. Diez novatos, y cuatro veteranos. Y aun nos quedan doce dolorosas despedidas hasta llegar a los dos finalistas… ¿Quiénes serán esos dos campistas? ¿Y qué concursante terminara recibiendo la patada esta noche?_

_Pero basta de plática, llego la hora del decimoquinto episodio de Total Drama: ¡Maukayotl Island!_

…

* * *

…

Un nuevo día había comenzado en aquella lejana, casi inhóspita isla del Océano Pacifico, y junto con los rayos solares despertaban la gran mayoría de las criaturas que habitaban aquella maravilla tropical que era conocido como la Isla Maukayotl. El clima estaba consistentemente nublado, densas nubes flotando en varias áreas del cielo, signos de que una probable precipitación se avecinaba al campamento.

Como resultado, la gran mayoría de los campistas había tomado refugio en sus cabañas, esperando a que el clima mejorara. Todos menos por Flora, que, en ese momento, se encontraba sentada en el borde del acantilado en el cual tenían lugar las ceremonias de eliminación, observando melancolía el océano que se expandía por cientos de kilómetros en el horizonte…

La tímida castaña suspiro con tristeza, su cabeza bajando con derrota a medida que abrazaba sus rodillas, intentando sentir algo de calor. Flora pudo escuchar, detrás de sí, los pasos de alguien acercándose a ella, y, esperando lo peor, se dio vuelta, encontrándose con la sonrisa maliciosa de Lucas. Los ojos esmeralda de la joven se achinaron con desconfianza, fijos en los lima del recién llegado chico de los Oselotl, que, con brazos cruzados, observaba con intriga a la tímida muchacha.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué acaso no quieres esperar hasta cenar?-Preguntaba Lucas, en un tono burlón, mientras se acercaba a la tímida joven, que lo observaba irritada-¿Sabes? Sabrina _enloqueció_ cuando amaneció y no te vio en la cabaña. Así que me mando a buscarte…-

Flora no dijo nada, sencillamente ignoro al oji-lima, y continúo observando el mar. Frustrado, Lucas intento una vez más…

-¿Y qué hace una chica tan linda como tu sola en este acantilado, uh? Las chicas como tú no deberían quedarse solas en estos sitios. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de criaturas rondan por el bosque, buscando atacarlas?-Preguntaba retóricamente el manipulador joven, buscando respuesta alguna de parte de la castaña. Y de nuevo, no obtuvo nada. Frustrado, Lucas decidió olvidar su fachada de cortesía, e ir al grano-¿Podrías, no lo sé, por lo menos decir _algo_? ¡No es divertido discutir con alguien si ese alguien no dice ni una maldita palabra!-

-N-no estoy de humor, Lucas. S-solo…déjame sola, ¿Si?-Pedía Flora, en casi un susurro. Lucas, enfadado, no hizo más que rodar los ojos, predeciblemente ignorando la suplica de la castaña.

-Oh, claro. Sola. ¿Para que puedas seguir escondiéndote, no? ¿Para que puedas seguir _huyendo_ como siempre lo haces?

-¿P-p-podrías…p-parar?-Pedía Flora, sus manos comenzando a temblar.

-¿Porque, Flora? ¿Por qué no solo huyes como siempre lo haces? Si pudiste huir de Sabrina y Jen todo este tiempo, huir de mi no sería gran problema, ¿Cierto?-Comentaba Lucas sarcásticamente, causando que una incómoda Flora bajara su mirada hasta sus pies, sintiéndose culpable.

-P-pues…

-¿Mucho mejor a enfrentar tus problemas, cierto?

-L-Lucas, no es eso a-a lo q-que…

-Y pensar que tanto tiempo que Lena estuvo a tu lado, solo para que tú la abandonaras cuando la necesitabas…

-¡Y-yo no a-abandone a L-Lena!-Cortaba una indignada Flora, que, determinada, se levanto del suelo, caminando amenazante – o, al menos, haciendo su mejor intento – hacia un satisfecho Lucas, que sonreía de lado ante la repentina furia de la castaña-Yo s-solo… ¡F-fue culpa de Sabrina! ¡E-ella sabía perfectamente q-que Lena era la única persona que tenía a mi lado, y por eso intentaba s-separarnos! ¡E-ella solo q-quería…q-quería…!-

-Ella solo quería hacerte sufrir, Flora. Ella te _odia_, y por eso fue que intento alejarte de Lena: Quería verte sufriendo. Huh, como si _tú_ misma no le hubieras hecho el trabajo…-Terminaba Lucas, tétricamente. Flora suspiro pesadamente, sus rodillas comenzando a temblar a medida que las palabras del moreno resonaban dentro de su cabeza-¿Y sabes que, Flora? Ella lo seguirá haciendo hasta que _tu_ dejes de hacerlo. Hasta que dejes de _permitir_ que Sabrina, y Jen, y todos los demás te usen como su tapete personal. Así que más te vale hacer algo al respecto. Tómalo de alguien que aprendió solo _un poco _tarde…

Con eso, Lucas decidió tomar su camino de vuelta al campamento, dejando a la castaña por su cuenta. Flora suspiro pesadamente, su cabeza dando vuelta por las toneladas de información que estaban rondando por su cerebro en ese momento, millones de preguntas y respuestas resonando con fuerza en sus oídos. Al final, Flora se dio por vencida, y decidió dejar esas ideas fuera y escuchar el consejo del infame italiano, que, a esas alturas, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Mirando con culpa a la cámara) Oh, p-por el amor de d-dios, Lena…como d-desearía que estuvieras aun en la isla. ¡D-digo, es que t-tus consejos eran tan…y tu si-siempre estabas a mi lado y…y s-sabias cuando me s-sentía sola, como ahora, y s-sabias como hacerme sentir mejor! Ahora solo me queda Sebastián, y-y yo…n-no tengo idea de c-como hablarle s-sintiéndome…así… (Suspira) Oh, ¿Y a-ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Qué h-haría Lena? ¿Y a-acaso debería…um, s-seguir el consejo de Lucas? El n-no parecía querer…en-engañarme. El n-no puede e-estar queriendo…a-ayudarme, ¿O sí?_

* * *

_**Roxy – **__(Recostada contra la pared del Confesionario) ¿Saben? La Isla del Exilio…no está nada mal. Es tranquila, no hay gente molesta como Lucas o Sabrina jodiendome el día, y puedo cantar sin temor a que nadie me escuche. Lástima que no traje mi guitarra. Heh, hubiera sido asombroso tocar en medio de la selva. Tal vez hubiera tenido algo de tiempo para poder practicar. ¡Y ni siquiera he pensado en Sebastián desde que llegue! Ni en su tierno acento, o sus inocentes ojos azules, o el modo en que su sonrisa suele hacerme sentir tan… (Su expresión se vuelve melancólica, a medida que soltaba un profundo suspiro) Oh, Sebastián…_

* * *

**\- Isla del Exilio –**

Roxy se encontraba acostada tranquilamente de espaldas sobre una alta rama, a la cual se había atado firmemente con su cinturón para evitar caerse en medio de la noche, cuando intentaba tomar algo de sueño. En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a llegar a la Isla del Exilio, filtrándose a través de las espesas nubes, Roxy, poco a poco, abrió los ojos para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día que apenas estaba comenzando…

-Ahh, nada como una buena noche en la intemperie, ¿Eh?-Se decía a si misma Roxy, mientras flexionaba su espalda, que soltaba un sonoro – y doloroso – crujido-¡Ouch! Aunque debo admitir que los arboles parecen mucho más cómodos en las películas…

La roquera bajo del alto árbol con un atlético salto, aterrizando sin problemas sobre ambos pies, y comenzando a explorar la extensa isla. La pelinegra camino por varias horas, en busca de comida, el Ídolo de Inmunidad – o ambos, en todo caso – pero sin mucho éxito. En vez de eso, Roxy termino encontrándose con su viejo amigo – y antiguo compañero de cast y de equipo en _Boney Island –_ que podía reconocer con facilidad como James Hootwale – o Jim, como todos preferían llamarlo…

Con una sonrisa amistosa, Roxy saludo al delincuente. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando este no solo no la saludo de vuelta, sino que le dirigió una mirada de animosidad a la roquera.

-¡Hey…Jim!-Saludaba Roxy nerviosamente, intentando forzar una sonrisa en su rostro. Jim simplemente rodo los ojos-¿Pasa algo, viejo? Te veo algo molesto…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Roxy?-Preguntaba Jim, sin ánimos para rodeos. Roxy simplemente alzo una ceja, confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú _sabes_ perfectamente a que me refiero…-Respondía Jim, su tono volviéndose serio. Roxy asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo a lo que se refería-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Roxy? ¿Por qué esperar hasta que el chico se ilusionara contigo, para romperle su ya bastante jodido corazón? ¿Qué acaso no pudiste decírselo desde un principio? Yo lo hubiera hecho, tal vez, de ese modo, le ahorraría la humillación al pobre chico…

-¡E-estaba pensando en hacerlo, Jim, enserio! Es solo que las cosas…s-se complicaron un poco-Respondía Roxy, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Por qué deberían 'complicarse'? Digo, no es como si en algún momento hubieses estado enamorada de él…-Decía Jim con un tono amargo, causando que la roquera apretara los puños con ira-¿Qué acaso esto fue lo que siempre quisiste, Roxy? ¿Verlo sufrir? Porque, enserio, estamos hablando del chico que prefiere ganarse tu corazón antes que ganar el dinero que tanto necesita para salir de las calles, y tú _aun_ decides usarlo para tu beneficio…

-¡Las cosas no fueron de ese modo, Jim!-Lo cortaba una ya bastante furiosa Roxy, que, sin miedo alguno, camino hacia el delincuente de manera amenazante. Jim no se inmuto en lo absoluto, aunque parecía algo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la roquera, que, aparentemente, estaba lejos de calmarse. De hecho, su humor no hacía más que empeorar-¿¡Que acaso crees que yo _quería _que Sebastián saboteara todos esos desafíos por mí!? ¿¡O que yo quería que el perdiera la cabeza del juego solo para intentar concentrarme!? ¡Yo intente explicárselo, Jim! ¡Intente explicarle que no estoy interesado en una relación con él, pero él no quería escucharme, y ahora me odia, Jim! ¿¡Sabes lo horrible que se siente el que tu _mejor amigo_ termine odiándote solo sentías lo mismo por él, aun cuando te importa tanto!?-

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú misma, Roxy?-Preguntaba Jim, su voz bañada en desconfianza. Roxy suspiro profundamente, intentando calmar las múltiples emociones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo en ese momento, saboteando la poca cantidad de autocontrol que tenía en ese momento…

-Se siente…s-se siente _terrible,_ Jim. Extraño t-tener a ese idiota a mi lado. Siento como si hubiera echado todo a perder, y no tengo idea de cómo solucionarlo…-Admitía Roxy, en casi un susurro, bajando su cabeza deprimida, negándose a mirar a Jim a los ojos en ese momento.

El delincuente, por su parte, parecía estar dudando de si su antagonismo hacia la roquera era justificado a estas alturas. Si bien la peli-negra le había roto el corazón a su mejor amigo…era evidente que Roxy se sentía culpable al respecto. Finalmente, Jim decidió dejar su rencor a un lado, y camino hacia Roxy, antes de envolverla en un cálido abrazo…

La roquera se vio algo sorprendida al principio, protestando un poco ante el súbito gesto del peli-café. Sin embargo después de unos intentos, Roxy decidió ceder, e, incluso, llego a disfrutarlo un poco…

Jim, siendo Jim, no pudo evitar resaltarlo al instante en que Roxy rodeo el torso del delincuente con sus brazos…

-Hey, Roxy, no arruinar el momento, pero…tengo novia. ¿Melody, recuerdas?

-Oh, cierra la boca…-Murmuraba Roxy, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa…

* * *

De vuelta en el campamento, Kat se encontraba observando distraídamente las olas que golpeaban la orilla, sus pies descalzos bañados en las salinas aguas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte, observando con admiración como el mar se extendía por kilómetros, hasta, aparentemente, entrar en contacto con el cielo. Esto fue suficiente para dejar sin aliento a la DJ, que parecía completamente inmersa en la vista que ofrecían las aguas de la Isla Maukayotl…

-Huh. ¿Quién diría que algo tan tonto como el océano podía ser tan…hermoso?-Preguntaba soñadoramente Kat, con suspiro escapando de sus labios. La DJ continúo observando el agua, su mente perdiendo en la aparente infinidad del extenso océano, hasta que sintió las pisadas de alguien más a sus espaldas.

No le tomo más de tres intentos adivinar quién era.

-¿Está ocupado?

Kat volteo perezosamente, sus sospechas siendo confirmadas al ver la sonrisa tímida de Jen detrás de ella. Kat simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo cual, aparentemente, fue la confirmación que esperaba Jen, que se sentó junto a la reluctante DJ, ambas sin atreverse a romper el silencio.

Pasaron varios segundos, y, aparte de intercambiar miradas de vez en cuando, Jen y Kat permanecieron completamente distantes la una a otra en ese momento. Esto comenzó a frustrar a Jen, que deseaba poder resolver lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido entre ambas. Harta del silencio, Jen volteo a ver una vez más a Kat, su mirada ausente de algún tipo de timidez o nerviosismo.

-Kat, por favor, estoy enferma de esto… ¿Podrías decirme que hice mal?

La mencionada volteo a ver a la rubia, sus ojos mirando con algo de melancolía a los de Jen. Suspirando, Kat bajo la cabeza, rendida.

-Tú…ni hiciste nada, Jen. ¡Enserio! Es solo…

-¡No comiences con 'Es solo…', Kat! ¡Estoy harta de que no quieras decirme que hice mal!-Estallaba de repente Jen, arrepintiéndose al instante de que las palabras salían de sus labios. Respirando hondo, Jen comenzó nuevamente-Kat, lamento haber…e-es solo que… ¡Ugh, necesito que me respondas, Kat! Yo…últimamente has estado actuando tan extraña y… ¡Y no me digas que no tengo que ver, porque estoy _segura_ de que es mi culpa que estés así! Siempre suelo meter la pata con la gente que me importa…

-Jennifer, vamos, no c…

-¿Y qué hay con 'Jennifer'?-Preguntaba Jen, casi soltando una carcajada en ese momento, sin creer lo que escuchaba-¿Desde cuándo me llamas 'Jennifer'? ¿Qué paso con 'Pulgarcita', 'Conejita' o 'Princesa de los Gnomos', o todos esos apodos que solías ponerme?-

-Tu…n-no entenderías, Jen…-Murmuro Kat, sintiéndose culpable. Jen solo arqueo una ceja, incrédula.

-¿No entender qué? ¿Qué estas distanciándome de ti?

-¿Qué no ves que preferiría estar sola por un tiempo?

-¡No! ¡No lo veo! ¡Pasas todo el tiempo con Roxy, o Carly o Sabrina cuando no estás sola, pero no conmigo! ¿Acaso no te importo?

Kat no respondió esta vez. Simplemente decidió morder su lengua, intentando no decir nada de lo que después podría arrepentirse. Desgraciadamente, esto tuvo el efecto contrario en Jen, cuya expresión paso de enfadada a completamente deprimida, a medida que su ojos verde comenzaban a soltar un par de lagrimas, las cuales Jen hizo su mejor intento por ocultar.

La simple vista fue suficiente para que a Kat se le rompiera el corazón.

-¿E-es eso, cierto? Yo…no te importo, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto una vez mas Jen, al igual que Kat, siendo poco más que un susurro, varias lagrimas cayendo sin control por sus mejillas, aterrizando en la cálida arena bajo ella-Yo…l-lo siento, Kat. Aun no se que hice mal, o en que metí la pata, pero…lo s-siento. Yo…n-no quiero perderte, Kat. Eres como…e-eres como una hermana para mí, ¿Sabes? Como familia. Y-yo…no recuerdo muy bien como ha sido 'tener' una familia. Mis padres…e-ellos…n-no es como si les importara un carajo. E-ellos me mandaron a este show de p-porquería solo p-porque no querían tener que s-seguir pagando fianzas, y sacándome de correccionales, y…y-yo…no r-recordaba lo que e-era…i-importarle realmente a alguien, y y-yo…l-lo siento, Kat…l-lo sien…

Jen no logro terminar su oración. Su mente estaba lista para seguir, así como sus labios, pero estos últimos fueron callados a la fuerza cuando sintió otro par de labios siendo presionados contra ellos con fuerza, el cuello de su sudadera siendo sujetado con firmeza a para evitar perder el tan deseado contacto. Jen, al principio, entro en shock, y, de hecho, pasaron varios segundos antes de que reconociera que la persona que la estaba besando era, de hecho, la misma DJ con la cual estaba charlando. El shock de la rubia no paso desapercibido por la DJ, que, notando la aparente incomodidad de la rubia, decidió irse separando lentamente de los labios de la delincuente juvenil…solo para sentir como _ella_ rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, en un desesperado intento porque no fuera a ninguna parte, y ambas comenzaron a disfrutar cada segundo, Jen permitiendo que la perforada lengua de la DJ entrara sin temor entre sus labios…

Eventualmente, la falta de oxigeno frustro los planes de ambas féminas, que tuvieron que separarse después de un rato. Ambas permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, completamente sonrojadas, y, en el caso de Kat, algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kat decidió romper el hielo, aclarando su garganta mientras se preparaba para hablar…pero Jen rápidamente le arrebato la delantera…

-¿Esto era l-lo que querías decirme?-Pregunto Jen, su voz ausente de cualquier emoción reconocible. Kat, sin saber realmente como responder, asintió con la cabeza-Oh…Kat, yo no tenía idea…

-Entiendo si no quieres…ya sabes. No es como si fuera la primera vez que me rechazan…-Respondió Kat, en casi un susurro, su tono volviéndose, una vez más, deprimido-No es como si no estuviese acostumbrada. Si te dijera cuantas chicas me han dicho que lo 'nuestro' había sido solo una cosa de una noche, o que prefieren a alguien de 'estatura normal' y que solo querían divertirse un poco conmigo, o sencillamente prefieren a un chico, y me dicen que soy una 'anormal', o un 'fenómeno' porque me gustan las chicas, y que me pudriré en el infierno, y toda esa basura…-

Jen no dijo nada. Simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, mirando la arena bajo sus pies. Kat suspiro profundamente, y comenzó de nuevo…

-Jen…respóndeme, por favor, ¡P-por lo menos ya sabes que eres culpable de nada! ¿E-eso es bueno…no?

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Kat estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico…

-¿J-Jen? ¿E-estas bien? Y-yo…lamento haberte besado, si eso es lo que… ¡Y s-si no quieres volver a verme, pues, no t-tienes de que preocuparte! T-te prometo que…te prometo que d-después de este concurso no tendrás q-que…

-¿Estas bromeando, cierto?

La voz de Jen fue el tan deseado alivio que necesitaba Kat, que, en cuanto logro escucharla, se detuvo en seco, observando con confusión a la rubia, que finalmente mostraba algo de emoción. En ese momento, parecía ser una mezcla de confusión, temor, y – la que predominaba en ese momento – consuelo.

-¿Cómo puedes 'prometerme' que no volveré a verte?-Pregunto Jen, su voz cobrando su usual tono juguetón-¿Por qué no querría ver a la persona más asombrosa que he conocido? ¿Por un beso? ¡Ha! Y tú me dices melodramática…

-¿J-Jen?-Por primera vez en ya varios días, la voz de Kat comenzó a recuperar su usual vitalidad, al igual que su mirada recuperaba su toque travieso. Sin embargo, el alivio y la esperanza eran todo lo que expresaba la DJ en ese momento, cuya sonrisa parecía estar a punto de romper la comisura de sus labios-¿Q-quieres decir que…n-no te importa…ya sabes…que yo este…?-

-Pues…por supuesto que no, Kat. ¿Acaso crees que te odiaría por algo tan ridículo?-Preguntaba Jen, intentando mantenerse optimista. Sin embargo, Kat podía notar algo de inseguridad en la rubia, que se esforzaba mucho en ocultar-Y yo…bueno, a decir verdad yo siempre… ¡B-bueno, no siempre! E-es solo que yo…n-no lo sé. Nunca m-me habían gustado las…chicas antes. A-además, m-mis padres… ¡N-no es que p-ponga a mis padres antes que a ti, es solo que…! ¡Agh, esto es demasiado difícil! ¿Cómo es que lo haces?-

-Jen…-Corto Kat, una sonrisa burlona apareciendo en su rostro-¿Acaso quieres decirme que también estas enamorada de mi?-

Jen asintió con la cabeza débilmente, un ligero rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas. Kat no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la respuesta.

-Esta es la parte en la cual nos besamos de nuevo-Comentaba sarcásticamente Kat, a lo cual Jen no desaprovecho la oportunidad para unir sus labios nuevamente con los de la DJ, abrazando su cuello con ambos brazos mientras ambas caían torpemente sobre las arenas de la playa, con la rubia reposando sobre el cuerpo de su mucho mas alta amante…

Por supuesto, dicho momento no podía tardar mucho en ser interrumpido, esta vez por el mismísimo Chris McLean…

-¡Atención campistas!-La voz del anfitrión fue inmediatamente reconocida por ambas féminas, interrumpiendo el conmovedor momento. Kat no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, mientras que Jen le dio una mirada de enfado al altavoz más cercano-¡Llego la hora del desafío! Así que pónganse sus trajes de baño, y espérenme en la costa en diez minutos. ¡Llego la hora de un desafío acuático!-

-Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico…-Comento Jen sarcásticamente, sin disimular su enfado en ese momento. Kat no hizo más que esbozar una débil sonrisa.

-Vamos, pulgarcita. ¡Anímate! Solo necesitamos ganar un par de desafíos más, y llegaremos a la fusión. Así de sencillo…-Decía Kat, en un intento por animar a la rubia-¡Seremos tu y yo hasta la final, amiga!-

-¿Tu y yo?-Preguntaba Jen, sonriendo optimista-¿En la final? ¿¡Hablas enserio!?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Porque te mentiría?-Preguntaba Kat, en un tono burlón-Pero recuerda: Sabrina esta fuera del plan, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Fuera del plan?-Repetía Jen, antes de esbozar una sonrisa traviesa-Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho hacer…yo digo que nos deshagamos de ella. Estaríamos mucho mejor sin esa bruja manipuladora…

Kat esbozo una sonrisa, algo orgullosa de las palabras que salían de la boca de la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo, pulgarcita. Ahora vamos a cambiarnos, ¿Si? Sabrina tendrá un aneurisma si no nos ve en la costa en unos minutos…

-¡Como digas, Kitty-Kat!

-Pero nada de espiar mientras me cambio, ¿Entendido?

-Entendi…¿Q-que?

-¡Hahaha, solo bromeaba!-Aclaraba Kat, soltando una carcajada-Pero enserio, démonos prisa, ¿Si? No tenemos tiempo que perder…-

Con eso, las dos jóvenes corrieron de vuelta a las cabañas, pasando de largo por un par de palmeras cercanas, así como una gran roca…

…detrás de la cual se ocultaba una completamente furiosa, que había estado observando a ambas féminas todo este tiempo.

-¿Fuera del plan?-Repetía Sabrina, furiosa-Oh, esas dos van a pagar…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Kat – **__(Sonriendo optimista) Eso…salió mucho mejor de lo que creí… (Suspira pesadamente) Pero aun así, siento que algo aun no está bien. Mientras charlábamos, Jen parecía tan…no lo sé, ¿Nerviosa? ¿Estresada? Solo se una cosa: Sus padres tienen algo que ver. Y realmente la está afectando. Y mi deber como su… (Sonríe torpemente) heh, 'novia oficial', es llegar al fondo de esto…_

* * *

En poco más que diez minutos, los catorce adolescentes llegaron a la playa que Chris les había nombrado, dirigidos gracias a un par de internos. Los siete jóvenes del Equipo Nexkoyotl llegaron poco antes de que las féminas – y Lucas – del Equipo Oselotl, con Crash, Dean, y la de un recién llegado Jim – que bajaba junto con Roxy del helicóptero del Chef – observando con sonrisas de satisfacción los trajes de baño de las féminas…

Jim se encontraba usando unos ajustados bóxers color rojo – que atrajeron la mirada de más de una de las chicas en el proceso, Johanna siendo una de ellas – con su larga cabellera café atada en una cola de caballo, su torso descubierto, mostrando su robusto abdomen. Mientras tanto, su fiel compañero, Sebastián, usaba un par de bermudas de color cobalto. Crash, mientras tanto, vestía unos shorts azul naval, mientras que Galen, que se encontraba cercano al pacifico gigante, usaba unas bermudas de estampado militar color oliva, y una playera sin mangas negra.

Johanna, al ser la única de dos chicas en el equipo, usaba un bikini de dos tonos, la sección superior negra, mientras que la inferior siendo color vinotinto, proporcionando, al igual que Jim, una vista perfecta de su atlético cuerpo. Sin embargo, las miradas masculinas solían ir hacia Nía – particularmente la de Lucas, que hacia lo posible por no ser demasiado obvio…y fallaba miserablemente – que vestía un extravagante bikini gris, con varias lentejuelas en el top, mientras que su aliado en el crimen, Dean, utilizaba unos shorts azul real con un par de sandalias cafes…

Por el lado de las féminas, los dos veteranos del equipo, Roxy y Lucas, vestían un traje de baño de una pieza, color purpura, en el caso de la primera, y unas bermudas de color vinotinto con detalles en negro, y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, en el caso de el ultimo. Jen usaba un top, acompañado de un par de shorts, ambos color azabache con detalles en blanco, que, curiosamente, combinaba con el de su… ¿Amiga? Kat, que vestía un bikini con estampado de cebra, que dejaba al descubierto un par de extensos tatuajes en ambos brazos, ambos con temática de dragones, y ambos, nuevamente, de temáticas monocromáticas opuestas…

Sabrina, al igual que Nía, ganaba la atención de varios de sus compañeros de cast masculinos, con un revelador bikini negro, que enfatizaba descaradamente sus…ehem, 'encantos' a la vista, a lo cual Sabrina no hacía más que sonreír con orgullo, mientras volteaba a ver con superioridad a Flora, que rodaba los ojos. La tímida joven, mientras tanto, usaba un bikini rojo con detalles en negro, mucho menos revelador que el de su eterna enemiga. Por último, Carly vestía un bikini color índigo, su larga cabellera ondulada cayendo libremente sobre su espalda…

Chris, mientras tanto, se encontraba de pie en la playa, observando con entusiasmo como los catorce adolescentes llegaban. Detrás de él, se encontraba, en el agua, una larga área rectangular que había sido cercada con varias boyas y redes, en cuyo extremo se encontraban un par de postes con sus respectivas canastas – no muy diferentes a aquellos utilizados en basquetbol – cada uno identificado con el color de cada equipo: Rojo carmesí para los _Oselotl_, Verde manzana para los _Nexkoyotl._

-Bienvenidos sean, campistas, a su desafío de inmunidad del día de hoy-Saludaba Chris, intentando contener la emoción que sentía en ese momento-¿Listos para algo de acción?-

-¡Whoohoo! ¡Por supuesto, Chris!-Exclamaba Crash entusiasta, alzando sus brazos al aire.

-Me vendría bien una pequeña pelea. Ya saben, para poder…liberar algo de tensión en mis viejos compañeros…-Comentaba Lucas intimidante, mientras tronaba sus dedos, observando específicamente a Jim y a Sebastián, que no dudaban en devolverle una mirada similar.

-Pues, estas de suerte, Lucas. Porque nuestro desafío de hoy requerirá algo de contacto físico…y con eso quiero decir, _mucho_ contacto físico…-Comentaba Chris burlonamente, mientras señalaba la arena detrás de él con una sonrisa sádica-Y déjenme advertirles, que tal vez terminen con un par de huesos rotos después de esto…

-No me gusta cómo suena todo esto…-Le susurraba una insegura Carly a una cercana Flora, que asentía débilmente con la cabeza.

-Su desafío es simple: Tres miembros por equipo deberán luchar por el control de una pelota, la cual deberán intentar encestar en la canasta de su equipo para anotar un punto, mientras sus oponentes intentan detenerlos de _cualquier modo_ _posible_…-Explicaba el anfitrión, ganando un par de sonrisas entusiastas – por no decir, maliciosas – de parte de Crash, Jim, Lucas, Jen y Nía, que parecían demasiado entusiasmados por el desafío de hoy-El primer equipo que logre anotar tres puntos en las cinco rondas ganara el desafío, así como la inmunidad de hoy…

-Ahora, ya que hemos puesto en juego las reglas del juego, llego la hora de sentar a alguien en la banca antes de comenzar. ¿Ocelotes?-

-Flora-Dijeron al unisonó Jen, Kat, Lucas y Sabrina, sin siquiera perder un segundo en pensarlo. Flora no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, y sentarse en la banca señalada.

-Porque no estoy sorprendido…-Comentaba Chris, con sarcasmo evidente-¿Lobos?-

-Pienso que debería sentarme en la banca…el baloncesto nunca fue lo mío-Decía Dean, con algo de indiferencia.

-Como quieras, enano. No es como si te necesitáramos de todos modos…-Comentaba Jim en tono burlón, a lo cual Dean le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

-Imbécil…

-¿Ya estamos listos entonces?-Preguntaba Chris, a lo cual, todos asintieron-¡Haha, perfecto! Porque llego la hora del desafío…

* * *

Chris se encontraba en el agua, sobre un pequeño muelle y sosteniendo una pelota con ambos brazos, observando cómo los seis adolescentes se preparaban para comenzar, ya dentro del agua que les llegaba fácilmente hasta la altura de los muslos – o, en el caso de Crash, rodillas. Por parte de los Nexkoyotl se encontraban Crash, Galen y Johanna, con los dos primeros en un extremo de la cancha, dejando a la morena proteger la canasta. Mientras que por parte de las 'chicas' se encontraban Jen, Lucas y Sabrina, de nuevo, los dos primeros listos para atrapar la pelota, dejando a la temperamental pelinegra protegiendo la canasta.

-¿Listos para comenzar, campistas?

Seis cabezas asintieron al unisonó, intercambiando miradas de rivalidad entre sí. Chris sonrió sádicamente, y se preparo para lanzar.

-¡Pues, en sus marcas, listos…bola al aire!-Gritaba el anfitrión, lanzando la pelota al campo de juego.

-Heheheh, 'bola al aire'…-Reía infantilmente Crash. El gigante recupero la concentración al ver como su compañero – así como sus dos rivales – corrían detrás de la pelota, y de inmediato hizo lo mismo, arrebatándole la delantera con facilidad a Galen, pero quedándose detrás de Jen y Lucas, con la rubia fácilmente atrapando la bola en cuanto cayó al agua…

-¡Ha! ¡En su cara, perde…AH!

Jen cayó al agua, siendo derribada con facilidad por Crash, que, de inmediato, sostuvo a la rubia con ambos brazos alrededor de su estomago, y alejándola de la pelota.

-¡Lucas! ¡La bola! ¡Rápido!

El moreno no lo pensó dos veces, y tomo la pelota en sus manos, intentando dejar atrás a Galen, que, en ese momento, intentaba arrebatarle el balón al italiano.

Crash no pensó en quedarse atrás, y, después de empujar rudamente a Jen al agua, comenzó a correr detrás de ambos, intentando recuperar el balón.

-¡Ah! No era necesario…e-empujarme, ¿Sabes?-Preguntaba Jen, observando con desprecio a Crash mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Lo siento, heheh, pero estamos en una competencia!

La única respuesta de Jen fue la de mostrarle el dedo medio, y levantarse del agua, para comenzar a perseguirlos nuevamente.

En segundos, Lucas logro llegar al pie de su canasta, pero en cuanto este se preparo para lanzar fue rápidamente bloqueado por Johanna, que empujo el balón nuevamente al agua.

Sabrina, que se encontraba cerca de donde había caído el balón, corrió a buscarlo, pero fue rápidamente detenida por Crash, que, de manera similar a Jen, la atrapo en un apretado abrazo, deteniéndola completamente en seco.

-¡AH! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, fenómeno! ¡Te juro que si llegas a romperlas, deberás pagarlas! ¿Me oíste?

Crash no hizo más que ignorar a la pelinegra, que pataleaba frenéticamente en un intento por escapar, y continuo sosteniéndola con fuerza, dándole la oportunidad a Galen de ir por la pelota. Esto encendió una alerta dentro de Sabrina…

-¡NO! ¡La pelota! ¡Ugh! ¡Te dije que me soltaras, fenómeno…AHORA!

Sabrina dio una última patada, esta ultima siendo dirigida a las partes bajas del gigante, e impactando con fuerza contra ellas.

-¡OUCH!

En pocos segundos, Sabrina logro liberarse del agarre del peli-magenta, que, adolorido, cayó de rodillas, sus brazos sujetando su entrepierna, y su rostro retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡H-hombre…c-caído!

-No eres tan fuerte después de todo, ¿Ah no, grandulón?-Preguntaba burlonamente Sabrina, antes de salir corriendo tras el balón nuevamente, pero, para su desgracia, Galen ya había tenido la oportunidad de alcanzarlo, y lo tenía en ese momento en sus brazos, listo para lanzar.

-Espero que todos estos años de jugar _Call of Trudy_ hayan ayudado en algo a mi puntería…-Se susurraba Galen, lanzando el balón en el aire justo antes de ser derribado por Sabrina…

…pero fallando por pocos centímetros.

-¡Ugh! ¡Tan cerca!-Exclamaba Johanna, frustrada-¿¡Galen!? ¡Tenias la canasta toda para ti!-

-Ups. No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento…-Respondió con completo sarcasmo Galen, encogiéndose de hombros.

Johanna bufo irritada, y corrió a correr su balón, observando con algo de paranoia como Jen y Lucas prácticamente le pisaban los talones. Jen fue mucho más rápida, y, en pocos segundos, logro alcanzar a la deportista, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo de los hombros, intentando detenerla…

Johanna siguió forcejeando, y gracias a su gran estatura y atlética contextura, los intentos de la rubia por detenerla no hacían mucho. Jen logro notar esto, y decidió tomar una segunda opción, clavando sus manos en el nudo del bikini de la morena…y desatándolo rápidamente…

La deportista logro finalmente zafarse del agarre de la rubia, corriendo tras el balón y, finalmente, tomándolo en sus manos, meros segundos antes de que Lucas tuviera la oportunidad. Sin embargo, la castaña logro notar por la mirada del moreno – así como la de muchos de los espectadores – que había ocurrido algo. La repentina brisa fría que sintió correr por su cuerpo era la segunda pista…

-¡Whoa, Johanna logra librarse de la defensa de Jen…de una manera bastante interesante…!

Johanna arqueo una ceja ante el comentario del anfitrión, solo para que su atención fuera llamada por la inconfundible, soberbia voz de cierta rubia…

-Hey, Jo, parece que perdiste algo…-Comento en tono burlón Jen, a lo cual, Johanna miro hacia su pecho, abriendo los ojos como platos al notar que la rubia le había arrebatado su bikini…

-¡J-Jen!

-Siempre puedes venir a buscarlo…-Decía Jen con falsa inocencia, mientras tiraba la prenda sin mucho cuidado al agua. Johanna, en ese momento hirviendo de la ira, decidió ignorar los intentos de la rubia, concentrándose en evitar el inminente ataque de Lucas por arrebatarle el balón, logrando esquivarlo, para comenzar a correr hacia la canasta…

Entrando en pánico, Jen se unió a los intentos de Sabrina por detener a la morena, que, al ver como sus rivales se acercaban, lanzo el balón por los aires…

…el cual, finalmente, aterrizo dentro de la canasta.

-¡Y Johanna anota un punto para los Nexkoyotl!

-¡Si, bebe! ¡Estuviste asombrosa!-Exclamaba Crash, corriendo a abrazar a una sobresaltada Johanna, levantándola sin problemas por los aires. Johanna decidió no hacer más que disfrutar el abrazo, así como los gritos de ánimo de sus compañeros de equipo, antes de bajar nuevamente al agua, caminando hacia donde se encontraba una derrotada Jen, que, a pesar de todo, seguía esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No estuviste mal. Ya sabes, lanzando el balón, y toda esa basura…-Comento Jen, sin poder desviar los ojos del busto de la castaña, que frunció el ceño como respuesta-…pero, uh, si fuera tu, me cubriría _ese_ par de balones, si sabes a lo que me…

-¿Enserio? ¿Creíste que con un patético _truco_ podrías ganarme?-Preguntaba una disgustada Johanna, cruzándose de brazos-¿Acaso no tienes una pizca de honor?

-Hmm, déjame pensarlo…nah, no lo creo-Respondía burlonamente Jen, sonriendo con malicia. Johanna rodo los ojos, y camino hacia donde se encontraba su bikini, tomándolo y rápidamente atándolo nuevamente alrededor de su torso, antes de dirigirle una última mirada de odio a Jen…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Johanna – **__Jen…es una rata tramposa. (Sonríe con orgullo) Pero hey, logre ganar, ¿No? Eso le enseñara a esa rubia quien es la jefa aquí…_

* * *

-¡Llego la hora de la segunda ronda! ¡Por favor, tomen sus posiciones!

Nía, Jim y Sebastián caminaron hacia el agua, con el delincuente quedándose atrás para proteger la canasta. Por parte de los Ocelotes, Carly, Kat y Roxy entraron al agua, con la DJ – posiblemente por su altura – protegiendo la canasta, y observando con una sonrisa desafiante a Jim.

-¿Crees que puedes manejarme, 'chico malo'?

-Huh. Te sorprendería lo que estos músculos pueden manejar…-Respondía Jim, mientras flexionaba sus bíceps con arrogancia. Kat simplemente rodo los ojos, riendo ante el ego del delincuente.

-¡En sus marcas, listos…bola al aire!-Gritaba el anfitrión una vez más, lanzando la pelota al campo de juego. De inmediato, los cuatro adolescentes corrieron a buscar la pelota, con Roxy y Sebastián rápidamente tomando la delantera, dejando atrás a Carly y a Nía, que intentaban seguirle el paso a sus compañeros de equipo…

En pocos segundos, Roxy parecía estar a punto de tomar su pelota, pero Sebastián, que se encontraba a la par de la roquera, no dudo en empujar con toda su fuerza a la pelinegra, tirándola bruscamente al agua…

-¡Ah! ¡S-Sebastián!

-¡Ouch! ¡Parece que Sebastián está mostrando su lado más cruel…me encanta!-Comentaba Chris, riendo sádicamente.

El latino ignoro las palabras del anfitrión, concentrándose en el desafío, y tomando rápidamente la pelota que Roxy se había esforzado tanto en atrapar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sebastián fijo su mirada en Jim, y le dirigió un pase rápido al delincuente, que atrapo rápidamente la pelota.

-¡Ha! ¡A eso llamo yo un pase, vie…AH!

El delincuente perdió el control del balón en poco segundos, gracias al agarre de la mucho más alta DJ, que, con ambas manos, tomo control de los hombros del castaño en una llave, arrastrándolo fuera del alcance del balón, que, una vez más, quedo flotando libremente en el agua…

-¡Nía! ¡La pelota!

La rubia fijo sus ojos en la bola, y, al ver como Roxy hacia lo mismo, comenzó su carrera hacia ella, perdiendo ante la mucho mas atlética roquera, que la tomo en sus brazos…

Sin embargo, Nía no se dio por vencida, y, de manera similar a Kat, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la pelinegra, y retorciéndolos dolorosamente, forzando a la roquera a soltar el balón.

-¡A-ah! ¡N-Nía, m-mis brazos, suéltame!

Nía hizo caso omiso de los gritos de la roquera, y mantuvo su agarre firme en las extremidades de oji-azul, sonriendo sádicamente al oír como los gritos de esta aumentaban. Sebastián tomo el balón, y, por un momento, no pudo evitar observar con algo de remordimiento a Roxy, que se retorcía de dolor ante el fuerte agarre de la albina. Sin embargo, en cuanto Carly comenzó a correr hacia él, Sebastián llevo su mente al juego nuevamente, y, con un lanzamiento firme, logro encestar el balón en la canasta…

-¡Y los Nexkoyotl logran acertar otro punto, llevando el marcador a 2 – 0!

El anuncio del anfitrión llevo a una oleada de gritos de ánimo y festeje de parte de los Nexkoyotl, así como varios quejidos de parte de los Nexkoyotl, que no se veían muy felices con el avance del desafío.

-Oh (censurado)…-Maldecía Lucas, frustrado-¿Porque no simplemente nos rendimos, eh? Es _obvio_ que vamos a perder…

Sabrina no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada enfadada al moreno, que, captando el mensaje, decidió mantenerse callado.

-Bueno, chicos, llego la hora de prepararse para la ter…

-Uh, ¿Chris?

El anfitrión volteo a la dirección de una voz femenina, que pertenecia a una visiblemente alarmada Carly, que, en ese momento, estaba en el agua junto con Flora y Roxy, asistiendo a la roquera que, en ese momento, sujetaba su hombro completamente adolorida.

-Tenemos una sit…

-¡AHH!

-…tuacion aquí-Terminaba Carly, con algo de lastima por la roquera. Chris observo la condición de la pelinegra a la distancia, sintiendo ligeros escalofríos al ver como su hombro derecho se torcía innaturalmente. Fingiendo empatía – pero sintiendo terror interno, prediciendo de antemano los abogados que estarían listos para demandarlo por las heridas de la adolescente – Chris camino hacia la roquera, nuevamente, fingiendo consternación.

-¿Uh, Roxy? ¿Estás bien?

-¿¡A-acaso me veo b-bien, idiota!?

-C-creo que se disloco el hombro…-Decía Flora, mientras examinaba el brazo de la roquera.

-¡F-fue un accidente!-Exclamo de inmediato Nía, mientras frotaba su brazo con ansiedad-¡Lo l-lamento mucho, Roxy! ¡N-no…quise hacerlo, enserio!-

-Pues, 'accidente' o no, debemos llevarte a un hospital ahora mismo…-Decía Chris, intentando dirigir a la roquera a tierra, aunque esta se resistió de inmediato.

-¡No! ¡No q-quiero abandonar la competencia! ¡No ahora!

-Roxy, tu hombro esta _dislocado_-Decía Carly, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la roquera-¡Debemos llevarte al hospital!-

-¡No! ¡No, Carly, no iré a ningún…AH, l-lado! Me quedo en la competencia. Solo debemos…a-AH-arreglarlo, ¡Y ya está!

-¿Te das cuenta que tu hombro no es un una llanta que puedes cambiar, cierto?-Preguntaba Lucas, con evidente sarcasmo. Roxy no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada irritada, a lo cual el moreno sonrió, satisfecho.

-Pues…la verdad no es tan difícil…-Comentaba Flora, dando varios pasos al frente para asistir a Roxy-Solo debemos, um, inmovilizarlo con algunas vendas, y luego intentar…bueno, meter de nuevo el humero en la articulación. Si tan solo pudiéramos ir a las cabañas…

-¡_Nadie_ va a ningún lado hasta que termine el desafío!-Cortaba de inmediato Chris, a lo cual, tanto Flora como Roxy lo observaron enfadadas.

-¡Pero Roxy necesita asistencia médica!

-Pues, puede esperar a después del desafío. Eso, o ser medi-evacuada de la competencia. Todo depende de ti…-Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia-¡Pero en cuanto todos los demás, entren seis más al agua! ¡Llego la hora de la segunda ronda!-

Flora le dirigió una mirada empática a Roxy, a lo cual, la roquera suspiro, sujetando completamente adolorida su brazo derecho, e intentando calmar sus propios quejidos de dolor…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Con una venda envolviendo su hombro) Como te detesto, McLean…_

* * *

_**Johanna – **__Esta bien, no puedo ser la ÚNICA que vio eso, ¿O sí? Digo, Nía le disloco el hombro a Roxy…eso es grave. Aunque pudo ser un accidente…digo, Nía se disculpo y todo, pero…no lo sé. Sigo sin confiar en ella. Siento que oculta algo. ¡Ugh, si tan solo Chris me hubiera dado acceso al cuarto de editores, no estaría en esta situación!_

* * *

_**Lucas – **__(Sonriendo maliciosamente) Oh, Nía, chica traviesa… ¿Enserio tenias que dislocarle un hombro? Digo, sabía que mi muñeca de porcelana podía ser violenta, pero…vaya…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Tronando sus dedos, algo adolorida, y sonriendo con inocencia a la cámara) ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Las clases de anatomía sirvieron para algo! Profesor Marsch, si sirve de algo, enserio, enserio lamento haber metido todas esas ratas a su automóvil. Y también lamento haber afeitado su cabeza mientras dormía.. Oh, y también lamento esconder todas esas fotografías de bebes en su escritorio, y que fuera llevado a prisión por ellas. Um…sip, lo lamento. Heh. Resulta que usted no fue tan insoportable e inútil de lo que creí…_

* * *

-¡Llego la hora de la tercera ronda, damas y caballeros!

-¿Y qué hay de Roxy?-Preguntaba un consternado Jim, observando con desprecio al anfitrión-¿No la llevaran a un hospital, o algo así?-

-Nah, en cuanto el desafío esté listo…-Se encogía de hombros el anfitrión-Desgraciadamente, eso significa que Roxy necesitara un remplazo. Y eso significa que la única persona que no ha participado en el Equipo Oselotl deberá entrar al juego…

-Oh no…-Susurraba Flora, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Oh si!-Decía Chris, con una sonrisa sádica-¡Flora, deberás cumplir el papel como la suplente de Roxy!-

-Oh (censurado)…-Maldecía Sabrina, observando con odio a la castaña-¡Pero Chris! ¡Elegimos a Flora _específicamente_ para que se quedara en la banca! ¡Ella no merece participar! ¡Lo va a arruinar todo!-

-¿Qué mas queda que arruinar? No es como si Flora pudiera ser peor que todos nosotros en este desafío. No puedes ser peor que_ esto_, realmente…-Comentaba Lucas con algo de cinismo, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la castaña, sonriéndole malicioso a la líder del equipo. Flora, por su parte, solo veía con algo de sorpresa como el moreno la defendía, pero no dijo nada por el momento; mientras que tanto Sabrina, como cierta albina, veían el gesto con disgusto-¿Y sabes? Flora tiene el mismo derecho a participar que todos aquí. Y no es justo que solo por tener un ego del tamaño de la isla en la cual habitas le niegues el derecho a jugar el juego…

-¡P-pero…! ¡Agh, cierra la boca, tu…basura de barrio de clase baja!

-Como digas, bruja de familia ricachona que nunca ha conocido lo que es _trabajar_ para ganar algo.

-Por más que me gustaría verlos a ustedes dos discutir todo el día, y _créanme_, lo _A-MA-RÍA_…tenemos un desafío que continuar. Así que Lucas, Jen, Sabrina…entren al agua. Llego la hora de la ronda cuatro…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Sabrina – **__¿Lucas defendiendo a este patético tapete sin espinazo? Huh. Debe estar planeando algo. ¡Ugh, esa rata escurridiza! Me encargare de patearlo en los kiwis más tarde por atreverse a llevarme la contraria…_

* * *

_**Flora – **__¿Lucas…m-me defendió de Sabrina? Yo…eso no tiene sentido. Digo, solo Lena me había d-defendido de ella, y, bueno…las cosas no terminaron bien. Pero he visto Boney Island, y sé que Lucas es un chico cruel, y manipulador…así que dudo que lo haya hecho por mí. Posiblemente solo busca que apele a su 'lado bueno', tal como hizo con Shiny y Melody…pero yo no soy tan tonta como parezco…_

* * *

Los tres mencionados del equipo Oselotl se encontraban en el agua, esta vez con Lucas defendiendo la canasta. Por el otro lado, Crash, Galen y Johanna habían vuelto al agua, con Crash defendiendo la canasta esta vez. Chris sostuvo la pelota, y se preparo para lanzarla…

-Recuerden, Ocelotes: Si pierden esta ronda, deberán ir inmediatamente a la Ceremonia de Eliminación…-Advertía una última vez Chris, a lo cual, las seis féminas – y Lucas – se observaron entre sí nerviosas-¡En sus marcas, listos…bola al aire!-

-¡Heheh, no deja de ser gracioso!-Reía Crash, antes de dirigir una vez más su visión a la bola, y como sus dos compañeros – así como rivales – corrían a atraparla…

Jen rápidamente tomo la delantera, por segunda vez, pero Johanna decidió ser mas ruda con la rubia, tomándola de los hombros y tirándola con fuerza a un lado, causando que esta cayera al agua…

En cuanto la rebelde salió del agua – escupiendo un bocado de esta en el proceso – no tardo en mirar con odio a la deportista, que sonreía traviesamente.

-¿¡Que fue eso!? ¿Y qué paso con esa basura de 'jugar justo'?

-¡Lo siento, pero una vez que rompes las reglas, _no hay_ reglas _para ti_!

Jen no hizo más que fruncir el seño, levantándose del suelo para comenzar a correr tras la pelota, de la cual, Johanna ya había tomado posesión. Sabrina no tardo en atacar a la morena, saltando sobre ella y derribándola al suelo, y, en pocos segundos, las dos habían comenzado a luchar fieramente por el control del balón, con varios golpes, rasguños y tirones de cabello siendo agregados en el proceso…

Esto no paso desapercibido para Chris, que sonrió pervertidamente al ver a ambas adolescentes luchar entre sí en traje de baño en el agua…

-¡Y Sabrina logra derribar a Jo! ¡No solo eso, sino que parece que tenemos una pelea de gatas aquí, haha!

-Espero que una de las dos pierda su bikini…otra vez-Comentaba un pervertido Jim, codeando a Sebastián que, como respuesta, solo rodo los ojos.

-Che, tienes _una novia_. ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo sé, pero no hace ningún daño mirar, ¿Cierto?

Sebastián, una vez más, solo rodo los ojos, sin hacer ningún comentario más.

En pocos segundos, Galen y Jen se unieron a la pelea, los cuatro intentando tomar control del balón. Jen, finalmente, tuvo éxito, y en cuanto logro tomar el balón en sus manos comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la canasta de su equipo, siendo seguida por Galen, mientras Sabrina se encargaba principalmente de inmovilizar a Johanna, que, de vuelta, intentaba ganarle la delantera a la pelinegra…

Justo cuanto Jen estaba lista para lanzar, sin embargo, Crash apareció, bloqueando completamente cualquier manera de encestar…

-Oh, _fantástico_…

-¿Saben? Esto está comenzando a aburrirme…-Comentaba Chris, mientras bostezaba sonoramente, antes de sacar un control remoto de su bolsillo-¿Así que, porque no ponemos las cosas más…_interesantes_?-

Con tan solo presionar uno de los muchos botones del control remoto, una jaula emergió del agua, captando la atención de los seis adolescentes que se encontraban dentro de ella. Dentro de dicha jaula se encontraba – para el absoluto horror de los concursantes, pero _especialmente_ Jim – cierto tiburón de cuatro extremidades, inmensas fauces, y apetito particularmente voraz…

-¡Debes. Estar. BROMEANDO!-Gritaba un aterrado Jim, escondiéndose detrás de Sebastián. Crash y Jen reaccionaron de manera similar, con Jen rápidamente huyendo del peligroso tiburón mutante, el balón a salvo en sus brazos, dejando a Crash a solas con el…

-Oh oh…-Decía Crash, por primera vez, sintiendo algo de temor. Colmillo no hizo más que sonreír sádicamente, abriéndose paso a través de la jaula con sus fauces, y corriendo a perseguir al peli-magenta, que comenzó a correr detrás de Jen, intentando recuperar la pelota…

-¡Jen! ¡Estoy libre!

La rubia volteo súbitamente, observando a la distancia a Lucas, que, tal como prometió, se encontraba completamente solo, solo con Galen corriendo hacia él, intentando bloquear el inevitable pase.

Jen no lo pensó dos veces, lanzando un poderoso pase hacia el moreno, que lo atrapo firmemente en sus brazos, y, antes de que Galen pudiera detenerlo, lanzo un buen tiro hacia la canasta…

…que culmino en un punto para los Oselotl.

-¡No!-Gritaba Johanna, finalmente soltándose del agarre de Sabrina en forma de un poderoso empujón, e intentando, patéticamente, correr tras el balón-¡No, no, no, NO!-

-¡Y los Oselotl ganan un punto!-Anunciaba Chris al publico-Sin embargo, aun necesitan dos victorias si quieren ganar este desafío, mientras que los Nexkoyotl solo necesitan una… ¿Acaso tendrán lo que se necesita? ¿O los lobos terminan devorando a los…? ¡Colmillo!-

Al oír la voz enfadada del anfitrión, el tiburón mutante se detuvo inmediatamente, mientras la cámara mostraba como este intentaba devorar a un determinado Crash, que sostenía las fauces del tiburón en un intento por no ser devorado vivo – cuando casi la mitad de su cuerpo estaban dentro de la boca del mutante.

-¿Qué te dije acerca de comerte a los concursantes? ¡Debes esperar hasta _después_ de que estos sean eliminados! Los abogados no me permitirán que termines mutilando a otro concursante, ¿Sabes? Y si yo termino en prisión _otra vez_, significa que _tú _no recibirás tu paga. Solo puedes herirlos en gravedad, _no devorarlos_…¿Entiendes?

Con un exasperado suspiro, Colmillo dejo ir a Crash, que le dirigió una mirada antagónica al tiburón mutante, que no dudo en devolvérsela.

-Ahora, de vuelta al desafío…-Comenzó nuevamente Chris, recuperando su usual semblante calmado-Llego la hora de la cuarta ronda. Flora, prepárate…porque entraras al agua. Espero no seas bocadillo de tiburón, haha…

La mencionada no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, mientras recibía un par de miradas de advertencia de parte de Jen y Sabrina, esta ultima incluso atravesando un dedo por su garganta. Flora no hizo más que tragar saliva, aterrada.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Respirando agitadamente) ¿A-acaso han tenido esa sensación como si alguien estuviese así de cerca de asesinarlos? Si…d-digamos que me siento de ese modo ahora mismo. ¿Pero saben? Estoy…comenzando a cansarme d-de sentirme así. T-tal vez si es hora de que me defienda un poco a mi misma__…_

* * *

Una vez más, Jim, Nía y Sebastián se encontraban en el agua – el delincuente temblando por su vida, mientras Sebastián lo sostenía de los hombros, evitando que este escapara. Sus rivales, Carly, Flora y Kat, los acompañaban, nuevamente con la DJ actuando como bloqueadora, junto con Nía, la cual observaba con grandes ojos magenta a la DJ, la cual solo volteo a verla con desconfianza…

Flora, por su parte, compartía el temor de Jim hacia el peligro que la aguardaba a pocos metros en el agua, esperando con fauces repletas de dientes asesinos. Sin embargo, la castaña logro sentir, una vez más, una mano en su hombro. Esta vez no pertenecía a Lucas…

-Puede parecer algo aterrador ahora, pero no hay nada que temer. Dudo que Chris se arriesgue a mas demandas si esa cosa logra lastimarnos a algunos de nosotros…-Susurraba Sebastián a la castaña, sonriéndole dulcemente a esta antes de apoyar una segunda mano sobre su otro hombro-…pero en caso de que esa cosa _llega_ a lastimarte, yo mismo me encargare de él. No es como si una estúpida victoria en un estúpido desafío me importara más que ayudar a una amiga. Solo di mi nombre en caso de que tengas problemas, ¿Si, Flora?-

-P-pues… ¡S-si, S-Seb! Q-quiero decir…e-en caso de que hayan problemas, heh, b-bu-bueno…diré tu nombre, y eso…-Respondía temblorosamente Flora, prácticamente derritiéndose ante el toque del músico callejero, que, confundido, solo le dedico una última sonrisa incomoda a la castaña, antes de alejarse. En cuanto se fue, Flora abofeteo su frente, avergonzada.

-¡En sus marcas…!-Comenzó Chris, con su pelota en mano-¡…Listos…BOLA AL AI…

-¡Pff…HAHAHAHAHA!-Reía Crash, dejándose caer en el suelo y soltando una sonora carcajada-¡N-NO PUED…HAHAHAHA!-

-Enserio debo dejar de decir eso…-Se susurraba Chris, rodando los ojos ante el comportamiento del gigante de cabello magenta-Como sea: ¡Que comience el juego!

Con eso, el anfitrión lanzo el balón por los aires, e inmediatamente, los cuatro adolescentes comenzaron a correr tras el…con la excepción de Jim, que se mantuvo en su lugar.

-N-no puedo hacerlo… ¡N-no puedo!

-¡Jim!-Gritaba una exasperada Johanna, desde la costa-¡Mueve tu trasero de una vez! ¡Debemos ganar este desafío!

-¡P-pero el tiburón! ¡V-va a comerme!

Johanna no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, exasperada.

* * *

Carly, Flora y Sebastián, mientras tanto, fueron corriendo tras el balón, con Sebastián siendo el primero en llegar a él, dejando atrás fácilmente a sus dos rivales.

-¡Lo tengo! Fue…mucho más fácil de lo que creí que sería…

En cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca del pelinegro, cierto tiburón mutante comenzó a perseguirlo, a lo cual, Sebastián volteo a ver a su alrededor, finalmente encontrando a Nía a la distancia.

-¡Ah! ¡N-Nía, atrapa!

Con un fuerte lanzamiento, el uruguayo logro lanzar la bola hacia donde se encontraba la albina, que, ágilmente, la atrapo sin problemas. Sin embargo, Nía se encontró con dos problemas: La DJ que estaba lista para detenerla, y el tiburón mutante que nadaba con una sonrisa siniestra hacia su dirección…

Notando las amenazas a su alrededor, Nía comenzó a retroceder, intentando obtener una mejor vista de la lejana canasta mientras se preparaba para lanzar. Sin embargo, la albina termino siendo derribada al agua por Carly y Flora – las cuales habían tomado su tiempo en alcanzar al resto – y perdiendo el balón en el proceso, que flotaba libremente en el agua.

-¡Argh! ¡Tan cerca!

Carly continuo sujetando a Nía con la mayor cantidad de fuerza que sus brazos le permitían – y, gracias a la contextura delgada de la albina, esto no era demasiado difícil – lo que le permitió a Flora comenzar a correr hacia el balón. Sebastián, por su parte, intento hacer lo mismo, intentando superar a la castaña en su carrera hacia la pelota…

-Lo lamento mucho, Flora…-Decía Sebastián con algo de sarcasmo, finalmente adelantándose a la castaña y tomando el balón del agua, a lo cual, Flora no podía hacer más que intentar quitárselo débilmente-…pero estamos _demasiado_ cerca de ganar, y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, che…

Con eso, Sebastián lanzo el balón por los aires, el cual se dirigió en un tiro impecable hacia la canasta…

…

…

…hasta finalmente caer en la red, acertando el ultimo punto para los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo.

-¡Y los Nexkoyotl anotan su tercer punto, por lo tanto ganaron inmunidad!-Anunciaba Chris emocionado, seguido luego de un sonoro festeje de parte de los siete jóvenes – y varios quejidos de parte de los Oselotl. Sabrina…bueno, no lo tomo muy bien…

-¡ARGH, ESA PATÉTICA…INÚTIL…PEDAZO DE…! ¡No puedo CREERLO!-Gritaba la pelinegra, perdiendo completamente el control-¿¡Como pudo…!? ¿¡Porque no…!? ¡ARGH!-

-Si…te entendimos perfectamente…-Comentaba con obvio sarcasmo Jen, rodando los ojos. Sabrina no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada homicida a la rubia, que, visiblemente perturbada, decidió callarse.

-¡Sí! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!-Exclamaba Johanna, mientras era levantada por los aires por Crash, que la envolvía en un abrazo.

-¡Whoohoo! ¡Eso es, nene!

-Ganamos…perfecto…-Decía Galen, sonriendo maliciosamente a un cercano Galen, que fruncía el seño con rencor hacia el pelinegro.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__Otra victoria significa que no tengo necesidad de usar a este bebe… (Saca su Ídolo de Inmunidad, mostrándolo con una sonrisa arrogante a la cámara) ¿Y junto a mi alianza con Crash? Les garantizo que llegare hasta la fusión sin ningún problema. Solo debo mantener a este bebe conmigo todo el tiempo. Mientras lo tenga en mi bolsillo, les asegurare que __**nadie**__ querrá votar por mí, a menos que quieran arriesgarse a ser expulsados. ¿Y Dean? Heh, no puedo esperar a tener que necesitar este Ídolo. Porque Dean es mi primer objetivo en mente…_

* * *

Flora suspiro pesadamente, dejándose caer en el agua mientras veía como Sabrina le dirigía una mirada de ira desde la distancia. La castaña ya podía anticiparse la 'charla' que recibiría en cuanto llegara la campamento.

Sebastián noto esto, y no dudo en sentarse al lado de la mexicana, sonriéndole compasivamente.

-Si te hace sentir mejor…no estuviste mal…

Flora sonrió débilmente.

-¿Ah no? Huh. Te juro que ese será el _mejor_ cumplido que recibiré el día de hoy.

-No dejes que te dominen, Flora. Ni Sabrina, ni Jen o Lucas pueden decirte que hacer. Solo debes hacerle frente, y de ese modo se darán cuenta que no eres tan débil como crees que eres. Se darán cuenta que tienes mucho más dentro de ti de lo que ellos creen…

-Si tan solo fuera tan fácil. Si tan solo Lena estuviera aquí. Ella solía ayudarme con todo esto de 'ser yo misma' y 'hacerle frente a otros'. Es que es tan…difícil…-Comentaba Flora, en un suspiro. Sebastián bajo la mirada, intentando pensar en palabras de apoyo. Sin embargo, fue rápidamente interrumpido por Chris, que siguió anunciando los resultados del desafío.

-¡Ocelotes, como ya saben, acaban de perder el desafío! Por lo tanto, los espero esta noche en el acantilado. Llego la hora de disparar a alguien fuera de aquí…

-Hmm, me imagino a_ quien _podríamos expulsar…-Comentaba con falsa inocencia Jen, observando brevemente a Sabrina, que, captando el sarcasmo, le dirigió una mirada más de autoridad a la rubia.

-¡Pues, tienen el resto del día para decidirlo! Hasta entonces, vuelvan al campamento. Tienen una difícil tarea por delante…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Sabrina – **__¡AAHHHHHHH! (Patea la pared del Confesionario, rompiendo parte de ella en el proceso) ¡NO. PUEDO. CREERLO! ¡Esa…ESA ARGH! ¿¡Como pudo hacernos perder!? ¡Otra VEZ! ¡Ugh! ¿Y saben que es lo peor? Que las cucarachas que tengo como aliadas ahora parecen tener algo parecido a un cerebro, y no confían tanto en mí últimamente. Ugh. Me dan asco. Todo este equipo me da asco. Son poco más que un montón de imbéciles, arruinando desafío tras desafío, obligándome a mí a hacer todo el trabajo…Flora es la peor de todas. Pero no es la única. ¡Ugh! No puedo esperar a que llegue la fusión. Me muero de ganas de demostrarle a esos (censurado) quien merece ganar el millón de dólares…_

* * *

_**Lucas – **__¿Soy solo yo, o Sabrina parece estar a punto de perder la cabeza?_

* * *

-¡Ugh! ¡No puedo creer que perdimos! ¡Otra vez!-Gritaba una histérica Sabrina, mientras se dejaba caer en su litera, mientras usaba una reveladora pijama de seda negra – la cual, inevitablemente, atraía la mirada de Lucas, lo cual Sabrina resentía profundamente.

-No es tan malo…-Intentaba mediar Carly – la cual vestía un par de pantalones holgados y una remera verde con el logo de _Greenpeace_ – mientras subía a su litera, suspirando-…podría ser peor…creo. Mi papa solía decirme que, aun en los momentos difíciles, debíamos mantenernos optimistas, ya que aquellos que se dan por vencido fracasan en la vida. Y aquellos que seguían adelante terminarían siendo recompensados por sus propios esfuerzos…

-¡Pff, padres!-Exclamaba con un tono de irritación Jen – la cual usaba una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones azules – mientras se tiraba despreocupadamente en su litera, no sin antes lanzarle una almohada a la ecologista, que gruño sonoramente en cuanto esta golpeo su rostro-¡Como si alguna vez dijeran algo con sentido! Solo se quejan, y quejan, y quejan de tu 'actitud'. Pura basura…-

-Pues, no sé si _tus padres_ piensan eso. Pero no lo creo…-Decía Carly, observando con algo de indignación a la rubia-¿Un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para su hijo, cierto?-

-Si lo 'mejor' para su hijo es un apartamento de (censurado) en un barrio de mala muerte, y tener que lidiar con sus constantes borracheras, sin mencionar las burlas de básicamente _todos_ a tu alrededor, pues…si, supongo que si quieren 'lo mejor'-Comentaba con claro sarcasmo Lucas – que vestía una remera blanca, con un par de pantalones holgados color vinotinto – mientras se acomodaba en su cama, su expresión visiblemente rencorosa. Este comentario atrajo la atención de la gran mayoría de sus compañeras de equipo, especialmente Carly y Jen, que veían algo perturbadas al moreno. Esta última, sin embargo, no podía evitar observar con empatía al oji-lima, que arqueo una ceja-¿Qué?-

-Nada, yo…uh, solo quería preguntarte…

-Jen quería preguntarte como soportas vivir siendo tan…pobre-Comentaba con evidente burla Sabrina, ganándose una mirada enfadada de parte de Lucas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso mismo, Lucas. ¿Acaso no has pensado en…ya sabes, tirarte frente a un metro o algo que las personas como tu harían? Siento que te haría un gran favor, para serte sincero, considerando que vives en el vertedero de las clases sociales, durmiendo en un apartamento de porquería…

-¡Sabrina!-Exclamaba Carly, claramente ofendida por el comentario de la pelinegra-¿¡Como puedes decirle eso!?-

-¿Y qué?-Preguntaba Sabrina, encogiéndose de hombros-Todos lo odiamos. Digo, es _Lucas_. El no se merece nada de empatía. Es una rata, ¿Recuerdan? Ni siquiera sé como no lo hemos expulsado aun…

-Uh, sigo aquí, ¿Recuerdas?

Sabrina no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

-Aun así, no es razón por la cual actuar como una completa perra…-Comentaba Kat desde su litera, con un tinte de desprecio en su voz. Sabrina subió su mirada hacia la DJ, enfadada.

-¿_Disculpa_?

-Oh oh…-Murmuraba Carly, algo nerviosa-…Aquí vienen los fuegos artificiales-

-¿Acaso me llamaste _perra_?

-Pues… ¿Y que si lo hice?

Lucas no pudo evitar soltar un – bastante inapropiado 'Ohhh' en el momento en que las palabras salieron de los labios de la DJ. Sabrina se levanto de su litera, furiosa, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Kat con una mirada asesina.

Carly y Jen siguieron camino, levantándose de sus literas y corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ambas féminas – intentando dar sus mejores intentos en mediar el conflicto entre ambas.

Sin embargo, para entonces, los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado.

-¿Podrías…_repetirme lo que me dijiste_?-Pregunto Sabrina lentamente, en poco más que un gruñido. Kat arqueo una ceja, indiferente.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, _líder_ del equipo…no sabía que la palabra 'perra' te parecía tan, uh, ofensiva.

-Huh. Bastante curioso viniendo de la marimacha que pasa todas sus noches en clubes…

-¡Es porque yo _trabajo_ en clubes!

-Sí, claro. 'Trabajas' en clubes…-Repetía Sabrina, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro-¿Y después de conseguir un cliente, solo debes irte al motel más cercano, no?-

Kat achino los ojos con ira, bajándose de su litera para poder estar cara-a-cara con la pelinegra – aunque la DJ todavía seguía llevándole una cabeza a esta. Tanto Carly como Jen – e incluso Lucas, que seguía observando desde su litera – se mantuvieron boquiabiertas ante el comentario, con la rubia esperando lo peor mientras Sabrina no hacía más que sonreír, satisfecha al ver la ira crecer en los ojos de la DJ.

-¿Qué pasa, chica ruda? Oh…no sabía que la palabra 'ramera' te ofendiera tanto…

-¡S-Sabrina!-Exclamaba nuevamente Carly, interponiéndose entre ambas chicas-¡Po-por favor, cálmense! ¡_Ambas_!-

-¿¡Porque debería _yo _calmarme!?-Preguntaba Kat, completamente furiosa, mientras intentaba avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Sabrina – fácilmente empujando a Carly fuera del camino-¡No es como si yo fuera la mala aquí! ¡Sabrina es la que nos ha manipulado a todos para tratarnos como sirvientes!-

-Kat, _no te atrevas_…

-¿Espera, que?-Preguntaba Lucas, arqueando una ceja.

-Sabrina no pudo haber hecho eso…-Decía Carly, con algo de nerviosismo-¿O s-si? E-ella no es una mala persona…-

-¿Acaso una 'buena persona' se la pasaría torturando a un par de chicas solo porque no querían seguir sus ordenes? ¿O mentirle a un par de…uh, amigas para que termine odiando a la otra?-Preguntaba Kat retóricamente, observando con una ligera sonrisa a Jen ante la última pregunta. Sabrina solo apretó los puños, furiosa-¡Ella no es una buena persona! ¡Es una cruel, manipuladora maniática del control que no _debería_ ser la líder del equipo solo porque estamos aterradas de ella! ¡N-no debería…!-

-¡Atención concursantes!-Exclamaba Chris a través de los altavoces, interrumpiendo a la DJ en sus casillas-¡La Ceremonia de Eliminación comenzara en media hora! ¡Por favor, vayan preparándose para expulsar a su campista menor favorito de la isla! ¡Cambio y fuera!-

-Fantástico-Comentaba Jen sarcásticamente. La rubia observo con desprecio a Sabrina, que seguía intercambiando miradas de odio con Kat – para la incomodidad de Carly, que continuaba intentando actuar de mediadora entre ambas. Finalmente, la autoritaria pelinegra tomo su camino hacia el acantilado, pateando todo objeto que se atravesara en el camino en el proceso. La líder del equipo fue seguida por Carly – que parecía bastante estresada con la situación – y Lucas, que no parecía importarle mucho.

Finalmente, Jen y Kat quedaron a solas, la rubia finalmente diciendo algo.

-Eso…fue valiente.

-¿Gracias?-Respondió Kat, rascando su nuca nerviosamente-Lastima que Chris no me haya dejando terminar. Tenía muchas otras cosas que decirle a nuestra amada 'líder'…

-Pues, espero que no haya sido importante, porque después de esta noche…no tendremos que verla nunca más…-Decía Jen, con una sonrisa siniestra. Kat arqueo una ceja, algo perturbada-Porque, uh, la expulsaremos…

-Oh. Heh, si, n-no es que estuviera pensando en otra cosa… ¿Pero cómo? Solo somos dos personas…

-Pues…digamos que hice un trato.

-¿Trato? Oh, por favor, dime que no fue con…

-¿Lucas?-Terminaba Jen, con una sonrisa traviesa-Pues…

-¡Jen!-Exclamaba Kat, frustrada-¿¡Como…!? ¡Sabes que no podemos confiar en él!-

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! Tengo todo bajo control. El sujeto odia a Sabrina tanto como nosotras, te lo aseguro. Además, en todo caso, tenemos el voto de Flora. Todos sabemos que ella votara por Sabrina esta noche, después de cómo la trato en el desafío…

-Cierto…-Decía Kat, pensativamente-¿Por cierto, donde esta ella? No la he visto desde que volvimos del desafío…

-Pues…ni idea. Y ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco he visto a Roxy… ¿Dónde estarán?

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Sabrina – **__(Observando con ira a la cámara) Kat. Va. A. Pagar. Ambas lo pagaran… ¿Creen que no tengo idea de que ya planeaban traicionarme? Sí, claro. Creen que soy estúpida. Yo…hallare a-algún modo de hacerlo. D-debo…debo poder hacerlo, ¿No? (Observa insegura a la cámara) ¡S-soy Sabrina! ¡Sabrina Live! P-pero… ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué me molesto? Este programa…no vale la pena. Enserio. Ninguna de esas fracasadas vale la pena…_

* * *

_**Kat – **__¿Qué? Ella se lo busco. Por mucho, mucho tiempo…_

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que esto lo resolverá?

Flora se mantuvo pensativa por unos segundos, antes de asentir débilmente con la cabeza.

-Es…um, p-posible.

-Posible. De todas las respuestas, debía ser 'posible'…-Repitió Roxy, con un tono pesimista. La roquera reviso una vez más el improvisado yeso con el cual Flora había envuelto su hombro, melancólica-¿Crees que pueda seguir en la competencia?-

-Pues…es…

-Si dices posible, te juro que te lanzare a los tiburones-Amenazo Roxy a la castaña, que, algo aterrada por las palabras de la pelinegra, no dijo nada. Roxy suspiro, sintiéndose culpable por la repentina pérdida de control, y comenzó nuevamente-F-Flora, yo…lo siento. No era enserio. Es solo que las cosas han estado algo…agitadas últimamente en mi vida amorosa.

-Oh…

-Sí. 'Oh'…

-¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con…S-Sebastián?-Preguntaba la castaña tímidamente. Roxy arqueo una ceja, con desconfianza.

-Pues, de hecho si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ante la pregunta, Flora abrió los ojos como platos, nerviosa. Sin embargo, una mentira rápidamente llego a su cabeza.

-Um…p-pues, vi la temporada pasada. Y parecían s-ser buenos…um, ¿Amigos?

-Nos _llevábamos _bastante bien como amigos…-Corregía Roxy, con algo de enfado-Pero ahora…ni siquiera puedo que lo somos. ¡Ugh, si tan solo no lo hubiera rechazado de ese modo!

-¿R-rechazado?

-Pues, resulta que Sebastián me pidió si podía 'ser su novia'… ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Um…no. No puedo-Respondía Flora, algo sorprendida por la pregunta-¿Y-y tú que le dijiste?-

-¡Le dije lo único que se me ocurrió! Le dije que éramos amigos, y que no podíamos arriesgar lo que teníamos por un estúpido noviazgo…-Explicaba Roxy, intentando mantenerse estoica mientras relataba la historia, pero sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrase a momentos-…p-pero no lo tomo bien, y…n-no le he hablado desde entonces. Y en el desafío, e-el parecía tan…enojado. ¡Ugh, y mírame ahora, hablando contigo acerca de él! Soy una completa idiota…

-No eres una idiota…-Decía Flora comprensivamente, mientras masajeaba ligeramente los hombros de la roquera, intentando calmarla-…Sebastián puede ser algo…um, impulsivo d-de vez en cuando. Y ustedes eran buenos amigos en _Boney Island_…dudo que e-el sea tan…um, insensible como para olvidar todo un año de amistad-

-Pues, no le importo en lo absoluto que me dislocara el hombro-Señalaba Roxy, rencorosamente. Flora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron palabras algunas-Tampoco le importo empujarme en el desafío. El viejo Seb no haría eso…-

-¡Atención concursantes!-Exclamaba Chris a través de los altavoces, interrumpiendo a la DJ en sus casillas-¡La Ceremonia de Eliminación comenzara en media hora! ¡Por favor, vayan preparándose para expulsar a su campista menor favorito de la isla! ¡Cambio y fuera!-

-Creo que debemos irnos-Aconsejaba Flora, mientras se ponía de pie junto con Roxy, ayudando a la roquera a levantarse, antes de tomar su camino hasta la salida de la enfermería-Es un largo camino hasta la Ceremonia de Eliminación y…

-¿Flora?

Flora volteo a ver a la roquera, confundida.

-¿Um, si Roxy?

-Muchas gracias. Ya sabes, por…todo.

-Pues… ¿Um, d-de nada?-Respondía Flora, con una ligera sonrisa. Roxy, sin embargo, camino cautelosa hacia la castaña, y – visiblemente incomoda – envolvió su brazo sano alrededor de la mexicana, en un torpe abrazo. Sin embargo, esto fue suficiente para Flora, que imito la acción de la roquera, su sonrisa creciendo en su rostro-Pero, um, Roxy, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Por supuesto.

-¿Podrías…votar por Sabrina esta noche?

Roxy alzo una ceja, visiblemente incomodada por la idea.

-¿Sabrina? Yo…Flora, no es tan sencillo como eso…

-¡P-pero es que ella es tan cruel! ¿No podrías…hacer una excepción solo esta vez? Por favor, por favor, por favor…

La roquera lo pensó por varios segundos, intentando ignorar los enormes ojos de cachorrito que le ponía Flora en ese momento. Suspirando profundamente, Roxy le dedico una sonrisa compasiva a la castaña, antes de – cariñosamente – revolver su cabello con su mano.

-Heh, no le podría decir que no a esa carita…

-¡Yay!-Gritaba Flora, mientras le daba otro abrazo – mucho mas fuerte que el anterior – a la pelinegra, que soltó un adolorido grito en el proceso-¡Gracias, g-gracias, gracias…!

-¡AH! ¡B-brazo! ¡Fl-Flora, m-mi brazo!

-Oh…l-lo siento.

De inmediato, Flora dejo ir a la roquera, esbozando una sonrisa apenada.

-Así que, um… ¿Nos vamos ahora, o…?

-¿Eh? Oh, claro, amiga. Suerte en la ceremonia…

-Lo mismo. ¡R-rómpete un hombro!

Roxy le dirigió una mirada incrédula a la castaña, que, apenada, cubrió su boca con ambas manos inmediatamente.

-¡Y-yo…! ¡E-era un chiste! Heh, l-lo siento. No fue mi intención.

-Nah, me pareció gracioso…de una manera mórbida, y ligeramente sádica…

Encogiéndose de hombros, Roxy salió de la enfermería, tomando su camino hasta el acantilado en el cual tenía lugar la Ceremonia. Flora no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la pelinegra, siguiendo con pasos tímidos a esta, sin poder contener la emoción en su rostro.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) A-amiga… ¡M-me dijo amiga!_

* * *

El sol había caído. La luna se encontraba brillando en un ligeramente nublado cielo – que daba expectativas de una posible llovizna – mientras algunas estrellas resplandecían a su alrededor. Todo esto, sumado a una naturalmente fría atmosfera, brindaba un ambiente que, en cualquier otro momento, traería calma ante los campistas…pero la tensión era demasiada como para que esta pudiera ser notada…

Los siete miembros del Equipo Nexkoyotl se encontraban observando expectantes desde la Galería de Maní, mientras que las siete féminas – y Lucas – del Equipo Oselotl se encontraban alrededor de la fogata, completamente secas y vestidas apropiadamente, observando a un sonriente Chris, que sostenía una bandeja con seis malvaviscos.

-¿Tienen idea de quien se ira esta noche?-Pregunto en un leve susurro Johanna, a lo cual, fue respondida con diversas miradas de duda.

-Posiblemente Flora. Es la más débil del equipo…-Opinaba Galen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero no debes olvidar que estamos acercándonos a la fusión…-Razonaba Dean, con una sonrisa arrogante-¿Y sabes? Es una brillante idea deshacerse de las amenazas cuando tienes la oportunidad. Ya sean físicas, sociales…_estratégicas_…

-Oh. Entonces estas a salvo. Digo, no es como si tuvieses _alguna_ de esas cualidades…-Comentaba Galen sarcásticamente, ganando varias risas de parte de sus compañeros de equipo. Dean no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada enfadada, pero decidió mantenerse callado.

-¡Bienvenidos, Oselotl Tlatsiuki!-Saludaba Chris a los siete jóvenes, que no hicieron más que dirigirle una mirada irritada al anfitrión-¡Se ven bastante alegres hoy! ¿Cuál es la ocasión? ¿Acaso será el hecho de que sufrieron una humillante derrota de _4-1_ contra los chicos?-

Jen no hizo más que darle el gesto del dedo medio a Chris, a lo cual, el anfitrión frunció el seño, ofendido.

-¿Sabes, Jen? Hay _niños _mirándonos ahora mismo…

-Oh púdrete, McLean…

-Ignorare eso, y comenzare con algunas preguntas…-Decía Chris, intentando mantener su sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una bastante nerviosa Carly, que jugaba con sus dedos constantemente en un intento por mantenerse calmada-Pareces algo nerviosa hoy, Carly… ¿Alguna razón?-

-P-pues…Kat y Sabrina tuvieron una pequeña discusión hace algunas horas…-Decía Carly, observando temerosa a ambas féminas, que se dirigían continuas miradas de odio entre sí.

-¿Podrías ser mas especifica?

-P-pues, Sabrina hizo un comentario acerca del…uh, estado económico de la familia de Lucas, así como un par de…otros comentarios más que fueron también inapropiados…

-No es mi culpa que el fracasado sea tan pobre. Y patético. De seguro tu madre te hubiera abortado de tener la oportunidad…

-¡Oh, esta vez _cruzaste _la línea, (censurado)!-Gritaba Lucas, levantándose de su asiento para poder atacar a la pelinegra, solo para ser detenido a tiempo por Flora y Jen, ambas teniendo dificultades en contener al moreno-¡Agh! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo enseñarle a esa hija de (censurado) quien es el (censurado) aquí!-

-Show familiar, damas y caballeros…-Decía Chris, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Sabrina, podrías darnos algunos…detalles del otro lado? Porque parece que eres la 'mala' en este cuento…

-Con gusto…-Comenzaba Sabrina, aclarando su garganta-Veras, Chris, mi comentario solo fue un _chiste_. Nada demasiado grave, considerando el _historial_ que posee ese mondadientes al cual llamamos 'compañero de equipo'. Y luego viene esa… ¡Esa gigantona! ¡Se atreve a _insultarme_! ¡A mí! ¡Comienza a insultarme, y a acusarme d-de cosas que nunca he hecho!-

-¿Cómo hacerle la vida imposible a Lena?-Preguntaba Flora, con claro sarcasmo. Sabrina le dirigió una mirada homicida a la castaña inmediatamente.

-¡Tú cierra la boca, tapete! No es como si tuvieses un papel en esta conversación…

-Oh, ¿Ahora tú decides quien tiene un 'papel importante' aquí?-Preguntaba Jen, enojada. Sabrina solo sonrió con arrogancia.

-_Por supuesto_, Jen. Ese es mi deber como líder. Ya deberías haberlo sabido a estas alturas…

-¡Pues, estoy harta de que seas la líder! ¡_Todas_ lo estamos!

-Ehem…-Tocia Lucas, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Y estamos hartas de cómo nos tratas como si fuéramos sirvientes!-Continuaba la rubia, tomando de nuevo la palabra-¡Continuabas mintiéndonos a nuestras espaldas! ¡Tus propias aliadas, Sabrina! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que es la lealtad?-

-¡P-por supuesto que se que es!

-No. No lo sabes…-Tomaba la palabra Flora, observando con odio a la pelinegra, la cual no dudo en devolverle dicha mirada a la oji-verde-Sabia que eras cruel conmigo y con Lena. ¿Pero mentirle también a tus propias amigas, Sabrina? Eso es bajo. Incluso para ti…

-¿Acaso no te dije que te callaras, _tapete_? Creo que olvidaste cuál es tu lugar aquí…

-¡No s-soy un tapete!-Gritaba Flora, levantándose de su asiento, y caminando hacia donde se encontraba la pelinegra-¡Y estoy harta de esto! ¡No haces más que maltratarme, y hacerme la vida imposible todo, _todo_ el tiempo! ¡Jen tiene razón, tratas a _todos_ como sirvientes solo porque eres lo suficientemente narcisista, y vana, y _patética_ como para creer que solo existimos para cumplir todos tus estúpidos deseos! ¡Y, honestamente, ya me CANSE! ¡Estoy harta de soportarte una, y otra, y otra vez! ¡Estoy HARTA!-

Finalmente, Flora termino de gritar, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire mientras todos observaban boquiabiertos a su alrededor. Jen, Kat, y _especialmente_ Lucas no podían evitar sonreír ante la valentía de la castaña, mientras que Sabrina, por su parte, parecía particularmente estupefacta ante el discurso de la oji-verde. Flora camino de vuelta a su asiento, respirando profundamente en un intento por calmarse nuevamente, y, después de algunos segundos, logro volver a su tímido, tranquilo ser.

Chris, mientras tanto, sonreía de oreja a oreja, satisfecho.

-¿Qué acaso esto no es perfecto? Conflicto. Ahh, delicioso…

-N-no lo entiendo…-Susurraba Sabrina, bajando la mirada, mientras frotaba sus ojos en un intento – en vano – por ocultar el hecho de que intentaba secar las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir-¿Q-que no se dan cuenta, perdedores? ¡E-estamos en una _competencia_! ¡Uno no se hace 'amiga' de la competencia! ¿¡Cómo pueden ser 'amigas' de alguien a quien van a apuñalar por la espalda eventualmente!? ¡Ugh! Me dan asco. _Todas_ me dan asco. En especial tu, Jen…de todas las perdedoras de este programa de porquería, tu…ugh, tu eres la peor de todas…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?-Preguntaba Jen, con una sonrisa desafiante-¿Por qué finalmente me di cuenta de que me habías estado utilizando todo este tiempo?-

-Siempre tan confiada…patético…-Comentaba Sabrina, rodando los ojos-No. Eres patética porque te haces ver como si fueras fuerte, pero eres tan débil como Flora por dentro. Eres patética por ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejar que te manipulara todo este tiempo, para dejar que te utilice como la inútil, descerebrada sirviente que siempre has sido. ¿Crees que el 'rebelarte' contra mi hará alguna diferencia? ¡Pff, sí, claro! Se bastantes cosas sobre ti, Jen. Siempre vigilo a mis perras de cerca. ¿Crees que no sé nada acerca de tu y la fenómeno de dos metros se andan besuqueando a nuestras espalda? ¿¡Como podría no saberlo, cuando _ella misma_ me pidió consejos al respecto!?-

En cuanto las palabras salieron de los labios de la pelinegra, tanto Jen como Kat palidecieron al instante, con la rubia perdiendo toda confianza que sentía al instante. Sabrina continúo sonriendo, aunque, de todos modos, algunas lágrimas continuaban brotando de todos modos.

-¿C-crees…c-crees que no tengo idea de que temes que tus padres se enteren al respecto? ¿De qué te _avergüenzas_ de lo que sientes por Kat? Patético, Jen. Patético. Al menos yo no siento remordimientos de todo lo que he hecho en este juego. ¿Por qué debería? No los volveré a ver a todos ustedes. No me importa lo que piensen de mí. Nunca me importo. Pero no puedo soportar estar en la misma isla con alguien tan…ugh, tan insignificante, cobarde, patética como tú. No puedo soportar estar en una isla con una bola de perdedores como _todos _ustedes. Por eso…p-por eso _renuncio_ a la competencia…

Los seis miembros del equipo Oselotl no pudieron hacer mas que observar boquiabiertos lo que ocurría – incluyendo a sus rivales en el equipo Nexkoyotl, además del propio _Chris_, que seguía sosteniendo su bandeja de malvaviscos, sin comprender lo que ocurría. Incluso el Chef Hatchet parecía sorprendido, observando todo al lado de su helicóptero.

Sabrina, sin embargo, parecía bastante segura, a pesar de que las numerosas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas indicaran lo contrario.

-Sabrina… ¿Estás _segura_ de que quieres renunciar?-Preguntaba Chris con algo de duda, por primera vez, sus facetas siendo completamente serias-Recuerda que estas compitiendo por _un millón de dólares_…

-E-estoy segura…-Decía Sabrina, temblorosamente-…y-yo sencillamente n-no quiero seguir aquí. Me enferma. Todos…t-todos aquí me enferman…

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué por primera vez, no queremos jugar _tu_ juego?-Preguntaba Kat, su voz repleta de veneno. Sabrina se cruzo de brazos, furiosa.

-¡P-por supuesto que no, perdedora! _Yo_ seré la única que decida mi propio juego. Y no quiero seguir aquí, jugando con un montón de fracasadas que no entienden siquiera el concepto de estrategia…

-Como digas, reina del drama…-Continuaba Roxy, rodando los ojos, irritada.

-Tú eres la que está renunciando, de todos modos. Y no me imagino mayor fracasado que alguien que renuncia, ¿Sabes?-Comentaba Lucas sarcásticamente, en un claro intento por herir aun más la autoestima de la pelinegra. Y estaba funcionando.

Sabrina no dijo nada más. Sencillamente bajo la mirada, haciendo lo posible por ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban por regresar, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Chris, que, al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, no estaba muy feliz con el renuncio de la pelinegra.

-Supongo que es hora de hacerlo oficial…-Comentaba Chris, con indiferencia-…Sabrina Live, eres la decima persona eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. Llego la hora de que seas atada a la Balista de la Vergüenza. Te aseguro que una _dolorosa_ expulsión te espera…

Sabrina asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una última mirada a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, que no hicieron más que sonreírle cruelmente – en el caso de Lucas – a observar con indiferencia – en los casos de Carly, Flora y Roxy – o ira – en los casos de Jen y Kat. Finalmente, Sabrina tomo su camino hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza, secando unas ultimas lagrimas antes de prepararse para ser disparada…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Sabrina – **__(Observando a la cámara melancólicamente, sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos) No…n-no me arrepiento de nada. Esas fracasadas no tienen idea de cómo es este juego. ¡Ugh! Si hubiera sido ubicada en el equipo de los chicos…n-no dudo que hubiera dominado este juego. Hubiera ganado mi millón de dólares. Pero no. Debía compartir equipo con las traidoras, y el tapete, y el niño rata, y la marimacha y la vegana… ¡Ugh! Pero no. Me ahorrare la humillación de ser expulsada por esas fracasadas. Yo misma decidí mi destino. Y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de ello…_

* * *

-¿Lista para ser disparada, Sabrina?-Preguntaba Chris con una sonrisa sádica, Sabrina ya atada en la Balista de la Vergüenza. La autoritaria pelinegra simplemente rodo los ojos, claramente irritada.

-¡Cierra la boca, y hazlo, McLe-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

En una milésima de segundo, Sabrina había sido disparada por los aires, perdiéndose en la distancia y aterrizando en algún punto del océano. Chris solo rio sádicamente.

-Ahh…no tienen idea de cuánto esperaba hacer eso. Ahora, llego la hora de votar, damas y chico rata… ¡Porque aun tenemos una ceremonia que completar!-

-¿¡Que!?-Gritaron los seis Oselotl al unisonó, completamente en shock.

-P-pero…creí que con Sabrina ya habíamos acabado…-Decía Flora, aun sin comprender lo que ocurría. Chris simplemente rio.

-¡Hahaha, oh, inocente Flora! ¿Acaso crees que una _renuncia_ cuenta como expulsión? ¡Pues, estas equivocada! Sabrina decidió irse por su cuenta, y no hubo ningún voto de por medio. Sin embargo, ustedes aun perdieron el desafío, y por lo tanto, deben _votar_ para expulsar a alguien. Y será aquí y ahora, así que espero que tengan a alguien en mente. Porque no habrá tiempo para cambiar de parecer…-Explicaba Chris, para el completo shock de los Oselotl, con Jen siendo la más afectada-Carly, por orden alfabético eres la primera, así que…dirígete al Confesionario. Y vota con sabiduría…

Carly suspiro con pesadez, caminando insegura hacia el Confesionario, mientras sus compañeras de equipo observaban con temor…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly –**__ Esto es una locura. ¿¡Como podemos deshacernos de dos compañeras de equipo la misma noche!? Pero supongo que votare por…_

* * *

_**Flora – **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Jen, y mostrándolo a la cámara) N-no creas que olvide todo lo que nos hiciste a L-Lena y a mí, Jen. Y n-no te conozco lo s-suficiente para saber si realmente has cambiado. L-lo siento…_

* * *

_**Jen – **__(Mostrando el nombre de Roxy a la cámara) Nada personal, amiga. Pero no olvidemos que esta es tu segunda vez en el juego. Además, solo trato de mantenerme a flote. Nada personal…_

* * *

_**Kat – **__(Mostrando el nombre de Roxy a la cámara) Lo siento, hermana. Pero…alguien debe tomar la patada. Y tu hombro herido no te llevara muy lejos. No te lo tomes a mal, ¿Si? Podríamos…tomarnos algunas bebidas cuando toda esta locura termine. ¡Oh, conozco un club asombroso, con increíble música! Solía tocar allí. Tal vez podríamos ir algún día…_

* * *

_**Lucas – **__Whoa…dos expulsiones seguidas. ¡Haha, genial! Solo espero que mi nombre no haya sido escrito. Pero bueh…supongo que llego la hora de escribir el nombre de alguien. (Toma el papel en sus manos, sonriendo traviesamente) De Tín, Marín…_

* * *

_**Roxy – **__Vine aquí a ganar. Y eso significa que tendré que apuñalar a personas en la espalda tarde o temprano así que… (Mostrando el nombre de Kat a la cámara) …me caes bien, Kat. Es solo que…eres una amenaza demasiado grande. Tómalo como un cumplido…_

* * *

-Los votos han sido contados-Anunciaba Chris, con una sonrisa sádica-Y el primer voto va para…Jen.

La rubia comenzó a respirar agitadamente, esperando lo peor. Kat puso una mano en el hombro de esta, sonriéndole gentilmente.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Pulgarcita. Te prometo que sobreviviremos esta noche…

Esto le dibujo una sonrisa a la rubia, que, expectante, volteo su atención al anfitrión nuevamente.

-Lo siguientes votos son para…Roxy. Kat. Roxy…Kat…

Las dos mencionada se observaron entre sí, nerviosas. Chris sonrió aun mas, sosteniendo el último voto en sus manos.

-Y el último voto, y la decimo primera persona expulsada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kat Calertin…

La fogata se mantuvo en un silencio absoluto, salvo por los suspiros de sorpresa de Jen y Kat, así como uno de alivio por parte de Roxy. La DJ bajo su mirada, esbozando una débil sonrisa a sus compañeros de equipo, antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-Buena esa, chicas…no me la esperaba.

-Kat, llego la hora de subir a la Balista de la Vergüenza…-Anunciaba Chris fríamente, a lo cual, Kat no hizo más que asentir.

-P-pero… ¡K-Kat no puede irse! ¡N-no aun!-Intentaba razonar Jen, levantándose de su asiento-¿Q-que tal si tomo su lugar? ¿Se puede hacer eso, cierto? ¿Q-que tal si…-

-Jen…

-¿¡Y que les pasa a ustedes!?-Preguntaba la rubia, volteando a ver a sus compañeros de equipo-¿¡Como pudieron votar por Kat, cuando pudieron haber votado por alguien que de verdad se merezca ser expulsado!? ¡C-como…Lucas, o…como yo! ¡Kat no ha hecho mas que ser la persona más, uh, asombrosa de todo el mundo!-

-Demasiado asombrosa, debo decir…-Decía Roxy, con una sonrisa genuina-Lo lamento, Kat, pero…eres _demasiado_ buena en este juego. Solo trato de ganar…-

-Ditto-Decía Lucas, asintiendo con la cabeza-Honestamente, hubiera preferido votar por Jen…pero eres la mayor amenaza aquí. Creo que todos lo tenemos claro…

-No hay de que disculparse, chicos…-Decía Kat, esbozando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, antes de voltear a ver a Jen, la cual, a diferencia de la DJ, tenía una expresión melancólica en su rostro-¿Por qué tan triste, pulgarcita?-

-¿Porque _tú_ no estás triste? ¡A-acaban de eliminarte!

-¿Y qué? Es un juego. Si, un millón de dólares hubiera estado genial…pero conseguí algo mucho mejor que un millón de dólares.

-¿Qué puede ser mejor que un millón de dólares?-Pregunto Jen confundida, a lo cual, Kat le dirigió una sonrisa enamoradiza. La rebelde no tardo en comprender-Oh. Ohh…

-¿Qué te parece un último beso antes de ser disparada al océano?

-¿A-ahora? ¿A-aquí?-Preguntaba Jen, volteando a ver con nerviosismo a sus compañeros de equipo. Kat, por un segundo, sintió algo de decepción acerca de la rubia, sin embargo, esto desapareció en cuanto esta esbozo su usual sonrisa despreocupada, y tomaba a la DJ por su cuello-¡Pues…no veo porque no!-

En pocos segundos, los labios de Kat habían sido asaltados por los de la rubia, sus manos abrazando el cuerpo de la rebelde mientras los de Jen envolvían el cuello de la DJ. Sus compañeros de equipo observaban todo ligeramente sorprendidos, con Carly, Flora y Roxy soltando un 'Aww' al unisonó, y con Lucas sonriendo de manera pervertida…

-Huh. Esto no se ve todos los días…y por eso, hay que disfrutarlo…

Finalmente, ambas se separaron, con Jen inmediatamente dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria al moreno, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Kat se despidió una última vez de su equipo, y comenzó a caminar al borde del acantilado, hasta donde se encontraba la Balista de la Vergüenza…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Kat – **__Whoa…todo ha sido tan loco. ¡Como, completamente loco! Si, perdí, y eso apesta, pero…logre conseguir una novia, y no solo eso, sino que también aprendí un par de cosas acerca de su pasado, sin mencionar todas las personas maravillosas con las cuales pase el verano…y Lucas y Sabrina. Aunque…el sujeto tampoco es TAN insoportable como parece. Y Jen…whoa, la chica es…es mi mundo entero. Solo espero que logre mantener su mente en el juego. Ella…tiene algunos problemas. Y tal vez ha cometido algunas cosas…uh, cuestionables…creo que esa es la palabra…bueno, como decía, ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda redimirse un poco! Tengo mi confianza en ella. Y espero que llegue lejos…si alguien se merece el millón, es Jen. Y sé que ella puede hacerlo…_

* * *

Sin preámbulos, Kat fue disparada por la Balista de la Vergüenza, aterrizando no muy lejos de donde Sabrina había caído, en medio del océano. Chris volvió hacia donde se encontraban ambos equipos, sonriéndoles con emoción.

-Ha sido una ceremonia loca, ¿No creen? Ahora, llego la hora del Exilio. ¿Oselotl, Nexkoyotl? ¿Acaso tienen a algún voluntario?-

Crash y Jen se levantaron de su asiento, con miradas determinadas.

-Yo i-iré.

-¡Si, viejo, será divertido!

-Si eso es lo que crees, Crash, pues, realmente estas mal de la cabeza…-Comentaba Chris con algunas risas. Los dos voluntarios caminaron hacia el helicóptero del Chef, y, en poco tiempo, estaban en el aire, dirigiéndose a la Isla del Exilio.

-Sí que ha sido una loca, loca, noche…-Comentaba Carly, con un pesado suspiro-No puedo esperar a volver a la cama. Estoy exhausta…

-Pues, pueden retirarse. Porque la Ceremonia ha acabado oficialmente…-Anunciaba Chris, dándole la oportunidad a los concursantes de tomar su camino de vuelta al campamento. Luego, Chris volteo a la cámara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como le era usual-¿Si que fue una noche loca, no? ¡Pues, apenas estamos a medio camino! Aun nos quedan diez capítulos más llenos de drama, romance, y muchas dolorosas traiciones… ¿Quién será el siguiente en irse? ¿Qué amistades serán rotas? ¿Qué romances serán separados por el destino? ¡Pues, descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

_**Votos**_

_**Kat – 3: Carly, Lucas, Roxy**_

_**Roxy – 2: Jen, Kat**_

_**Jen – 1: Flora**_

* * *

…

…

**\- Equipos –**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Johanna; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**\- Oselotl Tlatsiuki –**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Lucas; Roxy**

…

**\- Eliminados –**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.); Selena (Nexkoyotl P.); Sabrina (Oselotl T.); Kat (Oselotl T.)**

_ …_

…

**¡Hey!**

**Debo comenzar diciendo que este fue, **_**sin duda alguna**_**, EL capitulo mas DIFÍCIL que he escrito hasta ahora. Sin. Duda. Alguna. Sencillamente hubieron tantos arcos argumentales desarrollándose – así como dos eliminaciones en el mismo capítulo, ambas requiriendo que culminaran las historias de ambos personajes en el mismo episodio – que no solo tarde (excesivamente) mucho tiempo en escribirlo, sino que tuve que borrar bastantes (lease: **_**un montón**_**) escenas y líneas en el proceso.**

**Pero en fin…**

**Aun así, estoy satisfecho con el episodio. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿No tienen nada que decir? ¡Pues, dejen un review! No olviden en dejar un review. Enserio. Porque si lo hacen, me apareceré en su habitación con un hacha en mano. No estoy jugando.**

**Hora de hablar de las dos eliminadas…**

**Kat y Sabrina fueron dos personajes memorables. Una de ellas no era precisamente una 'Heroína', pero aun así era leal, noble, y amigable…solo tuvo malas compañías. La otra, bueno, era **_**mucho**_** más cruel, tiránica, narcisista, y, sobre todo, autoritaria. Ambas tuvieron de amistad, rivalidad, y enemistad a lo largo de la temporada. Y siento que el hecho de que ambas fueran tan diferentes, y aun así tuvieran una alianza juntas, y hasta fueran expulsadas en el mismo episodio contiene una gran cantidad de simbolismo…el cual dejare que teoricen en el topic de **_**Headcanons**_**, solo para molestar…(?)**

**Oh, y algo más: Hemos llegado oficialmente a medio camino. Si, esta es oficialmente la segunda mitad de TDMI. Y las cosas están por ponerse serias. Con la fusión a la vuelta de la esquina, y el drama elevándose a temperaturas desmesuradas, **_**todo**_** puede pasar…y **_**cualquiera**_** podría ser el siguiente en irse. **_**CUALQUIERA**_**.**

**En fin. Creo que esto es todo. De nuevo, no olviden dejar review, y tampoco visitar el foro, que cada día se vuelve más grande. Ademas, si mal no recuerdo, el siguiente episodio es un Aftermath, por lo tanto podremos algunas viejas caras. Hasta entonces, pues, siempre pueden pasar el rato en el foro, especulando acerca de mi siguiente plan malvado.**

**Hasta entonces, Au Revoir!**


	16. Aftermath II

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 16 – Aftermath II**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados en esta historia.**

* * *

_En capítulos anteriores de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…_

…

* * *

_(Corre Video)_

_-¿¡Cómo es posible que ella aun siga en el juego!?-Pregunto Sabrina, enfurecida, mientras caminaba prácticamente en llamas hacia un indiferente Chris-¡Ella arruino todo el desafío! ¡Merece irse antes que Shiny!-_

_-Si…pero Shiny recibió más votos, así que…-Se excuso Chris, volteando a ver a la stalker-Bueno Shiny, es hora de que nos despidamos de ti. Fue divertido mientras duro, pero…¿Vomitar sobre el pastel? ¿Enserio?-_

_-Heh, no será algo que olviden fácilmente, ¿Cierto?-Preguntaba Shiny, riendo un poco ante la reciente memoria, poniendo de pie y mirando con una sonrisa a sus compañeras de equipo-Bueno chicas, ¡Fue divertido mientras duro! Lástima que haya llegado la hora de irme…-_

* * *

_-Te extrañaremos, viejo. Enserio…-Admitió Jim, golpeando suavemente el hombro del castaño._

_-Y-y yo a ustedes…¿P-pero podrían darme un tiempo con Dean a solas?_

_El equipo volteo a ver al estafador, que se encontraba distraído al otro lado de la fogata. El italiano bufo irritado, y camino hacia donde se encontraba el lastimado joven, siendo dejado a solas inmediatamente por sus compañeros de equipo…_

_-Ugh, ¿Podrías decirme que quieres, para acabar con esto ya?-Preguntaba Dean irritado. Nate, por su parte, solo sonreía tímidamente._

_-¿T-tu…m-me salvaste, cierto?-Pregunto el oji-celeste esperanzado, una sonrisa apareciendo de manera inconsciente en su rostro-¿T-tu…l-le dijiste a Crash q-que viniera a rescatarme, n-no es así?-_

_-Uh…_

_-¡Si, si lo hiciste!-Exclamaba Nate alegre, abrazando el torso del impacientado italiano, que volteo a ver al chico con odio-¡Lo sabía, sabía que eras un buen chico! A-al principio…creí que m-me habías abandonado…¡P-pero no fue así! ¡E-en realidad me rescataste! ¡E-en realidad e-estabas buscando ayuda y…!_

_-No…no, no, no, no, ¡NO!-Exclamaba Dean con enfado, apartando bruscamente al castaño de si, y dándole una mirada fría-¿¡Que tan iluso puedes ser!? ¿¡Que no lo ves, enano irritante!? ¡Yo. Te. ABANDONE! Yo nunca fui a buscar ayuda, es más, ¡Hubiera adorado que hubieras sido devorado por ese oso! Pero no, tenias que sobrevivir…¿Y ahora me agradeces a mí, por sobre todas las personas, porque sobreviviste? ¡HA! Eres más patético de lo que creí…_

_Nate intento decir algo, pero no logro hacer más que balbucear incoherencias, sus ojos volviéndose húmedos a medida que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse involuntariamente, su pecho punzando de manera insufrible…_

_Dean, al notar la reacción del castaño, simplemente sonrió de manera enfermiza, y continuo hablando…_

_-¿Duele, no es así? ¿Saber que el sujeto al cual adoraste resulto siendo el villano de la historia?-Pregunto de manera sarcástica Dean, sus ojos fijos en los orbes celestes del inocente chico, prácticamente clavándose sobre ellos-Pero es la realidad, Nate: Yo SOY el villano. Te he estado utilizando todo este tiempo, planeando ser tu 'amigo' desde el comienzo. Y, para ser sincero, nunca me agradaste…así que arrivederci, stupido. Y buena suerte en la otra vida…_

_El italiano le hizo señas a un bastante estupefacto Chef, que tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar gracias al cruel discurso del estafador, para luego comenzar a llevar la silla de ruedas hacia el helicóptero. Dean pudo oír, a pesar de la distancia, los silenciosos sollozos de Nate…que se convirtieron en un llanto melancólico cuando el Chef comenzó a despegar, su helicóptero elevándose del suelo y alejándose cada vez más de la isla, callando de ese modo los lamentos del castaño…_

_Dean simplemente siguió sonriendo de manera enfermiza, satisfecho con la expulsión de lo que alguna vez fue su más cercano aliado…_

* * *

_-¡Y con siete votos en contra, el expulsado de esta noche es…Matt!-Anunciaba Chris a la cámara, que enfocaba a un deprimido Matt ya atado a la Balista de la Vergüenza, listo para ser disparado-Si, lo sé…nada inesperado, ¿No lo crees, Matt?-_

_-¿Podrías…d-darme una oportunidad para despedirme de Lena?-Preguntaba Matt, con una sonrisa esperanzada. Chris lo pensó por unos segundos…_

_-Hmm, déjame pensarlo… ¡Nah, no lo creo!-Con eso, Chris corto la cuerda, y Matt salió disparado por los aires, aterrizando en algún lugar del océano…_

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

_Con una sonrisa arrogante, el italiano atrapo su malvavisco en el aire. Selena bajo la mirada, derrotada, antes de ponerse de pie, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro…_

_-Selena, como ya sabes, eres la novena persona eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. ¿Últimas palabras antes de que te llevemos a la Balista de la Vergüenza?-Preguntaba Chris, con una sonrisa burlona. Lena lo observo con sospecha, antes de voltear a ver a la Galería de Maní, en la cual la observaba con melancolía cierta castaña con la cual tenía una estrecha amistad…_

_-P-pues…si, me gustaría decirle algunas palabras a Flo…_

_-Lo siento, pero este programa dura media hora así que…-Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el Chef apareció a escena, levantando a Lena en sus brazos y llevándola a la Balista de la Vergüenza._

_-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame, tu…cocinero psicótico! ¡D-debo despedirme de alguien!_

_-Sí, sí, eso dicen todos…-Rodaba los ojos el Chef, atando a la pelinegra a la pesada ballesta, y preparándose para dispararla._

_-¿Lista para tomar la escalera al cielo, Lena?-Bromeaba Chris, listo para activar la Balista. Lena simplemente frunció el seño, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al anfitrión._

_-Tú eres un completo bast…¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_En meros segundos, Lena había salido disparada por los aires, aterrizando en algún punto del océano. Sus antiguos compañeros, así como algunas de las féminas en la Galería de Maní, solo observaron con cierta lastima como la pelinegra se perdía en el horizonte, aunque Sabrina, por su parte, sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Oh, está definitivamente fue una noche que voy a recordar!-Exclamaba alegremente la pelinegra, mientras se recostaba cómodamente en su asiento._

* * *

_-Sabrina… ¿Estás segura de que quieres renunciar?-Preguntaba Chris con algo de duda, por primera vez, sus facetas siendo completamente serias-Recuerda que estas compitiendo por un millón de dólares…_

_-E-estoy segura…-Decía Sabrina, temblorosamente-…y-yo sencillamente n-no quiero seguir aquí. Me enferma. Todos…t-todos aquí me enferman…_

_-¿Porque? ¿Por qué por primera vez, no queremos jugar tu juego?-Preguntaba Kat, su voz repleta de veneno. Sabrina se cruzo de brazos, furiosa._

_-¡P-por supuesto que no, perdedora! Yo seré la única que decida mi propio juego. Y no quiero seguir aquí, jugando con un montón de fracasadas que no entienden siquiera el concepto de estrategia…_

_-Como digas, reina del drama…-Continuaba Roxy, rodando los ojos, irritada._

_-Tú eres la que está renunciando, de todos modos. Y no me imagino mayor fracasado que alguien que renuncia, ¿Sabes?-Comentaba Lucas sarcásticamente, en un claro intento por herir aun más la autoestima de la pelinegra. Y estaba funcionando._

_Sabrina no dijo nada más. Sencillamente bajo la mirada, haciendo lo posible por ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban por regresar, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Chris, que, al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, no estaba muy feliz con el renuncio de la pelinegra._

_-Supongo que es hora de hacerlo oficial…-Comentaba Chris, con indiferencia-…Sabrina Live, eres la decima persona eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. Llego la hora de que seas atada a la Balista de la Vergüenza. Te aseguro que una dolorosa expulsión te espera…_

_Sabrina asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una última mirada a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, que no hicieron más que sonreírle cruelmente – en el caso de Lucas – a observar con indiferencia – en los casos de Carly, Flora y Roxy – o ira – en los casos de Jen y Kat. Finalmente, Sabrina tomo su camino hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza, secando unas ultimas lagrimas antes de prepararse para ser disparada…_

* * *

…Kat Calertin…

La fogata se mantuvo en un silencio absoluto, salvo por los suspiros de sorpresa de Jen y Kat, así como uno de alivio por parte de Roxy. La DJ bajo su mirada, esbozando una débil sonrisa a sus compañeros de equipo, antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-Buena esa, chicas…no me la esperaba.

-Kat, llego la hora de subir a la Balista de la Vergüenza…-Anunciaba Chris fríamente, a lo cual, Kat no hizo más que asentir.

-P-pero… ¡K-Kat no puede irse! ¡N-no aun!-Intentaba razonar Jen, levantándose de su asiento-¿Q-que tal si tomo su lugar? ¿Se puede hacer eso, cierto? ¿Q-que tal si…-

-Jen…

-¿¡Y que les pasa a ustedes!?-Preguntaba la rubia, volteando a ver a sus compañeros de equipo-¿¡Como pudieron votar por Kat, cuando pudieron haber votado por alguien que de verdad se merezca ser expulsado!? ¡C-como…Lucas, o…como yo! ¡Kat no ha hecho mas que ser la persona más, uh, asombrosa de todo el mundo!-

-Demasiado asombrosa, debo decir…-Decía Roxy, con una sonrisa genuina-Lo lamento, Kat, pero…eres _demasiado_ buena en este juego. Solo trato de ganar…-

-Ditto-Decía Lucas, asintiendo con la cabeza-Honestamente, hubiera preferido votar por Jen…pero eres la mayor amenaza aquí. Creo que todos lo tenemos claro…

-No hay de que disculparse, chicos…-Decía Kat, esbozando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, antes de voltear a ver a Jen, la cual, a diferencia de la DJ, tenía una expresión melancólica en su rostro-¿Por qué tan triste, pulgarcita?-

-¿Porque _tú_ no estás triste? ¡A-acaban de eliminarte!

-¿Y qué? Es un juego. Si, un millón de dólares hubiera estado genial…pero conseguí algo mucho mejor que un millón de dólares.

-¿Qué puede ser mejor que un millón de dólares?-Pregunto Jen confundida, a lo cual, Kat le dirigió una sonrisa enamoradiza. La rebelde no tardo en comprender-Oh. Ohh…

-¿Qué te parece un último beso antes de ser disparada al océano?

-¿A-ahora? ¿A-aquí?-Preguntaba Jen, volteando a ver con nerviosismo a sus compañeros de equipo. Kat, por un segundo, sintió algo de decepción acerca de la rubia, sin embargo, esto desapareció en cuanto esta esbozo su usual sonrisa despreocupada, y tomaba a la DJ por su cuello-¡Pues…no veo porque no!-

En pocos segundos, los labios de Kat habían sido asaltados por los de la rubia, sus manos abrazando el cuerpo de la rebelde mientras los de Jen envolvían el cuello de la DJ. Sus compañeros de equipo observaban con sorpresa, Carly, Flora y Roxy soltando un 'Aww' al unisonó, y con Lucas sonriendo de manera pervertida…

-Huh. Esto no se ve todos los días…y por eso, hay que disfrutarlo…

Finalmente, ambas se separaron, con Jen inmediatamente dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria al moreno, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Kat se despidió una última vez de su equipo, y comenzó a caminar al borde del acantilado, hasta donde se encontraba la Balista de la Vergüenza…

* * *

_(Acaba Video)_

La cámara enfoco un plato de televisión, lleno de reflectores, una enorme pantalla en el fondo, y un entusiasta público, que lleno el estudio de innumerables aplausos. En un par de sofás negros se encontraban dos anfitriones, una de ellas reconocida como la ganadora de _Total Drama Boney Island_, de enérgicos ojos verdes, su cabellera castaña cayendo libremente por sus hombros, y usando un vestido _strapless_ color verde, con medias de red y un par de botas hasta la rodilla, color negro. Su compañero, también famoso por obtener la medalla de plata en la misma temporada, tenía una contextura rustica, con cabello castaño y ojos azules, y usaba un elegante traje de color azul naval, con una corbata de moño color roja. Ambos anfitriones sonreían de oreja a oreja a la cámara, mostrando que, a su lado se encontraba otro sofá, algo más grande y de color rojo, con la capacidad para albergar dos invitados…

La anfitriona femenina levanto sus manos al aire, dándole la bienvenida al segundo _Aftermath_ de la temporada, a lo cual, el publico estallo en aplausos.

-¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros!-Saludaba Kira, con entusiasmo-¡Espero que tengan un vaso de soda cerca, y no necesiten ir al baño, porque llego la hora del Aftermath de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island! Aquí está con ustedes, su amada anfitriona Kira Bateman…-

-Y su apuesto, talentoso, y sobretodo musculoso anfitrión, Jessie Blake…-Comentaba su compañero masculino, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa a la cámara-¡Y esta noche les tenemos toda una nueva oleada de invitados especiales!-

-Así es, Blake. ¡Tenemos a una obsesiva _stalker_, a un ridículamente tierno fan, a un torpe, pero bien intencionado Casanova, a una antisocial, pero en el fondo bastante agradable skater, a una autoritaria, abrasiva _femme fatale_, y a una excéntrica, extravagante DJ, todos bajo un mismo techo! Y todos ellos tendrán una oportunidad de hablar…

-Pero antes, ¿Por qué no les damos una vista a nuestros viejo amigos?-Preguntaba Jessie, la cámara enfocando a los once jóvenes que se encontraban en las gradas, sonriendo a la cámara-¡El salvavidas australiano, Austin!-

El rubio sonrió a la cámara, saludando gentilmente.

-¡La cruda deportista, Mariana!

La mencionada no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza, completamente estoica.

-¡Nuestra bolsa de maní, Ecna!

-¿¡Bolsa de maní!? ¿¡Donde!?-Exclamaba la mencionada, observando a su alrededor hiperactivamente.

-¡El súper-fan, Eiran!

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la cámara, saludando intensamente.

-¡El eficiente, paciente y posiblemente la persona más cuerda en el cast, Leaf!

El mencionado saludo con educación a la cámara, no sin antes sonreír ligeramente.

-¡Nuestro chico no-tan-cool que debió conformarse con tercer lugar, Lowell!

-Muchas gracias por la presentación, chicos…-Comentaba con sarcasmo Lowell, rodando los ojos.

-¡Y nuestros eliminados de Maukayotl Island, Mauro, Max, Melody, Kiara y Nick! ¡Saluden a la cámara, chicos!

Los cinco jóvenes saludaron con sonrisas a la cámara, incluso Kiara, que, para sorpresa de muchos, se había sentado al lado de Melody.

-Ahh…nada mejor que dejar atrás todo el drama, ¿No es así, Kira?

-Tú lo has dicho, Blake-Respondía Kira, con una sonrisa relajada-Pero, por desgracia, nuestros últimos invitados han estado algo…_tensos_ por el drama que ha estado plagando el programa.

-Así es…y por eso, aprovecharemos la oportunidad para…uh, _desahogarse_ un poco. Y comenzaremos con dos de ellos. De seguro los recuerdan bastante bien, debido a que ambos poseen algo en común: Ambos son hiperactivos, dulces e inocentes concursantes que confiaron tal vez _demasiado_ en uno de los villanos del show…y esto les costó bastante caro, no solo perdiendo el millón de dólares, sino también sufriendo dolorosas heridas que fueron las responsables de que tuvieran que dejar el show. ¡Así es, damas y caballeros, denle un aplauso a nuestra amada Shiny, y a él adorable Nate Black!

El estudio se lleno de aplausos, a la vez que una joven con algunas pecas, cabello castaño atado en una coleta, vistiendo un chaleco negro con shorts y una musculosa verde entraba al escenario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus vibrantes ojos azules escaneando el estudio. La castaña arrastraba una silla de ruedas, en la cual se encontraba un chico bastante delgado, pálido y castaño, con enormes ojos celestes, utilizando una playera azul manga larga y un par de jeans, con varias vendas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, así como un par de yesos en una pierna, brazo y cuello. A pesar de todo esto, el joven sonreía dulcemente al escuchar los aplausos que recibía, saludando débilmente con su brazo sano al público…

Después de una breve caminata, ubico a Nate al lado de uno de los sofás, sentándose a su lado, y sonriéndoles hiperactivamente a los anfitriones.

-¡Bienvenidos!-Saludaba Kira, con una sonrisa.

-Ambos, por supuesto…-Añadía Jessie, imitando el humor de la castaña-¿Nate, sintiéndote mejor, pequeño amigo?-

-U-un poco…-Susurraba Nate, su voz sonando algo rasposa-¡N-no tienen idea de lo ag-agradables que fueron los doctores del hotel! ¡Fueron, c-como, totalmente amables conmigo!-

-No me sorprende. Eres adorable-Decía Kira, sin poder evitar sonreír enternecida por el chico, que se sonrojo ligeramente ante el cumplido.

-Gracias, K-Kira.

-¡Y Shiny! ¿Feliz por participar una vez más?

-¡Por supuesto, _Boney-Buddy_! ¡Siempre es divertido volver a competir! Aunque no termines clasificando tan bien como creías…-Respondía Shiny, rascando su nuca nerviosamente-…solo digamos que Sabrina _realmente_ quería deshacerse de los veteranos. ¡Oh, bueno, por lo menos pude competir otra vez con mi otra _Boney-Buddy_ Roxy otra vez!-

-¿Fue demasiado difícil adaptarte a tu nuevo equipo?-Pregunto Jessie, intentando cavar mas en el asunto-Porque las cosas se veían _bastante_ tensas en el Equipo Oselotl. Incluso mucho antes de que Lucas fuera transferido a él…

-Pues…-Comenzaba Shiny, respirando hondo-…no fue tan divertido como antes. Digo, si, pude compartir con mis BFF's Carly y Roxy, pero…no lo sé, todos parecían, como, ¡Totalmente estresados! ¡Todo el tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera parecían prestarle atención al romance, aun cuando parecía ser _tan_ obvio! Es decir, enserio, todos sabemos que Roxy terminara besuqueándose con Sebastián al final de la temporada, ¿No? Tienen, como, _tanta_ tensión sexual acumulada que podrían, como, ¡Explotar!-

-Hmm…explotar…-Repetía Jessie, con una sonrisa pervertida-Ya me imagino a Roxy 'explotando', hahaha…

Kira no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada irritada al mujeriego, que, asintiendo con la cabeza, se mantuvo callado.

-No pudimos ver mucho de ti esta temporada, Shiny. Mayormente porque los editores parecían estar más interesados en el drama que traía el conflicto entre Lena y Sabrina, o la tensión entre Roxy y Sebastián. ¿Acaso piensas que hubo una parte de ti que no salió al aire?-

-¡Oh, oh, recuerdo una vez en la cual entre a la cabaña de los chicos a espiarlos! ¡Y logre obtener esto!-Exclamaba Shiny, mientras sacaba un par de calzoncillos rosas de su bolsillo, mostrándolos a la cámara con una sonrisa hiperactiva-¿¡No es genial!? ¡Son rosas! ¡ROSAS!-

-Uh… ¿Alguna razón por la cual _eso_ estuvo en tu bolsillo por tanto tiempo?

-¡No quería olvidarlos en la Isla Maukayotl, así que los mantuve conmigo toooodo este tiempo!-Respondía Shiny, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Jessie y Kira solo compartieron una mirada, perturbados.

-¿Cambiemos de tema, si Kira?

-Creo que es una buena idea…

-De acuerdo. Nate, llego tu turno en los reflectores…-Anunciaba Jessie, mientras fijaba su mirada en el castaño, que apartaba la mirada, incomodo.

-Y-yo…preferiría no hacerlo.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso trae algún mal recuerdo?

Nate simplemente asintió con la cabeza, deprimido.

-¿Sobre Dean, no es así?-Preguntaba Kira, compasivamente. De nuevo, Nate asintió con la cabeza-Lo siento, Nate…pero muchas veces, en estos concursos, las personas pueden ser algo…

-Crueles-Terminaba Jessie, con una expresión estoica.

-Exacto. Y sé que va a sonar duro, pero debes olvidarte de ese sujeto. El no es muy diferente a Lucas o a Nía. Es cruel, manipulador, doble-cara, y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ganar… ¡No debes sentirte mal por caer en su trampa! _Cualquiera_ pudo haber caído. Y fue bastante noble de ti el volver a rescatarlo…

-Cierto, viejo, ¡Fuiste como un héroe!-Exclamo Jessie, en un intento por hacer sentir mejor al castaño-Solo que…bueno, salvaste al villano…

-E-es solo que el parecía tan…gentil…-Comenzaba Nate, con la mirada baja-¡N-no tenía idea de que fuera…m-malvado! C-creí que el…bueno, en u-un principio creí que yo le…g-gustaba, p-pero…parece que no fue así…

Jessie y Kira compartieron una mirada de simpatía entre sí, con la roller-skater incluso dándole un suave abrazo al castaño – al cual se le unió una sorprendentemente calmada Shiny – en un intento por confortar al chico. En cuanto se separaron, Kira volvió a su asiento, dándole algo de espacio al chico.

-Nate…lo lamento. No merecías terminar…bueno, _así_.

-Cierto, viejo. Definitivamente debiste haber llegado más lejos.

-Gracias-Respondía Nate, con una ligera sonrisa-Es muy amable de su parte…

-Pero volviendo al tema…llego la hora de hacerles algunas preguntas básicas-Continuaba Kira, intentando mantenerse firme, y sacando una nota del escote de su vestido-Bien, estas preguntas van para ambos: ¿Ahora que están fuera de la competencia, a quien apoyan para ganar el millón?-

-Roxy-Respondía Shiny, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Debo apoyar a mi _Boney-Buddy-BFF_!

-Crash-Decía Nate, con una expresión agradecida en su rostro-Puede que sea algo…um, excéntrico de vez en cuando. Pero es un buen chico muy en el fondo. Por mas…uh, loco que parezca de vez en cuando. Y por más aterrador que sean sus ojos…

-Buenas decisiones. Ahora, ¿Alguna persona que desearían que fuese la siguiente eliminada?

-Lucas-Respondía Shiny, sus facetas volviéndose serias repentinamente-Aun no he olvidado el 'accidente' de la temporada pasada…

-Dean. No lo odio, pero…siento que ha atraído mal karma. Y el karma siempre termina dándole a todos lo que se merecen…-Respondía Nate, que, al igual que Shiny, mantuvo una expresión más seria para responder la pregunta.

-De nuevo, buenas preguntas…aunque hubiera añadido a Nía a la lista…-Decía Jessie, ganándose varias miradas confundidas de parte de los dos invitados-¡Pero no hay tiempo para explicar! Por favor, Nate, Shiny, tomen su lugar en la Galería de Maní, porque llego la hora de darle la bienvenida a nuestros dos siguientes invitados. Fueron los dos amantes que terminaron siendo…uh, menos que amantes, y mas como…uh, enemigos mortales gracias al descubrimiento de un sucio secreto…

-Hey, como tú y Kiara-Señalaba Kira burlonamente, a lo cual, Jessie frunció el seño, enfadado.

-…Como sea-Continuaba el mujeriego, intentando ignorar lo ultimo-¡Denle la bienvenida a Matt Poulsen y a Selena Knight!-

Nuevamente, el público se lleno de aplausos, mientras los dos mencionados entraban al plato. El entusiasmo del público no parecía habérsele contagiado a los ex-concursantes, sin embargo, ya que el rubio parecía algo nervioso de tener a la skater caminando a su lado, mientras que la pelinegra no se veía nada feliz con estar tan cerca del danés, dirigiéndole una que otra mirada de enfado de vez en cuando…

Finalmente, ambos llegaron al sofá, con Lena sentándose lo más lejos posible de su ex, el cual hizo básicamente lo mismo.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo se sienten con estar en el programa?

-¿Podrían explicarme que hace el aquí?-Preguntaba Lena, arqueando una ceja con disgusto. Matt simplemente rodo los ojos.

-Oh, vamos, Lena, no me digas que sigues enfadada. ¡Ya paso más de una semana! ¡Debes superarlo!

-¿Superarlo? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Cómo quieres que supere tu pequeña apuesta con Crash? ¿O tu estúpida lista? ¿¡Acaso crees que no me importa que solo me hayas tratado como a un (censurado) trofeo!?

-¡No eres un trofeo! Eres mas como…uh, una reluciente medalla…

-¡Ugh, eres un imbécil!

-¿Ah sí? Pues tu, uh, ¡Tu eres una amargada!

-Veo que han tenido bastante tiempo para calmarse…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Kira, al ver el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes. Lena simplemente rodo los ojos, mientras que Matt observo a la anfitriona con una expresión exasperada.

-¡He intentado que me perdone, pero ella sigue actuando tan…!

-¿¡Tan _qué_!?

-¡Tan inmadura!

-¡Oh, ahora _yo _soy la inmadura! Hilarante, Matt. Simplemente hilarante…

-Matt, veo que las cosas han estado algo…uh, agitadas entre tú y Lena…-Comenzaba Jessie, intentando mediar entre ambos ex -novios-¿Sientes que, uh, como decirlo…que Lena tal vez exagero un poco ante todo el asunto de la apuesta, y la lista, y todo eso?-

-Definitivamente-Respondió Matt al instante, ignorando la expresión irritada que esbozaba Lena al oírlo-Digo, viejo, enserio, ¿Vale la pena arruinar una relación tan asombrosa solo por una estúpida lista? ¿Y que si coloque a Sabrina en primer lugar? Digo, la chica es _ardiente_. ¿Mandona? Sí, pero ardiente de todos modos…

-No estás ayudando en _nada _tu caso…-Murmuraba Lena, mientras observaba al rubio con desprecio.

-Y la apuesta… ¡Digo, solo comencé la apuesta para tener la valentía necesaria para invitarte a salir, Lena! ¡Y tu actúas como si me importaran mas los discos de Crash que poder haberte besado!

-¿…Te importan?

-Si… ¡D-digo, no! ¡Q-quiero decir, AGH! Denme un minuto…

-¿Lo ven? Con _eso_ es con lo que he lidiado esta última semana…-Comentaba Lena con obvio sarcasmo, mientras se recostaba en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lena…-Comenzaba Jessie, observando a la punk-eta con una expresión relajada-…sabemos que Matt puede ser algo…

-Idiota-Completo Kira, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias. ¿Pero realmente crees que esto amerite arruinar su oportunidad contigo? Digo, yo logre perdonar a Kiara, y ella hizo _mucho_ más que una lista de chicas lindas y una apuesta con su mejor amigo…

La audiencia se mantuvo en silencio, todos observando fijamente a la pelinegra, que, visiblemente nerviosa, miro de reojo a Matt, que parecía tan interesado en saber la respuesta como el resto del público.

-Matt…es un niño. Así de simple. El no tiene _idea_ de cómo es tratar con mujeres, o lo importante que es responsabilizarse por tus propias acciones, o lo importante que puede ser la lealtad. No es lo que él hizo, Jessie. Puedo perdonarlo por eso. De hecho, estoy _tratando_ de hacerlo, pero…no creo que Matt sea mi tipo. No ahora, que veo al verdadero Matt. Antes creía que Matt era solo un chico infantil, pero…ahora veo a alguien mucho menos inocente. Y no creo que pueda olvidar ese lado de él. _Por eso_ no planeo salir con él. Al menos no en esta vida. Alguien que miente a mis espaldas, alguien que piensa que las relaciones son solo juegos de niños…no es alguien con quien quiera estar. Así que lo lamento, pero ya tome mi decisión. Y Matt deberá cambiar _en grande_ si quiere que llegue a respetarlo, mucho más darle otra oportunidad…

El estudio se quedo en silencio, con Matt observando completamente boquiabierto a la pelinegra, que hacia lo posible por evitar la mirada del rubio. Jessie y Kira, nuevamente, se miraron el uno al otro, comprendiendo el punto de vista de la punk-eta. Finalmente, después de segundos de incomodo silencio, Kira tomo la palabra.

-Fueron…sabias, si bien cínicas palabras, Lena. ¿Pero acaso sientes que le has cerrado la ventana al amor, o crees que haya un futuro para alguien que desee estar a tu lado?

-Pues…siempre y cuando sea honesto, no veo porque no. Aunque…preferiría tomarme un descanso, ¿Sabes? Después de toda esta locura del show, siento que algunas vacaciones no estarían mal. Por suerte tendremos una estadía de dos meses en el hotel…ya sabes, para evitar que salgan a la luz secretos o spoilers acerca de la temporada. Los productores han sido bastante amables…a diferencia de Chris, y de _ciertos_ concursantes de los cuales preferiría no hablar…-Respondía Lena, desahogándose un poco, y sonriéndoles con gentileza a los anfitriones.

-Ya veo… Matt, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso habrá ves una 'Señora Poulsen en algún futuro cercano?-Preguntaba Jessie, con una sonrisa cómplice, la cual Matt no tardo en imitar.

-¡Pues, por supuesto, viejo! Hubiera deseado que fuera Lena, pero…creo que lo mejor será darle algo de espacio…-Respondía Matt, con un tinte de melancolía en su voz. Lena no dijo nada, pero observo de reojo al rubio, su mirada siendo fría y distante-…siento que pasara bastante tiempo hasta que podamos salir a pasar el rato juntos. Nada romántico, solo…como amigos. Pero hey, ahora que soy famoso, no estaría mal usar mi fama para conseguir nenas, ¿Cierto?-

-Cerdo…-Murmuraba Lena, rodando los ojos.

-¡Oh, esa es la actitud, viejo!-Decía Jessie, chocando cinco con el rubio-Ahora, viejo, llego la hora de una pregunta para ambos: ¿Acaso se ven en un futuro regresando para otra temporada de Total Drama?-

-Absolutamente-Respondía Matt, con una sonrisa hambrienta de fama-¡La aventura, viejo! Fueron quince días que jamás olvidare…

-De ninguna manera-Respondía Lena, su voz bañada en irritación-¿Tienes idea lo que es pasar dos semanas atrapada en una cabaña con alguien a quien _detestas_? Sabrina fue una pesadilla. Una completa pesadilla. Era egocéntrica, cruel, y nunca, _nunca_ cerraba la boca. Daría lo que fuera por poder engrapar sus labios juntos, para así no tener que escucharla más. Jen no era mucho mejor. Ella es una bravucona. Es estúpida, y fácil de manipular. El blanco perfecto para Sabrina. Aun tengo moretones que prueban lo horrible que era Jen. ¿Y sabes algo? Espero que el karma le dé su merecido. No tienen _idea _de lo que Jen nos hizo sufrir a Flora y a mí. ¿Todo lo que vieron en cámara? No era la _decima_ parte de lo que realmente ocurrió. Entre ella y Sabrina…serán dieciocho días de tortura que jamás olvidare. Al principio creía que ambas eran como las clásicas chicas populares de preparatoria…pero me equivoque. Fueron mucho peores, te lo aseguro. Aunque…ahora que lo pienso, hay una razón por la cual volvería a ese basurero…

-¿Enserio?-Preguntaba Kira, completamente sorprendida-¿Por qué volverías allí? Por lo que acabas de describirnos, fue una pesadilla estar allí…

-Por Flora Olivares. Ella fue…_es_ mi mejor amiga, y posiblemente una de las personas más dulces que he tenido la fortuna de conocer. Puede que sea algo cobarde, y tímida, y posiblemente tenga muchos obstáculos en la competencia, pero…es una buena chica. Y realmente espero que llegue lejos. Se lo merece. Tengo confianza en que, muy pronto, podrá salir de su cascaron, y podrá enseñarles a todos la chica inteligente, talentosa, y asombrosa que se esconde temerosamente dentro de él. Y cuando eso ocurra, heh, pues…esos cretinos deberán cuidarse. Porque no me sorprendería si Flora llegara a la final…

El publico soltó una serie de 'Aww's' ante las dulces palabras de la pelinegra, e incluso los dos anfitriones no pudieron evitar sentirse algo conmovidos, así como los presentes en la Galería de Maní, que veían todo lo que ocurría con una expresión enternecida.

-¡Eso fue tan dulce!-Exclamaba Eiran, abrazando con fuerza a Lowell, que simplemente gruñía algo irritado-¿No lo crees, Lowell?-

-Si…_tan_ dulce…

-Ahora, siguiente pregunta, chicos: ¿De haber ganado el millón, que habrían hecho con todo el dinero?-Preguntaba Kira al dúo, que se mantuvo pensativo por varios segundos. Matt, de nuevo, fue el primero en responder…

-¡Para hacer una fiesta, por supuesto!-Respondía Matt, con su usual confianza-Digo, ¿Para qué otra cosa lo usaría?-

-¿Enserio? Porque hablamos con tu hermana, Jessica Poulsen, y nos dijo que tenías otras…razones en mente-Comentaba Jessie, que, al igual que Kira, tenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. Matt abrió los ojos como platos, sin haber esperado eso-Porque, si no lo has olvidado, ella te ayudo a llenar tu ficha online, así como para grabar tu audición para el show. Y en ninguna parte dice que querías utilizarlo para una 'fiesta'…

-Oh…-Matt seguía en shock, observando nerviosamente al público, así como a Lena de vez en cual, que de vuelta miraba al rubio con curiosidad. Respirando profundamente, Matt forzó una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, antes de responder la pregunta-Heh, p-pues…la verdad quería, ya sabes…darle todo el dinero a…ugh, quería darle todo el millón a mi madre…

De nuevo, el estudio se lleno de un coro de 'Aww's', así como la Galería de Maní, a pesar del inicial shock que esto supuso para muchos. Lena, en particular, no tuvo ninguna reacción más que abrir los ojos de par en par, sin poder creer completamente las palabras que salían de los labios del rubio.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Hablas enserio?-Preguntaba la pelinegra, finalmente reaccionando. Matt asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Es mi madre. Y no se ha sentido muy bien desde que…_el_ decidió abandonarla. Así que pensé que la haría muy feliz regalarle un millón de dólares… ¡Oh, diablos, hubiera sido un asombroso regalo para el día de las madres! ¡Ha, te aseguro que Jessica no podría ganarme esta vez! Pero, uh, si…que lastima que ya no tenga oportunidad. Digo, estoy fuera del juego, ¿Cierto?

-Whoa…-Decía Lena, aun intentando comprender lo que ocurría-¿Tú…entraste a esa tortura disfrazada de Reality Show por tu _madre_?-

-Pues, duh. Oh, y porque sería _asombroso_.

Lena no dijo nada esta vez, sencillamente asintió con la cabeza, intentando mantenerse estoica, pero sin poder sentirse algo conmovida por el rubio. Kira y Jessie notaron esto, pero decidieron que lo mejor sería no hacer nada por el momento.

-Bueno, Matt, ya dijiste lo que querías hacer con el millón, ¿Pero qué hay de ti, Lena? ¿Alguna razón por la cual entraste en el concurso?

-Pues, era eso o un internado para chicos problemáticos…-Comenzaba Lena, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, la cual se fue suavizando a medida que su expresión se tornaba seria-…y, bueno, mi hermano Leo me dijo que estaban buscando competidores, y en cuanto vi que el premio era de un millón de dólares, no pude resistirme. Siempre he querido estudiar arte, y, ya saben, ir a la universidad y eso. Además, ¿Se imaginan como seria ser millonaria? Podría bajar alrededor del mundo, visitar Roma, o Paris…hubiera sido increíble. Lástima que fui expulsada…

-Muchos fans hubieran querido ver más de ti…-Comentaba Jessie, intentando animar a la pelinegra-Fuiste una de las concursantes más populares de la temporada, ¿Sabes?-

-¿Enserio? Whoa. Pues, decimoquinto lugar no esta tan mal, ¿Cierto?-Comentaba Lena, en un tono ligeramente burlón.

-¿Y qué hay de mi?-Preguntaba Matt, algo sorprendido – e indignado – por las noticias-¿Acaso no soy un favorito de los fans?-

-Pues…no realmente-Respondió Kira, monótonamente. Matt solo hizo un puchero como respuesta.

-Oh, viejo…eso apesta.

-Pero llego la hora de cambiar de tema…-Decía Jessie, de una muy-poco-sutil manera, mientras volteaba a ver a los invitados-Matt, Lena, ha sido bastante cool tenerlos aquí y todo, pero…tenemos un tiempo limitado en este programa, así que…

-¡Ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí, chicos!-Continuaba Kira, despidiendo al par-Pero tenemos dos invitadas más que entrevistar. Espero no sea una molestia…

-Nah, no hay problema, Kira. Fue divertido estar aquí…-Respondía Lena, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Pero podemos comer del buffet que está en el pasillo, cierto?-Preguntaba un hambriento Matt, recibiendo miradas reprobatorias de parte de Lena-¿Qué? Tenían nachos con queso. Y yo _amo_ los nachos con queso…

-Después de que el programa acabe. Por ahora, necesitamos que esperen en la Galería de Maní, mientras entrevistamos a Sabrina y a Kat…-Les pedía Kira al par, que, asintiendo con la cabeza, se levantaron de sus asientos, caminando hacia la Galería de Maní. Después de esto, Kira volteo a ver a la cámara, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Curioso par, no lo creen?-

-Aun no entiendo como terminaron siendo pareja. ¡Son completos opuestos!-Exclamaba Jessie, visiblemente confundido. Kira solo sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Cómo tu y Kiara?

-Pues…uh, de hecho sí. Un momento, ¿Eso significa que yo soy como Matt? ¡Porque no soy _tan_ estúpido, Kira!

-Como digas, Blake. Como digas…-Comentaba Kira, aun sin poder tomarse en serio al mecánico, mientras volteaba una vez más a la cámara-Como sea. Nuestra siguiente invitada se volvió tanto infame como controversial por tres razones: Primero, su tiránico liderazgo sobre sus compañeras en los Oselotl Tlatsiuki. Segundo, por su cruel, despiadado _Bullying_ de Lena, y su mejor amiga, Flora Olivares, siendo asistida por la también controversial Jen Bristow. Y por último, su infame renuncia de la competencia… ¡Damas y caballeros, estamos hablando de la _femme fatale_ de la temporada, Sabrina Live!-

Una figura esbelta, perfectas proporciones cubiertas bajo un revelador vestido de coctel color azul cobalto – que combinaba con sus irises – y larga cabellera azabache entro al estudio, recibiendo una mezcla de aplausos, abucheos, e insultos simultáneamente, a lo cual la pelinegra acelero el paso, casi lanzándose en el sofá de invitados mientras evitaba la mirada del público, claramente incomoda. Kira y Jessie pudieron notar fácilmente la reacción mixta de los espectadores, y, para su propia sorpresa, no podían evitar sentir algo de pena hacia la pelinegra que, en ese momento, se encontraba cruzada de brazos en el sofá de invitados.

-Uh, ¡Bienvenida, Sabrina!

-¿Cómo te sientes al estar en los Aftermath?-Preguntaba Jessie, intentando animar a la oji-azul, que solo frunció el seño, irritada por la pregunta del mecánico.

-¿Cómo me siento? ¿Cómo me _siento_?-Preguntaba Sabrina, su voz sonando bastante incrédula ante la simple pregunta del castaño-Oh, pues, me siento _fantástica_. Digo, ¿Qué mejor que tener que pasar dos noches en un hotel lleno de personas que te _detestan_ solo por haber llegado más lejos en la competencia, y que ni siquiera desean hablarte, prefiriendo murmurar insultos a tus espaldas como si no pudieras escucharlos, aunque, _evidentemente_, logres escucharlos fuerte y claro? ¿Qué mejor que dormir en una suite de hotel completamente sola, ya que ni siquiera los _chicos_ de la competencia quieren compartir cuarto conmigo, debido a que, _aparentemente_, Lena decidió esparcir el rumor de que había sido inhumanamente cruel hacia ella y Flora? ¿Qué mejor que ser recibida con abucheos en mi _propia entrevista_, solo por una incorrecta, negativamente editada versión de mi que apareció en televisión _internacional_, y que posiblemente ha manchado mi imagen permanentemente?

-Uh…no sé cómo responder esas preguntas…-Decía Jessie, sintiéndose particularmente incomodo ante el extenso – y particularmente angustioso – discurso de la ex -líder de los Oselotl, tosiendo sutilmente para darle la palabra a Kira.

-Así que, uh, Sabrina… ¿Podríamos decir que estas…arrepentida de tu renuncia?

La pelinegra solo abrió los ojos de par en par, claramente indignada por la pregunta.

-¿Arrepentida? Sí, claro. No. No me 'arrepiento' por nada, mi querida Kira. Si de algo me arrepiento, fue en no hacerme voluntaria para el cambio de equipos cuando tuve oportunidad. Porque te aseguro que mis 'compañeras de equipo' fueron las personas más ingratas, inmaduras y rencorosas de todas. Especialmente Jen y Kat. ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ellas, decidieron que sería mejor idea votar por mi esta noche? ¿Exponerme en frente de _todos_? ¿Acaso tienen alguna idea de cómo funciona la estrategia? ¡Debes tener _mayoría_ de números, (censurado)! Fácilmente pudimos haber convencido a Lucas de voltearse a nuestro lado, y expulsar a Flora, o a Roxy, y así llegar a la fusión. Pero no, _debían_ 'rebelarse' justo en ese momento. Justo antes de la fusión. ¡Ugh, me enferman! Por eso renuncie. Para arruinar sus planes. Sabía que me iría a casa, ¿Así que porque no sacudir un poco las cosas para mis 'queridas amigas'?

-Algo cruel, ¿No crees?-Preguntaba Kira, algo sorprendida por el plan de la autoritaria joven, que sonrió con orgullo.

-Algo…pero funciono, ¿No es así? Kat recibió la patada. Y ahora Jen no tiene aliadas, y dudo que Carly, Flora o Roxy la quieran en una alianza. Lo que significa que será la siguiente en irse. Tal vez terminé cayendo…pero logre arrastrar a ese par de cucarachas conmigo por haberse atrevido a traicionarme. Y eso, mi querida Kira, _no tiene precio_.

-Brillante. Cruel, despiadado, y prácticamente suicida, pero brillante-Comentaba Jessie, visiblemente impresionado por el plan de la pelinegra, que sonrió con gratitud.

-Muchas gracias, Jessie. Es bueno saber que hay personas que valoran la belleza de la estrategia, _a diferencia de otras…_

Sabrina volteo a ver despectivamente hacia la Galería de Maní, en donde se encontraban unas – bastante disgustadas – Kiara y Selena, que rodaron los ojos, irritadas.

-Tuviste suerte de que fuera tu primera vez. Eso fue todo. Solo espera a que seas la primera expulsada en tu siguiente temporada gracias a la 'fama' que ganaste en esta…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Kiara, antes de sonreír con malicia, agregando un leve, pero audible-…_si logras regresar_ al show, claro está-

-¿Y realmente _tenias_ que ser tan cruel?-Preguntaba esta vez Lena, sin ocultar su enfado-¡No hay nada de 'estratégico' en ser una perra cruel y desalmada, Sabrina!-

-Oh, por favor, Lena…-Respondía Sabrina, con una sonrisa socarrona-¿Quién eres tú para hablar de estrategia? Yo solo hice lo que debía para controlar a esa bola de descerebradas como marionetas. Y funciono, ¿No es así? Pero tú y Flora…eran listas. Bueno, tal vez no listas, pero al menos _no eran estúpidas_. Al menos no lo suficientemente estúpidas para caer en mi juego. Así que debía romperlas. Debía quebrarlas como un par de tazas de porcelana. Debía añadirles la presión suficiente hasta que no pudieran seguir rebelándose contra mí. Y, de nuevo, funciono, ¿No? Ni tú ni Flora lograron convencer a las demás de que yo era una 'perra despiadada', como sueles llamarme. Fue Kat. Y si no hubiera abierto la boca…pues, les aseguro que hubiera durado mucho mas.

-¿Cuánto más?-Preguntaba Kira, con curiosidad. Sabrina, nuevamente, esbozo una mueca arrogante.

-Solo necesitaba llegar a la fusión. Después de eso, podía manipular a los chicos para que me llevaran a la final. Hubiera sido _tan fácil_…

-Pero no llegaste a la fusión. En vez de eso, terminaste en decimocuarto lugar. Y _renunciaste_. No es precisamente el perfil de una ganadora…-Comentaba con cierto sarcasmo Kira, ganando una mirada enfadada de parte de Sabrina.

-Solo tuve el mazo equivocado de cartas, Kira. Si llego a regresar al juego…te aseguro que tendrán a una competidora a la cual temer…

-Pues, recemos porque eso nunca ocurra. La sola idea de verte en televisión otra vez me da escalofríos…-Comentaba con evidente sarcasmo Mauro, ganando varias risas de parte de la Galería de Maní, así como el publico. Sabrina solo gruño enfadada, pero no dijo nada, simplemente forzándose a escuchar las burlas en silencio.

-Cretinos…

-Cambiando de tema, Sabrina…-Decía Kira calmadamente, intentando no alertar – aun más – a la pelinegra-…pudimos notar que tenias una especie de, uh, obsesión con expulsar a los retornantes de _Boney Island_. De hecho, si nos damos cuenta, Melody, Kiara y Shiny fueron las tres primeras expulsadas del Equipo Oselotl, y todas compitieron en esa temporada. Sin mencionar que tú te ocupaste personalmente de votar por las primeras dos… ¿Acaso eso tuvo algo que ver con tu estrategia?-

-Por supuesto-Respondía Sabrina, con orgullo evidente-Creo que fui la única persona en la competencia que se dio cuenta que los con concursantes retornantes eran una amenaza. Digo, ya _tuvieron_ una oportunidad de competir, ¿Por qué dificultarnos la nuestra? Hubiera expulsado a Lucas en la ceremonia de Matt, de no ser porque Matt era _mucho_ más irritante e inútil, por supuesto, porque Lucas revelo su estúpida lista, y era obvio que todas votarían por él. ¿Así que porque malgastar un voto en alguien que no sería expulsado esa noche?

-Tiene sentido-Comentaba Kira, asintiendo con la cabeza-Bueno, Sabrina, como última pregunta: ¿De las doce personas que quedan en la competencia, a cual desearías ver llevándose el millón de dólares a casa?-

-¡Ha! Como si cualquiera de esos perdedores se mereciera el millón…-Comentaba Sabrina, sarcásticamente-Pero honestamente, no veo a ninguno de ellos como mí favorito. Jen es una traidora, Lucas es una sabandija, Flora es un tapete, Carly no ha hecho nada de relevancia hasta ahora, y Roxy tiene la estabilidad emocional de una infante de cinco años. ¿Y en cuanto al otro equipo? Pues…ninguno de ellos parece merecer el millón. Aunque Dean no parece ser _tan_ patético…digo, ¿Acaso vieron su movida con el Ídolo de Inmunidad? Ya saben, ¿En la Ceremonia en la cual Nick fue expulsado? Fue realmente impresionante, incluso para un chico. Así que, si, apoyo a Dean para que gane la competencia. No porque me agrade, sino porque, en comparación, lo respeto un poco más que al resto.

-Huh. Interesante elección…-Comentaba Jessie, algo sorprendido por las palabras de la pelinegra-Bueno, Sabrina, llego la hora de decirte adiós. Pero antes de que vayas a la Galería de Maní, necesitamos que nos acompañes a nuestra siguiente sección…

-Así es, Blake. Porque antes de interrogar…quiero decir, _entrevistar_ a nuestra última invitada, daremos algunas observaciones acerca de los doce finalistas-Comentaba Kira, con una sonrisa emocionada. La cámara luego enfoco al monitor que se ubicaba en el fondo, el cual mostraba los perfiles – y rostros – de los doce finalistas: Carly, Crash, Dean, Flora, Galen, Johanna, Jen, Jim, Lucas, Nía, Roxy y Sebastián todos aparecieron en cámara, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro – con la excepción de Galen, que aparecía con una expresión indiferente.

-Como ya saben todos, hemos llegado a los doce finales. Sin mencionar que quedan solo diez episodios, por lo tanto, no me sorprendería ver una que otra eliminación doble en el camino…-Comentaba Jessie a la cámara, con su usual sonrisa seductora en el rostro-¿Pero quienes tienen más probabilidades de llegar a la final?-

-Honestamente, no me sorprendería si uno de los cuatro veteranos de _Boney Island_ llegara la final-Comentaba esta vez Kira, con una expresión confiada-Si bien solo formar una tercera parte del cast actual, no debemos olvidar que Jim, Lucas, Sebastián y Roxy, todos formaron parte de los Castores Chillones, que fueron sin duda el equipo dominante de la temporada pasada. Y todos fueron sin duda competidores formidables…-

-_Pero_ no podemos olvidar lo que dijo Sabrina: La experiencia de los veteranos los convierte en amenazas. Y los novatos los superan en número. Así que tampoco me sorprendería ver una final de novato versus novato-Decía Jessie, con un tinte de realismo en su voz-¿Y quién sabe? Posiblemente ambos tengamos razón, y tengamos una final de novato versus veterano. Especialmente tomando en cuenta lo impredecible que ha sido esta temporada hasta ahora…-

-Pero tampoco olvidemos los tres factores clave que hay que considerar en el juego: La fuerza física, la inteligencia estrategia, y la habilidad social-Recordaba Kira, con una expresión analítica en su rostro-¿Y cuáles competidores logran rellenar mejor esos aspectos?-

-Por un lado, tenemos los _Músculos Atléticos_, tales como Jim, Johanna, Jen, Roxy, y _especialmente_ Crash-Decía Jessie a la cámara, esta vez tomando la atención de Kira-Todos ellos son bastante formidables a la hora de los desafíos. Pero tanto Crash como Johanna y Jen han estado algo flojos en su juego estratégico, y Jim y Roxy se han aislado un poco de sus compañeros de equipo esta temporada. Por lo tanto, no me sorprendería que fueran…uh…

-_Amenazados_ por sus propias aptitudes físicas. En especial Crash, tomando en cuenta que está aliado con Galen, el cual posee la ventaja de un Ídolo a su favor, y Roxy, que, por más que me duela decirlo, sufrió una debilitante herida en el último episodio, que podría costarle caro en un futuro-Tomaba la palabra Kira, sonriéndole de manera arrogante a Jessie, que bufaba irritado.

-_Pero_ Jen tampoco parece tener un futuro en la competencia, si recordamos que ha perdido dos tercios de su alianza en _una noche_-Recuperaba la palabra Jessie, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Kira-¿Y si tomamos en cuenta su rivalidad con Carly y su _terrible_ relación con Flora? Pues…algo me dice que será la siguiente expulsada…

Kira luego aclaro su garganta, y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente.

-Por _otro_ lado, tenemos los _Cerebros Estratégicos_: Dean, Galen, Lucas, y _especialmente _Nía. Fríos, calculadores, y particularmente despiadados, se han creado una fama por su capacidad de llegar lejos usando poco más que su mente. La pregunta es, ¿Será esto suficiente?-

-Pues, no veo a Galen o a Lucas llegando lejos…-Comentaba Jessie, encogiéndose de hombros-Todos sabemos que Galen es bastante antisocial. Y rara vez le ha demostrado confianza a sus compañeros de equipos, a excepción de Crash, que también esta puesto en riesgo por ser una amenaza. Y Lucas…tiene muchos enemigos. _Muchos_ enemigos. Tanto de _Boney Island_ como de esta temporada, y en cuanto llegue la fusión, será el objetivo número uno de _todos_ en la competencia. Así que le será bastante difícil quitarse ese enorme blanco de su espalda…

-Y por último, llegamos a los _Corazones Sociales: _Carly, Flora y Sebastián…-Continuaba Kira, su tono recuperando su seriedad-Si bien no son particularmente fuertes, o siquiera estratégicos, los tres han sido socialmente destacables esta temporada. Carly no ha hecho _ningún enemigo_ en la competencia, si excluimos a Dean y a Jen, lo cual la ha llevado lejos, y Flora, si bien bastante tímida, ha tenido mayormente interacciones positivas con la gran mayoría de sus compañeras, salvo por Jen y Sabrina. Sebastián, por su parte, formo parte de la 'Alianza de Hermanos', y tiene una buena relación con Jim, Crash, Johanna, Nía y Galen, lo cual lo ha llevado hasta los doce finales sin necesidad de una fuerte capacidad física o una estrategia despiadada, como sus demás compañeros de equipo. Solo esperemos que su altercado con Roxy no termine arruinándole el juego…a ambos…

-Así que, ¿Quiénes creen que llegaran a la final?-Preguntaba Jessie, con una sonrisa de comercial-Por mi parte, apoyo a Crash, Jim y a Roxy-

-Yo apoyo a Roxy, por ser mi hermana desde _Boney Island_-Decía Kira, con un tinte de nostalgia-Pero también apoyare a Flora, y a Galen. Parecen ser bastante inteligente, si logras ignorar lo socialmente-ingenuos que logran ser de vez en cuando…

-Yo apoyo a que termine este segmento. Es irritante-Comentaba Sabrina, con evidente sarcasmo. Kira y Jessie no hicieron mas que dirigirle una mirada irritada a la pelinegra-¿Puedo irme, o debo permanecer aquí el resto del programa?-

-De hecho, Sabrina, si _debes_ permanecer aquí el resto del programa. Ya que serás un tema clave en la entrevista de nuestra siguiente invitada…-Comentaba Kira con cierta malicia en su voz, a lo cual, Sabrina abrió los ojos de par en par, visiblemente incomoda-¡Así es, damas y caballeros, llego la hora de darle la bienvenida a nuestra sexta y última invitada de la noche! ¡Denle un aplauso a Kat Calertin!-

El estudio, una vez más, estallo en aplausos, mientras una chica de imponente – e intimidante – altura entraba a escena, su larga cabellera tecnicolor cayendo libremente hasta su espalda, y sacando su lengua juguetonamente al público, mostrando varios de sus piercings en el proceso. Kat se sentó luego en el sofá, empujando sin cuidado a Sabrina en el proceso, que, irritada, le dirigió una mirada de enfado a la DJ.

-¿Qué hay, chicos?-Preguntaba Kat, con su usual despreocupación de siempre, mientras chocaba puños con Jessie y Kira, los cuales, olvidándose por un momento de las formalidades del trabajo de anfitriones, aceptaron alegremente.

-¡Kat! Todo un placer en conocerte finalmente. Fui tu fan por toda la temporada. Lástima que fueras expulsada…-Decía Kira, con algo de tristeza en su voz. Kat simplemente sonrió, sin dejarse desanimar.

-Nah, no fue gran cosa. Logre durar veinte días en la competencia. Eso debe valer algo, ¿No?

-Todo menos un millón de dólares…-Comentaba con evidente sarcasmo Sabrina, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Kat.

-Tú ni siquiera _te atrevas_ en hablar, bruja desalmada.

La única respuesta de Sabrina fue rodar los ojos, y sonreír con satisfacción.

-Uh… ¡Y d-dime, Kat! ¿Qué se siente haber sido parte de esta temporada de _Total Drama_?-Preguntaba Kira, en un desesperado intento por distraer la tensión entre ambas féminas. Kat se mantuvo pensativa por algunos segundos, antes de finalmente responder.

-Pues…no te mentiré, Kira. Fue duro. Los desafíos fueron difíciles, y convivir con mi equipo fue _mucho_ más difícil. Digamos que ni mi aspecto ni mi estatura ayudan mucho a ganar la confianza inmediata de los demás. Soy demasiado _hardcore_ para la colegiala promedio-Comentaba con tono burlón Kat, antes de que sus facetas se volvieran más serias-Pero además de eso…digamos que tome varias decisiones de las cuales me he arrepentido, ahora que la competencia ha acabado para mí.

-¿Podrías especificar cuáles?

-Mi alianza con Sabrina. Sin duda alguna-Respondía de inmediato Kat, ganándose una mirada de odio más de parte de la mencionada.

-¿Alguna razón en especial, Kat?

-Pues…siempre supe que Sabrina era la típica 'perra alfa'. Y posiblemente, esa fue la razón por la cual quería tenerla como aliada. He conocido a varias 'perras alfa' en mi vida, y como ya saben, ser gay puede traerte algunos…_comentarios_ que no quieres escuchar, de parte de personas que no quieres conocer. Así que pensé, _'Mejor tenerla de mi lado que en contra, ¿Cierto?'_-Relataba Kat, intentando mantener una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, pero sin poder evitar mostrar algo de pesimismo de vez en cuando-Pero…en cuanto los días, pasaron, me di cuenta de que Sabrina era una terrible persona. Ustedes _no tienen idea_ de todo lo que Sabrina me obligo a hacerles a Lena y a Flora. Enserio. Y me siento bastante culpable de haberla escuchado. Es solo que…no quería tener que pasar por las mismas burlas que pase en la secundaria _otra vez_. Prefería…ya saben, ir con la corriente y todo eso, para poder ahorrarme las molestias. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no valió la pena…

-En _ningún_ momento te obligue a hacer nada, Kat. Todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que tú _y _Jen le hicieron a Selena y a Flora fue completamente su responsabilidad. Y tú sabes _perfectamente_ que es verdad…-Corregía Sabrina, observando de manera recriminatoria a Kat, que suspiraba profundamente, sintiéndose culpable.

Jessie y Kira observaron a Kat fijamente, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Finalmente, Jessie rompió el hielo.

-¿Kat? ¿Acaso Sabrina dice la verdad, hermana?

-Yo… ¡Y-yo no q-quería, pero…era demasiada la presión!

-Pero lo hiciste-Decía Lena desde las gradas, ganando la atención tanto del público como de los anfitriones, observando a Kat con desprecio. La DJ solo bajo su mirada, arrepentida-Detesto admitirlo, pero Sabrina tiene razón. _Pudiste_ decir que no, Kat, pero lo hiciste. Decidiste que seria 'más fácil' torturarnos a Flora y a mí. ¡Y tu pasaste por lo mismo! ¿Qué acaso no te importo hacer la diferencia? ¿Y qué clase de excusa es 'no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez'? ¿Acaso preferías que _otros_ pasar por lo que tu pasaste, solo para poder ahorrarte las molestias? Ugh. Eres una cobarde, Kat. La _única_ razón por la cual no eres peor que Sabrina es porque _por lo menos_ estas arrepentida. Pero eso no me hará olvidar el hecho de que nos diste la espalda todo este tiempo, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que hacías estaba mal…

Al terminar su discurso, Lena se mantuvo en silencio, los reflectores volviendo a enfocar a la DJ que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, que, en ese momento, tenía una expresión de completa culpa en su rostro. Kira y Jessie tenían una expresión de shock en sus rostros. Claramente no habían esperado el duro discurso de la punk-eta. Sabrina, por su parte, sonreía con satisfacción, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Jessie, finalmente, aclaro su garganta, y rompió el hielo una vez más.

-Uh, ¿Kat…? ¿Algunas, uh, palabras para Lena?

-Y-yo…no sé qué decir, Lena. No…t-tenía idea de que te había herido tanto…-Comenzaba Kat, temblorosamente, intentando no perder el control sobre sí misma en el set. Lena simplemente rodo los ojos, indiferente-…al principio creí que era lo mejor. Ya sabes, porque estábamos en una _competencia_, y sabia que no todos íbamos a regresar a casa con una sonrisa. Pero luego…me di cuenta de lo manipuladora, cruel y malvada que era Sabrina. Y lamento no haberme dado cuenta mucho antes. De haberlo sabido, Lena, te _juro_ que hubiera hecho algo para detenerla. ¡(Censurado), si pudiera regresar al pasado, te juro que le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo a esa (censurado) en el rostro! Es solo que…no lo sé, no tenía mi cabeza en el lugar correcto. Y lo siento, Lena. Sé que fui toda una perra contigo y con Flora por todo el tiempo que estuve en la isla, y lo siento. Sé que no hay una manera de compensarlo, pero…lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho…

-Tienes razón, Kat. No hay manera de compensarlo…-Respondía con cinismo Lena, aun sin terminar de creer las palabras de la DJ, que suspiraba con pesadez-Dime, Kat… ¿Aun cuando me veías recibir golpe tras golpe de tu _querida_ novia Jen, no paso por tu cabeza que tal vez, _solo tal vez_, estabas haciendo algo mal? ¿Aun cuando Sabrina nos dejaba a Flora y a mi todas esas noches fuera de las cabañas, o esparcía todos esos rumores acerca de nosotras a todas las chicas del campamento, no pensaste al menos una vez en hacer algo para defendernos? ¿Para defender dos _chicas inocentes_, las cuales pasaron por lo mismo que tú pasaste por la secundaria?-

Kat se quedo sin aliento por varios segundos, meditando profundamente la pregunta de la pelinegra que, en ese momento, la observaba fijamente, esperando como una jueza su respuesta. La DJ, finalmente, no hizo más que suspirar pesadamente, observando con culpa a Lena antes de responder un desganado, melancólico…

-Sí, Lena. Cada _maldito_ momento. Solo…s-solo no hice nada al respecto. L-lo siento…

-Huh. Justo lo que suponía…-Comentaba Lena, observando con rencor a la DJ, antes de recostarse nuevamente contra su asiento-…No tengo más preguntas. Pueden continuar con la (censurado) entrevista-

-…Esta bien. Supongo-Comentaba Kira, sin saber realmente como continuar. La castaña aclaro su garganta, llamando de ese modo la atención de Kat, la cual volteo temblorosamente a ver a la oji-verde-Así que, uh, Kat…vimos que, durante toda la temporada, fuiste particularmente cercana a Jen…

-_Demasiado_ cercana, como pudimos ver en los últimos episodios-Comentaba Jessie, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pervertida.

-Ambas forman una linda pareja, debo decir…-Comentaba Kira, intentando ignorar el comentario del mecánico-¿Podrías hablarnos más de ella?-

-Pues…-Comenzaba Kat, pensativamente, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro-…Jen es única. No diré que es perfecta. Dios, ella está _lejos_ de ser perfecta. Pero…es tan adorable, y tan atenta, y talentosa, y profunda, a pesar de que al principio no lo notes…

-¿Y pequeña?-Preguntaba Jessie en un tono burlón, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Kira-¡Ah!-

-¿Sabían que sabe tocar la batería? ¿Y que puede dibujar los paisajes más _hermosos_ de todo el (censurado) mundo? Eso es lo que amo de ella. Es tan…no lo sé, siento que todavía queda mucho de Jen que explorar. Ella _cree_ que es solo una chica ruda. Pero yo _se _que ella es mucho más que eso. Solo quisiera que ella también se diera cuenta…-Decía Kat soñadoramente, antes de que su expresión se tornara progresivamente más sombría.

-En el episodio anterior, dijiste algo acerca de una 'charla' que tuviste con Jen. La cual, por alguna razón, no salió al aire…-Decía Jessie, con algo de curiosidad, notando la melancolía en los ojos de la DJ-¿Podrías…hablarnos un poco al respecto?-

-No quiero romper mi palabra con Jen. Ella…me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie, así que intentare no decir demasiado. Fuimos a un pequeño lago en la isla…lejos de las cámaras, y el campamento, y toda esa basura. Y, bueno, la convencí de que me contara todo…-Relataba Kat, intentando mantener un tono estoico-…ella ha tomado malas decisiones. Como, _realmente malas_ decisiones. Y sus padres…bueno, no dirían que la 'odian', pero definitivamente tienen una relación tensa. Creen que no pueden confiar en ella. Piensan que Jen es un 'fracaso' como hija, y que esta 'desperdiciando su vida', y cosas así. O por lo menos eso fue lo que ella pudo contarme. Jen…está asustada, ¿Saben? Ella no lo admite, pero sé que lo está. Por eso actúa _así_. Y teme arruinar las cosas y que termine en el reformatorio otra vez. El reformatorio fue una completa _pesadilla_ para ella. No digo que eso justifique haber actuado como una imbécil con casi todos en la isla, pero…logra crear algo de perspectiva. Te hacer entender cómo funciona su pequeña cabeza…

-Huh. Interesante…-Comentaba Jessie, visiblemente intrigado.

-Estoy segura que el público se muere por saber más acerca de Jen. ¿Saben? La pequeña me recuerda un poco a Lucas…pasado misterioso, actitud antisocial, comportamiento algo inmaduro, y peso ligero-Decía Kira, sonriendo al comparar a ambos campistas-¡Son como gemelos separados al nacer! Solo que, ya sabes…sin todo es del ADN.

-Sin mencionar que Jen no es malvada. Aunque…Lucas ha sido particularmente _no_ malvado esta temporada. Al menos comparado con _Boney Island_-Observaba Jessie, con algo de intriga, antes de encogerse de hombros-Meh, de seguro es un 'relación' con Nía. Si yo tuviera una belleza como ella, de seguro también perdería un poco mi concentración en el millón de dólares…

-Ehem-Tocia Kiara desde la Galería de Maní, dirigiéndole una mirada homicida al mujeriego. Jessie trago saliva, nervioso, antes de intentar – desesperadamente – remediar las cosas.

-¡N-no, no, no, Kiara, no quise decir eso! ¡L-lo que quería decir era que…!

-No es necesario, Jessie. Tú y yo sabemos lo que pasa cada vez que te babeas por otras chicas. Así que más estar en mi suite antes de medianoche, ¿Entendido? Te espera una larga noche, mi querido Jess…-Comentaba Kiara, cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada firme en el mecánico, que sudaba nerviosamente a medida que la pelinegra sonreía con malicia.

-Oh, viejo…esta noche ardera como el _infierno_…-Murmuraba un angustiado Jessie, solo para ser recibido con las miradas confundidas de las tres chicas a su alrededor-Uh, q-quiero decir…-

-Olvídalo, Blake. Creo que todos sabemos exactamente lo que ocurre aquí decir…-Decía Kira, con una sonrisa pervertida-_Peeero_ volviendo a la entrevista…Kat, como última pregunta, cuya respuesta siento que será algo obvia: ¿Algún favorito para ganar?-

-Jen-Respondió de inmediato Kat, antes de sonreír burlonamente-Lo sé. Predecible.

-A veces lo predecible suele ser bueno… ¡Toma a Jessie, por ejemplo!-Comentaba burlonamente, mientras señalaba al mujeriego, que sonrió amigablemente.

-¡Exacto!… ¡Hey!

-Bueno, Kat, esto ha sido todo. Muchas gracias por haber venido al programa…

-No hay de que-Comentaba Kat, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y publico, también ha sido todo para ustedes…-Despedía Kira a la cámara, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Espero hayan disfrutado el programa de hoy!-

-¡Y no se pierdan el siguiente dramático episodio de Total…!

-¡Drama!

-¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

**\- Equipos –**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Johanna; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**\- Oselotl Tlatsiuki –**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Lucas; Roxy**

…

**\- Eliminados –**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.); Selena (Nexkoyotl P.); Sabrina (Oselotl T.); Kat (Oselotl T.)**

_ …_

…

**¡Hey!**

**¿Adivinen quien decidió sorprenderlos con una **_**doble**_** actualización para poder compensar por el tiempo perdido? (Se señala a sí mismo) ¡Este chico!**

**¿Qué les pareció el Aftermath? ¿Asombroso? ¿Terrible? ¿Regular? Sigo teniendo un sabor agridulce ante ellos. No lo sé…siento que no tienen el mismo calibre que los capítulos normales. Peeero, como estoy para complacerlos, me mantengo fiel a continuar escribiéndolos cada ocho episodios. Así que, ¡Aquí esta!**

**En fin. ****Anuncio formalmente ****que, desde ahora, estaré dándole cierta prioridad a **_**Maukayotl Island**_** sobre **_**One World**_**. Principalmente debido a que el drama está comenzando a aumentar, por lo tanto, cada actualización se volverá más exasperante de esperar. Y segundo, porque **_**One World**_** fue mi proyecto 'secundario', y, por lo menos por ahora, lo mantendré en **_**Hiatus**_**. Al menos hasta poder llegar a los nueve u ocho finales de **_**Maukayotl Island**_**…**

**Creo que esto es todo. No olviden dejar review, y tampoco dejar su huella en el foro. ¡Expresen su opinión acerca del fic! Ya sean cumplidos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte…**

**En fin. Sin nada más que decir, **_**adiós**_**!**


	17. Juega Bien Tus Cartas

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 17 – Juega Bien Tus Cartas**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.**

**Advertencia: Temas adolescentes, referencias sexuales, y lenguaje vulgar (**_**usualmente**_** censurado), y, en ****este**** episodio, escenas de naturaleza repulsiva y/o perturbadora, además de temas **_**bastante **_**sensibles. De 13 en adelante.**

**A/N: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que había olvidado colocar la advertencia en los últimos dos episodios – a pesar de que debería haber estado allí desde básicamente el episodio 11, y **_**todos**_** sabemos porque – así que decidí colocarla ahora, para poder librarme de futuras demandas.**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior de Maukayotl Island…_

_Nuestros catorce competidores restantes tuvieron algo de contacto físico en uno de los desafíos más violentos hasta ahora… ¡Haha, asombroso! ¿La receta? Una pelota, una canasta, seis campistas en el agua, y un tiburón mutante. Los resultados pueden ser…haha, bastante dolorosos…_

_Pero por supuesto, el dolor estuvo presente durante, antes y después del desafío…_

_Jen y Kat finalmente arreglaron su relación. Y, para la sorpresa de Kat, las cosas parecieron marchar bien…bastante bien. Jen aun parece algo insegura, y aparentemente, ella y Kat tuvieron una 'charla' acerca de algo que esta inquietándola…pero tuvieron la BRILLANTE idea de charlar en un área sin cámaras. Ugh, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Digo, estoy tratando de crear buena TV, chicas! ¿Les molestaría cooperar un poco?_

_La relación entre los Oselotl y Sabrina empeoro, con la 'líder' ganándose el odio de Jen, Kat, Lucas y Roxy en el mismo día…impresionante._

_Jim y Roxy tuvieron una charla emocional acerca de su relación con Sebastián…enserio, todo parece tratarse de relaciones últimamente. Digo, ¿Dónde está el conflicto? ¿El odio? ¿El drama?_

_Pero por suerte, Nía sabe darme lo que me gusta, por lo que en el desafío, su lucha contra Roxy termino de una manera bastante dolorosa para la roquera, en la forma de un hombro dislocado…auch. El tiempo dira si logra seguir en la competencia, pero honestamente, lo dudo, haha…_

_Al final, sin embargo, los Oselotl perdieron…_

_Pero no solo Kat fue expulsada esa noche…sino que Sabrina se dio por vencida, y opto por renunciar a la competencia. Dos ocelotes fuera del juego en una noche. Lo sé, ni yo me la esperaba._

_¿Podrán los Oselotl recuperarse, o la renuncia de Sabrina los habrá dejado en una mala posición?_

_¿Acaso los Nexkoyotl tendrán una victoria más, o se verán obligados a expulsar a alguien esta noche?_

_¿Y quién se irá a casa esta noche?_

_Descúbranlo en este dramático episodio que los dejara sin aliento…_

_¡Aquí en Total, Drama, Maukayotl Island!_

* * *

El día veintidós de la competencia había llegado, y, a diferencia de la mayor parte del verano, había comenzado con una tormenta, densas nubes grises ocupando prácticamente cada espacio del cielo, millones de gotas de agua impactando sin misericordia a toda planta, animal o ser humano por igual, mientras el estruendo de uno que otro trueno resonaba a la distancia.

Esto no hacía para nada fácil la estadía en las cabañas para los campistas, particularmente las tres féminas que compartían habitación en los Oselotl Tlatsiuki, que, en ese momento, habían sido despertadas por las numerosas goteras que había en el techo de la cutre cabaña, dejando que varias gotas de agua se filtraran hasta el interior, y causando numerosos charcos en el suelo…

Justo cuando creían que no podía ser peor, un rayo se abrió pasó a través del cielo, llenando la cabaña de una instantánea – y cegadora – luz, además del característico y ensordecedor trueno, que sobresalto a las tres inquilinas al instante…

-¡EEP!-Chillo una aterrada Flora, cubriéndose completamente con sus sabanas al escuchar el ruido trueno.

-Calma, F-Flora…solo fue un rayo. N-no hay nada de que temer…-Decía Carly, en un intento por calmar a la castaña – pero claramente fallando, gracias a su propio susto. Flora suspiro pesadamente, y saco su cabeza de su pequeño capullo de sabanas.

-Aun no puedo creer que Chris nos haya dado una cabaña descompuesta…-Comentaba una enfadada Roxy, gruñendo al sentir una gota caer en su cabello.

-Mírale el lado bueno, Roxy…al menos podemos disfrutar de la naturaleza. ¿Y qué mejor manera de apreciarla que con una hermosa llovizna?-Decía Carly, intentando hallarle el lado bueno. Roxy simplemente rodo los ojos.

-¿Llovizna? ¡Esto es un diluvio! Ya deberíamos ir preparando un arca…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__Estos últimos días han sido de lo peor. Primero, Nía tuvo las agallas de dislocarme el brazo. ¿Enserio? Quiero decir, sabemos que es una competencia, ¿Pero era realmente necesario? Luego, por supuesto, perdemos el desafío, y Sabrina tiene la 'brillante' idea de renunciar a la competencia. ¡Después, por si fuera poco, Chris nos obliga a expulsar a alguien más! Digo, ¡Ya perdimos a una miembro! ¿Qué acaso no es suficiente? Pero no, ¡Debíamos votar por alguien más esa noche para complacer al (censurado) de Chris! ¡Y ahora, sencillamente no deja de llover! ¡Ugh! No tengo idea de en que estaba pensando cuando volví a este programa…_

* * *

-¿Alguna idea de donde esta Lucas?-Preguntaba Flora con curiosidad, mientras observaba la litera vacía del moreno. Roxy se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. No he visto al chico desde ayer. Creo que salió a medianoche al bosque…pero no ha regresado.

-¿Creen que este bien?-Preguntaba Carly, visiblemente preocupada. Roxy, de nuevo, no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Carly, Lucas puede que parezca débil, pero estoy segura de que puede cuidar de sí mismo. Además, ¿Porque te importa? Digo, no quiero parecer _cruel_, ni nada de eso, pero él es un completo imbécil. Arruino mi oportunidad de ganar el millón la ultima vez, y no creas que dejare que ocurra otra vez…

-Pues, si, es algo…manipulador, y eso. Pero no significa que no siga siendo humano, Roxy…-Decía Carly, mientras se recostaba sobre su litera en un intento por hallar confort.

-_Pero_ no s-significa que podamos confiar en el…-Añadía Flora, uniéndose nuevamente a la conversación. Carly suspiro.

-Chicas, Lucas…dijo algunas cosas mientras ustedes dos estaban en la enfermería. Y no sé si sean ciertas, pero…parece que tiene ciertos…_problemas_ en casa. Y creo que su padre tiene algo que ver…

-_Todos_ tenemos problemas en casa, Carly-Contraatacaba Roxy, cruzándose de brazos-Digo, mi…uh, c-casa tampoco es un paraíso, pero… ¿Acaso actuó como una imbécil por eso?-

Carly solo bajo la mirada, dándose por vencida.

-Pues…no has sido muy amigable esta temporada…

-Oh, lo lamento mucho Carly, pero entre perder a mi mejor amigo, y romperme un hombro, es bastante difícil mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro…

-¡No estoy acusándote de nada!

-Sí, _claro_.

-¡Roxy!

-¿Sabes que, Carly? Cambiemos el tema. Lo último que quiero es tener que hablar de cosas que me causan dolor de cabeza.

-Tú _nunca_ hablas de esas cosas, Roxy. Y tal vez ese sea el problema. Digo, no quiero sonar entrometida, ¿Pero te costaría mucho abrirte un poco? Soy tu amiga, Roxy, y en ningún momento has querido hablar acerca de tu problema Sebastián conmigo…

-¿Qué parte de 'dolor de cabeza' no entendiste?-Preguntaba Roxy, irritada, mientras cubría sus oídos con una almohada, cerrando los ojos e intentando ganar algo más de sueño-¿Podrías…bajar el volumen? ¡Algunas personas intentan dormir!-

-¿Lo ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!-Exclamaba Carly, exasperándose por el comportamiento de la roquera. Roxy simplemente decidió ignorarla-¡Ugh, Roxy!-

Flora solo observo todo silenciosamente, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Harta de la discusión entre ambas féminas, Flora tomo un paraguas purpura, y salió de la cabaña, rodando los ojos irritada…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__Las cosas han es-estado algo…agitadas últimamente. Es obvio que todas estamos estresadas por haber perdido a Kat y a Sabrina…no espera, solo a Kat. Sabrina era solo una c-carga. Pero…s-siento que todo ha sido bastante, um, agotador para todas, y puedo notarlo con Carly y Roxy. Esta competencia nos está haciendo perder la cabeza. La ceremonia pasada…fue una lo-locura. Roxy y yo hicimos una alianza para expulsar a Sabrina, y ella… ¡Ella renuncio! Y luego tuvimos que expulsar a Kat. Yo vote por Jen. Digo, Kat era una buena persona, pero Jen…Jen es casi tan mala como Sabrina. Y aun sigue en l-la competencia. Ugh, ¿Por qué los malos siempre duran tanto en estos c-concursos? Y Lucas, um, s-se que no debo confiar en él, p-pero…lo que Carly dice tiene lógica. Tal v-vez debería hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de su familia…digo, el no puede ser TAN malvado como aparenta. Digo, e-el me apoyo cuando Sabrina estaba insultándome en el desafío pasado. Y aunque n-no sé si fue sincero o no…le daré el beneficio de la duda. Pero solo una vez…_

* * *

Flora salió de su cabaña, y comenzó a caminar distraídamente por el bosque que rodeaba el campamento, observando con cierta fascinación como las gotas de agua caían en su paraguas, y explorando los ambientes que ofrecía la Isla Maukayotl…

La castaña continúo caminando, hasta que sus oídos percibieron varios ruidos extraños proviniendo de unos arbustos cercanos, incluyendo uno que pudo identificar como una voz femenina. Con algo de duda, y no sin antes picar el arbusto con su paraguas, la tímida chica se abrió paso a través de ellos, empujando varias ramas fuera del camino para llegar a la fuente del sonido…

Finalmente, pudo ver, a través un par de sombras a la distancia, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad de Flora, que continuo su camino. Pero para cuando llego al lugar…

…solo encontró a Lucas, apoyado contra un árbol que le ofrecía una leve protección contra la lluvia. El moreno estaba algo despeinado, y su suéter también tenía un aspecto desaliñado. Aun así, el oji-lima sonreía con calma – o al menos eso intentaba, ya que se podía notar algo de nervios en su rostro.

-¿Lucas? ¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Uh?-Preguntaba el moreno, algo confundido por la aparición de Flora, mientras intentaba idear una mentira convincente-Yo… ¡D-debía ir al baño! Si, heh, eso. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos. Nos gusta…uh, ir a la intemperie…

-Roxy dijo que no te había visto desde hace h-horas. Así que _supongo_ que estuviste en el baño por más de s-seis horas, ¿O me equivoco?-Preguntaba Flora con sarcasmo evidente, mientras observaba con sospecha algunas marcas que se encontraban en el cuello del italiano-¿Qué son esas m-marcas en el cuello?-

-¿Marcas? ¿De qué hablas…? Oh. ¡Oh! Son…s-son, uh, mordidas…

-¿Mordidas de q-que?

Lucas miro de reojo a una rama cercana, donde, en ese momento, estaba sentada cierta albina, que le sonreía de manera pervertida al moreno mientras lamia sus labios sugestivamente. Lucas bufo irritado, volteando solo para encontrarse con una mirada incrédula de parte de Flora.

-No voy a hablar de esto contigo, Flora. _Así_ _que_, uh, cambiando de tema…-Comenzaba Lucas, en un intento forzado de cambiar el – realmente incomodo – tema-¿Porque viniste aquí? ¿Acaso me extrañaste en la cabaña?-

Lucas le esbozo una sonrisa burlona a la castaña, que simplemente aparto la mirada, sonrojándose algo avergonzada.

-¡N-no! Es solo que…Carly y F-Flora estaban discutiendo, y n-no quería tener que lidiar con eso. Es todo.

-¿Discutiendo? ¿Esas dos? Whoa. No me lo esperaba. Supongo que la competencia está comenzando a afectarlas. El estrés de este juego puede cambiarte _bastante_, ¿Sabes? Y a veces ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello…

-Supongo que tienes razón…-Decía Flora, asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza-Lucas, um…g-gracias.

El mencionado arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-¿Gracias porque, exactamente?

-Por…ya sabes, defenderme de Sabrina en el desafío. Y por…um, bueno, todo eso d-de 'defiéndete por ti misma'. Fue…útil. Y lamento no haberte escuchado antes…

-Pues…de nada, supongo. Aunque no es como si me importara. Digo, ya has dejado bastante claro que no te agrado, ¿Así que porque molestarme?-Se encogía de hombros Lucas, antes de cerrar los ojos, y recostarse de nuevo en el tronco del árbol que usaba como espaldar. Flora tocio ligeramente, captando la atención del moreno nuevamente, que abrió los ojos exasperado-Ugh, ¿Ahora que, _tapete_? ¿Qué no ves que intento dormir algo?-

-¿Por qué intentas a hacer a todos miserables?-Preguntaba Flora, exasperada. Lucas solo rodo los ojos.

-No entiendo de que (censurado) estás hablando…

-V-vine aquí a disculparme, Lucas. ¡Contigo! Posiblemente soy la _primera_ persona en esta isla que se ha disculpado contigo, ¡Y ni siquiera t-te importa! Es más, ¡Terminas insultándome! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te divierte ver a los demás siendo tan miserables como tú?

Las últimas palabras fueron suficientes para llamar la atención del oji-lima, aunque no precisamente de manera _positiva_. El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par, e, intentando disimular su sorpresa, le dirigió una mirada amenazante a la castaña, que se mantuvo inmutada por la ira del joven.

-¿Miserable? ¡Ha! ¿Crees que soy miserable, pequeña (censurado) inútil? ¿Y quién eres exactamente para decirlo? Oh, espera, ya recordé: El débil tapete inservible que tuvo que recurrir a que su mejor amiga recibiera todos _sus_ golpes para poder sobrevivir hasta estas alturas de la competencia. La patética sabandija que tardo _veinte_ días en poder enfrentar a la (censurado) que ha hecho su vida imposible desde el primer día. Si alguien es miserable aquí, Flora, eres tú…

-S-sé lo que quieres lograr, Lucas. Y n-no va a funcionar…-Comentaba Flora, intentando mantenerse firme-Solo estas a-asustado. Lo sé, porque _yo_ me he sentido así. Tu solo intentas ocultarlo siendo la p-persona que eres ahora. Una m-manipuladora, doble-cara, antisocial mascara de un chico que está demasiado asustado del mundo como para mostrar salir de su pequeño capullo. ¿Pero porque, Lucas? ¿Por qué estas tan asustado?-

-No estoy asustado.

-Lucas, si lo estas…

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Tú solo…s-solo tratas de meterte en mi cabeza!

-¿Es t-tu padre, cierto?

-¡P-por supuesto que n-no!

-Lucas, por favor, solo trato de a…

-¿¡Podrías cerrar la boca, antes de que me obliguesa _rompértela_!?

-Lucas… ¿Nunca has tenido a alguien que te defienda de él, cierto?

-¡P-por favor, de-detente!

-Nunca has tenido a nadie que te defienda de todas las veces que ha abusado de ti, ¿C-cierto? ¿Ni s-siquiera tu familia?

-¡Flora, _t-te lo advierto_!-Amenazaba Lucas, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, preparándose para atacar, pero sin poder evitar que sus extremidades comenzaran a temblar incontrolablemente. Lac castaña solo podía observar con temor, pero, a pesar de sus amenazas, intento mantenerse firme-Cállate. _Ahora_. Porque juro si dices algo mas, que _voy_ a lastimarte…

-Oh. ¿V-vas a l-lastimarme?-Preguntaba Flora débilmente, mientras observaba fijamente los ojos del pelinegro, que parecían encontrarse algo húmedos en ese momento. Flora simplemente cerró los ojos, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos-P-pues…a-adelante, Lucas. Hazlo. Pero yo se que eres mejor que eso, aunque tú no lo sepas aun…

Flora no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar, sintiendo el terror apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero se man. Sencillamente se mantuvo quieta, negándose a abrir los ojos, mientras le daba la oportunidad al oji-lima para acertar el golpe perfecto a un blanco indefenso.

Dicho golpe nunca llego.

Lucas intento ignorar las palabras de la castaña, sin embargo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar incontrolablemente en ese momento, lo cual dificultaba toda su tarea de poder lastimar a la castaña. Exasperado, Lucas no hizo más que soltar un bufido de frustración, y, sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse por completo de la situación, abandonando a la castaña y caminando hacia los adentros del bosque, perdiéndose entre el follage.

Para cuando Flora había abierto los ojos, ya Lucas se había ido.

-¿Lucas?-Pregunto Flora, confundida, una ola de culpa aplastándola al instante-¡Oh n-no…! ¿L-Lucas?-

-¿Fiora?

Flora se dio vuelta al instante, aterrada por la repentina pregunta, solo para encontrarse con la expresión confundida de Nía, que la observaba fijamente.

-¿N-Nía?-Pregunto la castaña, sorprendida-¿T-tu…e-escuchaste todo esto? Oh, por favor, dime que no estuviste _viéndonos_ todo este tiempo…

Nía simplemente asintió con la cabeza, su mirada expresando tristeza.

-¿Por qué Lucas parecía estar tan triste cuando mencionaste a su padre?

Flora mordió su lengua, sintiéndose algo incomoda por hablar del tema con Nía. Sin embargo, los ojos de cachorrito que le ponía la albina en ese momento fueron suficientes para convencer a la oji-verde, que suspiro suavemente.

-Lucas…esta algo roto, Nía. Y creo que su padre ha tenido _bastante_ que ver con eso…

-¿Estará bien?

-Pues…no puedo decirte que sí. Pero…e-estoy interesada de saber más…y tal vez, si logro saber más de lo que esta ocultado, pueda saber _porque_ es como es. Y tal vez p-pueda, um, ayudarlo un poco con eso…

-¡Aww, eres un amor!-Exclamaba Nía, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la castaña, que se vio algo sorprendida por el gesto-¡Eres tan dulce, Fiora!-

-Uh, es _Flora_…

-Ooohh… ¡Aww, eres tan dulce, Flora! ¡Eres, como, una _heroína_!

Flora no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante el cumplido, completamente ignorante al hecho de que, a medida que las palabras de aprecio salían de los labios de la oji-rosácea, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en su rostro…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Observando arrepentida a la cámara) ¿Tal vez…f-fui muy duro con él? ¡Ugh, todo esto de ser más 'valiente' es tan confuso! Digo, no quiero ser un…ugh, 'tapete', ¡Pero tampoco quiero herir a los demás! Y Lucas puede ser un cretino pero…sigue siendo un humano. Y parecía bastante herido. Tal vez deba ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. Lucas está escondiendo un misterio…y a mí me gustan los misterios…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Observando con falsa tristeza a la cámara) ¿Enserio Lucas? ¿Estuviste ocultándome tus… 'problemas paternos' todo este tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que pasaría sin que me diera cuenta? Oh, y yo que creía que teníamos una relación cercana… (Sonríe con malicia) …pues, parece que tu pequeño y sucio secreto salió a la luz. Al menos conmigo y con Flora. ¿Y porque lo sabe ella? (Sus ojos se achinan, visiblemente celosa) ¿Cómo puede saberlo __**ella**__ antes que YO? ¡Ugh! (Respira profundamente, hasta calmarse) N-no importa. Flora se cree tan lista con su estúpido análisis psicológico… ¡Ha, vaya nerd! Pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma perdedora que era pisoteada por Sabrina prácticamente todos los días…así que puedo manejarla fácilmente. Puedo alejarla de mi Lucas por el resto de la competencia. Además, tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme. Como, por ejemplo, el pequeño Ídolo que tiene el pequeño Galen entre manos…_

* * *

**\- Isla del Exilio –**

La lluvia seguía cayendo torrencialmente, aunque esto no parecía importarle mucho a Crash, que se encontraba, en ese momento, corriendo a toda velocidad a través del denso bosque de la Isla del Exilio, observando con ojos determinados los arboles que tenía a su alrededor…

Acelerando aun mas, Crash salto hasta la rama de uno de los arboles, colgando de ella y agitándola violentamente, a lo cual, cayeron una decena de mangos al suelo. Crash salto desde esa rama hasta otro árbol cercano, golpeándolo con fuerza con ambos puños. De inmediato, cayeron al suelo una docena de manzanas. Finalmente, Crash camino hasta un último árbol, un cocotero, al cual le proporciono una poderosa patada. Pocos segundos después, cinco cocos cayeron al suelo, y Crash apilo todas las frutas para crear una pequeña montaña de ellas, con las cuales se proporciono a si mismo un festín…

-Ahh…esto sí que es vida…

Dándole un gran bocado a uno de sus mangos, Crash se acostó sobre la pila de frutas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras disfrutaba como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, antes de abrir la boca para poder hidratarse un poco con ella.

-_N-no… ¡No! ¡P-por favor, p-prometo cambiar! ¡Enserio! S-se q-que eso fue lo que dije la u-ultima vez, pero p-por favor no me hagan volver…_

Las angustiadas palabras que parecían provenir de una voz femenina llamaron la atención del gigante, que, reluctantemente, dejo su pila de frutas para ir a investigar.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta encontrar la fuente, sin embargo, y Crash alzo la mirada para encontrar el cuerpo de Jen acostado sobre una rama, aun completamente dormida. Su pierna se encontraba atada a la rama para proporcionarle seguridad, pero, sin embargo, esto no evitaba que la rubia se retorciera, y sacudiera inconscientemente, claramente alterada por los eventos de lo que, para el peli-magenta, obviamente era una pesadilla.

-¡AHH!

Tal como había predicho el gigante, Jen termino cayendo de su rama, y, gracias a la soga con la cual había atado su pierna, la caída no termino en mas que la escocesa colgando boca debajo de la rama, sus ojos abiertos de par en par – y adornados con espesas ojeras – completamente confundida.

-¡AH! ¿¡D-donde estoy!? ¿Y p-porque estoy de cabeza?

-Calma, pequeña humana…-Decía Crash burlonamente, mientras caminaba hacia la rubia que aun colgaba de la rama, respirando agitadamente-¿Necesitas una mano?-

-¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡Q-quiero decir, si! ¡Q-quiero decir, uh, p-puedo valerme sola…p-pero no estaría mal si me dieras una mano!

Crash simplemente rodo los ojos ante los mensajes mixtos de la rubia, y simplemente desato el nudo alrededor de la pierna de Jen, a lo cual, momentos después, causo que Jen cayera torpemente de cabeza en el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡P-podías ser más cuidadoso!

-Lo siento, pequeña humana.

-Ugh, como sea…-Decía irritada Jen, mientras se ponía de pie – o al menos _intentaba_ ponerse de pie – para luego comenzar a caminar fuera del alcance de Crash. Sin embargo, este la detuvo primero.

-¡Whoa, whoa, whoa! ¿Adónde vas, pequeña humana?

-Eso no te incumbe…

-Pues, _si_ me incumbe. ¡Te ves terrible con esas ojeras! Necesitas dormir…-Decía Crash, sin aceptar excusas de parte de la rubia, mientras levantaba fácilmente a la oji-verde de su sudadera, a lo cual esta comenzó a patalear infantilmente.

-¡Agh, Crash! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡Necesitas dormir algo, pequeña humana!

-¡No. Quiero. Dormir!-Exclamaba Jen enfadada, mientras, después de varios pésimos intentos, logro acertar una fuerte patada a la entrepierna del gigante. De nuevo, no era necesario aclarar como resulto eso…

-¡AHH! ¡N-NO OTRA VEZ!

El gigante cayó de rodillas, pero, sin embargo, mantuvo a la rubia en sus manos a pesar de sus intentos de escapar, logrando sujetarla de su tobillo y, en cuanto logro recomponerse lo suficiente para levantarse de nuevo, la mantuvo colgando de cabeza nuevamente, logrando manejar todo intento de lastimarlo que intentara la escocesa.

-¡C-Crash! ¡P-por favor, suéltame!

-¿Porque estabas gritando mientras dormías?-Preguntaba Crash, visiblemente confundido-Y más importante, ¿¡Porque me pateaste en los kiwis!? ¿¡Que acaso no sabes que yo _detesto _cuando eso ocurre!?-

-Porque me pareció divertido-Decía Jen, esbozando brevemente una sonrisa burlona, antes de comenzar a forcejear nuevamente-¡Ahora suéltame, fenómeno!-

-No antes de que me digas porque estabas tan asustada hace unos momentos-Decía Crash firmemente, observando de manera estoica a la rubia. Jen suspiro exasperada, y se dio por vencida.

-Crash…

-Prometo que si me lo dices, te dejare ir.

Jen lo considero por unos segundos, y decidió que era mejor a seguir peleando con el gigante. Así que, contra toda fibra de su cuerpo, asintió con la cabeza.

-Eran…ugh, eran mis padres, ¿De acuerdo? Ya, bájame.

Crash hizo lo indicado, y soltó el tobillo de la rubia. De nuevo, Jen cayo torpemente en el suelo, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre su cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Crash!

-¿Por qué tenias una pesadilla con tus padres en ella?-Preguntaba Crash, rascando su nuca confundido. Jen abrió los ojos de par en par, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Uh…

-Creía que los padres debían amar a sus hijos. Aun así, mis padres tampoco eran los mejores. A veces pienso que estaban algo asustados de mí…

-¡Pues, los míos son _fantásticos_! Ahora podemos fingir que esta conversación jamás ocurrió-Decía Jen, claramente incomoda, mientras se ponía de pie, comenzando a huir nuevamente. Sin embargo, Crash de nuevo la detuvo en sus casillas.

-Pequeña humana…

Suspirando exasperada, Jen decidió que lo mejor era hablar.

-Crash…mis padres no confían en mí. Ellos creen que soy una delincuente. Una alcohólica, o drogadicta, o prostituta…

-¿Lo eres?

-¡Pues, no soy una prostituta!-Se defendía Jen, claramente indignada, antes de calmarse nuevamente-Ellos…quieren enviarme al reformatorio de nuevo. Por eso me enviaron aquí. Querían mantenerme vigilada, y me advirtieron que si cometía otro error, me enviarían allá otra vez.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con el reformatorio?

-¿¡B-bromeas!?-Preguntaba Jen, horrorizada-¡El reformatorio fue lo _peor_! Y no estoy bromeando, Crash, literalmente fueron los peores años de mi vida. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es pasar _horas_ dentro de un cubículo como castigo? ¿O que una bravucona mucho más grande que tu termine obligándote a lamer los inodoros solo _por diversión_? El reformatorio era como una prisión para mi, y estaba lleno de personas _mucho_ peores que yo. Heh, podríamos decir que yo era la 'Flora' de ese lugar…y se perfectamente que mis padres van a obligarme a ir a ese basurero otra vez…

Crash arqueo una ceja con confusión, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar ya que Jen, aparentemente, había captado el gesto, y ya había comenzado a explicarse.

-Kat…ya sabes, ¿La DJ _alta_, delgada, y de cabello multicolor con la cual me…b-bese en la Ceremonia de Eliminación?-Preguntaba Jen, un sonrojo filtrándose hacia sus mejillas-Pues…ambas somos…bueno, ya sabes, _novias_ y todo eso. Ella es maravillosa, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Pero mis padres…

-Tus padres no la 'aprobarían' por ser una chica, ¿Cierto?-Preguntaba Crash seriamente, a lo cual, Jen simplemente asintió débilmente con la cabeza, luchando para evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-H-he oído tantas historias…de chicas del reformatorio, o de algunos de mis compañeros en mi pandilla. Casi todos ellos terminan igual: Echados de casa…-Relataba Jen cínicamente, a lo cual, Crash simplemente escuchaba atentamente-Yo amo a mis padres, Crash. Puede que sean algo…tercos, y estrictos, pero los amo. Y no quiero terminar en la calle solo porque _creo_ que soy gay. Es decir, ¡Solo me he sentido así por Kat! ¡Tal vez no sea nada!-

-O tal vez sea algo…-Comentaba Crash, obviamente sin creerse las palabras de la rubia, su tono volviéndose ligeramente autoritario-Jen, ¿No has pensado que _tal vez_, solo tal vez _también_ te gusten las chicas? Digo, eso ya debería ser _obvio_ a estas alturas. Además, ¿Qué (censurado) tiene eso de malo? ¿Acaso importa con quien carajo te guste (censurado)? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ugh, demonios, Jen, si tus padres _llegan_ a echarte de casa solo por ser gay, pues, en mi opinión es mucho mejor que vivir bajo el mismo techo que alguien que definitivamente no te ama por _quien _eres, sino que te odia por lo _que_ eres. Y, si no me equivoco, Kat si te ama por quien eres. ¿Así que porque preferir vivir con ellos que con Kat? No tiene mucho sentido, en mi opinión…

-Tienes razón…no tiene sentido…-Repetía Jen, comprendiendo las palabras del gigante, que sonreía con reconocimiento-¿P-pero…y si no estoy lista para vivir por mi cuenta?-

-Kat puede ayudarte. Digo, tiene un trabajo. Y no creo que le dé la espalda a su novia. Kat es demasiado cool para eso…

-Heh, tienes razón. Es demasiado color para eso…

Ambos jóvenes pasaron un rato en silencio, con Jen sentándose distraídamente en una roca, y Crash apoyándose sobre un árbol, observando con una sonrisa como la lluvia paraba de caer, aunque todavía podrían apreciarse las densas nubes que cubrían el paisaje.

Jen decidió romper el hielo, y camino hacia donde se encontraba el gigante, sonriéndole simpática.

-Crash…gracias. Eres asombroso, ¿Lo sabes?

-De nada, pequeña humana. Y si, lo sé. Crash es lo mejor de este mundo…-Comentaba arrogantemente el peli-magenta, mientras flexionaba sus músculos. Jen solo rio ante esto.

-¡Haha, Crash! ¡Hablo enserio! Me has ayudado mucho en todo esto…ya sabes, mi relación con Kat, el temor a mis padres…_todo_. Y no me lo esperaba del gigantón con cabello rosa. Gracias, enserio.

Crash simplemente sonrió burlonamente, pero, para su sorpresa, sintió un par de brazos envolverse alrededor de su torso – sintiendo, además, como la cabeza de la rubia reposaba en su estomago. Crash al principio no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo por el gesto, pero luego decidió aceptarlo, envolviendo sus musculosos brazos alrededor del esbelto cuerpo de la delincuente, y sonriendo dulcemente.

-No hay de que, pequeña humana. No hay de que…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen –**__ Aun estoy asustada. Diablos, me siento aterrada. Pero…al menos siento que puedo hacerlo. Que puedo seguir adelante con mi vida. Heh, si alguien me hubiera dicho que Crash, de todas las personas del mundo, me ayudaría con este problema, le diría que estaba demente. Y mírenme ahora…_

* * *

_**Crash – **__(Sonriendo burlón a la cámara) ¿Qué? La pequeña humana no se veía tan linda cuando estaba triste. La prefiero feliz. Es mucho más divertida molestarla cuando está feliz…_

* * *

-¡Atención campistas!-Se podía oír la voz del anfitrión del show a través de los altavoces, llamando a todos por igual-¡Llego la hora del desafío! Por favor, preséntense en la playa, _ahora_. Llego la hora de un desafío particularmente asqueroso, heheheh…

* * *

Nueve concursantes caminaron en fila hacia el lugar indicado, sintiendo algo de alivio al ver que la torrencial lluvia había parado, dejando un ambiente húmedo y templado en su lugar. En cuanto llegaron al lugar indicado, se encontraron con Chris, un sonriente Crash, y una exhausta Jen, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Además de esto, se podía observar una larga banca y una mesa de comedor en medio de la arena, con seis platos cubiertos por una bandeja negra. Los dos exiliados caminaron de vuelta a su equipo, donde fueron recibidos con sonrisas amistosas – en el caso de Crash – y con varias miradas desconfiadas – en el caso de Jen.

Además de esto, había una bandera de color negra ondeando en el aire, la cual tenía un símbolo de un oso negro rugiendo ferozmente, con un fondo blanco haciendo contraste.

Chris sonrió de oreja a oreja a los concursantes, y dio la bienvenida al desafío.

-¡Bienvenidos, campis…! Uh, ¿Soy solo yo, o _deberían_ haber doce de ustedes?-Preguntaba Chris, algo confundido. Flora bajo la mirada, nerviosa por la pregunta, pero no dijo nada por los momentos-¿Dónde está ese chico? Ya sabenel del suéter a rayas, que tiene forma de escoba.

-¿Lucas?-Preguntaba Roxy, confundida-¡No tenemos idea! No lo hemos visto desde hace horas…

-Pues, si Lucas no aparece en menos de cinco minutos, me veré obligado a lanzarlo por la Balista de la…

-Relájate anciano, ya estoy aquí…-Decía con cierto desgano Lucas, mientras recién llegaba al área de la competencia, recibiendo miradas de disgusto de parte de sus compañeros de equipo – principalmente, Jen y Roxy.

-¡No soy un anciano! Tengo treinta.

-Pues sí, _naciste_ en los años treinta…

-¡Lucas, te lo advierto, si no te callas en este momento, le diré al Chef que te dispare de la Balista _ahora mismo_!

La advertencia del anfitrión pareció hacer efecto, y el pelinegro decidió que no valía la pena seguir molestando, en vez de eso camino hacia donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado a una cercana Flora, que alejaba su vista, nerviosa.

-Bien…ahora que estamos _todos_, llego la hora del gran anuncio. Doce finalistas, ustedes han llegado al vigesimosegundo día de la competencia. Y como recompensa, me llego la hora de anunciar…

…

…

…

…que no habrá más 'Chicos vs Chicas'…

Varios concursantes observaron con confusión al anfitrión, que sonreía con malicia.

-¡Ya que, a partir del día de hoy, no habrán más equipos! Así es damas y caballeros: La fusión ha llegado. Y desde ahora, todos ustedes serán conocidos como… ¡_Tekuanotl Uelitini_! ¡Que, en Náhuatl significa: Osos Imponentes!

La cámara mostro una bandera con un fondo negro, un círculo blanco dentro del cual se encontraba un furioso oso negro, que rugía ferozmente.

-¡Sí!-Exclamaron Dean, Galen, Lucas, Nía y Roxy al unisonó, con los dos primeros incluso chocando cinco entre ambos, solo para dirigirse una mirada de odio el uno al otro inmediatamente después.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__(Sonriendo confiado) ¡Sí! ¡La fusión! No mas 'jugar en equipo' con esos perdedores. De ahora en adelante, será cada uno de nosotros por su cuenta. ¿Y con mi cerebro, y mi alianza con Nía, como es posible que sea eliminado? (Su sonrisa se borra de su rostro, dando lugar a un seño fruncido) Oh, por supuesto…el __**Ídolo**__. Ugh. Lo había olvidado. Ahora será mucho más difícil deshacernos de él, ahora que tenemos a cinco personas más de las cuales preocuparnos. Pero hey, no es como si no pudiera encargarme de eso luego. Por ahora, debo asegurarme de que Galen no gane este desafío…_

* * *

_**Roxy – **__No me lo tomen a mal, pero…estaba esperando este momento desde hace tiempo. Ahora que no hay equipos, puedo comenzar a arreglar las cosas con Sebastián. Sin mencionar que puedo poner fin oficialmente a mi alianza con esa rata de Lucas..._

* * *

_**Lucas – **__¡Segunda fusión consecutiva! ¡Ha, trágate esa, Kiara! Solo tengo que concentrarme en __**no **__meter la pata esta vez. La ultima vez llegue lejos…pero perdí en grande. Esta vez, intentare mantenerme bajo el radar. No crear muchos problemas. Tal vez de ese modo pueda llegar a los cuatro finalistas…_

* * *

_**Galen – **__La fusión…ahh, ya era hora. (Saca su Ídolo de su bolsillo) ¿Con este bebe? Pues, soy invencible. Solo debo mantener el secreto. No quiero tener que utilizarlo demasiado pronto…_

* * *

-Bien, ya que hemos aclarado las cosas… ¿Por qué no comenzamos el desafío de hoy?-Preguntaba Chris, sonriéndole malicioso a un cercano Chef, que compartía la emoción del anfitrión.

-¿Qué hay en esos p-platos?-Preguntaba Flora, con curiosidad, antes de que la lógica la golpeara rotundamente-Oh…oh no, por favor, d-dime que no tendremos un de…

-¿Desafío de comida asquerosa? ¡Por supuesto que sí, mi pequeña Flora!

El grupo soltó un coro de quejidos ante la noticia, a lo cual, Chris no hizo más que reír sádicamente.

-Sí, lo sé. ¡Yo también estoy ansioso de comenzar! Verán, las reglas son simples: En grupos de seis, recibirán cada uno de ustedes un plato con una…_exótica exquisitez_, que deberán consumir antes de que sus rivales lo hagan. Los tres primeros que me muestren un plato y una boca vacía, pasaran a la siguiente ronda. Si llegan a vomitar, tendrán la oportunidad de seguir en el juego _si_ consumen lo que acaban de regurgitar. El concursante que sobreviva todas las rondas hasta el final ganara el desafío…

-Encantador-Comentaba Dean, sarcásticamente.

-¿Algunas dudas?

-¿Habrá carne en los platillos?-Preguntaba Carly inmediatamente, intentando contener las nauseas que la sola _idea_ le causaba. Dean solo sonrió malicioso ante el comentario.

-Oh, no me digas que renunciaras al desafío por un _par de chuletas_, niña exploradora…

-¡Estaba preguntándole a Chris, _cretino_!-Exclamaba Carly, observando con enfado al estafador-¡Y solo porque alguien sea vegetariana no significa que haya sido una niña exploradora!-

-¿Lo fuiste?

-Pues…si… ¡Pero no por ser vegetariana!

-Por más divertido que sea verlos pelear, llego la hora de comenzar-Decía Chris, sonriendo burlonamente a ambos jóvenes-Crash, Jen, Flora, Johanna, Jim y Lucas, por favor caminen hasta sus platillos. ¡Les espera un desafío bastante…_vomitastico_, haha!-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Lucas – **__Cuando era niño, mis hermanos solían obligarme a comer insectos todo el tiempo. Heh, s-solían decirme 'Chico Insecto'. Así que creo que podre manejar este desafío…_

* * *

Crash, Flora, Jen, Jim, Johanna y Lucas se encontraban en posición, parados en frente de la rudimentaria mesa de madera que tenían en frente de si, cada uno de ellos con un platillo cubierto. Chris observaba todo con una sonrisa, esperando el momento para…

-Bien, campistas, pueden ver su platillo…

Los campistas obedecieron, y uno a uno, retiraron la cubierta de su platillo…para descubrir una enorme tarántula muerta en su plato, ligeramente rostizada.

-¡AHH!-Gritaba una aterrada Jen, empujando su plato lejos de ella antes de darse cuenta que la araña se encontraba, de hecho, muerta-¿U-una araña? ¡Ugh, CHRIS!-

-¿T-tarántula?-Preguntaba Flora, horrorizada-¿C-comeremos _tarántula_?-

-¡Hey! Los aztecas las consideraban una _exquisitez_. Recuerden, los primeros tres en terminar con su tarántula pasaran a la siguiente ronda. Su desafío comienza… ¡Ahora!

Crash, Jim, Johanna y Lucas tomaron la delantera con su tarántula, el primero tomándola toda en su puño y metiéndola toda en su boca, para luego comenzar a masticar, y los tres últimos tomando un pequeño bocado de ella, sintiendo escalofríos al sentir lo crujiente que era su carne…

-¡U-ugh! ¡E-es t-t-tan…a-asqueroso!-Exclamaba Johanna, cubriendo su boca para poder evitar el inminente vomito que amenazaba con salir. Lucas y Jim tenían los mismos problemas, intentando contener las nauseas, pero sin poder evitar que algo de vomito saliera disparado a sus bocas de vez en cuando. Chris solo reía sádicamente ante todo esto.

-¡Haha, ya lo creo! Pero vamos, Johanna. ¿Enserio _esto_ es lo más asqueroso que te has metido en tu boca?

La única respuesta de Johanna fue la de darle el dedo medio al presentador, que simplemente continuo sonriendo, inmutado.

-Es ahora o nunca…-Se susurro a si misma Jen, siguiendo los pasos de Crash e introduciendo su tarántula completa en su boca, intentando masticar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, la rubia no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para terminar la acción, escupiendo su tarántula nuevamente sobre su plato-¡Ugh! ¡N-no puedo! ¡Es tan… (censurado)!-

-Y creer que prepare esas tarántulas con amor-Decía un bastante decepcionado Chef, negando con la cabeza-¡Ustedes no sobrevivirían ni un día en la guerra con esos paladares malcriados!-

-¡Oh, vete a la (censurado) con tu (censurado) guerra, Hatchet!-Gritaba un enfadado Jim, a lo cual, el Chef gruño furioso, siendo detenido por Chris antes de que pudiera lastimar al delincuente.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Chef –**__ Esos niños necesitan disciplina…_

* * *

-¿Flora? ¿Enserio crees que terminaras a ese paso?

La castaña no respondió. Sencillamente continuo tocando con repulsión la tarántula que tenía en su plato, arrancándole una pata y metiéndola en su boca. Sin embargo, la escupió segundos después.

-¡Ugh! ¡M-me rindo, Chris! N-no puedo hacerlo…

-¿Tan pronto? _Vaya_. Patético, Flora…-Comentaba Lucas, con sarcasmo evidente, mientras observaba con desprecio a la castaña, que solo suspiraba exasperada.

-Lucas, _por favor_, solo intentaba ayudart…

-Lo siento, no puedo escucharte en este momento. Mi tarántula está causando interferencia…

-E-eso… ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

-Huh. Eso es lo que _tú_ quieres creer…-Comentaba Lucas, rodando los ojos, y tomando otro bocado de tarántula. Flora simplemente suspiro nuevamente, claramente irritada por el comportamiento del moreno.

* * *

-¡Ugh! ¡Estoy h-harta de este desafío!-Exclamaba Jen, que aun luchaba por acabar con su tarántula. A su lado, Crash parecía estar a punto de terminar, al igual que Johanna y Jim, con Lucas como un cercano cuarto lugar.

Chris solo sonrió con malicia.

-Pues, siempre puedes renunciar…y arriesgarte a ser expulsada por haber perdido a _toda_ tu alianza en la Ceremonia anterior. Tu decisión, Jen…

Jen no pudo evitar considerar esto, y, contra toda fibra de su cuerpo, continuo comiendo.

Sin embargo, esto no fue antes de que tanto Crash como Jim terminaran con sus respectivos platos, ambos abriendo sus bocas, que ahora estaban vacías.

-¡Y Crash y Jim pasaran a la siguiente ronda! Johanna, Lucas, deben acelerar el paso si quieren tener una oportunidad…

-Oh, que amable de tu parte…-Comentaba una sarcástica Johanna, conteniendo, una vez más, una oleada de nauseas. Lucas, sin embargo, ya había mascado su ultimo bocado, y, con una sonrisa arrogante, le mostro una boca vacía al anfitrión.

-¡Y Lucas ocupa el último lugar para la siguiente ronda! Jen, Flora, Johanna, las tres están eliminadas del desafío…

-¿S-solo…solo pasaron chicos a la siguiente rondas? ¡Ugh! ¿T-tienes idea de lo sexista que es eso, McLean?-Preguntaba Johanna, claramente rencorosa por su derrota.

-No tenemos culpa de ser tan asombrosos, Jo-Respondía Jim, con una sonrisa arrogante. Johanna solo bufo exasperada.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Johanna – **__Bien, tal vez no haya ganado este desafío…pero si eso evita que tenga que seguir comiendo cosas como Tarántulas…siento que termine ganando, de algún modo._

* * *

_**Jen – **__(Vomitando en la letrina del Confesionario, antes de observar débilmente a la cámara) Como o-odio a las arañas…_

* * *

Carly, Dean, Galen, Nía, Roxy y Sebastián retiraron la cubierta de su plato, encontrándose, al igual que sus anteriores rivales, con una tarántula rostizada en cada uno de sus platos…

-Delicioso-Comentaba Dean, con claro sarcasmo en su voz. Carly se veía mucho más mortificada, acariciando levemente el fallecido arácnido.

-Pobrecilla…y pensar que ese _hombre enfermo_ te utilizo para un igualmente enfermo desafío…

-Es como comer filete. Solo que mucho más repugnante. Así que deja de lloriquear-Decía el italiano nuevamente, claramente irritado por el drama creado por la ecologista, que nuevamente le dio una mirada homicida al estafador.

-Eres un…

-¡Recuerden, muchachos!-Interrumpía Chris a la ecologista, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro-¡Los primeros tres en mostrarme una boca vacía pasaran a la siguiente ronda! Así que, sin más preámbulos… ¡Comiencen!-

-Es todo o nada, Roxy…-Se decía a sí misma la roquera, antes de introducir forzadamente toda la tarántula dentro de su boca, y comenzando a masticarla frenéticamente. Dean, Galen, Nía y Sebastián no tardaron en seguirle los pasos, con la única persona en no dar un bocado a su tarántula siendo Carly, que se cruzaba de brazos, una mirada determinada en su rostro. Chris frunció el seño, irritado.

-Carly, se _supone_ que debiste comenzar a comer desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué no has dado ni un bocado?

-¡Me niego a alimentarme de un indefenso animal!

-¿Indefenso?-Preguntaba Jen, incrédula-¡Si, claro!-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__¿Qué acaso no entiende que estamos compitiendo por __**millón**__ de dólares? Enserio, no entiendo a esa chica…_

* * *

_**Carly – **__No vendería mis principios por un millón de dólares. Y si esto me lleva a casa, pues, estaré lista para irme. Pero de ningún modo haría algo tan…grotesco como eso…_

* * *

-¡Ugh! Es tan…c-crujiente. Pero a la vez tan…p-pegajoso… ¿C-como es eso _posible_?-Decía un repugnado Sebastián, intentando no escupir el bocado de tarántula que había metido en su boca. El latino daba sus mejores esfuerzos, pero sin embargo, no podía competir contra Galen, que, sorprendentemente, llevaba una amplia delantera.

-No es _tan_ asqueroso. Además, no es como si estuviéramos en una degustación, chicos. Estamos en una _competencia_…-Comentaba con arrogancia Galen, antes de dar su último bocado, el cual logro tragar con cierta dificultad, pero que sin embargo le dio una victoria.

-¡Y Galen pasa a la siguiente ronda!

-¿Cómo…c-como es que pudiste hacerlo?-Preguntaba Dean, boquiabierto. Galen solo le esbozo una sonrisa confiada al italiano, sin necesitar decir nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__Tengo un estomago bastante fuerte. El hecho de que compita por un millón de dólares solo me da más fuerzas para seguir. Aun así, admito que fue lo más asqueroso que he comido en mi vida. Pero debían ver la cara de Dean en ese momento. No tenia precio…_

* * *

-¡Y Roxy y Sebastián van a cabeza a cabeza! Dean, Nía, _deben_ acelerar el paso si quieren tener alguna esperanza en esta competencia…

Tanto el italiano como la albina – que tenia gran parte de su tarántula entera – le dirigieron una mirada de odio al anfitrión, con este último no pudiendo soportar su bocado, a lo cual, corrió desesperado a unos arbustos cercanos, en los cuales vomito todo lo que había comido en el desafío – y posiblemente algo más. Después de esto, Dean creyó que había intentado lo suficiente, y decidió darse por vencido.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__Si…los desafíos comestibles no son lo mío. Mi fuerza está en mi astucia, mi inteligencia, y mi capacidad de utilizar las debilidades de los demás a mi favor. ¿Pero comer cosas asquerosas? ¿Enserio? ¡Ha! Se lo dejare a los animales con los cuales estoy compitiendo. Y sé que suena hipócrita, porque Carly tampoco quiso competir, pero…es completamente diferente. Yo lo hice por decisión estratégica. Ella lo hizo para seguir sus estúpidos ideales de hippie drogadicta. Así que no insistan..._

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo maliciosamente) Si, pude haberlo intentado mejor… ¿Pero para que molestarme? Tengo a Dean, Jim, Sebastián y a Lucas en la palma de mi mano, y dudo que los demás piensen siquiera en votar contra mí. Después de todo, (Cambia su expresión por una más inocente) ¿Quién votaría por alguien tan dulce como yo? Uweheheh…_

* * *

Roxy y Sebastián seguían devorando sus platos, ambos observándose el uno al otro con fiera rivalidad, intentando llevar la delantera en la competencia. Todo fue en vano, sin embargo, cuando ambos terminaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, con Chris anunciándolos como finalistas…

-¡Y Roxy y Sebastián pasan a la siguiente ronda!

-Yo fui la primera en terminar.

-Te equivocas. _Yo_ fui el primero en terminar…

-¡Tu terminaste un momento después!

-No, _tú_ lo hiciste. Es más, ¿Por qué me molesto en hablar contigo? No vales la pena, Roxy…

-La verdad, no era una competencia por el segundo lugar. Sino por los tres primeros. Así que pueden dejar de lloriquear como nenas…-Comentaba burlonamente Chris, mientras separaba a los dos veteranos-Ahora, ¿Por qué no se callan y se preparan para la siguiente ronda? Porque les aseguro, _rogaran_ porque solo sea una tarántula rostizada…

* * *

Crash, Galen, Jim, Lucas, Roxy y Sebastián se encontraban parados en frente de la mesa nuevamente, con los seis perdedores de rondas anteriores observando todo desde las gradas. En frente de cada competidor se encontraba un plato cubierto por una bandeja negra, convirtiendo su platillo en un completo misterio.

Chris se encontraba observando todo, con una sonrisa sádica.

-Campistas, pueden revelar sus platillos…

Los seis competidores hicieron lo indicados, tirando a un lado la bandeja que cubría sus platos…

…

…

…y encontrando en ellos un largo vaso de cristal, lleno de una sustancia carmesí, la cual los concursantes adivinaron – correctamente – que se trataba de…

-¿Sangre?-Preguntaba Sebastián, abriendo los ojo de par en par, incrédulo-¿Tenemos que beber…_sangre_?-

-Malteadas de sangre de cabra, para ser exacto-Aclaraba Chris, a lo cual, Lucas contuvo una oleada de nauseas que amenazaba con devolver el antiguo platillo de tarántulas de vuelta al exterior-Están preparadas con la leche _y _la sangre de la cabra mezcladas en una exótica malteada, con una proporción de tres tazas de sangre por cada una de leche. Los dos primeros con su vaso, muéstrenme una boca vacía, y pasaran a la siguiente ronda, que competirán por inmunidad.

-Comienzo a dudar de que realmente valga la pena…-Comentaba Jim, claramente incomodo con la idea de tener que beber sangre.

-¿Qué pasa, Jimmy? ¿Nunca has bebido una buena 'sangría'?-Comentaba de manera burlona Lucas, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del delincuente.

-Cierra la boca, chico fideo.

-Oh, como los había olvidado, chicos. Siempre tan simpáticos. Y con tanto sentido del humor…

-Basta de charlas. En sus marcas, listos… ¡Beban!

De inmediato, los cinco chicos – y Roxy – tomaron su vaso en sus manos, tomando un largo sorbo de ellos. Lucas y Sebastián, sin embargo, no pudieron con la bizarra malteada, e inmediatamente escupieron lo que habían bebido, salpicando algo de ella sobre el anfitrión, que fruncía el seño enfadado.

-_Nada_ gracioso…

-_Demasiado_ gracioso, en realidad-Comentaba Jen, con una sonrisa burlona.

Crash, Galen, Jim y Roxy continuaron compitiendo, con el gigante y la roquera llevando una buena delantera. Jim, por su parte, tenía casi la mitad de su vaso ya vacio, pero, al igual que sus compañeros de _Boney Island_, la bebida parecía ser demasiado para él, y poco a poco, sus mejillas comenzaron a inflarse con el metálico liquido…

Jim intento sobreponerse, pero al final, sus reflejos le dieron una mala jugada, y termino vomitando sobre su plato, una repulsiva mezcla de sangre, carne de tarántula y bilis esparciéndose sobre ella – y forzando a los tres campistas que seguían en el juego a tomar sus vasos en sus manos para evitar que se ensuciaran en el proceso.

-Oh dios mío…-Decía Carly, apenas conteniendo las nauseas desde las gradas.

-Esto es enfermo…-Comentaba Johanna, compartiendo el disgusto de la ecologista.

Crash, Galen y Roxy intentaron ignorar lo sucedido, con Crash, sorprendentemente, estando a punto de terminar, alertando a sus dos rivales, que aceleraron el paso.

Dicho temor se volvió realidad cuando Crash levanto su vaso vacio al aire, abriendo su boca de par en par, que ahora se encontraba completamente vacía, si bien teñida de rojo gracias a la sangrienta malteada.

-¡Y Crash logra pasar a la siguiente ronda! Queda solo un puesto, chicos, ¡Así que no piensen en rendirse!

Galen y Roxy se dieron una última mirada de rivalidad el uno al otro, sus labios fijos al cristal de sus vasos, mientras intentaban beber – o, mejor dicho, _tragar_ – el disgustoso liquido.

Sin embargo, Roxy termino llevándose el segundo lugar, levantando, como Crash, un vaso vacio y una boca completamente limpia.

-¡Y Roxy pasa a la siguiente ronda! Lo lamento, Marek, pero vas a tener que esperar…

La única respuesta de Galen fue la de lanzar su vaso enfadado, este rompiéndose en millones de pedazos al impactar contra una roca.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__(Observando enfadado a la cámara) Tan cerca… ¡Ugh, (censurado)! Crash, más te vale ganar este desafío…_

* * *

Crash y Roxy se encontraban, por tercera vez en ese desafío, parados frente a una mesa con un par de platos en frente de si, cada uno correspondientemente cubierto. Ambos se veían bastante enfermos, con expresiones de completo disgusto en sus rostros, e incluso a punto de vomitar en ese mismo instante.

Chris, predeciblemente, está disfrutando cada momento.

-Crash, Roxy, no se ven tan bien…

-No nos _sentimos_ bien, imbécil-Decía Roxy, sin molestarse en formalidades.

-Si, viejo, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo pudiste obligarnos a _beber sangre_? ¡Eso es demasiado loco, incluso para _mí_!-Exclamaba Crash, horrorizado.

-Ya veo. Siempre pueden renunciar…

-Ni loca.

-¡Ni en un (censurado) millón de años, viejo!-Exclamaba Crash, con una sonrisa confiada-¡Vine aquí para ganar, haha!-

-Si pude comer una tarántula, y beber un vaso lleno de sangre…creo que puedo con lo que sea que me espere en ese plato. Estoy lista-Decía Roxy, con una mirada determinada. Chris solo sonrió con sadismo.

-Pues, ya que están tan seguros de sí mismos…_pueden ver su platillo…_

Los dos jóvenes levantaron la bandeja que cubrían sus platillos, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en shock, observando estupefactos lo que había en el…

La cámara enfoco el platillo de ambos, que mostraba un huevo en cada plato, con parte de su cascaron abierto para poder observar el interior…que mostraba claramente el visible feto de un ave dentro de él, bastante desarrollado, y ocupando casi la totalidad del huevo…

-Crash, Roxy, ¿Qué les parece su plato de _Balut_? ¡Es todo un plato _gourmet_ en las Filipinas, haha! Espero que lo disfruten…

-Es…un pá-pájaro…-Decía Roxy, aun sin poder salir del shock.

-Un pato, para ser exacto.

-Un p-pato bebe-Decía esta vez Crash, observando nervioso su plato.

-Pues…si, un pato bebe. Feto de pato. Embrión de pato. ¿Quieren que siga aclarándolo, o ya entendieron?

-¿¡M-mataste a un bebe patito!?-Preguntaba Carly, horrorizada, desde las gradas, requiriendo la fuerza combinada de Flora y Johanna para evitar que corriera a atacar al anfitrión-¡Eres un _monstruo_! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan…tan cruel!?-

-Pues, no fue sencillo. Debes esperar el momento correcto para comenzar a cocinarlo, y muchas veces terminar cocinando de mas, o los embriones terminan poco desarrollados…es difícil. Enserio-Decía Chris, sin el menor remordimiento. Carly solo soltó un gruñido, e intento liberarse del agarre de sus compañeras de equipo, sin mucho éxito.

-¡Agh! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo…arrancarle la cabeza a Chris!

-Todos queremos eso. ¡Pero debes calmarte, amiga!-Decía Johanna, sus brazos sujetos a la cintura de la ecologista-¡Lastimar a Chris solo conseguirá que te descalifiquen! Créeme, leí sus contratos cuando era una pasante…

Carly solo soltó un bufido de frustración, y se dio por vencida, sentándose nuevamente en su banca, y observando con odio asesino a Chris, que simplemente sonreía inmutado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Listos para comenzar, chicos?

-Yo…no estoy segura de esto-Decía Roxy, rascando su nuca nerviosa.

-Pues, es muy tarde para echarse para atrás, Roxy. En sus marcas…listos… ¡Ahora!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Crash y Roxy tomaron el huevo en sus manos, y lo forzaron en el interior de su boca, masticándolo rápidamente y casi vomitando en el instante que sintieron el crujir de los huesos y pico del ave, con Roxy cubriendo su boca para poder forzar su alimento de vuelta al interior.

Crash también tenía problemas, especialmente a la hora de masticar, ya que el gigante parecía demasiado disgustado como para continuar haciéndolo, y sentía un escalofrió cada vez que lo hacía. Esto ayudo a Roxy a tomar la delantera, que masticaba rápidamente la carne de su _balut_, escupiendo varios huesos rotos – además del _pico_ del ave – en su plato en el proceso, y llevándole una considerable delantera a su rival…

Crash, sin embargo no se dio por vencido, y comenzó a acelerar el paso, intentando ganarle la delantera a la roquera, y de hecho _acercándose_ realmente a rebasarla.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando la roquera logro tragar finalmente su _balut_, mostrando, después de varios segundos de duda, una boca completamente vacía…

-¡Y Roxy logra ganar el desafío de hoy, y la inmunidad!

-¡Oh (censurado)!-Decía Crash, escupiendo inmediatamente todo lo que tenía en el interior de su boca. Roxy, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja ante la noticia, comenzando a saltar emocionada, y festejando ruidosamente, a lo cual, varios se le unieron, y otros, como Galen y Sebastián, solo observaron con irritación.

-¡Si! ¡Si, si, si, si, si! ¡Lo hice, haha!

-Sí, felicitaciones. Comiste el feto de un pato. _Vaya_ logro-Decía con evidente sarcasmo Galen, rodando los ojos. Roxy solo sonrió con arrogancia.

-Al menos gane inmunidad. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

Galen simplemente rodo los ojos, negándose a responder la pregunta.

-Roxy, has ganado inmunidad. Por lo tanto, no podrás ser expulsada esta noche. Todos ustedes…-Decía señalando al resto, con una sonrisa malvada-…mejor cuídense. Porque cualquiera podría ser eliminado esta noche. Con todo eso dicho, pueden regresar a sus cabañas…-

Con eso, los campistas decidieron tomar su camino de vuelta a las cabañas, con Roxy esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aun sin poder creer su propia victoria.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Sonriendo confiada) ¡Gane! ¡Oh, por (censurado), GANE! Es mi segunda victoria en Total Drama, y debo decir, se siente asombroso estar inmune. Al menos así se que nadie podrá votar por mi esta noche. Heh, tal vez podría ganar todos los desafíos hasta la final…nah, eso sería demasiado. (Sonríe arrogantemente) ¿O no?_

* * *

_**Galen – **__Me hubiera gustado ganar inmunidad. Digo, al menos así sabré que no tendría necesidad de usar mi Ídolo. ¿Pero saben? No me importa. Solo debo comenzar a buscar aliados para evitar tener que usarlo esta noche. Y tengo algunas personas en mente…_

* * *

Galen se encontraba en el medio del bosque, parado sobre un tronco caído. A su alrededor, se encontraban Crash, Carly y Jen, los tres observando con curiosidad al pelinegro, que tenía una expresión estoica en su rostro. Jen parecía ser la más confundida.

-¿Podrías explicarnos porque estamos aquí?-Preguntaba Jen, antes de observar con desprecio a Carly-O, más específicamente, porque esta _ella_ aquí-

-Tampoco me gusta tu compañía, muchas gracias-Respondía Carly, con el mismo desgano de la rubia-Galen, enserio, ¿Era necesario invitarla?-

-Pues, Crash confía en ella. Y _realmente_ necesitamos números…-Explicaba Galen, señalando al pelimagenta, que sonreía completamente inmutado por la rivalidad de ambas féminas.

-Es cierto. Además, Carly, Jen puede ser bastante genial una vez que llegas a conocerla…

-Pues, entonces tendré que conocerla a fondo. Porque hasta ahora solo se me hace una niña malcriada…

-¡Como si tú fueras mejor que yo!

-¡Chicas, chicas, por favor!-Exclamaba Galen, llamando la atención de ambas féminas, que voltearon a ver al nerd-¡Esto es serio!-

Reluctantemente, ambas decidieron mantenerse calladas, atentas a lo que el pelinegro tenía que decir.

-Verán. La razón por la cual los llame aquí, fue porque note que ninguno de ustedes parecía tener alianzas, lo que los pondría en una mala posición en la fusión. Carly, hasta ahora, solo has tenido a Roxy, y todos sabemos que ella es una amenaza que debemos considerar. Crash, tu _eres_ una amenaza en el sentido físico, por lo tanto, una alianza es vital. Y Jen, tus dos únicas aliadas fueron expulsadas hace dos días, lo que te deja en una _terrible_ situación que enfrentar. Ahora, les propongo algo: Los cuatro votaremos por la mayor amenaza en este momento, que es _Johanna_. El hecho de que ella todavía no haya hecho aliados la hará un blanco fácil de eliminar. Y en caso de que uno de nosotros reciba votos…

Galen sonrió con malicia, mientras sacaba, para el asombro de todos, su Ídolo de Inmunidad de su bolsillo.

-…será salvado por este bebe.

-¿El Ídolo de Inmunidad?-Preguntaba Jen, completamente estupefacta-Whoa… ¿Dónde…cuando…?-

-Eso no es importante-Cortaba Galen, estoicamente-El punto es, que necesito que pongan todos de su parte. Sé que suena loco que una alianza de cuatro se apodere de una fusión de doce…pero en cuanto esta alianza sea un _secreto_, no tendremos nada de que preocuparnos. Solo debemos expulsar las mayores amenazas, y nos veremos muy pronto en los cuatro finalistas… ¿Qué les parece? ¿Están dentro?-

-¡Dentro!-Decía Crash inmediatamente, con una sonrisa confiada.

-Yo también estoy dentro-Decía esta vez Carly, con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

Jen, por su parte, parecía algo indecisa con el plan. Esto no paso desapercibido para sus tres compañeros, que mantuvieron una mirada acusatoria sobre la rubia. Después de varios segundos, sin embargo, Jen decidió que era mejor que nada.

-Yo…también estoy dentro.

-Perfecto. Ahora, lo mejor para nosotros será que no nos vean a todos juntos. No queremos crear sospechas…-Decía Galen, mientras bajaba del tronco, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al campamento-Oh, ¿Y Carly?-

Carly volteo a ver al estratega, con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

-¿Podrías…uh, acompañarme un rato en la playa? Tengo un…uh, un p-picnic preparado para los dos…

-¡Ooohhh!-Exclamaba Crash casi a gritos, ganando una mirada irritada de parte de su compañero. Carly no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la propuesta – así como el incomodo modo y momento que el pelinegro escogió para hacerla – pero, a pesar de los pares de ojos observantes, esbozo una sonrisa dulce, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿P-porque no? Solo asegúrate de que no haya nada de carne…

-Ni en un millón de años-Respondía Galen, tomando su camino, junto con la ecologista, hacia la playa que se encontraba a pocos metros del campamento, y sin poder evitar observar soñadoramente el cabello castaño de esta…

Crash y Jen solo se observaron el uno al otro algo incómodos, el gigante sonriendo burlonamente momentos después.

-¿Quieres ir a un picnic?

-No.

-Huh. Pues…podemos comer algo.

-No.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo como amigos! Después de todo, ambos tenemos a una chica esperándonos en casa…

Jen no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante el comentario, y, después de pensarlo por unos momentos, rodo los ojos juguetonamente.

-Pues…nah, ¿Qué tan mal podría ser?

El dúo tomo su camino a la cafetería, ignorando por completo el par de ojos rosáceos que los seguían calculadoramente, así como el pálido cuerpo de la chica que salió de su escondite en los arbustos en cuanto los cuatro jóvenes se habían alejado lo suficiente…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__Llego la hora. Puede que sea arriesgado…pero debo intentarlo. No confió lo suficiente en nadie más que Crash y Carly en esta isla, y Jen…bueno, Crash confía en ella. Además, no tiene otras opciones. Lo único que es seguro, es que Johanna será expulsada esta noche…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo burlonamente a la cámara) ¿Enserio, Gal? ¿Pensabas en apoderarte del juego con una alianza de cuatro personas? Y yo que creía que eras mucho más listo que eso. Supongo que no te importara que todos se enteren de esto, ¿Cierto? Digo, pareces el tipo de personas que no toma el juego personalmente. Solo debo buscar una manera de tirar ese Ídolo al drenaje…y creo que ya se como…_

* * *

De manera similar a sus rivales, Dean – con la asistencia y advertencia de Nía – había logrado llamar a todos los seis campistas que habían quedado fuera del trato de Galen, reuniéndolos a todos alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Flora, Jim, Johanna y Sebastián no parecían entender realmente lo que ocurría, mientras que Lucas y Roxy solo observaban todo con ligera indiferencia.

Después de varios dramáticos segundos, Dean comenzó a hablar.

-Damas, caballeros…de seguro se preguntan porque Nía y yo los reunimos aquí. Verán, tenemos _serios_ problemas involucrando a cierto ex -compañero de equipo de los Nexkoyotl, el cual podría ser una _grave_ amenaza para nuestro juego si no nos deshacemos de el ahora…

-¿Quién? ¿Esa rata de allá?-Preguntaba un desconfiado Jim, señalando a Lucas con desprecio, que solo rodaba los ojos.

-¿Sabes que estoy justo aquí, cierto? ¿Y qué puedo escuchar todo lo que me dices?

-¿Y tu sabes que no me importa un carajo?

-¡Chicos, por favor, cálmense!-Gritaba una exasperada Nía, llamando la atención de ambos veteranos, que, reluctantemente, decidieron escuchar a la albina, no sin antes mirarse con odio el uno al otro-¡Esto es, como, súper, _súper_ serio! ¡Así que por favor, por favor, escuchen a Dean aunque sea por solo un minuto!-

-Gracias Nía-Agradecía cordialmente Dean, antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente a los seis campistas-Verán: Hace poco descubrí que Galen tenía un Ídolo de Inmunidad, el cual debió encontrar aproximadamente en el día quince de la competencia. Y no solo eso, sino que Nía descubrió que Galen está haciendo una alianza con Crash, Carly y Jen, para poder llegar a los cuatro finalistas, usando el Ídolo como una herramienta a su favor.

-¿Carly?-Preguntaba Roxy, visiblemente sorprendida por las noticias-¡Pero…nosotras _teníamos_ una alianza! ¿Cómo pudo haber planeado todo esto sin decírmelo?-

-Un momento…-Cortaba Jim, escéptico-¿Y como sabemos que no es otro de tus trucos, Dean? Digo, todos recordamos como, por tu cuenta, lograste organizar las expulsiones de Max y Nick en la primera semana. ¿Qué nos dice que no estás planeando lo mismo?-

-Oh, te aseguro que nada de esto salió de mi cabeza, mi querido James…-Decía Dean, levantando las manos en defensa mientras observaba de reojo a Nía, que sonreía maliciosamente, prácticamente _ansiosa_ del conflicto que aguardaba-Pero en el caso de que _estuviera _mintiendo, ¿Acaso tomarían el riesgo? Ustedes son siete, y yo solo soy una persona. Mientras que Galen tiene a _cuatro_ a su favor. ¿Quién es la verdadera amenaza aquí?-

-T-tiene un punto…-Decía Flora tímidamente, ganando varias miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros-¿Q-que? Son solo n-números. Y lo que Dean está diciendo tiene lógica…

-Por más que sea un cretino, Flora tiene razón. Tal vez deberíamos escucharlo…-Añadía Sebastián, cruzándose de brazos, pero sin poder evitar sonreírle gentilmente a la castaña, que compartía la expresión del uruguayo.

-Así que… ¿Qué haremos exactamente? Ya saben, para deshacernos del Ídolo…-Preguntaba Johanna, con curiosidad-No podemos solo…robarlo. ¿Cierto?-

-No. No podemos. O al menos eso dice nuestro contrato…-Decía Dean, con algo de resentimiento en su voz-No. Haremos algo mucho más…estratégico. Esto es lo que haremos…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__¡Ha! Soy todo un genio. Lo lamento, Gal, pero llego la hora de que te vayas…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__Y todo marcha según lo planee…si, fue odioso fingir que Dean fue quien 'planeo' todo esto…pero debo mantener mi 'papel' intacto. No quiero arriesgarme. Y si Dean ama la 'fama' que trae ser un 'villano', pues, ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no?_

* * *

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-Preguntaba con un tinte de sorpresa Carly, observando la amplia manta que se expandía en las arenas de la playa, sobre la cual se encontraban un plato repleto con sándwiches vegetarianos, un par de vasos con jugo de naranja, y varias violetas esparcidas alrededor. Galen solo bajo la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

-Lo sé. Cursi, ¿Cierto?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es hermoso!-Exclamaba Carly, dándole un fuerte abrazo al pelinegro, que se sonrojo ligeramente ante el súbito contacto. Finalmente, después de varios segundos, ambos se separaron, con Carly tomando al nerd de la mano y forzándolo a sentarse en la manta, justo a su lado-¡De seguro debió tomarte horas!-

-Nah, solo algunos minutos. Aunque claro, lo difícil fue averiguar que flores buscar. Sé que las violetas son tus favoritas, así que decidí traer todas las que pude encontrar…discúlpame si no fueron suficientes.

-¿Realmente te tomaste la molestia para saber cuáles eran mis flores favoritas?-Preguntaba Carly, arqueando una ceja, sin creerle completamente al oji-café. Galen simplemente asintió con la cabeza, como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Son tus favoritas, ¿No? No entiendo porque estas tan sorprendida.

-Porque nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de preguntármelo…-Admitía Carly, relajándose un poco a medida que una sonrisa gentil aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-Galen…la gran mayoría de los chicos que he conocido han sido…

-¿Imbéciles?

-Pues…si. Mas o menos-Admitía Carly, algo avergonzada-Pero tu…puede que seas algo callado, pero…cada vez que estoy contigo, siento que estoy con alguien que realmente me aprecia. Que realmente le gusta estar a mi lado…

-¿Y a quien no le gustaría estar a tu lado? Tu lado es el mejor.

-¡Galen!-Exclamaba Carly, mientras le daba un puñetazo juguetonamente al hombro del pelinegro, riendo ante el comentario del joven-¡Hablo enserio, haha!-

-Y yo también-Decía Galen, sonriéndole dulcemente a la castaña-Carly, eres probablemente la chica mas asombrosa con la cual he competido en toda mi vida…

-Vaya halago.

-¡No, hablo enserio! Y yo…se que las cosas se pondrán complicadas. Demonios, _siempre_ se vuelven complicadas en este show. Por eso no quiero que terminemos como Roxy y Sebastián. No quiero que terminemos odiándonos…-Decía Galen con algo de melancolía, observando los ojos cafés de la ecologista completamente serio. Carly simplemente asintió comprensiva.

-Oh…

-Tú sabes cómo es esta competencia, Carly. A estas alturas, somos todos contra todos. Y en algún momento, terminaremos como rivales otra vez. Puede que estemos en la fusión, pero…eso no significa que seamos inseparables. Por eso quiero que me prometas algo…-Comenzaba Galen, su tono anormalmente serio, mientras tomaba la mano de la joven, que solo podía escuchar completamente en silencio-…quiero que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, no terminaras odiándome. Que entiendas que todo esto es _solo_ un juego. Un juego que muchas veces termina arruinándole la vida a muchas personas. Quiero que entiendas que en este juego, muchas veces tomamos decisiones que no queremos, si con eso logramos llegar a la final. Un millón de dólares es mucho dinero, Carly. Y que si terminas votando por mí…no te odiare por eso. Solo quiero que hagas lo que sea mejor para tu juego. Total Drama no es un juego de lealtad. Es un juego de supervivencia. Y el último en pie es el ganador. Por eso quiero estoy diciéndote esto ahora. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Y antes de que las cosas se vuelvan locas, quiero que sepas que…uh, bueno, que me gustas. _Mucho_. Y que…y q-que me encantaría si fueras mi novia…

La playa fue inundada en un profundo silencio, y Carly, completamente estupefacta por las últimas ocho palabras del pelinegro, no podía hacer más que observar todo boquiabierta. Galen simplemente se mantuvo observando, inseguridad comenzando a crecer dentro de él a medida que esperaba y esperaba alguna respuesta de la ecologista, la cual parecía demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

-Galen…_whoa_. Q-quiero decir, solo nos hemos conocido por…

-Dieciocho días, lo sé. Tal vez me estoy apresurando demasiado…-Cortaba Galen, con algo de pesimismo en su voz, soltando la mano de la castaña.

-Galen…

-Fui un estúpido. L-lo siento. N-no quería tener que…

-Galen, solo escu…

-Y entiendo si no quieres, uh, h-hablarme otra vez…heh, es solo que no se realmente como lidiar con estas cosas. L-lo sien…

-¿¡Podrías dejar de actuar como un adolescente angustioso por un segundo, y escucharme!?-Grito una exasperada Carly, finalmente llamando la atención de Galen, que solo observo completamente callado, expectante-Galen…lo que quise decir es que solo nos hemos conocido por dieciocho días. Y he notado que eres algo…distante con otras personas. Eres sarcástico, algo asocial, callado, tímido pero aun así abrasivo…

-¿Hay algún 'pero' en alguna parte?-Preguntaba Galen, visiblemente exasperado por las palabras de la ecologista, que solo rio ligeramente.

-_Pero_ el que hayas sentido tanta confianza para decirme eso…para _confesar_ tus sentimientos hacia mí…significa mucho para mí, Galen. Y también siento que significa mucho para _ti_…-Decía Carly, tomando nuevamente la mano de un sorprendido Galen, que, al igual que la ecologista hace meros momentos, parecía muy estupefacto para emitir alguna respuesta más que mirar con ojos completamente abiertos lo que ocurría-…y realmente valoro eso, Galen. Valoro que seas tan valiente como para dar el primer paso, a pesar de que estés algo inseguro-

-¿Y eso…significa un _sí_, o un _no_?-Preguntaba Galen, con algo de confusión. Carly simplemente sonrió con algo de picardía, antes de tomar el rostro del oji-café con ambas manos, y acercarlo delicadamente a sus labios, antes de plantar un apasionado beso sobre los suyos…

Galen abrió los ojos como platos ante el inesperado contacto, observando como Carly cerraba los suyos con seguridad. Después de varios segundos, sin embargo, Galen sintió la suficiente seguridad como para dejarse llevar por el beso, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a disfrutar los labios de la amante de la naturaleza – y sorprendiéndose ligeramente al sentir como una familiar sensación húmeda se abría paso a través de los suyos, antes de hacer espacio en el interior de su boca.

Finalmente, después de casi un minuto, ambos comenzaron a sentir la falta de oxigeno, y, reluctantemente, se separaron, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire en el momento en el cual sus labios dejaron pasar la brecha que había entre ellos. Galen, por su parte, no podía ocultar una amplia, torpe sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, así como la mirada hipnotizada que delataban sus ojos…

-Whoa…eso…f-fue tan…_whoa_…

-Heh, lo s-se…-Decía Carly, imitando la sonrisa que tenía el estratega en ese momento-…_Whoa_-

Ambos adolescentes se mantuvieron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro, completamente callados. Pasaron varios segundos de ese modo, sin ninguno de ellos realmente _algo_ significativo que decir.

Sin embargo, Galen fue el primero, diciendo lo primero que cruzo su cabeza.

-Quiero que tengamos una alianza.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaba Carly, ligeramente ofendida por las palabras del pelinegro-¿Acabamos de besarnos, y en _eso_ es en lo que piensas?-

-¡No! Quiero decir…no. Quiero que tengamos una _verdadera_ alianza, Carly. Solo nosotros dos…juntos hasta el final. ¿Qué te parece?-Preguntaba Galen gentilmente, sonrojándose con algo de vergüenza ante la anterior acusación de la castaña, que solo observaba todo ligeramente dudosa.

-No lo sé, Galen…

-Por favor, Carly. Estas últimas tres semanas han sido…perfectas. No quiero que acaben. No quiero irme a casa tan pronto. No quiero volver a ser…aburrido-Admitía Galen, su rubor no haciendo más que empeorar ante la confesión, que fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la ecologista, que abría los ojos con sorpresa-Quiero compartir más tiempo contigo, Carly. En esta isla, rodeados de la naturaleza que tanto amas… ¿No sería eso perfecto, Carly? ¿Si pudiéramos extender este sueño solo un _poquito_ más?-

-Seguiría siendo un sueño, Galen. Y los sueños siempre terminan en algún momento…

-¿Pero porque no hacemos que duren un poco más?-Preguntaba Galen, sonriéndole enamoradizamente a la castaña-Además, imagínate todas las cosas que podríamos hacer si ganáramos el millón…podríamos comprar una gran casa en la playa, cerca de la arena, de las olas, de la naturaleza… ¿No sería eso perfecto, Carly? Podríamos volver nuestros sueños realidad. _Todos_ nuestros sueños…

-De acuerdo, ahora _si_ estas siendo cursi…-Decía Carly, con una sonrisa burlona, antes de plantarle nuevamente un beso en los labios al pelinegro, que esta vez decidió corresponderle al instante, separándose pocos segundos después-…pero es una _maravillosa_ idea…-

Otro beso efímero le siguió a las palabras de la castaña, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro.

En poco tiempo, la pareja había comenzado a besarse apasionadamente otra vez, ignorando completamente los sándwiches que tenían a su alrededor, las manos de Galen acariciando la cabellera café de la ecologista, que parecía bastante distraída acariciando el pecho del estratega, ambos ignorando por completo el mundo que los rodeaba en ese momento, completamente inmersos en el otro…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__(Suspirando de manera soñadora) Recuerdo cuando me decía que enamorarse era algo estúpido…heh, ¿En que estaba pensando? Carly…es mi mundo entero. Solo espero que este verano nunca termine. Por más demente, peligroso, estresante, absurdo, estúpido y melodramático que sea este campamento…sigue siendo el campamento en el cual la conocí. Y no cambiaria este verano por nada en el mundo…_

* * *

De vuelta a las cabañas, las cuatro féminas que quedaron de las ruinas del Equipo Oselotl se encontraban 'mudándose' de su vieja cabaña a la de su equipo rival, los Nexkoyotl. Por más que Carly haya protestado (_'¡No podemos mezclarnos chicas con chicas! ¡Serian como…cabañas mixtas! ¡Y somos adolescentes, por el amor de dios, sabemos que eso no terminara bien!'_), Chris ignoro las advertencias de esta, y les ordeno que llevaran todas sus pertenencias hacia la cabaña de los Nexkoyotl inmediatamente.

Minutos después, el Chef apareció conduciendo un buldócer, el cual dejo lo que anteriormente era la cabaña de los Oselotl como poco más que una pila de madera y escombros.

-Vaya. Realmente espero que no hayan olvidado nada, señoritas, porque no habrá manera alguna de recuperarlo-Decía con algo de sarcasmo Galen, observando los escombros distraídamente.

-¿Significa que ahora…compartiremos habitación?-Preguntaba Flora, tímidamente-Oh dios. C-compartir una habitación con seis chicos…-

-Y nosotros compartiremos habitación con seis chicas. Bah, no es gran cosa…-Rodaba los ojos Galen, sonriéndole amistosamente a la tímida joven-Siéntanse como en casa. Es un inodoro…pero es casa-

-¡Pido la litera de arriba!-Exclamaba Jen, tomando sus maletas en su mano y corriendo al interior de la cabaña, siendo seguida pasos después por una exasperada Carly.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo iba a pedir la litera de arriba, y lo sabes!

Mientras las dos féminas corrían infantilmente al interior de la cabaña, siendo seguidas por gran parte del equipo Nexkoyotl, Flora decidió quedarse, junto con Roxy, en el exterior de la cabaña, mirando con algo de nostalgia los escombros de su viejo 'hogar'. La oji-verde observo a su alrededor, sintiendo algo de confusión al no encontrar señal alguna de cierto manipulador joven.

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, al sentir una mano en su hombro, la cual pertenecía a un sonriente Sebastián.

-¿Vas a venir?

-¿Uh?-Pregunto Flora con algo de sorpresa, antes de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro-¡Q-quiero decir, um, p-por supuesto! Solo dame un…

-¿Minuto?-Completaba Sebastián, con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. Flora solo suspiro, imitando la sonrisa del uruguayo.

-Sebastián…

-Al fin estaremos en el mismo equipo. Y nos quedan dos semanas más aquí…-Comenzaba Sebastián, bajando su mirada tímidamente, mientras intentaba hallar las palabras correctas dentro de su cabeza-…podríamos, uh, y-ya sabes, salir algún día…

-¿Salir? P-pero si ya estamos técnicamente 'afuera'…-Preguntaba algo confundida Flora, antes de abofetearse mentalmente por su bochornoso error. Sebastián solo sonrió ante la timidez de la castaña.

-Eres adorable.

Flora no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante el cumplido, sus ojos intentando evitar a los orbes azules del músico callejero…y aterrizando accidentalmente en los azules de la _roquera_ en su lugar, que se encontraba aun fuera de la cabaña, observándolos a ambos con una expresión indescifrable para la tímida castaña.

Flora trago saliva, sintiéndose incomoda al encontrarse entre ambos jóvenes. Sebastián solo la observo con ojos enamoradizos, mientras que Roxy solo bajo su mirada, y decidió dejarlos solos a ambos. El continuo silencio de la castaña eventualmente confundió al músico, que arqueo una ceja con consternación.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡E-estoy bien!-Respondía de inmediato Flora, de nuevo, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba su camino hacia a el bosque, intentando evitar todo el tiempo la mirada del uruguayo-¡E-es solo que yo, um, d-debo buscar a alguien!-

-¿A quién?

-A…um, a-a…

Flora no termino de responder, y simplemente comenzó a correr frenéticamente hacia el bosque, dejando al uruguayo completamente solo en el exterior de la cabaña. El pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros, intentando ignorar el raro comportamiento de la tímida latina, y decidió acompañar al resto del cast en el interior de la cabaña…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__¡Oh por dios! S-Sebastián y Roxy…n-no pueden sentir todavía algo por el otro, ¿Cierto? D-digo, Roxy me dijo que había rechazado a Sebastián, y Sebastián no ha mencionado a Roxy todavía…t-tal vez ya lo superaron. ¡S-sí, eso es, y-ya se superaron y yo no tengo nada que ver, heheh! No es como si los estuviera 'separando'… ¿O sí? No. ¡No! E-es completamente natural, Flora. Además, es tan lindo… ¡P-pero Roxy es mi amiga! No puedo salir con el… ¿Ex? De una amiga… ¡Ugh, tantas decisiones difíciles! Y yo que creí que cuando Sabrina se fuera todo se haría más fácil en este campamento…_

* * *

Flora comenzó a ralentizar su paso, tomándose un minuto para observar si Sebastián seguía a la vista – y suspirando con alivio al notar que no era el caso. La tímida joven observo con algo de frustración el cielo, notando que las densas nubes no se iban a ninguna parte. Es más, el clima parecía _empeorar_. El sol, por su parte, ya se estaba ocultando, y el cielo comenzaba a adquirir una inconfundible gama de matices rosáceos y azulados que indicaba el final del día.

Después de continuar caminando por varios minutos – y casi darse por vencida en el proceso – Flora logro encontrar, sentado sobre varias antiguas ruinas aztecas, la familiar vista del único chico de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_, recostado contra las invaluables ruinas como si de un simple colchón se trataran, y sosteniendo una botella de aspecto elegante en su mano izquierda.

Una mirada más cercana hizo que Flora la reconociera como una botella de champaña.

-¿Dónde conseguiste _eso_?-Preguntaba Flora, observando la botella con cierto disgusto, antes de agregar-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí _solo_? ¿Qué no sabes que hay…a-animales salvajes rondando p-por aquí?-

-(Censurado), Flora…no t-tengo la paciencia para tratar con-contigo ahora…-Decía Lucas con evidente desgano, su voz sonando particularmente temblorosa. Flora simplemente arqueo una ceja.

-Estas ebrio. T-típico-Decía Flora, en completo monótono, antes de quitarle la botella al moreno, que intento recuperarla inmediatamente.

-¡Hey! ¡D-devuelvela!

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Se la robe a McTrasero. ¿P-porque te interesa? Oh, espera, había olvidado que eras una (censurado) entrometida que solo se…uh, entromete en las vidas de los demás…

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso fue lo mejor c-con lo cual pudiste responderme?-Preguntaba Flora, cruzándose de brazos decepcionada. La única respuesta de Lucas fue rodar los ojos, antes de sentarse sobre las ruinas, dándole la espalda a la castaña. Flora suspiro nuevamente, y camino hacia el moreno, sentándose a su lado-Lucas…

-No quiero escucharte.

-Se que tal vez fui demasiado…_d-directa_ contigo esta mañana. Pero enserio quiero ayudarte…

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-Preguntaba Lucas, poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad, e intentando lucir intimidante ante la castaña-_Lárgate_.

-No.

-¿P-porque no?

-Porque necesitas ayuda. Ayuda _real_. Y no la conseguirás solo.

-¡Pero quiero estar solo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Lucas…solo dime c-como te sientes. ¡T-te hará sentir mejor!-Comenzaba Flora, levantándose y poniendo una mano sobre el moreno, a lo cual, el oji-verde no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco-S-solo…necesitas liberar un poco esos pensamientos, Lucas. Sé que a veces todo p-puede parecer…m-miserable… ¡Pero u-una vez que te sacas los sentimientos de tu pecho, t-te aseguro que te sentirás mejor! Se c-como te sientes…y te aseguro que una vez que lo dejes salir, te sen…

-¿Sabes cómo me _siento_?-Preguntaba un cortante Lucas, su voz repleta de veneno. Flora cubrió su boca con ambas manos, arrepintiéndose el segundo en el cual las palabras salieron de sus labios-¿_Sabes_ _cómo me siento_?-

-Oh…no quise decir…

-¿Sabes lo que es dormir en una _basura_ de apartamento que esta cayéndose a pedazos? ¿Sabes lo que es tener que vivir rodeado de personas que te _odian_, y tener que llamarlas _familia_, Flora?-Preguntaba nuevamente Lucas, acercándose a una aterrada Flora, que retrocedía cautelosamente a medida que el moreno se iba acercando.

-Yo…L-Lucas, l-lamento haber…

-¿Sabes lo que es tener que ir a la secundaria _apestando_ a pobreza, y que todos tus compañeros se rían de ti? ¿Sabes lo que es preparar mi propia cena todos los días porque tu patética excusa de padre está demasiado _ebrio_ para levantarse de su maldito sofá? ¿Tienes la más remota _idea_ de lo que se siente no poder dormir todas las noches, _temiendo_ que ese bastardo entre a tu cuarto a deshacerse del 'error' que ha tenido la desgracia de llamar 'hijo', Flora?-

-Lu-Lucas…

-¡No tienes la maldita idea, Flora!-Exclamaba Lucas, sus manos tensándose en puños, a medida que continuaba avanzando hacia una temblorosa Flora, acorralándola eventualmente contra un árbol. Sin embargo, eventualmente, la expresión del moreno perdió toda su ira. Toda su energía. Su mirada cayó al suelo, completamente desgastada, mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro-…no tienes _idea_…

Flora se mantuvo silenciosa, observando fijamente al moreno que, en ese preciso instante, parecía ser una mera sombra de lo que solía ser. Su mirada carecía de malicia, sus labios se encontraban torcidos en una mueca apática, y sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente húmedos, claramente intentando mantenerse estoicos – y fallando terriblemente en el proceso.

Flora respiro profundamente, y, contra todos sus impulsos, tomo ambas manos del oji-lima – sobresaltándolo nuevamente en el proceso – mientras acariciaba gentilmente sus palmas. Esto claramente llamo la atención del joven, que, curioso, volteo a ver de manera apática a la castaña, que esbozaba una sonrisa carente de felicidad.

-Lucas…lo siento…

-No digas lo siento…imbécil…-Susurraba el moreno, su insulto carente de desprecio-No es tu culpa…

-¿Ha sido así toda tu vida?-Pregunto Flora en casi un susurro, intentando, como Lucas, no expresar tristeza en su voz – y, como Lucas, fallando en el proceso. El moreno se mantuvo pensativo por varios segundos, claramente incomodo con el tema de conversación-¿Y q-que hay de tu madre? ¿Y t-tus hermanos? S-se que no quieres hablar de e-esto, pero…

-Mis hermanos no quieren meterse en problemas. 'Papa' también los odia, pero no tanto como a mí. Por eso intentan ignorarme. Así no se meten en más problemas de los que deberían. Y mama…-Murmuraba Lucas, rencor plagando cada palabra que salía de sus labios, a medida que su mirada se volvía más distante, y sus extremidades comenzaban a temblar nuevamente-…ella dejo la casa hace bastante tiempo. No pudo soportarlo. Ella era tan…t-tan _débil_. Creyendo que ese imbécil era una buena persona. Soportando…s-soportando todos sus golpes. Ella…ugh, ella fue la peor de todas. S-siempre diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Que todo 'iba a cambiar', y que mi papa solo estaba 'pasando por momentos difíciles'. Ella sufría el doble que yo, y ni siquiera le importaba. Estaba muy ocupada defendiéndolo… ¡D-defendiéndolo a _él_! ¡S-sobre a sus p-propios hijos! ¿¡Y p-para que!? ¡Para q-que la maldita (censurado) terminara abandonándonos en ese…en e-ese _jodido_ infierno atrapados c-con ese…e-ese…!-

Sin poder terminar la oración, la respiración del moreno comenzó a volverse más agitada, hasta el punto en que comenzó a hiperventilar. Claramente preocupada, Flora se apresuro a sostener sus temblorosos brazos, impulsivamente sosteniéndolos firmemente con los suyos envolviendo al pelinegro en un firme abrazo, intentando calmar al oji-lima, que, sobresaltado por el contacto, no podía evitar intentar separarse, sin mucho éxito.

Eventualmente, el moreno se dio por vencido, y solo pudo reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la tímida castaña, su respiración calmándose lentamente. Los brazos de Flora se mantuvieron firmes, sujetos alrededor del oji-lima, mientras, de manera similar a este, reposaba su cabeza sobre el torso del joven.

Fueron a estas alturas que Flora comenzó a sentir como su hombro comenzó a humedecerse por las lágrimas del oji-lima.

Ambos pasaron varios segundos completamente en silencio, con Flora presionando su oído contra el pecho del pelinegro, sintiendo un gran alivio al notar que su respiración se había normalizado.

Finalmente, la castaña soltó al moreno, que, exhausto, se sentó sobre la roca más cercana, su mirada clavada al suelo, intentando por sobre todas las cosas evitar la mirada de preocupación de Flora.

-¿T-te sientes…mejor?

Lucas no respondió. Sencillamente seco los lagrimas con algo de rabia con la manga de su suéter, continuando con su ardua tarea de evitar la mirada de la castaña.

Flora suspiro nuevamente, y se sentó junto al moreno, abrazando su torso cariñosamente con ambos brazos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro. De nuevo, Lucas no hizo ningún comentario. O respuesta. Sin embargo, el oji-lima volteo a ver con curiosidad al gesto de la castaña, que, al notar la mirada de este sobre él, no hizo más que continuar abrazándolo.

Sonrojándose ante el gesto de la tímida joven – así como el estado vulnerable de si mismo del cual esta había sido testigo – Lucas soltó un profundo suspiro, confortándose con la compañía de la castaña, mientras soltaba un melancólico, rasposo y casi imperceptible…

-P-pues no me siento _tan_ m-miserable, a-al menos…

La respuesta fue suficiente para que Flora esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, y apretara su agarre al moreno, que, por mas incomodo que se sintiera, no deseaba estar en ninguna otra parte en ese momento.

Ambos permanecieron así por un buen tiempo, ignorando por completo como el colorido lienzo de la tarde era remplazado por un manto de estrellas…

* * *

Finalmente, la noche se hizo presente, y en cuanto los doce concursantes escucharon la llamada del anfitrión, tomaron su camino al acantilado, sentándose con expresiones agotadas en sus respectivos asientos, alrededor de la fogata, y observando expectantes al anfitrión, que, junto al Chef, se sonreían de manera cómplice al ver a los concursantes.

-Bienvenidos, Tekuanotl, a su primera ceremonia de eliminación como equipo fusionado-Anunciaba Chris dramáticamente, su voz tornándose seria-Esta noche, cada uno de ustedes deberá votar por un campista, y el campista que reciba mas…

-Blah, blah, blah… ¿Podríamos saltarnos esta parte? _Todos_ ya sabemos cómo funciona todo esto-Decía Jim, con claro desinterés. Chris gruño irritado, pero decidió saltar directamente hacia las preguntas.

-_Bien_. Antes de comenzar, creo que llego la hora de revelar algo importante… ¡Chef, por favor trae el Medallón de Inmunidad!

El Chef asintió con la cabeza, y, después de caminar brevemente para traer una maleta cercana, la abrió en frente de los concursantes, y saco de ella un brillante, pesado collar dorado con una medalla con el símbolo de un malvavisco colgando de este.

-Roxy, como tu ganaste el desafío de hoy, has ganado el honor de usarlo por esta ceremonia de eliminación. Úsalo con sabiduría…

El Chef camino hacia la roquera, y delicadamente coloco el collar en el cuello de la pelinegra, que sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Lindo, no lo crees? El Medallón de Inmunidad le será otorgado a aquel que gane un desafío de inmunidad, y puede, de hecho, _transferirse _a otra persona siempre y cuando su dueño lo desee. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Roxy, sabiendo que estas a salvo?

-Siento como si me hubieran quitado un (censurado) peso de mis hombros…-Admitía Roxy, con un suspiro de alivio-Se siente bien. Digo, la temporada pasada también gane el primer desafío de inmunidad, y sé lo que se siente no tener que preocuparse por el primer voto en la fusión. Es…una sensación agradable.

-Ya lo creo-Asintió con la cabeza Chris, antes de dirigirse a Crash-Crash, tu terminaste perdiendo el desafío por solo un _pelo_. ¿Cómo se siente estar vulnerable, siendo uno de las mayores amenazas físicas del juego?

-Chris, viejo, lo que deba ocurrir, ocurrirá…-Comentaba Crash, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué si me iré esta noche, o en dos semanas? No tengo idea. Pero en este momento, no tengo manera de hacer algo al respecto más que votar por la persona correcta. Solo me queda esforzarme más la siguiente vez…

-Como digas, viejo-Respondía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-Dean… ¿Algún plan elaborado para esta noche?-

-Pues…de hecho tengo un plan. Y supongo que mi querido _rival_, Galen, está al tanto de ello…-Comentaba con arrogancia Dean, observando con desprecio al pelinegro, que le devolvía una mirada similar-Solo diré, Chris, que estoy _seguro_ de que podre expulsar a la persona que tengo en mente. Ya que mi plan es ciertamente _infalible_…

-Huh. 'Infalible'…-Repetía Galen, con un tono de incredulidad. Dean simplemente frunció el seño ante la burla.

-¿Algo que quieras decir, Galen?-Preguntaba Chris, claramente notando la animosidad entre ambos. Galen simplemente aclaro su garganta, y comenzó a hablar.

-Dean se cree _tan_ listo con todas sus 'estrategias'…-Comenzaba Galen, su voz expresando clara irritación hacia el italiano-Viejo, ¿Qué tan arrogante puedes ser? Este juego es impredecible. Y no es como si hubiera un plan 'infalible'. Y tomando en cuenta que eres _pésimo_ en los desafíos, y que prácticamente no has hablado con nadie que no sea Lucas, Nía o yo desde que comenzó la competencia, no veo razón por la cual no puedas ser _tu_ el eliminado.

-Pues, no lo seré, Galen. Ten eso seguro…

-_Seguro_, Dean, seguro. Tú sigue pensando eso. Yo continuare jugando mi juego, y tú jugaras el tuyo. Luego veremos _quien_ termina llevándose el millón de dólares…

-Pues, juega bien tus cartas, _amigo_. Porque te aseguro que no dudare en sacarte una buena mano esta noche…-Advertía Dean, observando de manera intimidante al oji-café, que no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto.

-¡Oohh, conflicto! Eso me gusta. Después de todo, el conflicto da ratings altos…-Decía Chris, claramente disfrutando la conversación entre ambos estrategas, antes de observar a Jen con cierta malicia en su mirada-Jen, si no me equivoco, tu perdiste a tus dos únicas aliadas la semana pasada. ¿Crees que eso te juegue en contra, tomando en cuenta tu turbulenta relación con el resto de tu equipo?-

-Pues…-Comenzaba Jen, con algo de duda en su voz, e intentando ignorar la mirada autoritaria que Galen tenía sobre ella-…digamos que tengo algo _parecido_ a una alianza. Y creo que me mantendrá a salvo…por ahora.

-Bien, ahora que las cosas se han aclarado, llego el momento de votar. Carly, como iremos alfabéticamente, eres la primera…

Carly asintió con la cabeza, y se levanto de su asiento, para comenzar a caminar hacia el Confesionario, con una expresión determinada en su rostro…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly – **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Johanna) No es nada personal, Jo. Solo…no te conozco lo suficiente. Y eres una gran amenaza. Tómalo como un cumplido…_

* * *

_**Crash – **__(Votando por Johanna) Lo siento, hermana, pero mi Gal-Pal tiene un plan. Y suena lo suficientemente loco para funcionar…_

* * *

_**Dean – **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Galen) Todo parte del plan. No es nada personal. Son solo negocios. Sé que no te irás esta noche…pero algún día, Gal, algún día…_

* * *

_**Galen – **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Johanna) Como me gustaría votar por Dean… ¿Pero honestamente? Debo ir por los gigantes primero. Y Jo, tú eres una competidora de la cual hay que temer…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo dulcemente, mientras escribe el nombre de Galen) Gal, Gal, Gal… ¿Qué no te das cuenta lo __**estúpido**__ que es tu plan? ¿Una alianza de cuatro contra ocho, enserio? Lamento decírtelo, bebe, pero…voy a tener que deshacerme de ti. Tal vez no esta noche…pero tarde o temprano, tendré que arrancarte la garganta. Y oh, sí que voy a disfrutarlo…_

* * *

-Los votos han sido contados…-Anunciaba Chris, con visible sorpresa en su voz-Y debo anunciar que, sorprendentemente…tenemos un _triple empate_…

-¿¡Q-que!?-Preguntaba Galen, visiblemente shockeado con las noticias.

-¡Oh por dios!-Exclamaba Nía, sosteniendo su pecho con sorpresa-¡No pude ser _cierto_!-

-Pues, si lo es, Nía. Son cuatro votos para…Johanna. Cuatro votos para…Galen. Y por último, cuatro votos para…Crash. Por lo tanto, tendremos un reconteo…-Anunciaba Chris, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-…pero antes, si alguno de ustedes tres tiene el Ídolo en su posesión…esta es su _última_ oportunidad para utilizarlo…

Los ojos de Galen se abrieron de par en par, mientras su mano se movía inconscientemente a su bolsillo. El pelinegro pudo observar, desde su asiento, a Dean sonriendo con malicia, claramente disfrutando cada segundo de lo que ocurría.

-No…puede…_ser…_

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__(Visiblemente estupefacto) Lo hizo… ¡Ese maldito hijo de (censurado) utilizo __**mi **__plan de votos divididos en mi contra! ¡UGH! ¡Como odio a ese sujeto! Juro que voy a matarlo. Juro que voy a matarlo en cuanto esta estúpida termine, y lo haya expulsado, y le haya quitado el millón de sus manos. Pero antes…ugh, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que…_

* * *

Galen se levanto de su asiento, sacando su Ídolo de Inmunidad de su bolsillo, y lanzándoselo sin cuidado a Chris, una expresión de disgusto fija en su rostro.

-Yo…quiero utilizar mi Ídolo de Inmunidad…

-¿Enserio?-Preguntaba Chris, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-Pues, _vaya_…eso significa que el reconteo solo deja a dos candidatos: Crash, Johanna, ustedes dos deberán permanecer aquí mientras los demás vuelven al Confesionario…

Chris volteo a ver al resto, con la misma sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Mientras que _ustedes_ deberán votar porque uno de ellos dos abandone la isla. Esto te incluye a ti, Galen…

Galen bajo la mirada, claramente derrotado.

-De nuevo, Carly, eres la primera. Vota con sabiduría…

* * *

Sebastián regreso del Confesionario con una expresión exhausta, sentándose al lado de su compañero, Jim, y observando a Chris atentamente. El anfitrión tenía una bandeja de malvaviscos en su mano, pero, a diferencia de veces anteriores, solo contenía _un _malvavisco en ella, y el anfitrión solo observaba a Crash y a Johanna.

-Crash, Jo, ambos recibieron la totalidad de los votos. Y la persona que reciba este malvavisco podrá continuar en la competencia. La otra…pues, será expulsada. Y no podrá volver. _Jamás_.

Los dos concursantes se observaron unos a otros, con Crash sonriéndole de manera relajada a una particularmente tensa Johanna, que intentaba imitar el gesto, sin mucho éxito.

-El último malvavisco va para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Johanna…

La deportista soltó un grito de emoción, mientras atrapaba su malvavisco en el aire, prácticamente abrazándolo con emoción. Crash, mientras tanto, solo se levanto de su asiento, sonriéndole de manera gentil a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Buena movida, viejos. Buena movida…

-Crash Braun, eres la decimosegunda persona eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…-Anunciaba Chris, mientras le señalaba al gigante su camino hasta la Balista de la Vergüenza-Así que llego la hora de ser disparado. ¿Algunas últimas palabras para tus compañeros?-

-Galen…-Comenzaba Crash, caminando hacia el estratega con una sonrisa, mientras le revolvía el cabello juguetonamente con su musculosa mano-_Patéales el trasero_, viejo…

-Nos vemos, viejo. Gracias…por todo. Enserio…-Decía Galen, sonriendo débilmente al excéntrico joven.

Con eso, el peli-magenta camino hacia el final del acantilado, siendo bienvenido por el enorme armatoste medieval. El Chef no perdió tiempo, y consiguió, con algo de dificultad, atar al gigante a la Balista de la Vergüenza. Finalmente, con un simple corte a la soga, Crash salió disparado por los aires, aterrizando en algún lugar del Océano Pacifico…

-¡WHOOOOHOOOO!

-Y ahí va otro competidor…-Decía Chris, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, antes de voltear a ver a los concursantes-¡Y quedan solo once! Pero, como regalo por haber llegado a la fusión, les anuncio que esta noche… ¡No habrá Isla del Exilio!-

-Yay. De ese modo no tendré manera alguna de conseguir un Ídolo de Inmunidad para poder salvarme…_perfecto_…-Comentaba Galen, completamente sarcástico, mientras bajaba la mirada con derrota.

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?-Decía Chris, ignorando por completo el sarcasmo del pelinegro, antes de voltear a la cámara-¡Y solo quedaron once en juego! ¿Podrá Galen sobrevivir otro episodio más? ¿Acaso Roxy ganara el siguiente desafío? ¿Y quién será la siguiente persona en ser expulsada? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente _impactante_ episodio de Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

**\- Votos – **

**Crash – 4: Flora, Jim, Johanna, Lucas**

**Galen – 4: Dean, Nía, Roxy, Sebastián**

**Johanna – 4: Carly, Crash, Galen, Jen**

**\- Reconteo –**

**Crash – 7: Dean, Flora, Jim, Johanna, Lucas, Nía, Roxy, Sebastián**

**Johanna – 3: Carly, Galen, Jen**

…

**\- Tekuanotl Uelitini –**

**Carly; Dean; Flora; Galen; Jim; Jen; Johanna; Lucas; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián**

…

**\- Pre-Fusión –**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.); Selena (Nexkoyotl P.); Sabrina (Oselotl T.); Kat (Oselotl T.)**

…

**\- Post-Fusión –**

**Crash**

* * *

**¡Y allí va otro episodio, otro eliminado! Debo decir que este capítulo fue posiblemente el segundo más difícil de escribir (pero afortunadamente, no tarde demasiado en hacerlo) por todas las cosas que ocurrían simultáneamente. De hecho, es el más largo hasta ahora. Y no mentiría si dijera que tuve que eliminar ciertas escenas relativamente 'no importantes' (Ej., cierto Confesionario relacionado con conejos que de seguro Alex y Nía saben cual es…) para poder mantenerlo por el límite de 15.000 palabras.**

**En cuanto al eliminado…no mentiré. Me dolió expulsar a Crash. Pero su expulsión me parece lógica por dos razones: 1) Su aptitud física (fácilmente es el competidor más fuerte de toda la competencia) y 2) Estar aliado con un jugador peligroso (Galen). Crash fue un personaje que sencillamente **_**adoraba**_** escribir, gracias a lo desvergonzado que suele ser, pero sin dejar de ser un personaje bastante noble, y leal a sus compañeros. Un buen ejemplo de 'No juzgues a un libro por su portada', que fue eliminado debido a la amenaza que resulto ser.**

**Y bueno, en otras noticias… ¡La fusión ha llegado! De seguro esto tomo a varios por sorpresa (O no). Y solo quedan siete episodios para la Gran Final (sin contar los dos aftermaths) por lo tanto, las cosas comenzaran a acelerar bastante. Y los expulsados comenzaran a ser mas dolorosos que nunca…**

**Con todo eso dicho, solo me queda recordarles que… ¡Dejen review! Me dan energía para continuar. ¡Y no olviden echarle un vistazo al foro del Danverse!**

**En fin. Con todo eso dicho, ¡Au revoir!**

**P.D: ¡Especial agradecimiento a ScaleneCandy por ayudarme a subir este capítulo! Enserio, no hubiera tenido modo de hacerlo sin ti :'D**

**P.D.2: Acabo de subir otra encuesta en mi perfil. ¡Asi que vayan a votar ahora mismo!**


	18. La Ignorancia es Tu Nueva Mejor Amiga

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 18 – La Ignorancia es Tu Nueva Mejor Amiga**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.**

**Advertencia: Temas adolescentes, referencias sexuales, y lenguaje vulgar (**_**usualmente**_** censurado). De 13 en adelante.**

* * *

_Anteriormente en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…_

_¡Tuvimos un repugnantemente delicioso festín para conmemorar la fusión de equipos! Con tarántulas de aperitivo, malteadas de sangre para beber, y un delicioso balut como plato principal… ¿No suena exquisito?_

_Plato tras plato, los estómagos de los concursantes fueron puestos a prueba, y, al final de tres asquerosas rondas, la ganadora, Roxy, recibió el imponente, el magnífico… ¡Medallón del Malvavisco de la Inmunidad! Patente pendiente…_

_Pero, como siempre, tuvimos muchas interacciones interesantes antes y después del desafío…_

_Crash intento darle apoyo a Jen en la Isla del Exilio, después de perder a su amada Kat en la Balista de la Vergüenza._

_Mientras que Flora intento que Lucas pudiera revelar un secreto… y finalmente pudo hacerlo horas después – resultando en un colapso emocional de mi antagonista-menos-preferido… ¡Hahaha, hilarante!_

_Dean y Nía cocinaron un plan para deshacerse del Ídolo de Galen… ¡Y funciono!_

_Porque no solo Galen perdió su Ídolo, sino que su mas cercano aliado, Crash, termino recibiendo la patada por ser la más grande – literal y metafóricamente – amenaza del juego, en un reconteo 7 – 3 contra Johanna…duro, pero así es esta competencia…_

_¡Y quedan solo once, damas y caballeros! Pero no por mucho…_

_¡Aquí en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!_

…

-¿Mama?

Un par de ojos verdes inspeccionaron una habitación vieja, la pintura de las paredes cayéndose, revelando el frio concreto que se encontraba bajo esta. Temerosos, el par de ojos verdes entro a la oscura habitación, los cuales le pertenecían a un chico de baja estatura, físico delgado, usando una camiseta roja demasiado grande para él – con el dibujo de un waffle – y un par de shorts negros. El chico tenía una rebelde cabellera negra, que cubría parte de sus ojos, además de una tez morena, la cual resaltaba aun mas los ojos lima del chico.

Intentando no hacer ruido, el chico camino lentamente a la habitación, observando de manera paranoica sus alrededores como un ratón asustado, llegando finalmente hasta una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas, desordenadas alrededor de una mujer de larga cabellera negra y tez morena, que parecía yacer inconsciente sobre la cama, una repugnante humedad expandiéndose en el colchón sobre el cual reposaba, un hilo de lo que parecía ser vomito resbalando por sus labios, sus ojos completamente cerrados.

-¿M-mama? ¿E-estas despierta?

Comenzando a sentir pánico, el niño comenzó a agitar el brazo de la mujer, intentando, sin mucho éxito, despertarla.

Justo cuando el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él, el inconfundible ruido de cristal quebrándose en pedazos saco al oji-lima de sus pensamientos, a medida que sus pupilas se contraían con terror…

-¿Lucas? ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de meter tu maldito (censurado) a _mi_ habitación?

Girando lentamente, el mencionado volteo a ver a la figura que le hablaba temblorosamente, su rasposa voz teniendo dificultades en poder mantener su tono. Los ojos lima del infante se fijaron en los café del adulto, que lo observaban acusatoriamente.

Sumisamente, el joven bajo la mirada hasta sus pies, claramente aterrado.

-Q-que no… ¿Q-que no debo entrar nunca?

-Exacto.

-¿P-pero…mama…e-está bien, cierto?

-Eso no te incumbe…

-P-pero…

-Sal de la habitación.

-¡P-pero papa, podría e-estar…!

-Lucas…-Murmuro el hombre, mientras caminaba amenazante hacia el chico, que retrocedió aterrado-…lárgate. _Ahora_.

-Pe-pero…

El joven no pudo terminar, ya que el hombre lo tomo con fuerza de su brazo, torciéndolo innaturalmente e ignorando por completo el grito adolorido del chico, a medida que comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la salida de la habitación.

-¡AH! ¡P-papa, por favor, suéltame! ¡E-estas…AH, l-l-AH-stimandome!

Intentando liberarse, el oji-lima termino, accidentalmente, pateando la rodilla del hombre, que gruño adolorido. El pequeño pelinegro inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error, al ver como el hombre comenzaba apretaba su agarre en su brazo, antes de, con su otra mano, apretar con fuerza alrededor de su cuello.

-¡A-ah! ¡P-papa, e-estas…!

-Lucas, Lucas, Lucas…debes comenzar a respetar a tus mayores, ¿Sabes? Siempre causando problemas…jodiendo mi maldita vida todo el maldito tiempo. ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser una maldita carga, eh? ¿Cuándo dejaras de arruinarme la maldita vida?

La única respuesta del chico fue un débil gemido, intentando, en vano, liberarse del agarre del mucho mayor hombre. Pasaron varios segundos, y el oxigeno comenzaba a acabarse, la visión del pequeño comenzando a volverse borrosa.

En menos de pocos minutos, todo se había tornado negro…

* * *

-¡AHH! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA!

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, y cubierto en sudor de pies a cabeza, Lucas se levanto inmediatamente, tirando a un lado a una sorprendida Nía, y sujetando paranoico su cuello, a medida que tomaba rápidas, violentas bocanadas de aire, intentando calmarse.

Nía inmediatamente intento asistir al moreno – después de recuperarse de su caída, claro está – tomándolo de sus hombros y repitiendo su nombre, intentando llamar su atención.

Finalmente, después de varios segundos, Lucas pareció recuperar su percepción de sus alrededores, tomando una ultima bocanada de aire antes de observar, aliviado, los cariñosos, cálidos ojos rosáceos de una consternada Nía.

-¿Estás bien, amor?

-E-estoy bien…e-enserio.

-Estabas gritando-Señalo Nía, arqueando una ceja con incredulidad-Y parecías bastante aterrado… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, amorcito?-

-P-por supuesto que n-no…-Respondió de inmediato Lucas, su voz traicionándolo al escucharse una octava más alta de lo normal. Nía, sin embargo, solo lo observo preocupada.

-Lucas, es la quinta vez que despiertas así…_esto_ no puede ser normal. ¡Debes decirme que esta aterrándote tanto!

-¡Nada esta 'aterrándome', Nía!-Respondía el oji-lima, claramente exasperado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Nía solo suspiro pesadamente, claramente cansada de la negación del moreno.

-¿Es tu padre, cierto?

-¿Q-que? ¡N-no!

-Lucas, no intentes engañarme. No soy estúpida. Los…escuche, a ti y a Flora, charlando hace unos días-Decía Nía, su voz perdiendo toda dulzura de pronto. Lucas abrió los ojos de par en par, claramente sorprendido por las noticias.

-Oh…

-¿Y bien?

-No…no puedo decírtelo, Nía…

-Oh, ¿Pero si puedes decírselo a _Flora_?-Preguntaba Nía, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre de la castaña. Lucas suspiro pesadamente.

-Es…complicado…

-¿A qué te refieres con 'complicado'.

-¡Q-que no es fácil de explicar!

-Lucas… ¿Acaso estas engañándome con esa…esa perdedora?-Preguntaba Nía, observando con rencor al nervioso moreno, que rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo.

-¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Nía, por última vez, estoy _manipulándola_. ¡Lo he estado haciendo desde hace días! Ese…ese tapete no significa nada para mí. Estoy jugando este juego para ganar un millón de dólares, ¿Lo olvidas? Y n-no dejare que un patético _tapete_ como Flora me distraiga de mi objetivo. To-todo lo que le he dicho hasta ahora es una mentira…y tu sabes perfectamente que tu eres la _única_ chica con la cual me acostaría, ¿O no?-

-Si…es cierto. T-tal vez exagere un poco…l-lo siento…-Se disculpaba Nía, sonriendo dulcemente, un sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas. La albina se acerco al oji-lima, intentando darle un abrazo de consuelo. Sin embargo, el moreno retrocedió antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con la rubia platino, claramente incomodo con el contacto.

-Uh… ¿No deberíamos volver a l-las cabañas?-Preguntaba Lucas, observando el ambiente a su alrededor, algo preocupado al ver como el sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando el frondoso bosque en el cual se encontraban-Digo, me divertí…_mucho_ anoche, y todo. Y me _encantaría_ que lo volviéramos a hacer, pero…los demás comenzaran a sospechar si nos ven llegar juntos. Mas nos vale estar allá antes de que despierten…

-Suena justo… ¿Pero no podemos…hacer un último rapidito?

-No.

-¿Y qué tal si me dejas…?

-No. Demonios, Nía, ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?-Preguntaba el moreno, exasperado. Nía achino los ojos por un momento, claramente ofendida – y enfadada – por el comentario. Sin embargo, inmediatamente relajo sus facciones, luciendo más vulnerable en un intento por hacer sentir culpable al moreno. Funciono-Ugh…Nía. No me mires así…

-Creí que t-te gustaba…ya sabes, que viniéramos aquí todas las noches…

-¡M-me gusta! Ugh, Nía…tú sabes que me gustas. Pero siento que a veces…necesito mi espacio, ¿Sabes? Y no es que el sexo no sea genial…porque, heh, _lo es_, pero…a veces me siento cansado. Hasta para…bueno, que lo hagamos cada noche. A veces necesito tiempo para mi ¿Así que porque no solo volvemos al campamento?-Preguntaba Lucas, intentando no sonar demasiado apático con la albina, que forzó otra sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto! Todo…todo por mi querido Lucky…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Lucas – **__(Con una expresión exasperada) No entiendo porque Nía esta tan celosa…digo, ¿Qué no entiende que todo esto de 'manipular a Flora' era parte del plan desde el principio? Huh. Definitivamente nunca entenderé a las mujeres…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Observando enfadada a la cámara) El __**definitivamente**__ tiene algo con esa…esa patética lombriz. ¡Ugh, como la detesto! Si tan solo pudiera arrancarle su horrendo rostro de algún modo, y cosérmela en el mío de algún modo para que Lucas…no. No, no, no, no, Nía. Eso sería demasiado loco…digo, ¿Coser su rostro sobre el mío? ¡Ugh! ¡Me vería, como, TAN horrenda! Aun no entiendo cómo es que Lucas confía más en ella que en mi…digo, ¡Hello! ¡Soy su novia! ¡Y no solo eso, sino que no confía lo suficiente en mi para decirme todo el asunto de su padre! ¡Ugh! Afortunadamente, yo tampoco confió mucho en el. Así que los seguí durante su pequeño 'encuentro' aquella noche. Fue fácil. Soy bastante silenciosa, y siempre me gusta mantener un ojo sobre lo que me pertenece. Pero esa lombriz…ugh, esa lombriz planea arrebatármelo. Así que es oficial. La lombriz debe irse. __**Ahora**__. Y si no…pues, me ocupare de que sufra. ¡Oh, y si que sufrirá bastante, hahaha!_

* * *

Por la decimoquinta vez en la competencia, el sol salió por el horizonte de la Isla Maukayotl, sus rayos filtrándose a través de las densas nubes que, desde hace días, cubrían el amplio cielo de la pequeña isla.

Con un profundo bostezo, Johanna abrió lentamente sus ojos, frotándolos cansinamente a medida que comenzaba a despertarse. Sin perder tiempo alguno, la atleta de ojos terracota cambio la blusa de tirantes y sus shorts rosas por su atuendo usual, no sin antes observar con cautela a sus compañeros de cabaña, en caso de que alguno de estos estuviera observando…

La morena observo con algo de sospecha las camas vacías que correspondían a Lucas y a Nía, sus ojos achinándose con desconfianza al recordar a la albina. Sin embargo, esta decidió ignorarlo – por el momento, al menos – y, atando antes su rizado cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, decidió tomar algo de aire fresco, saliendo al exterior y comenzando a trotar por el bosque de la Isla Maukayotl…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Johanna – **__¡Día veinticinco! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Estoy en los once finales! Si, tal vez tuve que hacer algo de…trabajo sucio como pasante, de Chris, pero…valió la pena. Digo, ¿Se imaginan si llegara a la final? Un millón de dólares serian una gran ayuda para trabajar en mi futuro como futura ganadora de la medalla de oro en las olimpiadas de invierno…podría contratar entrenadores, o pagar por un gimnasio privado… ¡Incluso podría crear mi propio estadio personal! Seria asombroso…pero no, Johanna, no apartes la mirada del juego. Esos chicos…odio admitirlo, pero algunos de ellos son bastante rudos. Jim, Roxy, Jen, Lucas, Galen…ellos vinieron aquí a ganar. Y se nota. Y aunque respeto eso…todos sabemos que solo puede quedar un último campista en pie… (Sonríe con confianza) y esa seré yo…_

* * *

Respirando agitadamente, pero manteniendo un ritmo constante, Johanna continuo corriendo a toda velocidad a través del bosque, esquivando atléticamente las rocas, troncos o ramas que se le atravesaban en el camino.

Lo que Johanna _no_ pudo esquivar, sin embargo, fue a otro campista, con la cual colisiono torpemente, derribándola – junto a si misma – contra el follaje del suelo, ambas aterrizando en una pila de hojas secas…

Una mirada de reojo le confirmo a Jo que se trataba de Nía.

-¡Auch!-Exclamaba la albina, frotando su frente adolorida, que ahora tenía un leve moretón, gracias al anterior impacto.

-Lo siento. Heh, no estaba mirando por donde iba…-Decía la deportista, levantándose del suelo y brindándole una mano de ayuda a la albina, que la acepto reluctantemente, sus ojos manteniendo una expresión irritada por el accidente.

Sin embargo, Nía mantuvo una sonrisa cortes en su rostro.

-¡Gracias, Jocelyn!

-_Johanna_. Es raro que, después de casi dos semanas compartiendo cabaña, _aun_ no recuerdes mi nombre. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que lo haces para _molestarme_…-Respondía Johanna, desconfianza bañando cada palabra. Nía logro notar esto, pero continuo, contra cada fibra de su cuerpo, sonriendo de manera inocente. Esto no pareció convencer a la deportista.

-P-pues… ¡Yo nunca haría nada para molestarte! Es solo que, um, los nombres…son _tan _confusos y…

-Oh por favor, _detente_-Cortaba Johanna, cruzándose de brazos exasperada. Nía arqueo una ceja, y, por primera vez, tiro su fachada a la basura, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica a la deportista-¿Crees que voy a creerme toda esa basura de la 'niña dulce e inocente? Nía, tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero no soy tan estúpida como parezco. Solo porque sea una deportista no significa que no tenga cerebros. Y he notado que a veces actúas algo…_extraña_. Demasiado extraña para ser coincidencia. Y he visto este show antes, por lo tanto, 'extraño' muchas veces significa_ manipulador_…

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntaba Nía ácidamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Que se tu secreto. Y sé que has estado manipulándolos a todos con tu papel inocente. Pero a _mí_ no me engañas…

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué _horror_! ¡Mi fachada ha fallado! ¿¡Y ahora que voy a _hacer_!?-Exclamaba melodramáticamente Nía, fingiendo su usual inocencia en su voz mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho, burlándose de la morena, que simplemente achino la mirada, enfadada-Oh, _por favor_, Jo. ¿Qué quisiste lograr con _esto_? Si, lo sabes… ¿Y qué? No es como si un voto pudiera afectar toda la competencia…

-Puedo contarles a todos. Y de ese modo si podría afectar _tu_ competencia…

-Oh, ¿A quién exactamente le contaras? ¿A Jim? ¿Sebastián? ¿Dean, Galen? Inténtalo. _Te reto_. No sé si lo has notado, pero todo tu papel de 'líder' no le ha caído bien a nuestro equipo…-Comentaba Nía, sonriendo con arrogancia. Johanna solo rodo los ojos.

-Puedo contarle al _otro_ equipo…

Nía simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, Jo…aun no lo entiendes, ¿No, bebe? Hay una razón por la cual la _distraída, estúpida, delicada _porrista ha llegado tan lejos: Porque yo me _gane_ mi lugar. Así que inténtalo. Corre el rumor…no me importa. Pero no creas que olvidare _esto_. Y tampoco creas que será fácil deshacerte de mí. Ya que te aseguro que ninguno de esos descerebrados votara por mí. Ya que no _dejare_ que voten por mi. Además… ¿Por qué votarían por mi teniendo en vez de a una amenaza como _tú_?

-Porque eres una perra doble cara…-Respondía Johanna rápidamente, con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro. Nía frunció el seño, claramente irritada por el insulto-¿Pero sabes que, Nía? Siempre me han gustado los retos. Así que, que gane la mejor…

-…_eso planeo_…-Respondió la albina, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Johanna – **__(Sonriendo desafiante a la cámara) Vaya…admito que eso pudo salir mucho mejor. Pero así soy yo. No soy de las que se dejan manipular…así que Nía tiene una gran montaña que rebasar. No quiero sonar arrogante, pero ahora que Crash se fue, soy sin duda la competidora más atlética que queda en la competencia. ¿Y cómo puede Nía, o cualquiera de los otros votar por mí si gano cada desafío de inmunidad hasta la final? ¡No pueden! Así que esa es mi estrategia. Ganar cada (censurado) desafío. Y mientras llevo el Medallón de Inmunidad en el cuello, me ocupare de recordarles a cada uno de esos debiluchos quien es la perra en piel de cordero en esta isla…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo maliciosa a la cámara) ¿Quién se cree ella para hablarme de ese modo? (Imitando una voz rasposa y masculina) ¡Oh, Nía, se tu secreto! ¡Puedo contarles a todos! (Observa incrédula a la cámara) ¿Enserio, Jo? ¿Enserio tenias que decírmelo a mí primero? Huh. Supongo que la chica es honrada. ¿Y saben? Me siento algo…halagada porque haya querido verme solo para decirme lo mucho que me detesta, y como va a exponer mi 'secreto' en frente de todos, y toda esa (censurado). ¡Enserio, hahaha! Es, como, si realmente le importara a la chica. ¿Pero que me diga a la cara que va a expulsarme? Whoa…se necesitan agallas para hacer eso. Y la respeto por eso. Pero, Jo, lamento decirte que ahora quiero tus agallas en una bandeja de plata. Ya que nadie me amenaza, mucho menos una futbolista con mal estilo al vestir…_

* * *

_**Galen – **__(Observando a la cámara pesimista) La última noche fue una (censurado). Digo, Dean, entiendo que estés obsesionado con ser el mejor 'villano', o no sé que (censurado), ¿Pero como carajo logro convencer a los demás de unirse a su plan? Fue…una buena movida, lo admito. Pero ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared. Solo tengo a Carly de mi lado, ya que no confió en lo absoluto en esa delincuente lesbiana con problemas de autoestima. Y no quiero tenerla de aliada. Hmm…tal vez pueda convencer a los demás de votar por ella. Solo para salvarme un par de días más, hasta que se me ocurra un mejor plan…_

* * *

En el campamento, Carly y Galen se habían reunido nuevamente en la playa, con Galen vistiendo una playera blanca y unas bermudas verdes, y con Carly usando un bikini azul índigo, su ondulada cabellera café cayendo libremente.

La pareja se encontraba a la orilla, sumergiendo sus pies en el agua alejados del resto de sus compañeros, conversando animosamente.

Siendo Galen, inevitablemente, la conversación cambiaria a _como_, exactamente, sobrevivir el siguiente voto.

-Carly…debemos pensar en algo. Rápido…-Admitía Galen, ganando una mirada consternada de parte de la ecologista.

-Uh… ¿Galen? ¿Te refieres a…?

-El siguiente voto. No quiero ser pesimista, pero básicamente tenemos a ocho personas en contra de nosotros. Nueve, si cuentas a Jen. Y no dudaría que ella se fuera del lado de los demás si con eso salva su patético trasero…-Decía Galen, prácticamente escupiendo las últimas palabras, así como el nombre de la rubia-…debemos pensar en algo. Porque si uno de nosotros dos pierde, de _seguro_ que el otro será expulsado. Y no es como si fuéramos lo suficientemente atléticos para ganar cada desafío…-

-Podríamos convencer a Flora y a Roxy de venir a nuestro lado…-Razonaba Carly, a lo cual, Galen arqueo una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Hablas de las mismas Flora y Roxy que _votaron_ por mí la ceremonia anterior?

-¡Galen! No quiero sonar pesada, ¿Pero te das cuenta que solo quedamos _nosotros dos_ en esta alianza, cierto? Puede que sean solo ellas dos, pero sigue siendo una gran diferencia. Además, en este momento no estamos en posición para ser quisquillosos. Debemos pensar en algo. _Rápido_.

-Tal vez podría hacer un trato con Lucas…-Murmuraba Galen pensativo, a lo cual, Carly abrió los ojos con sorpresa-¿Qué? Nosotros dos teníamos una alianza en el equipo de los Lobos. Bueno, al menos hasta que lo cambiaron a los Ocelotes…

-¿Con Lucas? ¿_Enserio_? Galen… ¿Te das cuenta que Lucas no es _precisamente_ el concursante más honesto, cierto?

-Solo era temporal. Además, o tampoco soy _precisamente_ el concursante más honesto…-Respondía Galen, con una sonrisa burlona. Carly simplemente se cruzo de brazos, sin hallarle gracia al chiste del pelinegro.

-No es gracioso, Galen.

-Ya, ya, solo quería sacarte una sonrisa…te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

El comentario fue suficiente para que la ecologista se sonrojara ligeramente, una sonrisa enamoradiza surgiendo en su rostro mientras golpeaba el hombro del estratega, fingiendo enfado.

-¡Galen!

-¿Qué? Es cierto…

-Solo prométeme que no te dejaras llevar por la competencia, ¿Si?-Preguntaba Carly, sosteniendo la mano del pelinegro, y mirándolo consternada a sus ojos. Galen asintió con la cabeza-Tu sabes que este juego suele…hacer que las personas pierdan la cabeza. Así que recuerda que, ganemos o perdamos, sigue siendo un _juego_, ¿Si?

-Ya, ya, lo prometo…-Respondía Galen, antes de robarle un beso a la ecologista, que de nuevo esbozo una sonrisa enamoradiza-¿Qué tal si nadamos un poco? Digo, el agua parece estar…agradable. Sería una pena desperdiciarla…

-Pues… ¿Por qué no?-Respondía Carly, poniéndose de pie y dándole una mano al nerd para ayudarlo a levantarse, antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad al agua, lanzándose a ella enérgica-¡Hahaha, alcánzame, _Gal_! ¡Si puedes, claro!-

Galen no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud infantil de su novia, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr al agua, lanzándose a ella y comenzando a perseguir a su novia, la cual le salpicaba agua de vez en cuando en un intento por perderlo, así como sumergiéndose bajo el agua solo para aparecer a su lado, gritándole al oído para asustarlo un poco.

Y, a pesar de lo alocado que podría parecerle a Galen, no pudo evitar divertirse un poco jugando con la liberal castaña, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones dando vueltas en su cabeza…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__Se que debería estar estrategizando…pero vamos, ¡Todavía quedaba casi un día entero antes de la ceremonia! Además, Carly suele sacar mí…ugh, 'lado divertido' de vez en cuando. (Ríe torpemente) Carly…es especial, eso es seguro. Pero no crean que olvide todo lo que habíamos charlado…oh no, todavía lo tengo en mi cabeza. Y créanme, en cuanto logre encontrar alguna fisura en la alianza de Dean, hallare una manera de entrar a ella. No se como…pero debo convencerlos de apuñalarse por la espalda unos a otros. Y debo hacerlo rápido…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del campamento, Sebastián había invitado a Flora a una laguna cercana, ambos sentándose a charlar en una roca cercana, y observando, distraídamente, como varias aves utilizaban la laguna para refrescarse un poco.

-Así que…-Comenzaba Sebastián, mientras tiraba una roca al agua con fuerza, viéndola rebotar siete veces antes de hundirse en el agua-¿…Once finales, eh?-

-Lo sé. Yo t-tampoco lo creo…-Respondía Flora, con una sonrisa tímida-Si mis padres me hubieran dicho que llegaría tan lejos…no les hubiera creído…

-Vamos, Flora. Debes comenzar a creer en ti misma un poco…-Intentaba animarla el latino, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la oji-verde, y sonriéndole de manera gentil.

-Pero…S-Sebastián, mírame. No soy precisamente una atleta, n-ni nada por el estilo… ¿Q-que me dice que no seré la próxima eliminada?

-Pues, eres inteligente. Talentosa. Humilde, agradable, y _muy_ hermosa…-Numeraba Sebastián, guiñándole un ojo a la castaña al decir lo último, causándole un ligero rubor-La pregunta es, ¿Por qué _no_ llegarías a la final?-

-P-porque…um, porque…

-Flora, debes comenzar a pensar menos en lo que no puedes hacer, y creer en lo que _si_ puedes hacer…-Aconsejaba el oji-azul, sonriéndole de manera gentil a la oji-verde, que asentía con la cabeza-Además, tú tienes tantas oportunidades de llegar a la final como todos los demás. Lo que importa es si aprovechas o no esas oportunidades…

-¿Tu e-enserio crees que podría llegar a la final?-Preguntaba Flora con desconfianza, aun sin creer las palabras del uruguayo.

-Por supuesto. Incluso creo que podrías ganar…-Aseguro Sebastián, acercando su rostro al de la cercana Flora, que, nuevamente, se sonrojo por los avances del pelinegro. Sin embargo, Flora logro controlar los nervios que amenazaban con atacarla en ese momento, y se mantuvo firme, observando enamoradiza al uruguayo, ambos completamente en silencio.

Pero, por supuesto, algo _debía _interrumpir el momento. En este caso, los anuncios de cierto presentador.

-¡Atención campistas! ¡Llego la hora del desafío de hoy! ¡Así que, dense prisa y regresen al campamento! Les tenemos un desafío _muy_ divertido, hahaha…

-…Justo en el momento_ perfecto_…-Comentaba Flora en un susurro, claramente irritada por la interrupción del anfitrión. Sebastián simplemente esbozo una sonrisa agridulce, y se levanto de la roca en la cual habían estado sentados, ofreciéndole una mano a la castaña.

-¿Vienes? Mas nos vale llegar antes de que Chris comience a amenazarnos con su armatoste de porquería…

Flora sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario del músico, y acepto su mano, usándola como apoyo para levantarse y acompañándolo de vuelta al campamento, sin soltar el tierno agarre del músico callejero…

* * *

Después de una breve caminata, Flora y Sebastián llegaron al campamento, encontrando a Chris en poco tiempo, y a los demás concursantes, que se encontraban sentados en troncos alrededor del anfitrión.

-¡Flora, Sebastián! Todo un placer verlos de nuevo…-Comentaba Chris, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, al ver a la pareja-¿Podrían por favor, acompañarnos? Nuestro desafío está a punto de comenzar…

-No veo porque no. Digo, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, además de sufrir terribles lesiones producidas por tu mente psicopática?-Preguntaba Sebastián con evidente sarcasmo, mientras encontraba un sitio al lado de un indiferente Galen. El uruguayo pudo notar la mirada incrédula de Roxy sobre el, así como sobre una particularmente nerviosa Flora, y no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de orgullo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto escucho nuevamente la voz del anfitrión, mantuvo silencio, y centro su atención en el.

-¡Bienvenidos, once finales! Llego la hora de anunciar algo muy especial…-Anunciaba Chris, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro, y ganando la atención de los concursantes, que observaban expectantes-…como de seguro saben, Galen utilizo el Ídolo de Inmunidad de la pre-fusión en la ceremonia anterior. Y se fue a la basura ya que termino eliminando a uno de sus propios aliados…

-Gracias por recordarlo-Comentaba sarcástico el mencionado, rodando los ojos.

-_Pero_, como estamos en la Fusión, y el ultimo Ídolo de la pre-fusión ha sido utilizado, debo anunciarles que… ¡Habrán dos mas en juego!-Anunciaba Chris mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire, ganando miradas sorprendidas de parte de los concursantes-¡Así es! Porque no solo habrá uno escondido en la Isla del Exilio, sino que, en los alrededores del campamento, el Chef decidió esconder uno completamente idéntico. Ambos pueden ser utilizados de la misma manera, y proporcionaran una manera de regresar al juego _después_ de haber sido 'eliminados'… ¿No es genial?-

-Lo es. _Sí que lo_ _es_…-Murmuraba Galen, una sonrisa ambiciosa apareciendo en su rostro.

-No. No es genial. ¿Tienes idea de lo molestas que son esas cosas?-Preguntaba Johanna, exasperada-¡Casi soy expulsada por culpa de una de ellas!-

-Pues, mas te vale mover tu gordo trasero y encontrar el Ídolo antes que los demás…-Comentaba Chris, encogiéndose de hombros. Johanna, por su parte, solo pudo cruzarse de brazos ofendida.

-¿¡Como te atreves a llamar una parte de mi cuerpo _gordo_!? ¿¡Tienes idea de cuantas horas he entrenado para mantenerme completamente en forma!?

-No las suficientes, por lo que veo…-Comentaba Chris burlonamente, ganando una mirada enfadada de parte de la atleta-¡Pero basta de charlas, porque llego la hora del dolor…err, desafío!-

-¿Qué tienes en mente, McLean?-Pregunto Jim, con una sonrisa desafiante-Porque estoy preparado para _todo_…

-Huh. 'Todo' no incluye tiburones, al menos que olvidemos tu patético intento de ganar hace una semana con el desafío acuático…-Recordaba Lucas en un tono burlón, ganando una mirada enfadada de parte del delincuente.

-Cállate, chico fideo.

-Como digas, carnada de tiburón.

-¿Podrían besarse ustedes dos de una vez, y terminar con esto?-Preguntaba un exasperado Galen, ganándose miradas incrédulas de parte de ambos veteranos, que parecían asqueados con la idea.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Ni loco!

-¡Ni en un (censurado) millón de años!

-Además, el no es mi tipo…

-¡Y a mí no me gustan los chicos! Bueno, excepto aquella vez en prisión… ¡Pero me sentía demasiado solitario!

-Por más que me gustaría escucharlos discutir, y discutir, y discutir…tenemos un desafío que terminar. Y este programa solo dura media hora, así que…-Interrumpía Chris, captando nuevamente la atención de los campistas-El desafío de hoy será un viejo clásico. ¡De seguro lo conocen! Ya que hoy jugaremos un clásico, sencillo, y completamente inofensivo juego de… ¡Verdad o reto!-

-Oh no…-Murmuraba Nía, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Observando con horror a la cámara) ¿V-verdad o reto? No. No, no, no, no, nonononoono… ¡NO! (Se abofetea a si misma) ¡Auch! ¡C-cálmate, Nía! Ellos no van a saberlo…heh, a-además, ¿Q-qué posibilidades hay de que me toque exactamente verdad? S-si…eso, no tendré que revelar nada. No revelare NADA. No puedo arruinar el esfuerzo de tres semanas por un estúpido desafío. No. Puedo. Y no lo hare…_

* * *

_**Roxy – **__Verdad o reto…huh. Supongo que cualquier desafío que no involucre esforzar mi brazo es bienvenido. (Sostiene su medallón con orgullo) Además, gane el desafío anterior. ¿Qué me dice que no podre ganar este también?_

* * *

-El desafío es ridículamente simple…-Explicaba Chris, mientras el Chef Hatchet traía una pesada silla metálica – con varias correas y cables conectados a ella – a escena, y unos pasantes traían un monitor con cuidado hasta el lugar-…este monitor absolutamente no alterado para escoger lo que ustedes no quieren hacer decidirá si deben decir una embarazosa verdad, o un doloroso reto. Al igual que en el desafío anterior, el desafío tendrá una naturaleza eliminatoria: Aquel que se rehusé o no complete un reto, o aquel que se niegue a decir una verdad, o peor, diga una _mentira_, será automáticamente eliminado del desafío.

-¿Y cómo sabrán exactamente si estamos mintiendo?-Pregunto Dean, con claro escepticismo. Chris simplemente sonrió sádicamente.

-¿Por qué no te sientas en nuestro detector de mentiras marca McLean para averiguarlo, eh?

Con algo de desconfianza, Dean – siempre manteniendo su orgullo por delante – camino hacia la silla metálica, siendo atado por el Chef a las numerosas correas que esta tenia, y siéndole colocado un casco en su cabeza.

Dean no parecía nervioso en lo mas mínimo. Es mas, solo parecía estar a punto de reír por lo absurdo del asunto.

-Esto es estúpido.

-Hora de una pregunta de prueba…-Comenzaba Chris, tomando una nota de su bolsillo-Dean, ¿Tu hermana mayor es la líder de una famosa, y _muy exitosa_ banda allá en Italia, verdadero o falso?-

-Falso. ¡Ha! Como si esa fracasada pudie…¡AHHHHHHH!

El italiano no pudo terminar su oración, ya que, en pocos segundos, una potente descarga eléctrica fue aplicada a su cuerpo, causando que el castaño sufriera varios violentos – y dolorosos – espasmos en el proceso. En cuanto la descarga acabo, Dean tenía una cabellera completamente puntiaguda gracias al electroshock, y algunas quemaduras leves en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo se sintió, Dean?

-D-do-doloroso…

-¡Hahaha, lo sé!

El autoproclamado villano solo soltó un gruñido como respuesta, y se desato inmediatamente, y camino de vuelta a su puesto, observando al anfitrión con desprecio puro.

Chris, como siempre, no se inmuto ante el sufrimiento del joven estafador, y simplemente esbozo su sonrisa de comercial, mientras comenzaba el desafío.

-Bien, ya que comprendimos las dinámicas del desafío… ¿Por qué no comenzamos de una vez?-Preguntaba Chris, mientras observaba con malicia a los – justificadamente – aterrados concursantes-Carly, espero que tengas seguro de vida… ¡Porque serás la primera en pasar, haha!-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly – **__(Observando aterrada a la cámara) ¿Saben? C-comienzo a arrepentirme de no haber asistido a ese campamento de costura en vez de venir aquí…_

* * *

El monitor comenzó a correr, y, en pocos segundos, mostro un halo en su pantalla, junto al rostro de Carly.

-¡Carly! Parece que tendrás que revelarnos un sucio secreto, haha… ¿Estas lista para arruinar tu reputación en TV nacional?

-Me muero de la emoción…-Respondió sarcástica la ecologista, comenzando a sentir la presión sobre sus hombros.

-O-

-Bien, Carly, hora de la pregunta…-Anunciaba Chris, sosteniendo uan nota en su mano, y observando a la – ya atada a la silla polígrafo – ecologista, que no parecía muy cómoda en ella.

-¿E-esto es seguro?

-Pues…los chimpancés no sufrieron más que moderado daño cerebral…-Admitía Chris, con una sonrisa sádica. Carly abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizada.

-¿¡Chimpancés!?-Grito la ecologista, en shock.

-¿¡Daño cerebral!?-Grito Galen, como Carly, entrando en shock.

-Aww, viejo, pero me gusta mi cerebro. Es mi quinto órgano favorito…-Comentaba Jim, levemente decepcionado por el anuncio. Sus diez compañeros, por su parte, lo vieron incrédulos por su sorprendentemente calma respuesta. Ante esto, Jim simplemente arqueo una ceja, confundido-¿Qué?-

-Nada. Solo que ya sabemos quién no saldrá muy malparado con este desafío…-Comentaba Galen con claro sarcasmo, a lo cual, Jim se mantuvo pensativo por algunos segundos…antes de fruncir el seño, ofendido.

-¡Hey!

-Bien, Carly, llego la hora de tu embarazosa pregunta…-Comentaba Chris, leyendo su nota con una sonrisa maliciosa-Aquí va: ¿Cuál fue la _única_ vez en la cual fuiste arrestada por hacer una marcha de protesta…de una sola persona en tu colegio?-

Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron rojizas ante la memoria, claramente avergonzada por el distante recuerdo. Sus compañeros, por su parte, se veían algo sorprendidos por la pregunta. Especialmente Galen, que abrió los ojos en shock.

-Un momento… ¿Fuiste arrestada? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-Preguntaba Galen, algo incomodo por el secreto recién descubierto. Carly, aun sin poder librarse de su sonrojo, solo intento calmar al pelinegro.

-¡G-Galen, no es…n-no fue nada grave! Solo…solo era un…

-Carly, se acaba el tiempo…-Anunciaba Chris, bostezando con aburrimiento-Ahora, o electrocución. Tú decides…

Carly suspiro pesadamente, observando de reojo a las correas que la mantenían sujeta. Respirando hondo, Carly decidió ser honesta.

-F-fue…fue solo una vez. Habían expulsado a un amigo mío por asistir al co-colegio…d-desnudo, y me pareció muy injusto que fuera juzgado solo por sus costumbres nudistas, así que pensé que s-sería buena idea hacer una m-marcha en mi colegio…d-desnuda…

Cerrando los ojos, esperando el inminente electroshock, Carly suspiro de alivio al ver que dicha descarga nunca llego. En cuanto los abrió, sin embargo, Carly esbozo un extenso sonrojo – llegando incluso hasta sus orejas – al ver las expresiones de shock de sus compañeros de cast. De nuevo, Galen parecía el más shockeado de todos…

-¿T-tu…hiciste una marcha…d-desnuda?

-¿Y de una persona? ¡Ha! Ya quisiera haber estado allí…-Comentaba Dean, riéndose a carcajadas del secreto de la ecologista, que aparto la mirada avergonzada-¡Haha, ustedes hippies son todos iguales! ¡Unos, haha, completos lunáticos!-

-Estás hablando de mi _novia_, cretino-Advertía Galen, dirigiéndole una mirada homicida al italiano-Así que cuida tus palabras.

Dean simplemente rodo los ojos, pero, para evitar conflicto – principalmente por su efecto en los votos – decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

-¡Carly, fuiste completamente sincera! Y _definitivamente_ tu secreto valió la pena, haha…-Comentaba Chris, mientras le ordenaba al Chef a desatar a la ecologista, que, cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza, camino hasta su asiento, intentando evitar contacto visual-Bien, Dean, ya que pareces disfrutar este desafío…

-Definitivamente-Decía Dean, esbozando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿…Porque no te preparas para pasar?-Preguntaba Chris, volteando a ver al monitor, que mostraba una flama con el rostro de Dean a su lado-¡Oohh…y parece que tenemos un reto, haha! Espero estés listo para algo de dolor, Dean…porque tenemos muchas cosas en mente para ti, haha…

Dean no pudo evitar tragar saliva con nerviosismo, mirando, de reojo, la sonrisa satisfecha de Carly y Galen, que parecían bastante felices con el inmediato karma del italiano, que se esforzaba por mantener una fachada de confianza mientras caminaba hacia el anfitrión…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__No tengo miedo. ¡Ha, miedo! Dean Evans no le tiene miedo a nada. Mucho menos a un estúpido reto. Tengo este desafío bajo la manga…_

* * *

-Bien, Dean, tu desafío es sencillo-Anunciaba Chris, mientras ponía su mano en una jaula que, en ese momento, se encontraba cubierto por una manta, que ocultaba su contenido-Lo _único_ que debes hacer es acariciar el animal que se encuentra bajo esta manta. Eso es todo. No hay truco, ni engaño. _Eso. Es. Todo_…

-Suena sencillo-Admitía Dean, mientras rascaba distraídamente su nariz, sintiéndose irritado al sentir algo de picor en esta. Chris, por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Esperaba a que dijeras eso…

Con un súbito movimiento, Chris retiro la manta que cubría la jaula, revelando, en su interior…

-¡AHHHH!

…un gato, de pelaje grisáceo, lamiendo sus patas inocentemente.

-¡A-aleja esa, _atchis_, cosa de, _atchis,_ mi en este instante!-Exclamaba Dean, retrocediendo al ver el felino dentro de la jaula, estornudando una y otra vez en el proceso.

Los otros concursantes, sin embargo, parecían realmente confundidos con el temor del italiano.

-¿Un gato? ¿_Enserio_?-Preguntaba Lucas, alzando una ceja.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__(Estornudando violentamente) ¡A-atchis! T-tal vez suene, ¡Atchis!, estúpido, pero… ¡Atchis! Los gatos son, ¡Atchis! Mi u-única… ¡Atchis! D-debilidad… ¿Pueden culparme por temerles?_

* * *

-¿Así que, Dean…?-Comenzaba Chris, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-¿Aceptaras el reto, o te irás huyendo…con la cola entre las patas, haha?-

Dean lo pensó por unos segundos, dirigiéndole una mirada de terror al pequeño, inofensivo felino que se encontraba dentro de la jaula, y sintiendo un escalofrió momentos después.

Bajando la cabeza con vergüenza, Dean se dio por vencido.

-Yo…no puedo. No voy a luchar una guerra que no puedo ganar…

-Contra un gato. Una guerra contra un _gato_…-Remarcaba Lucas sarcástico, sonriéndole de manera burlona al estafador, que gruñía enfadado.

-Dean, eso significa que estas eliminado del desafío. Así que por favor, siéntate en la banca de perdedores específicamente hecha a tu medida…-Señalaba de manera burlona Chris a una banca cercana, que se encontraba no muy lejos de la zona del desafío, con la palabra 'PERDEDORES' escrito en su espaldar. Dean asintió con la cabeza, intentando ignorar las risas de sus compañeros a medida que tomaba su camino hasta la banca de perdedores, y sentándose con desgano en esta, observando con rencor a sus rivales.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__¡Ugh! Esos bastardos pagaran por sus burlas. Oh, sí que lo harán…_

* * *

El monitor comenzó a girar aleatoriamente nuevamente, mostrando, después de algunos segundos, el rostro de Jen acompañado de un Halo. La rubia trago saliva nerviosa, comenzando a esperar lo peor…

-¡Jen! Parece que tendrás que decir una humillante verdad… ¿Coincidencia, no lo crees?-Decía con entusiasmo Chris, a lo cual, Jen simplemente rodo los ojos, incrédula, mientras caminaba hacia la Silla-Polígrafo con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

-Sí, claro. Como si no supiera que este desafío está arreglado…

Reluctantemente, Jen permitió que el Chef la atara a la silla, inmediatamente toda confianza dejando su rostro al ver todos los cables que la recorrían. Chris, mientras tanto, continuo sonriendo, esta vez su sonrisa conteniendo mucha más malicia de la usual.

-Bien, Jen, tu pregunta dice así: Como de seguro ya sabes, tus padres han enviado un par de expedientes con algunos _crímenes_ que has cometido allá en casa…-Comenzaba Chris, provocando que las facetas de Jen demostraran pánico al reconocer hacia donde exactamente iba la pregunta, así como las expresiones de desconfianza que aparecían en el rostro de sus compañeros-…así que te diré tres delitos diferentes, y tú me tendrás que decir cuáles de ellos has cometido en algún momento de tu vida. Opción A: Vandalismo a propiedad privada. Opción B: Conducir ebria en numerosas ocasiones _sin_ siquiera tener licencia para conducir. O, la opción C: Posesión de sustancias ilícitas, o D: Todas las anteriores…

Los ojos de Jen se abrieron en pánico al escuchar las tres opciones, sintiendo las miradas juzgadoras de parte de sus compañeros de equipo. Sintiendo como si cargara el mundo sobre sus hombros, Jen le dio un último vistazo al anfitrión, antes de suspirar pesadamente, y responder en un melancólico tono.

-T-todas las anteriores…

-¡Y la respuesta es verdadera!-Anunciaba Chris, ganando miradas de asombro de parte de los demás concursantes.

-Un momento… ¿Tú cometiste _todo_ eso tu sola?-Preguntaba Jim, visiblemente sorprendido por la respuesta de la rubia-Estoy…bastante impresionado, de hecho.

-Yo no, honestamente…-Decía Carly, observando a Jen visiblemente decepcionada-¿Enserio, Jen? Creí que eras mejor que eso. ¿Qué acaso no piensas en tus p…?-

-¡Si dices 'tus padres', juro que voy a arrancarte los dientes!-Amenazaba Jen, intentando desatarse – sin éxito – de la silla que la contenía para poder atacar a la ecologista. Carly retrocedió, visiblemente asustada, pero de inmediato Galen se coloco delante de ella, observando con desprecio a la rubia.

-Pues, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero, perra…

-¡Pues, uh, eso seria, como, _tan_ fácil, _nerd_!

-¡Chef! ¿Podrías…venir un momento? ¡Los campistas quieren asesinarse unos a otros…_otra vez_!-Llamaba un exasperado Chris, a lo cual, el Chef apareció a escena, desatando a Jen y cargándola del cuello de su chaqueta sin problemas, antes de hacer lo mismo con Galen.

-¡Escuchen gusanos!-Gritaba un enfadado Chef, silenciando inmediatamente a ambos adolescentes, que observaron callados-¡Estamos en medio de una competencia! ¡Así que callen sus apestosos traseros ahora mismo, o les juro que los obligare a trabajar como mis asistentes en la cocina por el resto de la maldita competencia! ¿¡Escucharon!?-

-¡S-sí, señor!-Exclamaron ambos chicos al unisonó, demasiado aterrados para desobedecer al intimidante cocinero. El Chef Hatchet asintió con la cabeza, y soltó al dúo, que se dio una última mirada de desprecio el uno al otro antes de regresar a sus asientos. Chris, aliviado, continúo con el desafío.

-Oh, muchas gracias Chef…estos campistas, siempre haciéndome perder el tiempo…-Lamentaba Chris, algo exasperado por el comportamiento del nerd y la delincuente-¡Bien. Prepárense, porque llego la hora de que pase la siguiente víctima!-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__De acuerdo, si Jen llega a perder este desafío, voy a buscar un modo en que sea expulsada esta noche. Si o si. Ya que __**nadie**__ amenaza a mi novia de ese modo…_

* * *

_**Jen – **__(Observando enfadada a la cámara) ¡Ugh! ¿Cómo pudo Chris saber todo eso? Oh, espera, ya se: Gracias a mis 'amados' padres. ¡Ugh! ¿Qué acaso no les importa que ahora todos saben mi historial policial? Oh, espera, también se eso: No. No les importa un (censurado). Para ellos soy solo la 'chica problema', el 'fracaso', la 'señorita sin futuro'…no me sorprende que le hayan dado toda esa información a Chris. Heh, no fue suficiente con meterme a este basurero en primer lugar, ¿Cierto?_

* * *

Despues de varios segundos de tensión, el monitor mostro el rostro de Nía, acompañado de un Halo. De inmediato, la albina abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente en shock.

-¡Nía! Parece que te toca ser _completamente honesta_… ¿No es maravilloso?

-¡Whoa! ¡Me muero por ver esto!-Exclamaba una sonriente Johanna, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica a la albina, que todavía no terminaba de reaccionar a lo que acababa de ocurrir-Digo, no es como si estuvieras ocultando algo, ¿O si Nía?-

-Y-yo… ¡H-ha, p-por supuesto que no, Jocelyn!-Respondía temblorosamente la oji-rosa, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, la sonrisa era dolorosamente falsa, incluso para la misma albina-Me siento t-tranquila y serena. D-después de todo, ¿Es solo un desafío, no? T-tranquila y serena…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Observando furiosa a la cámara, antes de soltar un estruendoso grito, el cual fue suficientemente agudo como para quebrar la lente)_

* * *

Nía fue rápidamente atada a la Silla-Polígrafo – a pesar de sus primeros intentos de escapar del agarre del Chef, que terminaron dándose por vencida al no ser rival de la fuerza del veterano de guerra – y, con ojos abiertos como platos, observo con terror al anfitrión, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué pasa, Nía? Te ves algo…_tensa_. ¿Acaso estarás ocultando algo?

-T-todos tenemos secretos, Chad…-Se excuso Nía, un ligero tic afectando su parpado-…e-es completamente n-normal que sienta algo de miedo. Digo, ¿Q-que pasaría si m-me preguntas algo privado, c-como…el color de mi ropa interior?-

-Azul. Con algunas panties de color rosa…-Respondía Dean, con una sonrisa pervertida. La albina no dudo en dirigirle una mirada homicida al estafador por responder la pregunta.

-Bien, Nía, aquí va tu pregunta…-Comenzaba Chris, tomando una nota de su bolsillo, y leyéndola con una sonrisa sádica-Nía, ¿Te consideras, en toda honestidad, una buena persona, o una terrible, _terrible_ persona?-

La pregunta tomo a Nía desprevenida, que, con dificultad, comenzó a analizarla profundamente, intentando hallar una manera de salir del enredo que el anfitrión la había metido, y observando con rencor como Johanna sonreía con satisfacción ante la dificultad de la albina por responder la pregunta…

Después de varios segundos de indecisión, Nía cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, soltando un sollozo…que fue seguido por muchos más, hasta que la albina termino rompiendo en llanto, confundiendo a los once campistas que la veían desde las gradas – a excepción de Johanna, que achinaba la mirada con desprecio.

-¿Nía…estas bien?-Preguntaba Jim, sin comprender el porqué del llanto de la albina. Nía seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, observando con ojos melancólicos al delincuente.

-N-no…no es n-nada, Jim, e-es solo que…C-Chris tiene razón. Soy una t-terrible persona…

-Y es correcto…supongo-Afirmaba Chris, aun confundido por el comportamiento de la albina. El anfitrión dejo ir a la albina, que continuo soltando sollozos a medida que caminaba hasta las gradas, sentándose al lado de un confundido Jim.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que eres una 'terrible' persona?-Preguntaba nuevamente el delincuente, sin comprender lo que ocurría, pero echándole una mirada de sospecha a la albina. La pregunta del delincuente solo logro sacar más lágrimas de la oji-rosa, que hundió su rostro en el pecho del delincuente para continuar llorando.

-¡P-pero lo soy! O e-eso es lo que mis padres m-me dicen todo el tiempo, a-al menos…-Revelaba Nía, ganándose miradas de shock de parte de gran parte de los presentes – a excepción de Johanna y Lucas, la primera incrédula por la mentira de la albina, y el segundo visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Tus padres?-Preguntaba Jen, observando con empatía a la porrista-¿Qué dicen de ti, exactamente?-

-P-pues…-Comenzaba Nía, secando nuevamente sus lagrimas, y observando con tristeza a la rubia-…me dicen q-que soy e-estúpida, y que nunca conseguiré e-entrar a una buena universidad, y q-que soy una fracasada, y q-que solo les estoy arruinando su vida al tener que cargar conmigo todo el tiempo… ¡Y t-tienen razón! E-ellos…ellos tienen r-razón. S-soy estúpida, y egoísta, y una f-fracasada, y nada m-más que una carga para ellos…s-soy una inútil…

-Oh…Nía, no tenía i-idea…-Murmuraba una consternada Jen, caminando hacia la albina y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella en un apretado abrazo, acariciando su cabello en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor. Muchos de los presentes solo pudieron observar lo que ocurría, algunos sintiendo empatía por la albina, y otros aun sin poder comprender lo que ocurría, pero siendo lo suficientemente corteses como para expresar simpatía a la albina.

Después de varios segundos, Jen soltó a una sonriente Nía, que secaba una última lagrima de su ojo, observando agradecida a la rubia.

-L-lamento todo esto…m-me siento como toda u-una bebe en este momento, llorando en televisión nacional…-Admitía Nía, sus ojos fijos en los esmeralda de una empática Jen – y, por un momento, los de Lucas, el cual solo parecía disgustado con la actuación de la albina.

-Nah, ¿A quién le importa quién nos este viendo? Lo importante es que, uh, te sientas mejor, y esa basura. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un p-poco…gracias…

Con eso, Nía tomo asiento, acercándose sutilmente a la – aun sonriente – Jen, mientras se preparaba para presenciar el siguiente reto. Johanna solo continúo observando todo, indecisa entre sentirse estupefacta o repugnada.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Johanna – **__(Boquiabierta) ¿Qué. Fue. Eso? ¿¡Como pudo…argh!? ¡Esa…esa víbora! ¿Y cómo pudieron todos ser tan imbéciles para creerle? ¡Ugh! ¿Y saben que es lo peor? ¡Que no podía decir nada en ese momento, o me verían a MÍ como la villana! No. Tenía que quedarme callada. Debo esperar el momento correcto. Por ahora, me preocupare por ganar el desafío. Así la 'señorita victima' no podrá tocarme…_

* * *

El monitor comenzo a girar aleatoriamente su rueda virtual, hasta que, despues de algunos segundos, se detuvo en Flora, acompañada de una flama. La castaña trago saliva, preparada para lo peor.

-¡Flora! Tu reto será bastante sencillo…-Decía Chris con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras un interno traía una tarta en sus manos, y colocándola sobre una mesa cercana-…lo único que debes hacer es lograr comer esta tarta antes de que pasen treinta segundos…_pero_ no puedes utilizar tus manos, mucho menos cubiertos. Deberás usar únicamente tu boca…

-¿Eso es un reto?-Preguntaba Dean, incrédulo-¿Cómo es posible que _comer una tarta_ sea un (censurado) reto?-

-Oh, porque acariciar un gato sí que lo es…-Comentaba un sarcástico Galen. Dean, nuevamente, solo le dirigió una mirada homicida.

Flora, por su parte, se veía algo indecisa, sin creerse completamente las palabras del anfitrión. La tímida joven fue sorprendida por un beso en la mejilla, el responsable siendo un sonriente Sebastián, que coloco ambas manos en sus hombros en señal de apoyo…

-Vamos, Flora. ¡Solo es una tarta! Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo…

Flora no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante las palabras de apoyo, y, suspirando pesadamente, camino hacia el anfitrión.

Sebastián, mientras tanto, se sentó nuevamente en su asiento, recibiendo una mirada de enfado de parte de Roxy, a lo cual, el músico callejero simplemente sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__¿Desde cuanto…Flora se deja besar por Sebastián? Q-quiero decir, entiendo que Sebastián puede estar con cualquiera, y que solo fue en la mejilla, pero… ¿Enserio tenía que restregármelo en la cara? Digo, ¿Qué diablos pasa con él? Ugh. Está actuando como todo un idiota. Aunque no es como si me importara… ¡Enserio! Solo me preocupo por Flora. La chica es frágil. Aunque…si ella quiere salir con Sebastián, es su problema. S-solo espero no salga lastimada. ¿Pero acaso Flora me escucharía si le digo que no debería salir con Sebastián? No. No lo haría. Peor, se lo diría a Sebastián, y eso es lo que él quiere. Por ahora solo hare…nada. Ignorarlos, supongo. Heh, supongo que la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga, Roxy. Porque todas las demás…no son tan de fiar como pensabas…_

* * *

_**Sebastián – **__(Con una sonrisa socarrona) Típico. Me rechaza cuando me arrastro hacia ella, pero en cuanto tengo a otra chica en mis brazos, es cuando comienzo a 'interesarle'…_

* * *

-Bien, Flora. Ya sabes las reglas. Acaba con esta tarta en treinta segundos, y ganaras un puesto en la siguiente ronda…-Anunciaba Chris, a lo cual, la castaña asentía con la cabeza-Y puedes comenzar… ¡Ahora!-

Con eso, Flora enterró – literalmente – su rostro en la tarta, dando frenéticos bocados, intentando acabar con ella en el menor tiempo posible. La oji-verde se detuvo súbitamente, sin embargo, al sentir un doloroso pinchazo en su nariz…el cual fue seguido por muchos, muchos más, al ver como un enjambre de abejas salía de la tarta…

-¡Ah! ¡Ahhh!-Gritaba Flora, olvidando completamente el desafío y corriendo aterrada hacia la playa, intentando perder de vista al pequeño enjambre de abejas, que comenzó a perseguir a la pequeña castaña todo el camino hasta el mar…

Chris, por su parte, veía todo con su usual sonrisa sádica.

-¿No les encanta jugar verdad o reto?-Preguntaba Chris a la cámara-De acuerdo. Llego la hora de acelerar las cosas. Después de todo, este programa dura solo media hora. ¡Así que en tres…dos…!

* * *

-¿Tu reto? ¡Recuperar un anillo dentro de un tanque lleno de tiburones!

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-Gritaba un aterrado Jim, saliendo – sin ningún anillo en mano – del tanque, apenas escapando de las fauces de uno de los tiburones, y aterrizando torpemente en el suelo.

* * *

-¡Meter tu mano dentro de un guante con hormigas rojas!

Con una expresión agonizante, Galen retiro su mano del interior del guante, la cual, ahora, se encontraba completamente roja e hinchada. Sin embargo, Chris le dio un pulgar en alto por haber completado con el desafío.

* * *

-¡Revela tu recuerdo más doloroso de la infancia!

-Hmm…esto tomara tiempo…-Comenzaba Lucas, sentado en la Silla-Polígrafo, y con una expresión indiferente en su rostro-Hmm… ¡Oh, ya recordé! Sin duda la vez que mi hermano Diego me rompió las piernas con su motocicleta…y luego intento esconderme en el sótano por tres días para que no tuviéramos que gastar dinero en un doctor. Ahh…viejos recuerdos…

Ante la ausencia de electrocución, Chris levanto un pulgar en alto, señalándole al moreno que había pasado a la siguiente ronda.

* * *

-¡Recupera la cadena de oro del Oso Molotov!

Con una sonrisa de victoria, Johanna – cubierta por varias mordidas y rasguños – volvió al área del desafío, con una cadena de oro colgando de su cuello.

* * *

-¡Depilación de cuerpo completo estilo Hatchet!

Sebastián observo aterrado como el Chef sacaba un tarro de pegamento industrial, y caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa sádica.

Comprensivamente, Sebastián negó con la cabeza, negándose a seguir con el desafío.

* * *

-¡Pesca manzanas de la letrina del Confesionario usando únicamente tu boca!

Con una manzana roja en sus labios, una empapada Roxy salió del Confesionario, su cabellera azabache completamente mojada por el agua de la letrina. Sin embargo, esto no parecía molestarle mucho a la roquera, que sonreía satisfecha por haber ganado el desafío.

* * *

-¿Qué artista pop tienes decidiste tatuarte en la espalda después de una noche con tus amigos?

-Me niego a responder esa pregunta…-Contestaba Galen, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se encontraba sentado en la Silla-Polígrafo-…aun tengo mi dignid…¡A-Ahhh!-

-¡Respuesta equivocada! La respuesta correcta era: Lady Gaga-Aclaraba Chris, sonriendo sádicamente al ver la vergüenza en el rostro del pelinegro cuando el anfitrión revelo su secreto, así como las numerosas carcajadas del cast.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya fui electrocutado! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

* * *

-¡Revela el secreto más oscuro que estés guardándole a los demás!

Nía simplemente gruño irritada, quedándose callada y soportando la inevitable – y extremadamente dolorosa – descarga eléctrica.

-¡A-AHHHH!

-¡Respuesta equivocada!

* * *

-¡Mantente treinta segundos dentro de un barril repleto de tarántulas!

-¡AHH! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!-Exclamaba una Jen completamente presa del pánico, logrando abrir un hoyo en el barril en el cual se encontraba atrapada con una fuerte patada, y escapando de este huyendo frenéticamente, siendo seguida por cientos de tarántulas…

* * *

-¡Mantente treinta segundos dentro de la zona de tiro de pelotas de golf!

-¿Pelotas de golf?-Preguntaba Lucas, confundido. Sin embargo, su dudas fueron aclaradas cuando el Chef encendió una maquina lanzadora de pelotas de tenis…con pelotas de golf en su lugar. La maquina lanzo las pelotas a toda velocidad, y Lucas pudo esquivar unas cuantas…al menos hasta que una de ellas golpeo su pierna, seguido de su brazo, seguido de su frente, seguido de su rodilla, y seguida de su entrepierna…

-¡AHHH! ¡T-tiempo f-fuera! ¡P-por favor, t-ti-tiempo fuera!-Gritaba un agonizante Lucas, el cual termino en posición fetal en el suelo, sosteniendo su herida entrepierna e intentando protegerse de los dolorosos disparos de la máquina de tenis, que el Chef ni siquiera se molesto en apagar…

* * *

-¡Baño de sanguijuelas!

Temblorosa, Johanna salió con dificultad de una bañera repleta de sanguijuelas, con una expresión arrogante en su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada a una enfadada Nía, que rodaba los ojos.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__¿¡Cómo es posible que ella no pierda!? ¡Ugh! No puedo esperar a verla ahogarse en el océano…_

* * *

-Realmente espero que haya una gran recompensa después de esto…-Murmuraba una iracunda Roxy – repleta de varios moretones y raspones – mientras cargaba con dificultad a un enorme jabalí en sus brazos, antes de tirarlo al suelo, meter su mano dentro de su boca, y sacar a un pequeño conejo con un reloj de collar. La roquera le quito el reloj de collar al conejo, entregándoselo reluctantemente al anfitrión, que sonreía satisfecho.

-¡Y Roxy completo su desafío! Impresionante. Creí que con este reto ibas a rendirte…

-¿Acaso _me veo_ como si me fuera a dar por vencida?-Preguntaba retorica la roquera, con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Bien, bien, como sea, no te hagas la experta, Roxy. Ahora, llego la parte dolorosa: Como Johanna y Roxy son las ultimas en pie, significa una de ellas terminara ganando el Medallón de Inmunidad…-Anunciaba Chris, haciéndole señas al Chef para que le retirase el collar a la roquera. El Chef obedeció, y, tomando el collar dorado en sus manos, se lo entrego a Chris, el cual sonrió con malicia-¿…Así que, porque no hacemos que _literalmente_ peleen por él, eh?-

-Oh no…-Murmuraba Roxy, mientras tocaba con algo de dolor su brazo derecho.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__El último desafío en el cual tuve que pelear con alguien…no termino bien. Mi hombro aun duele como el infierno, y, bueno, creo que puedo soportarlo por unos días más, pero… ¿Pelear con Johanna? ¡La chica es, como, una atleta olímpica! Solo espero no dislocarme OTRO hombro. Eso sería una completa (censurado)…_

* * *

_**Johanna – **__Huh. Una pelea, ¿Eh? Suena divertido. Además, no es como si no pudiera manejar a Roxy en un viejo cuerpo-a-cuerpo. Tal vez sea ruda…pero sigue siendo una pequeña, adorable roquera con un brazo dislocado. Puedo manejarla…_

* * *

-¡Y llego la hora de su ultimo reto!-Anunciaba Chris, parado en el medio de la arena llena de fango del primer desafío, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mientras los nueve perdedores observaban todo desde unas cercanas bancas-¡Aquí demostraremos _quien_ desea más la inmunidad! ¡Su reto será sencillo: Deberán _derribar _a su oponente por diez segundos para ganar! Eso es todo. ¿Sencillo, no lo creen?-

-Lo que aun no creo es porque nos obligaste a usar traje de baño…-Comentaba una enfadada Johanna – vistiendo su bikini bicolor, negro y rojo – y cruzándose de brazos, claramente incomoda con el desafío.

-Lo mismo digo…-Añadía una también furiosa Roxy, vistiendo su traje de una pieza color purpura.

-Oh, por favor, Jo. ¿Qué tiene de divertido una pelea en lodo si no estuvieran usando trajes de baño?-Preguntaba un sonriente Chris, ganando miradas de odio de ambas competidoras.

-Chris, si yo fuera tu, cerraría la boca antes de que me obligaras a hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho…-Le advertía Johanna, apretando su mano derecha en un puño. Chris simplemente se encogió de hombros, inmutado.

-Como digas, Jo. Ahora, ¡Prepárense para pelear, chicas! En sus marcas…listos… ¡Peleen!

-Oh, esto será bueno…-Comentaba Dean, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

Johanna y Roxy permanecieron algo confundidas – y avergonzadas, gracias a las miradas que le dirigían los chicos desde las gradas – en la arena, antes de que la roquera tomara la delantera, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la deportista. Johanna logro evadir el ataque de Roxy, sin embargo, y de inmediato aprovecho su ventaja y tomo con fuerza del brazo derecho de Roxy, antes de torcerlo para intentar derribarla…

-¡Ahh!

Roxy, sin embargo, logro zafarse del agarre de la morena, antes de lanzarse sobre ella, tomando ambas de sus manos e intentando mantenerla en el suelo, solo para que esta rodara sobre sí misma, cambiando los roles inmediatamente.

-Ugh, esto es tan sexista-Comentaba Carly, indignada, antes de voltear a ver a un sonriente Chris-¿Te das cuenta que ambas son menores de edad, cierto?-

-Nah, no he tocado nada indebido. Así que no pueden culparme de nada…-Se encogía de hombros Chris, antes de voltear a ver nuevamente la pelea.

Roxy logro quitarse nuevamente a Johanna de encima, empujándola con ambas piernas y tirándola al lodo, sujetando algo adolorida su hombro antes de correr hacia la deportista. Sin embargo, Johanna logro esquivarla nuevamente, antes de sujetar con fuerza su torso y derribarla dolorosamente contra el suelo, la roquera aterrizando sobre su espalda.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento, Roxanne. Pero no puedo dejarte ganar de nuevo…

Con eso, Johanna tomo con fuerza las muñecas de Roxy, colocándolas sobre su cabeza y sujetando su torso con sus muslos, intentando mantenerla quieta en el suelo mientras observaba como Chris comenzaba a contar los segundos…

-¡Siete…seis…cinco…cuatro…tres…!

Roxy abrió los ojos con horror al escuchar el conteo, y, utilizando toda su fuerza, tomo con ambas piernas el cuerpo de la deportista, antes de empujarlo una vez más fuera de su alcance. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Roxy aprovecho como Johanna había caído torpemente sobre su costado para colocarla sobre su estomago, sosteniendo ambas de sus muñecas y apoyando su pie sobre su espalda con fuerza, antes de halar con fuerza de ambos brazos…

-¡A-ah! ¡R-Ro-Roxanne!

-¡Y parece que Roxy tiene a Jo en una especie de llave! ¡Ohh, esto se pone interesante, ya que los segundos están corriendo!-Comentaba Chris, observando con emoción como el contador corría hasta cero-¡…y cinco…cuatro…tres!-

-¡N-no! ¡Ah, Roxy, d-déjame i-ir…!

-¡…dos…uno…!

-¡D-debo…demostrarle a Nía que…!

-¡Y Roxy gana el desafío de inmunidad!-Anunciaba Chris, finalmente dándole la oportunidad a la roquera que dejara ir a la deportista, que, adolorida, recogió sus brazos, cuyas muñecas y hombros quedaron algo lastimadas gracias al recio agarre de la roquera.

Sin embargo, la pelinegra le dio una mano de ayuda a la morena, auxiliándola a levantarse, antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa de simpatía.

-¿No hay rencores por vencerte, cierto? D-digo, recuerda que este es un juego…

-Pues…-Comenzó Johanna, con algo de duda en su voz, antes de imitar la sonrisa en el rostro de la roquera-Por supuesto que no hay rencores, Roxanne. Buen juego-

-Roxy, creo que esto te pertenece…-Decía Chris vagamente, mientras le colocaba, por segunda vez, el Medallón de Inmunidad en su cuello, a lo cual, Roxy sonrió victoriosa-¿Feliz por ganar inmunidad dos inmunidades seguidas, Roxy?-

-Se siente bastante…doloroso…-Admitía Roxy, mientras sujetaba su hombro algo quejumbrosa.

-¡Pues, me alegra decirte que has ganado una recompensa por ganar el desafío de hoy!-Anunciaba Chris, sorprendiendo a la roquera – así como a sus demás compañeros de cast – que abrió los ojos en shock-¡Así es, Roxy! Porque, por haber ganado el desafío de hoy, serás recompensada con…

El Chef apareció a escena cargando una enorme caja de madera en sus manos, y, en cuanto la roquera le dirigió una mejor mirada a dicha caja, se dio cuenta que esta contenía docenas de donas, galletas, panecillos de chocolate, y muchos, muchos biscochos mas.

No era necesario anunciar que a la roquera se le aguo la boca al instante.

-Whoa…s-son…hermosos…

-Lo sé. ¿Pero que es mejor que toda una caja de delicias azucaradas? ¡Pues, poder compartirla con dos de tus compañeros en la competencia, claro está!-Anunciaba Chris, a lo cual, los diez perdedores no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el anuncio, optimistas porque tuvieran una parte de la recompensa-Así es, Roxy. Podrás escoger a dos campistas mas con los cuales compartir la recompensa… ¿Pero quiénes serán? Escoge con sabiduría. No querrás provocar más celos de los necesarios, los cuales podrían ser peligrosos en el momento en el cual no tengas ese medallón colgando de tu cuello…-

La roquera lo pensó por unos momentos, pasando de observar su medallón a los nueve campistas que la observaban expectantes, causando que la pelinegra sintiera algunos nervios, no esperando una decisión tan difícil.

Respirando profundamente, Roxy volteo a ver a Carly y a Flora con una sonrisa, antes de responder.

-Carly y Flora. Digo, ¿Qué mejores opciones que mis mas grandes amigas en la competencia?

-¡Oh, Roxy!-Exclamaba Carly, enternecida por el gesto de la roquera.

-Bien. Ya que todo está aclarado, su recompensa les esperara en la Cafetería. Disfrútenla…-Anunciaba Chris, antes de voltear al resto del grupo, con una sonrisa sádica-…en cuanto a ustedes, no-inmunes…los veré a todos en la Ceremonia de Eliminación de esta noche. Espero que para entonces hayan escogido a su campista menos favorito que deseen enviar a casa. Hasta entonces…tienen el resto del día libre. Así que no lo desperdicien…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Sonriendo conmovida) Fue tan…dulce d-de Roxy, um, ya saben, i-incluirme en la recompensa. ¡I-incluso me llamo su 'mejor amiga en la competencia'! Aunque…me h-hace sentir algo culpable, um, q-que este viendo a Sebastián a sus espaldas. T-tal vez…debería dejar de salir con él. O al menos d-debería decírselo. T-tal vez mañana…n-no quisiera arruinar su ánimo con malas noticias…_

* * *

_**Johanna – **__¡Bien, llego la hora de poner la operación 'Crear Alianza para Poder Asegurar La Expulsión de Nía', o CAPALEN, en marcha! Huh…pude haber escogido un mejor acrónimo…_

* * *

-¿Puedes decirme porque vine aquí?-Preguntaba un irritado Galen, cruzándose de brazos a medida que Johanna observaba con paranoia a su alrededor.

-Es…importante. Enserio. Deben _prometer_ que no dirán nada…

-¿Por qué no podemos decir nada?-Preguntaba Carly, con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí. ¿Acaso estas ocultando algo?-Preguntaba Jen, con desconfianza. Flora y Roxy, que se encontraban sentadas al lado de la rubia, asintieron con la cabeza reluctantemente, validando el punto de la delincuente.

Johanna suspiro con exasperación, volteando a ver a sus cinco 'invitados' con una expresión estoica.

-¿Podrían…por favor, mantenerse callados? Es importante. Enserio…-Pedía Johanna, sintiendo alivio al no escuchar ninguna respuesta-Perfecto. Verán, se que suena loco, pero…Nía no es lo que parece…

-¿Cómo que Nía no es lo que parece? La chica tiene, como, un coeficiente intelectual de cuarenta. No _podría_ ocultar nada ni aunque lo intentara-Preguntaba Galen, arqueando una con desconfianza.

-Pues, honestamente, creo que nos ha estado manipulando…-Respondía Johanna, su voz siendo completamente seria, y ganando el interés de los presentes-Puede que parezca dulce, ¿Pero para mí? Es solo otra perra manipuladora…

-¿Manipulando?-Pregunto Flora, con curiosidad.

-Se que suena loco…pero enserio, hay algo _realmente_ mal con Nía. Además, esta mañana cuando desperté, no estaba en su litera. Y tampoco estaba Lucas. Tal vez estén en una alianza…

-O tal vez tenían sexo-Decía Galen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿S-sexo?-Pregunto Flora, sonrojándose ligeramente por el comentario del chico-¡E-ellos no podrían estar h-haciendo…uh, _eso_! A-al menos no _aquí_… ¿C-cierto?-

-¡Chicos, chicos, estamos perdiendo el hilo de la conversación!-Cortaba una exasperada Johanna, nuevamente, ganando el silencio de los presentes-¡Ugh! El punto es…que Nía es _mucho_ más lista de lo que parece. Y que esta aliada con Jim y Sebastián. Por lo tanto, aunque lo correcto sería expulsarla a ella esta noche…deberíamos votar por Jim. Digo, el _es_ una amenaza en los desafíos físicos. Además, es un veterano. Eso lo pone en ventaja. Y luego, cuando la alianza de Nía sean solo tres: Lucas y Sebastián, podremos expulsarla, ya que sus otros dos aliados no serán nada que no podamos manejar…

-¿Y porque no votamos por _ti_?-Preguntaba Galen, cruzándose de brazos con escepticismo-Digo, tu _eres _una amenaza física. Por una razón casi terminaste ganando el desafío de hoy…

-¡Chicos, por favor, tenemos que ponernos de acuer…!

-Yo estoy con Johanna. Esa chica, Nía…es extraña. Y no lo digo solo porque termino, ya saben, _dislocándome el jodido hombro_-Decía Roxy, con algo de rencor en su voz-Aun así, no quiero votar por Jim. Deberíamos votar por alguien que se lo merezca…como Lucas…

-¿Podrían…déjame hablar por un segund…?

-Yo creo que votar por Jim es una buena idea…-Decía Carly con confianza en su voz, antes de voltear a ver a Johanna con una expresión de sospecha-Pero… ¿Nía, manipulándonos? No quiero sonar maleducada, pero…es Nía. Tal vez solo compartimos equipo por cuatro días, pero no parece ser una gran 'amenaza'. Me preocuparía mas por Dean…el _si_ es una sabandija.

-¿¡Podrían cerrar la boca y dejarme hablar de una (censurada) vez!?-Preguntaba una exasperada Johanna, finalmente logrando callar a los tres adolescentes, que le dirigieron una mirada de irritación a la deportista-Ugh…bien, _esto_ es lo que haremos: Esta noche, votaremos por Jim. Así, ganaremos mayoría de votos, y no tendremos que preocuparnos porque le entregue a Nía el Medallón de Inmunidad para salvarla de ser expulsada. _Luego_ votaremos por Nía. Y _después _de que Nía sea expulsada, podrán tenerme como aliada para expulsar a Dean, o a Lucas, o a cualquiera que deseen expulsar… ¿Entendido?-

El trió afirmo su participación en la alianza, con la excepción de Flora y Jen, que aun no parecían muy convencidas con el trato.

-¿Flora? ¿Por qué no te nos unes?-Preguntaba Carly, volteando a ver a la tímida joven, que no parecía muy cómoda con la alianza.

-E-es solo que, um…no estoy segura de esto. ¿Cómo se que no intentaran a-apuñalarme por la espalda?

-Flora, ¿Estas bromeando?-Preguntaba Roxy, sonriéndole de manera afable a la castaña.

-Sí, Flora. Será una alianza sincera: Nada de apuñalamientos, ni traiciones, ni nada de eso. Seremos nosotros hasta los seis finalistas…-Ofrecía Johanna, extendiéndole una mano amistosa a la castaña, que, aun con algunas dudas en su cabeza, decidió sacudirla lentamente.

El grupo luego volteo a observar a una aislada Jen, que, como Flora, no parecía convencida con la alianza. Carly, Flora y Galen, particularmente, no parecían nada felices con la presencia de la rubia, lo cual Jen noto inmediatamente.

-Ustedes me detestan…-Murmuro Jen, observando con desprecio a Carly, Flora, Galen y Johanna, que no musitaron en devolver dicha mirada-¿Por qué me querrían en su alianza? ¿Y cómo se que no me expulsaran en cuanto lleguemos a los seis finales?-

-Siempre podemos incluir a alguien más. Como Lucas, por ejemplo. El haría cualquier cosa por un día más en la competencia, siendo la rata resbaladiza que es…-Comentaba Galen, con completa indiferencia, dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada a la rubia-Tu voto no es tan importante, Jen. Así que decídete de una vez: ¿Estas con _o _en contra de nosotros?-

-¿Estas…_amenazándome_?-Preguntaba Jen, levantando una ceja sorprendida. Galen simplemente esbozo una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Por qué razón te sentirías amenazada, Jen? Al menos que, claro, estés en riesgo…y tú sabes perfectamente que no eres demasiado popular. Así que, repito, _decídete de una vez_: ¿Estas con _o en contra_ _de nosotros_?

Jen lo pensó por varios segundos, considerando a fondo las palabras del pelinegro. Jen odiaba admitirlo, pero ella _sabía_ que su personalidad antisocial le había ganado varios enemigos. Y dicha infamia, tarde o temprano, la iba a terminar hundiendo.

'_Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles, supongo…'_

-Estoy dentro-Respondió Jen, sin molestarse siquiera a sonreírle a 'su alianza', esbozando poco más que una infeliz mueca-No se hagan ilusiones…se que seré expulsada en cuanto lleguemos a los seis finales. Así que ni se molesten en intentar 'socializar' conmigo. Se perfectamente a que ninguno de ustedes les caigo bien…

-Pues, es fantástico que lo menciones, Jennifer. Porque no íbamos a molestarnos de todos modos…-Decía una indiferente Johanna, con algo de acidez en su voz, mientras comenzaba a tomar su camino al campamento-Recuerden: Esta conversación _nunca_ ocurrió. No quisiera que Nía buscara una manera de salvar a Jim de la eliminación…

-Claro, porque supongo que _Nía_, la porrista sin cerebro es capaz de hallar una manera de hacer que cinco votos sean más que seis-Comentaba con sarcasmo Galen, ganándose una mirada irritada de parte de Johanna.

Los cinco individuos tomaron sus caminos separados de regreso al campamento, dejando a una solitaria Jen en aquel claro, la cual soltó un melancólico suspiro, y se sentó sobre una roca cercana, intentando meditar lo que había ocurrido…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__Me siento entre la espada y la pared. Solo tengo dos opciones: Aliarme con personas que me detestan, o intentar aliarme con personas que no me han dirigido la palabra desde que se fusionaron los equipos, y que de seguro me detestan también. Digo, Selena estuvo en el equipo de los chicos, y de seguro comenzó a esparcir rumores acerca de…bueno, todo lo que le hicimos Sabrina y yo cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo. Ugh…Sabrina. Apenas recordaba a esa perra cobarde, narcisista, que renuncio simplemente para que Kat fuera expulsada. ¡Ugh, como la detesto! ¡Ella me metió en este maldito hoyo! ¿Por qué no me expulsaron en lugar de Kat? Digo, es obvio que no ganare esta (censurado) competencia. No soy buena con las personas…nunca lo he sido. Todos me odian en esta (censurado) isla. Kat lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor…ella era mucho más lista que yo. Ella hubiera sabido que hacer… (Suspira melancólicamente, mientras baja su mirada al suelo) Kat…no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraño…_

* * *

-¿Así que…Johanna, eh?-Preguntaba Jim, observando, junto con Sebastián, a una estoica Nía-¿Alguna razón por la cual quieras expulsarla?-

-Pues, um, ella… ¡Oh, oh, Jocelyn es, como, _muuuy _atlética!-Respondía Nía, fingiendo concentración para poder recordar las palabras-¡Y podría ganar los demás desafíos, si no la expulsamos a tiempo! Eso es…malo, ¿Cierto?-

-Tiene sentido-Comentaba Sebastián, asintiendo con la cabeza-Deberíamos expulsarla tal como hicimos con Crash: Porque es una amenaza. Además, no olvidemos lo molesta que era cuando estaba en nuestro equipo…

-Ugh, no me lo recuerdes…-Comento Jim, frunciendo el seño al recordar las memorias del equipo Nexkoyotl, y el tiempo de la atleta en dicho equipo-¡Pero solo somos tres! No creo que sean suficientes para poder expulsarla…

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Jon!-Respondía Nía, continuando antes de que el delincuente tuviera tiempo de corregir su nombre-Yo…conozco a un par de, um, 'amigos' que nos podrían ayudar con eso…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__Nía…es una chica bastante extraña. Pero esta de mi lado, y eso debe ser bueno…espero…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__Bien, hora de usar mis 'encantos' en Lucas… (Sonríe seductivamente a la cámara)_

* * *

-¿Así que…Sebastián, eh?

Flora aparto su mirada, ocultando su claro sonrojo, siendo dicho rubor la respuesta que Lucas estaba buscando.

-No…no puedo decir que me 'guste-gustar', pero…

-Podrías encontrarte a alguien mucho mejor que él, Flora…-Opinaba Lucas, recostándose sobre la roca sobre la cual estaba sentado. Flora le dio una mirada incrédula al italiano, acostándose a un lado del pelinegro, observando distraídamente las nubes pasar sobre ellos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Eres linda.

-No lo soy…

-Eres dulce. _Demasiado_ dulce. Tan dulce que siento que terminare con diabetes tipo dos si sigo juntándome contigo…

-¡L-Lucas!-Exclamaba Flora, golpeando juguetonamente le hombro del moreno, riendo ligeramente ante el comentario-¡No soy _tan_ dulce! Puedo s-ser ruda a v-veces, ¿Sabes?-

-Lo sé, florecita. En ningún momento dure de tu rudeza. De seguro tus pétalos están hechos de acero…-Comentaba burlonamente el moreno, ganando otra risa de parte de la castaña.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio, observando las nubes con varias sonrisas perezosas en sus rostros. Después de algunos minutos, sin embargo, Flora decidió romper el hielo nuevamente.

-Johanna quiere que me una a su alianza…-Revelo Flora, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de Lucas.

-Bien… ¿Pero?

-Ella quiere expulsare. No por ahora, pero…pronto…

Lucas simplemente arqueo una ceja, sin saber realmente el punto de la conversación.

-Pero prometo que no lo hare.

-¿Prometes?

-Se lo m-mucho que significa el millón para ti…y no quiero terminar quitándotelo de las manos. Tampoco quiero expulsar a Jim. Digo, es el mejor amigo de Seb…no quiero ser así de cruel. Así que solo le hice creer que estaba aliada con ella…a-así puedo expulsarla en la ceremonia de hoy, y no tendrá idea de que yo fui la responsable…-Decía Flora, con algo de culpa en su voz. Lucas, sin embargo, abrió los ojos de par en par, visiblemente impresionado.

-Whoa. Impresionante. Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba de ti…

-También se que tu y Nía fueron a alguna parte esta mañana.

La ultima oración de la castaña tomo a Lucas por sorpresa. El manipulador oji-lima volteo a ver nuevamente a la tímida joven, nervioso de cómo esta fuera a reaccionar. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, Flora parecía bastante calmada.

-¿No…te molesta?

-Honestamente, c-creo que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que ella…-Respondía Flora, sonriendo ante la ironía de su respuesta. Lucas pareció notar esto, y compartió la sonrisa de la oji-verde-Digo, n-no me gusta hablar mal de nadie a su e-espalda, pero…Nía es solo la típica porrista con cabeza de aire. Y se q-que solo estas con ella por su físico. Bueno, eso y para llenar el vacío q-que dejo tu madre al…um, ya sabes…

-No tengo ningún vacio. Tenía trece años, Flora. Te aseguro que ya lo supere…-Cortaba de inmediato Lucas, rodando los ojos ante el comentario de la castaña, que suspiraba algo desesperada.

-Lucas…se que quieres parecer fuerte, pero ya te lo he dicho un millón d-de veces: No debes pretender ser nada cuando e-estas conmigo. Puede s-ser cien por ciento sincero…

-Sincero, ¿Huh?-Preguntaba Lucas, con algo de desconfianza en su voz-¿Pues…puedes prometerme algo?-

-P-por supuesto. Um, ¿Q-que exactamente?

-Prométeme que no terminaras abandonándome como todos los demás…

Sorprendida por la singular petición, Flora se levanto ligeramente para poder observar claramente al pelinegro, que tenía una expresión melancólica en su rostro, sus ojos fijos a las nubes que flotaban sobre ambos.

-Um, L-Lucas, yo…l-lo prometo. Solo…prométeme que buscaras ayuda, ¿Si? P-puedo…hacerte compañía, para que no tengas que pasar por todo solo…si eso te hace s-sentir mejor…

Lucas simplemente asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si…de hecho, me haría sentir mejor. Nunca me han gustado mucho los hospitales…pero supongo que puedo hacer el intento. Ya sabes, así no seguirás molestándome con el tema…

Ante la respuesta del oji-lima, Flora esbozo una sonrisa de alegría, recostándose nuevamente sobre la roca en la cual habían estado reposando ya varias horas, observando como el sol, poco a poco, se iba ocultando por el horizonte, dando lugar a la fría noche. En cuanto la oscuridad se hizo presente, Lucas tenía pensado en volver al campamento, consternado de que la gélida brisa comenzara a incomodarle a la pequeña mexicana que tenía a su lado. Sin embargo, dichos pensamientos desaparecieron al ver como Flora se recostaba sobre su pecho, tomando algo del calor que el suéter del moreno le proporcionaba. Sonrojándose ante el contacto – pero el cual paso desapercibido por su piel oscura – Lucas estaba listo para cuestionar la acción de la castaña, pero, a último minuto, decidió mantenerse callado, y simplemente disfrutar la vista que el lugar les proporcionaba de las estrellas que habían sobre ambos…

La posición del dúo no paso desapercibida para una cercana Nía, que observaba todo desde una colina cercana. La albina no dijo una palabra. Sencillamente continúo observando a ambos con una mezcla de ira y tristeza, sus ojos rosáceos abiertos como platos, sin creer lo que estaban presenciando.

Una par de lagrimas resbalaron por el rostro pálido de la inestable rubia, antes de que sus expresiones tomaran una apariencia mucho más oscura, observando con ojos homicidas a la castaña que, inconscientemente, se encontraba acurrucada con su novio en ese momento.

-_¿S-solo manipulando, huh? Si, como pudiera creerme una mentira como esa…_-Repetía de manera agria Nía, ahogando un sollozo, y esbozando una mirada de odio puro hacia el par.

* * *

-¿Así que…me dices que Flora y Lucas están…_insieme. Insieme come amanti_?

Nía asintió la cabeza como confirmación, a lo cual, Dean asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente.

-Huh. Amore..._che schifo_...-Murmuraba Dean, sintiendo un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo. El estafador volteo a ver nuevamente a Nía, con una expresión de intriga en su rostro, notando con facilidad los celos de la albina-¿Y tu estas…celosa, cierto?-

-¡Dean, te _juro_ que si crees que esto es un juego, voy a arrancarte las…!

-Bene, bene, intentare tomarmelo enserio…-Decia un sonriente Dean, alzando las manos al aire, intentando calmar a la psicotica oji-rosa, que le dirigia una mirada homicida al estafador-¿Asi que tu quieres…_tradire bastardo sta incolpando qualcosa che non ha commesso_?-

De nuevo, Nía asintió con la cabeza, fríamente. Dean sonrió con malicia.

-Huh…suena arriesgado. Apresurado. Cruel…_me gusta_…

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Por supuesto que puedo, Nía. Soy Dean Evans. Y la propuesta de _tradire_ a un antagonista anterior se me hace…_tentadora_. Pero debes darme algo a cambio.

-_¿Qué?_

-¿No esperabas que algo tan arriesgado iba a ser gratis, cierto?-Preguntaba Dean, con una sonrisa burlona. Nía suspiro exasperada.

-¡Ugh! Está bien, Dean…te daré _lo que quieras_…

Dean noto como Nía entrecerraba sus ojos seductivamente, caminando hacia él meciendo sus caderas de sugestivamente. Dean solo rio, prediciendo las intenciones de la albina.

-Oh, _por favor_, Nía… ¿No creerás que lograras convencerme con _eso_, cierto? Yo no soy Lucas. _Le donne sonó poco piu di un paio fastidio_…_ho bisogno di un vero e proprio incent_…-Decia Dean con un tono arrogante, a lo cual, Nia bufo con frustracion, deteniendo sus avances hacia el delincuente-Necesito que me prometas algo. O _juro_ que delatare tus secretos frente a todos esos _stupidos_…

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?-Preguntaba Nía, cruzándose de brazos. Dean solo sonrió macabramente.

-Solo tengo una cosa en mi mente todos los días, mí querida Nía: _Derrotar a Galen Marek._ Así que, en cuanto Lucas se haya ido…_Galen será el siguiente_. ¿Trato hecho?

Los ánimos de Dean se contagiaron a la albina, que parecía totalmente eufórica ante la noticia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nía se dispuso a estrechar la mano del italiano…pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, confundiendo al estafador.

-Solo prométeme algo antes…-Decía Nía, sonriéndole de manera sádica al italiano-…prométeme que ese bastardo sufrirá…

-Oh, _il mío pregiata Nía_… ¿Donde estaria la diversion si no fuera asi?

Con una sonrisa que podría asustar al mismísimo diablo, Nia se dispuso a estrechar la mano del estafador, que, como la albina, parecía arder en euforia por el plan que compartían en sus retorcidas cabezas…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__Son solo negocios, Lucas. Tú conoces este juego: La supervivencia del más fuerte. ¡No es nada personal…bueno, tal vez un poco, muahaha!_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Observando de manera psicótica a la cámara) Ohh, esto será tan divertido. Llego la hora de romper algunos sueños, y remplazarlos con…pesadillas, haha… ¿Te suenan familiares, Lucas? De seguro que sí. De seguro que si…_

* * *

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo de la Isla Maukayotl, casi completamente llena, brindándole un ambiente algo tétrico al acantilado sobre el cual once adolescentes caminaban con algo de pavor, hasta finalmente sentarse en once respectivos asientos de madera alrededor de una fogata. No muy lejos, sosteniendo una bandeja de malvaviscos, se encontraba el anfitrión, Chris McLean, visiblemente disfrutando el temor en la cara de los concursantes…

-¡Bienvenidos, campistas, a la segunda ceremonia de eliminación de la fusión de equipos! Esta noche, deberán votar por aquel campista que deseen enviar a casa, y aquel o aquella que tenga mayor número de votos será expulsado de la isla… ¡Al estilo Balista de la Vergüenza, hahahaha!

El anfitrión continúo riendo por algunos segundos más, hasta que, al notar las miradas perturbadas y/o irritadas de los campistas, decidió parar, observando de manera estoica a los campistas.

-Bien…antes de comenzar, ¿Por qué no algunas preguntas para poder sacar secretos oscuros a la luz? Roxy, has ganado dos desafíos seguidos… ¿Temerosa de que esto termine convirtiéndote en un blanco?

-Pues…no realmente. Si no lo has notado, tengo un brazo algo lastimado…-Señalaba Roxy su brazo derecho, con algo de reluctancia-¿Por qué expulsarme cuando podrían expulsar a una mayor amenaza física, como Jim o Johanna?-

-Porque Jim y Johanna no han ganado desafíos. _Tu_, en cambio, llevas dos consecutivos…-Señalaba Chris con malicia, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la roquera, que se mantuvo callada al no encontrar una manera de responder ante el argumento del anfitrión-Lucas, si recordamos bien, fuiste uno de los mas, _sino_ el _más_ odiado campista de _Total Drama: Boney Island_…y de algún modo sigues aquí, en pie y en los once finalistas. ¿Crees que tu reputación termine jugándote en contra a la hora de la votación?-

-Mi reputación _siempre_ me jugara en contra…-Respondía con algo de remordimiento Lucas, mientras se cruza de brazos-_Pero_ vine aquí a ganar. Y esta temporada me ha enseñado que muchas veces, necesitas mantener la cabeza baja para ganar. Necesitas no crear muchos problemas…puede que no sea realmente estratégico, pero me ha estado funcionando últimamente, ¿No?-

-_Claro_. Te creeremos, Lucas. Como si no tuvieras algo entre manos…-Comentaba con sarcasmo Jim, ganándose una mirada enfadada de parte del moreno.

-Johanna, estuviste bastante cerca de ganar el desafío… ¿Cómo se siente quedarte corta _otra vez_? Porque si no me equivoco, tu estrategia inicial era, en un principio, 'ganar cada desafío en la fusión hasta llegar a la final'…

-Fue una estrategia demasiado idealista…y estúpida-Admitía Johanna, con algo de reluctancia-Pero ahora soy más astuta que en ese entonces, Chris. _Jugar_ el juego es mucho, _mucho_ más difícil que verlo desde mi puesto de pasante. Y necesitas gran cantidad de estrategias que no tienes. Por suerte, me siento…bastante a salvo esta noche. Estoy segura de que alguien más recibirá la patada, y tengo los números para probarlo…

Los ojos de Nía se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de la morena, volteando a verla solo para encontrar una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, y una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

-Pareces confiada-Observaba Chris, con curiosidad-¿Podrías decirnos porque?-

-Pues, Chris, digamos que es un sec…

-Porque Johanna organizo una alianza para expulsar a Jim…-Interrumpió Jen, ganando varias miradas de odio de parte de unos sorprendidos Galen, Johanna y Roxy, que se veían incrédulos ante la revelación de la rubia.

El delincuente – así como su compañero músico, y cierta porrista – también parecían shockeados por el anuncio, con incluso Chris observando atentamente lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaba Jim, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-Jen. _Cierra la boca_…-Advertía Johanna, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la rubia, que la observo desafiante.

-Johanna tuvo la _brillante_ idea de organizar una alianza entre Galen, Roxy, Carly, Flora y yo para expulsar a Jim. Dijo que era para poder deshacerse a futuro de Nía, ya que, aparentemente, Nía es una 'perra manipuladora', y luego quería seguir con Lucas, y luego Sebastián y Dean…-Continuaba Jen, ignorando por completo las amenazas y advertencias de sus 'compañeros de alianza', que se encontraban completamente furiosos con la delincuente.

-¿¡Jen, que (censurado) estás haciendo!?-Preguntaba Galen, intercambiando miradas de odio con la rubia, que rodaba los ojos-¡Cierra la _maldita_ boca!-

-Querían utilizar a Lucas como voto extra. Solo para traicionarlo después…-Continuaba Jen, con Lucas observando indignado a la alianza, específicamente a Galen, que apartaba la mirada con desgano-Básicamente, Johanna, querías traicionar a _todo_ tu viejo equipo con excepción de Galen, que no es precisamente la persona más confiable del mundo… ¿Te das cuenta de eso te hace una _traidora_, cierto?-

-¡Tú no tienes _derecho_ de hablar de traición, t-tu…tu _tramposa_!-Exclamaba Johanna, perdiendo la paciencia, intentando ignorar las miradas que sus ex -compañeros de equipos – con la excepción de Galen – le daban en ese momento.

-¿Estabas planeando expulsarnos a _todos nosotros_?-Preguntaba Jim, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica a la deportista-¿Qué paso con todo esa basura de mantenernos unidos?-

-¿_Basura_?-Preguntaba Johanna, ofendida-¡Ugh, sabía que no te importaba trabajar en equipo! ¡Solo te importa aliarte con ese músico debilucho, y la _doble-cara_!-

-Pues, aparentemente me importa más que a ti, tomando en cuenta que básicamente saltaste al otro equipo para ganar votos baratos…-Comentaba con desprecio Jim, cruzándose de brazos. Tanto Dean como Sebastián asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con el delincuente. Johanna, por su parte, solo bufo irritada, volteando a ver a una cercana Jen.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Ugh, ni creas que dejaremos pasar _esto_! Vas a pagar, Jen. Si que vas a pagar…

-Oh. Estoy _aterrada_-Comentaba con sarcasmo una estoica Jen, ganándose la mirada de desprecio de la deportista, que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

-Bien…si la discusión acabo, me alegraría anunciarles que el Confesionario ya está listo para ser usado…-Anunciaba un sonriente Chris, ganándose varias miradas de desprecio de parte de parte de los presentes-¡Así que Flora, dirígete hacia el Confesionario, porque llego tu hora de votar!-

La tímida joven se levanto de su asiento reluctantemente, recibiendo algunas miradas tensas de Johanna y Jen – así como una de desprecio de Nía, la cual la albina aparto en el momento en el cual Flora volteo a verla – y tomando su camino hacia el Confesionario, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Votando por Johanna) S-solo es estrategia. Nada personal…_

* * *

_**Galen – **__(Votando por Jen) No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio en este momento…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Votando por Johanna) Cariño, seamos sinceras… ¿Enserio creías que te iban a creer esa patética 'mentira'? Ha-ha. Claro. Cometiste un error, Johanna. Decidiste levantarte en mi contra. Y ahora te toca pagar el precio. Bye-bye cariño. Te veré en la otra vida…_

* * *

_**Johanna – **__¡Ugh! Por más que quisiera votar por esa perra de Nía… (Votando por Jen) Eres una traidora, Jen. Y realmente espero que el karma te de tu maldito merecido. Eres una bravucona, una traidora, descerebrada, fracasada, patética excusa de competidora. Ugh, fui una completa idiota al confiar en ti…_

* * *

Carly, Dean, Flora, Galen, Jim, Lucas, Nía, Roxy y Sebastián ya habían recibido sus malvaviscos, y en ese momento se encontraban observando con tensión a unas solitarias Jen y Johanna, ambas féminas aun sin malvavisco alguno y observándose la una a la otra con odio absoluto.

Chris, como siempre, sonreía ante la tensión presente, sosteniendo el último malvavisco en mano.

-Jen, Johanna…ambas recibieron todos los votos de esta noche. No me sorprende. Heh, bonito escándalo el de esta noche, ¿No?-Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente. Ni Jen ni Johanna hicieron más que continuar dirigiéndose miradas de odio entre sí-Ugh, ustedes dos son tan…serias. Johanna, creí que te divertirías más al estar aquí. Ahora eres…aburrida…

-No es muy divertido ser apuñalada por la espalda por una _perra_ traidora como Jen, ¿Sabes?-Respondía Johanna, cruzándose de brazos. Jen solo rodo los ojos.

-_Claro_, porque supongo que ninguno de ustedes me expulsaría en cuanto llegáramos a los seis finalistas, ¿Cierto?

-¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que planeábamos…!

-¡Pero yo se que ustedes me odian…!

-¡Pero no pensábamos…!

-¡SILENCIO!-Gritaba un exasperado Chris, callando a ambas féminas, que volteaban a ver al anfitrión sorprendidas-¡Estoy en medio de una _Ceremonia_, por el amor de dios! Bien. Ambas tuvieron votos, blah blah blah, razones para ser expulsadas, blah blah blah, Jen, lamento decirte que…

La mencionada abrió los ojos de par en par, esperando lo peor. Chris, por su parte, esbozo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, disfrutando lo miserable que se sentía la rubia en ese momento.

-…_sigues en el juego_.

Chris lanzo el ultimo malvavisco en el regazo de la rubia, que, estupefacta, lo atrapo en el aire. Johanna, por su parte, parecía ni siquiera comprender lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

-¿Q-que?

-Johanna Ardley, has sido expulsada de _Total Drama: Maukayotl Island_…-Anunciaba Chris dramáticamente-¿Podrías, por favor, tomar tu camino a la Balista de la Vergüenza? No querrás que llame al Chef…

Johanna parecía estar a punto de gritar. De hecho, Galen hasta había cubierto sus oídos cuando la morena tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Sin embargo, la deportista exhalo dicho aire poco después, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual, a pesar de que intentara negarlo, tenía algo de tristeza en ella.

-¿Enserio, c-chicos? ¿Me expulsaron a mi antes que a _ella_?

-Solo fue defensa personal, Jo. Querías votar por mí, así que vote por ti. Eso fue todo…-Respondía Jim fríamente.

-Además, eres una amenaza-Señalaba Dean, encogiéndose de hombros-Así que no te sientas tan sorprendida…

-Supongo que no _debería _estar sorprendida. Huh. Nunca…n-nunca creí que me iría tan pronto. Tan lejos de ganar…-Comentaba una melancólica Johanna, con un profundo suspiro. La deportista volteo a ver a la Balista de la Vergüenza, para luego ver al resto de los concursantes con una expresión determinada, específicamente a una cierta albina, a la cual le dirigió una mirada de desprecio-…les deseo suerte, chicos. Especialmente a ti, Nía. Por ahora crees que es fácil manipularlos…pero tarde o temprano, tu fachada caerá. Y todos te verán como la (censurado) doble-cara que en verdad eres…

Nía simplemente fingió confusión, intentando mantenerse calma al ver las miradas de confusión, sospecha o compasión que la rodeaban.

Johanna, por su parte, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Johanna – **__Al final…no termine llevándome el oro. Diablos, ¡Ni siquiera llegue a los diez finales! Y…si, me siento algo molesta. Jen y Nía terminaron arruinándolo todo. Arruinaron completamente mi juego. Pero…heh, es raro. Me siento…feliz. Digo, si, fui expulsada…pero al final, termine compitiendo en el show más extremo de la TV, aunque fueran dos semanas nada más. Y no todos pueden decir eso, ¿No? Así que…sí, estoy en paz conmigo misma. Y me muero por volver. Ya que sin Nía y Jen por en medio…siento que tendría una gran oportunidad para ganar…_

* * *

-¿Lista para ser disparada, Jo?-Preguntaba Chris burlonamente, a lo cual, Johanna simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¡Hazlo, McBobo!

Frunciendo el seño, el anfitrión le indico al Chef que cortara la soga, y, en pocos segundos, Johanna había sido disparada varios cientos de metros por los aires, aterrizando en alguna parte del océano.

Al no tener rastro alguno de la deportista, Chris suspiro aliviado.

-Ahh…no mas molestias. Aunque…la extrañare un poco. Nadie hacia Lattes como esa chica…-Decía un emocional Chris, antes de voltear a ver a los concursantes-Como sea. Bueno, campistas, llego la hora de que alguien tome un viaje a la Isla del Exilio… ¿Voluntarios?-

De inmediato, Galen levanto la mano, ganándose una mirada incrédula del anfitrión.

-¿Tu? ¿_Otra vez_?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tres días en una isla desierta suenan…_paradisiacos _tomando en cuenta las personas con las cuales debo convivir…-Comentaba ácidamente Galen, observando con desprecio a Jen, que le devolvía la mirada de inmediato.

-Como quieras, Gal. Sube al helicóptero. Todos ustedes, vuelvan al campamento. No querrán ser el alimento de algún animal salvaje, ¿Cierto? Hahaha…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen –**__ (Observando con inseguridad a la cámara) Tal vez haya sido…cruel traicionarlos de ese modo. ¿P-pero que podía hacer? No quiero terminar de sexto lugar. El sexto lugar APESTA. No. Me haría bien un millón de dólares. Y si para tener un millón de dólares debo apuñalar por la espalda a personas que detesto, pues…que así sea…_

* * *

_**Galen – **__Ahh, otros tres días en exilio. Maravilloso. Bien, llego la hora de ponerse a buscar el Ídolo de Inmunidad…_

* * *

_**Dean – **__(Mostrando un encendedor a la cámara) Oh, mi querido Lucas. Digamos que las cosas se van a poner bastante…ardientes para ti. Ha…haha…muahaha… ¡Muahahahahahahaha!_

* * *

**Votos:**

_**Johanna – 7: Dean, Flora, Jim, Jen, Lucas, Nía, Sebastián**_

_**Jen – 4: Carly, Galen, Johanna, Roxy**_

…

* * *

…

**\- Tekuanotl Uelitini –**

**Carly; Dean; Flora; Galen; Jim; Jen; Lucas; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián**

…

**\- Pre-Fusión –**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.); Selena (Nexkoyotl P.); Sabrina (Oselotl T.); Kat (Oselotl T.)**

…

**\- Post-Fusión –**

**Crash; Johanna**

* * *

**Hey!**

**¡Intentando mantenerme fiel a las actualizaciones, he aquí el capitulo 18 de **_**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**_**!**

**Debo admitir que este capítulo, en mi opinión, es de menor calidad a los tres anteriores. **_**Mucha**_** menor calidad. Casi lo siento como 'relleno', pero es más un **_**puente**_** entre este capítulo y el anterior. En especial porque el siguiente capítulo – titulado '**_**La Felicidad es una Taza de Chocolate **_**Caliente' es **_**realmente importante**_**. Enserio. El titulo suena bastante comedíco, pero el capitulo en si…es sin duda uno de los más dramáticos, oscuros, y desgarradores que he escrito **_**jamás**_**. Y los eventos de este capítulo son lo que darán paso a dicha explosión. Así que estén preparados para lo que viene…**_**muy**_** preparados.**

**Bien. Hora de darle un minuto de silencio a la expulsada:**

**Johanna era uno de mis personajes favoritos de la temporada – junto con Crash, Lena y Mauro, Johanna ha sido **_**bastante**_** popular, y muchos predijeron verla llegar lejos en la competencia, debido a su estatus como **_**debutante**_** – desgraciadamente, Johanna termino ocupando el 11****vo**** puesto, debido tanto a su estatus como amenaza en los desafíos, su contra-alianza a la Alianza de Hermanos, su antagonismo (justificado) hacia Nía, y su rivalidad con Jen, que termino siendo la causa de su expulsión debido a que, sencillamente, no había modo en que ambas congeniaran en una alianza. En cualquier otra temporada, Johanna – o Jo – pudo haber llegado fácilmente hasta los cinco finales…pero esta no es cualquier otra temporada. Por lo tanto, quedo bastante corta.**

**Debo anunciar que, excluyendo **_**Aftermaths**_**, solo quedan **_**seis**_** capítulos de **_**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**_**. Wow. Enserio, es básicamente algo **_**enorme**_**. TDMI ha sido sin duda la temporada más dramática que he escrito, y saber que está cerca de terminar…me da una sensación mixta en mi estomago. Pero estoy ansioso por escribir la final. Ya que puedo asegurar que los dos finales serán **_**épicos**_**.**

**En fin. Debo agradecer nuevamente a la maravillosa diosa del Fandom, ScaleneCandy (A.K.A: Nía) por subir este episodio. Enserio. Estas haciéndome un GRAN favor, por lo tanto, digo que cada uno de nosotros debe donar una parte de nuestros cuerpos (preferiblemente un riñón) para obtener el dinero con el cual pagarle a Nía. Ya que se lo merece por tener que lidiar conmigo pidiéndole que suba capitulo tras capitulo (Nía, si estas leyendo esto, ya sabes que pronto te pediré que subas otro, y luego otro, y luego otro…así que cuando eso ocurra, vuelve a este capitulo, y lee esta nota de autor para que veas lo gracioso que será en retrospectiva)**

**Si nada mas que decir excepto que… ¡Dejen review! ¡Vayan a visitar el foro del **_**Danverse**_**! ¡Oh, y no olviden votar por aquellos campistas que desearían ver en los cuatro finales!**

**Ahora si es todo. Au revoir!**


	19. La Felicidad es Chocolate Caliente, I

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 19 – La Felicidad es una Taza de Chocolate Caliente, Parte I**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.**

**Advertencia: Temas adolescentes, referencias sexuales, y lenguaje vulgar (**_**usualmente**_** censurado). De 13 en adelante.**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…_

_¡Nuestros campistas jugaron una completamente sana partida de un viejo clásico: Verdad o reto! Por supuesto, esto siendo Total Drama, las cosas se volvieron bastante dolorosas, haha…_

_La 'relación' entre Nía y Lucas continuo empeorando, a medida que el italiano pasa más tiempo con la residente temerosa Flora…_

_¿Podríamos decir lo mismo entre Nía y Johanna?_

_Carly y Galen continuaron su alianza-relación…la cual parece bastante estable. Meh, todos sabemos que Total Drama no gana ratings por finales felices…_

_Y mientras tanto, la relación entre Jen y…básicamente TODOS los demás campistas se vuelve más tensa, a medida que la rubia logra hallar mas y mas maneras de ser odiada por todos sus compañeros…_

_¿Y cómo olvidar a Sebastián, intentando darle celos a Roxy saliendo con Flora…o acaso lo hace porque realmente le gusta? _

_Y no contenta con tener a Sebastián, Flora decidió acercarse aun mas a Lucas…a la vista de nuestra residente psicópata de la temporada, Nía Darkwood. Ouch…eso no puede terminar nada bien, haha…_

_Pero enserio, todo este pentágono amoroso esta confundiéndome…_

_Al final, Johanna parecía tener un plan perfecto para expulsar a Jen…_

_¡Peeero Jen volteo el juego en su contra al revelar dicho plan en la Ceremonia de Eliminación! ¡Haha, traicionero, Jen! Me gusta…_

_Por esto mismo, la antigua alianza de Jen intento expulsarla. Sin embargo, con los votos de la alianza oponente además del de Flora, Dean y Lucas, Johanna fue expulsada 7 – 4…_

_Triste. Me gustaba verla…sufrir…_

_¡Y hemos llegado a los diez finalistas! Y les tengo todo un delicioso desafío en mente…_

_¿Quién se quedara otro día en el campamento, y quien tendrá que irse a casa?_

_¡Descúbranlo en este dramático episodio de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!_

…

* * *

El sol se había puesto ya varias horas atrás en la Isla Maukayotl, siendo remplazada por su plateada, fría contraparte. La nubosidad presente en días anteriores continuaba en el cielo, dando indicios de que, en algún momento, podría o no comenzar a llover nuevamente. Y, por los relámpagos que iluminaban de vez en cuando el cielo nocturno, 'nuevamente' significaba también 'realmente pronto', por lo que parecía…

Los diez finalistas – con la excepción de Galen, que residía en la Isla del Exilio – se encontraban, en ese momento, durmiendo pacíficamente en el interior de la cabaña, habiéndose cambiado ya a sus pijamas y algunos de ellos – particularmente Jim – roncando sonoramente. El delincuente vestía solamente un par de bóxers rojos, con su compañero Sebastián usando una camiseta blanca, y un par de shorts verdes. El némesis de ambos veteranos, Lucas, vestía poco más que unos bermudas rojos, acompañados de una remera sin mangas color negra, mientras que Roxy, que dormía en el otro extremo en la 'Zona Femenina' (como Carly insistió en dividirla y llamarla) vestía un par de shorts violeta y una blusa blanca.

Por los novatos, Dean vestía una camisa plana color negra y pantalones a cuadros vinotinto. Su 'enemiga mortal', Carly, vestía una camiseta verde con el logo de _Greenpeace_ en ella, y pantalones anchos color azabache. Flora vestía una blusa blanca, así como un par de shorts floreados color rosa. Jen, mientras tanto, vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca, y pantalones holgados color índigo, mientras que Nía vestía una ajustada – y reveladora – blusa escotada color blanca, y short-shorts color negro…

Los nueve adolescentes parecían tener una apacible noche, las continuas rivalidades, enemistades, y conflictos entre ellos aparentemente olvidadas, sus rostros expresando poco más que completa calma y tranquilidad, intentando descansar el mayor tiempo posible para poder comenzar, nuevamente, con el drama de cada día…

Todo esto cambio cuando la temperatura de la cabaña se comenzó a elevar, y el inconfundible aroma de humo comenzó a filtrarse poco a poco a través de la cabaña. Afortunadamente, Jim abrió los ojos al sentir el familiar aroma, los cuales se abrieron como platos, horrorizados, al ver como algunas flamas comenzaban a aparecer en una esquina de la cabaña…

-¡Ah! ¿¡V-viejos!?

-Jim, cállate, intento dormir…-Murmuraba una adormilada Roxy, mientras cubría su rostro con una almohada. La roquera no duro mucho dormida, siendo rápida– y violenta –mente sacudida por un preocupado Jim, finalmente logrando sacarla de su sueño-¡Ah! ¡Jim! ¿¡Porque (censurado) me…_whoa_!?-

-¡Viejos, rápido, despierten, AHORA!

Siete ojos más se abrieron de par en par, observando, con horror, como la habitación se llenaba de humo, a medida que una de las paredes comenzaba a incendiarse.

-¿Q-que está pasando?-Preguntaba una asustada Carly, retrocediendo con terror.

-¿Y porque (censurado) hay t-tanto…_humo_?-Preguntaba un confundido Lucas, teniendo dificultad para hablar a medida que el oxigeno comenzaba a dejar sus pulmones.

-¿F-fuego?-Preguntaba un – completamente despavorido – Dean, a medida que comenzaba a hiperventilarse, claramente en pánico por el creciente incendio-¡F-FUEGO!-

-¡R-rápido, d-debemos…encontrar una…s-salida!-Exclamaba una aturdida Flora, la falta de aire comenzando ya a debilitarla. Jim no lo pensó dos veces, y de inmediato corrió hacia la puerta de la cabaña, abriéndola de golpe y auxiliando a sus compañeros hacia la salida…

-¡Rápido, v-viejos! ¡D-debemos…salir de aquí_ ahora_!

Dean fue el primero en salir de la cabaña – prácticamente saliendo _disparado_ hacia la salida. Carly, Flora y Nía fueron asistidas por Jim para escapar, el delincuente poniendo prioridad por ser las tres féminas físicamente más débiles del grupo. Lucas, Jen y Sebastián fueron los siguientes, siendo seguidos por Roxy, y finalmente el mismo delincuente, que volteo a ver con completo shock como el fuego – que pareció haberse iniciado a pocos metros de la cabaña – comenzaba a consumirse gran parte de ella.

-¿Q-que…que esta p-pasando, Jim?-Preguntaba una horrorizada Jen, sin creer por completo lo que estaba presenciando. Jim simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Yo…no tengo la más (censurado) idea, Jen…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__Esto…no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué diablos se incendio la cabaña? Las cabañas no se incendian así como así, viejo. Si mal no recuerdo, no teníamos ninguna fogata cerca. Y mi encendedor… (Aparta la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado) no pudo ser la causa, ¿O s-si? Q-quiero decir…lo perdí hace unos días. Y si, se que fue estúpido. P-pero realmente espero no haya sido la causa. N-no quisiera haber sido el culpable de la casi-muerte de mis viejos. E-eso…whoa, eso nunca me lo perdonaría…_

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguna ayuda apareciera – y dicha ayuda fue en la forma del Chef, el cual apareció con varios extintores a la mano, llegando a usar más de seis de ellos para intentar apagar tanto el fuego de la cabaña, como el que se expandía hacia los arboles circundantes. Carly, Jen, Jim, Lucas y Roxy ofrecieron su ayuda en la forma de llenar cubetas de agua del océano, y tirarlas sobre la madera, que, poco a poco, se volvía casi cenizas.

Para cuando el fuego fue apagado, después de una larga, _larga_ lucha contra las llamas, casi la mitad de la cabaña había sido quemada, la madera siendo tornada en un color azabache, el olor a cenizas abundando el lugar, varios metros de arboles también acabando completamente destruidos.

Los ojos de Carly se humedecieron al ver esto, sin poder creer lo que estaban presenciando en ese momento.

-¿Q-quien…quien pudo hacer algo t-tan _cruel_?

-No sabemos si fue intencional… ¿O sí?-Preguntaba Sebastián, intentando sonar optimista.

-Oh vamos, gusano. Esto _obviamente_ fue intencional-Comentaba un estoico Chef, parándose a centímetros de lo que parecía ser una fogata improvisada, hecha a meros metros de la cabaña. Dicha fogata también tenía una pila de objetos sobre ella, pero estos eran casi irreconocibles a distancia-Y no solo fue la cabaña lo que sufrió daños. Miren esto…

La curiosidad carcomiéndolos, los nueve campistas se acercaron a la fogata que había encontrado el Chef, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par al reconocer lo que había en sus cenizas.

-¿A-acaso ese es mi…c-cuaderno de dibujo?-Preguntaba una melancólica Jen, tomando el cuaderno de la fogata, y abrazándolo contra su pecho – ignorando por completo como se despedazaba en sus brazos.

-¿M-mi pañuelo? ¿_En-enserio_?-Preguntaba Nía, sus ojos humedeciéndose dramáticamente.

-Está bien, _deben_ estar bromeando, viejos… ¿Por qué (censurado) tiraron mi gorra allí?-Preguntaba un furioso Dean, señalando los restos de la gorra que se encontraban en la cutre fogata.

-¿M-mi collar?-Murmuraba Flora, sin atreverse a agarrar el dije en forma de corazón que yacía en la fogata.

Jim logro ver, a pesar de la cantidad de cenizas, su encendedor yaciendo al lado de los demás restos, su cobertura de metal protegiéndolo de la mayor parte de los daños, por lo tanto, manteniéndolo lo suficientemente reconocible para que el delincuente lo identificara con facilidad.

No era necesario decir que el delincuente sintió una poderosa mezcla de ira y culpa como resultado de su descubrimiento.

-Bien…creo que quedo _claro_ que esto fue intencional-Finalmente dijo sombríamente Roxy, observando con furia cómo varias de sus amadas pajuelas – así como una antigua foto enmarcada de ella y Kira – yacían sobre las cenizas, destruidas-La pregunta es… ¿Cómo hacemos _sufrir_ al culpable?-

-Roxy, creo que primero debemos saber quien lo hizo…-Razonaba Carly, intentando calmar a la roquera, mientras observaba con desprecio a un cercano – y aun algo traumatizado – Dean-…y creo que tengo una idea de _quién_ pudo haberlo hecho…

-¿Quién? ¿Hablas de _mí_?-Preguntaba el italiano, claramente indignado-¿¡Cómo te _atreves_ a inculparme!?-

-¡Porque eres un cretino, cruel e ignorante individuo sin respeto alguno por el medio ambiente!

-¡Si hablas de aquella vez que patee a ese cerdo…!

-¡El no te había hecho nada, y lo sabes!

-¡Me niego a hablar acerca de _esto_ contigo! En especial cuando tenemos _verdaderos_ asuntos serios de los cuales encargarnos…

Carly se cruzo de brazos, bufando con enfado ante la indiferencia del estafador.

-Pues, a mí se me ocurre otra persona, honestamente-Comentaba con claro desprecio Jim, volteando a ver a un cercano Lucas con enfado. El moreno alzo una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Enserio, Jim? ¿_Enserio_?

-Viejos, seamos honestos. Si alguien en esta Isla esta tan _demente_ como para incendiar nuestras cosas, eres tú…

-Huh. Lo dice el delincuente juvenil-Comentaba Lucas, con claro sarcasmo, antes de voltear a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa a Jen-¿Y qué hay de la drogadicta? ¿Acaso olvidamos de _todo_ lo que Chris revelo sobre ella ayer?-

-Por más que odie admitirlo, Lucas tiene razón-Decía Carly, dirigiéndole una mirada de desconfianza a la rubia, que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Por qué diablos quemaría mi propio cuaderno de dibujo?-Preguntaba una furiosa Jen, apretando sus manos en puños – los cuales, quedaba claro, _no_ temía en usar.

-¿Y desde cuando una bravucona como tu sabe dibujar?-Pregunto esta vez Carly, claramente sin creerse las palabras de la rubia.

-No tenía idea de que daban arte en el reformatorio-Comentaba con sarcasmo Sebastián, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Jen.

-¡Cierra la boca, tu…imbécil!

-Como digas, bravucona con claros problemas de autoestima…

-¡No tengo problemas de autoestima!

-¡Chicos, chicos, deténganse!-Gritaba una exasperada Roxy, hartándose del continuo conflicto entre todos los presentes-¿Podrían…calmarse, _por favor_? De acuerdo. Sé que hay _muchos_ sospechosos. Pero también recordemos que muchos perdimos cosas preciadas, como por ejemplo, Dean, y Flora, y Jen…

-Tal vez solo están fingiendo. Ya saben, para crear alguna coartada…-Comentaba Lucas, cruzándose de brazos.

-O tal vez eso es lo que _tú _quieres que creamos, ya que es obvio no perdiste absolutamente nada en el incendio, o al menos no perdiste nada de valor. Además, ¿Quién eres _tú_ para acusarnos, Lucas? Porque si mal no recuerdo, si alguien es conocido por hacer este tipo de cosas, eres _tú_. ¡Tal vez estas intentando inculparnos del incendio para poder durar más tiempo en la competencia!-Acusaba un paranoico Dean, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado al moreno. El moreno sintió como otros siete pares de ojos se fijaban sobre él, casi – o mas – acusantes que los de su antiguo aliado. De inmediato, Lucas frunció el seño, su expresión volviéndose exasperada.

-¿De qué (censurado) están hablando, imbéciles? ¡Yo no hice _nada_! ¿Por qué rayos incendiaria sus cosas, además de la mitad de la cabaña?

-Tal como dijo Dean: Para inculparnos de lo que hiciste-Decía fríamente Carly, por primera vez, estando de acuerdo con el estafador adolescente.

-Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que haces esto. ¿Recuerdas el día en que fui expulsado de _Boney Island_, Lucas? Porque yo recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer…-Decía con falsa inocencia Jim, caminando de manera amenazante hacia el moreno, mientras tronaba sus dedos, una sonrisa sádica apareciendo en su rostro-¿Y sabes? Ahora que lo pienso bien…nunca pude darte un poco de karma por lo que hiciste. ¿Así que porque no aprovechar esta oportunidad, ahora que encontramos a nuestra _rata_?-

La mano del delincuente tomo con fuerza del cuello de la remera del moreno, levantándolo sin problemas del suelo a medida que apuntaba su puño al rostro del oji-lima, preparándose para el golpe. Lucas se vio sorprendido por el movimiento, y, a pesar de sus intentos de zafarse, la fuerza del delincuente era demasiada para poder sobrellevar…

Sin embargo, el delincuente se detuvo al sentir un par de brazos intentar frenar el suyo, que, para cuando volteo, descubrió que pertenecían a una aterrada Flora.

-¡D-detente! ¡J-Jim, por favor, solo…solo déjalo ir!

-¿Pero porque debería, Flora? ¡El sujeto es una rata! ¡Tú sabes lo que me hizo la temporada pasada!

Por unos segundos, Flora pensó en decirle al delincuente que Lucas '_Había cambiado_', o que '_Ya no era tan malvado como antes_'. Sin embargo, debido a lo difícil que era de creer hasta para la _propia castaña_, Flora mordió su lengua, frenando las palabras de su boca.

En vez de eso, decidió ir por un camino más pragmático.

-Jim…aun no tenemos _evidencia_ de que fue Lucas. ¿Cómo sabemos que no se trata de alguien más tratando de inculparlo a _él_, usando su pasado como fácil excusa?

Jim pareció pensar esto por varios segundos, sintiéndose irritado al reconocer que la castaña tenía un punto, y – por más que odiase al antisocial moreno – no podía caer _tan_ fácilmente, de ser una trampa.

Suspirando exasperado, Jim decidió escuchar a la oji-verde.

-Ugh, _de acuerdo_…no me precipitare a sacar conclusiones. No _nos_ precipitaremos, por más que todo apunte hacia esta rata asquerosa…

-Rata asquerosa tu descerebrada nov_~¡Agh!_

Lucas cayó al suelo, sosteniendo profundamente adolorido su estomago, el cual Jim se había encargado de golpear con un fuerte puñetazo, interrumpiéndolo justo antes de que terminara su oración. Jim soltó sin mucho cuidado al moreno, causando que este cayera de rodillas, completamente falto de aire. Sonriendo ante el dolor del delincuente, Jim murmuro un último '_Te estoy vigilando, chico rata_', antes de alejarse de la escena…

Eventualmente, todos fueron alejándose de la escena – muchos de ellos, como Jim, dirigiéndole una mirada de sospecha al moreno – en un intento por poder relajarse después de tan abrupto despertar, pero debido a que, según el Chef, no era seguro dormir en una cabaña que había sido parcialmente carbonizada, decidieron separarse y esperar a que amaneciera ocupando su tiempo libre: Carly decidió relajarse un rato a la orilla de la playa; Jen decidió acompañar a Jim y a Sebastián a charlar un rato cerca del campamento; Dean decidió pasear a solas por el bosque – precisamente a buscar el Ídolo de Inmunidad, aunque nunca lo admitiera en público – y Roxy, notando que había quedado sola nuevamente, simplemente le dio una última mirada de consternación a la cabaña, antes de perderse en camino al bosque…

Flora se mantuvo al lado del – aun adolorido – Lucas, que se había sentado a las escaleras de la cabaña, observando sus restos con una expresión de shock.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Uh?-Pregunto el moreno, sobresaltado. Flora se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras, sutilmente, tocaba su abdomen con sus dedos, en busca de alguna herida.

-Jim… ¿El no te hizo _demasiado_ daño, no?

-¿Jim? ¡Ha! E-ese…delincuente de segunda no podría ni hacerme un r-rasguño. Digo, enserio Flora, yo soy _mucho_ más duro de lo que parezco…

Flora asintió con la cabeza, algo exasperada por los continuos intentos del moreno por resaltar su resistencia física.

El par se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, sin saber realmente que decir en el momento. Flora no podía evitar dirigirle miradas de duda al oji-lima, el cual a veces notaba, a veces no.

Sin embargo, después de casi cinco minutos de silencio, no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo.

-¿Lucas…tu n-no eres responsable de _esto_, cierto?

El pelinegro alzo una ceja, sorprendido – y decepcionado – de la pregunta de la castaña, que, casi al instante, se arrepintió de que hubiera salido de sus labios.

-¿Enserio, Flora? ¿¡Estás preguntándome eso a _mí_!?

-¡N-no quise ofenderte! ¡En-enserio! Es s-solo que…n-no fuiste tú, ¿Cierto? D-digo, entiendo que sientas que a veces sientas que debes actuar de…bueno, la manera en la que actúas para poder…

-¿Qué quieres decir con '_actuar de la manera en que actúo_'? ¿Qué (censurado) tiene de malo mi manera de actuar, eh?

-Y-yo…no quise decir e-eso…

-Pues, ¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?-Preguntaba exasperado el moreno, levantándose de su asiento y observándola con irritación-¿Y porque _crees_ que tuve algo que ver con _esto_? ¿Qué acaso no confías lo suficiente en mi, Flora? ¿¡Acaso crees que haría algo _así_ sin hacértelo saber!?-

-Y-yo…l-lo siento. N-no quise decir…

-Huh. _Sí,_ claro. ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de que me agrades, Flora. Porque a veces siento que no confías lo suficiente en mi. Al menos no tanto como _yo_ confió en mí…-Comentaba Lucas con algo de melancolía, apartando la mirada y comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque. Flora se levanto, alarmada, intentando calmar al moreno.

-¡L-Lucas! Yo…e-enserio no quise decir…_ya sabes_…

-Sí, lo sé. _Lo sé_. Solo…déjame a solas un rato, ¿Si? Necesito…_tiempo para pensar_…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Observando con culpa a la cámara) Y-yo…no dije n-nada que no d-debía, ¿O s-si? Es q-que…Lucas sigue siendo, bueno, ¡Lucas! El hizo cosas mucho peores en la temporada pasada, y, b-bueno, u-una parte de mi c-cree que tal vez t-tuvo algo que ver en el incendio…p-pero de seguro solo estoy p-paranoica, ¿C-cierto?_

* * *

Suspirando frustrada, Flora se dejo caer nuevamente sobre los escalones, mirando una última vez la columna de humo que se abría paso por el cielo, así como la carbonizada, quejumbrosa mitad de la cabaña, sintiendo un escalofrió que, honestamente, no sabía si atribuir al frio de la noche, o al hecho de que compartía – o solía compartir – techo con una persona capaz de incendiar toda una cabaña, sin importarles quienes estuvieran dentro de dicha cabaña – incluyendo _ellos mismos_…

-_Hubiera sido divertido verte morir sofocada dentro de esa cabaña, lombriz…_

Los ojos de Flora se abrieron de par en par al oír la susurrante, malevolente, pero aun así dulce voz que murmuraba dicha amenaza, levantándose de golpe para ver a su alrededor – y golpeando, accidentalmente, su cabeza con la barandilla de los escalones. Soltando un leve quejido por el dolor, Flora se dejo caer una vez más en los escalones, frotando su cabeza adolorida.

-¡O-M-G! ¿¡Estas bien, Fiora!?

Flora levanto su mirada, encontrándose con los enormes consternados ojos magenta de Nía, la cual se había agachado para poder ver de cerca el moretón de la castaña. Flora se vio, por un momento, algo sobresaltada por la aparición de la albina. Sin embargo, la excesivamente infantil voz de la oji-rosa – así como su tendencia a confundir nombres, y exagerar reacciones – ayudo a la oji-verde a calmarse, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-E-estoy bien…solo estoy oyendo cosas. E-eso es todo…

-Hmm… ¿Oyendo cosas, eh?-Preguntaba Nía, con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro. Flora asintió lentamente, observando con cautela a la albina, una sensación desconocida - ¿Desconfianza? ¿Sospecha? – circulando por su estomago a medida que hablaba con ella-¡Oh, ahora recordé lo que debía decirte! ¡Es, como, _súper_ importante!-

-¿Decirme? ¿A m-mi?

-¡Yup! ¡Solo sígueme! ¡Enserio, te, como, _volara la cabeza_!

Flora alzo una ceja con desconfianza – después de casi incendiarse la cabaña, ¿Qué sería tan serio como para 'volarle la cabeza'? Sin embargo, al sentir como la albina la tomaba de su muñeca, forzándola a seguirla, Flora decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente a la joven de cabellos platinados, dejando que la albina la llevara a través del bosque, alejándose mas y mas del campamento, hasta el punto en que la oji-verde comenzaba a sentirse algo aterrada acerca de su paradero…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__Nía…es una chica algo extraña. N-nunca me ha gustado hablar de personas a sus espaldas, p-pero ella…no lo sé, hay algo en ella que no termina de convencerme. A veces siento que todo lo que dice, toda palabra que sale de s-sus labios es, como, una especie de libreto o algo a-así. Tal vez Johanna tiene razón…tal vez Nía es mas lista de lo que parece. Pero no diré nada. No p-por ahora. No puedo arriesgarme a ganarme a una enemiga tan temprano en la Fusión de Equipos. Sencillamente me mantendré atenta y callada. Dejare que los demás competidores fuertes se eliminen entre sí, mientras me dejan camino libre hasta la final…_

* * *

-¿Dónde es-estamos?

-¡Shh! ¡Estamos a punto de llegar!

Con una sonrisa de malicia – completamente oculta a la castaña – Nía llevo a Flora hacia un área protegida por un cercado metálico, abriéndose paso a través de un hoyo en su enrejado para llegar a un tráiler, el cual tenía varias antenas, y un par de generadores eléctricos propulsados a gasolina a la vista.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, Nía abrió la puerta del tráiler, la cual, para sorpresa de Flora, estaba abierta.

-¿E-estás segura de que siquiera _podemos_ estar a-aquí, Nía?

-¡Oh, por supuesto que podemos estar aquí, Fiora! Si no, ¿Por qué otra razón dejaría la puerta abierta Chris?

Observando a la albina con desconfianza, Flora decidió pasar. En cuanto las dos féminas entraron, se encontraron con lo que, al parecer, se trataba de un cuarto de edición. Varios monitores plagaban el lugar, todos mostrando diferentes sitios de toda la isla – incluyendo las cabañas. Flora abrió los ojos de par en par, una idea de inmediato apareciendo en su cabeza, a medida que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Nía, eso es! ¡Eres un _genio_!

-¿Lo soy?-Preguntaba Nía, visiblemente confundida.

-¡Solo debemos revisar las grabaciones de Chris, y podremos saber quien incendio nuestras cosas! ¡Eres brillante!

-¡P-pero si ni siquiera estoy usando mí vestido con luces navideñas!-Se excusaba Nía, sonrojándose un poco ante el cumplido.

Flora ignoro las bizarras palabras de la albina, revisando en un gabinete repleto de cientos de DVD's. Sin pensarlo dos veces, busco entre los pertenecientes para las cabañas, encontrándose con el que tenía marcado en su caja la fecha correspondiente. Si bien Flora se pregunto _porque_ Chris – o los pasantes, probablemente – se habían molestado en empacar un DVD grabado pocas horas atrás, no dejo que la duda la ralentizara, colocando el DVD en uno de los puertos de los monitores y esperando a que la cinta se cargara…

Para su sorpresa, la primera imagen que mostro _no_ fue la de las cabañas, sino la del Confesionario. Más específicamente, la de un Confesionario de Lucas…

La castaña pensó, por un segundo, parar la cinta. Sin embargo, su curiosidad saco lo peor de ella, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla, escuchando con atención, ignorando como Nía sonreía con satisfacción a sus espaldas…

_-Aunque…no me haría mal conseguir a alguien más…-Decía Lucas con una sonrisa maliciosa, observando a la cámara con determinación-Ya saben, necesito a mi clásica perra sin autoestima que este todo el tiempo de mi lado, tragándose mis mentiras, votando por quien yo le diga. La temporada pasada tuve a Shiny, y luego a Melody… ¿En esta temporada? Solo se me ocurre alguien lo suficientemente patética, débil, y sin espinazo para cumplir ese papel: Flora…_

Flora se vio algo sobresaltada por las palabras, pero, sin embargo, continuo observando, notando como la pantalla mostraba su siguiente Confesionario.

_-Ahh, como me gusta dejarlas deseando mas. ¿Qué si necesito el voto? Nah, no lo creo. No todavía, al menos. Mi alianza con Flora será mayormente un plan a largo plazo. Por ahora, espero, tengo a mi malvavisco esperándome. Después de todo, yo siempre tengo un plan B…_

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Flora continuo observando. Sus ojos, sin embargo, delataban la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Abiertos de par en par, en shock, sin creer lo que estaba presenciando.

_-¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que no!-Negaba Lucas, observando a la albina con exasperación, levantándose momentáneamente del frio pasto para verla a los ojos-Nía, por última vez, estoy manipulándola. ¡Lo he estado haciendo desde hace días! Ese…ese tapete no significa nada para mí. Estoy jugando este juego para ganar un millón de dólares, ¿Lo olvidas? Y n-no dejare que un patético tapete como Flora me distraiga de mi objetivo. To-todo lo que le he dicho hasta ahora es una mentira…y tu sabes perfectamente que tu eres la única chica con la cual me acostaría, ¿O no?_

Se sentía enfadada. _Furiosa_, de hecho. Pero sobre todo…

_-No entiendo porque Nía esta tan celosa…digo, ¿Qué no entiende que todo esto de 'manipular a Flora' era parte del plan desde el principio? Huh. Definitivamente nunca entenderé a las mujeres…_

Traicionada.

La castaña apretó sus manos en puños, sus ojos, sin embargo, no compartieron la ira que tenía su cuerpo. Estos se volvieron húmedos, melancólicos. Sin creer por completo lo que presenciaba, Flora bajo su mirada, intentando evitar – en vano – que Nía la observara en ese estado.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, el…hizo lo mismo conmigo…-Admitió con rencor Nía, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la castaña.

-¿E-enserio?

Nía asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-E-el…me conto todo. S-sobre su historia…s-su padre…m-me sentí terrible por e-el. Q-quería ayudarlo. _Comencé_ a ayudarlo. P-pero luego m-me conto sobre su plan para quemar nuestras cosas, y a la cabaña con ellas…y tuve que decirle que _no_. P-pero luego…el comenzó a r-revelar cosas. M-me dijo que yo nunca fui su 'novia', y q-que solo la estaba u-utilizando…q-que solo era otra 'Shiny'… ¿P-puedes creerlo?-Preguntaba Nía de manera agria, apenas conteniendo las lagrimas-¡Y-yo lo amaba! Y e-el…ha estado utilizándome…_utilizándonos_ todo este t-tiempo… ¡Ugh! ¡No p-puedo creer que haya sido tan _estúpida_!-

-_Todo lo que ha dicho es una mentira…_-Repetía sombríamente Flora, cerrando los ojos con fuerza a medida que un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sin decir nada mas, Flora comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del tráiler – asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera observarla – dejando a una confundida Nía en su interior.

-¿F-Flora? ¿Adónde vas?

-¿A-acaso importa? S-solo soy un…_tapete_. N-no es como si a n-nadie le importara de todos modos…

Nía alzo una ceja, sintiéndose ofendida ante la poca empatía, o incluso _indiferencia_ que la castaña sintió hacia ella – pero sonrió eventualmente, al notar el dolor que sentía esta. La albina continuo observando como la castaña continuaba caminando, intentando dificultosamente frenar las lagrimas, solo para terminar sollozando a medio camino…

Nía solo continúo sonriendo sádicamente, claramente disfrutando cada segundo. En cuanto la castaña se alejo lo suficiente, Nía camino de vuelta al interior del tráiler, abriendo, cautelosamente, la puerta de lo que parecía ser un armario…

…con dos internos atados, y amordazados dentro, observando a la albina con terror.

Nía simplemente sonrió con malicia, sacando una llave de su escote y tirándola en el interior del armario, antes de cerrarlo de un golpe, ignorando los quejidos y gemidos que le daban los pasantes…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo con orgullo a la cámara, mientras sostenía un DVD en su mano) ¡Oh! ¿Acaso se preguntan dónde está el verdadero DVD del incendio? Pues…digamos que planeo conservarlo. No queremos que caiga en manos equivocadas, ¿Cierto? (Guarda el DVD en el interior de su suéter) Además, no confió en esa Flora. ¿Qué me dice que no tomara el DVD, e intentara hacer cosas malvadas con él? ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Por eso lo mantendré en mis manos todo el tiempo. ¡No puedo dejar que nadie le ponga las manos encima! Además, nunca puede estar demasiado segura, ¿Cierto? (Sonríe con malicia a la cámara)_

* * *

Chris anuncio, a través de los altavoces, que había llegado la hora del desafío – y gran parte de los concursantes resintieron esto, razonando que las _tres de la mañana_ no era precisamente la mejor hora para un desafío, especialmente después de todo lo que había ocurrido. El anfitrión ignoro las quejas de los campistas, predeciblemente, y les indico que se dirigieran al 'Punto de Partida' ubicado en el bosque.

Al llegar allí, los nueve campistas se encontraron con un sonriente Chris, un agotado Galen, y un estoico Chef.

-¡Bienvenidos, campistas! ¿Listos para un _terrorífico desafío_?

-¿Primero podrías explicarnos _como_ dejaste que casi muriéramos incinerados en nuestra propia cabaña?-Preguntaba una horrorizada Roxy, dirigiéndole una mirada homicida al anfitrión, que solo rio sádicamente.

-¿Y podrías hacernos el favor de decirnos _quien_ exactamente fue el culpable?-Preguntaba un enfadado Sebastián, dirigiéndole, como Jim, Jen y Roxy, una mirada de sospecha a un indiferente Lucas.

-¿Podrían…explicarme de que me perdí?-Preguntaba con confusión Galen, rascándose la nuca. El pelinegro fue ignorado, sin embargo, por sus compañeros, que estaban muy inmersos en el conflicto para prestarle alguna atención.

-Ohh…si, Chef me conto sobre eso, haha. Verán…los productores no me permiten revelar ese tipo de cosas. Así que lo lamento mucho, pero deberán averiguarlos ustedes mismos…

-¡Pero pudimos haber _muerto_!-Exclamaba Jen, apretando los puños con furia.

-M-muertos… ¿P-por culpa d-de un i-incendio?-Repetía Nía, con un fuerte escalofrió-¡N-no quiero si-siquiera pensar en ello!

-¿¡Y tienes idea de cuantos arboles fueron quemados con el incendio!?-Preguntaba con indignación Carly, colocando una mano sobre su corazón como si este tuviera un ataque cardiaco-¡Debe haber una especie de protección contra los arboles! ¡Ni siquiera _tu_ puedes ser tan _cruel_!-

-Pues, si, la hay. Toda esta isla está protegida legalmente, y te aseguro que quien haya incendiado la cabaña enfrentara _serias_ consecuencias legales en cuanto la competencia acabe… ¿Pero porque arruinarme la diversión, pensando en el _futuro_, si puedo hacerlos sufrir en el _presente_? Y créanme, el presente será _bastante_ doloroso, haha…-

-Yay. Me muero por comenzar…-Comentaba un sarcástico Sebastián, rodando los ojos.

-Su desafío de hoy es sencillo: Cada uno de ustedes recibirá una canasta de Halloween, y deberá buscar dulces, a través de toda la Isla…

-¿Así que nuestro desafío es _pedir dulces_?-Preguntaba Jim, alzando una ceja incrédulamente.

-¡Yay! ¡Yo _amo_ pedir dulces! ¡Lo hago, como, _todos_ los años!-Exclamaba una emocionada Nía, ganando varias miradas de sus compañeros.

-Pues…si, deberán 'pedir dulces'…-Decía Chris, con una sonrisa sádica-¡…pero _por supuesto_, sus dulces estarán ubicados en las más dolorosas, riesgosas y dolorosas secciones de la Isla Maukayotl!-

-Dijiste 'dolorosas' dos veces-Comentaba Galen, secamente.

-¡Porque será _muy_ doloroso, haha! Su desafío estará dividido en tres secciones de 'Dulce-o-Truco', donde encontraran un barril repleto de un tipo de dulces, acompañado de un _doloroso_ truco, haha. El primer 'Dulce-o-Truco' se titula… ¡El Lago de Bolas de Chocolate!-

La cámara enfoco el estanque que había sido utilizado en el desafío de la Premier – solo que, en vez de lodo, _parecía_ estar repleto de chocolate – el cual tenía, en el centro, una pequeña plataforma que se levantaba sobre el dulce liquido, con un barril con el logo de Chris en el.

-Allí encontraran, como dice el titulo, Bolas de Chocolate…-Explicaba Chris, a lo cual, los campistas asintieron reluctantemente-Una vez que tengan sus bolas…

-Heheh…-Reía Jim, ganándose una mirada irritada del anfitrión.

-…bolas de _chocolate_, podrán dirigirse a la siguiente sección: ¡La Cueva de los Ositos de Goma!

La cámara enfoco la entrada de una oscura cueva, con un barril repleto de ositos de goma, de nuevo, con el logo de Chris en el.

-Deberán ser _bastante _sigilosos si no quieren despertar al Oso Molotov. El _ama_ sus ositos de goma, y no dudara en devorarse a cualquiera que intente robárselos…Dean, estoy observándote a ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que hice?-Preguntaba el Italiano, confundido.

-Una vez que encuentren sus Ositos, deberán dirigirse al Monte Chriverest su tercera y última sección… ¡La Montaña de Mentas! Donde deberán buscar…

-¿Mentas?-Completaba Galen, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Paletas!-Anunciaba Chris, sacando una paleta arcoíris de su espalda-¡Haha, sabía que ibas a decir eso, Gal! Así que vine preparado, y llene el barril con paletas arcoíris para confundirte…

-Vaya. Y yo creía que Dean era inmaduro…-Comentaba el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos. Chris solo bufo irritado.

-Una vez que tengan su canasta llena de caramelos, deberán dirigirse de vuelta al campamento, y atravesar la línea de meta con su canasta llena. Recuerden, si pierden su canasta, deberán _regresar_ a buscar todos sus dulces. Porque aquel que atraviese la línea de meta sin caramelos no obtendrá Inmunidad. Lo que me recuerda…

Chris chasqueo los dedos, a lo cual el Chef camino hacia el cast, arrebatándole sin cuidado el Medallón de Malvavisco a una inexpectante Roxy.

-¡Hey!

-Oh, y ahora que lo recuerdo…-Comentaba con falsa inocencia Chris, sonriéndole de manera macabra a los campistas-¿Acaso mencione que nuestra producción 'perdió' a un par de pasantes hace unos días?-

-¿P-perdió?-Pregunto Carly, horrorizada-¿Q-que quieres decir con…_perdió_?-

-¡Pues, ellos simplemente _desaparecieron_! ¿No les parece extraño? Por lo que he oído de algunos locales, una especie de fantasma gustaba de rondar por estos bosques, asesinando adolescentes irritantes como ustedes… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿La llorona? ¿La chillona? ¿La mujer emo con seria necesidad de antidepresivos?

Los ojos de Flora se abrieron de par en par, ante la noticia, claramente aterrada por ella.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Observando con horror a la cámara) ¿F-fantasmas? ¡N-no…n-no p-p-pueden hablar en-enserio! ¿O s-si?_

* * *

-Así que mi único consejo, chicos, es que si ven a una mujer fantasma vestida de blanco…_corran_. A menos que quieran ser asesinados. De ser así, quédense quietos.

-Whoa. Sabio consejo de un sabio anfitrión…-Comentaba con claro sarcasmo Galen, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, ¿Quedaron claras las reglas?-Pregunto una última vez Chris, antes de indicarle al Chef que le entregara a los campistas sus respectivas canastas, las cuales, como clara alusión a Halloween, tenían forma de Calabaza-¡Perfecto! Porque el desafío comienza… ¡Ahora!-

-¡Con permiso, perdedores!-Exclamaba rudamente Jen, empujando con fuerza a Carly al suelo para correr a toda velocidad a los interiores del bosque. Carly fue rápidamente asistida por Galen, el cual le dirigió una mirada de odio a la rubia, antes de, junto con el resto de los concursantes, tomar su camino hacia el primer 'Dulce-o-Truco'…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__No tengo aliados. Es más, ¡Ni siquiera tengo amigos en esta competencia! Así que más me vale ganar estos desafíos. Después que tenga ese collar en mi cuello, me puedo encargar de hacer otra alianza. No estaría mal aliarme con alguien que NO me odie, ahora que lo pienso. Hmm… ¿Tal vez con Jim, Nía y Sebastián? Escuche que esos tres tenían una 'Alianza de Hermanos', o 'Hermandad', o lo que sea. No sería una mala idea unirme a ellos…_

* * *

-¡Y Jim es el primero en llegar al 'Lago de B…Lago de Chocolate!-Anunciaba Chris por los altavoces, a la vez que el delincuente llegaba a la orilla del estanque, observando, a la distancia, la pequeña plataforma con el barril de chocolate en ella.

Con curiosidad, Jim se agacho a la orilla, tomando algo del líquido del lago en su dedo y probándolo.

-Hmm… ¿Chocolate? ¿Cómo pudo llenar un estanque con _chocolate_?

-¡Oh, espero que sea, um, chocolate caliente! ¡Porque papa siempre me decía que la felicidad es una taza de chocolate caliente!-Exclamaba una emocionada Nía, acabando de llegar a la orilla, solo para recibir una mirada incrédula de parte de Jim, haciendo que la albina meditara un poco acerca de lo que acababa de decir-Aunque…ahora que lo pienso, chocolate caliente sería demasiado…um, _caliente_ para nadar. Así que, uh, sería como… ¿Muy, muy doloroso?-

-No te preocupes. Por lo que veo, no es chocolate caliente. Así que podemos atravesarlo…-Decía Jim, sus manos tomando su cabello y atándolo, con ayuda de una cinta, en una cola de caballo.

-¿Una cola de caballo? ¿Enserio?-Preguntaba de manera burlona Lucas, que, junto con Dean, Flora, Jen, Roxy y Sebastián acababan de llegar a la orilla. Jim le dirigió una mirada de irritación al moreno, pero decidió ignorarlo, quitándose la camiseta y saltando al lago, notando como el agua llegaba hasta su cintura, dificultándole la travesía…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim –**__ (Con su cabello aun atado en una cola de caballo) ¿Qué? No me juzguen…mi cabello es bastante importante para mí. Digo, ¿Acaso tienen idea de lo mucho que me cuesta cuidar este look de 'Chico-Malo-con-Larga-y-Perfecta-Cabellera?' ¡Pues cuesta bastante! No quería arruinar mi cabello empapándolo con chocolate de dudosa procedencia…_

* * *

-¿Deberíamos seguirlo?-Preguntaba Sebastián, con algo de curiosidad.

-Um… ¿P-pero y mi cabello?-Preguntaba Nía, con preocupación-¡Sin mi pañuelo, no podría, um, atarlo y evitar que se llenara de…_chocolate_! ¡A-así que no puedo entrar! ¡Es, como, _completamente _contra mis reglas!-

-Pues, ese es tu problema. Porque yo no voy a perder un millón de dólares por algo de chocolate en mi cabello…-Comentaba con tono burlón Roxy, saltando de cabeza al agua, y comenzando a nadar en el líquido café como si de agua se tratara…

Flora y Lucas le siguieron camino, con el moreno ofreciéndose a cargar a cuestas a la castaña – oferta que Flora rechazo, fríamente, antes de tomar la delantera y saltar sin muchas dudas al lago. Nía no pudo evitar dirigirles una mirada competitiva al dúo, maldiciendo internamente ante lo que había sido obligada a hacer, y saltando, junto con Sebastián, al estanque de chocolate…

Dean, después de pensarlo por muchos, _muchos _segundos, decidió que no valía la pena desperdiciar una chance de ganar Inmunidad por no querer manchar su chaqueta.

Sin embargo, esto no quería decir que le _gustara_ su decisión.

-Ugh. Como odio esta competencia de mie…

* * *

-¿Segura que estas bien?-Preguntaba un consternado Galen, volteando a ver a una – falsamente – sonriente Carly, que intentaba seguirle, dificultosamente, el paso a su novio, pero claramente teniendo problemas al hacerlo.

-E-estoy…bien…

-Carly, por favor. Estas _cojeando_. ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado un tobillo, o peor!

-¡P-pero estoy bien! No q-quiero…no quiero que perdamos el desafío, Galen. S-se lo importante que es ganar para ti…

Galen se detuvo en seco, consecuentemente deteniendo a Carly detrás de él, para luego observarla con incredulidad. Por un momento, Carly se arrepintió de sus palabras, temiendo que el pelinegro haya tomado de mal manera aquella oración. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver como este le sonreía de manera gentil, agachándose para poder inspeccionar de cerca su tobillo.

-Carly…vamos, enserio. Si, ganar es importante, ¿Pero acaso crees que es más importante para mí de lo que tú lo eres?

Carly no pudo evitar el rubor que le producían las palabras del pelinegro, sonriéndole de manera enamoradiza a este.

-Tal vez pueda cargarte por todo el camino…ya sabes, así no tendrás que…

-¡No! Q-quiero decir…vamos, Galen. Yo soy una chica fuerte…de seguro puedo con esto…-Aseguraba Carly, apoyando suavemente su pie, y comenzando a trotar todo el camino. Galen sonrió con orgullo ante la voluntad de la ecologista, deteniéndola con una mano en su hombro antes de robarle un rápido beso en los labios, sorprendiéndola ligeramente.

-Eres asombrosa, ¿Lo sabes?

-Con eso, la pareja comenzó a besarse nuevamente, esta vez, tomándose su tiempo, con Galen incluso acariciando el rostro de la castaña. Tanto la ecologista como el estratega no parecieron notar como corría el tiempo, en vez de eso concentrándose en sincronizar labios mientras disfrutaban cada segundo de ese beso, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que este le brindaba…

Para cuando Carly volvió a abrirlos, sin embargo, los abrió de par en par, al observar una figura femenina justo detrás de su novio.

Dicha figura tenia piel pálida, un largo vestido blanco que cubría su rostro con su velo, y un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano…

-¡G-Gah-ah-len!

Galen se vio algo sorprendido por la repentina separación de la ecologista – así como el aterrado grito. Siguiendo la mirada de su novia, Galen volteo a ver a su espalda, abriendo los ojos de manera similar a como su novia lo había hecho al ver la misteriosa mujer, su garganta demasiado nerviosa para poder musitar una palabra…

Lo único que el pelinegro pudo hacer fue ponerse entre su novia y la tenebrosa mujer, sus pupilas contrayéndose cuando esta levanto su cuchillo en aire, antes de acercarlo hacia él.

Un desgarrador grito masculino se oyó a través del bosque, seguido de otro femenino, hasta que, después de pocos segundos, este se lleno de silencio.

De completo, escalofriante silencio.

* * *

-Eso estuvo…raro-Comentaba un – ligeramente perturbado – Jim, mientras salía del lago de chocolate con un puñado de bolas de chocolate en su canasta. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Jim comenzó a correr hacia el siguiente 'Dulce-o-Truco', llevándole una amplia delantera a sus rivales.

Roxy y Jen le siguieron minutos después, siendo seguidos por el dúo de Flora y Lucas. Poco después, Dean y Sebastián salieron del lago de chocolate, acompañados de una – completamente empapada de chocolate – Nía, que observaba al dúo con una sonrisa forzada.

Ambos jóvenes no pareció darle importancia a la sonrisa, más que al hecho de que la piel de la albina se había tornado rojiza, y llena de varios leves sarpullidos.

-¡Hmm! ¿No _aman_ el chocolate?

-¿Te encuentras _bien_?-Preguntaba Sebastián, abriendo los ojos consternado ante el estado de la albina, que continuaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja…a la vez que su parpado sufría un tic nervioso.

-¡Por s-supuesto que me siento bien! ¿Por qué no debería sentirme bien?

-Tu piel…esta roja…-Señalaba Dean, aun sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-¡Por supuesto que lo está, tontito!-Exclamaba Nía, tocando juguetonamente la nariz del Italiano con su dedo-¿Y qué esperan? ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día! ¡Tenemos un desafío que ganar!-

Con eso, Nía comenzó a correr nuevamente, seguida por un par de reluctantes Dean y Sebastián, que compartiendo una mirada confundida, le siguieron los pasos a la albina…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Con su piel de un tono rojizo, la cual rascaba frenéticamente, y observando furiosa a la cámara) ¿C-chocolate? ¿¡Chocolate!? ¡Ugh, creí haber dejado bastante claro que era alérgica al chocolate en mi Biografía, pero por supuesto que McLean tenía que hacer un desafío que tuviera ese horrible 'dulce'! ¡Ugh!_

* * *

-Debemos acelerar la marcha si queremos adelantarnos a Jim, ¿Sabes?-Preguntaba un ligeramente exasperado Lucas, volteando a ver a una particularmente indiferente Flora, que solo asentía débilmente-¿Escuchaste…lo que dije, no?-

Flora nuevamente solo asintió.

-Ugh, Flora…si estas molesta por lo de hace unas horas…lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? Tal vez fui algo duro… ¡Pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar! Este juego a veces te hace perder la cabeza, ¿Sabes?

-Ni me lo digas…-Murmuraba Flora, con un tono melancólico.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?-Preguntaba Lucas, intentando mantenerse optimista. Flora asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-¿P-porque no l-lo estaríamos? No es co-como si estuvieses _ocultándome_ algo…

Lucas alzo una ceja ante las palabras de la castaña, pero, intentando mantenerse enfocado en el desafío, decidió no darle mucha importancia, continuando su travesía hacia la cueva del Oso Molotov…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Lucas – **__Tengo la sensación de que Flora está actuando extraño… ¿Pero porque? (Abre los ojos en pánico) ¡No! Ella n-no pudo…ella no puede saberlo, ¿Cierto? Ugh, (censurado) si l-lo sabe… ¡E-eso lo arruinaría todo! No. Heh, cálmate Santiago. De seguro solo se siente algo…d-decaída. Si, de seguro es eso. Digo, ¡Es Flora! Ella SIEMPRE esta decaída. Heh, y yo e-estaba preocupándome por nada…_

* * *

-Bien…-Comenzaba Lucas, intentando mantener un tono calmo a pesar de la presión que sentía sobre él en ese momento-Flora, tengo un plan…

-¿Un p-plan?

-Sí. Veras, estoy bastante seguro de que _alguien_ planea inculparme…así que, en caso de que tu ganes el desafío de hoy, _necesito_ que me des el Medallón de Inmunidad…

-E-espera… ¿Q-que?-Preguntaba Flora, incrédula. Lucas suspiro pesadamente, antes de mirar a los ojos verdes de la chica tímida, intentando razonar con ella.

-Flora…seamos honestos, tú no eres _precisamente_ la mayor amenaza aquí. Yo, en cambio, estoy entre la espada y la pared después de todo este asunto del incendio del cual todos, por alguna razón, creen que yo fui el culpable. Jim, Roxy y Seb quieren mi cabeza en una bandeja, y estoy seguro de que Jen y Nía no son muy diferentes…por lo tanto, necesito que me ayudes en esto, ¿Si?

-Y-yo…no e-estoy segura…-Respondía Flora, apartando la mirada, visiblemente nerviosa-¿Y q-que probabilidades hay d-de que gane el desafío?-

-Las mismas de que _yo_ gane el desafío-Decía Lucas, esbozándole una sonrisa gentil a la castaña-¡Vamos, Flora, anímate! Te lo he dicho un millón de veces: Eres _mucho_ más fuerte de lo que crees. Solo debes creer en ti misma, y no dar una (censurado) por lo que los demás digan de ti. Créeme, eso ayuda bastante…

Flora simplemente asintió con la cabeza nuevamente, sin decir una palabra.

-¿Flora…te encuentras bien?

-¡P-por supuesto que e-estoy bien!-Respondía agitadamente la castaña, acelerando el paso en un intento desesperado por dejar al moreno atrás-Y-yo…solo n-necesito un, uh, ¡M-momento a solas!-

Lucas alzo una ceja con desconfianza, pero de todos modos permitió que Flora tuviera unos minutos por su cuenta. El moreno, sin embargo, se encontró con la mirada de ojos magenta de cierta albina que corría atléticamente intentando rebasarlo, dirigiéndole una mirada homicida al moreno.

Por supuesto, Lucas no el tomo muy enserio con el visible sarpullido sobre su cuerpo.

-Whoa… ¿Estás bien, amorcito? Tu piel se ve algo…_tomate_-Preguntaba un confundido Lucas, intentando no sonreír – demasiado – al notar los brotes rojizos de la piel porcelana de la albina, que frunció el seño ante la pregunta.

-Oh, _por supuesto_ que estoy bien, Lucas…-Contestaba una enfadada Nía, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre del moreno, que parecía sorprendido por esto.

-Huh. Pues no te escuchas muy bien…

-¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo?-Preguntaba la albina, exasperándose de los continuos intentos del oji-lima por caer en su lado bueno.

-Pues, porque somos novios. _Duh_…

-¿Novios?-Preguntaba Nía, casi soltando una carcajada al repetir la palabra-¡Oh, por favor, Lucas! ¿Qué tan _estúpida_ crees que soy para no ver lo que ocurre entre esa _zorra_ y tú?-

-¿Acaso acabas de decirle a Flora _zorra_?-Pregunto un indignado Lucas, dejando a un lado sus intentos de complacer a la albina, su tono perdiendo el dulzor, siendo remplazado por uno más agrio, y amenazante.

Nía simplemente sonrió con malicia.

-Yo las llamo tal cual como las veo, _cariño_… ¿Y realmente _crees_ que ella siente algo por ti? ¡Ha! No me hagas reír…

-Nosotros solo somos amigos. Aunque no es que eso te _incumba_…

-¿Por qué no me incumbiría? Eres…_eras_ mi amante, Lucas. Mi novio, pareja, o como (censurado) quieras llamar a lo que teníamos… ¡Y te fuiste con esa cualquiera! ¿Qué acaso…q-que acaso no te importe lo suficiente para que te a-abrieras a mi antes que a esa…e-esa…?-

-Si llegas a llamarla zorra otra vez, te _juro_ que romperé tu hermoso rostro-Amenazaba Lucas, su voz cobrando un tono escalofriantemente serio-Y sé lo que estas intentando, _Gardenia_. Pero créeme, no va a funcionar. Flora confía mucho mas en ti de lo que va a confiar en una psicópata como tu…

-Oh, Lucas… ¿Enserio _crees_ que ella confía en ti? ¡Ella solo te tiene _lástima_! Para ella, solo eres un perro abandonado y atropellado, que con algo de 'amor y atención' posiblemente podrá tener una vida normal…

-Nía, cierra la boca…

-¿Por qué es una gran 'sorpresa' que solo te haya prestado atención después de que le revelaste que tu 'amado papi' te golpeaba todas las noches?

-Nía, _te lo advierto…_

-Créeme, ¿Una vez que estés 'curado'? Ella te va a abandonar. Tal como lo hizo tu madre. Ella no es tu amiga, Lucas, mucho _menos_ algo más que eso. Así que _aterriza _de una vez. Solo terminaras haciéndote daño a ti mismo cuando ella descubra la cruel, sociopática rata que eres en realidad…si es que no lo sabe ya…

Los ojos de Lucas se achinaron con ira, la cual solo pareció empeorar a medida que el rostro de Nía se torcía en una sonrisa. El moreno apretó los puños con fuerza, pensando lo mucho que disfrutaría golpear a la albina en el rostro en ese momento…

Sin embargo, Lucas decidió que no valía la pena, acelerando el paso y dejándola atrás, murmurando un leve, pero audible…

-_Ya veremos quién descubre a quien después de esta noche, perra psicótica…_

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Lucas – **__(Observando con ira a la cámara) Es oficial…si no tenía pensado expulsar a Nía esta noche, pues, ahora está decidido. La perra se va. Esta. Noche. Estoy harto de jugar 'bajo el radar'…y por suerte, no tendré que hacerlo por mucho tiempo… (Sonríe con malicia) Ya veremos si a nuestros compañeros les agrades tanto como antes, al saber que __**tú**__ fuiste la culpable del incendio, Nía…_

* * *

-¡Vamos, Roxy! Debes mantener el curso… ¡Debes _ganar _este desafío!-Se decía a sí misma la determinada roquera, corriendo atléticamente por el bosque, tomándose un breve break para lamer con una sonrisa su brazo, el cual, todavía tenía algo de chocolate en el.

En cuanto logro recompensarse con el dulce liquido, Roxy estaba preparándose para correr nuevamente, solo para encontrarse con un sonriente Sebastián.

-Hey, Roxy… ¿Quién diría que te vería aquí?-Preguntaba el latino, fingiendo sorpresa. Roxy forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, volteando a ver al pelinegro.

-Pues…estamos en un _desafío_…

-Cierto. Heh, no lo había notado…-Comentaba Sebastián, con una sonrisa burlona-¿Y qué hay, _amiga_? ¿Te estás divirtiendo ahora que no tienes que cargar con _nadie_ en lo absoluto, mucho menos un novio?-

Roxy suspiro pesadamente. Ya sabía a donde se dirigirá esto…

-Ugh, Sebastián…no comiences _otra vez_ con esto. ¡Ya te dije que…!

-Sí, sí, solo amigos. Lo sé. ¿Pero sabes que, Roxy? Me he dado cuenta que…fue una buena decisión. Digo, si, me dolió muchísimo al principio. Es más, me _rompiste_ el corazón en _cientos_ de pedazos… ¿Pero ahora? Ahora creo que fue lo mejor. Enserio…

Las palabras del pelinegro confundieron a la roquera. Por una parte, se sentía culpable ante el recordatorio de lo que había hecho. Pero por otro, su tono – si bien artificialmente edulcorado – parecía tener _algo_ de felicidad en el.

-¿Lo mejor?

-Sí. Digo, ¿De qué otra forma podría haberme enamorado de Flora, de no haber sido por ti?-Preguntaba retóricamente Sebastián, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver como las dudas de la roquera crecían mas y mas, mostrándose en su mirada como si sus ojos se trataran de ventanas…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Observando con shock a la cámara) ¿E-enamorado? ¿No…puede hablar en s-serio, o si?_

* * *

_**Sebastián – **__(Sonriendo arrogantemente) Ahh…celos. ¿No les parece irónico? Enserio che, creí que iba a ser mas…complicado, ¡Pero funciono! ¡Y fue demasiado fácil! Aunque admito que me siento algo…culpable por Flora. Digo, la pequeña no se merece eso…pero si logro vengarme un poco de Roxy, pues, realmente valdrá la pena…_

* * *

-¿E-enamorado?-Preguntaba una sorprendida Roxy, intentando mantenerse calmada a pesar de las circunstancias-_Oh_, p-pues… ¡Te felicito!

-Lo sé, tal vez sea sorpresivo…pero siempre fui un enamoradizo. Y quiero que sepas, Roxy, que lo que paso entre nosotros…quedo en el pasado…-Aseguraba Sebastián, tomando las manos de una sorprendida Roxy, que alzaba una ceja, incrédula-Se que fui algo, uh, inmaduro…pero todo te lo debo a ti, y quiero que sepas eso. ¡Tal vez esta vez sí podamos ser amigos, tal y como tú querías!-

-¡Fantástico! S-simplemente fantástico…-Respondía Roxy, de nuevo, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, y soltando las manos del pelinegro. La roquera volteo a ver el oscuro camino, sintiéndose ligeramente incomoda por estar a solas con el uruguayo, así como la rara ausencia de otros concursantes, que no parecían estar por ninguna parte-Uh, Seb, me _encantaría_ quedarme a charlar aquí todo el día pero… ¡A-ahh!

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera terminar su oración, un par de manos pálidas cubrieron forzosamente su boca, antes de presionar el filo de un cuchillo de carnicero contra su tráquea. Tanto Roxy como Sebastián abrieron los ojos con horror, retrocediendo aterrado al ver una figura pálida, y con un vestido blanco arrastrar a su novia hacia unos arbustos cercanos, hasta finalmente desaparecer en ellos, varios gritos amordazados siendo el único sonido que Sebastián podía percibir…

-¿P-pero…q-que (censurado)?

Horrorizado, Sebastián se agacho a ver el arbusto, la preocupación comenzando a acumularse al no encontrar rastro de la roquera.

-¿Roxy? ¡Roxy! ¡Por favor, d-dime que estas bien!

El arbusto comenzó a agitarse, y, por un segundo, Sebastián sospecho que Roxy podría estar bien. Sin embargo, de dicho arbusto solo apareció la misma joven pálida, rodeando el cuello del pelinegro con sus manos y comenzando a asfixiarlo, para luego arrastrarlo a los arbustos nuevamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad…

* * *

-¡Primer lugar de nuevo! ¡Oh, SÍ!-Gritaba un emocionado Jim, finalmente avistando la entrada de la cueva, a algunos metros de distancia. Allí, se podía apreciar un barril – decorado con el logo del anfitrión – yaciendo no muy lejos de la completa oscuridad de la caverna…

Al oír un característico rugido, Jim se escondió detrás de un arbusto cercano, avistando como un gran oso café salía de la cueva, observando a su alrededor de manera amenazante.

Al no encontrar a nadie, el oso volvió a la oscuridad, perdiéndose de la vista del delincuente.

-Whoa…estuvo cerca.

-¡Muahaha, primer lugar! Digno de un ganador como yo…-Comentaba un arrogante Dean, corriendo a un lado de Jim, y preparándose para entrar a la cueva. Por un momento, Jim pensó en advertirle al estafador…pero luego de recordar las expulsiones de Max y Nick, así como su alianza con Lucas, decidió mantenerse callado, y observar lo que ocurría.

-Esto será _bueno_, haha…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim –**__ (Sonriendo con malicia) ¿Saben? La temporada pasada fui el 'Buen Jim'. Intente llevarme bien, incluso con personas que __**no**__ lo merecían…y termine de decimotercer lugar, ni siquiera cerca de la fusión. Esta vez, voy a poner al 'Cruel Jim' sobre la mesa. Llego la hora de mostrar algunas de las razones por las cuales fui a la correccional…_

* * *

Jim observo todo silenciosamente, notando como Dean desaceleraba el paso al llegar a la entrada de la cueva, siendo cuidadoso en caso de que el Oso Molotov estuviera cerca. Sin perder tiempo, Jim tomo una pequeña roca cercana, y, apuntando con cuidado, la lanzo con fuerza…

…y esta impacto contra la cabeza del Italiano.

-¡Auch! ¡Per l'amore di…!

El Italiano no pudo terminar su oración, sin embargo, ya que de inmediato, noto como un oso salía con cara de pocos amigos de la cueva, gruñéndole de manera amenazante al estafador que se encontraba a meros pasos del barril de caramelos.

-¡Ah! N-no… ¡Detente! ¡Deja de gruñirme, bestia descerebrada!

El mamífero no se detuvo. Continúo acercándose al aterrado castaño, que retrocedió claramente intimidado.

-¡N-no…_orso, io ti comando_…!

De nuevo, el oso interrumpió a Dean...esta vez con un estruendoso rugido. Dean no lo pensó dos veces, y comenzó a correr, aterrado, siendo perseguido poco después por el furioso oso.

Momentos después, Jim llego al barril, tomando un puñado de ositos de goma e introduciéndolos en su canasta.

-¡Ha! Tan sencillo…

* * *

-Huh. Hubiera jurado que aquí habría un oso…-Comentaba con algo de confusión Jen, llegando al segundo barril, y llenado su canasta con ositos de goma.

-¡Lo mismo digo! Es, como, extraño, ¿No crees?-Preguntaba Nía, rascando su cabeza con confusión-¡Pero mejor para nosotras! ¿No, Jenny?-

-Uh, Nía, mi nombre es…

-¡Es solo un apodo, tontita!-Aclaraba Nía, tocando la nariz de la rubia con su dedo índice juguetonamente. Jen sonrió torpemente.

-Oh…heh, si, ahora tiene sentido.

-Gracias por consolarme en el desafío de Verdad o Reto, Jenny. ¡Fuiste, como, muy, muy dulce!

-No hay de que, Nía-Se encogía de hombros Jen-Digo, mis padres tampoco dan una (censurado) por mí, así que entiendo cómo te sientes…

-Pues…no debes sentirte mal tampoco, Jenny. Si algo he aprendido, es que _siempre_ hay alguien que se preocupa por ti. ¡Solo debes buscar un poco!

Al decir esto, Nía le dio un rápido guiño de ojo a la rubia mientras tomaba un puñado de caramelos, la cual, sorprendida, desvió la mirada, claramente incomoda con el gesto, odiando el cómo sus mejillas ardían involuntariamente.

Nía, por su parte, solo sonrió inocentemente.

* * *

-¡Rápido! ¡No es estamos quedando atrás!

Sin perder tiempo, Flora y Lucas llegaron al segundo 'Dulce-o-Truco', sorprendiéndose al no ser atacados por ningún oso en el proceso. Sin embargo, la sorpresa disminuyo al escuchar un distintivo grito masculino a la distancia…

Reconociendo de quien se trataba, Lucas volteo a ver a Flora.

-¿Podrías…seguir sin mi? Debo, uh, hablar con alguien…

Flora lo observo con ligera sospecha, alzando una ceja con desconfianza. Sin embargo, después de soltar un melancólico suspiro, Flora continuo su camino, dejando al moreno a solas.

Lucas corrió de inmediato a unos arbustos cercanos, observando como Dean era tomado con fuerza en las garras superiores de un oso pardo, su cabeza siendo masticada por sus mandíbulas en el proceso, sus gritos de agonía siendo ignorados por completo por el furioso animal…

En un – reluctante – intento por ayudar a su aliado, Lucas tomo una rama y una roca en diferentes brazos, lanzando la roca al aire, y golpeándola luego con fuerza con su rama…

La roca salió disparada a toda velocidad, impactando con fuerza contra la entrepierna de la bestia, que soltó un ruidoso rugido de agonía, antes de caer al suelo, liberando al estafador, que, de inmediato, huyo aterrado.

-Whoa…e 'stato vicino…

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme gracias, _Deanie_?

El estafador, volteando a ver al sonriente Lucas, simplemente soltó un bufido, intentando disimular su sorpresa con una expresión de fastidio.

-Oh, _per favore… _¡Yo fácilmente hubiera podido liberarme sin tu ayuda, _Santiago_!

-Si, como digas…

-¿Y porque viniste a verme, _socio_? ¿Preocupado por mi?

-Oh, no te des cumplidos…-Rodaba los ojos el moreno, antes de dirigirle una mirada amenazante al Italiano-Necesito que me alejes a Nía de Flora…-

-¿Nía? ¿_Perché_?

-Ella esta dándole información…_privada_. Lo se. Puedo sentirlo, viejo. Y si pierdo la lealtad de Flora por culpa de esa zorra, te juro que…

-Oh, _socio, _¡Tu tranquilo! ¿Qué no habíamos acordado que la 'zorra' se iba esta noche?

-Pues, si, pero…

-¿Y que no _planeamos_ apuñalarla por la espalda con todo el plan del incendio?-Preguntaba Dean, a lo cual, Lucas observo de manera paranoica a su alrededor, antes de dirigirle una mirada irritada al estafador.

-¡Ugh, Dean! ¿Podrías bajar el (censurado) volumen? Nos arriesgamos a ser escuchados…

-_Mea culpa_…-Decía Dean, fingiendo remordimiento, antes de sonreírle cómplice al moreno-¿Pero porque te preocupas por Nía? Después de esta noche, si no gana inmunidad, pondremos la fase dos en marcha. ¿Y si gana inmunidad? ¡Siempre podemos inculparla de todos modos! El punto es ese: Poner un blanco en su espalda. Porque una vez que tengamos a la princesa fuera del juego…oh, será cuando _nuestro _juego comience a volverse _interesante_, créeme. Así que relájate, _socio_. Porque te lo aseguro: Lo tenemos bajo control…

Lucas le dio una mirada de ligera desconfianza al estafador, claramente no compartiendo la seguridad que a este le sobraba. Sin embargo, decidió que no valía la pena adentrarse demasiado y perder tiempo valioso del desafío, así que, sin siquiera despedirse del estafador, continuo su carrera, rápidamente dejando a Dean atrás en el proceso…

Dean se cruzo de brazos, claramente indignado por el abandono del moreno, mientras intentaba, con dificultad, recuperar el paso.

-Ugh. Como se atreve ese _stupido_ a dejarme atrás. Huh. No importa. Me _encargare_ de el luego…

Tomando su arruinada canasta del suelo, Dean intento introducir los chocolates que habían caído de ella, antes de comenzar a caminar torpemente hacia el barril del segundo 'Dulce-o-Truco', antes de que el Oso Molotov comenzara a atacarlo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, varios ruidos de pisadas llamaron su atención.

-¿Huh? ¿Hay…alguien ahí?

Volteando rápidamente, en busca de su asechador, Dean se vio frustrado al no encontrar a nadie. Gruñendo irritado, Dean tiro su canasta al suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada exasperada al vacio.

-¡Ugh, sal de una buena vez, cobarde! No tengo tiempo para un (censurado) juego del gato y el ra…

Un golpe en seco resonó en los oídos del Italiano a medida que sentía un fuerte impacto en su cabeza, cuyos ojos giraron hacia el interior de su cráneo a medida que perdía la consciencia, los leves sonidos del bosque volviéndose inexistentes.

El mundo entero volviéndose completamente negro en sus ojos…

* * *

-¡Whoa! ¿Espeluznante, no lo creen?-Preguntaba Chris, volteando a ver a la cámara, con una sonrisa sádica-¡Y solo estamos comenzando!-

-De hecho, estamos a la _mitad_ del desafío…-Interrumpía el Chef, caminando hacia el anfitrión – que se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá, observando un monitor desde uno de los tráileres de producción – el cual le dirigió una mirada exasperada a su asistente.

-¡Chef! ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpirme en mis cortes a comerciales?

El hombre moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que era importante anunciarte que _alguien_ entro a uno de nuestros cuartos de producción, y que robo varias de las cintas que habíamos almacenados desde el primer día, _incluyendo_ la que grabo todos los eventos del incendio…

-¿Y eso me importa _porque_…?

-Demonios, McLean, ¡Porque uno de esos gusanos invadió propiedad privada! ¡Eso está completamente en contra de los contratos que firmaron! ¡Podrían acabar en _prisión_ por incumplimiento de contrato, y a ti ni siquiera te importa!

-Viejo, siempre y cuando no afecte ni a mí ni a mi dinero, ¿Por qué debería importarme?-Preguntaba Chris, encogiéndose de hombros. El Chef Hatchet simplemente frunció el seño, enfadado con la indiferencia del anfitrión.

-Chris, los campistas pudieron haber _muerto_ en ese incendio… ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si uno de esos gusanos muere bajo nuestra supervisión?

-Uh… ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer un desafío de recompensa para compensar el hecho de que tenemos un campista menos?

-¡Significa que podrías ir a prisión _otra vez_! ¡Y no solo eso, sino que _yo_ podría acompañarte también! Chris, debemos tomarnos esto enserio. Un niño lastimado por un oso es una cosa, y tal vez un hombro dislocado pueda pasar como una herida accidental… ¿Pero esto? ¡Esto podría implicar _demandas_, McLean! Demandas que _podrían_ sacar a la luz el hecho de que dejaste entrar a esa chica al programa, a pesar de que fallo las pruebas…

-¡Oh vamos, Chef! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Esa chica brinda _drama_! ¡Ratings! ¿Qué podría salir mal con tan solo algunos tests intercambiados? ¡Nadie ha salido herido!

-_Dile eso al hombro de Roxy…_-Completo el Chef, cínicamente.

-Pff, aguafiestas…-Comentaba Chris, rodando los ojos. El anfitrión volteo a ver a la cámara, cuyo camarógrafo le indicaba, en ese momento, el comienzo a comerciales. Sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, Chris se preparo para cortar a comerciales-¡Y solo quedan cinco campistas 'con vida'! ¿Podrá nuestro 'fantasma' acabar con todos ellos, o quedara algún sobreviviente que pueda ganar el desafío? ¿Acaso será Jim? ¿Jen, Flora? ¿O tal vez algún villano, como Lucas, o Nía? ¡Lo sabremos después de la pausa, aquí en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!

* * *

…

**\- Tekuanotl Uelitini –**

**Carly; Dean; Flora; Galen; Jim; Jen; Lucas; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián**

…

**\- Pre-Fusión –**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.); Selena (Nexkoyotl P.); Sabrina (Oselotl T.); Kat (Oselotl T.)**

…

**\- Post-Fusión –**

**Crash; Johanna**

* * *

**Hey!**

**De seguro **_**todos**_** estaban esperando este momento…pero de seguro no todos esperaban un capitulo de dos partes. ¡Pero aquí esta! ¡La primera parte de 'L.F.T.C.C.'! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Decepcionante? ¿Asombroso? ¡Comenten!**

**Ok. Creo que llego el momento de decir el **_**porque**_** de ese cambio…**

**Como ya de seguro saben, mis capítulos suelen ser…**_**extensos**_**. Pero me di cuenta que este capítulo, junto a 'Una Casa de Cartas', sencillamente iban a ser **_**demasiado**_** complejos como para condensar todo en 15K palabras. Así que, asi nada mas, la temporada volvió a tener veintiocho capítulos…solo que dos de los restantes serán de dos partes.**

**Me queda **_**mucho**_** por escribir entonces…**

**Este capítulo será intenso. **_**Muy**_** intenso. Por lo tanto, intente guardar lo no-tan-dramático para la primera parte, razón por la cual este capítulo quedo tan corto en comparación.**

**¡Peeero el siguiente será épico! Sin mencionar que será un capitulo completo de 15K, tal como los últimos han sido. Así que prepárense…porque las cosas se pondrán (aun mas) **_**dramáticas**_**…**

**Y bien. ¡Debo anunciar que – a pesar de que originalmente le haya dedicado otro capítulo – debo dedicarle este dramático, perturbador, medio-episodio a la asombrosa Shady – **_**aka ShadowcatRiot**_**! Una de las más increíbles lectoras que he tenido que recién cumplió años ayer - ¡Así que, aquí está tu regalo (atrasado), Shadow! (Inserte abrazo virtual aquí) Espero me hayas guardado algo de pastel…**

**Y, con las felicitaciones atrasadas terminadas, ¡Aquí termina el episodio! Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden dejar review, y, por supuesto, ¡Visitar el foro del Danverse! Pueden encontrarse cosas bastante perturbadoras allí…**

**Au revoir!**


	20. La Felicidad es Chocolate Caliente, II

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 20 – La Felicidad es una Taza de Chocolate Caliente, Parte II**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.**

**Advertencia: Temas adolescentes, referencias sexuales, y lenguaje vulgar (**_**usualmente**_** censurado), y con un poco de violencia para variar. Preferiblemente, de **_**15**_** en adelante.**

* * *

-…Bienvenidos de vuelta a Drama Total-Decía un sonriente Chris, volteando a ver a la cámara, tomando un sorbo de una limonada mientras yacía recostado sobre una silla de playa, al lado de una gran línea de meta-Antes de la pausa, nuestros cinco campistas 'con vida' lograron atravesar los dos primeros 'Dulce-O-Truco' sin ser atrapados, encontrados, o atacados brutalmente por un oso furioso… ¿Pero acaso los campistas podrán decir eso por mucho tiempo? ¡Hahaha, lo dudo mucho!-

* * *

Una vez más entrando al interior del bosque, los cinco campistas que seguían en pie se encontraban, en ese momento, corriendo frenéticamente a través del follaje, dirigiéndose al tercer 'Dulce-O-Truco', que se encontraba bastante lejos en el Monte Chriverest…

Jim se vio sorprendido al ver como su delantera, la cual había mantenido por casi todo el desafío, era amenazada por Jen y Nía, ambas féminas cargando con sus canastas de calabaza en sus manos, sus piernas moviéndose con agilidad, esquivando toda roca, raíz, u otro obstáculo que se encontrara en su camino, hasta finalmente ir a la par del delincuente.

Sonriéndoles desafiante, Jim desacelero el paso, para poder estar más de cerca con ambas féminas.

-Vaya…y yo que creía que las chicas quedarían atrás. Impresionante.

Nía esbozo una sonrisa dulce, mientras que Jen le dirigió una mueca desafiante, no muy diferente al gesto del delincuente.

-¡Ha! Ya veremos cuando _tú_ seas quien quede atrás…

-Muero por ver eso, _Pitufina. _Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que tus pequeñas piernas puedan llevarte tan rápido…

-Pues, mira y sorpréndete, Hootwale. ¡Porque voy a dejarte con la boca abie…AH! ¡Ahh!

La rubia se vio interrumpida al sentir como el suelo bajo ella colapsaba completamente, fragmentos de ropa volviéndose pedazos a medida que era devorada por la tierra, dando lugar a un enorme, oscuro, y _profundo_ agujero…

Jim y Nía, que no se encontraban muy lejos de la baja vándala, se vieron absorbidos por el colapso, y no pudieron hacer mucho para evitar ser llevados hasta el fondo del hoyo, que parecía no terminar.

-¡Ahh!

-¿¡Pero que (censurado)!?

Los tres adolescentes continuaron cayendo, hasta que, para su sorpresa, aterrizaron en lo que parecía ser una tela, extrañamente suave y pegajosa al tacto, viéndose adheridos a ella junto con una gran cantidad de escombros…

En cuanto el polvo provocado por dichos escombros fueron despejándose, los dos delincuentes y la albina pudieron ver lo que parecía ser un túnel, hecho de piedra y con varias antorchas – ya hace mucho apagadas – a sus costados, así como varias pinturas decorativas en dichas paredes, sus colores ya más que decolorados con el paso de los años…

Lo que más llamo la atención de los campistas, sin embargo, fue notar que la tela en la cual se encontraban en realidad se trataba de una _telaraña_ gigante…

…y que tenía varios cadáveres, su piel ya hace mucho descompuesta, en ella.

-¡AH! ¡A-arañas! ¡Sáquenme de aquí, por f-favor, SÁQUENME AHORA DE AQUÍ!-Gritaba una horrorizada Jen, moviendo sus extremidades, presa del pánico, en un intento por librarse de los gruesos y pegajosos hilos.

-¡Jen, Jen, c-cálmate! ¡D-de seguro solo es u-utileria…!

-¿¡C-COMO PUEDES D-DECIRME QUE ME CALME!? ¡E-ESTAMOS EN UNA (censurado) T-TELARAÑA G-GIGANTE HIJO DE (censurado), POR F-FAVOR, D-DÉJENME SALIR!

Tanto Jim como Nía intentaron darle palabras de confort a la rubia. Sin embargo, esta seguía sacudiéndose violentamente, presa del terror. Irónicamente, los movimientos frenéticos de Jen fueron suficiente para romper los hilos que la sostenían, y, consecuentemente, los que sostenían a Jim y a Nía, finalmente causando que los tres – juntos con algunos huesos que aun quedaban en las telarañas – cayeran estrepitosamente en el suelo…

-Ohh…

-Ahh…

-E-estamos libres…-Se decía a si misma Jen, levantándose con dificultad del suelo, y sonriendo eufórica-¡E-estamos libres! ¡S-si, si, si, s-si, SI! ¡Y e-estamos…B-BAJO TIERRA!-

La alegría de Jen fue efímera, sin embargo, cuando, al subir la mirada, notaba que la única salida estaba a varios metros de altura, y que sería técnicamente imposible volver por allí.

El anterior pánico que sentía Jen por la telaraña, sin embargo, fue remplazado por el pánico _presente_ por encontrarse en un quejumbroso túnel, varios metros bajo tierra, y sin manera aparente de escapar.

La reacción de Jen fue predecible.

-O-oh no… ¡N-no, no, no, no, NO! ¡N-no puedo…e-estar b-bajo…tierra! ¡N-no puedo! ¡P-por favor, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡ALGUIEN, AYUDENOS, POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡A-AYU…!

-¿¡Te molestaría _cerrar la boca_!?-Exclamaba un exasperado Jim, sosteniendo el torso de la pequeña rubia con un brazo, y cubriendo su boca con el otro. Jen soltó varios callados gruñidos, hasta finalmente morder la mano del delincuente, logrando liberarse cuando este la soltó, adolorido-¡Auch! ¡Hey!-

-¿¡Y a t-ti te molestaría l-lavarte las manos!? ¡Ugh! ¡Sabe a…l-loción, y…_ugh, sudor_!

-¿Podríamos…calmarnos, y actuar amigablemente?-Preguntaba Nía, con una sonrisa inocente. Ambos vándalos le dirigieron una mirada incrédula a la albina.

-¿¡C-como puedo calmarme cuando e-estoy a p-punto de morir en…U-UNA CUEVA REPLETA DE ARAÑAS GIGANTES!? ¡O-oh dios, mío, V-VOY A MORIR AQUÍ!

Jen comenzó a hiperventilar nuevamente, sus rodillas temblando violentamente, apenas logrando cargar con su peso en ese momento. Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, sin embargo, Jim y Nía corrieron a auxiliarla, dándole apoyo en sus hombros y controlando sus continuos espasmos.

-Tranquila, Jenny… ¡T-te prometo que podremos salir de esto!-Aseguraba Nía, sonriéndole inocentemente a la rubia, que la observaba desconfiada-¡Solo debes…mantenerte optimista! No debes dejar que tu miedo te domine…

-¡Yo n-no tengo m-miedo! S-Solo los…cobardes tiene m-miedo…

-Vamos, Jen. No hay nada de malo en tener miedo…-Aseguraba Jim, sonriéndole gentilmente a la rubia-Digo, yo le temo a los tiburones, y no me considero un cobarde.

-¡Uh-huh! Lo mismo conmigo y el…f-fuego…-Admitía Nía, tragando en seco, claramente teniendo dificultad en decir la palabra con 'F'. Jen observo a ambos jóvenes con sorpresa, especialmente a la albina, a medida que su cerebro recapitulaba los eventos que habían ocurrido las últimas horas.

-Un momento. Si le temes al fuego, significa que…_whoa_…d-debiste sentirte _aterrada_ cuando ocurrió el incendio, ¿No?

Los orbes magenta de la peli-plateada de contrajeron súbitamente ante el recuerdo, apartando la mirada en el momento en el cual las flamas comenzaron a revivir dentro de su cabeza.

-Yo…e-enserio no quiero hablar de eso…-'_Ya que no se __**suponía**__ que debía incendiar también la cabaña'_ pensó por un minuto, escalofríos invadiendo su cuerpo-P-pero enserio, ¿Q-quien traería un _encendedor_ a un campamento? ¡E-esas cosas son…_h-horribles_!-

-Heh, si… ¿Q-quien podría ser tan imbécil?-Preguntaba un nervioso Jim, mientras apartaba la mirada, dirigiéndola al camino que tenia adelante-¡Oh, m-miren eso! C-creo que, uh, vi algo de luz por allá… ¡Tal vez encontremos una salida!-

Sin esperar confirmación de sus dos compañeras, Jim comenzó a caminar en dirección del túnel, dejando atrás a ambas rubias. Jen observo el túnel con temor, sintiendo, como Nía hace momentos, un leve escalofrió. Sin embargo, la rubia fue calmada por una mano cálida que tomo delicadamente la suya, y al alzar la mirada, noto que se trataba de una sonriente Nía.

-Um, m-mi hermano Dirck solía…t-tomarme la mano cuando se sentía asustada, así que…um, ¿C-creí que tal vez funcionaria?

Jen alzo una ceja nuevamente, aun sin comprender el gesto de la albina. Sin embargo, no rechazo el contacto de la albina, y prefirió al menos tener la certeza de que tenia a alguien a su lado, a pesar de que dicho 'alguien' se trata de casi una completa extraña.

Al ver la mirada expectante de la albina, Jen esbozo una débil sonrisa, que no llego hasta sus ojos, que continuaban expresando terror.

-F-funciona. _Créeme_. No m-mucho, pero…e-es algo…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__(Recostada contra la pared del Confesionario, suspirando pesadamente) Ugh, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba asustada. Digo, ¡Estaba aterrada! P-por un momento c-creí que iba a morir allá abajo…heh, b-buena suerte que estaba Nía y Jim estuvieran allá abajo. Aunque, uh, el sujeto no es muy brillante que digamos. Nía tampoco, pero…no lo sé. Es adorable…pero como una adorable hermana menor. Aun así, tengo la impresión de que tal vez ella me vea como algo mas…huh, raro. Pero no quiero darle el mensaje equivocado. Digo, si, tal vez Nía sea…(se sonroja ligeramente) b-bastante linda, y e-eso, pero…no voy a traicionar a Kat de ese modo. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, pensaría en hacerlo. Kat…es lo único que tengo en mi cabeza en este momento. La única razón por la cual me molesto en continuar en esta (censurado) competencia. (Suspira melancólicamente) Y, bueno…l-la extraño. Y mucho. P-pero debo seguir…de-debo ganar esta competencia. Debo ganar por mi Kitty-Kat…_

* * *

De vuelta a la superficie, Flora y Lucas se habían visto sorprendidos al no tener señal alguna de sus tres rivales – o, en mayor medida, de ninguno de los demás concursantes en la competencia.

Flora, en especial, se sentía realmente paranoica. El 'anuncio' que Chris había hecho al principio no había hecho más que poner sus nervios al límite, y lo que había visto en aquel tráiler solo había empeorado las cosas. Con ojos melancólicos, Flora volteo a ver a Lucas, que, como ella, continuaba corriendo a través del progresivamente más helado bosque, sus ojos lima volteando a ver a sus esmeralda, que rápidamente apartaron la mirada hacia algunos árboles cercanos, claramente deseando evitar el contacto visual…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Suspirando pesadamente) Yo…n-no tengo idea de c-cuanto más voy a soportarlo. N-no puedo continuar m-mintiéndole. L-Lucas…n-no puedo creer que t-todo realmente haya s-sido solo un plan. C-creí…creí que cuando se abriera un poco, terminaría…c-como una mejor persona. T-tal vez no una 'buena' persona, ¡P-pero por lo menos mejor que antes! Y Nía… ¿R-realmente ellos dos tenían algo? ¿Y porque sabía Nía donde se encontraba ese tráiler de producción? ¿Y d-donde…donde está la cinta de lo que ocurrió en el incendio? (Abre los ojos en shock) Nía… ¿E-ella no pudo haberla tomado, cierto? ¿Y si…L-Lucas fue el culpable? O t-tal vez NÍA es la culpable…oh, dios mío, no tengo ni la más mínima idea…siento como si mi cabeza estuviera dándome vueltas. C-como si no supiera que es real, y que no lo es… ¡Ugh, sabia q-que era mala idea e-entrar a este programa!_

* * *

Apartando la mirada de Lucas, Flora decidió observar los arboles lejanos, en un desesperado intento por sacar los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza. Sin embargo, esto no ayudo mucho, ya que, entre varios arbustos lejanos, logro observar una figura pálida, de vestidos blancos manchados de rojo, observándola fijamente…

Con un ensangrentado cuchillo en su mano.

-¡Ah! ¡AHH! ¡F-FANTASMA!

Entrando en pánico, Flora comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, intentando alejarse del presunto fantasma que la observaba desde la lejanía. Sin embargo, un par de delgados brazos la detuvieron a tiempo, tomándola de sus hombros y manteniéndola en su lugar.

-¡Flora, cálmate! ¿Q-que ocurre? ¿Qué viste?

-¡A-aléjate! ¡P-por favor, de-déjame _sola_, Lucas!

Sin llegar a soltar a la castaña, Lucas envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella, intentando calmarla con un cálido abrazo en el medio de su ataque de pánico. Por un momento, Flora solo continuo hiperventilando, claramente aun en shock por lo que acababa de avistar. Sin embargo, después de varios segundos en los cuales decidió cerrar los ojos, comenzó a calmarse lentamente, respirando profundamente, logrando sentir algo de alivio después de tan perturbadora imagen.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, sin embargo, su ansiedad volvió al avistar los ojos lima de un preocupado Lucas, que había soltado su abrazo para poder tomarla de los hombros, observándola con consternación.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿B-bien? Oh…p-por supuesto, L-Lucas. E-estoy…estoy b-bien. Solo f-fue un pequeño susto…

-¿Pequeño susto? Parecías a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco…

-Estoy _bien_. A-ahora continuemos. T-tenemos un desafío que continuar…

Con eso, Flora se soltó del agarre del moreno, comenzando a seguir con su camino. Lucas, sin embargo, solo se cruzo de brazos, sin creerse las palabras de la castaña en lo absoluto.

-Flora, si estuvieras bien, no estarías ignorándome todo el tiempo…_enserio_, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡N-nada! ¡E-enserio, Lucas, estoy _bien_!

-No me mientas-Interrumpió el oji-lima, frunciendo el seño ante el pésimo intento de la castaña. Flora suspiro pesadamente, pero no dijo nada. Lucas imito el suspiro de la tímida joven, frotando el puente de su nariz mientras intentaba mantener la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con la oji-esmeralda, algo que, en ese momento, estaba pareciendo agotador-Flora…si algo te esta, uh, inquietando, siempre podemos hablar… ¿Recuerdas? Tu siempre d-decías que hablar solía ayudar cuando, uh, te sentías…triste, y todo eso…

-¡Ugh, e-estoy bien, Lucas! No hay _nada_ que tengamos que hablar…

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque has estado ignorándome, y evitándome desde el incendio, Flora? ¿Hay _alguna_ razón en especial, Flora? ¿Acaso _alguien_ te dijo _algo_ acerca de mi?

-_¿Además de ti?_-Susurro la castaña, maldiciendo internamente al notar que, por desgracia, Lucas la había escuchado.

-¿Cómo que 'además de mi'?

-Y-yo… ¡L-Lucas, no quise decir…!

-¿Fue Nía, cierto?

-Pues sí, no, espera, ¡Quiero decir, no! Ella… ¡Ella no dijo nada, Lucas!

-¡Ugh, debí haberlo sabido!-Exclamaba Lucas, deteniéndose en seco, y volteando a ver a la castaña con enfado-¿¡Y tu le _creíste_, cierto!? ¿¡Después de todo lo que te he dicho, después de todo lo que te he revelado sobre mí, Flora, le crees a esa…esa _psicópata_!? ¿¡Que acaso no confías lo suficiente en mi, Flora!? ¿¡Que acaso no te he demostrado lo suficiente que ya que he _cambiado_!?-

Flora bajo su mirada, sintiéndose arrepentida al presenciar el dolor que expresaba el moreno en sus palabras. Sin embargo, una parte de ella parecía sentir dudas acerca de si dicho dolor _era o no_ genuino, y, a pesar de que una parte de sí misma sabría que se arrepentiría, no pudo evitar susurrar una última, rencorosa oración.

-Huh… ¿Pero cómo puedo creerte, Lucas? ¿Cómo…c-como puedo saber que no tratas de m-manipularme? D-después de todo…-Flora respiro hondo, observando fijamente a los irises lima del pelinegro-…_Todo lo que me has dicho es una mentira, ¿Recuerdas?-_

Los ojos de Lucas se abrieron como platos, recordando con claridad aquellas familiares palabras. El shock de Lucas no hizo mas que confirmar la dolorosa verdad, y Flora comenzó a retroceder, sujetando con fuerza su canasta, y observando con desconfianza a Flora, sus extremidades comenzando a temblar tanto por el clima de la montaña, como por la avalancha de emociones que la atacaban en ese momento…

-¿F-Flora…c-como…donde escuchaste esas…?

-¿¡D-de donde c-crees que las escuche, L-Lucas!?-Preguntaba en casi un grito Flora, su voz quebrándose, finalmente dejando salir todo aquello que tenia enterrada en su pecho. Lucas pensó en decir algo, pero se detuvo, decidiendo que no tenia manera de reparar el daño.

Aun así, no tenía idea alguna de cómo la castaña se había enterado, pero, por lo visto en su expresión herida, tampoco era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Flora no se contuvo, sin embargo. Contra todos sus impulsos, decidió continuar observando fijamente al moreno, sus orbes esmeralda volviéndose cada vez mas húmedos, mientras intentaba mantenerse firme ante el silencio del moreno.

-¿T-tu…e-estuviste engañándome t-todo este tiempo, L-Lucas? ¿T-todo fue una…_mentira_?

-¡No! ¡P-por supuesto que no! Flora, enserio, quien sea que te haya dicho _esas_ palabras…uh, no f-fueron lo que realmente quise…

-E-estas mintiendo…-Susurro Flora, su voz sonando débil, y llena de desconfianza. Lucas alzo una ceja, sorprendido.

-¿P-pero como…?

-¡Porque lo vi _todo_, Lucas!-Lucas retrocedió, sobresaltado por el grito de la castaña, cuya mirada se había vuelto distante, varias lagrimas brotando de sus ojos verdes. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero aun así, se podía notar que Flora no quería parecer débil ante el moreno. Quería mantener una fachada de ira en su exterior. De rencor hacia el moreno. Sin embargo, dicha fachada era frágil, y transparente. Con facilidad, podías notar el dolor que sentía en su interior. Y como parecía, en ese momento, a punto de colapsar emocionalmente-T-todo…t-todo lo que decías a mis espaldas…e-en los Confesionarios, c-cuando estabas con N-Nía…m-me alegra saber que no soy nada más que un _débil, patético tapete sin espinazo…_

-F-Flora…no quise d-decir…

-¿Q-que mas has h-hecho a mis espaldas, Lucas? ¿Qué m-mas has _dicho_ d-de mí, de lo cual no me haya e-enterado? ¿Q-que más…acaso p-provocaste el incendio también? ¿Por eso…por e-eso estabas t-tan nervioso cuando ocurrió?

-Flora, y-yo no tuve nada q-que…

-¡No me mientas, Lucas! Estoy _harta _d-de que todos…d-de que todos c-crean que pueden manipularme s-solo porque soy…d-débil. S-solo porque s-soy demasiado i-ingenua, y torpe, y estúpida, y…demasiado _débil_ para defenderme, t-todos creen que pueden u-usarme…c-como si yo no v-valiera _nada. _Y y-yo _creía_ que tú eras diferente…r-resulta que eres _igual_ a los demás. A Jen, a K-Kat, S-Sabrina…

-¿¡Como puedes compararme a esa _bruja_, Flora!? ¿Tu…r-realmente no puedes c-creer que soy igual a ella, Flora?

-No. T-tu eres _peor_ que Sabrina. A-al menos Sabrina siempre fue sincera conmigo, diciéndome lo m-mucho que me odiaba. P-pero tu…tu solo _mientes_, y mientes, y mientes, ¡Y m-mientes t-todo el maldito tiempo, q-que ya n-no s-se cuando c-creerte, Lucas! Y-ya no…y-ya no s-se c-cuando…

A estas alturas, la situación había sido demasiado para Flora como para soportarlo, y la pequeña castaña había dejado todo intento por permanecer estoica atrás, rompiendo en agitado llanto. Lucas, por su parte, solo se encontraba observando a la oji-esmeralda, una expresión distante e indescriptible plasmada en su rostro, un semblante demasiado calmo, demasiado estoico, como para parecer _normal_ a la situación.

Frunciendo el seño, Lucas se aproximo a la sollozante Flora, suspirando profundamente antes de susurrar una última pregunta.

-¿Entonces…vas a abandonarme, así como así, Flora? ¿Qué paso con todo eso de que 'hacerme compañía'? ¿Acaso lo _olvidaste_ también?

Flora alzo la mirada para poder conectar con la del moreno, secando un par de lágrimas con sus mangas, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-L-Lucas… ¿C-como quieres q-que te prometa algo c-cuando tú sigues _mintiéndome_? N-no…n-no tengo idea de si estas…

-Esa no fue la pregunta, Flora-Corto el moreno, su voz sonando considerablemente más baja de lo normal, mientras se agachaba para poder estar a la altura de los ojos de Flora, los cuales observaba amenazantemente-Respóndeme. _Ahora_: ¿Vas a traicionarme, Flora? ¿Acaso me vas a abandonar, como _todos los demás_?-

Flora sintió un escalofrió ante la intimidante voz del moreno, intentando meditar por un momento las preguntas que daban vueltas en su cabeza en ese momento. La castaña se encontraba temblando, claramente sin poder soportar la tensión del momento, sus ojos humedeciéndose de nuevo al no poder organizar sus pensamientos a tiempo.

_A tiempo_ serian las palabras clave, ya que, después de varios segundos de silencio, Lucas soltó un característico suspiro decepcionado, antes de volver a sus pies, observando a Flora con desprecio.

-Respuesta equivocada_…_

Con eso, Lucas le dio la espalda a la castaña, comenzando a correr nuevamente en dirección al tercer 'Dulce-O-Truco', dejando a la oji-esmeralda completamente sola.

Flora suspiro pesadamente, intentando, una vez más, frenar las lagrimas que estaban rebelándose contra ella al brotar libremente contra su voluntad, resbalando por sus mejillas. A pesar de esto, Flora tomo su canasta de calabaza en mano, y comenzó a retomar su camino hacia la siguiente parte del desafío, una mirada determinada en sus ojos verdes que contrastaba con el estado del resto de su cuerpo…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Suspirando pesadamente, observando a la cámara melancólicamente, sus ojos habiéndose tornados rojizos por sus continuos sollozos) L-Lucas…ugh, r-realmente no quiero p-pensar en el ahora. El m-mentirme es una cosa… ¿P-pero intentar hacerme v-ver a mi como la 'culpable'? ¡E-él fue quien me manipulo t-todo este tiempo! N-no estoy a-abandonándolo…no lo e-estoy. N-no puedo seguir i-intentando ver el 'bien' e-en todos…p-porque no l-lo hay. L-Lucas…no v-voy a mentir, necesita ayuda. Y n-no creo nunca p-poder entender p-perfectamente lo q-que está pasando, p-pero…no puedo. N-no puedo cargar con todo, m-mucho menos a-alguien que e-está demasiado o-ocupado sintiendo lastima p-por si mismo que n-no se da cuenta de que esta h-hiriendo a los demás. A-así que por ahora…c-creo que solo m-me queda continuar por m-mi cuenta. No s-siento que pueda confiar en Lucas en este momento…pero no puedo detenerme ahora. D-debo…(suspira) s-seguir por mi cuenta. T-tal vez sea aterrador…pero no es como si tuviera opción a estas a-alturas…_

* * *

_**Lucas – **__(Cruzándose de brazos, observando enfadado a la cámara mientras soltaba un bufido) Flora…ugh, esto es perfecto. Magnifico. Claro, intento confiar en ella, intento CAMBIAR por esa…esa… ¿¡Y luego que hace!? ¡Me abandona! ¡Esa (censurado) me abandona, como todos los demás! ¡Ugh! ¡Y justo cuando creía que había encontrado a alguien…a-alguien que…! (Suspira pesadamente, bajando la mirada con melancolía) A-alguien que me entendía…ugh. No, Lucas. No…no es como si ella te importara. ¡L-la estabas usando! E-ese…ese era el p-plan, ¿N-no? Heh, se s-suponía que fuera el plan. ¡Pero claro, debías encariñarte c-con ella! ¡Ugh, imbécil! ¡Imbécil, imbécil, IMBÉCIL! No te encariñas con la competencia. NUNCA te encariñas con la competencia, mucho menos por una competencia de un millón de dólares. Además… ¿Q-quien la necesita? F-Flora s-solo era una c-carga. N-no la necesito. No necesito a n-nadie, mucho m-menos a un t-tapete…inútil…c-como Flora… (Intenta forzar una risa, solo para soltar, nuevamente, un suspiro deprimido)_

* * *

-¿F-falta poco para salir, chicos? P-por favor, d-díganme que falta poco para salir…

La pregunta de Jen no tuvo respuesta alguna, lo cual la forzó a continuar siguiendo – reluctantemente – los pasos de sus dos compañeros, Jim y Nía, a través del oscuro, y aparentemente interminable túnel. La rubia apenas podía ver por dónde iba, y, lo que _podía _ver tampoco era de mucha ayuda, encontrándose con varios hoyos, retazos de telarañas, y algún que otro _esqueleto humano_ en el camino, lo cual no hacía más que obligarla a apartar la mirada, aterrada.

Jim llevaba la delantera, con Nía y Jen siguiendo al delincuente algunos metros detrás. Las dos féminas parecían algo confundidas por la actitud evasiva del delincuente – apenas les había dirigido la palabra desde que habían caído a dicho túnel en primer lugar – así como su insistencia en mantener una amplia delantera, dirigiéndoles la ocasional mirada paranoica de vez en cuando.

-No te preocupes, Jenny. ¡De seguro estamos a punto de encontrar una salida, y ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta!-Exclamaba con optimismo Nía, acercándose a la incómoda rubia, que asentía con la cabeza inseguramente.

-Eso e-espero…_odio _los l-lugares cerrados…

-¡Oh, tal vez una canción te anime un poco, Jenny! Hmm, déjame pensar en una… ¡Oh, oh, ya acabo de recordar una! Um…_Si te sientes sola, y a punto de…_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Las dos féminas abrieron los ojos de par en par, sorprendidas por el horrorizado grito. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Jen y Nía corrieron desesperadamente hacia la fuente del grito, encontrándose con poco más que un trozo de tela blanca, perteneciente a la polera que solía usar Jim…la cual yacía no muy lejos de un charco de sangre, que la teñía de un espeluznante color rojo.

-O-oh no… ¡Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! ¡J-Jim!-Gritaba una shockeada Jen, comenzando a hiperventilarse nuevamente ante la macabra vista, sus piernas colapsando y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, mientras comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

-¡J-Jenny, relájate, s-solo es un…!

-¿¡C-como quieres q-que me calme!? ¿¡Que t-tal si Jim f-fue atrapado por la…l-la araña que c-creo aquella telaraña!? ¡P-podría estar muerto ahora mismo!

-¡Jen, por favor, _escúchame_!-Exclamaba Nía, exasperándose por el ataque de pánico de la rubia, sosteniéndola de los hombros y observándola completamente seria. Jen, al principio sorprendida, decidió mantenerse callada al notar los ánimos de la albina, intentando – en lo posible – ignorar como el pánico comenzaba a jugar con su juicio-¡Estamos en un _desafío_ de terror! De seguro…de s-seguro Chris solo quiere asustarnos un poco. Así que _tranquilízate_. No tenemos nada que temer…

-¡P-pero la t-telaraña…J-Jim…!

-¡Jim _está bien_! ¡Esto es solo sangre falsa, tontita!-Exclamaba Nía, su semblante volviendo a su usual hiperactivo, distraído ser. Agachándose al charco de sangre, Nía baño su dedo del rojizo liquido, acercándose a Jen antes de introducir su dedo en sus labios, relamiéndolos al saborear el liquido.

Jen, por su parte, entro en shock, intentando frenar las nauseas que habían provocado el acto de la albina.

-¡OH, D-DIOS MÍO, _N-NÍA_!

-¡Lo ves! ¡Solo es crema de maíz, y colorante artificial…oh, y un poquito de canela! ¡Hmm!-Exclamaba la sonriente albina, aun perdida en los sabores del liquido rojizo. Jen, por su parte, continuaba perturbada, pero decidió creer las palabras de la albina – principalmente, porque lo último que quería era presenciar a Nía probando la sangre 'falsa' otra vez – y continuar su camino por el túnel.

-¿S-sabes que, N-Nía? T-te creo…a-ahora vámonos de aquí. _P-por favor_…

-¡Okie-dokie, Jenny! ¡Oh, veo algo de luz en esa dirección!

-¿Dónde?

-¡Ya te enseño, Jenny, hahahaha!

Tomando la mano de la rubia, Nía comenzó a correr hacia la dirección señalada, con Jen – de nuevo, reluctantemente – dejándose llevar por esta, prefiriendo tener algún lugar al cual ir a quedarse en el túnel por más tiempo.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__(Observando perturbada a la cámara) Whoa…eso fue perturbador. Ahora que lo pienso, Jo no estaba tan equivocada. Realmente hay algo raro en esa chica…_

* * *

-¡Y parece que nuestros cuatro campistas restantes se dirigen al tercer 'Dulce-O-Truco'! O, como me gusta llamarlo, ¡La Montaña de las Mentas de la _Muerte_!

-Vaya…parece que alguien se gano el premio al nombre más estúpido del planeta. Huh. Deja-vu…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Lucas, finalmente, poniendo pie en la helada, empinada montaña. Sintiendo escalofríos correr por su cuerpo, Lucas continuo corriendo a toda velocidad por la congelada tundra, intentando ignorar como sus extremidades parecían estar a punto de separarse de su cuerpo en ese momento…

Lo que Lucas _no _pudo ignorar, sin embargo, fue el profundo abismo que lo separaba del otro lado de la montaña, en el cual se podía apreciar una señal de madera con un par de bastones de caramelos ilustrados en ella.

No se necesitaba un genio para saber a lo que esto se refería.

Después de unos segundos inspeccionando, Lucas encontró un puente colgante que llevaba al otro lado de la montaña, poniéndole una fácil solución a su problema…

…o al menos eso parecía.

En cuanto Lucas puso un pie en el puente, sintió como la tabla de madera que había pisado soltaba un crujido, para luego partirse en dos ante el leve contacto, ambos trozos cayendo hacia el vacio que se encontraba debajo, perdiéndose a su vista…

-Perfecto. _Simplemente perfecto…_

Lucas pensó en hallar otra solución. Otra manera de cruzar el abismo. Sin embargo, al comenzar a escuchar pisadas a sus espaldas, decidió que lo mejor era arriesgarse, y, con sumo cuidado de no pisar nuevamente alguna otra tabla floja, comenzó a atravesar el puente, en poco tiempo, encontrándose del otro lado de él.

-¡Sí! ¡Haha, no puedo creerlo! Aun estoy en…primer lugar. Huh. Hubiera esperado que algo saliera terriblemente mal a estas alturas…-Comentaba el moreno, sorprendido, volteando a ver al otro lado del puente, en el cual acababan de llegar Flora, Jen y Nía, el trió de féminas observando con sorpresa al moreno.

-¿Cómo…llego al o-otro lado tan rápido?-Pregunto Nía, que si bien podía sentir algo de calor debido a la ira que corría por sus venas, no podía evitar sentir ligeros espasmos gracias a las bajas temperaturas-¡Ugh! ¡Debemos d-detenerlo! ¡_Ahora_!

-Creo que la p-pregunta es, ¿Dónde e-estaban ustedes exactamente? ¡N-no las vi, como, e-en todo el desafío!-Preguntaba Flora, algo confundida.

-No querrás s-saberlo…_enserio_-Respondía Jen, con un escalofrió-¡Ahora rápido, no p-podemos dejar que esa rata gane el desafío!-

Sin perder tiempo, Jen comenzó a correr hacia el puente, ignorando por completo el estado de las tablas que daban apoyo a sus pies…

Desgraciadamente para la rubia, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que una de dichas tablas colapsara, y Jen término cayendo en el hoyo que esta causo, apenas sosteniéndose con ambas manos a la tabla más cercana, salvándose de una caída seguramente letal.

-¡Ah! ¡C-chicas, auxilio!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Flora corrió a ayudar a la rubia, con Nía – después de varios segundos de meditación – corriendo a asistirla, razonando que, si dejaba morir a Jen, posiblemente su fachada terminaría siendo tirada a la basura.

-¡Sujétate, Jen! Y-ya estamos…por subirte…-Exclamaba Flora, intentando darle una mano a la rubia, que simplemente rodo los ojos.

-¿Sujetarme? ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?

-¿Sabes? Siempre podemos dejarte caer, _si e-eso es lo que quieres…_

Jen abrió los ojos con horror, notando que la tímida joven parecía considerar seriamente sus palabras.

-¡P-por favor, súbeme!

Lucas observo con cierta satisfacción como el dúo de féminas tenía una gran dificultad con subir a Jen de vuelta al puente, y, caminando sigilosamente hacia el comienzo del puente, saco de su bolsillo una vieja, oxidada navaja, antes de llevarla a las sogas que sostenían el quejumbroso puente…

-¿Saben? Seria _toda una pena_ que, _por accidente_, terminaran cayendo al vacio…-Comentaba con cierta indiferencia Lucas, mientras rozaba su navaja en una de las sogas, cortando algo del grosor de esta. Flora, Jen y Nía de inmediato notaron las intenciones del moreno, e inmediatamente abrieron los ojos como plato, horrorizadas.

-¡L-Lucas, p-por favor…_detente_!-Gritaba Jen, sus pupilas contrayéndose en terror.

-¡Lucas, p-por favor no lo hagas!-Exclamaba Flora, observando al moreno aterrada.

-¡P-por favor, amorcito! N-no… ¡No p-puedes sencillamente hacerme _esto_! ¡N-no puede a-acabar _así_!-Gritaba Nía, su voz sintiendo una mezcla de ira, terror, y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Lucas solo sonrió de lado, claramente disfrutando el miedo en los ojos magenta de la albina.

-¿Y porque no debería hacerlo, Nía? ¿Y quién eres _tú_ para decirme a _mí_ que hacer?-Preguntaba el moreno, alzando una ceja con escepticismo. Nía achino los ojos, furiosa, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-¿¡Como puedes hablarme de ese modo, Santiago!? ¿¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, sencillamente estas _retándome_!?

-¿Tu? ¿Hacer algo por mí? Sí, claro. Como si ya no supiera que estabas planeando apuñalarme por la espalda…

-¡Fuiste _tú_ quien me t-traiciono, Lucas! S-siempre…negándote a sincerarte conmigo. Siempre tan… ¡Ugh, tan _desconfiado_ de mi! ¡Como si todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos no hubiera sido suficiente para entender que _si_ puedes confiar en mí, maldito pedazo de basura! ¡Ugh, te juro que te _mataría _si tan solo estuvieras aquí a…!

-Ah-ah-ah…-Cortaba Lucas, presionando una vez más la navaja en la soga, cortando una buena parte del grosor de esta. Nía retrocedió, su corazón deteniéndose al considerar las posibilidades de que Lucas fuera _capaz_ de cortar la soga, acabando simultáneamente con sus posibilidades de ganar el desafío – y, posiblemente, con su vida también. Flora y Jen solo observaron todo silenciosamente, con la primera aun intentando subir a la rubia al puente, lo cual, finalmente, tuvo resultado. Sin embargo, debido a las amenazas del moreno, así como su conflicto con la albina, no sabían si realmente _debían_ dejarla a solas en el puente, o arriesgarse a caer con ella. O si, del mismo modo, Lucas las dejaría caer si movían un musculo.

Así que simplemente se quedaron estáticas, esperando su siguiente movida.

-¿_Matarme_, Nía? Huh. ¿Hablas enserio, o solamente estas usando una 'expresión', como siempre has insistido?-Preguntaba de manera burlona el oji-lima, sonriéndole de manera retorcida a la albina, que gruñía enfadada ante las burlas del moreno-Oh, y, enserio, ¿Realmente quieres decirme, a estas alturas, que no querías apuñalarme por la espalda? _Por favor_…Dean me lo conto todo, 'amorcito'. Dean me conto todo acerca de tu plan para inculparme del incendio. Así que deja el papel de niña inocente, Nía. Porque, enserio, ¿Después de esta noche? Me sorprendería bastante que cualquiera fuese expulsado _menos tu_…

Los ojos de la albina se abrieron como platos, sus orbes fucsia volviéndose pequeños puntos a medida que escuchaba las palabras del moreno. Nía se encontraba en shock. Y si bien nunca quiso arriesgarse al ser expulsada por no ganar inmunidad, ahora que escuchaba claramente las palabras del pelinegro – así como sus planes de deshacerse de ella – el medallón parecía prácticamente una _necesidad_ a estas alturas.

Avanzando lentamente, Nía intento ignorar desesperadamente las miradas de shock que Flora y Jen le dirigían en ese momento, intentando razonar con el furioso moreno.

-¿Enserio, Lucas? ¿Enserio v-vas a creerle a D-Dean? ¡El te esta m-mintiendo! ¡E-enserio! ¡Y-yo nunca planearía en inculparte d-de esa manera! ¡N-ni siquiera se d-de que estas h-hablando! Yo…y-yo te amo, L-Lucas. ¡S-soy tu novia, maldito cretino! No p-puedes…no puedes realmente _sentirte _así, ¿O s-si, Lucas? ¡No puedes simplemente tirar todo a la basura, pedazo de (censurado) sin sentimientos!

-¿Novia? ¡Ha! Claro…Nía, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. Solo teníamos una _alianza_. ¡Éramos números! ¡Nada más! No entiendo cómo, en tu psicótica cabeza, pudiste creer que realmente había algo más que eso…

-¡Si _había_ algo más que eso!

-¿Qué? ¿El sexo? Huh. Como dije en un principio: Aliados con _beneficios_, Nía. Nada menos, nada más. No es mi culpa que tú fuiste lo suficientemente lunática para creer que realmente sentía algo por ti, ¿Pero una vez que comenzaste a monitorear todos mis movimientos, a acosarme como una completa asesina serial? ¿Realmente crees que podía seguir _fingiendo_ que te amaba después de _eso_? Por favor, Nía. _Aterriza _de una vez. Ahora te recomiendo dar un par de pasos atrás, a menos que quieras tener un doloroso, _doloroso_ aterrizaje…

De nuevo, Lucas apoyo el filo de la navaja en una de las sogas nuevamente, preparándose para rebanarla de par en par, y causar que el puente comenzara a colapsar, probablemente, causando que la albina cayera a su inevitable muerte…

…al menos hasta que vio como tanto Flora como Jen corrían hacia el puente, parándose en frente de Nía, y dirigiéndole ambas una mirada amenazante al moreno, que abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

-Lucas,d-detente. _Ahora_-Exigía Flora autoritariamente, intentando no dejar que el miedo la dominara, mientras observaba fijamente a los orbes lima del pelinegro, que alzaba una ceja con sorpresa-¡Estas llegando demasiado lejos!-

-¿No podrías simplemente dejarla caer…o sí?-Preguntaba esta vez Jen, aun intentando procesar toda la información que había recibido, mientras actuaba de mediadora entre ambos inestables jóvenes, que se lanzaban dagas mutuamente con sus miradas-Entiendo que, uh, ustedes estén… ¿P-peleados? ¡Pero no puedes solo _matarla_, viejo! Y…_lo que sea_ que haya pasado entre ustedes no puede ser _tan_ grave…

-Así que suelta e-esa navaja, Lucas. P-por favor…-Pedía Flora, su voz volviéndose más suave, más frágil, mientras intentaba apelar al lado sensible del joven, que apartaba la mirada, enfadado.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque ni siquiera tu serias capaz de hacer algo tan cruel como esto, Lucas, y tú lo sabes muy bien…

Soltando un irritado gruñido, Lucas acerco nuevamente la afilada hoja a la soga que sostenía un costado del puente, presionándola nuevamente contra ella. El trió de féminas cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo peor…

Sin embargo, se sorprendieron cuando el moreno soltó la navaja súbitamente, dejándola caer en el borde del acantilado, y comenzó a seguir el curso del desafío, no sin antes tomar su canasta en sus brazos, dejando a las tres féminas, nuevamente, únicamente con la compañía de las otras dos…

Jen soltó un profundo suspiro. Un suspiro de alivio – probablemente debido a _no estar muerta_ en ese momento – antes de que sus facetas se volvieran más intensas, más emocionales, mientras volteaba a ver a una igualmente aliviada – pero mucho más furiosa – Nía, que, evidentemente, aun no podía creer lo que Lucas _iba_ a hacer…

-¿Qué. Fue. Eso?

-¿Huh?

-¿¡Qué diablos fue eso, Nía!?-Repetía Jen, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado a la inadvertida albina, que retrocedió un par de pasos en el puente, los súbitos movimientos agitando levemente la frágil arquitectura de este-¿De qué era todo eso que Lucas estaba hablando, y t-todo eso de su 'relación'? ¿¡Como puedes estar en una relación con ese sujeto!? ¿¡Y qué rayos era todo eso del incendio!? ¿¡Acaso estas involucrada en el!?-

-¿Podrías…bajar el tono?-Preguntaba en casi un susurro Nía, observando, paranoicamente, a su alrededor, mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia a la rubia, que fruncía el ceño, alterada.

-¡Oh, ahora _debo_ bajar el tono! ¿Por qué no 'bajaste el tono' cuando estuviste acostándote todo este tiempo con uno de los chicos mas manipuladores del campamento, o de todo tu plan de quemar la cabaña, o de tu alianza con Dean, o de tu…?

-¡_Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, idiota_!-Soltaba Nía en un grito, cubriendo sus labios inmediatamente al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de ambas féminas. Jen, después de recuperarse del shock, le dirigió nuevamente una mirada amenazante, tronando sus dedos, y caminando intimidantemente hacia la albina.

-Nía…_mas te vale_ comenzar a decir la verdad. Porque ya he sido manipulada antes por una bruja doble-cara, y créeme que _no_ permitiré que ocurra de nuevo…

La problemática rubia tomo el cuello del suéter de la porrista con fuerza, acercando sus rostros para poder dirigirle una fría mirada. Nía intento contenerse para no devolver dicha mirada, recordando que, por más que odiara admitirlo, Jen sería un oponente difícil de igualar en una pelea mano-a-mano. Así que, no sin antes soltar un pesado y exasperado suspiro, Nía le dirigió una mirada derrotada a la rubia, antes de comenzar a hablar…

-Jenny…escúchame: Yo _nunca_ incendiaria la cabaña. L-le temo al fuego, ¿R-recuerdas? ¡Lucas solo está intentando inculparme! P-pero sobre nuestra relación…

Nía suspiro nuevamente, esta vez, con algo de vergüenza.

-…p-pues, es estúpido negarlo a estas alturas, ¿No? Ambos tenemos algo. _Teníamos_, al menos…el bastardo aparentemente me estuvo usando todo este tiempo. Y ahora parece que planea inculparme por el asunto del incendio enfrente de todos como la cereza del pastel. Ugh, fui una completa _idiota…_

La voz de la albina era inconfundiblemente cínica, y acida, claramente arrepintiéndose de haber conocido al moreno en primer lugar. Tanto Jen, como la callada – pero aun observante – Flora abrieron los ojos de par en par, visiblemente sorprendidas por la revelación.

Jen finalmente dejo ir del suéter de la albina, que bajo la mirada con melancolía, sus manos comenzando a temblar.

-Nía…y-yo…no tenía idea…

-Oh, Jenny… ¡N-no te sientas mal! No es tu culpa que Lucas me haya e-estado manipulando todo e-este tiempo. He escuchado que suele hacer eso muy a menudo con chicas ingenuas como yo…-Comentaba con un tono inocente la albina, volteando a ver de reojo a una cercana Flora, que, como Nía, bajaba la mirada con vergüenza. La rubia esbozo un intento de sonrisa, tomando las manos de la delincuente juvenil, antes de mirarla a los ojos, con determinación-¡Pero no podemos dejar que se escape! Digo, si, t-tal vez cometí un par de errores… ¡P-pero no dejare que Lucas me inculpe d-de un crimen que no cometí! Y, uh, m-me harías un gran favor si…

-¿Te ayudara a detenerlo?-Terminaba Jen, con una sonrisa traviesa-¿Significa que puedo patear el trasero del chico fideo? Porque de ser así…considérame parte del plan…

Nía soltó un emocionado chillido, abrazando con fuerza los hombros de la rubia, a lo cual, Jen decidió devolver dicho abrazo reluctantemente. Dicho abrazo, sin embargo, termino sacudiendo aun más el puente, provocando el ambas féminas se separaran algo aterradas…

-Uh… ¿No d-deberíamos…?

-¿Cruzar el puente antes? ¡Por s-supuesto, Jenny!

Con eso, el dúo de féminas cruzo cautelosamente el puente, con Jen, rápidamente, tomando la delantera. Nía estaba preparada para seguir sus pasos, pero, sin embargo, su atención fue llamada por la castaña que aun se encontraba cruzando el puente, y quien, al sentir la mirada de la oji-magenta sobre ella, no pudo ocultar el escalofrió que corrió por su cuerpo, y que provoco que se sacudiera un poco.

La rubia platino espero pacientemente a que Flora cruzara el puente, finalmente encontrándose con ella al otro lado, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce hacia ella.

Sin embargo, podía juzgar por sus ojos que esta no parecía haber tragado sus anteriores palabras, o sus edulcorados gestos. Por más que su sonrisa tímida y su mirada nerviosa indicaran lo contrario…

-Así que, uh, ¡Fiora!-Comenzaba Nía, sonriéndole de manera tierna a la castaña-¡Muchas, muchas gracias por defenderme! Fue…uh, muy dulce de tu parte…

-Solo te estaba d-devolviendo el favor…-Respondía en casi un susurro la castaña, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Digo, um, ¿A q-quien más debería agradecerle que a l-la chica que me abrió los ojos s-sobre ese…?-

-¿Bastardo?-Completaba Nía, con una sonrisa cómplice. Flora asintió con la cabeza.

-E-exacto…

-No fue nada, Fiora. Solo recuerda: ¡Cuando necesites apoyo, cuenta conmigo! ¿Para eso están las amigas, no?

-Muy, uh…d-dulce de tu parte…amiga…-Decía tímidamente una agradecida Flora, sintiendo, para su sorpresa, como Nía la rodeaba con sus brazos. La castaña decidió aceptar el gesto, imitando a la rubia y apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro…

Nía, por su parte, no hizo ningún movimiento, permitiendo que la castaña continuara disfrutando el abrazo…mientras ella le dirigía una mirada de desprecio a sus espaldas, sus ojos magenta brillando bajo la luz de la noche con una vena homicida…

…mientras Flora le dirigía una mirada similar, también a sus espaldas, repleta de desconfianza…

Finalmente, en cuanto ambas féminas se separaron, sus expresiones volvieron a expresar nada más que confianza a la otra, sus labios curvándose en sonrisas que no llegaban hasta sus ojos…

-¿Así que, um, n-no deberíamos…ya sabes, continuar con el d-desafío?

Nía sonrió dulcemente, apartándose del camino ligeramente.

-¡Después de ti, Fiora!

Flora asintió con la cabeza, y, tomando de su canasta firmemente, continúo con el tramo del desafío, dejando a la albina atrás…

Nía continuó sonriendo, observando como la castaña se alejaba a la distancia.

Un objeto brillante y metálico capto su atención inmediata, habiéndolo avistado ya desde hace varios minutos.

Era su oportunidad.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, Nía se agacho sutilmente, tomando la filosa navaja que Lucas había dejado caer en sus manos, y escondiéndola rápidamente en su canasta de dulces al oír una voz decir su nombre….

-¿Nía? ¿O-ocurre algo, amiga?

-¡Y-ya voy, Flora! Estaba recogiendo algo _importante_…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo sádicamente a la cámara) Todo está marchando a la perfección…oh, ¿Lucas realmente cree que va a poder deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente? ¡Él no tiene __**idea**__! Y no crean que olvidare su estúpida payasada tan rápido… ¿Enserio quería dejarme caer en un acantilado? ¿¡Que tan bajo puede ser ese bastardo!? ¡Ugh! Y lo peor es que, de no haber sido por esa… (Su expresión se vuelve más oscura, mas melancólica, al recordar lo que había ocurrido) ¡Esa zorra sin espinazo, el me habría dejado caer! Como si no fuera evidente ya…pero no importa. Ya Lucas…ha d-dejado todo bastante claro. ¿Y saben qué? No lo n-necesito… ¿Y qué s-si quiere a-apuñalarme por la espalda? No me importa. En lo a-absoluto. Solo hará su caída aun más satisfactoria…solo hará mi venganza mucho más satisfactoria. Y después de que el bastardo caiga…la zorra será la siguiente en mi lista…_

* * *

_**Lucas – **__(Cruzándose de brazos, enfadado) Maldita seas, Flora… ¿¡Porque (censurado) debías meterte en medio!? ¡Ugh, ya la tenía justo donde quería! Pero no, debías confiar en ella antes que en mí. Otra vez. ¿Por qué n-no pude solo cortar la maldita cuerda? ¿¡Porque (censurado) era tan difícil!? No…n-no lo entiendo. P-pero créanme cuando les digo que __**no**__ cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Si Nía vuelve a atravesarse en mi camino, pues…digamos le enseñaré lo que es el dolor. El verdadero dolor. De ese modo, tal vez no le parezca tan divertido…_

* * *

_**Flora – **__(Observando pensativa a la cámara) ¿Nía? ¿Lucas? Ugh, e-en este momento, se m-me hace bastante difícil saber en quien debo confiar. P-pero…creo que la m-mejor opción es no confiar en ninguno de ellos. Lucas…n-no es quien creía que era, por m-más que quiera convencerme de lo contrario. Es d-decir… ¡E-el hubiera asesinado a Nía, sino lo hubiese detenido a tiempo! Sin mencionar que todo e-esto del incendio… ¿N-no puede ser el, cierto? Q-quiero decir, si, tal vez Lucas sea algo malvado, pero…no puede llegar a e-ese extremo, ¿C-cierto? (Suspira pesadamente, bajando la mirada) Y Nía…e-ella no es un ángel. Si, t-tal vez me dijo la v-verdad acerca de Lucas, p-pero…no l-lo sé…el hecho de que las cintas se hayan p-perdido, y q-que ella supiera d-donde se encontraba el tráiler de l-los productores, m-me hace creer que e-ella tuvo algo que ver. A-así que por el m-momento, s-solo puedo confiar en mí, y en…básicamente s-solo en mi. N-no quiero arriesgarme a s-ser manipulada…n-no de nuevo. (Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse nuevamente) No…n-no lo soportaría…_

* * *

_**Jen – **__(Observando confundida a la cámara) Whoa…es decir, whoa. ¿Acaso entienden algo de lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo? Porque, uh, estoy algo…perdida, para serles honesta… ¿Lucas fue quien incendio la cabaña, cierto? ¿O acaso estoy equivocándome otra vez? Todo esto es…bastante confuso, a decir verdad…_

* * *

Lucas llevaba una amplia delantera, producto de su anterior sabotaje. Habiendo ya corrido por varios cientos de metros, y escalado por la gélida, despiadada montaña, estaba comenzando a agotarse, en especial tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba corriendo en el desafío. Sin embargo, la idea de ganar inmunidad era demasiado tentadora para ser rechazada, y el moreno continuó esforzándose, hasta llegar a su tercer – y ultimo – Dulce-O-Truco…

…que, para su completa sorpresa – y estupefacción – se trataba de una cómoda, amplia cabaña en la cima de la montaña, con una valla pintada de blanco, un techo de tejas, ventanas enmarcadas, y un tendedero, en el cual el Sasquatchanakwa se encontraba tendiendo un delicado vestido de color crema con detalles dorados, antes de volver a su cabaña, donde se sentó en su sofá para poder ver algo de TV…

-¿Una cabaña…para un Yeti?-Preguntaba Lucas, alzando una ceja, completamente incrédulo-_Deben estar bromeando…_

Su mirada escaneo sus alrededores, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro al encontrar el barril de caramelos a la entrada de la cabaña, apenas subiendo algunas escaleras para poder llegar a él…

-¡El barril! ¡Oh si! Solo debo mantenerme callado y…

-_¡Y parece que Lucas ha llegado al último Dulce-O-Truco! ¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡Los demás concursantes deberán apresurar el ritmo si quieren darle competencia alguna! ¡Y SI, ESTOY HACIENDO RUIDO PARA PODER LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DEL YETI!_

Lucas cubrió ambos oídos con sus manos, gruñendo enfadado ante el escándalo que el anfitrión estaba haciendo a través de los altavoces. Para cuando este callo, ya era demasiado tarde: El Yeti estaba enfadado, y alerta, habiéndose levantado de su sofá y caminado hacia su puerta, observando a las afueras de su cabaña con una volátil furia, lista para el menor estimulo con el cual poder estallar…

-…y esto será más difícil de lo que creí-Comentaba sarcásticamente el moreno, soltando un exasperado suspiro.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Lucas – **__Es oficial: Chris me odia…_

* * *

-Por favor, dime q-que estamos a punto d-de llegar…-Rogaba Flora, mientras sostenía sus muslos adolorida, estos apenas pudiendo cumplir con la tarea de llevarla a toda velocidad por la peligrosa montaña. Jen y Nía, que llevaban una cómoda ventaja sobre la castaña, intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, con Jen decidiendo responderle a la oji-verde…

-¿Sabes? Si te sientes cansada, siempre puedes detenerte a descansar un poco…así podrías ser carnada de oso, y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por cargar con tu peso por el resto del desafío…

-Oh, g-gracias. Muy maduro de tu p-parte, Jennifer…-Comentaba sarcásticamente la castaña, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a la rubia, que rodaba los ojos, indiferente.

-Como sea. ¿Podrías darte prisa, tapete? ¡Tenemos que alcanzar a Lucas para poder golpear su rostro por casi habernos incendiado a todos vivos!

-Dirás _si_ él fue el culpable del incendio. Siempre puede ser alguien más, t-tratando de inculparlo…-Corregía Flora, observando de reojo a Nía, y apartando la mirada rápidamente en cuanto la albina se dio cuenta de su indirecta.

-Si claro. He visto _Boney Island_, Flora. Si Lucas es capaz de tirar a una chica a una cueva repleta de osos, o permitir que un adorable nerd sea devorado por un cocodrilo, no le es muy difícil quemar todas nuestras cosas en una fogata, y casi matarnos a todos al incendiar nuestra cabaña…

Flora estaba lista para responder el comentario de la delincuente rubia, pero, para su sorpresa, no supo realmente _como_ hacerlo. Por lo tanto, Flora decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse callada, y cerrar – si bien de manera implícita – la discusión entre ambas.

El trió de féminas continuo su tramo por un buen rato más, hasta, finalmente, llegar hasta su último Dulce-O-Truco, donde encontraron la misma cabaña con la cual se había encontrado Lucas, con un barril de caramelos ubicado a la entrada de dicha cabaña, justo enfrente del a puerta.

-¡El barril!-Exclamaba Jen, preparándose para correr tras el-¡Vamos, chicas, dense prisa!-

-¡Espera!-Advertía Flora, tomando el hombro de la rubia, y deteniéndola en sus casillas-¡Puede ser una t-trampa!-

-¿Una trampa? ¿Enserio? ¡Ugh, tapete, es una maldita cabaña en medio de la montaña! ¿Qué tipo de 'peligros' podrían encontrarse en ella?

Un poderoso rugido se escucho a través de toda la montaña, siendo seguido momentos después por el Sasquatchanakwa saliendo de su cabaña, tomando a un cercano Lucas que se encontraba _así_ de cerca de tomar un puñado de caramelos en sus musculosos brazos, y lanzándolo con fuerza por los aires, impactando contra un enorme trozo de hielo cercano, que se rompió en dos ante el choque…

-E-esto dejara m-marca…-Murmuraba un aturdido Lucas, dejándose caer de espaldas a la nieve, mientras sostenía su estomago adolorido. Tanto Flora como Jen le dirigieron miradas de simpatía, mientras que Nía simplemente sonrió sádicamente, disfrutando el dolor del moreno.

-¿Así q-que, uh…quien va primero?-Preguntaba Flora, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tanto Jen como Nía intercambiaron miradas evasivas, claramente no muy ansiosas de tomar la iniciativa.

-Pues…es solo un simio peludo, ¿No?-Preguntaba de manera retorica Jen, una sonrisa traviesa dibujándose en su rostro, mientras tronaba sus nudillos, desafiante-¡Estoy segura de que puedo manejarlo!

-P-pero…

-¡Solo. Un. Simio. Peludo!-Exclamaba Jen pausadamente, observando a Flora exasperada. Flora decidió dejar de protestar, en vez de eso, observo como la rubia comenzaba a caminar sigilosamente hacia la entrada de la cabaña, nuevamente, el miedo apoderándose de su cuerpo al notar la verdadera talla del Sasquatchanakwa, que era _mucho_ más temible e intimidante cuando te ubicabas a pocos metros de él…

A pesar de eso, Jen continuo silenciosa, tomando un puñado de caramelos del barril mientras lo aprovechaba para esconderse detrás de el, esperando hasta que el yeti se diera vuelta para depositar los caramelos en su canasta, y comenzar a huir rápidamente de la escena…

-¡Ha! ¡Los tengo! ¡En tu cara, simio peludo!

Al escuchar el insulto de la rubia, el Sasquatchanakwa soltó un aterrador rugido, y comenzó a seguir a la delincuente juvenil, dejando su cabaña vulnerable y siguiendo, a toda velocidad, a la juvenil rubia, que soltó un angustiado grito al notar la bestia que seguía sus pasos….

-¡Ah! ¡Chicas, dense prisa! ¡No creo poder distraerlo para siempre!

Jen comenzó a correr por el tramo del desafío, tomando la delantera de este y llevándose al temible Sasquatchanakwa con ella, dejándoles el camino libre a Flora y a Nía, ambas féminas aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar sus respectivos puñados de caramelo…

-¡Sí! Y sin un rasguño. _Muchas gracias_, Jen…-Comentaba con un tono infantil Nía, la sonrisa de su rostro, sin embargo, contrastando enormemente con este. Sin perder tiempo alguno, Nía continuo su recorrido, dirigiéndole una última mirada de superioridad a Lucas antes de susurrar, cruelmente-_Te veré en la Balista de la Vergüenza, traidor…_

El moreno simplemente rodo los ojos, levantándose débilmente del suelo para correr, a duras penas, hasta el barril repleto de caramelos, donde aun se encontraba una – apática – Flora, llenando su canasta con caramelos. El moreno maldijo por lo bajo al encontrarse con la castaña, haciendo lo posible por evadir su mirada, mientras llenaba su canasta, ignorando como sus manos accidentalmente rozaban unas con otras, a pesar de las – extrañas – sensaciones que esto le causaba.

Flora, sin embargo, fue más directa, dirigiéndole una mirada mitad melancólica, mitad rencorosa, mientras le decía, en casi un susurro.

-¿Así que…um, t-tu y Nía, huh? Yo…nunca creí que fuera _así_ de serio…

Lucas rodo los ojos, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

-¿Sabes? L-lo que le dijiste en el puente fue…um, c-cruel. Q-quiero decir, entiendo que tal vez Nía sea algo…um, ¿R-rara? P-pero no debías…

-¿Acaso te _molestaría_ dejarme en paz?-Preguntaba de manera cortante el moreno, finalmente haciendo contacto visual con la castaña – en la forma de una enfadada mirada, sus ojos achinándose con desconfianza. Flora sintió un ligero escalofrió por el áspero tono del oji-lima, pero continuo estática, esperando una respuesta del joven.

-Lucas, n-no tienes que…

-Flora, ya dejaste _bastante_ claro que no confiabas en mi. ¿Así que porque debería escucharte? Solo aléjate de mí, y déjame terminar el desafío _a solas_. Porque ya tengo suficientes problemas por mi cuenta, y lo _último_ que necesito es que te interpongas en mi camino. Así que por el bien de _ambos_, _apártate de mi camino _antes de que me obligues a hacer algo de lo cual me pueda arrepentir…

-¿Oh, ahora _yo_ soy la…?

-¡Solo apártate de mi camino!

Empujando bruscamente a Flora a un lado, Lucas tomo nuevamente su camino, cargando su canasta a salvo en su mano, mientras intentaba rebasar a Jen y a Nía, ambas féminas llevándole una amplia delantera. Flora soltó un irritado bufido, y, tomando su ya completamente llena canasta en sus brazos, comenzó a seguir a el moreno, sus piernas haciendo lo posible por igualar el esfuerzo de sus tres rivales, pero este, sin embargo, no parecía ser suficiente, y la castaña rápidamente se fue quedando atrás en la carrera hacia la meta…

* * *

Un poderoso rugido se pudo escuchar a través de toda la montaña, y la cámara enfoco, después de algunos segundos, al agotado, frustrado, y especialmente _furioso_ Sasquatchanakwa, que se encontraba revisando cada arbusto, árbol, roca, hoyo o bloque de hielo que se pudiera encontrar en aquella montaña, solo para venirse a tierra al no hallar rastro alguno de la rubia. Suspirando pesadamente, el enorme yeti purpura decidió olvidarse de todo el asunto, caminando a pasos arrastrados de vuelta a su cabaña…

No fue hasta _ese_ momento en el cual Jen salió de su escondite, en la copa de un alto pino. Sonriendo triunfal, Jen asomo su cabeza de las ramas, hasta finalmente deslizarse por el grueso, solido tronco como si de un tubo de bomberos se tratase…

-¡Whoooaaa…! ¡A-ahh!

…o al menos hasta que su viaje fue cortado demasiado pronto, aterrizando brusca y dolorosamente sobre su entrepierna, la cual impacto contra una rama cercana. Jen soltó un adolorido quejido, soltándose del tronco y resbalando de la rama, hasta caer varios metros debajo contra el suelo, aterrizando finalmente sobre de cara al suelo…

Después de varios segundos, Jen no hizo más que levantar una mano débilmente al suelo, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo mientras intentaba lidiar con la agonía de su accidentado – y doloroso – aterrizaje…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__(Sosteniendo adolorida su entrepierna, una expresión agonizante en su rostro) ¿S-saben? Cuando esto l-le ocurría a los c-chicos, s-solía parecerme bastante g-gracioso… ¿P-pero ahora? Bueno…n-no tanto…_

* * *

-Ouch…-Murmuraba nuevamente Jen, finalmente poniéndose de pie, y echando un vistazo a sus alrededores. Por lo visto, o llevaba una amplia ventaja respecto a sus oponentes, o termino desviándose de su camino, llevándose a sí misma a una solitaria tundra en su intento por escapar de las garras del iracundo yeti.

Jen soltó un exasperado suspiro al descubrir que era lo segundo.

-¡Oh, fantástico! Ahora estoy perdida. ¡Perdida! ¡En medio de una estúpida carrera! Oh, esto es perfecto. Simplemente perfecto…-Comentaba una enfadada Jen, pateando una roca cercana en un ataque de ira, solo para terminar lastimando accidentalmente su pie-¡Auch! ¡E-estúpida roca, ugh!-

No sin antes dirigirle una mirada de mala muerte a aquella 'diabólica' roca, Jen tomo su calabaza repleta de caramelos y comenzó nuevamente su camino, cojeando en su lastimado pie e intentando recuperar su delantera, frustrándose cuando, después de caminar y caminar, no parecía ir a ningún lado. Solo se encontraba con más pinos, y más nieve…

-¡Ugh! ¡Estaba en la d-delantera! ¿¡Como pude perderme!? ¡No tiene ningún sentido! M-maldito simio peludo…

La rubia continúo caminando un buen rato mas, intentando ignorar como el frio de la tundra comenzaba a afectarle, penetrando hasta sus huesos y causando que la oji-verde comenzara a temblar violentamente, frotando sus manos continuamente en un intento por mantener el calor.

La atención de la rubia se desvió al oír un crujido, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par ante el inesperado sonido. Volteando de manera paranoica, la ansiedad de la delincuente no hizo mas que empeorar al no encontrar a absolutamente nadie a sus alrededores.

El lugar _parecía_ estar desierto, pero, por el leve ruido de pisadas cercanas, era _evidente_ que había alguien ahí.

Solo que Jen no la podía ver en ningún lado…

-¿H-hola? ¿Hay a-alguien aquí?

Frunciendo el seño al no escuchar respuesta, la rubia continuo observando sus alrededores, esta vez, su mirada cobrando nuevamente intensidad.

-¿¡Podrías dejar t-todo el 'misterio' de u-una vez, C-Chris!? ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo! S-solo déjame v-volver a las cabañas, ¿S-si? E-estoy congelándome el trasero aquí afuera…

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Jen trago saliva, el temor comenzando a apoderarse de ella, mientras continuaba en busca de su asechador…

De nuevo, hubo un crujido, esta vez más ruidoso que el anterior. Jen volteo a ver hacia su fuente, encontrando, encima de una alta rama, a una mujer de largo vestido blanco empapado en sangre, observándola silenciosa con un cuchillo reposando en su mano. Una mirada vacía fija en su rostro…

Para cuando Jen tomo la respuesta más clara en su cabeza – que era, correr por su vida – ya era demasiado tarde. La pálida joven había saltado de la rama, con su cuchillo empuñado en su mano, hacia la rubia, derribándola en el suelo bruscamente, causando que esta perdiera el aliento por el doloroso choque contra el suelo…

Jen intento forcejear por varios segundos, y, por un momento, parecía estar a punto de liberarse de su agarre…hasta que la pálida mujer presiono el filo del cuchillo contra su garganta, causando que la rubia soltara un estruendoso grito, completamente presa del pánico, mientras su visión lentamente se volvía completamente negra…

* * *

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Primer lugar, allá voy!-Exclamaba una eufórica Nía, deslizándose cuesta abajo en la montaña, aprovechando el resbaladizo hielo para aumentar aun mas su velocidad. La albina sonreía de oreja a oreja, maniáticamente, mientras se abrazaba a su canasta de caramelos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Para cuando llego al pie de la montaña, solo tenía un objetivo en mente: Regresar a la línea de meta…

Así que Nía comenzó a correr. Correr, y correr, y correr, sus esbeltas piernas haciendo un buen trabajo llevándola a toda velocidad a través del bosque, de regreso al comienzo del desafío…

Sin embargo, el inconfundible ruido de pisadas comenzó poco a poco a hacerse presente, obligando a Nía a voltear a ver a su cada vez más cercano rival, sus orbes magenta contrayéndose en horror al ver la sonrisa arrogante de Lucas en su campo de visión, sus brazos firmes en su canasta, y sus piernas dándole una buena competencia a en aquella frenética carrera, esquivando todas las rocas, raíces y demás obstáculos que se encontraban en su camino, hasta finalmente estar a la par de la albina.

-¿Me extrañaste, _cariño_?-Pregunto en un tono venenoso el moreno, causando que la albina gruñera, enfadada.

-¡No me digas cariño, imbécil!

-Oh. Parece que alguien está en cierta fecha del mes…

Al ver como la ira crecía en los ojos de la albina, Lucas no hizo más que soltar una sonora risa, claramente disfrutando la irritación de la volátil rubia platino.

-Relájate, _cariño_… ¡Solo estoy bromeando! No es mi culpa que no puedas tomar una buena broma.

-_Buena broma_, _ugh_…-Murmuro Nía con desprecio, sus ojos achinándose con enfado, no perdiendo de vista al moreno por siquiera un segundo-¿¡Crees que voy a olvidar _todo_ lo que dijiste en el puente colgante, bastardo!? ¿¡Como me _expusiste _ante esas fracasadas, casi arruinando todo en lo cual he trabajado hasta ahora!? ¿¡O como casi me dejas _caer en un maldito acantilado_!?

-Pues, no te deje caer, ¿O sí?-Pregunto con cierta indiferencia el oji-lima, su tono, sin embargo, volviéndose progresivamente más serio, sus palabras sin ningún otro objetivo más que causar que la ira que la albina almacenaba en ese momento aumentara mas y mas. Una bomba de tiempo, que se preparaba para estallar completamente…

-¡Solo porque estaba esa maldita zorra conmigo! ¡De otro modo, hubieras estado _bastante contento_ con dejarme morir allí, imbécil!

-Te he dicho la llames así, _Nía_…-Corto el pelinegro, su tono volviéndose amenazante, su mirada volviéndose a la vez más oscura. Nía, por su parte, sonrió con falsa inocencia, al ver como el moreno sincronizaba su paso con el suyo para poder mantenerla en su mira, por un momento, el desafío perdiendo importancia en la cabeza del italiano.

-_Oh… _¿Qué pasa, _Lucky_? ¿Te encariñaste de más con tu pequeña 'marioneta', o realmente significa algo para ti? Muy gracioso, considerando que, hace algunos días, me dijiste que _solo estabas manipulándola_, y que no significaba _nada para ti_… ¿Pero quién lo diría? ¡El viejo Lucas Santiago estaba mintiendo! Al parecer _si_ sientes algo por esa inútil, debilucha zorr…

Nía fue cortada por la – inmensamente dolorosa – sensación del aire siendo expulsado forzosamente de su diafragma, producto de un deliberado impacto, que causo que la albina terminara perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo torpemente en el suelo, sus delicadas manos haciendo un pésimo trabajo al intentar frenar la caída. Nía sostuvo su estomago, adolorida, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras maldecía por lo bajo al ver como su canasta había sufrido el mismo destino que ella, todos sus caramelos – chocolates, osos de goma, o paletas por igual – desparramándose a su alrededor, perdiéndose en la vegetación…

-N-no… ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

-No digas que no te lo advertí, _Gardenia_…-Comentaba con cierto tono burlón una voz juvenil, repleta de sarcasmo. Nía levanto la mirada del suelo, encontrándose con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro de quien en algún momento fue su novio, pero, en ese momento, era posiblemente su peor rival en la competencia.

Los ojos de la albina se achinaron nuevamente, llenos de ira asesina, la cual Lucas no hizo más que observar con desprecio.

-Oh, y solo para aclarar…yo _no_ siento nada por Flora. Sencillamente no creo que una psicótica, hipócrita, inestable bruja sin alma como tu merezca llamarla _así_…-Decía con un tono serio el moreno, su sonrisa desapareciendo, sus ojos cobrando fuerza nuevamente-…ahora, si me disculpas, debo dejarte, _cariño_. Tengo un desafío que ganar…

No sin antes darle vistazo a la desesperada, furiosa oji-magenta que se encontraba, en ese momento, intentando asesinarlo con su mirada, Lucas tomo firmemente su canasta en su brazo y comenzó a correr, sus ojos lima captando una lejana bandera de llegada varios metros adelante, que, cada vez, se hacía más cercana a medida que la adrenalina tomaba control de su cuerpo, llevándolo a toda velocidad hacia ella…

Sin embargo, de manera similar a la albina, un inesperado, pero punzante dolor se apodero por completo de su brazo derecho, al sentir como, en menos de una milésima de segundo, su piel se abría de par en par al igual que el suéter que llevaba encima, causando que el pelinegro soltara, accidentalmente, su canasta al suelo, los caramelos que esta contenía esparciéndose a su alrededor en el proceso. Adolorido, Lucas observo en shock la navaja que había caído no muy lejos de él, antes de frotar su brazo con su mano izquierda, sorprendiéndose al encontrar sangre en sus dedos después de hacerlo…

-¿Ojo por ojo, no _Lucky_?

Reconociendo el alegre, falsamente inocente tono de aquella voz femenina, Lucas apretó los puños, enfadado, antes de voltear a ver a la albina, que, después de varios intentos, había podido ponerse de pie, una sonrisa sádica ahora adornando su rostro al haber podido arrebatar aquella paciencia que el oji-lima había logrado mantener – o fingir – hace pocos minutos, mostrando finalmente el lado que ella quería ver.

Aquel lado en el cual Lucas podía perder el control, si lo presionabas lo suficiente…

-Oh, ¿Qué ocurre, _Lucky_? ¡Es decir, te ves _tan_ triste, amorcito! ¡Además, fue solo un pequeño raspón! No debería haberte…_oh_. Un momento… ¿Acaso te dolió? Huh. Vaya sorpresa. Es decir, _Lucky_, creí que te tenías una mayor tolerancia al dolor. Ya sabes, tomando en cuenta que eres el saco de boxeo personal de tu padre…

-No. Te. _Atrevas. Gardenia_…-Susurro el pelinegro, su mirada volviéndose más oscura al escuchar las crueles palabras de la oji-magenta, cuya sonreía no hacía más que crecer a medida que la ira aumentaba en la cabeza del moreno.

-¡Oh, y tu madre! Por lo que he escuchado ella es, um, ¿Alcohólica, también? ¿O acaso te había abandonado? ¡Oh, eso es! ¡Por eso es que estas tan obsesionado con esa zorra tímida! ¡Aww, _Lucky_, eso es tan _adorable_! ¿Acaso crees que ella podrá sustituirla, no? ¿Qué solo porque Flora siente _lastima_ por alguien tan _patético_ como tú, podrá llenar el vacío que dejo tu débil, patética, ramera madre? Hmm, patético…sustituir un tapete por otro tapete. ¿Eso es cruel, lo sabes? La estas utilizando. Puede que creas que no es así, Lucas…pero es verdad. Solo la usas para no sentirte como el fracasado, miserable bastardo que e…

-¡Cierra la _maldita_ boca, _Gardenia_!-Gritaba Lucas, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la sonriente albina, que permanecía completamente estática, observando entretenida como el moreno se acercaba mas y mas a ella, sus manos apretadas firmemente en puños, listas para acertar a su objetivo. Esto no le causo temor alguno a la rubia platino, que permaneció con una expresión de inocente calma en su rostro, incluso cuando Lucas finalmente la enfrento cara a cara, sus ojos expresando nada más que odio hacia la albina-¡Nía, te lo advierto! ¡No digas _una palabra _más_, _porque créeme, voy a…!-

-¿Vas a _qué_, Lucas? ¿Qué _más_ podrías hacerme, rata asquerosa? ¿Golpearme _otra vez_? ¿Acaso crees que no me lo esperaría, viniendo de ti? Huh. Ya saben lo que dicen. De tal palo, tal astilla, ¿No?-Comentaba de manera acida la albina, sonriendo con malicia al ver como la ira no hacía más que aumentar en las facetas del moreno, mezcladas con algo de dolor, producto de los amargos recuerdos que circulaban por su cabeza, que hacían que su mirada se volviera mas perdida, que sus brazos comenzaran a temblar, con inseguridad, con odio, con temor. Nía pudo notar con facilidad todo esto, y decidió añadir más leña al fuego. Esperando la inminente explosión…

-Entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando, _Lucky_? ¡Hazlo! _Enorgullece a papa_…

Tres palabras fueron suficientes para encender la mecha que detono el explosivo, los irises lima del pelinegro contrayéndose escalofriantemente, su mirada volviéndose completamente fija en el objetivo pálido, de cabellera rubia que tenia a pocos pasos de él, sus manos presionadas en puños, listos para atacar…

Un puño atravesó el aire, abriéndose paso hacia el rostro de la albina, que logro esquivarlo ágilmente. Sin embargo, la oji-magenta no tuvo tiempo para descansar, ya que un par de golpes siguieron el mismo camino, forzando a la rubia a retroceder a medida que el joven de suéter a rayas avanzaba hacia la pálida muchacha, hasta finalmente, asestar un golpe bordeando el labio de la albina, que dio un par de pasos en retroceso, intentando mantenerse en pie.

Sobresaltada, adolorida, pero no demasiado como para retroceder, Nía le esbozo una sonrisa sádica al furioso moreno, su labio inferior ahora quebrado y sangrante, antes de dirigir su propio puño al rostro del pelinegro, colisionando contra su ojo, y causando que el inadvertido pelinegro tambaleara un par de pasos, sin duda no esperando los siguientes golpes que le siguieron, todos asestando contra su rostro, impactando a sorprendente velocidad, pero careciendo de la fuerza necesaria como para derribar al delgado, pero atlético moreno, que continuaba dando una ardua pelea…

Intentando separarse, Lucas dio una fuerte patada al estomago de la rubia, finalmente, librándose de los ataques de la oji-magenta, que, inmensamente adolorida por el impacto, termino cayendo de rodillas.

Grave error.

Un tercer puño intento impactar contra el rostro de la albina, pero, por suerte, Nía logro detenerlo con esfuerzo de ambas manos, intentando buscar una manera de torcer el brazo del moreno en el proceso. Sin embargo, esto dejo su estomago nuevamente al descubierto, el cual recibió otra brutal patada de parte del moreno, nuevamente, expulsando por completo el aire de su abdomen.

A estas alturas, era demasiado para Nía como para ignorarlo, y termino cayendo sobre su costado, sosteniendo su estomago adolorida con ambas manos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Lucas, por su parte, esbozo una macabra sonrisa, disfrutando el estado en el cual se encontraba la albina, mientras palpaba su adolorido ojo, el cual Nía había atacado anteriormente, sintiendo una oleada de dolor al hacerlo.

Frunciendo el seño nuevamente, Lucas se agacho ligeramente, tomando el cuello del suéter de la albina y forzando a que esta se pusiera de rodillas en el proceso, hasta finalmente estar cara a cara, ambos dirigiéndole una mirada homicida a su rival, con Lucas siendo el único que sonreía de manera triunfal en ese momento.

Claramente feliz – de un modo escalofriantemente mórbido – por tener la mano en esa pelea.

-¿No es tan divertido el dolor, ahora que eres _tu_ quien está sufriendo, no lo crees, Nía?-Preguntaba retóricamente Lucas, su voz llena de veneno. Nía no respondió. Meramente continuo observando fijamente los ojos lima del pelinegro, compartiendo el odio que este sentía hacia ella, reciprocándolo con creces mientras sus manos se movían hacia las del moreno, palpándolas por unos segundos, como si estuvieran buscando una respuesta en ellas, hasta intentar separarlas del cuello de su suéter.

-¡S-suéltame, imbécil!

-¿Por qué debería, después de que _tu_ comenzaste atacarme? ¿Después de que tu le metiste todas esas ideas en la cabeza a Flora? ¿Después de que has estado manipulando a todos aquí, como si fueran unas malditas marionetas?

-¡P-pues, al menos _no_ intente quemar la cabaña con todos dentro de ella, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera _yo_ llegaría tan lejos! ¿Y quieres hacerte ver como si fueras _mejor_ que yo? ¡Aterriza, Lucas! Eres igual, sino _peor_ q-que yo… ¿Acaso crees que a _Flora_ le gustaría saber que fuiste _tú_ quien casi nos mata a todos en ese incendio? ¿Qué le gustaría verte g-golpeándome así…?

Nía recibió, como respuesta, una fuerte bofetada en su rostro, que la derribo nuevamente al suelo. Lucas simplemente sonrió con malicia, tronando sus dedos antes de acercarse de manera intimidante a la albina, que se daba todo menos por vencida.

-Por eso debo deshacerme de la evidencia, ¿No?-Preguntaba de manera burlona el moreno, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la albina, una sonrisa macabra, nuevamente, dibujándose en su rostro-Y estoy bastante seguro de que tu _sabes_ a lo que me refiero…

* * *

-Oh v-vamos… ¡P-por favor, universo, dime q-que estoy acercándome!

Flora se encontraba exhausta. Había corrido ya por varias horas en el desafío, y – después de haber subido, cruzado, y bajado una montaña entera – su cuerpo estaba comenzando a desgastarse por el excesivo esfuerzo. Como ella mismo había admitido, era una chica débil, cuya fortaleza se encontraba dentro de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, dicha 'fortaleza' no había tenido muchas oportunidades de brillar esta noche, y su cuerpo estaba pagando el precio.

-¿P-para que m-me molesto? No es como s-si Lucas o Nía, o Jen no me llevaran una e-enorme ventaja…-Comentaba agriamente la castaña, sosteniendo con firmeza su canasta de caramelos, mientras se recostaba contra un árbol cercano, suspirando.

Sin embargo, la castaña pudo escuchar un leve, pero definitivamente existente ruido a la distancia, demasiado semejantes a _gritos_ como para que la oji-esmeralda los ignorara.

Sin embargo, considerando lo que había visto aquella noche, no estaba de más pensar dos veces antes de ir hacia la fuente de un ruido _así._

-N-no puede…n-no puede ser _eso_, F-Flora… ¡L-los fantasmas n-no existen, tonta! ¿Cómo p-puedo estarme preocupando por que la Llorona este…?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Flora pudo observar una sombra blanquecina con inconfundibles motas carmesí desplazándose entre los árboles, no muy lejos de aquel tramo que había recorrido hace unos momentos, un misterioso objeto – también teñido de colores rojizos, los cuales Flora inmediatamente reconoció como sangre – firme en su mano. Inmediatamente, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par, mientras intentaba, con toda fibra de su cuerpo, no salir huyendo inmediatamente del lugar…

-T-tal vez d-deba…i-ir a revisar, ahora q-que lo p-pi-pienso…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Intentando esbozar una sonrisa confiada) ¿Lo ven? ¡N-no sentí temor! M-me mantuve c-calmada, y concentrada e-en el desafío. Es decir, heh, ¿F-fantasmas? ¿Q-quien podría temerles a ellos, sinceramente? (Se señala a si misma) ¡No esta chica!_

* * *

-¡AHHHHHH!-Gritaba una – completamente presa del terror – frenética Flora, abriéndose paso a través del follaje mientras intentaba huir de aquella figura femenina, de vestidos color perla, que se le había aparecido meros segundos antes. Las piernas de la castaña apenas parecían poder con su peso, continuamente temblando y tropezando con los obstáculos que se le interponían en el camino. Sin embargo, Flora en ningún momento se detuvo en seco, intentando desesperadamente perder de vista a la figura fantasmagórica que la estaba acosando en ese momento.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de completo horror para la latina, no encontró rastro alguno de la misteriosa mujer, que había, aparentemente, dejado atrás. Por lo que Flora se pudo dar una oportunidad para tomar algo de aire, deteniéndose en seco para poder recuperar su aliento.

Sin embargo, los anteriores ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, esta vez la castaña logrando reconocer _voces_ en ellos.

Y dichas voces les eran escalofriantemente familiares.

_-¿¡Donde están!? ¡Nía, estoy hablando enserio!_

_-¡N-no tengo idea de lo que hablas, imbécil!_

_-Oh, por supuesto… ¿¡Acaso crees que soy idiota!? ¡Se que debes tener alguna prueba, Gardenia! ¡No fue por ninguna razón que sabes con claridad todo este jodido asunto del incendio! Así que basta de juegos, Nía…y dime donde están las malditas cintas. Sé que debes tenerlas en algún lado, o sino algún tipo de pruebas con las cuales estés planeando incul…_

_-¡Lucas, te dije que no…!_

Flora sintió un violento escalofrió al escuchar el nombre del moreno en aquella angustiada, desesperada voz. Mucho más al escuchar el escalofriante ruido que siguió a dicha voz, y que corto en mitad de la oración.

'_No…n-no puede ser… ¡N-no puede ser el! Debe ser un error, ¿C-cierto?'_

En contra de todo instinto, Flora camino sigilosamente hacia la fuente de los ruidos, haciendo lo posible por pasar completamente desapercibida al atravesar el denso follaje de aquella isla tropical, lo cual no era muy difícil, tomando en cuenta todas las opciones que tenia para ocultarse.

Cuando encontró señales de vida, se topo con una navaja tirada en el suelo, la cual Flora recordaba claramente que había sido usada poco antes por Lucas, cuando amenazaba por tirar todo el puente colgante abajo.

Solo que ahora estaba manchada con _sangre_.

-Oh no…

Nuevamente, los gritos siguieron, esta vez siendo un grito que claramente tenia dolor en el. Siguiendo el rastro, Flora camino hacia lo que parecía ser un claro, no sin antes mantener su tembloroso agarre sobre la canasta de caramelos que era tan vital para ganar el desafío, pero que ahora, era más una irritante tarea con la cual tenía que cargar que cualquier otra cosa.

Finalmente, Flora logro encontrar la fuente de todos aquellos ruidos, sus ojos, nuevamente, abriéndose como platos, horrorizada.

La castaña podía reconocer a la perfección la ligeramente larga, rebelde cabellera, que en ese momento estaba mucho mas desaliñada de lo normal, así como el suéter a rayas que solía siempre usar Lucas, que también parecía desarreglado, incluso desgarrado en algunos lugares.

Lo que le dio dificultad para reconocer era la desesperada, angustiada mirada que Nía le estaba dando en ese momento, así como los numerosos moretones que tenía en su rostro, su cabellera platinada hecha todo un desastre.

Mucho menos el hecho que una de las manos de Lucas estaba tomando con fuerza el cuello de la albina, sosteniéndola contra el tronco de un árbol, mientras su otra mano estaba firmemente apretada en un puño.

-Una. Ultima. Vez, Nía… ¿Dónde está la _evidencia_?

-F-Flora…-Decía temblorosamente la albina, sus ojos fijos en la castaña, un tinte de desesperación, de esperanza apareciendo repentinamente-¡F-Flora, auxilio!-

Flora maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar a la albina, ya que su grito alerto por completo a Lucas, que volteo a verla, abriendo los ojos de par en par con sorpresa, encontrándose con la tímida, neurótica joven saliendo de los arbustos, frustrada cuando su escondite había sido descubierto…

Sin embargo, Nía aprovecho la distracción para proporcionarle una poderosa patada a la espinilla del moreno, causando que este la soltara momentáneamente. Sin perder tiempo, Nía proporciono un segundo golpe, en la forma de un puñetazo en su rostro, a lo cual, Lucas respondió con otra fuerte patada, al ya bastante lastimado vientre de la albina, nuevamente dejando sin aire a la oji-magenta y causando que la fémina cayera nuevamente al suelo, esta vez, sin embargo, tirando a Lucas con ella…

Nuevamente, una fiera pelea se formo entre ambos, mientras Flora observaba todo en shock, sin tener idea de que hacer, exactamente, mucho menos que ocurría.

-¡F-Flora!-Gritaba desesperada Nía, en el suelo, sus manos proporcionando golpes, rasguños y básicamente todo lo que fuera necesario para poder detener al moreno, que se encontraba sobre ella, nuevamente, intentando tomar su cuello en sus manos-¡A-auxilio!-

-¡N-no la escuches, Flora! ¡Ella _no _es lo que parece! ¡Solo te está manipulando, como a todos los demás!-La voz del estratégico oji-lima resonó luego en la cabeza de la castaña, cuyos ojos pasaron de enfocar la pelea entre la ex -pareja, a una gruesa rama que se encontraba no muy lejos de ella, para luego volver a la lucha cuando la débil, adolorida voz de la albina la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡T-tu y yo sabemos lo que…el d-dijo a tus espaldas, F-Flora! ¡S-sabemos que…n-no es de…f-fiar!

-¡No tienes ninguna razón por la cual estar aquí, Flora! Solo…continúa con el desafío. Esto es entre Nía y yo…

-¡No! ¡N-no me dejes con este…m-monstruo…!

-¡Si alguien aquí es un monstruo, eres tú, psicópata!

-¡A-al menos yo n-no…incendie la c-cabaña…!

-¡Oh, _claro_! ¡Eso es lo que quiere que pienses, Flora! ¡Está mintiendo!

-¡No, no es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Solo es una mentirosa, psicopática, trastornada…!

Un golpe en seco interrumpió las palabras del pelinegro, que segundos después, cayó a un lado de la lastimada albina, completamente inconsciente. En shock, Nía observo confundido al oji-lima que yacía a su lado inmóvil, antes de subir nuevamente, encontrándose con la sorprendente imagen de una temblorosa, ansiosa Flora que observaba al inmóvil Lucas con desconfianza, con una enorme rama en sus manos, sosteniéndola defensivamente, lista para acertar un segundo golpe de ser necesario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nía se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, envolviendo a la castaña en su brazos, y reposando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras dejaba soltar varios agitados, desesperados sollozos. Flora se vio sorprendida por esto al principio, dejando caer la pesada rama a un lado, pero sin devolver el abrazo, sin comprender realmente lo que ocurría.

Al menos hasta que Nía comenzó a repetir numerosos aliviados '_Gracias, gracias, gracias…_' en su oído, siendo poco más que meros susurros, sus lagrimas comenzando a empapar el cuello de su blusa.

-¿N-Nía? ¿E-estas bien? P-por favor, d-dime que no llegue d-demasiado tarde…

-¡No! ¡E-estoy bien! S-solo un poco, uh…_estoy bien, _solo…_no vuelvas a dejarme a solas con e-ese maniático…_-Prácticamente rogaba Nía, sin separarse un momento de la aun estupefacta Flora, que, en un intento por calmar a la temblorosa Nía, la rodeo, muy lentamente, con sus propios brazos, dibujando círculos en su espalda con sus manos para poder tranquilizarla, pero solo recibiendo adoloridos chillidos como respuesta. Sin embargo, Nía permaneció en esa posición por un tiempo, forzando a la castaña a mantenerse estática un tiempo más, observando de reojo al inconsciente Lucas, al canasto de caramelos que había depositado en el suelo, a la línea de meta que se veía vagamente a la distancia, y nuevamente a la espalda de la agitada albina, que, poco a poco, comenzaba a calmarse.

-S-solo…cálmate, ¿S-si, Nía? Ya…l-lo tengo todo, um, b-bajo control. N-no tienes nada q-que temer…

Nía asintió débilmente con la cabeza, demasiado agitada como para responder. Nía mantuvo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pequeña castaña…evitando que esta lograra ver la maliciosa, maniática sonrisa que tenía en su rostro en ese momento, sus ojos observando con sadismo el inconsciente cuerpo del moreno, claramente _eufórica_ de que su plan hubiese dado resultado…

* * *

-¡Y parece que aquí se acercan los campistas! ¡Y parece que el ganador de este desafío es…!-Anunciaba Chris, sentado sobre una cómoda silla al lado de la línea de meta, y observando con entusiasmo como una figura aparecía en el tramo del desafío. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo se disipo el instante que vio a Flora y a Nía caminando lentamente a la meta, la castaña sirviendo de apoyo a la exhausta albina, mientras cargaba su canasta de caramelos sin mucho cuidado en una de sus manos, claramente siendo la menor de sus preocupaciones-¿…Flora?-

-Muchas gracias p-por la ayuda, Chris…-Comentaba con acido sarcasmo la castaña, finalmente cruzando la línea de meta, mientras ayudaba a Nía a tomar algo de aliento en una roca cercana, la cual uso para sentarse un rato.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿¡Y porque no están intentando rebasarse una a la otra!?-Preguntaba un decepcionado – y exasperado – Chris, cruzándose de brazos ante la poca rivalidad entre ambas féminas-¡Se supone que es una _carrera_!-

-¡Pues, pudo terminar e-en una _demanda_, si hubiese dejado que Nía hubiera sido gravemente p-por Lucas en medio del d-desafío!-Contraatacaba Flora, caminando enfadada hacia el anfitrión, a lo cual, Chris simplemente alzo una ceja.

-¿Lucas?

-¿¡Tienes idea d-de lo que pudo haber ocurrido si yo no hubiese i-interferido, Chris!? ¡Lucas p-parecía estar a punto de _matar _a Nía! ¡Y tu no hiciste nada al respecto!

-Oh cielos…-Susurraba Chris, viéndose genuinamente preocupado por unos momentos…al menos hasta que una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro, prácticamente estando a punto de _estallar_ de alegría-¡Por favor, díganme que las cámaras capturaron todo! Es decir, ¿Lucas versus Nía? ¡No _podemos_ perdernos algo así, hahaha!-

-Tú…estás _enfermo_-Comentaba Flora, con disgusto. Chris simplemente continuo sonriendo, ignorando por completo las miradas de odio que tanto Flora como Nía le dirigían en ese momento.

-Sí, sí, sí, ¿Pero eso a quien le importa? ¡Estoy ansioso por ir a ver el material que termino en las cintas! Por lo que puedo ver, Lucas hizo un _gran_ trabajo a la hora de proporcionar algo de acción a esta temporada…-Comentaba sádicamente Chris, dándole un vistazo a las numerosas heridas que había sufrido Nía, quien de inmediato le dirigió otra mirada venenosa.

-_Psicópata…_-Susurro Nía entre dientes, apartando la mirada con disgustos.

-Como sea, ¿En qué iba? Oh, sí: Flora, por haber sido la _única_ quien atravesó la línea de meta con su canasto lleno, obtienes la victoria del desafío de inmunidad de hoy…

-¿Y qué hay de Lucas? ¿Y de e-esa…_cosa_ que ha estado acosándonos toda la noche?

-Meh, mandare a unos internos a irlo a buscar en unos momentos. Y no estaría mal llevarte a ti también, muñeca. Tu rostro se ve _terrible_…-Comentaba con una sonrisa burlona el anfitrión, observando de reojo a la furiosa albina-Oh, ¿Y hablan de la Llorona? Pues, aclararé eso luego…

-¿P-pero están todos bien, c-cierto?-Preguntaba nuevamente Flora, claramente desconfiando del anfitrión, que rodo los ojos.

-Ugh, si, Flora, todos están _bien_…ahora deja de molestar, ¿Si? Solo diríjanse al campamento. Este programa dura media hora, y están arruinando todo con sus estúpidas preguntas. Solo recuerden, la ceremonia de eliminación comenzara en una hora. Así que más les vale tener a su campista menos preferido en mente. ¡Ya que llego la hora de disparar a otro perdedor, hahaha!-

Flora y Nía intercambiaron una mirada incierta, antes de que la tímida joven le ofreciera su hombro como apoyo a la aparentemente ingenua porrista, dirigiéndose, a pasos lentos pero seguro, de vuelta al campamento…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo inocentemente a la cámara) Oh, Flora, Flora, Flora… siempre tan ingenua. No la culpo, digo, Lucas pudo haberme asesinado allá afuera. Y en cierto modo, estoy 'agradecida' porque me haya salvado, pero…eso no significa que no pueda divertirme un poco con ella… (Su sonrisa se vuelva más oscura) Todo va de acuerdo al plan… ¡Y es simplemente perfecto! Claro, tenía planeado GANAR el desafío de hoy, pero… ¿Qué importa, no? La confianza de Flora es mucho más valiosa. Solo quedan ocho personas más de las cuales deshacerme… ¿Y esta noche? Es __**obvio**__ por quien voy a votar. Nadie me remplaza con una fracasada, idea un plan para apuñalarme por la espalda, casi termina acabando con la fachada que he intentado mantener por casi un maldito mes, y arruina mi perfecto rostro en una misma semana sin sufrir consecuencia alguna. Así que Lucas, espero te hayas divertido esta temporada…pero llego tu hora. Te veré en el infierno, 'amorcito'… _

* * *

_**Flora – **__(Con el Medallón de Inmunidad colgando del cuello, su expresión, sin embargo, siendo todo menos una de felicidad) ¿…Gané? ¿Enserio? Q-quiero decir, c-creí que cuando ganara mi primer desafío todo se sentiría mas… ¿Alegre? Pero, um n-no es realmente el caso. Solo m-me siento… confundida. Aun n-no puedo creer que Lucas le haya hecho e-eso a Nía. E-es decir, creí que había… c-cambiado. P-pero… al parecer, e-estaba equivocada con el… (Suspira profundamente, su mirada volviéndose más melancólica) ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Confiar en uno de los competidores más crueles, manipuladores de Total Drama? Ugh, estúpida, estúpida Flora. Me siento…t-terrible ahora mismo. S-solo quiero… q-quiero estar sola p-por unas… ¿H-horas? ¿D-días? No l-lo sé… p-pero necesito un tiempo para pensar a-acerca de… t-todo. Han pasado demasiadas cosas últimamente, y siendo honesta, c-creo que son demasiadas para mí en este momento. C-creo que esta competencia e-es demasiado para mí en este momento…_

* * *

-Ugh… ¿D-donde estoy?

Abriendo los ojos con pesadez, Lucas, poco a poco, volvió a la realidad, encontrándose con una habitación completamente blanca, estando, en ese momento, en una camilla de hospital, que estaba ubicada justo al lado de otra camilla, aunque esta se encontraba completamente vacía. Sin embargo, las arrugas en sus delgadas sabanas implicaban que alguien estuvo allí meros momentos atrás.

Envuelta alrededor de su cabeza se encontraba una venda, cuyo objetivo parecía ser detener el sangrado y/o hematoma que se había formado en la parte posterior de esta, la cual Lucas recorrió con sus dedos cautelosamente, sintiendo toda una oleada de agonía _antes_ de que siquiera estos hicieran contacto.

-¡A-ahh! ¿Q-que diabl…?

-Huh. Despertaste, flacuchento…-Comentaba un indiferente Chef Hatchet, entrando a la pequeña cabaña de la enfermería, vestido con su gorro, vestido, y tacones de enfermera. La única reacción del moreno fue alzar una ceja, confundido más por el hecho de que se encontraba en una enfermería que por el hecho de que el Chef se encontraba usando vestimentas de mujer. Aunque, honestamente, esto raramente sorprendía a alguien a estas alturas.

Lucas intento levantarse, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada al Chef mientras exigía respuestas.

-¿D-donde estoy? ¿¡Y porque no estoy en el campamento!?

-Cálmate, flacuchento. Recibiste un golpe bastante fuerte en tu cabeza, y te trajimos aquí antes de que sufrieras aun más daños.

-¡P-pero el desafío!

-Termino hace más o menos cuarenta minutos. Un par de internos te encontraron inconsciente no muy lejos de la línea de meta. Tiene suerte. Hay sujetos que nunca despiertan de ese tipo de golpes. Como a mi compañero Harrison, cuando estábamos en Vietnam. Nadie vio venir esa lata de sopa volar a su cabeza…pero cuando la notamos, ya era _demasiado_ tarde. El pobre nunca la vio venir…-Comentaba sombríamente el Chef Hatchet, a lo cual, Lucas simplemente continuo observándolo, aun intentando procesar lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo, una vez que todo volvió a su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados.

-F-Flora… ¡Oh, (censurado), ella me ataco con una maldita rama! ¡Ugh, y justo estaba a punto de…! ¡Oh no, las cintas! ¡D-debo ir a…!

-Oh, tu no iras a ninguna parte, chico-Interrumpía el Chef, justo cuando el moreno estaba listo para bajar de su camilla.

-¡Quítate del medio, viejo! ¡D-debo buscar algo importante en las c-cabañas!

-Si estás hablando de los DVD's que escondías bajo tu almohada, pues… ya _todos_ lo vieron, flacuchento. No tienes nada que esconder ahora. _Todos _saben lo que hiciste…

Los ojos del oji-lima parecían estar a punto de salir de sus cuencas al escuchar las palabras cripticas del Chef. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, su cabeza sintiéndose ligera a pesar del punzante dolor que sentía en ella, y que no le permitía pensar claramente.

-¿…B-bajo mi a-almohada? ¡Y-yo nunca e-escondí esos DVD's bajo m-mi almohada, l-lo juro!

-¿Pero si incendiaste todas esas cosas, además de casi quemar toda la cabaña, no?-Preguntaba con un tono acusatorio el musculoso Chef, a pesar de que, a estas alturas, no había absolutamente nada de que acusar.

-¡P-por supuesto que…!

-Niño, ya no tiene sentido mentir. La niña pálida le mostro las grabaciones a _todos_ en el campamento. _Todos_ te vieron incendiar sus cosas en la fogata. _Todos_ te vieron quemar la cabaña, y luego volver al interior de la cabaña para poder darte a ti mismo una coartada. No hay caso. Y te sugeriría mantenerte aquí adentro el mayor tiempo posible, si sabes lo que te conviene. Todos están deseando tener tu cabeza en una bandeja, ¿Sabes? No es para nada agradable allá afuera…

-Oh…_oh no_…-Murmuraba Lucas, su mirada cayendo al suelo, perdiendo todo rastro de esperanza que estos habían tenido segundos atrás. El Chef le dirigió una mirada mixta al oji-lima, aun acusatoria, pero también con algo de curiosidad y empatía hacia él, a pesar de los problemas que había provocado.

-¿Realmente creías que iba a funcionar, niño? ¿Inculpar a Nía del incendio?

-Yo…d-debía intentarlo. ¡E-ella estaba loca, viejo! E-ella podía…lastimar a F-Flora, y yo pensé que… ¡Ugh, y Dean! El…e-el me c-convenció de poner e-en marcha este maldito plan. ¡Ugh, debí saber que Nía estaba enterada de todo! ¿De qué otra m-manera pudo haber buscado las cintas?

-Definitivamente metiste la pata, flacuchento…

-Vaya. Muchas gracias por las noticias. Evidentemente, no pude darme cuenta de eso ya…-Comentaba con claro sarcasmo Lucas, su expresión volviéndose más melancólica cada minuto-¿Y…q-que hay de F-Flora? ¿Ella…_sabe_ de todo este asunto del incendio?-

El Chef asintió con la cabeza lentamente, afirmando las peores sospechas del moreno.

-No lo tomo bien, niño. Solo digamos que, si no te odiaba antes, ahora _definitivamente_ te detesta…

Lucas soltó un pesado suspiro, sus ojos humedeciéndose ante la idea de la castaña odiándolo. El Chef continuo observándolo en silencio, su mirada volviéndose más empática, mientras pretendía organizar algunos medicamentos en un cercano armario.

-¿Podrías terminar en prisión, lo sabes, no chico? Ya sabes, por todo este asunto del incendio…

Lucas no respondió. Simplemente continúo mirando a sus pies, deprimido. Deseando ser tragado por la tierra.

El ruido de los altavoces, sin embargo, lo saco de sus pensamientos, la inconfundible y exageradamente emocionada voz del anfitrión escuchándose a través de ellos.

-¡Atención campistas! ¡Llego la hora de expulsar a nuestro concursante menos favorito de todos! ¡Por favor, preséntense ahora mismo en el acantilado! ¡Es hooooooooora de la eliminación, hahaha!

-Creo que deberías irte, chico. Mientras más rápido llegues, mas rápido terminara todo esto…-Aconsejaba el Chef al pelinegro, que, soltando un deprimido suspiro, se puso de pie con dificultad, antes de salir de la cabaña de la enfermería, tomando su camino hacia el acantilado…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Lucas – **__(Suspirando deprimido) Yo…n-no pensé que ocurriría todo. ¡C-creí que Dean estaba diciendo l-la verdad! C-creí que en verdad estaba conmigo en el plan de inculpar a N-Nía de t-todo esto… ugh, estúpido, estúpido error. ¿Cómo pude confiar en ese idiota? ¡Era OBVIO que el imbécil está en una especie de alianza con Nía! ¡Ese (censurado) estafador! ¡Ugh! Y F-Flora… ugh, de seguro me odia ahora mismo. S-solo espero que todo esto termine pronto. Estoy enfermo de todo esto. Este estúpido programa, estúpido Chris, estúpidos campistas… solo quiero que toda esta (censurado) termine ya. Porque enserio, si soy expulsado esta noche – y de seguro será así – no voy a volver a este basurero. La primera v-vez fue terrible… ¿Pero e-esta? De algún modo, logro ser mucho, mucho peor…_

* * *

Por la vigésimo novena vez en la competencia, el sol estaba comenzando a salir, el cielo tiñéndose de un surrealista color magenta a medida que aquella esfera carmesí tomaba su camino hacia el centro del cielo, iluminando poco a poco el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl…

Lucas se encontraba, en ese momento, sentado alrededor de la fogata en el acantilado en el cual tenían lugar las ceremonias de eliminación, esperando a que el anfitrión – además de los demás campistas – se presentara para acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Finalmente, para el alivio del moreno, los otros nueve campistas llegaron al lugar, la mayoría de ellos dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio al oji-lima en cuanto notaron su presencia, sentándose lo más alejados posibles de el alrededor de la fogata…

Entre los rostros conocidos, el pelinegro pudo encontrar a Jim prácticamente intentando asesinar al oji-lima con la mirada; a Nía dirigiéndole una mirada igualmente antagónica, una sonrisa, sin embargo, asomándose en sus labios, contenta de que su ex finalmente tuviera algo de karma; y a una deprimida, silenciosa Flora, sus ojos enrojecidos, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos, en un intento por confortarse a sí misma, su medallón de malvavisco colgando de su cuello, aunque la castaña no parecía prestarle la mas mínima atención.

Esbozando una débil sonrisa, Lucas se acerco sutilmente al asiento de la castaña, ignorando por completo a sus demás compañeros, que no parecían apreciar que el joven se acercara a la melancólica muchacha, que aparto la mirada herida al sentir la presencia del moreno.

-Uh, hey, F-Flora…

-¿Q-que quieres, Lu-Lucas?

El mencionado suspiro profundamente, las palabras que tenía en mente prácticamente perdiéndose el instante en el cual escucho como la voz de la oji-esmeralda se quebraba.

-Yo…um, l-lo siento. Ya s-sabes, por…p-por todo. Yo, uh, no q-quería decir todo eso en e-el Confesionario, y…

-¿R-realmente crees que v-voy a creerte?-Cortaba con enfado la peli-café, finalmente haciendo contacto visual con el moreno, sus ojos, sin embargo, humedeciéndose a medida que las palabras salían de sus labios.

Lucas simplemente tartamudeo con nerviosismo, sin saber cómo responder.

-Pues, uh…

-S-solo dices que lo s-sientes porque ya n-no tienes _nada_ q-que perder… no p-porque realmente te importe…

-¡P-por supuesto que no!

-Oh, va-vamos, Lucas. ¡S-siempre haces lo mismo! S-siempre desconfiando de to-todos, siempre ignorando como, a p-pesar de que no quieras entenderlo, hay p-personas que _si_ se p-preocupan por ti. P-pero decides cerrarles las puertas antes d-de que tengan la oportunidad de a-ayudarte. No l-les das la oportunidad d-de demostrarte que tal vez, s-solo _tal vez_, quieran demostrarte q-que estas cometiendo u-un error, y que solo q-quieren ayudarte, ya q-que estas demasiado ocupado sintiendo _lastima_ por ti m-mismo. A-ahora solo…so-solo déjame sola…

-¡P-pero Flora! Yo, uh…yo lo siento mucho, y…

-Déjame. _Sola_. Lucas…-Repetía la castaña, esta vez mucho más seriamente, limpiando un par de recién brotadas lagrimas con la manga de su blusa. Lucas asintió lentamente con la cabeza, regresando silenciosamente a su asiento, intentando ignorar las continuas miradas acusatorias que sus compañeros le seguían dirigiendo…

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Chris apareció a escena, acompañado de una chica de cabellera corta, teñida de azul y negro, vistiendo el mismo vestido blanco que había usado el 'fantasma' que los había estado acosando en el desafío, incluso con las mismas manchas de 'sangre' con las cuales había sido empapado, que sostenía una bandeja de malvaviscos en su mano, caminando a escena con una sonrisa gentil a los campistas…

-Que hay, novatos…-Saludaba gentilmente la chica gótica, ganándose varios saludos corteses de parte de los neo-campistas, particularmente Carly, Jim, Jen, Roxy y Sebastián.

-¡Campistas, de seguro conocen a nuestra campista del elenco original, Gwen! Ella, por si no lo habrán notado a estas alturas, interpreto a 'La Llorona' en el desafío de hoy…

-Nada personal, chicos. Solo digamos que mi contrato me obligo a dar una última 'presentación' en este programa…-Comentaba con claro arrepentimiento la oji-azabache, cruzándose de brazos indiferente-…al menos fue en un desafío de terror, por lo tanto no puedo decir que fue _completamente_ un desperdicio de tiempo.

-¡Oh, hohoho, por supuesto que no lo fue, Nueva Heather! Ahora, ¿Por qué no esperas por allá? Tengo una Ceremonia de Eliminación que conducir, ¿Sabes?-Comentaba burlonamente Chris, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de parte de la gótica.

-Lo que sea, con tal de no tener que compartir el mismo aire que tu, McLean…-Comentaba la peli-azul, encogiéndose de hombros. Con eso, la gótica se retiro, dándole una última despedida a los neo-campistas antes de que su atención se centrara en el anfitrión que tenían al frente.

Sin mencionar a aquella deportista de piel morena que se encontraba, en ese momento, sentada en la Galería de Maní, observando todo silenciosamente.

-¿Podrías explicarnos que hace _ella_ aquí?-Preguntaba con clara irritación Nía, señalando a la silenciosa Johanna, que le devolvió la misma mirada de 'cariño' al anfitrión. Chris simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja, contento de explicar el porqué.

-¡Oh! ¿Hablas de Johanna? Solo digamos que aquellos expulsados a partir de los once finalistas tendrán un papel _bastante importante_ a la hora de decidir al ganador en la final. Por lo tanto, Johanna merece presenciar cada Ceremonia de Eliminación hasta que la última persona caiga, ¿No? Así como los siguientes expulsados que sigan sus pasos…

-¿A qué te refieres con 'papel importante'?-Preguntaba Galen, alzando una ceja.

-Hey Gal, no sería tan divertido si les dijera que papel tendrán en la final, ¿Cierto? Serian como…spoilers. Y a nadie le gustan los spoilers, pequeño Gal…

El estratega no hizo más que rodar los ojos, claramente irritado por el apodo con el cual en anfitrión se había encariñado.

-Bien, concursantes, ya conocen el proceso: En el Confesionario estará esperándoles un buzón vacio, listo para ser llenado con votos. Voten por su campista menos favorito, y este será disparado vía la Balista de la Vergüenza… ¡Florencia, eres la primera! Diviértete ahí dentro, pequeña nerd…pero no demasiado.

Ignorando el comentario del anfitrión, Flora se puso de pie, recibiendo una última mirada arrepentida de parte de Lucas antes de dirigirse al Confesionario…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Secando sus lagrimas con la manga de su blusa, antes de escribir el nombre de Lucas) Lucas… h-has cometido de-demasiados errores. Q-quería creer que no tenias na-nada que ver, pe-pero… e-el video… n-no puedo ignorar t-to-toda la evidencia. C-creí que eras me-mejor que esto, Lucas. E-enserio. Pero…v-veo que me equivoque…_

* * *

_**Dean – **__(Sonriendo con malicia, escribiendo el nombre de Lucas y mostrándolo con soberbia a la cámara) Nada personal, aliado…bueno, tal vez un poco, haha. Pero son, mayoritariamente, solo negocios. Y tú eres una amenaza estratégica demasiado enorme como para ignorar. Arrivederci…_

* * *

_**Jim – **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Lucas, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado a la cámara) Finalmente te llegara algo de karma, chico fideo. ¿Demasiado tarde? Oh, por supuesto que sí. Pero mejor tarde que nunca. Hasta nunca…_

* * *

_**Lucas – **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Nía, cruzándose de brazos, enfadado) ¿Para qué me molesto? No es como si este estúpido voto fuera suficiente, de todos modos…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo inocentemente a la cámara, escribiendo el nombre de Lucas) Solo para que quede claro, amorcito: __**Nadie**__ planea apuñalarme por la espalda. Fuiste tú quien mordió el anzuelo, Lucas… no tienes a nadie más a quien culpar. ¿Y sobre tu pequeña, inocente Flor? Oh, no tienes de que preocuparte… ella estará sana y salva en mis manos… el tiempo suficiente para poder aplastarla en la final…_

* * *

-Vaya… jamás hemos tenido una Ceremonia de Eliminación tan fácil como esta. Es decir, _vaya_, ¡Los votos fueron unánimes! Excepto por cierto _pequeño_ voto bastante creativo…-Comentaba Chris burlonamente, sosteniendo un trozo de papel con el nombre '_Nía_' escrito en el, decorado con cientos de calaveras, y mensajes de odio repartidos en todo el papel, mientras se apoyaba contra la Balista de la Vergüenza-¡Realmente imaginativo, eh! Pero como sea. Con nueve votos en contra, creo que no es sorpresa que la Decimocuarta persona expulsada, y segundo miembro del jurado sea… ¡Lucas Santiago!-

La cámara enfoco al pelinegro, ya atado a la Balista de la Vergüenza, rodando los ojos irritado como única respuesta.

-¿Podríamos terminar con esto de una (censurado) vez, McLean?

-¿Ansioso por ser disparado, Santiago? ¡Porque yo también lo estoy, hahaha!-Respondía Chris, soltando una sádica carcajada. Lucas puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente, disgustado con el anfitrión-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes últimas palabras, o amenazas de muerte, ni nada por el estilo?-

Lucas le dirigió una última mirada a Flora, antes de enfocar a una sonriente Nía, un último pensamiento cruzando por su cabeza.

-Pues…si, ahora que lo pienso. Chicos, hagan lo que hagan, no confíen en esa bruja despiadada, doble-cara, psicótica, manipuladora que es… ¡AHHHHHH!

En una milésima de segundo, el moreno fue disparado por los aires a toda velocidad, aterrizando a kilómetros de distancia en algún punto del Océano Pacifico. Chris simplemente rio sádicamente, volteando a ver a los campistas, que veían con cierto entretenimiento como el oji-lima se perdía a la distancia.

-Y bien, ya con otro perdedor expulsado, queda hacer una ultima pregunta…

-Yo me ofrezco para ser exiliado, Chris-Decía inmediatamente Galen, con una sonrisa determinada. Chris alzo una ceja, sorprendido. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros, y decidió cumplir los deseos del pelinegro.

-Bien, como quieras, viejo. Aunque… ¿Dos veces seguidas? Realmente estas demente si crees que estarás en condiciones para competir después de eso…

No sin antes darle un último beso en la mejilla a su novia, Galen subió al helicóptero del Chef, que comenzó a llevarlo a su destino en la Isla del Exilio. En cuanto el helicóptero se alejo lo suficiente, Chris volteo a ver a la cámara, su usual sonrisa de comercial fija en su rostro…

-¡Y ahora quedan solo nueve campistas! Cuatro Ocelotes, y Cinco Lobos… ¿Quiénes prevalecerán hasta la final, y quienes cederán ante la presión? ¿Podrá Galen conseguir el Ídolo de Inmunidad en la Isla del Exilio? ¿Podrán los demás tener más de cuatro horas de sueño con solo media cabaña intacta? ¿Y _quién _será la siguiente persona en tomar un agonizante lanzamiento vía la Balista de la Vergüenza? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente dramático episodio de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!

…

* * *

**Votos:**

_**Lucas – 9: Carly, Dean, Flora, Galen, Jim, Jen, Lucas, Nía, Roxy, Sebastián**_

_**Nía – 1: Lucas**_

…

* * *

…

**\- Tekuanotl Uelitini –**

**Carly; Dean; Flora; Galen; Jim; Jen; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián**

…

**\- Pre-Fusión –**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.); Selena (Nexkoyotl P.); Sabrina (Oselotl T.); Kat (Oselotl T.)**

…

**\- Post-Fusión –**

**Crash; Johanna; Lucas**

* * *

**¿Y adivinen quien está de vuelta, después de **_**tanto**_** tiempo, con un nuevo capítulo de **_**Maukayotl Island**_**?**

**Me disculparía honestamente por la tardanza…pero luego recordé que este capítulo tuvo **_**17K palabras, y cincuenta y cinco páginas en Word de extensión**_**, lo que básicamente, compensa toda mi tardanza. Enserio, este es, sin lugar a dudas **_**EL**_**capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Así que realmente espero no haya quedado tan mal, y que no haya decepcionado a nadie. Después de todo, el **_**hype**_** que ha estado rodeando este Doble-Capitulo fue **_**inmenso**_** – aunque yo tuve una buena parte que ver con eso – y, después de tanto tiempo, está aquí. Rompiendo el Record de extensión de todos los demás capítulos que había escrito hasta ahora, no solo rompiendo, sino **_**destruyendo completamente de la manera más brutal posible**_** uno de los primeros **_**Ships **_**en formarse en la historia, así como una de las amistades más conmovedoras, y expulsando anti-climáticamente a no solo uno de los mayores **_**Fan-Favorites**_** de la historia, sino a alguien a quien muchos – con excepción de Nachi, que, curiosamente, **_**acertó completamente con quien sería expulsado este Capitulo**_** – veían en los tres finalistas, en el **_**Decimo Lugar**_**, quien también fue relevado que fue el culpable de todo el infame fraude del incendio de la cabaña en primer lugar…**

**Si…ha sido un capitulo bastante intenso… ¡Y el drama apenas **_**está comenzando**_**!**

**Pero en fin. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Dejen Review! Y no olviden dejar su huella en el Foro del Danverse, donde podrán ser gratuitamente spoileados, además de encontrarse con todo tipo de perturbadora información si no eres cuidadoso.**

**Sin nada más que decir, sin más que disculparme por aquellos que hayan odiado este Capitulo y estén planeando enviarme amenazas de muerte (Las cuales pueden ser enviadas por PM, si así lo desean) me despido…**

**¡Au Revoir!**


	21. En Las Mismas Aguas Turbias que Tú

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 21 – En Las Mismas Aguas Turbias que Tú**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.**

**Advertencia: Temas adolescentes y/o adultos, referencias sexuales, y lenguaje vulgar (**_**usualmente**_** censurado). Preferiblemente, de **_**15**_** en adelante.**

* * *

_Anteriormente en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…_

_¡Tuvimos un desafío de terror, muahahaha! Y, en la más pura tradición azteca, trajimos a la mismísima fantasma asesina de jovencitos ingenuos en persona… ¡La Llorona! Alias, Gwen. Aunque claro, no es como si Gwen no fuera ya conocida por ese nombre…_

_¿Su desafío? Buscar caramelos alrededor de la Isla Maukayotl en la mitad de la noche, evitando todos los peligros que asechan… ¡En la oscuridad, muahahaha!_

_Pero siendo esto Total Drama, era obvio que las cosas saldrían mal incluso antes de comenzar…_

_Los campistas tuvieron un sorpresivo despertar en la forma de un mortífero incendio, que forzó a Jim a evacuar a sus compañeros de cabaña para que nadie saliera herido. Y no solo eso, sino que dicho incendio fue totalmente deliberado, como se vio en el hecho de que utilizo las pertenencias privadas de los campistas como combustible para iniciarlo…_

_Las relaciones entre Lucas y Nía, y Roxy y Sebastián de algún modo empeoraron progresivamente en todo el episodio, con Lucas ocultando 'algo' a su 'amada' novia, y con Sebastián restregando el enamoramiento que siente Flora hacia él a su… ¿Ex? ¿Amiga? ¿Ex -amiga? Roxy, que hizo lo posible por tomar las noticias de buena manera… vamos, viejo, ¡Debes lograr que ella se quebrante algún día! Nada trae más drama que corazones rotos, ¿Sabían? Y me gusta mucho el nuevo Seb. Es bastante cruel a veces… y eso me gusta, haha…_

_Uno a uno, cada campista fue cayendo a las manos de 'La Llorona', con Flora, Lucas y Nía siendo los últimos en pie…_

_Sin embargo, la pelea entre nuestra sociopática albina y su 'reformado' novio tomo un rumbo más… físico al final del desafío, donde Nía logro arruinar las probabilidades de Lucas de ganar el desafío al tirar al suelo su canasto, insultar a su única amiga, y darle un sádico recordatorio de lo que le espera allá en casa…_

_Duro. Despiadado. Y bastante, bastante dramático… ¡Hahaha, estoy comenzando a adorar a esa chica!_

_Como era de esperar, Lucas no se lo tomo bien, y lo demostró con puños, patadas, y todo lo que fuese necesario para acabar – posiblemente literalmente – con la albina, que parecía que había comenzado una pelea con la cual no iba a poder terminar en pie…_

_Pero por suerte, Nía logro convencer a una recién llegada Flora que era Lucas quien estaba atacándola, y que ella era la víctima. Por lo tanto, Flora logro dejar a Lucas inconsciente, mediante un golpe certero con una dura rama… ¡Inesperado! Debo admitir que esa florecilla me ha sorprendido bastante últimamente…_

_Al final, Nía le entrego a su servidor las cintas de lo que había ocurrido en el incendio – que, según sus propias palabras, estaban ocultas bajo la almohada de Lucas – y descubrimos que fue el mismísimo Loquillo quien comenzó dicho incendio, quien fue eliminado luego en una de las mas unánimes ceremonias hasta ahora… ¡Inesperado, hahaha!_

_Pero hey, esta temporada nos ha dado muchas sorpresas, ¿No? Y todavía quedan MUCHAS por descubrir…_

_¡Aquí en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!_

…

* * *

El Día 31 había llegado.

Con solo nueve días restantes – así como, curiosamente, _nueve campistas en pie_ – la paranoia no era más un irracional, insensato estado mental del cual debías salir si querías seguir en la competencia: Era la respuesta más lógica, tomando en cuenta los eventos que habían ocurrido los últimos días – _especialmente_ cierto incendio causado por cierto infame estratega con suéter a rayas – que no habían hecho más que aumentar la manía general del campamento. Tarea que, por cierto, no era para nada fácil…

Los ocho campistas que residían en ese momento en el campamento – con la excepción de Galen, que se encontraba, una vez más, exiliado – habían tomado su camino hacia la Cafetería, donde el Chef Hatchet se había tomado la molestia de preparar el especial del día: Tacos de vísceras de caballo, en un bizarro intento por mejorar el ánimo de los campistas.

Sin embargo, no ayudo mucho en realidad, tomando en cuenta que la gran mayoría de ellos – con la excepción de Roxy, que ya había acabado con ocho tacos – no tenían las papilas gustativas para tolerarlos, con Carly oponiéndose a tomar siquiera un sorbo de ella, firme a sus creencias vegetarianas.

-¡Es _comida_, hippie!-Exclamaba un exasperado Dean, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a la ecologista-¿Acaso te molestaría, no lo sé, actuar como una persona _cuerda_?-

-¡Pues, esa 'comida' que tú dices fue alguna vez un animal inocente y saludable, cretino!-Contraatacaba la castaña, cruzándose de brazos. Dean simplemente rodo los ojos como respuesta.

-Pues, ahora está muerto y servido en un plato, al igual que _muchos_ otros animales alrededor del mundo… ¿No parece que todo tu mensaje de 'salvar a animales inocentes' te está llevando a algún lado, o si, hippie? Tal vez deberías dejar de vender galletitas con las niñas exploradoras, y hacer algo mejor con tu vida… ya sabes, como trabajar en un motel por las noches, donde las hippies como tu ganan algo de dinero…

-¡Ugh! ¡Eres un monstruo!-Exclamo Carly, completamente exasperada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a alejarse del sonriente peli-café, que continuo – intentando – comer su desayuno con indiferencia.

Carly tomo su camino hacia un asiento cercano, donde pudo encontrar a su amiga – y aliada – Roxy, ocupada masticando un bocado de su taco. Reluctante, Carly se sentó al lado de la pelinegra, suspirando profundamente, captando de ese modo la atención de la roquera.

-Uh… ¿Estás bien, Carly?

-Roxy… ¿Nosotros somos amigas, no?-Preguntaba con una expresión tímida la castaña, ganándose una mirada confundida de la roquera, que, sin embargo, le dedico una sonrisa gentil a la ecologista.

-¡Pues, _duh_! Es decir, enserio, Carly, hemos tenido nuestros… _momentos incómodos_, pero eres, como, la _única_ persona aquí en la que puedo confiar.

-Hmm… bueno saberlo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso algo te incomoda, _bestie_?-Preguntaba en un tono burlón la roquera, golpeando amistosamente el hombro de la ecologista.

-Pues…-Comenzaba la castaña, frotando su brazo con nerviosismo-…es solo que, um, últimamente las cosas han estado bastante _intensas_ por aquí, c-con todo eso del incendio, y como _casi morimos_ en el… ¡Y ni siquiera puedo contar con Galen, porque ha pasado los últimos _seis días_ de ida y vuelta exiliándose a si mismo! Q-quiero decir, entiendo que quiera ganar, y todo eso pero… me siento algo… ¿Ignorada? Y n-no lo sé… r-realmente no soy muy buena en este juego. Por eso q-quería asegurarme de que aun fuéramos… ya sabes, un equipo. T-tu y yo, Roxy… ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos…

-Hey… _hey_, ¿Relájate, si _bestie_? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estoy en las mismas aguas turbias que tú? Si hay alguien que sabe perfectamente tu situación, soy yo, amiga mía. Así que calma tus pantis por un momento…-Decía con una sonrisa comprensiva – si bien algo burlona y relajada – la roquera, poniendo un mano en los hombros de la castaña, para acercarla hacia ella, en un intento por calmarla-Mira, uh, Carly. Tú sabes que _siempre_ puedes contar conmigo. Y aunque no me agrade mucho Galen… aun así creo que, en su obsesivo-compulsiva, extremadamente estratégica, aburrida y competitiva manera… el _intenta_ apoyarte. Solo que esta demasiado inmerso en el juego para notar que no te ha prestado mucha atención últimamente. Y no los culpo. Este juego puede hacerte perder la cabeza, de vez en cuando…

-Lo sé, Roxy. Lo sé. Es s-solo que… pasar casi seis días en una isla desierta, completamente solo, no puede ser bueno para nadie. No quiero que todo esto se le suba a la cabeza. Es solo un _juego_ después de todo…

Roxy estaba preparada para responderle a su amiga oji-café, sin embargo – y para su sorpresa – se vio dificultada a hacerlo, un nudo formándose en su garganta a pesar de todos sus intentos por mantenerse firme.

-Carly… un millón de dólares es _mucho_ dinero. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que podría ayudar un millón de dólares a alguien?

-Um… ¿Mucho?

-Más de lo que tú crees, de hecho. Y estoy segura de que muchos aquí piensan lo mismo que yo. Un millón de dólares… es decir, Carly, si tuviera un millón de dólares podría hacer _tantas cosas_. Estudiar en una buena universidad, ayudar a mi futuro como guitarrista, mudarme a mi propio apartamento y así no tener que soportar más a mis estúpidos padres… s-solía pensar, la primera vez que entre a este programa, que un millón de dólares no iba a servirme para nada. Quería simplemente divertirme. Pero en cuanto vi como Kira se había llevado el premio, como es famosa por ser _la_ ganadora de _Total Drama: Boney Island_, como ahora patina en la misma pista que sus ídolos favoritos… mientras yo sigo siendo solo _Roxy White_, la roquera marimacha que no ha hecho nada de valor desde aquel Reality Show… me hizo pensar en l-lo mucho que podría ayudarme el dinero. Y que, si tenía una segunda oportunidad para volver, iba a jugar diferente. Iba a hacer lo que fuera posible para ganar el millón de dólares. Para d-darme una oportunidad de tener una v-vida mejor…

Maldiciendo como su voz se quebraba un poco al final, Roxy intento distraerse en su taco, maldiciéndose nuevamente al haber perdido su apetito, su cabeza demasiado perdida en los sentimientos que había traído aquel emocional momento que había compartido con la castaña que tenía a su lado. Carly, por su parte, se encontraba particularmente pensativa, meditando las palabras de la roquera con una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa, no habiendo esperado una respuesta tan madura de su parte.

-Roxy, yo… n-no lo había visto de esa manera. Supongo que tienes a-algo de razón, p-pero… ¿Qué tienen de malo tus padres? Es decir, los míos son bastante, um, vergonzosos de vez en cuando, pero… ¡Pero los amo de todos modos! Y creo que decirles 'estúpidos' es, uh… demasiado cruel, ¿No crees? Tomando en cuenta que _estamos en TV_…

Los ojos de la roquera se abrieron como platos ante el recordatorio, maldiciendo por lo bajo al tomar en cuenta las implicaciones de su error. Levantándose de su asiento bruscamente, la roquera dejo a un lado su taco, antes de caminar al exterior de la Cafetería, ignorando las preguntas confundidas que Carly le dirigía.

-¿Roxy? ¿E-estas bien? ¿Oh Gandhi, n-no dije nada malo, o si? P-por favor, dime que no fue así…

-Solo… n-necesito ir al baño, Carly. Heh, r-relájate, _bestie_. Parecías estar a punto de sufrir un ataque c-cardiaco…-Decía de manera metódica la pelinegra, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro antes de continuar su camino. Carly, por su parte, no parecía demasiado convencida con la respuesta de la roquera, dirigiéndole una mirada de consternación hasta que la pelinegra abandono la Cafetería, su destino quedando ambiguo.

Suspirando profundamente, Carly comenzó a observar a sus alrededores, notando que la mayoría – sino todos – los campistas parecían compartir la misma paranoia, la misma sensación de alienación que ella sentía en ese momento, dirigiéndose miradas de rivalidad los unos a los otros, claramente sintiendo dificultades para confiar en sus compañeros después de toda la controversia que había traído el incidente del incendio.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly – **__(Dirigiéndole una mirada insegura a la cámara) Cuando entre a este concurso… c-creí que iba a ser una experiencia agradable. Es decir, si, entendía perfectamente que no podía caerle bien a todos, pero… al menos esperé que nos lleváramos relativamente bien entre nosotros. Esperé que no fuera muy diferente a un campamento de verano común y corriente… ya s-saben, donde todos cantamos canciones, y asamos malvaviscos juntos… p-pero ahora comienzo a pensar que fui demasiado optimista cuando envié mi audición a este programa. D-digo, si, me encanto conocer a Roxy, y Galen es posiblemente el mejor novio que podría desear, pero… n-no es precisamente la 'experiencia' que buscaba. Roxy y yo hemos peleado ya un par de veces, y Galen esta tan ocupado buscando el Ídolo de Inmunidad que apenas hemos tenido una charla de verdad en la última semana. Y…b-bueno, sumado a como Roxy parece bastante deprimida últimamente, pero aparentemente no confía lo suficiente en mi para poder charlar al respecto, y como todos mis demás 'compañeros' no quieren hablar conmigo solo por estar aliada con Galen, y ser una 'amenaza'… d-digo, ¿Q-que acaso los campamentos no debían ser d-divertidos? Porque estas últimas semanas han sido todo menos diversión, realmente…_

* * *

_**Roxy – **__(Apartando la mirada de la cámara, claramente incomoda) Carly es una buena chica, enserio, pero… me he prometido a mi misma que, en cuanto pusiera un pie en esta isla, dejaría atrás toda la basura a la cual llamo 'familia', y me concentraría en ganar esta vez. Lo cual no ha sido muy fácil… solo comencemos por el hecho de que mi 'mejor amigo' en la isla ahora está utilizando a otra chica para darme celos, y dejémoslo así. Carly es, posiblemente, la única persona en la cual puedo confiar al cien por ciento esta temporada. Y yo la… um, aprecio mucho y todo, pero… si algo he aprendido, es que debes mantenerte firme a toda hora. Porque si llegas a mostrarte vulnerable, todos aprovecharan la oportunidad para apuñalarte por la espalda. Para herirte cuando les muestras quien eres en verdad. Por eso debo ser fuerte… d-debo ser fuerte p-porque sé perfectamente que, si me m-muestro vulnerable, volveré a ser herida. Volverán a p-patearme, una v-vez que haya caído al suelo. Y lo u-ultimo que quiero es acabar herida otra vez… e-estoy harta de sentirme miserable. Vine aquí a g-ganar un millón de dólares. Y eso es l-lo que planeo hacer…_

* * *

Jim no parecía particularmente hambriento esa mañana. Entre teniendo que conformarse con la – _pésima_ seria la palabra más adecuada – cocina del Chef Hatchet, y lidiar con las personalidades más abrasivas del cast – Dean, Roxy, para nombrar un par de ejemplos – el delincuente prefirió tomar un paseo junto a una particularmente entusiasta Nía por el bosque, intentando organizar sus pensamientos después de que tantos eventos hayan ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

El delincuente miro de reojo a la albina, sintiendo algo de culpa al notar los visibles moretones en su rostro, el más visible siendo su ojo derecho, cuyo color negro creaba un espeluznante contraste con la piel pálida de la rubia platino. Así como su labio, que aun después de un par de días, seguía notándose el punto en el cual se había partido.

Todo porque Jim no había estado presente para poder defenderla de quien, probablemente, era su enemigo jurado a estas alturas. _Y quien de seguro va a recibir mucho más que una leve concusión si vuelve a acercarse a Nía_, pensó con rencor el rebelde, sus manos apretándose instintivamente en puños, como si estos estuvieran preparados para moler a golpes al ausente oji-lima en ese mismo instante…

Volteando a ver a la sonriente, pero claramente adolorida, albina, Jim camino sutilmente hacia ella, suspirando profundamente antes de que las palabras comenzaran a salir de sus labios.

-Hey, uh, Nía…

-¿Qué pasa, Jon?-Preguntaba la sonriente rubia, claramente sin darse cuenta de su error a la hora de recordar el nombre del delincuente, detalle que Jim no se molesto en corregir.

-Aquella noche… ya sabes, con todo lo que ocurrió con Lucas…

-¿Hm-hm?

-Lo siento.

Los ojos magenta de Nía se abrieron con interés, claramente no esperando aquella disculpa de parte del delincuente.

-¿L-lo _sientes_?

-Pues… si. Lo siento. Sé que no de valdrá mucho, pero… siento no haber estado allí para protegerte. Lucas… _ugh_, aun no puedo creer que te haya lastimado así. Es… e-es _repugnante_…

-P-pues, estás hablando del chico que c-casi nos asesina a t-to-todos quemando l-la cabaña…-Hacia notar la albina con un escalofrió, claramente traumada con los recuerdos de aquella noche-¡P-pero no es tu culpa, Jon!-

-¿Entonces de quien es, Nía? ¡Yo debía permanecer a tu lado! Se lo prometí a Nick. Le prometí que te mantendría a salvo en este juego, _especialmente_ de ese sociópata. Si no me hubiera adelantado demasiado en el desafío, y hubiera sido capturado… bueno, no estarías _así_…

El rebelde soltó un bufido de exasperación, pateando con fuerza una roca cercana en un intento por liberar su frustración. Nía, por su parte, solo observo al delincuente con un antifaz de comprensión, sus manos moviéndose hacia los fornidos hombros del castaño, sus ojos magenta enfocando los azules del delincuente, en un intento por mantener al atlético forajido bajo control.

-Jon… eso es, um, bastante dulce de tu parte, ¿S-sabes? Pero… Nick y yo… n-no creo que lo nuestro vaya a funcionar…

Jim alzo una ceja, confundido – y sorprendido – por las palabras de la albina, que le dirigió una sonrisa inocente, si bien algo seductiva, antes de continuar hablando.

-Nick… es romántico, y todo, pero… d-después de… l-lo que Lucas m-_me hizo_…-Comenzaba Nía, su voz quebrándose ante la memoria, forzando a Jim a retirar sus manos de sus hombros, y unirlas con las suyas, masajeando con gentileza sus palmas con sus dedos en un intento por calmarla. Y, juzgando por la reacción de la albina, estaba funcionando, ya que, con una débil, pero gratificada sonrisa, Nía continuo-…n-no creo sentirme _a salvo_ en una relación con Nick-

-Espera… ¿Qué?

-¡Es que necesito a alguien que se preocupe _realmente_ por mí, Jim! N-necesito a alguien que p-pueda protegerme de t-todo lo que asecha allá afuera… y no creo que Nick p-pueda hacerlo. Necesito a un caballero, Jim… n-no a un príncipe. Necesito… a a-alguien como tu…

-E-espera… ¿_Qué_?

Al ver como las manos de la albina subían nuevamente, esta vez con las intenciones de rodear el cuello del castaño, Jim comenzó a retroceder, nervioso, esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa a la confundida Nía, que intentaba continuar sus avances hacia el delincuente, que no parecía muy cómodo con sus intentos de seducción.

-Jim… ¡T-tu eres, como, el chico _perfecto_ para mí! Eres tan fuerte, y responsable, y siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme. Nick y yo… nunca tuvimos algo serio. Solo era un amor pasajero. Un romance de verano… ¿P-pero tú? Jim… ¡T-tu siempre estas preocupándote por mi! Tratándome como un hombre debe tratar a una mujer… ¿Por qué no podemos dejar los rodeos? Seriamos la _pareja perfecta_, ¿No lo crees?-

-No. No l-lo creo, Nía. Sencillamente _no_ va a funcionar…-Cortaba de manera ruda el delincuente, rápidamente arrepintiéndose al ver la expresión herida en los ojos de Nía.

-¿P-pero… porque n-no? ¿Acaso no soy _suficiente_ para ti, Jim?

-¡N-no! Q-quiero decir, uh… ¡Sí! Q-quiero decir… ¡Ugh! Nía…tu oferta es, uh, bastante halagadora, y todo eso, pero… ¡Pero yo ya _tengo novia_! ¡Y la amo, Nía, ella es maravillosa! No podría hacerle esto. No podría lastimarla _así_. Así que lo siento, y todo, pero… deberías buscar a alguien más. A-alguien que no tenga a una chica esperándolo en casa…

-Oh… l-lo entiendo…-Murmuro Nía, su voz siendo poco más que un leve susurro. Ambos aliados mantuvieron un incomodo silencio, con Jim siendo, particularmente, el más incomodo del dúo, aun sin poder procesar por completo lo que había ocurrido.

Intentando romper el hielo, Jim forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, rascando su nuca con torpeza mientras observaba a la albina de manera amistosa, intentando controlar los nervios que comenzaban a atacarlo nuevamente.

-¡P-pero podemos seguir siendo amigos! Además… aun quedan, uh, otros chicos en la competencia, como… ¿Dean? No. Dean es… bueno, _Dean_. ¡Oh, podrías salir con mi viejo, Sebastián! El… _realmente_ necesita a una novia…

-Gracias, Jim, p-pero… c-creo que me mantendré alejada de los chicos por un tiempo. S-solo digamos que solo han sido decepción tras traición últimamente…-Comentaba de manera criptica la albina, ganándose una mirada confusa de parte del delincuente, que, después de intentar averiguar a qué se refería, se encogió de hombros, y decidió continuar su tramo por el bosque, siendo seguido de cerca por Nía, cuya mirada se había vuelto más venenosa.

Era evidente que no había esperado que Jim rechazara su 'oferta', aunque su subconsciente intentara – por el bien de su orgullo – negárselo a si misma…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Observando enfadada a la cámara) ¿Enserio, Jim? Ugh, ¿¡Desde cuando a los chicos les importa mantenerse fieles!? Oh, espera… olvide que no todos son unos completos cerdos sin corazón como Lucas… (Suspira profundamente, su mano tocando delicadamente su ojo lastimado, temblando ligeramente ante el contacto) Aun no p-puedo creer que el haya llegado tan lejos… y t-todo por esa… ¡E-esa…AGH! P-pero ya… y-ya no importa. Lucas q-quedo en el pasado… esta m-muerto para mí. Lo u-ultimo que necesito es un c-corazón roto distrayéndome de la competencia… (Se cruza de brazos, intentando mantenerse firme) Pff, corazón roto… ¿Quién dice esas cosas, últimamente? No tengo un corazón roto. Porque yo __**no**__ estaba enamorada de Lucas. El era solo un juguete para mi, c-como todos los demás… ¡Es m-más, me alegra q-que me haya traicionado! De ese modo, su expulsión fue aun más gratificante… (Sonríe sádicamente) ¿Ahora no parece tan buena idea haberme remplazado por esa (censurado), cierto bastardo? Hm, eso creí… uno menos, quedan ocho, supongo. ¿Pero de quien me debería preocupar? Dean es mi aliado, Flora es tan patéticamente débil que es PERFECTA para llevar a la final, y Jim es un idiota. Galen, Roxy… ambas son fuertes. Ambas pueden ser una amenaza. Sebastián… me encargare de el luego. No es una prioridad. ¿Y Jen? Pues… ella es bastante ingenua. Pero aun así, sabe más de lo que debería. Así que debo cuidarme. Lo que nos deja a… (Sonríe cruelmente) Adivinaron: Carly y Galen. Todos unos tortolos… ¡Oh, definitivamente disfrutare separar a esos dos! Pero todo a su tiempo, Nía. Todo a su tiempo. Todavía tengo un desafío del cual encargarme, y un Ídolo que encontrar…_

* * *

El dúo de aliados – y, hasta donde Jim tenía enterado, amigos – continuo su camino por el bosque, tanto Jim como Nía estando particularmente atentos a sus alrededores, definitivamente estando en busca de _algo_, pero sin permitir que su compañero se diera cuenta de ello.

Nía lograba mantener una fachada de naturalidad, lo cual, de por sí, era bastante fácil para la albina – a pesar de que el delincuente no lo supiera en lo absoluto. Jim, si bien no era precisamente bueno mintiendo – mucho menos disfrutaba hacerlo – era mucho más metódico, y por ende cuidadoso, a la hora de buscar el objeto que, en ese momento, era la mayor de sus preocupaciones, cubriendo mucho más espacio que la oji-magenta, que tenía problemas manteniendo sus movimientos sutiles, logrando _pretender_ que no buscaba nada en lo absoluto, mas no _ocultar_ el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__(Observando a la sonrisa, con una sonrisa maliciosa) Está bien, lo admito… estoy buscando el Ídolo que Chris escondió cerca del campamento. ¿Pueden culparme? Es obvio que soy la mayor amenaza aquí, ahora que tanto Crash como Jo han sido expulsados. Un boleto de vuelta al juego me sería bastante útil, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Así que porque no ponerme manos a la obra, y buscar ese Ídolo de Inmunidad? No es como si Galen no estuviese haciendo lo mismo. Además, me prometí que jugaría diferente en esta ocasión. Y parte de ese cambio es comenzar a usar mi cabeza para algo más que aplastar latas de soda…_

* * *

-¿Así que, hmm, Nía…?-Comenzaba Jim vagamente, mientras revisaba con cautela el interior del hoyo de un árbol, observando de reojo a la albina para evitar que esta se percatara de las acciones del delincuente.

-¿Hmm, Jimmy?-Preguntaba con un tono dulce la albina, mientras metía su mano en la orilla de un estanque cercano, gritando adolorida al sentir como una tortuga mordía su mano-¡A-ah!-

-¿Paso algo, Nía?

-¡NO! Quiero decir, um, ¿Q-que estabas diciéndome, Jim, cariño? No…n-no te escuche bien…

-Nada importante, solo… ya sabes, preguntándome si habías pescado algo importante por allí…

Nía le dirigió una mirada homicida a la tortuga que, en ese momento, se encontraba bastante contenta masticando su lastimada mano. Gruñéndole amenazante, antes de sacudir su mano violentamente para librarse del reptil, antes de sonreírle con forzada alegría al observante castaño.

-¡Oh! Pues… además de un par de mariposas muertas… nada que valga la pena mencionar. ¿Por qué preguntas, Jim?

-Pues… solo quería saber si…

-¿…_por casualidad_ habías conseguido algún Ídolo de Inmunidad?

Jim y Nía se sobresaltaron ante la indiferente voz que había – aparentemente – completado la oración del delincuente. Buscando la fuente, el dúo se vio sobresaltado nuevamente – además de irritados – al notar que solo se trataba de Jen, observándolos sentada desde una alta rama, con un cuaderno de dibujo en su regazo – o, mejor dicho, los restos de él, ya que este estaba hecho casi completamente cenizas.

La rubia parecía particularmente indiferente – por no decir decaída, juzgando por su distante, apática mirada en sus ojos – e incluso no reacciono en lo absoluto cuando sintió las miradas de sus dos acompañantes sobre ella. Tuvo que esperar a que estos le dirigieran la palabra para que esta emitiera reacción alguna.

-¿Jen?-Pregunto Jim, alzando una ceja-¿Q-que haces aquí? ¿Y porque diablos _insinúas_ que estaba buscando esa basura? Lo último que necesito es tener _más_ recordatorios de la existencia de Chris McLean conmigo…-

La mencionada no respondió. Simplemente les dirigió una mirada fría, antes de voltear a ver a su arruinado cuaderno.

Jim y Nía compartieron una mirada consternada, antes de que el delincuente hablara nuevamente.

-¿Jen… se sientes _bien_?

-¿Sentirme bien? Oh, si, _por supuesto_. Jim. ¿Por qué no me sentiría bien?

-Pues, porque perdiste tu cuaderno de dibujos en el incendio, y porque todos en el campamento te odian…-Recordaba Nía inocentemente, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de parte de la rubia, y una reprobatoria de parte de Jim.

-Oh. ¡Muchas gracias, Nía! Ya estaba comenzando a olvidarlo…

-¿Es por eso que estas tan triste, viejo?-Preguntaba Jim, algo incrédulo-¿Por tu cuaderno de dibujos?-

-Era… ¡Era más que un cuaderno, _imbécil_!-Exclamaba la rubia, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio al delincuente-Era… um,_ importante_ para mí. _Muy importante_. Y esta… arruinado… ¡Ugh, todo por culpa de ese…!-

-¿Imbécil?-Completaba Jim, con una sonrisa arrogante, a la rebelde, que rodo los ojos, claramente no estando de buen humor-¿Qué tal si nos acompañas aquí abajo un rato, Jen? Ya sabes, podríamos… charlar, o pasear…

-¿Tu estas… _invitándome_ a acompañarlos?-Preguntaba Jen, alzando una ceja con desconfianza, sus ojos fijándose especialmente en Nía-¿No intentaran… manipularme, o algo por el estilo, o si? ¡Porque juro que si están _pensando_ en hacerlo, voy a…!-

-Oh puedes quedarte aquí sola, y seguir lamentándote por tu cuaderno. Tú decides…

Al escuchar el indiferente tono del delincuente – y maldiciendo como tenia básicamente toda la razón, ya que no tenía ningún otro lugar a cual ir, gracias a su _total _falta de amigos – decidió darse una oportunidad con el dúo, y bajar hacia donde se encontraban ambos…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__Lo que ocurrió aquella noche… me dejo muy confundida. O al menos más confundida de lo normal. Enserio, todo eso del incendio, y de la alianza… relación… lo que sea que tenían Lucas y Nía, y como Nía termino llegando al campamento… con su rostro tan… horrendo. Fue… demasiado para mí para procesar, ¿Saben? Sin m-mencionar esas… te-telarañas… ¡Ugh! S-solo quisiera que Kat estuviera aquí en mi lugar. Digo, ¿P-porque me molesto en seguir en la competencia? Todos aquí me odian. Y los que no, pues, de todos modos van a terminar odiándome. Todos lo hacen. Siempre comienzan en buenos términos conmigo, pero poco a poco terminan no queriéndome ver otra vez. Ocurrió con mis padres, ocurrió con muchos 'amigos', ocurrió con Sabrina, y definitivamente va a ocurrir otra vez. Y estoy demasiado enferma de esto como para seguir…_

* * *

De vuelta en el campamento, la parcialmente destruida cabaña había quedado casi vacía después de que el Chef Hatchet anuncio que era hora del desayuno – aunque, tomando en cuenta el platillo con el cual debían conformarse en comer, muchos habrían deseado quedarse en cama si con eso escapaban aquella bizarra 'exquisitez' que el Chef había creado.

Sin embargo, Flora era la única que había deseado quedarse, sin tener las energías necesarias para poder siquiera salir de la cama.

La tímida joven se encontraba aun vestida con una sencilla blusa blanca, con unos pantalones magenta con estampado de flores, cubierta completamente con las sabanas. De vez en cuando, Flora se asomaba a través de ellas, revelando su completamente despeinada cabellera y sus rojizos ojos esmeralda, producto de posiblemente _horas_ de llanto, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a la madera carbonizada que cubría la mitad de la cabaña, amenazando con caerse a pedazos, antes de esconderse nuevamente bajo sus sabanas, las memorias todavía demasiado frescas en su cabeza, aun después de tres días…

La deprimida jovencita pudo escuchar el crujido de la puerta, pero, sin embargo, no se arriesgo a asomarse en sus sabanas. Las pisadas fueron acercándose, hasta, finalmente, acabar a los pies de su cama, donde pudo sentir como el recio colchón se hundía ligeramente, indicando que alguien se había sentado en el.

-¿Flora?

Cuando escucho una voz masculina decir su nombre, sin embargo, Flora sabía que no podía seguir ignorando todo a su alrededor. _Debía _enfrentar el mundo exterior, por más que no tuviera ganas de hacerlo…

-¿Estás bien? Che, enserio, has pasado, como, ¿Tres días?

Soltando un irritado quejido, Flora se asomó con pereza entre sus sabanas, levantando su torso para poder ver con claridad a la fuente de aquella familiar voz, encontrándose con los consternados ojos azules de Sebastián.

-¿Se-Sebastián?

-Flora… han pasado _tres días_ desde el incidente…-Decía con preocupación el pelinegro, intentando elevar los ánimos de la oji-esmeralda-…entiendo que haya sido aterrador, che. _Yo_ estaba asustado, con todo eso del incendio, y como casi morimos adentro de esta cabaña… ¡Pero aislarte de todos no te va a hacer bien! Hay toda una Isla allá afuera, Flora, y nos queda una semana más de competencia…

-¿Y q-qué harías si te di-dijera que ya _no _quiero seguir compitiendo?

La pregunta tomo a Sebastián con sorpresa, el latino alzando ambas cejas en shock.

-¿_Disculpa_? Flora, creo que estas exagerando. ¡Todo el asunto del incendio fue culpa de Lucas! Ambos sabemos que ese cretino no es de fiar, ¿Así que porque dejas que todo esto te afecte? No es tu culpa que él sea un completo psicópata…

-Tu…ugh, ¡Tu no l-lo entiendes!-Exclamaba Flora, las lagrimas amenazando con escapar, su voz quebrándose a mitad de la oración. Sebastián, nuevamente, no espero la reacción de la castaña. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en completo silencio. Claramente indicándole a la tímida joven que continuara explicándose.

Algo que Flora, después de varios tensos segundos, decidió hacer.

-¡El… y-yo _confié_ en el, Se-Sebastián! Y-yo… yo _creí _que había cambiado… creí que s-solo necesitaba ayuda. Q-que _podía_ hacerlo cambiar, p-pero… ¡Ugh, pero s-solo me estaba _usando_, como a todos los d-demás! Y y-yo… yo fui tan _estúpida_ como para c-creerle…

A estas alturas, las lágrimas estaban resbalando libremente por las ruborizadas mejillas de la castaña, sus agitadas, temblorosas manos buscando apoyo, el cual Sebastián no dudo en proporcionar, permitiendo que la castaña se acurrucara en su torso para poder desahogarse un poco.

-¡Ugh, me s-siento como una _idiota_ por c-creerle a e-ese… ¡E-esa _rata_!

-Flora… no fue tu culpa… ¡No tienes porque…!

-¿¡E-entonces de quien e-es, Sebastián!?-Preguntaba en un grito de ira, mezclada con melancolía, la castaña, separándose del pelinegro por un segundo para mirarlo a los ojos, sus orbes verdes aun dejando caer numerosas lagrimas de ellos-¿¡De _quien más_ puede ser la culpa, sino de la idiota, ingenua chica q-que _en ningún momento_ sospecho de la persona c-con la cual fue t-tan… t-tan cercana… _t-tan_ _intima_ todo este ti-tiempo!? ¡Yo _debí_ haberme d-dado cuenta de que _algo_ andaba mal, Sebastián, p-pero… pero todo estaba marchando t-tan bien! ¡Q-que él en v-verdad había cambiado! Que yo… q-que yo si-significaba _algo_ p-para él, p-pero… resulta que n-no es así. E-es decir… ¿A quién podría i-importarle alguien tan ingenua, t-tan _insignificante_ como…?-

La castaña fue interrumpida, para su completo shock, al sentir como sus labios eran capturados… por los de Sebastián, que se había apresurado a besarla para no tener que escuchar los continuos insultos que se dirigía a sí misma. Los ojos de Flora se encontraban abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que los de Sebastián estaban cerrados, disfrutando cada segundo de ese beso.

Finalmente, después de varios segundos, el uruguayo dejo ir a la tímida castaña, ambos tomando profundas bocanadas de aire para poder llenar sus pulmones del oxigeno que se sentía tan vital en ese momento, las mejillas de Flora prácticamente _en llamas_ en ese momento, una sonrisa enamoradiza apareciendo en su rostro.

Sebastián le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante a la oji-esmeralda, claramente habiendo disfrutado también aquel torpe, pero definitivamente sensacional beso.

-¿Así que… _eso responde tu pregunta_?

Flora no pudo evitar soltar una apresurada, torpe risilla, el tono carmesí de sus mejillas oscureciéndose. La castaña observo de reojo la puerta de la cabaña, sobresaltándose al ver lo que juro eran un par de ojos azules escondidos tras una cabellera azabache observarla por una decima de segundo, solo para desaparecer por completo. Sin embargo, Flora centro su atención nuevamente en Sebastián, razonando que, fuese lo que fuese lo que había visto, no era necesariamente lo suficientemente importante como para arruinar dicho momento…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Observando con ira a la cámara) No… no me importa, ¡Enserio! Es solo que… ¡Ugh! (Respira profundamente, calmándose) Es decir, como es que… ¿Cómo pudo haberme 'superado' tan rápido? Digo, es… extraño. Enserio. Seb, uh… ¿Qué no había dicho que estuvo esperando por mi por un año? No lo sé… por alguna razón, no puedo evitar pensar que algo está… mal aquí. Como si Sebastián estuviese… usando a Flora para… ya saben, vengarse de mí, pero… ¿E-el no podría estar p-planeando algo así, c-cierto? _

* * *

Jen había decidido – reluctantemente – unirse al 'paseo' en el cual se habían embarcado Jim y Nía, y, después de varios minutos vagando sin rumbo alguno, había terminado acompañando a la albina a aventurarse a través de una frondosa área del bosque, repleta de arbustos, matorrales e incluso algunos manglares, ambas sabiendo – de manera implícita a la hora – que había cierto objetivo oculto: El Ídolo de Inmunidad.

Sin embargo, Jen parecía anormalmente callada, detalle que no se le paso por alto a Nía, que parecía bastante sorprendida por su silencioso, calmado estado, que daba un gran contraste con su usual ruidoso, conflictivo ser.

Después de posiblemente una hora paseando por el interminable bosque, Nía decidió romper el hielo.

-Um… ¿Algo que quieras contarme, _amiga_?

-¿Por qué me ocultaste lo que tenias con Lucas?

Los ojos de Nía se abrieron como platos, inmediatamente moviéndose hacia el lejano Jim, temerosa de que este pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-Y-yo…

-Ni siquiera _pienses_ en mentirme, Nía. Porque juro que voy a…

-¿G-golpearme?-Cortaba Nía, su voz cobrando fuerza, sus ojos dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a Jen, que parecía particularmente sobresaltada por la palabra exacta que había usado la albina.

Y que tampoco estaba muy lejos de lo que había tenido en mente.

-Nía… yo no iba a decir…

-¿Vas a golpearme como _Lucas_ lo hizo, Jen? ¿Qué no es s-suficiente con _una paliza_? ¿A-acaso _m-merezco_ recibir otra?

Jen bajo su mirada, sintiéndose culpable por el tembloroso – y definitivamente triste – tono de la albina, arrepintiéndose, por más que se sorprendiera a sí misma, por palabras que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decir.

Suspirando profundamente, Jen conecto su mirada con la de la albina, antes de decir, débilmente.

-Lo siento… Nía, y-yo… ¡Ugh, e-eso solo que todo ha estado tan… _raro_ últimamente! Ni s-siquiera sé si _confiar_ en ti, con todo lo que Lucas dijo acerca de ti…

-¡P-pero Lucas me hizo _esto_!-Exclamaba desesperadamente Nía, señalando los varios moretones que adornaban su rostro, y que no hicieron más que causarle un escalofrió a la rebelde, de nuevo, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras-¿¡Como puedes creerle una p-palabra a ese… ese _monstruo_!?-

-¡N-Nía… e-ese monstruo esa tu _novio_! ¿¡Como crees que puedo confiar en la chica que tenia a un sociópata como Lucas como pareja!?

Esta vez, Nía no dijo nada en su defensa, maldiciendo internamente al saber, a la perfección, que la oji-verde tenía algo de razón.

-Jean…

-_Jen_-Corregía la mencionada, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a la albina, su malhumor volviéndose mas y mas evidente a medida que continuaban discutiendo.

-¡Jen! ¡Ugh, siempre lo olvido! Estúpida Nía…-Se decía a si misma la rubia platino, caminando nerviosamente hacia la rubia-¡L-Lucas… yo _creía_ que él había cambiado, Jen! ¡C-créeme! El… me decía que me a-amaba. Me d-decía que e-el era mejor persona cuando esta a m-mi lado, y yo… ¡Y y-yo le creí! ¡Ugh, me siento como una tonta! ¡P-pero no s-soy… no soy como e-el, Jen! El… Lucas era un _monstruo_, y yo… s-solo soy muy, m-muy estúpida, y… l-lo siento _tanto_ por no haberte dicho antes…

Jen se encontraba silenciosa, simplemente observando – con ojos desconfiados – las suplicas que estaba dándole la albina, que parecía _desesperada_ porque esta las viera como sinceras. Por una parte, Jen no _quería_ creerlas. Si algo había aprendido de Nía aquella noche, era que, en definitiva, la chica tenía _algunos_ secretos guardados, y que _muy posiblemente_ no era la rubia ingenua que parecía ser. Sin embargo, Jen también recordó que, aparte de la albina – y del ya expulsado Crash – ella no había tenido ninguna interacción positiva con _nadie_ en la fusión, y Nía, posiblemente, era lo único que le quedaba. Sin mencionar que no podía evitar sentir algo de lastima por la oji-magenta, tomando en cuenta las múltiples heridas que Lucas le había proporcionado con sus propias manos.

Y si algo sabia Jen bastante bien, es que a veces, aquellos a quien amas pueden llegar a lastimarte, ya sea emocional o físicamente.

Así que, no sin antes sentir una avalancha de indecisiones cubrir su juicio, Jen decidió brindarle – aun sintiéndose particularmente desconfiada, y no siendo precisamente un clásico '_Perdona y Olvida_' – una oportunidad a la rubia, ya que, _técnicamente_, no le había hecho nada malo a la rebelde. Solo había ocultado información. Información que, por más que pareciera insignificante, tenía bastante relevancia. Especialmente tomando en cuenta varias acusaciones de parte de Lucas…

Sin embargo, Jen decidió mantener brazos abiertos a su disculpa. Posiblemente por el simple hecho de que no tenía nadie más a quien recurrir…

-Ugh… está bien, Nía. Te perdono. Solo… no vuelvas a ocultarme nada, ¿Si?

-¡Yay!-Exclamaba alegremente la albina, envolviendo a Jen en un apretujado abrazo, prácticamente expulsando a la fuerza el aire de sus pulmones-¡Somos, como, mejores amigas por siempre!-

-S-si, solo… n-no te atrevas a r-repetirlo en público…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__(Rascando su nuca, nerviosa) A-aun no sé si pueda confiar en Nía, después d-del incidente del incendio. Digo, si, ya sé que fue Lucas el culpable, p-pero… parecía tan furiosa en el puente colgante… fue como ver a una Nía completamente nueva. Así que, si, le di una oportunidad. Es que… dios, ¿Vieron esos moretones? Es d-decir… whoa. Si antes no detestaba a Lucas… digo, tal vez no confié en ella, pero tampoco quiero abandonarla en este momento. Solo le echare un ojo. Heh, lo más seguro es que no tenga nada de qué preocuparme, ¿C-cierto? Digo… su explicación parece… r-razonable. Algo estúpido de su parte, y demasiado optimista para ser cierto… pero, por lo que veo, Lucas tiene cierto 'encanto' en las chicas ingenuas. Digo, ¿De qué otro modo hubiera manipulado tan fácilmente a Melody y a Shiny la temporada pasada? Pero bueno, ¡Es Nía! De todos modos, le echare un ojo. Si algo he aprendido este último mes, es que no puedes confiar en __**nadie**__. Sabrina es un muy buen ejemplo de ello. Ya he sido usada demasiadas veces, y no permitiré que ocurra de nuevo…_

* * *

El anfitrión había anunciado a través de los altavoces que un desafío acuático estaba a punto de comenzar – por lo tanto, también recomendó a los concursantes cambiarse a sus trajes de baño antes de llegar. Por lo tanto, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los campistas tomaran su camino hasta la playa indicada, no queriendo desesperar al anfitrión más de lo admitido.

Uno a uno, los ocho campistas, fueron llegando a la zona del desafío, ya habiéndose cambiado a sus respectivos trajes de baño.

Jim usaba un par de ajustados bóxers de color azul naval – que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación – mostrando su atlético torso a las cámaras. Su mejor amigo, Sebastián, por su parte usaba unas bermudas de color celeste, mientras que su anterior enamoramiento, Roxy, vestía un traje de una pieza, color morado.

Por el lado de los novatos, Dean vestía un par de shorts azul rey, combinados con unas sandalias cafés, mientras que su _némesis_, Carly, usaba un atractivo bikini color índigo, su cabellera café cayendo libremente, sin necesidad de accesorios.

Flora, por su parte, vestía un modesto bikini de color rojo y negro, con la cercana Jen vistiendo un bikini acompañado de un par de shorts, ambos color negro. Nía, de manera parecida a Jim, atraía varias miradas usando su famoso – y deslumbrante – bikini gris, que traía numerosas lentejuelas en el top, atrayendo los ojos de varios varones – y Jen – a su no-muy-modesto busto, detalle que Nía disfrutaba bastante.

Mientras que el recién llegado – y particularmente agotado, debido a días de solitario exilio – Galen – que acababa de bajar del helicóptero del Chef – solo vestía un par de shorts de color verde, exponiendo _cierto_ tatuaje a los ojos de los concursantes, el cual Dean no tardo en señalar.

-¡Hahaha, _Lady Gaga_! Enserio, Marek, ¿Cómo puedes salir en público con _eso_ en tu espalda?

-¡Estaba _ebrio_ ese día, idiota!-Respondía el furioso pelinegro, recibiendo, como único confort, un pequeño masaje de espalda de parte de su novia, Carly, que obviamente no quería ver un conflicto entre ambos varones – pero sin embargo, no tardo en dirigirle una mirada de desprecio al estafador.

Entrando a escena con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, Chris saludo a los concursantes con su usual entusiasmo, claramente esperando el desafío que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¿Qué hay, campistas? ¿Listos para un largo, _largo_ desafío?

-Siempre y cuando no sea en medio de la noche, no tengo ningún problema…-Se encogía de hombros Sebastián.

-¡Oh, ya veremos por cuánto tiempo sigues pensando en eso, viejo, haha!

Los campistas compartieron una mirada de temor ante la risa del anfitrión. Era obvio que, lo que fuera que tuviese planeado, _no_ podía ser bueno.

-Su desafío, damas y caballeros, tendrá lugar… ¡Allá! En medio del océano…

La mirada de los campistas – al igual que la de la cámara – se dirigió al mar, encontrándose con nueve altos postes de madera, elevándose posiblemente tres o cuatro metros sobre el agua, cada uno de ellos de diversos colores, desde rojo carmesí hasta un delicado purpura.

-¿…y de que se trata? Fácil: Mantener el equilibrio…-Comenzaba Chris, frotando sus manos maliciosamente, antes de comenzar-…cada uno de ustedes deberá estar de pie en uno de esos postes de madera, balanceando una larga vara de bambú con dos cubetas repletas de carnada en cada extremo. ¿Su objetivo? Fácil: _No caer al agua_. Porque créanme, no tendrán precisamente un comité de bienvenida allá abajo si llegan a caer…

La cámara enfoco al agua, la cual estaban varios de tiburones – entre ellos, un particularmente entusiasta Colmillo – además de un buen número de pirañas, merodeando las aguas con ojos hambrientos. Los campistas – especialmente Jim – no pudieron evitar observar con horror el panorama, con el delincuente incluso retrocediendo un par de pasos, como si el peligro que le esperaba en el agua pudiese, de algún modo, seguirlo todo el camino a tierra.

-Para hacer las cosas interesantes, los ganadores serán el último hombre _y_ mujer que sigan en pie para el final del desafío, así que serán otorgados _dos_ Medallones de Inmunidad al final del desafío…-Anunciaba Chris, haciéndole un par de gestos a un cercano Chef para que arrebatara el primer medallón a una cercana Flora, orden que el Chef no tardo en obedecer, retirando, sin mucho cuidado, el Medallón de Malvavisco del delicado cuello de la castaña.

-¡Auch! ¡C-Chef, ten m-más cuidado con m-mi cuello!

-Oh, y como un último dato…_ realmente_ no me arriesgaría a dejar caer las cubetas de carnada que estarán balanceando en sus varas. ¿Por qué? Pues, solo digamos que todas las vísceras, y toda la sangre que sobró del desayuno de hoy podrían _animar_ a los tiburones un poco a… bueno, ya saben… _devorarlos vivos…_

-¿D-devorarnos… _vi-vivos_?-Preguntaba un aterrado Jim, comenzando a temblar violentamente-¡O-oh no, oh no, _oh no_…!-

-¡Oh si, oh si, _oh si_!-Exclamaba burlonamente Chris, claramente disfrutando el terror presente en los ojos del delincuente-¡Y recuerden: Mantengan el equilibrio, chicos! No querrán caer al agua, con todos esos… _pececitos_ ahí dentro, hahaha! Tendrán cinco minutos para comenzar. Así que apresúrense. ¡Me _muero_ porque la carnicería… quiero decir, _desafío_ comience!-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly – **__(Sintiendo un escalofrió) ¿¡C-ca-carnicería!?_

* * *

_**Galen – **__(Observando con consternación a la cámara) Yo… estoy entre la espada y la pared. ¡Y ni siquiera he podido encontrar ese estúpido… escurridizo ídolo! ¡(Censurado)! ¿¡Tienen IDEA de cuánto tiempo he estado buscándolo en esa maldita isla!? Días… horas, tal vez… ¡Y nada! ¡Ugh! Significa que debo buscar OTRA manera de sobrevivir el voto de hoy. Porque si no llego a ganar inmunidad, en definitiva me voy a casa. Ya no están Lucas o Johanna, o Crash para servirme de escudo detrás del cual esconderme. Debo… buscar una manera de ganar este desafío. Balancear dos cubetas en una vara, mientras estoy parado sobre un alto poste… sobre una playa repleta de tiburones n-no puede ser tan difícil… ¿C-cierto?_

* * *

_**Jim – **__Bien, Jim, llego la hora de ganar esto. No puedo dejar que Dean, o Galen se lleven la victoria. Debo mantener La Hermandad intacta. Debo ganar este desafío…_

* * *

Había llegado el momento para comenzar el desafío, y los campistas se encontraban en posición, todos de pie en el alto, estrecho poste, intentando balancear las dos cubetas repletas de carnada que se encontraban a cada extremo de su vara de bambú, todo mientras evitaban caer al agua.

Carly se encontraba balanceándose en un poste color rosa, Dean en uno color naranja, y Flora en uno de color purpura. Galen, por su parte, tenia uno color turquesa, Jen uno amarillo, y Jim uno verde. Nía se balanceaba sobre uno de color azul celeste, contrastando con el poste carmesí de Roxy, y asemejándose al azul real de Sebastián.

Chris observaba todo desde un muelle cercano, sonriendo sádicamente mientras se preparaba para comenzar el desafío.

-Y su desafío comienza en tres… dos… uno… ¡De pie! Heheheh, ¿Entendieron? De _pie_… ¡Como si tuvieran opción, hahaha!

-Por favor, dime que no estaremos escuchando tus chistes todo este tiempo…-Comentaba con claro sarcasmo Galen, rodando los ojos. Chris frunció el ceño, claramente no hallándole gracia.

-En fin. Su desafío comienza… _ahora_…-Anunciaba formalmente Chris, antes de voltear a la cámara, con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Quiénes podrán soportar el calor, y quienes terminaran cayendo ante la presión? ¡Heh, descúbranlo después de la pausa, aquí en _Total Drama: Maukayotl Island_!-

* * *

**\- 15 Minutos –**

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a _Total Drama_!-Exclamaba Chris a la cámara, esbozando su usual sonrisa despreocupada-Han pasado quince minutos hasta ahora… y ninguno ha caído al agua. Una pena. Pero, ¿Podrán soportar por más tiempo? ¡Llego la hora de averiguarlo!

-Ugh… m-mi brazo esta _matándome_…-Exclamaba una adolorida Roxy, volteando a ver a su brazo derecho, que estaba comenzando a temblar, producto de haber tenido que cargar con el peso de la carnada-¿Seria contra las reglas… ya saben, _comer_ toda la carnada?-

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Frotando adolorida su brazo derecho) Ouch… no puedo creer que mi brazo aun no haya sanado desde aquel accidente, en el desafío de Básquet-Polo acuático… ¡Es más, parece haber empeorado! Ugh, estúpida Nía… estoy MUY segura de que no fue un accidente. Y haber tenido que participar en todos estos tontos desafío solo ha hecho que el dolor empeore. Pero… n-no voy a rendirme. Mucho menos con todos intentando expulsar a mi alianza. Necesito esa inmunidad. Debo… m-mantenerme fuerte… no i-importa lo d-doloroso que pueda ser…_

* * *

-¡Mi-mis… b-brazos!-Exclamaba una adolorida Carly, sus brazos comenzando a temblar al intentar mantener su vara firme. Accidentalmente, Carly hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus brazos, causando que una de sus cubetas accidentalmente cayera al agua, no solo arruinando por completo el balance de peso que tenía hasta entonces, sino bañando el agua bajo sus pies de sangre, y atrayendo un buen numero de hambrientos tiburones en el proceso-¡A-ahh!-

Para su desgracia, el shock inicial de la ecologista – así como el desbalance de peso – causo que su otra cubeta también cayera al agua, toda la carnada siendo buena… _carnada_ para el gran numero de tiburones y pirañas hambrientas, que fueron atraídas por el olor de la sangre en el agua.

-¡Oh no… oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no!-Exclamaba una aterrada Carly, soltando su vara – al no ser necesaria a estas alturas – e intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre el delgado poste, que, a estas alturas, parecía ser asunto de vida o muerte.

-¡Ha! Buen trabajo, Hippie. Ahora eres poco más que carnada para tiburones…-Se burlaba un cercano Dean, que rápidamente atrajo una mirada de odio de parte de la castaña.

-¡T-tu cierra l-la boca!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no son los tiburones tus 'amigos', como todos los animales?

-P-pues, si, pero… no estoy muy segura de que _yo_ sea su amiga…-Comentaba la temerosa ecologista, su cuerpo comenzando a temblar ante la idea de ser devorada viva, a lo cual no ayudaban los numerosos golpes que los tiburones le daban a su poste. Un fuerte, preciso golpe fue suficiente para que Carly perdiera el equilibrio, y, horrorizada, tuvo como primer instinto el saltar hacia el poste de Dean, intentando sujetarse de él para poder estar a salvo de los feroces tiburones…

-¡Ahhhhh!

…aunque termino tomándose de algo que definitivamente _no_ era Dean.

Específicamente, su traje de baño.

Carly pudo sentir como este hacia poco para poder detenerla, así como escuchar un grito – ya fuese aterrado, o avergonzado – de parte del Italiano, antes de traer a _ambos_ de caída al agua, aterrizando con un estruendoso chapuzón en el agua, las cubetas que Dean había estado balanceando cayendo segundos después, causando que el agua a su alrededor de tiñera de color escarlata…

Carly salió del agua en busca de oxigeno, tomando una profunda bocanada antes de observar, confundida, el par de shorts de color azul que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Huh? ¿Pero qué…?

La ecologista sintió como alguien sacaba su cabeza del agua, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire al igual que ella, antes de dirigirle una mirada de desprecio. Para su todo menos sorpresa, se trataba de Dean, y, en cuanto los ojos del Italiano se centraron en la vestimenta que llevaba en su mano, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con vergüenza – no muy diferente al agua que los rodeaba – pero su mirada no perdía la ira que los caracterizaba en ese momento. Es más, parecían _aun_ mas enfadados…

-¡Tu! ¡Argh, d-devuélveme eso, Hippie inmunda!

Los ojos de Carly se abrieron de par en par al oír al italiano, inmediatamente dejando caer la prenda al agua, asqueada.

-¡Ahh! ¡Asco, asco, asco, asco, asco…!

-¡Como si _yo_ no me sintiera asqueado de que una lunática inmunda como tu haya tocado mis…!

Ambos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como alguien más asomaba su cabeza del agua, de manera similar a ambos… solo que esta vez, se trataba de un hambriento, sonriente Colmillo, que parecía bastante tentado con la visión de ambos jóvenes.

La respuesta de Carly y Dean fue, naturalmente, nadar en completo pánico a la costa, en un intento desesperado por salvar sus vidas.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Después de una breve persecución, el estafador y al ecologista lograron llegar a la costa, ambos tomando profundos respiros de alivio al estar lejos del alcance del tiburón, escondiéndose detrás de un estoico Chef. Para Dean, sin embargo, el alivio no fue muy largo… ya que, después de que el pánico inicial de ser devorado vivo se dispersara, logro notar que seguía _desnudo_ en frente de Carly, Chris, el Chef, y peor aún, _las cámaras_.

La respuesta de Dean fue, naturalmente, soltar otro horrorizado grito, y salir corriendo hacia el arbusto más cercano, cubriendo humillado sus… partes nobles con ambas manos para protegerlas de las cámaras…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__(Observando furioso a las cámaras) Juro que demandare a Chris si no elimina esa escena…_

* * *

-Oh, viejo… ¡Una lástima que no haya traído conmigo una cámara, hahaha!-Comentaba entre carcajadas Galen, observando todo desde su lejano poste.

-¿Para grabar a Dean…_ desnudo_?-Preguntaba incómodamente Jim, alzando una ceja-¿_Enserio_, viejo?-

-Pues… ¡Oh, cierra la boca, Jim! S-solo decía p-para… ¡P-para burlarme de él! ¡S-solo para eso!

-Relájate, viejo. Solo bromeaba. Aunque… no me sorprendería si fuera de ese modo, tomando en cuenta su 'rivalidad', hahaha…

Galen simplemente rodo los ojos, intentando ignorar el chiste del delincuente.

* * *

**\- 30 Minutos –**

El cansancio, además del extenuante calor producto de ya casi media hora a la merced del sol, estaba comenzando a afectar a los siete campistas que seguían en pie, algunos – como Flora, Jen, Nía y Sebastián – comenzando a ceder debido al agotamiento.

-¿P-podrían… decirme cuando… esto… acaba?-Preguntaba Flora entre jadeos, sus delgados brazos apenas logrando soportar el peso de la carnada que balanceaba a duras penas en su vara de bambú.

-Huh. Buena suerte intentando superarme, fideo-Comentaba burlonamente Jen, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante. Flora respondió con una mirada de desprecio, sin embargo, no respondió verbalmente, demasiado exhausta para siquiera molestarse.

-R-realmente debe haber una buena recompensa de-después de esto…-Comentaba Sebastián, como Flora, luchando para mantener el equilibrio. Finalmente, ambos cometieron un _terrible _error, dejando caer – accidentalmente – una de sus cubetas al agua, bañando el océano bajo ellos con sangre-¡Oh (censurado)!-

-¿¡A-ahora que h-hacemos!?-Preguntaba Flora, entrando en pánico, mientras intentaba desesperadamente no dejar caer su segunda cubeta.

-¡So-solo… déjame pensar en algo!

-¿Por qué no solo se _lanzan_ al agua?-Preguntaba sin mucha empatía Galen, alzando una ceja ante el pánico de ambos jóvenes-Digo, seria mucho mejor a luchar una pelea que no pueden ganar…

-¡Viejo!-Exclamaba un enfadado Jim, dirigiéndole una mirada ofendida al chico-¿No podrías ser un poco menos antipático?-

-¿Y tú no podrías ser un poco menos… _descerebrado_?

-¡Pues, puede que sea descerebrado, pero tú eres… uh, eres… _mas descerebrado_ que yo! ¡Ha!

Nía, que no se encontraba muy lejos del delincuente, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos como respuesta, claramente frustrada con el patético contraataque del delincuente.

-¡Ahhh!

Sin embargo, la atención del trió – así como los demás campistas – se centro a la fuente de un aterrado grito, que resulto ser Flora, que, como Carly, había perdido el equilibrio, aterrizando a los pies de su poste en un modesto chapuzón.

En cuanto salió del agua, se encontraba rodeada de tres tiburones, Colmillo incluido.

-Oh no, no, no, no…-Se murmuraba a si misma Flora, el pánico comenzando a atacar nuevamente, a medida que veía a los depredadores que la acorralaban-¡A-auxilio! ¡Alguien, ayúdeme!-

-¡Hahaha, esto se pondrá _bueno_!-Exclamaba el lejano Chris, una enorme, sádica sonrisa en su rostro-¡Muy, _muy bueno, _hahahaha!-

Los campistas solo observaron con horror – y, en el caso de Nía, el mismo nivel de sadismo de Chris, solo que _mucho_ mas disimulado – como uno de los tiburones se lanzaba sobre Flora, antes de engullirla en sus mandíbulas de un solo bocado.

-¡NO!-Gritaba Carly, aterrada.

-¡SI! ¡Oh, eso fue _asombroso_, viejo, hahahaha!-Gritaba Chris, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que veía.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo sádicamente) ¿Lo que ocurrió en la playa? Si. No tuvo precio. Daría un millón de dólares si pudiera repetirlo una, y otra, y otra vez… ahh… ¿Es casi terapéutico ver a una de las personas a quien más odias ser devorada por un tiburón, no creen?_

* * *

El tiburón asomó su cabeza en el agua, una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, y preparándose para tragar aquella pequeña chica que tenía en sus mandíbulas. Sin embargo, el tiburón no pudo ver como una cubeta llena de carnada era lanzada hacia él, impactando con fuerza contra su cabeza.

Otra cubeta siguió camino, seguida de _otra_ cubeta mas, todas impactando contra la cabeza del tiburón, obligándolo a escupir a la pequeña Flora, que, en shock, no hizo más que comenzar a nadar frenéticamente hacia la costa, siendo luego rescatada por una consternada Carly. El tiburón volteo a ver, confundido, a sus asaltantes, encontrando tanto a Roxy como a Sebastián dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, sus completamente vacías, aparte de una vara de bambú, a la cual Roxy se sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Por supuesto, el tiburón no iba a olvidar sus ataques tan fácilmente, y de inmediato se lanzo en contra del poste de Sebastián, golpeándolo brutalmente contra su cabeza y causando que la consecuente vibración intentara derribar a Sebastián, su plan, siendo exitoso.

-¡Ahhh!

Segundos después, Sebastián cayó al agua, soltando otro grito de terror al ver como el tiburón comenzaba a seguirlo.

Roxy, por su parte, solo observo con horror como Colmillo comenzaba a acercársele, usando sus extremidades para comenzar a trepar el poste sobre el cual estaba parada.

-¡Ah! ¡Detente, fenómeno! ¡Detente ahora mismo!-Gritaba la roquera, intentando mantenerse firme ante el peligro que la asechaba, brindando golpe tras golpe al tiburón mutante con su vara de bambú, que comenzaron a tener efecto en el tiburón mutante, que retrocedió intimidado.

Sin embargo, los ataques de la roquera también tuvieron un efecto negativo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y causando que resbalara de su poste, afortunadamente, logrando sostenerse del poste antes de caer completamente.

-¡A-ah!

Aunque esto no era muy ventajoso, tomando en cuenta como su hombro dislocado comenzaba a prácticamente _agonizar_ al tener la tarea de mantenerla en el poste, con Roxy inmediatamente liberando la carga al usar su otro brazo, así como ambas piernas, para poder permanecer sujeta al poste, estas últimas prácticamente _abrazándose _el poste para poder tener una chance de ganar el desafío.

-¡Y parece que Roxy logro salvarse de una descalificación del desafío… aparentemente, mediante un bizarro… y aparentemente doloroso baile del tubo… haha, parece que alguien ha tenido algo de practica antes!-Anunciaba Chris, soltando una carcajada al ver la extraña posición que tenia la pelinegro, cuya única respuesta fue hacerle el gesto del dedo medio desde la distancia con su brazo derecho, momentos antes de que tanto su brazo cediera como que sus piernas resbalaran del poste, cayendo de cabeza al agua con un horrorizado grito-¡…Ouch, eso debió doler! Heh, y creer que había apostado para que Roxy ganara este desafío. Una pena… ahora tendré que pagarle veinte dólares al Chef Hatchet…

-¿No deberíamos a-asegurarnos de que Roxy esté bien?-Preguntaba Carly, consternada, al igual que unos cercanos Flora y Sebastián, que recién había salido del agua. Chris solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Nah, estará bien! Roxy es una chica fuerte. Estoy segura de que no tendrá problemas para salir del agua…

-¡AH! ¡PIRAÑAS! ¡ESTÁN… DENTRO DE… MI… _TRAJE DE BAÑO_!

-¿Lo ven? ¡Les dije que estaría bien!-Exclamaba un sonriente Chris, recibiendo miradas irritadas de parte del trió de perdedores.

* * *

**\- 50 Minutos –**

Habían pasado ya cincuenta minutos, y los últimos campistas restantes – Galen, Jim, Jen y Nía – seguían, para la completa sorpresa de casi todos los presentes, de pie. Y _lejos_ de querer rendirse, si sus expresiones tenían algo que decir al respecto…

Jim parecía ser el más firme, no solo por su atlético físico, sino porque su temor a los tiburones que asechaban en el océano le daban razones _más que suficientes_ para alejarse lo más posible del agua.

Galen también parecía tener la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para poder seguir, el temor a ser expulsado al estar en una alianza minoritaria – consistiendo de Carly, Roxy, él y…bueno, básicamente _ellos tres_ – y no solo eso, sino no tener ningún plan de respaldo al no haber encontrado aun el Ídolo de Inmunidad, sabía perfectamente que, si alguien iba a irse esa noche, era preferiblemente el.

Y no estaba nada cómodo con la idea.

Jen y Nía, mientras tanto, parecían tener cierta amistosa rivalidad entre ambas, aunque se podía notar que, la confianza que intentaban transmitirle a la otra, no llegaba a sus miradas, que expresaban poco más que desconfianza hacia la otra, _especialmente_ en el caso de Jen, que parecía creer que, como Galen, _iba_ a ser expulsada si perdía ese desafío.

Tomando en cuenta la segunda Ceremonia de Eliminación de la fusión, y como gran parte de sus compañeros prácticamente deseaban su cabeza en una bandeja, no era una teoría _tan_ loca como podría parecer…

Chris, mientras tanto, claramente estaba atento de la tensión presente en los concursantes. Y, como todo buen anfitrión, estaba listo para agitar aun más las cosas…

-Una hora. Sesenta minutos en el desafío. De seguro están hambrientos… agotados… ¿No estaría nada mal algo de comida, eh? Ya saben, para poder darle algo de… _sabor_ a las cosas… ¡Disfruten, chicos, del _festín_ que les tenemos preparados a todos los que se encuentren _en la costa_!

Con eso, Chris chasqueo los dedos, y el Chef apareció a escena cargando con dos bandejas repletas de sándwiches en sus brazos – acompañados de una jarra de jugo de naranja, solo para agregarle un aire familiar a la tensa atmosfera, con ningún otro propósito más que ironía. Los ojos de los cuatro concursantes que se encontraban aun en el desafío se llenaron de envidia, al ver como los cinco perdedores se les era permitido atiborrarse de los deliciosos sándwiches – el Chef incluso molestándose en preparar algunos vegetarianos para Carly – mientras ellos continuaban de pie en aquellos tortuosos postes.

Las manos de Nía comenzaron a temblar, su mente comenzando a traicionarla.

Estaba _hambrienta_ por cualquier cosa que no fuesen los platillos de tortura del Chef. Habían pasado _treinta y un días_. Y _definitivamente_ necesitaba algo decente que comer…

-¿Qué te parece algo?

La voz de Jen llamo la atención de la albina – al igual que la de un no muy lejano Jim – debido a la seriedad que esta había cobrado.

-¿Qué les parece si… yo les diera la _victoria a ambos_?

Aun sin comprender lo que ocurría, Jim y Nía intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, con Galen – que se encontraba cercano a Jim – dirigiéndole una mirada de desconfianza en su dirección, rápidamente ignorándola debido a que se encontraba demasiado ocupado _no_ dejándose caer en el agua.

-¿Y _cómo_, exactamente, podrías 'darnos la victoria'?-Preguntaba Jim, alzando una ceja con desconfianza.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente saber que puedo _literalmente_ regalarles la inmunidad?-Preguntaba irritada Jen, esperando mas agradecimiento de parte del par.

Jim simplemente le dirigió una mirada incrédula, forzando a la rubia a explicarse.

-¡Ugh! Jim… tú quieres deshacerte de Galen, ¿No? _Yo_ quiero deshacerme de Galen. Y si dividimos los votos, al igual que hicieron _ustedes_ con Crash y Galen, _tal vez_ podamos expulsarlo sin arriesgarnos a ser expulsados _nosotros_. Y, en caso de que tenga un Ídolo, podemos expulsar a su novia en vez de a él, y simplemente esperamos a la próxima oportunidad…

Tanto Jim como Nía consideraron esto profundamente, el primero, por más que odiara admitirlo, sorprendido por la astucia de la rubia.

-Solo deben _prometerme_ que me llevaran a los tres finalistas, y pueden considerarme un cien por ciento leal a su alianza de ahora en adelante…

-_Cuatro_-Corregía Jim, dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada a la rebelde, que fruncía el ceño, irritada.

-Está bien, _cuatro_… y les prometo que lograre hacer que Galen caiga de ese poste, y luego me dejare caer al agua. ¿Hecho?

Jim pareció pensarlo por varios segundos, dirigiéndole una mirada pensativa a Nía que, para su sorpresa, parecía confiar plenamente en el plan.

Suspirando profundamente, Jim asintió con la cabeza, antes de decir.

-_Hecho…_

-Bien. Ahora, agáchate.

-¿Huh?

-_Solo agáchate…_

Jim decidió obedecer a la rubia, doblando cuidadosamente sus piernas mientras intentaba no perder el balance de sus cubetas, así como no caer accidentalmente al agua.

Jen, por su parte, dejo caer intencionalmente una de las suyas, hasta finalmente inclinar cuidadosamente – intentando, en lo posible, no perder el equilibrio – su vara para poder acercar a ella su segunda cubeta de carnada, la cual tomo en sus manos, dejando caer a un lado su vara. La rubia esbozo una sonrisa traviesa antes de, tomando el impulso necesario antes, prepararse para lanzar el contenido de ella, no sin antes gritar un burlón, pero definitivamente amenazante…

-¡Hey, _Gal_!

Volteando confundido, el mencionado se encontró con la sonrisa de la oji-verde, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par ante la posición que esta había tomado.

-¿Listo para tomar un _sangriento baño_?

Con eso, Jen vacio el contenido de su cubeta, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia la dirección del pelinegro y bañándolo con su contenido, salpicándose un poco a si misma con parte de las vísceras y sangre que contenía su cubeta – así como al cercano Jim, que, afortunadamente, había podido escapar a gran parte de ellas.

Galen, por su parte, había sido tomado completamente desprevenido, siendo atacado por kilos de carnada y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, causando que, a pesar de sus mejores intentos, cayera estrepitosamente al agua, con un ruidoso chapuzón…

-¡No… NO! ¡No, no, no, ugh, _maldita seas, Jen_!

La única respuesta de la mencionada fue sonreír con malicia, dedicándoles un último gesto a sus dos nuevos aliados, antes de lanzarse al agua en una bala de cañón, causando, como Galen, un enorme chapuzón en el proceso…

-¡Y ha terminado el desafío! ¡Jim, Nía, ambos han ganado el Desafío de Inmunidad!

-¡Sí! ¡L-lo hicimos, Jim, lo hicimos!-Exclamaba una sonriente Nía, dejando caer el agua ambas de sus cubetas, aun así, intentando mantener el suficiente equilibrio para no caer con ellas.

Galen y Jen, por su parte, salieron del agua con reacciones mixtas en sus facetas: Jen sonriendo de manera cómplice, y Galen con una mirada de odio puro hacia la rubia, frustrado de haber sido 'robado' del desafío. El pelinegro no pudo hacer más que observar como el Chef iba a buscar a los dos ganadores en un pequeño bote, antes de llevarlos, sanos y salvos, de vuelta a la costa…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__(Sonriendo orgulloso, con un Medallón de Malvavisco alrededor de su cuello) Ahh, inmunidad… ¿Pueden creer que no es solo la primera vez que llego a la fusión, sino la primera vez que estoy INMUNE en la fusión? Lo sé, es… asombroso, viejo. Completamente asombroso. Y todo se lo debo a Jen… debo admitirlo, al principio, no confiaba mucho en ella. ¿Pero ahora? Pues, alguien que se sacrifica de ese modo, definitivamente esta dentro de mi alianza. ¡Así que, bienvenida a La Hermandad, Bristow, porque de ahora en adelante, eres un miembro oficial!_

* * *

_**Jen – **__Heh, ahora soy una 'Hermana' oficial… ¿No es genial? (Sonríe con emoción) ¡Cuatro finalistas! ¡Whoa! Es mucho más lejos que el sexto lugar que Jo me prometió… pero aun así, no puedo descuidarme. Estoy muy segura de que Galen todavía quiere mi cabeza en una bandeja… ¿Y Nía? Pues, parece ser… confiable… al menos por ahora. Pero no por eso le quitare un ojo de encima…_

* * *

Ya habiendo acabado con el desafío, los nueve campistas habían regresado el campamento, disfrutando del tiempo libre que tenían hasta la Ceremonia de Eliminación.

Flora se encontraba acompañando a Sebastián a un paseo por el bosque, mientras que Carly y Galen tenían un plan parecido, habiendo preferido en cambio las orillas de la apacible playa de la Isla Maukayotl.

Roxy, al no tener otro lugar al cual ir, decidió volver a la Cafetería a charlar con el Chef, mientras que Dean, Jim, Jen y Nía se encontraban en las cabañas, charlando acerca del voto que se avecinaba esa noche…

-Sugiero que votemos por Galen… ¡Es la más grande amenaza!-Sugería dramáticamente Dean, dejándose caer sobre su litera.

-Uh, ¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo tienes voz de mando en esta alianza?-Preguntaba un irritado Jim, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado al estafador, que rodaba los ojos.

-Oh, por favor, Dean… ¡Ustedes me _necesitan_! Además, tu y yo sabemos que, por más que nos odiemos mutuamente, es bastante cierto, socio. Así que, ¿Por qué no dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado? Solo de ese modo podremos hacer el triple empate, y evitar que Galen pueda usar su Ídolo para salvar su trasero, y enviar a uno de nosotros a casa…

-¿Pero que acaso no son solo él y Carly?-Preguntaba Jen, alzando una ceja.

-Y Roxy. No la olvides. Ella y Carly son bastante unidas. Es como la tercera rueda de la alianza, y, por más irrelevante que pueda ser, no podemos olvidar que _sigue siendo un voto_…-Decía metódicamente Dean, claramente tomándose enserio toda la situación.

-¿Y qué nos dice que Fiora no está con ellos?-Preguntaba esta vez – con cierto tono de inocencia, y temor juntos – Nía, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par-¡Eso arruinaría, como, _todo el plan_!-

-Oh, relájate, mi querida Nía… sino me equivoco, logre ver a esos dos besuqueándose esta mañana en esta misma cabaña. Así que, si con alguien va a votar esa pequeña sabandija, es con nosotros. Sebastián está en La Hermandad, después de todo…

-Un momento… ¿¡Flora y Sebastián!?-Preguntaba un sorprendido Jim, dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula al indiferente Dean-¡Debes estar bromeando!-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabias de esos dos?

-Pues… ¡No, viejo! ¿Cómo… cuando…?

-_Whoa_… ¡Así que Flora ha estado _ocupada_, hahaha!-Comentaba entre risas Jen, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Nía.

-¡Ohhh… _ocupada_… hahaha, ya entendí! Un momento, pero… ¿Que acaso Rosa y Salomón no tenían algo?-Preguntaba una confundida Nía, observando a un boquiabierto Jim en busca de respuestas-¿Entonces porque Salomón engañaría a Rosa con Fiora?-

-Hay tantos errores en esa única oración…-Comentaba un sarcástico Dean, monótonamente.

-Pues… uh, no precisamente, Nía. Ellos… ¿Terminaron? No, no terminaron precisamente. Fue mas como, uh… ¿Cómo se llama a un rompimiento de una pareja que… ya saben, nunca fueron una _pareja_ en primer lugar?-

-¡Pero ellos se gustaban! Es… ¿Raro, no lo creen?

-Pues, definitivamente es raro…-Admitía Jim, con algo de duda en su voz, esbozando luego, reluctantemente, una pequeña sonrisa-…pero hey, si significa que Sebastián ha superado a Roxy, pues… _tal vez_ pueda ignorarlo. Bien por él, supongo…

-¡Pues, yo estoy contigo, viejo!-Exclamaba Dean, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice a Jim-Digo, ya era _hora_ de que Sebastián superara a Roxy. Y si quiere comenzar algo nuevo con Flora, pues… deberíamos apoyarlo, ¿No lo creen?-

-Pues… ¿Supongo, viejo?

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__(Encogiéndose de hombros) Meh, solo lo apoyare porque de ese modo, logre tener a Sebastián y a Flora a nuestra alianza. No porque de un (censurado) por las relaciones personales de los demás…._

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Esta decidido?-Preguntaba Jen, intentando aclarar el plan.

-Está decidido. Yo convenceré a Flora y a Sebastián para que votemos los tres por Galen. Mientras que tú, Dean y Nía votaran por Carly, para poder crear un empate y forzar a Galen a utilizar su Ídolo, y podremos expulsar a Carly luego en el reconteo…-Explicaba Jim metódicamente, una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en su rostro-…pero si Galen _no_ utiliza su Ídolo, o si no tiene ninguno, pues…-

-¡Será hora de decir adiós-adiós, Gal!-Exclamaba Nía alegremente, chocando cinco con el delincuente.

-¡Exactamente, haha!

-Bien, me alegra hayan quedado las cosas bastante claras. Así no terminaremos arruinándolo todo en el último momento. Ahora, si me necesitan, estaré… _ocupándome de algunos asuntos_…-Comentaba Dean misteriosamente, mientras salía con indiferencia de la cabaña, siendo observado con cierta irritación por sus tres 'socios'. Por un momento, Dean pudo jurar que había oído pisadas apresuradas alejándose de detrás de la puerta, sorprendiéndose cuando, al abrirla, no había nadie a la vista. Sin embargo, Dean decidió que no valía la pena investigar, tomando su camino al interior del bosque para ocuparse de 'sus asuntos'.

Sea lo que fuesen dichos 'asuntos' en primer lugar…

Después de que el italiano estuviera demasiado lejano como para arriesgarse a ser vista, Roxy salió de su escondite, debajo del set de escaleras que llevaba a la cabaña, antes de salir corriendo, en pánico, a la playa, donde se encontraban Carly y Galen…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Dean – **__(Sosteniendo un teléfono celular en frente de la cámara, sonriendo con malicia) Oh, ¿Esto? Pues… digamos que voy a llamar a algunos viejos amigos. La final se está acercando, y debo ir buscando los preparativos para la gran fiesta. Será toda una… bomba…_

* * *

_**Roxy – **__(Observando con horror a la cámara) ¡Oh (censurado)! ¡Debo… buscar a Carly y a Galen! Ellos… ¿Ellos sabrán que hacer, cierto? Digo, uh, Galen es… un chico listo. De seguro tiene idea de que hacer…_

* * *

-No tengo la más _mínima_ idea de que hacer…

-¿¡Que!?-Gritaban Carly y Roxy al unisonó, entrando en shock, sorprendida por la ausencia de un plan de parte del pelinegro.

-¡P-pero Galen… debe haber _algo_ que podamos hacer!-Exclamaba Carly, sujetando, desesperada, los hombros del estratega, interrogándolo en busca de un plan.

-Carly, es un _Triple-Empate_… ¡_Yo invente esa estrategia_! Y se, perfectamente, que no hay _manera_ en la cual salirnos de esta a menos que logremos convencer a alguien más de que deje a 'La Hermandad', y se una a nosotros… ¿Y a quien podemos convencer, exactamente? ¿Flora? ¿Dean?-Preguntaba con exasperación Galen, su voz expresando el enfado que sentía en ese momento-¡Como dijo Roxy, Flora esta a los pies de Sebastián! Y tú sabes que Dean me odia. Y ni siquiera voy a comenzar con… _ugh, Jen_…

-¿Pero que acaso no tienes algún… Ídolo, o algo con lo cual podamos salvarnos?-Preguntaba Roxy, intentando ser optimista.

-Roxy, en el caso de que siquiera hubiera _encontrado_ un Ídolo de Inmunidad, no serviría de mucho. Ellos simplemente votarían en el reconteo por aquel que no lo tuviera…-Explicaba Galen, con un suspiro derrotado, mientras se dejaba caer en las arenas de la playa-…admítanlo, chicas. Estamos perdidos. Jim, y su estúpida 'Hermandad' nos ganaron. Solo… voten por mi esta noche, para acabar con esto de una vez…

-¿Qué?-Preguntaba Carly, que, al igual que Roxy, no había esperado en lo absoluto la respuesta del pelinegro.

-_Voten por mí_ esta noche. Ellos me quieren a _mí_, Carly. Si logran expulsarme, posiblemente las dejen en paz a ustedes dos. Posiblemente…ya saben, puedan llegar a los seis, o cinco finalistas…

-¡Pero Galen! ¿Qué acaso no quieres _ganar_ esta competencia?-Preguntaba Carly, aun sin poder creer las palabras del pelinegro.

-¡Si, viejo! Creí que por eso habías ido, como, cuatro veces a esa Isla del Exilio. Para poder hallar esa estúpida estatua, y poder… no lo se, deshacerte de Dean, o de Jen, y así poder llegar a la final…

-¿Y funciono _muy bien_, no lo crees?-Respondía con claro sarcasmo Galen, mientras rodaba los ojos-Solo… olvídenlo, ¿Si? Es _obvio_ que seré expulsado, y si no es esta noche, será en cuanto ellos tengan oportunidad. ¿Así que porque no acabar de una buena vez? Noveno lugar no es _tan_ malo… al menos lo intente, ¿No?-

-¡P-pero Galen!

-Vamos, Carly… es solo un _juego_. Solo… ¿Voten por mi, si? No me gustaría arruinar sus chances de ganar el millón, solo porque un trió de imbéciles quieren deshacerse de mi…

Carly y Roxy parecieron pensarlo por varios segundos, hasta, finalmente, asentir ambas débilmente con la cabeza, los ojos de Carly reflejando perfectamente la indecisión que seguía sintiendo en su interior. Galen, sin embargo, pareció satisfecho con su vaga afirmación, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar al a Cafetería.

-¿Qué tal si… ya saben, vamos a comer algo, _Tres Renegados_?

-¿Los Tres _qué_?-Preguntaba Roxy, a pesar de sus intentos, no pudiendo frenar una risa que escapaba de sus labios.

-_Renegados_-Repetía Galen, sonrojándose ligeramente al tener que decir nuevamente el nombre-Es que, uh… como la otra alianza invento un nombre propio, me dije… ¿Por qué no nombrar la mía? Ya saben, porque somos los 'Renegados' del grupo desde que Crash y Johanna fueron expulsados, y desde que Jen decidió abandonar nuestra alianza… así que me dije… ¿Porque no?-

-_Los Tres Renegados_… ¡Me gusta! Tiene un toque cool en el-Decía Carly, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Heh, cierto. Como… salido de una película de acción…-Añadía Roxy, imitando la sonrisa de la ecologista-¡Seriamos, como, los héroes que terminar muriendo al final en una asombrosa escena, que aunque no pudieron salvar el mundo, continuaron siendo… _asombrosos_!-

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor, Roxanne…-Decía un sonriente Galen, claramente disfrutando la analogía de la roquera-Así que, _renegadas_… ¿Listas para nuestros últimos tacos como los _Tres Renegados_ antes de que seamos los… no lo sé, _Dos Renegados_?-

-¡Siempre estoy lista para tacos, viejo!-Exclamaba una sonriente Roxy, chocando cinco con Carly. Con eso, Galen guio a ambas féminas de vuelta a la Cafetería, forzando una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro, la cual parecía contagiarse a sus dos aliadas – particularmente Carly, que, por más que su sonrisa intentara ocultar la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, era bastante evidente que iba a extrañar al pelinegro.

Galen notó esto, e inmediatamente envolvió un brazo en las caderas de la ecologista, acercándola hacia él, intentando confortarla un poco.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__(Suspirando profundamente) Noveno lugar… ¿N-no está mal, cierto? Si, tal vez no pueda llevar a mi madre y a mi hermanita menor a un espectacular viaje alrededor del mundo, pero… al menos puedo decir que valió la pena. Conocí a dos grandes amigos, y a una maravillosa chica a quien orgullosamente puedo llamar mi novia. Fue… increíble. Y si, tal vez las cosas hayan apestado bastante desde que llego la fusión, con toda la traición de Jen y como aparentemente TODOS quieren verme fuera del juego, pero… ¿Qué diablos? Solo quiero pasar un buen rato con mi novia y su mejor amiga. Ya saben, disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda como alianza antes de… ya saben, irme de vuelta a casa…_

* * *

No muy lejos, reposando en una colina en alguna parte de los densos, frondosos bosques que poblaban la Isla Maukayotl, se encontraban Flora y Sebastián, ambos observando distraídamente las nubes pasar por el cambiante cielo del crepúsculo.

Ambos habían pasado ya un par de horas allí, y Flora se sentía sorprendentemente cómoda al lado del uruguayo, que le había sacado incluso un par de risas en el camino, algo que – considerando como se había sentido desde toda la revelación del incendio – era algo que Flora no sabía realmente si era posible, mucho menos probable.

Sin embargo, la cabeza de la tímida joven continuaba siendo un remolino, especialmente en lo que concernía a el estado de su 'relación' con el músico, a todo lo que había revelado Lucas acerca de cierta albina – que, según lo que Flora había conocido de Nía últimamente, no parecía estar muy lejos de la realidad – así como sus decrecientes ganas de continuar en la competencia, gracias al progresivo drama y al gran numero de conflictos que habían últimamente en el campamento, y que volvía realmente dudo si todo esto valía la pena.

Habiéndose perdido un buen rato en sus pensamientos, Flora se sobresalto al ver como Sebastián la observaba con una sonrisa burlona, claramente disfrutando como esta se había perdido por un momento de la misma realidad.

-¿Muchas cosas en tu cabeza?

-¿Huh? Oh, yo s-solo… estaba pensando ciertas cosas…

¿Hm? ¿Y que 'cosas' estabas pensando, exactamente?-Pregunto Sebastián, con un tinte de curiosidad.

Flora pensó en su siguiente pregunta por unos segundos, intentando hallar la mejor manera de organizar sus pensamientos en palabras.

Pero, al no hallar una manera correcta de hacerlo, decidió, simplemente, dejar salir sus pensamientos…

-¿Sebastián… que _somos_, exactamente?

-¿Huh?-Los ojos azules de Sebastián se abrieron con sorpresa, dirigiéndole una mirada confundida a la tímida joven-¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Flora?-

-Ya sabes… ¿Qué _somos _nosotros? ¿En v-verdad somos como… novio y n-novia o… s-solo soy una distracción para ti?

-¡Whoa, whoa, whoa, Flora…! ¿Distracción? No puedes, heh, r-realmente creer que podrías ser u-una _distracción_ para mi, ¿O sí?

Flora no emitió respuesta alguna. Sencillamente continuo observando fijamente a Sebastián, en busca de una respuesta.

-Flora, um… n-nosotros somos… como n-novio y novia. Digo, ¿P-porque te besaría si no quisiera iniciar una relación contigo?

-Por la misma razón por la cual Lucas fingió tener una amistad conmigo…-Comentaba agriamente la castaña, sus ojos achinándose con desconfianza-Para usarme-

-Flora, no puedes estar…

-¿No estás usándome, c-cierto Sebastián? ¿T-tú no eres c-como el… _cierto_?-Preguntaba Flora, con un tono paranoico en su voz, mientras acercaba su rostro al del músico, sus ojos verdes abriéndose nuevamente, prácticamente abriéndose paso a través de los azules del joven en busca de una respuesta.

Sebastián, incomodo por la espeluznante mirada que le dirigía la castaña, decidió levantarse disimuladamente, hasta estar sentado sobre la colina, y soltar una forzada, nerviosa risa.

-Heh, vamos, F-Flora, yo… yo _nunca_ podría hacerte algo así. Y-yo _no_ soy Lucas… yo jamás podría lastimarte como él lo hizo…

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en el rostro de la tímida castaña, que, no sin antes temblar ligeramente al no hallar un ángulo correcto, se apresuro a darle un cariñoso abrazo al músico, claramente agradecida por sus dulces palabras, antes de darle un rápido, breve beso en los labios.

-¡Gracias, g-gracias, gracias, gracias…!-Decía repetidamente Flora, que, después de unos breves segundos, se separo rápidamente del músico, aparentemente notando – y arrepintiéndose – de su desesperado gesto, sonrojándose de la vergüenza-¡Y-yo… quise decir, um…!-

-Uh… ¿No hay de qué?-Respondía Sebastián, algo confundido por el abrupto gesto de su novia. Flora asintió reluctante, rascando su nuca nerviosamente, aun sin saber cómo continuar.

-Um, s-si…

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, claramente no sintiéndose muy cómodos con el otro después de ese breve incidente.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de _ambos_, Flora decidió nuevamente reanudar su conversación, tosiendo disimuladamente antes de tomar la palabra.

-Um, ¿S-Sebastián…?-Preguntaba nuevamente Flora, intentando, desesperadamente, romper el hielo-¿…y que dirías si t-te dijera que Nía es, um… como, _malvada_?-

-Espera… ¿Qué?-Pregunto Sebastián, sintiéndose aun mas confundido por la bizarra pregunta – al menos, a sus oídos-¿Nía… _malvada_?-

-Pues, um, si. Como… _malvada-malvada_. Como una doble-cara, manipuladora, um… ¿Villana?

-Pues, te diría que necesitas dormir un poco más, porque definitivamente estas comenzando a alucinar…-Comentaba burlonamente Sebastián, riendo ligeramente y recostándose nuevamente sobre la colina, mientras Flora soltaba un pequeño suspiro, frustrada-Flora, Nía… no es muy inteligente. Enserio, Flora, estamos hablando de la chica que una vez menciono que creía que los caballos ponían huevos… ¿Cómo puede ser alguien así una 'villana'?-

Flora pensó por unos momentos las palabras del músico, pero estas no hicieron efecto alguno en el juicio de la castaña, que, claramente, no había tomado la ignorancia del músico de buena manera. Sin embargo, Flora decidió mantenerse callada, soltando una risa forzada y acostándose al lado de él, observando cómo la noche caía lentamente en la isla…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Observando seriamente a la cámara) Nía… definitivamente es mas lista de lo que parece. De eso n-no hay duda, pero… ¿Una villana? Lucas me dijo que no c-confiara en ella, pero… ni siquiera tengo idea de si puedo realmente confiar en el, a estas alturas. Aunque… Nía si suele actuar mucho m-menos inteligentemente de lo que en realidad es. Ella sabia donde estaba el tráiler de los editores, y también sabia donde Lucas había escondido los DVD's… c-casi como si hubiera sido ella quien los p-puso allí… hmm… si Nía no es una villana, pues, definitivamente actúa muy parecido a una. D-demasiado parecido, diría yo. Y t-tal vez sea hora de comenzar otra p-pequeña investigación al r-respecto…_

* * *

Uno a uno, los nueve concursantes restantes en la competencia tomaron su camino hasta la Ceremonia de Eliminación, donde los estaba esperando un sonriente Chris, un estoico Chef, y una ardiente fogata.

Los campistas tomaron sus asientos, Jim, Jen y Nía sentándose en un pequeño grupo a la izquierda, seguidos de Flora y Sebastián. Carly, Galen y Roxy, por su parte, se encontraban en el lado opuesto, con Roxy dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a la pareja desde su ubicación, y Dean – siempre indiferente a los conflictos ajenos – decidió tomar su lugar en medio de ambos bandos – irónica y filosóficamente, representando su papel como 'agente libre' entre ambas alianzas.

Al llegar, los nueve campistas pudieron ver a Johanna y a Lucas – ya sentados en la Galería de Maní – observándolos con curiosidad, y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a cierta albina – que, como respuesta, sujeto su Medallón de Malvavisco con orgullo, causando que el Italiano rodara los ojos, irritado.

-_Perra suertuda…_-Susurraba un frustrado Lucas – lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado por los demás campistas. Johanna, a su lado, soltó un exasperado suspiro. Era evidente que – al menos, si querían ver a la albina ser disparada al océano – debían esperar, al menos, tres días más.

Habiendo esperado ya suficiente, Chris dio un par de pasos al frente, listo para dar cara a los campistas.

-¡Bienvenidos sean, campistas, a la Ceremonia de Eliminación de esta noche! Treinta y un largos días han pasado, pero nueve de ustedes todavía quedan aquí… aunque no por mucho…-Decía con un tono siniestro Chris, observando con cierta malicia a los campistas, listo para avivar las llamas que habían entre ellos-¿Galen, te sientes preparado para la Ceremonia de hoy?-

-Si con 'preparado' te refieres a 'listo para empacar', pues, si, me siento preparado-Respondió el mencionado, con una actitud pesimista.

-Oh vamos, Gal… ¿Dónde está el espíritu? ¿Qué acaso no quieres ganar este juego?-Preguntaba con un tono carismático Dean, su tono, claramente, diciendo todo lo contrario.

Galen simplemente rodo los ojos, claramente no queriendo jugar los juegos del italiano.

-Creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro que Dean va a votar con la 'Alianza de Hermanos'… ¿Así que para que molestarme? Es obvio que me iré a casa. Y ya se dé su plan para dividir los votos en caso de que tenga el Ídolo de Inmunidad, ¿Así que, enserio, _para que diablos estamos aquí_? ¿Qué acaso no pueden solo dispararme por esa estúpida catapulta medieval?

-_Balista_ Medieval, Galen. _Balista_. Realmente necesitas leer un libro de armamento medieval, antes de hablar de mi preciosa Balista de la Vergüenza de esa manera…-Decía Chris con un tinte de enfado, antes de voltear a ver, de vuelta con su usual sonrisa, a Dean y a Flora-Dean, Flora, si no me equivoco, ustedes son los únicos campistas aquí que no pertenecen a ningún alianza… pero aun así, han decidido ponerse del lado de _La Hermandad_, en vez de la Alianza de Galen… ¿Alguna razón en especial?-

-Fácil: Porque no me agrada Carly, mucho menos Galen, y Roxy me parece demasiado masculina para ser una chica-Respondía bruscamente Dean, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Hey!-Exclamaba la roquera, levantándose de su asiento enfadada-¡Yo _si_ soy una chica!-

-¿Ah sí? _Pruébalo_…

Roxy pudo notar con facilidad las intenciones del estafador, y, de inmediato, volvió a su asiento, con una expresión frustrada.

-Volviendo a la pregunta…-Decía nuevamente Chris, volteando a ver a Flora-¿Flora, alguna razón por la cual hayas decidido unirte a los 'Hermanos'?

-P-pues…-Comenzaba la mencionada, volteando a ver, tímidamente, a Sebastián-…tengo mis r-razones…

-Rayos, ustedes son _pésimos_ respondiendo preguntas…-Comentaba un irritado Chris, rodando los ojos-…Jen, veo que te has unido a los Ex -_Nexkoyotl_ en su alianza. ¿Alguna razón en especial, o sencillamente te parecían más agradables que tus viejos compañeros?-

-Pues…-Comenzaba Jen, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a los lejanos Carly y a Galen-…después de que mis viejos compañeros de alianza me _traicionaron_ al querer expulsarme, pues, me dije a mi misma: ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Acaso tendré que seguir en el resto del juego por mi cuenta?-

-Solo te 'traicionamos' porque tu revelaste todo nuestro plan al enemigo, imbécil…-Comentaba un enfadado Galen, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica a la rubia.

-Huh. Claro. Como si no estuviesen planeando en traicionarme después…

-¿Así como tú lo hiciste _ese mismo día_? ¿O como hiciste trampa en el desafío de hoy? ¡Si hay _alguien_ aquí que es una rata traidora, Jen, eres _tú_, así que deja de hacerte la victima!

-¿Hacerme la v-victima?-Preguntaba Jen, indignada-¡Ha! Sí, claro. La víctima. Yo no soy ninguna víctima, Galen, ya que, a diferencia de ti, yo pensé en una manera con la cual salirme con la mía. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, 'Gal'. _Tú _te hundes con la nave, mientras que yo, uh… ¡Yo uso los botes salvavidas!

-Eso… no tiene ningún sentido con el contexto de esta conversación…

-¡_Tú_ no tienes ningún sentido con el contexto de esta conversación!

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido con _cualquier_ contexto!

-Huh. Como si yo necesitara contexto. Después de todo, tengo una _alianza_. Una alianza que va a aplastarte. ¿Así que, porque preocuparme?-Comentaba arrogantemente la rubia, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante al pelinegro, que bufaba exasperado.

-¿Enserio van a permitir que esa bravucona permanezca en el juego?-Preguntaba desesperado Galen, su mirada dirigiéndose, específicamente, a Flora y a Sebastián, que solo volteaban a ver a un cercano Jim con nerviosismo, las palabras del estratega haciendo efecto-¡Ella no _merece_ estar en el juego! ¡Ella no tiene _cerebro_ para crear estrategias, y _ni siquiera_ intenta ganar desafíos! ¡Solo hace trampa en ellos! ¡Sin mencionar que es una completa, inútil, despreciable pe…!

-¡_No te atrevas_, Marek!-Cortaba Jen, sus ojos expresando poco mas que desprecio hacia el pelinegro, que sonreía con malicia al ver como la oji-verde había sido afectada – finalmente – por sus insultos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo que perder, de todos modos? Oh, espera… ¿Acaso te _molesta_ que te diga que eres una…?

-¡G-Galen!-Cortaba esta vez – para la sorpresa del pelinegro – Carly, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria al estratega, que volteaba a ver a la ecologista con sorpresa.

-¿C-Carly? ¿Pero… que acaso no te das cuenta que fue _ella_ quien comenzó?

-¿Y por eso vas a hundirte a su nivel, Galen?-Preguntaba algo decepcionada la castaña, intentando apelar al lado racional del pelinegro-Galen, entiendo que estés enfadado… ¡Pero comenzar una inútil pelea no va a resolver nada! Si uno de nosotros es expulsado esta noche, pues, no hay nada que podamos hacer, más que irnos con la cabeza en alto…

-Escucha a tu noviecita, Marek. No querrás que termine teniéndote en abstinencia, ¿O sí?

Galen le dirigió una última, rencorosa mirada a la rubia, que sonreía de manera burlona a su dirección, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que estaba presenciando. Galen decidió, sin embargo, escuchar a su novia, y – por más que odiara no poder borrar aquella sonrisa del rostro a Jen – concluyó que lo mejor era mantenerse callado y sentado, prefiriendo no buscar más conflictos de los necesarios.

-Bien, creo que hemos escuchado lo suficiente…-Comentaba Chris, sonriendo sádicamente ante el creciente conflicto entre ambas alianzas-¿Carly, podrías hacernos los honores?-

Carly asintió con su cabeza, levantándose de su asiento para tomar su camino al Confesionario, no sin antes esbozar una pequeña, dulce sonrisa a Galen y a Roxy, antes de prepararse para escribir su voto.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Carly – **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Jen, con una derrotada, si bien enfadada, expresión en su rostro) Jen, sé que no serás expulsada esta noche. Pero también sé que no puedes escapar al karma. Y, si sigues actuando como la arrogante, abusiva bravucona que eres ahora, tu karma se sentirá como toda una tonelada de rocas cayendo sobre ti. Así que por favor, no me importa que votes por mi esta noche, y sé que hay otra Jen… una que se siente bastante sola dentro de ti, bastante ignorada, y que definitivamente merece otra oportunidad para salir… así que, por favor, permítele esa oportunidad…_

* * *

_**Dean – **__(Sonriendo arrogante, escribiendo el nombre de Carly) Nada personal… bueno, en realidad, este voto es bastante personal. Carly, eres una patética, absolutamente despreciable lunática nacida de posiblemente toda la escoria de la sociedad, y no mereces estar aquí. Realmente espero no volverte a ver. En mi vida. Eres, con facilidad, la persona más insoportable que he conocido jamás, y juro que si en algún momento de mi vida llego a verte a las afueras de mi edificio con pancartas llenas de mensajes para 'Salvar el Planeta', voy a firmar una orden de restricción en tu contra. Arrivederci, hippie inmunda…_

* * *

_**Galen –**__ (Escribiendo el nombre de Jen, y observando con enfado a la cámara) Jen, eres una cobarde. No hay un buen modo de decirlo. Y espero que el karma te pateé el trasero. Porque gracias a ti, perdí un millón de dólares…_

* * *

_**Jim – **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Galen) Viejo, eres un genio. Y, posiblemente, si no te expulsamos ahora, llegaras fácilmente a la final. No es nada personal, viejo. Es solo parte del juego. Eres la mayor amenaza aquí, y espero que lo entiendas…_

* * *

-Los votos han sido contados-Anunciaba Chris, sosteniendo una bandeja con ocho malvaviscos en ella-Y aquella persona que no reciba un malvavisco, pues, será expulsada inmediatamente…

-¿Podrías darte prisa, McBobo? ¡Hemos pasado por esto, como, un millón de veces!-Exclamaba una exasperada Johanna, desde la Galería de Maní.

-Estoy con Jo. Solo terminemos con esto ya. Quiero volver a mi cama…-Comentaba con un tono cansado Lucas, recostándose contra su asiento. La respuesta inmediata de Chris fue dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a ambos, antes de darles una advertencia.

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdan que los jurados deben _observar silenciosamente_?

-Viejo, somos la chica a la cual torturaste media temporada, y el villano incorregible de la temporada anterior… ¿Realmente creías que ibas a poder controlarnos a personas como _nosotros_?-Preguntaba incrédulo Lucas.

Chris suspiro exasperado, reconociendo que el moreno tenía algo de razón.

-Bien… llego la hora de repartir malvaviscos. Jim, Nía, ambos ganaron el desafío, por lo tanto obtienen un malvavisco cada uno…

El delincuente y la doble-cara atraparon el malvavisco que el anfitrión les lanzaba en el aire, ambos sonriendo aliviados.

-Dean, Flora y Sebastián, ninguno de ustedes recibió algún voto. Por lo tanto, también reciben un malvavisco…

El anfitrión lanzo tres malvaviscos en su dirección, con el estafador y el músico atrapando los suyos con facilidad, Flora intentando hacer lo mismo, pero termino fallando, su malvavisco golpeándola en su nariz.

-¡Auch!

-Roxy… estas en la alianza minoritaria. Tu experiencia en la temporada pasada, siendo incluso la veterana que ha llegado más lejos en la competencia de los tres que siguen en pie, te vuelve una gran amenaza. E, incluso con tu hombro dislocado, has demostrado ser una bestia en los desafíos. Sin embargo… tampoco has recibido votos. Por lo tanto, también obtienes un malvavisco…

Sin emitir ninguna reacción – mas allá de apatía, reconociendo que su suerte no duraría por mucho – Roxy atrapo su malvavisco, devorándolo de un solo, indiferente bocado.

El anfitrión se dirigió a los últimos tres que quedaban sin ningún malvavisco: Carly, Galen y Jen. Sus compañeros – prácticamente _todos_ a excepción de Flora, que no se veía interesada en el movimiento estratégico de la alianza dominante, y Roxy, que _sabia_ perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir – dirigieron sus miradas atentamente hacia lo que ocurría, con Dean, Jim y Nía sonriendo con malicia, el primero acercándose hacia la albina para susurrar, casi inaudiblemente…

-_Aquí viene el triple empate…_

Nía sonrió al escuchar esas cinco palabras, que eran exactamente las mismas que tenia dentro de su cabeza en ese momento.

-Galen, Jen, Carly… ambos han tenido todos los votos de esta noche. Galen, tu por haber demostrado ser toda una amenaza estratégica a lo largo de la competencia, ingeniando varios planes para poder tomar control del juego, los cuales, sin embargo, han fracasado todos miserablemente…

-_Muchas gracias_ por recordármelo, Chris…-Comentaba sarcásticamente el pelinegro, rodando los ojos.

-Jen, tú has apuñalado en la espalda a literalmente un _tercio_ de las personas que están aquí, y has tratado como basura a prácticamente la mitad. Eres antipática, antisocial, irresponsable, y sueles reaccionar violentamente…

-¡Por supuesto que no, McLean!-Gritaba furiosa Jen, levantándose de su asiento apretando sus puños, lista para atacar. Al ver como sus compañeros estaban observándola, sin embargo, Jen decidió calmarse, tomando asiento nuevamente, e intentando ignorar las miradas reprobatorias que una buena parte de ellos le dirigían.

-Como iba diciendo… y Carly, tú has… uh, tú has… bueno, estoy seguro de que tu… ¡Ugh! Está bien, no has hecho _absolutamente nada_, Carly. ¡Nada! No tengo ni siquiera la mas mínima _idea_ de porque estás aquí, además de por la simple razón de que Galen es tu novio…

-Algunas personas se sienten algo… paranoicas en este momento…-Comentaba agriamente Carly, mirando de reojo a Dean y a Jen, ambos quienes observaban con desprecio a la ecologista como respuesta-…así que puedo, al menos, _comprender_ el porqué de sus acciones. Por más inmaduras que puedan ser…-

-Es estrategia, Carly. Y 'comprendo' que no le puedas hallar ningún sentido. Eres tan tonta como un árbol…-Comentaba burlonamente Jen, ganándose un gruñido irritado de parte de la amante de la naturaleza, que decidió mantenerse callada. Por el bien de ambas.

-Huh. Drama… me gusta-Comentaba Chris, con una sonrisa sádica-Bien. Ahora que he explicado las razones, y que los votos han sido contados, puedo anunciarles que la decimoquinta persona expulsada y tercer miembro de nuestro jurado es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_Carly Fitzgerald…_

-Espera… ¿¡QUE!?-Preguntaron Dean, Galen, Jim y Nía al unisonó, claramente no esperando el resultado de los acontecimientos.

O, mejor dicho, _completamente en shock_.

-¿¡Como… como (censurado) puede ser _posible_!?-Preguntaba Jim, aun sin entender lo que ocurría, antes de dirigirle una mirada de exasperación a Sebastián-Viejo, ¿Acaso votaste por quien te dije que votaras?-

-¡Che, juro que vote por Galen!-Se defendía Sebastián, poniendo las manos en alto.

-_Todos_ votamos por quienes nos ordenaste, Jim. Así que no intentes culparnos…-Decía una – igualmente confundida, pero completamente estoica – Jen, cruzándose de brazos.

-No… ¡No tiene _sentido_!-Exclamaba esta vez Galen, volteando a ver a unas – sorprendentemente calmadas – Carly y Roxy. Carly, en particular, parecía incluso estar _sonriendo_, a pesar de haber sido expulsada-¿Ustedes…votaron por mí, cierto? ¡Ese era el plan, chicas!-

-Galen…-Comenzaba Carly, levantándose de su asiento, la sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios creciendo en su rosto-…me he dado cuenta que tu realmente quieres estar aquí. Que el millón de dólares significa mucho más para ti de lo que significa para mí. Así que me dije… ¿Por qué interponerme en una oportunidad como esta? ¡Ni siquiera quiero tener un millón de dólares!-

-¿P-pero… que hay de tu campaña, Carly? Ya sabes, para salvar el Cóndor, y todo eso…-Decía Galen, confundido con las palabras de la castaña-¿Acaso… ya no te importa?-

-Pues… si. Aun me importa, Galen…-Aclaraba Carly, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero, seamos honestos, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar sin ti en esta competencia? Eres como… mi _brújula_, Galen. No solo en la competencia. Tu… cada vez que estoy contigo, _siento_ que voy en la dirección correcta. Siento que estas _guiándome_ por la dirección correcta…

-¿Pero… quien va a guiarme a _mi _ahora, Carly?

Carly pudo notar la tristeza presente en la voz del estratega, que no hacía más fácil su decisión.

-Galen… solo ve por aquel camino que consideres el correcto. Ya no me tienes contigo para tener que arrástrame… ahora eres _libre_, Galen. Solo… ve, y da tu mejor intento. Estaré orgullosa de ti, no importa de qué lugar termines en esta competencia. Y recuerda que yo _siempre_ estaré allí para ti…

Carly camino hacia donde se encontraba el estratega, sujetando gentilmente su rostro para unir sus labios meros momentos después, ambos permaneciendo en dicha posición por varios segundos, simplemente disfrutando el poder _sentir_ a su pareja por un tiempo más. Como si este pudiera terminar siendo su último beso en _años_…

Varios segundos después, Carly se separo del pelinegro, lentamente, sus ojos café prácticamente ignorando el universo que los rodeaba, únicamente concentrándose en aquel reflejo que veían al frente, sus frentes rosándose suavemente, haciendo contacto, permitiendo a sus rostros acercarse aun mas…

-Te amo…-Susurro gentilmente la ecologista, sus rostro comenzando a arder el momento que las palabras escaparon sus labios. Los ojos de Galen se abrieron como platos, completamente en shock, sus labios comenzando a separarse lenta, temblorosamente en un desesperado intento por corresponderle a la declaración de la ecologista.

-Y-yo… ta-también te…

-¡Chef!

-¡Ahh!

Antes de que Galen pudiera terminar su oración, sin embargo, Carly sintió como era levantada de su cintura, siendo cargada luego sobre el hombro del Chef hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras un desesperado Galen intentaba detener al cocinero.

-¡No! ¡Viejo, por favor, _por favor_ solo unos minutos más!

-¡Lo siento, Gal, pero este es un programa de media hora!-Anunciaba alegremente Chris, mientras el Chef se ocupaba de acomodar a Carly en la Balista de la Vergüenza.

-¡P-pero…!

-¡Por favor, Chris! ¡S-solo… unos minutos más! ¡_Por favor_!-Rogaba Carly, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse mientras veían a un desesperado Galen acercársele, también en la misma situación.

Chris pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, el cuchillo que tenia sujeto peligrosamente cerca de la soga que tensaba la Balista deteniéndose por un momento.

-Hmm, déjame pensarlo por un minuto. Por un lado, el romance haría bastante bien… por el otro… ¡Ha, como si fuera a darles la oportunidad, hahaha!

-¡AHHHHH!

En apenas un parpadeo, Galen pudo ver como Carly era disparada por los aires, alejándose a toda velocidad por los horizontes hasta aterrizar en algún punto del Océano Pacifico, perdiéndose en la distancia, dejando a un desconsolado Galen observando perdidamente a la nada.

-Whoa… eso fue cruel, viejo. Incluso para ti…-Comentaba Lucas desde la Galería de Maní, cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

-Huh. Lo dice el pirómano que casi asesina a la mitad del Cast…-Comentaba Chris sarcásticamente, mientras rodaba los ojos-Oh, eso me recuerda… ¿Alguno de ustedes, fenómenos, desea pasar tres días en el ex…?-

-Yo iré-Respondía inmediatamente Galen, su voz ausente de toda emoción. Los otros siete campistas abrieron sus ojos de par en par, sorprendidos por la decisión del pelinegro, que parecía bastante seguro con su elección.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, viejo… ¿_Enserio_?-Preguntaba Chris, también algo sorprendido – y perturbado – por la elección del estratega-Con esta, serian _tres veces seguidas_ en el Exilio… son, como, _NUEVE días _en total. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo, viejo?-

-He soportado ya seis días. ¿Acaso dos o tres días más hacen alguna diferencia?-Preguntaba cínicamente Galen, caminando hacia el Helicóptero del Chef, el cual parecía particularmente preocupado por la decisión del chico.

-Niño, vas a morirte de hambre en esa isla…-Advertía el Chef, rascando nerviosamente su nuca-¿_Realmente_ crees que ir una tercera vez va a servir de algo? ¡Solo terminaras debilitándote a ti mismo, y luego no podrás ganar el desafío al regresar! ¿Realmente crees que valga la pena?

-No lo sé. Pero no voy a quedarme aquí, y compartir una cabaña con ese montón de imbéciles…-Comentaba amargamente Galen, señalando con desprecio a los siete campistas que estaban alrededor de la fogata-Yo _voy_ a ir a la Isla del Exilio, y yo _voy_ a encontrar el Ídolo de Inmunidad. Y _no_ hay manera en que logren convencerme de quedarme…

El Chef le dirigió una mirada consternada a Chris, que, simplemente, se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Con eso, el Chef permitió que el pelinegro entrara al helicóptero, y en poco tiempo ambos habían comenzado a elevarse, dirigiéndose hacia la Isla del Exilio.

-Bien… eso salió mucho mejor de lo que imagine…-Comentaba Chris burlonamente, antes de voltear a ver a la cámara, con su usual sonrisa de comercial-¡Y uno menos, quedan ocho! Se acerca la final, y las apuestas comienzan a subir de nivel… ¿Podrá Galen conseguir el Ídolo de Inmunidad? ¿Podrá su alianza sobrevivir la siguiente Ceremonia de Eliminación, o _La Hermandad_ terminara aplastándolos por completo? ¿Qué clase de extenuante, agonizante desafío nos espera, y quien, o _quiénes_ serán los siguientes en irse a casa? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente, dramático episodio de _Total Drama: Maukayotl Island_!

* * *

…

**Votos:**

**Carly – 4: Dean, Jen, Nía, Roxy**

**Galen – 3: Flora, Jim, Sebastián**

**Jen – 2: Carly, Galen**

…

…

…

**\- Tekuanotl Uelitini –**

**Dean; Flora; Galen; Jim; Jen; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián**

…

**\- Pre-Fusión –**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.); Selena (Nexkoyotl P.); Sabrina (Oselotl T.); Kat (Oselotl T.)**

…

**\- Post-Fusión –**

**Crash; Johanna; Lucas; Carly**

* * *

**¡Hey!**

**Este Capítulo, sorprendentemente, se me hizo menos doloroso – si, doloroso – de escribir que el anterior. Posiblemente por no estar **_**desbordándose**_** de drama. Y por eso, pude escribirlo en un periodo de tiempo menos… desesperantemente largo. Así que pueden sentirse agradecidos por ello.**

**Ahora… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Genial? ¿Terrible? ¿Regular? A mi me pareció regular, pero bah, esa es solo mi opinión, ¿No? ¡Dejen la suya en un Review! No lo olviden. Los Reviews son amor. Oh, y tampoco olviden visitar el Foro, si quieren saber más acerca del **_**Danverse**_**, así como de… otras… cosas… bizarras. No pregunten **_**qué**_**.**

**Espero les haya gustado, siéndoles completamente sincero. En especial porque – al menos, desde mi perspectiva – los últimos tres Capítulos han tenido una sensación de '**_**O los Amas, o los Odias**_**', debido a los riesgos que estoy tomando con los distintos Arcos Argumentales, así como la dirección en la cual se desarrollan los distintos personajes. Y, honestamente, espero no estar disparándome en el pie.**

**En fin. Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	22. Rompiendo Tres Corazones de un Tiro, I

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 22 – Rompiendo Tres Corazones de un Tiro, Parte I**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.**

**Advertencia: Temas adolescentes y/o adultos, referencias sexuales, y lenguaje vulgar (**_**usualmente**_** censurado). Preferiblemente, de **_**15**_** en adelante.**

**OK. En un principio, había **_**visualizado**_** a este capítulo como uno… bueno, uno no-dividido en dos partes. Pero a medida que los arcos argumentales se fueron acumulando uno sobre otro, así como añadí mas y mas escenas dentro de mi cabeza… volvió las cosas demasiado complejas para mí como para organizarlo todo en un solo capitulo. Por lo tanto, no muy diferente a los Capítulos 10-11 y 19-20, este será un Capítulo Doble.**

**Y como ellos, estará **_**repleto**_** de drama.**

**Por lo tanto, pueden esperar muchas cosas de este Capítulo. Y no dudo que todas ellas van a cubrir sus expectativas.**

**Sin nada más que decir, he aquí el Capítulo. Disfruten.**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior de Total Drama…_

_Nuestros nueve finalistas comenzaron a recuperarse del infame accidente que había tenido lugar en el Episodio veinte. Algunos lograron mantener la compostura, y otros… no tanto…_

_Jen, por su parte, se acerco un poco a Jim y Nía – a pesar de que no confié en nuestra albina psicópata favorita mucho que digamos – en un paseo por el bosque…_

_Oh, ¿Y acaso olvide mencionar que Flora y Sebastián también se han vuelto bastante cercanos en el último desafío? ¡Porque enserio, el sujeto la beso mientras Roxy estaba mirando, hahaha! Y Flora, inestable por la traición del viejo Lucas, termino aceptando los movimientos del nuevo Seb, incluso enamorándose por él con un solo beso. Pobre… le romperá el corazón… ¡Y realmente espero capturarlo todo en cámara, hahaha!_

_El desafío fue simple: Mantener el equilibrio en el tope de un alto poste, evitando caer al agua lleno de tiburones. Y uno a uno, todos fueron cayendo, hasta que – gracias a una sucia maniobra de Jen – los últimos en pie terminaron siendo Jim y Nía, los cuales oficializaron su alianza con la pequeña forajida._

_En la Ceremonia de Eliminación, 'La Hermandad' había planeado lograr deshacerse, de una vez por todas, de Galen. Y parecía que todo iba de acuerdo al plan… al menos hasta que Carly decidió sacrificarse por su novio, pidiéndole a Roxy que votara por ella._

_Ouch… eso realmente debió dolerle al sujeto. En especial porque interrumpí su 'adorable' confesión de amor, pero meh, ¿A quién le importa? Nadie ve Total Drama por el romance. ¡Lo ven por el DRAMA!_

_Y tendremos TONELADAS de DRAMA en este DRAMÁTICO capitulo de Total Drama… ¡Maukayotl Island!_

* * *

Día treinta y cinco.

Oficialmente, habían pasado ya cinco semanas del juego, y el agotamiento estaba comenzando a hacerse presente en los ocho campistas que permanecían aun en el juego.

Si bien, aquellos competidores mas físicamente fuertes – como, por ejemplo, Jim, Jen y Roxy – no parecían tan afectados, otros – como Dean, Sebastián, y _especialmente_ Flora – estaban comenzando a mostrar las señales más evidentes del cansancio, tanto del esfuerzo físico – de parte de los desafíos, la 'comida' del Chef con la cual tenían que conformarse diariamente, a las pobres condiciones de las cabañas – como mental – de parte del enorme estrés al que eran sometidos diariamente, tanto de Chris, como de sus demás compañeros – y estaba comenzando a cobrar sus primeras víctimas.

Sorprendentemente, una de ellas era Roxy.

La roquera había amanecido esa mañana particularmente adolorida, y decidió levantarse tarde ese día, ya que podía serle útil algo de descanso extra. _Particularmente_ porque, después del 'accidente' que había ocurrido en el desafío de _'Básquet-Polo'_, en el cual Nía había terminado dislocando su hombro, había comenzado a acostumbrarse – o, mejor dicho, a aprender a _tolerar_ – el dolor. Sin embargo, a medida que los días pasaban, este se iba haciendo prácticamente insoportable. Y la regla en contra de todo tipo de drogas o medicamentos a menos de ser evacuada de la competencia solo empeoraba aun más las cosas.

La expulsión de Carly solo había empeorado las cosas. Si bien la roquera no era particularmente _popular_ en el grupo, al menos podía contar con Carly, cuando quería liberar algo de tensión. Ahora, Carly había sido expulsada cuatro días atrás, y no había nadie más en quien la pelinegra pudiera confiar. Jim y Flora eran posibles opciones, pero Jim pasaba gran parte de su tiempo ahora con Jen y Nía, negándole oportunidad alguna para poder charlar con él.

_Y Flora…_

Roxy rodo sobre su cama, haciendo lo posible por borrar las imágenes de aquel beso que había presenciado – y los _muchos_ que siguieron a ese, ya que Sebastián parecía _desear_ que la roquera fuera testigo de cada uno de ellos, buscando cada lugar apropiado – e inapropiado – para poder mostrarse afectuoso hacia Flora.

Y a estas alturas, Roxy estaba convencida de que no era coincidencia alguna…

'_Cretino…'_ Pensó con enfado la roquera, sus manos volviéndose puños instintivamente. _'Entiendo que este enfadado conmigo, pero… ¿Por qué debía meter a Flora en NUESTROS problemas? ¡Ella no tiene NADA que ver! Solo va a terminar lastimándola. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para vengarse de mí? Huh. Como si no me sintiera lo suficientemente miserable ya…'_

-Um… ¿_R-Roxy_?

Los ojos de la roquera se movieron con sorpresa, soltando un suspiro – el cual no sabía si era de alivio o de melancolía – al ver a la jovencilla de cabellera castaña que era, en ese momento, una de sus más grandes preocupaciones.

-¿Flora?

-¿P-porque estás aquí sola?-Preguntaba Flora, alzando una ceja con confusión. Roxy simplemente aparto la mirada, cruzándose de brazos en su litera, intentando ignorar a la tímida joven-¿Qué a-acaso no quieres s-salir a desayunar? El Chef guardo algunos tacos… ¡T-tus favoritos!-

-No estoy hambrienta.

-¿A-acaso estas enfadada?

-No. Solo… no tengo hambre…

-Suenas enfadada.

-¡No estoy enfadada, Flora! Ugh, ¿Acaso no tienes otro lugar al cual… AH!

La roquera soltó un grito. Adolorido. Flora se había tomado de revisar su hombro, y, en el proceso, había accidentalmente movido su extremidad sin mucho cuidado, lastimándola.

Recibiendo una mirada de advertencia, Flora no tardo en disculparse.

-L-lo siento. Es solo que, um… he e-estado preocupada sobre ti. Tu hombro, um… ¿E-estás segura de que quieres seguir en el juego, Roxy?

-Por supuesto que sí. Es solo un… e-estúpido hombro, Flora. Ahora, ¿P-podrías dejarme sola? Lo último que quiero es que me recuerden lo mucho que me duele mi maldito brazo…

-¿Por qué eres tan cruda conmigo?-Preguntaba la callada oji-verde, con una mirada de sospecha-¿Acaso… estas enfadada porque estoy con Sebastián? ¿Es… _eso_, cierto? Tu… tu aun lo…

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, NO!-Interrumpía la roquera, apartando con un empujón a Roxy y cubriendo su lastimado hombro, protectoramente. Flora tambaleo un poco, pero logro mantenerse de pie. Sin embargo, parecía algo sobresaltada por la respuesta de la roquera, sus manos, temblorosas, siendo usadas para protegerse en caso de que la pelinegra intentara defenderse nuevamente-¿¡Como puedes… ugh, como puedes mencionar a ese IMBÉCIL ahora, Flora!? ¡Después de que has pasado estos últimos días besuqueándote con él!-

-¡S-Sebastián _no_ es un imbécil, Roxy! ¡El e-es un chico bastante dulce, y no es mi culpa q-que tu no le d-dieras la oportunidad que merecía!-Contraatacaba Flora, su tono cobrando fuerza – así como ira – mientras observaba, expectante de la inevitable respuesta, como Roxy se bajaba sin mucho cuidado del tope de su litera, dirigiéndole una mirada exasperada a la tímida joven, que, intimidada, retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿_No le di la oportunidad_? ¿¡_NO LE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD_!? ¡Flora, el está _obsesionado_ conmigo! ¡Como, obsesionado-_obsesionado_! ¡La única razón por la cual está contigo, es para poder hacerme sentir celos! ¡El no me ha superado, y dudo que lo haga solo para estar con alguien como tú! Lo digo de mujer a mujer, Flora: Deberías alejarte de él. Solo terminara rompiéndote el corazón…

-¿Qué quieres d-decir con '_alguien como yo_'?-Preguntaba Flora melancólicamente, sus manos, nuevamente, comenzando a temblar, apenas logrando lidiar con la tensión presente en la habitación-¿A-acaso crees que n-no soy _suficiente_ p-para Sebastián?-

-Flora… n-no es lo que quería decir…-Respondía Roxy, lentamente, intentando calmar a la castaña.

-¡P-pues, definitivamente _parecía_ s-serlo!

-¡Solo intento ayudar, Flora! ¡Esperaba que fueses un poco mas agradecida!

-¿¡_Agradecida_!?-Preguntaba una enfadada – si bien todavía triste – Flora, elevando su tono en un intento por poder ocultar las inseguridades que comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.

No estaba funcionando muy bien.

-Flora, solo escúchame…

-¿P-porque debería estar a-agradecida? ¿Por qué insistes que _mi novio_ s-solo esta utilizándome? ¿¡P-porque acabas de decirme que no soy _suficiente para él_!?

-¡Te dije que no fue mi intención decir eso! Ugh, solo escucha…

-¡No, _tu_ escucha!-Cortaba Flora, por primera vez, su voz siendo completamente firme. Sin un rastro del temor el cual solía caracterizarla, si bien tanto su angustia como su ira seguían siendo bastante claros-¡Estoy _harta_ de ser a la que todos ven demasiado débil para tomar sus propias decisiones! ¡Estoy _harta_ de que no me p-pueda permitir al menos _algo_ de felicidad solo por pensar de los demás! ¡Y estoy _harta_ de que personas como _tú_, o Lucas, o Sabrina me mientan, y me manipulen todo el tiempo!-

-¡Pero es _Sebastián_ quien te está manipulando, Flora! ¿Qué no lo ves? El te está tratando como a una…

-¿Me perdí de algo?

El dúo de féminas prácticamente se paralizo el instante en el cual escucharon la inconfundible voz masculina, perteneciente al mismo músico que hizo aquella pregunta, y que, en ese momento, se encontraba observándolas a amas desde el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa criptica en su rostro. Flora inmediatamente bajo la mirada, sus mejillas ardiendo por haber estado hablando del pelinegro a sus espaldas. Roxy, por su parte, no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada de odio al oji-azul, que no hizo más que ignorarlas.

-_Nada_, Seba. No te perdiste de nada…

-¿Estás bien, Flora? Pareces algo… alterada…-Decía el consternado latino, ignorando por completo a la roquera y caminando directamente hacia la temblorosa castaña, que alzo su mirada para encontrar a la de Sebastián.

-¡E-estoy bien! Y-yo, um, s-solo estábamos… solo estaba… ¡No e-estábamos hablando de t-ti, ni n-nada por el estilo!

Flora esbozo una enorme, dolorosamente forzada sonrisa, que no hizo más que incomodar al músico. Sin embargo, Sebastián decidió seguir con el juego de la tímida joven, soltando un sarcástico, si bien juguetón…

-Sí, _claro_. Flora, ¿Qué te parecería si nadáramos un poco? Esta haciendo mucho calor, y tampoco me molestaría verte en ese adorable bikini rojo…

Sin poder ocultar un sonrojo, Flora asintió levemente con la cabeza, antes de acercar su rostro al del pelinegro, compartiendo un breve beso en los labios. Dicho beso fue seguido por otro, este mucho mas extenso y apasionado, con Sebastián reposando sus manos en las caderas de la castaña, la cual se sujeto, temblorosamente, del cuello del pelinegro…

Después de varios segundos, la pareja se separo en busca de aire – con Flora ahora completamente ruborizada, mientras que Sebastián solo sonreía de oreja a oreja, habiendo _claramente_ disfrutado de aquel beso – antes de que Flora le dirigiera una última, breve, desconfiada, incluso algo _soberbia_ mirada a Roxy – la cual aparto la mirada, sintiéndose incomoda al haber presenciado su beso – antes de salir de la cabaña, dejando a los dos veteranos solos.

-Ella es tan adorable. Siempre se sonroja. Cada vez que nos besamos. Es como si cada vez fuera la primera vez…-Decía un sonriente Sebastián, observando de reojo a Roxy, antes de voltear a ver nuevamente el camino que había seguido Flora hasta las afueras de la cabaña.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Sebastián?

El mencionado volteo a ver, sorprendido, a la roquera, que lo veía con una mezcla de dolor, enfado, y decepción.

-¿Hacer _que_, exactamente?

-¿Porque estas utilizando a Flora solo para verme sufrir?

Los ojos azules del pelinegro se abrieron en shock, no esperando que la roquera dedujera tan fácilmente sus intenciones.

-Yo… n-no sé de que hablas…

-Sebastián, no te hagas el imbécil conmigo. Sé que todavía me tienes rencor por haberte rechazado, y lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué la incluiste a _ella_ en nuestros problemas? ¿Qué acaso no ves lo _frágil_ que es? Vas a terminar lastimándola, Sebastián… y dudo que tenga la fuerza necesaria para poder recuperarse…

-Oh, ¿Y acaso _yo_ la tuve, cuando jugaste con mis sentimientos por más de un año?-Preguntaba agriamente el uruguayo, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a la roquera, que aparto la mirada, avergonzada.

-Seb…

-No, ¡No intentes hacerme quedar como el malo aquí, Roxy! ¡Fuiste _tú_ quien me mantuvo detrás de ti, como un jodido perro abandonado, creyendo que tendría alguna oportunidad! Si no sentías nada por mí, ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo? ¿Para poder darme falsas esperanzas?

-¡Porque me equivoque, Sebastián! Ugh… Seb, entiendo que estés enfadado. Metí la pata. _Definitivamente_ debí haberte dicho que no estaba interesada hace mucho, mucho tiempo… y tal vez también fui algo cruda al hacerlo, ¡Pero no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de Flora solo para vengarte de mí!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, ahora que no me tienes a tu lado, es cuando realmente me _necesitas_?

-¡Porque vas a terminar lastimándola como te lastime yo a ti, sino _peor_!

-Vaya… sabias palabras, viniendo de una experta a la hora de romper corazones…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Sebastián, rodando los ojos.

-¡Sebastián, hablo ense…!

-¡Y yo _también_, Roxy! ¿Quién eres _tú_ para decirme lo que está bien y lo que no, de todos modos? Lo único que puedo ver, es a una débil, patética perdedora que solo desea algo cuando no lo puede obtener. Ahora estoy con Flora, Roxy, _te guste o no_… así que aprende a vivir con ello… ¿Y si no puedes hacerlo? Huh. Tampoco me vale un carajo…

Con eso, Sebastián dejo la cabaña, tomando su camino hasta el exterior de la cabaña y cerrando bruscamente la puerta, sacudiendo ligeramente las paredes de madera de la cabaña. Roxy solo permaneció quieta, en su lugar, su rostro prácticamente ardiendo de ira mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños.

Pasaron un par de minutos de completo silencio… hasta que Roxy soltó un furioso, exasperado grito, antes de golpear con todas sus fuerzas una pared cercana con su puño izquierdo, escuchando como esta crujía, incluso parecía _partirse_, antes de sentir como el dolor de apoderaba de su – ahora lastimada – mano, sus ojos comenzando a arder, pero negándose a permitir que brotaran lagrimas de ellos…

Después de todo, Roxy _no_ era una persona emocional.

Aunque estaba comenzando a dudarlo _seriamente_, a estas alturas…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Cruzándose de brazos, frustrada) ¿Ellos no quieren escucharme? ¡BIEN! ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa un maldito (censurado)! Si Sebastián quiere romperle el corazón a Flora, y ella cree que el imbécil es un completo santo, ¡Bien! Perfecto, no me entrometeré. Dejare que la enana cave su propia tumba. Estoy harta de intentar ser la 'chica buena' aquí, y que casi todos terminen tratándome como basura. Llego la hora de mostrarles a esos novatos las razones por las cuales llegue de séptimo lugar la temporada pasada. Llego la hora de patear algunos traseros…_

* * *

_**Flora – **__(Observando insegura a la cámara) Roxy estaba m-mintiendo… ¿Cierto? Sebastián no pudo… ¡No! ¡No puede estar…! ¿O s-si? ¡UGH! ¡Estúpida, indecisa cabeza que me t-tortura todo el tiempo!_

* * *

Jim y Jen, mientras tanto, se habían tomado ambos la libertad de explorar el bosque de la Isla Maukayotl nuevamente, en la búsqueda del Ídolo de Inmunidad.

En el tramo, por supuesto, habían aprovechado la oportunidad para poder conocerse mejor mutuamente; lo cual era bastante sencillo, debido a que ambos tenían personalidades, gustos, e incluso pasados similares, lo que era bastante conveniente a la hora de romper el hielo…

-¿Así que, hahaha, _enserio_ terminaste atravesando tu auto en aquella guardería?-Preguntaba entre risas Jim, a lo cual, Jen simplemente esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Fue solo un accidente, haha! No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que el viejo Dodge de mi padre podía… bueno, _atravesar paredes_. Por suerte, ningún chico salió herido… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de aquella ancianita…

-Oh viejo, realmente desearía haber estado allí. ¡De seguro fue asombroso!

-Pues… si tan solo mis padres hubiesen pensado lo mismo…-Comentaba Jen, con una risa amarga-…después del accidente, tuve que volver al reformatorio. Y _créeme_, no fue realmente una buena experiencia…

-He estado en varias correccionales. Así que te entiendo, hermana…-Comentaba Jim con empatía, colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia, que esbozaba una mueca apática.

-¡Pues, si, pero tú eres _enorme_!

-Sí que lo soy…-Afirmaba el delincuente, esbozando una sonrisa pervertida. Jen rodo los ojos, juguetonamente, antes de golpear el hombro del delincuente-¡Hey!-

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota. Mientras que yo soy… uh, algo…

-¿Diminuta?

-Iba a decir pequeña, pero _gracias_ por el cumplido…-Comentaba sarcásticamente la rubia, antes de cruzarse de brazos, su semblante volviéndose serio-Y cuando eres pequeña, pues, eres _carne fresca_. Sin mencionar el… _confinamiento en solitario…_

-¿Confinamiento en solitario?-Pregunto Jim, alzando una ceja, confundido-Yo… nunca he oído de eso. ¿Realmente es tan malo?-

-_Peor_ de lo que imaginas… ¡Es como una pesadilla, Jim! T-tan… oscuro, y… _cerrado…_

Jim notó como el humor de la rubia empeoraba, su mirad volviéndose lejana a medida que los recuerdos invadían su rostro. Intentando animarla, el delincuente llevo una mano a su hombro, sonriéndole gentilmente mientras la sacaba de su trance.

-Hey, hey… el punto es que estas _aquí_, Jenny. En una isla a miles de kilómetros de distancia. A salvo. ¿Así que porque pensar en un estúpido reformatorio, cuando estas compitiendo para ganar un millón de dólares? Además, no es como si fueras a _volver_ allá…

-C-cierto… no es c-como si fuera a _volver_, de todos modos…-Decía débilmente Jen, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, que solo termino formando algo parecido a una mueca.

-¿Qué te parece si nos detenemos un momento?-Sugería Jim, claramente consternado por el humor de la oji-verde, mientras observaba de reojo un cercano lago-¡Oh, podríamos nadar un rato, viejo! Seria, como, tan asombroso si nos lanzáramos de lianas al agua… ¿Qué te parece?-

-Pero… ¿No necesitamos trajes de baño?

-¡Bah, solo es _agua_, Jen! ¡Vamos, el último que salte al agua debe besar el trasero de Chris!

Jen esbozo una mueca de disgusto, pero, al ver como el delincuente comenzaba a correr, de inmediato le siguió los pasos, ambos dirigiéndose al pequeño lago en busca de algo de diversión…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__Jim es… como un hermano para mí. Es decir, el es tan… whoa. Es divertido, y alocado… es un poco tonto de vez en cuando, pero parece ser un chico cool. Huh. Tal vez tome la decisión correcta al unirme a su alianza…-_

* * *

_**Jim – **__Jen es… una chica simpática, a pesar de que al principio pueda parecer malas noticias, con todo eso de que traiciono a su vieja alianza, y como puede ser algo terca e impulsiva de vez en cuando. En definitiva, ha tenido algo de drama familiar… y tal vez eso termine haciéndola perder su objetivo aquí. Pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarla. Soy un chico leal, después de todo. Y una vez que te unes a 'La Hermandad', eres prácticamente un hermano para mí…_

* * *

Nía había decidido no acompañar a Jim y a Jen a su pequeño viaje, prefiriendo quedarse en el campamento, a pesar de que ella sabía que corría el riesgo de dejar a ambos delincuentes a solas. Sin embargo, también _sabía_ que debía planear con anterioridad la votación que tomaría lugar esa noche – muy probablemente, debido a que habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la expulsión de Carly, la cual ni siquiera habían anticipado que terminaría _así_ – y más le valía estar enterada del modo en el cual terminarían los votos, para, de ese modo, asegurarse que fuera Galen quien fuera expulsado…

_Esta vez_, pensó de manera agria la albina, frunciendo el seño.

Finalmente, el objeto de la espera de la psicótica albina apareció ante sus ojos rosáceos, una sonrisa carismática y irises ámbar expresando poco completa despreocupación. Inclusive _indiferencia_.

Evidentemente, dada la situación, Nía no estaba muy feliz con los ánimos del estafador.

-¿¡Dónde estabas, Dean!? ¡He estado esperando, como, _toda la maldita mañana!_

Escondiendo un objeto metálico en el interior de su chaqueta, Dean continuo sonriendo.

-Tenía… _asuntos que atender_, Nía…

-¿Asuntos que atender?-Repetía Nía, observando con desconfianza al italiano-¿Y de que 'asuntos' hablas?-

-Nada demasiado importante. Solo negocios…

Rodando los ojos, Nía se cruzo de brazos orgullosamente, exasperándose con la ambigüedad del joven castaño.

-Tú eres un… completo cretino…

-Y tú una bruja berrinchuda. Vaya sorpresa. ¿Podemos dejar los cumplidos a un lado, e ir al grano?

-¿Y porque crees que he estado esperándote, _Deanie_?-Preguntaba en un tono empalagoso Nía, dirigiéndole una mirada tanto seductiva, como perturbadora – ya que Dean sabía perfectamente del lado más oscuro de la albina – que logro sacarle un ligero escalofrió al oji-ámbar, que aparto la mirada con incomodidad.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y con que, _exactamente_, quieres comenzar, Darkwood?

-¿Acaso es necesario aclararlo, Evans?-Preguntaba de manera burlona Nía, caminando sugestivamente hacia las espaldas del castaño y abrazándolo por detrás, sus brazos rodeando su cuello

Dean hizo lo posible por ignorarla. Lo cual fue difícil en cuanto sintió su cálido, húmedo aliento en su oído.

-_Quiero la cabeza de Galen Marek…_

-Vaya. N-no lo habría adivinado antes…-Comentaba sarcásticamente el italiano, alejándose nerviosamente de la – aun macabramente sonriente – malevolente Nía, que, ignorando las palabras del estafador, decidió continuar

-Esa sabandija debía irse hace cuatro días, de no haber sido por que su… _ugh_, 'amada novia' decidió sacrificarse en su lugar. ¡Y no solo eso, sino que decidió volver _otra vez_ a la Isla del Exilio! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si Galen logra encontrar ese Ídolo? ¡Seria terriblemente… um, _terrible_!

-Huh. Sorprendentemente, tienes un punto…-Comentaba Dean, pensativamente-¿Pero cómo nos aseguramos de que sea expulsado? No es como si le fuera leal a nadie, de todos modos. Marek, _literalmente_ es una alianza de uno. A estas alturas haría lo que sea para ganar…

-Pues, debemos asegurarnos de que ni él, ni Roxy ganen el desafío-Ordenaba seriamente Nía, su voz cobrando fuerza.

-¿Huh?

-Esos dos son los llamados 'Renegados', ¿Cierto? Los quiero fuera a ambos. Oh, y a Flora también, pero no es como si fuera alguna amenaza. Pero Galen… el _no_ es un idiota, Dean. No podemos permitir que gane este desafío, mucho menos saque un Ídolo de Inmunidad esta noche._ Debemos _expulsarlo lo más pronto posible, y esta vez no hay margen de error. Tú encárgate de encontrar el Ídolo, tanto el de Galen _como_ el que está escondido en el campamento…

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Preguntaba Dean, alzando una ceja. Nía sonrió con malicia, acercándose de manera juguetonamente hacia el italiano, bajando su mirada para poder observarlo directamente a sus ojos.

-Oh, pues… ¡Por supuesto que me encargare de sabotear a Galen, tontito! El no puede ganar este desafío, ¿Y qué mejor manera de estar seguro de ello que encargándome yo misma? Será divertido. Después de todo, tu sabes lo mucho que me divierte torturar adolescentes como el…

-¿O sea… _sabelotodos_?

-Arrogantes cretinos que se creen más de lo que son, y que se consideran los lideres autoproclamados de su alianza…-Decía metódicamente Nía, dirigiéndole una mirada particularmente enfadada a Dean, que pareció captar el mensaje.

-Oh… pues, no es como si a mí me agradaran las psicóticas, inestables perras con un gusto por el sadismo y aversión al sol…

-Huh. _Touche, _Evans…-Respondía Nía, con una sonrisa criptica, mientras se daba vuelta, comenzando a alejarse del italiano.

Sin embargo, unas últimas palabras de parte de Dean la frenaron en sus casillas.

-Oh, y Darkwood… ¿Estas enterada de que Flora ya 'supero' a tu ex, cierto? Porque la última vez que la vi, tenía su lengua en la garganta de Sebastián…

Ante el anuncio, Nía no hizo más que reír con satisfacción, ni siquiera molestándose en voltear antes de responderle al castaño.

-Oh, _por supuesto_ que lo sé, _Deanie_. Y… bueno, digamos que tengo planes para esos dos. En especial para mi pequeña florecilla, a la cual, bueno… le llego el momento de marchitarse bajo mis pies…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo orgullosa) Ahh… y solo quedan siete. Siete inútiles piezas de ajedrez de las cuales deshacerme, antes de poder reclamar __**mi**__ millón de dólares. ¿Nick, Johanna, Lucas? Tal como dije: Peones. Marionetas. Estorbos que duraron mucho más de lo que debieron. Y ahora solo quedan un par de los cuales debo encargarme: Dean y Galen. Dean será sencillo. Es decir, ¿Qué tantos problemas puede darme ese megalómano con complejo de superioridad? (Ríe) Pero Galen… más me vale ponerle un ojo encima a ese chico. Porque es mucho más listo de lo que creí al principio…_

* * *

Con un llamado del anfitrión, los siete campistas que habían permanecido en el campamento se dirigieron a la dirección que Chris había indicado: Un desierto paramo en el norte de la Isla Maukayotl…

Al llegar, los siete adolescentes se encontraron con lo que parecía ser un circuito de obstáculos… o mejor dicho, un circuito de _entrenamiento_. Habían cientos de metros de cercado de púas, varios estanques de fango, paredes de concreto con algunas sogas para poder trepar sobre ellas, incluso una pequeña prisión y un campo de tiro…

De pie, enfrente de los campistas se encontraba un estoico Chef Hatchet, vestido con su uniforme militar y sosteniendo, sin mucho esfuerzo, a – un particularmente apestoso – Galen sobre su hombro, al cual tiro sin mucho cuidado en el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Hey!

-¡El descanso acabo, soldado!

-¿Dónde está Chris? Porque tengo la impresión de que _tu_ no deberías estar aquí en su lugar…-Pregunto Jim, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio al Chef, el cual la devolvió con creces.

-Chris decidió tomarse el día libre, y me dejo a _mí_ en su lugar para encargarme de endurecerlos, soldados…

-Pues, siento que un viejo horrendo y decrepito está haciendo lo opuesto de 'endurecerme'-Comentaba burlonamente Jim, causando que el Chef le dirigiera una mirada intimidante, que causo un gran efecto en los siete adolescentes a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, Jim se mantuvo inmutado.

-¿Crees que esto es un _juego_, soldado?

-Pues… si, de hecho.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Cincuenta flexiones como calentamiento antes del desafío, soldado!

-_Vaya_, flexiones… estas matándome, Chef…

-¡Ahora serán ciento cincuenta flexiones, para ti _y_ para tus compañeros, soldado! Tal vez, de ese modo aprendas tu lección…

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron como platos ante la nueva penitencia, observando, avergonzado, como sus compañeros – particularmente Dean, Galen y Roxy – le dirigían una mirada irritada al delincuente por el castigo en el cual los había metido. El Chef Hatchet, mientras tanto, sonrió ligeramente, satisfecho por haber encontrado un castigo apropiado para el castaño.

-Todos pueden agradecer a este 'soldado ejemplar' mientras terminan de hacer sus flexiones…

-_Gracias Jim…_-Comentaron – con evidente sarcasmo – gran parte de los campistas, inclinándose al suelo mientras comenzaban, con dificultad, a hacer las ciento cincuenta flexiones que les había encargado el Chef. Jim, por su parte, se mantuvo callado, atando su cabello en una coleta antes de hacer la tarea que le había encargado el Chef…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__(Sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras rascaba su nuca con torpeza) Si… e-esa no fue la mejor manera de la cual comenzar el desafío…_

* * *

-¡Y c-ciento… ci-cincuenta!-Exclamaba finalmente Flora, completando su ultima flexión antes dejarse caer en el suelo, completamente exhausta. No muy lejos, se encontraban sus demás compañeros, que, como la castaña, se encontraban algo agotados por el ejercicio, particularmente aquellos no tan aptos físicamente.

El Chef observo todo con una sonrisa orgullosa, antes de soplar un silbato, ganando la atención de los adolescentes.

-Buen calentamiento, gusanos…

-¿C-calentamiento?-Preguntaba Sebastián, horrorizado-¡Debes estar jo…!-

-Llego la hora del _verdadero_ desafío: ¡EL CIRCUITO DE ENTRENAMIENTO BÁSICO!-Anunciaba estoicamente el Chef, señalando, con brazos abiertos, toda la pila de obstáculos que tenía enfrente-Ahora escuchen, gusanos, y escuchen con atención…

-El circuito comenzara en las Celdas de Contención, donde deberán usar sus inútiles cerebros para hallar una manera de salir de ella…

-¡Ha! Una celda. Pan comido…-Comentaba Jim, sonriendo arrogantemente. El Chef, irritado, soltó un gruñido.

-¿¡ACASO PEDÍ OPINION ALGUNA, SOLDADO!?

-Uh, pues, no, pero…

-¡ENTONCES MANTENGA SILENCIO!

Rodando los ojos, Jim decidió que lo mejor era cerrar la boca un rato.

-Su circuito continuara por unos metros de terreno baldío, pasando por los neumáticos del dolor, a los rodillos de la agonía hasta llegar a los estanques de fango… ¡Del sufrimiento! Donde deberán arrastrarse bajo un alambrado de púas y en un estanque de fango para llegar a su siguiente fase del circuito…

-Oh, fantástico. ¡Fango! Lo último que necesitaba, arruinar mis zapatos…-Comentaba una enfadada Nía, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente-¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan estos Prada?-

-¿Acaso cuestan un millón de dólares?-Preguntaba sarcásticamente Roxy, a lo cual, Nía asintió con la cabeza.

-Huh. Buen punto, Rosie…

-¡COMO IBA DICIENDO…!-Gritaba un exasperado Chef, interrumpiendo forzadamente la conversación entre ambas féminas-…una vez que pasen bajo el alambrado, deberán correr hacia el muro de entrenamiento, para luego dirigirse al campo de tiro…

-Un momento… ¿C-campo de tiro?-Preguntaba un alarmado Galen, abriendo los ojos como platos-¿No… nos v-vas a _disparar_, cierto?-

La única respuesta del Chef fue sonreír sádicamente, al menos segundos antes de sacar un enorme rifle de su espalda, y lo disparaba en dirección al pelinegro. Aterrado, Galen cubrió patéticamente su cuerpo con ambos brazos… solo para luego ver como una pelota de tenis era disparada a centímetros de su cabeza, sin siquiera rosarlo.

-Huh… ¿U-una pelota de tenis? ¿Eso… eso es todo?

-¡Ha! Gran cosa. Una pelota de tenis…-Comentaba burlonamente Jim, cruzándose de brazos-Digo, ¿Qué clase de daño podría hacer una pelota de…? ¡AHH!-

Para la desgracia del delincuente, el Chef había aprovechado la distracción del castaño para lanzar otro disparo, este dirigido a la entrepierna del joven. Profundamente adolorido, Jim se dejo caer a sus rodillas, sosteniendo sus lastimados órganos temblorosamente mientras soltaba un agudo – y para nada masculino – chillido…

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta, gusano?-Preguntaba sarcásticamente el Chef, riendo sádicamente ante el dolor del joven.

-Me siento _particularmente_ incomodo con este desafío…-Comentaba un temeroso Galen, colocándose detrás de Roxy en busca de algún escudo a los posibles disparos del Chef.

-Si logran atravesar este último tramo, y llegar a la línea de meta antes de sus demás oponentes, pueden considerarse ganadores. ¿Alguna pregunta?

De inmediato, Flora, Galen, Jen y Sebastián levantaron la mano. El Chef simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¡NO MAS PREGUNTAS, GUSANOS! ¡Llego la hora de comenzar!

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__(Sonriendo arrogantemente a la cámara) ¿Saben? Me sentiría bastante desesperado por ganar el desafío de hoy… (Saca un objeto de su bolsillo, que resulta ser el Ídolo de Inmunidad)…si no tuviera __**este**__ bebe. Hahahaha, ¿Pueden creer que lo encontré debajo de una enorme roca? ¡Ha! Y dicen que no puedes encontrar nada bajo ellas. No crean que lo esconderé en el campamento… no. Lo traeré conmigo a todas horas, nunca perdiéndolo de vista. No hay __**manera**__ en que suelte a este bebe. Es mi pasaporte a los siete finalistas…_

* * *

_**Nía – **__(Sonriendo maliciosa) Oh, Galen… Galen, Galen, Galen… ¿Acaso crees que eres el único con ases bajo la manga? (Esconde un objeto aun mas en el interior de su escote) Pues yo también tengo mis ases bajo mi… uh, ¿Escote? Al menos mis gemelas hacen un buen trabajo escondiendo a mi pequeño amigo en su lugar. Bonitas y versátiles, supongo. No tengo nada de que envidiarle a Sabrina… (Sonríe con claro orgullo, solo para luego observar a la cámara confundida) ¿Sobre qué estaba hablando? Ah, si… Galen va a caer…_

* * *

_**Roxy – **__¿Así que debemos competir en OTRO circuito de obstáculos? Huh. Los productores han estado algo perezosos esta temporada. Pero supongo que es pan comido, ¿No? En algo ayuda nos ser un gigante como Jim. Soy un blanco mucho más difícil de acertar… además, heh, ¡Soy Roxy White! Soy una chica ruda. Puedo soportar un par de golpes de pelotas de tenis en mi cabeza…_

* * *

_**Jim – **__(Colocado en posición fetal, sosteniendo su entrepierna adolorido) O-ouch…_

* * *

Los concursantes ya se encontraban en posición: El Chef los había asignado en parejas en sus respectivas celdas, divididos en Dean y Galen, Flora y Jen, Jim y Nía, y Roxy y Sebastián…

El Chef se encontraba en el exterior, con un silbato en mano, preparándose para dar la señal de salida.

-¿Podría escoger a _otro_ compañero de celda?-Preguntaba un irritado Galen, observando con desprecio a Dean, que sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Gal? ¿Temeroso que te ocurra lo mismo que Jim, conmigo aquí?

-¡Hey! ¡Solo ocurrió _una_ vez, y lo sabes!-Gritaba un avergonzado Jim, golpeando enfadado las paredes de concreto de su celda.

-No… ¡Q-quiero decir, si! ¡Quiero decir, AGH! ¡Eres un…!

-¡NO MAS PLATICAS! Llego la hora de comenzar…-Interrumpía nuevamente el Chef-…en sus marcas, listos… ¡FUERA!-

Con el ruido de un silbato, los ocho campistas comenzaron a buscar todo instrumento que tuvieran a la mano, así como otros preferían golpear, patear o empujar los barrotes que los mantenían aprisionados, en un intento de escapar…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__(Sonriendo confiado) No tienen IDEA de en cuantas ocasiones he logrado escapar de cada una de mis celdas. Algunas de ellas eran difíciles, ¿Pero estas barandillas de bebes con las cuales nos aprisiono el Chef? ¡Oh, será pan comido, viejo! Solo necesito algo con que forzar la cerradura…_

* * *

-¡Nía! ¿Tienes algún… clip, o algo por el estilo?

-¿Huh?-Pregunto la albina, confundida.

-¡Para la cerradura!

-¡Oh! Pues, um, tengo… ¡Oh! ¿Esto te sirve?

Nía le entrego de inmediato un pequeño broche de cabello al delincuente, que lo acepto de inmediato, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja.

-Es… ¡_Perfecto_!

* * *

-¿Alguna idea, cerebrito?

-¡No me digas, c-cerebrito!

-¡Oh, pues, lo sientotanto, _tapete_! Pero no he escuchado si quiera una idea salir de tu pequeñaboca…

-¡P-pues, tampoco ha salido n-ninguna de _tu_ enorme boca!

-¡Oh, ahora si te pasaste de la raya, tapete!

Flora y Jen, mientras tanto, no habían tenido tanto éxito como Jim y Nía, haciendo poco más que intercambiar ataques e insultos todo el rato.

Al menos, claro, hasta que Flora decidió contraatacar.

Allí fue cuando Jen decidió intercambiar _golpes_ en vez de insultos.

-¡Ahh! ¡L-lo siento, lo siento, lo s-siento, Jen!-Gritaba una aterrada Flora, intentando escapar de una – furiosa – Jen, que la perseguía por toda la celda-¡Lo siento demasiado, Jen! ¡S-solo… por favor, d-déjame en…!

-¿Paz? ¡Acabas de insultarme, tapete!

-¡P-pero solo fue _después_ de que t-tú me insultaste, tu… uh, escoba!

-Un momento… ¿Escoba?-Pregunto Jen, deteniéndose en seco-¿Por qué… escoba?-

-Pues, um… ¿Por qué t-todos te usan para hacer el trabajo sucio?-Respondió Flora, arrinconándose así misma contra una esquina de la celda. Para su desgracia, sin embargo, su explicación no hizo más que enfurecer aun más a Jen, que apretó sus manos en puños nuevamente, antes de comenzar a perseguirla nuevamente.

-¡Oh, yo _no_ soy una escoba, tapete! ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar!

* * *

-¿Podríamos…?

-No.

-¿Y qué tal si…?

-No.

-¡Pero ni siquiera estas…!

-No.

-¡ARGH!-Gritaba un exasperado Galen, tirándose en el suelo de su celda-¡Ni siquiera lo estas intentando!-

-Oh, ¿Y eso te sorprende, Marek?-Preguntaba burlonamente Dean, alzando una ceja. Galen de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par, enfadado.

-Un momento… ¡Tú _quieres_ que pierda del desafío!

-Oh, vaya… ¿Y cuál fue tu primera pista, Sherlock?

-¡ARGH! ¡Vaya compañero que recibí!-Exclamaba furioso Galen, revisando una pila de basura con la cual fueron otorgados ambos, hasta encontrar un pequeño clip de metal-Huh… tal vez esto sirva. De todos modos, no pierdo nada intentando, ¿No?

-Pierdes energía… yo creo que me mantendré aquí, descansando un rato. Digo, ¿Para que esforzarme, si tengo a un sirviente que hará todo el trabajo por mí, no?-Preguntaba burlonamente Dean, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos para poder relajarse un poco. Galen no hizo más que soltar un irritado gruñido, antes de doblar el clip para crear una improvisada llave, intentando forzar la cerradura de la puerta que los mantenía en el interior de la celda…

* * *

-Así que, ¿Cómo comenzamos, eh?-Preguntaba estoicamente Roxy, observando, desinteresada, a su igualmente indiferente compañero, que rodaba los ojos, antes de dirigirle la espalda a la roquera-Um, ¿Hola? ¡Estamos en esto juntos! ¿Recuerdas?-

-Oh, muchas gracias por el recordatorio, genio…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Sebastián, antes de caminar hacia una pila de instrumentos con el cual habían sido otorgados – la mayoría siendo chatarra – y sacar una varilla de metal de ella, antes de comenzar a intentar forzar la cerradura con ella.

-¡Lo estás haciendo mal, Seb!

-No me digas que lo estoy haciendo mal. Y _nunca_ vuelvas a llamarme Seb…

-¡Ugh! Seb, enserio, _debes_ superar… bueno, ¡_Esto_! Entiendo que te lastime un poco, pero… como estas usando a Flora, solo para vengarte de mi…

-¿Acaso sentiste _algo_ por mi alguna vez, Roxy?

Roxy se vio algo sobresaltada por la pregunta, sus mejillas ruborizándose al sentir la mirada del oji-azul encima.

Sin embargo, de inmediato retorno su faceta más estoica, apartando la mirada para luego fruncir el ceño.

-¿P-porque preguntas esto _ahora_, Seb? ¡Es-estamos en el medio de un desafío!

-Tenemos _bastante_ tiempo para hablar, ¿Sabes? Esta cerradura tomara un tiempo. Tal vez puedas usar ese tiempo para decirme porque, exactamente, decidiste jugar con mis sentimientos por todo un año, solo para luego rechazarme de la manera más cruel posible…

Roxy bajo la mirada, sintiendo nuevamente como la culpa causaba que su estomago se retorciera en un nudo. Sin embargo, por más que se sintiera culpable, Roxy _sabía_ que debía ganar este desafío, a menos que quisiera arriesgarse a perder un millón de dólares. Por lo que, manteniendo siempre una expresión indiferente, camino hacia donde se encontraba Sebastián, arrebatándole la varilla que tenía en su mano…

-¡Hey!

-¿Sabes? Estoy _bastante_ segura de que puedo forzar este cerrojo _mucho_ antes que tú. ¿Así que apártate, si? Lo último que quiero es que estorbes…

Frunciendo el ceño ante la ruda respuesta, Sebastián decidió seguir sus órdenes de todos modos, apartándose a un lado, y permitiéndole a la roquera encargarse del cerrojo…

* * *

-¡Suelta mis piernas!

-¡NO!

-¡Suéltalas, tapete, AHORA!

-¡JAMÁS!

Habiendo pasado ya varios minutos en un bizarro juego del gato y el rato, Flora encontró una manera bastante eficaz de poder neutralizar los golpes de la temperamental rubia… que era, básicamente, abrazarse a sus piernas lo más firmemente posible.

Esto pareció ser suficiente, sin embargo, y Jen se vio algo imposibilitada por poder quitarse a la castaña de encima – así como si quiera _caminar_ – al tener a la tímida joven aferrada a sus jeans, frustrándola enormemente.

-¡FLORA! ¡UGH, TAPETE, ESTAMOS EN UN DESAFÍO! ¿¡Como se supone que ganaremos si no me dejas ir!?

-Oh, ¿Y acaso _golpearme_ ayudara en algún modo?

-Pues, no, pero… ¡Pero solo quería golpearte porque me insultaste, pequeña… uh, pulga… irritante!

-Tú tampoco eres demasiado alta, a decir verdad…

-¡UGH, LO VES! ¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO OTRA VEZ!

Notando que sus gritos no hacían ningún bien para la situación de ambas, Jen tomo aliento pesadamente, intentando mantenerse paciente a pesar de las circunstancias. Así, mucho más calmada, decidió comenzar nuevamente.

-Flora… escucha, tú no me agradas. Y yo no te agrado… ¡Pero tampoco quiero perder el desafío! Así que, uh… ¿Qué tal si trabajamos juntas para salir de aquí, eh?

Forzando una – terrible – sonrisa en su rostro, Jen dejo levanto sus manos en señal de derrota, permitiéndole a Flora soltar su agarre a las extremidades de la rubia. Si bien se sentía algo dudosa al principio, Flora eventualmente se levanto del suelo, finalmente dejando a Jen completamente libre, a lo cual, Jen sonrió agriamente.

-_Al fin_… así que, uh, tape… _Flora_… ¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos salir de aquí?

Intentando – sin mucho éxito – no expresar irritación en su rostro, Flora se dirigió hacia los barrotes que las tenían prisioneras, observando la distancia que había entre ellos antes de que una idea _bastante_ sencilla.

-¿Por qué no s-simplemente pasamos _entre_ los barrotes?

Jen, al principio, pensó que la idea era demasiado estúpida para poder funcionar. Sin embargo, una vez que observo los barrotes de cerca, se dio cuenta que había suficiente espacio para que ambas féminas – cuya contextura no solo era delgada, sino que ambas tenían baja estatura – pudieran atravesarlos.

Frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad, Jen respondió monótonamente.

-Oh. Y me _pregunto_ porque no nos dimos cuenta de _eso_ antes…

* * *

-¡Ha! Lo hice. ¡Lo hice!-Exclamaba un victorioso Galen, finalmente logrando forzar el cerrojo.

-¿Lo hiciste?-Preguntaba Dean, apenas abriendo los ojos-¿Qué hiciste? Y, más importante, ¿Por qué me despertaste de mi siesta?-

Galen simplemente rodo los ojos ante la pregunta, abriendo la puerta de una poderosa patada y comenzando a correr hacia el circuito de obstáculos, donde podía ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como Jim también lograba abrir su celda.

-¡Hey, Gal!-Exclamaba el delincuente, una sonrisa desafiante apareciendo en su rostro-¿Listo para perder _otro_ desafío?-

-¿Listo para expulsar a ese cretino?-Preguntaba de vuelta el pelinegro, señalando con desprecio a un cercano Dean, que le dirigía una mirada venenosa-Porque no tendrán otra opción, una vez que _yo_ gane este desafío…

-¡Pues, uh, eso no va a ocurrir, no importa lo mucho que me irrite Dean, porque seré _yo_ quien… uh, te haga perder el desafío a ti! ¡Por lo tanto, _yo_ ganaré y…!

-Uh, chicos, no quiero interrumpir su _interesante_ disputa, pero… mientras ustedes discuten como idiotas, Nía se nos está adelantando-Señalaba perezosamente Dean, forzando que el estratega y el delincuente desviaran sus miradas del otro, encontrándose en los neumáticos del dolor, ágilmente corriendo a través de ellos…

-¡No! ¡No, no, no!-Exclamaba Galen, pateando una roca cercana, antes de correr hacia donde se encontraba la albina. Jim simplemente sonrió con orgullo, siguiendo los pasos del pelinegro.

-¡Eso es, Nía! ¡Demuéstrale a Gal quien manda, haha!

Dean, por su parte, solo se mantuvo quieto, observando con aburrimiento como los tres adolescentes tomaban su camino a través del circuito de obstáculos. Observando de reojo las demás celdas, Dean se encontró con la bonita imagen de una atascada Jen, intentando salir de entre un par de barrotes, sus caderas atrapadas entre las barras de metal.

-¡AH! ¡Estoy… atascada! ¡FLORA! ¡Dijiste que íbamos a poder pasar entre los barrotes!

-Pues… _yo_ l-logre pasar…-Observaba la castaña, finalmente llegando al otro lado, y mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tal vez si tu cuerpo no estuviese colmado de estrógeno, hubieras podido atravesarlo sin problemas…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Dean, ganándose un par de risas de Flora, al ver la situación de la problemática rubia, que gruñía con enfado.

-¡Cállate, Dean! ¡Y Flora! ¡Sácame de aquí, AHORA!

-P-pues… creo que si _Lena_ estuviese aquí, no le agradaría mucho que ayudara a la bravucona que le rompió la nariz en los baños comunales, que a-actuó como la guardaespaldas de Sabrina, y que estuvo torturándonos a ambas por la mitad de una temporada…-Comentaba con un tono de falsa inocencia la castaña, la sonrisa en su rostro solo creciendo a medida que le daba la espalda a la rubia, que abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Q-que? ¡No, NO! ¡Flora, por favor, no me dejes a…!

-¿Por qué _no_ debería, Jen?-Preguntaba ácidamente la oji-verde, dándose vuelta para poder observar a la rubia a los ojos-¡Tú no eres muy diferente a Sabrina! _Dices_ que lo eres, ¡Pero eres una cruel, malvada, manipuladora, uh…! ¿Dean, podrías ayudarme aquí?-

-Creo que Flora quiere decir que eres una perra…-Completaba Dean, con un tono aburrido.

-¡No! Bueno, um, n-no lo diría con _esas_ palabras, p-pero…

-¿Esa es tu manera de vengarte, _tapete_?-Preguntaba la rubia, su mirada volviéndose toxica-¿¡Dejándome atorada entre unos estúpidos barrotes!?-

-Pues, um… ¿Si?

-¡ARGH! ¡Juro que cuando _pueda_ salir de aquí, voy a… uh… causarte mucho, mucho, mucho dolor!

-¿M-mucho dolor?

-¡_Mucho_ dolor!

La amenaza fue suficiente para que Flora reconsiderara sus provocaciones, y de inmediato se diera vuelta, comenzando a correr en la dirección del circuito de obstáculos mientras soltaba un breve, pero agudo, chillido de terror. Jen sonrió con algo de confianza, claramente satisfecha por haber asustado a la castaña, al menos hasta que recordó que aun _seguía_ atorada entre los barrotes.

Bufando con frustración, Jen dio un último empujón, que no tuvo éxito alguno en sacarla de su 'prisión'.

-Esto es una basura…

-Si estas _tan_ celosa…

-¡No estoy celosa… IMBÉCIL!

-¡Oh, oh, _por supuesto_ que no lo estas, Roxy! Eso es lo que dices _siempre_…

Sobresaltada por la repentina discusión que estaba escuchando, Jen – y el aun estático Dean – volteo a ver a su derecha, encontrándose con un par de enfadados Roxy y Sebastián, que finalmente habían logrado salir de su celda. Roxy se encontraba particularmente furiosa, sus manos apretadas en puños, su cuerpo completamente tenso, mientras un apático –pero mucho menos agresivo – Sebastián le seguía los pasos…

-¿Y sabes algo? ¡Ya no me importa, haha! Tu puedes decir y hacer lo que quieras, y no me importa un…

-Oh, ¿Pues, sabes algo, Seb? ¡A mí NUNCA me importo un…!

-¡Eso es lo que siempre dices, Roxy, pero nunca eres honesta!

-¿Uh… problemas en el paraíso?-Preguntaba burlonamente Dean, solo para recibir una mirada de advertencia de ambos jóvenes.

-¡TU NO TE METAS!-Gritaron ambos veteranos al unisonó, antes de seguir su camino en el desafío, dejando a Dean a solas con la – aun atascada – Jen, que observaba todo silenciosamente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… _vaya_…-Respondió para sí mismo el estafador, sonriéndole de manera maliciosa a la rubia que tenía a su lado-Y bien… ¿Jennifer, cierto? ¿Acaso te quedas atascada entre los barrotes de una celda a menudo, o esta es tu primera vez?-

-Si solo vienes a burlarte de mí, Dean, preferiría que te fueras al…

-No necesariamente. Solo me preguntaba si necesitabas algo de ayuda para salir de ese… _aprieto_… a cambio de un _pequeño_ favor…-Decía vagamente Dean, mientras abría su chaqueta para sacar una botella de aceite de motor, el cual Jen observo con desesperación.

-¿Tu… me ayudarías? ¿Desde cuándo _no_ eres un cretino?

-Desde que necesito que Marek pierda este desafío…-Respondía Dean con una sonrisa cómplice, la cual Jen imito inmediatamente al haber logrado encontrar las intenciones del castaño-¿Trato hecho?-

-¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida para decir que no?

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__(Con gran parte de su torso cubierto de aceite de motor) ¿Sabes? Fue algo… uh, raro que Dean me… cubriera de aceite. Tengo la impresión de que tal vez lo disfruto demasiado. Dean es un sujeto escalofriante. Enserio. Pero parece… uh, ¿Inofensivo? Porque, viejo, enserio, desde que Lucas incendio las cabañas, y con las… sospechas que tengo de Nía, con lo último que quiero lidiar es con otro psicópata. Y si bien Dean no es el chico más confiable… tampoco parece ser capaz de cometer un homicidio… (Intenta sonreír ante su propia broma, solo para esbozar una leve mueca en su lugar)_

* * *

'_Neumáticos del dolor… ¡HA! Vaya patético intento de asustarnos, Hatchet…_' Pensaba con un tinte de arrogancia Nía, mientras pisaba con sorprendente agilidad cada hoyo en el extenso recorrido de neumáticos, acercándose cada vez más al final del tramo. Desgraciadamente para la albina, uno de sus pies termino pisando el neumático equivocado, revelando cierta _sorpresa_ en el…

-¡Ah! ¡Ahh, mi pierna! ¡Mi p-pierna!

De inmediato, Nía se tiro al suelo, sacando de inmediato su pierna del hoyo de neumático, la cual ahora tenía una trampa para oso aferrada a ella.

-¿Una trampa para osos? ¿¡Es _enserio_, Hatchet!?

-Deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas, princesa…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Galen, rebasando sin muchos problemas a la albina, que gruñía agresivamente como respuesta.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto de inmediato la consternada voz de un cercano Jim, que se detuvo en seco a un lado de Nía. Forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, Nía pateo a un lado la trampa para oso, débilmente poniéndose de pie para poder darle seguridad al delincuente.

-¡P-por supuesto, Jimmy! S-solo fue un… p-pequeño… _mordisco_. ¡N-nada mas, haha!-Aseguraba Nía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Jim alzo una ceja, aun sin confiar en las palabras de la albina.

-¿Pero no crees que…?

-¡Galen! ¡Jim, debemos evitar que Galen gane este desafío! ¡No podemos dejar que arruine mis… los planes de nuestra alianza!

-Huh. Buen punto. ¿Pero como…?

-Tú solo piensa en ganar la carrera, ¿Si, amor? Déjame encargarme de Galen…-Decía en un tono dulce la rubia platino, ambas de sus manos reposando en los hombros del delincuente, que, nuevamente le dirigía una mirada insegura, pero que sin embargo no lo detenía de asentir con la cabeza obedientemente. Sin perder tiempo alguno, Jim comenzó a correr hacia los Rodillos de la Agonía, con Nía preocupándose más de seguir los pasos de Galen, el cual se había adelantado ya varios metros de la posición de la oji-magenta…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__Por mucho que me gustaría torturar a Galen por ser una peste… no puedo permitir que Jim vea nada. Ya es suficiente con Jen actuando de manera tan rara a mi alrededor, ¿P-pero Jim? ¡Necesito a ese cerebro de bistec a mi lado! El es como mi guardaespaldas personal. Y si, tal vez no sea un descerebrado zombi flechado por Cupido como lo era Nick, o un patéticamente dependiente, violentamente inestable imbécil como lo era Lucas, pero… sigue siendo mi mayor aliado en este momento. Y debo aferrarme a mi fachada el mayor tiempo posible. Es lo único que evita que los demás me vean como una amenaza…_

* * *

-¿Rodillos de la Agonía, huh?-Se preguntaba a si mismo Galen, deteniéndose en seco a meros centímetros de un trió de rodillos gigantes – ubicados a una buena distancia el uno del otro – que giraban rápidamente, encontrándose sobre un estanque repleto de lo que parecían ser pirañas.

Hambrientas pirañas.

-La parte de 'Agonía' parece ser verdadera esta vez…

-¿Qué pasa, Gal? ¿Asustado de un par de pececillos? Heh, cobarde…-Preguntaba burlonamente Jim, corriendo a toda velocidad y subiendo, sin pensar demasiado las cosas, sobre uno de los rodillos. Predeciblemente, la rotación de este tomo desprevenido al delincuente, que resbalo torpemente, cayendo en el estanque de pirañas-¡Ah! ¡AHHHH! ¡Pirañas, pirañas! ¡Están… en mi ropa interior, AHHHH!-

-Heh. ¿Ahora quien es el cobarde, eh?-Preguntaba Galen sarcásticamente, mientras se preparaba para colocar, muy cuidadosamente, un pie sobre el rodillo que se encontraba al frente, intentando medir ante el contacto la velocidad que este tenía para poder mantener apropiadamente el equilibrio…

Al menos hasta que Nía termino estrellándose contra su espalda, empujándolo bruscamente hacia el tronco rotatorio.

-¡Gah!

Reaccionando rápidamente, Galen intento mantener sus pies en el rodillo giratorio, pero eventualmente, no pudo adaptarse al ritmo, sus piernas resbalando patéticamente y causando que el pelinegro aterrizara, dolorosamente, sobre su entrepierna, momentos antes de caer al agua.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Ups! Lo siento, Gabriel… ¡N-no quise empujarte de ese modo!-Exclamaba inmediatamente Nía, su voz llena de consternación. Como única respuesta, Nía recibió varios alaridos y gritos de agonía de parte del pelinegro, que, en ese momento, estaba siendo furiosamente atacado por numerosas pirañas, no muy diferente a la situación de Jim, que recién acababa de salir del agua, observando a la albina con una expresión confundida.

-Uh… ¿Acaso… empujaste a Galen al agua?

-¿Q-que? ¡No! ¡Oh, por supuesto que no, Jim tontín!-Respondía rápidamente Nía, sonriendo inocentemente-¡Fue un accidente! ¿Acaso crees que lo lastimaría de _ese_ modo?-

-Pues… no. No lo creo. Pero _juraría_ que lo hiciste…

-¡El desafío! ¡Nos estamos atrasando, Jimmy, debemos darnos prisa!-Interrumpía rápidamente Nía, tomando a Jim de la mano, y llevándolo sobre los rodillos giratorios, cómodamente logrando mantener el equilibrio donde Jim había tropezado tan fácilmente…

-¿Cómo… como logras…?

-Practicas de porrista_. _Te vuelven bastante ágil y _flexible_, lo cual… te puede ser útil de muchas maneras que no creo que mis padres pudieron haber imaginado…-Respondía Nía sugestivamente, guiñándole un ojo al confundido delincuente, que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era no pensar demasiado lo que había dicho la albina…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jim – **__OK. Creo que ya es bastante obvio que Nía siente algo por mí… ¡P-pero ella es la chica de Nick! O al menos, eso creo. Además, uh… ella está actuando algo raro últimamente. Y no raro en un modo sexy. Sino rara-rara. Sin mencionar que, uh, bueno, ya saben… estoy con Melody y todo eso. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debí haber mencionado eso al principio, heh…_

* * *

-Por favor, _por favor_ dime que no está siguiéndome ahora mismo…-Se decía a si misma Flora, finalmente deteniéndose a tomar algo de aliento, dejando caer su cabeza mientras jadeaba de agotamiento, pero, sin embargo, sonriéndose con alivio al no ver señal alguna de una furiosa rubia.

No fue hasta que la castaña subió su mirada que se dio cuenta que había llegado a la siguiente fase del desafío.

-¿L-los Rodillos de la Agonía? Oh, _fantástico_-Comentaba Flora, frunciendo el ceño, irritada.

-Lo sé, ¿No? Realmente apesta…

Sobresaltada por la voz femenina, Flora volteo a ver a sus espaldas, encontrándose con una sonriente – aunque dicha sonrisa no tuviera nada de felicidad en ella – Roxy, que se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Acaso esas son… pirañas? ¡Ugh! Chris realmente debe estar enfermo.

-P-pues… Chris _tiene_ varios de las c-características de un individuo con Síndrome de Personalidad Narcisista, a-ahora que lo pienso…

-Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte…-Comentaba con un tono ligeramente burlón Sebastián, tomando por sorpresa a Flora una vez que sus manos se aventuraron inadvertidamente por sus caderas, logrando sacarle un emocionado chillido a la oji-verde, que esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja segundos antes que el uruguayo uniera sus labios con los suyos. Roxy, claramente disgustada, simplemente les dio la espalda, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada venenosa a ambos.

Finalmente, la pareja decidió separarse, con Flora ruborizándose completamente, y Sebastián esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos fijos en sus pares de irises verdes que también lo observaban fijamente.

-Por favor, dime que Jen no intento nada cuando estuviste encerrada con ella.

-¿J-Jen? No… b-bueno, ella _intento_ apuñalarme con una cuchara de plástico, pero… a-aparte de eso, fue completamente inofensiva. Logre apaciguarla abrazándome a sus piernas. Sus piernas son… bastante firmes, y agradables al tacto….-Admitía Flora, con una sonrisa torpe. Sebastián simplemente alzo una ceja, algo consternado por la castaña.

-¿Apuñalarte con una cuchara?

-¡De plástico! Pero no i-importa. De seguro está atascada entre un par de barrotes ahora mismo… ¿Y a-adivina quien la dejo allí?

-Oh… ¿Soy solo yo, o la pequeña Flora se ha vuelto un poco traviesa?-Pregunto Sebastián con una sonrisa cómplice, causando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la tímida joven no hiciera más que empeorar.

-P-pues, tal v-vez… ¡P-pero ella me p-provoco! Además, se siente b-bien ser una c-chica mala de vez en c-cuando…-Respondía igualmente juguetona la castaña, su tartamudeo, sin embargo, volviéndose más evidente al no estar tan – o para nada – acostumbrada a coquetear con un chico.

-Algo me dice que alguien necesita un…

-¡Oh, por el amor de Syd Barret!-Gritaba una exasperada Roxy, dirigiéndoles una mirada de desprecio a la pareja-¿¡Podrían parar ahora mismo!? ¿¡O acaso necesitan una maldita cama en la cual puedan revolcarse como los cerdos que son!? ¡UGH!-

-¿Alguien dijo 'cerdos'?-Preguntaba una recién llegada Jen – cuya chaqueta se encontraba manchada de aceite – que corría junto con Dean a la escena, observando, con algo de confusión, como Roxy y Sebastián intercambiaban expresiones de odio entre sí, con Flora apartando la mirada algo incomoda.

-¿Cerdos? ¿Debo recordar que esto viene de la misma persona que se devoro un pastel hecho con _hiedra venenosa_, y que tuvo que ser hospitalizada por eso, y que después de salir de la enfermería quería comer _lo que quedaba del pastel_?

-¡Hey! No tenía idea de que Lucas había envenenado ese pastel… ¡Y aparte de la comezón, estaba delicioso!-Se excusaba Roxy, cruzándose de brazos-¡Y no cambies el tema!-

-¿Por qué no cambiarlo? Después de todo, no disfruto que me insultes a mí y a _mi novia_, a la cual, por cierto, no quiero verte insultando una vez más si sabes lo que te conviene…-Decía en un tono amenazante el músico callejero, sus ojos achinándose con ira hacia la roquera, que rodaba los ojos.

-¿Enserio, Sebastián? ¿Ahora estas _amenazándome_ para poder 'defender' a tu novia falsa?-Pregunto Roxy burlonamente, una sonrisa despreocupada apareciendo en su rostro-¡Vamos, viejo! Tu eres, como, un maldito fideo…

-En realidad, el fideo es Lucas. Sebastián seria como… un espagueti, o quizá una salchicha bastante pequeña…-Aclaraba Dean, ganándose una mirada irritada de parte del uruguayo.

-Heh. Salchibastián…-Decía entre risas Jen, ganándose, como Dean, el enfado del músico.

-¿¡Podrían parar ustedes dos!?

-¿Lo ves, Seb? No puedes amenazarme. Y tampoco puedes engañarme con esta _obra de teatro_. Solo buscar crear otra escena para intentar conmover a tu 'noviecita'…-Decía ácidamente la roquera, intercambiando expresiones de desprecio con el pelinegro y, ahora, con una cada vez mas colerizada Flora-Oh, ¿Y Flora? Más te vale despertar. Ahora. Sebastián te está usando, y solo porque seas demasiado ingenua para darte cuenta que el en realidad sea un cretino, y que pienses estúpidamente que solo busco tener a ese perdedor para mí, no significa que no esté diciendo la verdad…-

-Tan dulce como siempre, Roxy. ¿Y todavía te preguntas porque no consigues pareja?-Preguntaba burlonamente Sebastián, logrando que la roquera perdiera aun más la paciencia-Hay una _razón_ por la cual Kira era tu única amiga en la Isla de los Huesos…

-¡Ugh! ¡Flora, por favor, dime que no estás del lado de este imbécil!

-¡Fuiste tú quien le dijo estúpida, _después_ de decirle que era una cerda! ¿Y ahora vas a intentar ponerla en mi contra?

-¡Solo lo dije porque…!

-¡No intentes poner excusas!

-¡Oh! ¿Y tú si puedes mentir como todo un cretino?

-Creo que nosotros iremos por nuestro camino… _lo mas lejos de ustedes que se nos sea posible…_-Decía con indiferencia Dean, junto con Jen, rodeando incómodamente al trió, e intentando cruzar – con diferentes niveles de éxito – los Rodillos de la Agonía.

-¡Ugh! ¡Tú eres… _imposible_!-Gritaba – ya completamente presa de un ataque de ira – Roxy, apretando los puños nuevamente, mientras veía al músico con odio.

-¡Oh! ¿_Yo_ soy imposible? ¡Pues, no es como si tú fueras _precisamente_ la misma Roxy a la cual llamaba mi amiga!

-¡Al menos no actuó como un cretino manipulador como _tu_ estas actuando con Flora!

-Yo no estoy manipulándola, Roxy. ¿Y sabes? Ni siquiera sé porque estoy escuchándote. Mucho menos porque _Flora_ esta escuchándote. Ella no _merece_ tener que lidiar con una idiota como tu…-Comentaba con un tono indiferente Sebastián, dándose vuelta, sus ojos intentando encontrar a una cabellera castaña y blusa magenta – solo para encontrar vacio en su lugar-¿Flora? Uh… ¿Flora, estas aquí?-

-Es _obvio_ que decidió irse, Sebastián. Preferible a tener que escuchar tus femeninos gritos, debo decir…-Comentaba Roxy, rodando los ojos, mientras caminaba hacia el rodillo que tenia a sus pies.

-Pues, no tan preferible a no tener que escuchar tus _masculinos_… uh, bufidos de… ¡Toro!

-¿Y que si soy un toro? Al menos a ellos les sobran lo que a _ti_ te _falta_ para superar el hecho de que yo _nunca_ voy a amarte…

Sin siquiera molestarse en escuchar alguna respuesta, Roxy comenzó cruzar, sin problemas, sobre el estanque de pirañas, dejando atrás a un particularmente herido Sebastián, que solo continuo observando a la roquera con una mirada distante, claramente aun pensando en las palabras de la pelinegra.

Suspirando profundamente, Sebastián bajo la mirada, murmurando algunas maldiciones bajo su aliento antes de intentar cruzar el tronco… y resbalar patéticamente, aterrizando en el estanque repleto de pirañas que se encontraba debajo.

-¡AH! ¡AHH!

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Flora – **__(Respirando agitadamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par) ¡Ugh! Odio haber t-tenido que abandonarlos, p-pero… ¡Sentía como si estuviese a punto de estallar! Y Roxy… ¿Por qué ella esta tan… molesta últimamente? Oh, esperen, eso lo sé: Porque estoy saliendo con Sebastián, y ella no es lo suficientemente madura como para darse cuenta que ya tuvo su o-oportunidad. No… n-no puede haber otra razón, y no es como si fuera a c-creer que Sebastián s-solo esta… m-manipulándome… (Baja la mirada, suspirando profundamente) No puede… n-no puede estar ocurriendo de nuevo… digo, con t-todo lo que pase por Lucas, n-no… l-lo último que quiero es t-tener que pasar por t-todo eso de nuevo… ¡N-no puedo, no… no soportaría… Sebastián no puede estar manipulándome! Q-quiero decir, el… e-el no es Lucas, el… es un buen chico. El… e-el es lo opuesto a Lucas. El nunca haría algo así. El nunca me lastimaría así… ¿C-cierto?_

* * *

-Fango… simplemente _perfecto_, McLean. Simplemente perfecto…

Habiendo logrado mantener la delantera, Jim y Nía se encontraron luego con su siguiente obstáculo: El estanque de fango.

Por supuesto, atravesarlo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo de no ser porque dicho estanque había sido recubierto por una buena capa de alambrado de púas, y que el único modo en el cual podían atravesarlo era agacharse, y gatear debajo de dicho alambrado, intentando sufrir la menos cantidad de raspones posibles gracias al frio metal que los mantendría sobre sus estómagos por un buen tiempo…

-¡Ugh, odio esto! No quiero ensuciar este suéter. ¡Es mi suéter favorito en _tooodo_ el mundo!-Exclamaba melodramáticamente Nía, abrazando cariñosamente el borde de su suéter azul.

-Vamos Nía, ¡Solo será por un rato! No podemos dejar que Galen…

-¿No pueden dejar que yo _que_, eh?-Completaba en un tono ligeramente burlón el mencionado, finalmente llegando al comienzo del estanque de fango, dirigiéndola una mirada antagónica a la cercana Nía una vez que esta estuvo a su vista-Oh, y _muchas gracias_ por el empujón, Nía. Porque se siente _tan_ agradable aterrizar sobre tus kiwis en un rodillo de madera gigante…

-¡Hahaha! ¿Enserio, Gal? ¡Hahaha, oh, viejo, como hubiera _deseado_ haber estado allí para verte llorar en posición fetal, haha!

-Ugh… _Jen_…-Se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro, su voz llena de desprecio, al reconocer aquella voz que escuchaba a sus espaldas. Y, correctamente, se trataba de la conflictiva rubia, que corrió a escena con una sonrisa arrogante-¿Podrías _explicarnos_ la infortuna de tener que ver tu horrendo rostro lleno de piercings?-

-¡Hey! Solo es un piercing. Y está en mi _labio_, no en mi rostro. _Duh…_

-Tu labio es parte de tu rostro… idiota…

-¿Ah sí? Huh. Entonces si se encuentra en mi rostro… ¡Pero hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema con los piercings, eh? Kat tiene varios piercings. Algunos en su rostro, algunos en… otras partes de su cuerpo que no debería mencionar…

Al sentir las miradas de sus tres rivales sobre si, Jen tocio incómodamente, apartando la mirada nerviosamente.

-Bien… no sé si ustedes quieren seguir perdiendo el tiempo escuchando a Jen, pero yo quiero ganar el desafío. Y para eso, pues, parece que tengo que ensuciarme el lodo con algo de manos… y posiblemente algo de salsa barbacoa. Y tacos… así que me iré ahora mismo a ordeñar a mi toro extraterrestre…-Decía con determinación Galen – a pesar de que su mirada perdida dijera lo contrario – tirándose al lodo temblorosamente y comenzando a gatear a través de él, mientras Jen, Jim y Nía lo observaban con desgano.

-¿Acaso el dijo…?

-Sí. Lo dijo. _Definitivamente_ lo dijo. Fue eso, o todos estuvimos alucinando al mismo tiempo…-Interrumpió Jen a su amigo delincuente, con una expresión estoica.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Galen – **__(Con parpados pesados, frotándolos frenéticamente con sus manos en un intento por despertar) ¡D-despierto! Estoy… e-estoy despierto. Y, uh… si, tal vez las horas sin dormir estén afac… afre… estén haciéndome perder la cabeza. ¡P-pero está bien! Solo… n-necesito mantenerme despierto… hasta terminar el desafío, y así podre ganar la corona… uhh… las… ¿Alas de pollo? No, es… ¡El Medallón de Malvavisco! De ese modo, utilizare mi Ídolo de Inmunidad en Rosie… ¡Roxy! En Roxy, y ambos estaremos inmunes, por lo que 'La Hermandad' no tendrá otra opción más que votar por uno de los suyos… ¡Es perfecto! Es… perfec… (Termina quedándose dormido, su rostro reposando contra la pared del Confesionario)_

* * *

_**Jen – **__(Sonriendo maliciosa) Ohh… parece que el gran Gal está comenzando a sufrir los efectos del insomnio. ¡Asombroso, haha! Digo, ya era hora de que toda esa semana que estuvo en la Isla del Exilio le afectaran un poco. Aunque sigo preguntándome porque no solo busco el Ídolo en la Isla Maukayotl, como todos los demás… (Se encoge de hombros) Bah, ese es su problema. Aun así, sigue siendo bastante estúpido, si me lo preguntan…_

* * *

-_Definitivamente_ voy a cobrarle a Chris la cuenta de la tintorería…-Murmuraba para sí mismo Galen, mientras gateaba a través del superficial estanque de fango, intentando, en lo posible, no lastimarse con el alambrado de púas que se encontraba encima de él. Galen pudo escuchar varios chapoteos detrás de él, y no se molesto siquiera en voltear, sabiendo perfectamente que se trataban de Jim, Nía y Jen, esta ultima siendo la más veloz del trió, ágilmente abriéndose paso a través del lodo para poder alcanzar al pelinegro, su baja estatura siendo claramente una ventaja en esta sección del desafío.

-¿Me extrañaste, Gal?-Pregunto burlonamente la rubia, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio de parte del estratega.

-Púdrete.

-Oh vamos, _Gal_… ¿Por qué tan molesto? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con que expulse a tu lunática nov…?

-Jennifer_…_ mas te vale no insultar a Carly, a menos que quieras despertar con dos piernas rotas-Amenazaba Galen a la rubia, que solo rodaba los ojos juguetonamente.

-¡Vaya, parece que alguien es algo temperamental!

-Jen… hablo enserio…

-Oh vamos, Gal. ¡Solo estoy jugando! Estamos en un _juego_, después de todo…

-Pues, para algunas personas en algo más que un juego…-Decía de manera oscura el pelinegro, dirigiéndole una última mirada de advertencia a la rubia antes de acelerar el paso. Por supuesto, Jen no se rindió ante sus intentos por derrotarla, y así mismo comenzó a avanzar más rápidamente, una sonrisa desafiante plasmada en su rostro…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Jen – **__Gal, Gal, Gal… ¿Puedo decirte Gal? ¿Soy solo yo, o el sujeto se ha vuelto más… irritante de lo normal? OK, entiendo que este molesto porque su novia ha sido expulsada y todo, pero… ¿Acaso vale la pena jugar a ser el villano solo por eso?_

* * *

_**Galen – **__Jen es una idiota. Ni siquiera podría considerarla una 'Villana', ¡Porque sus estrategias apestan! Ella no es más que una simple peste. Y el hecho de que aun no haya sido expulsada es un completo misterio para mí. Digo, ¿Acaso creen que la chica es popular en el campamento? ¡No! ¡Ella es una completa (censurado), y TODOS la odian por eso! Bueno, tal vez Jim sea su amigo… y Nía también parece ser bastante cercana a ella, pero… eso es todo. Flora y Sebastián la detestan, y Roxy tampoco parece llevarse bien con ella. ¿Y Dean? Pues, Dean… ¡Es Dean! El odia a todo el mundo. ¿Así que porque tuvieron que votar por Carly, teniendo a esa imbécil en el campamento? ¡Ugh! Es tan injusto…_

* * *

-Y allí se irá mi blusa favorita…-Comentaba con un tinte de sarcasmo Flora, su expresión mostrando frustración al ver el estanque de lodo a sus pies-…al menos al ser bajita, no tendré que arriesgarme a sufrir tantos rasguños…

-¡Abran paso, haha!-Gritaba maniáticamente Roxy, lanzándose emocionada al estanque de lodo… y aterrizando dolorosamente sobre su estomago debido a que este no era precisamente profundo-…_ouch_…

-Huh. Bien p-pensado, Roxy. No había manera alguna en que _eso_ saliera mal…-Comentaba – aun más sarcástica – la joven de ojos verdes, entrando con cautela al pantano de fango, y gateando a un lado de la roquera hacia el camino cercado, recibiendo de parte de esta una mirada venenosa.

-S-solo… me d-deje llevar un poco…

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Roxy – **__(Cruzada de brazos, con una expresión adolorida en su rostro) Si, fue una idea estúpida lanzarme de panzazo en un estanque tan pequeño, pero… ¡No pude resistirme! Digo, ¿Quién no ama ensuciarse, eh? (Intenta reír un poco, solo para suspirar cansinamente) Heh… ugh. Y creer que había vuelto al programa porque pensé que sería divertido… ¡Pero no me estoy divirtiendo en lo absoluto! Es que… ¡Ugh, no lo entiendo! ¿¡Desde cuando las cosas se han vuelto tan complicadas por aquí!?_

* * *

_**Flora – **__(Observando, estoicamente, a la cámara, con una leve sonrisa) No soy precisamente una persona sarcástica… pero… comienzo a ver porque Galen lo disfruta tanto. A veces, algunas personas merecen ser humilladas… (Abre los ojos de par en par, visiblemente horrorizada) Oh no… eso… sonó como algo que SABRINA diría… ¡No! No estoy… convirtiéndome en ella, ¿Cierto? (Traga en seco, visiblemente nerviosa) P-porque… ella es m-malvada y y-yo… ¡Yo nunca llegaría a los extremos en los cuales ella…! ¡Argh! O-olvídenlo. Es… es r-ridículo pensar que pudiera llegar a s-ser como ella… digo, Sabrina era… es una bruja d-desalmada… mientras que yo, pues, um, t-tengo mis fallas p-pero… ¡P-pero nunca podría hacer algo cruel apropósito! Digo, si, tal vez haga algún comentario sarcástico ocasional, pero… ¡P-pero no es como si yo fuese capaz de… no lo sé, utilizar a alguien como mi escudo humano para salvarme el pellejo, o algo así! No soy manipuladora. No soy… c-cruel… s-solo estoy algo, um… estresada últimamente. Eso es todo. (Sonríe ligeramente) Si… eso es todo…_

* * *

-¡Hey!-Saludaba – con una sonrisa forzada – Sebastián, logrando alcanzar a Flora al principio del tramo alambrado, la cual le respondía con una expresión nerviosa.

-H-hey…

-¿Me perdí de algo, Flora?

-No mucho, r-realmente… solo del p-panzazo de Flora…

-¡No fue un panzazo! Fue… uh… un aterrizaje forzoso…

-¿Así que, uh, deberíamos… gatear en el lodo…?-Preguntaba vagamente Sebastián, claramente incomodo con la idea. Flora asintió, con el mismo nivel de duda-Huh. _Perfecto_-

-Solo es algo de l-lodo… ¿Qué daño nos podría hacer?

-Pues, las púas definitivamente podrían causarnos _mucho_ dolor, si no somos cuidadosos…

-Pero cuidado es mi segundo nombre-Comentaba con un tinte de orgullo la mexicana, su sonrisa cobrando sinceridad en ella-Es decir, ¿Qué sería de una f-futura doctora si no fuese c-cuidadosa?-

-Pues, probablemente irías a prisión por terminar asesinando a un paciente por error…-Comentaba burlonamente Sebastián, ganando una pequeña risa de parte de la castaña, que comenzaba a entrar al superficial estanque de lodo.

-Oh, Sebastián… ¿Acaso te han dicho lo gracioso que eres?

-Pues, aparentemente, las chicas aman mi sentido del humor.

-¿De qué chicas estás hablando?-Pregunto Flora, alzando una ceja. Sebastián sonrió, intentando hallarle algo de humor al comentario de la castaña, solo para no hallar mucho en el.

O _algo_ de humor en lo absoluto.

-Uh… Flora, yo solo estaba… bromeando.

-Oh. Lo siento, heh… he estado a-algo… _paranoica_ últimamente…-Admitía Flora, con un avergonzado rubor, antes de continuar su camino a través del desafío-¡La carrera! Uh, Seb, debemos… ¡Apresurarnos! ¡A-ahora!-

-¿Huh?

-¡No hay tiempo de p-platica, debemos… um, c-correr! ¡Y rápido!

-Oh. Como digas… supongo…

* * *

-¡Primer… lugar!-Exclamaba un – adolorido – Galen, recién saliendo del estanque de lodo, con varias rasgaduras y raspones cubriendo su cuerpo. Jen le siguió segundos atrás, compartiendo una mirada de rivalidad con el pelinegro antes de dirigirse a su siguiente obstáculo…

El muro de entrenamiento.

Dicho muro se trataba de una – bastante alta – pared recubierta de rusticas rocas, algunas bañadas en aceite, otras recubiertas con alambrado de púas, que se imponía en el medio del camino. Tanto la rebelde rubia como el sarcástico geek observaron la pared algo intimidados, con Jen, finalmente, dando el primer paso, comenzando a escalar algo dudosa las rocas ubicadas en dicho muro…

-No puede ser tan… p-peligroso… ¿No?-Se decía a si misma Jen, trepando temblorosamente aquel alto muro-¡Q-quiero decir, estamos en televisión! Los pasantes de seguro pudieron… sobrevivir _esto_… ¿Cierto?-

* * *

_(Veinticuatro horas antes)_

_-¿Estás seguro de que los pasantes podrán sobrevivir esto?-Preguntaba con algo de duda el Chef Hatchet, que – junto a Chris – observaban como un joven pasante delgado, de cabello y ojos café, vistiendo una remera polo a rayas purpura y jeans negros intentaba – con terror absoluto – escalar la imponente pared._

_-¡Bah, de seguro estará bien! No coloque las debidas medidas de seguridad por nada, Chef…-Decía con un tinte de orgullo Chris, mientras la cámara mostraba dicha 'medida de seguridad' – que se trataba de poco más que una pequeña almohada ubicada al pie del muro._

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Momentos luego, un estruendoso grito se escucho desde la distancia, segundos antes de que el joven pasante cayera a toda velocidad desde la cima del muro, hasta el suelo, impactando violentamente contra el suelo a meros centímetros de la almohada que había colocado Chris._

_El Chef Hatchet observo perturbado la escena, horror que no hizo más que empeorar a medida que veía como un liquido rojizo comenzaba a manchar el suelo bajo el joven de cabellos castaños…_

_Chris, sin embargo, simplemente se encogió de hombros, ligeramente decepcionado._

_-Oh, bueno, tuvo una buena vida, ¿No? ¡Pero hey! Al menos podemos dedicarle este episodio al… pasante número ciento veintiocho. Lo recordaremos por siempre en nuestros corazones… ¡TRAIGAN AL SIGUIENTE PASANTE!_

* * *

-¿C-cierto?-Se preguntaba nuevamente Jen, su agarre sobre las rocas comenzando a debilitarse.

-Realmente espero no morir en este desafío…-Se decía a si mismo de manera pesimista Galen, comenzando a trepar la pared. Nía y Jim, mientras tanto, le siguieron pasos atrás, apenas saliendo del alambrado de púas…

O al menos, _Nía_ fue quien pudo salir de él. Debido a que Jim se había encontrado atascado en este, su amplio torso hallándose atrapado en las estrechas paredes de púas que lo rodeaban, por más que este forcejeara para salir.

-¡Jim! ¡Date prisa, debemos ganar este desafío!-Exclamaba algo exasperada la albina, a lo cual, Jim continuaba intentando librarse de los agarres de las púas, pero únicamente lograba lastimarse mas y mas gracias a estas.

-Lo estoy… ¡Auch! Intentando, Nía, pero… ¡Auch! Creo que estoy… ¡Auch! Atrapado...

El delincuente soltó una risilla nerviosa, a lo cual Nía no pudo evitar golpear su frente en frustración, observando de reojo como Galen le dirigía una última sonrisa arrogante, antes de comenzar a escalar ágilmente el muro de entrenamiento.

* * *

**\- Confesionario –**

_**Nía – **__(Observando exasperada a la cámara, únicamente soltando un frustrado y furioso gruñido como respuesta)_

* * *

-¡JIM! ¡Estamos quedándonos atrás!

-¡Te dije que lo estoy intentando!

-¡P-pero Gabriel! ¡El esta, como, um, dejándonos atrás, Jimmy! ¡Y si el llega a ganar el desafío… nosotros vamos a… _perder_!

-¡ESTOY INTENTANDO!

Nía continúo esperando pacientemente – o al menos, con la mayor paciencia que tenia la albina – a que el delincuente se liberara… sin mucho éxito. Jim parecía estar completamente atascado entre el alambrado, y por más que este intentase liberarse una y otra vez usando su fuerza bruta, no lograba hacer más que lastimarse una y otra vez con las numerosas espinas.

Nía, por su parte, solo intentaba mantener la – increíblemente forzada – sonrisa en su rostro, aun cuando veía a Galen alejarse mas y mas. La paciencia de la albina llego a su límite al ver como Dean y Roxy ambos habían atravesado el tramo alambrado, antes de comenzar a trepar el muro que tenían en su camino – con Dean dirigiéndole su propia mirada de exasperación a la albina, que murmuraba un inaudible 'estoy trabajando en eso'…

-¡JIM!

-¡No… puedo, Nía! ¡Ugh! ¡Soy demasiado… musculoso y… enorme para salir de aquí! Y pensar que fueron esas mismas razones por las cuales se me hacia tan fácil escapar del reformatorio…-Comentaba derrotado Jim, dejándose caer al suelo, antes de observar dramáticamente a la albina que continuaba observándolo-¡Nía! ¡Tu debes… detener a Galen! ¡Debes… defender a la hermandad! ¡Debes… derrotar al enemigo! ¡Debes…!-

Sin embargo, Jim no termino de decir su oración, ya que, para entonces, Nía había desaparecido, dejando al pobre delincuente hablando consigo mismo.

-¿Nía? ¿Um, no vas a… ayudarme? ¡S-solo estaba siendo dramático, Nía, no me dejes aquí! ¡NÍA!

* * *

-El muro de entrenamiento…-Comentaba Sebastián dramáticamente, al estar, junto a Flora, al pie de la intimidante pared. Ambos adolescentes tragaron en seco, observando como los demás campistas escalaban el muro sin muchos problemas, dejándolos atrás.

-¿No podemos… _rodearlo_? Seria m-mucho menos riesgoso. Para no decir mucho menos estúpido…

-_Tal vez_… pero de seguro el Chef nos obligara a escalarlo de todos modos, si nos encuentra intentando hacer trampa en el desafío.

-¡P-pero no quiero escalar el muro! ¡Podría resbalar, y c-caer, y terminar como un panqueque de Flora!

-T-tal vez podría… ya sabes, ir detrás de ti. En caso de que resbales, así podría… atraparte…-Sugería tímidamente Sebastián, a lo cual Flora sonreía aliviada.

-Oh. Eso, um… suena como una buena idea…

-Pues… tu me conoces, heh. Todo un caba…

-¡Hey! Uh, viejos, lamento arruinar su momento, pero… ¿Podrían sacarme de aquí?

Percatándose de la voz de Jim, tanto Flora como Sebastián voltearon a ver al delincuente, que les sonreía algo avergonzado bajo la valla de alambrado.

-¿Jim? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Huh? Oh, observando a las nubes pasar, viejo… ¿¡Qué diablos crees que hago aquí!? ¡Estoy atorado! ¡Ahora sácame de aquí!

Flora y Sebastián intercambiaron una mirada abochornada, antes de correr a asistir al delincuente inmediatamente, buscando alguna manera de sacarlo de su espinosa prisión…

* * *

Mientras tanto, varios metros arriba en el muro, Galen, Jen, Dean y Roxy competían arduamente por la delantera. A pesar de encontrarse en ese momento en primer lugar, Galen continuaba sufriendo los efectos del cansancio, mientras que sus tres más cercanos rivales no tenían tantos problemas escalando sobre las rocas que recubrían el gigantesco muro.

Jen y Roxy, en particular, se encontraban escalando a una sorprendente velocidad, gracias en parte a su ligera talla. Mientras que Dean no parecía tan apresurado con ganar. Su prisa era, en parte, a evitar que _Galen_ fuera quien saliera victorioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Gal? ¿Acaso un simple muro es demasiado para ti?-Preguntaba burlonamente Jen, intentando rebasar a Galen a su izquierda. El pelinegro simplemente rodo los ojos, rápidamente bloqueando a la rubia.

-No. Para nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Para ti si?

-¡Claro que no! Solo estaba…

-Molestándome. Lo sé. Lo haces _todo_ el tiempo…

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!?

-¡Que eres irritante!

-¡Pues, tu eres _aun más_ irritante!

-Vaya. Ustedes dos se comportan como todos unos adultos…-Comentaba sarcásticamente Dean, varios metros atrás-¿Cuándo terminen de pelear, van a besuquearse, o qué? Porque enserio. No dudo que toda esa _fricción_ vaya a liberarse de _otras_ formas eventualmente…-

Ante el comentario del italiano, tanto Galen como Jen apartaron sus miradas, visiblemente repugnados con la idea, antes de continuar escalando. Sin embargo, y para la desgracia de la rubia, esta termino resbalando sobre una roca cercana – gracias, en parte, a las manchas de aceite de motor con las cuales había empapado su ropa – causando que perdiera el equilibrio. Y, a pesar de sus intentos por sostenerse de la roca…

Jen termino cayendo.

-¡Jen!-Gritaron Galen y Roxy al unisonó, completamente en shock al ver a la rubia caer al vacío.

-¡Ah! ¡AHHH!

Sin tener nada de lo cual sostenerse, Jen continuo cayendo en caída libre hacia el pie del muro, soltando un aterrado grito en todo el trayecto hacia el fondo, eventualmente cerrando los ojos, preparándose para el impacto…

* * *

-¡Whoa, whoa, whoa, _detengan la toma_!-Exclamaba repentinamente Chris, a medida que la escena se detenía en seco, revelando que la cámara estaba enfocando un monitor encontrado en uno de los cuartos de edición de producción. El anfitrión, mientras tanto, se encontraba tomando un Latte, sentado en una silla de producción, y observando todo con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Esto es… haha, _asombroso_, viejo! _Peeeeeeeero_ creo que al Chef se le ha olvidado que llego la hora de los… ¡Comerciales!-

-¿Estás seguro de que _deberías_ detener la escena ahora mismo?-Preguntaba una interna cercana – de lacia cabellera azabache y ojos ámbar – con algo de exasperación-Porque parece una escena _algo_ dramática. Y el publico podría impacientarse un poco…

-¡Bah, relájate, pasante sin nombre!

-_Olivia_…-Corregía la joven, entre dientes.

-¡Como te llames! Solo es un _corte comercial…_ No es como si fuese a ausentarme por… no lo sé, ¿Tres meses?-Comentaba Chris burlonamente, a medida que observaba a la mencionada pasante-Estaremos de vuelta pronto… lo prometo. Ahora, en que iba…

…

…

…

…

-¡Ah, sí! Ehem… ¿Podrán Dean y Nía evitar que Galen termine sobreviviendo otra semana en el juego? ¿Acaso Jim descubrirá _finalmente_ que Nía es… bueno, una completa psicópata doble cara que solo lo está usando? ¿Y acaso Jen sobrevivirá a lo que parece ser su inevitable muerte? Pues, realmente espero que no. Porque la sangre trae ratings, después de todo… ¡Y mas ratings para el programa, significan mas millones de dólares para su servidor, haha!-

-Eres un ogro-Comentaba Olivia, rodando los ojos.

-¡Y tu una pasante sin nombre que nunca entrara al programa, hahaha! Ahora, ¿En qué iba? Ah, si… ¡Descúbranlo después del corte, aquí en Total… Drama… Maukayotl Island!

* * *

…

**\- Tekuanotl Uelitini –**

**Dean; Flora; Galen; Jim; Jen; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián**

…

**\- Pre-Fusión –**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.); Nate (Nexkoyotl P.); Matt (Oselotl T.); Selena (Nexkoyotl P.); Sabrina (Oselotl T.); Kat (Oselotl T.)**

…

**\- Post-Fusión –**

**Crash; Johanna; Lucas; Carly**

* * *

**¿Alguno sigue por aquí? ¿Alguien? ¿**_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaalguien**_**?**

**¿Enserio?**

**Whoa. Creí que todos se habían… ido… para siempre después de mi desaparición.**

**Pero bueh…**

**Primero, comienzo aclarando algo: Realmente lamento haberme ausentado por tres meses con esta historia. Enserio. Pero entre **_**ciertos**_** asuntos personales, las responsabilidades que conlleva la universidad, mi ocupación reciente con **_**cierto**_** proyecto privado – o no tan privado – así como mi bloqueo de escritor me han puesto una carga INMENSA. Pero, eventualmente, he aquí el resultado de **_**MUCHO, MUCHO EXASPERANTE TRABAJO**_** que finalmente trajo sus frutos. Y si bien este Capitulo no se acerca a mis favoritos – de hecho, diría que se trata sin duda de uno de los cinco Capítulos más débilmente escritos que he tenido la… pena de escribir – se trata solo del comienzo de algo **_**mucho**_** más intenso. Podemos tomar a esta primera parte como un 'puente' hacia algo mucho mejor. Algo mucho más… dramático y desgarrador, que ocurrirá en la segunda parte. Es por ello que es tan importante que separara el Capitulo en dos partes. Porque la segunda… bueno, digamos que necesitaran algo de tiempo para prepararse para lo que viene. ¿Qué les parecen… no lo sé, **_**tres meses**_**?**

**Nah, bromeo.**

**¿O realmente lo hago?**

**Por otra parte, prometo firmemente que no tardare tanto en la siguiente actualización. Y que la siguiente valdrá realmente la pena.**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	23. Rompiendo Tres Corazones de un Tiro, II

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 23 – Rompiendo Tres Corazones de un Tiro, Parte II**

**Disclaimer: **TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.

**Advertencia: **Temas adolescentes y/o adultos, referencias sexuales, y lenguaje vulgar (_usualmente_ censurado). Preferiblemente, de _15_ en adelante.

* * *

─ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaba una horrorizada Jen, agitando los brazos en pánico, cerrando los ojos aterrada a medida que caía al vacio.

─ Ahh… gracias, viejos. ¡Sentía que iba a morir, atrapado allá abajo! ─ Agradecía un aliviado – y ahora completamente libre – Jim, extendiendo sus músculos con el fin de relajarlos un poco, habiéndose cansado de mantenerlos prisioneros bajo aquel cercado metálico ─ _Ohh_… mis músculos necesitaban estirarse un poco…

─ _¡AHHHHH!_

Para la sorpresa del delincuente, pudo escuchar un cada vez más cercano grito acercarse en su dirección, y en cuanto subió la mirada, se encontró con la imagen de Jen cayendo a toda velocidad hacia el, y no tardo en extender sus brazos para atraparla fácilmente en ellos, deteniendo así su caída.

─ ¡Te tengo! Whoa… ¿Qué te ocurrió, Jenny? ─ Preguntaba confundido Jim, aun cargando sin problemas a la rubia en sus brazos ─ ¿Tienes idea de lo que te hubiera ocurrido si no estuviese aquí para atraparte? ─

─ ¡No, Jim, n-no tenía _idea_! ─ Comentaba sarcásticamente la rebelde, rodando los ojos con irritación, pero claramente sobresaltada por la caída que había sufrido.

─ Pues, ¡Hubieras muerto, tontita! _Dios_, ¿Acaso debo estarte vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día? ─ Respondía exasperado Jim, obviamente sin captar la ironía en sus palabras, y causando que la rubia se diese una palmada frustrada en su frente.

* * *

─ ¡Aww! ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tienen idea de lo anti-climático que fue esto? ─ Preguntaba exasperado Chris, observando a su monitor ─ ¡Esperaba algo mejor que esto! ¡Huesos rotos, vísceras, _lo que sea_, pero no _ESTO_! ¡Esto es…! ─

─ ¿Un alivio? Porque de seguro hubieras recibido varias demandas, si esa chica llegaba a morir allí… ─ Le respondía sarcástica una cercana Olivia, rodando los ojos.

─ ¡Tú has tu trabajo! _Ugh_. Creo que… debería ir a ese desafío, y asegurarme de agregar algo de… _dolor_, para evitar que sea un completo fracaso… ─ Se decía a si mismo Chris, con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

─ Bien. Ahora que la _busca-problemas_ fue salvada… ─ Comentaba despectivamente Sebastián, dirigiendo una mirada antagónica hacia Jen para luego observar el enorme muro de entrenamiento frente a ellos-¿Alguna idea de cómo treparemos esta cosa sin… ya saben, _morir_?-

─ ¿Por qué no nos atamos todos juntos con una soga, y así asegurar que nadie termine cayendo al vacio? ─ Preguntaba Flora en un intento por ayuda, captando la atención de sus tres compañeros-Los alpinistas lo hacen todo el tiempo, ¿No?─

─ ¿Pero donde conseguiremos una so…?

─ ¡Aquí! ─ Respondía inmediatamente Jim, interrumpiendo a Jen mientras sacaba una larga soga de sus pantalones, para la sorpresa – y confusión – de los tres adolescentes a su lado.

─ Uh, viejo… ¿_Por qué_ tienes una soga en tus pantalones? ─ Preguntaba confundida la rubia, alzando una ceja. Jim simplemente sonrió.

─ Pues, uno nunca sabe cuando te puede ser útil, ¿No? Y tienen suerte que también sea un _as_ atando nudos_…_ ─ Respondía vagamente Jim, ganando varias miradas de parte de Jen y Sebastián, que el delincuente ─ por su propio bien ─ decidió ignorar. ─ ¡Ahora, dejemos de perder el tiempo! Tenemos un desafío que terminar, ¿No?-

* * *

'_Protege los kiwis, Galen… protege los kiwis…_' Pensaba un – bastante paranoico – Galen una vez que había cruzado el Muro de Entrenamiento, y entrado, finalmente, a la última área del desafío: El Campo de Tiro.

Varias paredes y rocas se encontraban dispersas por el amplio valle, permitiéndole al estratega una oportunidad de protegerse en caso de que el Chef – que se encontraba observando todo desde una alta colina – decidiese dispararle.

Procurando no hacer ruido, Galen comenzó a arrastrarse sigilosamente buscando no hacer ruido, ocultándose rápidamente tras una roca cercana para luego examinar sus alrededores…

Encontrando finalmente el familiar rostro de Roxy acercándose a su dirección, Galen no dudo en rápidamente tomar su muñeca, llevándola forzosamente a su escondite y cubriendo sus labios con su mano una vez que la roquera intento gritar… o al menos, hasta que esta decidió que morder su mano era una buena manera de que este la soltara.

─ ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué diablos? ¡Roxy!

─ ¿Qué? ¡Tú fuiste quien metiste tu apestosa mano en mi boca!-Se excusaba Roxy, cruzándose de brazos. ─ De todos modos, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estamos en medio de un desafío?-

Galen suspiro profundamente, frotando sus sienes antes de continuar.

─ Escucha… Roxy, somos _dos_ contra _seis_ en este momento. Y entiendo que quieras ganar, pero debes comprender que, a menos que desees durar solo una ronda mas, necesitamos otros _aliados_ de nuestro lado…-Explicaba el pelinegro pacientemente, a lo cual, Roxy rodaba los ojos.

─ ¡Pero tienes un ídolo!

─ ¡Si, pero solo tengo _un_ ídolo, y todavía queda más de una semana de juego! Necesitamos a más personas de nuestro lado, Roxy. Y escuché que tu y Sebastián tenían… _algo_ en _Boney Island_, por lo que pensé…

─ No. ¡No, no, no, no, NO!-Se negaba inmediatamente Roxy, frunciendo el ceño enfadada-¡Ni siquiera lo _pienses_, Marek!-

─ ¡Pero necesitamos el voto de _alguien_! Yo iba a probar con Flora, y tu… ya sabes, podías intentar convencerlo de…

─ ¡Ya te dije que _no_ hay manera, Galen! Sebastián y yo… no somos amigos, mucho menos _algo más_ que eso. Es más, estaría bastante feliz si no vuelvo a ver su estúpido rostro por el resto de mi vida…

─ ¿Pero que acaso no quieres ganar un millón de dólares?-Preguntaba exasperado el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos. Roxy, al escuchar esto, aparto su mirada, claramente indecisa. ─ ¡Necesitamos su voto, Roxy! Dean, Jen y Jim… ellos quieren mi cabeza en una bandeja, y Nía, al parecer, es demasiado fiel a su alianza como para apuñalarlos por la espalda. Por lo que Flora y Sebastián son nuestra única opción… ¿Qué no puedes hacer un _sacrificio_, Roxy? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, Carly se sacrifico para que _ambos_ pudiésemos seguir en el juego. Y lo último que deseo es que haya sido en vano…

Maldiciendo por lo bajo ante el emocional monologo del estratega – que sin duda, estaba haciendo el efecto deseado en ella – Roxy soltó un exasperado bufido, antes de acceder ante la propuesta del pelinegro.

─ ¡Esta bien! Lo haré. Intentaré hablar con ese… _imbécil_… ¿Feliz?

─ Bastante, de hecho. ─ Respondía con una sonrisa arrogante el pelinegro, levantándose del suelo junto a la roquera y preparándose para continuar con el desafío. ─ Yo me encargare de convencer a Flora. No nos hemos hablado antes, pero… creo que eso podría ser de ayuda. De ese modo, puedo encargarme de lograr una buena impresión en ella…

─ Pues, buena suerte con eso, Gal. La pequeña esta… perdiendo la cabeza… ─ Le advertía Roxy al pelinegro, rápidamente tomando su curso de vuelta en el desafío antes de que este tuviese oportunidad de preguntar, y dejándolo completamente solo en su escondite.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Galen ─ **__(Observando de manera estoica a la cámara) Entiendo que Roxy y Sebastián no sean precisamente los mejores amigos ahora mismo, pero… ¡Si logro convencer al sujeto de votar por Jen esta noche, podre lograr un empate en el peor de los casos! Es decir, Flora ya odia bastante a esa abusiva de labios perforados. Por lo que convencerlo será sencillo, pero… siento que podría usar el obvio enamoramiento del cabeza de radio a mi favor. Mientras tanto, me encargare de arrastrar a la florecilla ingenua a mi alianza. Estoy consciente de que ella no desea ser solo un peón, mucho menos de personas tan manipuladoras como Dean, o tan crueles como Jen, o tan ignorantes o superficiales como Jim y Nía… por lo que siento que, por primera vez desde la Fusión de Equipos… las cosas podrían cambiar a mi favor…_

* * *

_**Roxy ─ **__(Observando irritada a la cámara) La idea de Galen es toda una (censurado)… pero… (Suspira) Si no queda de otra…_

* * *

─ Bien. Gal y Roxanne llevan la delantera. _Fantástico… ─ _Comentaba un claramente irritado Dean, que se encontraba, en ese momento, escondido tras una roca junto a una sonriente Nía. ─ ¿¡Como se supone que lograremos expulsarlos, si llegan a atravesar la línea de meta antes que nosotros!? Necesitamos asegurar la inmunidad si no queremos lidiar con un Ídolo en la Ceremonia de Eliminación… ─

─ Oh, _Deanie_… ¡Te dije que yo me encargaría de eso! ─ Respondía alegremente Nía, asomando su cabeza hacia el campo de tiro con ojos llenos de determinación. Dean únicamente alzo una ceja, confundida.

─ ¿Y donde entraría _yo_ en esa ecuación?

─ ¿Tu? ¡Oh! Tu solo… procura no recibir ninguna pelota de tenis en tu rostro, ¿Si?

─ ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

Antes de que el italiano tuviese oportunidad de terminar su oración, Nía ya había salido en una inmediata huida, la cual ─ para desgracia del estafador ─ había llamado la atención del Chef, que comenzó a disparar numerosas pelotas de tenis en su dirección.

─ ¡Ah! ─ Gritaba de inmediato Dean, escondiéndose nuevamente detrás de aquella roca para evitar ser lastimado.

Nía, por su parte, solo observaba al Chef con una sonrisa desafiante, la cual el Chef tomo como incentivo para disparar hacia su dirección, lanzando decenas de pelotas de tenis hacia la porrista de cabellera platino, que, atléticamente, logro esquivar cada uno de los disparos con relativa facilidad, acción que no hacía más que enfurecer al militar detrás de la maquinaria que lanzaba dichas pelotas de tenis…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Nía ─ **__(Sonriendo arrogantemente) ¡No fui parte del equipo de porristas de mi secundaria por nada! Por lo que esquivar esas pelotas de tenis fue… ¡Tan, tan sencillo! ¿Pero saben? No me importaba ganar el desafío, en verdad. No. Ganar hubiese sido asombroso… lo admito. Pero debía asegurarme que Galen perdiera el desafío. ¡Era la única manera en que podía asegurarme de que todas las piezas encajaran en su lugar! Galen es la cabeza de su alianza, y sin él, Roxy solo terminaría corriendo a ciegas como un venado sin… uh, ciego. Sin saber a dónde ir. ¡Y un venado ciego, es un venado muerto!_

* * *

─ Bien. Llegamos al otro lado…

─ ¡Genial! ─ Exclamaba un emocionado Jim, levantando las manos en aire y sobresaltando a una exasperada Jen.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos atados, viejo? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, intentando desatar la soga que se encontraba firmemente atada a su cintura, y observando de reojo a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado. ─ No quiero pasar más tiempo al lado de _ella_ del que sea necesario…

─ ¡Oh, _por supuesto_! Porque yo quiero estar atado junto a un terrible músico despechado con complejo de _Yandere_…

─ ¡Yo no tengo ningún complejo, tu… uh, enana de mal temperamento!

─ ¿¡A quien llamas enana, tu… guitarrista de segunda!?

─ ¡Chicos, chicos, deténganse! ─ Intentaba mediar Jim, colocándose en medio de ambos jóvenes para evitar que la furiosa rubia pudiese atacar al ─ igualmente enfadado ─ músico que la observaba de manera petulante.

─ ¡Nadie me llama _enana_ y se sale con la suya! ─ Exclamaba la vengativa rubia, echando a un lado al delincuente y caminando hacia el músico, solo para ver como Flora tomaba el lugar de Jim como barrera humana, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia ─ si bien algo temblorosa, producto de los nervios ─ a la rebelde.

─ ¡T-tu, um, _aléjate_ de mi novio!

─ ¿Novio? ─ Preguntaba Jim confundido, alzando una ceja.

─ Oh. _Ohh…_ ─ Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Jen, tronando sus nudillos de manera amenazante. ─ ¿Así que la pequeña _Flora_ tuvo las agallas para robarle a Roxy su novio hippie, eh? ─

─ Espera… ¿_Robarle_? ─ Preguntaba Flora, indignada.

─ ¿_Hippie_? ─ Preguntaba esta vez Sebastián, igual de indignado que la castaña.

─ ¡Yo no robe a…! ¡E-ellos ni siquiera han estado _saliendo_, por el amor de…!

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ Interrumpía de manera sarcástica la rubia, con una sonrisa burlona, finalmente logrando desatar su soga y tomando su camino de vuelta al desafío ─ aunque claro, no sin antes empujar rudamente a Flora y Sebastián, que cayeron torpemente al suelo uno encima del otro.

─ ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué…?

─ ¡Jen! ¿¡Era necesario _tirarnos al suelo_!?

─ ¡Nos vemos en la Ceremonia de Eliminación, _tortolos_! Solo… procuren no hacer un bebe en medio del desafío, ¿Si? ─ Preguntaba de manera sardónica la rebelde, antes de desaparecer en la distancia. Flora y Sebastián compartieron un sonrojo ante el inapropiado comentario de Jen, separándose inmediatamente y apartando sus miradas incómodamente, antes de que Jim los desatara a ambos usando su vieja navaja.

─ ¿Y bien… _tortolos_? ¿Seguimos con el desafío, o no?-

─ Tu… _ugh_, cállate, viejo…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Flora ─ **__(Cruzándose de brazos, enfadada) ¡Ugh! ¡Jen es… es insoportable! ¡No p-puede desperdiciar una oportunidad para lastimarme, o humillarme, o torturarme frente a todos! (Suelta un exasperado bufido) Si… s-si tan solo pudiera ser tan… intimidante como Roxy, o Jim, no le tendría tanto… t-tanto miedo… (Suspira) Algún día, Flora… algún día Jen le caerá su karma. Y con todas las cosas crueles que esa… e-esa bruta ha hecho, estoy segura que le caerá como una tonelada de rocas…_

* * *

─ ¡Esto es _demasiado_ fácil! ─ Exclamaba de manera desafiante Roxy, logrando esquivar sin muchos problemas los disparos del Chef.

─ ¡Rosie! ¡Rosie, espera!

Logrando escuchar aquella voz femenina llamar aquel ─ también femenino, pero evidentemente equivocado ─ nombre, la roquera se detuvo en seco, escondiéndose detrás de una pared de concreto en la cual Nía le hizo compañía, jadeando agotada ante el esfuerzo físico que le exigía el desafío.

─ ¡Rosie, oh, gracias a dios que te encontré!

─ _Ugh_, ¿Qué quieres ahora, Nía? ─ Preguntaba la visiblemente exasperada pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño.

─ Solo… um, ¿Qué iba a decirte? ¡Oh, oh si! ¡Iba a proponerte un lugar en nuestra…!

─ ¿Alianza? Oh, ya _entiendo_ tu plan, Darkwood… ─ Interrumpía con una risa sardónica la roquera, tomando por sorpresa a la albina que abrió los ojos como platos, claramente inesperada por el movimiento súbito que había tomado la control ─ la cual, ahora, se había ido de sus manos.

─ ¿_E-entiendes_? ¿Cómo…? No… no comprendo…

─ Escucha… ¿Nía, cierto? Quiero dejar en _claro_ que yo _no _confió en ti. Cualquier persona que te rompe un brazo en un desafío, y que luego actúa como si todo fuese 'solo un accidente', es una persona en la cual _no_ puedes confiar. ¿Y para serte honesta? Todo ese acto de _niña inocente_ realmente me está _enfermando_… ─ Le decía con veneno en su voz la roquera, observando a la peli-plateada a sus ojos mientras achinaba los suyos amenazantemente, intentando dejar su mensaje lo más claro posible. ─ ¡Así que aléjate de mí, o de Galen, si no quieres salir herida!

─ ¡P-pero…!

─ ¡No más palabras, Darkwood! Tengo un desafío en el cual _derrotarte_… ─ Cortaba de manera súbita Roxy, saliendo de su escondite y comenzando a correr a toda velocidad por el circuito de obstáculos, dejando a la aun estupefacta albina observándola con una expresión vacía, antes de que fuese remplazada por una de desprecio puro.

─ _Hmm… al parecer mi guion está algo… obsoleto para los gustos de Roxy. ¡Oh, bueno! Basta de juegos. Me encargare de aplastarla luego… y me asegurare de que sufra por haberme amenazado de ese modo…_

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Roxy ─ **__(Cruzándose de brazos) ¿Saben? Cuando veo a Nía a los ojos… puedo ver a Lucas. Y a Kiara. Y a cada uno de esos doble-cara, manipuladores, hijos de (censurado) que llegan lejos fingiendo ser algo que no son. Y si, tal vez no tenga 'pruebas' más allá de mi brazo roto, pero… ¿¡Acaso necesitan más!? ¡Nadie puede dislocarte un hombro por 'error'! Esa chica… esa chica planea algo. Y no tengo idea de que es, o de cómo planea hacerlo, pero… algo es seguro: Seré yo quien acabe con ella. La venganza es un plato que se sirve con… uh, ¡Puños! ¿Cierto? (Sonríe de manera intimidante) _

* * *

_**Nía ─ **__(Observando a la cámara con una sonrisa indiferente, la cual, sin embargo, parecía ocultar algo de temor detrás de ella) ¿Q-quién lo diría? Parece que Roxy NO es tan ingenua como pensaba. Huh. Gran cosa. No hace ninguna diferencia, ¿Saben? Solo… la coloca como la segunda candidata para recibir la patada esta noche…_

* * *

─ ¡Ah! ¡Ouch! ¡Ahh! ¡Detente, por favor, detente! ─ Gritaba un adolorido Galen, que se encontraba huyendo de un torrente de pelotas de tenis que estaban atacándolo frenéticamente, forzando al pelinegro a esconderse detrás de una barricada.

Suspirando de alivio una vez estuvo a salvo, Galen se asomó por el costado de la barricada buscando examinar su terreno, y descubriendo que el Chef continuaba observándolo con una sonrisa macabra, sus brazos tomando firmemente su imponente arma de pelotas de tenis.

─ Maldita seas, Chef… ─ Se susurraba Galen a sí mismo, volteando a ver a sus espaldas con la intención de encontrar a su competencia, pero sin lograr apreciar a sus rivales desde su posición. Desde la distancia, Galen podía observar como Flora y Sebastián corrían en su dirección, tomando la oportunidad de que el Chef se encontraba distraído, intentando dispararle a Galen para poder avanzar rápidamente por el terreno.

El estratega se sonrió malicioso, antes de dirigirse hacia ellos cautelosamente.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Galen ─ **__Como le dije a Roxy: Necesitamos a mas aliados de nuestro lado. Es decir, es imposible ganar una mayoría de votos siendo dos contra seis, pero… ¿Cuatro contra cuatro? (Sonríe) Eso suena mucho mejor…_

* * *

─ ¡Chicos!

Sobresaltados, Flora y Sebastián voltearon desde su escondite hacia la fuente de aquel grito, suspirando con alivio al percatarse de que solo se trataba de Galen.

─ ¿Galen? ¿Cómo… te alcanzamos tan rápido, che? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, alzando una ceja. ─ ¡La última vez que te vimos, ibas en la delantera! ─

─ ¡Eso no importa! ─ Exclamaba el indiferente pelinegro, haciendo un ademán con su mano. ─ ¡Lo que importa es que esta noche voten por Jen! ─

─ ¿Jen? ─ Pregunto Flora, alzando una ceja confundida. ─ ¿Por qué te importa por quien votemos? ─

─ ¿Acaso intentas manipularnos? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, claramente desconfiado.

─ Por supuesto que no. _Ugh_, diablos, Seb, ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Dean? ¿Sabrina? ─ Preguntaba de manera retorica el ofendido estratega, cruzándose de brazos. ─ La razón por la cual quiero expulsar a esa inadaptada de la sociedad es porque ella fue la responsable de expulsar a Carly, y… es un crimen por el cual _no_ quedara impune. Además, ¡Ella es una inmadura, inadaptada abusiva! ¿Acaso necesitan más razones por las cuales votar por ella esta noche? ─

─ ¿Sabes, Sebastián? Odio admitirlo, pero… G-Galen tiene un punto… ─ Decía en un susurro Flora, a lo cual, Sebastián dio un pesado suspiro.

─ Si… lo tiene. ¿Pero no estás intentando convencernos de votar por ti esta noche _solo_ para salvar tu trasero un día más en esta competencia, cierto?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo crees? Yo nunca haría algo… ─ Al notar la incredulidad presente en las expresiones de sus dos acompañantes, Galen decidió que no valía realmente la pena mentir, por lo cual, no sin antes soltar un suspiro, termino sincerándose ante la pareja. ─ ¡Ugh, está bien! Sí, estoy entre la espada y la pared. ¡Por eso necesito su ayuda! ─

─ ¿Pero que no estás en una alianza con Roxy? ─ Preguntaba Flora, alzando una ceja con algo de sospecha.

─ Uh… ¿Si?

─ Oh, _perfecto_.

─ ¿Sabes, Gal? Creo que Flora y yo cambiamos de opinión… ─ Decía un desencantado Sebastián, comenzando a levantarse del suelo, pero siendo detenido por un desesperado Galen, que lo tomo de su muñeca.

─ ¡No! Uh, quiero decir… chicos, entiendo que estén enfadados con Roxy, pero… ¿Qué no vale la pena unir fuerzas, si con eso… nos deshacemos del peor de los males en este campamento? Después de esta noche… pueden olvidarse de esta alianza. Demonios, ¡Pueden votar por Roxy a la primera oportunidad! Pero por favor… _necesito_ expulsar a Jen esta noche. Ella es una verdadera amenaza, y lo último que desearía es verla llegar lejos en esta competencia. Eso sin mencionar lo arrogante, y abusiva, y cruel, y lo terrible persona que esa (censurado) es. Así que, por favor… _prométanme_ que votaran por ella esta noche…

Flora y Sebastián compartieron una mirada repleta de duda ante la petición del pelinegro, y, por un momento, parecían no saber realmente si este era de fiar. Pero, a pesar de que sus instintos le decían lo contrario, Flora le dio la señal a Sebastián para dar un paso adelante, a lo cual el uruguayo le ofreció una mano, la cual Galen alegremente apretó con dicha.

─ Tenemos un trato…

─ ¡Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán! ─ Exclamaba un sonriente Galen, observando de reojo el circuito de obstáculos antes de despedirse de la pareja. ─ ¡Nos veremos luego! Y, uh… buena suerte con su… _lo que sea que tengan ustedes dos…_

Antes de que Sebastián pudiese corregir al pelinegro, este ya había salido corriendo en la dirección a la línea de meta, dejando, nuevamente, a la pareja a solas, que compartió otra mirada de indecisión antes de dirigir su atención al desafío.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Galen ─ **__(Sonriendo arrogantemente) Y así es como se hace un trato, Dean. Prepárate para que tu pequeña 'alianza' se caiga a pedazos…_

* * *

_**Flora ─ **__¿Honestamente? No… t-tengo idea de si debería confiar en Galen. ¡El sujeto no me ha dirigido la palabra desde el comienzo de la competencia! Pero… no quiero llegar a la final a cuestas de una alianza a la cual no pertenezco. Así que, um, i-intentare mantener mi estatus como 'agente libre' para saltar entre ambas alianzas con el objetivo de… um, ya saben… ¿Mantenerme a flote? Si, esa sería una buena manera de definirlo. Es decir, si realmente no estoy en una alianza con Jim, no hay manera en que pueda 'traicionarlo', ¿No? Por lo que… mantendré mi cabeza baja, por el momento. Y le diré a Jim y a Galen lo que quieren escuchar, p-pero… al momento de votar… seré yo quien escriba el nombre de quien yo desee expulsar… ¿Y esta noche? Jen parece ser la mejor opción…_

* * *

─ ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Ouch! ¡Deja. De. Dispararme. Anciano! ─ Gritaba una furiosa Jen, que se encontraba en ese momento siendo blanco de numerosos disparos de parte del Chef, forzándola – a pesar de sus iníciales intentos por mantenerse indiferente – a huir hacia el muro más cercano, detrás del cual decidió ocultarse, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

─ ¡Ugh, estúpido Chef! Si tan solo las pelotas de tenis no fuesen tan… _dolorosas…_ ─ Se lamentaba la rubia, sus manos frotando su abdomen gentilmente, con el objetivo de apaciguar el dolor que había provocado por uno de los muchos disparos que le había proporcionado el Chef. ─ ¡Tal vez así podría solo… correr, y correr, y luego pasar la línea de meta y ganar este tonto desafío! Pero debo hallar otra manera. Tal vez… si soy lo suficientemente silenciosa, pueda… ─

─ ¡Jen!

─ ¡AHH!

Sorprendida, Jen soltó un grito de horror, cayendo torpemente sobre su trasero mientras una sonriente Nía la observaba sin malicia alguna. Avergonzada por este accidente, Jen inmediatamente se puso de pie – rechazando, en el proceso, la mano amistosa que la albina le había ofrecido para levantarse – y dirigiéndole una mirada irritada a la porrista de cabellera platinada.

─ ¡Nía! ¿¡Que no ves que estaba tratando de ser _silenciosa_!?

─ ¡Oh! _Ohhh_… ¡Oh, lo siento tanto, Jen! Es que, um, había escuchado que Galen y Roxy estaban pensando en expulsarte esta noche y…

─ Un momento… ¿Galen y Roxy? ─ Preguntaba Jen, abriendo los ojos de par en par. ─ Sabia que Galen me odiaba, pero… ¿Roxy también? ─

─ ¡_Uh-huh_! ¡Y por eso _necesitaba_ decírtelo! ¡No puedo dejar que mi aliada favorita sea emboscada de esa manera!

─ Aliada… _claro_… ─ Repetía Jen, con una sonrisa conspirativa en su rostro.

─ Por eso propongo que votemos por el esta noche. ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestra alianza pierda a otro miembro! ─ Ofrecía Nía, una expresión determinada presente en su rostro.

─ ¿Galen, huh? ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por _Roxy_, en su lugar? Es decir, entre ambos, Roxy parece ser más… _amenazadora_… en cuanto a desafíos, ¿Sabes?

─ ¡Bah, Roxy tiene un brazo herido, Jen! No puede ser _tan_ amenazadora… ─ Comentaba Nía con un juguetón ademán de manos, una sonrisa confiada fija en su rostro. Jen, sin embargo, solo la observo con sospecha.

─ Pues, si… un brazo herido del cual _tú_ eres responsable, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿En el desafío de basquetbol acuático?

Sobresaltada – y visiblemente nerviosa por aquel recordatorio – Nía abrió sus ojos de par en par, uno de ellos sufriendo de un leve tic, pero sin perder su sonrisa jovial. Manteniéndola, a pesar de las circunstancias, presente en sus facetas, por más que la albina parecía estar a punto de quebrarse en pedazos en ese momento.

─ ¡S-solo fue un accidente, Jen! ¡Deja de insistir!

─ Lo sé, lo sé… _whoa_… alguien parece _algo_ estresada últimamente, ¿Eh? ─ Preguntaba burlonamente Jen, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro. Nía solo trago en seco, cada vez sintiéndose mas y mas nerviosa.

─ Solo… uh, e-es el estrés de la competencia… _es todo_.

─ ¿Estás segura, Nía? Porque enserio, amiga, no te ves _nada_ bien…

─ ¡No es momento para hablar de mí, Jen! ¡Estamos en medio de un _desafío_, por el amor de dios, así que deja de perder el tiempo! ─ Estallo finalmente Nía, sus ojos achinándose con irritación momentáneamente antes de, segundos después, calmarse rápidamente, sus anteriormente agresivas facetas expresando poco más que superficial alegría, y una plástica sonrisa. ─ ¡Jenny… solo prométeme que votaras por Galen esta noche! Porque, um, _realmente_ necesitamos tu voto de nuestro lado… ¡Jim y yo estamos contando contigo! ─

─ No… no te preocupes, Darkwood. Pueden contar conmigo. ─ Aseguraba con algo de duda Jen, levantando su pulgar en alto y asintiendo con su cabeza. Nía imito dichas acciones, antes de tomar su propio camino hacia el final del desafío, escabulléndose hacia una roca cercana para poderse proteger de los disparos del Chef.

Jen, por su parte, se mantuvo estática por unos momentos. Sus ojos verdes fijos en la albina, achinándose con desconfianza por unos momentos, antes de que su concentración volviera nuevamente al desafío.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Jen ─ **__Es oficial: No puedo confiar en ella. Nía cree que nos tiene a todos bajo su hechizo, pero yo se que trama algo. Su 'accidente' con Roxy… ¿Habrá sido realmente un accidente? ¿O acaso Nía no es tan inocente como dice ser? (Lo piensa por algunos momentos, antes de suspirar profundamente) Como sea. Ni loca le daré la espalda, mientras sigamos ambas en la competencia. Y si bien desearía apuñalarla por la espalda como hice con Sabrina… bueno, ella renuncio, ¡Pero el punto sigue en pie!_

* * *

_**Nía ─ **__(Observando nerviosa a la cámara) Por favor, dime que ella n-no está sospechando de mi también… ¡No puede ser! Creí… ¡C-creí que solo era Roxy quien sospechaba de mi! Johanna, Lucas… ¡Ugh, esperaba que el momento en el cual expulsara a esas dos sabandijas, todo esto acabaría, pero __**no**__! ¡Tenían que meter esas dos sus narices en donde no les convenía! ¿Acaso… a-acaso alguien más sospecha de mi? ¿Flora? ¿Jim, Sebastián? (Abre los ojos horrorizada) ¿Acaso estarán planeando votar por __**mi**__ ahora mismo? ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Eso lo arruinaría todo! ¡Eso… eso lo…! (Comienza a hiperventilar por un momento, completamente presa del pánico antes de que… momentos después, se calmase completamente, observando a la cámara con una sonrisa torcida) No. No… no lo permitiré tan fácilmente. Yo __**no**__ renunciare a mi millón de dólares solo por un par de marimachas que resultaron ser ligeramente menos estúpidas de lo que imagine. Llego la hora de dejar de ir por la yugular, y comenzar a atacar… (Sonríe macabramente) Hacia el corazón…_

* * *

─ ¡Vamos, Seb! ¡Más rápido! ¡E-estoy… segura de que lograremos ganar esta vez! ─ Animaba una sonriente – si bien exhausta – Flora, que se encontraba corriendo a la par del músico callejero a medida que este se ocupada de ganar la atención del Chef lejos de la tímida amante de la naturaleza.

─ ¡Eso intento, eso intento! ¿Pero sabes? No es _nada_ fácil mantener a este sujeto ocupado, eh. ─ Comentaba algo exasperado Sebastián, apenas logrando agacharse a tiempo para esquivar una pelota de tenis que voló peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. ─ ¡Ha! _Buen _tiro, Chef. Aun no puedo creer que alguien con tu puntería haya estado en la guerra… si es que realmente estuviste en _alguna_…

─ ¡Oh, ahora si cruzaste la línea, niño malcriado! ─ Gritaba un indignado Chef, lanzando una ráfaga de pelotas de tenis en la dirección del uruguayo, que, horrorizado por las decenas de pelotas volando en su dirección a toda velocidad, corrió a ocultarse detrás de una roca.

─ ¡S-Sebastián! ─ Llamaba una consternada Flora, deteniéndose en seco por un segundo.

─ ¡No te detengas, Flora! Uno de los dos debe ganar este desafío, y quiero que seas tú… ─ Decía con un tono enamoradizo el músico callejero, a lo cual, Flora no pudo evitar una sonrisa igualmente ilusionada, antes de – al ver como el Chef se había percatado de su posición, y había comenzado a disparar varias pelotas en su dirección – comenzar a correr nuevamente en el tramo del desafío, no sin antes soltar un tímido agradecimiento en el camino.

Sebastián, asomándose tímidamente desde su escondite, suspiro aliviado al ver como Flora había logrado escapar ilesa, antes de volver hacia la seguridad al ver como el Chef intento disparar dos proyectiles en su dirección.

Bufando exasperado, Sebastián se arregosto contra la enorme roca, viéndose particularmente irritado de tener que lidiar con un enfadado Chef por lo que restara del desafío.

─ _Ugh_, ¡No tu otra vez!

─ Oh no… ─ Se dijo a si mismo Sebastián, volteando hacia su izquierda y encontrándose con el rostro exasperado de Roxy.

─ ¿¡Que estás haciendo en mi escondite!? ─ Preguntaron ambos al unisonó, sorprendiéndose mutuamente ante la pregunta, antes de preguntar nuevamente. ─ ¿¡Tu escondite!? ¡Este es _mi_ escondite, yo lo vi primero! ¡Ugh, deja de repetirme… _IDIOTA_! ─

─ Bien. ¿Podemos… dejar de gritarnos por un segundo? Es _obvio_ que tendremos que esperar juntos aquí un buen rato, si el Teniente Cascarrabias allá afuera tiene algo que decir al respecto… ─ Comentaba Sebastián en un intento por hacer una tregua con la roquera, señalando, desinteresadamente, al cocinero que se encontraba observando aquella roca de manera asesina, apuntando su fiel arma hacia el par, esperando pacientemente hasta que uno de los dos decidiera cometer el error de dejar el escondite.

─ Suena… _lógico_, tomando en cuenta nuestra situación. ─ Admitía Roxy, rascando su nuca algo avergonzada. ─ ¡Solo… no intentes nada extraño! ─

─ No pensaría en hacerlo ni en un millón de años…

─ _Bien…_

─ Bien.

─ ¡Bien!

Con eso, el par se mantuvo en completo silencio por varios segundos. Únicamente brindándose miradas efímeras cada tanto minutos a medida que esperaban, desesperadamente, que el Chef se distrajera por algunos segundos para poder escapar – plan que no había funcionado hasta ahora, si el moretón en el ojo derecho de Roxy decía algo.

Por lo tanto, los dos veteranos de _Boney Island_ tuvieron que conformarse con la incómoda compañía del otro, intentando evitar hacer contacto visual a medida que rogaban desesperadamente porque _alguien_ ganara el desafío, solo para terminar con su actual situación.

Finalmente, después de varios interminables minutos…

Fue Sebastián quien decidió romper el silencio.

─ Roxy… ¿Cómo terminamos _así_?

La pregunta llamo la atención de la roquera, que, confundida, volteo a ver al músico callejero.

─ ¿A… que te refieres?

─ Nosotros… éramos los mejores amigos el año pasado. Hacíamos todo juntos. Tocar guitarra, ver conciertos en la TV del Resort, hacer algo de surf… ¿Lo recuerdas? Todo solía ser tan… _sencillo_ en ese entonces. Sin dramas estúpidos, o discusiones aun mas estúpidas… ─ Relataba de manera soñadora Sebastián, sus ojos perdiéndose en el horizonte a medida que Roxy bajaba la mirada, algo nostálgica por aquellas memorias. ─ ¿Por qué todo cambio tan… _rápido_? ¿Acaso… acaso estuvo tan mal el decirte que te amaba? ─

─ No… por supuesto que no, Sebastián… ─ Admitía Roxy en casi un susurro, suspirando pesadamente. ─ Es… _complicado…_ ─

─ ¿Complicado? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, confundido, a medida que giraba la cabeza hacia la roquera buscando una explicación. ─ ¿Qué quieres decir con _complicado_? ─

─ No soy buena para estas cosas, Sebastián. _Créeme_. Toda esta basura sentimental. Relaciones, enamoramientos… _amor_… todo eso me hace sentir tan… _débil_. Y cada vez que cometo el error de… _sentir_… solo termino sufriendo. Y yo _odio_ sentir dolor, ¿Sabes? Prefiero… pretender que no siento nada, si con eso evito sentirme… _así…_ ─ Relataba melancólicamente Roxy, abrazando sus rodillas con una expresión amarga en su rostro, sintiéndose particularmente pequeña en ese momento.

Sebastián, sin embargo, simplemente continúo observándola sin comprender realmente a lo que se refería. Sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, con intriga. Empatía. Y algo de tristeza hacia la roquera.

─ Pero… Roxy, debes _sentir algo_ en algún momento, ¿Sabes? Y no… no puedes simplemente _pretender_, ¿O sí? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián retóricamente, aun sin comprender completamente las palabras de la roquera. ─ No puedes realmente creer que amar… que _sentir…_ te hace _débil_, ¿O sí? No es… normal, o saludable, y solo… te estás haciendo daño a ti misma, al pensar de ese modo…

─ ¿Enserio, Sebastián? ¿_Enserio_? ─ Preguntaba de manera agria la roquera, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio al pelinegro, antes de bajar su cabeza débilmente entre sus rodillas. ─ Sebastián… mi último mis 'novio' ni siquiera se molesto en despedirse de mí el momento en que me dejo esa mugrienta habitación de ese motel, y el anterior… no pudo esperarse para besuquearse con mi mejor amiga en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y _no_ quiero hablar acerca de todos los _demás_. Mis padres apenas notan que _existo_. Están demasiado ocupados recordándoles a todos lo _perfecto_ que es mi hermano. Demasiado ocupados intentando olvidar al _fenómeno_ que no ha ganado ningún trofeo de una feria de ciencias, o alguna corona en un certamen, o… _nada._ ¿Tienes idea de lo que es _sentir_, Sebastián? Sentir es cometer el estúpido error de permitirles a personas que no dan un carajo sobre ti de afectarte. De herirte. De _hacerte sufrir_ con sus palabras, y sus acciones, y sus traiciones. Por eso… prefiero no dejarme llevar por mis emociones, ¿Sabes? Por eso _odie_ el segundo en que me obligaste a decidir entre ser una completa desconocida, o… ¿Tú amante? ¿Novia? ¡Ugh, ni siquiera tengo idea de _que_, exactamente, hubiera sido si hubiese dicho que si! Lo único que sé es que… terminaría herida. Lastimada. Terminaría igual de jodida como antes, sino _mas_, porque cada vez que pienso con mi corazón termino cometiendo un error, y cada vez que cometo un error… el universo se encarga de hacerme pagar el precio. Y supongo que lo pague… ¿No? Porque ahora ni siquiera puedo _hablarte_ sin s-sentirme… a punto de r-romperme en pedazos y yo… ¡S-sé que es estúpido, y odio tener que hablar de esta mierda romántica, p-pero no tienes idea de lo…! ─

Un beso fue suficiente para hacer callar a Roxy inmediatamente.

Solo el contacto de los labios del músico contra los suyos, el sentir como este sujetaba su rostro delicadamente. El sentir como el calor del uruguayo parecía contagiarse, haciéndola sentir tan cálida, tan _cómoda_ y _segura_…

Haciéndola _sentir_…

Era una sensación que Roxy no quería dejar de experimentar en ese momento.

La roquera no hizo movimiento alguno, temerosa de terminar haciendo algo mal. Sus ojos completamente abiertos. Aquella familiar desconfianza haciéndose presente más fuerte que nunca en ese intimo momento. Sebastián tampoco, sin embargo, cerro sus ojos, lo cual permitió a la pareja observarse el uno al otro desde aquella ínfima distancia.

Sus pupilas nunca atreviéndose a perder contacto visual por siquiera un segundo.

Finalmente, la falta de aire los obligo a ambos a separarse, y al hacerlo, ambos tomaron débiles, agitadas bocanadas de aire a medida que la sangre de sus venas subía hasta sus rostros, la piel pálida de Roxy volviendo su sonrojo aun más evidente, a medida que sus ojos, contra toda advertencia, comenzaban a humedecerse lentamente, una única lagrima resbalando de su ojo derecho.

─ Me… me _besaste…_ ─ Decía lentamente la pelinegra, aun completamente estupefacta, antes de preguntar, tanto exasperada, como enfadada y confundida. ─ ¿¡P-porque me besaste!? ─

─ Porque eres la chica más perfecta que he conocido en mi vida, y _te amo_, tonta. Y _nunca_ cometería el error de dejarte ir… ─ Admitía Sebastián como si fuese lo más normal en el mundo.

Y, por un momento, Roxy se pregunto si realmente era la verdad.

─ P-pero… Flora… ─ Decía débilmente Roxy, su mirada volviéndose afligida al recordar a la tímida castaña, emoción que fue contagiada hacia el músico callejero. ─ ¡Ella… ella es tu _novia_, Sebastián! No… no puedes… _podemos_ estar haciendo esto. ¡No puedes simplemente besarme, y…! ─

─ ¡Lo sé! Lo sé, es solo que… ¡No pude controlarme! Yo… Roxy, no tienes _idea_ de lo mucho que he querido hacer eso, y… _ugh_. Lo sé. Soy un idiota… ─ Admitía frustrado el oji-azul, pasando una mano por su cabello con exasperación. Roxy se negó a responder. Únicamente apartando la mirada, arrepentida, mientras Sebastián soltaba un pesado suspiro, sintiéndose culpable. ─ Lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? Por besarte. Por tratarte como basura estos últimos días. Por… _usar_ a Flora de esa manera. He actuado como un imbécil. Lo admito. Y… si no quieres verme mas… _lo entiendo_, pero realmente _necesitaba_ decirte como me sentía realmente…

─ ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado conmigo, Sebastián? ¿Qué tengo de _especial_? ─ Preguntaba la roquera, observando confundida al músico callejero. ─ Después de cómo te trate todo este tiempo… ¿Me dices que me amas? ¿Así nada más? ─

─ Pues… ¿Si?

─ Es estúpido.

─ El amor es estúpido.

─ ¡Es… arriesgado! ¡E insensato, y torpe, y…!

─ ¿Y?

─ ¡Ugh, y es tan… _dulce_! ¿¡De acuerdo!? ¡Es… es demasiado dulce, y romántico, e inesperado, y tan _perfecto_, y no tengo idea de cómo _responderte_ sin quedar como una completa idiota al decirte que yo…!

─ ¿Qué tu…?

─ Que yo… no quiero volver a perderte, Sebastián. No… no quiero que termines _odiándome_ otra vez, solo porque no… solo porque no tengo idea de lo que siento por ti… ─ Admitía débilmente Roxy, dejando caer su mirada al suelo. ─ Y no… no tengo idea de si esto es amor, pero… ¿Sabes algo? Estoy… dispuesta a arriesgarme. Esta vez.

─ Espera… ¿Acaso estas diciéndome que…? ─ Sebastián no necesito terminar su pregunta, porque esta vez había sido Roxy quien había plantado un breve beso en sus labios, el cual, si bien no duro más que unos pocos segundos – y si bien Roxy tampoco se había atrevido a cerrar los ojos durante ese tiempo, a diferencia del uruguayo – fue suficiente para dejar más que claro el punto de la roquera.

─ ¿Eso… responde tu pregunta, idiota? ─ Pregunto en tono juguetón la roquera, a lo cual, Sebastián solo asintió con su cabeza lentamente, aun encontrándose preso del trance que le había inducido la roquera con aquel repentino beso.

─ _Posiblemente_ necesite alguno que otro recordatorio_… _ya sabes, porque soy un _idiota_ después de todo.

El comentario del uruguayo fue suficiente para sacarle un par de risas a la pareja, que, a medida que las carcajadas comenzaban a desvanecerse, fueron perdiéndose progresivamente en las miradas del otro, con Roxy – lejos de sentirse cómoda con toda la situación – bajando la mirada con timidez de vez en cuando, intentando mantener un exterior confiado ante las muestras de afecto del músico callejero, y… fallando miserablemente.

Ambos encontrándose demasiado concentrados en el otro para notar la presencia de cierto estafador que los había estado observando entre los arbustos, una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Dean ─ **__(Sonriendo confiado) Oh, Sebastián… ¿Por qué nunca aprendes que enamorarse es el peor error que puedes cometer en Drama Total? Ahora me veré obligado a chantajearte con tu pequeño beso para mantenerme como mi propio esclavo personal. ¡Toda una pena! (Sonríe cruelmente) Excepto que… nah, no me importa en lo absoluto. Son solo negocios, socio. Y esto es una competencia. Por lo que… si puedo usar alguna debilidad. __**Cualquier**__ debilidad para hacer caer a la competencia… __**créeme**__ que la usare sin pensarlo un segundo…_

* * *

─ ¡Parece que las cosas se están volviendo intensas! ─ Exclamaba un sonriente Chris, apareciendo a escena junto a un apático Chef Hatchet, y observando todo desde un trió de monitores.

─ ¡Te dije que podía manejarlo!

─ Viejo, Pulgarcita casi _muere_ mientras yo no estaba aquí… ¿¡Como te atreves!? ─ Preguntaba un indignado Chris, cruzándose de brazos ─ ¿¡Que no te dije que debías avisarme cada vez que un concursante se encontrara a punto de morir!? ¡Quiero poder presenciar todo con mis propios ojos, viejo, no desde una estúpida pantalla! ─

─ Eres un enfermo…

─ Y tu mi fiel compañero en el crimen. ─ Añadía el anfitrión sardónicamente. ─ ¡Oh, mira! ¡Parece que tenemos a nuestros posibles ganadores a la vista! ¿Pero quien ganara el desafío de hoy, y quienes se conformaran con ser los _primeros perdedores_? ─

─ ¡No seré yo, eso es seguro! ─ Exclamaba Galen, finalmente saliendo del campo de tiro con una sonrisa victoriosa, y siendo seguido peligrosamente cerca por Jim, el cual le dirigía una mirada desafiante, y, metros atrás, Jen y Nía, las cuales parecían darse por vencidas ante la posibilidad de ganar, prestándole más atención a la lucha por el primer lugar.

─ ¡Vamos, Jim, puedes hacerlo!

─ ¡Jimmy, cariño, debes ganar esto por nosotros!

─ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo a _nadie_ que me apoye? ─ Preguntaba sardónicamente Galen, rodando los ojos. Jim, por su parte, no hizo más que aumentar la velocidad, logrando estar a la par del pelinegro a medida que veían la línea de meta en la distancia, acercándose ambos cada vez mas y mas, hasta que, finalmente, uno de los dos se llevo la victoria.

─ ¡Y el ganador del desafío de hoy es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡…Jim!

─ ¡Oh, (censurado)! ─ Maldecía un derrotado Galen, deteniéndose torpemente para poder recuperar el aliento, y observando, furioso, como Jim trotaba hacia un cercano Chris para poder recibir el Medallón de Malvavisco, el cual el anfitrión colgó alrededor de su cuello.

─ ¡Hey, viejo! Diste una buena pelea. Debo admitirlo… ─ Decía el delincuente con modestia, caminando hacia el pelinegro y golpeando su hombro juguetonamente. Galen únicamente rodo los ojos nuevamente.

─ Como sea…

─ ¡Si, si, _SI_! ─ Gritaba una eufórica Nía, corriendo hacia el castaño y envolviéndolo en un cariñoso abrazo, el cual Jim recibió con una sonrisa abochornada. ─ ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste! ─

─ Relájate, Nía… no fue gran cosa, créeme.

─ Oh vamos, viejo, ¡Estuviste asombroso! ¿Dónde aprendiste a correr así? ─ Preguntaba esta vez Jen, chocando puños con el delincuente.

─ Solo… ya sabes, en las prácticas de futbol, y… todas las veces que tenía que huir de la policía por… _tomar prestadas_ unas cuantas cosas de su comisaria. Como las llaves de sus vehículos. ─ Relataba con una sonrisa traviesa el castaño, ganándose un par de miradas incrédulas de parte de las dos féminas. ─ Yo, uh… solo bromeaba. ─

─ Jim, amigo mío, como sabrás, _este bebe_ significa que estas a salvo esta noche. Por lo tanto, no puedes ser expulsado… ¿Genial, no lo crees? ─ Explicaba con una sonrisa cómplice Chris, a medida que volteaba a ver al resto de los presentes. ─ ¿En cuanto a ustedes tres? Pues… tanto ustedes, como los demás perdedores que _todavía no han llegado a la línea de meta_ podrían ser expulsados esta noche. ¡Por lo tanto, más les vale aferrarse a sus aliados, amigos, o… personas que no odien tanto! Porque créanme, tengo el presentimiento de que esta Ceremonia de Eliminación será una _locura…_

─ Oh, _créeme_, Chad… _lo será_… ─ Susurraba crípticamente Nía, a medida que su mirada se fijaba maliciosamente en Galen.

─ Rómpete una pierna esta noche, Marek. ─ Deseaba sarcásticamente Jen, que, como Nía, observaba al nerd con visible maldad en sus ojos. Galen únicamente devolvió dicha mirada, soltando un irritado bufido antes de responder.

─ Realmente espero que termines rompiéndote _ambas_, Bristow. Porque al parecer, el karma _realmente_ está tardando en hacer su trabajo…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Galen ─ **__(Observando exasperado a la cámara) ¡Tan cerca! ¡TAN CERCA! (Suelta un enfadado bufido, momentos antes de calmarse, y observar a la cámara con una expresión neutra) Como sea. No todo está perdido. Por el momento, tengo a Roxy, Flora y Sebastián de nuestro lado… ¡Lo cual, en el peor de los casos, solo resultaría en un empate! ¿Y saben algo? Participar en un desafío de desempate contra Jen se me haría algo… escalofriante, de no ser porque tengo a este bebe. (Revisa su bolsillo, sacando, de este, el Ídolo de Inmunidad) ¡Ha! El Ídolo de Inmunidad. Si bien me hubiera gustado guardarlo para una Ceremonia futura… al parecer, los planes cambiaron un poco. Pero hey, todo es preferible a ser expulsado en octavo lugar, para serles honestos. ¿Y saben algo? La imagen de Jen siendo disparada por una ballesta gigante es demasiado dulce para dejarla pasar… (Sonríe malicioso)_

* * *

Habiendo terminado el desafío, los ocho campistas restantes en la competencia habían tomado su camino de regreso al campamento. Y, una vez cayó la noche, la cafetería se fue llenando progresivamente de hambrientos adolescentes que asistieron, reluctantemente, a recibir su 'cena especial' de esa noche.

La cual era, al parecer, un plato de vísceras de pescado fritas.

─ ¿Vísceras? ¿_De nuevo_? ¡Agh! Odio este lugar. ─ Protestaba un enfadado Dean, cruzándose de brazos. ─ ¡Una persona de mi calibre no debería conformarse con… _esto_! ─

─ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Están deliciosas! ─ Exclamaba alegremente Roxy, desde una mesa cercana. La imagen de la roquera devorando salvajemente una enorme bandeja llena de vísceras de pescado, aparentemente, fue más que suficiente para que el italiano corriera al lavabo más cercano a vomitar.

─ _Encantador…_ ─ Comentaba con claro sarcasmo Nía, al ver como Dean empujaba al Chef a un lado para regurgitar su alimento en su lavamanos.

─ ¡Oh, no otra vez! ─ Protestaba el Chef, visiblemente repugnado. ─ ¡Ustedes mocosos no saben nada de la buena cocina! ─

─ Así que, Jim… ─ Comenzaba nuevamente Nía, sonriendo de manera cómplice hacia el delincuente. ─ Chris comento algo de una recompensa… ¿Recuerdas? ─

─ Creo recordarlo. ─ Decía pensativo el castaño, con una sonrisa despreocupada. ─ ¿Y sabes algo, Nía? Después de tanto tiempo en mi alianza, creo que te mereces ser parte de ella…

─ ¿¡Enserio!? ─ Preguntaba la albina, emocionada.

─ ¿Crees… um, c-crees que haya… por _casualidad…_ un segundo lugar para esa recompensa? ─ Preguntaba Jen, con una sonrisa tímida, al par. Jim, al escuchar la pregunta, no hizo más que imitar dicha sonrisa.

─ Pues, por supuesto que la habrá, Jen… ¡Debo incluir a Sebastián, después de todo! ─ Exclamaba ingenuamente el delincuente, levantando sus manos en el aire. ─ El es mi viejo, ¿Saben? Mi mejor amigo. La uña de mi mugre. No puedo simplemente dejarlo a un lado… ─

─ ¿Y… crees que Chris permita a una _tercera_ acompañante, quizá? ─ Preguntaba esperanzada Jen, por más que su temblorosa sonrisa dijera lo contrario.

─ No lo creo… ─ Comentaba Dean, recién regresando a la mesa en la cual había estado sentado antes. ─ ¿Recuerdan aquella recompensa que Roxy gano en el segundo desafío? Solo tuvo oportunidad de llevar a dos acompañantes en aquella ocasión, por lo que no me sorprendería que las mismas reglas se apliquen en este caso. Si es que Jim _puede_ siquiera llevar acompañantes. Flora no tuvo esa oportunidad en el desafío de terror, después de todo…

─ Oh… ─ Fue lo único que dijo Jen, intentando, sin embargo, mantener un exterior estoico.

─ Pero en vez de hablar de algo tan _frívolo_, ¿Por qué no discutimos lo que realmente importa? ─ Preguntaba Dean, cortante. ─ Expulsar a Galen Marek… ─

─ ¿Hablas de tu noviecito? ─ Preguntaba Nía, burlonamente, ganándose una mirada irritada de parte del estafador. ─ ¡Porque, enserio Don! Es, como, si estuvieses pensando en el _todo el tiempo_… ─

─ Intentare ignorar tu inmaduro comentario, que, de hecho, no viene siquiera al caso. Así como el hecho de que confundiste mi nombre _otra vez…_ ─ Comentaba indiferente Dean, cruzándose de brazos. ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea _madura_ que aportar aquí? ─

─ Viejo, ni siquiera tengo idea de porque estas tan preocupado. ¡Somos seis contra dos! Aun si Flora terminara uniéndose a Gal y a Roxy, tendríamos mayoría de número, ¿Sabes? Debes recordar que Sebastián es mi mejor amigo. Por lo que te aseguro que el sujeto no nos va a traicionar…

─ _Por supuesto_ que no lo hará… ─ Comentaba Dean, rodando los ojos. ─ Pero eso no borra el hecho de que Galen _posiblemente_ tenga un Ídolo consigo. Y ese es un riesgo que _no_ podemos tomar, ¿Saben? ─

─ Oh… créeme, Dan…

─ _Dean_…

─ Dan, Dean, ¡Es lo mismo! ─ Se encogía de hombros Nía, con una sonrisa hiperactiva. ─ ¡Te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte! _Algo me dice_ que Galen _no_ tiene el Ídolo consigo… ─

─ ¿Qué? ¿Intuición femenina? ─ Intentaba adivinar Jim.

─ Algo parecido. ─ Respondía vagamente Nía, su sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Nía ─ **__(Sonriendo de manera maliciosa) ¿Saben algo? A veces… las chicas como yo necesitamos algunos ases bajo nuestras mangas…_

* * *

_**Dean ─ **__Llámenme loco, pero no confió en Sebastián. Si, puede que sea el 'BFF' del delincuente sin cerebro, pero eso no borra el hecho de que lo vi besuquearse con la roquera marimacha de la alianza rival. Lo que me recuerda… (Sonríe de manera cruel) Ese beso… será mi boleto a los seis finalistas. Solo debo usarlo de la manera que me sea lo más… útil posible. Porque, de ser así, estaría rompiendo tres corazones de un tiro. Y en Drama Total, no hay tal cosa como un club de corazones rotos, ¿Saben? Una vez que bajas tu guardia… una vez que dejas que tus sentimientos piensen por ti… (Pasa un dedo a través de su garganta) Si… Roxy, Seb y el tapete tienen sus días contados en esta competencia…_

* * *

─ ¿Por qué no podemos _simplemente_ reunirnos en la cafetería como todos los demás? ─ Preguntaba un visiblemente irritado Sebastián, a medida que el – junto a Flora, Galen y Roxy – se abría paso a través de la jungla para llegar a un solitario, silencioso arroyo, con numerosas rocas encontrándose a su alrededor. Allí, Galen tomo asiento, indicándole a sus tres acompañantes que hicieran lo mismo.

─ Porque entonces no sería una _reunión secreta_, mi querido Seb. Y te aseguro que, si llegas a comentarle a _alguien_ siquiera un _detalle_ acerca de esta reunión, dormirás con los peces esta noche… ─ Comentaba Galen en un tono siniestro, a lo cual, Sebastián alzo una ceja, confundido.

─ Viejo… ¿Te encuentras bien? Porque enserio, con esas ojeras pareces un mapache…

─ ¡No es importante! ─ Interrumpía rápidamente Galen, haciendo un exasperado ademán con sus manos. ─ ¡Lo importante aquí es asegurarnos de que _todos_ en este sitio _voten_ por Jen esta noche! Enserio. _Odio_ cuando alguien termina desviándose del plan por alguna estúpida razón, ¡Especialmente porque ha ocurrido en _demasiadas_ ocasiones! Nick y Jen solo son _algunos_ ejemplos… ─

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo… te _prometemos_ que votaremos por Jen esta noche.

─ ¡Viejo, que no entiendes que…! Un momento… ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaba Galen, confundido. ─ ¿Eso es todo? ─

─ Uh, ¿Si? ─ Respondía el uruguayo, con una expresión despreocupada. ─ No eres la única persona aquí que detesta a Jen, ¿Sabes? Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado claro en el desafío. Jen es… ─

─ Una b-bravucona. Es cruel, inmadura, y ha durado _demasiado_ tiempo en este juego. Y-ya es hora de que se vaya a casa… ─ Decía de manera estoica Flora, cruzándose de brazos amargamente ante las memorias de la rubia atormentándola a ella, así como a amiga Lena, en sus primeros días en la competencia.

─ ¿Lo ves? No estás solo en esto, viejo. Considéranos parte de su club de… 'Renegados'… ─ Anunciaba Sebastián, tomando cariñosamente del hombro de Flora, y sonriéndole con confianza al pelinegro. Sus ojos, sin embargo, se fijaron momentáneamente a la cercana roquera, guiñándole de manera picara. Roxy únicamente sonrió levemente contra sus mejores intentos por contenerse, rogando porque Flora no hubiese notado aquel efímero intercambio de gestos – y, afortunadamente, notando que ese parecía ser el caso.

─ Vaya… a decir verdad, imagine que sería _mucho_ más difícil que esto. Pero supongo que si estoy _algo_ paranoico después de todo… ─ Admitía con una sonrisa avergonzada el pelinegro.

─ Vamos, Gal, ¡Relájate un poco! Tenemos a cuatro personas, así como un Ídolo de Inmunidad a nuestro lado. ¿Cómo podría salir _algo_ mal con tantas cartas a nuestro favor? ─ Preguntaba una confiada Roxy, encogiéndose de hombros y recostándose contra un árbol cercano. Galen únicamente frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Sabes? ¡Eso me pregunte la _primera_ semana, cuando Dean logro expulsar a Nick a pesar de que tuviera a _seis personas en mi alianza_ contra _tres de la suya_! ─ Exclamaba exasperado el estratega, sus manos cerrándose en puños por un momento. ─ ¡Tú _no_ lo conoces, Roxy! El… él es bastante escurridizo. Es como Lucas, pero… con la habilidad de pasar desapercibido… ─

─ _Ugh_. No vuelvas a mencionar a ese idiota… ─ Comentaron Flora y Roxy al unisonó, dirigiéndose una mirada confundida el momento en que se escucharon la una a la otra.

─ El punto es… ¡Que todo saldrá bien! ─ Exclamaba nuevamente Sebastián, con una sonrisa despreocupada. ─ ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco, viejo? La noche es joven, y… te ves _terrible_, para serte honesto. Te vendría bien algo de descanso, ¿Sabes? ─

─ Pues… no estaría mal cerrar los ojos por algunos minutos… ─ Admitía Galen, soltando un bostezo. ─ Bien. Podemos dar como terminara esta reunión. Y recuerden: Ustedes _nunca_ estuvieron aquí, ¿Entendido? ─

Flora y Sebastián asintieron inmediatamente con su cabeza, mientras que Roxy hacia un claro gesto de labios sellados. Galen sonrió al ver esto.

─ _Perfecto_.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Galen ─ **__(Sonriendo confiado) Parece que el juego ha terminado para la 'Alianza de Hermanos'. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… tengo el presentimiento de que ALGO me saldrá bien esta vez…_

* * *

_**Flora ─ **__(Frotando nerviosamente su brazo) ¿Acaso… S-Sebastián le guiño un ojo a ROXY? (Sacude rápidamente su cabeza) No… debo estar alucinando. Si, de seguro solo es el agotamiento, ¿Saben? El ya la supero, y no debería ser tan celosa, tomando en cuenta que, um… (Esboza un ligero rubor en sus mejillas) Sebastián es el primer chico con el cual he salido… ¡Lo sé, lo sé, es… patético! P-pero siempre he sido demasiado tímida como para invitar a alguien a salir, y los chicos… um, tampoco notaban mi existencia. Por suerte… parece que Sebastián es d-diferente a los demás chicos. (Sonríe ligeramente) ¡Y después de esta noche, no tendré que lidiar con el bullying de Jen nunca más! ¡Es, como, el mejor día de mi vida! Si tan solo Lena estuviese aquí. A veces desearía que Lena estuviese en lugar de Jen, o Dean, ¿Saben? Pero… al menos sé que ella de seguro esta observándome ahora mismo, apoyándome p-para que gane el millón de dólares. Y… ¿Quién sabe? (Su sonrisa crece) Tal vez… solo tal vez, llegue a ganar Total Drama: Maukayotl Island… (Suelta una inocente risa) ¡Hahaha, si, c-claro! Como si eso fuese posible…_

* * *

_**Roxy ─ **__(Observa a la cámara con una mirada confiada) Parece que 'La Alianza de Hermanos' está a punto de ser aplastada por 'Los Renegados'… ¡Oh, ho, ho, ho, esto se pondrá bueno! Si tan solo tuviera palomitas de maíz. Y hey, parece que las cosas están mejorando para mi, ¿Saben? Mi brazo esta sanando. Mi alianza ya no parece estar a punto de irse a la (censurado), ¡Y Sebastián y yo estamos en buenos términos otra vez! (Sonríe alegremente, sus mejillas, eventualmente, sonrojándose ante una memoria a medida que la sonrisa desaparecía) Um, quizá demasiado buenos… si, ese beso… sin duda no me lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Fue tan… ¡Whoa! ¡Como whoa-whoa! Uh… ¿Comprenden lo que digo, cierto? Es que… ¡Agh, no tengo idea de cómo explicarlo, pero… fueron como fuegos artificiales, y un concierto de los Sex Pistols, y mantequilla de maní, todos mezclados en uno! Fue… increíble… (Sonríe de manera soñadora) Si, __**definitivamente**__ las cosas están mejorando para Roxy White. Heh, si fuese lo suficientemente estúpida, diría que quizá tenga incluso posibilidades de ganar el millón de dólares… pero, enserio, ¿Yo? ¿Ganar un millón de dólares? ¡Si, hahaha, claro! Como si eso fuese posible…_

* * *

_**Sebastián ─ **__Realmente espero que Jim no se tome mal el hecho de que técnicamente estoy 'traicionando' a nuestra alianza. Es solo que… viejo, ¡Es Jen! Ella es una completa (censurado) que ha estado torturando a F… a mi novia desde que comenzó a la competencia. ¿Y saben algo? Eso… no lo voy a permitir…_

* * *

Abriendo la puerta sin mucho cuidado, Sebastián salió del Confesionario, sacudiendo un par de moscas que revoloteaban cerca de su rostro con algo de fastidio a medida que tomaba su camino de vuelta a las cabañas.

─ ¡Ugh! Me pregunto cuándo Chris mandara a sus internos a lavar esa… _cosa_. Porque, enserio, realmente apesta a m…

Sebastián no pudo terminar su oración porque, inadvertidamente, algo lo había hecho caer al suelo, su rostro aterrizando contra el prado y sus manos haciendo un patético intento por frenar su caída. Sus pies, que habían tropezado con _algo_, rápidamente intentaron asistir a sus brazos para levantarse nuevamente, pero en cuanto el uruguayo se giro sobre su espalda logro avistar un rostro familiar observándolo de pie.

Los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados, al escuchar las palabras que aquella figura tenía que decir.

─ Buenas noches, Sebastián. ¿Sabes? Tengo… _información_ que podría serte de mucho interés. Información acerca de _ti_. Y que… prometo que mantendré en secreto si llegamos a un acuerdo…

* * *

La noche había caído en el Campamento Maukayotl.

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo, las luciérnagas revoloteaban alrededor del lago, y los ocho campistas restantes habían tomado su camino hacia el acantilado, en el cual, en ese momento, tendría momento la ceremonia de eliminación, cada uno tomando asiento diligentemente mientras esperaban a que el anfitrión se hiciera presente.

─ Realmente espero que n-nada salga de manera inesperada esta noche… ─ Comentaba en casi un susurro Flora, mientras caminaba, junto a Sebastián, hacia su puesto alrededor de la fogata.

─ Oh… ¿Hablas del plan para expulsar a Jen? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, alzando una ceja levemente.

─ Um, p-pues… ¡Sí! E-es que, uh, odiaría saber que Jen termine…

─ ¡_Vaya, vaya, vaya_! ─ Exclamaba la mencionada rubia apareciendo de la nada, y sobresaltando, enormemente, a la tímida joven.

─ ¡Jen! Yo, um… ¡No estábamos hablando de ti, ni nada por el…! ¡AH!

En un parpadeo, Flora cayó débilmente al suelo, sosteniendo su estomago adolorida mientras una orgullosa Jen sonreía sádicamente, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Sebastián mientras estiraba sus nudillos indiferente.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Ella se lo merecía, por dejarme atrapada entre unos barrotes!

─ ¿Sabes? Estoy a _punto_ de olvidar mi regla acerca de no golpear chicas… ─ Amenazaba de manera fría Sebastián, sus ojos achinándose con desprecio. Jen solo rio.

─ ¡Ha! Quiero verte intentando derribarme, mondadientes. Como sea, ahora que he… _equilibrado_ nuevamente al universo, supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. ─ Decía burlonamente Jen, caminando hacia su banquilla, y dirigiéndole una última mirada de amenaza a la pareja antes de irse. ─ ¡Nos vemos, perdedores! Y más les vale pensarlo dos veces si _planean votar por mí esta noche…_

─ Perra. ─ Comentaba Sebastián, claramente enfadado, mientras se agachaba para ayudar a una dolida Flora a levantarse sobre sus pies. El músico callejero inmediatamente recibió asistencia, sin embargo, de parte de un cercano Galen, que como él le dirigía diligentemente una serie de miradas de muerte a la rubia.

─ No te preocupes, viejo. Ella _caerá_ esta noche…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Galen ─ **__Jen es agresiva, irritante, estúpida, arrogante, ingenua, torpe… ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual ella NO sea expulsada esta noche?_

* * *

_**Jen ─ **__(Observando indiferente a la cámara) ¿Qué? ¡Ella se lo merecía! No soy la mala aquí, ¿Saben? Flora haría lo mismo si tuviese la ventaja sobre mí. Créanme. Así solía ser en el reformatorio: Los débiles sirviendo a los fuertes, ¡Como en la naturaleza! Solo que, uh… con cabezas siendo introducidas en retretes, ¡Pero ese no es el caso! El punto es que Flora debe dejar de ser tan… ¡Tan patética! Si quiere sobrevivir en la vida real. Y hey, de algún modo u otro, le estoy haciendo un favor, ¿Saben?_

* * *

─ Ahh… no hay nada como estar a salvo, ¿Saben? ─ Preguntaba un aliviado Jim, sonriendo confiado. ─ Saber que no me iré a casa esta noche, estar un paso más cerca del millón de dólares… ¿Todo un alivio, no creen? ─

─ Si, muchas gracias por recordarnos el hecho de que _posiblemente_ seamos expulsados esta noche. ─ Comentaba sarcástico Dean, rodando los ojos ante la arrogancia del delincuente. ─ ¿No te preocupa estar colocando un blanco en tu espalda? Digo, ya tienes dos victorias seguidas. Solo Roxy te ha igualado en ese número…

─ Bah… dudo que sea expulsado, mientras quedan cretinos como tu en el juego, ¿Sabes? Eso me da confort. ─ Respondía burlonamente Jim, ganándose una mirada enfadada de parte del italiano.

─ Si, _mucho_ confort…

─ ¡Bienvenidos, campistas! ─ Saludaba un alegre Chris, caminando hacia la fogata con una sonrisa de comercial. ─ Que bueno que hayan tomado su tiempo para asistir a la ceremonia de hoy…

─ ¿Acaso tenemos opción? ─ Preguntaba un fatigado Sebastián, rodando los ojos. Chris solo rio.

─ No. No mucho, haha…

─ ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevamos esperando como media hora! ─ Exclamaba Jen, visiblemente irritada.

─ ¿Yo? Oh, solo estaba… estrenando mi nueva asistente. Eso es todo. Olivia… no es Johanna, pero… _tendrá que ser_, ¿Eh? ─ Reía nuevamente Chris, recibiendo como única respuesta miradas confundidas de parte de los campistas. _Ehem_. Como sea… ¡Llego la hora de mandar a alguien a casa! Pero antes, ¿Por qué no hacemos un par de preguntas? Solo para… poner las cosas un poco mas _picantes…_

─ Oh, dios… ─ Murmuraba Dean, frotándose las sienes. ─ ¿Qué no podemos saltarnos a lo que _realmente_ importa? ─

─ ¡No, no podemos! ─ Respondía alegremente Chris, a lo cual, Dean solo rodo los ojos. ─ Jim, de seguro sabrás que ganaste inmunidad el día de hoy… ─

─ Uh… ¿Chris? ─ Preguntaba retóricamente Jim, con una expresión aburrida mientras sostenía, con cierto orgullo, el Medallón de Malvavisco.

─ ¿Alguna persona con la cual desees compartir tu recompensa de hoy? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, el Chef tiene una pila de galletas, panecillos, y rosquillas, y leche con chocolate esperando por ti, mas dos acompañantes… ─ Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa el anfitrión, observando, orgulloso, como estas palabras eran suficientes para que la mitad del cast comenzara a babearse.

─ Rosquillas… ─ Decía Nía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ─ ¡Espero que hayan con glaseado de fresa! ─

─ Un par de galletas no estarían mal… ¿Cierto, Jim? ─ Comentaba despreocupadamente Jen, su voz, sin embargo, fallando en disimular la desesperación que estaba presente en la rubia.

─ Uh… lo siento, Jen, pero… ─ Decía Jim, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo, mientras volteaba a ver a unos cercanos Nía y Sebastián, que sonreían al tener la mirada del delincuente sobre ambos. ─ Nía y Sebastián han sido mis aliados… mis _amigos_ desde el comienzo de la competencia, ¿Sabes? Y, uh… creo que ellos merecen acompañarme en la recompensa. ─

─ Oh. Oh… ¡N-no importa! Yo, uh, de todos modos odio el azúcar. ─ Se excusaba rápidamente Jen, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ ¡Oh, sí! ─ Exclamaba un emocionado Sebastián, chocando cinco con el delincuente. ─ ¡Che, definitivamente te debo una! ─

─ ¡Rosquillas rellenas con crema, aquí voy! ─ Gritaba infantilmente Nía, apenas logrando contener las ansias, mientras prácticamente asfixiaba a Jim en un abrazo. ─ ¡Oh, Jimmy, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo ahora mismo, cariño! ─

─ Lo sé, lo sé… soy increíble. ─ Decía de manera arrogante el castaño, ignorando, por completo, como Jen apartaba la mirada del grupo, sus ojos fijándose en el inerte suelo mientras intentaba, sin mucho éxito, ignorar el reciente rechazo que había sufrido.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Jen ─ **__Solo son dulces… (Suspira decepcionada) No… no quiere decir que sea algo así como una tercera rueda. Jim y yo… somos amigos, ¿No? Digo, de seguro el me llevaría a la final, si se lo pidiera… ¿No? (Suspira nuevamente) Si, claro, Jen, síguete diciendo eso una y otra vez. Idiota…_

* * *

_**Jim ─ **__(Observando a la cámara con indecisión) Odie ese momento, ¿Saben? Tener que escoger a alguien… ¿Cómo puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que debía dejar a un lado a uno de mis amigos en la recompensa? Digo, Seb… es mi mejor amigo. Y Nía, pues, he estado con ella desde el principio de la competencia, sin mencionar que es la chica de mi amigo Nick… ¡No puedo simplemente dejarla fuera del grupo! Así que, uh, decidí escoger a Jen… simplemente porque no la conozco tan bien como a los otros dos. Solo… espero que no se lo tome demasiado mal… (Suspira) Diablos… ¿Por qué tuve que ganar esa estúpida recompensa? Oh, esperen, ya recordé… aun así, sigue apestando…_

* * *

─ Jen, no parece muy feliz… ─ Observaba Chris, con una sonrisa burlona. La rubia intento ignorarlo. ─ Déjame adivinar… ¿Celosa de tus compañeros de alianza, o enfadada con Jim por no haberte escogido para acompañarlo en la recompensa? ─

─ ¿Qué? ¡N-no! ¡No estoy celosa, solo…! Solo estoy algo… d-desanimada. Es todo. ─ Decía Jen, rodando los ojos irritada.

─ Parece que tenía razón después de todo… ─ Comentaba sardónicamente Galen, ganándose la mirada asesina de la rubia. ─ Tu _abandonaste _nuestra alianza pensando que te encontrabas en el fondo de la pirámide de popularidad… ¡Pero ahora resulta que _si_ estas en el fondo de la pirámide en tu _nueva alianza_! Irónico, ¿No crees? ─

─ ¡Tu cierra la boca! ─ Exclamaron Jen y Jim al unisonó, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante al pelinegro, que solo sonrió al notar como la expresión de Jen se volvía aun más insegura al haber escuchado al delincuente.

─ Como digan. Eso no borra el hecho de que te estén usando, Jen. Solo eres un número, ¿Sabes? Una aliada, mas no una amiga. Y en cuanto solo queden los cuatro finales… ¿Adivina quien recibirá la patada, por no ser tan cercana a los demás? ─ Preguntaba cruelmente Galen, a lo cual, Jen se abstuvo de responder, únicamente bajando la mirada pensativamente.

─ ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ─ Preguntaba Nía, indignada. ─ ¡Déjala en paz! ─

─ Si, viejo, ella no te ha hecho nada malo a ti… ─ Decía Jim, cruzándose de brazos. ─ ¿Por qué tan… antipático de repente, Marek? ─

─ Oh, pero que sorpresa. La no-tan-inocente porrista, y el delincuente juvenil saliendo a defender a la perra alfa que queda en la isla… ─ Comentaba Galen sarcásticamente, ganándose miradas de antagonismo de ambos mencionados. ─ Terminemos con esto ya, ¿Si, McLean? Me muero por ver el trasero de Bristow hundirse en el océano…

─ ¿Cómo sabes que seré expulsada? ─ Preguntaba enfurecida Jen, levantándose de su asiento y observando, iracunda, al pelinegro.

─ Fácil: _Nadie_ te quiere aquí…

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ Vamos, Jen, ¡Abre los ojos! Flora y Sebastián te odian, Dean solo te está utilizando, Roxy apenas reconoce tu existencia, Nía probablemente solo finge que le agradas… ¡Todos en esta isla te odian de una u otra manera! Solo Jim parece tolerarte, y no me sorprendería que también estuviera mintiendo para que la Alianza de Hermanos tenga mayoría de números en este juego… ─ Exclamaba de manera metódica Galen, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a la rubia.

─ ¡Claro que no, tu… _imbécil_! Jim… y N-Nía… ¿Nía? No, un momento, Nía… y, uh…

─ Huh. Eso pensé. ¿Es difícil imaginar a _alguien_ que pueda agradarle una bestia agresiva, bruta, violenta, sin autocontrol alguno, y que única utilidad sea la de ser lo suficientemente _ingenua_ para saltar inmediatamente de alianza sin pensar en las consecuencias, cierto? ─ Preguntaba retóricamente Galen, sonriendo con malicia al ver como el dolor crecía en los ojos verdes de la rubia.

─ Galen, cállate…

─ Porque enserio, Jen. Eres sin duda la persona más patética, más débil, insegura…

─ ¡Galen, juro que si no cierras la boca voy a…!

─ ¿Dices que eres fuerte? Por favor. Solo actúas tan ruda porque estas _asustada_. Solo lastimas, e insultas, y torturas a los demás porque _sabes_ cómo se siente ser lastimada, y _temes_ que vuelva a ocurrirte lo mismo. Pero, por supuesto, eres _demasiado cobarde_ para romper el ciclo…

─ Viejo… enserio, deberías parar ahora. ─ Advertía Jim, algo preocupado por el bienestar de la rubia. Galen, por su parte, hizo caso omiso.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme la bravucona que paso la mitad de la temporada atormentando a dos inocentes chicas solo _por diversión_? ¿La misma inadaptada social que constantemente agredía a mi novia, solo porque era demasiado impulsiva para mantener sus emociones bajo control. ─ Preguntaba retóricamente el pelinegro, su voz cobrando cada vez mas veneno en ella.

─ Galen… _detente… _─ Advertía nuevamente Jen, la fuerza de su voz, sin embargo, desvaneciéndose simultáneamente con su seguridad.

─ Y a decir verdad, no tengo _idea_ de qué diablos vio Kat en ti, ¿Sabes? Y tus padres… _whoa_… ya me imagino lo problemática que debes ser para ellos. ¿Sabes? Deberías hacerles un favor, y permitirles saber lo que sería su vida sin ti. Porque estoy segura de que Kat podría conseguirse algo _mucho_ mejor que…

─ ¡_CIERRA TU __**MALDITA**__ BOCA, MAREK_! ─ Gritaba enfurecida la rubia, apretando sus manos en puños y acercándose peligrosamente hacia el pelinegro, preparándose para dirigir un puñetazo que fue únicamente bloqueado por Jim, quien hizo lo posible por mantener a ambos adolescentes alejados del otro, fácilmente levantando a la iracunda rubia de su chaqueta, a lo cual, Jen comenzó a forcejear en un intento por liberarse, sin mucho éxito. ─ ¡JIM! ¡SUÉLTAME, AHORA! ─

─ ¡Jen, el no lo vale! Solo cálmate, ¿Quieres?

─ ¡UGH, NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡Quiero romperle los malditos (censurado) de una patada por atreverse a decir…!

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué Kat puede conseguirse algo mejor que tú? ─ Repetía Galen, con una sonrisa satisfecha. ─ ¿Por qué no admites que es cierto, Jen? ¿Por qué no reconoces que _todo lo que dije_ es cierto? ─

─ ¡No me quedare aquí escuchándote decirme _todo lo que odio de mi, _Galen, así que cierra la boca! ─ Respondió rápidamente Jen, cubriendo sus labios inmediatamente, con arrepentimiento, el momento en que sus palabras escaparon sus labios. Ambos jóvenes se observaron en silencio por varios segundos, ignorando las miradas que le dirigían los demás en ese momento. Jen fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, sin embargo. Zafándose del agarre de Jim para poder volver a sentarse sobre su asiento, su mirada cayendo a sus pies, su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos que parecían particularmente cristalinos en ese momento.

Galen no dio respuesta alguna. Únicamente se acomodo en su asiento, luciendo indiferente, mientras esquivaba la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía Jim desde su asiento.

─ ¿Qué? No dije nada que no fuese cierto. Ya la escuchaste… ─ Se excusaba rápidamente el pelinegro, rodando los ojos.

─ Bien… eso fue incomodo… ─ Admitía Chris, sonriendo a pesar de todo. ─ ¡Bien! Parece que ahora si es momento de eliminación. ¡Flora, felicidades! Serás la primera en votar esta noche. Escoge a tu campista menos favorito para nominar a eliminación. ¡Y recuerda! Preferiblemente, escoge a alguien que no sea bueno para los ratings…

Flora únicamente rodo los ojos, tomando, silenciosamente, su camino hacia el Confesionario.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Flora ─ **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Jen) J-Jen… has sido una persona bastante cruel durante tu e-estadía aquí. Puedo perdonarte lo que me has hecho a mí, pero… jamás te perdonare lo que le has hecho a Lena…_

* * *

_**Galen ─ **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Jen) Juego terminado. Puedes hacerte la victima todo lo que quieras, Bristow, pero todos sabemos que eres la verdadera villana aquí. Así que basta de lagrimas de cocodrilo, ¿Si? Hora de enfrentar la realidad de una buena vez…_

* * *

_**Jen ─ **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Galen, pasando la manga de su camiseta sobre sus ojos) Galen… es un hijo de (censurado), y… n-no me importa un (censurado) que (censurado) dijo a-allá afuera. Solo… quiero que se vaya al (censurado) de una buena vez. Estoy harta de tener que lidiar con ese imbécil. No logro comprender que potencial vio Crash en él como amigo…_

* * *

_**Nía ─ **__(Escribiendo el nombre de Galen) ¡Nada personal! Bueno… tal vez un poco. Se suponía que debías ser expulsado hace tres días… ¡Pero por supuesto, tu novia debía arruinarlo todo! (Respira por unos segundos, logrando calmarse) Oh, bueno… ¿Supongo que los planes no resultaron tan bien como esperados, huh? Porque, um, ¡Mírate ahora mismo! De vuelta a eliminación. Y esta vez, no te será posible escabullirte de mí, sabandija. Tu juego está a punto de terminar. Tengo muchos ases bajo mi manga, ¿Sabes? Y te asegurare de que, esta noche, solo saldrá uno de nosotros dos victorioso. Y ese seré… (Levanta las manos al aire juguetonamente) ¡Yo!_

* * *

─ Los votos han sido contados. ─ Anunciaba finalmente Chris, sonriendo de manera cruel a los ocho campistas, mientras sostenía una bandeja con siete malvaviscos en ella. ─ Y aquel que no reciba un malvavisco, deberá dejar la isla, y no podrá regresar… _**¡JAMÁS!**_ ¿Entendido? ─

─ Pues, _duh_, ¡Nos lo has dicho como trece veces! ─ Exclamaba Roxy, exasperada. Chris solamente rodo los ojos, exasperado.

─ ¡Ugh, está bien! Jim, como ganaste el desafío, esta de mas decir que estas a salvo…

El delincuente atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, sonriendo de manera confiada antes de devorarlo de un bocado.

─ Dean, Flora, Roxy… los tres no recibieron votos esta noche. ¡Felicitaciones! Estarán a salvo por un par de días más…

─ ¡Sí! ─ Exclamaba Roxy, atrapando su dulce con una sonrisa. Dean y Flora también soltaron suspiros de alivio, con el primero dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Nía antes de devorar su malvavisco.

─ Nía, también estas a salvo. Al igual que Sebastián. Ambos tampoco recibieron votos esta noche…

─ ¡Yay! ¡Malvavisco! ─ Exclamaba infantilmente Nía, atrapando su malvavisco en el aire. Sebastián imito el gesto – si bien siendo mucho más reservado al respecto – dejando, únicamente, a Jen y a Galen como los campistas que no poseían ningún malvavisco consigo.

Galen parecía bastante confiado y tranquilo. Jen, en cambio, se veía particularmente nerviosa en ese momento, la usual confianza que solía estar presente en su mirada completamente desvanecida, siendo remplazada por ansiedad y preocupación.

─ Jen, Galen… ambos recibieron la totalidad de votos esta noche. Y si bien sería bastante divertido expulsarlos a ambos, para ver como se pelean en el medio del océano hasta agotar todas sus energías y ahogarse, en vez de… no lo sé, nadar hacia tierra, o algo razonable como eso… lamento anunciar que uno de ustedes se _irá_ la noche de hoy. ─ Anunciaba con palpable pésame el anfitrión, a lo cual, ambos mencionados únicamente rodaron los ojos. ─ Y esa persona será…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… ¡Galen Marek!

─ ¿¡_Qué_!? ─ Preguntaron Flora y Roxy al unisonó, completamente en shock. Jen parecía igualmente anonadada, sin molestarse en atrapar su malvavisco, únicamente observando estupefacta como las palabras salían de los labios del anfitrión.

Galen, por su parte, solo sonreía confiado, sin parecer sentir la mas mínima preocupación en lo absoluto.

─ Galen Marek, eres la decimoquinta persona expulsada de _Total Drama: Maukayotl Island_. Empaca tus cosas, y dirígete hacia la Balista de la…

─ No tan rápido, McLean. ─ Interrumpía Galen, poniéndose de pie, y revisando casualmente uno de sus bolsillos… del cual saco desinteresadamente la estatuilla McLean de la invencibilidad, para el completo shock de los presentes.

─ No… ¡No! ─ Exclamaba Dean, horrorizado.

─ ¡P-pero… eso significa…! ─ Tartamudeaba Jen, encogiéndose en su asiento.

─ ¡Que serás _tú_ quien sea expulsada esta noche, Bristow! ─ Exclamaba victorioso Galen, una sonrisa vengativa dibujándose en su rostro mientras llevaba el Ídolo a las manos de Chris, sus ojos nunca separándose de la rubia. ─ Parece que llego tu hora. Fue todo un placer cono… nah, no realmente. ¿Aunque, sabes algo, Jen? Has hundido a tantas personas en su miseria, habiéndolas torturado por tanto tiempo como la bravucona que eres, que… es un karma bastante adecuado el verte a _ti_ hundirte en el océano. ¡Así que, hasta la vista, per…!

─ Es falsa.

─ ¿Jen? ─ Preguntaba Galen, alzando una ceja, confundido por las palabras del anfitrión, que lo observaba desinteresado. ─ Viejo, ¡Por supuesto que es falsa! ¡Jen es sin duda una de las personas más falsas que he conocido! ─

─ No, me refiero al Ídolo, viejo. Esta cosa parece una imitación barata de las cosas que vendemos en nuestra tienda de regalos… ─ Decía sonriente Chris, lanzando el Ídolo de vuelta a las manos de Galen, que, estupefacto, lo tomo en sus manos, observándolo detenidamente antes de leer, cuidadosamente, un mensaje grabado en la base de la estatuilla.

─ _Con amor, Jim Hootwale. Post Data: Esta cosa no vale un carajo…_ ¿¡Jim!? ¿¡Pero qué…!?

─ _Ohh…_ ¡Así que fue _allí_ donde termino esa cosa! ─ Reía burlonamente Jim, chocando puños con una cercana Nía, ambos compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice al ver como el pelinegro los observaba con desprecio a ambos.

─ ¡TÚ! ¡USTEDES! ¿Cómo…? ¿¡COMO DIABLOS…!?

─ Oh, ¿Hablas de _esto_? ─ Preguntaba Jim con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacando un Ídolo idéntico al que sostenía Galen de su polera. ─ Pues, si, acerca de eso… viejo, he estado tallando _cientos_ de estas cosas. Ya era _hora_ de que alguien encontrara una de ellas, ¿Sabes?

─ Pero… ¡P-pero…!

─ ¡_Pero_ eso significa que _aun_ has sido eliminado, Gal! ¡Y adivina quién te espera! ─ Exclamaba en un cantico burlón el anfitrión, a lo cual Galen no dijo una palabra. Su expresión de completo shock diciendo más que suficiente…

* * *

─ ¡Esto no es justo! ─ Gritaba un furioso Galen, encontrándose, en ese momento, atado a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras los demás campistas observaban, con curiosidad y ─ o ─ pena como el anfitrión se preparaba para dispararlo por los aires. ─ ¡Jen… ella _merecía_ ser expulsada! ¿¡Como pueden votar por mí en lugar de esa cruel, desalmada, doble-cara, manipuladora perra despiadada!? ─

─ Viejo, lo siento, pero créeme… _algunos no tuvimos_ _opción_… ─ Susurraba un arrepentido Sebastián, sus ojos fijándose a un cercano Dean, que sonreía de manera cruel.

'_¿Desalmada? ¿Doble-cara? ¿Manipuladora perra despiadada?_' Pensaba con visible dolor Jen, evitando la mirada de desprecio de Galen para poder observar a los demás campistas, que, lejos de preocuparse – mucho menos defenderla – por los ataques que estaba recibiendo de Galen, únicamente observaban, estoicos, irritados, o satisfechos, como Chris se preparaba para disparar al estratega al océano. '_¿Realmente solo Galen piensa de mi de ese modo, o… acaso… los demás lo piensan también?_'.

─ Solo es un juego, amigo. Nada personal. ─ Decía Jim encogiéndose de hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva al pelinegro.

─ Pues, en mi caso si fue _bastante personal…_ ─ Decía con evidente malicia en su voz Dean, caminando despreocupadamente hacia el cohibido estratega para poder posar, burlonamente, su dedo en la punta de la nariz del pelinegro, golpeándola de manera infantil mientras Galen le dirigía una mirada de desprecio. ─ ¡Y créeme, haha, que valió la pena esperar para verte tan… _patético y vulnerable, haha_! ─

─ Vete a la (censurado), Evans…

─ Después de ti, mi querido Marek… ─ Respondía Dean con evidente sarcasmo, sacando con clara satisfacción una navaja de su bolsillo, y cortando con ella la soga que mantenía la balista tensa, para el absoluto horror de Galen.

─ ¡Dean… no, no, no te atrevas a…! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Con eso, Galen fue disparado a varios kilómetros de la isla, soltando un – cada vez más lejano e inaudible – grito de terror a medida que su silueta desaparecía en la distancia, aterrizando en algún punto del Océano Pacifico.

─ ¡Hey! ¡_Yo_ iba a ser el encargado de hacer eso! ¿Sabes? ─ Protestaba un enfadado Chris, a lo cual, Dean únicamente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

─ _Valió la pena…_

─ Bien. Buenas noticias, todo el mundo. De ahora en adelante, _no_ habrá Isla del Exilio. ─ Anunciaba Chris, para la completa confusión de los siete campistas presentes.

─ Espera… ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaba Jim, alzando una ceja.

─ ¿No mas exilios? No tengo idea de si debería sentirme aliviada, o… preocupada… ─ Admitía Flora, frotando su brazo nerviosamente.

─ Pues, aparentemente _alguien_ ya encontró el Ídolo de Inmunidad que había escondido en la Isla del Exilio. Por lo tanto, no tiene sentido seguir enviando campistas hacia allá. O al menos eso insistieron los productores, que no compartían mi emoción por ver a adolescentes sufrir de inanición en la completa soledad y crueldad de la naturaleza… ─ Explicaba con visible frustración el anfitrión, que, eventualmente, cambio a su usual, maliciosa alegría que siempre parecía cargar consigo. ─ ¡Oh, pero no solo eso! Es mi deber anunciarles que les tengo una… _grata sorpresa_ para la siguiente semana! ─

─ ¿'Grata sorpresa'? ─ Preguntaba desconfiado Dean, alzando una ceja. ─ ¿Qué 'grata sorpresa'?

─ ¡Hey, no sería una sorpresa si llegase a revelarla! ¿Cierto? ─ Respondía vagamente Chris, sonriendo aun más hacia la confusión de los campistas, que no había hecho más que aumentar debido a su 'explicación'. ─ ¡Bien! Ahora que todos estamos debidamente informados… pueden irse a sus respectivas cabañas. ¡Que pasen buenas noches, campistas! Necesitaran toda la energía posible si desean soportar lo que les _tengo planeado_…

Los siete campistas se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación al escuchar esto, antes de levantarse de sus asientos, y dirigirse de vuelta a su cabaña.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Roxy ─**__ (Observando en shock a la cámara) No lo entiendo… ¡Teníamos los números! Y el Ídolo de Galen… ¡P-parecía tan real! Como… ¿Cómo es que las cosas pasaron de estar tan bien, a estar tan… mal?_

* * *

_**Nía ─**__ (Sonriendo macabramente a la cámara) De seguro se preguntan… ¿Cómo pudo Galen confundir el Ídolo falso de Jim por uno verdadero? Pues… sin duda Galen tenía un buen ojo a la hora de buscar. ¿Y saben algo? Por un MOMENTO el SI tuvo el verdadero Ídolo, pero… solo se necesito un tropezón, y, pues… (Saca el verdadero Ídolo de Inmunidad de su escote) ¡ABRACADABRA! Cambie el Ídolo original de Galen por una imitación que encontré en las maletas de Jim. ¡Si, lo sé, fue como, TAN brillante! (Ríe infantilmente por unos segundos, antes de recuperar su compostura) ¡Lo siento, lo siento, es que… oh dios, fue TAN gracioso ver como sus esperanzas se hundían en el océano… LITERALMENTE! Pero ahora, um… queda mucho por planear. Galen solo fue un alfil más, ¿Saben? Y aun me quedan muchas piezas por derribar antes de poder acabar con el rey. Por lo que… ¿A quién debería __**destrozar**__ esta vez, huh? (Sonríe maliciosamente) Pues… ¡Y oh, dios, esta es mi parte favorita! ¡Podría ser cualquiera! Pero… creo que escogeré a las dos (censurado) que pensaron que sería una buena idea aliarse con ese fracasado de Marek… y, oh dios, una vez que acabe con ellas, ¡Hahaha! (Se calla por algunos segundos, dirigiéndole una mirada oscura a la cámara) ¡Derribar a todas las demás piezas de este estúpido tablero de ajedrez será taaaan fácil!_

* * *

_**Dean ─ **__(Sonriendo confiado) Todas las cosas están marchando tal cual como las planeé… __**perfecto**__. Solo un par de días más, y todos mis esfuerzos cobraran frutos. Galen… hubiese sido un obstáculo demasiado grande como para tener que lidiar con él. Y me alegra que se haya ido. Pero ahora… ¿A quién mas expulsar? (Lo piensa por unos segundos) Bah, eso no importa por ahora. Pero… ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería pensar en todas las maneras en las cuales podría serme útil mi nuevo… __**esclavo**__, hahaha…_

* * *

─ _Ahh…_ otra semana, otra eliminación en la cual todo sale _según lo planeado. _─ Decía para sí mismo Dean, saliendo desde el Confesionario al – completamente sumido en la oscuridad – bosque que cubría gran parte de la Isla Maukayotl, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, sacando distraídamente de su bolsillo un teléfono en el cual, instintivamente, comenzó a marcar una serie de números. ─ Ahora, a los negocios. _Hmm… _me pregunto si mis… _socios_ ya habrán localizado la isla. De ser así, pues, solo sería cuestión de un par de días antes de que…

─ ¿Antes de que _qué_?

─ ¡Ahh!

Sorprendido, Dean se dio vuelta de manera instintiva, soltando un aterrado grito al escuchar la venenosa pregunta que se le era dirigida a sus espaldas. Al voltear, sin embargo, se encontró con la expresión sonriente de una particularmente emocionada Nía, la cual observo el celular que cargaba el – ahora irritado – estafador con intriga.

─ ¡Nía! ¡Ugh! ¿Qué no ves que estoy _ocupado_?

─ ¿De dónde sacaste ese teléfono?

─ No… no es importante. Créeme. ─ Se encogía de hombros el italiano, intentando ocultar el artefacto, solo para que la albina se lo arrebatara de las manos. ─ ¡Ugh, Darkwood, regrésame eso ahora mismo! ─

─ ¿Sabes que puedes ser _descalificado_ por traer una de estas cosas, cierto? ─ Preguntaba de manera maliciosa la albina, a lo cual, Dean bufo irritado. ─ Y has actuado bastante… _sospechoso _últimamente. Como… si no estuvieses tan concentrado en la competencia como _deberías_ estarlo… y algo me dice que este teléfono _tiene algo que ver con ello…_

Dean aparto la mirada, incomodo, viéndose acorralado al haber sido dirigido esa pregunta debido a que sabía perfectamente que no tenia rincón alguno al cual correr. Por lo tanto, suspirando profundamente, el estafador le dirigió una mirada cómplice a la albina, buscando apelar a su lado bueno – o, al menos, su lado pragmático – antes de responder su pregunta… con otra pregunta.

─ Nía… ¿Qué harías si te dijera que he encontrado un modo en el que podríamos ganar _mucho más de un millón de dólares_?

La pregunta capto la atención de la albina. Sus ojos magenta abriéndose de par en par, sus labios dibujando una pequeña 'o' a medida que sus cejas se acerraban con intriga.

─ _Hmm_… _soy toda oídos, Evans. Así que… dime… ¿Qué traes entre manos, huh?_

* * *

─ Y con eso acaba otro _dramático_ episodio de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. Una experiencia de vida o muerte, un beso que traerá polémica, ¡Y un dramático fiasco seguido de una increíble eliminación! ¿Qué más pueden pedir? ─ Preguntaba retóricamente Chris hacia la cámara, antes de levantar las manos al aire. ─ ¡Pues, créanme, aun no ha terminado el dolor! ¡Porque les aseguro que estos siete campistas todavía les queda mucho por sufrir, en el siguiente _EXTRAODINARIO_ episodio de Total Drama: ¡MAUKAYOTL ISLAND!

...

* * *

**Votos**

**Galen – 5: **Dean, Jen, Jim, Nía, Sebastián

**Jen – 3: **Galen, Flora, Roxy

* * *

**-;- Tekuanotl Uelitini –;-**

_Dean; Flora; Jim; Jen; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián_

…

**-;- Pre-Fusión -;–**

_Mauro; Melody; Kiara; Max; Nick; Shiny; Nate; Matt; Selena; Sabrina; Kat_

…

**-;- Post-Fusión –;-**

_Crash; Johanna; Lucas; Carly; Galen_

* * *

**Y con una eliminacion bastante dolorosa... acaba el Capitulo...**

**Puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que este fue uno de los mas agridulces Capitulos que haya escrito hasta ahora. Porque, si bien estoy satisfecho con los resultados... tambien sera el que desatara _muchos_ eventos bastante dramaticos en lo siguientes capitulos, los cuales... _créanme_ que les volaran la cabeza.**

**Pero mas alla de opiniones personales, ¿Que les parecio? Lamento la tardanza. Pero es que este Capitulo fue bastante dificil de escribir, y las responsabilidades de la vida diaria añadieron otro nivel de dificultad a... _todo en general._**

**Aun asi, espero les haya sido de su agrado. Y el siguiente Capitulo, por cierto, sera... ¡AFTERMATH! Un descanso. Y una oportunidad de ver una vez mas a nuestros perdedores favoritos. Eso es bueno, ¿Cierto? Si. Lo es. Y _bastante_.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, me despido.**

**Au Revoir!**


	24. Aftermath III

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capítulo 24 ─ **Aftermath III

**Disclaimer: **TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.

**Advertencia: **Temas adolescentes y/o adultos, referencias sexuales, y lenguaje vulgar (_usualmente_ censurado). Preferiblemente, de _15_ en adelante.

* * *

_En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…_

* * *

_(Corre Video)_

* * *

_Y la última persona a salvo es… Johanna…_

_La deportista soltó un grito de emoción, mientras atrapaba su malvavisco en el aire, prácticamente abrazándolo con emoción. Crash, mientras tanto, solo se levanto de su asiento, sonriéndole de manera gentil a sus compañeros de equipo._

_-Buena movida, viejos. Buena movida…_

_-Crash Braun, eres la decimosegunda persona eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…-Anunciaba Chris, mientras le señalaba al gigante su camino hasta la Balista de la Vergüenza-Así que llego la hora de ser disparado. ¿Algunas últimas palabras para tus compañeros?-_

_-Galen…-Comenzaba Crash, caminando hacia el estratega con una sonrisa, mientras le revolvía el cabello juguetonamente con su musculosa mano-Patéales el trasero, viejo…_

_-Nos vemos, viejo. Gracias…por todo. Enserio…-Decía Galen, sonriendo débilmente al excéntrico joven._

_Con eso, el peli-magenta camino hacia el final del acantilado, siendo bienvenido por el enorme armatoste medieval. El Chef no perdió tiempo, y consiguió, con algo de dificultad, atar al gigante a la Balista de la Vergüenza. Finalmente, con un simple corte a la soga, Crash salió disparado por los aires, aterrizando en algún lugar del Océano Pacifico…_

_-¡WHOOOOHOOOO!_

* * *

_-Johanna Ardley, has sido expulsada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…-Anunciaba Chris dramáticamente-¿Podrías, por favor, tomar tu camino a la Balista de la Vergüenza? No querrás que llame al Chef…_

_Johanna parecía estar a punto de gritar. De hecho, Galen hasta había cubierto sus oídos cuando la morena tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Sin embargo, la deportista exhalo dicho aire poco después, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual, a pesar de que intentara negarlo, tenía algo de tristeza en ella._

_-¿Enserio, c-chicos? ¿Me expulsaron a mi antes que a ella?_

_-Solo fue defensa personal, Jo. Querías votar por mí, así que vote por ti. Eso fue todo…-Respondía Jim fríamente._

_-Además, eres una amenaza-Señalaba Dean, encogiéndose de hombros-Así que no te sientas tan sorprendida…_

_-Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida. Huh. Nunca…n-nunca creí que me iría tan pronto. Tan lejos de ganar…-Comentaba una melancólica Johanna, con un profundo suspiro. La deportista volteo a ver a la Balista de la Vergüenza, para luego ver al resto de los concursantes con una expresión determinada, específicamente a una cierta albina, a la cual le dirigió una mirada de desprecio-…les deseo suerte, chicos. Especialmente a ti, Nía. Por ahora crees que es fácil manipularlos…pero tarde o temprano, tu fachada caerá. Y todos te verán como la (censurado) doble-cara que en verdad eres…_

_Nía simplemente fingió confusión, intentando mantenerse calma al ver las miradas de confusión, sospecha o compasión que la rodeaban._

_Johanna, por su parte, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza, con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

* * *

_-Vaya… jamás hemos tenido una Ceremonia de Eliminación tan fácil como esta. Es decir, vaya, ¡Los votos fueron unánimes! Excepto por cierto pequeño voto bastante creativo…-Comentaba Chris burlonamente, sosteniendo un trozo de papel con el nombre 'Nía' escrito en el, decorado con cientos de calaveras, y mensajes de odio repartidos en todo el papel, mientras se apoyaba contra la Balista de la Vergüenza-¡Realmente imaginativo, eh! Pero como sea. Con nueve votos en contra, creo que no es sorpresa que la Decimocuarta persona expulsada, y segundo miembro del jurado sea… ¡Lucas Santiago!-_

_La cámara enfoco al pelinegro, ya atado a la Balista de la Vergüenza, rodando los ojos irritado como única respuesta._

_-¿Podríamos terminar con esto de una (censurado) vez, McLean?_

_-¿Ansioso por ser disparado, Santiago? ¡Porque yo también lo estoy, hahaha!-Respondía Chris, soltando una sádica carcajada. Lucas puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente, disgustado con el anfitrión-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes últimas palabras, o amenazas de muerte, ni nada por el estilo?-_

_Lucas le dirigió una última mirada a Flora, antes de enfocar a una sonriente Nía, un último pensamiento cruzando por su cabeza._

_-Pues…si, ahora que lo pienso. Chicos, hagan lo que hagan, no confíen en esa bruja despiadada, doble-cara, psicótica, manipuladora que es… ¡AHHHHHH!_

_En una milésima de segundo, el moreno fue disparado por los aires a toda velocidad, aterrizando a kilómetros de distancia en algún punto del Océano Pacifico. Chris simplemente rio sádicamente, volteando a ver a los campistas, que veían con cierto entretenimiento como el oji-lima se perdía a la distancia._

* * *

_-Espera… ¿¡QUE!?-Preguntaron Dean, Galen, Jim y Nía al unisonó, claramente no esperando el resultado de los acontecimientos._

_O, mejor dicho, completamente en shock._

_-¿¡Como… como (censurado) puede ser posible!?-Preguntaba Jim, aun sin entender lo que ocurría, antes de dirigirle una mirada de exasperación a Sebastián-Viejo, ¿Acaso votaste por quien te dije que votaras?-_

_-¡Che, juro que vote por Galen!-Se defendía Sebastián, poniendo las manos en alto._

_-Todos votamos por quienes nos ordenaste, Jim. Así que no intentes culparnos…-Decía una – igualmente confundida, pero completamente estoica – Jen, cruzándose de brazos._

_-No… ¡No tiene sentido!-Exclamaba esta vez Galen, volteando a ver a unas – sorprendentemente calmadas – Carly y Roxy. Carly, en particular, parecía incluso estar sonriendo, a pesar de haber sido expulsada-¿Ustedes…votaron por mí, cierto? ¡Ese era el plan, chicas!-_

_-Galen…-Comenzaba Carly, levantándose de su asiento, la sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios creciendo en su rosto-…me he dado cuenta que tu realmente quieres estar aquí. Que el millón de dólares significa mucho más para ti de lo que significa para mí. Así que me dije… ¿Por qué interponerme en una oportunidad como esta? ¡Ni siquiera quiero tener un millón de dólares!-_

_-¿P-pero… que hay de tu campaña, Carly? Ya sabes, para salvar el Cóndor, y todo eso…-Decía Galen, confundido con las palabras de la castaña-¿Acaso… ya no te importa?-_

_-Pues… si. Aun me importa, Galen…-Aclaraba Carly, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero, seamos honestos, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar sin ti en esta competencia? Eres como… mi brújula, Galen. No solo en la competencia. Tu… cada vez que estoy contigo, siento que voy en la dirección correcta. Siento que estas guiándome por la dirección correcta…_

_-¿Pero… quien va a guiarme a mi ahora, Carly?_

_Carly pudo notar la tristeza presente en la voz del estratega, que no hacía más fácil su decisión._

_-Galen… solo ve por aquel camino que consideres el correcto. Ya no me tienes contigo para tener que arrástrame… ahora eres libre, Galen. Solo… ve, y da tu mejor intento. Estaré orgullosa de ti, no importa de qué lugar termines en esta competencia. Y recuerda que yo siempre estaré allí para ti…_

_Carly camino hacia donde se encontraba el estratega, sujetando gentilmente su rostro para unir sus labios meros momentos después, ambos permaneciendo en dicha posición por varios segundos, simplemente disfrutando el poder sentir a su pareja por un tiempo más. Como si este pudiera terminar siendo su último beso en años…_

_Varios segundos después, Carly se separo del pelinegro, lentamente, sus ojos café prácticamente ignorando el universo que los rodeaba, únicamente concentrándose en aquel reflejo que veían al frente, sus frentes rosándose suavemente, haciendo contacto, permitiendo a sus rostros acercarse aun mas…_

_-Te amo…-Susurro gentilmente la ecologista, sus rostro comenzando a arder el momento que las palabras escaparon sus labios. Los ojos de Galen se abrieron como platos, completamente en shock, sus labios comenzando a separarse lenta, temblorosamente en un desesperado intento por corresponderle a la declaración de la ecologista._

_-Y-yo… ta-también te…_

_-¡Chef!_

_-¡Ahh!_

_Antes de que Galen pudiera terminar su oración, sin embargo, Carly sintió como era levantada de su cintura, siendo cargada luego sobre el hombro del Chef hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras un desesperado Galen intentaba detener al cocinero._

_-¡No! ¡Viejo, por favor, por favor solo unos minutos más!_

_-¡Lo siento, Gal, pero este es un programa de media hora!-Anunciaba alegremente Chris, mientras el Chef se ocupaba de acomodar a Carly en la Balista de la Vergüenza._

_-¡P-pero…!_

_-¡Por favor, Chris! ¡S-solo… unos minutos más! ¡Por favor!-Rogaba Carly, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse mientras veían a un desesperado Galen acercársele, también en la misma situación._

_Chris pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, el cuchillo que tenia sujeto peligrosamente cerca de la soga que tensaba la Balista deteniéndose por un momento._

_-Hmm, déjame pensarlo por un minuto. Por un lado, el romance haría bastante bien… por el otro… ¡Ha, como si fuera a darles la oportunidad, hahaha!_

_-¡AHHHHH!_

_En apenas un parpadeo, Galen pudo ver como Carly era disparada por los aires, alejándose a toda velocidad por los horizontes hasta aterrizar en algún punto del Océano Pacifico, perdiéndose en la distancia, dejando a un desconsolado Galen observando perdidamente a la nada._

* * *

_Galen Marek, eres la decimoquinta persona expulsada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. Empaca tus cosas, y dirígete hacia la Balista de la…_

_No tan rápido, McLean. ─ Interrumpía Galen, poniéndose de pie, y revisando casualmente uno de sus bolsillos… del cual saco desinteresadamente la estatuilla McLean de la invencibilidad, para el completo shock de los presentes._

_No… ¡No! ─ Exclamaba Dean, horrorizado._

_¡P-pero… eso significa…! ─ Tartamudeaba Jen, encogiéndose en su asiento._

_¡Que serás tú quien sea expulsada esta noche, Bristow! ─ Exclamaba victorioso Galen, una sonrisa vengativa dibujándose en su rostro mientras llevaba el Ídolo a las manos de Chris, sus ojos nunca separándose de la rubia. ─ Parece que llego tu hora. Fue todo un placer cono… nah, no realmente. ¿Aunque, sabes algo, Jen? Has hundido a tantas personas en su miseria, habiéndolas torturado por tanto tiempo como la bravucona que eres, que… es un karma bastante adecuado el verte a ti hundirte en el océano. ¡Así que, hasta la vista, per…!_

_Es falsa._

_¿Jen? ─ Preguntaba Galen, alzando una ceja, confundido por las palabras del anfitrión, que lo observaba desinteresado. ─ Viejo, ¡Por supuesto que es falsa! ¡Jen es sin duda una de las personas más falsas que he conocido! ─_

_No, me refiero al Ídolo, viejo. Esta cosa parece una imitación barata de las cosas que vendemos en nuestra tienda de regalos… ─ Decía sonriente Chris, lanzando el Ídolo de vuelta a las manos de Galen, que, estupefacto, lo tomo en sus manos, observándolo detenidamente antes de leer, cuidadosamente, un mensaje grabado en la base de la estatuilla._

_Con amor, Jim Hootwale. Post Data: Esta cosa no vale un carajo… ¿¡Jim!? ¿¡Pero qué…!?_

_Ohh… ¡Así que fue allí donde termino esa cosa! ─ Reía burlonamente Jim, chocando puños con una cercana Nía, ambos compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice al ver como el pelinegro los observaba con desprecio a ambos._

_¡TÚ! ¡USTEDES! ¿Cómo…? ¿¡COMO DIABLOS…!?_

_Oh, ¿Hablas de esto? ─ Preguntaba Jim con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacando un Ídolo idéntico al que sostenía Galen de su polera. ─ Pues, si, acerca de eso… viejo, he estado tallando cientos de estas cosas. Ya era hora de que alguien encontrara una de ellas, ¿Sabes?_

_Pero… ¡P-pero…!_

_¡Pero eso significa que aun has sido eliminado, Gal! ¡Y adivina quién te espera! ─ Exclamaba en un cantico burlón el anfitrión, a lo cual Galen no dijo una palabra. Su expresión de completo shock diciendo más que suficiente…_

_…_

_¡Esto no es justo! ─ Gritaba un furioso Galen, encontrándose, en ese momento, atado a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras los demás campistas observaban, con curiosidad y ─ o ─ pena como el anfitrión se preparaba para dispararlo por los aires. ─ ¡Jen… ella merecía ser expulsada! ¿¡Como pueden votar por mí en lugar de esa cruel, desalmada, doble-cara, manipuladora perra despiadada!? ─_

_Viejo, lo siento, pero créeme… algunos no tuvimos opción… ─ Susurraba un arrepentido Sebastián, sus ojos fijándose a un cercano Dean, que sonreía de manera cruel._

_Solo es un juego, amigo. Nada personal. ─ Decía Jim encogiéndose de hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva al pelinegro._

_Pues, en mi caso si fue bastante personal… ─ Decía con evidente malicia en su voz Dean, caminando despreocupadamente hacia el cohibido estratega para poder posar, burlonamente, su dedo en la punta de la nariz del pelinegro, golpeándola de manera infantil mientras Galen le dirigía una mirada de desprecio. ─ ¡Y créeme, haha, que valió la pena esperar para verte tan… patético y vulnerable, haha! ─_

_Vete a la (censurado), Evans…_

_Después de ti, mi querido Marek… ─ Respondía Dean con evidente sarcasmo, sacando con clara satisfacción una navaja de su bolsillo, y cortando con ella la soga que mantenía la balista tensa, para el absoluto horror de Galen._

_¡Dean… no, no, no te atrevas a…! ¡AHHHHHHHH!_

_Con eso, Galen fue disparado a varios kilómetros de la isla, soltando un – cada vez más lejano e inaudible – grito de terror a medida que su silueta desaparecía en la distancia, aterrizando en algún punto del Océano Pacifico._

_¡Hey! ¡Yo iba a ser el encargado de hacer eso! ¿Sabes? ─ Protestaba un enfadado Chris, a lo cual, Dean únicamente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_Valió la pena…_

* * *

_(Acaba el Video)_

* * *

La cámara enfoco un plato de televisión, lleno de reflectores, una enorme pantalla en el fondo, y un entusiasta público, que lleno el estudio de innumerables aplausos. En un par de sofás negros se encontraban dos anfitriones, una de ellas reconocida como la ganadora de _Total Drama Boney Island_, de enérgicos ojos verdes, su cabellera castaña cayendo encontrándose, en ese momento, recogida elegantemente con un broche, luciendo un corto vestido color de color carmesí. Su co-anfitrión ─ y anterior rival en la final de _Boney Island_ ─ por su parte, había peinado su cabellera azabache hacia atrás, sus ojos azules observando al publico de manera seductora, y vistiendo un reluciente esmoquin de color azul celeste, el cual resaltaba considerablemente en el set.

─ ¡Bienvenidos sean, damas y caballeros! ─ Anunciaba de manera dramática el anfitrión masculino, con una sonrisa reluciente en su voz.

─ ¡Al tercer Aftermath de _Total Drama: Maukayotl Island_!

─ Con su apuestísimo anfitrión, Jessie Blake…

─ Y la _ganadora_ de la temporada pasada, su también anfitriona, Kira Bateman…

─ ¡Y les aseguramos que, esta noche, tendremos sin duda una de las noches más _dramáticas_ hasta ahora! ─ Exclamaba con una sonrisa traviesa el anterior mujeriego, expresión que Kira compartió de manera cómplice.

─ ¡Así es, Jessie! Porque tendremos bajo este mismo techo a un gigantón con corazón, a una deportista temperamental, a un maestro del engaño, a una amante de la naturaleza, y a un as de la estrategia revelando todo tipo de jugosos secretos acerca de su vida en la competencia más dramática de la televisión. Así como… un _pequeño extra_ al final que ustedes NO querrán perderse… ─ Revelaba de manera ambigua la castaña, compartiendo una mirada maliciosa con su co-estrella.

─ ¿Sabes, Kira? Estoy comenzando a pensar que _quizá_, _solo quizá_… estemos propasándonos un poco con ese 'extra' del cual estas hablándonos.

─ Pero ya sabes lo que nos dijo Chris, Blake. No es como si fuese tan _cruel_ como para obligarlos a participar, ¿Sabes? Pero… no tenemos opción.

─ ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? ─ Preguntaba un desconfiado Lowell, alzando una ceja.

─ ¡Oh, oh! ¿Acaso hablan de algún twist inesperado? ─ Preguntaba Shiny, claramente emocionada con la idea.

─ ¡Eso sería _TAN_…! Uh… _predecible._ O al menos, de acuerdo con una encuesta que coloque en mi blog, en la cual varios lectores predijeron que, tarde o temprano, algún tipo de twist tendría lugar en un Aftermath. ─ Explicaba metódicamente Eiran, con una sonrisa sabionda en su rostro.

─ Siempre y cuando no deba volver a ese show de porquería, estaré bien. ─ Decía con visible rencor Sabrina, cruzándose de brazos. ─ Es la _última _vez que cometo el error de entrar a un Reality Show como este… ¡La última vez! ─

─ De todos modos, dudo que a Chris le agrade la idea de volver a contratar a alguien que termino _renunciando_ a la competencia. ─ Comentaba de manera acida Kat, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona a la reina abeja, que únicamente le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la DJ.

─ ¡Oh, tu cierra la boca, mordedora de…!

─ ¡Whoa, whoa, whoa! ¡Televisión nacional, chicas, televisión nacional! ─ Interrumpía rápidamente Jessie, agitando las manos desesperadamente en frente de ambas féminas con el objetivo de atraer la atención de la cámara. ─ Hay _ciertas_ cosas que no podemos decir aquí, o correríamos el riesgo de ofender a nuestros patrocinadores. Tenemos _principios_, después de todo… ─

─ ¿Principios? ¿En _Drama Total_? ─ Preguntaba Leaf, incrédulo. ─ _Deben_ estar bromeando… ─

─ Lo sé. Yo… tampoco lo creí, en un principio. Pero, aparentemente, al Señor McGillis no le agradaba recibir tantas amenazas de muerte de partes de madres ofendidas, padres furiosos, y restaurantes de comida rápida para niños que tuvieron que destruir su recién comprada mercancía porque ningún padre se la compraría a sus hijos… ─ Relataba un indiferente Jessie, encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Por lo que… intentaremos mantener el orden por aquí. Al menos, _por ahora…_ ─

─ Aun queda la fiesta de despedida, después de todo. ─ Recordaba Kira, con una sonrisa picara. ─ _Allí_ tendremos muchas oportunidades para enloquecer como los adolescentes hormonales que somos, ¿No? ─

─ _Ehem…_ ─ Tocia Max desde la Galería de Maní, dirigiéndole una mirada que claramente exclamaba '_Novio Sentado en Primera Fila_' en todas mayúsculas a la Roller-Skater, que, algo apenada por el incidente, sonrió de manera torpe mientras se disculpaba rápidamente.

─ Uh… ¡Ya sabes, como, um… bailando, y tomando uno que otro trago, y nada relacionado con (censurado) con otras personas además de tu novio, haha!

─ Y allí se fue el primer pitido de censura… ─ Lamentaba Jessie, frotándose las sienes. ─ ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta cada uno de esos, Kira? ─

─ Veinte dólares. Lo sé, Jessie, lo sé… ¡Pero tengo dieciocho! Además, no es como si muchos de los presentes no supiesen el significado de la palabra fo…

─ ¡Forrar! Uh, ¡Si, eso, forrar, haha! ─ Interrumpía rápidamente Jessie de nuevo, sonriendo nerviosamente al público.

─ ¿Forrar? Um… ¿Qué no es, como, envolver, o cubrir algo con papel, o tela, o algún otro material? ─ Preguntaba inocentemente Nate, volteando a ver a un cercano Matt, que sonreía de manera pervertida.

─ Oh, viejo… _definitivamente_ tienes _mucho_ que aprender… ─ Le decía el rubio de manera ambigua, a lo cual, Nate únicamente rasco su cabeza con confusión.

─ Bien. Cambiado de tema, Kira… ¿Qué te parecería si comenzáramos con la _verdadera_ entrevista? ─ Preguntaba exasperado Jessie, frunciendo el ceño ante el poco profesionalismo de la patinadora.

─ ¡Por supuesto, Jess-meister! ─ Asentía rápidamente Kira con la cabeza, volteando a ver a la cámara con una sonrisa traviesa. ─ Nuestro primer invitado lucho contra un trió de osos furiosos, salvo la vida del pequeño Nate, hizo una infame apuesta con Matt…

─ _Ugh_. No me lo recuerdes… ─ Comentaba Lena, claramente aun sintiéndose algo agria respecto al tema.

─…y, finalmente, intento comerse un feto de pato horneado. ¡_Yuck_! ─ Terminaba de recapitular Kira, sosteniendo su estomago algo repugnada ante esto último antes de llevar sus manos al aire. ─ ¡Damas y caballeros, es… _Crash Braun_! ─

El publico prácticamente estallo en aplausos, al mismo tiempo que un joven de estatura realmente alta, de contextura fornida y resaltante cabellera magenta estilizada en un _Mohawk_ entraba a escena, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y prácticamente tirándose sobre el sillón de entrevistas, sacando su lengua juguetonamente hacia los espectadores antes de voltear a ver, más seriamente, a sus dos anfitriones.

─ ¿Que hay, Bateman? ¿Blake?

─ Tan asombroso como siempre… ─ Respondía un poco modesto Jessie, chocando puños con el peli-magenta.

─ ¿Sabes? Te ves bastante feliz para alguien que termino de decimosegundo lugar… ─ Observaba Kira, mientras, al igual que su co-anfitrión, chocaba puños con el gigante. ─ ¿Alguna razón porque? ─

─ Fácil: Apenas llegue a Canadá, pude encontrarme con mi gatita, y… pues… solo digamos que me encontré con una _pequeña_ sorpresa al volver, después de estar ausente por casi un mes… ─ Relataba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el alocado peli-magenta, su tono siendo particularmente ambiguo, mas sus palabras, sin embargo, revelando por completo lo que intentaba – de manera pésima – esconder.

─ ¿Quieres decir que…? ─ Preguntaba un distraído Jessie, su expresión confundida eventualmente iluminándose con asombro. ─ Whoa… ¡Viejo, no puedo creerlo! ─

─ Pues, créelo. Porque es real, y créeme, es _adorable…_

─ ¿Un niño? Oh, mejor aún, ¡Una niña!

─ Es una niña. ─ Revelaba finalmente Crash, a lo cual, Kira emitió un emocionado chillido… momentos antes de recuperar la compostura, intentando aparentar calma.

─ Lo siento, lo siento… um, me _emocione_ un poco. Eso fue todo. ─ Decía rápidamente Kira, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. ─ ¡Pero, Crash, no tienes… no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ti! ─

─ Lo mismo digo, amigo. Porque… _whoa_, el sustentar a un bebe con tan solo dieciocho es… _duro_… ─ Decía un sorprendido Jessie, a lo cual, Crash asentía con su cabeza lentamente, su expresión ensombreciéndose un poco.

─ Pues… si, lo sé. Y pues, por esa razón audicioné para entrar a _Drama Total_ en primer lugar. Quería que mi bebe tuviera todo lo que necesitara, pero… supongo que me quede algo corto, eh. ─ Decía con algo de tristeza el peli-magenta, soltando un pequeño suspiro. ─ ¡Pero hey! Al menos estaré aquí para mi pequeña Coco, ¿No? ─

─ ¿Coco? ─ Preguntaba Jessie, alzando una ceja. ─ ¿Ese es su nombre? ─

─ ¡Pues, uh, si! Bonito nombre, ¿No creen? ─ Respondía Crash, sonriendo gentilmente. Kira y Jessie asintieron con la cabeza comprensivamente.

─ Pues, si, lo es.

─ Bastante adorable en verdad…

─ Y dime, uh, Crash… ─ Continuaba Kira, con una expresión más seria. ─ ¿Alguien a quien le tengas rencor por haberte arrebatado la chance de ganar un millón de dólares? ─

─ Nah, no realmente. ─ Se encogía de hombros el gigante. ─ ¿Por qué debería? Es una _competencia_, ¿No? Aunque admito que Dean me saca de mis casillas de vez en cuando…

─ Whoa. Sigo sin comprender como eres tan… _pacifico_ ante toda la locura que te rodea. ─ Decía un incrédulo Jessie. ─ Lo cual es irónico, considerando que no eres precisamente la persona más cuerda del show – sin ofender. ─

─ Lo tomare como un cumplido. ─ Asentía con la cabeza el peli-magenta, sonriendo con confianza.

─ Continuando con las preguntas, Crash, nos dimos cuenta – a medida que avanzaba la competencia – que, de todas las personas del programa, tuviste una relación bastante cercana con tres de ellas: Matt, Galen y Jen… ─ Explicaba Jessie de manera metódica al gigante, que asintió nuevamente en silencio, ya imaginándose la respuesta. ─ Si bien podemos comprender tu amistad con Matt… ya sabes, siendo ambos unos alocados, rebeldes amantes de la diversión…

─ ¡_Whohoo_, tu lo dijiste, hermano! ─ Exclamaba un emocionado Matt desde la Galería de Maní, levantando su puño en alto.

─ Seguimos _algo_ confundidos con tus otras dos elecciones: El estratégico Galen, y la temperamental Jen. ─ Continuaba Kira, su voz cobrando algo de duda en ella. ─ ¿Alguna razón por la cual, de todas las personas del show, hayas decidido acercarte a este _tan opuesto_ par? ─

─ Pues… no creo poder explicarlo tan fácilmente, ¿Sabes? ─ Respondía Crash, rascando su nuca nerviosamente. ─ Es decir… Galen… el sujeto _quiere_ verse serio. Estratégico, y frio, y que piensa siempre con la cabeza, pero… hay mas en Galen de lo que ustedes creen. El sujeto es… _apasionado_. Lo he visto babearse por Carly, y escribirle poemas, y practicar _una y otra vez_ cada oración que le fuese a decir el día siguiente. Lo he visto dar _todo_ por ganar la competencia, con las esperanzas de ganar el millón de dólares para darle una vida ideal a su novia, y su madre y su hermana menor, y… _whoa_… te das cuenta de que Galen, en realidad, es un malvavisco por dentro. Todo suavecito… ─

─ En realidad, el malvavisco es Lowell. ─ Señalaba Jessie, con una risa socarrona.

─ _Ha ha_, muy gracioso… ─ Comentaba el mencionado, rodando los ojos.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Jen? ─ Preguntaba Kira, con visible curiosidad.

─ Si… ¿Qué hay de Jen? ─ Repetía Lena, con claro veneno en su voz. ─ ¿Qué ves en esa cruel, inmadura, abusiva, temperamental bravucona? ─

─ ¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando de mi novia, cierto? ─ Preguntaba una indignada Kat, cruzándose de brazos. Lena simplemente rodo los ojos.

─ Oh, por favor. ¡Como si todo lo que dije no fuese cierto!

─ Por esta vez, concuerdo con la basura de barrio. ─ Decía Sabrina con un tono arrogante, señalando, despectivamente, a la skater que se encontraba a su lado, que le dirigía una mirada de desprecio a la narcisista pelinegra. ─ ¿A quién podría agradarle alguien tan… _patética_ como Jen? Ella se cree fuerte, y ruda… pero en el fondo es una debilucha. Mucho ruido, y pocas nueces, ¿Entienden? ─

─ No puedo ser la _única_ que tiene una buena opinión de Jen… ¿Cierto? ─ Preguntaba melancólicamente Kat, hundiéndose en su asiento.

─ Para nada, Kitty-Kat. ─ Decía un sonriente Crash, asintiendo con la cabeza, y recibiendo miradas confundidas de parte tanto de Sabrina como de Selena. ─ Jen… oh, dios mío, Jen es… _Jen_. Si, puede que sea algo abrasiva y ruda, pero… en el fondo, Jen solo necesita un abrazo, ¿Saben? Y pues, al darme cuenta de eso, pensé, ¿Por qué no darle un abrazo, huh? Y al hacerlo… bueno, me di cuenta que Jen tiene sus problemas. Sus demonios personales, y toda esa (censurado). Y que solo necesita algo de ayuda para superarlos. Es todo. Y siempre me ha encantado ayudar a los demás, ¿Saben? ─

─ Eres como un enorme oso pardo, Crash. Enorme, pero adorable. ─ Comentaba Shiny, con una sonrisa enternecida.

─ Por favor, _nunca_ vuelvas a comparar a Crash con un oso… ─ Comentaba Nate, con un visible escalofrió. Shiny asintió con la cabeza, abrazando al traumatizado joven con un brazo.

─ Bien, Crash, creo que eso sería suficiente. ─ Decía Jessie, asintiendo con la cabeza. ─ Solo un par de preguntas mas: ¿Alguien a quien querrías ver expulsado? ─

─ Dean. De eso no hay duda. El sujeto es un cretino. Aunque Nía siempre se me hizo algo _plástica_, y tampoco me haría feliz ver a Sebastián con el millón. ─ Respondía Crash metódicamente.

─ De acuerdo. Ahora, vamos a lo opuesto: De los concursantes restantes, ¿Alguna persona a la cual desearías ver con el millón de dólares? ─ Preguntaba Kira, intrigada.

─ Jen. ─ Respondía rápidamente Crash, recibiendo inmediatamente miradas de confusión de parte de varios concursantes en la Galería de Maní. ─ Ella tiene _espíritu_. Y si, es poco ortodoxa, y ruda, y abrasiva, pero… vamos, ¡Yo también soy muchas de esas cosas! Solo que, uh, no tan temperamental y volátil…

─ Debimos haberlo esperado de ti. ─ Respondía Jessie, con una sonrisa cómplice. ─ ¿Sabes, Crash? No eres el único que apoya a la pequeña Bristow. ─

─ Ambos somos fans de Jen, de hecho. ─ Añadía Kira, con una sonrisa tímida. ─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Jen… puedo sentirme algo _cercana_ a ella. Como si fuese mi inmadura, irritable hermanita menor… ─

─ Aunque, en definitiva, los fans se sienten diferentes. ─ Decía Jessie, volviéndose más serio al tocar el tema. ─ Porque las reacciones hacia la… _actitud singular_ de la explosiva rubia han variado de apoyarla por su rebeldía, a sentir simpatía por las dificultades que ha tenido que afrontar, a exasperación, e incluso odio por maltrato hacia una buena parte del cast, incluyendo a Lena, Flora y Carly. ─

─ Todo un personaje controversial. ¿Qué no son esos los mejores? Producen la mayor cantidad de drama. ─ Añadía Kira, con una sonrisa traviesa. ─ Solo échale un vistazo a los fans de Duncan, Courtney y a Gwen…

─ Y hablando de triángulos amorosos, ¿Deberíamos mencionar el ahora _completamente oficial_ triangulo de Flora, Sebastián y Roxy? ─ Preguntaba Jessie, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kira negó con la cabeza, viéndose particularmente nerviosa, a medida que le daba una señal a la cámara.

─ Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, Jess. ¿Por qué no mejor le damos la bienvenida a nuestra siguiente invitada? Ella es una deportista de sangre caliente, que pasó la mitad de la temporada sirviendo Lattes al anfitrión más odiado de Canadá…

─ Y ganándose el protagonismo de uno de los _ships_ mas… uh, _incómodos_ hasta el momento, considerando que Chris es casi un anciano y ella apenas es legal… _bola de pervertidos_… ─ Comentaba Jessie, rodando los ojos.

─ ¡Hey! ─ Exclamaba un ofendido Eiran, desde la Galería de Maní. ─ ¡No _todos_ somos pervertidos! Algunos, uh… hacemos mas que escribir _Lemons_, ¿Sabes? ─

─ Eiran… le he echado un vistazo a tu perfil. Y no pienses que no estoy consciente del hecho de que escribiste uno de esos 'Lemons' involucrándome a mí y a _Lucas. _─ Decía un evidentemente repugnado Jessie, frunciendo el ceño, enfadado. Eiran, por su parte, se torno completamente rojo, intentando ignorar las miradas de todos los presentes en la Galería de Maní.

─ ¡Solo fue un reto, Jessie! No… ¡Créeme que nunca insinué que tu y Lucas…!

─ ¡Volviendo al tema que fue olvidado momentáneamente para hablar del romance del mecánico con el antisocial! ─ Exclamaba burlonamente Kira, ganándose una mirada de exasperación de parte del mencionado mecánico. ─ ¡Estamos hablando de la chica de los Lattes, de la deportista perfeccionista, de la némesis temporal de Nía! ¡Johanna Ardley! ─

La mencionada entro a escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludando entusiasta al publico antes de caminar hacia el plató, sentándose, eventualmente, a un lado de Crash, volteando a mirar a los dos anfitriones con una expresión jovial.

─ Johanna… te ves hermosa hoy. ─ Comentaba Jessie, con una sonrisa gentil.

─ _Ehem_. ─ Tocia Kiara desde la Galería de Maní.

─ ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

─ Gracias. Solo… fueron algunos dólares en la peluquería del hotel. No fue nada, créeme. Nunca fui fan de toda esa basura que todas las demás chicas parecen ser adictas, pero… ¿No está nada mal verse presentable en TV nacional, cierto? ─ Preguntaba modestamente Johanna, pasando una mano por su – alaciado – cabello, sus usuales, fieros rizos habiendo sido remplazados por una fina cascada de cabello terracota.

─ Aun así, sin duda te ves preciosa. ─ Decía esta vez Kira, con una sonrisa cortés. ─ ¡Sin duda le estás haciendo un favor a todos tus fanáticos masculinos allá en casa! ─

─ Creí que ya habías hecho eso antes, cuando perdiste tu top en el desafío acuático. ─ Comentaba burlonamente Jessie, mientras Johanna esbozaba un abochornado rubor.

─ ¡Recuerdo ese día, haha! Oh, dios, eso fue _épico_. ─ Comentaba Crash entre carcajadas, sosteniendo su estomago. ─ ¡Recuerdo que me abrazaste, aun sin haberte puesto tu top, el momento en que anotaste un punto! ─

─ Eso… fue un accidente. ¡Solo… me deje llevar un poco, es todo! ─ Se excusaba Johanna, su rostro enrojeciéndose más y más a medida que el gigante daba más detalles del incidente. ─ Suelo, um… _emocionarme_ un poco al anotar un punto, y… o-olvide que no… ya saben… traía nada puesto… ─

─ Realmente debió ser bastante embarazoso. ─ Comentaba Jessie con algo de simpatía. ─ Ya sabes… perder tu sujetador en _televisión internacional,_ frente a _millones de personas alrededor del mundo…_ Si que debe ser _bastante_ humillante, ¿No? ─

─ _Créeme_. Lo fue. ─ Respondieron Johanna y Kira simultáneamente, ambas compartiendo un avergonzado rubor en sus mejillas.

─ ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? Siento que están dándole demasiada importancia a mis gemelas en este programa… ─ Decía la incómoda deportista, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho.

─ ¡Pero no hay cosa como prestar demasiada importancia a las gemelas! ─ Exclamaba de manera pervertida Matt, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Instintivamente, Lena golpeo al rubio en el brazo, para que este guardara la compostura. ─ ¡Auch! ¡Hey! ─

─ Gracias, Lena. ─ Agradecía Johanna desde su asiento, a lo cual, Lena únicamente sonrió.

─ Bien, prosigamos. ─ Decía Jessie, acomodándose en su asiento. ─ Johanna, vimos que tuviste una fiera rivalidad con _muchas_ personas en la competencia. Jen y Nía siendo los casos más extremos, pero nos percatamos que tampoco parecías llevarte bien con Jim, mucho menos Dean y Lucas… o al menos al _principio_ con este ultimo. ¿Alguna razón a la cual se deba esto? ─

─ Pues… siempre he sido una chica bastante competitiva. Por lo que, en mi mente, siempre pondré la victoria como mi objetivo número uno, lo cual… me hace olvidarme de que, um… ya saben, muchas veces debes trabajar _en equipo_, y todo eso. ─ Respondía modestamente Johanna, colocando distraídamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. ─ Puedo decir, al menos, que mi animosidad con Jim nunca pasó a mayores. Al menos de mi lado. Y Lucas… bah, el sujeto no es _tan_ malo, una vez llegas a conocerlo. Dean, por el contrario. Es un completo imbécil. Y _ni hablar_ de Jen y Nía. Jen es como un cáncer, y Nía… Nía es un _virus. _Pasa desapercibida por un buen tiempo antes de matarte. Por eso quería asegurarme de que fuese expulsada. Que lastima que _el Cáncer_ lo haya arruinado todo… ─

─ Se nota que odias a Jen. ─ Reía despreocupadamente Jessie, a lo cual, Johanna solo gruñía enfadada.

─ ¡Ugh, como me gustaría darle un puñetazo en el rostro a esa (censurado)! ─ Exclamaba furiosa la deportista, apretando los puños, como si la rubia se encontrara, en ese momento, dentro de esa misma habitación. ─ _Ugh_. Si, la _odio_, ¿Feliz? Esa bruja arruino mis oportunidades en la competencia cuando salto de nuestra alianza a la alianza de Jim… ¿¡Y para que!? ¿Para ser la tercera rueda en la alianza de Jim? No me hagas reír. Jen… _literalmente_ se garantizo el sexto lugar en la competencia. Dudo, realmente, que Jim la coloque antes de personas como Nía, o Sebastián, ¡O incluso Flora y Roxy, que son _mucho_ más simpáticas que una bravucona estúpida, impulsiva, torpe e irritante como Jen! ─

─ A este paso, podríamos crear un Club Anti-Jen… ¡Y vender camisetas conmemorativas! ─ Sugería en un susurro Jessie a una cercana Kira, que asintió con la cabeza pensativamente, considerando honestamente aquella propuesta.

─ Muy bien, Johanna. Ya nos expresaste porque odiabas tanto a Bristow… ¿Pero qué hay de Nía? Desde el principio parecías sospechar de ella, pero a medida que avanzaron los días, se hizo cada vez más evidente que no confiabas en lo absoluto en ella, y que su fachada de inocencia no había funcionado contigo. ─ Recapitulaba Kira metódicamente, fijando su mirada en la deportista de piel morena, que parecía, como antes, llenarse de rencor el momento en el cual escucho el nombre de la albina. ─ ¿Podrías explicarnos, en detalle, lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo comenzaste a sospechar que todo era un engaño? ─

─ Con mucho gusto… ─ Decía Johanna de manera cortés, antes de soltar un breve suspiro, y proceder con su respuesta. ─ Nía… ¿Recuerdan el desafío acuático? ¿El desafío en el que… _ehem_, perdí mi sujetador? Pues, de seguro recuerdan como Nía… _accidentalmente_ disloco el hombro de Roxy, ¿Cierto? Esa fue, sin duda, la primera señal de que _algo_ andaba _seriamente mal_ con esa chica. Es decir, si, era un desafío _bastante_ físico, y admito que también fui algo ruda en el, pero… ¡Vamos, chicos, la lunática logro_ dislocarle el hombro_! ¿¡Como puedes 'accidentalmente' dislocarle el hombro a alguien!? Por suerte, Roxy no fue tan ingenua como para creer sus excusas. Por lo que escuche de ella, pues, al parecer odia a Nía tanto como yo, y dudo que la magia de la bruja pálida logre hacerle efecto. Pero… _vaya_… ¿Pueden creer lo _ingenuos_ que son todos esos chicos? Es decir, si, tanto Lucas, como aparentemente Dean sabían de su secreto, pero en cuanto a los demás, parecen creer que Nía _realmente_ es inocente… ¡Dios mío, despierten! ¡Ella es, como, una completa psicópata! Por lo que pensé, estúpidamente, que podría convencer a los demás de expulsarla. O al menos, de expulsar a sus aliados más fuertes, como Jim, antes de lograr deshacerme de ella una vez que no tuviese hacia donde esconderse. ¿Y saben algo? _Casi_ funciono. Pero _por supuesto_, la Señorita Angustias _debía_ arruinar el plan con su cambio de alianzas… ¡Ugh, maldita seas, Jen! ─

─ Huh. Para haber competido únicamente en seis episodios, debo decir que dejaste una gran marca. Especialmente por haber tenido el coraje para enfrentarte a Nía… ─ Decía una impresionada Kira, sonriendo de manera cómplice. ─ No muchos lograron hacer lo mismo esta temporada, ¿Sabes? Salvo Lucas, pero él _no_ es un héroe como tú. ─

─ Pero al menos Lucas logro darle una buena paliza antes de ser expulsado. Eso merece merito. ─ Relataba Johanna, con una sonrisa sádica. ─ _Dios_, como hubiera deseado romper mi pie en su… ─

─ ¡Whoa, whoa, T, chicas! ¡Recuerden que debemos mantener este programa clasificación T, o corremos riesgo de cancelación! ─ Exclamaba un desesperado Jessie, interrumpiendo a la confundida deportista.

─ ¡Solo iba a decir trasero!

─ ¿Ah sí? Oh. Entonces no hay problema.

─ Una última pregunta, Jo… ─ Decía Kira, sonriendo ante las payasadas de sus dos co-estrellas. ─ ¿Alguna persona que desearías ver llevándose el millón a casa? ─

─ Posiblemente Roxy. Porque es una chica ruda, testaruda, apasionada, algo masculina y amante de los deportes, como yo. ─ Respondía pensativa Johanna. ─ Y, um… creo que ella sería la única. No quiero sonar cruel, pero… ¿Se han percatado de que han expulsado a _todos_ los personajes agradables del programa? Ahora solo quedan cretinos, o imbéciles, o… cretinos imbéciles…

─ _Esa opinión sería demasiado controversial para ser expresada por un anfitrión, sin correr el riesgo de ofender a los ejecutivos._ ─ Respondía de manera robótica Jessie, antes de soltar una risa. ─ ¡Haha, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres! Si, las cosas están demasiado… _intensas_ últimamente, ¿No lo crees? ─

─ Sin duda. ─ Añadía Crash, encontrándose al lado de la deportista, y únicamente esbozando una sonrisa como gesto.

─ Bueno Jo, Crash, ha sido todo un placer tenerlos con nosotros. ─ Despedía Kira a ambos invitados. ─ ¡Pero pueden tomar asiento en la Galería de Maní, donde observaran desde primera fila las demás entrevistas! ─

─ Como quieras, Ki. ─ Respondía Crash, despidiéndose vagamente con su mano.

─ Muchas gracias por recibirnos. Fue asombroso. ─ Decía esta vez Johanna, despidiéndose con la mano a ambos anfitriones antes de caminar, junto a Crash, hacia la Galería de Maní, ambos tomando asiento a un lado de Kat, que saludo a ambos recién llegados amistosamente.

─ Bueno, parece que llego la hora de presentar a nuestro más… _infame_ invitado, Kira. ─ Decía lentamente Jessie, uno de sus dedos abriendo ligeramente el collar de su esmoquin con nerviosismo.

─ Así… parece, Blake. ─ Respondía Kira – viéndose igualmente incomoda que su compañero – a medida que leía una nota, preparándose para hablar. ─ ¡N-nuestro siguiente invitado es famoso por haber llegado de quinto lugar la temporada pasada! Además de haber sido el antagonista en dicha temporada, se ha destacado por haber acumulado la mayor cantidad de votos en esta temporada, encontrándose en riesgo en _muchas_ ceremonias de eliminación, así como haber comenzado una peligrosa alianza con Dean, y luego Nía, esta última con quien también inicio una… ¿Relación? ¡Así es, d-damas y caballeros! Es… ehem, Lucas Santiago… ─

Nuevamente, el estudio se lleno de aplausos, a medida que un joven moreno, de larga y rebelde cabellera azabache entraba a escena vistiendo su icónico suéter, mostrando una expresión apática a la cámara antes de caminar hacia el sofá de invitados, sentándose con indiferencia en este.

─ ¡Lucas! ─ Exclamaba Jessie con forzado entusiasmo, del cual el pelinegro pudo percatarse inmediatamente. ─ ¿¡Qué hay, viejo!? ─

─ ¿Por qué tan nervioso, Blake? ─ Preguntaba el oji-lima, sonriendo de manera burlona.

─ ¿Tal vez porque casi lo alimentas a un _Yeti_ la temporada pasada? ─ Preguntaba Kira amargamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio al moreno, que sonreía torcidamente.

─ _Ahh… claro_. Lo había olvidado.

─ ¿También olvidaste como me dejaste en una montaña helada, a punto de ser devorada por osos? ─ Preguntaba Kira, cruzándose de brazos.

Lucas únicamente rio.

─ Oh, vamos, Kira… ¡No puedes seguir enfadada por _eso_! Creí que te _encantaban_ los osos, así que me dije, ¿Qué mejor regalo que dejarla _inconsciente_ en una caverna repleta de ellos? ¡Hahaha!

─ Tienes suerte de que mi contrato no me permita golpearte en el rostro. ─ Dijo de manera amenazante la castaña, apretando sus manos en puños.

─ _Ehem_.

La conversación entre ambos veteranos fue cortada por un forzado tosido, el cual, una vez que Lucas volteo a ver, fue revelado que pertenecía a una – no muy contenta – Selena, que se encontraba, en ese momento, cruzada de brazos a un lado del sofá en el cual se encontraba sentado el moreno.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ Preguntaba Lucas, confundido, al ver a la skater observándola con desprecio. ─ ¿Puedo ayudarte… uh, Lina? ─

─ _Lena_. ─ Corrigió la mencionada, entre dientes. ─ ¿Y recuerdas quién soy? ─

─ Uh, no. No realmente. ¿Nos conocemos? Porque no recuerdo haberte visto antes, uh… Lena. ─ Respondía algo incomodo el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie para que su altura lograse sobreponerse, finalmente, a aquella de la chica punk, que estaba lejos de sentirse intimidada ante este gesto. ─ ¿Sabes? Estoy en una _entrevista_, así que te agradecería si…

─ Por si no lo recuerdas, _cretino_, soy la mejor amiga de la chica a la cual manipulaste cruelmente durante tu última semana en la temporada… ─ Interrumpía nuevamente Lena, su voz llena de veneno, a medida que avanzaba un par de pasos hacia el moreno, que retrocedía algo intimidado.

─ ¿Quién? ¿Flora? ─ Preguntaba Lucas, nervioso, una vez que las palabras finalmente lograban hacer un efecto dentro de su mente. ─ _Ohh_… escucha, uh, Lena… se que puede sonar estúpido, pero… ¡F-Flora, um, ella fue quien decidió ayudarme… yo solo quería alejarme de ella, te lo juro! ¡No es mi culpa que Flora sea tan ingenua! ─

─ ¡Tu solo querías aprovecharte de ella, asqueroso pedazo de basura! ─ Gritaba Lena, furiosa, sujetando el cuello del suéter del moreno para evitar que este se fuese a alguna parte. ─ ¡Tu… tú la lastimaste, grandísimo imbécil! ¡Ella _creía_ que tu habías cambiado, pero tú solo estabas engañándola como la repugnante, doble-cara, manipuladora rata callejera que eres! ─

─ ¿Q-que acaso no pueden llamar a seguridad? ─ Preguntaba un exasperado Lucas a los dos anfitriones, que observaban todo entretenidos, sin disposición a mover un dedo. ─ ¡Ugh, escucha Lena! Yo solo intentaba ganar un millón de dólares. ¿Y Flora? ¡Ella perdía el tiempo intentando psicoanalizarme como una… como una _lunática_! ¡Acosándome, y acosándome, y acosándome! Así que, si, la manipule. ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Nadie obligo a ese tapete a meterse en _mis_ asuntos en primer l… _AHHH_! ─

─ _Ouch_… ─ Dijeron Kira y Jessie al unisonó, con simpatía, al ver como Lucas caía en posición fetal en el suelo, sosteniendo su ahora _bastante_ adolorida ingle que había sido atacada por la rodilla de la enfurecida Lena, que, lejos de calmarse, comenzó a patear al moreno mientras se encontraba en el suelo, forzando a Jessie a llamar a seguridad – la cual, eventualmente, se llevo en sus brazos a la furiosa pelinegra, a pesar de sus mejores intentos por seguir atacando al oji-lima.

─ ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Debo… debo castrar a ese pedazo de (censurado) por haber usado a Flora! ¡Ugh, suéltenme!

─ Vaya… esa chica es _intensa_, ¿No lo crees? ─ Preguntaba entre risas Jessie, observando cómo Lucas, lentamente, se ponía de pie, caminando adolorido hacia el sofá de entrevistas y sentándose con dificultad en el, sus manos nunca dejando su entrepierna.

─ ¿P-por qué… _siempre_… d-deben ir por los k-kiwis? ─ Se lamentaba el moreno, su voz sonando un par de tonos más aguda de lo normal.

─ _Ahh,_ _karma_… ─ Decía con cierta satisfacción Kira, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

─ ¿Necesitas algo de hielo, viejo? ─ Preguntaba Jessie, en un intento por calmar el dolor del moreno. ─ Porque enserio, eso pareció realmente doloroso… ─

─ _No me digas… _─ Ponía los ojos en blanco Lucas.

─ Bien Lucas. No has pasado cinco minutos en el escenario, y alguien ya quiere asesinarte. ¿Qué te parece tu nivel de popularidad en el cast? ─ Preguntaba de manera burlona Kira, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del mencionado.

─ Oh, chúpame un…

─ ¡Clasificación T, por el amor de dios! ─ Interrumpía una vez mas Jessie, exasperado.

─ En tus sueños, Santiago. ─ Comentaba de manera acida Kira, achinando sus ojos con desprecio, antes de sonreír de manera burlona. ─ Además, no es como si _tuvieses algunos_ después de lo que te hizo Lena. ─

─ ¿Huh? Oh. _Ohh… _solo c-comienza con la estúpida entrevista. ─ Ordenaba algo avergonzado el moreno, sus manos dejando tímidamente su área lastimada.

─ Con mucho gusto. ─ Decía Kira, aun esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa. ─ Lucas… a lo largo de dos temporadas, has sido un personaje algo… _controversial_… ─

─ Por no decir odiado. ─ Decía Jessie, crudamente.

─ Debido a que, si bien los _concursantes_ tienen, en su mayoría, una opinión _bastante_ baja de ti… aparentemente, eres lo suficientemente popular entre la audiencia para ameritar tu regreso en _Maukayotl Island._ ─ Continuaba Kira, metódicamente. Lucas, por su parte, solo sonrió torcidamente. ─ ¿Qué piensas acerca de ello? ¿Alguna razón a la cual le atribuyas tu popularidad entre los fans? ─

─ Fácil: Las chicas _aman_ a los chicos malos. ─ Respondía con algo de arrogancia el moreno, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. ─ ¡Admítelo, Kira! ¿Quién no ama a un villano? Hay una buena razón por la cual he tenido a más mujeres bajo mi hechizo que el supuesto mujeriego que es Jessie. Y es porque soy más antisocial, más cruel, mas… _malvado_ en general. Y las fanáticas _aman_ a ese tipo de personajes en la TV. ─

─ Eres… asqueroso. ─ Decía Jessie, frunciendo el ceño.

─ Bastante hipócrita viniendo de ti, Señor 'Hice-el-amor-sobre-el-cofre-de-una-camioneta'.

─ ¿Tu y Kiara hicieron el amor sobre una camioneta? ─ Preguntaba Kira, algo perturbada. Jessie, sin embargo, únicamente se torno completamente rojo, sintiendo una mirada particularmente antagónica de parte de Kiara viniendo en su dirección.

─ Pues… no fue _precisamente_ con Kiara…

─ Como digo, los villanos nos divertimos mas, ¿Sabes? ─ Continuaba Lucas, con una sonrisa traviesa. ─ Y, por lo visto, también llegamos más lejos que los héroes. Hay una razón por la cual Nía, Dean y Jen están en los siete finales mientras Nick, Melody, y Nate ni siquiera llegaron a la fusión… ─

─ ¿Sabes? Pareces sentirte _orgulloso_ de ser un cretino. ─ Notaba Kira, con algo de incredulidad. ─ Y, si mal no recuerdo, Flora intuyo en una ocasión que eso no era más que una… _fachada_… no muy diferente al caso de Nía. ¿Realmente disfrutas ser el villano, o simplemente te has _resignado_ al papel? ─

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa al moreno, que abrió los ojos como platos ante esa pregunta. Intentando disimular su desconcierto, Lucas aparto la mirada con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros antes de responder.

─ ¿Papel? Kira, es una _competencia_. Una competencia por _un millón de dólares_. Un millón de dólares le dio un cambio de ciento ochenta grados a tu vida… ¿Tienes siquiera _idea _de lo mucho que mejoraría la mía? ─ Preguntaba un irritado Lucas, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica a ambos anfitriones. ─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es vivir en un basurero, o tener que soportar al imbécil de mi padre todo el tiempo. Cuando audicioné para _Boney Island_, sabía que sería editado como el villano. Porque _quería_ ganar. Porque _necesitaba _ganar. No quería hacer amigos, o conseguir una novia, ni nada de eso. Entre a la competencia porque _necesito_ el dinero, Kira. Pero _claro_, nadie se percata que el tan llamado _villano_ sigue siendo una persona, mucho menos cuando lo ves por media hora en tu TV. Nosotros los 'villanos' no siempre _elegimos _el papel, Kira… a veces, la vida nos _obliga_ a conformarnos con él, porque no tenemos ningún otro rol que tomar. Y eso apesta, ¿Sabes? Pero aprendes a vivir con ello. Aprendes a ignorar los insultos. Aprendes a ignorar las amenazas de muerte, y toda esa mierda. E incluso, te encariñas un poco con el papel. Porque, heh… a veces, los tan llamados _héroes_ son una completa mierda, a decir verdad. Y es algo satisfactorio verlos sufrir de vez en cuando, solo para darles algo de probar acerca de cómo es la vida _en_ _el otro lado_… ─

─ Eso fue… algo profundo, de tu parte. ─ Admitía Kira, alzando una ceja genuinamente impresionada. ─ Si bien algo _cínico_. ─

─ A mí solo me suena como una estúpida excusa. ─ Se encogía de hombros Jessie, indiferente.

─ Como sea. No es como si me importara lo que _ustedes dos_ piensen… ─ Respondía indiferente el moreno, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada. ─ Siguiente pregunta. ─

─ Bien, Lucas, durante la estadía en la isla tuviste interacciones… _negativas_ con buena parte del cast. _Pero_ dos de las interacciones que _no_ fueron completamente antagónicas fueron, sin duda, las más significativas que tuviste en la temporada: Flora Olivares y Nía Darkwood. ─

─ ¿Te suenan? ─ Preguntaba burlonamente Jessie, a lo cual Lucas rodaba los ojos.

─ Por supuesto. La chica asustada de su propia sombra, y la psicópata ninfómana. ¿Cómo olvidarlas?

─ Pues, para hablar tan mal de ambas, vimos que te sentiste bastante apegado a _ambas_ en algún momento de la competencia, ¿No es así? ─ Decía esta vez Kira, con una sonrisa sugestiva. Lucas únicamente aparto la mirada nuevamente, abochornado.

─ ¡Como aquella noche en la cual te acostaste con Nía, haha! ─ Exclamaba Jessie, levantando su mano de manera inmadura, esperando a que el moreno chocara cinco con ella. ─ ¡Así se hace, viejo! Anotaste con una de las chicas más ardientes de _Drama Total_… ¡_Eso_ merece un premio! ─

─ ¡Jessie! ─ Recriminaba Kira al mecánico, cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto, Kira, Nía es ardiente! ¡Hasta tu lo has admitido, una vez!

─ Pues… um, _s-sí_, pero… ¡P-pero no es la manera de hablar de una chica, mucho menos enfrente de tu novia, idiota!

─ ¿Huh? Ohh…

Tímidamente, Jessie volteo a ver a la Galería de Maní, en donde se podía ver claramente a una furiosa Kiara lanzándole dagas con la mirada al pelinegro, que solo sonreía abochornado.

─ Volviendo a la pregunta inicial… ─ Continuaba Kira, frotándose las sienes para poder lidiar con la actitud de su co-estrella. ─ Nía y tu parecieron ser bastante unidos durante el segundo tercio de la competencia, a medida que se acercaba la fusión. Sin embargo, pudimos percatarnos por sus confesionarios que, si bien Nía parecía genuinamente enamorada de ti… tu no sentías lo mismo. Es más, parecías estar activamente buscando _deshacerte_ de ella mucho antes de que intentara algo contra ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso Nía no te daba lo que necesitabas, o acaso buscabas algo más? ─

─ Kira… Nía está _loca_. Y no lo digo como un insulto, la chica _realmente_ tiene algo mal en su cabeza. Dean me conto que una vez, amenazo con cortarle un brazo… ¡Y ni siquiera sé si estaba bromeando, o _realmente pensaba con cortarle un brazo_! ─ Respondía Lucas, viéndose algo desesperado. ─ ¿Tienen idea de lo que es estar en una relación con alguien tan… _inestable_? ─

─ Lo dice el chico que estaba más que contento con alimentar a un cocodrilo con un pobre, inocente chico. ─ Comentaba sarcásticamente Max, rodando los ojos. Eiran, por su parte, sintió un visible escalofrió, claramente traumado por la experiencia.

─ ¡Exactamente! Alguien debe estar bastante loco para que _yo_ lo considere loco… y Nía es ese alguien. Si, Nía era ardiente. Y si, el estar en una alianza con ella me mantenía a salvo de ser eliminado, pero… _diablos_, esa chica era peligrosa. Y quería deshacerme de ella, antes de que se percatara que, en la final, yo _tendría_ que competir _contra ella_, e intentase sacarme las vísceras de mi estomago con una cuchara de plástico… ─ Respondía metódicamente Lucas, apartando la mirada de manera desinteresada. ─ _Desgraciadamente,_ no fui lo suficientemente discreto, y Nía se dio cuenta de que _nunca_ estuve enamorado de ella. Y pues… el resto es historia… ─

─ En realidad, ella cree que la cambiaste por Flora. Lo cual… tampoco está demasiado lejos de la realidad… ─ Comentaba Jessie, con una sonrisa picara. ─ ¿Dos chicas, eh? Me recuerdas a mis días de gloria… ¡En una ocasión, logre salir con cinco chicas a la vez! Ahh, buenos tiempos… ─

─ Jessie, _juro_ que voy a usar tus kiwis como sacos de boxeo si no cierras la boca. ─ Amenazaba con una voz monótona Kiara, su expresión, sin embargo, dejando mostrar la ira que sentía en ese momento. Jessie palideció al instante, asintiendo débilmente antes de asentir con la cabeza. Kira, por su parte, hizo un sonido imitando a un látigo, sonriéndole de manera burlona al mujeriego que tenía a su lado.

─ No es gracioso, Kira. ─ Decía Jessie, frunciendo el ceño. Kira únicamente sonrió.

─ Es _bastante _gracioso, Blake. Admítelo. Ella te tiene a sus pies, luciendo un collar y correa.

─ Pues… ¡Sí! De hecho, a veces también me hace usar esposas junto al collar y la correa. Y en otras ocasiones, a Kiara le gusta ponerse un…

─ _Demasiada información… _─ Decía inmediatamente Kira, que, como Lucas, sentía un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo.

─ Ustedes son _sin duda_ los anfitriones más raros del mundo. ─ Comentaba Lucas, alzando una ceja con incredulidad ante la locura que lo rodeaba.

─ Bien, volviendo al tema, porque se nos está acabando el tiempo… ─ Continuaba Kira, una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en el rostro. ─ Ya nos contaste tu relación con Nía… ¿Pero qué hay de Flora? En numerosas ocasiones, ambos compartieron momentos bastante _íntimos_ juntos. Mucho más íntimos de los que hemos visto compartir con cualquier otra persona, Lucas, _incluso Nía. ¡Tu novia! ─_

_-_─ Enserio, viejo. Muchos fans creen que sienten algo por ella. Los llaman '_RottenRose_', o _'BrokenFlower_', o algo así… ─ Relataba un confundido Jessie.

─ _RottenFlower_… ¡Por el amor al Fandom, Jessie! ─ Exclamaba un exasperado Eiran, frotándose las sienes.

─ ¡Oh, como si yo tuviese el tiempo para memorizarme algo tan bobo como eso, Eiran!

─ ¿Podrías contarnos más al respecto? ─ Preguntaba con clara curiosidad Kira. Lucas simplemente suspiro, exasperado.

─ Flora… ¿Por dónde comenzar? Al principio _quería_ tenerla de mi lado. Era la aliada perfecta. Insegura, ingenua, y poco intimidante en general. ¡Como Melody y Shiny! Solo que… ya saben, menos lunática en general. ─ Relataba Lucas desinteresadamente, recibiendo miradas de desprecio de parte de las dos mencionadas. ─ Pero luego me di cuenta que no había _manera_ de que ella fuese mi aliada, con toda su paranoia y todo eso. Al menos… bueno, _antes_ de que ella viniese hacia mí con toda su basura psicológica… ─

─ Si que pareció tenerte dominado durante esa interrogación en el bosque. ─ Decía con una sonrisa picara Jessie. Lucas únicamente rodo los ojos.

─ La chica es más fuerte de lo que ella cree. Y si, admito que me sentí algo… _ugh,_ incomodo escuchando todas esas preguntas acerca de mi padre, y esa basura. Pero en _ningún momento_ ella me intimido. Solo… ya saben, decidí abrirme un poco. Eso fue todo.

─ ¡Aww, Lucky abrió su corazón al amor! ─ Exclamaba una sonriente Shiny desde las gradas, dibujando un corazón con sus manos. Lucas únicamente frunció el ceño, enfadado, su mirada expresando nada más que veneno hacia la hiperactiva joven.

─ ¡Creí decirte que _nunca_ volvieras a llamarme así! ─ Estallaba Lucas de repente, respirando lentamente para poder calmarse una vez más, y continuar con la entrevista. ─ Y _ugh_, por favor, _no_… no le llamen amor. El amor… el amor es un cáncer, ¿Saben? Algo que te mata por dentro. Algo así a lo que sentí por Nía, o lo que Flora está sintiendo por ese emocionalmente indeciso, mentalmente inadaptado parasito que es Sebastián… ─

─ Oh, ¿Y _tú_ no calificarías como uno? ─ Preguntaba una incrédula Kira, alzando una ceja. Lucas solo sonrió con malicia.

─ _Touché_. Pero al menos yo estoy consciente de que esto es una _competencia_, Kira. ¿Qué si Flora fue mi amiga? Si, ¿Por qué no? Pero ella _decidió_ escuchar a Nía, a pesar de mis advertencias. Y no quiso creerme cuando le dije que todo el asunto del incendio era un elaborado plan para poder deshacerme de esa manipuladora, psicótica, desalmada bruja. ─ Relataba fríamente Lucas, encogiéndose de hombros y manteniéndose indiferente ante las memorias que iba revelando. ─ Por lo que _sabía_ que, desde ese momento, iba a estar por mi cuenta. Y Flora no hizo más que probar mi punto el momento en que decidió salvar a Nía mientras le daba una _muy merecida_ paliza… ─

─ ¿Entonces, básicamente, nos estás diciendo que Flora realmente fue tu amiga… hasta el momento en que ella descubrió que no lo era, y desde ese punto ella dejo de serlo también para ti? ─ Preguntaba Jessie algo confundido.

─ Exactamente_._

─ Por favor, dime que tu si entendiste. ─ Decía el avergonzado Casanova a su co-estrella, que solo asintió con la cabeza, comprensivamente.

─ Bueno, Lucas, lamento decir que tu entrevista ha acabado. Pero antes de irnos… ¿Alguien a quien desees ver llevándose el millón a casa? ─ Preguntaba Kira con una sonrisa cómplice. Lucas únicamente reacciono apartando la mirada, intentando lucir indiferente, mientras respondía con cierto nerviosismo.

─ Um… tomando en cuenta que _detesto_ a la mayoría de los finalistas… diría que Flora sería la única opción de la cual _no_ me arrepentiría.

─ _Si, claro…_ ─ Decía un sonriente Matt, sin creerse en lo absoluto las palabras del moreno. ─ ¡Solo admite que la deseas, viejo! ─

─ Si. Solo admítelo, y veras como te castro con mis propias manos… ─ Amenazaba Lena de manera mórbida, a lo cual, Lucas no pudo evitar un visible escalofrió.

─ Por favor, díganme que mi asiento estará _lo más alejado posible_ _de ella. _─ Susurraba Lucas, sintiéndose algo aterrado ante la idea de encontrarse dentro del rango de alcance de la – aun enfadada – hispana.

─ Siéntate al lado de Johanna. Estoy seguro de que allí Lena no podrá hacerte ningún daño. ─ Aseguraba Jessie, señalando el asiento mencionado. Lucas asintió con la cabeza, caminando con cautela hacia el asiento, y sonriéndole de manera amistosa a la deportista una vez que tomo su lugar.

─ Bueno, Kira. Ya sabes qué hora es, ¿No es así? ─ Preguntaba Jessie con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kira únicamente suspiro, melancólica, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

─ Sabes que _odiare_ este segmento…

─ Pero ha sido programado, por lo que… _debemos_ presentarlo. Así es, damas y caballeros, estamos hablando del… ¡Triangulo amoroso! _Dun, dun, dun… _─ Anunciaba dramáticamente Jessie, levantando sus manos en el aire, mientras las fotografías de Flora, Roxy y Sebastián aparecían en la pantalla. ─ Las cosas _si_ que se han complicado entre esos tres, ¿No es así? ─

─ Sin duda. ─ Decía Kira, su voz llena de incomodidad al tener que hablar del tema. ─ Y creer que _pensé_ que Sebastián había superado a Roxy, al estar con Flora… ¡Pero luego ocurrió _ese beso_! ¡Ugh! Justo cuando todo parecía estar a punto de ser olvidado… ¿Por qué no pueden esos tres _sincerarse_, en vez de hacer _ese_ tipo de cosas a las espaldas de los demás? ─

─ Parece que alguien está molesta. ─ Sonreía Jessie.

─ ¡Tu cállate! Solo… me _duele_ ver a Flora y a Roxy en esta situación, ¿Sabes? ─ Admitía Kira, con un suspiro. ─ Ambas son de mis favoritas de esta temporada, y… no lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que van a intentar ahorcarse la una a la otra para cuando todo el asunto del beso entre Roxy y Seb salga a la luz. Y eso _apesta_, ¿Sabes? ─

─ Pues, Flora parece genuinamente enamorada de Sebastián. Aunque… también parece algo _desconfiada_ de Roxy, ¿Saben? Y para serles honesto, también tengo la impresión de que esta volviéndose loca.

─ ¡Jessie!

─ ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Solo miren el siguiente video, y verán de lo que hablo. ─ Se encogía de hombros Jessie, a medida que la pantalla cambiaba a estática, para luego mostrar un video en ella.

* * *

_(Corre Video)_

* * *

**_Confesionario ─_**

**_Flora ─ _**_(Sonriendo de manera nerviosa a la cámara, detalle que era fácil de ignorar tomando en cuenta las pesadas bolsas que se hallaban bajo sus ojos) No puedo creerlo… ¡S-siete finalistas! ¿Tienen… i-idea de lo GRANDE que es esto? Yo, um… n-nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos. ¡Y no solo eso, sino que Sebastián esta aquí conmigo! Eso lo hace, um, m-mucho mejor… ¿Cierto? (Suspira) Supongo… ¡N-no me malinterpreten! Digo, um, estoy… feliz de tenerlo conmigo. Yo, uh, nunca habita t-tenido un novio antes, así que no t-tengo idea de cómo esto de las r-relaciones funciona pero… lo he sentido algo… d-distante este último par de días. Como si ya no disfrutara e-estar conmigo… ¿Acaso lo estaré aburriendo? Digo, um, mis compañeros de colegio solían decirme que era aburrida. Tal vez… t-tal vez Sebastián preferiría a alguien más i-interesante que yo… ¡O t-tal vez dije algo que no debía! ¡Ugh, estúpida, estúpida! De seguro f-fue eso… ¡O t-tal vez vamos demasiado rápido! ¡O demasiado lento! ¡Ugh, ya no se qué p-pensar! (Suelta otro suspiro, mucho más frustrado que el anterior) No… n-no quiero parecer desesperada, pero nunca había tenido a alguien que me amara antes, y yo… ¡R-realmente no quiero perderlo… no así! He intentando preguntarle si estoy haciendo algo mal, pero ha estado tan callado… y en las noches… ¿Pueden creer que sale de la cabaña todas las noches, a las dos de la mañana? Lo sé, porque, um, suelo quedarme despierta hasta que el… y-ya saben… hasta que él se quede dormido, para asegurarme de que no irá a ningún lado. ¡P-pero ahora está dejando la cabaña, y si e-esta marchándose a algún lado, ¡Y no tengo idea hacia dónde va! (Se mantiene en silencio por varios segundos, observando nerviosa a la cámara) Al menos… a-al menos me alivia s-saber que Roxy suele quedarse toda la noche en la cabaña. No… n-no quiero sonar paranoica, pero… desde que Roxy y Sebastián han, um, 'arreglado' sus diferencias, no confió mucho en ella. Y… no s-se porque… digo, ella tuvo el coraje p-para insultar a Sebastián, y decirme que solo estaba usándome… ¿Y ahora son amigos, así como así? No quiero imaginar lo peor. Porque Sebastián… el me ama… ¿C-cierto? ¡P-pero ellos tienen historia, y yo soy… no soy nada comparada a Roxy, y no quiero perder a Sebastián! No… n-no puedo perderlo… heh, siento que… ¡Siento como si fuese a enloquecer si llego a descubrir a Sebastián besándose con esa traicionera… no, no, no, no, NO! Estas exagerando, Flora. Es decir, si, y-ya… ya he sido tratada como una muñeca de trapo antes, pero el… el NO es Lucas, el… el está enamorado de t-ti, y tu… tu sabes que no podrías vivir sin él, ¿Cierto? Digo, s-si, tal vez sea demasiado pronto, pero… jamás me había sentido tan… necesitada, tan amada como cuando estoy con Sebastián. Y me gusta esa sensación. Me hace sentir… viva, ¿Saben? A veces siento que el amor que siento por Sebastián… es, ahora mismo, lo único que logra mantenerme en pie en esta competencia, y… whoa, d-debo… estarme escuchando como una lunática ahora mismo, ¿No? (Ríe nerviosamente, frotando su nuca con ansiedad antes de observar a la cámara) R-realmente espero que esto no llegue a salir al aire. No… no q-querría asustar a mi familia… no querría ser el hazmerreir de mi colegio otra vez, y estoy segura de que todos se burlarían de mi si me llegan a ver actuando como una loca… ¡No e-es que este volviéndome loca, ni nada por el estilo! Estoy bien. ¡E-enserio! Es solo que, uh… um… (Entra en pánico) ¡Oh, dios, no puedo creer que esto saldrá al aire! No puedo… no pueden… ¡No estoy loca, enserio! Solo a-algo paranoica, ¡Es todo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro, lo juro, lo juro! Solo… ¡Solo q-quería… no, no, no, no, NO! (Golpea la cámara, intentando, patéticamente, lograr abrir su compartimiento) ¡Regrésame esa cinta, regrésame esa cinta, regrésame esa cinta, regrésame esa…!_

* * *

_(Acaba Video)_

* * *

─ De acuerdo… admito que _eso_ fue perturbador… ─ Decía una realmente consternada Kira, observando con simpatía a la joven de cabellera castaña que se encontraba paralizada tras la pantalla. ─ Pobre Flora. Solo espero que logre mantenerse cuerda por lo que le _queda_ de competencia. ─

─ Que, a juzgar de lo que acabamos de ver… no creo que sea mucho. ─ Decía Jessie, con una expresión indiferente, señalando la pantalla de manera vaga.

─ ¿Sabes? No era _necesario_ mostrar un video tan personal como ese en televisión internacional. ─ Recriminaba Kira, indignada, a su co-estrella, cruzándose de brazos. ─ ¡La pobre chica parece estar a punto de sufrir un colapso metal, y tú _decides_ mostrar uno de sus momentos menos… _dignos_ en televisión en vivo! ─

─ ¿Qué? ¡Fuiste tú quien no me creyó cuando te dije que estaba volviéndose loca! Así que, en cierto modo, es tu culpa. ─ Se excusaba Jessie, cruzándose de brazos. Kira únicamente gruño, exasperada por la actitud inmadura del mujeriego. ─ Pero volviendo al tema, Kira. ¿Alguna predicción acerca de cómo terminara el triangulo amoroso? Porque créeme, que tarde o temprano, las cosas van a _explotar_ en esa isla. ─

─ Posiblemente alguien termine revelándole todo a Flora. Jen es mi primera candidata. Porque seamos honestos, es el tipo de cosa que Jen haría… ─ Decía Kira con un tono consternado en su voz. ─ Solo espero que Flora no lo tome muy mal. Y que no culpe a Roxy por todo el problema. La culpa es de _Sebastián_, después de todo… ─

─ Espera, ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaba Jessie, incrédulo. ─ ¡Fue _Roxy_ quien esta besuqueándose con Sebastián, sabiendo que él tiene una novia! ─

─ ¡Pero fue Sebastián quien la beso por primera vez, idiota!

─ Pues, si… ¡Pero ella fácilmente pudo separarse de él! No es tan difícil hacerlo, ¿Sabes? Además, no podemos olvidar el hecho de que Roxy ha estado jugueteando con el corazón del pobre sujeto por más de un año, sin darle siquiera una oportunidad. ¿Y ahora, así nada mas le da la oportunidad el momento en que Sebastián está en una relación con Flora? ¿Soy el único que ve algo _sospechoso_ todo esto?

─ ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Porque Sebastián fue bastante inocente al usar a Flora para darle celos a Roxy!

─ ¡No hubiese sido necesario si Roxy no lo hubiese torturado con la 'Zona de Amigos' desde hace más de un…!

─ ¿Podrían callarse, y admitir que _ambos_ comparten una porción de la culpa? ─ Preguntaba exasperado Lowell, rodando los ojos ante la discusión del par de anfitriones, que, percatándose de la atención que habían atraído con sus gritos, rápidamente intentaron recuperar la compostura, y volver a su posición de anfitriones.

─ Lo lamento. Es solo que, uh… perdí el control por un segundo. ─ Admitía Jessie, sintiéndose algo abochornado.

─ Yo también lo siento. Si, Roxy es mi amiga, pero… soy una anfitriona, por lo que debo mantener una posición neutral respecto a este tipo de cosas. Y Malvavisco tiene algo de razón al decir que _ambos_ comparten _algo_ de la culpa… ─ Decía Kira nerviosamente, un avergonzado sonrojo mostrándose a través de su piel crema. ─ Como sea. Nos gustaría hablar del triangulo amoroso por todo lo que queda del programa… ─

─ …_pero_ todavía queda un par que entrevistar. Una pareja que, a diferencia de muchas otras en _TD_, resalto por la lealtad que se tenían el uno al otro, nunca perdiendo la confianza en sí mismos, mucho menos el amor que, desgraciadamente, no fue suficientemente fuerte para poder verlos a ambos en la final…

─ ¡Así es, damas y caballeros! ─ Anunciaba Kira al público, levantando las manos al aire. ─ ¡Estamos hablando del cínico y la hippie, del estratega que piensa con la cabeza y la liberal que piensa con el corazón! ¡Denle un enorme aplauso a Carly y Galen! ─

El plató una vez más estallo en cientos de entusiasmados aplausos, dándole la bienvenida a la pareja que camino hacia el escenario tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose expresiones enamoradizas el uno al otro antes de sentarse, sin prisa alguna, en el sofá de entrevistados.

Kira y Jessie compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, antes de darle la bienvenida a la pareja.

─ ¡Carly! ¡Galen! Todo un placer tenerlos aquí…

─ ¿Disfrutando de su luna de miel en el Resort de Jurados? ─ Preguntaba Jessie sugestivamente, causando que ambos jóvenes se ruborizaran completamente.

─ S-solo fueron unos cuantos besos… ¡Enserio! ─ Se excusaba Carly rápidamente, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

─ Si, unos cuantos besos _bastante_ ruidosos… ─ Comentaba de manera picara Johanna, guiñándole un ojo a la pareja.

─ _No estás ayudando…_ ─ Decía entre dientes Galen, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica a la deportista.

─ ¡Bien! Dejando de lado sus, uh… _actividades de pareja…_ ─ Decía incómodamente Kira, sonriendo inocentemente antes de pasar a las preguntas. ─ ¿Cómo se sienten sabiendo que ya no están compitiendo por un millón de dólares en el Reality más peligroso de la TV? ─

─ Bien.

─ Terrible.

Ambas mitades de la pareja se observaron mutuamente, incrédulos, ante la respuesta opuesta que había ofrecido su amante.

─ ¿Terrible? Galen, ¡Ese Reality no hacia más que hacernos sufrir! Chris, especialmente, ¡Pero también Dean, y Lucas, y Jen! ─ Argumentaba Carly, cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¿Pero cómo puedo estar bien sabiendo que perdí _un millón de dólares_? ─ Preguntaba Galen, que parecía tan incrédulo como su novia.

─ ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ─ Preguntaba de manera burlona Matt, desde la Galería de Maní.

─ Comencemos con lo principal, para… organizar sus pensamientos un poco. ─ Decía Jessie en un intento por servir de mediador entre la pareja. ─ ¿Cómo describirían su experiencia en _Total Drama_ en general? ─

─ Pues… ─ Comenzaba Carly tímidamente, pensando por un momento su respuesta antes de hablar. ─ Es complicado. Por un lado, pude conocer a personas increíbles como Roxy, y Kat, y Flora y… mi precioso osito, Galen… ─

─_¡Carly!_ ─ Exclamaba avergonzado el mencionado, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo nuevamente. ─ ¿Q-que te dije acerca de usar _ese _apodo en público? ─

─ ¿Osito Galen? ¿_Enserio_? ─ Preguntaba Kira, sin poder evitar que una risa escapase de sus labios.

─ Y pensar que todo esto será transmitido por televisión internacional. ─ Reía cruelmente Jessie, claramente disfrutando el momento. Galen únicamente gruño frustrado.

─…_pero_, por el otro lado… ─ Continuaba Carly, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. ─ También conocimos personas tan engañosas como Dean, o tan peligrosas como Lucas. Sin mencionar que tuve que lidiar con _Jen Bristow_ por la mitad de una temporada. ¡Ugh! ¡Y creer que ella paso aun más tiempo torturando a Flora y a Selena! ─

─ Ni lo menciones. ─ Comentaba Galen, rodando los ojos. ─ Jen… me da _asco_. Es antisocial, inmadura, violenta… en fin, todo lo que podrías odiar en una persona, _y mucho, mucho más_. ─

─ _Y sigo pretendiendo que no escucho nada de lo que dicen…_ ─ Se decía a si misma Kat, suspirando algo deprimida.

─ Sin mencionar todos los horrendos desafíos a los cuales Chris nos obligaba a participar. ─ Añadía Carly, con un escalofrió. ─ Sin duda, el peor fue el desafío de 'delicadeces' del día veintidós. _Todos esos pobres animales… ─_

─ Pobres estómagos, también. ¿Tienes idea de cómo sabe una malteada de sangre? ─ Preguntaba Galen, con una expresión disgustada. ─ _Nada deliciosa_. ─

─ Por eso prefiero estar aquí. Con ustedes, en esta entrevista. _Con Galen_… ¡Es tan relajante el haber escapado de ese show! Todo el estrés parecía estar a punto de hacerme estallar, ¿Saben? ─ Decía Carly con una expresión revigorada, sonriendo de manera jovial a los dos anfitriones, que asentían con la cabeza.

─ Pues, creo que ya todos hemos notado que las cosas están volviéndose bastante _intensas_ en el show, ¿No es así? ─ Preguntaba Jessie, intentando sonreír despreocupado pero fallando en el intento.

─ Si tomamos en cuenta los cada vez más arduos desafíos, el triangulo entre Flora, Sebastián y Roxy, los conflictos personales de Jen, Nía… _en general_, y lo que sea que esté planeando Dean… pues sí, podemos decir que tenemos una receta perfecta para el desastre en la Isla Maukayotl. ─ Decía en un tono tanto mordaz como consternado Kira, que a diferencia de Jessie no se molestaba en edulcorar la situación actual de la temporada. ─ Irónicamente, la única persona que parece mantener la cabeza calma es… Jim. El supuesto 'chico malo' de la temporada. ─

─ Sin duda se ha vuelto mucho más… gentil esta temporada. Y suavecito. ─ Admitía Jessie, asombrado.

─ Pero eso no borra el hecho de que haya querido eliminarme desde que comenzó la fusión. Imbécil… ─ Rodaba los ojos Galen, claramente rencoroso por el hecho de que el delincuente haya sido parcialmente responsable por su expulsión.

─ ¿Sabes, Galen? Para alguien que quiere seguir en la competencia… no pareces muy _feliz_ con tu tiempo allí. ─ Notaba Kira, algo confundida. Galen aparto la mirada, viéndose algo desconcertado por la pregunta, e intentando mantener una postura estoica, sin mucho éxito. ─ Si tanto odias estar en la isla, y a básicamente _todos_ los que se encuentran allá, salvo Roxy… ¿_Por qué_, entonces, quieres volver al juego? ─

─ Pues, uh… ya sabes… el dinero, y todo eso… ─ Respondía vagamente Galen, aun sin poder observar a los ojos a ambos anfitriones. Carly, por su parte, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa enternecida ante la evidente timidez del estratega, tomando cariñosamente de su mano antes de hablar.

─ Galen quería usar el dinero para llevar a su madre y a su hermana menor de vacaciones alrededor del mundo. Incluso dijo que sería una buena manera de… um, _presentarme_ a su familia. Supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con una cena vegana común y corriente, ¿No crees, cariño? ─ Decía con una sonrisa inocente la amante de la naturaleza, de nuevo, logrando sacarle un abochornado sonrojo al pelinegro, mientras la audiencia soltaba un '_aww_' al unisonó.

─ Parece que Matt no es el único niño de mama de esta temporada. ─ Comentaba burlonamente Jessie, ganándose una mirada irritada de parte del mencionado rubio.

─ ¡S-solo imagine que sería un buen regalo! Mi madre, uh… ella solía ser excursionista, ¿Saben? E incluso me conto una historia, cuando apenas era niño, acerca aquella vez que logro escalar los Alpes con… _ugh_, con mi 'papa'. Y… bueno, ahora que tiene que cuidar de mi hermana Carol y de mí, pues… no ha tenido tiempo para poder… ya saben… aventurarse un poco, desde que mi padre nos abandono a todos porque no quería conformarse con una _aburrida vida en los suburbios_. Así que pensé… ¿Por qué no llevarla a una última aventura? ¿Solo que, esta vez, con su verdadera familia? ─ Explicaba tímidamente Galen, sus ojos nunca dejando el suelo mientras las palabras escapaban temblorosamente sus labios, su mano apretando instintivamente aquella que le pertenecía a Carly. ─ Lastima que haya perdido el millón de dólares. Yo… recuerdo haberle prometido a Carol que la llevaría a los Alpes. Que… que podría seguir los pasos de mama. Ella es… como su ídolo, ¿Saben? La pequeña… _ambos_ la adoramos, y ella literalmente dejo a un lado sus sueños, sus aspiraciones para cuidar de nosotros. Solo quería… por una vez, hacer algo por ella. Por _ambas_. Solo quería hacerlas a ambas felices, pero… _por supuesto_, debía arruinarlo todo perdiendo mi única oportunidad para ganar un millón de dólares… ─

Galen soltó un derrotado suspiro una vez que el estudio se sumió en el silencio absoluto. Tanto Kira como Jessie no hicieron más preguntas, demasiado inseguros acerca de si realmente deberían continuar hostigando al estratega después de tan emocional momento, mientras que Carly, por su parte, solo podía observar impactada a su novio, sus manos cubriendo de manera tímida sus labios mientras sus ojos se humedecían lentamente. Claramente, la ecologista no tenía idea de las razones detrás de los planes que Galen tenía para el millón de dólares.

─ Galen… _por favor_… tú sabes que diste lo mejor de ti. ¡Y estoy segura de que tu familia está orgullosa de ti! ─ Exclamaba Carly apasionadamente, intentando subirle los ánimos al melancólico pelinegro. ─ Y… ¿C-como no estarlo? Eres… e-eres sin duda el chico más inteligente, lindo, maduro… generoso, y modesto, y, oh dios mío, eres tan… tan _dulce_. Puedes… p-puedes protestar todo lo que quieras, Galen, pero… eres sin duda el chico más dulce que haya tenido la fortuna de conocer. Y saber que estas enamorado de mi… saber que me _amas…_ me hace sentir como la chica más afortunada del mundo. Y no me importa si tienes un millón de dólares, o ninguno. Galen… quiero que sepas que cada segundo que paso a tu lado vale _mucho más que eso… porque te amo… ─_

─ Yo t-también te amo. Lo sabes, ¿C-cierto? ─ Preguntaba con un tinte de inseguridad el pelinegro, sonriendo de lado a la emocional castaña, que asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

─ Por s-supuesto que lo sé, Galen. _Por supuesto que lo se…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo, Carly envolvió a su novio en un afectuoso abrazo, segundos antes de plantar un apasionado beso en los labios del pelinegro. Galen no tardo en corresponder, cerrando los ojos instintivamente y dejándose llevar por el torrente de emociones que su novia le estaba brindando en ese momento, permaneciendo unidos por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente se separaron, mirándose a los ojos con cariño antes de voltear a ver a los anfitriones, que parecían particularmente tocados por la escena. Jessie, en particular. Mientras el público estallaba en conmovidos aplausos.

─ Eso… f-fue tan… _hermoso_… ─ Decía el mujeriego entre lagrimas, sacando un pañuelo de su esmoquin y soplando su nariz sonoramente.

─ Bueno, chicos… no hay duda porque ustedes son tan… _estables_. ─ Decía Kira, sonriéndoles de manera genuina a la pareja. ─ Y Galen… _vaya_… digo, siempre supe que eras un buen chico, pero, um… siempre me pareciste algo _cínico_ en verdad… no esperaba algo tan dulce de tu parte. ─

─ Me lo dicen mucho. ─ Comentaba en un tono juguetón el pelinegro, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

─ El es un malvavisco. Créanme. ─ Decía con un tono burlón Carly, abrazando el torso de su novio y robándole un beso en los labios.

─ De nuevo, estoy seguro que el malvavisco era Lowell. ─ Decía Jessie con una pequeña carcajada.

─ Bueno, chicos… fue todo un placer entrevistarlos. _Créanme_. Son sin duda una pareja _única_ en verdad, tan… ¡Tan madura, y tan… _perfecta_! ─ Decía Kira visiblemente impresionada, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. ─ Y esperamos que su relación siga tan viva como lo es ahora por mucho años mas… ─

─ Porque créanme, las cosas se ponen difíciles después del primer año. ─ Decía Jessie, con un tono algo exasperado. ─ Pero siempre y cuando ella no engorde más de cinco kilos, estarás bien, créeme. Porque después de eso… _las cosas se ponen feas… ─_

─ ¡_Ehem_! ─ Tocia Kiara desde la Galería de Maní, una vez más, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado a su novio. Jessie sonrió algo avergonzado nuevamente, soltando un instintivo '_lo siento_' antes de voltear hacia los dos entrevistados.

─ El placer fue nuestro. ─ Decía Galen cortésmente.

─ Y esperamos poder conocerlos mejor, fuera de todo el drama que suele traer este Reality. Fuiste mi favorita durante _Boney Island_… ─ Admitía con un abochornado rubor Carly, claramente mostrando timidez al estar al frente de la Roller-Skater, que sonreía confiada.

─ Me lo dicen mucho. ─ Decía con una sonrisa arrogante la castaña, volteando a ver, de manera socarrona, a un cercano Jessie, que solo rodaba los ojos exasperado.

─ Bueno chicos, parece que este Aftermath ha llegado a su fin. ─ Decía Jessie, con una sonrisa de comercial. ─ ¡Oh, espera, olvidamos un detalle! ─

─ Cierto. Carly, Galen… ¿Algún concursante que deseen ver en la final? ─ Preguntaba Kira, con curiosidad. Tanto la ecologista como el estratega compartieron una mirada cómplice, sonriéndose con reconocimiento antes de responder al unisonó…

─ Roxy.

─ Ella es la última Renegada. Sería un _honor_ verla en la final, mucho más asistirla. Y con todo lo que está atravesando, ella _merece_ al menso un millón de dólares. ─ Decía Galen, con tangible lealtad en su voz.

─ Ella es mi mejor amiga… ¡Por supuesto que quiero verla ganar un millón de dólares! ─ Respondía Carly con una sonrisa jovial. ─ Y, como dijo Galen, ella se lo merece. Realmente espero no se presione demasiado a sí misma. Mucho menos termine siendo manipulada por ese _estafador, doble-cara, manipulador_ de Dean Evans… ─

─ Mucho menos Nía Darkwood. Diablos… ¿Cómo pude ser tan _ciego_? ─ Se preguntaba a si mismo Galen, soltando un suspiro melancólico. ─ De haber sabido que era tan… _retorcida_, la hubiese eliminado a la primera oportunidad. ─

─ No eres el único en pensar eso, amigo. ─ Decía un compasivo Jessie, colocando una mano en su hombro.

─ Bueno, chicos, esto ha sido oficialmente todo. ─ Anunciaba Kira, sonriendo hacia la cámara.

─ Entrevistamos a un gigante apacible, a una deportista temperamental, a un polémico anti-villano, y a una adorable pareja de tortolos… ¡Si que tuvimos muchos diferentes sabores el día de hoy, eh! ─ Exclamaba Jessie, con una sonrisa emocionada.

─ ¡Y aun nos quedan un par por probar! ─ Anunciaba crípticamente Kira, dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa a la cámara. ─ ¡Porque nos veremos en el siguiente Aftermath de este sádico, cruel, excesivamente oscuro show llamado…! ─

─ ¡Total Drama!

─ ¡Maukayotl Island!

_…_

* * *

**-;- Tekuanotl Uelitini –;-**

_Dean; Flora; Jim; Jen; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián_

_…_

**-;- Pre-Fusión -;–**

_Mauro; Melody; Kiara; Max; Nick; Shiny; Nate; Matt; Selena; Sabrina; Kat_

_…_

**-;- Post-Fusión –;-**

_Crash; Johanna; Lucas; Carly; Galen_

* * *

**A.N: **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció, eh?

(Espero que hayan captado TODAS las referencias XD)

Y aquí está el primer Capítulo del Tercer y Último Arco de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. ¡Y el Penultimo Aftermath de la temporada! Espero les haya gustado. Despues de todo, intente no demorarme demasiado en el.

En lo personal, este Capitulo ha sido uno de mis favoritos. No solo por reunir a varios de mis personajes favoritos de la temporada (Crash, Jo y Galen) sino por haber sido mucho mas extenso que los anteriores Aftermaths, logrando así explorar un poco mas a fondo los pasados de los personajes. Asi como la Comedia. Que, aunque no lo crean, fue un giro refrescante a anteriores Capítulos.

Es importante anunciar, sin embargo, que este es el principio del final. El primer Capitulo del ultimo 'Acto' de _Maukayotl Island_, el cual sera, sin duda, el mas dramatico. Y como he mencionado en otras ocasiones en el Foro, es _exponencialmente posible que el Fic pase a Clasificacion 'M'. _Un detalle que sin duda deberían saber, y que a medida que la historia se acerque a su inevitable final, se hará bastante evidente.

En fin. Sin nada mas que decir, me despido.

Au Revoir!


	25. Muñeca de Trapo, Parte I

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

** Capítulo 25 ─ **Muñeca de Trapo, Parte I

**Disclaimer: **TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.

**Advertencia: **Temas adolescentes y/o adultos, referencias sexuales más o menos explicitas, y lenguaje vulgar (_usualmente_ censurado). Preferiblemente, de _15_ en adelante.

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…_

_¡Fue el momento del Chef para brillar! Si, damas y caballeros. Su apuesto, adorado, asombroso anfitrión decidió tomarse un breve descanso para darle una chance al Chef Hatchet bajo los reflectores. Y vaya que no fue desperdiciado…_

_¡Porque tuvimos un asombroso desafío, inspirado en el desafío de Entrenamiento Básico de Total Drama Island! Una ardua carrera de obstáculos, intentando sobrevivir las más duras pruebas que el Chef pudo colocarles a los ocho finales, que, lejos de darse por vencidos, parecían luchar con uñas y dientes para quedarse con la inmunidad…_

_La tensión entre Flora y Roxy fue creciendo en el desafío, gracias a las acusaciones de parte de la roquera acerca de la relación entre el tapete y el músico sin talento también conocido como Sebastián, que, según la roquera, era poco más que un plan para poder darle celos…_

_¿Y saben que es lo más gracioso? ¡Qué funciono! Porque Roxy y Sebastián terminaron besuqueándose para el final del desafío… ¡Y todo a espaldas de Flora! Y no solo eso, sino que Dean estuvo allí para presenciarlo todo. ¡Hmm, me huele a drama! Jugoso, delicioso drama…_

_El conflicto entre Galen y Jen, mientras tanto, no hizo más que empeorar. Culminando en un particularmente brutal pero completamente merecido y bastante divertido discurso de parte del rey de los nerds hacia la rebelde que solía ser despreocupada, y ahora es un colapso nervioso en movimiento… ¿Duro? Sin duda. ¡Pero deben admitir que fue un momento ASOMBROSO! Bueno, excepto para Jen, pero vamos… ¡Es Jen, haha!_

_Al final, Jim se llevo la victoria, logrando rebasar por un pelo a un Galen que parecía estar al borde de la locura – como todos en esta temporada. Esto no pareció importarle mucho a Galen, que planeaba usar el Ídolo de Inmunidad que había conseguido en la Isla del Exilio…_

_PERO resulta que Nía logro cambiarlo por uno falso durante el desafío… ¡Haha, resbaladizo, Nía! No tienen idea de lo mucho que amo a esa chica. Trae DRAMA. Trae DOLOR. ¿Me pregunto si podre traerla de vuelta la siguiente temporada? Porque, como ustedes sabrán, yo AMO el drama y el dolor ajeno…_

_Por lo que, en la Ceremonia de Eliminación, Galen fue consecuentemente expulsado en un voto 5 – 3, con Jen siendo la única otra campista que recibió votos, pero salvándose una vez mas de la guillotina…_

_Por lo que, así nada mas, el viaje del rey de los nerds acaba en el octavo lugar._

_¡Pero todavía quedan siete en juego! Pero no por mucho…_

_¿Quién continuara en su viaje por el millón, y quien recibirá un viaje al océano lleno de dolor? ¡Descúbranlo aquí, en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!_

* * *

La noche había caído en la Isla Maukayotl. Las estrellas plagaban el cielo, sin el rastro de alguna nube bloqueando su brillo. El bosque reposaba en absoluto silencio, únicamente siendo este interrumpido por los ocasionales 'ooh' de los búhos que parecían poblar el lugar, brindándole una atmosfera apacible, si bien algo oscura, a todo el lugar.

A estas alturas, todos parecían encontrarse envueltos en los brazos de Morfeo, en especial los siete campistas restantes que residían en la parcialmente incinerada cabaña que solía pertenecerle a los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_, pero que ahora era el así llamado _hogar_ de los Osos. Jim roncaba sonoramente, completamente sumido en un apacible sueño. Jen, en contraste, abrazaba con fuerza su almohada, como si buscara algo de confort, algo de _seguridad_ en ella. Como si el esponjoso, blanco malvavisco de algodón fuese a protegerla de algún tipo de peligro. Flora, mientras tanto, tenía sus nudillos sujetos al borde de su sabana, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo salvo por su rostro. Las pesadas ojeras que cargaba, sin embargo, delataba el hecho de que había permanecido despierta por varias horas, y que el hecho de que ahora estuviese durmiendo era el resultado del agotamiento más que la búsqueda de algo de sueño reparador. Y Nía, por su parte, solo dormía silenciosamente, sus labios dibujando una inocente sonrisa, sin tormento alguno que arruinase tan deseado descanso.

Sin embargo, incluso a primera vista se podía deducir fácilmente que _algo_ faltaba.

O mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Y no, no solo un campista en particular. _Tres_ de ellos parecían ausentes…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Roxy: **__(Vistiendo una remera de mangas cortas color blanca, y un par de mini-shorts purpura) No quiero sonar paranoica, pero… sin Galen a mi lado, soy la única Renegada que continua en pie. Y eso es… ¡Malo! ¡Podría ser expulsada en cualquier momento! Puede que tenga a Sebastián de mi lado, y a… ¿Flora, tal vez? Pero no puedo confiarme demasiado. En cualquier momento, podría ser apuñalada por la espalda. Y si bien Jim es un sujeto genial… se ha vuelto mucho mas estratégico y leal esta temporada, por lo que no creo que vaya a expulsar a uno de sus aliados antes que a la única rival que ha sobrevivido a los votos. Mi plan principal es ganar este desafío, y convencer a la alianza de Jim que expulsar a Dean es una mejor opción. Porque, bueno… el sujeto es un hijo de (censurado) después de todo. Pero Chris anuncio que alguien había encontrado el Ídolo que había sido ocultado en el exilio, por lo que… en caso de que Dean tenga un as bajo su manga, no quiero ser tomada por sorpresa. Por suerte, Chris no dijo nada acerca de que alguien haya encontrado el Ídolo que había sido oculto aquí, en la Isla Maukayotl. Por lo que mi plan será buscar toda la noche, hasta encontrar esa mugrienta estatua. De ese modo, tendré una garantía en caso de que planeen emboscarme en la Ceremonia de Eliminación. (Sonríe confiada) ¡Es un plan infalible! Porque, enserio viejo, realmente quiero __**ganar**__ esta temporada. Fui expulsada junto a Melody cuando solo quedaban siete finalistas, y no quiero que la historia se repita de nuevo. Por lo que, esta vez, mas me vale tomarme este juego enserio…_

* * *

─ Bueno, Roxy, hora de encontrar ese estúpido Ídolo para salvar tu trasero esta noche. ─ Se decía a sí misma la roquera, soltando un pesado suspiro, mientras caminaba por los densos bosques del sur de la Isla Maukayotl, observando atentamente cada árbol, hoyo, riachuelo o cueva, en busca de aquella estatuilla de madera. ─ Huh. Algo me dice que esta será una loche larga y larga… ─

* * *

─ No. No hay un ídolo escondido aquí arriba… ─ Se decía a si misma Roxy, reposando en la alta rama de un pino, a varios metros del suelo.

* * *

─ Ningún Ídolo dentro de esta cueva… _al parecer_… ─ Decía insegura la roquera, revisando el interior de una oscura cueva. Un gruñido gutural inmediatamente llamo la atención de la pelinegra, que no pareció darle mucha importancia… hasta que sintió un pesado, húmedo respirar en su nuca. ─ P-por favor, dime que este no es un… ¡O-OSO! ¡_Ahhh_! ─

* * *

─ No. Aquí tampoco. ─ Decía irritada la pelinegra, sacando su mano del hoyo de un viejo tronco, y observándola con horror al descubrir que estaba llena de cientos de sanguijuelas. ─ ¡Oh, por el amor de…! ─

* * *

─ No. ─ Decía simplemente Roxy, tomando una profunda bocanada de oxigeno mientras salía de vuelta a la superficie del agua.

* * *

─ ¡No, no, no, no, NO! ─ Decía repetidamente Roxy, huyendo con una expresión exasperada de un enorme enjambre de abejas, que perseguía a la roquera a través del bosque.

* * *

─ No… ─ Decía Roxy lentamente, saliendo de un estanque de lodo.

* * *

─ ¡N-no! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡AHHH! ─ Gritaba Roxy horrorizada, teniendo que escapar de un… pequeño, adorable conejo blanco, que seguía los pasos de la pelinegra con persistentes rebotes, una expresión inocente reflejada en sus ojos rosáceos.

* * *

─ N-n-no… a-aquí t-tampoco veo un Ídolo… ─ Decía temblorosamente Roxy, frotando sus manos en búsqueda de algo de calor al encontrarse en un helado, congelado páramo.

* * *

─ _Whoa_. ─ Decía asombrada Roxy, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, en asombro.

Ante la roquera, se podían ver un sistemas de túneles – todos hallados bajo tierra, debido a que Roxy había pensado, inocentemente, que podía tener algo de suerte inspeccionando las cavernas subterráneas – todos recubiertos de varios murales, y diseños aztecas, con todo tipo de mensajes escritos en dichas paredes, los cuales Roxy no tenia manera de identificar o reconocer.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención a la roquera no fue esto.

Sino el hecho de que, después de haber caminado un buen tramo en las entrañas del sistema de túneles – donde los murales, curiosamente, comenzaban a volverse más escasos, así como todo rastro de civilización en general – pudo encontrar un pequeño trazo creado con pepitas de oro, esmeraldas, y otro tipo de joyas, que eventualmente llevaban a un rudimentario cofre repleto de ellas, que yacía tirado en el suelo, todas sus piedras preciosas encontrándose esparcidas a su alrededor.

A los pies de un trió de esqueletos humanos, todo rastro de piel, músculos y carne habiendo sido despojado décadas – sino _siglos_ – atrás, sus cráneos encontrándose perpetuamente contorsionados en expresiones de puro horror.

─ Esto… e-esto _no puede ser real_. ─ Decía Roxy, visiblemente nerviosa por la macabra imagen que había encontrado, mientras avanzaba cautelosa hacia los tres cadáveres. ─ ¡Chris… C-Chris solo nos debe estar jugando una broma! No… no puede… ¿Quién, o _que_ pudo…? ─

Un poderoso rugido – y completamente_ irreconocible_ a cualquier otro sonido que Roxy haya escuchado antes – se hizo audible a través de las aparentemente interminables paredes de la caverna, varias estalactitas que se encontraban en el techo del túnel sacudiéndose violentamente ante la ensordecedora cacofonía. Roxy cubrió sus oídos instintivamente, su piel perdiendo todo color, sus piernas instintivamente dándose vuelta, y comenzando a correr hacia las abandonadas escaleras que la habían traído hacia aquel tenebroso túnel en primer lugar.

─ ¡Oh, (censurado), oh (censurado), oh (censurado)! ─ Repetía Roxy, desesperada, su respiración siendo completamente entrecortada mientras observaba, de reojo, la oscuridad que dejaba a sus espaldas, una tenue sombra apenas distinguiéndose del resto de las tinieblas.

Dicha sombra parecía tener más de seis extremidades, por lo que Roxy podía percibir.

Para desgracia de la roquera, un pequeño, irreconocible objeto bajo su pie la hizo tropezar, haciéndola caer al suelo por unos segundos en los cuales Roxy no dudo dirigirle una mirada homicida al objeto en cuestión.

─ ¡Ugh! ¡De todos los momentos para tropezar, _este es el peor de todos! _Un momento… ¿Qué no es…?

Otro poderoso rugido saco a Roxy de sus pensamientos, y la pelinegra rápidamente se puso de pie, corriendo hacia las escaleras y trepándolas ágilmente, antes de observar aquel pequeño hoyo en el suelo por unos segundos, antes de empujar una pesada roca que se encontraba a un lado sobre este, buscando bloquear aquella riesgosa entrada, con las intenciones de contener _lo que sea_ que se encontrara en su interior.

O al menos, eso esperaba Roxy.

Al no ver señales de que la bestia intentara escapar, Roxy soltó un aliviado suspiro, secando un par de gotas de sudor de su frente mientras observaba, amargamente, el objeto que había tomado de aquel túnel subterráneo, jadeando como un perro a causa del agotamiento que le había causado tan frenética huida.

─ No… n-no puedo creer que c-casi arriesgo mi vida por e-este pedazo de basura. _Así que m-más vale que valga la pena…_

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Roxy: **__(Respirando agitadamente, observando a la cámara aterrada) ¿¡Que… qué diablos era esa cosa!?_

* * *

─ Sigo sin entender porque estamos aquí… ¡Porque estamos haciendo esto!

La voz de Sebastián se encontraba llena de angustia. Claramente, el músico estaba incomodo con su situación actual – el estar en medio de un oscuro, tenebroso bosque en una zona de la isla que ni siquiera sabía que existía suele tener ese tipo de efectos en las personas, después de todo – dirigiéndole una expresión de exasperación al castaño que lo observaba con una sonrisa perversa.

─ Es decir… ¿Por qué te importa tanto desconectar todas las cámaras de la isla?

─ No _todas_ las cámaras, lacayo. Solo… las de _esta_ parte de la isla, en especial. ─ Respondía Dean, con una sonrisa criptica. ─ Ahora, necesito que tomes esa cámara, y la bajes ahora mismo de esa rama. No te preocupes, yo me encargare de desconectar sus circuitos una vez la tenga en mis manos. ─

─ ¿Pero… porque te importa tanto…?

─ ¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas, brazos de espagueti? ─ Preguntaba Dean, pinchando en puente de su nariz con frustración. ─ ¡Es irritante! Además, no estás _precisamente_ en posición de preguntar, lacayo. Recuerda que tengo un _secretito_ guardado, y que posiblemente no le hará mucha gracia a tu noviecita. ─

Sebastián no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, avergonzado. Dean solo sonrió cruelmente.

─ Pero si tanto te importa saber… pues, solo te diré que tengo una gran fiesta planeada. Y, como unos viejos _socios_ vienen a visitarme, imagine que sería bastante _descortés_ el tener cámaras funcionando por todas partes…

─ ¿Socios? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, confundido. ─ Viejo… ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Creí que no estaba permitido traer compañía a la isla. A menos que… ─

─ ¿Qué te dije acerca de hablar en lugar de trabajar, lacayo? ─ Preguntaba Dean, visiblemente irritado. ─ ¡Sube a esa rama _ahora_, y tráeme esa cámara! A menos que desees ver como el campamento _explota_ cuando revele tu… ─

─ ¡Ya, ya, voy por la estúpida cámara! Solo… por favor, no digas nada, ¿Si? Debo decírselo por mi cuenta. ─ Decía Sebastián nerviosamente, comenzando a trepar el imponente árbol de manera temblorosa. Dean simplemente sonrió.

─ _Buen lacayo, haha…_

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Dean: **__(Sonriendo malicioso) Esto no podría ser más perfecto. ¡Tengo a Sebastián prácticamente en la palma de mi mano! Y todo por estar en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto. (Ríe cruelmente) Solo unos cuantos días más, Dean… y todas las piezas caerán en el lugar correcto. Las cosas están a punto de volverse bastante intensas por aquí, ¿Saben? Así que más me vale tener todo preparado para el gran día. McLean, espero estés preparado para lo que viene. ¿Quieres drama? (Sonríe de manera macabra) __**Tendrás drama**__…_

* * *

_**Sebastián: **__(Suspirando frustrado) No puedo creer que haya terminado como la perra de Dean… ¡Solo por un maldito beso! Ugh. Y lo peor de todo, es que no tengo idea de cómo explicarle todo a Flora sin romperle el corazón. Porque… vamos, viejo, ¡La chica es como una copa de cristal! No quiero tener que lidiar con una escena en el campamento, mucho menos ahora que he llegado a los siete finalistas. Jamás había llegado tan lejos en Total Drama, y no voy a perder la oportunidad a ganar un millón de dólares porque me deje llevar por mis sentimientos. Además, Roxy me dijo que debía romper con Flora si realmente deseaba iniciar algo con ella. Y créanme, lo que más deseo en este momento es poder besar a Roxy sin sentir tanta… culpa… ¡Ugh! (Golpea su frente contra la pared del Confesionario) ¿¡Porque tuve que ser tan… estúpido!? ¿¡Porque tuve que besarme en un lugar tan expuesto, donde Dean podría encontrarnos tan fácilmente!? ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_

* * *

─ Estúpido Dean. Estúpidas cámaras, y estúpido beso que nadie debió haber visto en primer lugar… ─ Se decía a sí mismo el músico callejero, claramente frustrado, mientras caminaba a pasos arrastrados de vuelta a Sebastián. El uruguayo tenía una expresión agotada, habiendo terminado todas las labores que Dean lo había obligado a hacer hasta que, finalmente, ambos tomaron sus respectivos caminos – la ubicación actual de Dean, en lo que a Sebastián le concierna, siendo completamente desconocida.

En su camino, sin embargo, Sebastián logro encontrar un rostro conocido – siendo este el de una igualmente agotada Roxy, cuya expresión nerviosa parecía ser una mala señal. Sus tramos se encontraron al frente de la cabaña, y Sebastián no tardo en aprovechar la oportunidad para intercambiar palabras con la roquera.

─ Tomando una caminata a las cinco de la mañana, puedo ver. ─ Comentaba de manera burlona el oji-azul, sonriendo de manera socarrona. ─ Te recordaría lo importante que es dormir, pero… digamos que no fuiste la única que perdió toda una noche de sueño. ─

─ ¿Buscabas el Ídolo de Inmunidad? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

─ ¿Uh? Oh, um… si, podría decirse que si. ─ Respondía nerviosamente Sebastián. ─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tuviste algo de suerte? ─

─ Pues… ─ Decía vagamente Roxy, observando de reojo a la ventana de la cabaña – en la cual pudo observar un par de ojos dirigirle una mirada antagónica por un par de segundos, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. ─ No. No realmente. Aunque casi soy devorada por un oso, devorada por pirañas, y atacada por un conejo. Por lo que hey, al menos fue una noche interesante, ¿No es así? ─

─ Mucho más interesante que la mía, sin duda. ─ Comentaba Sebastián sarcásticamente, antes de soltar un pesado bostezo. ─ Oh, cielos… me haría bien algo de sueño ahora mismo, ¿Sabes? ─

─ No estaría nada mal, Seb. ─ Asentía con la cabeza Roxy, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del músico callejero, y sonriéndole tiernamente. Con eso, ambos jóvenes entraron a la cabaña, encontrándose con los cuerpos durmientes de Jim, Jen, y Nía…

Y una completamente despierta Flora, observándolos a ambos desde su litera con una expresión neutra.

─ ¿No creen que e-es un poco _tarde_ para regresar a la cabaña? ─ Preguntaba Flora en un tono inocente, su mirada, sin embargo, contrastando enormemente con sus palabras. Sebastián trago saliva, nervioso, mientras que Roxy solo sonreía de manera jovial a la castaña. ─ ¿Y bien? Chicos, um… ¿Podrían decirme que estaban haciendo allá afuera? ─

─ Oh, pues… nada importante Flora. ─ Decía vagamente Sebastián, una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. ─ Solo, uh, estábamos… ─

─ Buscando el Ídolo de Inmunidad. Es todo. ─ Respondía de manera cortante Roxy, dirigiéndole una mirada de seguridad a la castaña antes de tomar su camino a su litera. ─ Se _suponía_ que sería una búsqueda secreta, pero… creo que no fuimos muy discretos, ¿O sí? ─

─ Ugh, ¿Podrían callarte? _Algunas personas_ están intentando dormir… ─ Protestaba Jim desde su cama, cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada.

─ Huh. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo… b-buscaban el Ídolo, allá afuera? ─ Preguntaba Flora tímidamente, su mirada cayendo al suelo.

─ Pues, _duh_. Vamos, Flora, ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo en medio de la noche?

─ Puedo imaginarme _todo tipo de cosas_ que podrían estar haciendo en medio de la noche. ─ Respondía de manera estoica la oji-verde, observando con desconfianza al par.

─ Vamos, preciosa… relájate. ¡Solo estábamos buscando el Ídolo de Inmunidad! No hay razón porque alterarse tanto… ─ Decía Sebastián en un intento por confortar a la castaña, que suspiraba pesadamente.

─ Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que… ¡Tú me c-conoces, Sebastián! Pienso demasiado las cosas todo el tiempo…

─ Pues, tal vez deberías pensar menos, y descansar más. ─ Decía en un tono juguetón el músico callejero, besando cariñosamente la frente de la tímida muchacha antes de recostarla, gentilmente, sobre su cama. ─ Enserio, Flora. Están comenzando a crecer bolsas bajo tus ojos por quedarte despierta toda la noche… ─

─ ¡Yo n-no me quedo despierta toda la noche!

─ Uh-huh. ─ Respondía Sebastián, socarronamente, antes de arropar cariñosamente a Flora en su cama. ─ Lo digo por tu bien, amor. Ahora descansa, ¿Si? ─

─ Supongo… ─ Decía Flora, resignada, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y cerrando los ojos lentamente. Sebastián sonrió con alivio al ver esto, pero Roxy pudo ver como Flora le dedicaba una última, efímera, desconfiada mirada antes de cerrar los ojos completamente. ─ _Dulces sueños…_ ─

─ _Dulces. Sí, claro…_ ─ Decía bajo su aliento Roxy, dirigiéndole una mirada recelada a la castaña, al menos hasta que Sebastián se dio vuelta, remplazando su expresión por una mucho menos paranoica.

Sin decir nada mas, la roquera camino hacia su litera, dejándose caer en el viejo colchón y enterrándose bajo las sabanas, cerrando los ojos pesadamente.

─ Buenas noche, Seb.

Pero para sorpresa, la roquera sintió como un par de labios eran presionados contra los suyos, y, una vez que abrió los ojos, descubrió que estos le pertenecían a Sebastián. El beso fue efímero, y tan inadvertidamente como empezó, culmino, con el músico callejero separándose suavemente y sonriéndole con dulzura a la roquera. Roxy se ruborizo completamente, observando, nerviosa, hacia la litera de Flora, y suspirando aliviada al confirmar que esta se encontraba de espaldas, completamente presa del sueño.

─ _Seb_. ─ Susurraba la roquera en un tono exasperado, sus mejillas aun teñidas de rojo. Sebastián únicamente sonrió de manera picara, caminando hacia su litera no sin antes decir.

─ ¿Te he mencionado lo _adorable_ que te ves enfadada? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra, antes de agregar. ─ Además, no pude evitarlo. Tus labios son _irresistibles… ─_

El rubor en las mejillas de Roxy no hizo más que empeorar, obligando a la pelinegra a prácticamente sumergirse en las sabanas, maldiciéndose internamente al hecho de que su cuerpo estuviese traicionándola en este momento.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Roxy: **__(Observando nerviosa a la cámara) Esto está mal. ¡Muy, muy, muy, muy mal! Flora está comenzando a sospechar, y Sebastián… ¡Ugh, Sebastián aun no ha terminado con ella! ¿P-porque? Digo, no podemos estarnos besuqueándonos a las espaldas de Flora, pero… ya lo estamos haciendo de todos modos. ¡Ugh! Me siento… ¿Culpable? Es que, um… nunca me ha gustado mentir. Mucho menos mentirle a una… no, no a una amiga. Flora no es mi amiga, pero… tampoco es una mala persona, como Jen o Sabrina. Y parece que realmente ama a Sebastián… (Bufa exasperada) ¡Oh, por Alice Cooper! ¿¡Por qué sigo complicándome las cosas en esta (censurado) competencia!? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser sencillas otra vez, como en Boney Island? ¿Por qué todo es tan… dramático, y problemático últimamente?_

* * *

El sol salió como cualquier otro día en el día numero treinta y seis de la competencia. Los numerosos quetzales que sobrevolaban los cielos de la Isla Maukayotl cantaban animosamente. Las ranas que residían en los arroyos de los interiores de la isla soltaban croaban acordemente. E incluso las cigarras que se hallaban ocultas entre las densas hojas de las palmeras soltaban sus chirridos para contribuir a la orgánica orquesta que tenía lugar en aquella misteriosa isla.

Los siete finalistas, sin embargo, parecían indiferentes ante esta melodía – demasiado ocupados intentando digerir la nueva obra maestra del Chef Hatchet: Un delicioso plato de pasta acompañada de ojos de cabra y kétchup.

No era necesario decir que únicamente Roxy parecía disfrutar su desayuno.

─ ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Este delicioso! ─ Insistía la roquera, con una boca llena de espagueti.

─ No… gracias… ─ Respondía lentamente Jen, apartando su plato con algo de disgusto.

─ Preferiría comer piedras antes que esta porquería. ─ Respondía de manera cínica Dean, cruzándose de brazos. El Chef Hatchet, mientras tanto, no dudo en dirigirle una mirada de desprecio al estafador, que fue suficiente para hacerlo sudar nerviosamente.

─ Ustedes se lo pierden. ─ Se encogía de hombros Roxy, tomando otro bocado de espagueti. Los ojos de la roquera se aventuraron por la cafetería, encontrándose, eventualmente, con aquellos de Sebastián, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Flora, en una mesa apartada, ambos ignorando el plato de comida que tenían servido en su mesa, demasiado ocupados charlando animadamente, e intercambiando el ocasional, efímero, inocente beso en los labios, que parecía ser más que suficiente para ruborizar por completo a la introvertida castaña.

Y que también fue más que suficiente para que Roxy le dirigiera una mirada resentida al par.

Tanto Dean como Jen parecieron percatarse de esto, el primero inmediatamente dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona a la roquera, con la segunda únicamente observando con confusión.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Roxy? ─ Preguntaba Dean vagamente, sonriendo con malicia. ─ Creí que estabas hambrienta. Oh, espera… tu _si_ estas hambrienta… ─

─ Dean. _Cállate_.

─ Hambrienta de Sebastián, ¿No es así?

─ Dean, juro que voy a romperte el rostro de un puñetazo si llegas a repetir…

─ Roxy… ¿No puedes realmente sentir algo por Sebastián, cierto? ─ Preguntaba Jen, su tono de voz empapado de consternación, detalle que tomo por sorpresa a la roquera.

─ ¿Qué? ¡P-por supuesto que no! Yo solo…

─ ¿Qué no sabías que está enamorado de Flora? ─ Preguntaba la rubia nuevamente, su voz aun sin tener una fracción de la fuerza que solía caracterizarla. ─ Roxy, um… no quiero meterme en tu vida, p-pero… ¿Qué no tuviste _un año_ para darle una oportunidad a Sebastián? ¿Y vas a perseguirlo ahora que tiene a alguien que _si_ siente algo por él? ¿No te parece algo… _cruel_? ─

─ ¿Cruel? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, incrédula, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par. ─ ¿_Cruel, _Jen? ¿Quién eres _tú_ para acusarme de ser cruel? ─

─ Roxy, s-solo estoy pensando en Flora y Sebastián. ¡E-es todo! Tu sabes lo, uh… _frágil_ que es ese tapete. ¡Va a terminar rompiéndose en pedazos si te descubre intentando robarte a su novio! ─ Decía la rubia, intentando hacer razonar a la roquera que, lejos de querer escuchar, no hacía más que dirigirle una mirada antagónica a la rubia. ─ Escucha, Roxy… sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirte esto, pero… no quiero ver a Flora haciendo una escena enfrente de todos, solo porque te encontró… no lo sé, besuqueándote con Sebastián, o algo por el estilo. Solo estoy… pensando en la seguridad de la enana, ¿Sabes? Y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo… ─

─ Oh, _por supuesto_. La abusiva, desalmada delincuente sin escrúpulos pensando en la misma persona que ha torturado toda la temporada. ¿¡Como puede parecerme _ridículo_!?

─ Roxy, ¿Podrías tan solo escucharme un…?

─ No, _tu_ escúchame un segundo, Jennifer. ─ Decía de manera cruda la roquera, apoyándose de manera intimidante sobre la mesa, y dirigiéndole una mirada de amenaza a la rubia, que sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de la pelinegra sobre ella. ─ Eres una hipócrita al pedirme a _mí_ que piense en la seguridad de Flora. ¿Por qué debería escucharte? ¡Si alguien le ha hecho la vida miserable a ella, si alguien les ha hecho la vida miserable a _todos_ en esta isla, eres tú! ¡Porque si no me equivoco, eres la misma bruja desalmada que insultaba a mi _mejor amiga_ Carly cada vez que intentaba ayudarte con tus _estúpidos_ problemas! ¡Eres la misma perra que apuñalo a Johanna por la espalda, que le rompió la nariz a Lena en las duchas solo por defender a su amiga, y que paso _días_ burlándose de Galen solo porque lograste expulsar a su novia! No has sido más que una imbécil con todos, _incluyendo_ personas que han intentado ser amables contigo… ¡Y aun así tienes el coraje para tratar de 'aconsejarme'! Así que hazme un favor, Jen, y déjame sola. Deja de hacerte la victima por una _jodida_ vez, y deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás, ¿Si? Porque, créeme, _nadie_ necesita tu 'ayuda'. No después de todo lo que les has hecho… ─

Habiendo terminado su –en verdad, intenso – discurso, Roxy tomo su plato de manera tosca, y dejo la mesa, caminando a pasos pesados hacia otro, más alejado asiento, y dejando a Jen con sus pensamientos como única compañía. La rubia bajo la mirada a su plato, sus ojos humedeciéndose levemente, soltando un melancólico suspiro y observando, de reojo, a los tres campistas que habían presenciado aquella escena – siendo estos un satisfecho Dean, un compasivo Jim, y una meditativa Nía – antes de levantarse de su asiento lentamente, y caminar hacia la puerta de la Cafetería.

─ Uh, ¿Jen? ─ Preguntaba tímidamente Jim, su tono de voz expresando nada más que consternación. ─ ¿Vas a alguna parte? ─

─ Solo iré a la cabaña, Jim. No… no tienes que seguirme si no quieres.

─ ¿Pero qué paso con tu espagueti? ¿Vas a saltearte el desayuno? ¡Recuerda que, uh, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día! ─ Decía torpemente Jim, en un intento por animar a la rubia, que ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a ver al castaño.

─ No t-tengo hambre.

Con eso, Jen cerró las puertas de la Cafetería tras de sí, dejando al trió de Ex-Lobos observando a la nada. Dean fue el primero en recuperar la compostura, mostrándose tan indiferente como le era usual. Nía, por su parte, parecía encontrarse pensando profundamente las palabras que Roxy le había dirigido a la rubia. Mientras que Jim – en un gran contraste a sus dos compañeros – parecía estar genuinamente preocupado por el estado de la rubia, el usual optimismo que solía estar presente en el joven delincuente completamente ausente de su rostro, siendo remplazado por clara angustia.

─ Alguien debería hablar con ella.

─ ¿Por qué? Ya escuchaste a Roxy. La chica es una perra desalmada. ¿Por qué preocuparnos por Jen, cuando ella nunca sentiría lo mismo por nosotros? ─ Preguntaba Dean cínicamente, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. ─ Debemos aprovechar que está en el suelo, vulnerable, para poder patearla con todo lo que tenemos, ¿Sabes? ─

─ ¿Qué tan cruel puedes llegar a ser? ─ Preguntaba Jim, enfadado, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica al estafador, que únicamente se encogía de hombros.

─ Soy _pragmático_. Esto es una competencia, James, no terapia de grupo. Si Jen no puede soportar la presión, pues, siempre puede renunciar a la competencia, como lo hizo la otra perra mandona con senos de sandia… ─

─ ¡Hahaha, senos de sandia! ─ Reía infantilmente Nía, sosteniendo su estomago al no poder contener la carcajada que escapaba de sus labios. ─ ¡Ya entendí! Porque, eran, como, ¡_Taaaan enormes_! ─

─ Me das asco. ─ Decía Jim, disgustado, dirigiéndole una mirada de rivalidad al estafador. ─ ¿Y sabes algo, Dean? Tienes razón. Esto es una competencia. Y te prometo que si llegas a perder este desafío, serás _tú_ quien será disparado por esa ballesta gigante. Después de todo, no creerás que expulsarme a una _aliada leal_ antes que a ti, ¿O sí? ─

─ Huh. Buen punto. ─ Concedía Dean, cortésmente, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. ─ Admito que olvide que nuestro trato solo duraría hasta que Marek fuese eliminado. ¿Pero sabes algo, James? Me da igual. Puedes perder el tiempo aliándote con esa fracasada con complejo de inferioridad. Pero te aseguro que ella no te será tan útil como crees… ─

─ Ya llegara el momento en que comprenderás que hay mucho más en las personas que solo un voto a tu favor, Dean. ─ Decía Jim, estoicamente, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia las puertas del comedor. Dean únicamente levanto una ceja, confundido.

─ ¿Y ahora adónde vas, James?

─ A asegurarme de que Jen esté bien. Porque no es solo mi aliada, Dean. Es mi _amiga_. Y a diferencia de ti, yo no veo este juego como un viaje de negocios… ─ Respondía Jim con evidente desprecio en su voz, siguiendo los pasos de Jen y saliendo de la Cafetería, dejando únicamente a cinco personas en su interior. Y a Dean y a Nía dirigiéndose miradas cripticas el uno al otro.

─ ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

─ Eso parece.

─ Entonces… ¿Es hora, o…?

─ Todavía no. Debemos asegurarnos de deshacernos de los _tortolos_ primero…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Jen: **__Solo… s-solo intentaba ayudar… (Suspira pesadamente, apartando la mirada con melancolía) ¿Pero quién soy yo para hacerlo? ¡Ugh! Buen trabajo arruinando toda otra vez, inútil…_

* * *

─ Huh. ¿Qué le estará ocurriendo a Jen esta vez? Parece algo… _molesta_, ¿No lo crees? ─ Preguntaba en un tono casual Sebastián, observando, de reojo, como la rubia salía de la Cafetería. Flora, que se encontraba sentada al frente del músico, únicamente bajo la mirada, con visible rencor, revolviendo su plato de espagueti distraídamente con su tenedor.

─ Seb… esta _mirándonos. _Otra vez…

─ ¿Quién? ─ Preguntaba el oji-azul, confundido. Volteando a su alrededor, pudo encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Roxy, la cual, abochornada, inmediatamente la aparto al percatarse de la atención que el músico había prestado hacia ella. ─ Oh… ─

─ Ha e-estado observándonos toda la mañana. Y yo… Seb, n-no quiero sonar paranoica, p-pero… ¿Acaso tu y Roxy…?

─ ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Por supuesto que no, Flora. ─ Respondía rápidamente el castaño, sonriendo nerviosamente. ─ ¿Por qué piensas eso? ─

─ Ambos dejaron la cabaña a media noche. Y no volvieron sino _horas_ después. ─ Respondía estoicamente Flora, su mirada clavándose sobre el músico. ─ ¡Y a-ahora Roxy no deja de mirarnos! Sebastián… n-no quiero, um, sonar paranoica, pero… si todavía Roxy siente algo p-por ti, d-deberías…

─ Por favor, Flora. Escúchame. ─ Interrumpía Sebastián rápidamente, dirigiéndole una mirada exasperada a la oji-verde, y tomando con delicadeza de su rostro, para poder mantener contacto visual. ─ Roxy y yo no tenemos _nada_. Ella no siente nada por mí, y puedo asegurarte que yo no siento nada por ella. Solo somos _amigos_, ¿Recuerdas? Además, creo que la razón por la cual no deja de mirarte de ese modo fue por cómo te pusiste esta mañana. No parecías ser la misma chica de la cual me enamore, ¿Sabes? Tú no eres así, Flora. No entiendo porque te comportaste tan… _raro_ con ella… ─

─ ¡S-solo quería, um… asegurarme de que ambos no estuviesen haciendo nada! ─ Exclamaba la castaña, frotando su brazo nerviosamente mientras apartaba la mirada de su novio. ─ Se q-que me comporte como una i-idiota, pero…

─ ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Al sentir la mirada acusatoria de Sebastián sobre ella, Flora no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sus ojos verdes abriéndose de par en par, en shock, rápidamente comenzando a asentir con su cabeza el momento en que las palabras escaparon los labios de la castaña.

─ ¡P-por supuesto que sí, S-Sebastián! E-es solo que…

─ Entonces sabes que yo _nunca_ sería capaz de engañarte, ¿Cierto?

─ Pues, si… ¡P-pero Roxy…!

─ No. No lo crees, aparentemente… ─ Decía Sebastián, en un tono decepcionado, levantándose de su mesa y dándole la espalda a la castaña. ─ Flora… una relación sin confianza no es nada. ¿Lo sabes, cierto? ─

Flora asintió lentamente con su cabeza, una expresión miserable plasmada en su rostro.

─ Si no confías en mí lo suficiente para saber que seré leal a ti… ¿Qué sentido tiene continuar entonces? ─ Preguntaba retóricamente Sebastián, volteando a ver a la oji-verde con una expresión melancólica. Flora, por su parte, parecía a punto de entrar en pánico, su piel palideciéndose el segundo en que Sebastián pronuncio aquellas palabras.

─ No… no, n-no, no, S-Sebastián, no… nunca quise decir…

─ Flora, es por tu propio…

─ ¡Lo siento! L-lo siento, ¿D-de acuerdo? ¡Lo siento t-tanto! Solo… solo pensé… ¡Ugh, fui tan estúpida! ─ Se decia a si misma la castaña, frustrada, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano. ─ Yo… m-me disculpare con Roxy ahora mismo. ¡L-le diré que todo fue un malentendido! Solo… n-no me abandones. ¡P-por favor! Yo… haré l-lo que sea, Sebastián, s-solo… p-por favor, por favor no me abandones…

Percatándose de la escena que estaba formándose en medio de la Cafetería – y de la cual tanto Dean como Roxy se habían percatado ya, para la vergüenza del uruguayo – que solo empeoro el momento en que lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Flora, Sebastián no tardo en sujetar en sus brazos los hombros de la castaña, intentando brindarle algo de seguridad, y secando tiernamente las lagrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas mientras le sonreía con cariño a la tímida joven.

─ Flora… t-tranquila, ¿Si? Lo que hiciste… estuvo mal. Pero… pudo ser peor, supongo. ─ Respondió Sebastián en un tono comprensivo, logrando sacarle una débil sonrisa a la castaña. ─ Solo… prométeme que te disculparas con Roxy, ¿Si? ─

Flora asintió con la cabeza, obedientemente.

─ ¿A-algo más, um, amor?

─ Pues… ─ Decía vagamente Sebastián, con una expresión indiferente en su rostro. ─ ¿Mencionaste una vez que sabias cocinar, cierto? ─

─ ¿Huh? ¡Oh, um, p-pues si! ─ Respondía algo insegura la castaña, esbozando una sonrisa que reflejaba perfectamente dicho nerviosismo, antes de preguntar, con ternura. ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Estas hambriento? ─

─ Un poco. Y el especial del Chef… no es muy apetitoso que digamos, ¿Sabes? ─ Comentaba con evidente sarcasmo el castaño, una sonrisa torcida apareciendo en su rostro. ─ ¿Por qué no preparas algo que _ambos _podamos disfrutar, uh… princesa? Como… no lo sé, un par de tostadas…

─ ¿A la francesa? ─ Preguntaba Flora, con una sonrisa complaciente. Sebastián, por su parte, únicamente la observo de manera seductiva, claramente viéndose motivado por la oferta de la oji-verde.

─ _Sorpréndeme_.

─ ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo hare, Sebby! Solo, uh, d-dame un segundo… ¡Necesito huevos, y tostadas, y un batidor, y oh dios… realmente espero que el Chef tenga algunas especias en su almacén! ─ Respondía una abrumada Flora, caminando frenéticamente hacia la cocina en la cual el Chef residía antes de voltear, momentáneamente, a ver a Sebastián, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al músico, antes de soltar un alegre – quizá _demasiado_. ─ ¡Tu… n-no te preocupes, Seb! ¡T-te traeré tu desayuno en un minuto, y te aseguro que será _perfecto_! ─

Sebastián únicamente respondió con otra sonrisa, apoyándose sobre su silla con ambos brazos detrás de su cuello, y colocando sus pies sobre la mesa despreocupadamente.

─ _Finalmente_… podre comer algo decente por aquí…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Sebastián: **__(Cruzándose de brazos) ¿Qué? Ella fue quien pregunto en primer lugar. No me miren de ese modo. Además, ya vieron como parecía estar a punto de tener un colapso mental en medio de la Cafetería. ¡No puedo romper con ella en un lugar tan… t-tan publico! Solo empeoraría las cosas… aun más. No. Necesito, uh, esperar el momento correcto… ¡Eso es todo! Y mientras tanto… ¿Por qué no, um, disfrutar lo que Flora tiene que ofrecerme? Digo, si vamos a estar… en un 'romance'… ¿Por qué no sacarle provecho? (Sonríe)_

* * *

─ ¿Tan _mal_ está? ─ Preguntaba Nía, sorprendida, una vez que Jim le relataba sus intentos por levantarle los ánimos a su compañera de alianza – que habían terminado tan bien como ambos habían esperado.

En pocas palabras, nada bien en lo absoluto.

─ No lo sé, Nía… no creo que Jen debería seguir compitiendo. ─ Admitía Jim, revolviendo su plato distraídamente con su tenedor, y dirigiéndole una mirada seria a la albina. ─ Parece estar bastante deprimida últimamente. Y sin importar cuantas veces intente animarla, siempre parece haber algo que le vuelva a hundir los ánimos… ─

─ No te sientas culpable, Jim. ¡Hicimos todo lo que pudimos! Tal vez Jen tiene razón. Tal vez solo necesita algo de tiempo a solas, para poder… pensar las cosas claramente. ─ Decía Nía de manera optimista, colocando una mano sobre aquella del delincuente en un intento por animarlo. Jim únicamente retiro su mano, claramente sintiendo aversión ante el contacto, y frustrando – una vez más – los intentos de la albina por seducirlo.

─ Supongo… ─ Decía vagamente Jim, apartando la mirada de manera distraída, antes de que un pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza. ─ ¡Un momento! ─

─ ¿Huh?

─ ¿Por qué no hablas _tú_ con ella? ─ Preguntaba Jim, con una pequeña, empática sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Nía únicamente aparto la mirada, visiblemente incomoda.

─ N-no… no lo sé, Jim… Jen y yo no somos _particularmente_ unidas, ¿Sabes?

─ Si, pero ambas son chicas, ¿No? Tal vez Jen necesita consejos de alguien que también sea… ya sabes… una chica. ─ Explicaba torpemente Jim, ganando el interés de la albina. ─ Digo, todos sabemos que Flora _nunca_ se atrevería a hablar con Jen en privado. Y Roxy… pues, digamos que, a pesar de tener mucho en común, Roxy y Jen no se llevan muy bien. ¡Por eso debes intentarlo, Nía! Jen es nuestra amiga. No podemos dejar que se sienta tan… triste, ¿Sabes? ─

─ Pues, supongo que puedo charlar un rato con ella. Hacerla sentir mejor. Usar algo de mí… _magia_ en ella… ─ Decía de manera ambigua Nía, una expresión juguetona apareciendo en su rostro. ─ ¿Eso te haría feliz, Jimmy? ─

─ Me harías más que feliz. ─ Respondía Jim, con una sonrisa sincera, la cual fue rápidamente imitada por la pálida joven. ─ Solo… trata de no ir demasiado rápido con ella. Jen no es de las personas que confía fácilmente en las personas. ─

─ Oh. ¿Enserio, Jimmy? No lo había notado antes. Parecía tan… _despreocupada_ todo el tiempo… ─ Comentaba Nía en un tono inocente, sus intenciones, sin embargo, empapadas en sarcasmo.─ ¡Pero no te preocupes, Jimmy! Prometo ser _súper_ cuidadosa con Joan…

─ Jen…

─ ¡Con Jen! ¡Eso! ─ Decía rápidamente Nía, riendo torpemente. ─ ¡Oh, yo y mi mala memoria! ─

─ Si… ─ Decía lentamente Jim, apartando la mirada algo incomodo, antes de levantarse de su asiento. ─ Solo intenta alegrarla un poco, ¿Si, Nía? Desde que Galen dio su pequeño, uh… _discurso_ en la última ceremonia, no ha sido la de antes. Tal vez puedas… no lo sé, hacerla reír un poco con tu, um, _adorabilidad_… ─

─ ¡_Aww_, Jimmy! ─ Exclamaba Nía con un leve sonrojo, mostrándose enternecida por las palabras del castaño. ─ ¡Eres un amor! ─

─ Sin duda lo soy. ─ Respondía en un tono confiado el afable forajido, sonriéndole de manera dulce a la albina.

─ ¡Atención, campistas! ─ Anunciaba Chris a través de los altavoces de la isla, llamando la atención de los seis adolescentes presentes en la Cafetería. ─ ¡Llego la hora del desafío de hoy! Por favor, presentarse ahora mismo en el anfiteatro. ¡Hora del show, haha! ─

─ ¿Hora del show? ─ Preguntaba Dean, alzando una ceja desconfiado. ─ ¿Qué estará tramando ahora ese maniaco? ─

─ No hay manera de saberlo, hasta que vayamos a averiguarlo nosotros mismos. ─ Respondía Roxy, resignada, levantándose de su asiento con apatía, dirigiéndole en el camino una mirada de celos a una ingenua Flora, que se encontraba – al menos, hasta el momento en que Chris les indico que tomaran sus caminos hacia el área del desafío – alimentando afectuosamente a un satisfecho Sebastián con un cuarteto de exquisitamente preparadas tostadas a la francesa, llevándolas cuidadosamente hacia los labios del uruguayo, y sonriendo – de manera algo neurótica, y claramente insegura, a pesar de los mejores intentos de la castaña por sentirse feliz – al escuchar los gemidos de placer una vez que el paladar del castaño se deleitaba con cada bocado, para el disgusto de la roquera.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Roxy: **__(Cruzada de brazos) Sebastián no puede sentir realmente algo por ella… ¿Cierto? No. Vamos, Roxy, ¡Es Sebastián! ¡El sujeto se babea por ti! De seguro… d-de seguro ya están por terminar esos dos. Solo… se está tomando su tiempo. Es todo. (Sonríe débilmente)_

* * *

─ ¡Bienvenidos sean, concursantes, al Anfiteatro de la Isla Maukayotl! ─ Anunciaba Chris en un tono pretencioso, levantando sus manos en el aire, y sonriéndole de manera arrogante a los siete concursantes presentes. El anfitrión en cuestión se encontraba de pie sobre un escenario hecho a partir de madera, con el logo de los Osos plasmado en el frente, y una cutre cortina – hecha, aparentemente, de cientos de pañuelos cosidos unos con otros – abierta parcialmente para revelar al arrogante presentador, un par de reflectores parcialmente averiados haciendo un terrible trabajo ofreciéndole iluminación.

─ Es una basura. ─ Comentaba Dean, rodando los ojos. ─ ¿Un presupuesto de más de dieciocho millones de dólares, y esto es lo que lograste conseguir, McLean? ─

─ ¡Hey! Quiero que quede claro que tuvimos que cubrir más gastos de los esperados esta temporada.

─ ¿Cómo cuales? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, alzando una ceja, incrédula.

─ Pues, uh… un jacuzzi, un sofá de masajes, una estatua de mármol a tamaño real de su servidor, inyecciones de fibras capilares por laser…

─ Vaya. Sí que son muchas cosas… realmente inútiles. ─ Decía Jim, en un tono burlón, con una sonrisa socarrona.

─ ¿Inyecciones de fibras capilares? ─ Preguntaba esta vez Dean, apenas logrando contener una risa. ─ ¿Qué no son… para personas _calvas_? ─

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ Negaba inmediatamente Chris, intentando ignorar las numerosas risas de parte de los campistas. ─ Según mi doctor, sufro de, uh… _prevalencia genética_ a padecer de calvicie… ─

─ Si, claro. ─ Rodaba los ojos Jim, con una sonrisa socarrona. ─ Admítelo, Chris. Te estás volviendo viejo… ─

─ ¿Viejo? ¿Yo? ¡Hahaha, debes estar bromeando, viejo! ─ Reía forzosamente el anfitrión, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al delincuente – así como al cercano estafador – antes de continuar. ─ Bien. Por más que me _encantaría_ seguir hablando acerca de mi edad. Y créanme, que _no_ me encantaría en lo absoluto. Tenemos un desafío que comenzar. ─

─ ¡Oh, oh, oh! ─ Levantaba la mano animadamente Nía, con una sonrisa hiperactiva.

─ ¿Si, Nía?

─ ¿Tiene algo que ver con un show, cierto? ─ Preguntaba la albina inocentemente, sus ojos magenta viéndose emocionados ante la idea. ─ ¿¡Como un show de canto, o de talentos!? ─

─ Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, Nía… ¡Tendremos un show de talentos, aquí en la Isla Maukayotl! ─ Anunciaba Chris, levantando las manos en el aire dramáticamente. Tanto Nía como Roxy soltaron un grito de emoción ante la idea, con la ultima rápidamente recuperando la compostura y mostrando una expresión indiferente.

─ Uh, quiero decir… _como sea_. ─ Rodaba los ojos Roxy, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Nía: **__(Sonriendo maliciosa) ¿Una prueba de talentos? ¡O-M-G! ¡Finalmente un desafío en el cual puedo aplastar a esos perdedores como los patéticos insectos que realmente son! En mi secundaria, los jueces del concurso de talentos anual quedaban TOTALMENTE impresionados con mi rutina de porristas. ¡Logre ganar el trofeo de primer lugar cada año, durante cuatro años seguidos! Si hay alguien en esta mugrienta isla que puede ganar este desafío, soy yo. ¡Se los aseguro!_

* * *

_**Roxy: **__¿Un concurso de talentos? (Sonríe desafiante) Este es mi tipo de desafíos. Si, los desafíos físicos son geniales, y puedo ganar cualquier desafío de comida asquerosa como Max puede ganar el concurso anual de videojuegos de Toronto… ¡Pero un concurso de talentos es el lugar perfecto para probar mi mejor habilidad de todas! Y no creo tener que recordarles cuál es, ¿O sí? (Sonríe arrogante, antes de hacer un solo de guitarra de aire a la cámara) Así es, damas y caballeros… ¡Llego la hora de encender esta isla en llamas, haha!_

* * *

─ Su desafío será sencillo. ─ Explicaba Chris, caminando hacia una enorme pila de basura ubicada no muy lejos del anfiteatro, y sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja a los campistas. ─ Aquí podrán encontrar todo tipo de instrumentos, objetos, y demás artilugios que puedan serle útiles para demostrar su talento. Tendrán un par de horas para prepararse, y cuando sea el momento, deberán mostrar su talento a un jurado conformado de tres personas. Su servidor, el Chef Hatchet, y nuestra invitada especial del día de hoy… ─

─ ¡_Su servidora_, por supuesto! ─ Anunciaba dramáticamente una mujer rubia, luciendo un revelador vestido rojo, y sonriéndoles al grupo de siete finalistas a medida que las cortinas del anfiteatro se abrían a su merced. ─ ¡La Blanifica Blaineley! ─

─ Oh, no… ─ Decía Dean, visiblemente irritado, mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro. ─ Un anfitrión narcisista era suficiente… ¿Pero dos? ─

─ ¿No deberías estar… no lo sé, preparándote para viajar alrededor del mundo con un montón de adolescentes lunáticos, o lo que sea que hagan en ese show de porquería en el que estas? ─ Preguntaba el Chef, confundido, desde su asiento de jurado.

─ Oh. Pues, estamos a puntos de comenzar a finales de otoño, muchas gracias. Listos para demostrarle a McLean _como_ se trabaja en verdad en el mundo del entretenimiento. ─ Decía de manera arrogante Blaineley, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica al pelinegro, que solo se encogía de hombros.

─ Bah, como si todos los premios _Gemmie_ que he ganado no fuesen suficientes. ─ Sonreía Chris indiferente. ─ _Tu, _en cambio, no has trabajado en la televisión desde hace mas de tres años, ¿O me equivoco? ─

─ ¡P-porque _obviamente_ decidí tomarme un voluntario descanso del mundo del entretenimiento! Eso fue todo. ─ Decía Blaineley, cruzándose de brazos indignada. ─ Además, ¡Estaba en mi luna de miel en París! ─

─ ¿Quién fue el desafortunado? ─ Preguntaba Jim, burlonamente. Blaineley únicamente gruño, exasperada.

─ ¡Ugh! Tienes suerte de que Bruno no está aquí… ─ Susurraba Blaineley, irritada, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

─ Como mencione anteriormente, tienen dos horas para preparar un talento que sea lo suficientemente decente para merecer nuestra presencia. ─ Decía Chris con aires de grandeza, dirigiéndole una mirada condescendiente al grupo. ─ ¡Así que dense prisa! No tenemos tiempo que perder… ─

─ ¡Oh, espero que haya una guitarra eléctrica ahí dentro! ─ Exclamaba Roxy eufórica, empujando a Dean a un lado para correr a la pila de basura.

─ ¡Pompones! ¡Necesito un par de pompones que combinen con mi viejo uniforme de porrista! ─ Exclamaba esta vez Nía, dando rebotes de emoción antes seguir a toda velocidad los pasos de Roxy.

─ Huh. Me pregunto si habrá una motocicleta ahí dentro… ─ Decía pensativo Jim, con una sonrisa traviesa. El delincuente luego volteo a ver a Jen, que se encontraba cruzada de brazos, observando el vertedero indiferente. ─ Uh, ¿Jen? ¿Alguna idea de lo que mostraras en el show de talentos? ─

─ Pues, um… ─ Musitaba la rubia, observando los numerosos trastes distraídamente, hasta que un singular, desgastado tambor llamo su atención. ─…digamos que es una sorpresa. ─

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Flora: **__¿Un concurso de talentos? (Piensa por algunos segundos) Um… n-no tengo idea de si tengo algún talento, realmente. Mucho menos u-uno que logre entretener a Chris. (Suspira) Oh, perfecto…_

* * *

_**Jim: **__(Vistiendo un casco de motocicleta con varias púas de neón en el, sonriendo maniáticamente) Oh, viejo… ¡Miren este asombroso casco que encontré! Si, todavía necesito la, uh, motocicleta y todo eso, pero… ¡P-pero al menos ya tengo un casco! Eso sería ya como… el cincuenta por ciento, ¿Cierto?_

* * *

_**Dean: **__Hmm… ¿Un concurso de talentos, eh? (Sonríe malicioso) Podría pasar todo el día perfeccionando alguno de mis muchos, muchos talentos, esforzándome al máximo para recibir la más alta numeración del jurado, y ganando justamente… o… podría obligar a Sebastián a sabotear a los demás. Aunque… no lo sé. Eso seria, como… hacer trampa, y… (Observa a la cámara con una expresión burlona) Oh, solo bromeo. Por supuesto que obligare a mi lacayo para sabotear a los demás…_

* * *

─ Así que, Sebastián… ─ Decía vagamente Dean, caminando hacia el músico callejero que se encontraba, en ese momento, moviendo a un lado una pantalla de plasma, buscando encontrar algo útil bajo esta. Al notar la presencia del italiano, Sebastián no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, irritado. Pero Dean pareció ignorar esto, sonriendo malicioso antes de poner una mano en su hombro, fraternalmente. ─ ¿Qué hay, lacayo? Veo que has hecho un gran trabajo, uh… buscando lo que sea que hayas estado buscando. ─

─ _Vaya_. Y yo creía que no parecía interesarte en lo absoluto mi talento. ─ Rodaba los ojos Sebastián, sus manos logrando sacar un polvoriento micrófono de la pila de basura, sonriendo victorioso segundos después.

─ Por supuesto que me interesa. ─ Decía cortésmente Dean, observando detenidamente el micrófono, y pensando por varios segundos. ─ Tu talento… ¿Es _beatboxing_? ─

─ No.

─ ¿Imitar aves?

─ No.

─ Uh… oh, como sea. No es como si fuese relevante el hecho de que me importe o no tu talento. ─ Se rendía Dean, cruzándose de brazos exasperado. ─ Por si no lo recuerdas, García, todavía tenemos _asuntos pendientes_. ─

─ ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ya se me hacia sospechoso que solo me pidieras votar por Galen la ceremonia pasada, y que desconectara alguna cámaras por ti. Hubiese sido demasiado _considerado_ viniendo de ti… ─ Comentaba con claro sarcasmo Sebastián, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica al estafador. ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres ahora? ─

─ Calma, lacayo. Entiendo que estés ansioso por comenzar, ¿Pero no deberíamos echarle un vistazo a nuestra competencia primero? ─ Preguntaba en un tono burlón Dean, señalando a un cercano Jim, que se encontraba desenterrando una rueda de motocicleta del vertedero. Sebastián alzo una ceja, confundido.

─ ¿Jim? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

─ El sujeto ha ganado dos desafíos de inmunidad seguidos. Es una amenaza. No puedo _permitir_ que gane este desafío también. ─ Decía de manera siniestra Dean, sonriendo malicioso el momento en que abrazo fraternalmente los hombros de Sebastián con un brazo. ─ Y allí es donde _tu_ entras a la escena, lacayo. ─

─ ¿Huh?

─ Jim quiere construir una motocicleta para su show de talentos. Por lo que más te vale dificultarle las cosas a ese delincuente descerebrado si quieres que mantenga tu sucio, sucio secreto. ─ Ordenaba estoicamente Dean, señalándole al músico callejero la rueda, el manubrio, y el asiento que Jim había logrado desenterrar hasta ahora. ─ Necesito que tomes todas esas piezas, y las hagas pedazos, ¿Entendido? ─

─ Espera, ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, en shock, recibiendo – reluctantemente – una llave de tubo de parte de Dean en el proceso, y tomándola con nerviosismo en sus manos. ─ Viejo, no… ¡No puedo hacerle eso a Jim! El es, como, mi hermano, ¿Sabes? Y yo… ─

─ Entonces prefieres que Flora sepa la verdad, ¿No es así? ─ Preguntaba de manera burlona Dean, sonriendo con malicia. ─ Muy maduro de tu parte, Seb. Te felicito. Sin duda has crecido como persona, y… ─

─ Oh, cierra la maldita boca. ─ Interrumpía Sebastián, irritado, tomando la llave de tubo sintiéndose culpable, y caminando, con sigilo, hacia donde se encontraba Jim. Dean, por su parte, solo sonreía de oreja a oreja, claramente orgulloso de sí mismo.

E ignorando la presencia de cierta albina que observaba todo escondida detrás de una pila de basura.

─ Huh. Parece que tenemos un nuevo par de tortolos en la isla… ─ Se decía a si misma Nía, con una risa burlona. ─ ¡Pero, oh, dios mío! ¡No todos han recibido las _buenas nuevas_! Hmm… tal vez deba ocuparme de… _correr la palabra_. Solo para compartir la felicidad del señor y la señora García por… _toda_ la isla…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Nía: **__(Sonriendo maliciosa) ¡Ohh, Flooora! Para ser tan observadora como dices ser, te has perdido de algunos… importantes detalles en lo que concierne a tu relación con Sebastián. (Ríe inocentemente) ¡Pero no te preocupes! Estaré muy feliz de mantenerte al tanto… y de reír ante el caos que se formara a tu alrededor… ¡Porque, duh! ¿Qué puede ser más divertido que romper un par de corazones, huh? Además… tal vez me ayude deshacerme de un par de amenazas en mi juego. Porque con una veterana como Roxy, que llego de sexto lugar en Boney Island… (Se cruza de brazos, observando amenazante a la cámara) Yo __**no**__ voy a tomar riesgos de dejarla permanecer mucho tiempo en el juego… _

* * *

─ No, no, no, no, ¡No! ─ Decía frustrada Roxy, cavando metros y metros cúbicos de basura, sin haber encontrado siquiera indicios de que había una guitarra por alguna parte. ─ ¡Ugh, debe haber una escondida en algún sitio! Diablos, ¿Por qué no traje a mi nena conmigo a la isla? Oh, espera. Ya recordé. Porque _alguien_ podía hacerla pedazos, como hizo Lucas la temporada pasada. Cretino. ─

Tirando a un lado un sofá de madera, Roxy continuo cavando, buscando desesperadamente una guitarra escondida bajo todos aquellos trastes y cachivaches.

─ ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Debe haber al menos una Gibson bajo toda esta basura inútil!

─ Um… ¿Roxy?

Al escuchar la delicada voz femenina a sus espaldas, Roxy dejo de cavar inmediatamente, observando de reojo sobre su hombro y encontrándose con una figura esbelta, de grandes ojos verdes dirigiéndole una mirada tímida. La roquera inmediatamente frunció el ceño, claramente no deseando ver a Flora en ese preciso momento, pero rápidamente suavizo sus facetas el momento en que noto que la castaña no parecía tener malas intenciones hacia ella en ese momento – hacia como sentir la siempre presente culpa de haberse besado repetidas veces con el chico que ella _creía_ que estaba enamorado de ella. Esto último pareció ser especialmente convincente para que la roquera se diese vuelta, y mirase a la castaña a los ojos, esbozando una débil, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

─ Hey, uh, Flora… ─ Saludaba de manera incomoda Roxy, rápidamente apartando la mirada algo abochornada, y dando lugar a un incomodo silencio entre ambas. Que Roxy rompió después de varios segundos. ─ Así que, uh… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña? ─

─ Roxy…

─ ¿Buscas a Seb? Porque, uh, no lo he visto por aquí, ¿Sabes?

─ Solo quería…

─ ¡Lo vi acompañando a Jim hace poco! Puedes, uh… ir a buscar… cosas… juntos. ¡S-si así quieren, claro!

─ R-Roxy, solo d-déjame…

─ ¡Flora, te juro que no he visto al sujeto desde esta mañana! Solo estoy cavando un hoyo… ¡Eso es todo! No he visto a Seb desde…

─ ¡S-SOLO QUERÍA DISCULPARME! ─ Gritaba finalmente una exasperada Flora, cubriendo rápidamente sus labios abochornada al percatarse de lo ruidosa que había sido, así como la mirada sorprendida que Roxy le dirigió inmediatamente después.

─ ¿Dis…culparte? ─ Preguntaba la roquera confundida, alzando una ceja. ─ ¿_Por qué_? ─

─ Pues… p-por todo. He sido una completa… uh… ¿Cuál sería la palabra?

─ ¿Perra? ¿Zorra? ¿Bruja? ─ Preguntaba Roxy con una sonrisa burlona.

─ _Eso_… ─ Decía lentamente Flora, claramente intentando no repetir las palabras de la roquera. ─ He s-sido una terrible persona contigo estos últimos días, y… p-pues, ¡T-tu no mereces s-ser tratada así! Éramos amigas, ¿Recuerdas? El día en que te ayude con tu brazo… me llamaste tu amiga, y yo… ¡Ugh! Yo termino tratándote como basura dos semanas después. Vaya amiga que resulte ser, ¿No? ─

Roxy no pudo evitar apartar la mirada con culpa al escuchar aquella amarga pregunta escapar de los labios de la castaña, su voz empapada en agrio sarcasmo. Sus ojos verdes nuevamente cayendo hacia el suelo, demasiado temerosos de hacer contacto con los azules de la roquera.

─ E-es solo que… cuando comenzaste a advertirme acerca de Sebastián, y… luego… p-parecían tan unidos otra vez. Tan… cercanos como solían ser en la Isla de los Huesos, n-no pude evitar sentir… c-celos de ti. Y cuando ambos llegaron a la cabaña esta mañana… m-mi mente solo podía pensar lo peor… ─ Admitía Flora, en casi un susurro, sus mejillas ardiendo con vergüenza. Roxy asintió lentamente con la cabeza, maldiciendo como su sangre parecía tornarse hielo ante las palabras de la joven de ojos esmeralda, que parecía en ese momento desear ser tragada viva por la tierra misma.

─ Flora… no tienes nada de que disculparte. ─ Respondía Roxy con una sonrisa despreocupada, golpeando juguetonamente el hombro de la tímida muchacha, que volteo a verla con sorpresa.

─ ¿E-enserio?

─ ¡P-por supuesto! D-digo, uh… si, tal vez fuiste algo… _acida_ conmigo últimamente, pero vamos, ¿Enserio crees que te odiaría por algo como eso? ─ Preguntaba retóricamente Roxy, encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Solo eran celos. Todos sentimos celosa alguna vez, ¿No? Y al menos fuiste honesta conmigo. No deberíamos dejar que algo tan estúpido como lo son los celos arruinen nuestra amistad, ¿No crees? ─

─ Si… eso s-sería bastante estúpido. ─ Reía con palpable alivio Flora, sonriendo alegremente al haber recibido el perdón de la roquera, y sin poder evitar envolverla en un súbito, cálido abrazo, el cual tomo por sorpresa a la normalmente distante roquera, que – a pesar del shock inicial – decidió reciprocar dicho abrazo lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. ─ _G-gracias_. Roxy, yo… p-prometo no ponerme t-tan… paranoica otra vez. Fue… b-bastante estúpido de mi parte… ─

─ T-todos cometemos estupideces alguna vez. ─ Respondía Roxy, intentando escucharse relajada, pero sin poder evitar tartamudear un poco al comienzo de la oración, su mirada – agitada, frenética – haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar – irónicamente – aquella de agradecimiento que le dirigía Flora en ese momento.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

_**Roxy: **__(Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, y exhalándola lentamente) Oh, por Layne Staley… ¿¡Que (censurado) esta pasándome!? No puedo… no p-puedo estar sintiéndome culpable, ¿O sí? D-digo… ¡Ugh, Sebastián y yo ni siquiera estamos en una…! No… estamos saliendo juntos… ¿O sí? (Suspira exasperada) Enserio me gustaría decírselo todo a Flora. Créanme. Pero… eso solo complicaría las cosas. Además, Sebastián está por terminar con ella de todos modos… ¿Así que, para que traerme más problemas, no?_

* * *

─ ¿Por qué creo que esto _también_ terminará mal? ─ Preguntaba en un tono burlón Chris, volteando a ver a la cámara con una expresión socarrona. ─ ¡Y parece que las nuevas MAPS se han reconciliado de su breve pelea! ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Especialmente tomando en cuenta que el pequeño Dean ya tiene dicho secreto entre manos. ¡Y no dudo que vaya a utilizarlo a su favor, haha! ─

─ ¿Por qué no pueden actuar como adultos, y simplemente ser honestos con Flora, antes de que Dean le revele el asunto del beso? ─ Preguntaba Olivia exasperada, encontrándose al otro lado del set limpiando una vasija distraídamente, y observando incrédula a la cámara. ─ Enserio. Es decir, ¿Qué no han visto la temporada tres? ¡Guardarse en secreto las infidelidades solo empeorara las cosas cuando el villano les revele el secreto a todos! ─

─ Carmen, ¿Qué te dije acerca de hablar?

─ ¡Soy. Olivia! ¡OLIVIA!

─ Como te llames… ─ Se encogía de hombros Chris, sonriéndole entusiasta a la cámara. ─ Parece que el show está a punto de comenzar, ¿Pero quien recibirá aplausos en el escenario, y quien recibirá una despedida en la Balista de la Vergüenza? ¿Podrán Roxy y Sebastián mantener su beso encubierto? ¿Podrá Flora descubrir lo que ocurre a sus espaldas? ¿Y qué hará Dean con tan _jugosa_ información? Descúbranlo cuando volvamos del corte, ¡Aquí en _Total Drama: Maukayotl Island_!

…

* * *

**-;- Tekuanotl Uelitini –;-**

_Dean; Flora; Jim; Jen; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián_

…

**-;- Pre-Fusión -;–**

_Mauro; Melody; Kiara; Max; Nick; Shiny; Nate; Matt; Selena; Sabrina; Kat_

…

**-;- Post-Fusión –;-**

_Crash; Johanna; Lucas; Carly; Galen_


	26. Muñeca de Trapo, Parte II

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

** Capítulo 26 ─ **Muñeca de Trapo, Parte II

**Disclaimer: **TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados.

**Advertencia: **Temas adolescentes y/o adultos, referencias sexuales más o menos explicitas, violencia y lenguaje vulgar (_usualmente_ censurado). Preferiblemente, de _15_ en adelante.

**A/N: **OK. Aquí va otro Capitulo _intenso_. Y debo anunciarles que oficialmente, después de este Capítulo, la clasificación pasara a ser 'M' porque… admitámoslo, esta historia _debía_ ser clasificación 'M' desde hace más o menos diez capítulos XD

Otro detalle: Este capítulo será _largo_. Y probablemente los haga sufrir con el final XD

Sin nada más que decir, he aquí el Capitulo. Que lo disfruten. Y no olviden dejar un review, eh :)

* * *

─ ¡Y volvemos a _Total Drama: Maukayotl Island_! ─ Anunciaba un sonriente Chris, que – junto a un estoico Chef Hatchet, y una emocionada Blaineley – se encontraba sentado en su asiento de juez, al frente de un decadente escenario, con sus piernas reposando en la mesa del jurado despreocupadamente, para la irritación de sus dos acompañantes. ─ Antes de ir a la pausa, le anunciamos a nuestros siete finalistas que debían preparar un espectáculo para nosotros, los jueces, que determinaría quien ganaría la inmunidad de esta semana. ─

─ Realmente espero que tengan algo _grande _preparado. No volé desde Toronto para perder el tiempo en una estúpida isla en el medio de la nada… ─ Comentaba Blaineley, mientras observaba sus manicuradas uñas sin mucho cuidado.

─ ¿Así que, porque no vemos como la están pasando nuestros campistas, eh? ─ Preguntaba Chris, ignorando por completo las quejas de su invitada, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa a la cámara.

* * *

─ ¡Oh, esto será asombroso! ─ Se decía a si mismo Jim, sonriéndose de manera traviesa, mientras ajustaba los manubrios de su recién construida motocicleta.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Jim: **(Sonriendo confiado) Si hay algo que mis vecinos pueden contarles acerca de mi que sea… uh, _positivo_… es que soy todo un _as_ en los manubrios. Solía usar a mi vieja motocicleta, a quien llame cariñosamente… uh, _Rebecca_, para hacer todo tipo de acrobacias en mi vecindario. Giros, caballitos, piruetas aéreas… ¡No hay _nada_ que no haya intentado antes! Si, llegue a fracturarme la clavícula un par de veces… y ambos brazos… y mi pierna, en una ocasión. Oh, y aquella vez que me fracture el trasero, pero… ¡P-pero ya saben lo que dicen! (Sonríe emocionado) ¡Lo que no te mata, solo te dejara cicatriz!

* * *

**Sebastián: **(Rascando su nuca nerviosamente) Oh, cielos… ¿Cómo se supone que pueda sabotear el espectáculo de Jim? ¡Digo, el es mi mejor amigo! No puedo simplemente apuñalarlo por la espalda, che. No sería lo correcto… (Lo piensa por unos segundos) Aunque… tampoco me gustaría que todo el asunto del beso saliera a la luz, ¿Saben? E-es decir, si, tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán, pero… preferiría que fuese cuando la competencia acabe, y no tenga que ver a Flora otra vez. (Sonríe nerviosamente) ¿Q-que? ¡Es un buen plan! Además, con el dinero del millón podría convencer a Roxy de mudarse conmigo a una mansión en Marruecos. Si, lo sé, es demasiado pronto para hacer planes de mi futura vida con el amor de mi vida, pero… ¿Se puede soñar, no?

* * *

─ ¡Hey, _Jimbo_! ─ Exclamaba – quizá de una manera demasiado entusiasta – Sebastián al delincuente, caminando de manera rígida hacia el joven de larga cabellera con una sonrisa en su rostro, y observando, de reojo, la motocicleta que estaba armando. Jim, por su parte, únicamente esbozo una sonrisa despreocupada, antes de saludar al músico callejero.

─ ¡Hey, Seb! ¿Qué te parece esta belleza, eh? La arme con poco más que el motor de una lavadora, las llantas de una bicicleta, unas tuberías vieja, y una pila de metal. ─ Relataba Jim con un tinte de orgullo, apoyándose sobre su creación con una expresión socarrona. ─ ¿Impresionante, no lo crees? ─

─ ¡Pues, uh, si! Bastante impresionante, Jim, pero… ¿Qué hay del trabajo de pintura?

─ ¿Trabajo de pintura? ─ Preguntaba Jim, alzando una ceja, confundido.

─ ¡No puedes tener una motocicleta increíble sin que esta tenga algunas flamas pintadas en los costados, viejo! ─ Exclamaba Sebastián con exasperación, pensando por unos segundos el 'dilema' del delincuente antes de hallar una 'solución'. ─ ¡Te diré algo! Tu ve a buscar algunas latas de pintura en aerosol, y yo cuidare esta belleza para asegurarme que nadie intente sabotear tu ronda en el concurso de talentos, ¿Si? ─

─ Pues… admito que algunas flamas harían ver a _Mónica_ mucho más asombrosa de lo que ya es en este momento… ─ Concedía Jim pensativamente, sonriéndole agradecido a su amigo antes de asentir con la cabeza. ─ ¡Oh, qué diablos! Iré a buscar algo de pintura. Solo… asegúrate que nadie toque a Mónica, ¿Si? He pasado _horas_ trabajando en ella… ─

─ ¿Mónica? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, confundido, antes de asentir rápidamente con su cabeza de vuelta, y sonreírle de oreja a oreja al delincuente. ─ ¡Q-quiero decir, uh, por supuesto, Jim! Tu sabes que no es ningún problema. ─

─ ¡Eres el mejor, viejo! ─ Decía un emocionado Jim, corriendo hacia otra pila de basura para poder buscar las latas de pintura que tenía en su mente en ese momento. Sebastián únicamente bajo la mirada, arrepentido, esperando a que el delincuente estuviese lejos de su vista para poder tomar una llave de tubo del suelo, y acercarse a la motocicleta con una expresión llena de culpa.

─ Enserio lo siento por hacerte esto, amigo. Pero… estoy entre la espada y la pared ahora mismo…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Jim: **(Sonriendo de manera inocente) ¿Saben? Es asombroso tener tan buenos amigos como Sebastián, o Jen, o Nía aun en la competencia. ¡Siento que nuestra alianza de hermanos podría llegar a _dominar_ todo esto! Si, lo sé, es demasiado pronto para llegar a conclusiones. Pero vamos, viejo. ¡Tenemos una mayoría de cuatro a tres! Además, todos nos llevamos tan bien entre nosotros. Somos como una gran familia de hermanos… (Lo piensa por un momento, antes de chasquear sus dedos, observando emocionado a la cámara) ¡Ohh… por eso se llama _Alianza de Hermanos_! ¡Ha! Brillante. Soy todo un genio…

* * *

─ ¡De pie! ─ Ordenaba Flora de manera autoritaria, y sacudiendo una varita de manera que tenía en su mano con firmeza. De inmediato, el trió de mapaches que se encontraba, en ese momento, sobre un pequeño pedestal de chatarra siguió sus ordenes, colocándose sobre sus dos patas traseras y esperando su siguiente orden. ─ ¡Perfecto! Ahora, um… ¡R-rueden! ─

De inmediato, los tres mamíferos obedecieron a la consecuente orden, rodando sobre su torso un par de veces antes de detenerse, esperando sobre sus cuatro extremidades a la siguiente orden de la castaña, que sonreía emocionada ante la obediencia del trió de animales.

─ ¡Así es, lo están haciendo tan bien!

─ Whoa… ¿Estas entrenando mapaches? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, recién llegando al prado en el cual se encontraba la tímida joven, y sonriéndole impresionada. ─ Asombroso. ─

─ ¡Lo sé! Yo creía que sería difícil, pero… te sorprendería lo dóciles que pueden ser, siempre y cuando logres recompensarlos como es debido. ─ Decía Flora sonriente, lanzándole un bistec a los tres expectantes mapaches, que comenzaron a devorarlo frenéticamente. ─ ¡Esos chicos _aman_ la carne! ─

─ ¿Quién no ama la carne? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, observando el bistec que consumían los mapaches con una expresión hambrienta. ─ _Ohh… filete de res… _─

─ Prefiero una buena ensalada, para serte honesta. Soy vegetariana, después de todo. ─ Respondía Flora con sinceridad, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

─ Te lo pierdes. ─ Reía Roxy, golpeando cariñosamente el hombro del a castaña. ─ ¡Y suerte con tu show de mapaches, amiga! ─

─ ¡Gracias! También te deseo suerte con tu… uh…

─ Solo de guitarra. ─ Completaba Roxy, con una sonrisa traviesa. ─ Aun necesito un par de amplificadores, pero… _créeme_, Flora, que lograre tocar el solo mas _enfermo_ de toda la historia. ¡Voy a volarle el peluquín a McLean, haha! Será _increíble_. ─

─ ¿Un solo de guitarra? _Vaya_… desearía poder tocar algún instrumento, ¿Sabes? Seria i-increíble ser tan… bueno, _increíble_ c-como tu…

─ Bah, no todos podemos ser tan asombrosos como Roxy White, amiga. ─ Reía Roxy juguetonamente, mas sin embargo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa simpática a la oji-verde que la veía con admiración. ─ ¡Pero hey! No te desanimes, Flora. Tu también eres, uh… bastante asombrosa. ─

─ ¿Enserio lo crees?

─ Pues…

─ ¡P-por supuesto! Eres… c-como… asombrosa, y, uh… todo eso…

Las dos féminas se vieron sorprendidas por la voz – también femenina, pero cuyo tono juvenil y algo rasposo se diferenciaba bastante al de Roxy – que había interrumpido a la roquera, volteando instintivamente y observando, con cierto desgano, a la fuente, que se trataba de una sonriente – mas bastante nerviosa – Jen, que caminaba hacia el dúo con una expresión afable.

─ Así que, uh, ¿Chicas? ¿Cómo… c-como les va, eh? ─ Preguntaba Jen tímidamente, saludando torpemente con su mano. Flora y Roxy intercambiaron una mirada incrédula, antes de voltear a ver nuevamente a Jen, esta vez con mucho mas antagonismo en sus ojos.

─ ¿Podrías explicarnos que haces aquí? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, de manera cruda.

─ S-solo… venia a saludar, y…

─ Tu _nunca_ vienes solo a 'saludar'. ─ Cortaba Flora, cruzándose de brazos, con desconfianza. ─ ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ─

─ ¿Huh? ─ Preguntaba la rubia, visiblemente confundida. Al percatarse de las miradas apáticas que Flora y Roxy le dirigían en ese momento, Jen paso una mano rápidamente por su cabello, ansiosa, antes de caminar con timidez hacia el dúo, su expresión pasando de mostrar alegría forzada a arrepentimiento y nerviosismo. ─ Oh… ¡F-Flora, uh, s-solo quería… solo quería decir…! ─

─ ¿Decir _qué_? ─ Preguntaba la mencionada, de manera acida.

─ Flora… yo, um… sé que no hemos sido las mejores _amigas_ pero…

─ ¿_Mejores amigas_? ─ Preguntó Flora, incrédula, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par. ─ ¿_Mejores amigas_, Jen? ¡Tú _literalmente_ pasaste las p-primeras dos semanas de la competencia haciendo nada más que atormentarme, e insultarme, y t-tratarme como basura todo el tiempo! ─

─ ¡Lo sé, l-lo sé… c-créeme que lo sé, Flora, pero escúchame…!

─ ¡E-eres la misma chica que le rompió la nariz a mi _verdadera_ mejor amiga por intentar defenderme! ¡Eres la misma _cretina_ que actuó como la mano derecha de Sabrina por la mitad de la temporada!

─ F-Flora, solo intento decir que…

─ ¡No! ¡No _quiero_ escucharte, Jen! Ya has hecho suficiente, ¿Sabes? ¡Yo _no_ soy la misma cobarde que se huía de ti cada vez que comenzabas a llamarme _tapete_, o _niña miedosa_, o _bebita llorona_! ¡No soy la misma… l-la misma chica a la cual atormentabas al tirar toda su ropa al lago, o al dejarla afuera de la cabaña durante toda la noche, o al escupir en su desayuno o a obligarla a comerse un saltamontes vivo! ─

─ ¡Lo del saltamontes solo fue _una_ vez! Y es que admítelo, Flora, ¡Pareces un pichoncito hambriento! ─ Intentaba bromear Jen, sonriéndole de lado, e intentando tocar su hombro con una mano, solo para que esta fuese apartada bruscamente por la mano de la castaña.

─ ¡Tu eres un _monstruo_, J-Jen! Eres p-posiblemente la persona más… m-mas _horrenda_ que he c-conocido en t-toda mi vida. ¿C-crees que eres m-mejor que S-Sabrina? ¡P-pues, al menos Sabrina no intentó _pretender que todo lo que me hizo pasar este estúpido verano jamás ocurrió_! ─ Gritaba furiosa Flora, caminando sin temor hacia una sobresaltada Jen, que retrocedía con cautela. ─ G-Galen… Galen tenía razón, ¿Sabes? En _todo_. No eres más que una cruel, desalmada, manipuladora doble-cara… ─

─ ¡Flora, s-solo déjame…!

─ No. _Tú_ déjame _sola_, Jen. N-no quiero seguir escuchándote. Tengo mapaches a los cuales entrenar, y no tengo miedo de ordenarles que usen sus garras para arrancarte la piel del r-rostro…

─ ¡Vamos, Flora! Debes… d-debes estar _bromeando_. No puedes o-odiarme… _tanto_… ¿O s-si? ─ Preguntaba una nerviosa Jen, soltando una risa que no poseía una gota de felicidad en ella, intentando no creer en las amenazas de la castaña. Flora únicamente le dirigió una mirada fría a la rubia, que pareció entender el mensaje, soltando un pesado suspiro y comenzando a alejarse, miserablemente, del lugar, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y dirigiéndole una última mirada de arrepentimiento a Flora, para luego continuar caminando.

Aunque no sin antes susurrar…

─ _Solo quería disculparme, ¿De acuerdo? Pero… g-gracias de t-todos modos…_

Flora no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de simpatía al escuchar las palabras de la rebelde, mordiéndose el labio, en conflicto consigo misma, intentando mantener un exterior estoico hasta que la rubia se hubiese alejado lo suficiente.

Una vez Jen estuvo fuera de vista, Flora soltó un pesado suspiro, dirigiéndole una mirada culpable a una cercana – y silenciosa - Roxy antes de preguntar.

─ Roxy… ¿C-crees que fui demasiado dura con ella?

─ Para nada, Flora. Esa chica… no es muy diferente a Kiara, o a Lucas, ¿Sabes? Solo trae problemas. Y aun cuando _parece_ que hay algo de bondad en ella… solo es un truco. ─ Decía Roxy cínicamente, cruzándose de brazos. ─ Se que es difícil, pero… lo mejor será que te mantengas fuerte, ¿Si? No puedes dejar que tus emociones se apoderen de ti, Flora. _Sentir_ es para _débiles_, ¿Sabes? Y tú no eres débil. ─

─ ¿Enserio crees eso?

─ ¡Por supuesto, Flora! ─ Sonreía Roxy, despeinando juguetonamente la cabellera castaña de la tímida joven. ─ Eres una chica ruda, por más que parezcas una margarita flacuchenta por fuera. Es decir, vamos, para gritarle así a Jen… se necesitan…

─ No. ─ Cortaba Flora, dirigiéndole una mirada consternada a la roquera antes de preguntar nuevamente. ─ Roxy… ¿Realmente crees que _sentir_ es para las personas débiles? ─

Roxy se vio algo sorprendida por esta pregunta. La roquera se mantuvo pensativa varios segundos, intentando buscar alguna manera – cualquier excusa, o razón – para poder justificarse… pero sin mucho éxito.

Eventualmente, Roxy decidió optar por el escape más cobarde que podía imaginar, evadiendo la mirada de la castaña y alejándose, como Jen, de la escena.

─ Um… debo… ya sabes. Comenzar a practicar. ─ Se excusaba rápidamente Roxy, esbozando una sonrisa forzada. ─ ¡Pero, uh, podemos charlar luego, Flora! Suerte con tus mapaches… ─

Y con eso, Roxy se había ido.

Flora no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro, dándose vuelta de manera casi automática para continuar entrenando al trió de mamíferos que tenia ahora mismo a sus pies, observándola con consternación. Flora únicamente negó con la cabeza, intentando sacar los pensamientos de su cabeza, y forzando una sonrisa – similar a la de Roxy – en su rostro, antes de continuar con su entrenamiento.

─ Está bien, u-ustedes tres. C-comencemos de nuevo, ¿Si? Q-quiero que se hagan los muertos en tres, dos…

* * *

─ _Pompones, pompones, pompones… ¡Pom-Pom-Pompones! _ ─ Cantaba una energética Nía, dando saltitos a través del vertedero sin la menor preocupación del mundo, en busca de – si, adivinaron – un par de pompones. ─ _¡Ohhh… que no daría por un par de pompones! _ ─

─ ¡Hey, Nía! ─ Saludaba amigablemente Jim, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la joven albina.

─ ¡Jimmy! ─ Saludaba la mencionada enérgicamente, corriendo hacia el delincuente y rodeándolo en un cariñoso abrazo. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar concentrándote en tu motocicleta? ─

─ Oh. No te preocupes, Darkie. Sebastián lo tiene cubierto. ─ Aseguraba Jim, con una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras mostraba una lata de pintura a la distraída adolescente. ─ Solo buscaba algo de pintura, ¿Sabes? Para pintar algunas flamas en mi motocicleta. Necesito que se vea lo más _extrema_ posible para poder impresionar a los jueces, ¿Sabes? ─

─ Las flamas vuelven todo más _candente_. ─ Asentía Nía, con una sonrisa cómplice. ─ ¡Me gusta! Oh, pero asegúrate de usar casco, ¿Si, Jim? No querría que tu linda cabecita saliera lastimada… ─

─ ¡Vamos, Nía! Se necesita más que un par de golpes para acabar con James Hootwale. ─ Decía Jim socarronamente, golpeando su cráneo con su puño un par de veces. Nía únicamente rio, enternecida. ─ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Lista para el concurso de talentos? ─

─ ¡Oh, casi lista, Jimmy! Tengo mi uniforme de porrista, mi coreografía… ¡Pero necesito un par de pompones! ─ Exclamaba Nía, con frustración. Jim pareció pensar en el dilema de la albina por varios segundos, sus ojos eventualmente fijándose en un par de plumeros que yacían en el suelo, sonriéndose con entusiasmo antes de tomarlos en sus brazos.

─ ¡Ta-da! ¡Pompones!

─ Uh, ¿Jim? Hasta _yo_ podría jurar que esos son… plumeros. ─ Señalaba Nía, con una expresión confundida.

─ ¡Pues, si! Son plumeros, pero… ¡Solo necesitas la, uh… parte rosa y esponjosa, y te deshaces de la… uh, cosa larga y con forma de vara… _así_! ─ Explicaba – _muy_ accidentadamente – el delincuente, arrancando la cabecilla del plumero para así permitírselas a la albina, que las sostuvo en sus manos con una ligera sonrisa. ─ ¿Lo ves? ─

─ Pues… si _parecen_ pompones de verdad. ─ Decía Nía, alzando una ceja, aun algo insegura.

─ Solo asegúrate de agitarlos, y hacer… _cosas de pompones_ con ellos, y nadie notara la diferencia. ─ Aseguraba Jim, sonriendo despreocupado. Nía únicamente le dio un breve abrazo como agradecimiento, sonriéndole dulcemente.

─ Gracias, Jim. Eres un amor…

─ ¡Lo soy! ¿No? Ahora, uh… más me vale ir a darle los últimos retoques a mi motocicleta. ¡No puedo dejar a Sebastián esperándome por siempre, haha!

─ Oh… ¿Sebastián? ─ Preguntaba Nía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ─ ¡Sebastián! Oh, Jim, ¡Debes darle mis buenos deseos! Nunca creí que finalmente reuniría el coraje para invitar a Roxy a salir… ¡Pero finalmente lo logro! Estoy _tan_ orgullosa de el… ─

─ ¿R-Roxy? ─ Preguntaba Jim, abriendo los ojos de par en par. ─ ¿No querrás decir _Flora_? Porque, um, hasta donde tengo entendido, son ellos dos quienes están… _saliendo_… ¿Cierto? ─

─ Pues… creí que Roxy era la chica de cabello negro con aspecto de roquera. Ya sabes, ¿La misma con la cual estuvo besuqueándose en el desafío anterior? ─ Preguntaba Nía, con un tinte de confusión en su voz. Jim, mientras tanto, parecía haber perdido todo rastro de seguridad en su mirada, comenzando a sudar nerviosamente al escuchar aquel rumor – el cual el delincuente admitía tenía _muchas_ probabilidades de ser cierto – que rodeaba al músico a quien llamaba su mejor amigo.

─ N-Nía… t-tengo que, um… hacer a-algo…

─ ¿Algo?

─ _Algo muy importante_, créeme. ─ Aseguraba Jim, estoicamente, mientras le daba la espalda a la albina para caminar en la dirección contraria. Nía, al ver que el castaño se había alejado lo suficiente, únicamente esbozo una ligera, aparentemente inocente sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos con superioridad al ver como todo comenzaba a caer en pedazos ante sus ojos.

* * *

─ ¡Oh, Sebastián!─ Llamaba en un tono falsamente inocente Dean, sonriéndose satisfecho al ver al mencionado caminar hacia él con una llave de tubo engrasada en su mano. ─ ¡Allí estas, lacayo! Te estaba buscando, ¿Sabes? ─

─ ¿Enserio? Porque yo buscaba _alejarme de ti_…

─ Muy gracioso. ─ Comentaba Dean, frunciendo el ceño. ─ ¿Acabaste con tu tarea, lacayo? ─

─ ¿Hablas de sabotear la motocicleta de _mi mejor amigo_? Si, ¿Por qué?

─ Porque tengo _otra_ tarea para ti. Y esta no será _tan _sencilla… ─ Decía Dean, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sebastián únicamente suspiro, pesadamente. ─ Necesito que vayas a la cocina del Chef, y… ─

─ Espera, espera, espera… ¿La cocina del Chef? ¿Acaso has enloquecido? ─ Preguntaba el músico callejero, abriendo los ojos de par en par, horrorizado. ─ ¡Ese sujeto podría asesinarme si entro allí! ─

─ ¡Pues, _duh_! Por eso te pedí a _ti_ que lo hicieras. No entraría a ese lugar ni por un millón de dólares. ─ Decía Dean burlonamente, colocando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro. ─ Además… no es como si tuvieses muchas opciones, ¿O sí? ─

─ No… supongo que no… ─ Respondía Sebastián, derrotado. ─ Así que, uh… la cocina del Chef. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Una espátula grasienta? ¿Un par de sartenes mugrosas? ─

─ Oh, Seb… _siempre tan inocente_… no. Estoy buscando algo mucho más… _sangriento_… y confió en _ti_ para traerlo a mis manos…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Sebastián: **(Observando perturbado a la cámara) Enserio. Ese sujeto está comenzando a _asustarme_. ¿Cómo puede estar tan… _tranquilo_ todo tiempo, sabiendo que me está chantajeando? (Niega con la cabeza) Como sea. No… no tendré que soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Porque esta noche convenceré a Jim, Roxy y a Flora de votar por él. ¡No lo soporto! Chantajes o no, no voy a seguir siendo tratado como esclavo… (Desvía la mirada, inseguro) O a-al menos, hasta que pueda deshacerme de ese sujeto. (Baja la mirada, sumiso) Hasta que ese momento llegue… bueno… seguiré siendo su (censurado)…

* * *

─ ¡Sebastián! ─ Exclamaba Jim, con mucha más fuerza en su voz de la que era habitual, al ver al músico callejero caminar hacia las afueras del vertedero. Sebastián soltó un par de maldiciones, bajando la cabeza, derrotado y volteando a ver al delincuente. ─ ¡Viejo, tenemos que hablar, _ahora_! ─

─ Jim, amigo… no es precisamente el mejor momento.

─ ¿Tu y Roxy, viejo? ¿Es _enserio_? ─ Preguntaba Jim, con disgusto en su voz. ─ ¡Viejo, se supone que tu y Flora tienen _algo_ ahora mismo! No sé si es un noviazgo, o qué carajo, pero ella _definitivamente_ esta loca por ti. ¡No puedes botarla como si fuese un zapato viejo, solo para cambiarla por Roxy al último minuto! Además, ¿Qué no la habías superado ya, viejo? ─

─ Espera… ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, abriendo los ojos de par en par, estupefacto. ─ Jim… ¿Q-quien te d-dijo…? ¡Oh, (censurado) ese bastardo de Dean me las va a…! ─

─ ¿Dean? ─ Pregunto Jim, cruzándose de brazos con enfado. ─ Viejo, fue _Nía_ quien me conto todo acerca de su beso. Y puedo ver por tu reacción que… ustedes _si_ se besaron… ¿O me equivoco? ─

Al sentir la mirada decepcionada de Jim sobre él, Sebastián únicamente soltó un suspiro deprimido, caminando hacia el castaño con una expresión arrepentida.

─ Jim… no puedes contarle esto a _nadie más_. Ya es suficiente con que Dean sepa acerca de ese beso, ¿Ahora Nía también? Esa chica es como una cotorra permanentemente drogada. ¡Va a esparcir ese estúpido rumor por todas partes!

─ Ese 'estúpido rumor' que es _completamente cierto_…

─ ¡Ese no es el punto! ─ Cortaba Sebastián, tan frustrado como desesperado. ─ Jim… por primera vez en dos años, Roxy _me dio una oportunidad_. Pero… no tengo idea de si las cosas resultaran o no, ¿Sabes? Y Flora… es como mi plan de respaldo. Si, tal vez ella no sea _mucho_, pero… ¡P-pero al menos puedo recurrir a ella cuando necesite a _alguien_! No puedo simplemente _terminar_ con ella, sin saber si Roxy habla enserio. No puedo terminar solo otra vez… ─

─ Pero la estas usando, viejo. Eso está mal. ─ Señalaba un enfadado Jim, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. ─ Dices que Roxy te lastimo cuando rechazo todos tus intentos por enamorarla, pero… ¿Ahora usas a Flora como un 'plan de respaldo', en caso de que las cosas no funcionen, en vez de decirle la verdad? Viejo, eso es _bajo_. ─

─ ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Solo… s-solo necesito tiempo, Jim. No quiero perder a Roxy, pero tampoco quiero herir a Flora. Y tampoco quiero quedarme por mi cuenta _otra vez_. Y el millón de dólares… dios, ¡Tampoco puedo perderlo! Estoy tan cerca de ganar… ¡Si todos se enteran de esto, podrían llegar a expulsarme, viejo! Podrían pensar que soy el _malo_ aquí…

─ ¿Y no lo eres?

─ Pues… ¡Sí! Pero de nuevo, ese _no_ es el punto. ─ Se cruzaba de brazos Sebastián, exasperado. ─ Solo… no le digas esto a _nadie más_, ¿Si? Y asegúrate de que Nía permanezca callada. ─

─ Sebastián… tú sabes que yo _odio_ los secretos…

─ Pero soy tu _amigo_, Jim. No puedes darme la espalda en este momento. ¿Quién te ayudo cuando tu y Melody comenzaron a besuquearse a las espaldas de sus equipos, eh? ¿Acaso fui yo quien les revelo todo a los Gansos aquella noche? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, su voz llena de veneno. Jim únicamente bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable, antes de responder.

─ No. No lo hiciste. Fue Lucas quien lo hizo… ese bastardo…

─ ¡Y ahora Dean me tiene en una situación similar! Por eso debemos expulsarlo esta noche. Debemos convencer a Nía y a Jen de votar por él esta noche. Somos una _alianza_, después de todo. Debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros, ¿No? ─ Decía Sebastián, sonriendo ligeramente ante sus propias palabras de ánimo. Jim, sin embargo, parecía mucho menos entusiasta.

─ Supongo…

─ ¡Oh, gracias, viejo! ─ Exclamaba el músico, agradecido, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el torso del castaño. ─ ¡Te debo una! ─

─ Ni lo menciones. ─ Respondía Jim, apartándose algo incomodo del pelinegro. ─ Solo dime… ¿Dónde (censurado) dejaste mi motocicleta? ─

─ Oh… _ohh_… ─ Decía Sebastián, mordiendo su labio inferior, y observando de reojo una colina cercana. ─ ¡E-está por allá! Completamente intacta, tal y como me lo ordenaste. ─

─ Gracias… supongo… ─ Decía desanimado el castaño, asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza, y tomando su camino hacia dicha colina. Sebastián únicamente suspiro, aliviado, antes de seguir su camino de vuelta al campamento, y hacia la cocina del Chef.

─ Bien. Hora de buscar esas… _ugh, vísceras_…

E ignorando por completo la albina que, nuevamente, había seguido sus pasos.

* * *

─ ¿Así que quieres que tire a la basura todo mi plan, y que les revele a todos el asunto del beso?

─ Piénsalo… ─ Decía Nía lentamente, una sonrisa traviesa apareciendo en su rostro, al haber captado la atención de un estoico Dean. ─ Sebastián es una sabandija. El _nunca_ pensara en revelarle todo el asunto a Flora. ¿Y Roxy? Vamos. Ella _odia_ las situaciones emocionales. Te apostaría un millón de dólares que ninguno de esos dos cobardes le ha dicho una palabra al respecto a ese tapete… ─

─ ¿Y entonces, porque no mejor chantajearlos a _ambos_ en vez de soltar la verdad a los cuatro vientos? ─ Preguntaba Dean, alzando una ceja.

─ Pues, si. Podrías hacer eso, pero… ¿Te das cuenta que las votaciones son _secretas_, cierto? Y Sebastián… puede ser un _terrible_ jugador, pero no podemos olvidar que es un _veterano_, y uno con muchos amigos que aun están en el juego. Jim, Roxy, Flora… el sujeto no es estúpido. ¿Cómo saber que no los convencerá de darte la patada a tus espaldas? ─ Preguntaba Nía retóricamente, intentando razonar con el estafador, que, después de pensar por varios segundos su argumento, asintió comprensivamente con su cabeza.

─ Huh. Buen punto. ¿Qué propones entonces, Darkwood?

─ Fácil: Solo debemos soltar la bomba en el momento correcto. ─ Decía simplemente la albina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, claramente divirtiéndose con la idea. ─ Flora es… como una muñeca de trapo, Dean. Solo sirve para ser usada, y abusada, por _todos_. Y es _frágil_. Solo necesitamos un pequeño, pero profundo corte… para poder desgarrarla en pedazos como si fuera un suéter viejo. ─

─ Huh. Entiendo… pero Flora no es un jugador fuerte.

─ Pero Roxy_ si lo es_. ¿Y te _imaginas_ lo dañada que estará su reputación el momento en que se entere que… le _robo_ el novio a la pequeña, inocente, ingenua Flora? ─ Preguntaba Nía con una sonrisa seductora, logrando ganarse, de una vez por todas, una expresión impresionada de parte de Dean, que sonrió astuto ante la idea de la albina.

─ Nía… debo decirlo: _Tal vez_ te juzgue mal al pensar que serias completamente inútil. ─ Comentaba en un tono soberbio el italiano, dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad a la albina, que se mordió la lengua, buscando no responderle de manera abrasiva al italiano. Con eso, el estafador comenzó a alejarse, cargando – para la curiosidad de la albina – con una cubeta llena de un espeso liquido rojizo, con pedacitos de _algo_ flotando en la superficie.

No logrando contener su interés, Nía decidió preguntar.

─ Dean… ¿Podría preguntar que tienes allí?

─ ¿Huh? Oh, Nía, Nía, Nía… ─ Decía Dean condescendientemente, dirigiéndole una mirada sobre su hombro a la albina antes de responder. ─ Solo es _algo_ que sin duda hará de este frívolo concurso de talentos un poco más… _interesante…_ ─

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Dean:** (Sonriéndose confiado) Este desafío está en mis manos. Es decir, vamos, ¿Cómo podría perder? Para este tipo de cosas no se necesita talento. Solo se necesita ser más listo que los demás, y conocer sus debilidades. ¿En pocas palabras? (Observa a la cámara con arrogancia) No necesitas _ganar_, sino conseguir que todos los demás _pierdan_.

* * *

─ ¡Damas y caballeros! ─ Anunciaba finalmente Chris, encontrándose de pie en el anfiteatro y levantando las manos al aire dramáticamente. ─ El tiempo se acabo. Por lo tanto, ¡Ha llegado la hora de ver lo que tienen en sus manos para nuestro concurso de talentos! Recuerden: La inmunidad está en juego, _por lo tanto_, más les vale no aburrirnos, ¿Entendido? ─

─ ¡Entendido, viejo! ─ Exclamaba Jim, dando dos pulgares en alto, y dejando caer – en el proceso – la pesada motocicleta que el estaba cargando en ese momento, y que había construido con sus propias manos – ahora yaciendo en el suelo, descuidada. ─ Oh, oh… ─

─ Idiota. ─ Comentaba Dean, al ver el accidente del delincuente.

─ ¿Debemos comenzar ahora? ─ Preguntaba un desanimado Sebastián, suspirando agotado. ─ Oh, vamos, che… ¡No he tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que voy a hacer en el Concurso de Talentos! ─

─ Pues, ya es tarde, Seb. Lo lamento mucho… nah, en realidad no tanto. ¡Haha, con eso quiero decir _absolutamente nada_, hahaha! ─ Reía sádicamente Chris, ganándose una mirada antagónica de parte del uruguayo. ─ En fin. Dense prisa, campistas, porque no tengo todo el día. Jim, viejo, tu iras de primero. Así que más te vale causarme una buena impresión, ¿Escuchaste? ─

─ Voy a dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta. ─ Sonreía Jim, cargando con su motocicleta y caminando tras bambalinas.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Jim: **(Colocándose su casco) Mama solía decirme que este tipo de acrobacias son peligrosas… ¡Pero hey! (Sonríe) Sin peligro, ¿Dónde estaría la diversión, eh?

* * *

─ ¡Damas y caballeros! ─ Anunciaba Jim dramáticamente, entrando a escena rodando su motocicleta y sonriéndole al público que lo observaba desde las gradas – especialmente una sonriente Blaineley, que parecía particularmente encantada con el atractivo delincuente. ─ ¡Prepárense para quedar… _Jimpresionados_!

─ Oh, cielos… ─ Murmuraba Nía, frotando el puente de su nariz, frustrada.

─ Que… _brillante_ juego de palabras. ─ Comentaba Dean, sarcásticamente.

─ Espero que esto valga la pena. ─ Decía entre dientes el Chef Hatchet, rodando los ojos al ver lo que Jim aparentemente tenia planeado para el show.

─ ¡Definitivamente lo valdrá, Chef! Porque les tengo preparado una… ─ Manteniendo el suspenso en el aire, Jim tiro al suelo el telón del anfiteatro, revelando una enorme tubería de metal – abierta desde ambos extremos, formando de ese modo una gigantesca 'O' desde la perspectiva del público. ─ ¡_Enooorme_ sorpresa! ─

─ Basta de chistes baratos. ─ Exclamaba el Chef Hatchet, irritado. ─ ¡Y comienza de una buena vez! ─

─ Mi talento, damas y caballeros… y Chef, es nada más y nada menos que desafiar… ¡A la muerte! O al menos, a heridas potencialmente graves… ─ Explicaba Jim con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se montaba sobre su motocicleta. ─ ¡Ya que usare mi motocicleta para dar un total de _veinte_ vueltas en esta enorme tubería, soportando cantidades casi mortales de fuerza G, para así…! ─

─ ¡Te dije que comenzaras de una vez! ─ Gritaba nuevamente el Chef, exasperado.

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vaya… _público_ difícil. ─ Decía Jim, rascando su nuca nerviosamente, y encendiendo su motocicleta con una expresión desafiante, acelerando tres veces antes de liberar el freno, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la enorme rosquilla de metal.

─ Esto será _asombroso_… ─ Decía una emocionada Roxy, en anticipación, desde las gradas. Dean, que se encontraba cercano a la roquera, únicamente sonrió confiado, antes de decir.

─ Si. _Sin duda_ será bastante interesante de observar, mi querida Roxanne…

Los campistas – así como los jueces – observaron con emoción como Jim lograba, sin temor alguno, aferrar su motocicleta a la superficie de la tubería a medida que comenzaba a subir, acelerando mas y mas hasta quedar de cabeza, para luego bajar sin problemas, dando así una vuelta entera en el interior de la tubería, segundos antes de comenzar a repetir el proceso una, y otra… y _otra_ vez, para el asombro de los espectadores…

─ ¡Eso es, Jim! ¡_WHOO_, ASÍ SE HACE! Gritaba una emocionada Jen, levantando sus manos en el aire.

─ ¡Así es, viejo! ¡Estas _roqueando_, Jimmy! ─ Exclamaba esta vez Roxy, sonriéndole amistosa al delincuente.

─ ¡Vamos, Jim! ¡Solo algunas vueltas mas, y podrás hacerlo! ─ Animaba Nía, levantando sus 'pompones' arcoíris en un intento por hacer una porra para el castaño. Jim pareció apreciar los gestos del trió de féminas, sonriendo bajo su casco a medida que se acercaba a su decimoquinta vuelta… pero eventualmente notando como su motocicleta comenzaba a soltar una extraña nube de humo, la cual, definitivamente, _no_ era una buena señal.

─ ¿Pero que (censurado)? ─ Preguntaba Jim, alarmado. Los peores temores del delincuente fueron confirmados cuando, al intentar frenar su motocicleta, una de sus ruedas termino saliéndose completamente de su eje, causando que el delincuente perdiera todo control sobre su vehículo, desgraciadamente ganando algo de vuelo por la estructura vertical que tenía su pista. Jim soltó un grito de terror al ver como saltaba varios metros por los aires, aterrizando bruscamente sobre el anfiteatro, su pesada motocicleta cayendo sobre él.

─ _Ohhh_… ─ Decían Jen y Roxy al unisonó, con simpatía hacia el delincuente.

─ ¡Jim! ¡Oh, por dios! ¿¡Estas bien!? ─ Exclamaba Nía, consternada, mientras corría hacia el lastimado delincuente en pánico, intentando quitarle su vehículo de encima en un intento de ayudarlo a levantarse. Jen y Sebastián inmediatamente siguieron los pasos de la albina, y con la ayuda de ambos, esta logro auxiliar al lesionado castaño.

─ ¡Viejo, por favor dime que no te rompiste nada! ─ Exclamaba Sebastián, horrorizado, mientras examinaba el torso de su mejor amigo en busca de alguna fractura.

─ ¿Cuántos dedos ves? ─ Preguntaba Jen, mientras colocaba tres dedos enfrente del rostro del oji-azul, el cual achinaba su mirada con dificultad.

─ Hmm… ¿Seis? ─ Intentaba adivinar el delincuente, su cabeza dando vueltas.

─ Huh. Por más divertido que haya sido ver a Jim volar como un dodo atado a una pelota de futbol… lamento anunciarte, amigo, que no fue suficiente para ganar mi admiración. ¡Aunque hey, al menos puedo decir que fue divertido verte lastimarte a ti mismo de esa manera, haha! Salvo tu actuación de ser un completo fracaso. ─ Comentaba Chris sádicamente, ganándose una mirada antagónica de parte de los tres amigos del delincuente. ─ ¡Te daré un seis, porque fue _bastante_ gracioso, hahaha! ─

─ Dos. No soy fanática de los juegos extremos… ¿Y caídas como esa? Solo logran recordarme _porque_. ─ Decía Blaineley, con visible apatía, mientras examinaba distraídamente su manicura.

─ Uno. Vamos, mocoso, ¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar esa _cosa_? ─ Preguntaba el Chef, indignado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ─ ¡En la guerra… nos obligaban a cruzar caminos _mucho_ mas intransitables que tu tonta pista de acrobacias, con motocicletas que databan de la primera guerra mundial… y _en ningún momento_ perdíamos el control de ellas! Sin duda me decepcionas, James. ─

─ Mama… n-no quiero ir a la escuela… ─ Decía el mencionado – que evidentemente no parecía estar muy consciente en ese momento – mientras era cargado por Jen, Nía y Sebastián de vuelta tras bambalinas, su mirada perdida en la distancia. ─ ¡Q-quiero… quiero quedarme en casa, y, uh… comer cereal de chocolate con mi oso de felpa! ─

─ _Shh_… calma, Jim. ¡Te llevaremos a comer todo el cereal que chocolate que quieras! ─ Aseguraba Nía, con una sonrisa compasiva, la cual se le contagio al delincuente momentos antes de que quedase completamente inconsciente.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Dean: **(Sonriendo confiado) _Ahh…_ uno menos, quedan seis…

* * *

**Sebastián: **(Bajando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable) Lo siento, viejo… ¡S-solo necesito hasta esta noche! ¡Enserio! Hasta que logremos expulsar a Dean, y así no tenga que seguir obedeciendo sus estúpidas ordenes. (Suspira) Realmente espero que Jim no se haya hecho ningún daño. Dean… _definitivamente_ cruzo la raya esta vez…

* * *

**Jim: **(Sonriendo estúpidamente, su mirada completamente perdida) ¿Por qué ese _hipopótamo rosa_ está usando un _tutú_? (Suelta una carcajada) Oh, viejo… necesito un helado de pepinillos ahora mismo… (Cae al suelo, inconsciente)

* * *

─ Y como la demostración de Jim fue un _completo fracaso_… realmente espero que la siguiente si valga la pena. ─ Decía Chris, visiblemente aburrido. ─ ¡Llego la hora de que Jen suba al escenario! Vamos, Pulgarcita. No me hagas esperar, ¡No tengo todo el día! ─

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Jen: **(Sonriendo débilmente, sosteniendo un par de raquetas de baterista en sus manos) ¿Saben? Solía tener una banda, en mi hogar en Halifax… ya saben, antes de entrar al concurso. Tocaba la batería. A-así que pensé, uh… ¿P-porque no tocar la batería para el show de talentos? D-digo, uh… hasta _yo_ podría hacer eso sin arruinarlo, ¿No? (Ríe torpemente) Si, um… _eso espero_, al menos… (Suspira)

* * *

─ Uh… ¡Hey, todo el mundo! ─ Saludaba enérgicamente Jen, caminando nerviosamente hacia el escenario y sentándose sobre el asiento de su batería, observando algo intimidada a los tres jueces que la observaban expectantes. ─ ¡Soy Jen! De… d-de seguro ya lo saben. _Duh_. Pero, um… quería… ¿Aclararlo? ─

─ Dios, ¿Acaso ella es _así_ todo el tiempo? ─ Preguntaba Blaineley, irritada.

─ La mitad del tiempo. La otra mitad suele ser bastante… _masculina_ y fastidiosa. ─ Decía el Chef, encogiéndose de hombros.

─ C-como decía… ─ Continuaba Jen, intentando ignorar la interrupción de ambos jueces. ─ Mi talento será tocar este set de batería, y, uh… hacer un solo, supongo. R-realmente espero que lo disfruten. ─

Con eso, Jen golpeo ambas raquetas entre sí una… dos… cuatro veces, antes de comenzar.

Jen comenzó con un ritmo sencillo, golpeando con fuerza y precisión los tambores que yacían delante de ella, su pie pisando cada tanto el pedal que golpeaba la percusión que creaba aquella grave vibración, sonriéndose con alegría al sentir como su confianza iba aumentando, creando así un ritmo mucho más elaborado e impresionante, y que definitivamente podía observarse en el rostro de los jueces, que parecían algo impresionados con el talento de la rubia.

Sin embargo, el momento en que Jen golpeo con fuerza uno de los platillos, se percato de que algo _definitivamente_ no andaba bien.

Y eso era, básicamente, que una de sus raquetas se había encendido en llamas.

─ ¡Oh no!

Jen intento soplar la raqueta para que esta se apagara – buscando no entrar en pánico, para no arruinar su desempeño en el desafío en el proceso – pero esto solo avivo mas las llamas, que se extendieron hacia los tambores de la batería y, eventualmente, fueron demasiado para que la temperamental joven pudiese encargarse por ella misma, o para que el jurado no interviniera antes.

─ ¡FUEGO! ─ Gritaba Chris, soltando un aterrado – y femenino – grito, antes de esconderse detrás de Blaineley para protegerse a si mismo. El Chef, por su parte, actuó mucho más rápido, sacando un extintor de su sombrero de chef y subiendo al escenario para apagar las llamas, mientras una horrorizada Jen se alejaba rápidamente, huyendo de las cada vez mas incontrolables flamas.

Una vez el incendio fue controlado – para el alivio del jurado y de los campistas por igual – la rubia recibió un buen numero de miradas decepcionadas de parte de los tres anfitriones, que no dudaron un segundo en darle una calificación acorde a su desempeño.

─ ¡MOCOSA, TIENES UN CERO POR CASI INCENDIAR EL ESCENARIO!

─ ¡Cero! Casi quemas mi hermosa cabellera rubia. Tienes suerte de que no esté llamando a mi abogado ahora mismo.

─ Creo que todos sabemos lo que voy a decir ahora mismo. ─ Decía Chris burlonamente, antes de decir. ─ _Cero_. ─

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Jen: **(Observando a la cámara estupefacta) ¿¡Como (censurado) mi batería se encendió en _llamas_ de la nada!?

* * *

**Dean: **(Sosteniendo una botella de gasolina, y sonriéndole a la cámara maliciosamente) Se sorprenderían de lo inflamable que puede llegar a ser esta cosa…

* * *

─ Vaya. Eso fue… uh, _candente_, Jen… ─ Comentaba sarcásticamente Chris, riendo ante su propio chiste. ─ Pero desgraciadamente, no fue demasiado impresionante. Nía, espero estés lista… ¡Porque eres la siguiente! Más te vale no decepcionarnos como los otros dos fracasados… ─

─ ¡Hey! ─ Exclamaba Jen, cruzándose de brazos, ofendida. ─ ¡No es mi culpa que mi batería se encendiese en llamas! ─

─ ¡Yay! ¡Poner poner en práctica mi rutina de porristas! ─ Exclamaba Nía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin poder contener la emoción.

─ ¿Una porra? ¿_Ese_ es tu talento? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, alzando una ceja, incrédula. ─ _Debes_ estar bromeando. ─

─ ¿Qué? ¡Todos necesitamos que nos animen de vez en cuando, Rosie! ─ Se justificaba Nía, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. ─ ¿Y qué mejor para animar a alguien que una buena porra? ¡A los chicos les encanta! ─

─ Pues, _duh_. ─ Rodaba los ojos Roxy. ─ ¿Cómo no les va a encantar? A los únicos que logras animar con una rutina de porristas, Nía, es a chicos lo suficientemente pervertidos como para sentarse a ver como les muestras tus… ─

─ ¡Pompones! ─ Interrumpía Nía, agitando los pompones a la altura de su pecho con una sonrisa optimista.

─ Si. _Pompones_. ─ Repetía la roquera, con un tono sugestivo, y una expresión irritada.

─ ¡Oh, me muero por comenzar entonces! ─ Exclamaba Nía emocionada, prácticamente corriendo hacia el escenario. ─ ¡Será _perfecto_! ¡Incluso empaque mi viejo uniforme de porristas de mi secundaria! _Ohh_, ¡Chris lo _va a amar_! ─

─ De eso no hay duda. ─ Comentaba Dean burlonamente, riendo un poco ante las implicaciones de su propio chiste.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Nía: **(Vistiendo de una peligrosamente corta minifalda, y un ajustado top, ambas vestimentas siendo de un vibrante color celeste y haciendo un espectacular trabajo resaltando la figura de la rubia) ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada! (Sonríe) ¡Aparte de mi tiempo en el equipo de esgrima, los tres años que estuve en el equipo de porristas fueron los mejores de toda mi secundaria! Así que me dije… ¿Por qué no usar ese talento en mi prueba de talentos? ¡Estoy segura de que Chris lo amara muchísimo! (Le dirige una mirada engreída a la cámara) ¡Es decir, _vamos_! El sujeto tiene, como, ¡El mayor ego de todo, todo el mundo! (Ríe confiada) Solo necesito inflárselo lo suficiente, y me dará un diez. Es _demasiado_ fácil. ¿Y con Dean saboteando a los demás equipo? Ganar este desafío de inmunidad será como comerse un trozo de pastel…

* * *

─ ¡Saludos, mí adorado público! ─ Exclamaba Nía alegremente, entrando a escena con su uniforme de porrista y saludando enérgicamente al jurado. ─ ¡Soy Nía Darkwood, y les presentare la _más grande_ rutina de porristas de todo, todo, _todo_ el mundo! ─

─ No puedo contener mi emoción. ─ Comentaba el Chef Hatchet, con evidente sarcasmo.

─ ¡Silencio, Chef! La _adorable_ Nía estaba hablando… ─ Callaba Chris al cocinero, antes de voltear nuevamente a ver a la albina, sus ojos deleitándose con su figura sin el menor disimulo. ─ Bien, Nía… ¿Podrías demostrarnos que tienes para nosotros? ─

─ ¡Entendido, Chris! ─ Asentía Nía enérgicamente con la cabeza, mirando a un sonriente Dean de reojo – el cual se encontraba observando todo desde las gradas – y guiñándole un ojo sutilmente, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante antes de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, lista para comenzar.

─ ¡Dame una C! ¡Dame una H! ¡Una R, I, S! ¡CHRIS!

─ Ya puedo ver hacia dónde va esto… ─ Comentaba el Chef, rodando los ojos nuevamente.

─ ¡El mejor anfitrión, oh _sí_! ─ Continuaba cantando Nía, agitando sus pompones enérgicamente, y sacudiendo al mismo tiempo sus caderas a su ritmo. ─ ¡Dame una C! ¡Dame una H, una E y una F! ¿Qué tenemos, eh? ¡Al Chef! ─

─ Niña, necesitaras más que cumplidos para impresionar a este hombre… ─ Comentaba el Chef Hatchet, cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¡El más grande anfitrión! ¡El más rudo señor! ¡McLean y Hatchet, un dúo impresionante! ─ Continuaba una melodiosa Nía, dando un acrobático salto en el aire, para luego aterrizar en un _Split_ en el suelo, levantando sus pompones en el aire. ─ ¡Sea torturando adolescentes, o creando platillos decentes! ¡Son las estrellas del momento! ¡Merecen un… uh… monumento! ─

─ De eso no hay duda. ─ Decía un orgulloso Chris, sonriendo de manera narcisista, y ganándose una mirada irritada de parte de Blaineley.

─ ¡Y no olvidemos a Blaineley, es magnífica! ¡Hermosa, talentosa, _Blanerifica_! ─ Continuaba la albina, levantándose nuevamente y retomando su rutina, danzando hiperactivamente alrededor de la anfitriona rubia – que le dirigía una mirada tanto halagada, como perturbada por su repentina cercanía – para luego subir nuevamente al escenario. ─ ¡Toda una gran estrella! ¡Así de grandiosa es ella! ─

─ Oh, _cielos_… ─ Decía un irritado Dean, que observaba todo desde tras bambalinas, cubriendo ambos oídos con sus manos.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Dean: **(Con tapones en las orejas) ¿Saben algo? Puede que Nía tenga un bonito rostro, y una ardiente figura… o al menos eso es lo que dicen todos… ¿Pero su voz? (Siente un escalofrió) _Dios mío_… ¿Qué (censurado) era _eso_?

* * *

─ ¡…dame una I! ¡Dame una A! ¿¡Que dice!? ¡VIC-TO-RIA! ─ Cantaba finalmente Nía, dando una acrobática pirueta en el aire antes de aterrizar, sin problemas, de puntillas, levantando ambos pompones en el aire enérgicamente.

─ Bien, uh, Nía. Eso estuvo… _bastante interesante_… ─ Decía Blaineley lentamente, su expresión, sin embargo, mostrando algo de dolor en ella.

─ Me zumban los oídos. ─ Admitía el Chef, que era _mucho_ menos sutil que su co-anfitriona, viéndose claramente perturbado y cargando con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

─ El Chef tiene razón. Tu canto fue _horrible_, pero al menos me gusto tu rutina de porra. ─ Decía Chris, con brutal honestidad. ─ Además, esas piernas… ─

─ Chris. ¿Prisión, recuerdas? ─ Le recordaba el Chef, exasperado. Chris únicamente rodo los ojos.

─ Como sea. Te daré un ocho.

─ Seis. ─ Decía Blaineley, con una expresión neutra.

─ Seis. Chris tiene razón en algo. Eres _bastante_ ágil, chica. Por un momento creí que terminarías rompiéndote el cuello… pero por suerte, no fue así. Bien hecho. ─ Decía el Chef, con un pulgar en alto. Nía sonrió, satisfecha, haciendo una reverencia ante los jueces para luego retirarse formalmente.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Nía: **Si, tal vez no le gusto mi canto… ¿Pero saben algo? _Ellos_ se lo pierden. (Se cruza de brazos, indignada) Como sea. Al menos logre superar a esos perdedores… ¡Viva yo! (Aplaude enérgicamente)

* * *

─ Ahora… ¡Llamen al tapete al escenario! Uh, quiero decir… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica? ¿Margarita? ¿Rosa? ¡Como sea, llamen a… como sea que se llame… _AHORA_! ─

─ _Flora_. ─ Decía la 'mencionada' entre dientes, rodando los ojos irritada. ─ Oh, bueno. H-hora de avergonzarme a mi misma en televisión nacional, s-supongo… ─

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Flora: **No voy a mentir… (Desvía la mirada nerviosamente) Estoy _muy_ aterrada de subir al escenario. Pero… también quiero ganar, así que… (Suspira) ¿No puede ser _tan malo_, o si?

* * *

─ Vamos, pequeños… por favor, no hagan popo en el escenario, ¿Si? ─ Pedía – o mejor dicho, _rogaba_ – Flora a medida que subía, junto a su trió de mapaches, al escenario, vistiendo de un saco y un elegante sombrero típico de un maestro de ceremonias, así como una vara, numerosos aros y rampas y pelotas yaciendo en los alrededores del anfiteatro. La castaña volteo a ver al jurado, que la observaba con una mirada fría – claramente no encontrándose de mucho humor después del fracaso de la presentación anterior.

Suspirando profundamente, Flora tomo la vara con firmeza con una mano, antes de voltear nuevamente hacia sus mapaches, sujetando un aro de plástico con su otra mano.

─ ¡Mapaches! Um, ustedes… ¡Salten!

Con eso, el trió de mapaches corrió hacia el aro, saltando y atravesándolo sin problema alguno. Flora sonrió, complacida, antes de caminar hacia una pelota roja.

─ ¡Mapaches! Ahora, uh… ¡B-balance!

De nuevo, el trió de mapaches siguió la orden de la castaña, con el primer mapache tomando la pelota roja sobre su hocico, antes de lanzarla hacia el segundo, que la reboto juguetonamente para luego pasársela al tercero, que la mantuvo balanceada sobre su nariz en perfecto equilibrio.

─ ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo están haciendo muy bien, muchachos! ─ Exclamaba Flora, orgullosa.

─ ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que Fiora podía ser tan buena con los animales? ─ Se preguntaba en voz alta Nía, claramente impresionada.

─ Pues… la chica logro dominar a un demonio de Tasmania en el tercer desafío de la temporada. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿El circuito de obstáculos? ─ Le mencionaba Roxy a la albina, que achinaba los ojos, claramente esforzándose por recordar el día.

─ ¿Circuito de obstáculos? ¿Demonios de Tasmania? Um…

─ Golpeaste a Dean en los kiwis en ese desafío. ─ Mencionaba Jen desinteresadamente. ─ ¿Recuerdas?

─ ¡_Ohhh_, ya lo recuerdo! ─ Exclamaba Nía, con una sonrisa inocente, la cual desapareció una vez que se percato que no era _precisamente_ una buena acción de su parte. ─ ¡Oh… _pobrecillo_! Pero… ¿Qué no había sido su _hígado_? ¿El hígado queda entre las piernas, cierto? ─

─ Uh… ¿No? ─ Respondía Jen, insegura. ─ Nía… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es _esa_? ─

─ ¡Una pregunta de biología, tontita!

─ Huh. Hablando de Dean… ─ Se decía a si mismo Sebastián, con una expresión consternada. ─ ¿Tienen idea de donde esta? ─

─ ¿Dean? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, alzando una ceja confundida. ─ Ni idea. La última vez que lo vi estaba tras bambalinas… ─

─ ¡Oh, oh, posiblemente haya ido a hacer algo… _malo_! ─ Exclamaba Nía melodramáticamente, ganándose todo tipo de miradas de sus tres acompañantes. ─ ¿Qué? ¡Es Damien! El sujeto estaba aliado con Louis, ¿Recuerdan? ¡Y Jim me dijo que no podía confiar en él! ─

─ La princesa bimbo tiene razón. ─ Comentaba una pensativa Roxy, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio de parte de Nía en el proceso. ─ Es decir, vamos, chicos. El sujeto no es de fiar. ¿Cómo sabemos que no fue él quien causo el accidente de Jim, huh? ─

─ Si… ¿C-como saber, eh? ─ Respondía nerviosamente Sebastián, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. ─ ¡Uh, c-creo que yo debería ir a vigilarlo! Ya saben, heh, para… evitar que cause más problemas… ─

─ Cuídate, ¿Si? ─ Decía Roxy dulcemente, rápidamente cambiando a una expresión desinteresada al ver las miradas que tanto Nía como Jen le dirigían. ─ Q-quiero decir, uh… p-porque Dean, el… n-no es de fiar. Podría, uh… l-lastimarte de alguna manera y… ─

─ ¿Qué acaso ustedes no se odian? ─ Preguntaba Nía inocentemente, sonriendo al ver como el pánico crecía en los ojos de la roquera.

─ Yo… n-no tengo idea de que…

─ ¡_Aww_, pero resolvieron sus diferencias, y ahora se _aman_! ¿No? Fue por eso que los vi besándose en el desafío militar… ─ Decía una entusiasmada Nía, sin perder el tono meloso en su voz, mientras juntaba sus manos románticamente, observando a la pareja con corazones en sus ojos. Tanto Roxy como Sebastián palidecieron el instante en que la albina dejo escapar esas palabras de sus labios, con Sebastián incluso comenzando a temblar, en pánico, mientras Roxy simplemente sudaba intensamente mientras sentía como su corazón parecía estar a punto de salir de su pecho, buscando mantenerse estoica, pero fallando miserablemente. ─ ¡Eso es tan lindo! ─

─ ¿Qué no es Sebastián quien…? Oh. _Oh_… ─ Decía Jen, abriendo los ojos en shock, mientras observaba a los dos veteranos incrédula. ─ ¿Ustedes dos… _enserio_? No… n-no pudieron… no pudieron _hacerlo a espaldas de Flora… _¿_O si…_? ─

─ ¡M-me tengo que ir! ─ Gritaba rápidamente Sebastián, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo al anfiteatro, rápidamente desapareciendo tras bambalinas. Roxy, sin embargo, se vio forzada a quedarse, teniendo que soportar las miradas conmovidas – de parte de Nía – así como aquellas mucho mas antagónicas – de parte de Jen – mientras buscaba concentrarse en la función de Flora… lo cual era particularmente difícil.

─ Eres una _hipócrita._ ─ Murmuraba Jen, achinando la mirada con enfado. Roxy únicamente suspiro, visiblemente deprimida.

─ Lo sé…

* * *

─ ¿Dean? ¿¡Dean!? ─ Preguntaba un alarmado Sebastián, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban tras bambalinas, en busca del carismático estafador. ─ ¡Oh, vamos, viejo! Dime que estas en algún lado… ─

Nerviosamente, Sebastián dio un par de pasos, su mirada buscando al italiano entre todas aquellas cortinas, y sogas, y cajas de madera que 'decoraban' el anfiteatro. El uruguayo pudo escuchar el distinguible sonido de una soga reventándose, y en cuanto bajo la mirada, se percato de que su pie había pisado una de ellas… la cual seguía un largo tramo, guiando un sistema de palancas hasta una cubeta que se hallaba justo encima del escenario…

Percatándose de lo que había hecho, Sebastián únicamente pudo abrir los ojos como platos… segundos antes de escuchar un horrorizado grito femenino, el cual el músico pudo identificar que se trataba de Flora.

─ ¡AHHHH!

─ Oh no… ─ Murmuro Sebastián, entrando en pánico. ─ Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, _no_… ─

* * *

Sebastián tomo nuevamente su camino hacia las gradas, encontrándose – para su horror – con una igualmente traumada Flora cubierta de lo que parecía ser sangre, y carne y vísceras, huyendo de sus tres mapaches que – deleitados con el olor de la carne que cubría a la tímida joven – comenzaron a perseguirla frenéticamente, eventualmente mordiéndola y atacándola, dejándose llevar por sus instintos carnívoros y buscando probar algo de aquella deliciosa carne.

─ ¡Aléjense… AH, de mi! ¡AH!

─ ¡Hahaha, esto es _demasiado_ para mi, haha! ─ Exclamaba Chris, sosteniendo su estomago mientras soltaba una ruidosa carcajada. ─ ¡Hilarante, Flora, muy hilarante! ¡Te daré un siete! ─

─ Uno. ─ Decía Blaineley, indiferente al dolor – y consecuente humillación – que estaba sufriendo la castaña en ese momento. ─ Eso fue _patético_. ─

─ Cero. ─ Decía el Chef Hatchet, que, como Blaineley, no parecía muy impresionado. ─ ¿¡Y de donde sacaste toda esa carne, mocosa!? ¡Espero que no haya sido de _mi_ cocina, porque de ser así, serás _tu_ quien forme parte del desayuno especial de mañana! ─

─ ¡Ah! ¡Y-yo no… _AH_! ¡Yo n-no robe… AH! ¡N-ninguna carne! ─ Respondía Flora, pateando con enfado los mapaches que continuaban atacándola sin piedad, y dirigiéndole una última mirada al publico que la observaba con simpatía… antes de correr tras bambalinas, ardiendo en una mezcla de ira y bochorno.

─ ¡Flora! ─ Llamó inmediatamente Sebastián, intentando correr detrás de ella, pero deteniéndose en seco al ver, por el rabillo de su ojo, a un sonriente Dean sentado entre el público, bebiendo tranquilamente de una lata de soda. ─ ¡_Tú_! ─

─ ¿Sebastián? ─ Preguntaba el italiano, fingiendo sorpresa. ─ ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste todo el show. ─

─ Si, debiste verlo. _Alguien_ coloco una cubeta repleta de carne y sangre de cerdo encima del escenario, y… bueno… digamos que cayó toda encima de Flora… ─ Recapitulaba Jen, con una expresión de simpatía. ─ Suena a algo que _yo_ haría, p-pero… ¡Y-yo no lo hice, lo juro! Estuve aquí sentada todo este tiempo. ─

─ Lo sé, Jen. Fue _Dean_ quien lo hizo… ─ Corregía Sebastián, observando al italiano con enfado, que simplemente le dirigía una mirada indignada.

─ ¿_Yo_? Sebastián… yo solo fui a buscar una soda. Luego volví, y… bueno, me encontré con este _desastroso_ acto… ─ Comentaba Dean, indiferente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─ ¡Dan tiene razón! ─ Exclamaba Nía, inocentemente.

─ _Dean…_

─ Err… ¡Dean tiene razón! ─ Corregía Nía, con una sonrisa abochornada. ─ ¡El volvió segundos después de que tú te fueras, Simón! ─

─ Por lo tanto, tus acusaciones son completamente falsas, amigo. ─ Aseguraba Dean, con una sonrisa arrogante. ─ ¿Sabes algo, Seb? No es _cortés_ el andar acusando a personas de esa manera. En especial porque, si alguien parece sospechoso entre nosotros, amigo mío, eres _tú_. ─

─ ¿_Yo_? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián, enfadado. ─ ¿¡Como puedes decir que soy quien… _AGH_!? ¡Dean, Flora es mi _novia_! ¡Yo nunca le haría algo así…! ─

─ _Novia…_ ─ Repetía Roxy en un susurro, desviando la mirada, apática.

─ Pues, si esa chica realmente es tu novia, ¿Por qué estás aquí buscando justificarte en vez de ayudarla tras bambalinas? ─ Preguntaba Dean ácidamente, achinando la mirada con enfado. ─ Ella fue _bañada en tripas_, Sebastián… si realmente te importa, ¿Por qué estas más preocupado por inculparme que por ayudarla? La chica es sensible. De seguro está hecha un _desastre_ ahora mismo… ─

Sebastián pareció pensar en las palabras del italiano por varios segundos, y, eventualmente, decidió que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo, soltando un gruñido de ira antes de correr tras bambalinas, dejando a un sonriente Dean acompañado únicamente de un par de confundidas Jen y Nía. Así como una dolida Roxy…

─ El no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Flora… ¿O sí? ─ Preguntaba Nía, inocentemente.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ Respondía rápidamente Roxy, enfadada, antes de recuperar su compostura al percatarse de la mirada que sus tres acompañantes le dirigían en ese momento. ─ Q-quiero decir, uh… él puede ser algo, um, _impulsivo_ pero… ¡P-pero de ningún modo es un saboteador descarado como _tú_, Dean! Y tienes mucho coraje al acusarlo de esa manera… ─

─ El me acuso a mi primero, White. Además, Sebastián no es un santo, y lo sabes. ─ Se justificaba Dean, cruzándose de brazos. ─ Después de todo… ¿Qué no fue _contigo_ con quien termino besuqueándose a las espaldas de Flora? ─

─ ¡P-por supuesto que n…!

─ Oh, no comiences, Roxy. Yo los vi a ambos hacerlo en el desafío militar. No soy estúpido. ─ Cortaba Dean, con una mirada venenosa. ─ ¿Y sabes algo? Ahora que _todos_ parecemos saber su sucio secreto, a excepción de Flora, me hace preguntarme… ¿Cómo reaccionara el tapete cuando se entere de todo? Y más importante… ¿Por qué _Sebastián_ no le ha dicho nada aun? ─

─ Dean… te juro q-que si no te c-callas ahora mismo…

─ Me pregunto si será porque tu tampoco significas nada para él. Solo eres _algo_ con lo cual Sebastián se divierte… no muy diferente a Flora.

─ ¡Dean…!

─ ¿Y sabes algo, Roxy? Me siento mal por ti. Enserio. ─ Decía Dean, con visible empatía, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la roquera. ─ _Ninguna_ mujer merece ser usada de esa manera. ─

─ Tiene razón. ─ Asentía Jen, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a la roquera, que volteaba a ver con enfado. ─ Roxy… Sebastián ya engaño a Flora. ¿Cómo sabes que no te engañara a _ti _después? ¿Cómo sabes si no te está engañando _ahora mismo_? ─

─ ¡Tú _no te metas_! ─ Le advertía, furiosa, Roxy, tomando a Jen del cuello de su chaqueta de mezclilla y acercándola hacia ella. ─ ¡Tú no tienes moral para intentar aconsejarme a _mí_! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡_Ninguno de ustedes la tiene_! No pueden… n-no pueden decirme que hacer. ─

─ Rosie… ─ Comenzaba Nía, su voz sonando dulce y comprensiva, mientras se acercaba gentilmente hacia la roquera. ─ ¿Qué no ves que Simón las está usando a las dos? ¡Tú eres mejor que esto, Rosie! No puedes dejar que el simplemente te… ─

─ ¡Y _tú_! ─ Exclamaba la roquera ferozmente, soltando bruscamente a Jen y caminando amenazantemente hacia la albina, sus ojos achinándose con furia. ─ _Tú_… no _tengo idea_ de que tan _jodida_ estarás de la cabeza, Nía, pero estoy _enferma_ de tu estúpido acto de niña buena. ¿¡Así que _ahora_ te preocupas por mí!? ¡De seguro te preocupaste mucho por mi cuando _me rompiste un_ _maldito hombro_! ─

─ ¡Eso fue un acci…!

─ ¡NO! ¡Estoy harta de esto! De todos ustedes… solo… ¡Solo déjenme sola! Todos ustedes son un montón de bastardos, hipócritas, y zorras en general que no _debería_ estar escuchando. Ustedes son _mucho peores_ que yo en todo sentido, y… y s-se equivocan, ¿S-saben? Con Sebastián. U-ustedes… ustedes no lo c-conocen. El me a-ama. De verdad. F-fui _yo_ quien lo trate como una basura… ─ Admitía Roxy, su voz quebrándose por un momento. Sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse, mientras se alejaba del trió de adolescentes, su expresión volviéndose mas y mas insegura. Jen, por su parte, parecía bastante preocupada por el estado de la roquera, e intento acercarse a ella con la intención de ayudarla.

─ Roxy… entiendo que no seamos las _mejores personas del mundo_, pero… ¡No estamos mintiendo cuando te decimos que…!

─ ¡_DIJE QUE ME DEJARAN EN __**PAZ**_! ─ Grito Roxy, furiosa, y empujando con fuerza a Jen, apartándola bruscamente y haciéndola caer sobre una inexpectante Nía, que logro evitar que la rubia cayera al suelo con algo de dificultad. Jen se vio sorprendida por la respuesta, pero eventualmente se dio por vencida, dirigiéndole una mirada igualmente venenosa a la roquera y poniéndose de pie, antes de responder, iracunda.

─ ¡_BIEN_! ¿¡Quieres estar sola, Roxy!? ¡Entonces te dejare sola! ¡Estoy _HARTA_ de intentar ayudarte a ti, y al estúpido tapete! ¡Estoy _HARTA_ de que continúen tratándome como una bruja a pesar de que yo solo he intentado disculparme con ustedes, y compensar todo lo que les he hecho en este verano! ¡Todo lo que la vida me ha _jodido_ últimamente! ¡Y ESTOY _HARTA_ DE QUE SIN IMPORTAR TODO LO QUE USTEDES HAGAN, TODO LO QUE USTEDES, BOLA DE IMBÉCILES SE JODAN ENTRE SI, SIGA SIENDO _YO_ LA BRAVUCONA! ¡Así que vete al diablo, Roxy! No… n-no me importa. Me vale un (censurado) si ustedes me disculpan, o no. ¡Pero no voy a seguir soportando como un montón de hipócritas como tú y Flora, y Sebastián se creen unos santos, aun cuando me tratan como basura todo el maldito tiempo! ─ Respondía Jen, dejándose llevar por la ira que sentía en ese momento, y dándole la espalda a la roquera para comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria. ─ Estoy… estoy _harta_… ─

Con eso, ambas féminas comenzaron a caminar en direcciones contrarias: Jen dirigiéndose hacia el vertedero, y Roxy tomando camino hacia tras bambalinas – para la confusión de Dean y Nía, que únicamente observaban todo en silencio, sabiendo que no era precisamente el momento para meterse en medio de una discusión tan intensa como esta. Roxy dirigió una última mirada venenosa a los tres campistas que se encontraban detrás de ella, antes de suspirar, exasperada, bajando la mirada deprimida mientras se alejaba de las gradas del anfiteatro.

Nía volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba Jen con una expresión de empatía, y, suspirando pesadamente, decidió seguirla, siendo únicamente detenida por una mano en su hombro, que pertenecía a Dean.

─ ¿Hacia dónde vas, Darkwood?

─ Voy a buscar a Jen. ─ Decía Nía estoicamente. Dean únicamente alzo una ceja, confundido.

─ ¿Jen?

─ ¿Qué no viste como _exploto_ enfrente de todos? ─ Preguntaba la albina, con una expresión irritada. Dean solo rio.

─ ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a _consolarla_, o algo así?

─ _Tal vez_…

─ Eso es estúpido.

─ Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir, Deanie? Jen me agrada. Siento que ambas tenemos… _muchas cosas en común, ¿Sabes?_ ─ Decía Nía vagamente, esbozando una sonrisa inocente. ─ Además. Debemos mantener a nuestros aliados de nuestro lado. Este es un juego de números, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tontito. ─

─ Lo sé, lo sé… diablos. ¿Pero qué hay de Flora? ¿Y Roxanne?

─ Pues… ─ Comenzaba nuevamente Nía, con una sonrisa juguetona adornando su rostro. ─ ¿Ya encendimos la mecha, no es así? Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que la bomba… _estalle_. ─

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Roxy: **Sebastián me está usando… _sí, claro_. ¿Quiénes son _ellos_ para decirme que hacer, de todos modos? Les diré quienes son: Dean es una sabandija sinvergüenza, que ha intentado chantajearme antes, y que vendería a su propia madre por un millón de dólares. Jen es una inmadura, engreída bravucona con problemas para controlar sus emociones y que básicamente depende de sus amigos para _no ser eliminada del juego_. Y Nía… Nía _no es normal_, eso es seguro. ¡La lunática me disloco un (censurado) brazo! Lo dije antes, y lo diré de nuevo ahora: No confió en esa chica. Y nunca lo haré. Ella esconde algo, lo sé. Ninguno de esos tres es de fiar, ¿Así que porque escuchar las (censurado) que dicen? Por favor. Sebastián no es el mejor sujeto del mundo pero… ¿Usarme? No. Sebastián no me está usando. Y su relación con Flora es… ¡Es una farsa! No… n-no hay manera en que la ame realmente, y yo _se _que el romperá con ella muy pronto. (Sonríe) Que el… le dirá que no la ama, y así… ya saben… podremos salir juntos, y… uh… hacer cosas de novios. Supongo. (Baja la mirada, entristecida) Digo… ya lo sabe Jen, y Dean y Nía… ¿Acaso lo sabrá Jim también? (Lo piensa por un segundo) El punto es… ¡El punto es que Sebastián debe decir la verdad muy pronto! No tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo, ¿O sí? Digo, lo último que quiero es que Flora se entere de todo de la manera equivocada. Yo… no la _odio_. Tampoco me agrada, pero… pero no la odio. Y apestaría si Flora se pone toda deprimida por haberse enterado de la boca de alguien más, ¿Saben? (Suspira) Oh, Seb… _por favor_ dime que estas a punto de aclarar las cosas. Por favor. Ya tengo suficiente drama últimamente en mi vida…

* * *

**Jen: **(Cruzándose de brazos, y secando una lagrima la manga de su antebrazo) Esto es _injusto_. ¡Ugh, es tan injusto! Actuó como una perra, y todos me odian. Luego… l-luego intento compensarlo, intento d-disculparme y comenzar d-de nuevo con las mismas personas que trate c-como (censurado) y... ¡Y to-todos me odian de todos modos! ¡UGH! (Golpea las paredes del confesionario con su puño, furiosa) ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡UGH! (Suelta un pesado suspiro, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, melancólica) No… n-no entiendo… s-sé que soy una horrible p-persona, p-pero… ¡E-estoy intentando cambiar! ¡P-pero todos me siguen tratando como basura! S-supongo… supongo que me lo m-merezco… ¿N-no? ¿E-es este mi k-karma? ¿El acabar s-sin amigos en esta e-estúpida isla? (Suelta un leve sollozo) G-Galen… Galen t-tenía razón. N-no soy más que una doble-cara, cruel, desalmada p-perra. D-dios… _c-como me odio…_

* * *

─ N-no lo entiendo… ¿Q-quien pudo hacer algo así?

─ _Shh_… ¿Relájate, si? Ya… ya haremos pagar a quien te haya hecho esto, Flora. Solo… quédate quieta, ¿Si? Tienes, uh… carne enredada en tu cabello…

Escuchando las voces que provenían detrás de bambalinas, Roxy continuo, con pasos silenciosos, subiendo las escaleras del anfiteatro, procurando no hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar alertar a los dos adolescentes que se encontraban detrás del telón.

─ ¿F-fue Nía, cierto? ─ Pregunto nuevamente Flora, ignorando como cierta roquera se asomaba tímidamente al oír la mención del nombre de la albina, buscando escuchar de manera más nítida la conversación entre la tímida joven y el músico callejero. ─ P-porque Lucas me advirtió acerca de ella, y déjame decirte Sebastián que t-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa chica… ─

─ ¿Nía? No. _No_. Fue… f-fue Dean, Flora. Fue el quien planeo todo esto. Pero no te preocupes, amor. Puedo asegurarte que sus días están contados… ─ Aseguraba el uruguayo, con una sonrisa vengativa. ─ _Nadie_ se mete con mi princesa de esa manera, y se sale con la suya. ─

─ Eres tan dulce… ─ Comentaba Flora de manera enamoradiza, mientras limpiaba los rastros de vísceras de sus brazos con una toalla cercana. ─ No… n-no entiendo porque i-insistes en seguir conmigo, cuando p-podrías encontrarte a-algo mejor… ─

─ ¿Qué no es obvio, tontita? ─ Preguntaba burlonamente Sebastián, riendo ante la inocencia de la castaña. ─ Porque te _amo_. ─

Antes de que la introvertida castaña tuviese oportunidad de protestar, Sebastián tomo la oportunidad para robarle un beso en los labios, eventualmente tomándose varios segundos de respiración para ambos adolescentes hasta que finalmente ambos se vieron obligados a separarse, por la falta de oxigeno. Flora de inmediato tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, su rostro completamente sonrojado, y observando a Sebastián de manera enamoradiza, el cual le dirigía una sonrisa – tanto seductora, como nerviosa – a la errática muchacha.

Roxy, mientras tanto, solo fruncía el ceño, en conflicto consigo misma.

'_¿Qué no iba Sebastián a terminar con ella.' _Pensó con algo de amargura la roquera, rodando los ojos. _'Mírate. Toda paranoica otra vez… ¡Dale su tiempo! El chico espero más de un año por ti. Además, el no la ama. Tú lo sabes. Solo esta… utilizándola…'_

'_Y tu lo apoyas.' _Se respondió de inmediato, bajando la mirada con culpa. _'Y no solo lo apoyas, sino que besuqueas con él a espaldas de Flora. ¿Qué paso con todo eso de mantener las emociones a raya? ¡Estas dejando que tu corazón gane, estúpida! Sabes lo que pasa cuando dejas que eso ocurra: Cometes errores. Y ahora mismo, estas cometiendo uno al apuñalar por la espalda a tu amiga para ir tras de un chico que hace una semana de odiaba a muerte…'_

'_Flora no es mi amiga. Y Sebastián __**no**__ me odiaba a muerte. Estas confundiéndolo todo. Y yo __**no**__ estoy dejando que mi corazón gane…'_

'_¿Ah, sí? Dime donde encaja tu relación con Sebastián en tu plan para ganar la competencia…'_

'_Uhm…'_

'_Tal como pensé. Vas a arruinarlo todo. ¿Acaso quieres volver a vivir con tus padres en ese mugriento barco?'_

'_¡NO! No… no quiero. Pero Sebastián… el me ama.'_

'_No lo suficiente para terminar con Flora, aparentemente…'_

Roxy volteo una vez más hacia la dirección de la pareja, sintiendo un arrebato de ira, culpa, y melancolía al ver como Sebastián acariciaba gentilmente la mejilla de Flora, antes de apresarla en un beso nuevamente. Cerrando los ojos, Roxy se dio vuelta, alejándose de la escena con pasos arrastrados antes de murmurarse, apática.

─ El… me ama. Solo… está buscando el momento indicado para terminar con ella. Es todo…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Roxy: **(Suspirando derrotada) Han pasado tres días desde ese beso… y Sebastián no le ha dicho una palabra a Flora. Q-quiero imaginar que está buscando el momento indicado para hacerlo. Quiero esperar hasta que Sebastián rompa con ella para poder… ya sabes. 'Volverlo oficial' pero… tres días es bastante tiempo, y casi todos en el campamento saben lo que ocurrió en el campo de tiro… excepto Flora. (Baja la mirada, avergonzada) No q-quiero ser vista como la villana aquí. No quiero que Flora sufra… y es por eso que quiero que Sebastián le diga la verdad. Porque si él no lo hace, alguien más lo hará, y será mucho, _mucho_ peor…

* * *

─ ¡_Deanie_! ─ Saludaba Nía cantarinamente, caminando hacia el italiano – que se encontraba en el vertedero, sentado sobre una caja de madera – con visible curiosidad.

─ Darkwood. ─ Saludaba de vuelta el italiano, frunciendo el ceño irritado ante el canto de la rubia. ─ Creí que habíamos dejado en claro que _no_ eres una buena cantante… ─

─ ¡Oh, tontito! Como si eso fuese a detenerme. ─ Comentaba burlonamente Nía, tocando cariñosamente la nariz del castaño, el cual le devolvía una mirada enfadada. ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes planeado, cariño? ─

─ No me llames cariño. ─ Advertía Dean, con una mirada neutra. ─ Y esto, Nía, es lo que tengo preparado para el show… ─

Con eso, Dean saco un pintoresco títere de una cajita de plástico – que poseía los ojos ámbar, el cabello castaño, y la chaqueta rompe-vientos del estafador, causando un parecido innegable. Nía fácilmente se percato de este parecido, inmediatamente soltando una risa enternecida, mientras tomaba el títere en sus manos.

─ ¡_Aww, _Dean! ¡Es… un mini-tu! ¡Un Mini-Dean! Es _adorable_.

─ Ten cuidado, Darkwood. Lo fabrique con algunos trozos de madera, plástico, y algo de papel mache y tela. Así que más te vale tener…

─ Ups. ─ Decía torpemente Nía, sujetando el brazo del títere – completamente separado del _resto_ del títere. ─ Dean… creo que te corte un brazo. ¡Lo siento! ─

─ Ugh. Típico… ─ Rodaba los ojos Dean, tomando ambas piezas del títere de las manos de la albina y colocándolas en su regazo. ─ Nía, ¿Podrías serme útil y pasarme el pegamento? ─

─ ¡Por supuesto, Deanie! ─ Respondía enérgicamente la albina, siguiendo las instrucciones del castaño.

─ Gracias, supongo. ─ Contestaba condescendientemente el castaño, comenzando a arreglar la extremidad de su muñeco, hasta que esta se encontraba nuevamente unida a su cuerpo. ─ Nía… ¿Puedo preguntarte, como va nuestro plan hasta ahora? ─

─ ¡Excelente! Hasta donde tengo entendido, todos excepto Flora saben acerca del beso. Jen y Roxy se odian, Sebastián sigue pretendiendo que _nada_ ocurrió, a pesar de que es bastante obvio, y Flora… oh, _Flora_… ¡Ella sigue siendo tan ingenua! No sabe que Sebastián la está usando. Uno creería que después de su… _ugh, aventura_ con Lucas ella sería más cuidadosa. ¡Pero no es así! Parece confiar en cada palabra que dice ese perdedor… ¡Ella estará, como, _súper-deprimida_ cuando se revele todo esto! _Ohhh_, no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento. ¡Será _tan_ divertido! ─ Recapitulaba Nía, con una sonrisa que contrastaba las crueles palabras que escapaban de sus labios. ─ Eso le enseñara a no jugar con los _juguetes_ de otras personas… ─

─ Oh, cielos… ¿Aun sigues rencorosa por lo que Lucas, no es así? ─ Preguntaba Dean, frotando el puente de su nariz. ─ Mujeres, y sus romances sin sentido… ¿Quién entra a una competencia buscando novio? ─

─ Lucas _no_ era mi novio. ─ Aclaraba Nía, con un amenazante gruñido. ─ Y si vuelves a insinuarlo, no será el títere quien pierda un brazo _la próxima vez_. ─

─ Ohh, que miedo. ─ Respondía sarcásticamente Dean, colocando las manos en alto.

─ Y Flora… ella _no_ debía meter sus narices. Ella no debía involucrarse con Lucas en primer lugar… el imbécil había sido mi aliado desde _la pre-fusión_, Dean. Yo _creí_ que podía confiar en él, o al menos _controlar_ a ese tarado… ¡Pero tuvo el _coraje_ para intentar traicionarme, solo porque decidió conformarse con esa ingenua, patética lombriz! ¡Él quería _inculparme_, Dean! ¡Inculparme de un incendio el cual _yo no provoque_, _solo por su obsesión con esa chica_! ─ Exclamaba la albina, furiosa. Nía tomo un momento para controlarse tomando una bocanada de aire y exhalándolo lentamente, antes de continuar. ─ Flora… me arrebato a mi aliado, y _casi_ me arrebata mis chances de seguir en la competencia. Así que yo le arrebatare algo a ella. ¿Suena justo, no crees, _Deanie_? ─

─ Suena inmaduro, y personal. ─ Respondía Dean, con indiferencia, antes de agregar. ─ Pero… al menos todo este caos nos será útil, si con eso logramos expulsar a Roxy esta noche. ─

─ Todos la odiaran, Dean. _Nadie_ simpatiza con una 'besucona de novios'. ─ Comentaba Nía cruelmente, sonriéndose confiada. ─ ¡Será una amenaza menos! ─

─ Hasta que llegue el gran día… ─ Decía Dean, con una sonrisa arrogante. ─ No queremos invitados no deseados en nuestra _gran fiesta_, ¿No es así? ─

─ Por supuesto que no… ─ Respondía Nía lentamente, viéndose algo insegura por un momento, sus ojos rosáceos dirigiéndose al suelo con algo de temor. ─ Uh, ¿Dean? Acerca de, uh… esta _reunión_… ─

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Nía? ¿Acaso _cambiaste de opinión_, respecto a nuestro trato? ─ Preguntaba Dean, alzando una ceja y dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica a la albina. ─ Porque sabes lo mucho que detesto cuando uno de mis… _socios_ rompe un trato conmigo. ─

─ ¡No! No, no, no… para nada. ─ Aseguraba Nía, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. ─ Solo, uh… q-quería… ¡A-agradecerte por incluirme en este plan! ─

─ ¿_Agradecerme_? ─ Preguntaba Dean, dirigiéndole una mirada confundida a Nía, antes de sonreír cálidamente. ─ Vaya, Nía… ¿Quién diría que una muchachita tan impulsiva, y terca como tu sabia acerca de modales? Has progresado mucho. Te felicito. Sigue así, y algún día quizá tengas la inteligencia de una persona promedio, y los chicos te verán como algo más que la prostituta con piel repugnante que eres hoy en día… ─

─ ¡G-gracias… _Dean_! Es tan… _dulce_ de tu parte. ─ Respondía Nía entre dientes, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. El italiano asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sonriéndole de manera arrogante a la albina antes de acariciar gentilmente su cabellera, tomando su títere y caminando hacia el anfiteatro. Nía soltó un ultimo, frustrado y enfurecido bufido, antes de ponerse de pie y seguir los pasos del castaño.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Nía: **(Apretando los puños, furiosa, respirando lentamente en un intento por calmarse) S-solo unos días más, N-Nía… _solo unos d-días más…_

* * *

─ Hora de nuestro siguiente concursante… ─ Anunciaba Chris distraídamente, leyendo una nota que cargaba en su mano antes de ser interrumpido inesperadamente.

─ ¡El _talentoso, majestuoso _Dean Evans! ─ Anunciaba una voz tras bambalinas, y en cuanto Chris alzo la mirada, se encontró con un sonriente Dean caminando hacia una pequeña silla de madera con un títere en mano, eventualmente sentándose en ella después de hacer una cortés reverencia, para luego imitar este mismo gesto con el muñeco que tenía en su mano.

─ ¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias! Amado público. Encantador jurado… ─ Decía un cordial Dean, volteando a ver a su títere – que tenía el nombre 'Dennis' escrito en una etiqueta sobre su campera – y sonriéndole burlonamente. ─ ¿Qué paso con tus modales, Dennis? ─

─ _¡Oh! Lo siento tanto, Dean. No me percate de que había una dama presente en el jurado…_ ─ Decía el títere con una voz aguda, 'agachándose' hacia el trió de jurados y tomando la mano de Blaineley con sus brazos de madera, para luego darle un beso.

─ Está bien… _esto es bastante raro…_ ─ Admitía Blaineley, dirigiéndole una mirada incomoda al Chef Hatchet, que simplemente se encogía de hombros. Percatándose de que el muñeco no la había soltado, Blaineley le dirigió una mirada irritada. ─ ¿Podrías devolverme mi mano, _por favor_? ─

─ Perdona a mi amigo. Dennis se pone algo… _afectuoso_ cuando está en presencia de una mujer exitosa y atractiva. ─ Excusaba Dean, con una sonrisa carismática. Blaineley no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido, eventualmente sintiendo como 'Dennis' soltaba su mano, soplándole un beso seductoramente y acercándose a Dean.

─ _¡Estas exagerando, Dean!_

─ Dennis, ¿Acaso debo recordarte lo que ocurrió en el supermercado la semana pasada? ─ Preguntaba Dean, riendo burlonamente.

─ _¿¡Como iba a saber que esa señora estaba casada!?_ ─ Preguntaba Dennis, dramáticamente.

─ Dennis… _cargaba un anillo_. Un anillo de matrimonio. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?

─ _¡Oh, pura basura, Dean! ¿Quién no carga un anillo hoy en día?_

─ ¿Los chimpancés que son demasiado pobres para comprar uno? ─ Preguntaba Dean retóricamente, tanto él como Dennis reían histéricamente.

─ ¡Como esos campistas fracasados! ─ Señalaba 'Dennis' al público, más específicamente, a los campistas que se encontraban en las bancas – Nía, Jen, y Roxy.

─ ¡Hahaha, buen chiste! ─ Reía a carcajadas Chris, que – junto a Blaineley – había disfrutado quizá _demasiado_ la broma del italiano.

─ ¿Es… _enserio_? ─ Preguntaba una estupefacta Roxy, presenciando el espectáculo del italiano.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Roxy: **(Cruzándose de brazos) ¿Soy solo yo, o Dean y Nía están en una especie de competencia acerca de quién le besa mas el trasero al jurado?

* * *

**Nía: **(Apartando la mirada, irritada) Admito que mi rutina de porra quizá fue _algo_ complaciente hacia los jurados… ¡Pero en ningún momento insulte a nadie! ¿Qué acaso ese tarado de Dean olvido que las apariencias lo son todo? ¿O acaso _quiere_ ser expulsado? (Suspira, exasperada) Espero que ese perdedor gane inmunidad con su _patético_ acto de marionetas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… (Sonríe) No estaría mal si Dean fuese expulsado, ¿Saben? Así no tendría que… _ugh, compartir_ el millón con nadie. (Se cruza de brazos, orgullosa) Y estoy bastante segura de que podría ganar el desafío final, sin _atajos_ de ningún tipo, muchas gracias…

* * *

─ ¡Hahaha, muchas gracias, mocoso! Tu show… _whoa_. Realmente tienes talento, chico. ─ Reía el Chef, sosteniendo su estomago entre carcajadas. ─ Me gusto el chiste que hiciste acerca de la cabeza del busca-problemas, Hootwale. ─

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Jim tiene una cabeza tan grande como es hueca. ─ Se encogía de hombros Dean, con una sonrisa engreída.

─ Por más bajo que pueda ser… siempre es agradable reír de las personas menos ricas que tu. ─ Comentaba Blaineley, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

─ Estoy de acuerdo. ─ Añadía Chris, con una sonrisa sádica. ─ ¿Qué dicen, chicos? Yo le doy un siete.

─ Seis. ─ Decía Blaineley, sonriente.

─ Nueve. ─ Añadía el Chef, con un pulgar en alto. ─ Pero solo porque _amo_ los shows de títeres… ─

─ Fue todo un placer entretenerlos, mi amado jurado. ─ Decía Dean con una pronunciada reverencia.

─ ¡Lo mismo digo! ─ Exclamaba el títere que cargaba en mano, imitando el gesto del italiano. ─ ¡Son el jurado más simpático que he visto jamás! Y el más atractivo también… ─

─ ¡Whoa! Tranquilo, Dennis. Perdonen al chico. Es todo un Casanova… ─ Decía Dean, algo abochornado, mientras cargaba a 'Dennis' en sus brazos, sonriéndole al jurado que soltaba una risa más hacia la actuación del italiano.

─ Ahora… ¿Quién sigue? ─ Decía Chris distraídamente, leyendo una nota que el Chef Hatchet le pasaba y rápidamente recuperando su compostura. ─ ¡Oh, sí! La chica roquera… ¡Roxy! ¡Sube al escenario, White! ─

─ Enorgullécenos, pequeña. ─ Decía el Chef Hatchet con un pulgar en alto, sonriéndole afablemente a la pelinegra.

Roxy asintió con la cabeza, cargando con su guitarra y volteando a ver a sus compañeros de cast, entre los cuales se encontraba un recién llegado Sebastián – con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de una _ahora impecable_ Flora, ambos sonriéndole dulcemente a la roquera.

─ Deséenme suerte. ─ Decía Roxy, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro y observando expectante a Sebastián. Buscando alguna reacción, algún gesto o respuesta de su parte.

─ Uh… ¡Suerte! ─ Decía Sebastián torpemente, golpeando amistosamente el hombro de la roquera.

─ ¡Realmente espero que tu solo salga bien, Roxy! ─ Decía Flora, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce a la pelinegra.

─ Gracias… supongo. ─ Respondía Roxy apática, algo decepcionada por el distante gesto de Sebastián. Con eso, Roxy únicamente dio un suspiro melancólico antes de subir las escaleras del anfiteatro con su guitarra en mano, dirigiéndole una última mirada herida a Sebastián antes de concentrarse completamente en su acto.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Roxy: **(Cerrando los ojos, buscando concentrarse) Todo saldrá bien. Sebastián… Sebastián_ no _importa ahora mismo. No te dejes llevas por tus emociones. Mantén la cabeza fría, Roxy. _Necesitas_ ganar esta inmunidad…

* * *

─ _Ohhh_, ¿Sebastián? ─ Preguntaba un sonriente Dean, recién saliendo de tras bambalinas. El uruguayo, al escuchar la voz del italiano, inmediatamente asumió una posición defensiva, dirigiéndole una mirada antagónica al castaño y caminando hacia el intimidante.

─ ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? ─ Pregunto Sebastián, enfadado. ─ ¿Qué no fue suficiente con lo que le hiciste a mi novia? ─

─ ¿Yo? ¡Pero yo no tuve nada que ver! Creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado. Como sea, necesito un favor. Necesito que tu vayas a…

─ ¡Whoa, whoa, whoa! ¿Favor? Viejo, se acabo. El trato era no decirle a nadie acerca de… _tu sabes_. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡_Todos_ lo saben!

─ A excepción del tapete, ¿No es así? ─ Preguntaba Dean, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sebastián inmediatamente abrió los ojos de par en par, entrando en pánico, y dirigiéndole una mirada cautelosa a su novia, que se encontraba sentada a pocos metros de distancia, esperando a que Roxy subiera al escenario. ─ Porque de ser así… _vaya_. Sería bastante _incomodo_, ¿No crees? ─

─ No… n-no puedes seguir chantajeándome, Dean. Rompiste tu trato.

─ No realmente. Yo _nunca_ le dije nada a nadie. Fue Nía quien lo hizo. ─ Corregía Dean, sonriéndose confiado. ─ _Pero_ podría hacerlo a la única persona que no lo sabe todavía… _y la que definitivamente terminaría contigo si se entera…_ ─

─ ¡No me importa! No… n-no me importa, Dean. S-se acabo. No seguiré actuando como tu sirviente. Ya me _harte_. ─ Decía Sebastián, enfadado, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al castaño. ─ No hay manera en que vaya a sabotear la actuación de Roxy. ─

─ Huh. Eres bastante testarudo. Respeto eso. ─ Decía Dean, con una sonrisa torcida. Sebastián únicamente le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, sin decir una sola palabra, y sin perder al italiano de vista. ─ Así que supongo que no hay caso. Pero escucha mis palabras, Sebastián García: _Vas a arrepentirte de esto_. Porque _odio_ cuando mis clientes rompen mis tratos. ─

─ Oh, ¿Ahora soy un 'cliente'? ─ Preguntaba sarcásticamente Sebastián, alzando una ceja. ─ ¡Estabas chantajeándome, cretino! No era más que un _esclavo_ para ti. ─

─ Cliente, esclavo, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ─ Preguntaba Dean, encogiéndose de hombros. ─ El punto es… que esto no acaba aquí. Vas a pagar, García. Pero antes… tengo asuntos de los cuales encargarme… ─

Con eso, Dean comenzó a caminar hacia tras bambalinas, dejando atrás a un confundido Sebastián que únicamente lo observaba confundido. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que un pensamiento pasara por la cabeza del músico callejero, llevándolo a un ataque de pánico al imaginarse lo que el estafador tenía en su cabeza.

─ ¡Oh no! ¡R-Roxy! D-debo ir a…

─ ¿Roxy? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

─ ¡AH! ─ Gritaba Sebastián, sobresaltado, dándose vuelta y encontrándose con una – igualmente anonadada – Flora, que le dirigía una mirada arrepentida.

─ ¡L-lo siento! No quería asustarte, solo… ¡S-solo quería saber que ocurría con Roxy! ¿S-se encuentra… bien?

─ ¡U-uh, si! Solo, um… debo ir a ocuparme de un par de cosas… amor. ─ Se excusaba Sebastián, besando rápidamente la mejilla de Flora antes de dirigirse hacia tras bambalinas. La castaña únicamente observo todo con algo de sospecha, mas decidió que no valía la pena preocuparse, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento nuevamente.

─ Todo está bien, F-Flora. El… s-seguro va a darle ánimos a su amiga. ¡Es todo! ─ Se decía a si misma Flora, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. ─ T-todo está bien… ─

Soltando un pesado suspiro, Flora cerró los ojos por varios segundos, antes de repetirse, una última vez…

─ Todo estará bien.

─ Así que… ¡Fiora! ─ Saludaba enérgicamente Nía, sentándose al lado de la tímida castaña, y abrazándola enérgicamente. Flora se negó a devolver dicho abrazo, sin embargo. Únicamente dirigiéndole una mirada irritada a la rubia.

─ Nía… ─ Decía la mencionada lentamente, sin ánimo alguno. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─

─ ¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasar algo de tiempo sentada junto a una amiga? ─ Preguntaba Nía dulcemente, sonriéndole de manera inocente a la escéptica castaña. ─ ¡Es decir, vamos! ¡Fuiste tú quien me rescato de ese monstruo…! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lance? ¿Leonard? ─

─ _Lucas_. ─ Corregía Flora entre dientes, viéndose más y más irritada a cada momento.

─ ¿El también? ¡Whoa, Flora! Eres… como una heroína, o algo así. ─ Decía Nía distraídamente. Flora únicamente rodo los ojos. ─ La verdad… desearía ser más como tú, ¿Sabes? Protectora, leal, valiente… _comprensiva…_ ¡Oh, como con Sebastián! Digo, cualquier otra chica hubiera enloquecido… ¿Pero tú? ¡Tú sigues a su lado, a pesar de todos sus errores! ─

─ ¿D-disculpa? No, um… no tengo _idea_ de lo que hablas. ─ Preguntaba Flora, alzando una ceja confundida. Nía únicamente sonrió – su sonrisa cobrando algo de malicia – antes de responder, aun con un tono inocente.

─ ¡De cómo perdonaste a Sebastián, tontita! ¿Recuerdas? Digo, ya _debiste_ haber escuchado de su beso con Roxy. ¡_Todos_ han oído de él! ─ Exclamaba Nía, encogiéndose de hombros. Flora, por su parte, únicamente le dirigió una mirada horrorizada a la albina, que, mostrando una expresión culpable, bajo la mirada con arrepentimiento. ─ Oh… _ohh_. N-no me digas que tu no… ─

─ ¿Roxy y S-Sebastián… se besaron? ─ Preguntaba Flora lentamente, su voz distante.

─ P-pues… _si_, de hecho. Se besaron en el desafío pasado… ─ Explicaba Nía inocentemente, colocando una mano en el hombro de la castaña. ─ ¿No tenias idea, verdad? ─

─ El… e-el me dijo q-que no tenía nada de que… _preocuparme_… ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, _NO_! ¡N-no puede ser… no puede ser cierto, Nía! ¡Solo estas _mintiéndome_! ─ Exclamaba Flora con enfado, retirando la mano de la porrista de su hombro y dirigiéndole una mirada venenosa. ─ ¡Lucas tenía razón acerca de ti! _Realmente_ eres manipuladora… ¡Q-quieres que crea que Sebastián sería capaz de engañarme con Roxy, aun c-cuando me prometió que no… q-que no había nada entre ellos! ─

Nía únicamente suspiro, frotando el puente de su nariz y dirigiéndole una mirada frustrada a la castaña.

─ Flora… _despierta de una maldita vez_. Lucas y Sebastián no son nada diferentes. ¡Ambos te _usaron_ como si fueses una camiseta fea y vieja, y… como… _para nada a la moda_! Yo tenía razón cuando te mostré que Lucas estaba manipulándote… ¿Por qué no me crees ahora que te digo que Sebastián esta besuqueándose con White a tus espaldas? ─ Preguntaba Nía, irritada, dejando su fachada a un lado para poder hablar de manera directa con la castaña. ─ ¡El sujeto es un mujeriego, Flora! Deja de ser un tapete por una vez en tu vida, ¡Y enfrenta tus problemas! ─

─ ¿Oh, como tu enfrentaste a Lucas? ─ Preguntaba Flora de manera acida, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Nía únicamente achino su mirada, furiosa.

─ No cambies el tema…

─ No. Perdóname Nía, p-pero… no te creo. Si algo has d-demostrado en esta competencia es que no eres de fiar. No eres muy diferente a Sabrina, ¿Sabes? Esparciendo mentiras por doquier, actuando como una completa… uh, una completa, um, ¡Doble-cara! Johanna tenía razón, ¿Sabes? _Debimos_ haberte expulsado cuando teníamos la oportunidad. _Definitivamente_ no eres tan inocente como quieres hacernos creer a todos… ─ Decía Flora desconfiada, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a la albina, que devolvía el gesto con creces.

─ Eres una idiota. Por una vez _intento_ ayudarte, _intento_ devolverte el favor… ¡Y así me lo agradeces! ¡Ugh! No tengo tiempo para esto. Ve a besuquearte con tu estúpido noviecito, _Flora_… ¡No me importa! Ya sabrás por ti misma que solo intentaba ayudarte… ─ Decía Nía irritada, levantándose de su banca y acercando su rostro de manera amenazante al de Flora, antes de voltear súbitamente – abofeteando a la castaña con su cabellera en el proceso – y alejarse de manera dramática. Flora únicamente froto su nariz, algo molesta por el gesto de la oji-rosa, antes de alejarse de la misma manera de esta, sentándose en el extremo opuesto del cual se encontraba ahora Nía.

─ _Fenómeno…_ ─ Susurraba Flora, enfadada.

─ _Fracasada_… ─ Murmuraba Nía, rodando los ojos.

'_Ugh. No puedo esperar a que se vaya a casa esa chica…'_ Pensaban ambas con rencor, dirigiéndose una mirada antagónica la una a la otra antes de dirigir su atención al escenario, sobre el cual una insegura Roxy estaba comenzando a asomarse a través del telón.

'_No lo pienses demasiado, Roxy. Solo… haz lo que saber hacer bien._' Pensaba la roquera, tomando su guitarra eléctrica en sus brazos y dando un par de pasos hacia el escenario. Su pajuela favorita firmemente sujeta en sus dedos, mientras se preparaba para tocar.

─ ¡H-hey, jurado! ─ Saludaba Roxy nerviosamente, ganándose miradas indiferentes de partes de los tres jueces. La roquera tocio torpemente, buscando aclarar su garganta antes de continuar. ─ Uh… ¡Soy R-Roxy White, y, um… mi t-talento será… t-tocar la guitarra! ─

─ Pues, _duh_. Por algo tienes una en tus manos, ¿No? ─ Comentaba Blaineley sarcástica, a lo cual, Roxy bajaba la mirada, apenada.

─ Claro… ─ Admitía Roxy, abofeteándose mentalmente. ─ ¿Saben algo? Mejor, uh… cierro la boca, y… ya saben… comienzo a tocar de una (censurado) vez… ─

Con eso, Roxy dio un último afine a su guitarra, antes de presionar las cuerdas en los respectivos acordes, para luego dar lugar al primer riff…

Y fue en ese momento que la guitarra comenzó a emitir numerosas chispas, antes de – para el shock de la roquera – soltar una poderosa descarga eléctrica, la cual paso desde el cuerpo de la guitarra hacia el de la pelinegra, electrocutándola.

─ ¡A-AH! ¡A-A-AUXILIO! ¡AHHHH!

─ ¡Hahaha, eso está mucho mejor! ─ Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente al ver como Roxy gritaba y convulsionaba encima del escenario, su cabellera negra apuntando en todas direcciones gracias a la potente corriente eléctrica que corría por su cuerpo.

─ ¡Dios m-mío, Chris, se está electrocutando! ─ Exclamaba Flora, horrorizada.

─ ¡Debemos hacer algo! ─ Exclamaba esta vez Blaineley, dramáticamente.

─ No, ¿_Enserio_? ─ Preguntaba Dean, sarcástico. ─ Porque yo estaba pensando quedarme aquí sentado, y seguir observando como un idiota… ─

─ ¿¡Quien te crees tú para hablarle así a una…!?

─ ¡Cállense ustedes dos! ─ Interrumpía el Chef, frustrado, y levantándose de su asiento. ─ ¡Voy a apagar los fusibles! No podemos dejar que… ─

Sin embargo, antes de que el Chef terminara su oración, las convulsiones que Roxy sufría fueron disminuyendo al mismo tiempo que las chispas que escapaban de su guitarra se desvanecían.

Segundos después, Roxy cayó al suelo, su piel mostrando varias quemaduras y su cabellera apuntando en todas direcciones.

─ ¿¡R-Roxy!? Oh no, ¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! ─ Gritaba Sebastián en pánico, saliendo de tras bambalinas y subiendo al escenario, corriendo desesperado hacia donde se encontraba la roquera, tomando su torso y rostro en sus brazos.

Los ojos azules de Roxy intentaron enfocar al pelinegro, luchando para poder mantenerse consciente mientras escuchaba, vagamente, como Chris llamaba para cortar a comerciales, al mismo tiempo en que el Chef – ahora vistiendo un gorro y un vestido de enfermera – se acercaba a auxiliarla…

Pero para entonces, ya Roxy había perdido por completo la consciencia.

* * *

**-;- Tekuanotl Uelitini –;-**

_Dean; Flora; Jim; Jen; Nía; Roxy; Sebastián_

…

**-;- Pre-Fusión -;–**

_Mauro; Melody; Kiara; Max; Nick; Shiny; Nate; Matt; Selena; Sabrina; Kat_

…

**-;- Post-Fusión –;-**

_Crash; Johanna; Lucas; Carly; Galen_

* * *

**A/N: **¿Dejan un Review?


	27. Muñeca de Trapo, Parte III

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 27 ─ **Muñeca de Trapo, Parte III

**Disclaimer: **TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo aplica a los 23 OC's utilizados, a los cuales yo únicamente jodo a mi gusto.

**Advertencia: **_Angst_, lenguaje vulgar, situaciones de naturaleza sexual implícita/explicita, temas adolescentes &amp; adultos, y violencia. Clasificación 'M'.

* * *

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron perezosamente, examinando las paredes blancas de la enfermería con algo de curiosidad, así como sorpresa, a medida que un par de brazos intentaban levantar, con dificultad, el torso del adolescente que se encontraba ahora mismo en aquella camilla de hospital.

'_Uhh… mi cabeza. ¿Qué diablos…?_'

Volteando hacia su izquierda, pudo encontrar una figura familiar – una joven de rebelde cabellera negra, que, como el, se encontraba envuelto en sabanas, con varias quemaduras cubriendo su cuerpo. La fémina se encontraba inconsciente, con una máscara de oxigeno aferrada a su rostro, su piel pálida habiendo perdido casi absolutamente todo su color salvo por las numerosas marcas que habían causado las descargas eléctricas, que cubrían buena parte de su piel.

'_Roxy…_' Pensó de inmediato el joven, una oleada de preocupación invadiendo su cuerpo.

El adolescente de largos cabellos castaños se levanto con dificultad de su camilla, inmediatamente caminando hacia su ex-compañera de equipo e inspeccionándola detenidamente, esperando a que esta se encontrase bien.

─ ¿Roxy? Oh, viejo, por favor dime que sigues viva… ─ Decía el oji-azul, mortificado. ─ ¿¡Q-quien te hizo esto!? Juro que cuando encuentre al malnacido que te lastimo de esta manera, voy a… ─

─ _Ehem_.

Un fuerte tosido saco a Jim de sus casillas, colocando nuevamente sus pies en la tierra y logrando disipar la ira que lo domino por varios segundos. Confundido, Jim observo sus alrededores, hasta finalmente encontrarse con un estoico Chef vistiendo un uniforme de enfermera.

─ ¿Hatchet? ─ Pregunto Jim, alzando una ceja confundido, antes de preguntar, furioso. ─ ¿¡Quien le hizo esto a Roxy!? ¡Dímelo, anciano! Necesito matar al imbécil que se atrevió a lastimarla… ─

─ Lo siento, delincuente juvenil. Pero aunque lo supiera, no podría decirte. ¿Contrato de confidencialidad, recuerdas? ─ Le recordaba con un tono consternado el Chef, compartiendo la preocupación presente en Jim. El castaño suspiro derrotado, su mirada volviéndose oscura mientras examinaba una vez más a la inconsciente Roxy.

─ Ella… e-estará bien, ¿C-cierto? Sus heridas… n-no fueron graves, ¿O sí? ─ Preguntaba Jim, su voz quebrándose por un segundo. ─ Ella… es mi amiga, viejo. Recuerdo cuando solo éramos Kira, Seb, Roxy y yo en la Isla de los Huesos… buenos tiempos, ¿No? Cuando no habían tantas preocupaciones. Cuando solo teníamos a Kiara y a Lucas para odiar… ─

─ Si… buenos tiempos… ─ Asentía el Chef con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció tan rápido como apareció. ─ Pero estos tiempos… no son como esos tiempos, Jim. Las cosas han cambiado. Estos chicos… _no son como los chicos de la Isla de los Huesos…_ ─

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Preguntaba Jim, alzando una ceja. El Chef únicamente desvió la mirada, arrepentido, antes de responder con un cortante…

─ Olvídalo. No es nada.

Frustrado, Jim le dirigió una última mirada a Roxy, antes de voltear a ver al Chef.

─ El Concurso de Talentos… ¿Sigue en pie, cierto? ─ Pregunto Jim lentamente, a lo cual, el Chef asintió con la cabeza. ─ Y quien me saboteo a mi… fue el mismo que saboteo a Roxy, ¿No es así? ─

─ Es probable. ─ Decía el Chef, encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Y solo hay una persona en la isla que sería capaz de jugar tan sucio… ─ Decía Jim en un tono oscuro, sus ojos achinándose con ira.

─ ¿Y esa seria?

─ Dean Evans.

* * *

─ Estúpida Roxy. Estúpido programa. Estúpido Chris. ¡Estúpido, estúpido, _estúpido_! ─ Exclamaba una frustrada Jen, caminando sin rumbo a través del denso bosque. La rubia se veía claramente alterada, sus pisadas siendo erráticas y ocasionalmente pateando con ira alguna roca, rama, o uno que otro pobre animal que tuviese la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

Eventualmente, después de haber caminado por un buen tiempo, la rubia decidió descansar un poco en un tronco caído, ubicado a pocos metros de un turbio arroyo. Emocionalmente drenada, la rebelde soltó un profundo suspiro el momento en que tomo asiento, su mirada observando, con algo de melancolía, el espeso follaje que lo rodeaba, sintiéndose tanto a gusto como fuera de lugar ante la solitaria paz que abundaba en aquel sitio.

─ Esto apesta. ─ Decía Jen, irritada, pateando una pila de hojas secas con algo de desgano. ─ Todos parecen odiarme en el campamento, y cuando _intento_ disculparme, ¡No hacen más que insultarme, y tratarme como… _basura_! ¡Ugh, como odio este estúpido show! ─

─ ¡Yo también! Es… como… ¡Tan, _tan_ horrible estar en esta tonta isla! ¿No crees?

Sobresaltada por aquella voz femenina que salió prácticamente de la nada, Jen se levanto de golpe de su asiento, observando algo paranoica sus alrededores en busca de la fuente. Finalmente, Jen pudo avistar los ojos rosáceos y la sonrisa espeluznante de Nía Darkwood, que se encontraba en ese momento colgando de cabeza de la rama de un árbol cercano, saltando de este con una pirueta antes de aterrizar de puntillas en el suelo.

─ ¡Yay! ─ Festejaba Nía animadamente, observando a Jen con curiosidad antes de preguntar, de manera inocente. ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jenny? ─

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? ─ Preguntaba Jen acusatoriamente, sus ojos fijos en la albina, empapados en paranoia.

─ ¡Buscándote, tontita!

─ ¿Tu? ¿B-buscándome a mí? ─ Preguntaba Jen con desconfianza, su voz sonando temblorosa. ─ ¿Q-que planeas, Darkwood? ─

─ Pues… parecías algo triste hace rato, así que Jim me envió a buscarte. ─ Decía Nía con una sonrisa inocente, sentándose al lado de la rubia que no paraba de observarla con desprecio.

─ ¡N-no estaba triste! Solo… necesitaba algo de _espacio_.

─ Si, claro. ─ Rodaba los ojos la albina, sin creerse una palabra de la rubia. ─ Ni siquiera comprendo porque estas tan afectada, Jen… ¿Qué importa si no les agradas a todos? La mayoría de las personas en esta isla son unos completos hipócritas. ─

─ Un momento… ¿Tu estas… _defendiéndome_? ─ Preguntaba Jen, alzando una ceja. Nía únicamente asintió de manera inocente con la cabeza. ─ ¿Por qué? Q-quiero decir, uh, yo… yo no he sido precisamente tu 'amiga', Nía. ¡Es más, ni siquiera _confió_ en ti, mucho menos me agradas! ─

─ Pues… tu si me agradas a mí. Y _mucho… _─ Decía Nía de manera sugestiva, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia que, de inmediato, se ruborizo.

─ Oh, cielos… ─ Susurraba Jen, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.

─ ¿Te digo algo, Jen? Siento que ya no tiene caso seguir mintiéndonos la una a la otra. ─ Decía Nía con un tono empalagoso, su sonrisa, sin embargo, revelando la malicia que llevaba dentro. ─ Tú sabes que soy una perra. Y _todos_ sabemos que tu tampoco eres una santa… ─

─ Vaya. Nadie _nunca_ me había dicho eso antes. ─ Rodaba los ojos Jen, cruzándose de brazos.

─ Y estoy comenzando a darme cuenta que ni Flora ni Roxy parecen ser nuestras fans numero uno… ─ Resaltaba Nía a la rubia, una sonrisa cómplice dibujándose en su rostro mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia. ─ Así que… ¿Por qué no aliarnos para deshacernos de ellas, _hmm_? ─

─ Espera un momento… ¿Quieres formar una alianza conmigo? ─ Preguntaba Jen, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de inseguridad, y – por más que odiase admitirlo – temor ante la idea de hacer cualquier tipo de acuerdo con la inestable albina. ─ No lo sé, Nía. ¿Cómo saber que no me apuñalaras por la espalda? Después de todo, eres una… ─

─ ¿Cruel, manipuladora zorra? ─ Terminaba Nía, con una sonrisa complaciente.

─ Exacto. ─ Decía Jen, observando a la albina con desconfianza. ─ ¿Sabes algo? Podría advertirles a los demás acerca de ti. Y de ese modo, podría… ─

─ Podrías terminar cavando tu propia tumba. ─ Terminaba nuevamente la albina, sonriendo de manera orgullosa. ─ Jenny, Jenny, Jenny… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que _yo_ soy quien tiene la batuta en este juego, cariño? Jim es básicamente un títere, y estoy bastante segura de que Dean no pensara en votar en mi contra habiendo otras amenazas de que encargarse. ¿Y Flora, Roxy y Sebastián? Como si ellos fuesen a perdonarte después de todo lo que les has hecho. Para bien o para mal, Jen, no somos muy diferentes. Y _enserio_ desearía que te dieses cuenta de ello… ─

Jen no dijo una palabra. Únicamente desvió la mirada, indecisa, mientras Nía la observaba con su usual, falsamente inocente sonrisa. Frustrada, Nía decidió comenzar una vez más.

─ Vamos, Jen… ¡Solo déjate llevar! ¿Qué le paso a la aventurera, despreocupada rebelde sin causa que llego a esta isla hace un mes atrás? ¿Realmente te has ablandado tanto? ¿Y para _qué_? ¿Para que los demás te traten como un maldito _tapete_? ¡No eres un tapete, Jen, eres una _ganadora! _Y las ganadoras hacen lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren. Sin importar a quienes deban empujar a un lado para conseguirlo… ─

─ N-Nía… no lo sé. ─ Admitía débilmente Jen, volteando a ver a Nía con una mirada repleta de inseguridad, viéndose algo sorprendida por como la albina parecía acercarse más y más. ─ Tú… tú eres una horrible persona. ─

─ Lo sé. ¿Pero tú también lo eres, no?

─ ¡P-pero has lastimado a tantos y…!

─ Oh, ¿Y tú no, querida?

─ ¡P-pues… si! Pero… ¡P-pero no quiero que me recuerde como la villana! Nía… no soy una buena persona. Pero… ¡Q-quiero cambiar, enserio!

─ Oh, Jenny… ¿Por qué querrías cambiar como tú eres en verdad? Si esas personas no te valoran por quien eres… ¿Realmente vale la pena cambiar por ellos? ─ Preguntaba Nía retóricamente, rozando su mano en la mejilla de la nerviosa rubia, que únicamente podía sonrojarse nuevamente al ver como sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse, los ojos rosáceos de la albina observando con lujuria aquellos verdes de la rebelde. ─ Jen… _yo_ te valoro por cómo eres. Como la chica rebelde, y apasionada, y fuerte que realmente eres. Y si a los demás no les agrada, pues… que se jodan, ¿No? ─

─ ¿C-cómo saber si no e-estás mintiéndome? ─ Preguntaba Jen, buscando hallar algo de coraje dentro de sí misma para que su pregunta no terminara siendo poco más que un susurro. Nía únicamente sonrió, obviamente esperando aquella pregunta, antes de finalmente acercar su rostro los pocos centímetros restantes necesarios para poder, finalmente, unir sus labios con los de Jen, sorprendiendo a la rebelde con un feroz, apasionado beso.

Jen, inicialmente, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Viéndose demasiado en shock como para separarse de la manipuladora porrista, únicamente permitiéndole unir sus labios con los suyos, introducir su lengua lentamente dentro de su propia boca y comenzando a rodear la suya con ella. Sin embargo, después de varios segundos, un nombre apareció dentro de la cabeza de la rubia, logrando despertarla de su trance.

_Kat_.

Desesperada y ruborizada, Jen se separo del beso, empujando suavemente a Nía y retrocediendo temblorosamente, un último hilo de saliva uniendo a ambas féminas que se observaban la una a la otra en shock, aun sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido.

Nía, en particular, parecía algo herida, sus enormes ojos fucsia recuperando aquella inocencia que tan bien sabía simular la albina. Jen, sin embargo, solo podía observarla con arrepentimiento e ira, sus manos sosteniendo con toda la firmeza que podía encontrar en ese momento para evitar que esta se lanzase nuevamente sobre ella para envolverla nuevamente en un beso.

─ ¡N-Nía! ─ Grito Jen, enfurecida. ─ ¿¡Q-que diablos f-fue eso!? ─

─ Un beso… ─ Respondió Nía, su voz sonando distante, su mirada _atravesando_ a Jen en ese momento. ─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No… n-no te gusto? ─

─ ¿Q-que si me gusto? ¡N-Nía, yo… y-yo tengo una _novia_! No… n-no puedo… ¡No debería estar haciendo esto!

─ Aun no respondiste mi pregunta. ─ Comentaba Nía, con una sonrisa maliciosa. ─ ¿Te gusto, _no es así_? ─

Jen únicamente volvió a esbozar un sonrojo, sus manos temblando incontrolablemente, permitiéndole a Nía liberarse de su agarre y tomarla del cuello de su chaqueta, antes de apresarla en otro beso. Una vez más, Jen intento separarse, mas sintió muchas menos fuerzas para hacerlo, únicamente separándose por unos breves segundos en los cuales Nía acerco sus labios a su oído, antes de susurrar.

─ _Vamos, Jenny… solo déjate llevar…_

Jen sintió como un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras, mas su mirada se mantuvo perdida, observando con ojos húmedos como las nubes pasaban kilómetros encima de ambas, una expresión neutra plasmándose en su rostro mientras le permitía a la albina explorar las leves curvas de sus caderas con sus manos. Mientras le reciprocaba, si bien algo reluctante, los fieros besos que la rubia platino le daba en ese momento, separándose temporalmente para poder tomar una bocanada de aire.

'_Solo dejáte llevar_', Pensó Jen con algo de melancolía, suspirando profundamente, y cerrando los ojos, mientras tomaba el rostro de Nia en sus manos para poder unir una vez mas sus labios en otro desesperado beso.

Sintiendo un escalofrió al sentir el húmedo aliento de la albina en su oído – así como la inesperada mordida que esta le propino al lóbulo de su oreja – la rebelde sintió como sus labios eran nuevamente atacados por la manipuladora joven, que la empujaba con fuerza, haciéndola caer a sus espaldas, ambas aterrizando torpemente en el suave prado que se encontraba cerca del arroyo, y aun lado de aquel tronco caído en el cual estaban sentadas.

─ A-ahh… ─ Soltaba suavemente Jen, viéndose sorprendida por la agresividad de la albina. ─ N-Nía… no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. K-Kat… K-Kat podría enterarse y… ─

─ ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en los demás un segundo, y pensar _en ti_, Jenny? ─ Preguntaba Nía, exasperada, antes de propinarle un breve beso en los labios a la oji-verde, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior con agresividad al separarse, causando que de este brotara algo de sangre. Jen únicamente soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, mas no dijo una palabra, únicamente permitiendo que las curiosas manos de la albina acariciaran su abdomen, deslizándose hacia sus jeans y desabotonándolos con desespero, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de perversión antes de susurrarle al oído. ─ _Solo déjate llevar, Jenny. Mereces divertirte un poco, ¿No crees? _─

Jen pareció pensar en las palabras de la albina por unos momentos, viéndose preparada para asentir con su cabeza ante aquella pregunta, pero viéndose interrumpía cuando los dedos de Nía se abrieron paso a través de la ropa interior de la rubia, frotándolos repentinamente contra su intimidad, y causando que un leve gemido escapase de sus labios.

─ _A-ah, N-Nía…_

─ _Shh… alguien podría escucharnos, tontita. _─ Decía Nía con dulzura, besando una vez más los labios de Jen mientras decidía introducir sus dos dedos dentro de ella sin advertencia alguna, causando que la rebelde soltara otro gemido, mucho más fuerte, el cual fue ahogado por los húmedos besos de la albina.

Nía pudo sentir como sus dedos se encontraban prácticamente empapados dentro de la rubia, sonriéndose satisfecha mientras retiraba sus dedos lentamente, comenzando luego a frotarlos rápidamente contra sus labios, deleitándose con los gemidos, y quejidos, y pequeños gritos que continuaban brotando de sus labios.

─ _N-Nía…_ ─ Susurraba lentamente Jen, separándose brevemente de los labios de Nía para luego rogarle, con desespero. ─ _M-mas rápido. P-por favor, necesito… n-necesito terminar… ─_

Nía únicamente esbozo una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, llenos de lujuria, antes de cumplir obedientemente con la petición de la rubia…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Nía: **(Sonriéndose satisfecha) _Ahh…_¿No les parece _adorable_? (Ríe infantilmente) Debo admitirlo. Jen es… bastante linda, y todo, pero… esto es una competencia. Y no puedo cometer el riesgo de mezclar negocios con placer… _otra vez_. (Su expresión se vuelve más seria, sus ojos achinándose con dolor el momento en que un recuerdo cruzaba su cabeza) _No_. No puedo. Solo quedamos siete en juego, y si algo necesito es mantener a _alguien_ a mi lado. Dean no es de fiar, Jim… bueno, ¡_Es Jim_! Pero Jen… _ohh_, ¡Jen es perfecta! Tan inestable, tan… _desesperada_ por atención. Puedo darle lo que ella desea. Y ella puede darme lo que _yo_ deseo. (Sonríe maliciosa) Su lealtad.

* * *

**Jen: **(Observa arrepentida a la cámara, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su cabellera completamente despeinada) E-esto… ¡E-esto no significo nada, enserio! Lo que hicimos N-Nía y yo fue solo un… ¡U-un experimento! ¡Si, e-eso! Eso nada mas… un experimento que se sintió… _increíble_… (Suspira soñadoramente, antes de observar a la cámara, viéndose culpable) Kat va a odiarme. P-pero, vamos… ella merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo. (Baja la mirada, sintiéndose deprimida) Nía tiene razón. Yo… no soy muy diferente a ella, después de todo…

* * *

─ ¡Buenas noticias, campistas! ─ Anunciaba Chris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ─ ¡Me han confirmado que Roxy sigue con vida! Pasante, puedes quitarte el disfraz… ¡Ya no necesitaremos un remplazo! ─

Al escuchar la orden del anfitrión, Olivia decidió quitarse la peluca pelinegra y la chaqueta purpura que vestía en ese momento, soltando un suspiro de alivio en ese proceso.

─ ¿Por qué un remplazo? ─ Preguntaba Flora, observando a Chris con sospecha.

─ En caso de que los abogados piensen en demandar al programa. ¡Tenemos disfraces de todos ustedes, en caso de que uno llegue a morir _accidentalmente_ en el programa! ─ Decía Chris sin el menor cuidado del mundo, recibiendo miradas disgustadas de parte de todo el cast. ─ ¿Qué? ¡Un hombre de negocios necesita asegurar sus ganancias! ¿Tienen idea de lo que pasaría si se enteran de que un concursante _murió _mientras filmábamos? ¡Perderíamos este programa! Y mucho más importante, ¡Perdería mi fortuna! ─

─ Eres un enfermo. ─ Decía Sebastián, con desprecio.

─ Si, si, como sea… ─ Se encogía de hombros el anfitrión. ─ ¡En fin! El show debe continuar. Por lo tanto, Sebastián, eres el siguiente… ─

─ Espera, ¿Q-que? ─ Preguntaba el músico callejero, en shock. ─ ¡P-pero no tengo nada! Yo no, uh… n-no tuve tiempo para prepararme para el show… ─

─ ¿Enserio? ─ Preguntaba un sonriente Dean, alzando una ceja incrédulo. ─ Tantas horas para prepararnos, ¿Y no pensaste en planear _algo_? ─

─ Tú cierra la boca. ─ Ordenaba Sebastián irritado, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado al estafador, que únicamente sonreía para si mismo, sin decir una palabra más.

─ ¡O-oh! Tal vez puedas cantar, Sebastián. T-te he escuchado hacerlo, y… e-eres realmente bueno… ─ Decía Flora con un leve rubor. Sebastián sonrió de oreja a oreja a la idea, rápidamente dándole un breve beso en los labios a Flora antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

─ ¡Flora, eres una genio! Solo necesitare un micrófono, y…

─ _Ehem_. ─ Tosía un irritado Chris, señalando su reloj. Sebastián únicamente esbozo una sonrisa abochornada.

─ Solo… necesitare unos minutos…

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Sebastián: **(Suspirando pesadamente) Realmente espero que Roxy esté bien… d-digo, baje los fusibles lo más rápido posible, p-pero… se veía tan malherida cuando la encontré en el escenario. (Baja la mirada, deprimido) Oh, che… ¿Desde cuándo las cosas han estado tan caóticas por aquí? Solo hay una cosa segura aquí… (Observa a la cámara con determinación, su mirada volviéndose oscura) Dean va a **caer**…

* * *

**Dean: **(Sonriendo confiado) Cuatro menos, queda uno… oh, Sebastián. ¿_Enserio_ crees que puedes conmigo? (Ríe) Si, claro. La inmunidad seria mía, de algún modo u otro. Y no hay manera en que ese músico de pacotilla pueda impedirlo…

* * *

─ ¿Qué hay, chicos? ─ Saludaba un animado Jim, caminando hacia las gradas en las cuales se encontraban en ese momento solo Dean y Flora, esta ultima que no dudo en correr hacia el delincuente, abrazándolo.

─ ¡Jim! ¡Estás b-bien! ─ Exclamaba la castaña, con una sonrisa aliviada. Esta sonrisa desapareció, sin embargo, el segundo que un nombre cruzo la cabeza de la tímida joven. ─ ¡R-Roxy! Oh, d-dios mío… Jim, p-por favor dime que Roxy está bien… ─

Al escuchar las palabras de la introvertida muchacha, Jim no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, sintiéndose algo nervioso tocando el tema. Sin embargo, después de un suspiro derrotado, decidió tomar asiento junto a la consternada Flora, antes de responder.

─ Ella… e-estaba inconsciente cuando la vi. Tenía tantas… q-quemaduras… Flora, ¿Ocurrió algo mientras yo estaba en la enfermería?

─ Oh… _muchas cosas… _─ Decía Flora, riendo nerviosamente mientras rascaba su nuca. ─ Como… uh, me cayeron tripas encima mientras mostraba mi talento, y… ¡Y la b-batería de Jen se encendió en llamas! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y luego la guitarra de Roxy comenzó a electrocutarla y… ─

─ Whoa, whoa, whoa… ¿La guitarra de Roxy _qué_?

─ Si… ella sufrió una muy fea descarga. ─ Decía Flora, sintiendo un escalofrió. ─ Incluso se desmayo en el escenario. Tuvimos que llevarla de urgencias a la enfermería. Estoy… p-preocupada por ella, ¿Sabes? Ese tipo de heridas… podrían sacarla de la competencia, y aunque no fuese así… no lo sé. No siento que ella deba continuar, ¿S-sabes? No quiero s-sonar cruel pero… entre su brazo, y _esto_… Roxy está atravesando demasiado en este show como para seguir… ─

─ Si… supongo que tienes razón, viejo. ─ Concedía Jim, con una expresión compasiva. ─ Q-quiero decir, ella… se veía muy malherida… no tengo idea de si realmente _debería_ continuar en el juego. Digo, no quiero _votar_ por ella, p-pero… tampoco quiero que continúe jugando así. Ella necesita _verdadera_ atención médica, viejo. No al Chef en un vestido de enfermera. ─

─ Si… ─ Decía Flora lentamente, varios pensamientos invadiendo su cabeza en ese momento. Uno en particular, sin embargo, le saco una risa – una que no tenía nada de felicidad en ella, sino tristeza – mientras observaba a Jim con una mezcla de nerviosismo y tenacidad, antes de preguntar, casualmente. ─ ¿Jim? R-Roxy… s-siente algo por Sebastián, ¿N-no? ─

─ ¿Huh? ─ Preguntaba un confundido Jim, alzando una ceja. ─ P-pues… si, supongo. ¿Por qué preguntas? ─

─ Y S-Sebastián… el no siente nada por ella, ¿O s-si?

─ Oh, no… ─ Decía Jim, golpeando la palma de su mano contra su rostro, antes de preguntar, con empatía en su voz. ─ ¿T-te enteraste, cierto? ─

─ ¿E-enterarme? ─ Preguntaba Flora, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Su piel palideciendo de inmediato.

─ Si, d-del beso… ¿Te enteraste, c-cierto? ─ Comentaba Jim casualmente, pasando de sentir compasión a horror el momento en que vio como la mirada de Flora se volvía distante por un momento, su cuerpo tensándose por un segundo. Su boca abriéndose levemente en forma de 'o' a medida que escapaba de ella un leve, casi inaudible…

─ _Oh no…_

─ Oh no… ¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda! ─ Maldecía repetidamente Jim, cubriendo su boca arrepentido, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de horror. ─ ¡F-Flora, n-no… no es lo q-que tu crees! ─

─ Roxy y Sebastián… ¿S-se besaron a mis espaldas, n-no es así? ─ Preguntaba Flora acusatoriamente, su voz quebrándose por un segundo, levantándose de su asiento enfurecida mientras avanzaba hacia Jim sin temor alguno. Jim únicamente desvió la mirada, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber revelado todo accidentalmente, y evadiendo la pregunta de la castaña, que, exasperada, no tardo en soltar un angustiado grito. ─ ¡_RESPONDE_! ─

─ ¡E-ellos… F-Flora, s-solo fue un beso! S-Sebastián te ama, el no…

─ ¿N-no me apuñalaría por la espalda? ¿No me engañaría con otra chica? ─ Preguntaba Flora, cortante, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse. ─ ¡RESPONDE, JIM! ¡R-RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ─

Los gritos de Flora no tardaron en llamar la atención de los tres jurados – así como el emergente Sebastián, que se asomo tímidamente a través de las cortinas del escenario, entrando en shock al ver el drama que ocurría entre el público.

─ Oh, mierda… ─ Maldecía Sebastián al lograr comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin perder tiempo, Sebastián tomo su camino a través de las escaleras, corriendo hacia las gradas desesperadamente y hacia los dos adolescentes que estaban causando una escena entre todos los presentes…

─ ¿El… m-me ha estado engañando con R-Roxy todo este tiempo, n-no es así? ─ Preguntaba Flora en un sollozo, sus brazos y piernas temblando incontrolablemente, su voz prácticamente escupiendo el nombre de la roquera. Jim, sin embargo, únicamente observaba los ojos verdes de la tímida joven con pena, suspirando pesadamente al percatarse del daño que su mejor amigo había causado en ella. ─ P-por favor, dime q-que no es cierto… p-por favor, Jim, d-dime que todo no fue _solo una mentira_… ─

─ Flora… l-lo siento. No… las cosas no debían resultar así…

─ ¡F-Flora! ─ Gritaba Sebastián, finalmente llegando hacia la confrontación entre ambos adolescentes, e inmediatamente buscando ponerle un alto. Jim suspiro una vez más, aliviado. Flora, sin embargo, únicamente volteo a ver a Sebastián con absoluto desprecio, sus ojos achinándose con ira y buscando frenar las demás lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus parpados, y comenzando a avanzar peligrosamente hacia el músico callejero. ─ Flora… c-cálmate, ¿Si? Yo, uh… e-entiendo que estés enfadada pero… ¡E-este no es _precisamente_ el momento para tener otro de tus berrinches! Estoy en medio del desafío, y no puedo permitirme… ─

─ ¿¡Y CUANDO SE _SUPONÍA_ QUE FUESE EL MOMENTO, SEBASTIÁN!? ─ Preguntaba Flora, furiosa, sus manos volviéndose puños y sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, varias lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, su grito logrando sobresaltar al ya bastante nervioso Sebastián, que retrocedió, alarmado. ─ ¿P-por cuánto tiempo… ibas a ocultarme… _esto_? ─

─ ¡Flora, solo… s-solo fue un beso!

─ ¿Solo un _beso_? ─ Preguntaba la tímida joven con veneno en su voz, avanzando un par de pasos más hacia el músico callejero. ─ Sebastián… ¿C-crees que no he notado como los dos _desaparecen_ en medio de la noche? ¿¡Cómo… c-como te acercas a ella cuando crees que no estoy mirando!? Y-yo… quería c-creer que estaba siendo paranoica. ¡Que ustedes dos solo eran amigos! P-pero resulta que… ¡Hahaha, r-resulta que han estado besuqueándose a mis espaldas todo el _maldito_ tiempo! ─

─ Vaya. Alguien tiene problemas… ─ Comentaba Dean, sarcásticamente, al ver la escena que tenía lugar frente a él con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

─ Flora, p-por favor… ─ Decía Sebastián, después de un pesado suspiro. ─ ¡Estas exagerando! Roxy y yo… no tenemos _nada_… ¡Enserio! Ella… e-ella solo es un, uh… ¡P-pasatiempo! Nuestro beso… fue solo eso, ¿Sabes? ¡Un beso! Ella no significa nada para mí, y de haber sabido que besarnos causaría todo este enredo… ─

─ _Así que no significo nada…_

Los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron nuevamente como platos al reconocer la voz que le había hablado a sus espaldas. Dándose vuelta súbitamente, el músico callejero se encontró con la mirada decepcionada de Roxy, encontrándose en una silla de ruedas empujada por el Chef Hatchet. Varios vendajes cubriendo las áreas más afectadas por su anterior electrocución.

Sus ojos azules humedeciéndose repentinamente al escuchar lo que había dicho Sebastián.

─ R-Roxy… ─ Decía lentamente el músico callejero, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su elección de palabras. ─ ¡R-Roxy, lo s-siento! No… n-no quería decir…

─ Quería verte cantar, Seb. Vine aquí… v-vine aquí _únicamente_ para verte cantar, y… ¿Y m-me encuentro contigo diciendo que nuestro beso solo fue un _error_? ¿Qué nunca debió haber ocurrido? ─ Decía Roxy, su voz quebrándose por un minuto. Su mirada perdiendo todo su brillo. ─ ¿¡Qué d-demonios, Seb!? ─

─ Si… ¿Qué demonios, Seb? ─ Repetía Flora irónicamente, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Sebastián únicamente trago en seco, observando a Flora por un segundo antes de que su mirada volviese a Roxy, para luego revertir el proceso. Ambas féminas se encontraban furiosas. Y Dean y Jim, lejos de decir algo, solo podían observar en silencio como el conflicto entre el trió se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

─ Eres un imbécil. ─ Decía una enfadada Roxy, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio al oji-azul.

─ Roxy, p-por favor…

─ Y p-pensar que fuiste mi primer beso… ─ Se lamentaba Flora, con visible disgusto en su voz.

─ ¡Flora! Esto… ¡E-esto es solo un malentendido! ¡Lo juro! Si tan solo me dejaran explicar lo que ocurrió…

─ ¿Un malentendido? ─ Preguntaba Flora, sardónicamente. ─ ¿¡Un _malentendido_, Sebastián!? ¡Estuviste engañándome con esa… _esa…_! ─

─ ¡Whoa! _Cuidado_ con como terminas esa oración, tapete. ─ Amenazaba Roxy a la castaña, observando con enfado a la oji-verde, que, lejos de verse amenazada, únicamente parecía enfurecerse aun más. ─ Ambas estamos en la misma situación, ¿Sabes? ─

─ ¿Misma situación? ¿¡_Misma situación_!? ¡Estuviste besándote con _mi_ novio a _mis_ espaldas, Roxy! ¿¡Que quieres decir con 'misma situación'!? ─ Preguntaba la castaña, comenzando a perder los estribos. Roxy únicamente se mantuvo callada, y tanto Dean como Jim únicamente desviaron sus miradas, con el estafador esbozando una pequeña, satisfecha sonrisa al ver como todo se desenvolvía a la perfección. ─ ¡Yo confié en ti, Roxy! S-siempre supe que _sentías algo_ por S-Sebastián, p-pero… ¡P-pero te di una oportunidad! Cuando me dijiste que no había nada entre ustedes dos, yo… i-intente creerte. Demonios, ¡I-incluso me _disculpe contigo_! ¡Y ahora resulta que estuviste mintiéndome _todo el maldito tiempo_! ─

─ ¡I-intente advertirte! F-Flora, yo… ¡J-juro que intente advertirte, pero no me escuchabas, así que…!

─ ¿¡Así que decidiste besuquearte con mi novio, no!? ¡Porque de esa manera podía _creerte_! ¿¡NO!?

─ ¡F-Flora, por favor! No… no fue así. ¡Y-yo no quería lastimarte! Eres mi amiga, por dios, yo nunca…

─ N-no. T-tú _no_ eres mi amiga, Roxy… ¡A-así que no digas que lo soy! ¡No sigas diciendo mentiras! ─ Gritaba Flora, harta, sin siquiera molestarse en secar las numerosas lagrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. ─ T-tu… e-estas _muerta_ para mi, Roxy. Y _tu…_ ─

Los ojos verdes de Flora se movieron hacia un silencioso Sebastián, cuya mirada intento evitar a toda costa a su nueva ex, cuyo recién encontrado desprecio por el músico era imposible de ocultar.

─ Tú… n-ni siquiera vales la pena, Sebastián. Eres t-tan… _patético_. Fue un error enamorarme de ti… ─ Terminaba Flora, con un profundo suspiro, dirigiéndole una última mirada de frialdad antes de darse vuelta, y caminar hacia el campamento, buscando mantener la compostura por todo el trayecto, pero eventualmente soltando uno que otro sollozo, hasta, finalmente, romper en llanto el segundo en que se había alejado lo suficiente de la escena como para lograr ser escuchada.

Sebastián parecía seguir en shock, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, aun sin creer lo que ocurría. Caminando hacia Roxy, el latino esbozo una forzada sonrisa en su rostro, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo al notar la mirada de enfado que Roxy le dirigía desde su silla de ruedas. Tragando en seco, Sebastián se acerco hacia la pelinegra, antes de preguntar…

─ Uh, ¿R-Roxy? Ahora que Flora y yo hemos… t-terminado… ¿Q-que te parece si comenzamos lo nuestro, eh? ¿Qué te parece si… l-lo hacemos oficial?

─ Debes estar bromeando… ─ Decía lentamente Roxy, observando incrédula al castaño. Sebastián únicamente suspiro con desesperación, dirigiéndole una mirada seductora a la roquera mientras tomaba de su mano.

─ Vamos, Roxy… no estás enfadada por esto, ¿O sí? ¡S-solo fue un… un incidente! Lo importante es que Flora ya no está. Por lo tanto… no debemos preocuparnos de ahora en adelante por quienes nos vean besándonos. ─ Decía Sebastián, guiñándole un ojo sugestivamente a la roquera. Roxy únicamente respiro hondo, levantándose con cierta dificultad de su silla de ruedas para poder estar cara a cara con Sebastián, esbozándole una débil, adolorida sonrisa.

─ Si… eso sería lindo. ─ Admitía Roxy, soltando un quejido al sentir como Sebastián colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

─ Solo tú y yo, bebe.

─ Solo tú y yo… ─ Repetía Roxy, rodeando el cuello de Sebastián con sus brazos antes de acercar, lentamente, su rostro, hasta finalmente apresar sus labios en un apasionado beso…

─ ¡AHHH!

Siendo tomado por sorpresa por el repentino ataque, Sebastián únicamente soltó un grito de dolor, separándose súbitamente de la roquera mientras sostenía su entrepierna, adolorido, la cual había sido sorpresivamente impactada por la rodilla de Roxy, que solo observaba con satisfacción como el músico se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, sus ojos, sin embargo, mostrando el dolor que esta llevaba dentro.

─ ¿Qué tan _bajo_ puedes caer? ─ Preguntaba Roxy retóricamente, su voz bañada en veneno. Sebastián únicamente soltó un débil quejido, observando algo arrepentido como Roxy lo veía con una mezcla de disgusto e ira. ─ Flora tiene razón, ¿Sabes? Tú… no lo vales. Todo esto fue un error. _Lo que sea _que haya sido esto, Sebastián… se termino. ¿Entendiste? Se acabo. ─

─ ¡P-pero Roxy! Yo… y-yo te amo… ─ Confesaba Sebastián en un débil susurro, su voz sonando afligida, buscando levantarse nuevamente con algo de dificultad.

─ No lo suficiente, al parecer… ─ Decía entre dientes Roxy, soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor mientras caminaba de vuelta a su silla de ruedas, tomando asiento. ─ Chef… v-volamos a la enfermería. N-no… no estoy sintiéndome muy bien… ─

El Chef únicamente asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada decepcionada a Sebastián antes de empujar la silla de ruedas de Roxy en dirección a la enfermería, alejándose lentamente de la escena. Eventualmente, Sebastián logro volver a sus pies, aun sosteniendo su ingle algo adolorido mientras veía, con melancolía, como sus dos exes se habían perdido ya de su vista. Jim observo a Sebastián con simpatía, si bien algo de decepción y enfado. Mientras que Dean solo soltó una risa sardónica.

─ Sebastián… ¿Cómo se siente que te lastimen tu orgullo? Metafórica _y_ literalmente… ─ Comentaba Dean burlonamente, ganándose un par de miradas de desprecio de parte de sus dos compañeros de cast. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que deba sentirme _mal_ por ti? Viejo… metiste la pata. ─

─ Odio admitirlo, pero… el cretino tiene razón. ─ Decía Jim, cruzándose de brazos. ─ Metiste la pata. ─

─ Lo sé, viejo… ─ Admitía Sebastián, con un suspiro derrotado. ─ Lo sé… ─

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Sebastián: **Oh, mierda… ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan… tan _estúpido_? (Se golpea la cabeza contra la pared del Confesionario) ¡_Ugh_! No… ¡N-no puede ser _completamente_ mi culpa! Es decir, R-Roxy… ella también me beso a mí, ¿N-no? Y Dean… ¡El estuvo haciendo _algo_ en el desafío, lo sé! Tal vez no lo haya visto, p-pero… ¡Pero sé que él estuvo saboteando a los demás durante todo el desafío! Pero… ¿Cómo?

* * *

─ Bueno, parece que he visto suficiente. ─ Decía Chris, levantándose de su asiento de jurado y observando a los tres varones con una expresión exasperada. ─ Sebastián… lamento decirte que, al bajar de ese escenario, básicamente has renunciado a tu oportunidad de participar en el desafío… ─

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaba el músico, horrorizado. ─ Viejo, _debes estar bromeando_. ─

─ Hey, yo no escribo las reglas, viejo. ─ Decía el anfitrión, levantando las manos defensivamente. ─ Lo que significa que, por defecto, el ganador de este desafío es… ¡Dean! Chef, entrégale el Medallón de Malvavisco. ─

El Chef únicamente rodo los ojos, sacando el mencionado medallón de su bolsillo y lanzándolo sin cuidado hacia el italiano, que lo atrapo en el aire.

─ _Ahhh_… nada como una victoria limpia y justa, ¿No? ─ Comentaba Dean sardónicamente, ganándose miradas de desprecio de parte de Jim y Sebastián.

─ Los veré esta noche en la Ceremonia de Eliminación, chicos. ─ Decía Chris, con una sonrisa maliciosa. ─ Y juzgando por lo que vi el día de hoy… tendremos muchos fuegos artificiales, haha. ─

─ Ya lo creo… ─ Comentaba Dean, sonriéndose con malicia.

─ Ni me lo digas. ─ Decía Jim, con un melancólico suspiro. ─ Oh, viejo… ¿Cuándo se volvió todo tan intenso por aquí? ─

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Jim: **Bien, puede que Seb haya metido la pata en grande… pero eso no significa que el _tenga_ que irse a casa esta noche. Digo, para bien o para mal, el sujeto es mí _aliado_… oh, y mi amigo… creo. ¡No puedo simplemente abandonarlo! Por lo que intentare convencer a Jen, Nía y a Seb de votar por Roxy esta noche. Hubiese preferido expulsar a Dean, pero… el sujeto consiguió inmunidad. Por lo que habrá cambio de planes. (Suspira) Escuchen… no es que _quiera_ votar por Roxy, pero… ¡Ella es la mayor amenaza aquí! Y quiero ganar, ¿Saben? Flora no es una amenaza, y no puedo expulsar a uno de mis aliados todavía. Es demasiado pronto. Por lo que… llego el momento de decirle adiós a Roxy. Lo siento, amiga, pero… así son las cosas. Esta temporada vine a ganar. Y a veces, para ganar, necesitas ensuciarte las manos un poco…

* * *

─ ¿¡Qué vamos a votar por _quien_!? ─ Preguntaba Sebastián en shock.

Jen, Nía y Sebastián habían sido reunidos por Jim en una de las playas más solitarias de la isla, con los cuatro aliados tomando asiento en algunas rocas que Jim había colocado en la arena, buscando lograr un aire más 'oficial' a toda la reunión.

Jen y Nía se encontraban sentadas lo más lejos posible de la otra, con la primera manteniendo su mirada baja, y sumisa, mientras que la segunda mantenía su usual, coqueta mas ingenua imagen para los dos varones, ocasionalmente guiñándole un ojo a la nerviosa rebelde que la veía de vez en cuando con deseo, solo para desviar la mirada una vez más, sintiéndose culpable.

Jim, por su parte, se hallaba de pie en ese momento, observando a sus tres aliados con una expresión seria, buscando mantener su atención en el tema.

─ Roxy. ─ Repetía el delincuente, estoicamente.

─ ¿P-pero… _porque_?

─ Viejo, te guste o no, Roxy _no_ está en nuestra alianza. Y por lo tanto, es una amenaza. Además, la chica es fuerte. Ha ganado dos desafíos de inmunidad, y llego de _séptimo_ lugar la temporada pasada. ¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegue a la final! Y no podemos permitir eso. ─ Decía Jim dramáticamente, observando a Sebastián con consternación, y percatándose de la indecisión presente en el músico callejero. ─ Viejo, ya hemos expulsado a los otros dos 'Renegados'… solo queda Roxy. ¿Por qué no deshacernos completamente de la alianza rival, entonces? ─

─ ¿Por qué no expulsamos a Flora, mejor? ─ Ofrecía Sebastián, desesperado. ─ Q-quiero decir, uh… ella… ¡Ella también podría llegar a la final! ¿No creen? ─

Jen, Jim y Nía observaron fijamente a Sebastián por unos segundos… antes de estallar en risas. El músico callejero únicamente frunció el ceño ante la reacción de sus aliados, viéndose frustrado al ver que, después de varios segundos, ninguno de ellos _paraba de reír_.

─ ¡Hahaha! ¿Flora? ¿_Llegar a la final_? ¡Oh, buena esa, viejo! Buena esa… ─ Decía Jim entre risas, mientras se secaba una lagrima. ─ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están de acuerdo con que Roxy reciba la patada, sí o sí? ─

─ ¡Siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jimmy! ─ Exclamaba Nía alegremente, antes de voltear a ver a Jen con una sonrisa. ─ ¿Y tú qué dices, Jenny? ─

─ ¿Eh? ¡Oh, s-si, votar por R-Roxy… uh, g-gran idea, Jim! ─ Exclamaba Jen nerviosamente, desviando de inmediato la mirada. Jim únicamente observo todo con preocupación, viéndose confundido por el comportamiento errático de la rebelde. Mas sin embargo, decidió dejarlo pasar, volteando finalmente a ver a Sebastián, expectante.

─ ¿Qué dices, Seb? ¿Hermandad?

Sebastián únicamente suspiro derrotado, antes de responder.

─ Hermandad…

─ ¡Asombroso! Ahora, volvamos al campamento, ¿Si? Está oscureciendo, y no querría atravesar este espantoso bosque de noche. Dicen que hay _cosas_ devorándose a los internos por ahí… ─ Decía Jim tétricamente, buscando asustar a sus tres compañeros, que respondían con apatía – Jen y Sebastián – o simplemente no parecía asustarles mucho la idea, sonriendo indiferente ante la mórbida imagen – Nía – frustrando enormemente al delincuente. ─ Huh. Publico difícil… ─

─ ¡Vamos, Jenny! Debemos volver antes de que nos… ¡Devoren los monstruos que se ocultan en el bosque, hahaha! ─ Reía enérgicamente Nía, tomando la mano de la rebelde y guiándola a través del bosque – gesto que Jen inmediatamente rechazo, separándose de la albina con una expresión incomoda. Jim logro percatarse de esto, pero no dijo nada. Únicamente volteando a ver a Sebastián con una sonrisa despreocupada, y palmeándolo animadamente en la espalda.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, viejo? ─ Preguntaba Jim, con una sonrisa amigable. Sebastián únicamente rodo los ojos, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguiendo el camino que tomaban Jen y Nía, ignorando por completo al delincuente.

La sonrisa de Jim desapareció ante esta respuesta, observando, con tristeza, como su amigo caminaba sin ánimos varios metros delante de él.

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Jim: **(Pensativo) Algo está muy mal en esta isla… y **voy** a descubrir que, o _quien_, es…

* * *

**Flora: **(Respirando profundamente) D-debo ser fuerte… ¡E-es decir, si, S-Sebastián estuvo b-besándose con Roxy a mis espaldas, p-pero… pero no es el fin del m-mundo! Si, p-puede que ese… asqueroso… cerdo… estúpido, e infiel me haya t-tenido como un… c-como un maldito p-plan de respaldo… ¡Y s-si, puede que me sienta bastante mal ahora mismo, p-pero esto es una competencia! Y n-no puedo permitirme… n-no puedo permitirme caer en una depresión, o a-algo así. D-debo mantenerme fuerte… d-debo mantenerme fuerte… d-debo… d-de-debo… (No logra soportarlo más, y eventualmente rompe en llanto)

* * *

─ Parece que alguien se encuentra algo decaída. ─ Comentaba Nía sarcásticamente, entrando a la cabaña y encontrándose con la imagen de una deprimida Flora, con su cabeza inmersa en su almohada, llorando silenciosamente. La albina sonrió cruelmente, acercándose a la castaña y sentándose en su cama. ─ ¡_Aww_, te ves tan _adorable_ ahora mismo, Fiora, que juro que podría comerte! ─

─ _Solo… a-aléjate…_ ─ Respondió débilmente la tímida joven, entre sollozos. Nía únicamente se encogió de hombros.

─ ¿Cómo se siente, huh? ¿Qué el chico que amas te cambie por una… una _zorra_? ─ Preguntaba Nía, con una expresión intrigada. ─ ¿Duele, no es así? ─

─ ¡Maldita sea, Nía, _s-solo déjame sola_! ─ Gritaba enfurecida la castaña, retirando su rostro de su almohada para dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a la manipuladora rubia, que únicamente le devolvía una mirada herida.

─ Huh. Porque no pareció importarte mucho cuando pusiste a Lucas en mi contra, pequeña perra… ─ Decía Nía en casi un susurro, su mirada llena de odio hacia la confundida castaña que, en shock, únicamente se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando a Nía con incredulidad.

─ ¿Tu… t-tu _crées_ que fue mi culpa que Lucas te dejara, Nía? ¿Es _enserio_? ─ Preguntaba Flora, aun sin comprender las palabras de la albina, su mirada cobrando veneno. ─ ¡L-Lucas te dejo p-porque estas _jodidamente_ _loca_! Y nosotros… nunca hubo _nada_ entre n-nosotros, Nía. ¡Todo está en tu enferma, psicótica, retorcida cabeza! ─

─ _Mientes…_ ─ Decía calmadamente Nía, su mirada achinándose con ira. ─ ¿Qué tan _ciega_ crees que soy, Flora? ¡Dios, eres tan predecible! ¡Vas buscando a chicos que estén… que estén _rotos_, con la esperanza de curarlos! ¡Con la esperanza de hacerlos sentir mejor! Pero no te das cuenta de que todos terminan _usándote_. Lucas, Sebastián… ¡No eras más que una muñeca de trapo para ambos, con la cual jugaron por un tiempo, hasta que terminaron _aburriéndose de ti_, maldita zorra! ¿Y sabes algo? Te sienta bien. Te sienta _perfectamente bien_. Porque te lo mereces. No eres más que eso, Flora: Un trapo viejo, que solo sirve para ser usado por los demás. No vales _nada_. Dejas que los demás caminen sobre ti, que te pisoteen, que te traten como… ¡Que te traten como a una sirvienta! No te das cuenta de que si sigues siendo tan… _tan ingenua_, solo terminaran pisoteándote una, y otra vez. Eres _patética_, Flora. Ya es hora de que _despiertes_. No ganaras nada más que humillación, y dolor, y… ¡Y s-solo conseguirás que sigan pisoteándote, y pisoteándote, como la maldita bruja rara que eres, pedazo de fenómeno…! ─

─ N-Nía…

─ ¿¡_QUE_!?

─ E-estas llorando… ─ Notaba Flora tímidamente. Nia abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esto, llevando sus dedos a sus mejillas y horrorizándose al sentir como estos se empapaban. La mirada de Nía nunca abandono a Flora, que continuaba observándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y horror. Cerrando los ojos en señal de derrota, Nía soltó un pesado suspiro, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto a Flora, mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

─ _Oh, eres tan, pero tan débil, Flora…_ ─ Musitaba distraídamente Nía con una voz cantarina, mas sin embargo, logrando que esto sonara lúgubre en lugar de empalagoso, como le era usual a la albina. ─ _Tarde o temprano aprenderás lo estúpida que fuiste al esperar lo mejor de los demás, cuando ni siquiera puedes ver una sola cosa buena en ti…_ ─

Con eso, Nía cerró la puerta sigilosamente, dejando nuevamente a Flora a solas en la cabaña. Flora únicamente parpadeo un par de veces, viéndose particularmente confundida por aquel encuentro entre ambas. Sus ojos observando la puerta por varios segundos hasta que finalmente decidió apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada nuevamente, buscando descansar un poco antes de la Ceremonia de Eliminación.

* * *

─ ¿Estás segura de que podrás competir por tu cuenta? Siempre podrías descansar algunos días más…

─ N-no Chef. Estoy bien. ¡E-enserio! Solo fueron algunas… _c-chispas_… se necesitara más que algo de electricidad para derribar a Roxy White, te lo aseguro. ─ Exclamaba Roxy, levantándose de su camilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El Chef, sin embargo, solo alzo una ceja, desconfiado. Era obvio que el acto de la roquera no lo había convencido por completo.

─ Vamos, niña… no tienes que mentirme a mí también.

Roxy suspiro, derrotada, y decidió que no había caso en mentirle al experimentado cocinero.

─ Chef… ¿Crees que cometí un error? Y-ya sabes… ¿Al besar a Sebastián?

─ Bah, no deberías culparte tanto, niña. Si, lo arruinaste al besarte con el músico de pacotilla mientras aun salía con el tapete tartamudo… ¿Pero que no todos nos equivocamos alguna vez? ─ Preguntaba el Chef retóricamente, observando con comprensión a la roquera. ─ No deberías preocuparte tanto pensando en el pasado, sino en _cómo_ resolverás las cosas con el tapete. ─

─ ¿Con Flora? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, cruzándose de brazos enfadada. ─ ¿Por qué debería hacer las paces con ella? ¿Qué no la viste? ¡Ella ni siquiera quiere verme, Chef! ─

─ Porque era tu _amiga, _niña. Y es lo menos que puedes hacer. Todos nos equivocamos, y eso no nos hace malas personas, Roxy. Sino el cómo vivimos con las consecuencias. ¿Vas a dejar que un chico arruine su amistad, o buscaras ser la más madura de los tres y hacer las paces, eh?

Roxy pareció pensar por un momento las palabras del Chef, sorprendiéndose por lo valido que era el consejo del intimidante hombre. Suspirando con resignación, Roxy forzó una pequeña, agradecida sonrisa en su rostro, abrazando afectuosamente al Chef – y tomándolo por sorpresa en el proceso – y sacudiendo su mano respetuosamente.

─ Gracias, Chef. Ese… fue un buen consejo. Eres _mucho_ mejor que Chris, créeme…

─ Gracias, niña. Y, uh… un último consejo. ─ Decía el Chef nerviosamente, observando con paranoia a sus alrededores antes de susurrarle a la roquera. ─ _Ten mucho cuidado con ese mocoso, Evans… _─

─ ¿Con Dean? ─ Preguntaba Roxy, confundida. ─ ¿Por qué debería cuidarme de…? ─

─ ¡No! ¡N-no puedo ayudarte, niña! ¡Estoy, uh… ocupado preparando la cena! ─ Cortaba el Chef rápidamente, colocándose su gorro de cocinero y dejando la enfermería rápidamente, pretendiendo no escuchar la pregunta de la roquera. Roxy rasco su cabeza, confundida, pero decidió ignorar el comportamiento errático del cocinero. Únicamente recordando las palabras cripticas del cocinero.

_¿Cuidarme de Dean, huh? Eso será fácil. El sujeto es… inofensivo, ¿No? Algo molesto. Definitivamente engañoso. Pero… es un debilucho. Ha. No podría lastimar ni a una mosca…_

* * *

En un área relativamente inexplorada de la isla, se podía observar como un cauteloso Dean se abría paso a través del follaje. Cargando con una linterna, y caminando a través de una rocosa costa, observando de manera paranoica a su espalda cada tanto con evidente temor de estar siendo perseguido.

Al ver que no era el caso, el estafador suspiro aliviado, eventualmente encontrando – para su satisfacción – una prominente cueva que daba lugar a un arroyo que desembocaba en la playa, y, sin temor alguno, encendió la linterna para poder explorar aquella cueva.

─ A ver… ─ Decía pensativo el castaño, sonriéndose con malicia. ─ ¿Dónde estarán esos fenómenos? ─

─ ¡Aquí, nyahahaha!

Sobresaltado, Dean dirigió su linterna hacia la voz que había dicho aquella palabra. La voz provenía de detrás de una pila de rocas, de la cual salió una entusiasta muchacha de delineados ojos verdes, de corta y alborotada cabellera rubia con mechones cian y verdes, así como un tatuaje de una hilera de estrellas que iba desde su nuca a sus costillas, las cuales se veían fácilmente gracias a que solo vestía la parte superior de un bikini, una chaqueta abierta de color azul, y un par de shorts de jeans.

─ Oh, eres _tú_. ─ Decía Dean, visiblemente aliviado. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso quieres que te _vean_, pedazo de fenómeno? ─

─ ¡Esperándote, _Meanie-Deanie_! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡OH, OH, POR FAVOR DIME QUE HAREMOS _VOLAR_ ALGO EN ESTA ISLA!

─ Creí haberte dicho que _nunca_ volvieses a llamarme así. Y no volaremos nada… _todavía_. Así que más te vale no traerme problemas, lunática…

─ ¿Y bien? ─ Preguntaba exasperada otra voz en los adentros de la cueva, interrumpiendo a ambos adolescentes. La voz pertenecía a un joven delgado con una remarcable quemadura rodeando su ojo izquierdo, así como una irregular cabellera blanca que, lejos de parecer cortada con tijeras, parecía haber sido _arrancada_ de su cabeza. Vistiendo una rasgada remera blanca con algunas manchas de sangre, un par de sucios jeans, y sin siquiera molestarse en vestir zapatos – encontrándose completamente descalzo. Obsevando con indiferencia al estafador mientras tallaba un pedazo de madera con un imponente cuchillo. ─ Dime que trajiste el dinero, Evans. Porque no bañe a una mocosa con sangre y vísceras _solo_ por diversión. ─

─ ¡Oh, para mí si fue divertido! ─ Exclamaba la hiperactiva rubia de hace unos momentos, sonriendo con sadismo. ─ ¡Pero mi parte favorita fue cuando incendiamos la batería de esa enana rubia, nyahahaha! ¡Fue _asombroso_! ─

─ Si… fue divertido. ─ Decía el escalofriante chico, sonriendo con el mismo sadismo que estaba presente en los ojos de su compañera de mechas teñidas.

─ Por supuesto que traje su paga. ─ Decía Dean, cruzándose de brazos orgulloso. El joven de cabellera blanca únicamente lo observo con sospecha, sin creerse una palabra.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y _donde se encuentra entonces_?

─ Pues… ─ Decía vagamente Dean, antes de soltar un suspiro. ─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aun no tengo nada. ─

─ Vamos, Dean… ¿Tienes idea de lo _difícil_ que fue evadir las cámaras? ¿Hackear los sistemas de seguridad para poder sabotear a esos perdedores? Al menos _esperaría_ recibir algunos billetes, viejo. ─ Decía con un tono calmado un joven de aspecto bastante fornido. De marcados músculos y corta, rizada cabellera castaña. De apacibles ojos cafés, y encantadora sonrisa, con una cicatriz de bala en su brazo izquierdo y una quemadura en su muñeca derecha, vistiendo una camiseta blanca bajo una camisa azul marino, un par de pantalones grises, y un par de botas de combate. Así como una gorra de policía, y un bolso café colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

─ Socios, socios… ¿Relájense, si? Lo tengo todo bajo control. Cuando mi plan maestro se ponga en marcha… solo digamos que terminaran siendo más ricos que cualquiera de los otros perdedores que haya ganado este concurso antes. ─ Decía de manera criptica Dean, tomando de los hombros al oji-café que, únicamente, sonreía con intriga ante las palabras del estafador. ─ Después de todo, ¿Qué es un millón de dólares cuando puedes tener _todos los millones que quieras_ con tan solo _pedirlos_? ─

─ ¿Y qué planeas, Dean? ─ Preguntaba una fémina de enormes, aparentemente dulces ojos castaños, una cabellera castaña atada en una coleta, y sonrojadas mejillas, vistiendo un vestido retro de color blanco con detalles en celestes que no hacían más que aumentar el aspecto infantil que tenia la joven.

─ ¿Vamos a matar a alguien? ─ Preguntaba un joven de rasgos afilados, alto y extremadamente delgado, de piel pálida como la nieve, con largo y desordenada cabellera negra, ojos celestes. El chico vestía de una playera blanca, pantalones negras, botas negras hasta la rodilla, y además de esto, tenía las uñas de sus dedos pintadas de negro.

─ No… al menos, no _todavía_. ¿Podrían calmarse, chicos? Entiendo que estén entusiasmados, pero… todavía falta un poco para que llegue el _gran día_. ─ Decía Dean en un tono calmado, caminando hacia la muchacha del vestido blanco y sosteniéndola, seductivamente, de su cintura, sonriéndole soberbio. ─ Debemos esperar hasta el momento perfecto para atacar. Y hasta entonces… operaremos entre las sombras, ¿Entendido? ─

─ ¡Pero Dean! ─ Exclamaba exasperada la rubia pirómana, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente. ─ ¡Quiero hacer volar _algo_! ─

─ Y lo harás, Emms, lo harás… solo debemos esperar hasta el momento correcto. ─ Decía Dean, sonriéndose malicioso. ─ Necesitamos esperar hasta que el _anfitrión_ se descuide. Hasta que todos los que podrían ser un problema para nuestro plan hayan sido eliminados. Como la marimacha y el delincuente, por ejemplo. Y cuando eso ocurra… _podremos atacar_. Y ustedes recibirán su paga… ─

─ ¿Y qué hay de la albina sexy con la cual hablas todo el tiempo? ─ Preguntaba la rubia de mechones nuevamente, con curiosidad. Dean solo se sonrió, malicioso, antes de voltear a ver a los varones del grupo con una expresión cómplice.

─ Ella cree que esta en el plan… pero yo ya los tengo a ustedes, chicos. Solo digamos que cuando me termine de ser útiles… podrán jugar con ella _todo lo que quieran_. ─ Decía de manera sugestiva el estafador, causando que los tres varones del grupo rieran de manera maliciosa ante aquel comentario. ─ Solo me importa el millón de dólares. Y _voy _a obtenerlo, sin importar quien se interponga en mi camino. Este patético show está a punto de terminar… y es hora de que un tipo _muy diferente_ de espectáculo tome su lugar. Uno del cual tendrán suerte si todos llegan a salir con vida… ─

* * *

La noche había caído en el trigésimo séptimo día en la Isla Maukayotl, y con ella, los siete campistas restantes tomaron diligentemente su camino hacia el acantilado en el cual tenía lugar la Ceremonia de Eliminación de esa noche, todos ellos tomando asiento alrededor de la cálida fogata.

En la Galería de Maní, mientras tanto, Johanna, Lucas, Carly y Galen observaban como sus ex-compañeros de casting tomaban asiento, cada uno de ellos cargando con una taza de chocolate caliente para contrarrestar el frio que traía aquella sombría noche. La deportista se encontraba charlando animadamente con el manipulador moreno, viéndose intrigados – así como consternados – por las numerosas expresiones decaídas que mostraba la mayoría de los campistas. Mientras que la pareja de la ecologista y el estratega no hacían más que dirigirse miradas enamoradizas el uno al otro, compartiendo breves besos y sosteniéndose de las manos durante todo el rato. Disfrutando el reunirse nuevamente después de todo el drama que les había traído el show.

Después de varios minutos de espera, apareció el anfitrión, sonriendo con entusiasmo al ver el drama presente en el cast.

─ Bienvenidos, campistas, a otra Ceremonia de Eliminación. ¡Tuvimos un día _bastante peculiar_! ¿No es así? Pero después de tanto caos, Dean se llevo la inmunidad. ¿Cómo se siente ganar tu primer desafío, Evans?

─ Es reconfortante… ─ Respondía simplemente el italiano, sonriendo con soberbia. ─ El no poder ser expulsado esta noche. ─

─ Pues, disfruta el momento. Porque pronto te llegara el momento… ─ Decía Jim amenazantemente, a lo cual, Dean solo rodo los ojos.

─ Solo estás celoso de que _yo_ gane un desafío, mientras que tú debes confiar en tus aliados para no ser expulsado esta noche…

─ No estoy celoso. ─ Decía Jim, cruzándose de brazos. ─ Además, Sebastián me dijo todo acerca de tus sucios trucos, viejo. ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? Digo, ¿Chantajearlo para que hiciera tu trabajo sucio? Eso es enfermo, viejo. ─

─ Solo buscaba mantenerme a flote. _Algunos _de nosotros si buscan ganar esta competencia, James. Y no solo venimos aquí a ligar con todas las chicas de la isla… ─ Decía Dean defensivamente, volteando a ver a Sebastián con una sonrisa sardónica. ─ Aunque… debo darte créditos, Sebastián. ¿Flora y Roxy? _Whoa_. Mereces algo de crédito por tirarte a dos de las más testarudas chicas de la isla… ─

─ ¡Yo nunca me 'tire' a nadie, imbécil! ─ Se defendía inmediatamente Sebastián, poniendo sus manos en alto. Flora y Roxy únicamente observaron al músico con disgusto, a lo cual, Sebastián solo suspiro con melancolía. ─ Y no… ¡No fue así como ocurrió! Y-yo no quería que esto terminara así… ¡E-enserio! Solo… termine enamorándome de ambas, y… ─

─ Seb… _cállate_. Por favor. Solo lo estas empeorando… ─ Decía una irritada Roxy, frotando sus sientes. Sebastián solo suspiro, pero eventualmente siguió el consejo de la roquera, y volvió a tomar asiento.

─ Huh. Veo que ustedes dos se encuentran algo… _sensibles_ respecto a todo el asunto del beso. ─ Decía un sonriente Chris, antes de voltear a ver a Flora con una mirada traviesa. ─ ¿Pero qué hay de ti, Flora? ¿Cómo se siente haber sido apuñalada por la espalda por tu novio y tu amiga? ¿Cómo se siente que te hayan mentido todo este tiempo, intentando convencerte de que no había _nada_ entre ellos, solo para que te enteraras de todo de esta manera tan… tan _dolorosa_? ─

─ S-sin… sin c-comentarios. ─ Respondía Flora temblorosamente, buscando mantenerse fuerte, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de veneno a Roxy y a Sebastián antes de cruzarse de brazos.

─ Flora… ¡T-tu sabes que lo siento! ─ Decía Sebastián, desesperado. ─ ¡Juro que ese beso fue solo un accidente! Nunca quise lastimarte. Solo… solo _paso_, ¿Sabes? No pude evitarlo… ─

─ Oh, ¿N-no pudiste evitar besuquearte c-con mi amiga a mis espaldas, S-Sebastián? ─ Preguntaba Flora, sarcásticamente. ─ ¿Estabas _así_ de d-desesperado por ella, no es a-así? ─

─ Eso no fue lo que quise decir…

─ Flora, si te hace sentir mejor… me siento muy mal por lo que hice. Y sé que no estuvo bien, y lo siento mucho, ¿Si? ¡Fui una idiota al besarme con este idiota! ─ Intentaba disculparse Roxy, solo para que Flora desviara la mirada, fríamente.

─ ¿E-escucharon _algo_? ─ Preguntaba Flora retóricamente. Roxy únicamente frunció el ceño, frustrada.

─ Flora, por favor, no necesitas actuar como una perra…

─ L-lo siento, ¿E-estas hablándome a mí?

─ ¡_UGH_! ¿¡Flora, podrías dejar de ignorarme!? ¡Estoy tratando de disculparme, por dios, solo déjame…!

─ Chris, ¿Podríamos p-pasar a la siguiente pregunta? ─ Interrumpía Flora a la roquera, sin siquiera molestándose en observarla. ─ S-siento que estamos perdiendo el t-tiempo. Y en v-verdad estoy _emocionada_ por expulsar a alguien esta noche… ─

─ ¡Me gusta tu entusiasmo, Flora! ─ Exclamaba Chris sonriente, claramente percatándose de la manera en la cual Flora observaba a Roxy después de decir aquella oración, y volteando a ver esta vez a Jen, sonriendo nuevamente con malicia. ─ ¡Y Jen! Jen, Jen, Jen… ¿Cómo se siente el ser la persona más odiada del campamento? ¿Crees que terminaras siendo expulsada esta noche, o te sientes con esperanzas de sobrevivir? ─

─ C-como sea… ─ Decía Jen, cruzándose de brazos, buscando parecer indiferente – pero su mirada húmeda y su expresión arrepentida arruinaban por completo aquella fachada. ─ Me da igual, McLean. Este juego es una porquería, y de todos modos no necesito un millón de dólares… ─

─ Vaya. Alguien está en sus días… ─ Decía sarcásticamente Dean, ganándose una mirada enfadada de parte de la rebelde.

─ Imbécil.

─ Fracasada.

─ Cretino.

─ Perra.

─ Vaya. Ustedes son sin duda el cast mas disfuncional que he dirigido hasta ahora… ¡Fantástico, haha! ─ Exclamaba Chris, cruelmente. ─ Pero tenemos una Ceremonia que comenzar, ¿No es así? Dean, es tu día de suerte. Eres el primero en ir a votar… ─

─ Fantástico. ─ Decía el estafador, sonriendo con malicia, y observando a sus seis rivales con soberbia. Orgulloso del caos que había creado. ─ Tantas personas que expulsar… oh, si tan solo pudiese votar por cuatro de ellas en una sola noche… ─

* * *

─ **Confesionario ─**

**Dean: **(Sonriendo con malicia, mientras escribia el nombre de Roxy) _Arrivederci, White_…

* * *

**Jim: **(Observando deprimido a la cámara, y escribiendo el nombre de Roxy en el papel) Lo siento, amiga. Créeme que desearía votar por Sebastián ahora mismo. Nunca imagine que podía llegar a ser tan… dios, tan _egoísta_. Pero… soy leal a mis amigos, en las buenas y en las malas. Y es que Jen, Nía y Seb son prácticamente mis hermanos, aun con todos sus errores. Y de alguna manera voy a reparar todos estos líos. No sé cómo. Pero… de alguna manera lo voy a hacer…

* * *

**Nía: **(Sonriendo con soberbia, mientras escribía el nombre de Roxy) ¡_Bye-bye_!

* * *

**Flora: **(Escribiendo el nombre de Sebastián) P-por más que odie a Roxy en este momento… n-no puedo ignorar el hecho de que fuiste tú quien me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo. L-lo siento. P-pero… no mereces estar aquí un segundo mas, Sebastián…

* * *

**Roxy: **(Escribiendo el nombre de Sebastián, antes de bajar la mirada con tristeza) Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que escribiera tu nombre aquí, Seb. Pero… es obvio que las cosas han cambiado mucho este año. Lo siento. S-si… suena loco que lo diga, p-pero… lo lamento, ¿S-sabes? Hubiera deseado que todo fuese distinto. No haber entrado a este estúpido programa. Pero… _necesito_ ganar. Necesito _escapar_ de ese infierno, Sebastián, y lamento que no te hayas tomado esta competencia tan enserio como yo lo hice, pero yo _no_ voy a darme por vencida por un estúpido enamoramiento. Y… d-duele, Sebastián. _Duele muchísimo_. P-porque… yo t-te amaba, ¿Sabes? Yo te _amaba_ con locura, y… s-siempre me sentí algo aterrada de admitirlo. Porque el amor… t-te hace perder el control. Y no puedo permitirme perder el control ahora, no tan cerca de ganar el millón de dólares. L-lo siento… pero ya no soy la misma chica de hace un año. He madurado un poco. Y si, t-tal vez… me haya vuelto algo cínica… pero así son las cosas. Y por lo que vi el día de hoy… tu también has cambiado bastante. Porque el viejo Seb _nunca_ hubiese hecho algo así. ¿Y te digo algo? Yo… _extraño al viejo Seb_. (Ahoga un sollozo) N-no tienes _idea_ de c-cuánto lo extraño…

* * *

**Sebastián: **(Escribiendo el nombre de Roxy) Solo busco mantenerme en el juego, Roxy. Lo siento. P-pero… no tengo más opciones, ¿Sabes? Si no me hubieses besado en el desafío militar… tal vez, hubiésemos podido comenzar algo. P-pero… (Suspira) Las cosas resultaron ser muy diferentes a como las esperaba…

* * *

─ Los votos han sido contados. ─ Anunciaba Chris, con una sonrisa maliciosa. ─ Eso significa que, esta noche, uno de ustedes se irá a casa. Si reciben un malvavisco, están a salvo, y tendrán la oportunidad de vivir un día más en esta isla. Pero si no reciben uno de ellos… _pues…_

Permitiéndole al silencio hacer su trabajo, la sonrisa de Chris no hizo más que crecer en su rostro, tomando un malvavisco en sus dedos mientras se preparaba para lanzarlo hacia uno de los concursantes.

─ Dean, como ya sabrás, ganaste la inmunidad del día de hoy. Por lo tanto, estas a salvo…

Dean únicamente sonrió con soberbia mientras atrapaba su malvavisco en el aire, observando a sus compañeros de cast con superioridad.

─ Jim, Nía, ambos tampoco recibieron votos esta noche. Y, sorprendentemente, tampoco tu, Flora. Por lo tanto, también reciben un malvavisco…

Los tres mencionados atraparon su malvavisco en el aire, suspirando con alivio al obtener su símbolo de inmunidad. Jen, Roxy y Sebastián, mientras tanto, observaban los dos malvaviscos restantes con visible ansiedad. La primera incluso tirando a un lado su fachada de indiferencia el momento en que se volvió obvio que – una vez más – se hallaba en riesgo de ser expulsada del juego.

─ Jen, por mas difícil que sea para mi decírtelo… también estas a salvo.

─ ¡Sí! ─ Exclamaba la rubia, aliviándose instantáneamente al atrapar su símbolo de inmunidad. Con eso, Chris volteo a ver a los dos concursantes restantes – Roxy y Sebastián – con una expresión intrigada, sosteniendo el último malvavisco juguetonamente antes de decir.

─ Roxy, Sebastián. Los dos recibieron votos esta noche. Pero, solo uno de ustedes será expulsado. Y esa persona será…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡…Roxy! ─

─ ¡Sí! ¡Si, si, si, si, si! ─ Celebraba infantilmente Nía, dando pequeños aplausos con sus manos. Jen, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al ver como Roxy suspiraba derrotada, al igual que Dean. Mientras que tanto Jim como Sebastián solo observaron a la roquera con arrepentimiento. Flora, mientras tanto, solo veía todo con apatía.

─ Roxy, parece que has sido expulsada. ─ Decía Chris, sonriendo de manera burlona. ─ ¿Algunas últimas palabras antes de abordar la Balista de la Vergüenza? ─

─ ¿Últimas palabras? ─ Repetía Roxy con una risa sardónica, poniéndose de pie mientras revisaba en uno de sus bolsillos, y sacando de él la estatuilla de inmunidad, para el horror de todos los presentes. ─ Huh. ¿Qué te parece… _jodanse_? ─

─ Oh, mierda. ─ Decía Jim, en shock.

─ Oh, no… _no, no, no, no, no…_ ─ Susurraba un horrorizado Dean, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Jen y Nía parecían compartir la reacción del estafador, con la primera dirigiéndole una mirada de completo desprecio a la roquera, y la segunda únicamente cubriendo su boca para ocultar como esta se abría con sorpresa.

Roxy únicamente lanzo aquella estatuilla hacia un expectante Chris, que con una rápida mirada logro verificar su autenticidad.

─ ¡Vaya! Parece que _alguien_ ha pasado un buen tiempo rondando el bosque a medianoche, ¿No es así? ─ Preguntaba Chris, risueñamente, antes de voltear a ver a un horrorizado Sebastián. ─ ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Seb? ─

─ No… ─ Decía Sebastián, derrotado.

* * *

─ ¡Que _tú_ serás expulsado esta noche! ─ Exclamaba Chris dramáticamente, mientras la cámara enfocaba al uruguayo ya atado a la Balista de la Vergüenza, una expresión melancólica presente en su rostro. ─ ¿Inesperado, no es así? ─

─ Esto no es justo… ─ Decía Sebastián, forcejando contra la soga que lo mantenía unido al armatoste medieval. ─ ¡Roxy fue quien recibió más votos! ¡Yo _no_ merezco irme a casa! ─

─ Pues, estas son las reglas del juego, Seb. Lo siento… ¡Nah, para nada, hahaha! Créeme, estoy disfrutando esto. ─ Reía sádicamente el anfitrión, mientras el Chef sostenía un enorme cuchillo a pocos centímetros de la soga que mantenía tensa la Balista de la Vergüenza, preparándose para lanzar al músico. ─ ¿Algunas últimas palabras, Sebastián? ─

Con resignación, Sebastián dirigió su mirada hacia sus únicas dos acompañantes – Flora y Roxy – que habían llegado al borde del acantilado para observar su expulsión. La primera solo lo observaba con apatía, mas sus ojos – rojizos, e hinchados – revelaban que había estado llorando por posiblemente horas, antes de llegar allí. Mientras que la segunda solo lo observaba algo arrepentida, pero también decepcionada. Aun sin poder creer lo bajo que habían caído ambos.

─ F-Flora, Roxy… se q-que lo eche todo a perder, p-pero… ¡Pero quiero que sepan que las… AHHHHHHHHHH!

Sebastián no pudo terminar su oración, porque fue inmediatamente disparado por los aires cuando el Chef corto la soga, su silueta eventualmente desapareciendo en la distancia. Tanto Flora como Roxy solo observaron todo con tristeza, suspirando al unisonó mientras Chris reía sádicamente ante aquella cruel interrupción, volteando a ver a la cámara y sonriéndole de manera jovial mientras se preparaba para cortar.

─ ¡Y así termina nuestro episodio más dramático hasta ahora! ¡Con un _BANG_! ─ Reía burlonamente el anfitrión, volteando a ver a Flora y a Roxy con una sonrisa sádica. ─ ¿Cómo lograran Flora y Roxy convivir en una misma cabaña después de todo el enredo en el cual se han metido? ¿Podrá la Alianza de Hermanos sobrevivir ahora que solo queda un miembro original en ella? ¿Qué estará planeando Dean, y como planea seguir en el juego sin casi ningún aliado? ¿Y qué _inesperado twist_ les tiene preparado su servidor para la siguiente semana… mes… _año_? ¡Pues, deberán esperar un poco más para averiguarlo, en el siguiente, _explosivo_ episodio de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!

* * *

**Votos**

**Roxy ─ 5 (Cancelados): **Dean, Jim, Jen, Nía, Sebastián.

**Sebastián ─ 2: **Dean, Flora, Roxy.

* * *

**-;- Tekuanotl Uelitini –;-**

_Dean; Flora; Jim; Jen; Nía; Roxy_

…

**-;- Pre-Fusión -;–**

_Mauro; Melody; Kiara; Max; Nick; Shiny; Nate; Matt; Selena; Sabrina; Kat_

…

**-;- Post-Fusión –;-**

_Crash; Johanna; Lucas; Carly; Galen; Sebastián_

* * *

**A/N: **Y aquí termina otro impactante capitulo!

Si. Lo se. Este ha sido sin duda el capitulo mas extenuantemente largo de escribir... ¡P_ero_ espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¿Quieren dejar su opinión? Pues escriban un Review. Ya sea con amenazas de muerte, o, si no odiaron tanto este capitulo, una que otra buena opinión o critica constructiva XD Son siempre bienvenidos. Enserio.

Y tal como dije, este Capitulo marca el comienzo de la Clasificación 'M' de _Maukayotl Island_. Y puedo prometer que de ahora en adelante, todo sera _mucho mas intenso_. ¡Estamos en los seis finales, por dios! Y solo quedan... ¿Que? ¿Seis capitulos mas? Seis, Seis, Seis... hay muchos seis de importancia ahora mismo, ¿No creen? Seis capítulos restantes, seis finalistas, seis familiares que aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo... o espera. No debí decir eso XD

Una nueva encuesta ha sido subida a mi perfil, en la cual podrán votar por _quien _creen que deba ganar el millón de dolares. ¡Voten ahora mismo! ¿Quien sabe si su elección terminara ganando esta temporada... o sera expulsado/a en el siguiente capitulo? XD

Bueno. Hasta la próxima. De nuevo espero hayan disfrutado este Capitulo.

Au Revoir


End file.
